Witches Secret
by Selector
Summary: The Witches of the world have secrets, they think. AU, Harem, Trigger warnings, Not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I kind of can't believe I am doing this. I wrote this thirteen years ago, got it Beta'd and posted on a site I can't remember ten years ago and have been bombarded about posting it here since.

This will be a rewrite to stay in compliance with the posting guidelines of this site, so all of you who have read the original hold onto your socks.

Now those of you who don't know or haven't figured it out, I am the original author of this so don't need permission. So don't be blowing up my Yahoo group. Although I have appreciated all of your catches of the many times this has been posted here before.

Now, on with the show.

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Prologue

Friday 6 August 1995

To: Amelia Bones, Director MLE

6 August 1995

Report of Auror activity in support of OOTP

From: Auror Basic, Nymphadora Tonks

Today an escort from the Order of The Phoenix (OOTP), commanded by Master Auror (Ret.) Alastor Moody and including Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror (reserve) Emmeline Vance, Auror Hestia Jones, and myself, as well as the werewolf wizard Remus Lupin and wizards Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, and Sturgis Podmore, removed Lord Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, to a location under Fidelius in the environs of London.

This leadership of the OOTP considered that the move was necessary to provide a safer environment for His Lordship as he had been forced to defend himself and his cousin, fighting off two dementors on Monday, 2 Aug 1995.

Lord Potter appeared to be malnourished and was bruised about the limbs and face. The house appeared unnaturally clean, almost unlived-in. The door to Lord Potter's room contained four deadbolt locks, all keyed from outside. Lord Potter did not have the key and stated that the family (Dursley) he stayed with routinely locked him in the room after forcing him to work. There was a device called a cat flap in the bottom of the door where apparently cans of soup were pushed through if the family decided to keep the subject confined. The room was bare of furnishings with the exception of a single bed, a wardrobe, and a desk with one chair. The one window to this room was barred.

When added to the reports from the Medi-Witch at Hogwarts, this information leads this Auror to believe that Lord Potter is ritually abused in the Dursley household and should be permanently removed from the location as soon as possible.

In the location to which he was removed, Lord Potter is under the care of his godfather, Lord Black (Sirius Orion Black). While it is obvious Lord Black cares greatly for his godson, he is being pressured by APWB (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian) Dumbledore to leave Lord Potter at 4 Privet Drive in order to maintain his safety, due to (apparently) unique wards that are tied to the circumstances of Lady Lily and Lord James Potter's deaths.

This Auror knows of no such wards. While at the residence the wards were scanned and the results were forwarded to Unspeakable Hanson for analysis.

I can only conclude that APWB Dumbledore has some ulterior motive for his actions concerning Lord Potter. The subject is alternately kept isolated, then allowed to be near his only family (Lord Black) and friends (the Weasley family, especially the youngest boy, Ronald, and girl, Ginevra, and Ms. Hermione Granger, a first-generation witch).

Lord Potter has not been educated in a manner reflecting his social status. Lord Potter has not been trained to use or control his huge amounts of raw magic.

Lord Potter is, as stated, extremely isolated socially, and while he apparently is developing along normal lines for a wizard, his enormous amounts of raw magic are unrestrained and are having the expected affect on all witches he comes near. This being the case, I believe that all unbonded witches near him will be unable to restrain themselves.

While Lord Potter is in fact fifteen years old, he is exerting tremendous breeding pressure due to his enormous level of raw magic power, his ability to overcome his pitiable circumstances, his known great wealth and lineage, and his obvious capacity for overcoming adversity. Again, he has not been educated in wizarding traditions and therefore represents a tremendous risk of a mass breeding, especially in the school environment.

As a side note, two of the Weasley boys, Fred and George, have devised an artifact known as an Extendable Ear. Using these artifacts, it is possible to listen in to conversations from a substantial distance. Two of these artifacts have been forwarded to the Department of Mysteries for analysis.

The OOTP continues to meet in secret, but no actions have been taken. The OOTP is apparently more interested in information gathering than in using that information. Lord Potter is specifically prevented from gaining any information from the OOTP or any other source. Lord Black continuously rails against Dumbledore about this policy, so far to no effect.

Signed

Nymphadora Tonks

Auror Basic

Amelia put down the report and closed her eyes. This was the last of the four reports she had received that said basically the same thing. Mad-Eye Moody had gone into more detail about the OOTP, but he still had not told her all she needed to know. He would in the morning, though, or he would find himself in a cell.

Her niece was in school with this young man; she could no longer take chances. She now understood why he was all that any unbonded witch between thirteen and a hundred and twenty could talk about. A mass breeding had not occurred in five hundred years. Oddly, that one had also involved the last scion of the Potter family and had ended up involving almost five hundred witches.

Knowing this, how could Dumbledore have let this happen again? The female population of at least the British wizarding world was being slung about by their collective hormones and ten million years of evolution.

The bonded witches alternating between wanting to be Potter's mother and wanting to protect their daughters, and a significant percentage of the unbonded witches, were slowly but surely coming into what amounted to heat for him. It was only a matter of time before two witches went territorial and somebody died. How could Dumbledore have let this happen?

The boy was fifteen; it was too late to start training him now. He would have to be bonded. And now she was going to preside over his trial on trumped-up charges. Damn wizards for the fools they are. Additionally, Dumbledore was playing one of his inscrutable games with this young wizard.

Okay, Amelia, think. What are you going to do? First, find out who the witches involved are. Second, get those witches together and find out who the Alpha is. Third, find out what Dumbledore and the OOTP are up to.

Amelia was startled out of her introspection by a knock. "Madam Bones, Auror Vance to see you."

"Thank you, Janice. Send her in, please."

Emmeline Vance entered the Director's office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, shivering.

"Tea, Emmeline?"

"Yes, please. Next time Alastor needs help, please remind me to be busy."

Amelia smirked. "Bad?"

"First, we ride brooms to the middle of Surrey; then, since Tonks had dealt with those horrible Muggles—smart witch, that one—we look around their painfully clean hovel."

"Next, we meet His Lordship the Baron Harry Potter, and at first I simply wanted to mother him, I thought."

"Then we ride brooms over southern England for three hours."

"Last we arrive at that horrible house of Sirius's, and while attempting to get warm I realise that I have to have Harry Potter inside me right now, and I want at least ten of his babies. Amelia, you have no idea what it's like! As soon as the Order meeting was over, I fled. I'm sorry, but if I had stayed I would have taken him right there on the kitchen table, with Molly Weasley making fisheyes at us the whole time."

"I don't know how Tonks and Hestia can stand it, much less those teenage girls, who by the way were looking daggers at Tonks, Hestia, and myself, after thanking us for bringing Harry to them. I can tell you this, though: none of them will ever willingly let another wizard touch them, and both of the teenagers will be bred this year. I cannot believe Dumbledore hasn't trained him and is keeping him at that school. He knows what will happen."

"Are you sure, Emmeline?"

"Yes, Amelia. Minerva, Hestia, and I told Dumbledore at the end of the last school year. He knows the effect Lord Potter is having on the unbonded witches he's around. Merlin, Amelia, he's driving the witch population of this whole country insane."

"I know. I dream about him every night."

"Ha! At least you have privacy. I have to carry spare panties. Why is he all I can think about?"

"You know the answer, Emmeline; you're in your prime childbearing years and unbonded. He's the most powerful, fully functional, wizard since Merlin, maybe ever, and he hasn't yet hit maturity. We're going to have to mate him and pray he bonds her, but whom?"

Emmeline groaned. "Amelia, don't do that. I just told you it was all I could do to keep from jumping him as it was. I would say that Tonks would be the best, and I'll bet he takes those two teenagers, Granger and Weasley, too. Molly Weasley, the cow, has to know what's going on; I think she's going to throw Ginny at him this week."

"Would that work? Would she be enough, Emmeline?"

"No, Amelia, he'd completely dominate her; and his power levels are so high, he'll bond multiple witches. I'll bet he fathers hundreds of children on hundreds of witches over the course of his life, if the Dark Tosser doesn't kill him."

"Which brings up another point: how do we protect the bonded, the mistresses, and the issue?"

"And how do we keep every other wizard calm about it, Amelia? Not to mention the great and powerful beacon of light APWB Dumbledolt. First, he's fifteen—and while the old laws reflect the reality of magical mating, the Geezergamot is a lot too stodgy for this."

Amelia was sputtering and laughing after the Dumbledolt and Geezergamot comments.

"I'm serious, Amelia. I'm going to get at least one child from him. If we bond, okay—if not, fine. I'll go find a good wizard after my power child urges are over. Or not—I might just raise my babies myself. I know he has plenty of money now and will have access to more. There are bound to be elves on the Potter estates. He will be generous and those elves will follow the progeny. His godfather is childless and broken from Azkaban, and I've seen the adoption papers. He'll be the Baron Potter Black. That might actually make it a Duchy, certainly a Mark"

"So why don't you, Hestia, and Tonks take him, Emmeline? That will solve the protection issue; you're all qualified as Aurors, you are an Unspeakable in research, and we'll put all four of you through Hit-Wizard and Unspeakable operational training with a Time-Turner. If he's going to bond any of you, he'd have time to do it then. I'll handle the Geezergamot, but we're not about to tell them how many he really bonds or who they are. Maybe after Moldyshorts is put down, but not now."

"Are we going to tell Jones and Tonks the plan, or are we just going to let them take him, Amelia? And what are you going to do about Dumbledolt?"

"Let's try a little planning. We want to reach an end state wherein Lord Potter can mate any witch who is compatible without interference from the Ministry or Geezergamot. To facilitate that, we'll need to train the witches to defend themselves and their children. So, we'll need facilities, time, and instructors. This leaves us with some basic logistics questions:

1\. Are there three secure rooms where he is that could be used for training with a time turner in order to maximize its capabilities?

2\. Do you, Tonks, and Jones, and how ever many other witches, have access to both where he is and the rooms?

3\. Are there house-elves where he is staying, and are they bonded to him?"

"There is both a library rich in the Dark Arts and training rooms, as well as a potions lab. They're full of Dark objects but could be cleaned. There is a house-elf, Kreacher, but I think it's mad, Amelia."

"We could use the free elf. Dobby!"

Both women started as an odd elf materialized wearing a pile of hats and four pairs of mismatched socks.

"Yes, Madam Bones, you called Dobby?"

"Dobby, would you help Harry Potter and not say anything to anyone about it?"

"Dobby would do anything for the great wizard Harry Potter and never tell anyone, Madam Bonesses."

"Thank you, Dobby. Lord Potter will call you when he needs you."

Dobby bounced excitedly and then popped away.

"So that is Dobby, the free elf. I suspect he's not as free as people think. Emmeline, it's time for some honesty. I know you're an Unspeakable. What would you suggest for Lord Potter's training?"

"Amelia, I think due to the nature of his life so far we need to go through the full Hogwarts syllabus, Auror training, and then Hit-Wizard training. Then I would recommend that we either get the Americans to loan us an instructor team or we send Lord Potter and his retinue to America for war wizard and the battle mage training. The Americans have an excellent program, standing magical forces as well, hence their lack of Dark Tossers. This would be the fastest way to catch him up with our Dark Tosser. Using our best time turner and mental and physical improvement spells, potions, and rituals, this would take one-third the amount of time as passed in the sidereal universe.

"The problems I foresee are:

A. He will be adding women, by either bonding them or mating them; there's nothing to stop that, at least until the women become enough for him or he feels he has enough heirs, both physical and magical.

B. Getting enough instructors."

"Any of these instructors that are unbonded witches must be made aware that they will at least be bred and possibly bonded if they can stand to be around him, and that they will be targets of the Dark Tosser. Any wizards must be bonded or family to Lord Potter. We do not want a territorial dispute between the wizards. I know Lord Potter would win, but why go through it? The last problem we'll face is keeping this hidden from both Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore has some ulterior motive involving Lord Potter, and Snape is a spy for the Dark Tosser."

"What do you believe that ulterior motive to be Emmeline?"

"It could be as simple as the boy having some kind of connection to the Dark Tosser Amelia. Chief Unspeakable Hamlish has theorized that the pains in the scar on Harry's forehead are indicative of at least a connection between Voldemort and Harry, and may in fact be a particularly nasty piece of dark magic gone horribly wrong."

"I personally favor this last conclusion, due to the fact that giving it to Harry cost Voldemort his current incorporation at the time, and I suspect that was the last thing Voldemort expected. It's obviously some kind of connection as well. Voldemort is continuously able to find Harry, even though up until now it's been very one-sided in Harry's favour. If it is a connection, then I believe it's Dumbledore's belief that Voldemort could use Harry to gain information."

"A more Slytherin interpretation of Dumbledore's actions would be that he intends to use Harry to take Voldemort down, and either sacrifice Harry in the attempt or get rid of him later to secure his own position."

"Thank you for your candor, Emmeline. I believe we will proceed as follows. During the next few days you will run background checks on candidates able to instruct the basic Hogwarts syllabus and the mind arts. I will identify instructors for Auror and Unspeakable training. We will both identify all of the witches that we know are involved and invite them to join us tomorrow. We will meet once a day at 3 pm to review syllabus, and next Saturday we will implement the program with you, Tonks, and Jones, at a minimum. Next Friday we will explain it to Lord Black and Lord Potter. Thank you for your time, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Author's Note:

Credit is due to the unknown author who coined "Dumbledolt".

"Geezergamot" is mine, I think. After reading 80,000 fanfictions it's hard to tell any more. If it's yours, good on ya, be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Some review responses

But what kind of cancer?

The full story, all three books of the arc, under this title. That should satisfy those who want war and peace out of me. Oh and eat up sixty weeks of posting time, while I try to figure out how to port Fighting Potter, the story of a plucky lad, his owl, and old people dying with regrets. Or maybe some of the other five or six millions words I have done. Sex and violence, I tell ya, great for stress relief, hard to make fit posting guidelines.

Ah yes, good old Ficwad

Yes Selector is Rotaryfile, I am, however, not Ironman. I am working on being Niconel Person though, iron is just so industrial revolution, and titanium is too expensive.

Geezermort is a conflation I think BMS. I am stealing it though. Nice one.

Yep wrote all of these. Thanks glad to be of service.

I think I write better now too. It is still going to be a huge harem. Historically Harems for political purposes had hundreds of occupants. I am going to have to rewrite some to stay in the posting guidelines. We'll see how that goes.

Gracias.

Not about their looks.

I found a work around obviously.

Post your stuff. Don't be let the reviews bother you. Well, once you get it to pass spell and grammar checks. Most people aren't so grammar Nazi they can't deal after that, and those that are, well, you can't cure that psychosis anyway.

So now on with the story;

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 1

Friday 6 August 1995 (Sidereal)

Amelia Bones sighed and sat back in her chair; it was 10 p.m. Emmeline had left her office an hour ago and since then Amelia had been attempting to piece together the bits of information that she had. Finally, she had given up for today.

Now she knew she had to go home and have an extremely awkward conversation with her niece. Well, up and at 'em. She hit her intercom. "Janice, I'll be leaving now. Why don't you go home?"

"Thank you, Director. I'm just finishing here."

Rising, Amelia donned her cloak; going to her fireplace, she threw in a pinch of Floo powder and said, "The Ossuary." She stepped into the green flames, stepping out again almost immediately into the sitting room of Bones Manor.

HPATWS

Ossuary

6 Aug 1995

22:07

"Aunt Amelia, how was your day?" Susan Bones had been waiting in the sitting room, reading. She had finally talked herself into speaking to her aunt about how she was feeling about one of her schoolmates.

Walking over and giving her niece a hug, Amelia said, "It was busy as always, but fine, Susan, and yours?" It was obvious that something was going on. Susan was hardly ever waiting for her to arrive.

Susan had awakened this morning, soaked again, after dreaming of Harry Potter all night. Some of the things they had done in her dreams had to be illegal. Susan had reached her limit, though, and she had to have some advice. She liked Harry and thought he was a great guy, but he was constantly in some kind of scrape. Maybe she just had a bad-boy thing going on. But lately she had been having daydreams about him also, X-rated daydreams.

"Aunt Amelia, I need some advice." Susan could feel a blush coming on.

Amelia looked at her blushing niece and sighed. She sat down in a wingback across from her. "How long have you been having the dreams about Lord Potter, Susan?"

Susan's blush graduated to a full body blush. "Since last year. I haven't done anything, but I can't stop dreaming about him, and now it's all day, too."

"Susan, you know why this is happening. We had this talk when you had your first period."

"I know, but how can it be happening to so many witches?"

"What do you mean, so many?"

Susan had thought her blush would fade, but now it raised another notch. "There's a group at school—kind of a fan club, I guess. I know from talking to the other witches we've all had the dreams, and they're getting worse, not better."

"How many witches are in the group having these dreams?"

"Well, as far as I know, all of them. In the group there's Hannah Abbot, Shelia Fawcett, Megan Jones, Sally Anne Perks, and myself—all fifth years—and a second year named Emma Dobbs, all from Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaw has Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, and Padma Patil from fifth year, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe from sixth year, Lana Montgomery from seventh year, and Luna Lovegood, a fourth year.

"Slytherin has two, both fifth years, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

"Gryffindor is hard to read, but I know there's Katie Bell, a sixth year; Parvati Patil, fifth year; of course, Hermione Granger, fifth year; and Ginny Weasley, fourth year; then there's Victoria Frobisher, third year. Hermione and Ginny won't admit to having the dreams—but I mean, really, they walk around drooling after Harry and touching him all the time, and Granger was all over him in that nasty tournament. I mean, even the reporter Skeeter picked up on it. It's infuriating."

Amelia had been counting and thought to herself, twenty young witches? Not as bad as I thought. She asked Susan, "Have you noticed any older witches paying attention to Mr. Potter?"

"Well, of course there was the Skeeter woman, and then there are the female teachers—McGonagall, Sinistra, Vector, and Babbling. They follow him everywhere with their eyes. It's disgusting! I mean, really—Professor McGonagall is his Head of House and she's, what, eighty-five? The few times Harry has been to Hogsmeade, Madam Rosmerta flirted shamelessly with him, and once she was very obvious in giving him a very long view of her cleavage."

Amelia thought, okay, this should be manageable: twenty teenagers, four Professors, four Members of the DMLE, and two civilians.

"Susan, you know witches can be fertile until around one hundred and twenty or when they complete menopause, and if unbonded, we will naturally seek the most powerful wizard whose magic is compatible with our own. It would have been a problem with the Dark Tosser's first rise, but he made himself nonhuman using all those Dark rituals. Fortunately for us, it seemed to shut down the drive, or we'd be losing young women to him. Lord Potter is enormously powerful and wealthy, and as icing on the cake, he's a very nice looking young wizard."

Susan was a quick girl. "You mean we as in you, too, Aunt Amelia?"

Now it was Amelia's turn to blush. "Yes, I've been having the dreams, too. I believe all of the women you just discussed have at least been selected by his magic and will need to spend some time with him to see if they're going to bond or if they'll simply be his mistresses, or achieve a mate bond."

"What are you hoping for, Aunt Amelia?"

"Susan, I'm not bonded, so I'm hoping for at least a mating. I want a baby, and Lord Potter is able to support children financially, as am I. If the reality is like the dreams, then I hope for a full bond, no matter how many others share it. I won't be satisfied with just sex until I'm pregnant. Let's get some dinner and we can talk about what I know of the situation—then you can help me with a plan."

HPATWS

12 Grimmauld Place

6 Aug 1996

22:38

While Emmeline Vance had been reporting in to Amelia Bones, and during Amelia's subsequent conversation with Susan, things had gotten very interesting at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on the one of the beds in the room she and Hestia used while they were at Grimmauld Place, or the Black Hole as Sirius called it. After the miserable Order meeting, a good dinner, an angst-ridden scene between Molly (the cow) and Sirius (a scene that had led to Harry being told a little of what was going on—not enough, in her opinion, but at least some), and her shower to get warm, she had put on a Weird Sisters spaghetti-strap top over a sports bra, a pair of surplus U.S. Army field pants over some high-cut panties, and black dragonhide boots over cotton crew socks. It had been a big day.

She had been part of the group that picked Harry up from Privet Drive, and as soon as she saw him it had started again. She was so embarrassed. The first time it had happened she had been a seventh year. An eleven-year-old Harry Potter had stepped up and sat upon the stool and put that ridiculous Hat on. He had stared into her eyes and she had instantly gotten wet. She had been mortified.

For the rest of that year, every time she saw him she soaked herself. She had left Hogwarts and it had gotten better, then she'd seen Harry at the World Cup and she was back to being fourteen again, wet dreams and all. He had not seen her; she had been on duty and morphed into a different form. Since the World Cup she had been dreaming about him off and on. Lately it had been every night. The dreams ranged from fairytale-sweet to Hollywood action flick with happy ending, and from G to X-rated—more hard-R-rated than anything, though. She felt like a complete pedophile.

Hestia entered the room, "Hey, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Hestia."

"So, is it just me, or are you exhausted, too?" Hestia asked as she dug through her bag.

"Completely. I don't know which is worse, those horrible Muggles and the way they make Harry live, or Mad-Eye's crazy deception plan."

"Or the exhaustion induced by five hours of sexual torture from being around Lord Potter, eh?"

"Thank Morgana, you too? I've thought I was a pedophile since I was in seventh year and saw him the first time."

"Yes, me too. What—I'm not qualified to want him or be wanted by him?"

"Hestia, you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just been a tough five years thinking I was a pedophile. I'd never heard of a witch dreaming about a prepubescent wizard, and neither had my mother."

"And that shows how powerful he really is. Maybe how compatible you are too. I mean, it's not like you're bad looking, Tonks, and being a Metamorphagus you can improve whatever you want. I've seen the wizards sniffing around you; I wondered why you never went out with any of them more than once or twice."

"Yeah, none of them stacked up against the dreams, and if I have to change for them I definitely don't want them, but now what do we do? I mean, he's fifteen."

"Already a Lord, rich as Croesus, good looking and hugely powerful, and if I know teenagers, more than likely sporting a hard-on right now. I think we tell Lord Black we're having the dreams, get next to Lord Potter, and if he wants us he takes us. If we bond, so much the better. Meanwhile, we do our best to keep him alive Tonks."

"And what about the other witches Tia? Surely, you've seen the teenage witches around him today, and the way they've acted for the last week."

Tonks and Hestia had picked up both Hermione and the Weasleys on Monday the second and moved them to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place on Dumbledore's instructions. They had watched all week as the young witches drifted into silence and blushed furiously at the mere mention of Harry Potter.

"Tonks, your mother told you, right? When this happens there's nothing to be done but let nature take its course before someone gets hurt. You know he'll bond more than one, and he can afford hundreds. I don't know why Dumbledore didn't train him, but he didn't; so now we let nature have her way."

"I always wondered why the laws were never changed, only updated in the amount of Galleons required for each wife. And how did they settle on a thousand Galleons? So, who tells Harry? He doesn't know anything about this, obviously."

"It's a thousand Galleons because the Wizengamot haven't raised it in five hundred years, Tonks. Every time it comes up, the Wizards want it repealed completely and the Witches table it. It is a fact of wizarding biology, why should we pay vs. you need the means to support the witches or you need to control yourselves."

"You tell your Head of House Lord Black, and he tells his godson and ward Lord Potter, as it should be. I wish I could see that conversation. Then when they're done and he bonds one of us, we tell him the secret."

At that moment, there were a series of thumps and a crash from upstairs. Both Aurors jumped up and ran out of their room and into the one shared by Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

As they entered the room, the Aurors were treated to the sight of the teens, in camisoles and panties, wrestling on the floor. Tonks spoke up.

"What are you doing? Stop this!"

"This witch was handling Harry all day, and I've had enough. He's mine!" Ginny growled as she pulled viciously on a handful of bushy brown hair, trying to get the larger Hermione off of her.

"Bah! Yours, my foot. Harry decides what Harry does—you should know that by now. And let go of my hair, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Right now, Harry is so mad at us, and I can't blame him. We've fallen for Dumbledore's line again. We have to get Harry away from him."

Hestia closed and locked the door; then she placed several silencing charms on the doors, walls, and windows. She and Tonks separated the combatants and sat them side by side on one of the beds. Then the Aurors sat down facing them on the other bed. Ginny and Hermione refused to look at each other and scooted away from each other.

"You both know what's going on; there's no use fighting it. What are you going to do with the girls from out of nowhere if you can't even stay friends with each other after all you've gone through together? It's only going to be awkward for you if you can't get along with each other while you're having sex with Harry."

" _What?_ What are you talking about, Tonks? Nobody's having sex with Harry. Ginny is just being too jealous of his time because she's crushing on him. I want to spend time with my friend, too. It was terrible when he got here. He's so isolated, and now he's mad at us because Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let us tell him anything."

"You're Muggleborn, aren't you, Hermione?"

"You know I am, Hestia. What does that have to do with this?"

"Professor McGonagall had a series of classes for witches only last year, didn't she?"

Hermione was confused. What did deportment classes have to do with suddenly talking about having sex with her best friend? Then she remembered. She had dismissed the explanation of sexual dreams as precursors to bonding as a misinterpretation of sexual fantasies brought on by the raging hormones of puberty. Hermione thought of Harry and immediately had a full body blush and felt herself get wet.

"Ah, so you remember now. As witches, our magic is truly compatible with only certain wizards' magic. Witches are driven by magic, evolution, and hormones to seek out the most powerful wizard that our magic is compatible with. Wizards' magic, if unsuppressed, can affect more than one witch.

"The more powerful the wizard, the more powerful the effect of his magic. As witches approach their prime childbearing years, generally between thirteen and one hundred and twenty, and find a compatible wizard, the urge to procreate becomes undeniable. This is the Witches' Secret. Even most bonded wizards don't know that it's an undeniable urge.

"A witch can marry whoever she wants, and even have children with him. If a bond between the couple's magic forms, the witch will never be attracted to another wizard sexually.

"If a bond is _not_ formed between the couple's magic, the witch is childless or not bonded to her child, and her magic finds compatible magic in a wizard not her husband—and if his magic is very strong—she will have to mate with him. This is called a mating bond, and while rare, it does occur. The witch and wizard involved have sex to procreate and the wizard father pays expenses for the child. The wizard husband is expected to raise the child in his house with his other children if the couple has any before or after the mate-bond issue. The child is considered to be a child of the mate-bonded wizard's house, however, and if firstborn it inherits the rights, duties, and titles of that house when the mate-bound wizard passes. Think of it as magic enforcing a type of _droite la sécurité de la puissance_ in the Edward Longshanks sense.

"The more likely scenario is that a witch's magic finds an already married or engaged wizard's magic. She either becomes one of multiple wives or a mistress, depending on what she works out with the wizard and the Alpha wife.

"Lord Potter is a hugely powerful wizard, and his magic is completely unsuppressed. He apparently was never instructed in any of this since he was raised as a Muggle and his godfather was unjustly incarcerated. His magical guardian, Dumbledore, should have trained him, but he didn't, and we can only speculate as to why.

"Lord Potter is now fifteen and it's too late to train him to suppress the mate-finding aspect of his magic. The only thing to do at this point is mate him with as many witches as his magic finds compatible, until his magic is satisfied that it's been matched or he has enough heirs that his magic decides the line is secure.

"This is all from historical knowledge, as the last multiple wives or mass breeding scenario occurred five hundred years ago. Interestingly, that situation involved the last remaining Potter scion also."

Ginny sobbed quietly after Hestia stopped talking. In her heart, she had known this was what had happened. She had watched as many of her schoolmates and Professors had reacted to Harry. It was obvious if you knew what to look for. She knew from listening in to Percy's "talk". She had told her mother, but Molly had been convinced that she could not be correct. Molly was bonded, however, and so was insulated from the raw power Harry's magic pushed into compatible witches' sex drives.

Ginny herself had gotten to the point of having to be careful how she moved, especially sitting, or her clothes would give her an orgasm, as she was constantly aroused. Trousers were out of the question; she could barely tolerate her panties.

Tonks moved over to Ginny and put an arm around her as Hermione spluttered. Ginny threw herself into Tonks' arms and sobbed bitterly into her shoulder.

"So, my best friend is going to be some kind of breeding machine?" Hermione said in disbelief. "I can't believe it! This is driven by magic? How many girls will I have to accommodate in order to talk to him?"

Ginny sniffed. "Besides you, Hermione? At least twenty at school, Professors McGonagall, Vector, Sinestra, and Babbling, Madam Rosmerta, and I think Tonks, from what I just felt. I'm not sure, but that Skeeter reporter woman seems to have has an unhealthy fixation on Harry, too."

" _What?_ Me? I don't—I mean—"

"Hermione, shhhh..." Tonks put her other arm around Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione melted into her.

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "So, Tonks—Alpha, or a Primary?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't been bonded or mated, but from my mother's description of the feelings I'd say probably Alpha—but certainly a primary."

Ginny stopped sobbing. Sniffling, she said, "Alpha, Tonks, I'm certain. As soon as you touched me, I knew to look to you for guidance."

Hermione rubbed her cheek on Tonks' shoulder and almost purred. "Mmmm, yes, my Alpha." She circled Tonks' waist with her arms and gently bit her bare shoulder.

The others chuckled gently as Hestia said, "Well, Lady Potter, I hope you like bushy-haired bookworms, because that one seems to be a primary."

Ginny grinned at Hermione and said, "Morgana, Hermione, bisexual much?"

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair, all of it, and stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

"I am _not_ ready for this, especially that Lady Potter thing," Tonks said as Hermione snuggled into her.

Hestia and Ginny collapsed in laughter.

"Hermione, what did you mean about getting Harry away from Dumbledore?"

"Tonks, we have to. Dumbledore is manipulating him, and it's driving Harry into these cycles of joy, rage, and depression. At first, I thought it was Harry—maybe he was bi-polar, had a psychiatric disorder, or something; but now, thinking about, it I realize that all of the stuff that's gone on with him could have been stopped at any time by Dumbledore."

Tonks looked at Hestia over Ginny's head, clearly communicating, "This is going to be trouble." Hestia simply raised one eyebrow. Tonks and Hestia put the girls to bed and said goodnight. They retreated to their room.

"Tonks, she watches more than we do. She has the access. We have to get a full interview with her."

"Tomorrow, Hestia. I have to sleep."

HPATWS

Meanwhile, around Britain several witches had to find seats. The magic they had felt at every thought of Harry Potter had just shifted significantly. They knew they had to find him and the Alpha—now.

Narcissa Malfoy couldn't believe it. She felt like she was back to being sixteen. She had thought this was over for her. She knew she hadn't bonded with Lucius, but she did love Draco; she had felt the bond form when he was in her womb. She almost sobbed at the memory of the bond fading and then disappearing as Draco aged. Why was she feeling this now? She knew that these feelings were due to Harry Potter.

When she had seen him at the World Cup, she had gotten wet instantly. Goddess, why? Harry Potter was both Draco's enemy and the enemy of the Dark Lord. This was not going to be good. She knew she had the compulsion, and if she didn't at least mate with him, she would go mad and possibly die. On the other hand, if she did mate with him and Lucius found out, either he or the Dark Lord would kill her. Ah, well, time to start planning. After all, she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

Bellatrix Lestrange writhed in her cell. How could she be having these fantasies here, of all places? And why over a boy?

Amanda Sherman, Ambassador Plenipotentiary of the Magical United States of America sat in the chair by the desk in her suite in the Embassy, panting. She, too, had felt the shift and knew that it meant that there was an Alpha now. She would have to see the Director of the MLE tomorrow. She had to find Harry Potter and introduce herself. Too much time had passed, and she could no longer wait on the governments to get the job done.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 2

Saturday 7 August 1995 (Sidereal)

Tonks awoke in the morning and jumped into the shower. She had just started on her body after washing her hair when she felt Harry dreaming. How she knew it was him, she couldn't have said, but she knew. It was a very nice dream, she decided as she continued to wash. Harry was dreaming about running his hands over her body, and without Tonks noticing, her hands started following his dreams. Harry/Tonks felt her all over, and then his/her right hand slowly slid between her legs.

Tonks decided that she needed to talk to Sirius today. She wanted that hand to be Harry's tonight. Meanwhile, their hands continued to explore her folds and had now oriented on the spot they loved the best. Tonks shuddered through an orgasm. She chuckled to herself; masturbation had never been so much fun before. She finished her shower, and thinking kisses at Harry, she dressed in her Auror robes and headed to breakfast.

At the moment that Tonks peaked in the shower, Hermione and Ginny both snapped awake in the midst of their own huge orgasms, and Hestia had to suddenly find a seat in the kitchen.

"Hestia, you all right?" Sirius asked.

"Certainly, Lord Black. Thank you for your concern."

"Hestia, please, I'm serious—just call me Sirius." He grinned at her impishly.

"Not this morning, Lord Black, at least not yet. Has Auror Tonks spoken to you this morning?"

"No," a surprised and now wary Sirius answered.

At that moment Tonks entered the kitchen. "Lord Black, Auror Jones, good morning."

Sirius looked scandalised. "Tonks, not you, too! What's with the women around here today? Just call me Sirius."

"Not today, my lord, at least not until later." Tonks looked at Hestia, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Lord Black, may we speak to you in the parlor, please?"

Now Sirius knew something was up. Hestia and Tonks both in their Auror robes and addressing him by his title? This could only mean trouble. He hesitated only a second, however. "Yes, of course."

Sirius led the way to the parlor and took a seat in a wingback chair facing a loveseat, with the fireplace on his right. Tonks and Hestia entered and closed the door, and then each of them separately cast every locking and soundproofing charm that they knew on the doors, walls, floor, and ceiling. Last, Tonks cast an Imperturbable charm on the fireplace. Sirius became more and more curious.

Tonks finally seated herself and turned to Sirius. "Lord Black, I must have your oath that what we're about to tell you will not be relayed to any other wizard. You may tell witches who are of age."

Sirius again hesitated only a second. "I swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal anything spoken to me in this room in the next thirty minutes to any wizard." A flash of light briefly surrounded him.

Tonks smiled at him. "Lord Black, as you know, your godson Lord Potter is fast approaching his majority. It has come to our attention that he has not been trained in the obligations of his station."

Sirius cringed. Oh God, he was getting the adult version of the "talk".

Tonks continued, "We have identified a witch who may be Lord Potter's Alpha and several witches who are potential mates."

"Who are we talking about, Tonks? And what am I expected to do about this?"

Tonks, who had performed admirably to this point, and in spite of her Metamorphmagus abilities, blushed to the roots of her hair—blond, today—which turned an admirable shade of Weasley.

Hestia continued for her now tongue-tied potential Alpha. "We believe that Tonks may be Lord Potter's Alpha and Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley' and myself may be primary mates. We've identified twenty-four other women who are at least compatible, and of these at least five are probably under the compulsion."

Sirius was floored. Prongs would be amazed and thrilled, and Lily would be so proud. He went into Head of House mode. "I heard a lot of maybes and possibilities in there, and what compulsion?"

Tonks managed to get both her skin and her brain back under control. "Lord Black, I have not been bonded or mated, so it's all a little uncertain until Lord Potter takes me. We asked for your oath in order to tell you the Witches' Secret."

Sirius really was floored now. Witches had died to keep this secret.

Tonks cleared her throat and continued. "When a witch reaches a certain age—"

Here Hestia interjected. "—her prime childbearing years somewhere between thirteen and one hundred twenty—"

Tonks continued. "—and her magic finds a wizard's magic compatible, she is physically compelled to mate with that wizard if she is unbonded and if she is childless or did not bond with her child, or the bond with her child has been broken.

"Lord Potter has never been taught to suppress the mate-seeking aspect of his magic, and he is enormously powerful. He has reached a suitable age for breeding, and his magic is seeking out compatible witches.

"The only solution is to mate Lord Potter with the witches his magic finds compatible and see how many he bonds with. The risk for the compatible witches who do not mate with Lord Potter is madness, and in cases of close compatibility—death."

Sirius had run out of reactions by now. So, the open secret of the Witches was not so open; who knew it could result in death? Now all those odd "wife accepting a mistress" things made at least a little sense. "So, Harry has to have sex with an unknown number of witches, and some of them may be as young as thirteen or as old as a hundred and twenty?"

Tonks had run out of steam. Hestia said, "Yes."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Sirius. "So, Dumbledore never taught him to suppress the breeding urge? I bet he did this on purpose. It would fit into his view of the prophecy."

Tonks jerked sharply. "Sirius, you know the prophecy?"

"Yes, James and Lily told me. That's when we switched secret keepers. Give me your oaths and I will tell it to you. This has gone beyond Dumbledore now."

Hestia thought a moment. "Lord Black, would you be willing to tell Lady Bones the prophecy? I know she's been here and that you, she, and Dumbledore have worked out your issues and we're pursuing Peter Pettigrew while reporting that we're chasing you. If you can tell her, maybe we can she can help us out here."

Sirius nodded and Tonks went to the fireplace. She pointed her wand at it and said, "Finite Incantatem." Then she cast in a pinch of Floo powder, said, "The Ossuary," and stuck her head in. Thirty seconds later she backed away; the fire flared, and Amelia Bones stepped gracefully out of the hearth.

Sirius popped to his feet. He bowed over her proffered hand, kissing it between the first and second knuckles.

"Lady Bones, welcome again to my unfortunate abode."

"All right, Sirius, be serious."

The room was stunned for a moment as a grin spread across Amelia's face. Then they all broke up laughing, except for Sirius who was pouting over the theft of his favorite line.

Sirius levitated another wingback over to the group by the fire, and Tonks recast the Imperturbable charm on the fireplace.

"Tonks tells me you have additional information, Sirius."

"First your oaths, ladies, if you please."

The witches all gave their oaths.

Sirius thought for a moment and then said, "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'

"Voldemort knows of this part. What he does not know is the second part: 'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"

The room stayed silent for a moment, and then Amelia said, "Well, that explains a lot, but not everything."

Sirius asked, "How so, Lady Bones?"

"Well, now we know why Dumbledore hid Lord Potter away and some of why he is so powerful. That prophecy would exclude anyone else from being able to kill Voldemort. It does not, however, explain why Dumbledore neglected Harry and was complicit in your illegal incarceration. Nor does it explain why he prevented Remus Lupin from having access to Lord Potter for thirteen years, or why he failed to execute the Potter will as it was written."

"What? What do you mean, he didn't execute the will properly?"

"After I became aware that my magic was compatible with Lord Potter's—"

Sirius blanched. "You too, Lady Bones?"

"And my niece as well."

Tonks looked at Hestia and cocked an eyebrow. How exactly was she supposed to be her boss's Alpha?

Sirius couldn't stand it any longer. "How do you know? I mean, does your magic send you an owl, or what?"

Amelia looked at Tonks. Tonks sighed. "We haven't told him that much, Amelia, and we secured his oath not to reveal anything to wizards first." Amelia raised an eyebrow at Tonks.

"I'm assuming you know you are probably the Alpha."

"Yes, we figured it out last night; but I can't figure out why."

"We'll explore that later, but for now let me tell him," Amelia requested. Tonks nodded.

Amelia looked at Sirius. "Sirius, would you agree that it would be unusual for a witch of my age and station to have sexual fantasies about a fifteen-year-old wizard?"

"Yes."

"Then you would also agree that it would be odd for it to be painful for that witch to sit in this house and tell you that she knows Lord Potter is twenty-two feet above and behind her right shoulder, is highly aroused, and is currently dreaming of driving Tonks into her third screaming orgasm in a row, while fondling Hestia so she'll be ready for him as soon as Tonks finishes—the pain being caused by knowing that she can't run upstairs and climb on him and ride him into the ground?"

Tonks and Hestia both fought blushes. They had been feeling and seeing his dreams since they awakened. It was incredible, and if the reality was anything like the dreams they would be in heaven.

Sirius blushed, swallowed. "Yes."

"Well then, without causing further embarrassment for us all, can I simply assume you believe that the witches involved know?"

Sirius's blush was renewed and he said, "Yes."

"So, as I was saying, after I determined that my magic was compatible with Lord Potter's and that his magic was reaching out to mine, I began some intensive research using all means available. A copy of the unprobated Potter will came into my possession a week ago.

"In that will the minor child Harry Potter was to be placed with you, Remus Lupin, me, Andromeda Tonks, and Frank and Alice Longbottom, in that order. Never was Harry supposed to go to the Dursleys nor to APWB Dumbledore.

"Lily Potter left explicit instructions concerning her son's training in suppressing his magic's mate-seeking, and four marriage contracts. Apparently, she anticipated her son being hugely powerful magically. I have received copies of those contracts but cannot unseal them.

"Lily's instructions were not followed, and Harry was in fact given no training; so, we are left in the position of attempting to prevent a mass breeding that has the potential to make the one that occurred five hundred years ago and put a Potter in every wizard family tree in Wales, Scotland, and England look like a tea party—all of this in the middle of the rise of a Dark Lord.

"The questions surrounding Harry Potter that I had were:

1\. Why did the Dark Lord seek out the Potters?

The prophecy answered that.

2\. Why did Dumbledore make Harry disappear and then neglect him and his education?

Probably to insure his control, perhaps to insure this mass breeding.

3\. Why does the Dark Lord orient on Harry?

Again, the prophecy answers.

4\. What made the Potters establish four marriage contracts when multiple marriages have fallen out of favour?

No idea."

Tonks had been thinking her way through it when she suddenly paled. "Dumbledore intends to use Harry as a weapon to take out Voldemort, but he doesn't care if he survives past that point. He's not looking past the prophecy."

Hestia nodded. "Voldemort knowing a portion of the prophecy explains his aggression toward Harry, and Dumbledore not looking past the final battle explains the neglect and hiding of Harry on Dumbledore's part, but what is this supposed 'power that he knows not'?"

Sirius wrinkled his brow. "Dumbledore told me he feels this power is Love. Harry's capacity to love is supposedly something that Voldemort does not have. Lily may have been a Muggleborn, but she had access to both the Black and Potter libraries and I believe that because of her full bond she could read significant portions of the Potter family book. Lily would have known about Harold Potter and the events of 1495-1645.

"Harry performed several acts of magic as a baby. Not accidental magic, intentional magic. Wandless, silent summoning of toys and wands was common. He locked Peter in his Animagus form as a rat using my wand; it took us two months to unlock Peter's human form again.

"I believe she would have made marriage contracts with the most magically powerful witches available. I can only assume that she thought with training, four would be enough to satisfy his magic."

Hestia nodded. "He engineered this; he purposely did not teach Harry to suppress his magic's seeking, hoping not only for a mass breeding but a mass full bonding, probably in the hope that the legends surrounding the Myrridin line were true."

Amelia thought the same thing, as did Sirius, obviously, as he was nodding his head. She said, "We are still left with the mass breeding issue, however. As of now, pending any objections you might have, Tonks, I have been discussing the issue with Emmeline Vance—"

"Ha! I knew it! She took off out of here in a hurry yesterday. She has it bad, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Tonks, almost as bad as I do. You have to take him. I can't wait much longer. as I was saying, we're developing a plan to begin identifying the witches affected, training them and Lord Potter as rapidly and thoroughly as possible and keeping all of this hidden from all wizards for as long as possible."

Sirius said, "Just to be sure of what we're talking about here, all of you ladies know that in the case of full bondings with powerful witches and wizards it's theoretically possible that they can draw on each other's magic. Lily believed this was true of the Harold Potter Bond; if this happened, it would confirm Dumbledore's opinion."

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "That's no excuse for what he's done to my mate—your ward, my lord. Dumbledore's decisions are at least suspect, and he must be removed from a position of making decisions for Harry. We will need to train somewhere other than here, and if we used a Time-Turner Sirius could provide a distraction or cover every day for returning groups. But I don't see how we'll prevent someone noticing all the pregnant women running around after the first three months."

Hestia replied, "We won't. Only those that are in the compulsion stage need to be pregnant; all of the rest of us will need to continue to live as normally as possible, including dating."

"I'm not going to be dating anyone, and I don't think I'll approve of anyone dating someone other than Harry. You're either with him or not. I will not have an open relationship. Besides, if my understanding is correct, the amount of sex required to satisfy the magic if the witch isn't pregnant is going to be extreme."

"Tonks, think for a minute. It will take years to get Harry trained to the point where he has a reasonable chance of killing Voldemort. We have to maintain a façade. I didn't say the ladies should sleep with anyone other than Harry, but the publicly single witches need to keep dating to stay undercover."

"All right, Hestia, but I'm laying down the law. Any non-Harry dating will be rigorously platonic."

"Tonks, I don't think you'll have to worry about it. Their magic will compel them to be faithful at least until after they have their first child by him. Now, please come to my office at three pm this afternoon and we'll continue to refine the plan."

Amelia added, "Tonks, please be my contact with Sirius, and all of you work to get Tonks some alone time with Harry this weekend. We plan to introduce Emmeline this weekend, and I may not be able to wait past Sunday myself. Now, if there's nothing else I'll see you this afternoon. Ladies, Sirius, always a pleasure."

Sirius stood, and as Tonks removed the Imperturbable charm from the fireplace he kissed Amelia's hand again.

"Oh, Tonks, bring Ms. Granger with you this afternoon, please."

"Yes, Amelia."

"The Ossuary," Amelia said, and she was gone in a flash of green flames.

Sirius, Tonks, and Hestia collapsed into their seats.

Sirius smirked at Tonks. "Boy, when witches have a secret, it's a humdinger."

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, very mature, my Alpha. Let's go eat—I'm starving." Hestia dragged Tonks out of her chair and to the kitchen.

While all of this was occurring in the parlor, upstairs in Hermione and Ginny's room on the second floor Ginny had left her bed after their wake-up and crawled in with Hermione, where they lay facing one another, whispering.

"Hermione, did you feel it?"

"No, Ginny, I'm paralysed from the neck down."

"I mean did you feel how he feels about her?"

"Yes, I did."

"How did that happen? I mean, he never met her before yesterday."

"No, Ginny, that's not true. She was a seventh year in our first year. I always wondered why she watched him all the time and never missed a chance to talk to him. I doubt Harry remembers her, because she always looked different. He probably thinks there were thirty-five really nice Gryffindor seventh year witches with pink hair. He'll never figure out there are only five to ten girls in each house each year."

Ginny giggled. "He is a little dense about witches. So, you think his magic picked her five years ago?"

"I think so, but I have to do some more research. Ginny, you know this isn't going to be easy. There are going to be lots of girls and women who will want him, and from what little reading I did last night, some of them are going to have to have him. On top of that, to keep this secret we're going to have to do things we don't want to, like date other boys."

" _What?_ Hermione, I am _not_ dating anyone else. And what reading?"

"Ginny, you can date them. Contrary to what witches seem to think, just because you date someone doesn't mean you owe them anything, not even a kiss. If you want to do something with them, then do; it probably means you only have a mistress urge with Harry. All I'm trying to tell you is that in order to maintain the fiction, even if we're bonded to Harry we're going to have to be seen out with other wizards. And I woke up last night and sneaked into the library. I found several books, but they're very vague."

Ginny was sniffling. Hermione pulled her in and Ginny nestled her head into her neck. They lay there taking comfort from each other until Molly knocked on the door on her way down to fix breakfast. Hermione and Ginny untangled from each other, got up, dressed, and then went down to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

,Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 3

Saturday 7 August 1995

Harry had awakened desperately tired, and embarrassingly horny. _Merlin, I wasn't this bad in third year_ , he thought. _I'll never be able to look Tonks in the eye again_.

He made it into the shower as Ron was still doing his best impersonation of a hippo, yawning until you could see all the way down his throat.

Harry was a red-blooded boy, and naturally things in the shower always had the potential to be interesting. This morning, however, as the cold water woke him up and then turned hot, he got a very relaxing feeling, wide awake but very relaxed. He leaned up against the wall on his hands, facing away from the shower head, and enjoyed the water heating him up.

Suddenly, as if from outside himself, he had an image of a very naked Tonks. She smiled at him and hugged her naked body into his back, and then ran her hands up and down his sides. Harry realized it was his own hands as he was now supporting himself with forehead and feet, but it felt so different, like someone else was controlling them.

In the kitchen Hestia, Hermione, and Ginny watched as Tonks let out a low moan and shuddered. Hermione's eyes got big; she jumped up, grabbed Tonks, and along with Hestia, dragged her into the pantry. Ginny followed them in. Tonks had a goofy smile on her face that slowly changed into a wicked smirk.

In the shower, Harry gasped as he grasped himself and started stroking. He didn't really want to, well in the need to sense maybe, but he couldn't stop; he could feel Tonks linked with him—he didn't know how, but he could. She took her time and explored all of him, and then she finished him off just as Ron pounded on the door. Harry groaned.

Tonks hadn't counted on being linked this closely, and as Harry reached his climax he dragged her over the edge with him. She shuddered in a massive climax and swallowed a scream; Hestia put a hand over her mouth. Tonks sighed and opened her eyes to see the other three giving her an opera clap. She blushed furiously, including her hair, and as soon as she was able to get her legs working again she fled back up to her room to get changed. Hestia, Hermione, and Ginny's laughter followed her.

"All right, everyone, breakfast is ready," Molly said turning around from the stove just after the door closed behind Tonks. Everyone sat down just as a confused and nearly concussed Harry made it to the kitchen. He had only just avoided the door as it burst open, and still felt Tonk's lips on his cheek from the kiss she gave him in apology, or was it thanks?

He sat next to Hermione. They began eating, and Tonks returned just ahead of Ron. Tonks sat on the other side of Harry, blushing desperately. Ron managed to draw everyone's attention by immediately emptying both the egg and bacon plates and starting to eat like a wolf.

Harry said nothing; he simply moved his own plate over next to Tonks. Molly said, "Ronald!"

"What?"

"You might—"

"—leave some—"

"—for the others," the twins said in their dual-speak method.

Tonks dropped her left hand to Harry's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry fully expected her to remove her hand, but she left it there and it was soon joined by Hermione's right hand on his other thigh. Harry blushed but was enjoying it immensely.

Molly rose and started making more breakfast, all the while glaring at Ron. After Ginny finished, she rose and helped her mother. On the way past she rubbed her breast across Harry's shoulders and gave him a bright smile and a saucy wink when he looked at her. Fred watched with narrowed eyes.

As Tonks finished her breakfast, Hestia cleared her throat and rose from the table. Tonks sighed, gently squeezed Harry's thigh again, and rose. She leaned across Harry's back and whispered to Hermione, "You and Ginny write down all the names you know. Hestia and I will be back at two thirty to pick up the list and you, then we have to go to the MLE. She turned her head, kissed Harry on the ear, and then she and Hestia Flooed to the Ministry.

"Hermione, what names did she mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"We'll tell you tonight, I promise."

Harry nodded and took some more of the eggs and bacon that Molly had just put on the table. He missed the look that passed between the twins.

"After breakfast, we'll start on cleaning the house, beginning in the drawing room," Molly announced. The kids all groaned, including the big kid, Sirius.

Tonks and Hestia arrived at the Ministry and moved to the elevator. They descended to the MLE floor and stepped out. "Tonks, you have to slow down with Harry."

"Do you think I scared him, Hestia? If I did, then tonight is going to be a problem when I drag him into the library and mount him for an hour or so."

"Tonks! No, I don't think you scared him, but you didn't see the looks the twins were passing."

"I can handle the twins, Hestia."

"No doubt, but can Harry?"

They had arrived at their desk and they both saw the note calling them to the Director's office at the same time. They looked at each other and then turned and went to the Director's office. Janice, the Director's secretary, smiled at them and nodded at them with her chin to proceed. Tonks returned the nod and smile, then knocked on the Director's door.

"Enter."

Tonks and Hestia entered the office to find the Director sitting with her niece. They greeted Susan and shook her hand. As Susan touched Tonks, she said, "Aunt Amelia you could have told me." She shook Hestia's hand and said, "Hestia—you too? But Tonks was different?"

"We think I'm the Alpha, Susan."

"Good. At least I know who to go to now."

"Tonks, Hestia, Susan is giving me her list. I need you two to start working on the training location, instructors, and syllabus with Emmeline Vance."

The Director's secretary knocked, opened the door, and stuck her head in. "Director, Ambassador Sherman would like to see you."

"Show the Ambassador in, please, Janice."

Hestia and Tonks rose. "We'll go find Emmeline, Director."

"Please stay, and call me Amelia when it's just us, Tonks."

Amanda Sherman entered the office and the door closed behind her. She found herself facing the Director, two Aurors, and a teenager. They found themselves facing a young but not too young-looking five-foot eight-inch, auburn-haired, fresh-faced, business-suited woman in a pair of two-inch wingtip pumps carrying a shiny, black, leather, folio under her left arm.

"Ambassador, this is Auror Hestia Jones." Hestia shook the Ambassador's hand and Amanda felt a tingle. "My niece, Susan." Again, the handshake and the tingle. "And Auror Tonks." This time there was not only a tingle but a barely controllable urge to submit.

"Thank you for seeing me, Director." As she shook the Director's hand, the Ambassador again felt the tingle. "Well, I guess we all know why I'm here now. When can I see my lord?"

"I've always loved you Yanks' forthright attitude."

"Ha—well, not much sense denying it, is there? I felt it when I touched you." The Ambassador turned to Tonks. "And you, milady, are the Alpha, if I'm not hugely mistaken."

"We think so, but we haven't had a chance to discuss this with Harry yet, and he and I have not yet been physically intimate."

"So, you have been intimate in each other's minds, then?"

Tonks blushed. "It happened all last night and this morning," she smiled demurely.

"Oh, Tonks, how was it?" Susan asked, her eyes glowing.

"Susan!"

"Sorry, Auntie." Susan gave Tonks a look that said, in no uncertain terms, that they would talk later.

The Ambassador spoke "Excuse me, milady, but you must mate him tonight. It's becoming a matter of some urgency for me, and I'm sure when we start looking we'll find several witches who are in danger. We—that is, the U.S. State Department Magical side—have already compiled a list of four witches we know of and two we suspect. The two that we suspect are going to be problematic. One is a known inner circle Death Eater and the other is the wife of an inner circle member."

Tonks contemplated this for a moment and the answer sprang into her mind. "Ambassador, surely you can't be serious. Narcissa is a bonded woman with a child—and Bellatrix, well, she's Bellatrix."

"We have a source inside his camp, and we have a high degree of confidence in our data. Since you're onto those, I might as well list the others: Ann Morley, a Canadian; Anastasia Romanovna—no, not that one—her daughter, Chu Li Ming, a Chinese Nationalist; and Marie Crouching Cougar, a full blooded Apache. These are the women we know of, and there will undoubtedly be more. We believe these, however, will bond. These women are in their peak breeding years and unbonded, as am I. Milady, you must take our lord in hand or someone is going to get hurt."

"Ambassador—"

"Amanda, please, Tonks. You'll be my Alpha, so among us I believe we can drop the formalities."

"Thank you, Amanda. I fully intend to take our lord tonight. I will be taking Hestia, Hermione, and Ginny with me. I would like to get a Time-Turner, Amelia, because knowing Harry, this will take a while; and from feeling him this morning, I know that I can't take him to exhaustion alone."

"Fine, Tonks. Please take this and go to the Department of Mysteries. I would offer the Ossuary for this." She wrote a requisition.

"Thank you, Amelia. We'll finalize our plans at three this afternoon."

Tonks and Hestia left to start a busy day.

"Director, would it be possible for me to be present this evening and ask our Alpha if I might attend our lord during this turn?"

"Of course, Ambassador—but I thought we were on a first-name basis?"

"Thank you, Amelia. Ladies, I must unfortunately leave you. State business, I'm afraid. I'll see you at three."

"Aunt Amelia, I'm going back home to prepare the house for the next three days. Here's my list, and I'll be at the meeting this afternoon."

"Thank you, Susan."

As Amelia's office cleared, Janice attempted to swim upstream through the doorway. "Director, Master Auror Moody and Unspeakable Hansen to see you."

"Thank you, Janice. Please show them in."

Moody stumped into the office and without preamble threw himself into the chair in front of Amelia's desk. Hansen entered and gave Amelia a short bow. He seated himself next to Moody with much more decorum than Moody had shown.

"Alastor, make your self at home," Amelia said drily.

"Might as well, seeing as you're going to recall me."

"What makes you think that? First, however, could you please give your report, Hansen?

"Madam Bones, having been given a scan of wards I can report that there are anti-Apparition and anti-Portkey wards in place at the location that was scanned. There is also an ancient blood-based ward that would prevent anyone with harmful intent from approaching whatever it is warding. These wards all seem to be tied to a pair of individuals rather than a location, however."

"Would there be any reason that these wards were significant or special?"

"No, Director. Difficult and in the case of the blood wards, obscure in the extreme, but not unique. Most noble houses have these type wards in their set and they can be set up anywhere. The only thing that could be considered unique is that they're tied to individuals. Personally, I view that as a drawback, however, because when one of the individuals dies, then the wards will fall."

"Thank you, Hansen, and thank Director Hamlish for me."

Hansen knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Thank you, Director," he said, standing, and he departed back to continue doing whatever it was Unspeakables didn't speak about.

Moody wasted no time and spoke without preamble. "You want to know what Albus and the Order are up to, and in order to do that you're going to have to invoke the Auror oaths to force me to override the Order oaths."

"Interesting, Alastor; but what I really want to know is what is Albus up to with Lord Potter. Why did he disregard the Potter will? And what's with these supposed special wards requiring Lord Potter's presence in that Muggle sty?"

Alastor was stunned. "I have no idea. I didn't know he had, and I'm not sure why he would, and these wards don't make any sense."

"Why did he not pursue the real traitor to the Potters, and why did he collude with Fudge in railroading Lord Black into Azkaban?"

"I never pursued it either, Amelia—I was so sure it was Black."

"But you're not a Master Legilimens, Alastor. Why has he not trained Lord Potter to suppress the mate-seeking drive of his magic?"

Alastor could only blink. "Again, I must plead ignorance, Amelia, and I'm sorry. I should have realized from watching the Granger and Weasley girls around him."

"Okay, Alastor, now I want your oath to never reveal anything that you hear in the next half-hour."

"Amelia, I would prefer you simply invoke the recall. I've become nervous of Albus's decision-making process as it pertains to Lord Potter, and I would prefer to have the Auror oaths in place full force if he tries something foolish."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, Alastor. Alastor Moody, you are recalled to active duty for the duration of the current crisis, or until released by the Director of the Ministry of Law Enforcement."

A bright white light flashed around both of them.

"Thank Merlin. Now, Amelia, for two years I've been suspicious of Albus's motives in dealing with Lord Potter. I believe he has some reason he's unwilling to reveal for putting the boy, and by extension the school, in extremely dangerous positions. He has also left Lord Potter in that Muggle house where he knows the boy is at least verbally, and I suspect physically, abused."

Amelia thought for a moment. "Alastor, has Dumbledore told you the prophecy?"

"No."

She recited, "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' Lord Black reports that Voldemort knows of this part. What he does not know is the second part: 'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Lord Black told me, Lord Potter's Alpha, and one of his primary wives-to-be just this morning."

Moody's magical eye stopped spinning and stared directly at Amelia. "Well, that clears that up. Albus is going to use the Potter boy as a weapon. Now, just how many are we going to lose to madness or death when the boy dies?"

"Ha! Run out of confidence, Alastor? What happened to my mentor? Hey, how did you know the secret?"

"No, Amelia, I have plenty of confidence, but we have a Dark Lord who has regained a body and has fifty years of experience versus a fifteen-year-old with an incredible level of raw magic, blinding reaction speed, and lots of luck. _Age_ happened to your mentor. As for the secret, well, I was fully bonded to my wife—I mean fully, one mind and all. I was the most fortunate of men. That's why when the Death Eaters killed her the brakes came off and I've been hunting them down one by one ever since. I can't seem to stop myself."

"Well, we know of about twenty-nine girls and women so far but only around five are in the compulsion phase. Auror Tonks appears to be the Alpha."

Moody's patchwork face wrinkled into a broad grin. His last trainee was a powerful witch unbonded. Bonded she would be a terror.

Amelia continued, "We're going to start allowing them some time together and training them. How would you like to give Lord Potter and his ladies basic Auror training?"

"I believe I would like that fine. How and where?"

"Be here at 3 p.m. and we'll discuss the plan."

HPATWS

Grimmauld Place

7 Aug 1996

08:12

The kids, including Sirius, had a morning full of doxies, dead puffskeins, dead rats, doxycide, potential boggarts, screaming Black hags, Fred and George collecting dangerous stuff, and cabinets full of who knew what Dark objects.

Mundugus's attempt at turning the house into stolen property storage, Molly's fits, and the most horrible house-elf ever, appropriately named Kreacher, rounded out the morning.

Included just for fun were learning how Sirius had left home and been disowned by his mother, his brother Regulus's sad tale, the incestuous nature of the pureblood world, and—last but not least—the upcoming trial.

Harry was exhausted after watching Hermione and Ron whispering together, and occasionally shouting, all day. He didn't know whether he was happy or sad about it, though. Every time he had himself convinced to be happy for them, something rose up inside him, something angry and jealous and frightfully powerful. He continued to push it down. Obviously, they had spent some time together, and he was out of that loop. It was for the best, really; what could he bring her besides pain? Not that Ron would do any better, apparently, at least until she molded him to fit better.

Hermione had watched Harry watching her and Ron, and she could sense his anger. Ron was also being a jealous git and crowding Hermione badly.

She ate her lunch quickly and excused herself early. Hermione retreated to the room she shared with Ginny and, putting her back against the headboard, drew her knees up to her chest and just sat thinking. This was going to be the end of the Trio. Ron would never be able to get over this. How were they going to make this work?

Ginny came into the room and without hesitation climbed on the bed and sat next to Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You know it's going to be ugly, Hermione. Ron is at best a prat and at worst a jealous git. He's going to turn on you and Harry, at least for a while, and since Harry has sucked in a fifth of the available women in the school, this is going to cause severe problems.

"I see why you said we'll have to date others, but I think the reality is that we'll have to develop a cover-guy that we can trust, or we'll have to not date at all.

"It would be horribly unfair to the wizards and cause so much frustration. Frustration leads to violence, Hermione. One of us will get raped and Harry will kill whoever did it."

"I know, Ginny. Seeing how Ron is acting has made me realize. I think we need to talk to Tonks, but I'm going to end Ron's interest tomorrow."

"I'll suggest that Ron needs to get the 'talk' from Dad. That should slow him down and help you to convince him to look elsewhere. Of course, the problem is, everywhere he's going to look, Harry will already have her. We're going to need to have a discussion with McGonagall."

"Thank you, Gin. We'd better get back."

"Okay, Mi."

"Mi?"

"Well, if I can be Gin, then you can be Mi."

Ginny leaned in, kissed Hermione on the lips, and scampered away. Hermione spluttered for a moment, then gave chase.

HPATWS

Malfoy Manor

7 Aug 1995

10:23

Narcissa Malfoy was ready to implement her plan. She had spent the remainder of yesterday and this morning preparing; now she just needed a little luck. She sent the letter that she had written to Andromeda, her not-crazy sister. Andromeda had been disowned for marrying a Muggleborn. Andromeda was still a Black, though, and would contact Lord Black for Narcissa and allow her to plead her case for a mating with his ward, Lord Potter.

HPATWS

Grimmauld Place

7 Aug 1995

14:47

After an afternoon full of removing Dark objects, Ginny and Hermione managed to skive off from cleaning to complete their list. Tonks and Hestia returned and told Molly they wanted to show the girls something. Without giving her enough time to formulate arguments, and telling her they would be back for dinner, they took the girls, hustled them to the fireplace in the kitchen, and Flooed to Tonks' apartment. Tonks went last. When she arrived she looked around at her empty apartment; sure that everything had gone to plan, she Flooed to the Ministry lobby.

Emmeline was waiting for them in the lobby and took them through the security station and into a secure interview room in the MLE.

"Hermione, Ginny, during our research effort we have developed a lot of data. In order to confirm or deny some of this, we would like you to tell us everything you know about Harry."

Hermione and Ginny looked at Emmeline, Tonks, and Hestia. Hermione sighed and said, "Really, Hestia, I'd rather go through this only once. Could we do it with Madam Bones here?"

"Let me find out." Emmeline wrote a note and tapped it with her wand. It jumped into an airfoil shape and flew out under the door.

"Tonks, while we're waiting, Ginny has had some thoughts about cover while we're at Hogwarts, and I agree with her. We don't believe we should be dating other boys. We believe with the number of women tied up with Harry, it will become frustrating for the wizards.

"We're afraid if you then add the frustration of someone's perceived girlfriend holding them off, some wizard is bound to get violent with one of the girls. If they do, I believe Harry will kill them. I think all of the women involved at Hogwarts should maintain secrecy and should probably be sworn to Harry until they and Harry reach a mutual agreement to part company," Hermione wound down as Ginny nodded.

"I initially objected to the idea of the women involved dating someone else," Tonks said slowly. "I didn't know why, but when Hestia brought it up I just couldn't bring myself to agree. I think you've expressed the problem exactly, Hermione, and I believe that's the way we'll go.

"Everyone is going to have to observe a no-public-display-of-affection policy. It will have to appear that the witches have either not developed an interest in wizards yet or are just maturing late. Or in some cases they haven't found another wizard. Meanwhile, we'll have to find a way to include them in the training regime, and that's when Harry can satisfy everyone's urges," Tonks said with a thoughtful expression.

"I believe that's a good plan, Tonks. We can use it as a base to develop from with your permission as the Alpha," Amelia said as she entered, followed by Susan, Amanda, and Moody.

Hermione raised a brow and asked, "I knew Susan was involved, Madam Bones, but who is this lady, and why is Professor Moody here?"

"I'm involved as well as Susan, Hermione. This is Ambassador Amanda Sherman of the United States.

"Amanda came to us and told us of several women, including herself, from the United States, Canada, and other countries who have been affected, as well as intelligence on some British citizens we hadn't known about."

"Master Auror Moody has been returned to active duty and will be training Lord Potter and his ladies."

"Now, I understand we need to get you ladies home for dinner and then we'll be moving Lord Potter to the Ossuary along with the Primaries and the Alpha to start training. In order to get this done we need to move right along, so let's record data today—and unless it's for clarification, let's try to limit discussion for later, pending your instructions, of course, Tonks."

That was the second or third time Amelia had deferred to her; while Tonks appreciated it, she was nervous about it.

Hermione cleared her throat and began, "I'll try to keep it brief, then. However, we must have your oaths to reveal nothing of this to anyone not in this room or not bonded to Lord Potter."

They separately gave their oaths.

Ginny said, "I actually met Harry first. Harry Potter didn't know how to get on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. My mother showed him how. Harry was gobsmacked by the platform and the Express. He simply followed Ron without speaking. Once we were on the platform, Harry disappeared into the train after thanking my mother."

Hermione picked up the story. "Before coming to the Express, Harry had accompanied Hagrid to Gringotts, where Hagrid removed the Sorcerer's Stone from the bank and Harry discovered his trust vault.

"Harry was in a compartment on the Express with Ron when I saw him. During that first train ride he apparently had words with Draco Malfoy. We went through the Sorting ceremony and Harry, after a long wait, was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Things then proceeded as normally around Harry as they ever do until 12 September 1991. During our first flying lesson Harry demonstrated an astounding natural affinity for flying on a broom, and after being seen by Professor McGonagall catching a Remembrall stolen by Draco Malfoy from Lord Longbottom, which Draco had then thrown to distract Harry, he was made Seeker for Gryffindor.

"Draco challenged Harry to a duel. While returning from this duel, to which Malfoy never showed up, the Cerberus guarding the trapdoor was discovered on the third floor of Hogwarts Castle.

"Again, things proceed normally for Harry until 31 October 1991, when a mountain troll entered the school, probably let in by Professor Quirrell, who had been forced to be a host for Voldemort. Harry and Ron saved me by fighting off the troll.

"On the ninth of November 1991 Quirrell/Voldemort attempted to kill Harry by jinxing his broom during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. We assumed it was Snape, because he was always so hateful to Harry. I lit Snape's robe on fire and it distracted Quirrell, who dropped the curse on Harry's broom.

"Harry stayed at Hogwarts over the Holiday and on 25 December 1991 he received his father's Invisibility Cloak as a present from Dumbledore and discovered the Mirror of Erised. After Harry had visited the mirror several times, Dumbledore finally moved it to become the last part of the defenses constructed around the Sorcerer's Stone.

"On April twenty-fourth, 1992 we found Hagrid to be in possession of a dragon egg. The egg hatched a Norwegian Ridgeback which Hagrid named Norbert. In order to help Hagrid, Harry arranged for Charlie Weasley to pick up Norbert and take him to Romania. Over the next weeks we tried to discover who was after the Sorcerer's Stone. Evidence kept pointing to Snape."

"On the twenty-sixth of May 1992, we served a detention in the Forbidden Forest. During this detention Quirrell/Voldemort, who was killing unicorns and drinking their blood, attacked Harry but for some reason was unable to approach him too closely. He was scared off by the centaur Firenze.

"On the fourth of June 1992, after exams, we put the clues together and believed someone to be going for the Sorcerer's Stone, and we pursued them. After making it through the traps, Harry proceeded to the room where the Stone was being kept in the Mirror of Erised. Harry, in a confrontation with Voldemort, was forced to destroy the Stone and during the confrontation killed Quirrell, disincorperating Voldemort once again."

"I believe the better course of action for Professor Dumbledore would have been to simply destroy the Stone or to have put it in a location under the Fidelius that we know Dumbledore is capable of casting. This was either a lapse in judgment on Dumbledore's part or an attempt to have Harry meet Voldemort. The last makes no sense, however."

Amelia realized at this point that Hermione did not know the prophecy.

"Harry was unconscious for three days after this. On the 20th of June 1992, we took the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross, where Harry was picked up by his uncle. Harry was apparently held incommunicado and forced to work like a house-elf until 3 August 1992, when he was rescued by the three youngest Weasley boys. Before he was rescued he was visited by a house-elf named Dobby, who was in the service of the Malfoys. Dobby told Harry he couldn't go back to Hogwarts as it would be too dangerous. I say 'rescued' because they had to tear bars from his window with a flying Muggle automobile and they found his door to have many locks with the key side on the outside and a cat flap in the door for passing food through.

"Harry stayed at the Burrow until the first of September 1992. During this time, while we were acquiring supplies in Diagon Alley, a diary was slipped unseen into Ginny's supplies by Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry and Ron were prevented from gaining access to the station platform and so took the flying Muggle automobile to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, we were again saddled with a substandard professor for DADA. On the fifth of September 1992 Harry heard the Basilisk for the first time."

Here Ginny broke in. "I had found, opened, and started using the diary that Malfoy had slipped into my cauldron.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort, had immediately started using my magical energy and had awakened the Basilisk. As time went by, Tom gained more control over me and finally used me to open the Chamber of Secrets and release the Basilisk.

"On Halloween of 1992 Harry heard the Basilisk again. The caretaker's cat was Petrified. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were trying to figure out what was going on, but I couldn't tell them as Tom had too much control over me by then." Tears were running down Ginny's face.

Hermione continued, "The miserable, lying ponce Lockhart was no help. On the seventh of November 1992 after Harry's arm was broken in a Quidditch match, Lockhart removed all the bones in the arm by misapplying a healing charm.

"On eight November 1992 Colin Creavy was Petrified. Harry, Ron, and I started working on the Polyjuice potion to facilitate getting someone into the Slytherin common room to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was.

"Things continued in this vein, with us searching for the Heir and poor Ginny fighting Tom." Hermione took Ginny's hand and held it in her lap as she continued. "On the seventeenth of December 1992 Lockhart had the first and only meeting of his dueling club. During this meeting Draco Malfoy, in violation of the rules of the duel, cast Serpentsoria. He immediately lost control of the snake he summoned and we all found out Harry was a Parselmouth. He used his ability to keep the snake from harming anyone. Of course, everyone immediately suspected he was the Heir and the one terrorizing the school.

"On the twenty-fifth of December 1992, we finished the Polyjuice and Ron, Harry, and I took it. Unfortunately, my hair turned out to be a cat's, not Parkinson's, and I ended up in hospital. Harry and Ron, however, successfully penetrated the Slytherin common room but did not gain any information. On the fourth of February 1993 Harry found a diary in the second-floor girls' bathroom. He used it and talked to Tom Riddle."

Ginny picked up the story. "The things Tom was trying to force me to do were so horrid I finally threw the diary in Myrtle's toilet to get rid of it. Myrtle threw it out and Harry found it. Unfortunately, Tom now had such a hold on me he could talk to me and torture me even without the diary.

"On the eighth of May 1993 Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were attacked and Petrified. Harry kept working desperately. On the twenty-ninth of May 1993, I was taken into the Chamber and Harry pursued us with Ron and Lockhart. Lockhart attempted to Obliviate Ron and Harry using Ron's broken wand, but it backfired, Obliviating him instead and causing a cave-in. Ron and Harry were separated. Ron stayed there and Harry went forward into the Chamber.

"Harry fought both a corporeal Riddle, who was draining the life from me, and a sixty-foot Basilisk. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, brought Harry the Sorting Hat and from it Harry pulled Gryffindor's sword. Fawkes also blinded the Basilisk. Harry killed the Basilisk using Gryffindor's sword but was bitten by the Basilisk in the process. Harry used a Basilisk fang to kill the diary and it released me from Tom's control. Fawkes healed Harry with Phoenix tears and brought Harry, Ron, myself, and Lockhart out of the Chamber.

"Dumbledore discovered the whole story and Malfoy was sacked as a Governor. Harry tricked Malfoy by hiding a sock in the diary and giving it back to him. Malfoy gave the diary to Dobby to carry, thereby inadvertently freeing Dobby. On the nineteenth of June 1993, we caught the Express to London and Harry was again returned to his cell at 4 Privet Drive."

Hermione took over again. "Third year was, relatively speaking, an easy year for Harry. With the exception of being lied to by Dumbledore—granted, it was a lie by omission—about Sirius and attacked by Dementors on three separate occasions, the last by over one hundred of them, he produced a corporeal Patronus capable of driving them away at thirteen, and he got to meet his godfather. We also found out that Pettigrew was the traitor and we had a great DADA Professor in Remus Lupin."

Ginny took over again. "So, we come to Harry's fourth year in the magical world—the year of Dumbledore's triumphant attempt to unite the magical world. First, however, we have the World Cup, where a Death Eater uses his house-elf and Harry's wand to announce the return of the Dork Lord. Then we all shuffle off to Hoggy Warty and begin our year."

"Funnily enough, with the exception of the Dork Lord burrowing into Harry's brain, everything goes fine. The DADA teacher this year is actually quite good—horrifying, but good. We did not yet know that he was a Death Eater using Polyjuice to appear as Professor Moody.

"Then the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students on the evening of thirty October 1994.

"Of course, the rules for entry are posted, and it _is_ the Tri-wizard, not the Quad-Wizard Tournament, so imagine how shocked Harry, who did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, is to find himself press-ganged into participating as a fourth champion. Imagine our surprise at finding out he was being required to participate.

"So, life goes on. Harry gets tortured by almost the entirety of the student body and has his usual run-ins with the Death Nibblers—the children of known Death Eaters—and the added attraction of Rita Skeeter having at him in the press.

"On the twenty-fourth of June 1994 is the triumph of the Dork Lord. Dumbledolt has not managed to detect the Death Eater impersonating one of his supposed best friends. This impersonator manages to turn the Tri-Wizard Cup into a Portkey and transports Harry to Moldieshorts' to be used in a Dark ritual to give the Dork Lord back a body of sorts. Cederic Diggory, unfortunately, is along for the ride and pays the ultimate price.

"This year so far he has been attacked by two dementors. You can only wonder what the rest of the year will bring."

Hermione stepped in. "So, in summary, by his now fifth year in the magical world, Harry Potter has encountered and either beaten or stalemated the Dork Lord—thank you, Ginny, that name is great—six times and been in mortal peril thirteen times. He is ridiculed in the media and scapegoated by the Ministry.

"He is at least verbally abused at home with his relatives, and I believe he was physically abused until he went to Hogwarts the first time. I know that he was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs until his first year at Hogwarts, and at least one of his Hogwarts letters was addressed to him there.

"In spite of this he is insanely loyal to those he trusts and attempts to get along with all beings. He would, if left to his own devices, even let the Death Nibblers alone if they would simply leave him alone. Harry simply wants to be left alone to be Harry and cannot understand the fascination everyone has with his every breath. Frankly, neither can I."

"I believe that Hermione is correct. Harry is a smarter than average, kinder than average young wizard who simply wishes to make his way in the world," Susan added.

"Okay, what I had been planning still holds, then," said Amelia. "With Tonks' and Harry's consent we will begin Time-Turning, using the Ossuary as a base. We can go back three days for every day, so we have seventy-two days to train before school starts. During this time the women in compulsion will have to be at least mated. I would suggest the Alpha and the primaries be mated, and then the women in compulsion."

"Amelia, that's a good plan, but first we'll have to get Harry to agree."

"I know, Tonks. Have we got our lists?"

Hermione, Susan, Emmeline, and Amanda pulled out their lists, and after some quick comparison they came up with a master list:

Alpha (Probable [tentative])

Nymphadora Tonks

Primary Wives (Probable [tentative])

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Hestia Jones

In Compulsion (Probable [tentative])

Rita Skeeter Minerva McGonagall Aurora Sinistra

Septima Vector Bathsheba Babbling Madam Rosmerta

Narcissa Malfoy Bellatrix LeStrange Ann Morley

Anastasia Romanovna Chu Li Ming Marie Crouching Cougar

Amanda Sherman Emmeline Vance Amelia Bones

Wives/Mates/Mistresses (Probable [tentative])

Hannah Abbot Shelia Fawcett Megan Jones

Sally Anne Perks Susan Bones Emma Dobbs

Mandy Brocklehurst Su Li Padma Patil

Cho Chang Marietta Edgecomb Lana Montgomery

Luna Lovegood Tracey Davis Daphne Greengrass

Katie Bell Parvati Patil Victoria Frobisher

Susan possibly expressed it best: "Oh, my."

The other women chuckled and Moody barked out a couple of laughs and said, "Well, I'd say that just about sums it up. Amelia, what about the training?"

"Yes, well, that sums it up fairly well. The list will only grow, ladies, so let's not get too trapped in it. I believe this can be used as a schedule, but as always, I'll defer to the Alpha." Amelia passed out schedules.

Activity Instructor Time

Physical Training Cougar 06:00-07:30

Ancient Runes Babbling 08:00-09:00

Arithmancy Vector 09:00-10:00

Charms Romanovna 10:00-11:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts Moody 12:00-14:00

Potions Ming 14:00-16:00

Transfiguration McGonagall 16:00-17:00

Stealth and Tracking Moody/Cougar 18:00-19:00

Unarmed Combat Cougar 19:00-20:00

Armed Combat Moody/Various 20:00-21:00

Mind Arts Ming/Various 21:00-22:00

Everyone studied the schedule for a few minutes and then Tonks said, "Amelia, we're going to need more than this."

"Yes, Tonks, but until we get everybody up on these, we really can't advance further."

"Amelia, how do we cover Harry and our absence from...uummm..."

"Hestia, you should know better. We have an inside man in Lord Black, and he'll cover for us."

"I believe this will work, Amelia. The other issue is what we do for cover at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny are of the opinion that with fifty percent of the available population of witches involved so far and possibly more later, the potential mates at Hogwarts should in fact not date anyone else except for maybe a really trusted cover Wizard."

"I believe it would be possible to date once or twice depending on the Wizard involved, and the witch's reputation, of course. I will neither encourage nor discourage dating. However, sex outside the bond is out. A witch is either with Harry or not. I also believe that a truly compatible witch will be prevented from sex with any other wizard by her and his magic. As I see it, it's not a problem—that is, if my understanding of the secret is correct."

Amanda spoke up. "From what our researchers tell us, that is correct. A truly compatible Witch will not be able have sex with any other wizard once her magic has found Harry's. It's possible that she could be forced, but it's more likely that her magic would take action to protect her. Of course, a sufficiently powerful Wizard would be able to overcome her magic; but apparently Harry would know about it and his magic would take action to protect her. The sheer power of Harry's raw magic should mean that only Voldemort or Dumbledore could possibly overcome it; however, as Harry reaches maturity, his magic combined with the compatible witch's should make even that impossible. This is not to say the witch could not be harmed or even killed, simply that she could not be forced to have sex; and she probably wouldn't want to."

"All right, then, we'll proceed with the plan. Hestia, Hermione, Ginny, and I will Floo to the Ossuary tonight at midnight with Harry. We'll meet the Potentials there. If everyone could start gathering as many of the Potentials as they can and meet us there, I'd appreciate it. Okay, ladies, let's go back to the crypt." Tonks rose, followed by the Primaries, and left.

Amanda went with Susan and Emmeline to gather the women and get them keyed into the wards at the Ossuary.

"Well, Amelia, this should prove interesting. I think Albus lost Granger today; she's thought her way through it and she can't make sense of it either."

"I believe you are correct, Alastor. Well, we shall see."

HPATWS

Grimmauld Place

7 Aug 1995

14:52

While the ladies were making plans, Sirius had finally managed to pry Harry away from cleaning. He took him into the Black library and closed the door. Sirius cast several locking and silencing charms on the door, floor, walls, windows, and ceiling.

"Harry, how much do you know about relations between grown witches and wizards?"

"Well, I don't know about witches and wizards, but since they're human, I assume Tab A goes into Slot B and that's how babies get made. Come on, Sirius, be serious. You can't seriously be going to give me The Talk. I go to a boarding school, after all, plus we had sex education in grade school."

Sirius pouted over Harry stealing his favorite pun and said, "Harry, you'd better brace yourself because this is going to be possibly the most embarrassed we ever get."

Sirius then went on to explain to Harry the ramifications of magic on procreation. He was correct; by the end of the talk they were both so embarrassed they could hardly look at each other.

"So, Sirius, what you're telling me is that my magic is looking for a compatible witch and I will only bond with her."

"Well, basically, yes. However, in your case, as has happened rarely throughout history, your magic is very powerful and has sought out and found more than one compatible witch. We've identified some of them, and we're going to use a Time-Turner to get you some time with them to see if anything develops."

"Who are they?"

" _Whom_. Well, I'm not sure, exactly, but Tonks may be what is known as the Alpha. This means that her magic is most compatible with yours. We also think that Hermione, Ginny, and Hestia Jones are your Primaries. This means that their magic is very close to a perfect match. Then there are some others. Tonks will be able to tell you."

"Oh no—I thought she liked Moony and was just flirting with me to embarrass me.

"Sirius, you said witches are fertile from around age thirty to maybe a hundred and twenty. Will some of them be in this range?"

"Without a doubt, Harry. And as for Tonks, well, she was probably trying to find a safe outlet for what your magic was doing to her. You're fifteen, Harry. This will look really bad for the older witches."

"What happens if I don't—don't—"

"Mate with them? Harry, remember what I told you about the compulsion. The more closely matched your magics are, the more dangerous it is for the witches. The effects can range from madness to death for those witches who are being compelled, if they don't mate."

Harry sat silently. Sirius let him. After a moment, tears rolled down Harry's face as more of his youth, pitiful as it had been, was stripped away.

After an hour or so Harry looked up, wiped the tears off his face, and said, "Well, I guess it's better than never having sex, like Crabbe and Goyle, or being gay like Malfoy."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Yeah, pup, it's better. Harry, you have to be careful, though. That picture in your room is Phineas Nigellus Black, a former Headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Black family. He has a frame in Dumbledore's office. He'll report your activities to Dumbledore."

Harry sat fuming. "Yes, well, we'll have to give him something to report, then." He was really getting tired of Dumbledore and his control issues.

"Pup, there's something else. I have no heir, and after my stay in Azkaban, even if I find someone and marry I won't be having an heir. That being the case, I've made you my heir. Upon my death, you'll become Lord Potter Black, or Lord Black Potter as you prefer."

"Sirius, no. I don't want your titles or money, I want you. Plus, I'm sure something could be done, maybe..."

"Harry, I've been to St Mungo's and to Muggle doctors as well. The boys just aren't swimming any more. Doesn't mean I can't make a bunch of witches very happy, but I won't be having an heir by blood except through you. If at some point I adopt children, I might change my mind and shift the precedence to one of them, but for now and the foreseeable future it's you, Harry."

"To that end I need your oath, and I need to give you my oath of fealty as you're the current head of House Potter."

Harry stood at Sirius's urging and they executed the adoption papers, blood ritual and oath, and then Harry took Sirius's fealty oath.

Afterward Harry sat silently, staring into the fire.

"Well, I'll let you think for a while. Call me if you need me, pup." Sirius removed the silencing and locking charms and left Harry there. Sirius went to the study and was staring into the fire, lost in thought, when an owl arrived. He looked at the owl and removed the missive from its leg. The owl immediately flew back up the stairway to the attic and out of the house through the owl port in the top floor. Sirius opened the unaddressed letter.

Lord Black—

I have become aware that I am under the compulsion. The subject of my compulsion is your ward, Lord Potter. I realize that this is unexpected; it is for me as well. I would like to confer with you and seek your permission to satisfy this compulsion before it costs me either my sanity or my life. Please meet me at noon on Sunday at Andromeda's home.

Narcissa Black

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. Poor Harry; it just kept getting worse. Well, now he was going to have to do the head of house duties that he had avoided so far. He wondered briefly if turning himself in was an option. Sirius turned and contemplated the fire, still holding the letter, and laughed until his sides hurt and he found himself in silent tears. The tears continued to flow.

This was the scene that Tonks, Hestia, Ginny, and Hermione returned to.

The women looked at Sirius and saw the tears tracking down his face. They looked at each other. Finally, Tonks spoke. "Sirius, where is Harry?"

"Library, Tonks. I told him."

"Bet that was fun, Midnight. Are you, all right?"

"Yeah, the talk was fun but I'm not sure he thought so. I'm fine—just thinking how bad things have gotten for Harry. I'll be ready."

"Tonks, I have to talk to Ron."

"Yes, I think you do. Ginny, go with Hermione. Hestia, come on; let's go beard Lord Potter."

The witches separated on their missions. Tonks and Hestia found Harry bent over a book in the library. They sat down, one on either side of him. Tonks essayed her opening gambit. "My lord?"

"Nymphadora?" Tonks grimaced.

"Don't—"

"Then don't my-lord me, Tonks. I'm Harry—you remember me, I'm sure."

Tonks huffed and Hestia rolled her eyes at her. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't really know how to act here."

Harry looked Tonks directly in her eyes. "Imagine how _I_ feel. I have, according to Sirius and 'The Pure Life by Charlus as amended by Harold Potter', the life of a beautiful witch in my hands. That not being enough, I also have at least the sanity of possibly dozens of other witches in my hands, too."

Tonks' blush gently returned. "I know the feeling, Harry. You were a first year when I was a seventh year. The first time I saw you I wanted you. I felt like a complete pedophile. And now out of nowhere I'm going to be your Alpha. I feel like I stole your childhood and the years when you would find a girl and fall in love," she finished, huddled in on herself with tears streaming down her face.

Harry looked at her, rose, pulled her to her feet, and coaxed her over to a loveseat. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Tonks, it's okay." Harry awkwardly rubbed her back as he had reached his level of expertise in comforting women. "We'll get through this. I accept what Sirius told me, and the book confirms it. I just wonder why you're the Alpha."

"I don't know, Harry. I'm told that for me to be the Alpha, our magic has to be more closely matched than any other possible match."

Harry simply nodded, his chin bumping the top of Tonks' head as she snuggled down into his lap. Hestia grinned at them and then looked at the book Harry had been reading. She flipped back to the front of the chapter and started reading. As she read, her eyes got larger and larger. The whole of the witches' secret was completely laid out in the book, along with much more than even she knew about it.

HPATWS

Hermione and Ginny had made it to the room Ron and Harry stayed in. They entered and found Ron there alone. Hermione was a complete wreck; her insides were completely twisted and she was about to cry. She knew this had the potential to go horribly wrong.

"Ron, we have to talk." Hermione sat on Harry's bed facing Ron.

"Sure, Hermione. What did Tonks want to show you?"

"That's part of what I have to talk to you about. Did your father talk to you?"

Ron blushed a deep red. "Yes, he did."

"The reason he did is because we asked him to. I'm maturing and it was time. Ron, I'm not attracted to you that way. I want to keep you as a friend, though. You and Harry are my best friends, Ron. I _am_ attracted to Harry that way, and we're going to begin to explore the possibility."

Ron sat quietly; the axe had fallen. He had known it was coming after his father had explained it to him. Hermione was very powerful and so was Harry. He had specifically asked his father what would happen in the case of a very powerful witch and a less than compatible wizard, and Arthur had told him that the witch and wizard would most probably fight constantly. The light had dawned for his father at the same time as it had him. Da had been great; he sympathized and told Ron that the best thing he could do was stop pressing Hermione.

"Hermione, its okay. If you want to know the truth, I think you're beautiful, but after Dad talked to me I understand where our constant arguing comes from. I want to take a while and find the right witch, Hermione. And I want to keep you around. If we try something, Dad says it will force us apart."

Hermione was stunned. She had been fully prepared for an explosion of jealousy.

Ginny spoke up then. "Wow, Ron that must have been some talk. Hermione isn't the only one, though, Ron. I'm attracted to Harry like that, too. At the same time Harry and Hermione are exploring their relationship, I'll be exploring my own relationship with Harry." Ginny cringed, waiting for the explosion. Her mouth dropped open as Ron exploded in laughter and fell off the bed, rolling around on the floor.

"Really, Ron, there's no sense in taking that attitude," Hermione huffed as Ron rolled on the floor.

"Oh, Hermione, relax. It was just the way she said it—like it was news or like I'd be stupid enough to challenge her over it. Have you ever seen her angry?"

At this point Ginny saw the figure in the portrait on the wall start to dart away. Instantly she Stunned it. They were all shocked when it froze.

"Ginny, you did magic!"

Ginny sighed. "Yes. Hermione. I thought you were the smartest witch of your age."

"But you're under-age."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "The house is Unplottable, so how will they know about magic done in it?"

"I don't know, Gin..."

"Well, we'll worry about it if an owl shows up. I haven't been warned, so it won't be bad."

"You guys, should learn some silencing charms." Fred said as he Apparated in with George.

Ginny jumped and then glared. "Fred, George, help me here. This portrait is familiar; I've seen it in Hogwarts. I think it's one of the old Headmasters."

"They must have put it here to watch Harry. Let's move it to an empty room and Transfigure some stuff to look like Harry and Ron's, then we can go to that room and torture it every once in a while."

Hermione thought a moment. "Ginny, let's tell Tonks about it."

"Good idea. I'll go get her.

Meanwhile, back in the library, Tonks was snuggled so deeply into Harry's lap she appeared to have established residence. Hestia was still looking at the book.

"Harry, what is this book?"

"I found it here, Hestia. Its' called the Pure Life; it was written by Charlus Potter, my great, great, great-however-many grandfather and apparently updated by the less-greats, including Harold who apparently had a—errrh—multiple bonding, too. They didn't seem too pleased with some of the things that made up the pureblood lifestyle, and he dissects it in there. His descendants seem to have added their thoughts. That's just my impression from the chapter on marriage. It explained the whole thing, though."

"Harry, you have to keep this book with you. Witches have died over this secret."

Harry started. "Okay, Hestia."

Suddenly they were all on their feet and headed upstairs without really knowing why. Hestia shrank the book and handed it to Harry, and he put it in his pocket. Ginny met them on the way up.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"I was just coming to get Tonks. I Stunned the portrait in your room, Harry."

"Phineas Nigellus Black. I heard him snickering last night, and Sirius told me Dumbledore put him there to keep an eye on me."

"Damn. What do we do?"

They continued walking to Harry and Ron's room. When they entered they found the twins, Hermione, and Ron all there.

"Tonks, I think we either have to kill the portrait or Petrify it."

"I agree, Hestia, but I think we should Petrify it. Harry, what do you want?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're their lord, Harry," Sirius said as he came in the room. "Wow, who stunned Phineas? That takes a lot of power."

Ginny blushed and raised her hand like she was in class. Everyone laughed. Ginny huffed at them while Tonks hugged her. Sirius continued, "I hate to kill the old blighter."

"Yes, me too, Sirius," Harry added.

"Okay, Harry, here comes your first lesson as a head of the family." Sirius looked at the portrait and cast an Ennervate. "Phineas Nigellus Black, you are required to attend your lord."

The figure in the portrait obviously tried to leave, and then gave up. Turning to Sirius, he said, "Sirius, how may I help you?"

"Phineas, have you been told to spy for Dumbledore?"

"Spying is such a crass term, Sirius. I simply observe and report some of my observations to Dumbledore, a courtesy to a fellow Headmaster."

"Hmm, sounds like spying to me. Phineas Nigellus Black, you will report neither my activities nor the activities of my heir, Harry Potter, on pain of death of your image and ejection of your cadet lines from the Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Phineas squirmed, but finally he said, "Yes, my lord," and left the frame.

Sirius turned to Harry. "As current head of house, Harry, you are the ultimate authority over the Potter line, living and dead. As my heir you are second in authority only to me." Sirius turned to Ron and the twins. "I expect you Weasley men to obey your fealty to the Potter line as I do, and reveal nothing you learn."

A light suddenly dawned on Hermione. "That's why he took it so well! The Weasley line is subordinate to the Potter line."

"As are most lines, Hermione. There are only three lines as noble, and none so ancient," Hestia said.

"So which one is it?" George asked.

Sirius threw up a series of wards and called the house wards to secure the room. Harry sat on the bed. Tonks sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck; his arms naturally went around her waist. Harry looked very content suddenly. Ginny sat on his left and Hermione and Hestia on his right. Sirius barked out his odd laugh.

"Well, I think we know who is who now. Comfy, clan Potter? Okay, let me give a little lecture here. There were originally sixty-nine wizarding lines in Europe that we know of. Of them there were four that were the Superior lines: the Myrddin line, the Ravenclaw line, the Hufflepuff line, and the Slytherin line. These four lines are the Most Ancient and Most Noble Lines of Briton, England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland."

Ron, recovered from first goggling and then glaring, had his hand up from his position by his brothers on his bed. "Yes, Ron?"

"What about the Potter line and the Gryffindor line?"

"The anxious young Lord Weasley has noticed there seems to be a discrepancy here. The scion of the Myrddin line who came after Emrys had his name changed to Charlus Potter in order to protect him from the enemies of his family. The Gryffindor line is actually a cadet branch of the Potter line. Now, who can tell me how a cadet line is formed?"

"The second or third son having a family and heirs creates a cadet branch. If they perform notable deeds they're sometimes granted a name and crest of their own; however, their crest should contain the primary heraldic beast of the primary line in some form."

"Very good, George. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hestia had reached across Hermione and pulled the book from Harry's pocket and expanded it. She found the page she had thought of and expanded it. It was a family tree; at the top of the main branch was Harry Potter and at the bottom were Myrddin Emrys and Emmeline Potter Emrys. She showed the book to Sirius.

"Sirius, they're all listed here."

Sirius looked at the page and his eyes opened wide.

George looking over Sirius's shoulder threw in "Hestia, I don't think a picture of a griffin is going to help."

Hestia looked at Tonks and said, "George, this is Harry's family tree."

"Hestia, George is right—that's a picture of a griffin. Magnificently done, but still..." Fred confirmed what George had said.

"Harry, what is the book to you?"

"It's the 'Pure Life' by Charlus Potter. I found it in your library, Sirius."

"That's a family book, Harry, or it has the same charms on it. Only Potters and their vassals with full oaths in place will be able to read it. How did it get into the Black family library, I wonder?"

"Then why can Hestia, Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione read it?" Ron asked as all the girls became absorbed in the book on Tonks' lap. Everyone in the room simply turned and looked at him. Finally, he blushed and said, "Cor, Harry, who else?"

All of the guys in the room looked at Harry and he shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. They know and they tell me."

Ron looked at Hermione and she looked at Tonks. Tonks nodded almost imperceptibly. Hermione produced her copy of the list and enlarged it. She turned and stuck it to the wall.

"Hermione, what good is picture of a griffin going to do us? What is it you girls have with Griffins?"

Meanwhile, Harry had gone very pale. Sirius was cursing. "Hermione, how exactly did _she_ get in this?" Sirius had his finger stuck on Bellatrix's name.

"Whoa, wait a minute—there are names there. Bloody Hell!"

"Ron, language!" He ducked his head as Hermione yelled and glared at him.

"Sirius, why can't they see the names or what's in the book?"

"They aren't Potters, Harry, or related to you. I'm guessing that my status as your father lets me see some of it, and my oath lets me see the rest."

" _Father_ , Sirius? Did you misspeak?"

"No, Hestia I adopted Harry this afternoon. Remember, Harry is my heir. Keep it quiet, though."

The others digested this for a moment.

"Sirius, what about fealty?"

"Hermione, they haven't personally taken the oath, so the family oaths are enough to ensure some harmony while they're not of age, but not complete fealty. Maybe if they gave the oaths to Harry—I mean, we're going to have to get some type of oath, might as well reaffirm the longstanding oaths."

"We're willing, Harry," George said. Fred and Ron nodded.

Tonks rose from Harry's lap and he stood. The Weasley boys knelt in front of him and said in unison, "I swear my might and will in support of my liege, Harry James Potter, on my life and magic."

Harry replied, "I swear to support and defend my vassals on my life and magic." There was a huge flash of light. Harry didn't know where the words came from; he wasn't even sure what a vassal was.

George said, "Damn, Harry, Katie Bell? I was hoping for her."

"I'm sorry, George. I'll tell her."

The three Weasley brothers fell down and rolled around the floor laughing. Harry looked very hurt. Finally, Fred said, "Harry, you could talk to her, sure, and that's why we love you. But my brother, you, and she have already talked on the most basic level in the magical world. All that you not having her or her not having you is going to do is drive her insane or kill her. Your job is to be the best man possible for the women that are compatible to you and unbonded. You have to protect them and support them; you have to be there for them. We'll help you do that. Our magic will eventually find the right girl. And if not, we're sure that some lovely girl will want to settle down with wealthy, powerful, handsome men like us, maybe even one of the girls on this list after your and their magic is satisfied."

Harry gave each one of them a hug and sat back on the bed. Tonks sat right back in his lap. He put his arms around her and pulled her in tight this time. He leaned up and spoke softly in her ear, "I'm ready now. I understand." Tonks, for the first time in her life, made a noise like, "Squee!" only the girls caught it, and they all blushed furiously.

"Wait till we tell Bill and Charlie. They're going to flip," Ron said. He trailed away as he looked at the chart that he could now read. "Bloody Hell, Harry." This time no one said anything. "How are we going to do this? There are Slytherins on there, and Bellatrix. Mum's going to go spar."

"Ron, you can never tell your mother about this. She believes Dumbledore; we no longer do." Sirius looked in the eyes of the Weasley brothers. "We can discuss it more later, but for now you have to trust us. Dumbledore intends to use Harry as a weapon, we believe. We can't let that happen."

Tonks suddenly became all business. "Okay, we're going to start Time-Turning tonight. We'll use Madam Bone's home as a base. We'll be maxing out the Time-Turner, so we will be going back three days for every day. Sirius will cover for us and we'll expect you to help him, George, Fred, and Ron. We'll Floo to the Ossuary from the fireplaces in your or our rooms. So that works out to three days for every day; meanwhile we'll be spending the daylight hours at our normal jobs. This will be complicated, but we can do it. Nobody who has not given an oath to Harry is to be informed of any of this."

The Weasleys left with Sirius. Harry and Ron stayed and Harry started packing a bag. The girls all went back to their rooms and started packing. As the witches packed and talked, Harry spoke to Ron.

"So you're really all right with this?"

"Yeah, I am. I know I've been a prat in the past, but I think most of that is behind me. I know you didn't make this happen, and after thinking about it I'm sure that this time I don't want to be you. Not to be rude, mate, but this is going to be hard. I don't mean the having sex with lots of witches, of course that could be okay, maybe. But you'll be bound to many of them. And then the kids—what are you going to do if, say, Katie takes your daughter away with her and marries Fred?"

"Ron, I just don't know. I'm still on Tonks wanting me. I haven't gotten as far in the thought process as you."

"Get some sleep, mate. I'll wake you up before midnight. I'm going to harass the twins."

Everyone wound down after packing their bags; and while the potential bonded all lay down to nap, Ron and the twins continued their discussions and Sirius wandered the house.

At fifteen minutes to midnight Sirius knocked on first the girls' door and then Tonks and Hestia's door. Ron woke Harry. Harry stepped through the Floo at precisely midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 4

Sunday 8 August 1995 (Sidereal)

6-8 Aug 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Harry came skidding out of the hearth in the entrance hall of the Ossuary and spun to a stop. Tonks was ejected right behind him and somehow managed to end up straddling Harry, firmly seated in his lap.

"Tonks, I know you're anxious, but we'll provide you a bedroom for that!" Susan said with a wicked grin and an arched eyebrow as the rest of the Grimmauld Place crew arrived.

"Susan, don't be mean. Lord Potter, welcome to my home." Amelia helped Tonks to her feet. Harry rose, took Madam Bones' outstretched hand, and kissed her fingers between the first and second joints.

"Madam Bones, thank you for welcoming us into your home." Harry surveyed the handsome silver-haired witch in front of him. She looked totally different with her hair down—softer, somehow, he decided.

Amelia blushed when he kissed her knuckles, and her knees felt weak. "Amelia, Harry, call me Amelia. I suggest we move to the parlor for introductions, my lord."

Harry offered Tonks his arm. "Please lead on, Amelia." Harry followed Amelia with Tonks on his arm. Hermione followed Harry, flanked by Hestia and Ginny. Susan brought up the rear.

The group entered the parlor and conversation ceased. Harry was stunned to see that the parlor was completely full of women.

"Milord, may I introduce you?"

Harry was dazed, so Tonks said, "Please, Amelia."

Amelia started on her right. "Milord, this is Rita Skeeter." Rita dropped a curtsy. "Milord, I'm so sorry about the way I've treated you in the past."

Harry, still stunned, just nodded at Rita. Amelia moved on "Milord, Septima Vector." Harry kissed her hand. "Professor."

Amelia proceeded to introduce a shell-shocked Harry to each of the women present. Anastasia Romanov, a classically beautiful blond with ice-gray eyes; Amanda Sherman, a healthy looking redhead 6 six-footer; Ann Morley, a cute, stocky woman with a smile from ear to ear and blond hair; and Marie Crouching Cougar, with shining straight black hair to her waist, red-brown skin, and penetrating black eyes over a barely softened, oddly beautiful, high-cheek-boned face were the only ones Harry had not at least seen before, but he was formally introduced to everyone fourth year and above that was on the list.

Tonks said, "Okay, now that we've all met and at least touched Harry, is anyone not sure they should be here?" She got no response. "All right, then, everyone please step to the center of the room. Everyone gathered around Harry. Tonks took out a Time-Turner and stretched the chain out around the group. Then, standing on the inside of the circle described by the chain, she started winding it backward. She finally reached the end and as soon as she let go of the knob the disk started to spin and the group was moved backward in time to thirty-seven minutes after midnight on 6 August.

"Wow, that was interesting." Tonks looked down at the Time-Turner. It appeared to be okay but it was very, very warm.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Please, everyone, take your seats. You know why you are here. We are going to start working on the relationships as we train. We have not included Ms. Dobbs or Ms. Frobisher due to their age. We can, however, expect them to eventually participate in this—this—"

"Harem, Aunt Amelia, the word you're looking for is harem." Susan looked at Harry after saying this, and although he had his head up proudly, he wore the deepest blush she had ever seen.

There was general giggling as the women all looked at Harry. "Okay, does anyone have anything crucial to explain or can we get some rest?" Harry asked the group. "I mean, looking at this schedule Susan just handed me, I can see we start early."

No one said anything. "Well, in that case, I'll wish you all a good night, ladies." He rose. Susan, Tonks, Hestia, Hermione, and Ginny rose from their seats with him.

"Harry, I'll show you your room."

"Thanks, Susan." Harry again offered his arm to Tonks and followed Susan with Hermione, Hestia, and Ginny trailing after them.

They entered a bedroom with a huge bed. "Thanks, Susan."

Tonks had walked into the closet. She came back out smiling; her clothes, along with Hestia's, Hermione's, and Ginny's, were already hung there. She looked at Susan, who simply raised an eyebrow and smiled as she backed out the door and closed it. As it closed, the girls all heard a throaty chuckle.

Harry came out of the bathroom. "Tonks, where are you guys' rooms?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry blushed, then squeaked, "All of you?"

The witches fell down laughing while Harry pouted. Tonks recovered and pushed Harry onto the bed. As she began undressing him she looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, Harry, all of us."

Harry oriented on Tonks, and as she undressed him he undressed her. When they were both nude, Harry's eyes traveled up and down Tonks' frame.

"Tonks, can I see the real you, or is this the real you?"

"Why, Harry?" Tonks was terrified he was going to turn out to be one of those guys who wanted her to be someone else.

"I want my first time to be with the real you, Nym. Really, I only _ever_ want the real you. I'm not really into…faking…false stuff, you know?"

Nym didn't know about all that, but she knew at this point that she could love this man. She let her hair go to its normal deep black, shrank an inch in height, gained an inch and a cup size in the bust, and her hips got a little wider. Harry knelt in front of her on the bed; his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Ginny said, "Tonks, no fair, you broke Harry before we got a chance at him."

Harry finally managed "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Harry," Tonks said as she stepped forward and hugged him. Harry dragged her onto the bed and into his arms. He didn't notice the other girls undressing and lying on the edges of the bed.

"Nym, you have to teach me. I don't know how to please you, but I want to so bad."

"Harry, I'm a virgin, too. I mean, I've snogged a little, but I never had sex."

"So, we learn together, then." Harry kissed her. They started slow and soft but ended hard and passionate. Somewhere in the process someone had licked the other's lips and they had opened their mouths and started exploring each other there, too. Harry kissed his way down Tonks' neck to her breast. He slowly and gently felt both of her breasts, exploring them as a blind man would. Then he used his mouth in the same manner. Having never been with a woman, Harry had no preconceptions and a definite lack of firsthand knowledge, which did not stop him from exploring every inch of Tonks with his eyes, hands, and mouth.

For her part, Tonks had one orgasm when Harry gently bit her left nipple and another when he did the same to the right. She had been only too glad to assure Harry that she was fine and to encourage him to continue when he stopped to check on her as she screamed out her second orgasm. It was getting a little irritating having him stop and check on her when she came, as he had done this four times, but suddenly he seemed to figure it out when he buried his face in her crotch after manually stimulating her to orgasm. Either that or he was just too busy with the mouthful and both handfuls of her that he had. She didn't mind, really, because the continuous stimulation had her experiencing what was either one long orgasm or a chain of them connected so closely she couldn't tell the difference. Finally she couldn't stand it any more; grabbing Harry's head, she pulled him up her body and locked her lips to his. She could taste herself on him, and she didn't think it was too bad.

Tonks then gave Harry the same treatment he had given her. She slid down his body, exploring as she went with eyes, hands, and mouth. As she took Harry into her mouth he grunted and tried to move her head away. Harry had always thought badly of the practice as described by Seamus and laughed about by the older boys. She pulled herself farther down and sucked hard, laving the crown of his circumcised length with her tongue. Harry came almost immediately and she swallowed every drop, sucking and milking him for more. It was completely different from anything she had ever tasted, and she was instantly addicted.

Harry gently pulled Tonks off when he became too sensitive and pulled her up his body and kissed her. When he did, they both became aware of the groans around them and looked around the bed. Hermione, Ginny, and Hestia were all curled around their hands, which were buried in their crotches, their eyes glued to Tonks and Harry.

Tonks felt Harry against her entrance and realized he had never gone soft after his orgasm. She smirked evilly, locked Harry in a passionate kiss, and flexed her hips, dragging him against her center. She couldn't take that for long, and as he hit what she judged was the right angle she pushed her hips back. She hadn't counted on Harry pushing forward at the same time; suddenly he was through her hymen, his considerable length and girth fully sheathed in her. Harry, fortunately, froze when he realized he had started into her, and Tonks froze once she hit bottom on him. "Tonks, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously, having seen a sudden startled look in her eyes.

"Harry, it's supposed to hurt, you broke my hymen. Just give me a minute." She kissed him to shut him up.

The kiss deepened, and they started moving—her first, then him, in a matching rhythm that quickly grew more urgent. Harry was going really deep and withdrawing as far as he could, and he was doing it as fast as he could, when Tonks exploded, screaming his name and moving in a really uncoordinated way. Harry rolled them over and continued to drive into her. He was so close he couldn't stop now, although he was terrified he was hurting her. Tonks was screaming like a banshee, apparently having one continuous orgasm. Suddenly Harry's muscles clenched and he drove into Tonks one last time until their pubic bones met. He felt himself hit bottom in her but he couldn't stop himself from driving all the way in. Tonks eyes snapped open and she was staring right into his eyes when he came. She went with him, clamping down hard and screaming into his mouth. A white light sprang from them and the walls rang like a gong.

Tonks knew she had passed out, and when she came back to awareness Harry was lying on her, still hard and still fully buried in her. She could also feel a presence in her mind. She threw up her Occlumency barriers. Inside her mind she heard, _"Nym, what was that?"_ She started to reply out loud but then she realized she had heard it in her mind. She was still kissing Harry, so there was no way he was talking, but it was his voice. She answered him the same way. _"Harry, can you feel a presence in your mind?"_

" _Yeah, Nym, I can. What is it?"_

For the second time in her life, Tonks squeed. _"Harry, we did it! We have a complete bond. Let me in."_

" _Nym, don't make that noise. That hurts. I don't know how to let you in, Nym, you'll have to do it."_

Nym slowly and gently moved her consciousness inside Harry's. She was suddenly overwhelmed by his feelings for her. He obviously had no way to express those feelings, but he really didn't need to; she could actually feel them. He wanted her safe and warm and protected and never ever wanted anyone else near her. It was all there in his head, endless years of making love to her and giving her everything he had. She could only hold him while she cried. His was a love that had no concept of self. When she started crying she felt him instinctively dive into her mind and she could sense him running through her thoughts.

Harry, having seen Nym's tears, had driven into her mind trying to find what was wrong and fix it. What he found was admiration, warmth, and a desire to be his always. He instantly relaxed and flooded his side of the bond with all the good feelings he had for her. He felt her relax and project the same type of thoughts back at him. Suddenly he was moving inside her in the physical world and he could feel himself sliding in them, errr her, but from her side.

"Nym?"

"Shhhh, Harry, I know. I feel it, too. Make love to me, Harry. I know you love me, I felt it. Now make love to me." Harry did. Using his meager knowledge and her feelings, he brought her and himself to an earth-shattering climax that kept feeding back and forth between them. When it was finally over, Harry rolled off Tonks and she curled into his side, with a grin on her face that wouldn't go away.

Harry realized he was still hard, and he was hearing a high-pitched whining noise. He and Nym looked around and saw Hestia curled around her hands and looking desperate. Through the bond Nym said, " _Uh-oh, she's in a bad way, Harry. You have to take her_."

Harry moved over to Hestia, and as soon as he touched her she exploded into motion, locking her lips to his and kissing him desperately. Harry tried to go slowly with Hestia as he had with Nym. But Hestia was having none of that. She was way past far gone and needed relief now.

Hestia threw her legs around Harry's waist and flipped him over onto his back. Harry was still hard and without prelude she grasped his member, lined him up with her entrance, and sank onto him, screaming the pain of her ruptured hymen into his mouth. She stopped when their pubic bones met.

Harry took advantage of her pause and rolled them back over, never breaking their connection. Hestia looked into Harry's eyes and whispered into his mouth, "Please, Harry." Harry began moving as he had with Nym. He took Hestia's hands and pinned them above her head. Bending over her, he moved his lips over her lips, neck, and breasts as he drove into her with everything he had.

Hestia, as had Nym before her, began to come when Harry fully penetrated her. As Harry built toward orgasm he was amazed at the noises she was making. He had become lost in the combination of her taste, feel, and sounds when finally his orgasm hit and his muscles locked, his pubic bones pressed firmly against Hestia's. She clenched around him as orgasm took her.

Again, he heard the gong-like note and saw the flash and found himself in Hestia's mind. Like Nym, Hestia was amazed and ran through Harry's mind feeling the depth and breath of his love for her, too. She knew he would die for her, but she did not want that, and she forcibly relayed her objections directly into his mind. Harry was galvanized by the force of her will for him to survive. He felt her need. He agreed. They both felt Nym in the bond and lost themselves in the feelings.

Harry and Hestia continued to couple through this and suddenly all three of them found themselves locked together in a massive orgasm. Harry collapsed between Nym and Hestia, sending all his good feelings to them and receiving theirs. The women snuggled into Harry.

Harry drifted for a while and suddenly became aware that while he was between Hestia and Nym, there was a female body covering him. He opened his eyes and looked into the brown eyes of Hermione. While he lay hypnotized by the green flecks he saw in her eyes, Hermione slid her hips down, forcing Harry fully into herself and tearing her hymen away. Harry pulled her face down to him and covered her mouth with his as she gave the small scream he was now used to.

Harry moved his hands down and held her hips still while she got used to him being inside her. Inside his head he heard Nym. " _Harry, we need to do a contraceptive charm on her_." He answered the same way. " _We need to ask her first, Baby_."

"Hermione, do you want a contraceptive spell?" Harry asked out loud.

Hermione nodded while she looked in his eyes and they both felt the very erotic warmth of the spell as both Nym and Hestia cast it on her. Hermione groaned and began to move as Harry began using his blind-man method on her body, gently thrusting upward in time with her downward thrust. Hermione exploded into an orgasm and pulled Harry up to a sitting position. Harry kissed her and then latched his mouth onto her tight, dark pink left nipple.

He grazed her with his teeth and she lost all coordination and screamed his name. When she clamped down on him, he emptied himself into her belly and hoarsely cried her name. Hermione was past anything but an incoherent scream as she came with him. Again, they all saw the mysterious flash and heard the gong-like reverberations, and then Hermione was in the bond. She collapsed onto Harry, exhausted. Nym pulled her off and down between herself and Harry.

Harry was still in a daze, playing in Hermione, Nym, and Hestia's minds, when Ginny took advantage of the situation and took Hermione's place atop Harry and immediately sheathed him up to her hymen. When he reached that point, it seemed he could go no further, and she groaned in frustration.

She was so tight that she had to raise herself back up and drop her full weight on Harry to get him all the way inside. Harry sat up and kissed her, swallowing her scream as he had with the others. Then he lay back, pulling her down on top of him. Harry held her hips still. Ginny felt so very full.

Nym asked Ginny, "Baby, do you want the contraceptive spell, too?" Ginny nodded quickly, and she and Harry gasped as the spell hit her from Hestia's wand.

She began to move her hips, rather tentatively at first, and Harry, using great care, began to work with her. Suddenly he rolled them over and Ginny's legs went around his waist. Harry thrust into her to his full length and Ginny peaked as he hit the back of her vagina, stretching her. Harry's pubic bone met Ginny's and they howled out a simultaneous orgasm as the gong note sounded and the light flared between them.

Ginny found herself in Harry's mind and she could feel Nym, Hestia, and Hermione. "Finally—sisters!" she exclaimed. They all felt her pleasure at that, and she could feel the love pouring out of Harry. She sifted through his thoughts, and as she drifted off to sleep she realized he didn't even know he was projecting love. She returned all the feelings she had for him and sank into the bond.

As Harry rolled her over and settled in to sleep with her on his chest, she also realized he was still inside her and still hard. She snuggled down and thrust gently against him. He groaned drowsily and wrapped her in his arms. She drifted off to sleep full, possessed, and content.

Nym, Hestia, and Hermione settled in, touching each other and Harry, and reached the same place Ginny was in, possessed and possessing. Smiles of deep contentment lit their faces as they drifted into sleep, deep in the bond. Harry had his best night of sleep ever.

HPATW

Ossuary

First turned morning

At five o'clock the next morning Amelia Bones rapped lightly on the door to Harry's room. Receiving no answer, she opened the door and entered. She waved the lights on wordlessly and gasped.

On the bed was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Harry was nude in the midst of a pile of women, and Ginevra Weasley was impaled on his hard shaft. They were both gently thrusting into each other, and Ginevra was obviously orgasming in her sleep.

Amelia's hand went to her chest and she exhaled long and slow as she felt herself becoming damp.

Amelia approached the bed and spoke quietly. "Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped open and in that instant Amelia was no longer damp, she was soaking wet. Harry reached out and took her hand, pulling her into the bed with them.

"Lord Potter, what exactly do you—mmph." Harry had silenced her by kissing her very soundly. Amelia was off and running now. She broke the kiss. "Harry, I wanted to do this later—mmmm." Harry silenced her again.

Nym had awoken by now, as had Hestia, and together they pulled off Amelia's dressing gown.

Ginny crawled off Harry.

Harry pushed Amelia back and looked at her tight, hard body. Amelia had wide shoulders and large but proportional breasts. Her shoulders were matched by a set of deliciously rounded hips and a six-pack belly.

" _Merlin, Nym, she's gorgeous!"_

" _Let's find out how she tastes, Harry."_

Harry needed no further encouragement. He hugged Amelia to him and rolled her over. He began his now normal routine, taking her lips first. Amelia was a little stiff at first, but the kiss—fiery, but strangely innocent—drew her in, and in a flash the compulsion took her. It also took Harry.

Nym, Hestia, Hermione, and Ginny watched as Amelia and Harry went after each other, at first slowly and then like they were possessed. Ginny ended up in Nym's arms and Hermione ended up in a hug with Hestia. All of them could feel what Harry was feeling, and Nym could actually taste and smell what he tasted and smelt.

Harry tried to be gentle, but Amelia's compulsion drove them and he fucked her like an animal. She gave as good as she got, thrusting into his thrusts and driving him with words to fuck her harder and harder.

As Harry and Amelia continued, Amelia entered that same place the other witches had been, her body either in one continuous orgasm or experiencing a series of orgasms so close together as to be indistinguishable. Finally, she let out a low guttural scream and clamped down on Harry's member. This pushed Harry over the edge and he spent in her, firing rope after rope into her. Just as Amelia felt Harry splash her insides she felt the bond. The walls rang and a light flashed from all of them. Amelia collapsed into the bond, feeling all of them.

Harry slowly withdrew from Amelia and picked her up with one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders. He hugged her to him and walked into the bathroom. Harry stepped down into the massive bathtub, allowing Amelia to float in the warm water. He sat in a corner of the tub, holding Amelia in his lap as she snuggled into him.

Amelia was completely shattered, but in the best possible way. She had simply intended to wake Harry and the others, but she had ended up not only having the best sex of her life but basking in the warmth of her lord's care and concern.

She had also found the other witches within the bond and realized it was completely wide open. She had seen all their trials and triumphs. She came back to herself with steel in her heart after watching and feeling Harry's life to this point. Someone—no, not someone, many people—were going to pay for what had been done to him.

Harry felt her stiffen and was awed by the iron will that came from Amelia. "Shhhh, just rest now, Amelia. Later we will deal with them." He projected all his feelings for all of these women into the bond along with his thanks to Amelia. The other witches, who had been sitting stunned on the bed, came and joined Harry and Amelia in the tub.

After some fairly intense play in the tub, Amelia left to wake Susan after telling the others where to meet for physical training.

Harry and crew got dressed in physical training clothes that had Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement Logos (MLE) on them and left to find the gym.

Harry and Nym walked side by side. "Nym, don't you want to change your appearance?"

"Do you want me to, Harry?" Nym asked in a soft voice.

Harry stopped, turned to her, and turned her face to him. "I told you last night I like you however you are. I simply wanted to remind you we're going to be around other people soon."

"Thank you, Harry, but if things go like they have so far, soon they'll be in my mind. So, I don't think my looks will matter, at least to us."

She leaned in and gave him what she intended to be a quick kiss. Harry had other ideas and turned it into a quick, knee-weakening snog. Nym loved the way he automatically handled her breast and ground against her sex while he had her pinned to the wall. Then he threw his arm around Nym's waist and the group wandered into the gym.

The gym was a huge room that had then been magically expanded. It seemed to go on for at least a hundred feet from the door in all directions. It was full of weight training stations around the walls and mats in the middle surrounding a double set of dueling stages. There were sets of double doors in each wall.

Amelia approached the group. Harry stepped into her and gave her a chaste kiss. "Good morning, Amelia."

"Yes, it is, my lord."

Harry blushed and the girls giggled.

"Harry, Nym, ladies—there are three of these wings around the manor, all of which include the attached living quarters. We will stay in this wing in order not to meet ourselves Time-Turning through the other days."

Harry looked pained. Hermione laughed. "Harry, remember the laws governing the Time-Turner. We can't meet ourselves and we can't change the time stream."

"Hermione, I don't mean to disagree, but we did both the last time we used one of these. We intentionally watched ourselves and interfered in the time stream, first by saving Sirius and myself and then by freeing Sirius. I think I can do whatever I want to as long as we do the research and our intentions and goals are to right injustices. The fates are big grown-up things and they can take care of themselves, trust me." He reached out and cupped her cheek and she purred and leaned into his hand.

Amelia smiled. "Well, yes, we'll have to study the issue, but let's try to adhere to the accepted guidance for these devices for now, Harry. As I was saying, though, we as the first group turning will use this facility. The schedule is posted and I believe the trainers intend to use today for testing."

"Exactly correct, Amelia, and thank you." As they were talking, the rest of the ladies had come in. Marie Crouching Cougar walked up to the group. "The schedule is extremely tight and I know you ladies will want some time to clean up before class, so let's get started. I am Marie Crouching Cougar. Please call me Marie, as I understand we will all be rather intimately acquainted soon." She added quietly, "I hope." Here she looked at Harry and he could see the need in her eyes. He nodded almost imperceptibly to her and the bonded witches blushed ferociously. They knew what they would be doing before breakfast. They had seen it in his mind.

Marie saw the fire in those green eyes and just managed to suppress a groan.

"Okay. What we'll be doing this morning, then, is a test of strength and aerobic fitness designed by the U.S. military. We'll do the military push-up, the sit-up, and run two miles. I'll demonstrate the exercise, and then we'll begin. Now, please pair off."

The group moved into pairs. Harry paired with Marie. They moved through the exercises and you could sense that the women were displeased with their performance. Some of them had only gotten one pushup done correctly, and most of them had not been able to run the whole two miles around the manor grounds but had had to walk some of it. The standouts had been Harry, Hestia, Nymphadora, Amelia, Emmeline, Cho, Katie, Susan, Su, Ann, and Ginny.

"Ladies, please don't worry about this too much. I knew some of you would have trouble. If you will notice, the ones who didn't have much trouble are the ladies and Harry who are already in physical training programs for either their work or their sport. Now, this was fairly quick today, so please get ready for breakfast. I'll see you in the dining room."

Harry gathered her up, and with his Alpha and Primaries they left for his suite. As soon as he touched her, Marie was almost incapacitated by need. They reached the bedroom of the suite and simply attacked one another. Nym hustled the other witches into the bathroom and after stripping they all went in the shower. Twenty minutes later they were holding each other up as the walls rang and the light flared from them all. Harry carried Marie into the room and straight down into the tub, as he had Amelia. He gently washed her as he held her. In the Bond they could feel his concern.

" _What is it, Harry?"_

" _I think I hurt her, Nym. She was a virgin—I didn't know."_

" _Harry, no, you didn't hurt me—well, a little, but it hurt good. I'll be fine. I would have stopped you if I'd wanted to."_

" _Thank Merlin, Marie. Why did you stop talking? You scared me."_

" _Uh, Harry, my mind went kind of blank there for a minute or two."_

" _Oh."_

The witches all laughed at the crimson blush on Harry's face.

"Okay, folks, come on and get dressed. We need to get to breakfast."

Hermione smirked at Nym and replied, "Yes, Mother," and was popped on the bottom with a towel for her trouble. She squealed and fled into the bedroom amidst the others' laughter.

They arrived in the dining room in a tumbling mass of Harry and witches. Harry, over his protest, was thrust into the seat at the head of the table. Tonks sat on his right, and surprisingly, Hermione sat on his left. Hestia sat next to Nym and Ginny took her place beside Hermione. Marie sat next to Hestia. Madam Bones sat beside Ginny and cleared her throat as the other potential mates found places and Alastor stumped over and sat at the other end of the table.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry blanched. "Amelia, you have to come up with a better way. That phrase scares grown men. It paralyzes me."

Amelia laughed and Alastor barked out a short laugh with her. "All right, Harry, I will. Let me just start, then. I've come into possession of four marriage contracts that involve you. Would you like to open them now? I believe it's time, as you've obviously taken the Alpha and Primaries, and you'll need to get to know these women before you turn seventeen."

Harry was momentarily paralyzed. He remembered learning about the marriage contract in history of magic—but _four_ of them? "Amelia, how is it that I have four marriage contracts?"

"Apparently you have two through fealty bonds with your subordinate houses that are of long standing. This is not unusual in the ancient and noble houses. It appears that your mother and father separately contracted others who were either their friends or would have offered some political advantage, or perhaps the witches involved were notably powerful."

Harry had gotten a sinking feeling and it was transmitted to the bonded.

Nym took his right hand and said, "Come on, Harry, how bad could it be?"

As the bonded projected love and support to Harry, he said, "Nym, if it's bad, it happens to me. I still haven't worked out yet how I'm going to mate your Aunt Narcissa—yes, Nym, remember I can look in your head—and save the baby. Then there's Bellatrix. Do I let her die, or do I turn her into some kind of sex toy/breeding machine just to keep her alive? If these contracts were for political advantage, what could be the worst case?"

Daphne Greengrass, in the middle of the table, lived up to her Slytherin heritage. "Pansy Parkinson."

The air left most of those present with a wuff.

Daphne continued. "Her family is Dark-oriented but generally neutral. They are coming under huge pressure to support the Dork Lord. They are wealthy beyond the dreams of avarice, and politically powerful. They are, however, a "new family" established after 1600. It would have been politically advantageous for your family and hers to be united. The same could be said of myself and Tracey, though, Harry except for the new-family part."

Hermione frowned. "But would that be so bad, Harry? We don't know for certain she's a Death Eater, and even if she is, the alternative is her death."

As Harry sat thinking, Minerva McGonagall added, "Lily was a seer of no mean talent, unlike that Trelawney fraud. She would have foreseen you and Tracey, Daphne. I suspect the other contract will be for Millicent Bulstrode."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's probably as bad as it can get. And as Hermione pointed out, the alternative is untenable since we don't know their…affiliation, I guess. Okay, Amelia, let's open them up and see what we have."

Amelia nodded and passed the contracts to Harry. "Harry, you have to break the seals on them. No one else can."

Harry took the documents and, turning the oldest looking one over, he examined the seals. There were two broken seals on the document and one unbroken seal. He broke the new one and opened the document.

Contract of Troth between The Most Noble House of Potter and its Vassal the Noble House of Weasley.

Be it known that as wergild and surety between the Noble Houses of Potter and Weasley in the occasion that a daughter is born into the house of Weasley, she shall be bound to the House of Potter through the Scion of the House.

So Mote It Be Charlus Lord Potter signed in Potter Castle on the Ides of June in the year of our Lord 683

So Mote It Be Frederick Lord Weasley signed in Keep Weasley 28 June in the year of our Lord 683

Harry read it twice and handed it to Tonks. She read it and passed it to Ginny across the table. Ginny read it and smiled a little satisfied smile. Witches kept much closer track of these kinds of things. She immediately knew all the implications. She would have been Harry's even if they weren't compatible and even if he had been bonded. She didn't know who Frederick Weasley was, but she could have kissed him.

Harry sent Ginny a lot of love through the bond, and while she was distracted he pushed the memory of their coupling to her. Ginny's eyes snapped wide open and she shuddered and groaned "Haaaarrrryyy."

The bonded chuckled and sent her their warm support and affection through the bond.

Harry picked up the next-older looking document and turned it over. It also had one unbroken seal and several broken ones. "Amelia, why do the contracts have all these broken seals?"

"Harry, these are contracts between vassals and their liege lords. They are hereditary and are either maintained or modified on the parchment they were originally written on. As long as the liege–vassal relationship exists they are enforced by the House's magic. As long as the Houses stand and the lords do not mutually agree to terminate the arrangement or modify it, it remains in force. And looking at your betrothed, I would say that there will be no modification, much less termination of this agreement."

Harry looked at Ginny. Her eyes had narrowed to slits and she was twirling her wand in her right hand. "Er—well—yes. Moving on, then." Harry broke the seal on the next contract.

Contract of Troth Between The Noble House of Potter and Its Vassal The Noble House of Black.

Be it known that as wergild and surety between the Noble Houses of Potter and Black in the occasion that a daughter is born into the house of Black she shall be bound to the House of Potter through the unbonded Scion of the House.

So Mote It Be Harold Lord Potter signed in Potter Castle on the 23rd of July in the year of our Lord 402

So Mote It Be Nigellus Lord Black signed in Black Castle on the 12th August in the year of our Lord 402

Harry smiled broadly at this contract and passed it to his Alpha while pouring love and lust into the bond. All of the bonded were panting, and their eyes were glazed over.

Moody realized what was going on and said, "Lad, we have classes, so unless you're calling them off for the day, you'd better rein it in a little."

"Oops! Sorry, ladies."

Nym regained her senses and looked at the document. She smiled impossibly broadly, then leaned in and kissed Harry until his toes curled. She then passed the contract to Hestia, who passed it around to the other bonded.

Harry opened the next in the pile. Nothing distinguished the last two. The seemed basically the same. Of course, he knew now that that didn't mean much. He had opened what he thought was the oldest to find it dated by two hundred plus years. Once he broke the seal he found a smaller piece of parchment inside.

Harry, my darling boy, if you are reading this we have failed. Your father and I tried to hide ourselves to protect you. Know that we love you, son, and wish only for your happiness. We have taken this measure in order to assist you in the task that lies ahead of you. Please forgive us, but we believe that this is best. If you are reading this, you have to know there are two of these contracts. We are sorry, but times are so uncertain that we have decided to go ahead with a multiple contract.

Harry, your father is sleeping now. Before I seal this I want to tell you not to refuse any witches who your magic finds or your Alpha offers. I know this will be hard on you sometimes, as over the course of your life there will be some that you may find distasteful, but your Alpha and Primaries are strong. They will stand with you always.

Mum

Harry handed the letter to Nym, wiped his eyes, and looked at the contract.

Contract of Betrothal and Marriage.

It is agreed between the parties, Potter and Greengrass, that Daphne Greengrass will be betrothed to Harry James Potter.

It is also agreed that the betrothed shall marry not later than six months after graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Harry James Potter's eighteenth birthday, whichever occurs first. This is agreed in consideration of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter extending its protections to the House of Greengrass.

Signed James Lord Potter, 1 January 1981, at Potter Castle in Godric's Hollow.

James Potter

Signed William Henry Greengrass, 1 January 1981, at Potter Castle in Godric's Hollow.

William Greengrass

Harry looked up and directly at Daphne Greengrass. He smiled a wicked smile as he passed the contract to Nym. Nym read it and had it passed to Daphne. Daphne read it and a small smile curled the corners of her mouth. Tracey, reading over her shoulder, looked at her face and said, "Your Slytherin is slipping, dear." Daphne very maturely stuck her tongue out at her friend. Everyone in the room chuckled.

Harry opened the last contract and read it.

Contract of Betrothal and Marriage.

It is agreed between the parties, Potter and Bones, that Susan Bones will be betrothed to Harry James Potter.

It is also agreed that the betrothed shall marry not later than six months after graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Harry James Potter's eighteenth birthday, whichever occurs first. This is agreed in consideration of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter extending its protections to the House of Bones.

Signed James Lord Potter, 1 January 1981, at Potter Castle in Godric's Hollow.

James Potter

Signed Gerald Bones, 1 January 1981, at Potter Castle in Godric's Hollow.

Gerald Bones

Harry looked up and found Susan's eyes and smiled at her. Susan leapt from her chair and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" She sat down, her eyes glowing.

"Susan that was very Gryffindor of you."

"Practicing, Daphne, just practicing. After all, if I'm going to be a Gryffindor by injection..."

" _Susan Patrice Bones!_ "

Susan rolled her eyes at her aunt.

This got a round of chuckles, too.

Breakfast had finished by now. Harry silently contemplated the contracts.

Bathsheba Babbling stood. "My lord, with your permission, we have five minutes until Ancient Runes."

"Of course, Professor."

"Harry, Bathsheba, please."

"Okay. Ladies, I'd like to use first names when we're by ourselves. So please don't my-lord me. I'm having a real hard time calling some of you anything other than your titles. You are all women I know and respect. Those of you I don't know very well yet seem to be women I can respect. So please help me out here."

This was met with a chorus of, "Yes, Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes, stood, and offered his hand to Nym.

They wandered back to the gym and through the double doors on the right side.

Bathsheba Babbling walked to the front of the class. "All right, just as with Marie's physical fitness, we need to get an idea of where to begin. The first thing we will do, then, is translate the text on the board and answer the questions on the paper on your desks. Don't worry if you don't get very far, but please do not disturb others."

Harry looked at the blackboard; it was completely covered in runes. Harry sighed, blowing his hair away from his forehead. As he looked at the runes, though, the meaning came to him. He grabbed a piece of parchment and started the translation. Once he finished it, he turned to the questions. He was amazed to find the answers coming to him. He finished and turned his parchment in at the same time as the bonded. They all stood there looking at each other. Finally, Amelia dragged Harry out of the classroom and the other bonded followed.

"Harry, have you ever studied runes?"

"No, Amelia."

"Neither have I Harry. Hestia, you're a runes Mistress, aren't you?"

"Yes, Amelia."

"I suspect that our sudden knowledge of runes is really your knowledge. If it has held up for all of the bonded, that will greatly ease our training crisis."

Harry considered this for a few moments and then spoke. "Amelia, I didn't know I knew that until the questions were asked."

Hermione looked ready to burst. "Harry, this is fantastic. If all of these women bond with you as we have, we can simply review the basics and then move on to Master's level work."

Ginny groaned. "Grrrr. Mi, can we pause to have some fun on our careen into the source of all knowledge, please?"

Hermione was not going to be caught out again. She threw her arms around Ginny and said, "Of course, Gin."

Ginny looked at her with narrowed eyes as the other bonded chuckled at their antics. Soon they were rolling on the floor in a massive tickle-wrestling match.

Minerva McGonagall approached. "At least we're in a gymnasium." This comment had no effect other than to elevate the chuckling to outright laughter.

Ginny and Hermione stopped wrestling as Nym sent them a little touch up in the bond. " _You two, pay attention. Amelia has a point here."_

" _Yes, Nym,"_ they chorused. 

"Minerva, we believe we've made a discovery. We have limited or no knowledge of runes, except for Hestia who is a runes Mistress, yet we all were able to answer all of the questions and complete what I can only assume was a moderately difficult translation and test."

Minerva thought for a minute. "You are fully bonded? Can you speak to each other in your minds?"

Harry answered, "Yes, Professor."

Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"Errr, sorry—Minerva. Merlin, this is going to be hard."

"Not only on you, Harry." Minerva smiled at Harry.

Nym was snickering at the unintended double entendre and added, "Soon, she hopes."

"Nymphadora Tonks, please show a little maturity. You are, after all, the Alpha of the oldest wizarding line in Europe, possibly the world." Nym blushed but kept giggling as her mates chuckled.

Harry blushed a little. "I'm sorry, Minerva. So, if I understand what we're saying, we're able to access the knowledge of the fully bonded."

"Yes. I've read of this and there have been documented cases of the fully bonded being extremely intelligent and having knowledge they never trained for. We'll know after the testing."

"Minerva, this has some interesting complications. Nym, Hestia, Emmeline, and I are all heavily involved in the MLE and there are some things we might not want to share with everyone."

"I agree, Amelia. Some of us are also members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Ladies, if I may?"

Nym was immediately made uncomfortable as every woman in the room turned and looked at her. She answered, "Of course, Master Auror Moody."

Moody nodded in approval of the women deferring to the Alpha. "None of that, lass, or I'll tell your laird some of those stealth and tracking stories. Moody if you please, Alastor if you must."

Harry grinned his lopsided grin. "Moody, we must talk sometime."

Nym blushed very prettily while everyone chuckled.

"Of course, my laird. However, first to answer your ladies' difficulties. Amelia, I believe that between you and the senior ladies you can craft a simple oath that will prevent the spilling of secrets. Then the laird and ladies must concentrate on Occlumency. Both Snape and Dumbledore are Legilimens and are constantly employing the art against the students."

Amelia exploded, "What? What proof do you have?"

"No proof, Amelia, but suspicions. We've never had an Occlumens as a student yet. Hopefully we can change that. And what an Occlumens does to a Legilimens in the halls of the Occlumens' mind is completely legal."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and the rest of the students of Hogwarts suddenly had very wolf-like smiles on their faces.

The day proceeded with the rest of the morning class schedule all consisting of tests. Harry and the bonded did very well on all the tests, all of them drawing on each other's knowledge.

During lunch the ladies again forced Harry into the chair at the head of the table. The bonded assumed the same seats they had taken at breakfast. Harry was lost in thought for the longest time. Suddenly he spoke. "Amelia, there are some classes I'll need that aren't on the schedule."

"What classes would those be, Harry?"

"I'm essentially the same as a Muggleborn. I was raised in the Muggle world by Muggles who not only hated magic but attempted to discipline it out of me using beatings, sensory deprivation, starvation, and verbal abuse. In order to secure my House, I believe I'll need to take as much control of the wizarding political and economic world as possible."

Daphne and Tracey grinned broadly as their hearts eased. Maybe he wasn't going to be a total Gryffindork after all.

Amelia smiled tightly. "Yes, Harry, you're right; and now that we have a better idea of what we're dealing with, we'll redesign the schedule. For now, though, let's continue as we are until we see how the bondings go."

"I defer to your wisdom, Amelia." Now all the older women at the table were smiling and Alastor was grinning broadly.

"Ach, laddie, you'll go far now."

It was Harry's turn to give the tight grin and he nodded to Alastor.

DADA was a hands-on test and turned into a surprise for all involved, except maybe for Moody. Moody had them all dueling either himself, Amelia, Hestia, Tonks, Emmeline, or Amanda. Most of the duels went about as you would expect. Moody, however, reserved the bonded for himself. He selected Ginny first and opened the duel with a Reducto. Harry's head snapped up and his eyes were blazing.

He started to move toward the dueling arena, but Hermione's death-grip on his arm prevented that. He funneled all his energy into the bond aimed at Ginny. Ginny dodged the Reducto and fired an Expelliarmus. It left her wand as a howling bolt of bright red light and slammed through the block of marble that Moody conjured, ripping the wand from his hand, lodging half its length in one of the ceiling beams, and blowing him backward out of the arena. Ginny slumped to her knees. Harry tore himself from Hermione's grasp and appeared at Ginny's side with a thunderous explosion.

He went to his knees beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny leaned into Harry and rested her head on his chest. "Mm, fine, Harry." Harry nodded to her and slowly fell over onto his side, dragging her with him. Nym was immediately by his side.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, Nym, I'm just tired all of a sudden. How is Moody?"

"I'm fine, lad. You transferred power to Ginny, didn't you?"

"I don't know, Moody, I just kind of lost it when you threw a Reducto at her. I don't even know how I got over here."

"You used Apparition, Harry."

Ginny finally recovered enough to talk. "Harry transferred power to me or let me use his power. It was like being struck by lightning when I cast that Expelliarmus. Look at my poor wand." She held her wand out and it still had curls of smoke coming off the business end. She did not know her other hand was positioned in Harry's lap. The whole room fell on the floor laughing. Nym hugged Harry and Ginny to her. While she chuckled, Harry pouted and Ginny sat with wide eyes looking at her wand.

Amelia, knowing dinner time was approaching, said, "Ladies, if we could please continue?"

The test went on again as Harry rested. Once he regained some energy he stood and leaned against the wall, watching.

Minerva, having finished her duel against a very surprised Alastor and leaving him encased in a marble block except for his head, approached Harry.

"Harry, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, Professor." At her arched eyebrow, he corrected himself. "Err—Minerva." She smiled at him and led him across the gym into one of the rooms with double doors. Once inside she conjured a fine sofa and sat down. Harry took the opposite end.

"Harry, I want you to know I never agreed with Albus leaving you at the Dursleys' and I don't agree with his continuing manipulations of you."

"So, I've gathered over the years. Then why do you support him?"

"Harry, you know that Albus is vastly powerful and aligned with the Light. I lost some of my family in the rise of Grindlewald and most of the rest of it in the first rise of Voldemort. Albus has been the only thing holding back the Darkness. He was much like you in his youth, celebrated and shy. He changed after his wife and child were killed. I've known him since my first year as a student at Hogwarts."

"Minerva, you're powerful and no mean witch. I've seen you duel." Harry had slid down the couch and taken Minerva's hands into his own.

Minerva was torn; her magic was demanding that she get Harry inside her, and her morals demanded that she never touch him. She broke out in a fine sheen of perspiration. "Harry, that may be true, but until you came along no one could stand against Voldemort."

Harry had started sweating now. " _Harry, what are you waiting for? Take her."_

" _Nym? What, you mean—"_

" _Harry, why do you think she's here? Take her and get it over with. You're driving us insane with lust."_

" _I'm sorry, Nym. I just don't know—"_

" _Harry, shut up. You_ do _know, you can feel it just like we can. Take her. First tell her you forgive her, though. Women like to hear these things."_

Harry filed that tidbit away. He looked at Minerva and said, "Minerva there's nothing to forgive you for. You haven't been the one doing the manipulating and I don't believe you would have been able to stop Dumbledore, short of killing him."

While Minerva digested this, and started to say thank you, Harry closed the distance between them and took her mouth with his. He was amazed to find that her lips—lips that had always appeared to be so thin and hard—were remarkably soft, full, and warm when she suddenly stopped resisting. As he kissed her, he slid himself around until he was kneeling in front of her. His hands almost unconsciously began working on the buttons down the front of Minerva's dress.

Minerva tried to sit back and slow down, but she found her own hands working on Harry's belt. She thought to herself, _Morgana, what am I doing? He's only a boy_.

It didn't really matter any more, though, because Harry had gotten her buttons undone and unlaced the corset she always wore to minimize her figure as much as possible. When he pulled the laces out, Minerva wondered how that happened as the thing was an absolute beast to lace. He ran his right hand over her left breast and she sighed in both pleasure and desire. Really, twenty years was entirely too long to go without a man's touch for a firmly heterosexual witch like herself.

She had felt absolutely no desire after William had been killed in the Halloween 1975 attack. It had been one of Voldemort's first attacks on the Aurors, and he had wiped out the Auror substation in the magical part of Inverness. She was momentarily afraid that Harry would not find her attractive, especially as he had already had several stunning young witches to his bed. She broke off the kiss and leant back, looking into his face.

Harry had first run his hand over Minerva's left breast and felt her nipple stiffen even more under his palm. He then moved his hand to cup her very firm, generous handful of breast. He moved his thumb over the surface and across her nipple again. Minerva broke the kiss and he couldn't help himself; he wanted to see. He looked down and saw a gorgeous firm, pale breast with an extremely erect, rosy pink nipple. Her perfect, slightly upturned breast was not too large, and not small, either; it fit her smallish torso very well. He looked at her other breast and was just as impressed. Even without him cupping it, it stood firm and high. Not as high as Ginny's or Hermione's, but surely not anything that could be considered saggy.

Minerva watched, amazed, as Harry was obviously hypnotized by her body. She knew he appreciated her mind, as he had always sought her out to talk. The times she had let him down weighed on her.

Harry was again astonished that breasts so different could be so perfect. He flicked his eyes to Minerva's face and blushed lightly. He looked into her eyes and saw lust, need, and something more. He really wasn't sure what that something was, but he wasn't going to stop to find out. He closed in on her face and took her lips again as both his hands explored her warm, taut body, continuing to work at the layers of fastenings they found on her clothes until they came to bare skin.

Minerva looked into Harry's eyes when he turned his face to her. She had registered the faint blush and seen naked lust and need in Harry's eyes. She had also seen something very complicated: fear combined with possessiveness and love, was as close as her mind could get, as Harry took her lips again and began working his way down her neck. When his lips hit her left nipple her world fell apart and reformed around Harry in a shattering orgasm. She was completely taken by surprise and was rendered immobile and almost helpless. Harry moved to her right nipple and the climax continued to rage.

This had never happened to her before; she normally required a fairly length period of stimulation before she could achieve release.

Her hands, having taken on a mind of their own, were stripping Harry and, when they finished with as much of him as they could reach, they ripped her the rest of the way out of her own clothes. She would be grateful later that Harry's clever hands had found and undone all of the fastenings, or she would have shredded one of her favorite working robes, her dress, and one of her more comfortable sets of underthings. She had managed to divest Harry of his robe and shirt and was leaning back against the couch in a puddle of silk and satin when he raised his marvelously talented mouth from her breast. She moaned in loss.

Harry rocked back on his haunches and looked at her. He was amazed at the well muscled, slightly tanned body before him. His mind spun off on the fact that she had no tan lines; he was imagining finding her lying nude in the sun on some tropical, black-sand beach. There was no fat on her. Minerva had a very cute belly, a miniature offset six-pack of muscle that led down to a neatly trimmed, fiery red triangle of hair over a pouting set of lips. Her state of desire became very obvious when he slid his hand down over her mons to her entrance and found that she was soaked.

Harry lost all his inhibitions and buried his face directly in her center. He made one long stroke with his tongue, capturing her slightly salty, musky, warm secretions. Minerva shuddered and moaned. Harry circled her outer lips delicately with his tongue as he pushed his nose into her folds and toward the top of her slit. Not hesitating, he went straight for her clitoris and gently suckled the warm, wet bud even further out of its hood. When he had sucked her out as far as he could, he mercilessly attacked her with tongue, suction, and—very, very gently—his teeth. After screaming his name, Minerva dropped into an incoherent growling scream and shuddered through one long, powerful orgasm, completely drenching Harry's upper body with her fluids.

Harry couldn't take it any more and sat up. He pulled Minerva straight onto himself. It was all suddenly too much for Minerva, and with a little sigh, she lost consciousness. Harry pulled her torso up to his chest and just sat for a moment, gently rocking her. Minerva came back to herself, looked Harry in the eye, and whispered, "Please, Harry, please." She locked her lips onto his and brought her legs around his waist.

As he began moving, her occasional muffled screams of orgasm could barely be heard. Harry apparently knew only the one way to make love, because he took up the same rhythm of long, full strokes at the highest pace possible that he had used on the bonded, Minerva moving with him. Soon he was viciously pounding into her, to the point where he feared injuring her. He slowed down and her eyes snapped open. "Please, Morgana, don't stop, my love." Harry, already close to his own peak, rammed forward into her until their pubic bones met painfully, and then he exploded, covering her birth canal in his seed. Minerva felt the heat of him splashing her insides and she exploded in a thrashing, screaming orgasm as the walls of the room rang and the light flashed.

Outside in the gym, the bonded had had to sit down and were all huddled together in a corner. When the bonding happened they all stiffened in orgasm, attempting to stifle their cries. The unbonded women hugged them and watched in awe as they all shuddered in a massive climax and a brilliant white light flowed from each of them.

Inside the bond, Nym spoke first as she recovered from her climax. _"Morgana, Harry, did you kill Min? And oh, by the way, thank you. She is delicious."_

" _I don't think I hurt her, Nym, but she kind of passed out a couple of times."_

" _A couple of times? What did you do, Harry?"_

" _He loved me, Nym, and I could feel it. Not just sex, but—he loves me."_

" _Yes, it's awe-inspiring, isn't it? Speaking of awe-inspiring, very nice job, Min. That was a wicked orgasm."_

" _You could feel it?"_

" _Yes, and now you will, too. Every time somebody bonds, we can feel both sides, Harry and her, physical and emotional. You, Min, are one extremely hot fuck."_

All of the bonded could feel Minerva's outraged pride at that remark.

" _Nymphadora Potter, you may be my Alpha and no longer my student, but that doesn't mean you can't have your mouth Scourgified, young lady."_

" _And what about that will change you being a viciously hot fuck? Harry, do her again."_

Harry withdrew and thrust into her just once, and Minerva collapsed into an orgasm on top of her aftershocks.

Stunned silence dominated the shuddering bond for a moment before the feelings of incredulous humor passed through them all, swiftly followed by Nym's glowing pride.

" _Nymphadora Potter. Thank you, Minerva. That's the first time anyone has called me that."_

" _It's best, I think, to acknowledge the truth, milady. We are all Potter women now, and in here, at least, we can now use our true names. Now, if you could convince your ogre of a husband to stop making me come, maybe my head won't actually explode."_

Harry, in the time-honored tradition of husbands everywhere, heard this conversation and felt the amusement and glowing pride of Nym and wisely said nothing. Instead he took the opportunity to roll Minerva up onto the couch and slowly push into her until their pubic bones met and then withdraw until he was just resting in her. He repeated this four more times and exploded in her again, dragging her, barely conscious, through another massive orgasm.

" _I could make love to her all day."_

" _Oh please, no. Morgana, Harry, you have to stop. I can't. Rest, my darling, let me rest. You can take me again later, any time you want, anywhere. I'll never leave you."_

" _Anything you want, Min."_

He smiled gently to himself and kissed Minerva. He lifted her off of himself and stood her in front of him. For a moment, he hugged her legs and leaned up and snuggled his head into her belly. Minerva hugged his head to her and basked in his warmth. He leaned back slightly and kissed her between her tiny "innie" belly button and the top of her slit and then stood. He began to help her get dressed, but his hands were gently slapped away. The bonded had entered the room and surrounded Minerva. She was kissed soundly by each of them and then they dressed her. Towing Harry along in their wake, they reentered the gym.

As they cleared the door the unbonded women faced them, stopped what they were doing, and dropped deep curtsies. The bonded stopped and, smiling widely, returned the curtsies while Harry bowed deeply.

Chu Ling Ming smiled and shook her head. The look on her potential mate's face was priceless. He obviously was overwhelmed by what had just happened and appeared to be running on a kind of stunned autopilot. Ah, well, they must get the test done. "Milord and ladies, if you will follow me, we will test your abilities in the fine art of potion making."

Harry stepped to her and offered his arm. Placing her hand on his bare forearm, Chu recovered from the mini-orgasm that touching him had induced and steered Harry to one of the classrooms and into a seat. She moved to the front of the room. Daphne and Tracey slid into the seats on either side of Harry. Hermione and Ginny saw this and burst into giggles. Nym looked at the girls intently and then smiled at them as they blushed furiously. Harry was bemused by the commentary flowing in the bond. He felt Nym's chagrin and was about to rise and sit with her when he felt her amusement coming through. He shook his head, thinking to himself, "Women!" He received several glares, but the effect was ruined when the bonded all broke up laughing.

"Daphne, we have confused our lord. Take his mind off it, will you please?"

"Yes, milady." Daphne leaned over, put one hand on Harry's thigh and locked him in a blistering kiss. When they both needed air, she finally broke the kiss; and as she withdrew from a stunned Harry she whispered, "Please, Harry, take me next. I need you," into his mouth as she stared into his very green eyes.

Harry smiled shyly at her and nodded as Nym told him in the bond, " _Yes, Harry, after this test, in Minerva's room._ "

Minerva blushed as she smiled.

Chu said, "Okay, now that we've settled our lord...everyone please complete the test in front of you and then follow the instructions on the board."

The written test was very comprehensive; it dealt with interactions of ingredients and techniques. It was totally different from anything Harry had ever experienced in Potions classes at Hogwarts. The instructions on the board all dealt with the techniques of preparation. They demonstrated their technique on ingredients that Chu had put on the fronts of the tables. Harry went through it answering more than he knew with the knowledge from the bond.

Having finished before him, Daphne sat quietly watching Harry and gently stroking his thigh. When he had finished she stood, took his hand, and dragged him from the room to the sound of throaty chuckles from the women present. Harry surprised her by dragging Tracey along behind him as well.

Harry, using Amelia's knowledge, took the lead and crossed the gym, entering a large shower facility. He stopped in the anteroom and, turning, began stripping both girls. While he was working on their clothes he was also kissing and fondling them. The girls, not to be outdone, stripped Harry while touching him, familiarizing themselves with his body. They ended up in the shower in a kind of Harry-on-Slytherin sandwich. Harry turned the water on and they all screamed for a moment as the cold water hit them.

"I guess the cold shower thing is something else that doesn't apply to you, Harry," Daphne said as she looked down to where his cock stood erect, cold water notwithstanding.

"I think it would normally work, Daphne, but with you both here it would take longer than it took for the water to warm up."

Tracey sighed loudly and continued to explore Harry's rock-hard member. "Thank Morgana."

Daphne had had enough and tripped Harry with the back of her heel. As he fell, she held on as best as she could, lowering him to the floor. To her chagrin, as soon as he was on the floor Tracey mounted him and guided him to her entrance with her hand. She fully sheathed him in one thrust, screaming a little as he broke her hymen. Harry held her hips but was unable to offer more comfort as Daphne sat on his face, growling, "Harry, help me, I have to have relief."

Harry grinned at first. He had the Ice Queen of Slytherin sitting on his face, begging for oral sex, and the Brains of Slytherin impaled on his cock making odd little noises as she began to move. He obliged Daphne after she lifted his head slightly by the hair and thumped it gently on the floor of the shower. She cooed and began grinding onto his face.

As Harry tore into the two Slytherins, the rest of the ladies finished the test and moved into the gym. The more experienced women conjured chairs and they all sat listening to the sexual serenade coming from the shower.

Nym, unable to stand it as Harry neared his first climax, cast a silencing charm on the door. While it didn't help much, it did help some.

"Lass, we aren't going to get much done here until you settle in, plus I'm not sure what use these test results are as Harry seems to be bonding you all fully. He'll have access to all of your knowledge, and all of you will have access to it through him. I would suggest that I withdraw and that this first rotation through time be devoted to the laird bonding you."

"I believe I agree, Alastor, but what do we do about these girls? I mean some of them are under-age."

"Milady, they're all at least compatible and so will lose their virginity, at least, to Harry, one way or another. The ancient laws actually cover this, believe it or not, so there will be no legal repercussions. Their parents or guardians know why they're here—Emmeline told them. And look at them, Tonks, they're losing control. We won't be able to prevent mating without hurting them, and at that point I believe Harry will take them and mate them by force."

"Amelia, couldn't we—I mean the already bonded—satisfy him for now? I mean, surely between the soon to be nine of us we can satisfy his urges."

"Nym, it's not just his urges."

"Amelia, if I may?"

"Certainly, Ambassador."

"Nym, he won't wear out, exactly. He can draw on not only what is according to Chu the biggest core she's ever seen, but also the extremely powerful witches he's already bonded. He'll simply take us all and then collapse. It's our duty to pace this breeding and ensure we don't hurt him. I would suggest we move this to the master suite and let nature take its course. We'll simply need to make him take breaks every once in a while, and feed and water him."

"Amanda, Harry is not a stallion at stud. He doesn't have to be fed and watered."

Just then the walls rang, the light flared from the bonded, and Nym as well as the rest of the bonded had to pause and breathe as Harry's orgasm and bonding of Tracey overwhelmed them, dragging them into orgasm as well.

As they regained their breath, Luna of all people spoke. "That's exactly incorrect, Nym. In this case he is in fact standing at stud to his magic."

The girls that knew her were amazed. She was speaking plainly and well, with no references to odd things or animals, and there was unconcealed fury in her voice.

"Dumbledore has caused this by denying Harry's training. Instead he attempted to bind Harry's magic, but he failed. The bindings caused Harry's already large, strong, focused core to grow by continually fighting the bindings; and now, with each bit of magic he links with, he gets closer to breaking or absorbing those bindings. We'll have to monitor those bindings and they'll have to be removed before they snap, causing a backlash. We must be extremely careful with Susan, Su, Ann, Chu, and myself. I might even say we should wait until after the bindings are removed, but that may not be possible. In any case, we should not be mated in succession or the strain will break the bindings if they're not given a chance to settle between us."

Hermione looked at Luna. "Luna, how do you know this?"

Luna turned her head to Hermione and her eyes went completely white.

Nym was startled, to say the least. "Morgana, Hermione, she's a true seer and probably an aura reader."

"Yes, Nym, I'm both; but how did you know?"

"The abilities are often found together, and no true seers are not aura readers. The white eyes thing is a giveaway, as well as the odd behavior."

"Drat, my eyes went again? Well, at least I won't have to Obliviate you lot."

"Err, Luna! Who have you Obliviated?"

"Just my roommates, Cho, and only about the thing with the eyes."

"So why do we have to take care with the women you mentioned, Luna?"

"Hermione, those are the most powerful of the women left. I can tell the level of raw power by the level of brightness of their auras. Looking at Harry's aura has always been like looking at the sun at noon, but there have always been shadows on it. I did my research and learned that the most probable way that appearance happened was for someone to have applied a binding to his magic.

"Once I discovered that in my first year, I've been working to discover who placed the bindings. The magical signature on them most closely resembles Dumbledore's aura. At first, I couldn't believe the Headmaster would do it, but then I started to really 'see' after my periods became regular, and I found that I could see backward and forward.

"I saw the events of 31 October 1981. After Voldemort was disincorporated, Dumbledore showed up at Godric's Hollow. He tried to take Harry from Lily's side and was blasted out of the house. Harry's magic had decided to protect him. So, Dumbledore bound Harry's magic. After a long battle with Harry's magic, and magically exhausted himself, he had Hagrid remove Harry to Hogwarts while he recovered and decided what to do with Harry."

"Okay, so how do the women you mentioned compare with Harry?"

Luna struggled to come up with a frame of reference. As she struggled, the walls rang and the light flared from the bonded, and they again shuddered through an orgasm as Daphne joined them in the bond.

"Hermione, let's stay with the image of light to give you a frame of reference. Harry is like the sun in the summer at noon on a clear day. You, Ginny, and Nym are like the sun on a clear day in winter; Nym is slightly brighter. Still not comfortable to look at, but not as bad as Harry. Susan, Su, Ann, Chu, and myself are like the sun on a day with those really high, thin clouds. The rest of women here are like the setting sun just before it touches the horizon. Really bright, but you can at least look at it. Now, to complete your frame of reference, Muggles are dark—not pure black, but like a starlit night. Squibs are like a full-moon night. Most magical creatures, including most witches and wizards, are a torch in that night. The exception would be Unicorns and Dragons; they're like Harry."

The women in the gym sat astounded.

At the word "binding" at the start of Luna's diatribe, Chu had leapt to her feet and run into the shower room, followed by Emmeline and Ann. They were all trained in bindings and they knew what the effects of a poorly maintained binding were.

In the shower, they found Harry on his back, floating about a foot off the floor, with Daphne lying on him and Harry fully sheathed in her. Harry was plundering her mouth with his and her breast with his hands while he used his trademark full-depth strokes on her, driving grunts and squeals from her. Tracey was sitting up in the corner with warm water flowing over her and a completely stupefied look on her face. Tracey did have one of the biggest smiles they had ever seen, however.

The three witches immediately whipped out their wands and started running deep searching charms on Harry. They all found the same thing: Harry's core had massive bindings on it. The bindings were failing.

"Ann, Emmeline, back up. We have to get out of here." Chu began dragging them backwards. Suddenly the walls rang and a blinding flash came from Harry. Harry, Daphne, and Tracey glowed white for a few seconds. Chu turned and pushed the other two witches from the room. She took a step to follow them and suddenly found herself, naked and bound, hovering in the air about waist high. Harry had sat up on his heels and Daphne had moved over by Tracey. Harry seemed to be struggling against something. Slowly but surely, Chu's legs were parted and she was pulled into Harry's lap. She sat up and reached for him.

Outside, Emmeline and Ann had come stumbling from the room.

The bonded were aware of the struggle that was going on between Harry and his magic. His magic had grabbed Chu and Vanished her clothes. As Harry sat up, the magic tried to impale her on his cock, and Harry was fighting the magic for control.

" _Harry, let the magic take her."_

" _No, Nym."_

" _Harry, she's in compulsion. She wants to be taken."_

" _Not the point. Nothing will force me. Especially nothing will force me to potentially lose control and hurt a woman."_

The bonded felt the mountainous will of their mate force his magic to comply. He let it hold Chu, but he would not let it move her any closer.

Harry opened his eyes and took Chu's breath away. It was like looking into the blast of a furnace smelting copper. Bright green fire lit his eyes. She leaned farther forward, pulling herself against him, and took his lips in a searing kiss. Moving her hips farther into his lap, she encountered his raging hard-on. Tilting her hips forward and up, she dragged the head of Harry's cock across her sex from top to bottom. She rotated her hips back down and as she felt him enter her slightly, she thrust herself fully onto him. Chu screamed as she was filled for the first time by something not made of ivory.

It had been truly miserable being a thirty-year-old virgin, but her magic had never let anyone near her. She had absolutely destroyed some good friendships trying to go farther than her magic had allowed.

Harry sat frozen until she broke the kiss. She leant back and, taking his hands, filled each of them with a large, taut, high-set breast. When her nipples hit his palms, she climaxed. Harry, feeling her squeeze him hard in climax, began to move. He immediately took up the full-depth, fast penetrations that the women seemed to like and Chu dropped into the strange, continuous orgasm that the bonded achieved. Harry pounded her mercilessly. Pushing her over backwards and pinning her wrist to what he thought was the floor, he searched for the end of Chu's orgasm in eight-inch strokes.

Daphne and Tracey collected themselves and moved over to Harry and Chu. Just as Harry climaxed, they leant down and locked lips on one of Chu's nipples each, laving it with their tongues. Chu screamed like a banshee and exploded, spraying Harry with fluid. Harry locked his hips as Chu clamped down on him, coating her vagina with cum. The walls gave their characteristic gong, and the light flared from all the bonded. They collapsed in a smiling, humming pile, held just off the floor, Harry still completely sheathed in Chu.

Outside, the bonded had all collapsed in their third orgasm of the evening—and it had been massive.

In the bond they were all murmuring love and affection for Harry and each other. Luna looked at Ann and Emmeline. "Well, that was close. Ann, you can't be taken at the same time as Susan, Su, or myself."

Ann whipped up her wand and hit Luna with a charm. She looked at the data projected and whistled. She then hit Susan with the same charm and got another result that arched an eyebrow and drew a whistle. She hit Su last and said, "Well, all very, very high and within five points of each other."

"You would have loved Hermione, Ginny, or Nym's readings, then," Luna told her.

Ann turned the wand on Hermione and was just about to cast the charm.

"Ann, don't."

"Why not, Luna?"

"I'm assuming that the reading you got from us was near the top of the scale?"

"Over, actually."

"Alone, Hermione, Nym, or Ginny would be two or three orders of magnitude higher, and now that they're bonded and drawing off Harry's magic, it's possible your wand wouldn't be able to take the backlash and might explode."

Hermione had recovered enough to speak. "Mmm-hmm…ahhhh…Ann?"

Ann moved over to her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Shhhh, Hermione, just rest."

"No, it's fine. Can your wand or the spell be recalibrated to a higher scale?"

"The charm can, but it's already higher than we've ever seen human magic before."

"Can you set it for Dragons?"

"That's a slightly different charm, but give me a minute and I can tweak it for human magic."

Hermione, Aurora, and all the Ravenclaws watched with interest as Ann deconstructed the charm arithmetically and rebuilt it, substituting the human magical recognition equations into the Dragon measurement parameters.

"Okay. Hold still, Hermione." Ann cast the charm with slightly different inflections and wand movements. She looked at her wand and had to sit down quite suddenly.

"Well?"

"You're a large, mature Hungarian Horntail, Hermione."

Peals of laughter echoed around the gym at both the answer and Hermione's gaping impersonation of a fish out of water.

Ann looked at Hermione and chuckled. "The numbers have been broken out by breed, Hermione. Some are stronger than others. You registered at the same level that a mature Hungarian Horntail, the strongest species, would." She grinned wickedly. "But not as high as a sitting mature Horntail."

Hermione's eyes bulged as she sputtered for a moment, until she saw Ann's face. She suddenly grinned wickedly, too. "Well, let me go see our lord and I'll see if we can do some practicing for that." Hermione got up and moved toward the shower. The rest of the bonded rose and joined her. The potential mates followed.

In the shower they found Harry still buried in Chu, with her legs and arms wrapped around him. Daphne and Tracey were curled up and wrapped around the still connected couple. All of them were asleep.

"Oh my, what I wouldn't give to sleep like that."

"Rosmerta!"

"What, Min? You already got yours. I'm still burning, here."

Nym shook her head ruefully and bent down to begin untangling her mates. The other bonded helped. The women were at one end of the shower room, while Nym took an unresisting and very pliable Harry into the other end of the room. She Vanished her clothes and stepped into the shower. Harry's arms came up around her and his lips found hers very gently.

" _Morgana, Harry, ten women in a little over sixteen hours. Maybe we need to slow down a little."_

" _No, Nym, we need to finish the potential mates that are here. I don't know why, but something is happening. Can we stop the tests and concentrate on the mates for now?"_

Nym thought about it for a moment. This was not the request of a sex-crazed teen. She could feel how scared he was. She also felt the same undefined fear. _"Okay, Harry, but we'll have to redo the test on the next turn through time. First let's get some dinner."_

" _Okay, Nym."_ Harry leaned into her and gently, lovingly kissed her. Simultaneously he poured all his love for her into the bond.

Nym broke contact, shuddering. "You are getting _way_ too good at that, Harry."

"It's your fault, Nym. I never knew what love was before you."

"Come on, Harry, let's get you dressed."

They all dressed and made their way into the gym again. From there the Primaries and potentials followed their Alphas into the dining room and sat down to a sumptuous dinner.

Dinner had progressed to a point where they were all talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Nym, I think we need a schedule."

"Hermione, are you serious? This isn't exactly revising for exams."

"Nym, don't make me display my geekiness." The women all chuckled while Harry leaned over and cupped Hermione's cheek. She leaned into his hand and moaned. She took his hand and moved it to her lap. She squeaked when Harry got a wicked gleam in his eye and moved his hand through the buttoned seam of her dress and between her thighs, cupping her sex over her panties. Hermione put one of her hands over his and gently rocked her pelvis into his hand. After a moment, when Harry neither removed his hand nor went any further, she continued.

"It is now 5:30 on the fifth. We have until midnight on the seventh. That leaves us thirty hours. We have twenty-four women, by my count, who still need to be either bonded or mated in this turn. That means we'll have six hours for meals and for Harry to rest if we give each woman an hour with him. I propose we use the following list." She waved her wand, and a piece of parchment appeared on the walls with the list:

Susan Bones

Emmeline Vance

Septima Vector

Bathsheba Babbling

Rita Skeeter

Aurora Sinistra

Amanda Sherman

Rosmerta Johnston

Ann Morley

Katie Bell

Lana Montgomery

Cho Chang

Marietta Edgecomb

Hannah Abbot

Shelia Fawcett

Megan Jones

Mandy Brocklehurst

Sally Ann Perks

Su Li

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Luna Lovegood

"I realize that's only twenty-two names, but the two youngest aren't here. Narcissa and Bellatrix are also not here, and we have yet to decide what to do with them. And Harry has already bound ten of us. So pending any objections, I believe Harry can retire and we can begin."

Nym looked around the room, and everyone nodded. She took Harry and led him to bed. As they passed, Susan took Harry's offered arm, going to the master suite with them.

Over the next four hours Harry took Susan in a shattering display of raw sex and how to fully use a young woman. Susan was thrilled out of her mind, several times. Emmeline received a long, slow, fulfilling session, and Septima and Bathsheba got a very romantic, highly educational threesome. Every time a new mate was bonded, the previously bonded women were pushed into orgasm.

Nym and Harry had moved to the bathtub and were gently making love when they were joined by Rita. Rita was an experienced woman, having been bonded before her husband was later killed. She could not have been considered "loose", but she was experienced. She proceeded to teach Harry and Nym everything she knew as he ground her into a very fine, completely satisfied pile of goo. They left her shattered on a couch in the bedroom.

Nym lay down with Harry and watched while he destroyed Aurora. Amanda came to bed with them and simply watched Harry as he slept, buried deep within the beautiful Astronomy Professor. Amanda drifted to sleep to be awakened by a screaming orgasm as Harry sucked her clit clear of its hood and, holding it gently with his teeth, flicked the very end of it with his tongue until she came, convulsing and screaming his name. When Amanda released his head with her thighs, Harry crawled up her body, never stopping as he plowed straight into her center. She didn't remember much after that until she became aware in the bond. Her bond mates were cheering and wolf whistling. They went back to sleep with him still in her.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 5

Sunday 8 August 1995 (Sidereal)

7 Aug 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Rosmerta woke Harry in the morning. The first thing he saw was her ice-blue eyes searching his as he fed her the breakfast she was seeking when he lifted his head and looked down his body. He dragged her out of bed and bent her over the back of one of the sofas. She couldn't complain, not that she was thinking of it, because he knocked the wind out of her with each thrust. After she came the first time he led her in the bathroom and took her again, several times, until he finally exploded in her belly as she locked in a massive orgasm, bonding her as he had the other women. Nym, Hestia, Hermione, and Ginny joined them in the tub.

"Harry, you have to stop for a while. Please. Let's go eat. We're exhausted from coming so much."

"Oh, Nym, why didn't you say something?"

"We were having fun, Harry. Now let's clean up and rest, and then eat. The rest of the women are younger, and I want you to completely destroy them."

The Alphas and Primaries all crawled into the huge bed. Harry noticed suddenly that Susan and Daphne had joined them. He thought about it for a moment and felt the deep rightness of it. He pulled Nym into a spooning position in front of him and went to sleep playing in the bond with joyous abandon as he had never played as a child. To Harry's mates, while this play was restful, it was also as fulfilling as the lovemaking and bonding had been. Harry completely abandoned himself to them.

His hardened length was between Nym's legs and she held it up against herself as she rocked her hips forward and then back, sheathing him. She fell asleep with his rock-hard length buried in her in what the bonded would come to refer to as the pacifier position.

Harry awakened at about nine in the morning with his mouth on Nym's left nipple, his cock buried in her, Hestia sitting on his right hand where the hand and arm stuck out from under Nym's shoulders, and the fingers of his left hand buried in the soft, warm folds of the woman who was spooned against his back.

He couldn't tell who it was until he rubbed his thumb over the soft nub it was resting on and he felt Susan shuddering in the bond. Ginny crawled up between Nym and Harry, separated them, and took him in her mouth. Daphne, to the surprise of everyone including herself, crawled in between them and took Nym's sex with her mouth. She and they could feel Harry using her to pleasure Nym, and suddenly the bond was on fire.

Harry and the bonded began using everyone's lips, tongues, hands, breasts, and sex to pleasure each other. Suddenly Harry clenched; before he could come in Ginny's mouth, she pulled back and held him while Hermione sank all the way onto him in one stroke. He came when she hit the bottom. When Harry orgasmed they all did in a roaring, muscle-locking, mind-numbing climax.

Harry rested for a moment, then jumped up, turned around, and said, "Wow, I'm hungry! Who wants breakfast?" He received six death-glares in return, but the effect was ruined by the purring noise that came from the women as he poured his love, respect, thanks, and complete awe of them into the bond.

The suddenly energized women jumped up and stretched, causing more purring as Harry's eyes and feelings were locked on them. They dressed, then they dressed a stupefied Harry (who knew women dressing would make his mind go completely blank?) and dragged him to the dining room to be met by their mates and kissed good morning very soundly.

They sat a smiling Harry at the head of the table. Amelia looked to Nym, who nodded her head, and Amelia clapped her hands once. A breakfast worthy of Hogwarts appeared before them on the table.

"We usually don't eat this heavily, Harry, but I thought you could do with the energy."

Harry smiled at Amelia. Hermione passed him a loaded plate, and he began eating. Every time he got the plate close to clear, either Hermione or Nym would load it again. Harry began eating more slowly and listening to the conversation—not speaking, just listening.

Daphne, who had been watching him, sent him a kind of proud, affectionate mental hug. " _Very nice, my lord._ _"_

The bonded smiled, first at Daphne, then at Harry.

"Hermione, I know we need to rebuild the schedule, but do we need to do it now?"

"Nym, we're all here and Harry needs to rest."

"Okay, Hermione. What have you got already?"

Harry stroked Nym in the bond and transferred his feelings of gratitude directly to her. Then he got an urge and tried to send her and only her pleasure.

Nym groaned and then turned and kissed Harry. "Stop that, Harry."

"I just wanted to know if I could do it, Nym. I thought I could."

All other conversation in the room had stopped.

Amelia finally asked, "Do what, Harry?"

"I thought I could—eerrr—target just one of you. So I sent a—a burst, I guess, of pleasure to Nym in the bond."

"Do you think you could do it to any of us, Haaaaarrrrrryyyy..."

"Well, I guess I can."

As Amelia sat blushing, the rest of the bonded and potentials chuckled.

Hermione watched with sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but back on point." Here she waved her wand and a large sheet of parchment stuck itself to the wall. It was the original schedule. "I believe that we'll have to go to an alternate-day schedule. I propose this." Here another piece of parchment flew out of her wand.

Day 1 Day 2

Activity Instructor Time Activity Instructor Time

PT Marie 06:00 PT Marie 06:00

Breakfast Dobby 07:30 Breakfast Dobby 07:30

Runes Babbling 08:00 Arithmancy Vector 08:00

Charms Romanov 10:00 Pot/Alchemy Ming 10:00

Transfig McGonagall 11:30 Mind Arts Ming/V 11:30

Lunch Dobby 13:00 Lunch Dobby 13:00

DADA Moody 13:30 DADA Moody 13:30

Weapons Moody/V 15:00 Weapons Moody/V 15:00

S/T Moody/V 17:00 S/T Moody/V 17:00

UAC Cougar 19:00 UAC Cougar 19:00

Dinner Dobby 21:00 Dinner Dobby 21:00

The group sat and contemplated the schedule.

Minerva was impressed. "Hermione, first of all let me be the first to offer you a job. That is masterful. Why have you added Alchemy to Potions?"

"I know that Chu is a potions Mistress, but more than that, she is an alchemist. Now that we're bonded I have her knowledge, but not the experience. I believe, though, that after a review of skills and technique we would in fact be able to successfully sit our Master's test in potions. We would then be able to do the practical portion and be granted our Mastery. That being the case, there's much more room for exploratory work, and I believe that with all of our minds working together we can advance the fields of both potions and alchemy. I view the classes as much more a university lecture/lab type arrangement. I believe this will also be true of the other courses for which we have a Mistress in the bond. The physical training, which I have designated as PT, and the Defense against the Dark Arts or DADA, as well as Weapons, Stealth and Tracking—S/T—and Unarmed Combat—UAC—are all based on physical abilities that gain the most from practice, to the point that the actions become muscle memory; so they will have to stay as individual classes."

Tracey stood and dropped a curtsy to Hermione, saying loud enough to be heard, "My lady."

Hermione colored very prettily.

"Minerva, you can't have her. I believe we're going to need her in the Ministry."

"Ha! I have dibs, Amelia."

"Ahhhh, I believe _I_ actually have dibs," Harry drawled in his best imitation of a pureblood.

The bonded and potentials all felt shivers run down their spines; looking up, all of them saw a pair of burning green eyes. They all responded exactly the same way: they dropped their heads and said, "Yes, my lord," in really creepy unison.

Harry said, "Whoa, what just happened?"

Nym shook herself. "Harry, where did you get that voice?"

"I wanted to do a pureblood, Nym. I just kind of tried to put all my authority in my voice. I'm sorry."

"Harry, don't be sorry. Don't use that voice unless you want instant, mindless obedience from us, though."

"Why, Nym?"

Daphne shook herself out of the trance enough to answer. "My lord, you're our Head of House. The voice you just used was very definitely the Head of House Potter's voice. It's not like at school, milord. Your Head of House at school has legal authority and responsibility for you. You have legal, magical, and life responsibility over us. Your word is law for us; you are our liege."

Harry sat trying to digest this, slowly withdrawing and turning inward.

Nym got up and took Harry's hand. She swept out of the room, dragging Harry and followed by the primary mates.

She swept into the bedroom, pushed Harry into the couch, and promptly sat in his lap, putting her arms around his neck. Harry automatically put his arms around her and pulled her to him. Hermione sat on his right, with Ginny and Daphne beside her. Hestia sat on his left and Susan sat at his feet and hugged his legs, resting her head on his knees.

Inside the bond

" _Harry, what's wrong?_ _"_

" _What's wrong? Nym, what's_ right _? I, a fifteen-year-old, am now responsible for—what—thirty-seven witches that we know of. I have to fuck them to keep them sane. And my magic is busy trying to find more! It has already done me the great favor of putting the Darkest witch in Britain and possibly the world on the list, so I'll have to fuck her, too, or let her die. I have the most powerful Dark Lord in history trying to kill me every time he can manufacture an opportunity. I have to fuck one of my classmate's mothers, my Professors, and twelve-year-old girls. Not only that, but I hold complete authority over them. I understood the feelings Daphne was giving off but not saying. I know I can command any of you to do anything. What's next, Nym? Will my magic force me to fuck my daughters as they emerge from your wombs before they draw their first breaths? The gods are perverts, and I'm their chosen play-toy._ _"_

Nym was horrified to find herself laughing. "Oh Morgana, Harry, don't be mad. Just give me a minute."

The only thing that kept Harry from exploding was feeling her sincere chagrin.

Finally, when she was back under control, she said, "First, yes, you _are_ responsible for at least thirty-seven witches, and while your body may be fifteen, it just doesn't matter. We, the women involved, will help you with that and some of us are very experienced. Rita has things in her twisted little sex-fiend brain that will keep us active for the next thousand years. After that we'll peruse some of those books Hermione and Padma keep thinking of. By the way, Hermione, if we're going to try your favorite, you and I need to stretch first."

They all felt Hermione's intense, full-body blush.

"Second, you do in fact have to at least 'fuck' us to keep us sane and in some cases alive. So far you have not done that. I've felt it every time, Harry: you've made love to each and every one of us. Yes, in some cases the sex was forceful and depending on the woman, perhaps a little more than kinky. You might have to 'fuck' some woman in the future the first time, but I doubt it will happen to the same woman more than once. I'm thinking that we could lure Bellatrix to somewhere public and you could 'rape' her. That will let her maintain her cover with the dork lord. That might count as a 'fuck'."

"Nym, I will _not_ rape anyone."

"And that's one of the reasons we love you, Harry. But you will rape Bellatrix—or appear to, rather. We'll find a way to get to Azkaban or get her to you and you'll force her into submission and then get that marvelous cock into her. After you touch her bare skin for the first time you'll have your work cut out for you making it appear to be rape, if she's truly in compulsion. If she's not in compulsion, we'll arrest her and you won't have to do more than touch her. It might be best for you to 'rape' Narcissa, too. I'll ask her."

Harry's mind was in danger of turning off at this point.

Nym continued on remorselessly. "Yes, the dork lord vulturewarts is after you, but if you keep fully bonding the most powerful witches in the world and we keep training, I think you can turn him into a toad permanently and then we'll give him to Draco as a familiar."

The rest of the bonded were laughing now at the truly twisted images flowing through Nym's mind.

Ginny squeaked and then retched as the image of Draco and toad lord vulturewarts involved in some bestiality (amphibiality?) flashed through her mind. "Oh Morgana, Nym, please don't do that."

Nym smirked and continued. "You will not lay a finger on Emma and Victoria until, first, they are ready, and second, their parents have been informed as the parents of the rest of the under-age women here have been. And if you even try to have sex with any of our daughters unless they are in compulsion for you, I'll use Min's marble curse on you, leaving your cock sticking out, and then I'll control who does what to whom. Yes, you are our Head of House, but that doesn't mean we're without free will and can't break free of you if we want to. What you fail to understand is that the reason you have so much power over us is that we want you to have it. If you abuse it, you'll find out where the power truly lies."

Harry shivered as she said that last, and he felt the iron will of his bonded reinforcing Nym.

Nym smirked as she locked him in a blistering kiss. " _They don't call me the Alpha for nothing, Harry._ "

During the kiss she stood. Susan reached under her skirt and ripped her panties off. Hestia leaned in and removed Harry from his trousers and stroked him hard, then aimed him up and Nym sat on him, taking him completely in one go. Susan held his legs, Hermione his right arm, Daphne his left while Ginny and Hestia worked on undressing them, resorting to magic where necessary. Nym, using the strength and drive of the bonded women, took Harry with all their might. It didn't last long, but Harry was completely subdued and could only please his Alpha. They collapsed in an orgasm that had the bonded shuddering and howling.

The unbonded women, led by Luna and Ann, put them all to bed.

"Well, there's a crisis averted."

"For now, Ann, only for now. When he 'rapes' Narcissa in front of Draco in Madam Malkin's some weekend, it will happen again."

Ann looked at Luna and shuddered, her eyes completely white. "Luna can you not do the eye thing? It creeps me out."

"Oops, sorry." Luna's forehead wrinkled and her eyes went back to their normal light blue. "You'd better get in there, though. You're going to want to be ready when he wakes up."

Ann smiled and headed toward the master suite.

Nym awoke and sat up. She looked around for a minute and then her sleepy eyes lit on a very naked Ann at the foot of the bed. She motioned for Ann to come to her. As Ann crawled up the bed, Nym pushed her over onto Harry and Ann ended up crawling up and straddling Harry. When her crotch was over Harry's, Nym stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and then pulled her down so that she ended up lying on Harry. Nym then pulled the sheet up and covered them all. She rolled into Harry, using his right arm for a body pillow, with his hand cupping her. She gently bit his shoulder, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Ann lay on Harry, slowly catching on fire. She tried to rest, but it wasn't happening. She reached up and kissed Harry. He soon reciprocated. They quickly had a marvelous snog going, and Ann felt his engorged cock bump her entrance. She was already wet, so she ground her hips around and chuckled as she tried to capture his head in her entrance. Harry was fully awake now and opened his eyes. Ann stared into his green eyes and felt him lodge in her. She froze. Harry kissed her again and began to thrust into her. He contacted her hymen and stopped, then withdrew until he was just parting her lips, and thrust in again. Deciding he liked this and noticing that Ann seemed to be enjoying it, too, he continued this way. Suddenly Ann tensed and her face took on a look of agony. Harry was really close to the edge; he pushed in as far as he could without breaking her. When Ann came, she clamped down on him and he was pushed over the edge into release. The walls rang and the light glowed from the bond mates.

In the halls of his mind he heard _"_ _Oh, no, you don't, Mr. Potter, you're taking me._ _"_ Ann rammed herself down on Harry, tearing away her hymen, and froze. Soon she began to move, and Harry matched her pace. He tried to move his hands to her but found that both of his arms were being used as body pillows and his hands were cupping the sex of Nym on one side and Daphne on the other.

" _Finger them, Harry._ _"_

" _What?_ _"_

" _Fuck them with your fingers. I want them to come with me._ _"_

Harry hesitated. _"_ _Please, master?_ _"_

Harry froze for a second and then said, _"_ _Okay, Ann, but only if you don't call me master._ _"_

" _Yes, Harry._ _"_

Harry worked his fingers into the sex of his Alpha and one of his Primaries. They began to squirm and he started seriously working on them, attempting to catch them up with Ann, who was holding on to her sanity by her ragged bloody fingernails. They all felt her urge to climax and it sent them spiraling out of control. Soon they all peaked, screaming and thrashing. Ann fell on Harry's chest, exhausted, resting on the cushion of her breast. After a few moments Nym and Daphne took Ann and went off in the direction of the bathroom.

Harry laid back and soon found his arms being used again, this time by Hestia and Ginny. Katie entered the room and never hesitated. She walked straight to the bed and climbed on. She turned round and straddled Harry's face backward, then lowered her sex to his lips. She leaned forward and took him in her mouth. She moaned at the taste of Ann and Harry mixed. She had never been with a boy, but she had had every girl in Gryffindor above fifth year. Satisfying each other was how they had kept everyone virgins in the face of all that broom-closet action. Katie had been in great demand, with her Quidditch-honed figure and talented lips and tongue. No girl had managed to last more than five minutes with her, but this was her first cock. She took her time and explored him thoroughly. Unfortunately (fortunately?) for her, Harry was an expert in oral sex by now and also had the added advantage of being able to speak Parseltongue. Ann could feel that there was a girl on his face and decided to see if the rumors about Parselmouths were true.

" _Harry, say something in Parseltongue._ _"_

" _What do I say, Ann?_ _"_

" _I don't know, just say something._ _"_

Harry thought for a moment and then as he explored Katie with lips, tongue, and teeth, he began reciting the history of the goblin wars as he remembered it in Parseltongue.

Katie lost her mind. She rammed her throat down on him and screamed until they thought her throat would rupture, and her vagina clamped down to the point that Harry couldn't get his tongue past her outer lips. She passed out as Harry released in her throat from the vibrations of her screams.

" _Oh, God, I killed her. Hermione, lift Katie's head so she can breathe._ _"_

Hermione gently lifted Katie's head off Harry's cock and turned it to the side, putting her head back down with her cheek resting on his thigh. Harry struggled a bit trying to get loose from her legs, but it was useless. She had a death-grip on his head with her thighs and he didn't want to hurt her. He found he could breathe, so he lay contentedly nuzzling her sex until she relaxed out of the paralytic orgasm.

" _Note to self and ladies: Do not Parselmouth her while she is sucking me unless someone is there to help._ _"_

The bonded all collapsed, laughing. Harry pouted.

Katie, on regaining her faculties, jerked her sex away from Harry. "Harry, wait. Let me rest...too sensitive."

Harry rolled her over and tried to snog the life out of her before he moved down to her hypersensitive breast and started forcing orgasms from her one after the other. Katie screamed like she was being killed the whole time.

Hestia had had enough of her screaming. Rolling over, she took Katie's mouth and then moved to her dark-chocolate nipple, covering her mouth with one hand. Ginny had had the same thought, and since Hestia got to Katie's mouth first, she took the breast Hestia wasn't on.

" _Harry, for Morgana's sake bond her before you kill her. She can't draw on our energy and you're driving her insane._ _"_

" _Yes, Ginny._ _"_

Harry nodded his head, positioned himself between Katie's legs, and drove into her all the way to her pubic bone. Her Quidditch interest having taken her hymen, he met only the extremely tight, warm wetness of her unexplored birth canal. He thrust into her, using the full-depth strokes as usual. He approached climax, and suddenly Katie clamped onto him like a vise, ripping the orgasm out of him. The walls rang and the light flared. They fell back on the bed, resting. Hestia stirred first; she and Ginny bore Katie away to the bathtub. By now Nym, Daphne, and Ann were snuggled together on one of the loveseats, watching the show.

Harry sat up and was treated to the sight of Hermione's gorgeous bottom waving in the air as she busied herself face-down in Susan's lap. He never hesitated. He knee-walked up behind her and buried himself in her in one thrust. Hermione screamed into Susan, pushing her over the edge, which in turn pushed Hermione over the edge. Harry continued thrusting right through her orgasm.

This was the scene Lana walked in on. She dropped her robe, stuck her head under Hermione's belly, pulled Harry out of her on a backstroke, and took him all the way down her throat on his next thrust. Susan pulled Lana's bottom half onto the bed and proceeded to pleasure her second witch ever (Hannah had been her first at the end of last year) for all she was worth as Harry fucked Lana's throat and mauled Hermione's breast. Lana, not being a girl to pass up an opportunity, was busy trying to get her whole hand into Hermione. Harry, being close to the edge, pulled out of Lana's throat and moved around between her legs; he drove into her, pushing her over the edge while ripping her hymen away and spraying her birth canal with cum. She convulsed in release and the walls rang and the bonded glowed. They collapsed on the bed. Hermione and Susan took Lana into the bathroom.

Cho and Marietta edged into the room with a tray of citrus segments. Ann smiled at them and led them to the bed. They moved Harry into a sitting position against the headboard and Ann began to feed him the fruit. Nym appeared beside the bed with a bowl of warm, soapy water and a washcloth. She arched an eyebrow at the girls. They both blushed and Marietta leaned forward, taking Harry in her mouth and cleaning him gently with her tongue. When she leaned back, Cho leant up and cleaned Harry's sack and testes even more gently. Nym slowly and gently wiped Harry down with the flannel as Ann finished feeding him the fruit.

Cho looked at Marietta and received a small nod. She stood up on the bed and moved over Harry. Marietta held Harry straight up and Cho sat on him, sliding down him all the way to their pubic bones. As her mouth came in range Harry took her lips and she squealed into his mouth as her hymen broke. She sat in his lap, unmoving. Tears were streaming down her face and Harry just held her. Soon she was moving slightly on him and he began moving with her. They took what seemed like hours, staring into each other's eyes, sometimes kissing, sometimes just holding each other. Nym and Ann, seeing the whole Tri-Wizard fiasco and Harry's mutilated crush on Cho in his memories, knelt on each side of them and circled them both with their arms. Marietta had taken up her station behind Cho and could only rub her back and murmur support as Cho had the most romantic taking she could ever have imagined.

Harry's heart was in his eyes, and it was obvious that his feelings for her had been more than a crush. He had loved Cho from afar, never dreaming he would have her. Cho was overwhelmed by the emotion in Harry's eyes; every thrust seemed to push the memory of her crush on Cedric farther away. Finally, when they came together and the walls rang and the light flared, she saw it all—his love for her, how it had been crushed by the Ball, his concern for Cedric anyway, the searing pain and guilt he felt at Cedric's death, the desperate duel with an inhuman monster, and the insane ploy to get Cedric's body home at the very real risk of his own life. Cho looked in his eyes, gently took his lips with hers, and gave her whole being to him. Harry wept with her.

Cho moved off of Harry, untangling herself from all the women who had moved into the bed with them, and took up the position behind Marietta that she had occupied for Cho. She gently pushed Marietta forward and then supported her as she leaned back to wrap her legs around Harry. When Marietta leaned forward again, Harry was lodged against her sopping entrance and slid home in her. Harry took her as gently as he had taken Cho. It was another very nice, romantic taking of a virgin. They peaked together. The walls rang as always, and the bonded flared with light.

Nym took Harry's hand and they all moved to the giant tub.

For the first time in her life Hannah Abbot was completely certain about something. She had felt Harry taking Susan. Through her bond with Susan she could now feel everything Harry felt. She had been cautious about him since she saw him get off the train in first year. He had been a blinding light among torches. Luna's metaphor was perfect. And the pain she felt coming from him had completely unsettled her. Now that she was more directly linked to him, she knew his whole story. At first she was insanely furious. How anyone could treat a child that way, much less the sorry piece of filth who called himself a Dark Lord. Now she had settled into a committed kind of vengeful resolve only possible in a true 'Puff. Harry Potter would be her lord and she would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt him again.

Hannah felt his hunger and called a house-elf. She asked for a plate of soup; receiving it on a tray, she entered the master suite. She looked around; hearing the voices in the bathroom, she went that way. Entering the bath she saw Harry floating in the steaming tub supported by the Alpha and Primaries. She dropped her robe and walked into the tub, still carrying the tray. She sat on the top step and turned, putting the bowl down. She eased down to the second step and turned back with her arms up; through Susan, she let Nym know what she wanted.

The stunned bond mates moved Harry gently into her lap. She cradled Harry's head on her ample breast and reached over with one hand to pick up the soup. She leaned forward and kissed him just behind his ear and said, "Harry, soup." In the bond, through Susan, she pushed at his consciousness until he was just awake enough to eat.

"Susan, how long have you and Hannah been bound?"

"Since third year, Nym."

"How does that happen?"

"The regular way, I guess, Hermione—we fell in love and the next thing we knew we were bonded."

"I'm not trying to say anything, Susan. I just didn't know it could happen between two witches."

"I believe it's more based on love than sex. Not trying to denigrate your thoughts, Hermione."

"No offense taken, Hestia. This is just completely unheard of for me, and they haven't really talked about it in depth at school."

"Yes, it's a problem. Firstborns don't get it from school; there are no books on the subject that I know of besides the Potter family book Harry has. So unless you have some very intimate girlfriends, you would never know it all. Hell, even then you wouldn't—because we don't. Harry's book covers things I've never imagined."

"Like what, Hestia?"

"Apparently, Daphne, we're going to be optimized by the combined magic. The book reports reduction in the effects of aging, health improvements, even the removal of scars and tattoos Harry doesn't approve of.

"At this level of bonding we're also going to end up bound to each other. That explains a lot of the witch-on-witch things that have been happening."

The bonded dropped into thought about this. They perused Hestia's memories of the book.

They were suddenly interrupted by Harry's rising arousal. They focused their attention back on him just in time to feel him enter Hannah. She had obviously finished feeding him the soup, as the empty bowl was on the side of the tub. Harry had rolled over and locked onto a nipple while pulling her off the step. He then took Hannah into the deep end and nailed her to the wall. Harry let her rest after he entered her, until she moved against him. It wasn't long before the first orgasm took her. Shortly after that she peaked again, and Harry went with her. The walls rang and the whole pool glowed.

Harry and Hannah sank into the water with their lips locked together. Susan and Tonks reached them first and towed them safely back to shallow water. The rest of the Primaries assisted in removing them from the tub, drying them off, and moving them to the bed. Then they dried themselves and put everyone in their dressing gowns.

As they did they heard through the bond, " _Okay, Harry's rule #1: No Parselmouth Aussie kisses while she's sucking the cock unless someone is there to help. Harry's rule #2: No sex in the bathtub without several of my lovely mates to help._ _"_

The mates laughed until their sides hurt.

Harry rested for just a few minutes and then leapt to his feet. He dragged Nym up and pulled her to the gym at a run. When they got there he looked at her and smiled. He took a dueling stance, and Nym dropped into a crouch with her body turned sideways to Harry. In the bond Harry counted down and they began hurling curses, hexes, spells, and transfigured objects at each other.

The intensity increased until the room was actually crackling with magic and the mates and potentials who had gathered to watch had to back against the walls, away from the ravening magics that were being cast and shielded. The bonded cast a dueling shield and reinforced it constantly. The energies being loosed had gotten so extreme that they were melting the marble floor.

Harry threw his wand out of the shield and was casting directly with his hands. The magic he was using was different, though. It was completely controlled and he was directing it with his thoughts. Suddenly there were no more ravening energies; Harry either absorbed them or cocooned them as Nym cast. He drew her struggling form to him and their clothes were gone. They floated above the floor as they made love. Harry and Nym were both pouring their hearts and souls into one another and the bonded. The mates collapsed in ecstasy at the same time they did.

The unbonded potentials looked at each other, stunned. They laughed and then returned everyone to their beds again. Luna took Harry's wand and tucked it behind her ear along with hers. She smiled dreamily as she felt the wands communing.

HPATWS

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes. She was staring into Ginny's. Ginny leaned in and kissed her. "Hermione, why did you eat Susan yesterday?"

"I hate that phrase. I don't know, Gin. It seemed like I needed to at the time."

"Haven't you ever wanted me that way, Mi?"

"More than you know, Gin."

Ginny rolled over onto Hermione and kissed her. "Good."

They tussled gently. Hermione rolled her head to the side and suddenly leapt to her feet. Her wand appeared in her hand, pointed at the bed. Her level of alarm was like sounding general quarters as the mates came pounding into the room, wands drawn. The Alphas and Primaries stood back to back; Harry's aura was blinding.

A very excited Harry asked, "Hermione, what is it?"

He and Nym were back to back and turning in a circle.

Nym noticed something odd. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

Hestia finally got her tongue working again. "Well, now we know why Nym is the Alpha. Harry take one step forward."

Harry was suddenly horrified that something had happened to Nym, so he stepped forward and turned around. He was mystified. Nym was fine, but she was looking at him like she'd never seen him before.

" _Nym, what is it?_ _"_

" _Harry, how did you do that?_ _"_

" _Do what, Nym?_ _"_

She dragged Harry to the bathroom and stood him in front of a mirror. Harry looked in the mirror and saw two Nyms.

When Harry's brain turned back on, he was sitting on the marble floor of the bathroom and Nym was speaking to him.

"Harry, it's okay, you'll be fine. Did you do this with a spell, sweetheart?"

"No, no spell."

"Harry, have you ever changed any part of your body on purpose?"

"No."

"How about your hair—have you ever grown your hair out?"

"My aunt cut it all off one day. It grew back by the next morning."

"Harry, I think you're a Metamorphmagus. I'm going to look in you and see if I can change you back, okay?"

"Anything you want, Nym, you know that."

Nym went looking first in her own mind and then in Harry's. She soon found where his Metamorphmagus abilities were centered and slowly changed him back to Harry, one piece of his body at a time.

When they opened their eyes again, Harry was Harry and Nym was Nym. Harry grinned at Nym and suddenly he was her again. Then in the blink of an eye he was Harry again.

"I know how to do it now, Nym. Thanks." He jumped up and ran back into the bedroom, turning into Hermione and grabbing Ginny on the way. He threw her on the bed and landed face-first in her crotch.

"Harry stop, what are you dooooiiiinng oh my, stop, don't stop HHHAAAAARRRYYY."

The bonded shuddered as she climaxed. Hermione stomped her foot. "Harry, stop that, that's not fair. _I_ was doing her."

Nym had chased him to the bed by now and she pulled him out of Ginny's crotch and flipped him over. She spread his legs and was poking around in his crotch, with her face very close. Through the bound the mates could feel her amazement. Suddenly they felt Harry's shock. Nym had pushed a finger into his—vagina?

"Nym! What are you doing?"

"Shhhh. Harry, this is important. Hermione, come over here."

When Hermione approached, Nym pushed her onto the bed and flipped her dressing gown open. She pulled her legs apart, putting Hermione's left leg over Harry/Hermione's right, and examined her vagina up close and in intimate detail. Hermione was outraged.

"Shhhh, Hermione, this is important."

Hermione settled and waited. She barked out an outraged "Nym!" at the same moment Harry did. Nym had pushed a finger into each of them and was gently but firmly feeling around.

Finally, she withdrew her fingers. "They're exactly the same, inside and out."

Hermione was desperate to feel outraged, but it was impossible when she had pushed herself down on the bed and was busily lapping at her sex. She shook her head to clear it as the Mates chuckled. Suddenly they weren't chuckling any more as she hissed the list of Ministers of Magic into her sex in Parseltongue and she literally exploded in orgasm.

Harry hopped up as Harry and danced around the room in a bizarre jig. Nym tackled him and sat on him.

"Harry, stop. This is wonderful, but you've gone mental."

"And I love you."

The bonded stopped what they were doing and melted.

"I know how special it is because you know, Nym."

"Okay, how about the rest of us know for sure? One of you two, speak."

Nym looked at Ginny, who was standing with her fist on her hips. "It's really simple, but at the same time profound. Harry is a Metamorphmagus. Not only is he one, but he may be the most accomplished one in history. No one has ever been able to fully change their sex before."

Hestia stood and moved to where Nym still had Harry pinned to the floor. Harry was happily shifting between the forms of all the bonded. "Harry, stop that. Pick a form and stay in it while I run some diagnostic spells on you."

Nym got off of Harry, and he assumed her form. Hestia knelt beside him and ran all the diagnostic scans she knew on him.

"Nym, he's reading as a woman, and according to this she's fine."

Nym grinned wickedly. "Well, I guess I won't be the only one having the babies, then." She shifted into the semblance of Harry.

Harry was sputtering and suddenly changed back into Harry.

"Harry, it's fine, you're okay. First, you'd have to hold the transformation for the whole nine months. Generally, when we sleep we can't control what form we shift to, so usually it's our base form. If we're physically or magically drained, we'll return to our base form. So, it would be too dangerous for you to try it. Second, while I can achieve your form, she shifted to Harry's form; it's really just skin-deep. I can't change my internal organs like you can—no one can."

Harry smirked and shifted back to Nym. He knelt in front of her and took her in his mouth. Nym, having used her clitoris and its sensitive hood to form that part of her "Harry" anatomy, lasted about two seconds as Harry slowly pushed her down his throat. Nym's eyes rolled back in her head and she lost control of her muscles as she rocketed into a massive orgasm. Harry caught her and eased her to the floor as she shifted back to her base form. He lay cuddling her to him as she first began breathing again and then slowly recovered.

Daphne suddenly spoke. "I believe it would be a good time for lunch." The bonded agreed and moved to dress. The Primaries dressed themselves and then Harry and Nym and headed to the dining room.

In the dining room they took their now normal places and communed in the bond. The bonded, sitting next to the unbonded potentials, filled them in on recent developments.

Moody stumped into the dining room. "Me laird, have you finished the bonding yet?"

"No, Alastor, there are nine left unbonded. I'll finish tonight and tomorrow."

"Aye, good. Me laird, we'll need to talk before this turn is done. Undersecretary Umbridge sent the Dementors after you. I can't find any evidence she's a supporter of Voldemort, but she certainly espouses the pureblood agenda."

Harry sat contemplating this as he watched and listened to the thoughts flaming through the bond.

"Is she in the compulsion, Alastor?"

"No way to be certain till she gets near you."

"No matter—she dies."

Hermione spoke. "Harry?"

"Hermione, her actions would have condemned you and all of these other women to death."

"But you've decided to save Bellatrix, Harry, even if you have to turn her into a 'sex toy', as you put it."

Harry could only wonder at how deep in his mind Hermione was imbedded. He had not consciously voiced that thought even to himself, but when she said it he knew it was true.

"She never tried to kill any of you, Hermione."

"So, it's as simple as that, us and them?"

"Yes."

The bonded needed no further words; they saw the thoughts flashing through his mind. The abuse, the manipulation, the miserable criminal actions perpetrated by Tom Riddle. The corruption and ineptitude of the Ministry and Dumbledore, dooming the Light to failure and suffering; the determination that his children would not live in that world, he would change this world to benefit his children. He would destroy it and rebuild it, or they would leave it. Right now he just wanted to leave it.

Nym, finally coherent again, took his hand. "We'll be okay, Harry. It will be hard, but we'll be okay. Let's just worry about Vulturewarts first."

Harry smiled as Alastor almost fell out of his chair laughing over "Vulturewarts".

Rita spoke. "Harry, dear, you know that you have lots of cachet. Let's use it. I don't really want to leave this world, but I don't want my children suffering through what the happiest of us has had to."

Nym was looking thoughtful. "I believe this is a conversation for tomorrow, but just so everyone knows, Harry has a hearing scheduled for Thursday the twelfth at nine o'clock. We'll be Turning that day but we'll also be attending that hearing as we continue to work or go about our normal lives.

"I believe the short-term goals are to get the women here bonded so we can continue the training. We should then figure out how to mate the other two women in compulsion that we know of. Last but not least, we have to get through this trial."

Amelia jumped in at this point. "Tonks, we don't have to worry much about the trial. Harry clearly acted in self defense. Also, I suspect his citations for under-age use of magic, having seen his memories of the incidents. Emmeline and I will be working on this when we are off turn. I'm a little concerned that you want to mate Narcissa and Bellatrix, however."

Harry answered this time. "They're in compulsion, Amelia. We're going to fake a rape on Narcissa, if she agrees, and we'll either take Bellatrix from Azkaban and install her in a secure location, or if she's not as crazy as it seems, we are going to turn her and then 'release' her back to Vulturewarts. That will give us a spy on the inside."

"Me laird, you do realize if you bond her you'll have to overcome her connection to—" Here he stumbled as he chuckled out, "Vulturewarts. The Dark Mark is powerful magic. If you overcome it, he'll probably know."

"Ah, thank you, Alastor. I hadn't thought of that. So what do we do?"

"I think we have to get her under our control with some really top-flight Healers and Rune Masters. The Dark Mark in its base form is created by a series of runes that have been corrupted for the purpose."

"Alastor, I didn't know that. Do you know the runes?"

"Yes, Hestia. I'll be glad to show them to you."

"Alastor, how did you find this out?"

"I skinned Evan Rosier's arm, intending to take his Mark as a trophy. The Mark was only a few years old, and from the backside you could see the individual runes it was made of."

Marie grinned a bloodthirsty grin at Moody. "Have you been taking these trophies long, Master Auror?"

"Longer than you've been alive, lass. They killed my fully bonded mate and child."

Marie stared at Alastor for a moment and then bowed her head. "Honored Father, forgive my impertinence."

"Ah, lass, 'twas long ago. You couldn't know."

The bonded sat for a moment in contemplation.

"How many, Alastor?"

Moody knew exactly what Harry was talking about. "Thirty-seven, me laird."

"Good man. Call if you ever need help."

"You concentrate on the dark tosser, Harry, we'll get to the rest. On another note, Albus is planning on defending you at trial, Harry."

"Very kind of him. If you don't mind, Alastor, I'm going to nap for a while."

"Certainly, me laird."

Harry rose and offered his arm to Nym. She rose and they all headed for the master suite.

They entered the master and Nym went to a sofa, the Primaries sitting around her. Harry turned around to ask her what was going on when Shelia Fawcett suddenly stepped in close and kissed him. He simply backed up and sat on the bed. Shelia came right after him. She started undressing him, but when he returned the favor she began to squirm. Nym summoned the Primaries inside the bond and they all left the room.

"Shelia, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I just have never even been naked in front of people before."

"Shelia, don't worry. Until the day before yesterday I'd never been naked with a girl, either. Do you want to know what I've learned, though?" Shelia nodded. "You're all so different and so beautiful. Each and every one of you is beautiful."

During this Harry had not stopped taking her clothes off and he found again that he was right. Shelia was very pretty and had a truly lovely, nubile young body.

They fell together again and soon the bonded were back, looking for seats. Alastor, who had been having a conversation with Amelia and Emmeline in the library off the gym, grinned at them.

"Alastor, don't be crude. We really can't help it."

"I know, Amelia. I'll bet you're wishing it was you, though."

Amelia slapped him on the arm and groaned. A glow came from her and Emmeline.

Emmeline recovered as Hestia came into the room.

"Alastor, can you show me those runes?"

Alastor summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and drew out the rune set for her. Hestia and Bathsheba took it and started dissecting the rune set.

In the master suite Megan Jones had entered the room and shed her clothes on the way to the bed. She climbed on to the bed with a tray of apple slices and began to feed Harry.

In the library Hermione joined the group working on the runes.

Daphne had found Tracey, and they moved to the group that now included Amelia, Emmeline, Nym, Susan, and Moody. The rest of the women were gravitating that way and all seemed to be engaged in a conversation about the current political situation.

After a few minutes, another collective groan went up and the room glowed briefly. This process repeated itself five more times as they worked.

After the Patil twins, Sally Ann Perks, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Su Li had been bound, Nym rose. "Ladies, forgive me, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bathe and then find our lord and get some sleep."

All of them agreed with her, and Moody excused himself. They found their way to their rooms, and the demands on the water system for the next hour were extremely high.

Nym had taken Harry from between the Patils and into the bath. "Have fun, lover?"

Harry blushed. "Yes, Nym, I did."

"Harry, don't be embarrassed. You did very well. You loved them all, and very well, too. Now, let's go to bed."

They left the bath and they and the Primaries all crawled into the enormous bed and fell into an exhausted but contented sleep. The bond was active all night, the bond mates perusing each other's memories.

Harry awoke. He sensed Nym's disquiet and knew she was awake. "Nym, what's the matter?"

Nym blushed crimson. "Harry, do you like wizards?"

A confused Harry answered, "Yeah, they're okay, why? Oh—do I _like_ wizards? No, Nym...why?"

"Well, when I was you, you...errh...well, you sucked my..."

"Nym, you know I knew it was—well, you—and I knew what, errh, parts you used for it, so…what's really wrong, Nym?"

"I liked it. I really liked it."

Harry laughed; hugging her to him, he whispered, "Change and I'll do it again," in her ear.

"Morgana, Harry, not tonight. You'll kill me, Baby."

Nym wriggled delightedly, as he had fully hardened in her again. "Go to sleep, lover."

They snuggled into each other and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Toward morning, the bond settled firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 6

Sunday 8 August 1995 (Sidereal)

8 Aug (Off Sidereal)

Harry awoke in the morning and opened his eyes. Emmeline's ice-blue eyes were staring back. He could hear the shower running, and he and Emmeline were the only ones in the big bed.

"Nym has established a rota, Harry. One of us besides the Alpha and Primaries will be with you morning and evening. She thought it was the only way to be fair."

"I agree with her. So what did you have in mind, lovely lady?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Emmeline.

She laughed and put her arms around his neck, dragging him into a very passionate embrace and then kisses.

The bonded all felt both his and her climax some minutes later and smiled. Harry and Emmeline joined the Alpha and Primaries in the bathroom.

Once they had managed to get out of the bathroom with only a minimum of distraction and Hermione getting pinned to the shower wall, they dressed and headed to the dining room. This morning Harry made the rounds of the bond mates, giving them each a hug and a kiss and seating them. Finally he was in his seat with a goofy grin plastered across his face. Nym leaned over and, using her napkin, wiped some lipstick from his cheek. She smiled at him and held his hand as breakfast appeared.

"Harry, you seem to be doing particularly well this morning."

"And why not, Amelia? I'm in love with the best witches in Britain—no, the world—and they love me back. Life is good right now."

They could all feel how truly happy he was. It warmed their souls that he truly did feel they were the best of witches, and that he loved them all with all his giant heart.

Moody stumped his way in. "Ach, laddie, what did ye do? Make 'em stop smiling, I've been blinded."

He grinned at Harry as he cast a Protego to fight off the barrage of minor hexes that flew at him from all directions. Surprisingly Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex blasted through the shield and Alastor was forced to duck. The hex blasted a fist-sized crater in the marble wall.

"Great Merlin, lass stop using your laird's power. You're going to kill me with a tickling charm."

"Sorry." Ginny sat there, her face flaming, and everyone besides Moody felt her embarrassment. Hermione and Hestia hugged her.

"Alastor, can we work on that today? I really don't want anyone coming off this turn and oh, say, completely cleaning and rebuilding Sirius's house with a single wand flick."

"Good idea, Harry, but I believe we need to include some basic Occlumency. You're sure to be around Dumbledolt and we don't want him peeking in your mind, much less Snake—err, Snape."

"Nym, really, must you…never mind. Harry, remember: until you're ready, we still have to play the game. We mustn't disrupt too much before you're ready."

"I know, Minerva, and I appreciate that you still respect Albus, but I also understand why Nym has her panties in a twist over him."

Nym punched Harry in the shoulder.

"As soon as everyone is finished eating we can go to the gym. I'll set up some testing lanes and we'll work on control. Once we get that, I believe it would be best for Chu Li to work with you on your Occlumency from inside the bond."

"Thanks, Alastor. Chu, is that possible?"

"I hadn't thought of it, Harry, but I believe it would be."

"Okay, then after we eat, let's begin."

After a very pleasant, relaxed breakfast, the bonded all moved to the gym. While they watched, Alastor, with Minerva's and Amelia's help, conjured and Transfigured a set of what appeared to be target butts and matching shooting stalls.

"All right. Your attention, please, milord and ladies. What we will do is cast a series of spells. You pick whatever hex, spell, or curse you want and fire it at the target. I want you to start just casting and then put more effort into it every time you cast, and we'll see where we are. The numbers you will see indicate power level on the top and accuracy on the bottom. The power numbers will rise and the accuracy numbers will fall. Let me demonstrate."

Alastor turned and fired a Reducto. The top number read 40 and the bottom 100.

"The numbers indicate that I achieved a power level of 40 and a direct hit."

"Alastor, how high does the scale for power go?"

"It's currently limited to 999, Hermione. I can tell you Albus cast in the 200s, at most, when he puts some effort into it."

Harry was standing in a stall and he turned toward the target. He considered for a moment; then, thinking that a more destructive spell might get a higher reading, he snapped his wand up and cast, " _Bombarda!_ " The target disappeared in a shower of dust-sized particles. Harry blinked and looked at the numbers. His top number was 302 and his bottom number was 94.

"Lad, I asked you to just cast."

"I did, Alastor."

"Hmm. Okay, well, let's see what you can really do." Moody conjured another target in the butts.

Harry concentrated, drew on his magic, and fired the Bombarda again. This time the target sublimed to gas in a gigantic fireball. The wall behind it had also disappeared, and they were staring out into the back garden of the Ossuary. If it had not been for the one-way shield cast by Alastor, the blast overpressure would have injured them all. Harry stood with his mouth open.

Nym reached over and gently lifted his jaw closed. The numbers this time read 999 and 90.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry."

She looked at Harry and tried to respond; instead, as soon as she opened her mouth she burst out laughing. It was simply too much. Here was her lover, finally looking like what he was—a scared fifteen-year-old boy. She stepped up to Harry and hugged him to her. It would have been better if she could have stopped laughing, but she just couldn't. Finally she said, "It's all right, Harry."

Harry was pouting horribly while he snuggled Amelia into him. Hermione swatted him on the butt. "Molest Amelia later, Harry. We're working now."

"But Mi, I have her right where I want her now," Harry whined, tightening his grip on Amelia.

The bonded broke up in laughter again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly—mmph—Nym!"

Nym had stepped up to Hermione and effectively silenced her with a kiss. "Relax, Hermione, we have all day. Let's take our time and explore this fully."

Minerva had been looking thoughtful after she recovered from her shock. "Harry, was that all you can put into your casting?"

"No, Minerva, I think I can put a lot more into it before I ever draw on you and the other bonded. I can feel your magic, but I didn't draw on it."

"Harry, what does it feel like when you cast?"

Harry screwed his face up. "Uh, it doesn't feel, Minerva."

The bonded froze. "What do you mean by it _doesn't feel_ , Harry?"

"It _doesn't_ feel. I just cast."

The bonded stood stunned. They could all feel their magic when they cast. They could also feel the pull on it.

"Harry doesn't feel it because he swims in an ocean of it. He has never reached the limits of his magic, and now that the bindings Dumbledore placed are so eroded as to be useless, he may never do. I believe the bindings will break or be absorbed tonight, when he takes me."

All heads turned to Luna. She had been so quiet until now.

"How do you mean, Luna?"

"Hestia, if we use something that flows as an analogy, water, most wizard folk access the equivalent of a small stream. Powerful wizard folk access a large stream or small river. Dumbledolt, Vulturewart, and five or six wizards in the world outside the Potter clan access a really big river like the Nile. Harry, by comparison, floats in an ocean of magic."

"Luna, do you know how this happened?"

"Well, apparently Harry being so powerful made his magic seek out the most powerful witches, Hestia."

"No, Luna—how did Harry get so powerful?"

"Oh. Well, first his mother's protection ritual didn't function quite as she expected, either as a result of interference or maybe a combination of effects from a Dark ritual Vulturewart was trying to complete. Every person who died at Godric's Hollow had their magic absorbed by Harry—that was two very powerful wizarding folks and the heavily Dark ritual-augmented dork lord.

"Then Dumbledolt poured all of his available magic into the bindings on Harry. Harry hasn't been breaking the bindings; he's been integrating them."

"Then of course there's the piece of Basilisk fang in his arm and the Phoenix tears in his blood. They've stayed active, fighting each other, and that fight has been pouring magic into Harry since his second year. Now his core is huge, and he'll only grow more so as he hits maturities."

"Morgana! Wait a minute—what do you mean, maturi _ties_?"

Luna actually blushed. Daphne sighed and handed Tracey a Galleon.

"Well, Nym, you know when a little wizard reaches a certain age he starts having—uhhh, well—reactions..."

"Luna Potter, don't give me the talk. I gave it to you when your dad asked. You said maturities, plural, not maturity."

"Oh! Thank Morgana. I thought Harry had shagged your brains out—well, maybe sucked."

" _Luna Potter!_ "

Tracey handed Daphne back the Galleon and stuck her tongue out at her over the smirk Daphne wore. Tonks rolled her eyes.

Luna continued, "Wizarding folk actually go through three maturities, four if they live long enough. The first one is the most noticeable as they gain access to most of their magic. The other maturities are about control and releasing access to the final magical reserves."

"So, I'm adrift in your ocean of magic with no control Luna?"

"Exactly, lover, but that's what we're for. We can help you learn control Harry."

Padma Patil had been bursting to say something. "So we could just find Vulturewarts and Harry could fire up that Bombarda and turn him into scattered atoms."

Luna smiled sadly. "Would that we could, but he's not going to let us close yet. There's something being hidden; it has to do with why his spirit never left and how he was able to come back. I'll keep working on it, but it's very confusing."

Padma's Ravenclaw nature had been piling up questions, though, so she took the opportunity to ask, "Alastor, could your measuring spell be modified to test Harry?"

"Milady, only you would know. It's a standard spell. I'd be happy to show it to you."

He went off with what was fast becoming the Arithmancy group: Septima, Ann, Hermione, Emmeline, and Padma.

Minerva was curious about something else. "Luna, how exactly do you know all this?"

"I'm a seer, as you know. I can 'see' backward as well as forward. I use my knowledge to put together the most reasonable explanations that I can. Then my sight lets me know if they work out or not. It gets confusing around Harry because there are so many outside influences. The prophecy is one, and then we have the Ministry, Vulturewarts, Dumbledolt, and us—the bonded. I know that sometimes I seem 'loony', but it's hard to keep the possibilities straight."

"It's fine, dear. I'm sorry I didn't do more to help you."

"Me too, Luna."

"Thank you, Minerva, Cho."

They carried on talking while the others reset the range. Instead of repairing the gym wall, however, they left it open and built it into a clean, finished opening, covering it with some weather protection spells that Ann knew.

The range was reset with the now-modified measuring spell.

"Okay, Harry, give us your very best."

Harry nodded to Nym; he stepped back into the stall and gathered his magic. He raised his wand and cast. The normally red spell left his wand in a bright, firehose-thick bolt of roaring white light. Harry's wand was smoking. The target had simply ceased to exist and there was now a fifty meter long, three meter wide, four meter deep gouge in the yard outside. The numbers were 9999 over 100.

Emmeline cast a spell and the top number changed to 11588. "Harry, I didn't feel anything, so I'm assuming that you were not drawing on the bond?"

"No, Emmeline, I wasn't. And it seemed like there was something holding me back. That wasn't all I can do, but I don't know how to get around the…eerrr...bottleneck, maybe?"

"Hmm. I believe we don't want you to, either, if Luna is correct. Ann, can you be a test caster for us? First just you, and then draw on Harry."

Ann stepped into the other stall and cast the Bombarda. The red beam shot out and blew the target to pieces. The numbers came in at 278 and 86. She concentrated and rolled her shoulders. Harry tried to help her by gathering his magic and pushing it toward her in the bond.

" _Harry, Baby, don't do that. As a matter of fact, let me pull from you this time, and then you push on the next one."_

" _Sorry. Okay, go ahead."_

Harry stopped pushing and Ann got reset and cast. The bolt was still red, but it was noticeably thicker and faster. The target was atomized. The numbers came back 4567 and 93.

Ann nodded "Okay, one last time; and this time, Harry, you help."

Harry gathered everything he had and pushed it to Ann. She cast and the bolt was blisteringly fast, firehose-thick, and blindingly white. It registered at 12377 and 97. The target was gone, and the ditch outside had doubled in width and grown a little in depth, too. The end of her wand glowed for a moment, and then a tendril of smoke curled up from it.

Alastor had watched with interest. "Well, that answers that. I don't think you have to worry about your bonded as long as you're alive and the bond is working, Harry."

Susan looked at the hole for a moment and then flicked her wand at it. The walls sloped down and became lined with rock. "I always wanted a place to swim close to the house."

Harry moved off to a bench by the wall. "All right, Harry?"

"Sure, Ann. It's just…well…I don't really know how this is going to work. I mean, I'm responsible for you all now and, well, I haven't ever even been responsible for _myself_ before."

She sat beside him and put an arm around him. "Harry, we're all here. We aren't children, we're women. You've been happy to ask for and accept advice. Just keep doing that, and we'll all work together. We're the bonded, after all; we can't do much else."

"That's something else that bothers me. How much has the magic changed us? I mean, I can't really see this many women getting along so well." He realized what he'd just said and blushed furiously.

Ann hugged him tighter and the laughter of the bonded filled the gym. "Harry, there's no question that there would be more—friction, let's say—if we weren't here for a common goal. We know we don't have to compete for you, and I believe that we've moved past it, assisted by the magic."

"Sorry. It's just that in my experience women have a tendency to be pretty rough on each other."

"I know, Harry, and I'm not saying we won't have rough patches. Right now we have a common purpose. I guess we have to thank Vulturewarts for that, if nothing else."

"I'll be sure to—just before I stick his head on a pike."

They sat together watching as the rest of the bonded fired into the stalls under Moody's watchful eye. Soon enough he was giving tips to improve their aim. After two hours of this, everyone was satisfied with their numbers and getting tired. Chu was conjuring large bags in a corner of the gym, preparing for the first Occlumency session.

"Luna, you are as yet unbonded. Do you mind if we record your numbers and then see what the difference is after you're bonded?"

"No, Cho; in fact, I should have thought of that." She cast and achieved a 408 over 97. The bonded looked on in stunned silence. No one had known she was so powerful. Luna gave them a little grin. "Hermione and Ginny would have really amazed you. You would have been checking the charms after Nym."

Chu cleared her throat. "Ladies and milord? If you please, we will start on Occlumency."

They moved over and stood amongst the bags.

Chu said, "Please take seats."

Harry smiled as Hermione lowered herself gracefully onto a bag. "They're called bean bags," she explained. "They're very comfortable."

Harry lowered himself into one and Chu lowered herself in with him. His arm automatically went round her.

Chu waited until they settled and then started. "We're going to work on creating an Occlumency shield. If you would all join me in the bond, we will begin. Luna, I'll show you this after you are bonded tonight."

The bonded all dropped into the bond, where they found Chu. She pulled each one of them into her mind. They saw a vast plain on the right and an enormous escarpment on the left.

" _These are my defenses. I created them in my mind. On our right is a thousand miles of plain. My memories and thoughts are like an island on that plain. The escarpment you see on your left is that island_."

She moved them all in her mind to the top of the mile-high escarpment and put them down facing what appeared to be a stone wall with no gate. She walked to the wall and touched it. A tunnel appeared. She motioned them forward and they followed her into the long tunnel. After a few moments, they exited the tunnel and were faced with another wall. This wall appeared to be steel. Again, she moved forward and touched the wall, and a gate appeared. They proceeded through this gate and exited a shorter tunnel into a courtyard full of buildings in the Chinese imperial style.

" _I built my Occlumency shields and barriers based on what I knew. This is a copy of the Forbidden City, the seat of the Emperor of China. It is important to know that in order to protect your thoughts and memories, you must know what they are. In each of the rooms of this complex I stored types of memories in the form of scrolls. I can direct an attacker who makes it this far to the room that I want him to see, while hiding those things most precious to me. It is said to be possible to create guardians to protect an area, but it requires an enormous amount of power to do so. Harry, if you would help, I would like to try it now._ "

" _Of course, Chu, anything you need_." Harry gathered his magic and pushed it to her along the bond.

Chu concentrated and suddenly there was an enormous blood-red dragon flying in the air over the Forbidden City. Chu smiled and hugged Harry.

" _Chu, how will you maintain the dragon_?" Marietta asked.

" _Once you have created the item in your mind, your magic sustains it. That's why my first barrier is the plain. It is so passive that it requires almost no energy to maintain, but an attacker must spend energy crossing it. The walls are the same. The dragon will be maintained using Harry's and my magic. That being the case, I believe Harry will know when I am under attack and can assist me. My main defense is directing an enemy to what I want them to see. In order to keep up an attack on someone, you must expend almost the same amount of energy as you would in the physical realm. Also, the attacker must in most cases be looking you in the eye. If they are not looking you in the eye, they must be enormously powerful or have a link with you for Legilimency to work._

" _For as long as we can stand it, let's all work first on creating our defenses, and then each day we will all have to order our thoughts and store them. I'll show you some meditation techniques to use each night._ "

As Luna and Moody stood watch over them, they began their work. The bonded without shields, brainstormed for ideas, and eventually decided on an island fortress type of arrangement. The islands rose directly from the sea. On each island was a fortress with three layers of walls: basalt, granite, and steel. Inside the walls they all created their own individual keeps. Some were beautiful as fairy tales. Harry's was beautiful in its own way. A solid cylinder of polished black granite rose from the bailey, which was patrolled by two Griffins and two Nundu. Overhead a coal-black, green-eyed dragon flew. It was enormous.

Exhausted by the work so far, Harry rested while the bonded completed their keeps. When the last of them had gotten too tired to continue, Chu lead them all back to full consciousness.

Harry lay for a moment cuddling Chu. He pulled her halfway onto him and, resting his chin on the top of her head, he fell asleep. The bonded followed his lead and all took a nap.

Luna smiled at them and continued her watch from inside the circle of Nym's arms.

Moody spoke to her before leaving. "I will take my leave, milady; there are things that need watching." Luna nodded imperiously, while grinning impishly at him. He chuckled and stumped his way out of the gym and then the mansion.

The bonded slept for two hours and then began to awaken. Harry awoke with a handful of firm breast in one hand and a warm stomach under his other. Chu, who had been awake for a few minutes, felt him awaken and spun in his arms until she was straddling him. She pulled her skirt out of the way and opened Harry's jeans. She then freed the object of her quest and, rising forward, aimed him at her center and sat back on him. Harry, having pressed his erection to the inside of her right thigh for the last thirty minutes, had her soaked by now, and she sheathed him to the hilt in one backward thrust. She moaned and growled and collapsed onto him, thrusting her pelvis gently back and forth. The bonded had their attention riveted on the joined couple as they felt the walls of Chu's vagina working their cock. The feedback grew and grew. Suddenly Harry was pouring all of his love, lust, and desire for them into the bond, and then he reinforced it with a little raw magic. As he took Chu's lips in a searing kiss, they all felt it; and then he exploded in her, filling her and ripping a gut-twisting orgasm from them all.

Rosmerta had been sleeping and dreaming of Harry making love to her when she felt his orgasm and launched into her own. Hers was so big it took her consciousness for a moment. She awakened about five minutes later, more satisfied than she had been since Harry bound her. She couldn't wait for tonight. It was her turn on the evening rota. While feeling Harry inside her bond mates was nice, nothing compared to having her belly full of Harry. After he fucked Luna into submission, Rosmerta planned to get her bellyfull. It was amazing—she had had a few lovers, but this boy actually curled her toes. For the first time in her life she wanted a male permanently in her life. Not only that, but she kept catching herself wishing she was pregnant. Now that she had some rudimentary Occlumency barriers, she was determined to fulfill that wish.

The bonded reawakened, and Harry helped them to their feet amid their aftershocks. They wandered off toward their rooms with goofy smiles after he had kissed them. Universally they wanted a nice warm bath and then dinner.

Luna had watched the whole thing with a predatory smile, and as the last of the bonded left, she dragged Harry toward the master suite, shedding clothes along the way. By the time they reached the bedroom she was nude and Harry was down to his boxers. Luna pushed him onto the bed and knelt in front of him, taking his boxers as she went and capturing him in her mouth on the way down. Luna used all of the knowledge gained from her sight and took Harry's not-inconsiderable length straight down her throat. She moaned as her nose contacted Harry's belly, the vibrations deep in her throat almost causing him to lose control. As she came back up to the tip of his shaft he leaned forward and, grasping her hips, he pulled her up and around and lay back. They ended up in a sixty-nine position with Luna on top and Harry's face buried in her.

For a beginner, Luna was a demanding partner indeed. Harry was only too happy to accede to her fiercely whispered pleas, and they spent several frenzied moments writhing together on the enormous bed, touching each other everywhere with hot, delicate fingers and hotter mouths until Luna finally screamed her release when Harry penetrated her with his tongue. Her scream, together with the feel of her inner vibrations, sent him over the edge after her, and she hummed happily as she sucked him dry. His heart barely had time to slow before she was taking him up again. "Harry, you taste great!" she murmured around him. "Do it again." And she swallowed him to the root. Harry was glad to oblige.

The bonded were lost in sensation; they, too, felt every swipe of warm tongue and every last vibration and pounding heartbeat. Tongue met erect nipple, questing fingers found tight, wet curls and the hot, slippery depths that waited within. Soon all of the bonded had moved into the shallow end of the baths, moaning and gasping out their own orgasms with the pair on the bed, completely incapacitated.

But Luna was not yet bonded.

Harry rolled Luna off him and came round so they were face to face. Her eyes lit and she eagerly accepted him as he sheathed himself in her. Luna continued to scream, her climax never stopping. Harry started with long, slow strokes, but Luna was having none of it. "Fuck me, Harry, fuck me hard," she half-gasped, half-sobbed into his ear. Harry began to move faster, but it wasn't enough. "Harder, Harry, harder, please Harry oh Morgana I can't come again unless you go harder." Harry closed his eyes and extended his magic into her, focusing it on her pleasure; then he released it. Luna locked in an orgasm so powerful that every muscle in her body seized. Her inner muscles clamped onto Harry and it felt like she was suckling on him as she had done with her mouth before. Harry released into her in a paralyzing orgasm, and this time the walls of the entire house rang. The light that flared was blinding and lasted for a full quarter-hour.

None of the bonded knew of this, however, as they were all unconscious by then and wrestling, deep in the bond, with the flood of Luna's thoughts and emotions. Finally they got it under control and they all fell into a deep sleep. The house-elves of the Ossuary recovered them from their baths, where they had been watching them for their safety, dried them, and put them in their beds. The bonded would not awaken until evening. They spent the time in the bond first fighting the randomness of Luna's thoughts into some kind of order, then marveling over both her abilities and brilliance, and then over Harry and Luna's mutual multiple orgasm.

Chu took the opportunity to work with a deliriously happy Luna on her Occlumency.

Harry awoke that evening with Rosmerta's lips locked on his cock as she sucked him hard, already at work on her plan. He looked in her eyes, and what she saw made her instantly wet for him. She was looking directly into his soul, it seemed, and she saw his love for her there. She crawled up his body, kissing her way, and once she got to his face she kissed her way to his right ear and whispered, "Please, my lord, give me your child."

Harry rolled her over and penetrated her slowly but firmly. "The first of many, my love," he said quietly, and he began moving in her. She matched his movements, never losing contact with his eyes, and as he slowly brought her to climax she fell into his mind. They were linked in this way when she climaxed and pulled Harry with her. Harry regained himself and rolled to her side. He threw a leg over her belly and an arm across her breast and fell back into a deep, healing sleep. Rosmerta lay tingling all over with tears running down her face. She had never been so happy.

Harry next awoke thirty minutes later to find Hannah already atop him, grinding herself and him to climax. She watched his eyes open and when he focused, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Good evening, beautiful."

Harry grinned and returned, "Hey, that's my line."

Hannah clenched on him as she released, and Harry thrust her through it. Just as her climax finished, his began, and she shuddered again.

"Oh, Morgana, that's the way to wake up!" She got up slowly and pulled him into the bathroom. Hermione grabbed them and dragged them into the shower. This evening Hestia wasn't fast enough getting out of the way, probably on purpose, and she got pinned to the wall, adding time to the bathroom routine.

They finally dressed and Nym sent out the call through the bond that they were moving to dinner.

Moody, who had been seated, stood as they entered. Harry again went round the table kissing and seating his mates. His fingers lingered on the back of Nym's neck as he seated her last, and he reached out with his magic and stimulated her pleasure center. The bonded just managed to suppress the groan that escaped Nym.

"Harry, we have a guest," she whispered fiercely.

"I don't mind Alastor knowing that nothing in the world is as important as you all, Nym. I trust you," he whispered back at her. She blushed to her roots; then her hair turned a bright, blushing pink.

Alastor was chuckling as he watched. "So—all bonded this evening, then, me laird?"

Harry eyed Moody curiously and asked, "Alastor, why do you sometimes have an accent and sometimes not?"

"Because sometimes, Harry, it isn't about causing problems for the Dark. Sometimes I just want to pull your leg."

Harry grinned at him and tucked into his dinner. The bonded ate and watched in amazement as Harry ate...and ate...and ate.

Alastor's grin just got wider. "Burn lots of calories since lunch, me laird?"

Harry chewed, swallowed, grinned back. He winked hugely at Luna and she blushed prettily. The bonded groaned and then chuckled throatily as the memories flashed from Luna and Harry.

Harry settled back in his seat, finally satisfied, and looked at Nym. "What have we tonight, o first-among-equals?"

His efforts were rewarded with a round of ooohs and aaahs from the bonded and a smack in the head from Nym. He pouted outrageously. She leaned in and kissed the pout away.

"We're going to do some more target casting, Harry, and then we'll plan for tomorrow in real time and the next Turning. Then, before we go back, I want to do some extra Occlumency work. We need to all be here at midnight so you can wish your bonded goodbye, and then we'll move forward in time to thirty-seven minutes after midnight on the ninth."

Harry smiled at Nym and said, "Yes, wife." He got another round of ooohs and aaahs and this time a blistering kiss from a glassy-eyed Nym. He cupped her cheek gently and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment.

"All right—when you're ready, me laird and ladies, we can start."

They spent two hours on target casting. This time Luna, with Harry pushing his magic to her, registered a 13121 over 92. Her previous best had been a 408 over 97. Susan's pool became deeper and wider. Luna rebuilt the rock lining with a casual flip of her wand.

After that they went back to the conjured bean bags and worked on their Occlumency until 10 pm.

Sitting down in the dining room again, they all had a light snack and drinks of their choice.

Nym opened the discussion. "So we'll move back to the entry hall and be back in normal time in two hours and thirty-eight minutes. Tomorrow everyone will go about their normal activities and then Floo back here to the Ossuary. Please be here at midnight; we will begin the next Turn as soon as we can, and we need to avoid ourselves."

"Harry's trial is scheduled for 12 August. Anyone have anything else?"

Harry said, "Nym, I believe we need to work out the oaths and take them, and I want to tell everyone the prophecy."

"Okay, Harry."

They put their heads together and collectively crafted a simple oath that bound them not to reveal anything learned in the bond to anyone not in the bond without the Alpha's permission. This oath was phrased so that it should be powered by the bond's magic. Once they had all sworn the oath, Nym revealed the prophecy. Harry was amazed to see the bonded were nonplussed.

"I know why it doesn't bother me, but why are you all okay with it?"

Surprisingly, Susan spoke. "It's not that it doesn't bother us, Harry, but we're with you no matter what happens. We've either come to love you in the last five years or the last three days and nights. I don't believe there's any difference in the love we have for you based on how long we've known you, and the prophecy makes little difference. None of us were going to surrender to Vulturewarts in the first place. Him hunting you makes more sense now, though."

Harry looked at them all in turn and saw they each felt the same way.

In the bond he felt warmth and love and support. He returned it with everything he had.

At Amelia's suggestion they moved back into the gym, pushing the bean bags together. They just lay quietly talking, both in and out of the bond.

Minerva, sitting in front of Harry, said, "I'm not really sure how to bring this up, ladies, but some of us will need to start applying glamors soon to make ourselves look as we always have when we're not Turning. I noticed myself…well…losing years, if you will. Harry, stop that."

Harry had moved up behind her and pulled her between his legs. As she continued talking he had leaned forward and sneaked his hands around her ribcage and was now firmly cupping her breast. He disregarded her command and leaned all the way onto her back and kissed the base of her neck.

"Oooohh, Harry...Morgana, did you have to start this now?"

Her mates chuckled as Harry pulled her to him and started to unbutton her dress.

Amelia, mostly being playfully mean, asked, "What made you comment on the glamors, Min?"

Harry had unbuttoned Minerva's dress and in a very skillful display of wandless magic Vanished her bustier leaving her dress. He worked his hands into the top of her dress and was now cupping her breasts without the annoying clothing in the way. As he cupped her breasts he ran his thumbs across her nipples.

"I happened to be looking in the mirror this evening before dinner and I noticed that I appear to be getting younger. Harry Potter, you are paying for that bustier."

Harry, who had continued nibbling on the nape of her neck, raised his head slightly and said, "Anything you want, Min." He continued working one of her breasts with one hand while he slid the other down her flat belly, gently probing along the way.

Amelia, amazed by this display of discipline from Min, continued the conversation. The whole bond could feel Min's blood boiling with lust. The younger women had already lain down and were panting.

"Yes, well, from what Hestia remembers of reading the Potter family book, we will be what she called 'optimized' by the magic in the bond."

Harry had found his mark and Min parted her thighs as much as his legs would allow, giving him access. Harry slid a finger inside and pushed his palm down on her clit.

"Well, that being the case, as I said, I believe we need to start using the glamors now."

"Oh Morgana, Min, stop talking and start loving. You win!"

Harry was just thinking that he hadn't known they were competing when Min smirked at Amelia and stood. She displayed a little wandless magic skill of her own and Vanished her panties. She pushed Harry onto his back and knelt astride him. She quickly opened his trousers, and Harry's rock-hard cock sprang out as soon as she parted his boxers. Holding him upright, she sank down on him, looking him in the eye and saying, "You are paying for those, too, my lord."

"I'll buy you the factory, Min. Oh, Merlin, I love you." He leaned forward and captured her lips.

At that point their lovemaking turned extremely physical and ended with most of the bonded nude and Harry having been inside most of them. He had come in Minerva, Amelia, Rosmerta, Ann, Chu and Septima. And all of the bonded had been wracked by multiple orgasms. Not a few of the women had contributed to these by using hands, lips, tongue, and teeth on one or more of their mates. For the last several minutes they had been lying in the afterglow. Su Li had Harry sheathed in her, not moving, just holding him in her.

Hermione snapped them out of it by announcing in the bond, " _It's time to go, loves."_

The bonded returned her love and roused themselves. Min showed those of them that needed to know how to conjure clothes for those who had lost them in the rush of Vanishings that had occurred.

Daphne smirked. _"Now you won't have to go commando, Chu."_

" _I wouldn't have to now, Daphne, if I could get pregnant. My panties keep me coming all day."_

" _Thank Morgana, you too, Chu? I was afraid it was just me,"_ Ginny added, to her mates' amused giggles.

They Scourgified themselves and dressed for the trip home. Most of them intended to fall straight into their baths at home, so they weren't too concerned about it for now.

Once dressed, they gathered in a group; and at thirty-eight minutes after midnight on 9 August they walked into the entrance hall and began to Floo home. Harry kissed each of his mates goodbye before they left. He could still feel them when they arrived home. Universally, the first thing they did was check the bond with him and their mates.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 7

9 August 1995 (Sidereal)

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place with a whoosh and a flare of green fire. Ron was asleep, Harry quietly changed and climbed into bed.

Monday morning Harry woke with a pounding headache. The window was closed and the room was stifling. He knew the window had been open earlier. Not only that, but Ron was doing his hippo impersonation again, this time with sound effects.

Harry grabbed his bag and a towel and went to the bathroom. He dropped his pants and pulled his wifebeater off over his head. Stepping into the shower, he tilted the shower head away from himself and turned the hot water on. It came on hot, so he knew someone else must have just left. He adjusted the water and stood under the stream, trying to wash his headache away.

Nym, down in the kitchen, felt Harry get in the shower. She also felt his pounding headache. She threw an eyebrow at Hestia and in the bond told her, " _Cover us for half an hour."_

She went directly to the bathroom, and with a quick Alohomora she was in. She cast both silencing and locking spells on the doors, windows, and walls.

She stripped on the way to the shower.

Harry turned as she entered the shower and he simply took her into his arms and snuggled into her. They stayed that way for a few moments; then Nym spun Harry around and began washing him. As she washed him he returned the favor. Soon she felt the headache leave him and he looked out from under the spray of water and smiled in his half-broken way.

Harry turned the water off. They left the shower and Nym kissed him and dried herself and her hair. She kissed him again and said, "We'll be in the kitchen, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Nym canceled the silencing and locking charms and went back down to the kitchen. Once she arrived she looked at Sirius. "Sirius, Harry needs his own room. We'll pick it and clean it today."

Sirius took one look at the steely look in her eyes and said, "Yes, Nym. Also, I have an appointment at noon today that I'd like you to attend."

"Sure, Sirius, no problem."

The rest of the house awoke and Molly soon entered the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen, it was only through Morgana's mercy that had Molly turned away from the table. The first thing he did was kiss Tonks on the lips, and then Hestia.

" _Harry! Merlin, be careful! Molly's right there."_

" _Oops."_

Harry looked up and saw the horror on Sirius's face. He blushed.

Suddenly Harry got up and left. He went to the parlor and sat on a sofa, blushing and flustered. Sirius, Nym, and Hestia followed him.

Nym and Hestia sealed the room and sat on either side of Harry, panting and each holding one of his hands. Sirius sat in a wingback facing them.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Give us a minute, Sirius."

Hermione and Ginny had awoken and gone into the bathroom together. While Hermione was in the shower, Ginny had stripped and joined her. What had started out as an innocent measure in the interest of time saving soon turned into a full-on romp. Soon they were both on the bottom of the shower locked in a very aggressive bout of oral sex, and their mates were enjoying it right along with them.

Hestia, Nym, and Harry groaned as Ginny and Hermione reached their mutual climax.

After recovering for a moment, Harry looked at Sirius.

"Harry, you and Nym have to get control. You cannot be found out."

Chagrined, Harry nodded. "I know, Sirius. We'll have a conversation with the bonded in a few moments."

"How many?"

"Thirty-three so far, Sirius. Two are too young, and then there are Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"Merlin, Harry…speaking of Narcissa, I have a letter from her." Sirius withdrew it from a pocket and passed it to Harry, who read it and passed it to Nym.

"So this is the meeting we're going to?"

"Yes. I wanted you there to see whether she's telling the truth. It could be a ploy. My research tells me that you, as the Alpha, will not only be able to tell but should be able to establish control over her."

"Harry, this plays right to us. We can set up the purported rape and no one will be the wiser."

Harry winced. "Nym, do we have to keep using that word? What are the chances I could bond her somewhere before I have to—uhh—"

"Act out a rape on her in public, Harry, that's what we're doing."

"When do you plan on telling my ward you'll be doing this to her, Lord Potter?"

Harry looked at Sirius and saw he was in fact deadly serious.

Nym came to the rescue. "Sirius, we plan on getting her agreement. We can think of no other way to keep her alive without secluding her somewhere. And we know how well that's worked in the past. Harry will bond her, it will save her sanity, and even if she ends up pregnant we'll have nine months to think of a way to get her out of where she is and safe."

Sirius relaxed and grinned. "You know, this is crazy enough to work, and if you use Death Eater robes it could sow dissension in the ranks of the dork lord."

Nym nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Now, let's get down to breakfast before Molly comes hunting."

They went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Hermione and Ginny joined them. As they ate breakfast, Nym laid down the law in the bond.

" _Ladies, I realize the temptation is there. However, please refrain from sexual activity until we're Turning. We must_ not _be discovered. And Harry, while we appreciate your display of affection this morning, you_ must _be more careful. Molly would have gone spare if she'd turned around while you were kissing Hestia or me."_

She received a chorus of, _"Yes, Nym,"_ from all the bonded _._

Harry sent his apologies and then flooded the bond with his love for them. The women returned his love, all of them. It left him stupefied.

" _Harry!_ Wake up, mate. I asked what you were doing today."

Harry snapped out of it and looked at Ron. "Moving to my own room." Ron was crestfallen. "Not because of you, exactly, Ron, but you like to sleep with the window closed and I can't. It gives me a pounding headache. Also, I have a hard time sleeping with you snoring, Ron. I'm so sorry." Harry cringed, waiting for the explosion.

"Thank Merlin. Not to be rude, mate, but you sleeping with that window open is killing me. I think that's why I snore. I get all stuffed up."

Molly, having listened to this, whipped out her wand and scanned Ron. "Allergies, I think. There are potions for that."

"Mum, let's try the separate rooms first. Those potions are horrible and they make me tired."

"All right, Ron, as long as there's room."

"There's plenty of room, Molly. We'll just have to clean one up for Harry. In fact, there's a room right next to mine." Sirius winked hugely at Harry. Unknown to Harry, Nym, or Hestia, this would put him in a room that shared a bathroom with Nym and Hestia.

Harry just looked at him and nodded.

Molly said, "Well, we'll get to work on it after breakfast."

Sirius didn't want Molly to know about the shared bath, so he said, "I'll show Harry where, Molly. I'm sure he and I can handle getting it ready."

Molly nodded. "If you think so, Sirius. The rest of us will work on the main floor, then."

The kids all groaned.

After breakfast, they all set off for their appointed tasks.

Harry, Nym, Hestia, and Sirius went upstairs to the door next to the master suite. Sirius pushed it open and they looked in. It was appalling. They walked in and Harry heaved a great sigh. "Well, this is the first time I've wished Dobby were here."

They jumped as Dobby popped into the room. "The great Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Eerrr, no, Dobby, but now that you're here, could you do me a favor and help me clean this room?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter. Dobby will clean the room. You will do great wizard things."

"Dobby, really, I can..."

Harry trailed off because Dobby was already moving in a blur, cleaning. "Well, this will be easier than I thought."

"Sirius, isn't our room..."

"Right next to this one?" Why, yes, it is Hestia, and I believe you can reach it through here." He opened the door to the shared bathroom and stepped into Nym and Hestia's room. Harry, Nym, and Hestia just looked at each other and grinned.

"What else can Dobby do for the great wizard Harry Potter?"

"First, call me Harry. Then, how would you like to work for me, Dobby?"

Dobby beamed at him. "Dobby would like to be bound to house Potter very much."

" _Harry, you can't enslave Dobby."_

" _Hermione, you do know that house-elves must be bound or their magic fades and they die. They can be bound to a House or to a person."_

" _Which is better, Amelia?"_

"We've _always bound our elves to the House; they have the most freedom that way and they can draw the most magic."_

There was a general murmur of agreement in the bond.

They all felt Hermione blushing in embarrassment for not knowing this.

Harry walked over to Dobby and put his hand on the house-elf's head. "I, Lord Potter, offer service in House Potter to Dobby the free elf. I offer this without reservation and under no coercion."

"Dobby accepts service in the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." He looked at Harry consideringly. "Would master consent to bind Winky to the House also? She is fading."

"Only on the condition that you not call me master, Dobby."

Dobby popped away and returned almost instantly with a very bedraggled-looking Winky in tow.

Harry knelt before her and put his hand on her head. "I, Lord Potter, offer service in House Potter to Winky the free elf. I offer this without reservation and under no coercion."

Winky stood stunned for a moment and then said, "Winky accepts service in the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Harry removed his hand and was attacked, each of his legs being hugged by an ecstatic elf.

Winky stepped away from Harry and looked at the dark, threadbare room. She waved her hand and everything was neat, clean, and restored to like-new condition.

"Winky thanks the most powerful master."

"Harry, Winky. Just call me Harry."

"Oh no, master, that would not be proper."

Harry looked at Nym and she just looked back and shrugged.

Harry sighed. "Dobby, Winky, I need you to continue to work at Hogwarts when we're there, but could you do me a favor and start here, and not work too fast? Do the attic and top floor first and then do the basements. Bring any Dark artifacts you find to the library. Watch out for the Hippogriff in the attic. And there's an elf named Kreacher here, but we think something is wrong with him."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Lord Potter."

The elves popped away.

Harry sighed "That's worse isn't it. That Lord Potter I mean."

Sirius smiled "Crafty little buggers."

"Harry, how are we going to explain this? Those are probably the two strongest house elves in the world now. I mean, look at this room—it's like new!"

Harry rolled his eyes and Nym sat on the bed, laughing.

"We'll just tell anyone who asks that Dobby wanted to help me." Suddenly something occurred to Harry. "Does my family have any properties?"

A strange elf popped into the room. He was instantly covered by four wands.

"Your House includes many properties, milord."

"Who are you?"

"I am Geoffrey, milord, chief elf of the House. It is good to see you well, milord."

The elf turned to Nym. "Milady, welcome to House Potter. Please relay our greetings to your subordinate wives. We await your instructions."

Harry looked at Nym. She shrugged.

" _Nym, you're the Alpha. While Harry views you as the first among equals, all others recognize you as the Alpha female. We are your subordinate wives. Traditionally the Alpha wife is responsible for the household. Apparently, House Potter is a traditional house in this respect. You are in day-to-day charge of the property and chattel of house Potter."_

" _Thanks, Daphne, that's what I thought."_

"Geoffrey, will you meet us at three this afternoon take us to each property for a review of the estate, please? There will be five of us here, and we'll need you to pick up Susan Bones at the Ossuary and Daphne Greengrass at Long Acres."

Geoffrey bowed and said, "Milady," he then popped away.

"Well, Harry, life is certainly an adventure with you around."

Harry scowled at his godfather.

Nym and Hestia laughed. "Come on, Harry, let's go help the others."

They had another day of cleaning under Molly's watchful eye. Just before lunch Nym, Hestia, and Sirius stood and disappeared back upstairs; from there they Apparated to Andromeda Tonks' house. While the Grimmauld Place crew ate lunch, they met with Narcissa.

HPATWS

Crawley Down

14 Angle Way

Andromeda sat calmly on her sofa as three cracks of Apparation were heard in the front hall. Narcissa, who had been sitting with her, apparently calmly, started and then stood nervously, facing the noise.

Narcissa saw two women in Auror robes sweep into the parlor and feared the worst. Then she felt it—the overpowering urge to submit. She was momentarily confused and then she oriented slowly on her niece. She dropped to her knees with her head bowed and her crossed wrists raised to her Alpha.

Nym stopped and looked at her for a moment. Making her decision, she stepped to her aunt and circled as much of her crossed wrists as she could with her left hand; raising Narcissa's face, Nym put her right palm on Narcissa's forehead.

Narcissa had read the references and thought she was prepared, but for the next few seconds she relived her whole life as her Alpha judged her. At the end Nym dropped to her knees in front of Narcissa and drew her into her arms. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Aunt Narcissa?"

Narcissa laughed bitterly. "That's not how it's done, my Alpha."

"No more, Narcissa. You will never be abused again." As Nym said that, a blinding blue light flared from her and was absorbed into Narcissa. "Narcissa Black, you are under the protection of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. It is our intent to take you to mate and bond you if possible. So mote it be."

Sirius, standing behind them said, "In fulfillment of our pledge to our liege, so mote it be."

From him an odd black fire flared and was absorbed by Nym and Narcissa.

Andromeda had watched this and now pulled her daughter off the floor. She spun Nym to her. "Nymphadora you are bound?"

"Mother, I am truly bound, and Alpha."

Andromeda suddenly sat on the overstuffed armchair behind her.

Nym picked Narcissa up off the floor and sat her on the couch between herself and Hestia. Sirius sat across from them in an armchair. Ted Tonks sat back down in the same armchair across from the couch from which he had risen at the first crack of Apparation.

"Nymphadora, who have you bonded to?"

"Mother, Father, I must ask for your oaths not to reveal anything you learn of the bonded—you too, Narcissa."

The three stood and one by one rendered oaths on both their magic and their lives.

"Mother, I am the Alpha of Clan Potter."

Sirius interjected, "And also the Alpha of the Heir Apparent of House Black."

Nym continued, "I am the Alpha of a multiple bonding currently comprising thirty-two wives. There is myself as the Alpha wife, four Primary wives, and Harry James Potter is our lord. We expect there to be more bonded. We know that Narcissa and Bellatrix are both potentials. We've been wracking our brains attempting to plan a way to bond them without exposing them."

Narcissa spoke. "Our lord should take me in a public venue, preferably while he is wearing Death Eater regalia, or the semblance thereof. Roughly as well. We should practice. It will need to appear to be a rape."

Nym, Sirius, and Hestia smiled at Narcissa. Andromeda's head turned like a gun turret and locked on Narcissa.

"Narcissa, my sister, will not be raped, much less in public. And did you just cook up a little fantasy there?"

"Andy, hush. If my lord needs to he can bugger me on the desk of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot in front of a full session."

"Cissa, you've lost your mind!"

"Ladies, if you please? My ward, your potential mate Narcissa, has flatly refused to apperar to rape you. He is currently fighting against his whole bond in this. I believe that we can bond you, Narcissa, and then we will have him take you very violently in a public place, in front of your husband and son, or at least one of them, while he is wearing Death Eater garb and with at least one accomplice. We will then make sure the attack on a pureblood woman is published in all wizarding media. Our objective is to sow as much discord in the dork lard's ranks as possible, as well as keeping your sanity, Narcissa."

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Narcissa smiled at Sirius. "Masterful, my lord, almost Slytherin. However, I would question the accomplice. I doubt he would be able to force me if I'm already bound. He should rape me first, before Harry takes me."

Andromeda immediately responded, "Absolutely _not_."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister, who was sputtering indignantly. "Andy, hush. It's a good plan."

"Oh, yes—with the exception of you being raped by some unknown male and having incestuous sex in public with my daughter's bonded, it's brilliant."

Sirius added, "The accomplice would be for appearances' sake only and would probably be female. They would definitely not—eerrr—rape you."

He chanced a glance at Andromeda. Apoplexy appeared to be setting in.

It was Nym's turn to roll her eyes. "Mother, you have no say here. My lord requires this, so it will be done."

The room suddenly went deadly quiet.

"You will not speak to me that way in my house, Nymphadora Tonks. I will not have my sister used as a toy for the satisfaction of some pimply fifteen-year-old and his out-of-control magic. I may have lost you, but I'll whip your bonded into shape to be worthy of a Black."

Nym stood and the magic swirled about her, fully visible. Andromeda blanched and Nym spoke. "If you must use my full name, mother, get it right: Nymphadora Potter. Also, you insult my lord at your—"

Suddenly a whipcrack of a voice cut across the room. "Nym, sit down." She tried to resist, but her lord's will put her in a seat between Hestia and Narcissa.

"Andromeda, I am Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, and forgive me for invading your home." He extended his hand to her.

Andromeda automatically extended her hand. Harry bowed deeply over it and raised it slightly to his lips, kissing her fingers between the first and second knuckles. She felt the power radiating off of him.

Harry moved to Mr. Tonks. "Sir, I am so happy to meet you. I feel like I know you from seeing Nym grow up with you."

He extended his hand again, and again his target automatically extended his hand. Harry shook warmly and firmly and then let go. He stepped behind the couch where Nym sat and put his hands on her shoulders. Ted shuddered as he felt the power rolling off Harry.

The bonded all heard, _"Very, very good, my lord. Now that you've defused the situation, let them speak. We'll guide you from here if you need help."_

" _Thank you, Daphne. Nym, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't fight with your mother over me."_

" _You're right, Harry. I don't know what happened."_

" _Two bonded Alphas is what happened, Nym. Now be a good girl, and remember: you're not subservient to her, but you are her daughter."_

" _I'll try to remember, Minerva."_

"Andromeda, I don't intend to harm your sister. My bonded have cooked this up between them, and I haven't yet been able to make my objections heard. We were still in the process of reasoning our way through it, and Narcissa's opinion was needed.

"Lord Black received a missive from her asking for this talk. He asked my Alpha to accompany him. Hestia, one of my Primary wives, attended her. I would love to have a conversation with you, Ted, and Sirius about this."

Andromeda was completely floored. First this reasonable and erudite teenager had appeared soundlessly and shut Nymphadora down instantly when she was just on the verge of exploding. And what had that been? Nymphadora had never been powerful enough to create an aura before. Also, this handsome young man radiated so much power that it bent the light around him.

Ted looked at his wife and shook his head, smiling. "Harry, Sirius, why don't we adjourn and let the ladies work out their differences? I think they'll be all right now."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. Sirius stood and they went into the study.

Nym said to her mother, "I'm sorry, Mother. I don't know what came over me."

"You're an Alpha, doing what you feel is right for your mate. You won't be deterred by anything less powerful than he is. I take it from that display before your mate arrived that you are, in fact, fully bonded and able to draw on his power?"

"Yes, as are all thirty-three of us."

"What? Morgana! How powerful is he?"

"One of the mates, a true seer, has said that looking at his aura is like staring at the sun on a cloudless day at noon. She also says that all of the bonded are more powerful than normal wizards. From what I understand, most of the bonded women are somewhat less powerful than Dumbledore by themselves—not much, but somewhat. Some of them are significantly more powerful."

"Nymphadora, you're talking about a mass bonding on a scale that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, maybe ever. How did this happen?"

Nymphadora and Hestia sighed and then began relating the story of Harry James Potter. They covered his birth, the events of 31 October 1981, his abandonment and torture at the Dursleys', and his school years. They also relayed what Luna had said about how he got his power.

HPATWS

While Nym and Hestia were relaying this story, Ted had taken Harry and Sirius to the study. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out three fully leaded cut-crystal highballs and a bottle of twelve-year-old Glenlivet. He poured one and a half fingers in each highball and handed two of them to Harry and Sirius.

Harry looked at his glass and sat in one of the oversized dark leather armchairs. Ted sat on the short couch and Sirius took the other oversized chair.

"Harry, do you have a room like this?"

"I don't know, Mr. Tonks."

"Ted, please, Harry. If you're going to be my son-in-law, we might as well use our first names."

'Thank you, Ted. As I was saying, I don't really know what I have. I mean, I haven't seen the property yet, but I'm told there are several manors involved."

"Good, Harry, it sounds like you'll need them." He chuckled. "Make sure whichever one she picks for you has a room like this. Someplace you can go and get away, with none of her things in it. Put some oversized chairs in it so she can curl up in one and watch you. Do not, however, let her move her things into the room."

"Uh, Ted, you don't mind that I'm bonded to your daughter?"

"Harry, I myself am fully bonded. I know the Witches' Secret. It's not really secret among the fully bonded wizards of the world, only among those who have never been fully bonded. Can't talk to others about it unless they know, though; the secret protects itself. Sirius, I wasn't aware you were bonded, so you must have been told, head of house, so the secret let it happen. The important part of this really boils down to three simple questions: do you love her? Can you support her? Will you protect her?"

Harry thought for a moment. "With all my heart; if I have to dig ditches eighteen hours a day naked in Siberia; and with my life."

Ted smiled broadly. "Drink, up son. I understand you play a mean game of Quidditch. Let's discuss the merits of a real game—cricket." He picked up a remote control and the television came on, showing a bunch of men in white pants and oxford shirts and jumpers standing around.

Harry and Sirius were bewildered. Ted looked at them and chuckled; then he explained the purported rules of the game.

HPATWS

Back in the parlor the ladies had indeed managed to get along. Nym and Hestia had finished their story. Now the women sat in contemplation.

A lot of yelling from the study interrupted them. Hestia rose, but Nym just reached out an arm and pulled her back down. She and her mother said at the same time, "Cricket."

Hestia and Narcissa looked at them both with arched eyebrows.

Andromeda explained, "Stupid, boring game. He watches it all the time on the Muggle television. Obviously, he's bonding with your mate."

They all rolled their eyes, and then laughed.

Nym said, "Mum, I really am sorry."

"So am I, darling. I just wasn't expecting you to be bonded. I mean, you've never even brought a boy home. You obviously did very well, though, and the Alpha, too. I'm so proud of you."

Nym blushed very prettily. "Oh, Mum, we think it's because I'm a Metamorphmagus. Harry's a full Metamorphmagus—he can even change his sex."

Andromeda blinked.

Narcissa slyly asked, "And just how did you find this out, Nymphadora?"

Nym blushed crimson, her hair going an impressive shade of Weasley again.

Andromeda said, "Oh, my."

They laughed as Nym pouted.

"Back to the situation at hand, ladies. I really liked Lord Black's plan. My question is, how were we going to get me bonded, or at least mated, before I have to do my show?"

"We're Time-Turning, Aunt Narcissa, trying to get us and Harry trained enough to kill Vulturewarts without getting him or any of us killed. You'll Floo to the Ossuary tonight at midnight and we'll bond you on the Turn."

Narcissa blinked and then chuckled over the Vulturewarts comment. "I can do that, milady. I'll be there."

"Narcissa, you can't really be going to go through with this?"

"Andromeda, are you bonded? Apparently, I am not. His magic has found mine. I will not sacrifice my sanity or my life for my abuser or his miserable, weak spawn. I did love Draco, but Lucius has completely corrupted him. He'll kneel to the snake just as his miserable excuse for a father did. My biggest concern right now is how to get poor Bellatrix out of Azkaban and away from the Lestrange brothers. They've been using the Imperious on her for so long that I'm not sure she really isn't mad. Azkaban can't have helped."

Nym said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Aunt Narcissa. Right now, let's worry about you."

"Yes, milady."

The women moved on to discuss many things; babies, homes, and mates were high on the list. They were interrupted at 2:30 by Hermione.

" _Nym, it's 2:30. We have to go at 3:00."_

" _Thank you, Hermione."_

"Mother, Aunt Narcissa, we have to go. Narcissa, I look forward to seeing you tonight."

The ladies nodded and rose. Andromeda led the way to Ted's study.

In the study Ted, Sirius, and Harry were engrossed in watching some type of bizarre ritual being played out on the television. Well, in Harry's case his head was turned that way but his eyes were a little glassy, and when Nym oriented on him she could tell he was a little drunk.

"Daddy, what have you done to Harry?"

Ted jerked and turned to look at first Harry and then Nym. "Uh, I just gave him two drinks, honey. He'll be fine."

Ted and Sirius both paled under the death-glares coming from all four women, and Sirius cast a quick sobering charm on Harry. "See? Right as rain, Tonks."

Nym growled at him as Harry shook his clearing head. Harry stood and took Nym's hand. " _I'm sorry, Nym, I didn't know."_

" _It's all right, Harry. Daddy knew—he was playing with you. Just be more careful next time."_

They sent each other a kind of hug in the bond.

"Daddy, we have to go. We have other appointments today."

"All right, Dora, it was good to see you. You and your mother all sorted?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, Baby. I think I like your young man. He'll do."

Nym blushed gratefully. "Thanks, Daddy!"

They made their way back to the entrance hall, said their goodbyes, and Harry took Nym and Hestia's hands. Suddenly they were in their bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, how did you do that? Side-along Apparation is difficult, and soundless is almost unheard of."

"Is that what that was? I found how to do it in your mind when you were so mad at your mother, Nym. Emmeline knows how to do it silently—something about doing it slowly so you don't disrupt the air suddenly, because it's the air that makes the noise."

This sparked a huge discussion in the bond, and then suddenly Hermione and Ginny appeared in the room.

" _You all have to stop doing that until we can get provisional licenses for you. It's illegal to Apparate without a license. I'll get them for all the unlicensed bonded and bring them tonight."_

A chorus of _"Yes, Amelia,"_ met that comment.

Geoffrey appeared in the room. "Lord Potter, we will begin with castle Potter, if you please."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

The elf snapped his fingers and they were transported to a position just outside a large iron gate. Daphne and Susan appeared right on their heels, with two other elves.

Harry hugged the new arrivals. Daphne took the opportunity to whisper into his ear, "Your visit with the Tonkses was masterfully done, my lord. I can't wait for you to meet Mother and Father."

Harry blanched. He received a kiss just under the ear and a nipped earlobe as a reward.

Nym chuckled. "Harry, you can shag her in the castle. Let's move on; I get the impression we have quite a few properties to visit today."

Before Harry could move, Daphne placed his hand on her obviously unrestrained right breast and he felt her nipple harden under his palm. In the bond they caught Daphne's fantasy of Harry ruthlessly shagging her into submission on the great seal in the entry hall of some anonymous castle. They all groaned.

"Daphne, please!" Harry withdrew his hand as she squirmed against him. He was rock-hard.

Harry looked at the gates and the great shield in the middle of them. On that shield two Griffins stood facing each other, supporting a shield quartered. In the top left quarter was an illuminated capital M. In the top right was a coal-black dragon. In the bottom left was a Griffin and in the bottom right was an illuminated capital P.

Harry, not knowing why, stepped forward and placed his hand on the P. The right-hand Griffin lashed out with its beak and bit down on his arm. It drew blood, and the blood ran into its beak; then it withdrew. As soon it withdrew, the left-hand Griffin lashed out and it, too, drew blood. Again, as soon as the blood touched its beak, it withdrew. No wound remained on Harry's arm.

Suddenly all of the women were flooded with the knowledge of the castle. Nym, however, was brought to her knees for a moment as the wards tied themselves to her and, through her, to Harry. They all felt it.

Hermione smirked as she and Hestia helped Nym back to her feet. "Well, no doubt who the Alpha is here, is there?"

The gates sprang open. The group advanced through them, and as soon as they were clear, the gates closed with a resounding clang. Geoffrey snapped his fingers and then said, "Lord Potter, the castle itself is quite some distance away. I've called for the carriage."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

A carriage rounded the corner in the road ahead of them. It was a beautiful postillion landau in deep maroon with gold trim. The surprising thing was the horses. It was drawn by a matched pair of what could only be Nightmares; they had coal-black coats and red eyes. When they pulled the landau up perfectly in front of Harry, they snorted fire.

A surprised Harry walked to the head of the team; the lead horse leaned its head down to him and gently nudged him with its nose. Harry rubbed the horse's nose and felt at peace. He was home.

Harry walked back to the ladies, who by now all had tears running down their faces. They had never felt him so at peace before. "Nym, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, milord. I'm simply glad to be your mate." She leaned in and kissed Harry.

"Milord and ladies, if you please?" Geoffrey was standing by the door of the landau that the groom held open. The ladies climbed into the carriage and took their seats.

Harry moved to enter the carriage and paused, looking at the house-elf groom. "Thank you..."

The groom said, "Clem, milord."

"Thank you, Clem."

Harry mounted the small pull-out steps and took a seat between Nym and Susan on the forward-facing seat. The horses started at a walk and very smoothly moved into a trot.

From the seat beside the groom, Geoffrey kept up a running commentary about the estate.

"Milord, if it pleases you, this is the ancestral home of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The grounds around the castle consist of 24,281 hectares, or 60,000 acres. It is a valley approximately ten miles long and nine miles wide. The valley is covered by Muggle-repelling charms and other parts of the wards. This area is commonly known as Godric's Hollow. The Muggle village of Godric's Hollow is in the valley below us right now. We are at the southeastern edge of the estate."

As he said this the carriage turned, and those in the forward-facing seat saw they were riding along a ridge with a valley to their right. Those facing the rear of the landau saw the valley on their left and a small Muggle town laid out below them.

Geoffrey continued. "The estates proper and the castle are maintained by ninety-seven house-elves. The estate still produces magical plants for sale, as well as food crops and livestock for the support of the estates population. The magical plants are sold and I have used that income to continue the operation of the estate and the maintenance of those of milord's properties that produce no income. If you look ahead of the carriage, you will see the castle around the next corner."

The carriage rounded the corner and they were stunned. At the head of the valley was an enormous castle, larger by far than Hogwarts. Sheer rock walls rose hundreds of feet from the valley floor into its walls on three sides. From the ridge, the castle proper rose twelve stories into the air. On the two sides perpendicular to the ridge, the lower six floors had arrow slits covering every possible approach. The wall facing out over the valley had two arrow slits in bays, one at each corner of each floor.

The landau approached the castle and it got larger and larger. They came around to the front and saw that the castle proper actually sat on a promontory, or possibly a man-made spire, separated from the walls of the valley. On the ridge itself was a massive barbican. They passed through the barbican, over a drawbridge, through another gatehouse with double doors, multiple murder holes, and portcullis on each end, and into the courtyard of the castle. Courtyard might have been an understatement for something a thousand feet on a side and containing a perimeter drive surrounding a formal garden.

The carriage stopped by a door in the center of what would be the wing facing over the valley. There were no other doors on the ground floor of the courtyard, and all the windows facing into the courtyard were arrow slits for the first four floors.

The groom dismounted and opened the door, handing the ladies down. Harry emerged last, and the groom nodded as Harry thanked him. Harry again walked to the head of the team and patted the offside Nightmare on the flank. "Thank you. It was a lovely ride." The Nightmare turned and looked at Harry with a soft nicker; the carriage moved forward, turned, and disappeared down a sloping drive in the center of the formal garden, taking Clem and the elf on postillion with it.

Geoffrey had proceeded to the door and pushed it open. They entered a splendid entry hall four stories tall, done in light marbles and rich, dark-brown woods. On the floor in the middle of the hall were the Potter arms. Harry looked at Daphne and raised an eyebrow. Daphne blushed prettily.

"You can molest Daphne on the arms later, Harry. Let's go to the library," Hermione said. Using the knowledge that the castle and wards had put in her head, she led the way. They went up the broad flying stairs in front of them to the first floor. On the landing, slightly narrower flying stairs doubled back, leading to the second floor. Above that was a still narrower set of stairs going back the other direction to the third floor. They could not see it but knew that there was yet another set of stairs leading to the fourth floor. From there the stairs were in left spirals in the corners of the castle.

In front of them, wide twelve-foot-high double doors opened into a massive library, the back wall of which appeared not to exist. They were looking out and down into the valley below. They looked up and saw that the library was at least four stories tall. Hermione squeed and ran for the closest shelf.

Harry walked forward toward a book stand. For some reason it seemed to call to him. Harry thought for a moment and then removed the book from his pocket. He placed it on the stand on its spine and let it go. The book fell open to a double page of what appeared to be handprints. Intrigued, Harry put his hands on the prints. The world around him faded away.

Harry found himself watching as Merlin sent his son into the world after changing his name to Potter. He watched that son find this valley and set up a camp. That camp grew into a castle—not this castle, but a different one. A woman appeared; the progression of years sped up. Harry saw life and death, joy and sorrow, triumph and tragedy, and in the end, he saw himself. He knew now what the book was telling him. His first responsibility was to the family and to his women, no matter what any prophecy said. He was Lord Potter first, last, and always.

Nym had felt Harry leave the bond, and she panicked. She spun and saw him standing in front of the book with his hands on it. She flew to his right side and knelt, throwing her arms around his legs. Her mates collapsed around her and Harry and did the only thing they could do.

They waited.

In the bond, panic reigned for a few moments. Hestia calmed the mates, sending them images and feelings of what was happening. They dropped into a supportive kind of desperate waiting.

Suddenly Harry was back in the bond, not merely back but completely, overwhelmingly back.

Nym stood up and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. "Harry, never do that again. I couldn't feel you. You were gone."

"I'm sorry, Nym. I didn't know that would happen. I'll never leave you again."

The bonded felt he was talking about all of them as well as Nym.

Harry asked, "Well, ladies, are we ready to see the next property?"

"Harry, we're exhausted. Can we see the others some other time?"

Geoffrey popped into the room. "Milord, if you place your hand on the book and ask, you will see the properties of your entire estate."

Harry moved to the book with Nym very firmly wrapped around his torso. He placed his hand on the book and thought about the estate. Suddenly, images appeared in his mind. The images also appeared in the minds of the bonded.

There was Godric's Hollow and Potter castle, the ruined cottage in Godric's Hollow village. There was an enormous manor on the Isle of Wight overlooking Catherine's Point. And in London, at Three Kings Bench Walk, there was a townhouse under the Fidelius that made Grimmauld Place look like a pauper's shed. In Diagon Alley there was a bewildering array of buildings. Apparently, Harry owned most of the buildings and leased them to the stores, the notable exception being Gringotts.

They looked at each other and Nym smiled. "Well, I guess we know there will be plenty of space for the babies."

At Harry's shocked face, the bonded giggled madly. Daphne took her opportunity and dragged Harry out of the library and back down the stairs, shedding clothes on the way. When they reached the main hall, she stopped on the coat of arms and turned to begin undressing Harry. The bonded stayed in the library, as did Geoffrey.

"Daphne, I'm sure there are beds here," Harry protested laughingly.

"I don't want a bed, Harry."

Harry moved to cast a cushioning charm on the floor, and Daphne slapped his hand.

"No, Harry."

Harry tried to protest; Daphne employed her tripping technique again and then, after lying on top of Harry, rolled him over between her spread legs. "No talking, Harry—just take me."

Harry looked into her eyes and gave up.

Back in the library, Hermione shook her head. "What is _that_ about?"

Surprisingly, Su answered her in the bond. " _It's a dominance thing, Hermione. Daphne needs to be dominated, not physically so much as socially. Harry using her for his satisfaction on the arms of the house in plain view of any and all imprints on her that he is dominant to her in every way._ "

" _But Harry doesn't want to dominate us; he wants us to be at least his equals_."

" _And in no way is Daphne, or any of us so far, not his equal in his mind. This, however, is not about Harry. This is about Daphne_."

In the entry hall Harry could sense what Daphne wanted and he didn't hold back. He completely dominated her, physically and mentally. He used her in every way possible, not caring if she achieved release or not. He debased her and turned her into an instrument for his pleasure. At first Daphne enjoyed it. Then her conscious mind fought it, and finally she surrendered to him completely, and as he used her she gained pleasure from being used.

The bonded felt Harry's mind withdrawing in revulsion from what he was doing to Daphne. They began to move to the entryway and took up positions surrounding the arms.

Harry finally released into a nearly unconscious Daphne, tearing a scream from her as a gut-twisting orgasm hit her when he bathed her insides in cum. He stood and turned blindly, wanting to run from the arms, tears streaming down his face—a face that was contorted in an agony of conscience at what he had done to a woman he respected and loved.

Ginny was the one closest to him; she spun him around and pushed him back into the center of the arms. Harry almost tripped on Daphne when he blindly blundered into her. He collapsed to his knees and gathered her limp form into his arms and against his chest. Daphne looked up at Harry and her lips moved. He bent his head down and she spoke again, almost too weak to hear. "Thank you, master."

They were staggered by the amount of love and devotion Daphne was projecting into the bond.

Susan moved up beside a stunned Harry and knelt. "She needed this, Harry. You did nothing wrong. She drove you to exactly what she needed in order to be able to completely surrender to you."

Harry nodded. The other bonded stood Harry and Daphne up and dressed them in the clothes that they had collected from where they were scattered about the hall, a task made difficult by the fact that every time they released Daphne she attached herself to Harry in some way.

Finally, an exasperated Nym said, "Damn it, Daphne, you limpet! Hold still while I get your panties on you."

The bonded froze for a minute and then they all broke up laughing at the image that Luna was projecting in the bond. It was a vision of Nym struggling to put panties on a seemingly endless parade of naked little girls. There were blonds, red heads, girls with raven-black hair, and not a few bushy-headed brunettes. There were all mixes of facial features on the little girls: Asiatic, Caucasoid, Amerind, and black. There was even one little imp whose hair was cycling through every imaginable color. In the background there were a few naked little boys running around, creating havoc wherever they went. Oddly enough, all the little ones had the most startling green eyes.

Minerva's thoughts summed it up perhaps best: _"Oh, Morgana!"_

Harry sat down in the chair Hestia swiftly conjured behind him. Daphne crawled directly into his lap, and Nym took the opportunity of both of her feet being off the ground to slide her panties on as Susan drew her camisole down over her head.

The bonded all felt Nym's triumph at finally getting the panties on her mate. _"Luna, was that a true vision?"_

" _It was from one of the possibilities, I think, Nym."_

" _Possibilities?"_

" _With the prophecy operating, Nym, I see things from two different possibilities."_

" _Luna, what made the possibilities?"_

" _When Vulturewarts took the first step and marked Harry, it made the possibilities exist because of the vagueness of the prophecy. That 'One must kill the other, because neither can live' blah, blah, blah nonsense either made the possibilities or is an affect of them, Amanda."_

" _The good news is I'm seeing less and less from the possibility we won't like. The bad news is that what I_ am _seeing is becoming clearer and more focused. In the past that has indicated an event that is going to happen for sure. I'm currently recording these visions and will be prepared to discuss the clearest ones soon."_

As this conversation occurred in the bond, the bonded who were present continued to get the "Limpet" into her clothes every time she shifted her shaky grip on Harry. Harry continued to dress himself, causing her shifts in grip.

Once they were dressed again, Harry spoke in the Bond. " _Is there anything anyone else wants to do here?"_

No one answered, so Harry, assuming that this was a negative, gathered his bonded into a group. circling them with his arms or touching, them he Apparated. The party landed in the foyer of a very fine home.

"Merlin, Harry, what did you do?"

"I brought us to Long Acres to drop Daphne off, Nym."

"I got that, Harry, but I was asking how you did it."

"Oh. I felt how Geoffrey did it, so I just did the same thing."

"Harry, what do you mean, you _felt_ how Geoffrey did it?"

"I felt how the magic acted when he manipulated it, so I just did it the same way."

"I'm sure that's all very nice, but could we do the introductions first? I mean, it _is_ traditional."

William Greengrass suddenly found himself the business end of five wands and staring into the burning green eyes of The-Boy-Who-Kicks-the-Dark-Wanker's-Arse. It was, while not untenable, very uncomfortable, like being lined up in a set of gun sights and knowing it.

Daphne recovered and unwound herself from Harry. "Daddy, this is Lord Harry James Potter, my bonded mate; Lady Nymphadora Tonks Potter, my Alpha; Lady Hestia Jones Potter, Lady Hermione Granger Potter, Lady Susan Bones Potter, and Lady Ginevra Weasley Potter, my fellow bonded primary wives. Lord and Ladies Potter, may I present Sir William and Lady Esmeralda Greengrass?"

Esmeralda had entered the foyer with her wand drawn. She had no idea how she was going to fight, as just looking at the group of people in front of her husband was painful for her. Their auras were so bright she could no longer see colors.

The Bonded lowered their wands. Harry stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Sir William, but I wanted to get Daphne home as we've had a trying afternoon."

William was nothing if not quick. "Certainly, my lord. Might we offer you some tea?"

Through the bond, Luna said, _"Suppress your auras. You're blinding Esmeralda."_

They looked in her mind and saw how to do it, and then did so, some more successfully than others. Ginny strained and fought with hers. Esmeralda came to her rescue.

"Ginny, if I may call you that, that's enough, and thank you all."

"Mother, I didn't know you were an aura reader. And yes, perhaps we should use our given names. There are a few too many Lady Potters at one time."

Esmeralda chuckled. "I don't tell you everything, dear, and it helps your father when he's doing business. I can read intentions."

Harry like the sound of her chuckle. It was an open, honest, warm sound.

"As I was saying, my lord, perhaps we could retire to the drawing room. I'll have our elves make some tea."

"Harry, please, Sir William. I'm not really used to all the titles yet."

William led the way to the drawing room. "William, then, please, Harry. Not Bill, though. I always disliked that name—it sounds as if I should be collected or posted."

They made their way through the very elegantly appointed home and into the drawing room. The bonded could feel that the rest of their mates had stopped whatever they were doing and were completely oriented on them and this meeting.

They were seated in the drawing room and a well-dressed elf popped in and began pouring tea.

William had had enough time to think by now and opened the conversation. "Harry, you do know that your parents and I completed a marriage contract between yourself and Daphne?"

"Yes, William. In the course of her investigation of the charges of under-age use of magic pending against me, Director Bones discovered the contract along with three others. We've read the contracts and agree to their terms."

There was a sharp intake of breath as the room shook and the walls of the house rang. A brilliant light burst from Harry and the bonded and was met by an equally brilliant light emanating from the house and the Greengrasses. Daphne felt the immense power of the ancient Potter wards crash down on the Greengrass wards and augment them and then pass into her.

"You want to be careful of saying things like that, Harry. With the level of power you have and the immense and ancient power contained in your House, when you speak your intent it happens. Daphne, are you all right? I assume you now control the wards of Long Acre and that they have been augmented by the Potter wards."

Esmeralda answered first. "She and I have joint control, William. It's very strange."

"Yes, I have control with Mother, Daddy, and she's right—it _is_ very strange."

"I'm sorry, William. I- I hadn't realized that would happen."

"I suspected it would but was unsure myself. When your father and I signed that contract it was very powerful."

"Nymphadora?"

Nym cringed "Esmeralda—Nym, please. I dislike Nymphadora; it makes me sound as if I should have a vulture hat on. Of course, I disliked Nym, too, until Harry called me that."

They all laughed and Hermione said, "I'm telling Mrs. Longbottom on you, Nym."

Nym very maturely stuck her tongue out at Hermione, provoking more laughter.

Esmeralda continued after her laughter subsided. "Nym, do you know who the other contracts were for, and could you share that with us? We knew we were signing Daphne up for a multiple marriage, but we were hoping for good co-wives for her."

" _Okay, how much do I tell?"_

" _They're your in-laws, Harry. You've bound the houses; I believe they can know it all._

There was general agreement with Amelia's sentiment. Harry nodded slightly at Nym.

Nym said, "It's a little more complicated than just the contracts, Esmeralda. Two of the other contracts were liege/vassal contracts between Potter/Black and Potter/Weasley. The last was another contract like yours between Potter/Bones. Ginny is the only unbonded Weasley girl."

Esmeralda was not slow, either. "Narcissa, Bellatrix, you, Amelia, and Susan."

Nym grinned at her and Daphne drawled, "Very good, Mother."

Daphne got a light pinch from Nym and a glare from her mother. Nym and Esmeralda looked at each other and chuckled while Daphne pouted outrageously.

Esmeralda continued, "That doesn't explain Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, or the indomitable Auror Jones, however."

Harry's face flamed. He knew what was coming.

Hestia, simply and efficiently, said, "Harry was raised in a Muggle household. He was not instructed to control his magic's mate-seeking. He is enormously powerful and the last remaining scion of an ancient and noble house."

Esmeralda sat stunned a moment. "How many?" she asked.

Nym answered this time. "Thirty-three have been bound so far. We know of four others. Of these, two are too young as yet, one is the wife of an inner circle Death Eater and one _is_ an inner circle Death Eater."

Hermione did her usual trick, this time producing not one but two sheets of parchment with her wand. She handed one to Esmeralda and one to William.

Alpha

Nymphadora Tonks

Primary Wives

Hermione Granger Susan Bones

Ginny Weasley Daphne Greengrass

Hestia Jones

In Compulsion Wives

Rita Skeeter Minerva McGonagall Aurora Sinistra

Septima Vector Bathsheba Babbling Madam Rosmerta

Ann Morley Anastasia Romanov Chu Li Ming

Marie Crouching Cougar Amanda Sherman Emmeline Vance

Amelia Bones

In Compulsion (Probable [tentative])

Narcissa Black Bellatrix Black

Wives

Hannah Abbot Shelia Fawcett Megan Jones

Sally Anne Perks Mandy Brocklehurst Su Li

Padma Patil Cho Chang Marietta Edgecomb

Lana Montgomery Luna Lovegood Tracey Davis

Katie Bell Parvati Patil

Wives/Mates/Mistresses (Probable [tentative])

Victoria Frobisher Emma Dobbs

"Minerva McGonagall? Oh, my!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

Harry got a goofy smile on his face and said, " _Yes_ , oh my!" remembering time spent with a very, very sexy Minerva.

Nym reached up and patted his check. "Later, lover boy. Not in front of the mother-in-law."

Harry blushed to his roots and then his hair turned that startling shade of Weasley that Nym's had on several occasions.

They all felt Minerva's pride through the bond.

William looked around at the stunned faces looking at Harry and chuckled. "Well, milord, that should get you some extra points when it makes it back to your mate from your other mates."

Daphne looked at her father and smiled impishly. "It already did, Daddy, and you should see what she's planning."

While Esmeralda and William were working out the implications of this and Harry's very startling color change, Nym hissed, "Daphne, shhhh."

Daphne returned, "Oh, Nym, it's not like they weren't going to figure it out. They're fully bonded, and I want them to spend lots of time with us."

Esmeralda looked at Nym again and asked, " _How_ many?"

"All thirty-three are fully bonded."

"Morgana! How do you keep your heads if one of you is in public and he's with someone else?"

"We've only recently become bonded, so it isn't a problem yet; but we are going to have to have a discussion over it. Things got a touch out of hand this morning." Nym chuckled.

Hermione and Ginny blushed at this. William couldn't stand it anymore and he started to laugh as well. It wasn't a chuckle or a polite laugh but one of those good, healthy belly-laughs that make your ribs ache. The others soon joined him.

After a few minutes, Harry said, "William, I had no intention of doing this this way. Had I known of this aspect of magic and the contracts, I would have properly asked for your daughter's hand and we would have been properly married before we did anything."

This had the effect of setting William off on another round of howling laughter. Harry pouted a little, looking hurt.

William got himself under control. "Harry, I'm fully bonded. I know how little control you had over this. When we signed the contract, we had already done the test; you and Daphne were very compatible as babies, or we never would have agreed to this. What got me laughing was thinking of the look on Dumbassdoor's face when he finds out."

"William, we think he intended for this to happen."

Suddenly all the laughter was gone. "What, Harry? Say that again." Even as William asked, his head was already spinning through the details. He had not been the Slytherin Head Boy for nothing. His wife's brilliantly sharp Ravenclaw Head Girl intellect joined his and the conclusions leapt at them.

William stood and began pacing, cursing under his breath the whole time. "The esteemed leader of the Light, APWB Dumbledore, is forging his weapon. He intends to use you, my Lord, to eliminate the threat represented by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Unfortunately for us, in his advanced years he has not considered the consequences of his actions—either that or he has considered the consequences and determined that in the interest of the 'greater good', sacrifices must be made.

"Alternately, and possibly worse, in the sharpness gained by his advanced years he has decided to use you as a weapon eliminating Voldemort, sacrificing you in the process but leaving him alive as the leader of the Light and the idol of the people.

"Either way, if we follow his plan you lose milord. Normally, me being a Slytherin, I would mourn the passing of an apparently fine young man; however, with my only daughter being involved with you rather intimately, I would much prefer that you stay alive and attempt to overwhelm Esmeralda with grandchildren. Now, that being the case, I would like to hear your plan, milord."

Harry sat for a moment contemplating this. He had been sensing pieces of this in his mates' minds, but William had put it together at light speed. Harry decided to use this sounding board to test some theories. "I beat Voldemort and disappear."

"Tomorrow? You'll continue to bond high-powered witches, milord. Do you know how many pureblood wives are not bonded to their husbands?"

Esmeralda said. "You will, at least, be putting babies in Juliet Mulciber, Katherine Nott, Alexis Rookwood, Carina Yaxley, Irina Dolohov, and Margaret Zabini. They are all of the appropriate age and power. They are not bonded, as they were mostly forced into what amounts to slavery, and they are not bonded with their children. You will at some point in your life also have the pleasure of at least impregnating Pansy Parkinson and/or her mother Jacquelyn."

William continued, "So unless we're leaving here to go kill the dark lord and you kill all of these Death Eaters and the neutral purebloods, you will have effectively sewn up the entire pureblood witch population of Britain, minus the clans, and you will have cherry-picked them. The pureblood males will be apoplectic. They'll have the Wheezengamot and the Ministry of Mismanagement throw you under Azkaban, or give you the Kiss or chuck you through the veil. You can't disappear without sentencing these witches to madness or death."

Harry nodded and said, "I kill Voldemort, and then Dumbledore and the Minister. Next I kill off all the Death Eaters and then we all live happily ever after."

William, smiling, rejoined, "Tut tut, milord, let's not be stroppy. Good plan, but it exposes us to both danger and legal liability. Instead let's wait and let them, the forces of Light and Dark, fight it out. Then after, when everyone is committed one way or the other, when it looks to go one way or the other we step in and turn the tide or finish it and effectively emasculate Dumbassdoor. Meanwhile we gather resources and strength and only move to protect our friends or the innocent. The only thing we need to implement this plan is a true seer."

Harry nodded his head but said nothing. In the bond he heard Daphne say, " _Very Slytherin, Harry_."

" _Did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin_?"

There was a shocked silence in the bond as they found and reviewed the relevant memory.

"William, thank you—and thank you for the tea. We must be getting Susan home however, so if you'll excuse us?"

"Of course, Harry. And Harry, please feel free to stop by any time."

Harry shook William's hand and went to kiss Esmeralda's hand, but she pulled him into a hug and kissed him firmly. "Think hard, Harry. I want those grandchildren."

Harry nodded again and extended his arms. He scooped up Daphne and kissed her. Then he turned and gathered his remaining mates in his arms and they disappeared.

"Merlin, Daphne, could we have picked a more powerful or more confused young wizard for you? I'm sorry to have gotten you into this, baby."

"Oh, Daddy, do shut up, please. You did fine, and we—clan Potter—will be fine. I know you were trying to get him to think, but what you have forgotten is that he's bonded to five Slytherin and twelve Ravenclaw women right now, aside from Hermione who is without question the brightest witch of her age, possibly any age. Too bad her socialization didn't keep pace with that brain. By tomorrow he'll be bound to Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy. I believe he'll have sufficient political advice. He just used you as a sounding board. By the way, his plan is tighter than yours. If we do this right, and with a little luck, we won't lose anyone."

"Daphne, leave your poor, illiterate, scheming father alone and come tell me how good the Boy-Who-Lived is in bed."

Daphne smiled at her father, who now had a distinctly unhappy look on his face as he headed for his study. She suspected that there would be drinking involved soon.

Esmeralda saw the same thing. "Not too much, dear. I have plans for later."

Williams face suddenly lifted from its scowl. The women laughed.

HPATWS

The Ossuary

Harry and the other women arrived in the entry hall of the Ossuary, and Harry looked at Susan. "See you tonight. We need to get home before Mrs. Weasley starts snooping."

Amelia swept into the entrance hall and hugged Harry. Then she kissed him and stepped back, making shooing motions with her hands. "Go, Harry."

Harry hugged the four remaining women to him and they disappeared. "Susan, how does he do that?"

"I don't know, Aunt Amelia. It's some kind of Harryistic combination of Apparating and elf-popping."

"Harryistic? Susan, that's not a word. What does it feel like?"

"Nothing. There's absolutely no feeling. You're in one place, and then you're in the other."

"Okay, so Emmeline and her colleagues are going to want to see this."

"Why is it so important, Aunt Amelia?"

"It's completely silent and goes right through the wards."

HPATWS

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

The remaining bonded appeared in Nym and Hestia's bedroom at Grimmauld Place just as Sirius opened the door. "Thank Merlin, Harry. Come to the library. Molly is snooping around and it's taking all of us to keep her misdirected. Thank Merlin for Dobby and Winky. They've been able to make it look like we've all been cleaning all day." He turned and left.

Harry and the mates followed. In the library Harry sat in the middle of one of the facing sofas. Hestia and Nym sat with him, and Hermione and Ginny sat across from him. Sirius sat in a wingback with his back to the door, facing the fireplace.

"Harry, Narcissa will meet you at the Ossuary tonight. Just take your time over the Turn and see what develops."

"Sirius, I'm not so worried about it any more. I guess I was…I don't know, thinking like a Muggle, maybe. I felt like we were being denied choices. I just couldn't get the idea that our magic was doing the choosing. I mean, it's us, but it isn't. And then on top of that, we have the raised-Muggle-so-expecting-monogamy thing. I've gotten used to the idea, though, and I know now that my primary responsibility is the family. These women are family, too, so..."

"I know, Harry. I'll admit you were scaring me there for a while, though."

"Ha, me scaring you? Guess how scared I was of telling Ron this? I thought his head would explode!"

"Oy, I heard that."

Ginny looked up. "Ron, why are you hiding back there?"

"I'm not hiding. I want to start studying some. Harry's upped the ante on finding witches."

Ginny got up and walked to her brother. She reached up, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. "Nope, not hot. The twins must have hit him in the head."

They all chuckled. "Har, har, it may take me a while but I learn eventually," Ron muttered.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm glad, Ron. It looks to be a tough year coming up. We're all going to have to maintain the same type of behavior we've displayed in the past, but we may have to run some errands. I'm working on what I want to do, but I have a hang-up right now."

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I want to keep the bonded hidden. The only problem with that is that we're going to have to figure out a way to keep Riddle from killing people. I get the feeling Luna can tell us where and when he'll attack, but how do we replace the people he's going to target?"

"Simacrula and Obliviation, which means you'll have to win the battle every time. The first time you lose, not only will it cost you personally but the Death Eaters may get away and then the whole thing will blow up in your face."

Everyone was paying attention, but Sirius saw most of them had a kind of lost expression. He sighed. "If we know where the attack will take place, then we'll know who they're likely to be attacking. We go in early, replace the targeted people with simacrula, and evacuate them. The Death Eaters arrive and attack. We attack, them, Stun them, and use Veritaserum to interrogate them. Then we Obliviate them, tell them they were successful, and send them back and act on whatever intelligence we've gathered. Your goal should be to gain control of the monetary and commercial resources while Dumbledore plays whatever stupid game it is that he's playing. We can hide people, if we need to, at the other Black estate properties."

"Also the Potter estate; it's enormous. And empty except for the elves and magical creatures."

Nym and Hestia looked at each other and felt the amazement of the bonded. Nym said, "Oh my, very nice, Sirius—you too, Harry. We probably can actually pull this off."

The group fell silent in contemplation while the bond came alive with refinements and improvements to the plan.

Molly entered the library after a few minutes and found everyone sitting around apparently reading. She was not pleased with the fact that Harry was sitting between Tonks and Hestia. She was even less pleased that Ginny was sitting almost in Hermione's lap. She would have to talk to Ginny again. The girl needed to be more proactive in capturing Harry's attention. Also, Ron was going to have to do better with Hermione. This closeness between Ginny and Hermione was fine, a little experimenting never hurt a witch; but things couldn't be let go too far. Things just weren't going according to plan lately. She looked at Harry again and wondered momentarily if what Ginny had said about his magic's seeking could be true. Tonks was certainly sitting very close to him, as was Hestia. She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. Those legends were just that—legends. Ginny would have Harry, and Ron would have Hermione. It just needed some more time.

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments. Hermione, Ginny, could you help me, please?" Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stood and left with Molly.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Witches; Secret

Chapter 8

9 August 1995 (Sidereal)

7 August 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Harry appeared in the entry hall of the Ossuary as the clock finished striking midnight. He stepped up to Nym and after a quick head count she wound the Time-Turner as far back as it would go. She looked up to make sure everyone was inside the chain and then let the stem go. The whole group moved back in time to just after midnight on the seventh. Harry smiled at them all, and then Susan led the way to the wing they would be using.

At the door to the master suite Harry kissed everyone goodnight and then entered. He stripped on the way to the bed and crawled in. Susan met him there. She wasted no time in getting what she wanted. The others came from the bathroom just as she exploded. Harry moved over and collapsed face-first onto the bed, leaving her on her hands and knees. The mates smiled and crawled into the huge bed.

Narcissa stood nervously in the hall, listening to the screams coming from the master suite. It was very obvious that some woman had just been very well topped. She couldn't wait any longer; she opened the door and entered. It was very obviously Susan who had just been quickly and thoroughly satisfied. She was still on her knees, with her head and chest on the mattress. Nym motioned to Narcissa and she crawled into bed with them. Nym lay on Harry's left and Susan stretched out on his right. Nym motioned to Narcissa with her head and then pushed Harry fully over onto his back. Narcissa crawled up over him and took him into her mouth. She tasted Susan and him, and it went straight to her sex. She was soaked instantly.

Narcissa moaned and opened her eyes to find herself looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes. She was amazed at what she found there; the amount of power that radiated from him was distinctly at odds with the vulnerability she saw in his eyes.

Narcissa continued what she was doing, but now with infinite care. She did not want to hurt this young man, soon to be her lord. She knew now that she would bond with him.

Harry was not content to let her do all the work, however. He had looked into her eyes and seen a startling hardness there, but it had melted as he gazed at her. Harry bent around and, with Nym's help, positioned Narcissa so her mouth hovered over his cock and her ripe, luscious-looking sex was directly above his face.

Harry felt rather uncertain with Narcissa. He knew she'd had both a husband and a child, and he wasn't sure how he would measure up. He gave in to the urge Narcissa was physically transmitting to him and applied everything he had learned from all of his mates. He warned Nym in the bond, and then turned it all on, including a recitation of the history of the last goblin rebellion in Parseltongue. He wrapped his arms up and around Narcissa's waist, locking his hands together on her spine, and pulled himself into her securely.

Narcissa's mind shut down, freeing her body to be as wild as it wanted to be. Almost frantically, she took him in her mouth and plunged down on him until she could go no further. At the same time, he was hissing in Parseltongue against her center, flicking her with his tongue between sentences. The dual sensation was too much for her overwrought nerves and she screamed, shaking with the intensity of her first orgasm.

After a few minutes, she pulled off him and took him in both of her hands, continuing her frenzied sucking and licking. She had never done this with a male before; her sexual encounters with Lucius had been little more than battles of will; they had afforded little satisfaction to him other than the possibility that one of their couplings might finally produce an heir. It had been impossible to glean any warmth or pleasure from the few times they had come together, and indeed she had long since stopped wishing for it. She had come to realize that to Lucius, she was merely a vessel—a barely satisfactory one, at that—that existed to serve him.

But she knew she needed Harry to come in her mouth; she physically needed to taste him. She was past being capable of any thought more complex than making her mate come, instinctively knowing that the pleasure would be mutual. Harry grasped her hips and ran his tongue in one long swipe all the way along her slit. She began to orgasm again, this time experiencing what all the bonded had before her—the series of orgasms so close together that they appeared to be one impossibly long peak.

Harry felt the tightening that he knew signaled his imminent release and tried to pull back to warn Narcissa. But she would not hear him. She tightened her thighs against his head and rotated her hips into him, trying to keep contact with him, and her hair flew as her head moved up and down on him, her breath coming in desperate, sobbing gasps. He ran his tongue slowly along her slick outer lips, and then as his mouth closed around her clitoris he moaned her name in Parseltongue. She screamed; the vibrations in her throat pushed him beyond his threshold of control, and he climaxed in her mouth.

Narcissa was instantly addicted; as soon as Harry's release hit her tongue she fell in love with the warm, slightly salty, but essentially Harry taste. She grinned around his cock and swallowed again and again. She was happily humming like a little girl with an ice when she opened her eyes and looked into the astonished face of her niece.

Nym had leaned down to keep an eye on Narcissa because she knew Harry was going to Parseltongue her. She had been concerned when Narcissa's face had locked in what looked like a rictus of agony and tears had flowed from her eyes. Then, after Harry came, Narcissa had grinned and started humming as she continued to swallow. She had the most contented look Nym had ever seen.

Nym leaned in, smiling, and kissed her very contented aunt at the corner of her mouth. Then she sat back and gently rubbed her back as Narcissa continued humming happily and suckling on Harry like a hungry calf.

Harry never lost his erection and was soon so sensitive that he had to stop Narcissa. He rolled them over and spun around like a crab. He straddled her body and slid down to kiss her on her lips, looking into her sparkling blue eyes. She locked onto his lips and poured her soul into the kiss. Harry sat back, panting, and his member bumped her sopping entrance.

Narcissa felt Harry bump her and grinned wickedly. She had been holding her hips rotated forward, trying to cradle Harry into her. Now he was just where she wanted him. She relaxed her hips and then pulled them down, taking Harry completely inside her. No male had been there in fifteen years, and she was extremely tight. She took advantage of all those years of PC muscle control exercises and flexed on him, using herself to milk him. Harry groaned in pleasure and Narcissa just barely stopped a very undignified squee. She began to move and he withdrew his full length and then pushed in until their pubic bones met. There was no holding back this time; she squeed happily and attacked him, attempting to get his whole body inside her.

Harry grinned back at her and gave her everything the mates had taught him. They had been going for a while and Narcissa was having what Harry had come to think of as the bonding orgasm when he felt himself tighten again. He pushed into Narcissa, and when their pubic bones met he ground down on her. They exploded at the same time. The walls rang and the light flared and they found themselves in each other's mind.

Narcissa began to explore and soon found the horrors of his childhood. Harry found the pain and terror of her late teen years and adulthood. He felt the pain of her realization that not only did her husband and then her son not truly love her, but that she had failed. He knew she had intended to raise a confident, capable young man, but instead she had raised a monster. He comforted her as much as he could.

Narcissa knew what Harry had seen and basked in the glow of his warm comfort. She also felt his consuming hatred for Lucius; not only for what he had done to her—the rapes until she was pregnant, and then the emotional and physical abandonment—but surprisingly for what he had done to Draco.

Narcissa, however, was unable to contain her rage at the treatment Harry had received. her rage was not only directed at the Dursleys; in fact, she seemed to dismiss them as tools. She did not, however, spare Dumbledore or Vulturewart. She included the Ministry and the staff of Hogwarts and went rampaging through all of the mates' memories. She slowly settled down into a seething rage.

" _I'm sorry; I see that you have all done the best you can. Dumbledore and Fudge, as well as that inhuman scum Voldemort—ha, Vulturewarts, very descriptive, I like it—however, are a different story."_

" _Shhhh, it's all right, Cissy. They all felt the same way. By the way, the next time I see him, I may kill Lucius. I don't know what to do about Draco, though."_

" _Harry, you know what you have to do. He's irredeemable; his miserable excuse for a father has warped his mind and he'll submit to Vulturewarts. Bad faith, indeed."_

Harry folded Narcissa in his arms and rolled onto his side, holding her seething frame in a tight spoon. The bond slowly settled and they all let Narcissa in. Narcissa smiled and wriggled until she captured Harry and sheathed him. Harry drifted off to sleep, thrilling Narcissa that he trusted and accepted her so completely.

HPATWS

The Ossuary

First Turned Morning

05:03

Harry awoke in the morning in what had become the normal fashion. Rita had taken him in her mouth and was happily working away.

"Good morning, Rita."

She smiled up at him. "Gmrng, Hfhhrri."

Narcissa lifted her head and with a broad smile she said, "Rita, you cow, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Fnck uuu, Nersssa."

Narcissa got up on her knees and attacked Rita, tickling her mercilessly.

Rita, squealing and laughing, continued working Harry with her mouth. The mates were waking up grumbling and laughing at the picture of Rita attached to Harry and being assaulted by Narcissa.

Harry finally got tired of this and stood up, pulling Rita with him. He spun her so she was feet-up and held her torso to him, and walked into the bath with her still attached. Fortunately for her, Rita hit just the right spot as Harry stepped into the tub and he groaned and gave her what she had been seeking. Harry leaned his head forward and licked Rita across the length of her sex. She came when he hit her clit with his tongue.

Harry stepped the rest of the way into the tub and Rita swam away from him and then turned and grasped him round the waist with her legs. She found him at her entrance and sank onto him. Harry sat on the bottom step as Rita had her way with him.

The rest of the mates came into the bathroom. "Harry, Rita, hurry up, we have PT."

Narcissa asked, "Hermione, what's PT?"

Hermione looked at her. "Oh, Narcissa, I'm sorry. Here." She produced her wand and moved it slightly, a schedule popped out of it.

Narcissa looked at the schedule as she followed Hermione back into the bedroom. " _What is this? What have I signed up for?"_

" _We're trying to get ready to fight not only Vulturewart but the purebloods, the Ministry, and the Light, Cissy."_

" _Oh, my. Do we have a plan, Nym?"_

" _Yes. We'll talk about it today; we'd appreciate your input."_

" _Ladies, to the gym, if you please."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

" _Harry, you coming?"_

" _Hehehe..."_

" _Shut it, Rita."_

" _Just a minute, Nym."_

" _Hehehe, oh yes, right there, Harry, uuunnnngggghhhh!"_

Harry stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later with Rita following him and all the mates watched as his lithe form crossed the room and entered his dressing room.

" _Nym, Harry is looking very nice."_

" _You haven't looked at yourself lately, have you Hermione?"_

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a sports bra and running shorts, and she suddenly noticed she was sporting the beginnings of a six-pack midriff.

" _Wow where did that come from?"_

" _Magic, Mi."_ Harry stepped out of the dressing room and kissed Hermione. He offered Nym his arm and they headed for the gym.

In the gym the other ladies had arrived and were lined up by the door.

Harry, Nym, and the Primaries entered and kissed and hugged their way down the line. Marie was last, and after Ginny had kissed her she backed away from the group.

"Okay, I'm glad we got that out of the way because you're probably never going to want to kiss me again after this morning. As you've probably noticed by now, your bodies have been improving. I believe that what is happening is that Harry's magic and the magic from the bond has given us enough power for our magic to optimize us. In order to do that, our bodies have been converting our body fat to fuel at a seriously accelerated pace. We've all added muscle mass and lost body fat. I've noticed that my skin has improved, and I feel healthier."

"All good news, Maria, so why the long face?" Luna asked.

"Well, for one, my tits are shrinking, and unlike some of us I didn't have that much to start with."

"You? Look at me." Luna held her tank top away from her unrestrained, well formed, mouthful-sized breasts.

Harry flipped Luna's shirt up and licked an extremely perky nipple. "You're fine, Luna."

Luna did a fish impersonation for a moment and then smiled and blushed gently as she felt Harry's joy and lust at her form and taste.

"Harry, Luna! Maria, if I may?"

"Of course, Minerva."

"A witch, just like a Muggle woman, needs a certain percentage of body fat to be healthy. If we drop below that percentage our reproductive systems will shut off until we have enough body fat to support a baby."

Marie nodded. "Exactly. I believe the expression is 'Five points to Gryffindor.' We need to increase our calorie intake to support the optimization process, and we need to work these new muscles. Unfortunately, this will be painful. Also, any old injuries are going to be painful as new, healthy tissue replaces scar tissue. I'm sorry, and we'll use every Muggle technique I know to eliminate this pain, but I'm afraid to use magic on us with the already massive amounts of magic our bodies are using."

She smiled wickedly. "The good news is that we will be seriously hot at the end of the process; and stretch marks are scars."

Everyone took this in, and as they mulled it over and then smiled, Harry looked up at Marie and nodded.

"So, we'll begin with stretching exercises."

Marie led them through a set of stretches and then into a circuit of training on the free-weight stations that had appeared around the walls. They ended with thirty minutes on treadmills broken into a five-minute warm-up, twenty minutes at their training heart rate, and a five-minute cool down. Some of them were walking and some, like Harry and Katie, worked up to a world record pace.

After the treadmills Marie lead them over to a set of double doors and opened them. Inside was a large pool of water.

"This is something the American professional and university sports teams have come up with. You will soak in this pool until you get numb. I warn you now, the water is being held at four degrees Centigrade. The purpose of this is to prevent microbleeding and assist in a faster recovery. I'm sorry, but...this will hurt."

Harry looked Maria in the eye and nodded again. He stepped to the edge of the pool and jumped in. Harry thought he would scream, and then he thought his heart had stopped. He stood chin-deep in the water, using all his will power to stay in it.

The mates all followed, and for a moment the bond was full of screams.

After ten minutes Harry was numb. He stayed in, and at the fifteen-minute mark Marie moved over to him. He had started the uncontrollable shivering that was the indicator of first-stage hypothermia.

"Harry, you were supposed to get out when you were numb. Not everything is a contest, love. Out—now." She dragged him to the steps and out of the pool. The mates who had not already left followed.

"Okay, everyone your next period is breakfast. The breakfast has been prepared for you in accordance with your bodies' needs. Please eat everything on your plates. I'll see you in the dining room in fifteen minutes."

They all went and dressed and then headed back to breakfast.

Harry seated Nym and as soon as he sat his breakfast appeared. Unlike the Hogwarts breakfast, this was not a traditional English breakfast. There were fruit, waffles, meat, eggs, and milk.

Harry looked at his breakfast and tucked in. He suddenly realized there was no tea.

"Marie, where's the tea?"

"Oops, sorry, Harry. I guess one cup would be all right."

"Maarrriiiiee..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Stop whining, Harry. Tea isn't really good for you first thing in the morning." The mates all turned to look at her. "What? I'm sorry, but it's true."

Marie nodded. "We'll all start practicing massage on each other. I'll show you the techniques later."

The bond settled again and the conversation shifted to inside the bond.

" _So, my Alpha, what is the plan?"_

" _Aunt Cissy, from the information that's been passed I believe our best course of action will be to do as we have been doing. First, we keep training. Second, we gather intelligence from the Ministry, the Death Eaters, and the Light side. Luna will then do her best to confirm or deny that intelligence. Third, we use that confirmed intelligence to foil Death Eater attacks, substituting simacrula where necessary and using Obliviation if needed. Once everyone has chosen sides, we'll attack Voldemort and kill him. We believe the Death Eaters will be incapacitated or killed. We'll finish the job on the Death Eaters, either capturing or killing them, and Harry will use the Praedia Bellica. Once we have the Death Eaters and their supporters in control we'll offer Dumbledore the opportunity to swear fealty to Harry. If he does, we'll offer the same opportunity to all of the Light-sided families and creatures. If he doesn't, we'll fight and defeat him, then as many of the Light side as we have to, to gain their surrender using the same method we used on the Death Eaters._

" _Once we've conquered the Light and the Dark, the Ministry will be ours, and Harry will dissolve it and rule the magical world as a true tyrant. We will gradually give the sentient species control of a government back."_

" _That's fine, Nym, and I believe the best course of action for now; but what do we do about the Death Eaters and Voldemort? And Nym, please call me Cissy or Narcissa. Don't remind me I'm old, please, dear."_

" _Narcissa, are you back to saying Voldemort? And you aren't old."_

" _I have to, my love. I can't afford to make a mistake that would get back to him. I must go back to Malfoy Manor and resume my life. I can't afford to slip, Harry."_

" _I really don't like that idea."_

" _I know, and you're so sweet, but if we're to maintain our cover I'll have to."_

The bonded could all feel Harry's generalized unhappiness with the whole idea of her returning to bad faith manor and his fear for Narcissa. They were fiercely proud of their mate.

" _Back on point. As I said, when we've gained our strength and are ready, Harry, with our assistance, attacks and kills Vulturewart. He will then cast the Praedia Bellica, claiming all of the property and chattel of both Voldemort and his vassals. We believe that the marked Death Eaters will be at least magically incapacitated for a time, if not killed outright by Vulturwart's death. We'll round them up and put them in the dungeons under Potter Castle. We'll offer the Light a chance to swear fealty, and failing that we'll fight them. Then once we have control of the people, we'll attack the Ministry and gain control of it. Next we will review the laws and change or eliminate the ones that need changing or eliminating. Then we will try the Death Eaters and ex-Ministry people following the old laws. After that we will install Harry as the Magical Duke of Britain and the Empire, subject to Her Majesty's pleasure. Harry wants to install an inclusive government for all sentient magical creatures and attempt to eliminate the prejudices and policies that are leading to the rise of these dark lords, establishing a world that our children and our children's children can thrive in._

" _We've considered a government along the lines of the American system, but as the nobles of magical Britain never signed the Magna Carta we don't believe we can suddenly move them to representative government when they can't even think for themselves enough to fight the Death Eaters. Maybe in the future we can, with Her Majesty's blessing, move to a representative government, but not in the immediate post-war generation._

" _We'll also have to reform the school system to include all the magical children, not just the ones that can afford Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons."_

" _Nym, in order to facilitate this I believe we should form a shadow government right now—a privy council, if you will."_

" _An excellent idea, Amanda. What did you have in mind?"_

Amanda, who had been trolling through Hermione's mind, used her series of spells and produced a parchment from her wand, expanded it, and stuck it to the wall. She looked at Hermione and smiled.

The mates looked at the parchment as they continued to eat.

Duke of Magical Britain

Lord Harry Potter

Duchess of Magical Britain

Lady Nymphadora Potter

MLE Education Human Services Ministry Wizengamot

Councilor Councilor Councilor Councilor Councilor

Hestia Hermione Ginny Susan Daphne

Council Council Council Council Council

Amelia Minerva Rosmerta Amanda Luna

Marietta Aurora Ann Anastasia Cho

Megan Sally Hannah Mandy Su

Padma Chu Luna Tracey Parvati

Rita Katie Narcissa Marie

Septima Emmeline

Bathsheba

"What do you think, Nym?" Harry had shifted the conversation out of the bond as Alastor came stumping in and sat at the other end of the table.

"I believe it would work to start, Harry. The Councilors will need to give you charters for their councils, and we'll have to ensure we have the right ladies in the right places and that all functions are covered. Moody, here's what we discussed before you arrived."

Nym shot a spell at Moody that turned into a transcript of the conversation both in and out of the bond since they had arrived in the dining room.

" _Oooh, Nym, what spell was that?"_

Nym showed Hermione the messaging spell in the bond.

Hermione sat for a moment and then shot a parchment at Harry. He unrolled it and read "I love you, and thank you, I love being in your bond."

Harry smiled at her.

Alastor read the note and then said, "Good morning, me laird. Good plan, but we'd better practice the Praedia Bellica first. It takes a lot of magic and you'd best be sure you're working for the Light or the backlash will kill you. Now, don't we have a schedule to keep?"

Harry nodded and rose, grabbing an orange to take with him. He offered his arm to Nym and they left for the gym. Moody looked at the parchment on the wall and waved his wand. The Incendio hit the parchment and it burned completely. He Vanished the ashes in three separate parts to three separate locations. He wondered if Nym had told Harry yet that as a result of the successful Praedia Bellica he would be having sex with the female chattel at least once. He didn't think so, as the boy didn't look upset at all. He would have to find a way to tell Harry.

The mates entered the gym and moved to Bathsheba's classroom. They reviewed the third through seventh year runes text that morning. They moved out into the gym for a break and Dobby was there with snacks for them. They each had a snack and rested a moment, then moved to Charms.

Anastasia ran them through a review that had them casting every charm they had learned from first through seventh years and starting on university undergraduate work. They again took a break after class, and again Dobby appeared with snacks.

Minerva was up next and she ran them through Transfiguration and into conjuration. This time when they took a break, Moody had them go outside. The gym was sparkling with free magic. Minerva, Amelia, and Anastasia stayed with him.

"Alastor, what are we going to do about this?"

"I was hoping you knew, lass. The boy releases so much magic that even all the bonded don't use it up casting. You know it's hard for me to keep up, Minerva. I mean, when he conjured that baby dragon out of thin air I thought he'd be the only one to do it. Then Hannah Abbot conjured that pink one and it was game over. Why didn't you say something to the Lovegood lass? Some of those creatures she was conjuring were unnatural."

"Not unnatural, Master Auror, _legendary_. All legends are said to have a basis in fact."

"Alastor, please, Lady Anastasia. While that may be true, what do you call that?" He pointed to a creature that appeared to be a cross between a pygmy hippo and a tiny rhinoceros that had run into a wall and compressed the horn that was, oddly, on its nose, not its forehead.

"Anastasia, then, please, Alastor. I believe that is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, a creature of legend."

"All I want to know is what I'm going to do with these creatures. They seem to be completely real and solid. I wonder if they'll fade as most conjured items do."

" _Geoffrey, please remove these creatures to Godric's Hollow and see to their care."_

One by one the creatures disappeared.

Alastor raised an eyebrow at the ladies. "Thank you, my lord," Amelia said.

Alastor grunted. "I believe we have lunch now, ladies. It might be profitable to discuss this excess of magic with the bonded. Perhaps they'll have a solution."

They moved to the dining room and Harry came in behind them with the rest of the bonded.

They sat for lunch, and again plates tailored to their tastes and requirements appeared before them.

Harry ate for a moment and then, conscious of Alastor, he asked, "Does anyone have any idea what to do about the magic that is being loosed here?"

Emmeline spoke immediately. "We can divert it to charge the wards of the Ossuary, Harry."

Ann added, "We could also add some offensive capability to these wards, Harry. Right now they're defensive only."

"Offensive wards haven't been created in five hundred years, Ann," Alastor said, very interested.

"Only here in Europe, Alastor. Offensive wards are standard everywhere else in the world. Europe's goblin wards are so strong that they've caused offensive wards to fall out of use."

"What kind of wards are possible, Ann?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Depending on what you want, Harry, you can have anything from wards that fire simple jinxes all the way to wards that Vanish people to the calderas of volcanos. It really depends on how much power you have available. The decision that would have to be made is where to put the new layers, inside or outside the existing wards."

Ginny spoke up. "What about putting wards that start with minor jinxes and build to Vanishing. Put the minor jinx wards inside the existing ones and have them get progressively worse, until entering the house Vanishes the intruder to the cells under Potter Castle."

"If we did it with runestones we could charge them here with a drawing rune and set them up wherever we wanted. If we then put the stones inside the wards protecting the ward anchors, the attackers would have to drop them by main force unless someone already keyed to them dropped the wards."

"Ginny, Hestia, that's brilliant. Until we come up with another use for the excess magic, that's what we will do. We can all make the runestones in class. It will help teach the interactions, too."

"Thank you, Bathsheba. That's what I was thinking, too," Hestia replied as Ginny blushed at the praise.

"Now that that's settled, me laird, I've been thinking about your plan. I'll put you in contact with someone who will hear your plan and then advise Her Majesty. You'll need to write out your plans and the events that have led you to take these drastic measures."

"Alastor, I'm not certain that's a good idea. I mean, what we're planning is a rebellion."

"Amanda, I would have thought a Yank would be all for the idea. We're not rebelling against the Crown, however. Twice in the plan that I read it was stated that you would act at Her Majesty's pleasure. I see our actions more as acting against a usurper, a Ministry in mutiny, and a group of deluded secessionists."

"We 'Yanks', more than anyone, know the price of liberty, Alastor. We've paid it in our millions. Rebellion is not to be taken lightly and could cost dearly in treasure, let alone blood. But the rebellion is a small cost compared to maintaining liberty.

"The United States has maintained its liberty for these two hundred and nineteen years at the cost of over a million Mundane and hundreds of thousands of magical persons' lives. We're now closer to blending the magical and Mundane worlds than anyone has been since Merlin fled Camelot. We can't afford for this to go wrong and set us back. I've been told to inform the Ministry that failure will not be tolerated. I've also been instructed to advise the Queen that the United States stands ready to take over the policing and administration of Britain's magical world."

Amelia blinked. "Err, Amanda, are you sure you wanted to let that out in this room, at this time?"

"Amelia, Harry and Nym know. The bonded could find out if they looked long enough, and I believe I know who Alastor is going to go talk to. Neither Alastor nor my mates can reveal anything they learn from the bonded, and I hate keeping secrets from my loves. Her Majesty is at least aware of the magical world, and I believe Minerva, at least, would remember teaching Andrew."

"Yes, a perfect little monster he was, just like the Weasley twins. Nothing on your parents, Sirius, and Remus, however, Harry. I loved them like my own but I was never so glad to see the back of a set of students. They did take some of the life out of Hogwarts when they left, however," she said with a reminiscent smile.

"Minerva, I don't remember the Prince attending Hogwarts."

"Yes you do, Narcissa—Gryffindor, red hair, Andrew Gotha 71-79; you, Rosmerta and Aurora overlapped him 71-73. You know the family name; before they changed to Windsor, it was Saxe-Coburg-Gotha."

"Ah, no wonder. It was a little tense in Slytherin in those years. I wouldn't have had much time for the younger years."

"All very nice, ladies, but if you please, Ambassador, what you're telling me is that the U.S. will intervene if the Ministry screws up this Voldemort thing?"

Alastor immediately knew he could have said that with a lot less heat as he felt the wave of magic wash over him. Looking toward the head of the table, he saw Harry being held by Nym on one side and Hermione on the other, his eyes blazing.

"Errr, forgive me, Amanda, but the question stands."

"Harry, stop that. I can fight my own battles. This is, after all, my turf." She grinned wickedly at him and added, "But we thank our lord for lending his unquestioning support and will remember it fondly." She winked lasciviously and mouthed, "Tonight" and turned to Alastor.

"And you, sir—I'll thank you to moderate your tone. The answer to your question is yes. Our Mundane have already contacted the Prime Minister and offered him all aid and assistance in combating the rising 'terrorist threat'. A team of technomancers and war mages are working with MI5 and MI6. I have an appointment with Her Majesty and the Duke of York on Sunday the fifteenth of August at Balmoral at 1 p.m. By the way, Harry, you'll be attending with me as my bonded. At this appointment, I will offer the Queen the assistance of the U.S. Department of Magic."

"So, no matter what happens, the U.S. won't let Voldemort get out of hand?"

"No, but we will contain him to Britain at all costs. This is not to say we won't assist the Queen and the Mundane British government; however, we are currently heavily engaged in the former Soviet Union and there are some really nasty things going on in the Balkans, both magical and Mundane."

"So, we'll be trapped this island with a Dark Lord should we fail?"

"No, measures will be taken."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. "What measures, Amanda?"

"Hermione, I will not discuss operational details outside of the bond. If you want to know, go look."

Amanda suddenly felt all of her mates looking at the relevant memories and thoughts.

Hermione thought she was going to be sick.

Alastor said, "The Americans are already training a mixed, magical and Mundane, sea-air-land joint strike force at least a Corps in strength. The eighteenth airborne Corps with support from the first mage Corps is training to conduct evacuation missions.

"The Americans will emplace runestone-driven anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards covering the whole of Britain. They will then land paratroops and war mages of the first magical Corps by parachute and air assault and begin evacuating Britain.

"The first stage of the evacuation will be a roundup followed by a Legilimency probe of each individual to establish whether or not the person is worth evacuating. Death Eaters, blood purists, and criminals will be left behind.

"If the Legilimency probe is blocked, the person will be subdued and questioned under Veritaserum. The same criteria for evacuation apply. All evacuations will be by one-time ward-keyed Portkey to a central location, probably in the U.S. southwest desert. While doing this evacuation they will also be conducting reconnaissance.

"The land component of the Joint Corps will attack to seize a beachhead, including a deep-water port. They will then land heavy mechanized forces and attack to seize the targets developed by their recce.

"If they receive a certain number of casualties—I don't know the number—they will go defensive, complete the evacuation, and reduce the unseized targets with bombardment from orbit—or if they don't yet have that capability, ICBMs.

"Depending on the methods used for target reduction, the population will be returned as soon as possible and an American governor installed over the British Ministry of Magic."

"Very astute, Alastor."

"Amanda, lass, I was on the panel that developed the plan. The reciprocal plan was much the same."

Rita asked, "What exactly is an IBMC?"

Hermione answered in a very small voice, "ICBM, Inter Continental Ballistic Missile. A Mug—err—Mundane device that will deliver an explosive device to a target. Normally each is armed with several bombs that are individually targeted and deliver what is essentially a piece of the sun to the target. The Americans have tested devices of this type capable of atomizing islands the size of the Isle of Wight. They also poison the earth where they explode and cause horrific, lingering effects for generations after."

"Muggles can do this?" Rita asked in a very strained voice.

Hermione nodded. "And have. The Americans invented these devices during the war with Grindlewald, which they know as the Second World War. They employed two of these devices to end the war. Even after Grindlewald was defeated, the last remaining member of his Axis, Japan, continued to fight.

"The war that the Empire of Japan fought in the Pacific against the Allied forces, including the British Far East forces and the Americans, but mainly the Americans, was a brutal, no-holds-barred total war. It made the conflict in Europe look like a gentleman's match at fisticuffs by comparison. Often entire populations were wiped out by the Japanese. Those who weren't killed were enslaved, the good-looking women for sex and everyone else including the children and old people for labor. The Americans in turn would wipe out the Japanese because they refused to surrender. They had already conducted a bombing campaign wherein they purposefully created a firestorm in the capitol city. 9 - 10 March 1945. In a single raid they obliterated sixteen square miles of the center of Tokyo leaving and estimated million homeless and killing a hundred thousand.

"The Americans estimated one million friendly casualties if they invaded Japan. They had no good estimate of the number of Japanese that would be killed. Instead they dropped the second and third of these nuclear devices ever created on Japan after secretly testing the first. Each device destroyed an entire city. On 6 August 1945, the city of Hiroshima was bombed; by that December an estimated 140,000 people had died; it's thought that more than 60,000 died when the bomb exploded. Three days later the city of Nagasaki was bombed; 74,000 people were reported dead by December, most of them probably killed in the initial explosion. Civilization virtually ceased to exist in those two areas. Less than a week after the second bomb was dropped, the Emperor of Japan surrendered unconditionally to Allied forces led by the United States.

"And as bleak a picture as that is—in spite of all the death and destruction that those devices wreaked over fifty years ago—consider this: those bombs contained only a small fraction of the power that Muggle weapons of mass destruction are capable of now." There was an appalled silence as they imagined the implications and possibilities.

Chu said, "What Hermione failed to mention is that the Dark Lady Yurikiku was resident in Hiroshima when it was bombed. She was vaporized, thereby ending the Darks' control of Japan."

"Amanda, what exactly does bombardment from orbit consist of?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"It's possible to calculate the trajectory of an object to a very precise degree. In an orbital bombardment, very massive projectiles, nickel iron asteroids, would be accelerated out of orbit in Earth's LaGrange points and into trajectories that would land them on specific targets at astronomical velocities. Essentially it would be equivalent to a man-made large meteorite strike."

Hermione gasped, and all of the mates saw the potential horror that could result play out in her mind. The island of Britain could be obliterated; a mistake could plunge the world into an ice age.

Alastor decided it was time to move things along to happier places. "All right, I believe we have enough to think on now, so if you please, it's time for DADA."

Harry rose and offered Nym his arm. She rose and they went to the gym.

" _Ladies, this will not get that bad. We will have none of what was just discussed. I will kill Voldemort, we will eliminate the evil in our society one way or the other, and we will establish an enlightened rule for all magical creatures guided by the Queen and pointed at assisting the Mundane and bringing our world more into the twentieth century."_

They arrived in the gym and Harry flashed into a burning fury. He whipped out his wand and began attacking the thirty-five Death Eaters that stood there. Hermione pushed Nym behind her and started backing toward the door while Ginny, Susan, and Daphne fired their highest-powered Bombardas. Susan started on the left and worked her way in toward the middle, blasting each target to atoms before moving to the next. Daphne started on the right, doing the same thing. Ginny was picking off Death Eaters that got close to Harry.

Harry was causing wholesale destruction. His Bombardas left his wand in blinding bolts and vaporized whatever they touched in five-meter-wide swaths. He held his left hand palm out and a translucent golden shield flowed from his palm, sealing the room from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. His shield did not hinder his or his mates' casting but blocked everything from the Death Eater end of the room. Hermione backed Nym out the door and stood holding it; the rest of the mates flowed in the gym to her left and right, moving to flank the Death Eaters and beginning to engage them. Harry realized that these were not real Death Eaters when the edge of one of his Bombardas ripped one in half and only sawdust spilled out. Then, eleven seconds after it had started, it was over.

Alastor walked into the gym. "Well, I see we'll have to do some Charms work before we begin class, but let's start with what our American comrades call an after-action review. I'll take the role of the enemy commander."

"I arranged for these thirty-five Death Eater training simacrula to be transported here by Dobby and Winky while we were at lunch. The simacrula were programmed to attack whatever came through that door using Stunners. They were to start from a passive posture. In other words, they did not have their wands drawn."

"Normally, here the Blue force or friendly commander would brief his plan."

"I can do that, Alastor."

"Really, Harry? You actually had a plan?"

"When I saw the Death Eaters—sorry, I thought they were real."

Alastor smiled.

"I ordered Hermione to get Nym out of danger. I ordered Daphne, Susan, and Ginny to start covering Hermione and Nym's withdrawal. I began destroying as many of them as possible with the intent of withdrawing once Hermione got Nym out. I would collapse the screen that Ginny, Daphne, and Susan were providing and back out after they left. Luna and Ann were guarding the hallway behind us. The enemy was destroyed before we could fully execute our plan."

"Where did all that planning come from, Harry?"

"Amelia, I think."

"Okay, Harry. Ginny, Susan, and Daphne—anything to add?"

"No, Alastor," Ginny said. Susan and Daphne nodded in agreement with her.

"Anyone else?"

Harry cringed; he had felt Nym building into a towering fury.

"Harry James Potter, if you ever have one of our mates push me out of a fight again I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."

"You can stow that right now, Tonks. You don't appreciate what he was doing. You only see the need to protect him and fight with him. What you have to realize is that now that you're bonded, if Harry dies you're the only hope of any of these women surviving. Harry was already decisively engaged and he acted, either on instinct or at direction from Amelia, to protect you so that in case he couldn't withdraw or was killed, you could assume control of the bond."

"That assumes I would live, Alastor."

The room was stunned into silence.

Harry moved to Nym and took her in his arms. She collapsed against his chest with tears running down her face. "Nym, you have to live no matter what. If I die, you're the only hope of these women and eventually our children."

In a tiny voice Nym said, "I know, Harry, and I will—but I won't like it."

"Okay, Nym, I won't either."

She smiled weakly at him and he kissed her very thoroughly.

"Not to interrupt, me laird, but the day wears on."

Harry broke the kiss and sent his love into the bond. It made the mates' knees weak.

The mates moved around the room casting the Reparo charm. They had to try several times, upping the power level each time on the simacrula bits they found. They still ended up short fifteen of the constructs.

While they did this Alastor asked, "Harry, what was your intent?"

"I intended to get us out of the line of fire and then away from here. Set up somewhere else and regroup."

"Good reaction, Harry. Always live to fight another day."

"Okay, now that we've cleaned up a little we'll start on the basic Auror spells and work our way through as many as we can each day. When we run out of those, we'll start on whatever spells we can research to see if they have applications for combat."

Moody then took them through an hour of casting spells that, while not new to them, had never been cast by some of them before. The last fifteen minutes of class they dueled each other.

Weapons class was the same; they were introduced to a weapon, lectured on the aspects of it, and shown the basics, and then they dueled. So far they were only using bladed weapons.

Stealth and Tracking was different. They were taught how to silence their movements and then told to find each other. Moody blocked the light coming into the gym and extinguished the lights for this. When there was only one person left he had each of them talk about how they found someone.

Unarmed Combat was just that. They were paired up and shown basic movements of Marie's unique fighting style that mixed several martial arts, and then they practised these moves on one another.

Dinner was a fun meal, with Moody gone for the day. They ate and talked, and after Su finished eating she came and crawled in Harry's lap, vanishing both of their clothes in the appropriate places, she licked his neck, and as his body responded she spread her legs and wiggled around until she had him lodged against her. Then she continued licking, nibbling, and kissing him until he expanded directly into her. She slowly rocked her pelvis back and forth, smiling, as her mates watched first Su achieve release and then Harry bathe her vagina in his come. She shuddered and clung to him like a monkey.

The mates were amazed. Tiny little Su was so quiet and composed, but then she would get an urge and crawl aboard Harry no matter where they were.

Harry stood and took Su with him to the bath in the master suite. It became a passing parade for Harry, with three different mates getting their release along the way. Harry climbed into bed and Nym rolled into his right side, threw her leg across him, snuggled her head into his shoulder, and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 9

9 August 1995 (Sidereal)

8 August 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Harry awoke in the morning with Nym's head on his chest, her face pointed toward what was going on in his crotch. It was the oddest feeling, but he could "watch" what was going on through her eyes.

Aurora was in the process of fellating him awake, as had become the mates' custom. She, however, was holding just a little bit more than his crown in her mouth and sucking hard while she ran her tongue around the sensitive ridge of flesh separating crown from shaft.

Sensing he was awake, Nym sat up. Harry sat up also and gently grabbed Aurora and rotated her under him. Then without further preamble he sank into her and began to thrust gently.

Harry slowly but surely hit every one of her erogenous zones that he could reach with either lips and tongue or firm, sure hands. They peaked together. Their mates cheered in the bond.

" _Harry, Aurora that was amazing. Thank you_."

" _Hmmm, you're very welcome, Shelia,_ " Aurora said as Harry left her. She was not alone for long, however, as Alpha and Primaries buried her in a pile of distaff flesh.

Shelia crawled onto the bed and between Harry's legs. She licked Aurora off his hardness and impaled herself on him. Harry watched her lovely face, torso rising and falling, her breasts gently swaying as she pushed them both to orgasm.

Harry carried her to the bath after they had climaxed. In the bath he found Parvati, Padma, and Tracey. He let Shelia into the bath gently and as soon as he was free, Tracey sheathed him and began working him to orgasm. Padma and Parvati each latched onto one of her nipples and they entered a kind of oneness in the bond, stimulating each other in every possible way.

PT that morning shocked them out of the euphoric haze their waking activities had thrust them into and back to reality. Marie watched them as she worked out, and when she found someone not putting out at their maximum she added weight or chided them into better technique or more or less speed.

All of the mates ran their twenty minutes this morning, and Harry's pride in them pleased them greatly—so much so that the ice-cold water was almost overcome as each mate met Harry in the water and kissed him, pouring her love into the bond.

Harry didn't make it to the master suite and took Nym there on the mats in the gym. Nym had no objection.

Breakfast that morning was the happiest time of Harry's life so far. His mates were content and satisfied, and as a result of this they were extremely playful.

The only false note was when a vial appeared beside each of their plates. Marie looked at her mates and broadcast through the bond.

" _I'm so sorry. This is a nutrient potion tailored to each of you. It will taste horrible, but it will help your bodies with the optimization."_

Harry smiled at her and projected pure lust and then pleasure at her and threw his potion down his throat, trying to not get any on his tongue.

Marie screamed out a gut-wrenching orgasm. "Haaaaarrrrrryyyy, oh my God, warn me before you do that. I think I pulled a muscle in Mrs. Happy."

The mates went still and then Narcissa said, "Mrs. Happy, Marie? You mean you actually named your vagina?"

Marie blushed and said, "I don't like pussy, we won't even discuss the C word, and vagina sounds too clinical, so I call her Mrs. Happy. Mainly because since I met Harry she has been very, very happy."

As the mates all laughed, Harry felt a general current of agreement and knew that Mrs. Happy would be the euphemism of choice. He wondered about those five days a month, though.

Nym caught his thoughts and said, "We're witches, Harry. There are charms that lessen the impact and speed the process. Yes, we still get cranky, but it's not debilitating as it is for some poor Mundane women. You'll probably never know, although there is a school of thought that says sex helps."

They rose and went to Arithmancy. It was the same as Runes; they reviewed the third through seventh year texts and by the end of the second hour were working on university-level text.

Potions went the same way. Chu wanted to finish up the review of Master's level potions work, then start the alchemical work.

Mind Arts had them all fortifying their shields and ordering their thoughts in their keeps for the first hour and then trying to attack each other with Legilimency the second hour.

Harry was terrified of hurting one of his mates, so his probes were insinuations of warm, comfortable whispers flowing across the sensitive areas of their minds. Anastasia was the first to succumb to his attack. She felt him doing it, but it felt so good she gave herself to him fully. She realized she had failed as she groaned out her orgasm, but she didn't care.

"Harry, you're supposed to attack her, not pleasure her."

"Sorry, Chu. I didn't realize it would have that effect. But I got what I was after. I know you told her that you thought you'd get pregnant tonight because you were at your most fertile today and it was your turn in the rota."

Chu blushed furiously as her mates beamed at her. Nym took Chu in a hug and kissed her. "Why didn't you say, Chu? Harry, it's lunch time anyway. You and Chu go make babies; we'll continue here."

Chu tried to protest. Nym simply arched an eyebrow at her and shooed her and Harry away.

Chu took Harry to her room, which was decorated in Ming court style, and laid him on the bed. Thrilled to have him all to herself for a little while, she pulled out all the stops, giving and receiving full service from Harry. She worshipped him with her mouth until he was nearly at the point of orgasm and then quickly crawled up into his lap and guided him into her. She squeezed him tightly as she gazed down into his smiling green eyes; as close as he was, that was all it took. He thrust once and filled her with semen. Then Harry laid her back and pulled her sex up over his chest to his mouth and drove her through a series of unrelenting orgasms with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

When she thought she could take no more, he eased her hips down onto the bed and kissed his way up her belly and chest, stopping to suckle at each delicate yet painfully hard nipple. As he kissed his way up her throat he drove himself into her and began the long, full strokes he knew she loved. Chu could only lay there and breathe as he drove her to another climax. When she clamped down on him, he emptied into her, and they collapsed together, breathless but content.

Nym and the Primaries came and found them. They cleaned them up and dressed them and took them to lunch.

"How did the rest of the Mind Arts class go, Nym?"

"It was bad, Chu. Everyone was concentrating on you getting pregnant, so Emmeline, Hestia, Luna, and I were easily able to penetrate their shields."

"They'll improve with time, Nym, and if they can ever hold a secret from Harry after what I watched him do to Anastasia, they'll easily be able to hold out against everyone else. After all, power is not a problem. Drawing power from Harry any of us could hold off a direct assault for weeks. If we can resist Harry pleasuring the information out of us as he did Anastasia, then we'll be fine."

Nym nodded and then asked Harry, "By the way, why did you take that approach and how did you think of it?"

Harry blushed crimson and replied in a little-boy kind of voice, "I didn't want to hurt her, so I was being as gentle as I could and I guess projecting love at the same time. She seemed to enjoy it. Then I started enjoying _making_ her enjoy it, so I started reading what she wanted like I do during sex and I just did what she wanted me to. While she was enjoying it I went and found what Chu told her. In the end I really didn't care about that any more, though; I just kind of got lost in pleasing her and then she climaxed and I lost her. That's when she came out of it and I realized I had what I wanted."

Nym chuckled and looked at Anastasia. She knew there was no use asking her any questions, as Hannah and Shelia were supporting her and all but feeding her, and she looked dazed.

"Morgana, Harry, you shagged her senseless—and all in her head," Nym said.

Harry was about to apologize when Cho grinned wickedly and said, "Dibs on being Harry's Mind Arts partner tomorrow."

The mates all laughed and then put in their bids in a flurry. Hermione sighed and made another list. Harry smiled at her and stroked her pleasure center through the bond. She groaned, and when the list popped out it had a splotch of ink on the bottom of the parchment.

Ginny, who had felt the periphery of Harry's stroking of Hermione, held it up and squealed, "Eeeewwww, Hermione came on the list!" Hermione blushed to her roots as her mates chuckled. Ginny kissed her in apology.

The afternoon and evening were spent in another round of DADA, weapons with more sword and dagger work, and another session of "find them in the dark" for Stealth and Tracking. The mates attempted to avoid each other as they all wanted to find Harry and at least do some heavy petting in the dark.

Luna zeroed in on him like a bat, and before he really even knew who it was had tackled him and was mounted on his right shin as she dug his cock out and sucked him hard.

Alastor turned his magical eye away and said, "Lady Luna, you know I can see in the dark."

"And thank you for being a gentleman and looking away, Alastor."

She jumped to her feet and silently pulled Harry into a classroom by the convenient handle she had made as her mates converged on where her voice had been.

Alastor laughed out loud and then let them continue until only one was left.

He brought the lights up and they looked around for Harry, as they could feel him and Luna coming. After a moment Harry came out of the classroom with his arm around a broadly smiling Luna. Harry looked tired.

"Alastor, when did Luna find Harry?" Nym asked in a dangerous voice. She had been the last one left and had been seeking Harry.

"In the first two minutes. When I spoke to her she was busy trying to accomplish her goal in the middle of the gym floor."

"Luna, what was your goal?"

Luna smiled broadly and wriggled lasciviously.

"Luna Potter! In front of Alastor?"

"I was busy, Nym. I forgot about his magical eye."

The mates laughed as Nym glared at Luna.

Harry moved over behind Moody. Moody spoke very low out of the side of his mouth as Harry passed him. "You have to work harder at not being found, Harry. They were all after you with the same purpose in mind. Think about Apparating but stop yourself before you get where you're going."

Unarmed Combat with Marie was again learning a series of movements and then using them on each other. Harry was becoming very familiar with Marie's style and starting to branch out on his own. She punished him for the openings he left.

Harry went to dinner a very tired boy. Dinner was excellent, the conversation was great. The company was genial and beautiful, and Harry's teenage metabolism and his magic were working in overdrive. By 10 p.m. Harry was tired but not exhausted. He was pouring contented satisfaction into the bond and his mates were basking in it and glowing.

Nym, smiling, rose and Harry popped to his feet. He offered her his arm. "Harry, do you know where you're going?"

Harry, with complete sincerity looked at Nym and said, "With you, Nym," as if that was the answer to the secret of the universe. To him, it was.

The mates sighed. Narcissa said, "Daphne, is he always this way?"

"Yes, Narcissa, I think he's an idiot savant where women are concerned. He doesn't even know he just twisted her around his finger and could do anything he wanted with her right now. And if he did know, he wouldn't take advantage of it. It's sad really."

Narcissa chuckled. "We could train him out of it."

Minerva said from behind them, "Not and live. She would kill you."

" _Yes, I would, Narcissa. Harry's not the only one who can do that targeting one bonded thing. And I can shield from the rest."_

Narcissa jerked slightly and Minerva smirked at her. "What did Nym say, Narcissa?"

"Oh, nothing. We'll leave our lord as he is, however."

Daphne laughed. They had reached the master suite and Harry and Nym had stopped and were kissing the mates goodnight. Nym kissed Narcissa and looked her in the eye. It was a flinty look. She was currently wearing Harry's green eyes. It had gotten to be a habit with her. It was unnerving for Narcissa, but not as unnerving as the warm look she got from a second pair of knowing green eyes followed by a broad wink from the eye that was on the side away from Nym.

Narcissa wandered off to the room she shared with Aurora. The mates had paired up and mostly ended up in the same bed in the morning if they weren't with Harry—not for any sexual reason, but to be close to each other. Sex between them was not an uncommon occurrence, though, and not because of any bisexual tendencies but because they had a tendency to see their mates through Harry's lens and he was completely in love and lust with them all; the massages they were giving each other to help with recovery frequently led to other things.

Nym and Harry chuckled after Narcissa and Aurora's door closed. Rosmerta and Minerva did not hesitate and both entered the master suite behind Nym.

Minerva, with the corners of her mouth turned up, said, "Close the door, Harry. The draft is horrible with it open."

Harry entered the room to the wonderful sound of the laughter of his mates. He wandered over to his dressing room and hung his clothes up. Then he went into the ensuite and walked straight into the shower. Rosmerta followed him. The other mates were all in the bath with Minerva when Rosmerta's delicious orgasm overtook them. By the time the mates got to the bedroom Harry was asleep, gently snoring, lying on his back with Rosmerta snuggled into his left side, her blue eyes sparkling while she watched him sleep.

Nym crawled into bed and snuggled down on Harry's right side; she watched her mates for a few moments before she drifted off to sleep. The bond settled, deeply contented.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 10

9 August 1995 (Sidereal)

9 August 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Harry woke early in the morning and sat up. He found Minerva among the mates that were in bed with him and maneuvered himself to her without waking anyone. Casting a warming charm on her so the draft wouldn't wake her, he lifted the sheet gently off of her and stared at her. He was fascinated by her lithe, highly defined body. It wasn't better than any of his other mates', but for some reason every time he saw her nude he was hypnotized.

"Stunning, isn't she, Harry?"

"Yes, Nym, and brilliant, with a will of iron. I know I should be ashamed for my magic finding her and taking her life away like this, but I'm not, I'm thrilled. I'm awed that she would even consider me."

Nym chuckled.

"Errrh, that's not meant to be any kind of slight, Nym."

"I know, Harry. Don't pay too much attention to the Slytherins; they're mostly just having fun. Now go on, wake her up. I want to feel her lose control."

Harry moved into contact with Minerva, low against her left side. He began kissing her and exploring her with his mouth, starting at the bottom of her ribcage.

Nym pulled the sheet back up over them and Finited Harry's warming charm.

Harry moved up and across Minerva's ribcage and over the middle of her belly. He gently nibbled his way down her belly, using only his lips. As Harry drifted his lips through her sparse pubic hair, Minerva awoke. She moved her arms under the sheets and massaged Harry's scalp lovingly. He continued down and nuzzled his lips into her, searching and tasting and teasing.

Minerva was currently using all of her iron will to keep from screaming his name and shamelessly begging him to take her. She wanted to feel him inside her; not that she didn't love what he was doing, but oh, Morgana, she needed him badly.

Harry moved his mouth up and locked his lips around her clit. He stroked it with his tongue and then he said, "I love you," in Parseltongue. Minerva lost control at that point, she could not have told you why, and it was as if he'd cast a spell on her. She wanted to be covered like a pureblood mare.

Minerva clenched and came. In the midst of her orgasm she pulled Harry up her body and when he bumped her entrance she moved her pelvis into the correct position and continued to pull on his head. He glided into her and she groaned when she felt him hit her cervix.

Minerva looked up at Harry and for the first time in her until now rather proper life said, "Oh, please, fuck me, fuck me _hard_."

A startled Harry started slowly but built to a furious pace, Minerva urging him on. They didn't last long, and as they peaked simultaneously, each of them surrendered to the other.

They remained locked together, lost in each other's minds, and Nym levitated them both to the tub. She put them in and held their heads out of the water in her lap. Her tears wet both their faces as she cried in happiness for Minerva. At the same time, Minerva and Harry reached out both in the bond and physically and pulled Nym into their joining. They continued to make love in the tub until they could no longer continue.

Hestia sighed, and getting up from the bench beside the wall, from which she had watched them, she levitated them back to the bed to recuperate. It was early still, so they had time.

When Harry awoke next it was to Minerva lovingly suckling at his cock. When he started to protest, she took the sensitive ring of flesh surrounding his crown firmly in her teeth. She stared hard at him, shook her head, and released his crown.

Staring into his eyes, she pushed herself slowly down his length until her lips met the base. Then she swallowed and slowly pulled back. She was applying as much suction as she could, and at his crown again she circled the ridge of flesh with her tongue as she breathed. Harry groaned and filled her mouth. Minerva moaned and swallowed. She was amazed at the power she had at this moment. She had wanted to make him come and she had, despite his reservations and resistance. She had dominated him; she was dizzy with her surging power for a moment, and then, feeling him surrender to her utterly, she gave herself completely to Harry.

Nym woke, feeling them completely inside each other again, and looked at them. She chuckled and then pulled Minerva off of Harry's cock and up his chest. She covered them with the sheet and went into the ensuite, where she joined Daphne in the shower.

Harry woke to an empty bed and the sight of Minerva's very firm, athletically rounded rump entering the ensuite. He left the bed like a predator and followed her into the shower. His planned assault of Minerva went wrong when he was ambushed by Mandy. She caught him entering the shower area, tripped him onto the floor where she had cast a cushioning charm, straddled him, and sat down, impaling herself in a reverse cowboy.

The mates chuckled and then laughed uproariously as Mandy's efforts pushed the surprised, wet Harry around on the cushioned floor like a hockey puck. Hermione had the presence of mind to cast a cushioning charm on the walls as well, which had the effect of making Harry and the wildly thrusting Mandy bounce around the shower area like a pinball. When they finally coasted to a stop, Harry had come in Mandy and she was thoroughly satisfied. Harry tried to be mad but kept seeing the replay from multiple angles. Mandy, however, achieved a brilliant pink all over her body as she was mercilessly chided by her mates. Finally, she gave in and laughed with them.

Nym felt it was time to establish some order. " _All right, everyone, rodeo is over. Mandy is our all-around Cowgirl based on her bareback and bull-wrestling performance. Let's go to PT._ _"_

They proceeded through their day and accomplished a lot. In PT, everyone increased both in weight and number of repetitions. Their running paces all increased. Even the cold water at the end took longer to become painful, and Hermione took the opportunity to do a couple of laps, starting a new trend.

At breakfast, the cowgirl and bronco comments flew thick and fast for the first few moments, and then they settled into a happy discussion for once, with no earth-shattering events to discuss, just the gentle give and take of friends, and in this case, lovers.

Moody stumped in and looked around, and he smiled. Minerva immediately challenged him.

"Alastor, I'm sure Marie or Ann can take care of that for you."

"What's that, Minerva?"

"Why, whatever is causing that horrible expression. Surely you're in pain from that look."

"Ah, lass, it hasn't been that long, has it?"

Minerva was suddenly very serious. "Yes, in fact, it has, Alastor, and much too long for you and I both to smile."

Alastor nodded to her.

The conversation picked back up and soon they headed to Runes. In Runes, they made runestones for the wards, carving the runes for the spells they wanted them to cast or the function they were to perform. Lastly, they carved in the charging runes. The stones were rough semiprecious gemstones. They levitated the box of them to the entry hall, which was the room most centrally located to the three wings, and left them there to charge.

Charms and Transfiguration were much more the type of lecture/lab session Hermione had imagined, with them getting into university-level work. They began to touch on the theoretical aspect toward the end of the class. Hermione and the Ravenclaw mates went away from class determined to test the limits of their casting abilities. There would be many raids on family libraries during the normal-time day.

Lunch was another very genial meal. As they left the dining room, Alastor's Death Eater simacrula attacked from both directions. Harry took the left side and Nym the right. They both cast Vanishing charms as hard as they could, and all of the simacrula were transported to the dungeons under Potter Castle.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Nym bellowed in a stunned Alastor's face. All of the Auror-trained mates rolled around on the floor laughing while Alastor pouted. Minerva, unable to resist, conjured a wizard camera and took a picture of Alastor.

"Me laird, those simacrula cost money, you know."

Harry, chuckling, replied, "It's okay, Alastor. We Vanished them to the dungeons under Potter Castle. Geoffrey will bring them back to you any time you need them."

Alastor suddenly got a crafty gleam in his eye, and all the Auror-trained mates stopped laughing.

"Uh-oh, what are you planning, Alastor?"

"Me? Planning? Why, nothing, Lady Potter."

" _Everyone be alert. He'll have those dummies popping in at all hours of the day and night,_ _"_ Nym sent into the bond.

For DADA it was spells first and then Duels. Alastor had Harry take on two very advanced simacrula that could cast spells and were heavily shielded. He also came up with a set of magic restrictors and snapped them on Harry. The restrictors reduced Harry's magic to levels the dummies could tolerate.

Hestia looked at the restrictors when she felt something hot on her wrist. "Harry, stop for a minute." Harry stopped fighting the dummies and Alastor called them off.

"What is it, Hestia?"

"Harry, didn't you feel the heat from the restrictors? It would have burned you soon."

"I was supposed to fight, Hestia so I ignored it."

"Harry, we have to have a long talk about the difference between healthy dedication and unhealthy obsession."

"I'm dedicated to protecting you all, Hannah, whatever I have to do, however much it hurts."

"Okay, stay mad at that, Hannah."

"Easy, Tracey. Harry, how are you going to protect me with no hands? And even if you can, wouldn't you rather have them so you can do this?" Hannah stepped up to Harry, took his hands in hers, and placed them on her breasts.

"Errmm, I'm right here, lass," Moody said with his head turned.

Tracey said, "I bow before the greatness of the Princess of Puff."

Hannah smirked at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Ladies, back on point, please," Hestia said, examining the restrictor bracelets.

Hannah suppressed her reply of, "He is," and the mates chuckled as they heard it and felt her little shiver in the bond.

"These are rune-driven. Let's see, this should work. Okay, Harry, go again."

Harry started dueling and the fight got more intense than it had been the first time, when she'd felt the heat.

The mates went back to dueling.

Soon they took a break and watched Harry, who was still dueling.

"Hestia, what did you do to the restrictors?"

"What would you have done, Hermione?"

"I would have modified the rune set to send the excess magic somewhere. Oh! Where did you send it?"

"To the runestones."

Hermione blinked and then headed toward the entry hall.

When she got there, she said, _"_ _Errrh, Hestia, I think we need more stones or something._ _"_

Hestia frowned and went to the entrance hall, picking up increasingly panicky feelings from Hermione on the way.

She reached the entry hall and could only stand stunned.

In the entry hall, the runestones were glowing and floating around the room. Occasionally two of them would engage each other in a brief cursing duel. The stronger stones seemed to be staking out territories and…interviewing and testing… errrh, allies? Maybe vassals was a better word.

Nym walked up behind Hestia. "Wotcher, Hestia? Merlin, woman, what's wrong with you?"

Hestia had jumped completely in the air and spun around, drawing her wand. "Morgana, Nym, don't sneak up on people."

Nym looked at Hestia and collapsed into laughter. "What happened? Moody's Death Eater dummies show up?"

"No, Nym, look." Hestia pointed into the entry hall, where there were now two distinct camps of floating, glowing runestones.

As they watched, the brightest stone of one camp, the obvious leader, sailed across the room and stopped in front of the obvious leader of the other camp. That stone advanced slowly until they bumped gently against each other. They glowed more brightly for a second and then began to pulsate together.

"Hestia, what's going on with the rocks?"

The other stones slowly but surely began pulsing at the same rate as the two brightest stones. As they did, they gathered around the brightest and sank to the ground in a distinct pattern.

"Like, I know, Nym, but that symbol is an Aegishjalmur. It's for protection and irresistibility in battle."

"And the stones made it on their own?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I need to study the arrangement of the individual stones. The runes could be doing it, or…I just don't know. The pattern they're lying in would probably have the effect of amplifying their power, however."

"Is it safe?"

"I believe so, Hermione. The runes were designed with the protection of this house in mind, so I think that combined with the Aegishjalmur indicates they're doing that. I haven't ever seen stones with this much power, though."

They all looked at each other. Nym shrugged. They slowly made their way back to the gym.

Harry had finally been Stunned by the dummies. Nym walked back into the gym and saw him lying on the floor.

" _Harry, get up. It's time for weapons class._ _"_

" _I can't, Nym, they Stunned me._ _"_

" _Harry, how are you talking to me?_ _"_

" _I'm just talking, Nym._ _"_

Nym's brow furrowed as she thought about it. She walked over to Harry and, deep in thought, extended her hand and said, " _Ennervate_."

A broad, butter-yellow beam left her hand and connected to Harry.

Harry sat up. "Thanks, Nym. That was really weird."

"If you think that was weird, you should see what happened in the entry hall."

"I did. That was weird, too."

"Oh, sorry. I've gotten so used to you being there, I guess I forgot you were there."

The mates goggled and then laughed. Ginny said, "Morgana, they've only been together six days! You'd expect it to take longer to forget about the raging sex machine running around in your head."

Nym gave her a glare and got a delicate pink tongue in return.

"Ladies, if you don't mind? Weapons."

Everyone turned to Alastor and class began. It consisted of learning more of the basic movements, followed by practise and then duels. Nym, dueling Harry, was impressed with the progress he had made. He attacked viciously but with thought and power. He never made the same mistake twice, either.

Alastor watched Harry. The boy—no, young man—had developed a bizarre but effective style. He recognized moves from Amelia, Emmeline, Hestia, and Tonks. He knew that Tonks was pushing him damn hard, but she was also being pushed equally hard.

Stealth and Tracking turned into another Harry-hunting session, but the way his mates played was much, much better than the way Dudley and his gang played. Harry remembered Alastor's comment, and as soon as the lights went out he started silently popping around the room, trying to stop himself before he arrived at his destination.

He had almost succeeded—he thought—when a pair of arms circled him from behind.

Septima licked him behind his ear while she projected to him alone, " _This doesn't count as my turn in the rota._ _"_

She pulled him behind the doors she was standing against and cast silencing and locking charms.

When only one mate remained uncaught, the lights came back up.

"Grrr."

"What, Nym?"

"Septima caught him," she said just as Septima and Harry's orgasm washed over them.

"But he lasted longer this time, Nym."

Nym was momentarily confused, then blushed slightly. Her mates chuckled. Harry and Septima chose that moment to step out of the room they had been in. Harry looked at the blushing Nym and said, "What?"

The mates laughed out loud. When they all heard him think, " _Women!_ _"_ they laughed louder.

Nym collected Harry from Septima and said, "Come on, Harry, it's time for Marie to beat on us some more."

Unarmed combat was fun and Harry worked very hard on the moves Marie showed him. The fighting was fun also because Marie had borrowed a dummy for Harry to fight, as he was too afraid of hurting one of his mates to really fight hard. Harry turned loose completely on the dummy and took out all of his frustrations on it.

"Interesting fighting style Harry's developing, Marie."

"Yes, it is, Alastor. A little more unconventional than even I use, but effective."

"Might want to talk to him about wasting energy. I mean, climbing on the dummy's shoulders to kick it in the head is a bit inefficient."

"But it appears to be fun, and you have to admit it's tough to counter."

Harry finally kicked the dummy's head completely off and Nym announced, "Okay, everyone. Now that Harry is through with his anger management exercise, let's eat."

Harry pouted outrageously as he offered Nym his arm. "I was just having fun, Nym."

In the dining room they laughed and joked their way through dinner. As plates of fruit appeared for afters, Harry said, "Right—well, we have nothing special going on until the twelfth that I know of. Does anyone else have anything?"

"You're going to 'rape' me on the fourteenth in Madam Malkin's, Harry."

Harry winced and looked at Narcissa.

"And we meet the Prince and Queen on the fifteenth at Balmoral, Harry."

"Okay. First, I don't think I need to act out the rape on you yet, Narcissa."

Narcissa pouted.

Harry chuckled and continued, "We don't really need to get you away from Malfoy yet. Until he begins to think you're compromised, I believe you're best left where you are. If he starts showing signs, then we'll pull you out using that plan, but we'll add in killing you by substituting a simacrula for you in the dressing room."

"Here's how I see it happening. You notify us, using the bond, that you need out. You then maneuver Draco and Lucius into taking you to Madam Malkin's or some other public place. The place will require a dressing room or restroom. I and whoever is with me at the time travel to where you are, and using glamors and Transfigured clothing we assume the appearance of Death Eaters. We take over the location where you are and secure it from outside entry. You and I then have some very rough sex in public and at some point during it I drag you out of sight of Lucius and/or Draco. We Portkey you out and the simacrula in and then give it the Killing Curse. We then leave. I expect to use this once you become pregnant. We really need a spy inside, so I'm hoping to keep you there as long as possible."

Narcissa waggled an eyebrow. "We should practise, Harry."

"If you really want to after this is all over, I'll take you in the middle of Diagon Alley on Hogwarts letter day."

Narcissa stopped her outrageous fake pouting and said, "Yes, my lord."

Harry was left wondering what exactly she—or he—had agreed to.

"Me laird, you'll want Nym, Hestia, or Emmeline to arrive on scene just as you flee. If they're not the Aurors that receive the call, then they can just happen to be in the area and see the disturbance. Also, while the simacrula are good, they won't stand up to very close examination, so you'll need to cast some spell that disfigures this one wandlessly, as well as the Killing Curse with either a different wand or wandlessly."

"Where do I get another wand, Alastor?"

"I'll have a broad assortment here soon, Harry. We'll match everyone as well as possible."

"Thank you, Amelia."

Harry thought a moment and then said, "Geoffrey?"

The elf popped into the room. Today he looked less like a caricature of a human. He was wearing a nicely tailored dark green robe with the Potter crest on the left breast.

"Milord?"

"Geoffrey, can you please arrange to have as wide an assortment of wands as possible brought here soon?"

"Of course, milord."

"Thank you."

Geoffrey bowed and popped away.

Harry said, "Ladies, any time you need anything, please just ask Geoffrey. He has access to the Potter accounts, so there's no need for you all to continue spending your money on things we need for fighting Vulturewart. You too, Alastor."

Alastor started to protest, then just shook his head. "As you wish, me laird. I'll be taking my leave now, however."

Harry smiled at him and nodded, and Alastor left.

"Harry, I need to go over some things with you for the fifteenth, but I can do it in the bond."

"All right, Amanda. Now, ladies, what do we have planned for this evening?" Harry grinned lasciviously at Septima.

Cho said, "Not so fast there, Harry. We decided to do more Mind Arts first, and I get to be your partner this evening."

Septima pouted outrageously.

Harry chuckled and stood, offering Nym his arm. "Well, let's go, then."

The bonded wandered into the gym and conjured the bean bags again. They sat, Cho directly in Harry's lap, and began concentrating. Soon they were all in their minds storing memories away.

Harry stored his memories and then began his attempt to gain access to Cho's mind. An hour later Cho was a literally steaming puddle of sweat. She was completely satiated and unable to move, even to speak.

Harry wasn't much better off, but he had been successful in finding the memory of the thought that Chu had given Cho for Harry to find, or rather, for Cho to protect. Harry's condition was at least somewhat attributable to his success, because that memory had been Chu's orgasm when she was trying to get pregnant by Harry. The feelings that underlay her orgasm had been overwhelming.

Chu congratulated Harry and pulled him to his feet. Septima took him to the shower room and stripped him. They stepped into the shower, and Harry pushed her up against the wall and dropped to his knees. Septima lasted about five minutes, until she started into the long series of orgasms. When she could no longer stand, Harry lowered her to the floor, which suddenly had cushioning charms, and, bracing himself above her so he could keep eye contact, he took her with joyous abandon.

When Septima was too sensitive to continue, Harry found himself in a puppy pile of mates back on the bean bags again.

The rota got reset to Emmeline as Harry took the seven women remaining on it. Completion came moderately quickly for each of them, but by the time he was done they were satisfied and he was knackered. The mates let him rest as they talked among themselves. It was amazing to just relax and talk while Harry radiated this kind of aggressive, possessive contentment.

After thirty minutes of resting Harry was gently nudged awake and they made their way to the entry hall. Hestia looked around and noticed that the runestones were gone. She could still feel them, however, so she cast, " _Ostendo sum rune calx_."

The floor turned translucent and the Aegishjalmur glowed, pulsing beneath their feet.

"Well, now we know where they went," Harry said, and everyone looked at him. He shrugged and kissed Susan and then Amelia. He went around the entry hall, as Hestia's charm faded and the floor turned opaque again, kissing the mate's goodbye who were not staying at Grimmauld Place.

When they had all gone, Harry spread his arms and Nym, Hermione, Hestia, and Ginny stepped in close to him. They silently disappeared.

Reappearing in Harry's room at Grimmauld Place at seven minutes after midnight on the tenth, the mates went through the bathroom and Hermione and Ginny exited out of Nym and Hestia's door and went up one floor to their room.

Harry fell into bed and was asleep before he hit the mattress.

The mates touched him mentally and, reassured, drifted into a contented sleep themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 11

10-15 August 1995 (Sidereal)

8-15 August 1995 (Off Sidereal)

The next five days in the normal world and fifteen days in the Time-Turned world went much the same.

They cleaned or did chores and tried to stay out of Molly's way at Grimmauld Place in normal time. Mostly they cleaned a little and then dove into the library while Dobby and Winky really cleaned. They ransacked the Black library for spells both Light and Dark. Anything that was classified as taking too much power to be cast by most wizards was annotated and the book reserved.

When they could break away, they explored the Potter library. Again, spells requiring more power than most wizards had were the first ones researched and then trained at the Ossuary.

At the Ossuary they made more sets of runestones and left them in the entry hall. These sets behaved the same way as the first set, establishing dominance, but they did not sink into the floor.

Harry sent the first set to the Greengrass home with Daphne and the second set to the Abbot home. As soon as a set arrived in a location that was not already occupied, they settled into an Aegishjalmur somewhere on the property and sank into the first solid surface they ran into. Hestia was kept busy trying to figure them out. Harry intended that they should make a set every time they went back in time and then he would send them to another of his mates' homes. He wanted them all to have the Aegishjalmur. He really wasn't sure why, but he felt it was important.

They also trained hard, very hard, in all disciplines. The mates and Harry made astounding progress. They had mostly assimilated each other's knowledge by now and were able to cast the full range of spells that the bonded knew. Physically their magic was still aggressively improving them, and they were consuming huge quantities of food—not at three standard mealtime sittings, but they were never _not_ eating: at meal times, during all but the physical classes, and in breaks during those.

Dobby and Winky were pushed hard to keep up with the cooking, cleaning, and repairing of items, and Harry enlisted Geoffrey and the Potter elves to help them. The other elves also were becoming less caricature-like and more well-formed every day. Dobby and Winky soon adopted the Potter livery.

The older mates had dedicated some serious time to crafting their glamors. It came in handy when they returned to normal time after the second Turning.

Ron took one look at Harry and said, "Cor, Harry, what happened to you? Very nice, mate." Then he looked at Ginny and Hermione and his eyes bugged out. He quickly left the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think his sister giving him the horn was a bit much for him, Harry."

Ginny grinned at Nym after this and then, with a wicked smirk, she went looking for Ron. She spent the rest of the day teasing him viciously, bending over from the waist in front of him, stretching with her arms over her head to reach a book off the shelf in front of him as he sat in a chair, lying stretched out on a sofa with her back arched and her head in Harry's lap.

Finally, in the evening, she looked at Ron and asked, "Enough?"

He simply blushed and nodded.

After that all the mates began applying subtle glamors, and Harry and Nym began to morph themselves when they were outside the Ossuary.

The morning of the twelfth came and Harry left for the Ministry with Arthur.

They were back by lunch and Fred, George, and Ginny danced around cheering. Harry was forced to do an act that he came to refer to as the 'awed, thankful routine'. On top of all that his scar burned like fire, and he followed the pain back to the twisted mind of Vulturewart.

He was terrified and then enraged. He isolated a kind of simacrula of his thoughts and filled it with all his childish feelings and fears and left it way out at the edge of a barren island he constructed. He then tied the connection from his scar directly to it. After that he ruthlessly swept through his mind, uprooting and destroying anything even tenuously connected to his scar.

Inside the bond the mates were analyzing everything they had seen from Harry and Amelia.

That night Harry stepped into Nym's room and held out his arms. The mates held his arm and Harry popped them to the entry hall of the Ossuary. They went straight to the master suite and found the other mates lined up and waiting. Harry kissed them one by one in greeting as they all poured out their love and support to him. By the end of the line, where Hannah and Emmeline were waiting, he felt better.

The Alpha, Primaries, Hannah, and Emmeline all went into the master suite. This was the pattern into which Harry had fallen. Each night and each morning a mate from the rota and a mate not in compulsion joined them.

Harry would make love to two of the Primaries or Nym and one primary and the "team", as they had taken to calling themselves, in the evening and just a team in the morning, usually followed by meeting a mate in the shower.

He wasn't certain how they worked it out, but they seemed happy, and really that was all that mattered to him.

One morning at breakfast a smiling Harry threw his mates a curve. He walked Nym to her seat and then turned and went to Su. He picked her up out of her chair and walked back to the master suite. He stripped her and himself and very tenderly pleasured her.

Afterward, he rose and dressed a stunned and uncoordinated Su and carried her back into the dining room. He sat her back down in her chair and went to his seat as if nothing had happened.

Nym raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled broadly at her. "I just wanted to surprise you all, Nym, and Su was feeling a little down."

Su was surprised; she _had_ felt a little low—nothing major, just a little down. She grinned at Harry. "That's a hell of a pick-me-up you have there, Harry." Then she blushed at the unintended image that suddenly presented itself to her. She filed it away to try at a later date.

Padma looked at Su with wide eyes as she picked up on the image and the thought of feather-light charms occurred to her. She would have to do some more research.

From this, Harry developed a habit of finding the mate feeling most out of sorts and dragging her off somewhere and pleasuring her, not himself, each day. He went to whatever lengths were necessary to please them during these quick sessions, sometimes just snuggling, sometimes making love.

This habit of his would grow into the ultimate fantasy thrill-ride for the women over the years. He could read their fantasies and he worked damned hard to fulfill them. Padma and Su both became adept with the feather-light charms, and one of their favorite things was having Harry buried in them as they spun themselves to orgasm.

"Okay, everyone, now that our lover is through entertaining us for this morning—" here Nym smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand warmly— "what are your impressions from the trial?"

Amelia spoke first. "No change, Nym. Dumbledolt intends to use Harry as a weapon.

"New information developed as the trial progressed, however. I would be willing to charge Sorrow Um Bitch with the attempted murder of Lord Potter. I would also be willing to charge Minister for Mismanagement Horn the Fudgepacker and Lord Clear Bad Faith with conspiring to commit murder for the same crime."

Narcissa was barely holding in her laughter. "My, my, Amelia that _is_ a nasty twist in your panties, isn't it, dear?"

The bonded and Moody, who had heard Amelia's tirade, chuckled while Amelia grumbled.

Harry appeared to be deep in thought. "So does that make the prince of Slytherin Snake 'Bad Faith'?"

Daphne responded immediately. "Not according to Pansy. It's more like Inchworm Bad Faith."

Narcissa, completely nonplussed, said, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Harry had put his fingers in his ears and was squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh no, I did _not_ need that image."

Narcissa said, "So, to use Amelia's highly amusing translations, Horn the Fudgepacker is in Clear Bad Faith's pocket, and we know that that pocket really belongs to Vulturewart, ergo the Ministry is in Vulturewart's camp."

"Not the majority of it, Narcissa—small but significant portions of it," Alastor continued. "While I haven't had time to check them all, while not here teaching I've been observing at the Ministry. There are marked Death Eaters in all departments and most of them are in managerial positions, the sole exception being the Department of Mysteries."

"The break room has a killing ward on it. If it detects the Dark Mark it Vanishes that person to a point several hundred meters under the surface of a lava pool on the American island of Hawaii."

The bonded sat stunned for a moment. Hermione finally said, "In a gruesome sort of way, that's brilliant. Visitors wouldn't usually go to the staff break room; neither would intruders. It would have the effect of screening only employees of the department."

Emmeline nodded. "It's not a place you'd expect a ward to be, either. To further the illusion, there's no door on the break room."

"Who designed the ward, Emmeline? I'd love to talk to them."

"I don't know, Hestia; I'll try to find out."

"How many have you caught that way, Emmeline?"

"Since the ward went up, in the first war, we assume fourteen. At least fourteen employees have disappeared while in the department that could not be accounted for in any other way. The wards have also recorded fourteen activations, Hermione."

"Emmeline, can we review that ward in Runes? I'd like to add it to the sets we're creating."

"What about Bellatrix, Hestia?"

"You're going to have to take her and keep her someplace outside our wards, Harry. I think we want to do that anyway, because to modify the Mark we'll need time and a secure location where we can all be. The power required to sustain her while the bonding runes are broken will be enormous. You'll have to have our help to bond her to you." She looked at him and said, gently and with obvious reluctance, "It's possible that you'll have to bond her as a slave, Harry."

The reaction inside the bond was immediate and violent. Harry withdrew from the bond so quickly that it was painful. The bonded all felt the aching emptiness when he left. Nym and the Primaries lost consciousness.

Luna got up, walked to Harry, drew back, and slapped him as hard as she could. Harry oriented on her. "Harry, you're hurting Nym and the rest of us. Come back."

As suddenly as he had gone, he was back.

Luna levitated Nym into Harry's lap and sat in Nym's chair. "You will bond Bellatrix as a slave, Harry. If you don't, she'll die. She is not mad. She was held under the Imperious Curse for years by her husband. Before being sent to Azkaban she was severely sexually and mentally abused. You and our bond are her only hope. Stop being a baby about it and act like a man. Remember what your mother wrote to you. You don't really think you'll abuse her, even if she _is_ your slave, with her sister in the bond, her niece as your Alpha, and Hermione, liberator of the oppressed whether they want it or not, as one of your Primaries, do you? If so, you've deluded yourself almost as badly as Vulturewart has. The wards won't be a problem since she falls under the vassal contract as soon as her marriage is terminated."

Harry smiled at Luna and said, "Thank you, Luna. I love you."

"I should think so; saving your Snargle-ridden butt is becoming a full-time job, Harry. Please engage your Ravenclaw before you let out on your Gryffindork."

Daphne sighed and passed Tracey a Galleon. "She was doing so well, too."

Tracey looked at Luna and noticed that her eyes had gone completely white. She handed the Galleon back. "And she still is; it's all an act for him."

"All right there, then, Harry? Nym?"

"We'll be fine, Alastor. Sorry, Nym."

"We'll be fine, Harry. Just don't do that again. It hurts bad."

"Well, me laird, it's class, then, I believe."

Harry carefully stood and lowered Nym to the ground. He was completely oriented on her and the Primaries, broadcasting his remorse and love at the same time at extremely high levels.

As they entered class they sat. Finally, Nym pushed back a little love and forgiveness to Harry, and he turned down the level on his broadcasting. The other mates added to Nym's forgiveness and love through the day, and things slowly returned to normal.

On the fourteenth of August at dinner, Amanda reviewed what she was going to discuss with the Queen and Prince.

Harry understood that she had to discuss the American government's position; but he wasn't certain, other than being her bonded, why he was going with her.

Amanda felt it and rolled her eyes. The Slytherin mates giggled. "Are they all this dense over here?"

Tracey drawled, "Unfortunately, but apparently you get used to it. Or take a Yank or an Aussie as a lover if you aren't bonded."

Harry pouted.

"Harry, you're going with me just—to be you. The intent is for the Queen to meet you. She'll need to know you _before_ you destroy Voldemort and half of her magical peers, and possibly strip the rest of them of their lands and titles by conquest. We want her to give you her leave to act. In order to do that, she'll have to get to know you, lover."

They all laughed as they felt Harry's nervousness increase rather than recede.

"Don't worry, Harry, she'll love you," Nym said and then laughed at the sheer panic this induced in Harry. "Well, maybe not like we love you, but she will love you."

The next day Amanda, dressed very elegantly in a shimmering gray silk sheath which ended just below her knees, and Harry, resplendent in formal morning dress with the Potter crest repeated in detail on his tie in black on black, first Apparated to Crathie, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, and then Harry handed Amanda into a formidable black Lincoln Continental limousine of the U.S. diplomatic service.

In the car the American chargé d'affaires met them and briefed Amanda during the short ride to Balmoral.

When they arrived at Balmoral, Harry stepped out of the limousine; as he went to hand out Amanda, the chargé d'affaires moved to step in front of him. As he did, he glanced into Harry's eyes and froze. The burning glare he received stayed with him for the rest of his life, and in that moment he knew that if he touched the Ambassador he was going to die. He moved back with alacrity and Harry handed Amanda from the car.

" _And now you know why you had to accompany me, Harry. The bond will eventually settle a little more and you'll tolerate us being touched, but it will always be a problem."_

They turned and were met by Andrew, Duke of York. Amanda dropped a small curtsy and Harry bowed from the shoulders, but not deeply. Amanda said, "Your Highness, may I present my bonded." The Duke smiled and interrupted her. "Harry James Potter, Magical Duke of England, Wales, Scotland, and Briton; pleased to meet you, Your Grace."

Harry blinked. "The pleasure is mine, Your Highness."

"If you please, Your Grace, Duchess Amanda, Her Majesty, awaits."

Harry offered Amelia his left arm and they followed Andrew into the castle.

Harry could feel the magic as they entered. It seemed to be judging him. Then suddenly it seemed to accept him and rejoice that it had found him.

They entered a sitting room and approached a woman who sat at a small table.

Amanda dropped a deeper curtsy and Harry bowed a little more deeply. Amanda said, "Your Majesty, thank you for seeing us."

The Queen looked at Harry for a moment and then said, "'Us' as in the United States, or 'Us' as in Clan Potter, Duchess Potter?"

"You invited us as the United States, ma'am; His Grace is simply accompanying me as my bonded."

"Would that it were so simple, Your Grace. We will hear from the United States first, and then we will hear from Clan Potter."

Harry thought about it for a minute and then said, "Your Majesty, with your permission, then, I would appreciate it if my Alpha could attend you."

" _Harry, what are you doing? You've as much as told her you're in a multiple bonding. Her son is magical and she is aware of the wizarding world, at the very least. She knows the customs and usages."_

" _She is my liege, Amanda. I don't intend to start down the path of deceiving her. That way lies defeat."_

The Queen spoke. "We would appreciate the Duchesses' attendance, Your Grace." She had watched as the silent conversation passed between her Duke and the Ambassador of the Magical United States. She knew they were bonded. She saw to the core of Harry's mention of his Alpha. She was glad that he refused to dissimulate in front of her.

The Queen's answer launched a mad scramble at the Ossuary to get Nym showered, dressed, and coiffed for tea with the Queen. Suddenly it occurred to Amelia that the Queen had said 'Duchesses'.

"Geoffrey?"

 _Pop!_

"Yes, my lady?"

"We will require the bonded to be dressed to take tea with the Queen."

"Yes, my lady."

Geoffrey snapped his fingers and thirty-three female elves appeared. "Maeve, you will prepare the ladies to meet the Queen for tea. You have ten minutes."

The female elves each popped away to a different mate. Maeve went with Amelia.

"Your Grace, if you will follow me, I will show you to the Apparation point." Harry followed Andrew.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Andrew asked Harry, "So—how many, Your Grace?"

Harry looked at Andrew for a moment and then said, "Thirty-four so far, Sir."

The butler behind them nodded, dropped back a few steps, and spoke into his left sleeve.

They went outside and down a graveled path to a small copse of trees. "Your Grace, if your bonded are in service to any other than you and your liege, they won't be able to penetrate the wards on this point."

Harry nodded tightly. He turned to the pad.

" _Harry, here we come. Geoffrey and Maeve are going to pop us to you."_

Suddenly there were thirty-three women standing on the gravel pad in the copse of trees.

Andrew was impressed. The Duchesses Potter were all beautiful and in top physical condition. They were elegantly dressed in the same type of sheath as the Ambassador, in all different colors but all in the shimmering silk charmeuse, and they obviously completely committed to Harry Potter. Without exception, the first thing any of them did was search for him until they found him and then look him up and down, reassuring themselves he was fine. It was also obvious that they were hugely magically powerful.

Andrew had a minor talent for aura reading. Even without trying hard he could see their flaring auras. Theirs were nowhere near the searing brightness of their lord's, but they were all bright.

Luna looked at Andrew and said, _"The Prince is an aura reader."_

As Andrew watched, their auras all faded. "What gave me away?"

The Duchesses Potter all dropped small curtsies. Harry said, "Duchess Luna is a full aura reader, Sir." Luna dropped another small curtsy so Andrew would know who she was.

"Ah. Well, if you and your very, very lovely ladies would follow me, Your Grace, we will attend the Queen."

"Of course, sir."

Andrew struggled to get the words out. As he had started speaking, the most striking lady had stepped up to Harry and he had offered her his right arm. There could be no question of who the Alpha female in this group was. Andrew turned and led the way back into the castle.

After Andrew and Harry had left, the Queen summoned the Lord President of the Privy Council and the Prime Minister. Amanda had relayed the concerns and offer of the Integrated United States to the Queen.

"Ambassador, please relay our gratitude to your government. We appreciate their concern and their offer of support and shall not hesitate to call upon your government to render any necessary aid. You will be in a unique position to coordinate this activity after today."

"Thank you, ma'am," Amanda replied as she puzzled through the Queen's reply. Her mind rebelled at the obvious meaning. Luna just smiled as she heard the Queen's statement through Amanda.

Harry and the bonded entered the room.

Andrew stepped up to his mother. "Your Majesty, I would like to present the Duchesses Potter."

Harry stepped forward with Nym still on his arm, and stopped as she curtsied. He introduced her. "Your Majesty, the first among equals, Duchess Nymphadora Tonks Potter." Tonks rose and moved to Harry's left side.

The Primary wives stepped forward and dropped curtsies. "Ma'am, my primary wives: Duchess Hestia Jones Potter, Duchess Hermione Granger Potter, Duchess Ginevra Weasley Potter, Duchess Susan Bones Potter, and Duchess Daphne Greengrass Potter."

As he said their name they rose from their curtsies. When he finished they moved off to the side. The next five stepped forward and dropped curtsies.

"Ma'am, the bonded: Duchess Rita Skeeter Potter, Duchess Septima Vector Potter, Duchess Ann Morley Potter, Duchess Marie Crouching Cougar Potter, Duchess Amelia Bones Potter."

They next five stepped up as their mates rose and move off to the side. This procedure continued through all the mates until Harry concluded, "And Duchess Tracey Davis Potter, ma'am."

Andrew goggled when Minerva was introduced. She had never looked this hot when _he_ was in school.

The Queen was smiling. "You have your work cut out for you, my Lord."

"It is truly a labor of love, ma'am. I am the most fortunate of men."

"My congratulations, Duchess Nymphadora; so young, yet so well trained."

"Truly, ma'am; however, we cannot take credit. It's just the way he is. It is we who are the most fortunate of women."

The Queen seemed to consider for a moment and then looked at Harry. "My Lord, rumor of turmoil in our magical realm has reached not only our ears but the ears of our allies. Perhaps you could dispel the rumor."

Amanda's mouth dropped open for just a fraction of a second, as did those of Amelia and Narcissa. The Queen did not miss it.

"Ma'am, surely you should ask your Minister of Magic, or Duchess Amelia, the director of your Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. I wouldn't wish to overstep my bounds."

" _Oooohh, very smooth, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor."_

Minerva and Harry both grinned tightly at Daphne.

The Queen did not miss that, either. "We have come to distrust the platitudes of the Minister, and we have been forestalled from contacting Duchess Amelia. We would appreciate the views of our preeminent Duke of the magical realm."

This time Daphne's mouth dropped open and stayed that way. Tracey leaned over and with a delicate index finger lifted her mate's jaw closed. "Tsk, tsk, I knew the Gryffindor would rub off on you."

Daphne blushed and the Queen smiled in triumph. She thought to herself, _I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Such a nice, powerful group of women and this young Duke, oh my!_

Luna grinned and relaxed. There had been two possible outcomes to this meeting. Harry had just ensured the better outcome for the bonded. Almost the entirety of the entrenched, stodgy magical world was going to regret this, however.

Harry looked at Amelia and then at the Queen. "Ma'am, if you would allow it, I believe Duchess Amelia can summarize the events to this point, and then I'd be happy to discuss our plans. This will take some time, however."

"Proceed, Your Grace."

Harry looked at Amelia and nodded. Nym wandlessly cast privacy charms on the room. Amelia stood and began.

"Ma'am, Sir, Lord President, Mr. Prime Minister. As you know, there were two components to what the Mundane call the Second World War. Adolph Hitler was also a Dark wizard known as Grindlewald. Dark wizarding folk at this level of power are called Dark Lords or Dark Ladies. He was killed by APWB Dumbledore in 1945, ending the war in Europe. The war in the Pacific continued, as the Dark Lady Yurikiku had managed to gain control of Japan. The Americans finally used nuclear weapons to force Japan to surrender. They were successful in this because through an act of Providence the Dark Lady Yurikiku was vaporized in the attack on Hiroshima.

"Unfortunately, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or the Dark Lord Voldemort, as he styles himself, appeared on the scene at about the time of Grindlewald's demise. He was born of a witch mother and a Muggle father in 1926. His mother had fallen in love with his father, who was a Muggle; he did not return her love and she used a love potion on him. While she was pregnant with Tom Jr., it was revealed that she was a witch; Tom Sr. left her and moved back into the Riddle house with his parents. Tom Jr.'s mother died giving birth to him, and he was raised in a Muggle orphanage.

"However, he was a powerful wizard and he excelled at Hogwarts, winning awards for services to the school and for magical merit. He was Head Boy in his seventh year. But he was already dabbling in the Dark Arts even while still at school. Some of his closest 'friends' in Slytherin were already calling him Lord Voldemort.

"After leaving Hogwarts, Riddle worked at Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. His job was to ferret out items of value and obtain them at the lowest price possible. He disappeared one day and was not seen for years.

"He gathered supporters together under the sign of the Dark Mark and called them Death Eaters. He spent years trying to discover the secret of immortality, and some of the experimentation he did on himself apparently had some effect when he attacked and failed to kill my Lord Harry Potter. The rebounding spell didn't kill Voldemort, but it did rob him of his body; it wasn't until thirteen years after his fall that he managed to regain some of his power and a body of sorts using a Dark ritual requiring Harry's blood, and in the process causing the murder of Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts student.

"Riddle has since been engaged in gathering followers and conducting political operations both to suppress knowledge of his return and to cement his power in the Ministry. Oddly enough Riddle a half-blood wizard, publicly espouses a 'pureblood' philosophy and intends to take over the magical word and then eliminate the Mundane."

Andrew took the opportunity that her pause afforded. "So, Flight of Death is back, and the Ministry is denying it and actively attempting to suppress the knowledge of his return."

Amelia replied, "Yes, sir."

Andrew was fuming.

The Queen looked at Harry. "And your plan, Your Grace?"

Harry blinked. His plan?

"Ma'am, not knowing how much you know of my story, please feel free to interrupt at any time. I'll give you some background."

The Queen was pleased; this would give her an opportunity to know her young Duke's frame of mind.

Harry continued, "I was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter. James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black—Lord Black—was named my godfather. Sirius, James, Lily, and their friend Remus Lupin were all part of an organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. This organization was made up of witches and wizards and led by APWB Dumbledore; they were desperately fighting against Riddle. They were outnumbered and many of them were killed, but they fought on. They were, however, slowly but surely losing. James and Lily had narrowly escaped Riddle three times during this time, fulfilling one of the requirements of a prophecy.

"Before I was born, a prophecy had been made about a boy that would be born at the end of July; the prophecy indicated that this person would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. Riddle heard part of the prophecy through an agent and resolved to destroy the child.

"Both I and another child, my friend Neville, Lord Longbottom, would have fit the prophecy, but Voldemort decided that I must be the one and went after me. James and Lily knew that Voldemort was trying to kill me, and by October of 1981 they had used the Fidelius charm to hide themselves from the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, the person they chose as Secret Keeper for the charm, another friend and Order member, Peter Pettigrew, turned out to be a double agent who revealed their location to Voldemort.

"On the evening of 31 October 1981, the Dark Lord came to the Mundane town of Godric's Hollow, where James and Lily lived, and attacked. James tried to hold Voldemort off at the door but failed; he was apparently killed there. Lily tried to run with me but Voldemort caught her. Curiously, he offered to spare her life, but she stood in his way and he killed her to get to me.

"This sacrifice turned out to be vitally important to Dumbledore, for it was the ancient magic of this act of sacrifice that protected me, or so he thought. When Riddle's Killing Curse hit me, he believed the protection of Lily's sacrifice made the curse rebound onto Riddle, who was disincorporated. The curse left this scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on my forehead." He pushed his hair back from his forehead and showed the Queen his famous scar. Impressed in spite of herself, she nodded regally for him to continue.

"The truth appears to be that the interaction of an ancient blood charm Mother used and a powerful Dark ritual Riddle was attempting to complete stripped the magic of everyone present and put it in me. Dumbledore then cast bindings on my magic and exhausted himself doing so while the modified ritual was still active, adding a significant portion of his own magic as he established the bindings.

"The battle between my parents and Riddle left the house in ruins. Dumbledore dispatched Hagrid to retrieve me, which he managed to do before the Mundane had a chance to investigate and truly save me. While he was there, Hagrid encountered Sirius Black, who asked that I be given to him, since he was my godfather. Hagrid refused, since he was following Dumbledore's orders to retrieve me. Unable to sway Hagrid, and not wanting to kill him, Sirius lent Hagrid his flying motorcycle to take me to safety.

"This turned out to be a mistake, in my opinion. Lord Black figured out who the traitor had been, a wizard named Peter Pettigrew, and went after him. He managed to catch him, but Pettigrew killed thirteen Mundane and cut off one of his own fingers, managing to escape. Aurors arrested Lord Black and the Ministry sent him to Azkaban, a true hell on earth, without a trial but with the consent of both Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot APWB Dumbledore.

"I believe this was a calculated move on Dumbledore's part to insure that I did not go to live outside his control. Sirius knew that in the wizarding world I would be placed with my godparents if possible. Sirius knew he was my godfather and that my godmother was Alice Longbottom. Lord and Lady Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters the same night my parents were killed. The only other person who knew this, until my parents' will was obtained from the Goblins a fortnight ago, was APWB Dumbledore. Duchess Amelia is the one who finally managed to obtain a copy of the will.

"It is unclear where Hagrid and I were for the next twenty-four hours. Dumbledore apparently spent the time arranging for my safekeeping in Privet Drive, against my parents' express wishes, which he knew as he was a witness on the will. Even Duchess Minerva, his closest confidant at the time, didn't know what was going on. The next evening she met Dumbledore in Privet Drive and shortly thereafter Hagrid arrived on the flying motorcycle with me. The three of them left me in a bundle of blankets on the doorstep of my last surviving blood relatives, the Mundane family Dursley, over Duchess Minerva's protest. I should have been taken to Duchess Amelia and raised by her.

"For the next ten years I lived a life of physical and emotional abuse. My Aunt Petunia, Lily's sister, and my Uncle Vernon were determined to squash any magic out of me. They never told me about my true identity. They told me that my parents had died in a car crash, which was also supposedly how I got the scar on my head. They doted on their son Dudley, who was a spoiled bully, while making me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. The number one rule in the Dursley household was, 'Don't ask questions.' Their goal was to keep me oppressed and downtrodden in the hope that I wouldn't develop what they considered to be abnormal tendencies toward magic. They sent me to the same school as Dudley, who picked on me mercilessly. The other kids at school tended to avoid me because they didn't want to be nice to someone Dudley picked on, or they'd attract his bullying on themselves. I was made to wear Dudley's old clothes; I wouldn't have minded except for the fact that they were much too large for me, as he outweighed me by at least seven stone." The Queen tutted quietly to herself at this catalog of woes.

"Despite the efforts of the Dursleys, I did exhibit some magical tendencies during my years at the Dursleys with them. At one point, when Aunt Petunia had become so frustrated with my untidy hair that she cut it all off, I turned up at the breakfast table the next morning with my hair all grown back. Another time, I was being chased by Dudley and his gang when I found myself unexpectedly up on the school roof. I turned a teacher's wig blue and also shrank a particularly ugly jumper of Dudley's so I wouldn't have to wear it.

"Periodically during these years, Uncle Vernon's sister Marge would visit the Dursleys. She took great delight in tormenting me. She would give expensive presents to Dudley and either something horrible or nothing at all to me—not that I minded after the age of about six, as I wanted nothing from the great cow. She brought her pet bulldog, Ripper, to visit and when I was nine, she actually allowed the dog to chase me up a tree, where I had to remain until she called the dog off after midnight. That was one of the best times I had during her visit as I didn't have to cook and clean for her and her miserable dog.

"By the time I was ten years old I had been starved into a skinny, knobbly-kneed boy with untidy black hair and a narrow face. I wore glasses which were broken from repeated blows aimed at me by Dudley. It did make me surprisingly quick, a skill developed over years of getting out of the way of my bullying cousin. I still lived in the cupboard under the stairs.

"My life changed abruptly during the summer of 1991. Strange letters began arriving which frightened my aunt and uncle into fleeing the house and running to hide in a hut on a rock out at sea. In the midst of a huge storm, with waves crashing on the rock, Hagrid arrived just after midnight. He discovered that I had no idea that I was a wizard. Hagrid did his best to explain all about my past, and when morning came on 31 July 1991, Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to shop for the things I would need for school. A few weeks later, on 1 September, I boarded the Hogwarts Express and was taken to Hogwarts.

"During my first year I became close friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Here Harry smiled at a blushing Hermione. "I developed a rivalry with Draco Malfoy. I was an average student. I learned to ride a broom and discovered that I was a natural at it. I was made a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the youngest House player in a century.

"During this first year it became evident that Riddle was trying to infiltrate the school to try to obtain a Philosopher's Stone which was hidden on the third floor. Hermione, Ron, and I eventually uncovered the plot and chased Professor Quirrell, who had been possessed by Riddle, down into a series of chambers under the school. Here, with Ron and Hermione, I overcame numerous magical challenges and eventually faced Quirrell and Riddle. I successfully protected the Stone from Riddle, although I was seriously injured in the process and spent three days unconscious in the hospital wing afterward.

"I was sent back to the Dursleys by Dumbledore when school let out. There I was locked into a small bedroom when I wasn't forced to work. I did get to spend the last part of the summer at the Weasley home after Ron and his brothers rescued me from the room the Dursleys had locked me into.

"At school that second year, a possessed diary that Lord Malfoy had slipped to Duchess Ginevra allowed the seventeen-year-old Riddle to possess her and loose a Basilisk on the school. Riddle was up to his old tricks, terrorizing the world, this time with the added twist of attempting to steal the Duchess Ginevra's life force to resurrect his sixteen-year-old self from the diary. He had not counted on her fighting him off for months as we blundered around attempting to figure out what was going on—or his sycophant made that misjudgement.

"We managed to figure it out just as Duchess Ginevra was taken into the Chamber of Secrets by Riddle to complete the theft of her life force and his resurrection. Duchess Hermione and several other students had been Petrified by the Basilisk by this time. Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban by Aurors acting on Fudge's instructions, at Lord Malfoy's urging, so that 'he could be seen to be doing something', and Dumbledore had been removed by the board of Governors, again at Lord Malfoy's urging, and was surprisingly absent from the school and its environs.

"I managed to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and Ron, Professor Lockhart, and I entered the Chamber. As it turned out, Lockhart was a fraud—as we the students knew, but the Amazing APWB Dumbledore had not managed to figure out. Lockhart was good at one thing, though: memory charms. He attempted to Obliviate Ron and I using Ron's broken wand. The charm backfired and he is now a resident of the Permanent Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungo's. I proceeded into the Chamber, leaving Ron on the other side of a rockslide that Lockhart's backfiring spell had caused. In the Chamber, with the help of a Phoenix, I was able to kill the Basilisk and fight Riddle, eventually killing his avatar, or whatever he was. Unfortunately, I was bitten by the Basilisk and the Phoenix saved me with its tears. Fortunately, killing Riddle's avatar saved Duchess Ginevra.

"Of course, Dumbledore was restored as Headmaster. Lord Malfoy was exposed as the one who had caused the Chamber to be opened by giving Duchess Ginevra the diary. I freed Dobby, a house-elf who was being abused by Lord Malfoy, and Lord Malfoy was removed from the Board of Governors. Duchess Hermione and the other victims were cured. All's well that ends with Harry being the good little tool," he said, with a touch of bitterness that the bonded had not heard for some time.

"The year ended and Dumbledore put his tool away in the Dursley shed for another summer of sharpening through abuse.

"Third year was great, in a morbidly dangerous kind of Dumbledore-sharpening-his-tool way. I did some accidental magic and blew Marge Dursley up and she went floating around Little Whinging putting on quite the spectacle. I was met by Minister Fudge who, trying to impress me or curry favor, installed me in the Leaky Cauldron for most of August."

"I found out that the criminal Sirius Black had escaped and might be after me—no reason why given. You must remember I didn't know the whole story of my orphaning yet. So we meet at the Leaky Cauldron and Ron, Hermione and I went off to Hogwarts.

"Remus Lupin was on the train with us—thankfully, as the train was stopped by Dementors, the soul-sucking guards of Azkaban. The Dementors were strangely attracted to me, of course, and Professor Lupin had to cast a Patronus charm to chase them away. Remus turned out to be one of the two best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers we've ever had.

"Odd things kept occurring as Lord Black was in fact at the school. Remus taught me many things, the Patronus charm among them. The year progressed with me trapped at the school and followed everywhere I went.

"Lord Black, however, was not pursuing me; he was pursuing Pettigrew, who was in his rat Animagus form and had been hiding out at the Weasleys' for twelve years as their pet.

"We eventually tracked down Lord Black and Pettigrew. But it all went pear-shaped when Dumbledore's pet Death Eater Snape stuck his exceedingly long nose in things. Lord Black was almost Kissed by the Dementors. He was captured and scheduled to be Dementor-Kissed by Minister Fudge. Duchess Hermione and I had to use a Time-Turner to go back and help Sirius escape and get the truth out of Pettigrew.

"Unfortunately, Pettigrew escaped and Lord Black was forced into hiding because Dumbledore, even now that he knew the truth of Lord Black's innocence, would not move against Fudge, even though as head of the Wizengamot he could. If he had, it would have freed Lord Black and I would have been able to go live with him, out of Dumbledore's control. Can't have the weapon getting lose and growing a brain.

"So back to the shed with the tool, it was. Can't have one of your tools getting rusty.

"Next we move on to the triumph of will that was Dumbledore's resurrection of the Tri-Wizard tournament—a Tournament in the old sense, where contestants were regularly killed, so many that for a long time the tournament was canceled.

"Our second good Defense teacher, Alastor Moody, was with us that year. Unfortunately, he had been replaced by a Death Eater using a potion called Polyjuice which allowed him to assume the physical form of Dumbledore's supposed best friend. Dumbledore is a master of Legilimency—reading minds, if you will, ma'am. Surprisingly, this master mind reader couldn't tell that an insane Death Eater was impersonating his lifelong friend. There was also the stunning coincidence that although Moody didn't tell anyone he was going to teach, the Death Eaters found out. I wonder which Snape—I mean snake—betrayed Dumbledore?

"Amazingly, despite rules announced to the contrary, my name was entered into the tournament, by this same Death Eater as we discovered later. The tournament went ahead, and I was forced to participate. At the last task, I attempted to share the trophy with the rightful Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Unfortunately, the Death Eater impersonating Moody had turned the trophy into a Portkey.

"This device dropped us in the Riddle family graveyard, where Pettigrew had prepared the ritual to re-incorporate Riddle. Riddle ordered Cedric's death and Pettigrew killed Cedric. Pettigrew then executed the re-incorporation ritual. Riddle Summoned his Death Eaters and I saw them all. Lord Malfoy was among them. Then I dueled Riddle. I managed to escape, taking Cedric's body with me.

"Using the Portkey, we were returned to the school. As the supposed adults sorted out what had happened—more like worked out how they were going to spin it to their advantage—the person I knew as Moody took me back up to the school and tried to get information from me. Failing that he was just about to kill me when I was "saved" by Dumbledore. He had the Death Eater questioned under Veritaserum, an illegal substance for anyone but MLE officials but which Snape just happened to have in his vest pocket, and discovered that Moody was locked in the imposter's trunk and had been all year.

"Before more questioning of the Death Eater Barty Crouch, Jr., could occur, the Minister had him Kissed by Dementors, a capitol punishment with no trial. Normally Dementors are stationed at Azkaban, but for some reason they were already on hand at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore applied his usual methods and it was back in the shed with the tool.

"Then this summer, two Dementors under the control of Undersecretary Umbridge were sent after me in the street near the Dursleys' home. I defended myself and my cousin Dudley. I was charged with under-age use of magic and expelled from Hogwarts before I could walk back to the Dursleys' house with Dudley and Mrs. Figg, a neighbor. Fifteen minutes later I received a letter that told me I was not expelled after all but I would have to go to a hearing.

"Instead of a hearing I got a trial before the full Wizengamot, Undersecretary Umbridge prosecuting and Minister Fudge sitting on the panel.

"I was acquitted and now am expected to eagerly await Fudge's next attempt on my life or character and Dumbledore's next go at tool-sharpening.

"In my four years in the wizarding world I have watched sentient magical creatures systematically deprived of their basic rights. I have as watched wizards and witches of superior ability but supposedly inferior blood have been disenfranchised and used as chattel in the obscure games of old men with hidden agendas. There is no representative government in the wizarding world unless you can afford to pay for it. The side of the "light" is as bad as the side of the "dark", both seeking power apparently for power's sake. One is disguised as the greater good and the other as the way to save magic for the "Pure".

"Ma'am, I'm reminded of a document George III received from another group of oppressed people. And paraphrasing those distinguished Gentlemen of the Colonies, I believe the sentiment applies. The Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot are irredeemably corrupt. The entire system, from schools to the bureaucracy, is pointed to gaining and securing privilege for those deemed Pure—not by a system of laws approved by the people but by the greed and insecurity of the less able few. Sentient magical creatures are not only not represented but are regulated like beasts. Women are treated as property to be used to gain advantages through marriage. Many witches and wizards are not educated in magic, and none are educated in the physical sciences or the liberal arts.

"I propose to change this system by conquest, first to a feudal duchy under me with you as my liege, and then as quickly as can be made to happen to the rule of a constitutional monarchy with the British monarch as the monarch in Parliament."

The Queen looked at Harry and said, "La Reyne le veult."

The Lord President and the Prime minister gasped.

" _Very nicely done, my lord—she said, 'The Queen wills it'."_

" _Get ready, Harry, there's more coming."_

" _Thank you, Amanda—and what's coming, Luna?"_ Luna just smiled.

"The Magical Nobles of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, having signed neither the Magna Carta Libertatum of 1215 nor the Coronation Charter of 1100 nor any and all charters or attachments thereto, and not having sworn their oaths of fealty to the Realm and crown as it was reconstructed, are declared to be forfeit."

"Harry James Potter, kneel."

The queen rose from her seat and extended her right hand. "Sword." The Sword of State appeared in her hand.

"Harry James Potter, swear."

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear fealty to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and to Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor," Harry said, mightily confused as he didn't know that much Latin.

"Rise, created the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic, and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm." As the Queen said this, she tapped Harry first on his right shoulder and then his left, and last she rested the sword on top of his head. When the sword first touched Harry's head, a glow formed around him and traveled to the Queen first and then Andrew and then the castle. The glow returned and reentered Harry. He smiled.

The Queen lifted her sword and Harry rose. She saw his smile and she knew he had connected with the realm, as she had at her coronation. He was not bound to just her but primarily to magical Britain, the magical Briton of Arthur and Merlin.

The Lord President and Prime Minister looked at the Queen. They knew she had just taken the unprecedented step of creating a Hereditary Peer and then installed him in charge of Magical Britain outside of the constitutional monarchy. He was in fact a feudal duke, a tyrant in the classical sense, reporting only to the Queen and responsible only to the ethereal, or so they thought, realm.

Nym stepped up beside Harry and kissed him firmly on the cheek. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Certainly, Your Grace, and thank you."

The Queen smiled an evil little smile at Harry and looked at the mates. "Duchesses Potter, kneel."

They dropped to their knees, somehow ending up in the order in which they had been mated.

The Queen looked at Nym. "Swear."

"I, Nymphadora Potter, do swear Fealty to the Realm of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and to Harry, Duke of Magic, of the same."

The Queen Looked at Nym for a moment and then smiled slightly. There was no other true oath she could swear. She was fully bonded, and all of her fealty to a person was for Harry.

"Rise, created the Duchess of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic."

The light flowed again, out of Nym, but this time to the castle and Harry with just a bit to the Queen. The light flowed back into Nym as Harry pulled her to her feet. The Queen had already moved to Hestia and repeated the process of swearing her and then creating her Duchess. The Queen went down the line and created all the bonded as Duchesses. They all swore the same oath Nym had.

"You will bring any other women that you bond to me, Your Grace. I will then decide whether or not they will be created."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You will, in as expeditious a manner as possible, destroy the forces of Darkness that threaten magical Britain. You will then remove the pretenders to power in our former Ministry of Magic to me to be judged. In all other cases you have the right to dispense High, Middle, and Low justice."

"You will establish a fair and universal education system and a nondiscriminatory hiring system. Once you have completed these tasks we will review your charge."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, go talk to his Grace the Duke of York while I talk to our lovely Ladies."

Harry, Andrew, the Lord President, and the Prime Minister bowed and withdrew. They went down the Hall to the billiard room and took seats.

Meanwhile the Queen had turned to Amelia. "Amelia, I am very disappointed."

Amelia cringed; she thought she knew what was coming. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty. I have only recently become aware of the problem, and we've begun making the necessary moves to install a just government."

"Amelia, I'm not talking about that. We have every confidence in our Duke. I am talking about the fact that you have finally bonded and neglected to tell me. And to an absolute powerhouse, too. You should have felt the wards react to him. They essentially threw this castle and the Realm at his feet."

Amelia's mouth worked but no sound came out, so Narcissa helpfully chimed in. "Your Majesty, what Amelia wants to say is that we just recently discovered who the object of our magic's seeking was. We've only been bound for a few days."

Amelia finally got her voice back. "Yes, ma'am, Narcissa is correct."

The Queen turned to Minerva, who looked like she was trying to hide behind Nym. "Min, stop hiding. Gryffindors charge ahead. Come talk to me."

Minerva walked toward the Queen. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Fine, Min, but look at you! Rebonding has certainly agreed with you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

By now the mates had gotten over being stunned and were perusing Minerva's memories of her school years. And there they found a young Alexandra Gotha, Gryffindor 37-44.

"So how did this happen, Min?"

"Elizabeth, I am truly amazed every time I hear Harry's story. I suppose that being so close to the center of it all I never saw the whole of it from the outside as Harry has. From his point of view the magical world is mad, anachronistic, and self defeating. The more I know him and the other half-bloods and first-generation witches in the bond, the more I'm convinced he is correct. Despite our best efforts, we have ended up as Harry has described us. I see no other course but the one he has selected."

"I would ask that when Harry brings Dumbledore to you for justice, you know that he has truly tried to act for the greater good. Some of his decisions haunt him."

"As they should, Minerva. You know that he should have come to me, but he never has. I'm even more suspicious of his motives than His Grace is. However, answer the question. I want to know how you bonded with our Young Power."

Minerva blushed to her roots. "In the normal way, Elizabeth."

The Queen eyed Minerva, giving her a look that clearly said, "We'll talk later."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Is your whole family magical?"

"Yes, Hermione, but I worry about the younger generation. We, the royal families of Europe, are as inbred as every other pureblood family, and it's beginning to show."

"If I may, Ma'am—how?"

"The normal way, Hermione. So far, we've been fortunate and not had any Squibs, but it has been very close on occasion. The Prince of Wales is an example, he is barely able to cast magic."

"So why not marry outside the royal lines, ma'am?"

"Hermione, you already know the answer. If it were any other line it would be acceptable, but with both the Magic and Mundane worlds pressuring us it's impossible to let a commoner marry a Royal. Given those restraints, I don't like to interfere with the young people's lives. There exists the possibility of some small relief in the Princesses."

"I don't understand, Ma'am."

"They are both enormously powerful witches. We're not exactly sure how that happened, as frankly the power of the line had been declining."

Minerva commented, "It happens, Elizabeth; I believe the Mundane call it a throwback."

"You don't intend to marry them to any of the European princes, so that's why the so very public split between the Duke and Duchess of York came about, ma'am?"

"Very good, Daphne. The Duke and Duchess are fully bonded; they will seek, and after some bad press be granted, a divorce in the Mundane world. Things will go badly in the press, and under that smokescreen we hope to have the Princesses educated at one of the magical schools where they might be found by someone. The Duchess thinks it is a waste of time; she's convinced that they have already been found."

"By Harry? You think Harry's found them, don't you? That's why you created him so large and hereditary."

Tracey pinched her on the thigh. "Ouch!" Daphne gasped, suddenly realizing what she'd said. "Oh, my. I said that out loud—beg pardon, ma'am."

The Queen chuckled. "You are a very _Gryffindor_ Slytherin, Daphne. Yes, the Duchess believes that they have been found by the Duke of Magic. They are both completely infatuated with the glamorized history of Harry Potter and have been completely shattered by the press reporting on him on occasion. Hermione was a great source of angst for Beatrice and slightly less for Eugenie last year.

"He swore fealty, however, and that allows me to simply restore him; his line is already the preeminent line in Europe."

Hermione blushed.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about that," Rita said hastily. "It was before I'd really met Harry and I was in turmoil over him 'finding' me. I was less than polite to both him and Hermione when I thought they were involved."

"That is a very thin excuse, Rita. I expect better of you in the future, or I will know the reason."

The mates were treated to the displeasure of the Realm for a brief moment; it was a very unpleasant experience. Rita, at whom it was directed, was crushed, and Nym bristled. Narcissa moved quickly in the bond _"Nym, she is your lord's liege._ " Nym settled, but the Queen did not miss her bristling at the perceived slight toward her mate.

"Ma'am, it's possible they have been found. I displayed signs as early as four years old," said a blushing Ginny.

"So young, Ginevra? Ah, but you are a Primary."

"Ma'am, you could easily find out if the Princesses have been found. Simply introduce them to Harry."

"I hesitate for several reasons, Hannah. First, what are the effects of a finding on one so young? Second, the Duke is so awfully powerful that the least bit of compatibility could force a finding. Lastly, if they are found, then they will want to spend a lot of time with the Duke. I believe it would be imprudent to impede the Duke's war effort."

Narcissa said, "Ma'am, a finding would settle them. They would no longer be torn by angst, as they could access Harry's emotions. Also, they would be under the protection of his magic as well as the realm's magic. If his magic is going to find them, it will do so whether or not he's met them. We have mates here who were fully in compulsion and had never been closer to him than three thousand miles away. As for spending time with him, Harry would spend time with anyone except a Death Eater or Riddle; he is, however, completely focused on the upcoming conflict. If they were found, he would not bind them until they were ready. He was almost destroyed over Ginny and Luna. He flatly refused to bind Emma Dobbs or Victoria Frobisher because of their age—they are twelve. There is no question he would bind them young if they were found, but I'll guarantee it won't be as young as they'd like him to."

"You're a pureblood witch, ma'am. You know the secret: if found, as soon as their cycle settles they will either be bound or become more and more erratic. The monarchy doesn't need the additional bad press this completely uncontrollable behavior would draw on top of the firestorm the divorces would create. It would be better if they were bound early rather than late."

This time the Queen was processing what Narcissa had just said. The Prince of Wales' real divorce—he and Diana had never bonded—was looming, and that on top of the Duke of York's "divorce" was going to be difficult at best. The Princesses going destructive as they entered their teens would be a disaster.

Hannah clarified her original point. "Ma'am, while all of that may be true, I believe a simpler solution is at hand. The Princesses could be introduced to Nymphadora. As the Alpha, she can easily tell not only if they are found but how compatible they are."

The Queen blinked.

Daphne said, "The ever-practical Princess of Puff strikes again."

"And directly to the heart of the matter, Daphne. We really must talk about that dreadful old hat, Minerva. I believe it has clearly sorted this lovely child incorrectly," The Queen said as the mates chuckled.

This time Tracey's tongue got away from her. "Oh, no, ma'am, you should see her at school. The Ice Queen of Slytherin, that's what they call her."

The Queen smiled. "And now you, Tracey? Is it me, Minerva?"

"No, Elizabeth, it's having a Gryffindor with Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tendencies charging about in our heads."

The queen made her decision and as they continued to talk, a house-elf popped into the Duke of York's apartments.

"Her Majesty asks for your and their Royal Highnesses attendance in the state sitting room, Duchess. I will dress you." The elf snapped her fingers and suddenly the Duchess was in a very nice afternoon dress. The Princesses were also suddenly dressed appropriately for an audience with the Queen.

Sarah blew her hair up out of her eyes in frustration, and she and the Princesses headed to the state sitting room. She had been concentrating on Andrew's conversations with the new Duke of Magic. The young man seemed at first too war-like for her daughters, but Andrew in his normal way had diverted Harry into talk first of sport and then of life in general. Sarah was finding that Harry struck a chord deep within her. Thrust into the spotlight, he had alternately been praised and abused, but he had retained a warm and genuinely likeable personality, and sometimes he seemed lost. It made her want to hug him to her breast and protect him. Through Andrew, she also felt the waves of power emanating from Harry; it was at first disconcerting and then strangely comforting.

"What are we doing, Mum?"

"We're going to meet some Duchesses your grandmother has just created."

Beatrice sighed. "Don't be that way, Beatrice. Some of them are close to your age. I'm sure you'll like them."

They arrived and entered, and the Duchesses stood and dropped curtsies. Nym said, "Your Royal Highnesses, Duchess."

The newly created Duchesses arranged themselves gracefully into a line, and the Queen escorted the Princesses and the Duchess of York down the line like she was inspecting troops.

"Beatrice, this is the Duchess Nymphadora."

Nym extended her hand and Beatrice automatically extended hers. When Nym touched her it was like grabbing a live wire—not painful, just a very severe tingle, and the room glowed slightly. Beatrice felt the urge to submit.

Nym looked at the Queen and said, "Primary."

"Duchess Nymphadora, Eugenie."

Nym again extended her hand and Eugenie took it. This time there was a very definite shock and the room glowed a little again.

Nym nodded to the queen and said, "Primary as well, ma'am."

Sarah stepped up and took Nym's hand. Nym's eyes widened. The room glowed brightly.

The Queen looked between the two Duchesses for a moment before Nym finally sorted it out in her mind. She looked between the Queen and the Duchess. "Alpha, ma'am."

The bonded gasped.

The Queen continued down the line, introducing the Princesses and the Duchess. All of the bonded felt the urge to submit to Sarah, but it was not as strong as the urge to submit to Nym. When Luna shook Sarah's hand, her eyes went white and she smiled.

"You are a seer, Luna?"

"Yes Sarah, how did you—oh, drat. the eyes went again, didn't they? Sorry." She frowned in concentration and her blue eyes were back.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. She proceeded down the line.

After they had all been introduced, the Queen said, "Beatrice, Eugenie, why don't you show the Duchesses the castle?"

"Yes, ma'am." Beatrice and Eugenie stood to the side and all of the bonded except for Nym, Sarah, Minerva, Amelia, Amanda, Emmeline, and Narcissa joined them. They trooped out the door and into the castle.

The ladies sat and the queen looked at Nym. "Alpha?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Emmeline said, "I believe I can explain, ma'am. It seems that the Duchess of York is in fact an Alpha of clan Potter, but a lesser Alpha than Nymphadora. I believe that if Sarah was not bonded to Andrew, then she would bond to Harry. She is not quite as compatible as Nymphadora is, but she's more compatible than the rest of us. So little is known about multiple bondings that we would have to study it, but I don't believe her bond with Andrew is in any danger. Should her bond with Andrew end, however, I believe she would immediately find herself in compulsion for Harry and we would have co-Alphas."

"And if my daughters are already bound to clan Potter, what then?"

Narcissa studied her for a moment: yes, definitely compatible, the same sense of honor so deeply ingrained. "Then, ma'am, you will bond with Harry and mate with him and give your daughters a niece who is their half-sister. Sarah, you know the answer: mating, madness, or death are your choices. In your case it would be death. But we're speaking of things that are so unlikely as to be impossible. You love your lord as we love ours. You are going to sacrifice your honor to provide a tenable life for his children, risking their hatred and the loss of your bond with them. You're doing this because you love him and them completely and without reservation.

"You are fully bonded—we can feel it. If we couldn't, then you would have been a threat and Harry would most likely have killed you by now. He's just as in love with Nym as you are with Andrew. He would destroy the planet and all life on it for her, if required. Afterward he would feel badly about it—right up until he saw her."

The Queen smiled. "Nym?"

Nym said, "I dislike Nymphadora, ma'am, unless Harry says it. He tried Dora, but he said it was frumpy. He likes Nym. He can call me Bessy if he wants, but since I don't mind Nym for some reason, the bonded have settled on it."

The Queen chuckled. "Well then, Nym, what is your opinion?"

"I will, if it ever comes to, it accept a co-Alpha. I'm curious as to why I felt no attraction at all to the Duke of York. I mean, if Sarah is compatible with Harry, shouldn't I be compatible with her bonded? I ask this because we are in fact in a war. If something were to happen to Harry and I, then perhaps my bonded could survive with Andrew."

Sarah asked, "Your bonded, Nym?"

"I'm as bonded to them all as Harry is. They are likewise as bonded to me. Hestia and I believe that they would all survive Harry's death or my death, but up until now we thought not both. Perhaps now in the event of both our deaths you could become their Alpha."

Sarah sat stunned for a moment. "In the event of both of your deaths I would become the Alpha of a massively powerful magical clan of witches?"

"Yes, or condemn my bonded to death and madness."

"Meanwhile, at some point both of my daughters will join this clan as Primary wives?"

Luna reentered the sitting room and walked straight to Sara. Her eyes were completely white. "In no line of circumstance do I see you becoming the primary Alpha of Clan Potter, Your Grace. Your daughters, however, will join the Clan as Primaries and they will be virgins when they join. It is perhaps far in the future, though. They will intent-bond much earlier. Beatrice will marry the Duke of Sussex, the line thought to be extinct in 1843 but really extant in Harry through his mother's family Evans. Eugenie will marry the Duke of Armaugh, thought extinct in 1836 but extant in Harry through the Gryffindor line."

"Each of the first children born to the ladies in His Grace's harem will represent a line that the College of Arms thinks is extinct but can be traced to Harry through either the Gryffindor/Potter Line or the Evans Line."

"Harry will look different for each of the marriages to the Princesses because of his Metamorphmagus abilities and will easily able to carry out any Royal duties he is assigned."

Her eyes turned back to blue.

"Luna, that is very disconcerting."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm working on the eye thing."

The Queen looked at her and laughed lightly. "I was actually referring to the seeing thing."

"That, too, ma'am. I've been seeing today for as long as I can remember, but it kept changing. Finally, about two weeks ago it settled down to what happened today and one other possibility."

Sarah had been thinking about something. "Luna, what happened in the other possibility that kept me from being your Alpha?"

"We were unable to convince Harry to accept the harem. He fought on alone. Voldemort killed Harry, became immortal, we all died, and the Americans executed their 'contain and destroy' plan. It was ghastly; millions died."

The Queen looked at Luna. "You see all this? You poor child!"

"It's fine, ma'am. It's balanced by the good things I see. So far we've been able to stay on the good path, and now most of the bad paths have fallen away. We have three major turnings—forks, if you will—and then we'll be fine."

"Can you tell us what they are, Luna?"

"The bonding of Bellatrix as a slave, the death of Voldemort, and the death of Dumbledore are the major turnings.

"Bellatrix's binding may push Harry to the Dark. I doubt it, but it depends on her somewhat. Voldemort's death could possibly come too soon, allowing him to rise yet again. And Dumbledore could die at the wrong time by Harry's hand. That would be the ultimate catastrophe.

"I believe we will keep Harry from going Dark. I mean, Nym alone is much more seductive than Dark magic, and that's leaving alone Harry's fascination with Minerva and that stunning, delicious body of hers."

"Luna Potter!"

"Shhhh, Minerva, we'll talk more about that in private. Now, continue, child."

"Yes, ma'am. We have to wait to kill Voldemort until the right time. Harry will know when that is, and we have to find some things first; otherwise we'll contain his soul and just kill it five times in a row, about a minute apart."

"The death of Dumbledore is currently obscured from me. I know he dies, but I can't see which way is better. If Harry kills him, though, it will lead to years of civil war in magical Britain. We will still win, but it will be an empty victory. It will take us years to rebuild the magical world."

The Queen looked at Nym. "Your Grace, if you could give me some time alone with my friend Minerva?"

"Of course, ma'am." Nym rose, despite Minerva glaring at her. "Ladies, if you would come with me we'll find the Princesses and our mates."

Sarah looked at the gleam in the Queen's eye and said, "I'll come with you, Your Grace."

They left the sitting room and when they got to the hall they all dissolved in fits of giggles.

Nym looked at Luna. "Luna, did you have to?"

"What? It's the truth."

Amanda chimed in, "That may be true, but it isn't going to save you from the wrath of Minerva. You and I have to have a long conversation about the diplomacy of truth, young lady."

Sarah asked Nym, "Is it always like this?"

"You have no idea. Thirty-four fully functioning women in the bond, eighteen of them teenagers—it's a challenge sometimes, but so far it's been a wonderful challenge."

"Let's find your mates and my daughters, Nym. It's much too quiet for that many hormones to be running 'round loose."

HPATWS

Back in the state sitting room, Minerva said, "Elizabeth, I am fully bonded. Anything you say to me, Harry will know."

"Does he know everything now, Min?"

Minerva got a faraway look on her face. "Yes. For some reason he is absolutely fascinated with me. We've spent hours in each other's minds."

"A fascination not unreciprocated, I see."

"Elizabeth, you have no idea. It is completely intoxicating. It's like being in the center of the largest hurricane ever, and you're completely in control. It would be so easy to slide into venting your rage at everyone who has ever slighted you. I know I understand him better than the other bonded, except for Nym. I could so easily misuse that massive power."

"And why do you think he's given you that control, Min?"

"He says I have an iron will. He doesn't realize how close he came to breaking it, though. I wanted to stay in his mind with him forever."

"And aren't you?"

Minerva blushed ferociously. "Elizabeth, you're bonded. You know what I meant. The contact is closer during intimacy."

The Queen laughed heartily. "Min, I've missed you so! Was that so hard to admit?"

Minerva chuckled and they moved on to other topics.

HPATWS

In the Billiard room Andrew had been attempting to draw Harry out. He knew Sarah was listening through their bond.

The Prime Minister and Lord President had wanted to discuss how Harry planned to conduct the war and set up the new government as the Queen had instructed him to. Andrew was a little put out with their approach.

"What the honorable gentlemen are forgetting is that the Duke is sovereign over magical Britain. His fealty is to the Queen by his oath alone. We, Her Majesty's government, will assist him in his efforts. Our place is not to approve his actions. That authority is for the Queen alone.

"Now, while you gentlemen digest that, let's talk about other things. Harry, I understand you play a little Quidditch. Have you ever heard of the true sport of gentlemen called cricket?"

He watched in amazement as the young Duke exploded into laughter and then suddenly stopped as if some one had thrown cold water on him.

"Oh, no! You have daughters, don't you?"

Andrew was terribly confused by now. The feelings coming across the bond were not helping either. Sarah was frustrated, then confused and slightly horrified, and then something he did not understand.

"Eerrr—what? Ah, yes, I have two daughters, Princess Beatrice, seven years old, and Princess Eugenie, five."

Harry was just as lost in the bond as Andrew had been. He was feeling shock from his bonded and then a moment of aggression. Suddenly they all settled.

"Sir, I'm afraid I was never taught how to suppress the seeking aspect of my magic. It is entirely possible that my magic has found your daughters, if they are at all magical."

Harry sat waiting for the axe to fall. Andrew instead smiled at him and hit him with a complete non- sequitur. "Harry, why were you laughing about cricket?"

"Sir, when I met Nymphadora's dad for the first time, he asked me basically the same thing, and then we watched a game together in his study."

"More coincidence there, then, Harry?"

"Sir, I'm beginning to believe that, at least for me, no such thing as coincidence exists. I mean, the parallels in the situations are just too striking."

They were both compiling what they were learning from their bonded with what they were doing at a blinding speed. The Prime Minister and Lord President were left far behind. They sat waiting patiently and observing. Years of service had taught them that the Royals and people like them were very different—not so different that you couldn't understand them or anticipate them, but different enough that it took years of study and concentrated effort to stay at the top of your game.

Andrew and Harry continued to talk. Soon they saw Harry's youngest mates being led by Beatrice and Eugenie on a tour of the grounds.

" _Nym I just saw the mates pass. Should I join them?"_

" _Sarah, the girls are outside with some of Harry's bonded. Should Harry and I join them?"_

Nym turned to Sarah as Sarah turned to her, and at the same time they said, "My bonded sees the girls and wants to know, should he join them?"

They replied simultaneously, "Yes."

Luna laughed.

" _Harry, you and Andrew go ahead. We'll catch up."_

" _Andrew, you and Harry go ahead. We'll catch up."_

Harry shook his head.

Andrew laughed. "Give it up, Harry. It's easier just to do what you're told."

"Oh, I wasn't objecting. It just felt really weird, like I heard the Duchess in my head, too. Errrh, your Duchess, I mean."

By now, Andrew was on the verge of laughing. "Harry, my name is Andrew and the Duchess is Sarah. Please, let's just use our given names. It's all giving me a headache."

"Thank you, Andrew. If you think you have a headache, imagine what it's like for me. I mean, at least you grew up with this."

Andrew was laughing now as he and Harry left the room and headed outside. The Prime Minister and Lord President stood and bowed them from the room.

"Well, John, what are we going to do?"

"La Reyne le veult—we'll do what the Prince told us to until she tells us different. We'll support His Grace the Duke of Magic as well as we can with whatever we can provide. And if we're smart, we'll do it before the Americans can, Tony."

"They wouldn't dare."

"Tony, in case you didn't notice, the newly created Duchess Amanda is the Ambassador Plenipotentiary of not just the magical United States but the United States in total. Their government is integrated at the executive level. So they not only would, they have."

"But several of the Duchesses are members of the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. One of them is the Director."

"And as such she reports to the Queen, not to me. Well, more to my side of the government up until now, but in the final analysis her authority derives directly from the crown. We've been remiss in letting the Ministry of Magic have its head, as it were. That must be stopped, but with things as they are now I doubt we can do it without a war between Mundane, as they call us, and Magical people. I believe the Queen has hit upon the solution. We let the Duke of Magic clean them out and then he sets up a government to her liking. Our center of influence can only be in what she decides the form of that government will be."

"We could offer instructors and constitutional experts."

"Good, Tony, that's the way to think. First I think we'll need to offer a squadron of the SAS, though. I'll speak with Field Marshal Inge."

HPATWS

In the gardens of Balmoral, Nym, Sarah, and the ladies found the Princesses and the mates just before the dukes did.

"Mum! They're Harry Potter's Bonded! Is Harry here?" Beatrice questioned sharply as she dragged Hermione and Daphne to her mother. She had immediately latched onto Hermione and then Daphne. Eugenie trailed behind Beatrice, with Ginny and Su Li hovering over her.

"Yes, Harry is here, and he'll be here in a moment with your father."

Beatrice beamed. She had dreamed of this day.

Harry and Andrew rounded a corner of the yew hedge, and the Princesses froze.

Andrew looked at his daughters and knew his bonded had been correct: they were found by Harry.

"Beatrice, Eugenie, let me introduce you to the Duke of Magic, Harry Potter."

Harry walked to Beatrice as Ginny and Su led Eugenie up beside her sister. Harry reached forward and Beatrice offered her hand. Harry bowed over it and kissed her knuckles. The light they were accustomed to seeing at a bonding flared from Harry, Beatrice, the mates and, oddly, Sarah. Harry turned to Eugenie and kissed her hand too. The same thing happened and they found Beatrice, Eugenie, and Sarah in the bond. The mates automatically Occluded certain portions of their memories.

Harry rose from Eugenie's hand and the two Princesses immediately moved up beside him and each took one of his hands.

"I told you, Andrew."

"I know, Sarah. What do we do now?"

Sarah didn't answer, as she had found Harry's memories of his childhood and first years at Hogwarts. He was desperately attempting to Occlude memories of the bondings.

She looked at him and said, "Harry, stop that. I'm happily married, as you now know. I have no intention of snooping."

Harry blushed and Andrew laughed. "Now you know what I have to put up with, married to a redhead, Harry."

Harry wisely just looked at Andrew and raised an eyebrow.

Susan, Ginny, and Sarah rounded on the Duke of York. Wisely he capitulated immediately and apologized abjectly while Harry and the rest of the mates laughed.

Beatrice was trying to lead Harry to the stables. He picked up Eugenie and let Beatrice lead him away. Eugenie tucked her head into Harry's shoulder and smiled contentedly.

"Sarah, what are we going to do about this? We share a very active bond, and Harry is still bonding women."

"Well, Nym, obviously you all know Occlumency. Andrew and I know the art also. We'll simply have to keep our barriers up, and we'll need to instruct Beatrice and Eugenie in the art."

Chu immediately volunteered. "I can teach them while we're uptime, Nym. It will be interesting to teach them so young. It may not be possible, but I should at least be able to teach them to respect others' barriers."

"Nym, Sarah, I believe we can craft some runestones to prevent certain areas from being accessed. It will be complicated and require a lot of power, but Harry is already planning the personal wardstones for us and the Princesses, and also the Duke. He intends to charge them the same way we did the others."

Andrew was a little lost, but something suddenly occurred to him. "Sarah—you bonded to Harry!"

"He's not very quick, Sarah. First the redhead comment, and he just now caught on that you're bonded to us," Daphne said with a smirk. "You could obviously do better, now Harry is much better trained and almost completely housebroken."

"But I've spent so much time on this one, Daphne. I hate to lose my investment."

Andrew spluttered.

The women all laughed. Andrew grumbled under his breath all the way to the stables.

When they arrived, the women were enchanted. They had proceeded through the stables and found Harry and the Princesses out back. Beatrice and Eugenie were mounted bareback on two unicorn mares and Harry was rubbing the neck of a massive steel-gray unicorn stallion.

"That's not supposed to be possible. I mean, Beatrice and Eugenie, yes, but Harry? He's bonded."

"Andrew that's just Harry. Things like this are always happening around him."

Andrew looked at Nym as Sarah fed him the images of Harry's life through their bond.

While their dad was occupied, Beatrice and Eugenie were busy both in the bond with Harry and the mates and in the physical world with the unicorns.

Beatrice was in heaven. She had seen herself through Harry's lens and knew that he did not see a coltish little girl. He saw an interesting and powerful young witch. She vowed to herself that she would become the most powerful and knowledgeable witch she could. Harry would get what he deserved in her—a powerful, socially accomplished, beautiful young witch ready to bear him children and to take her place by his side ruling the wizarding world. Together they and the bonded would go down the endless progression of years ruling with wisdom and power.

Hermione looked at Beatrice and thought to herself, "Oh my, this one still has the dream. I hope we can live up to it."

Beatrice met her eyes. " _You already are, Hermione, all that I want. I want to be your equal, to be worthy of our lord."_

Eugenie looked on and listened. She smiled a little Mona Lisa smile and basked in the warmth of her lord and the mates. She really didn't understand all of this; she just knew she was loved. Harry and the mates loved her, Mummy and Daddy loved her, and Grandmother loved her. Life was good.

The stallion moved off from Harry and back to the edge of the woods. Harry lifted Beatrice down and then took Eugenie in his arms. He sat on a bench by a yew hedge with Eugenie in his lap and Beatrice snuggled into his left side. The unicorns watched him for a moment and then turned and vanished into the forest.

A lot had happened today and he simply wanted to digest it all.

HPATWS

Some time later: _"Harry, we should go."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

Harry set Eugenie down and she grasped his left hand. Beatrice grasped Harry's right hand and they moved toward the castle.

The Queen and Minerva met them in the entry hall. Minerva was still blushing faintly from the very frank discussion she had just had with the Queen.

"You are leaving us, Your Grace?"

"Unfortunately, ma'am, with your permission."

"Yes, we all have much to do. We will test your bond with the Duchess of York, Your Grace. We will relay information through her and expect her to act in your stead unless you tell us otherwise in person."

Harry blinked at her. "Yes, ma'am."

Harry bowed and the mates curtsied. The Queen nodded slightly and Andrew, Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie escorted them to the Apparition point.

"Andrew, thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you. Please feel free to call on us at any time."

"You too, Harry."

Andrew stepped back as his wife and daughters obviously communed in the bond and then stepped back also.

Harry bowed and then moved the whole group to the Ossuary.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 12

15-31 August 1995 (Sidereal)

13-31 August 1995 (Off Sidereal)

The next seventeen days in the regular world and fifty-one days in the Time-Turned world were spent in studious, active bliss for Harry. While they did not successfully avoid Molly for the entire time, they did manage to skive off quite a bit. Dobby and Winky were very helpful.

At the Ossuary the first fortnight flew by. Their classes settled down, and while the mates' sex drives did not let up, Harry became much more comfortably able to satisfy them and keep up with his studies.

Fifty-one sets of runestones were completed as well as a supply of personal stones for the mates and for their friends. Now all of the mates' homes were warded, and amazingly the wards were tied together. They seemed to draw power from and give power to each other.

Just in time, actually, as the bond with Sarah and the Princesses grew stronger and stronger and Sarah was starting to see things. They knew because they were feeling her in the bond more and more clearly.

Alastor had found out the hard way that the wardstones worked when testing a set they had installed on an empty property of Harry's. He and two Curse-Breakers attacked the wards and were very nearly killed. All of the mates felt the wards respond to the attack and the other sets of wardstones respond to assist the ones under attack. Alastor gave his approval to the ward set.

A surprise did occur when Anna Abbot, Hannah's mother, came back to the Ossuary with Hannah on the seventeenth. She had originally been there to begin teaching healing charms, but as soon as she looked into Harry's eyes she dropped into compulsion. She spent the entire day trying to deny it. Her daughter shocked her by waking her the next morning and dragging her into the master suite.

Harry was on his back, buried in Katie, at the time and he continued to thrust up into her; Katie was growling low in her throat and attempting to rub Harry across her cervix. She squealed in frustration and slapped his side. "Harry, don't move. Let me do this."

Harry froze and she hit the perfect spot, massaging her cervix with the head of Harry's cock until she got herself very relaxed. Then she angled herself forward and just as he was about to come from her constant milking of him, she pushed back so that he was centered on her cervix and sealed against it. She actually felt some of Harry's come pass her cervix and it brought her to a screaming, gut-twisting climax.

Hannah pushed her mother forward, stripping her. Anna balked at the edge of the bed, but Hannah just kept pushing. She reached forward with the hand that wasn't in the center of her mother's back and pushed Katie off of Harry. As soon as her mother relaxed a little, Hannah gave her a shove and Anna fell forward slightly, putting her hands out to catch herself. Her hands contacted Harry's naked chest and thigh, and Anna suddenly had no more inhibitions. She mounted Harry and, looking into his eyes, sank onto his shaft that her daughter was holding upright for her.

It had been so long. Jonathan, Hannah's father, had been killed late in the first war and Anna had felt no compulsion to be with anyone until now. And the idea of Hannah helping her mate to take her mother was so very naughty. Anna completely let go, and Harry took everything she had. She started coming when he flipped them over; she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried her best to make him fill her belly with come.

Just as she reached her limit, Harry arched his back and drove his full length into her, gritting his teeth and shuddering in his own release. She screamed as a massive orgasm took her when he bathed her insides in his come and the light flared as the walls rang.

Harry rolled off of her and tried to sit up, but Anna tackled him and they ended up on the floor. Classes were delayed that morning as Anna worked off fifteen years of pent-up sexual frustration. On the floor, on a couch, in a wingback—and then she discovered the bath.

Midway through, Sarah finally reminded Nym, " _Nym, as pleasant as this has been, I can't keep the shield up much longer, and the girls are awake."_

" _Oh, Morgana, Sarah, I am sorry! I forgot she doesn't know Occlumency."_

" _Obviously, Nym. Energetic, though, isn't she? How does she thrust that hard in that position?"_

" _I don't know, Sarah, but what is Andrew going to say about you having sex in your head with Harry and Anna?"_

"… _errrh…I believe I won't tell him."_

The mate's laughter permeated the bond.

'

" _I'll put a wardstone on her. Give me a minute. Okay there, let your shield down."_

" _Thank you, Nym."_

" _Any time, Sarah."_

Anna finally had another huge gut-twisting, vagina-clenching orgasm before she hit muscle failure. Harry floated her securely in the giant bath, kissing her gently.

Marie stopped by and brought Harry a minor healing and Pepperup potion and Anna a series of potions to prevent honeymooner's syndrome and to give her enough energy to make it through the day.

During this Turning they also had a visit from Mr. Tim Spicer. He was sent by Field Marshall Inge after Harry had approved his visit. Mr. Spicer worked for a company known as Sandline. He had been a Lieutenant Colonel in the Scots Guards in Northern Ireland. Now he was the representative of what was euphemistically known as a "private military company". Really these retired or cashiered military men and women sold their services for direct combat or training. Mr. Spicer had been contacted by the British government to render whatever assistance he and Sandline could to ensure the success of the Duke.

Mr. Spicer had been skeptical of the claims of the Ministry of Defense (MoD). He watched a day's training of the Duke and Duchesses and left, no longer a skeptic. He knew that he needed more information. He left the oddly named estate and headed back to the MoD. Somehow, he had to get intelligence on the enemy that the Duke was going to fight

After an extremely thorough debriefing the MoD put him in touch with a man named Henri Patil, an aide to the Prime Minister. They also gave him very strict instructions to reveal nothing about the Duke or Duchesses; indeed, he was informed that violation of these instructions would result in the termination of his company with, as Field Marshal Inge said, "extreme prejudice". Spicer noticed that the Field Marshall did not say his company's _contracts_ but his _company_. He began paying close attention, and soon he identified the tail they had put on him.

 _Well, it's a high-risk business_ , he thought to himself.

Also during this time an American showed up at the Ossuary. He was vetted by Amanda and then he, too, observed a day of training. He spoke to Amanda briefly and left.

"Harry, in a few weeks we'll have three battle mages here to train us."

"We'll need to think of a way to get out of Hogwarts or train there, Harry."

"I know, Nym."

Harry wrestled with the problem for several Turned days. The solution had appeared to him in the first moments, but it was something he did not want to do. The place was bound to upset Ginny; after all, the last time she'd been there it had almost cost her her life. He himself was not exactly thrilled at the thought of returning.

Finally, Ginny solved the problem one evening after a very satisfying romp with Harry.

"Harry, the Chamber didn't try to kill me, Vulturesnot did." He hugged her to him.

That night there were no others; in the morning Harry and Ginny woke in the huge bed alone. Ginny took full advantage again after thanking her mates.

Hermione finally gave up on SPEW after Winky explained to her, in no uncertain terms, that freeing an elf was the most grievous insult possible and ended in the elf's death. Geoffrey brought her a book on the subject from the Potter library. Hermione was shattered after reading it and asked Winky to apologize to the Hogwarts elves for the danger she had put them in.

She got an uninterrupted evening with Harry from her mates. Harry finally brought her spirits back up and in the morning, he very slowly and sweetly made love to her. It didn't change the way she felt about the elves, but Harry's earnest pledge that elves were included in his count of sentient magical creatures and that he intended to secure rights and protections for them lifted her past her need to free them.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it launched her on a campaign to understand all sentient magical creatures. She would never turn loose of this particular bone. It became her hobby and passion all rolled into one. She still maintained SPEW outside the bond, though, at least for now. Luna, Cho, and Daphne had explained that they all must stay in character at Hogwarts, and part of Hermione's character was tilting with the elf windmill. They decided it would be better to keep this particular windmill than to introduce any of their real plans for magical creature rights.

HPATWS

On 30 August Amelia was very put out when the group arrived. Harry knew she had had a hard day. He hugged her. Amelia went on a rant.

"Fudgepacker and Bad Faith strike again. Bloody Educational Decree 22! 'In the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.' How he thinks Dolores Umbridge is an 'appropriate person' I will never know."

Harry and the mates perused her memories of Umbridge, an evil, toad-like blood purist with almost no magical talent.

"We'll be fine, Amelia. We just have to keep up the illusion. Meanwhile, who wants to go explore the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Harry, how?"

"Magic, Hermione. We'll all go tomorrow."

For some reason, that night Harry was feeling particularly energetic and kept Nym, all five Primary wives, Padma, and Ann up deep into the night.

Parvati's ambush of him in the shower that morning was foiled when he backed her up to the wall and had a grand time driving her to the edge and then backing off until she finally begged, sobbing, for release. He entered her, pushed her over the edge, and released in her; then he took Chu, who had come in with Parvati, while she recovered. Parvati spent breakfast that morning kneeling at Harry's feet while he hand-fed her.

The other mates were in awe. Parvati's mind was completely focused on Harry and only Harry. Harry sat with his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. She gradually recovered, but she would never be quite the same. All the mates were devoted, but Parvati developed a slightly maniacal devotion to both him and them that could be scary and quite dangerous.

They delayed their trip to the Chamber for a day.

Harry and the bonded spent some time planning acquisitions that would start to gain them control of the wizarding world's economy. While Harry did not yet have access to the Potter vaults and fortune, Sirius had given them a substantial amount of cash and a list of the shares that he owned in various companies. Amelia contributed cash and what shares she owned, and Narcissa contributed the cash and shares she owned, as did all of the of age-bonded. It was not a vast fortune, but neither was it a paltry sum. Narcissa commented that with care it could be parlayed into enough to support them for life.

The bonded all put their heads together and began researching companies, both magical and Muggle that contributed to the magical economy. They then began acquiring controlling interests where they could, and lists of shareholders where they couldn't. They moved those shareholders who appeared to be Death Eaters onto a separate list.

They knew it would be a long process, but it looked as if they could eventually end up buying up or acquiring by conquest most of what they needed. Narcissa took over the day-to-day management of the portfolio. Hestia supervised the group, running what they began calling the economic section. Luna turned out to be invaluable as she could predict events far enough in the future for them to move out of positions at their peaks and into other positions at their low points.

HPATWS

On the second day of the Turn that began on the thirtieth, Harry gathered the mates and popped them all to the Chamber of Secrets.

As soon as they arrived they all put Bubble-Head Charms on themselves. The odor of decaying flesh was almost overwhelming.

"Morgana, look at that thing."

Harry turned to where Nym was pointing. There, in all its decaying glory, lay sixty feet of dead Basilisk.

Chu, stunned, looked at the Basilisk and then at her mates. They all caught her thought and Harry chuckled. "Nope, it wasn't my imagination that it was that big."

"Harry, I'm so sorry! But you were so young. We can mine this thing for its hide and potion ingredients before we dispose of it."

"No problem, Chu, I didn't really believe it myself. What do we do with the hide, Chu?"

"It's spell-resistant, Harry. It can be tanned and we can make it into body armor for the mates."

"Okay, Nym. Let's get going, then. Who would we take it to?"

 _Pop!_

"I will take care of it sir, as well as cleaning up the Chamber."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

Suddenly an army of Potter elves appeared and the carcass seemed to melt under their ministrations. The water pool drained and the chamber brightened.

"Harry, I want you to cast the Praedia Bellica here!"

"Why, Amelia?"

"You defeated a version of Tom Riddle here, Harry. He claims to be the Heir of Slytherin. I wonder if casting it here would give you control of this chamber and Slytherin's assets?"

"Amelia, what if someone else has already cast it?"

"Then we should have had company by now. The Hogwarts wards are tied to the Headmaster. He would know if the wards on the Chamber had been taken over by a hostile entity, and if he controlled them he would be here already. He would have felt our presence unless this place is outside the wards and not in his control, Hermione."

Harry thought about it and then raised his right hand and pointed it at the place where he had last seen Riddle. As he did this he happened to glance at Ginny; the hurt, empty look on her face as she stared at the same spot ignited a white-hot rage in him.

" _PRAEDIA BELLICA!_ "

The very stones of the Chamber shrieked in pain as the broad, bright beam of Harry's magic attacked them and forced them into submission. The partially destroyed statue of Slytherin creaked and popped and then came to life. It oriented on Harry and began to move.

This proved to be a mistake. Harry now had a focus for his anger. "This is your fault, you sniveling, elitist pile of excrement. You had to go off and father children so that we would be stuck with your heir; more than that, you've provided a haven for the weak and weak-minded."

The statue stopped. It seemed to focus on Harry and then it started to raise its right hand.

" _INCENDIO!_ " Harry screamed, and a brilliant, white-hot stream of magic left his raised right hand and connected with the statue. From Harry's left hand came another stream, but this one created a shimmering, translucent shield around the statue. It screamed as it capered about the chamber, burning away to nothing.

As the statue disappeared the walls rang and Harry felt the wards connect to him. He also knew the full layout of the chamber now.

"Morgana, Harry, not a nice way to treat the spirit of a founder."

"Bugger him, Nym. He's the root of the whole problem and therefore the cause of every death attributed to the Dark since he existed. Magic is magic, but he forced the division into Light and Dark. His friends were unwilling to give up on him, so instead of fixing the blame on him, where it should have been, they gave us these platitudes about magic doing it to the individual.

"It's not the magic; It's the intention of the person using the magic. Magic is a tool. The mundane have a saying: "Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely." Magic is power. Weak-minded people with much magical ability are corrupted by the power, not by the magic.

"Salazar was magically strong and, tragically, morally weak. His friends Godric, Rowena, and Helga were too weak to eliminate the problem and expunge the memory of this twisted individual from the planet, so we were left with a thousand years of people idolizing a weak fool."

"Harry, how could you?"

"How could I what, Narcissa? Tell the truth? What is evil?"

"Well...ahhhh..."

"I'm a simple creature, Narcissa. A simple definition of evil is 'causing or tending to cause harm'. Taking the least of these, what part of Slytherin's philosophy does _not_ tend to cause harm? None. He intended to advance at the expense of others. Not by his inventiveness, like Ravenclaw, not by his courage as Gryffindor did, and not by perseverance and hard work as Hufflepuff did, but by deceit and guile.

"Now name a charm, a supposedly harmless charm."

Narcissa knew exactly where he was going and tried to fight him. "A hair charm, Harry."

Harry looked through his mates' minds for a moment and suddenly Narcissa's hair was around her neck snugly.

"I know, Harry."

"I know you do, Narcissa. I'm not attempting to denigrate ambition. Without it we would all be my cousin Dudley. However, when carried to an extreme at the expense of others, even good things can be turned evil. One of the things I'm counting on is that if I ever turn that way, you'll stop me."

"Now on that morose note, let's explore this place."

They spent most of that day exploring the Chamber. As they explored, the elves cleaned. They found huge halls and an enormous library. They also found a potions lab stocked with ingredients. Some had gone bad, but others were good. Some were almost priceless; these had largely been replaced by other, less expensive ingredients in modern potion making, but Chu was anxious to explore new uses for some of them.

They also discovered multiple entrances and exits, some to the school and some to the grounds, and one to the village of Hogsmeade that came up in the basement of a small, unoccupied stone house. And one exited into the Forbidden Forest.

Oddly, or maybe not, there were passages to all four female dormitories.

"Harry, do you have the map?"

Harry handed the map to Hermione and she spread it on the floor of one of the halls.

"Harry, we could duplicate this map and the charms that are on it. Or we could add the Chamber to this one."

"Let's see if we can create new ones, Hermione. I'd like everyone to have a copy. And this is one of the few things I have..."

The Mates put their heads together and soon cracked the charms on the map.

"I've never seen some of these charms cast together before. It's a wonder this thing didn't explode on them."

"I think this was the end result of a lot of attempts, Emmeline. Is there any way to make it display all of Hogwarts? I know for a fact that it doesn't display all of the dungeons and passageways."

"I think it's tied to a really weak ward that the Marauders put up around the castle. Since you cast the Praedia Bellica, can you feel the Hogwarts wards, Harry?"

Harry looked at Emmeline and concentrated. He felt the wards of the Chamber and then, feeling along them, he felt the wards of Hogwarts. They welcomed him.

"I can feel them, Emmeline."

"Good. On the first day we're here we'll bring parchment and duplicate the charms for the map. There are some others I want to add."

They told Geoffrey how they wanted three of the huge halls divided up into quarters, training rooms, libraries, and kitchens, and how they wanted them furnished.

"Can you do all that, Geoffrey?"

"Yes, milord."

"Thank you."

HPATWS

On the Turn beginning the thirty-first of August the group got to sleep after another very energetic night with Harry.

In the morning of that first Turned day Anastasia and Tracey took Harry on. They were defeated in detail and loved every delicious moment of it.

Breakfast was going along fine and then Hermione exploded, "Harry, you have _got_ to say something!"

The entire bond felt Harry's confusion. "Errrh—good morning, Hermione?"

Hermione put her face in her hands. "About Ron being made a Prefect, Harry!"

"Errrh, good on him. Hope he enjoys it." Harry smiled brightly at her.

"Harry! You were jealous when that pin came out. I felt it."

"Oh, that. Good, I thought you were on about something important."

The Bond froze.

Harry flinched.

Hermione exploded. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW CAN YOU EVEN INTIMATE THAT IT'S NOT IMPORTANT?"

They could all feel her in the bond leaping to Ron's defense.

Harry looked at her very calmly. "My goodness! That's been coming for four years now—glad it finally got here. Do you feel better? Who do you love, Hermione, me or Ron?"

The mates flew to the support of Hermione; she felt them all lining up behind her except for Nym, the other Primary wives, and Luna. They were coolly supporting Harry.

"I was jealous of Ron. I knew he'd done nothing to deserve Prefect. Then I was mad at him. He's spent four years doing the minimum and fighting you every step of the way when you tried to get him to improve. He didn't have the excuse of having Riddle pursuing him, nor did he have the Headmaster breathing down his neck. If Ron had been left to his own devices, the troll would have killed you in first year. His actions put you in that bathroom and he would have left you there.

"Ron didn't make Prefect, Hermione, you made it twice with a little help from me using Ron as a puppet. You know Minerva didn't recommend him for Prefect. You've seen her memory of her recommending me and you.

"I got over it, Hermione. Ron is Ron. He won't change. He's insanely loyal until you hit his Gryffindor button, and then he acts. He acts without thought, as he has been programmed to act. When he discovers how many Slytherin women are here and how beautiful they are, he's going to go straight out of his mind and there's the possibility that he'll never speak to me again, vassal or not. He'll never think to get to know them; he'll simply act. He'll attempt something stupid, and whichever mate he tries it on will slap him down. If we're fortunate he'll quit there, if not, I'll have to take action. Failing that, he'll abandon me when the going gets tough and someone points out some stereotypical nonsense to him. He's not capable of bucking his chosen herd's opinion. I recognize his limitations and accept them.

"At some point, Hermione, you won't be able to have us both. I'm not going to force the issue.

"Dumbledore is using Ron to get to me. Either he intends to please me, or he hopes to watch me more closely, or he intends to make me jealous so I'll come to him. He wouldn't look me in the eyes in the courtroom but he wouldn't tell me why. Hell, Hermione, he wouldn't even talk to me. He's isolating me. First he isolated me at Privet Drive and now he's going to isolate me at school. I thought you understood this, Hermione. We're in a war. If I lose this war, it's literally the end of the world as we know it, and probably the end of Magical Britain. Not if Dumbledore loses, not if Ron loses—if _I_ lose.

"The Americans will evacuate the country and destroy it. I'll be dead, Nym will die, and some of your mates will die.

"If you desire Ron so much that you'd take me to task over a brief flash of jealousy that I then controlled, Hermione, you don't belong here. We've accomplished what your magic required of you. If you still believe in Dumbledore, I can't have you here. He'll eventually use you against me. Goodbye, Hermione. I'll always love you."

Harry slowly faded from view, and to Hermione's horror, he faded from the bond. She lost consciousness.

Nym stood and shook her head. She levitated Hermione to the master suite and into the bed.

"Nym, what's wrong with her?"

"Harry has withdrawn his presence in the bond from her."

The bonded gasped.

"She may recover without him; if she does, her bond is lost."

HPATWS

Harry faded into view in the library of the Chamber; he curled into a ball and sobbed like the brokenhearted child that he was.

HPATWS

Nym went into the library of the Ossuary. She sat in one of the oversized chairs with tears streaming down her face. She could feel Harry and Hermione's hearts breaking but nothing she did got through to Harry. Without him Hermione was unreachable, shrunken into herself.

Hestia entered and took Nym in her arms. She sat holding her Alpha and offering her support.

HPATWS

In the master suite next to the unconscious Hermione, a conference among the remaining Primaries was taking place as soon as they could stand to talk. They were suffering severely as both Hermione and Harry bombarded them with heartbreak. The mates tried to comfort them.

"Ginny, what could she have been thinking?"

"How am I to know, Daphne?"

"She was thinking that she loved both of them, but she doesn't love them in the same way. She doesn't love Ron like a husband and potential father, much less a mate. She loves Ron like the second boy who ever paid attention to a desperately lonely girl despite her need to be the best and have the best around her.

"Unfortunately for Hermione, Ron was or is as infatuated with Harry as she was. Harry talked to them. His thirst for contact drove him to tell them things none of us would ever tell anyone. But Ron turned on Harry every time it got really tough."

"Okay, Susan, all that may be true, but why did she hold on to Ron so hard?"

"Haven't you ever been scared, Daphne? Put yourself in Hermione's place. You're in love with what is very obviously the most powerful wizard of the age. You've been ridiculed your whole life because of your above-average intellect and your supposed below-average looks, to the point that you retreat into books. You know how cruel females can be. Another boy pays attention to you, and for the first time in your life you have choices. So you have two options—the boy every girl wants or the safe boy, his friend. Where do you go? Do you head toward possible failure and ridicule again, or do you take the safe bet?"

"But Ginny, she was bonded. She could see he loved her."

"And fifteen years of behavior is thrown away overnight, Daphne?"

"No, Ginny, but you could feel how hurt he was when she first questioned him."

"Be that as it may, Daphne, what do we do now?" Susan asked.

Rosmerta came up with the answer. "We find her in the bond and get her back. Then we ask her what she wants."

They all dropped into the bond and sought out Nym.

" _Nym?"_

" _Yes, Rosmerta?"_

" _How long are you going to let them keep hurting themselves?"_

" _What can I do, Rosmerta?"_

" _Get Harry back here. She loves him and will die without him. You can feel it, too."_

" _He won't answer me, Rosmerta."_

" _They're all little boys deep down, Nym. He's hurt; go to him."_

HPATWS

Nym concentrated on how it felt when Harry popped them around, then she concentrated on Harry and she appeared in the library of the Chamber. She brought Hestia with her.

"Wow, Nym that was strange."

They heard Harry crying behind them and turned and went to him. When they reached him, Nym went to her knees and pulled Harry to her.

Neither of them would ever forget the look on Harry's face. He was obviously in agony.

"Harry, find Hermione in the bond. She wasn't choosing Ron over you, she just loves him too."

"Then she needs to go to him. I can't play these games, Nym. I love her with all my heart, just like I love you."

"Harry, she loves you the same way. She also loves Ron. You can't ask her to give him up."

"I'm not, Nym. Don't you understand? He'll force the issue. Or Dumbledore will. Dumbledore is playing him like a fiddle. The next thing that gets taken away from me will be Quidditch. Dumbledore can't have outside influences on me. He's attempted to balance Sirius with Mrs. Weasley, and if he finds out about you or the other bonded he'll move to isolate me from you and them, too."

"If she has to go, she needs to go now."

"Harry, she can't go. She's dying."

Suddenly Hermione was back in the bond and she was by Harry's side.

He lunged for her and hugged her to him, and they both sobbed brokenheartedly.

The bonded appeared one by one and settled around Hermione, Harry, Nym, and Hestia. They poured their love and support into the bond for Hermione and Harry.

That afternoon Hermione finally spoke. "Please, Harry, don't do that again. I'm sorry, I do love Ron, but not like I love you. I just don't want to lose him."

"Hermione, we won't lose him—he'll lose us. Hopefully he'll come back someday, but we'll lose him at least for a while, sooner or later."

"It will be later. He's going to pressure you, though, Hermione. He wants to take you from Harry, Hermione. Not because he loves you that way, but because he's going to fall for Dumbledore's manipulations or because he is a jealous git, maybe some of both. Maybe two years from now or a little less, he'll ask you to choose between him and Harry. There is another path, but I can't tell which way we go yet," Luna said, her eyes white.

"But he knows I'm with Harry!"

"Yes, but he will have been changed. He'll think he is due or owed; it's hard to explain."

"When you decide for Harry, Ron will leave. He'll have a hard life, but eventually he'll be happy with who he is and then he'll come back. I'm sorry, but happy too. In the end he's a better man without you carrying him. On the other path something else changes him. He becomes stable without you two. You'll remain friends, but either way it will never be the same."

"Can we go back to the Ossuary now? I'm tired and hungry."

As Luna finished speaking they materialized on the floor of the gym at the Ossuary.

Sarah, Beatrice, Eugenie, and Andrew were waiting for them. Harry rose to his feet carrying Hermione and headed for the master suite. Both Alphas and the Primaries followed.

They crawled into the bed and Andrew sat in a wingback by the fire. After settling Beatrice and Eugenie in the bed, Sarah came and crawled into the chair with Andrew.

After an hour or so, when everyone was asleep, Geoffrey popped into the master suite and snapped his fingers. A bed appeared and Geoffrey levitated Sarah and Andrew into it. He silently disappeared.

HPATWS

The next morning Harry woke up with Eugenie sleeping on his chest and Beatrice tucked under his left arm, Hermione up against her. His right arm was around Nym. His other Primary wives were scattered over the bed in contact with him. He drifted back to sleep.

Sarah continued what she had been doing. While Minerva, Amanda, Chu, and Narcissa blocked the Primaries and other mates in the bond, she went through the mates' minds one by one. She was not going to have a repeat of yesterday. She had already done the Primaries.

She saved Hermione for last. While in Hermione's mind she asked for no quarter and gave none. She had told Hermione in no uncertain terms to choose, and that her choice was irrevocable. If she chose to leave a second time, Harry would not be permitted to bring her back into the bond and she would die.

Hermione had tried to say that she had not chosen Ron.

" _That is a complete load of crap Hermione. You, Harry, Nym, and I all know what happened. While you did not choose Ron outright, your thoughts went to him. Yes, you could mold him into someone you could dominate and control, unlike Harry, but you can't have your cake and eat it, too. I can't believe you really want that, anyway. It would at most be a diversion for a while. He could never keep up with you mentally and at this point he wouldn't even be able to satisfy you sexually. You desperately need to grow up. You are not in charge here. You never will be. You're smart and through hard work you've made yourself good. Harry is innately smarter, stronger, and faster than you. He always will be. Fortunately for you, he loves you with all of his being and will support you in anything you do, bar that one thing. If you ever choose another over him after Nym and I let you back in, I'll kill you myself. So decide: will you put away the thoughts of the girl Hermione Granger and become the woman Hermione Potter?"_

" _Sarah, you're asking me to decide under duress. How can I decide, when my magic will kill me if I leave?"_

" _She's not suitable, Nym. She's not ready for the commitment. She could do the work, but she's too immature."_

" _I'm not sure, Sarah. Her upbringing hasn't prepared her for this. She may simply not understand—she may not be able to give herself fully to him yet."_

" _You would endanger my daughters, Nym?"_

By now Hermione truly didn't understand. Sarah had been insulting to her and accused her of being a child. And now she accused Nym of endangering her children?

Nym turned her mind to Hermione in the bond and forced her way into the deepest levels. Once there in the part of Hermione's mind where the real Hermione resided, past the defenses and the memories, she examined the core of the being Hermione.

" _So much potential, Sarah."_

" _But so many layers of self-doubt and insecurity, Nym. Can we take the chance?"_

" _Yes, you can. I understand now. I'm ready to move past the child Hermione."_

Hermione was not sure where it had come from, but she had seen her life in review, the need to be in control driven by her insecurities. She had for the first time seen herself through Harry's eyes, a capable, intelligent witch who had stood by him through thick and thin, also a witch who exasperated him with her reliance on books and rules, her belief in things and people that were purported to be great holding her back from achieving her true place. She put those childish things behind her and prepared to give herself totally to Harry.

Nym and Sarah retreated from her mind.

Sarah sat up and shook Andrew. With Beatrice and Eugenie, they left.

The mates awoke, and Nym and the Primaries eased out of bed. Hermione awoke and moved to Harry. She suckled him hard, and then when he was fully awake she stopped.

"Harry, fuck me."

Harry rolled onto her and began to gently make love to her. She was having none of it.

" _If you want me, Harry, you'd better take me."_

She projected an image of Ron licking her breast into the bond and Harry exploded into action.

He scooped her legs up with his arms and brought them up to his shoulders. Then, holding her pinned to the mattress with her back bent, completely exposing her sex, he rammed his cock into her.

Hermione let herself go and began fighting Harry, biting and scratching at him. He fucked her savagely. She continued to fight. He came in her and then jerked out of her; using her hair for handholds, he rammed himself into her mouth and down her throat. She continued to fight and tried to bite him, so he reached down and grabbed her sex and squeezed as hard as she was biting. She stopped abruptly, and he continued to fuck her throat until he came again. Hermione was building to a giant orgasm as Harry overcame every attempt she made to regain control. Him having control of her was what she was seeking; not her giving control, but him taking it.

He never hesitated after coming down her throat. He jerked his cock out of her mouth and picked her up, flung her across the back of a sofa and then, holding her struggling form down, he savagely fucked her again.

By now Harry had built to a punishing pace, and just before Hermione came, he stopped.

She screamed. Harry leaned down and told her, "You'll come when I'm ready for you to."

He jerked her off the sofa and threw her on the rug. He held her down on the rug with one hand and fucked her mouth again. Hermione tried to rub her thighs together, seeking relief, and suddenly found her feet tied to the ends of a pole about three feet long that held her legs apart so she couldn't rub her thighs together.

Harry finished in her mouth again and threw her back over the sofa. He fucked her again until she was on the verge of coming and weeping with frustration. Back on the floor she went, and Harry sprayed his come down her throat.

Suddenly she found herself almost weightless as Harry picked her up and sat in a chair he conjured. He rammed her down onto his iron-hard shaft and used her like a piece of meat, ramming her up and down on his cock, once again stopping just before she came. Then he tied her to the bedposts and called in Rosmerta.

With Hermione tied spreadeagled between the bedposts and her eyes charmed to stay open, he delicately made love to Rosmerta until she couldn't stand it any longer and passed out.

While Rosmerta was passed out, Harry walked up behind Hermione and savagely fucked her to the verge of orgasm.

"Do you want to come, Hermione?"

"Yes, please, Harry," she gasped.

"You aren't ready yet, pet."

"Oh God, _please_ , Harry."

Harry called in Daphne and made love to her. After she passed out he entered Hermione and and slowly brought her to the edge.

He repeated this through all of the Primaries and Nym. By the time he was finished he could only get a stroke or two in Hermione before he had to make love to the next mate, because she was so close to orgasm.

And she was begging to be allowed to come.

Finally, in the afternoon, Harry Parseltongued Minerva into unconsciousness and Hermione figured it out.

"Master, please can your ignorant slut be allowed to come?"

She almost orgasmed as the words left her mouth.

Harry took her down, and very slowly and gently brought her again to the very edge of orgasm and held her there.

"Who do you want, Hermione?" Harry asked as he slid home in her and ground his pubis against her sex.

"You, Harry, my master now and forever."

Harry ground on her some more and then gave two quick thrusts. On the second he partially penetrated her cervix and as he came he said, "Come, Hermione."

Hermione screamed and released; as she did, her cervix spasmed and Harry slipped inside her womb about an inch. Her cervix clamped down on the invader and as Harry continued to thrust Hermione continued to come, screaming. Harry filled Hermione's womb with six or seven ropes of semen and the pressure and pain forced her to continue to come; the seat of the orgasm moved from her clitoris to her womb. Harry continued gently thrusting, and finally Hermione passed out. Her cervix relaxed and Harry withdrew from her and called for Marie.

Marie checked Hermione and called for Nym. After a whispered conference they left and came back with a Healer.

The young woman looked at Harry first and smirked, and then her smirk faded and she reached out to him. Nym redirected her to Hermione. The Healer ran her wand over Hermione and gasped. Then she ran it over her again. She spun and told Nym, "You need to call the Aurors."

"Why, Healer Braithwaite?"

"He may have raped this young woman to death."

She spun back to Hermione and began working on her with Marie's help. Finally, an hour later, she looked up at Nym again.

"She'll live. Now—what happened?"

"She partially broke her bond. They rebonded, but she had to be dominated to do it. She fought him all day."

"I've only ever seen injuries like this in a gang rape. Are you telling me that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, did this to that girl by himself?"

By now she was running her wand over Harry and unconsciously holding her hand against his chest. She was pale and panting when she finished.

Hestia looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Healer Braithwaite, are you perchance unbonded?"

"Yes."

"You won't be for long."

Marcia Braithwaite blushed to her roots. She had felt it as soon as she touched him, and it was bad. Oh, God, twenty-eight years old, still in Mundane medical residency, and now she would be bound to the Boy-Who-Lived, who had just forced one of his bonded into complete submission. How was she going to explain this to her father the vicar?

Nym said, "It won't be as bad as you think. Will Harry and Hermione be okay?"

"Yes, they should be fine with some rest."

Nym levitated them into the bed side by side and pulled the sheet up over them. "Good. Come and meet some of your potential mates."

She turned, and taking Marcia's arm, she headed for the door.

"You mean you condone that?"

"Errrh...well, no, Marcia, but what were we supposed to do about it? She wanted to fully bond and she had to give herself utterly to him. She either would not or could not; she forced him to make her submit. He had to take complete control of her. Believe me, he didn't want to hurt her."

They entered the dining room.

"Nym, the schedule is destroyed. What do we do now?"

"I think we relax a little, Minerva, and vet Marcia here. Where is Chu?"

"Here, Nym." Chu walked up and sat beside Marcia. "Marcia, since we've had the difficulties that led to us having to call you, we've decided to be a little more careful with bondings. You will have to let me view your mind. I'm a Master Legilimens."

"What if I don't want to bond with Harry?"

"Marcia, that's what the Legilimency probe is about. Nym has touched you and we know you're a potential mate."

"In compulsion, Chu, light but in compulsion."

"Thank you, Nym. We know you are in compulsion, we just want to determine whether you're ready or you need to wait. We really can't deal with another problem like you just helped us fix. Well, we could, but Harry can't. He's had a tough life and is emotionally fragile. Physically, of course, he could probably Side-Along Apparate the planet if he wanted to."

"So let me get this straight: Harry Potter is bonded to..."

"All of the women you see here, and has potential mates across the wizarding planet."

"My gods, how did this happen?"

Nym looked Marcia in the eye. "If you're bonded you'll find out; otherwise it's in the purview of the secret."

Marcia sat back and Chu looked in her eyes….

The bonded found themselves in Marcia's mind. They saw her amazement at her compulsion for a fifteen-year-old boy. They also saw something else: she was eagerly awaiting her bonding. She wanted the support of a bond and she wanted to offer her support to her bonded. She would do.

Marcia came back to herself. "Nym, why did Hermione try to break the bond?"

Nym had thought long and hard about this. "I believe it's a combination of things. She's a Muggleborn, so she's still learning about magic. She's an only child who was ostracized by children her own age. She submerged herself in her studies and became very knowledgeable, but not very experienced. Then into her life explodes a young wizard who has been raised by Muggles who hate magic, and his friend the underachieving glory seeker. She became afraid of overreaching and getting hurt."

They all digested this while Dobby served a light lunch and then showed Marcia around.

The bonded were marking time while they waited on Harry and Hermione.

Marcia finally looked at Nym and asked, "So you don't have a Healer in the bond?"

"Yes, we have Anna Abbot, but she's been doing more research and running the family business. Marie has been functioning in the capacity of Healer, but she's more of an advanced emergency medical technician."

"So if I join the bond I'll still attend classes and work on my Mundane medical degree?"

"Marcia, if Harry accepts you as a mate you can do whatever you want and he'll be cheering you on and trying to help you. We'll take your oath and you can stay here with us. You'll learn Harry's travel methods if you bond, and then you can train with us, too."

They spent the rest of the day refining plans.

And discussing what happened to Sturgis Podmore.

AN; I very nearly deleted half of this chapter. The whole rebonding Hermione scene. The problem is I can see her being exactly this way from canon. This was written before JKR admitted Hermione should have been with Harry. I don't know exactly what happened to the Harry Potter series after book three, but for me it ran off the rails after that.

In a nod to canon and to keep continuity with where this goes after here I will leave it alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 13

1-6 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

29 Aug - 6 Sep 1995 (off Sidereal)

Harry arrived in the Chamber just after midnight on the first in a towering rage. He stood in the middle of the entry hall of the rebuilt Chamber, shaking with rage. Nym arrived with Marcia and looked at the gathered mates. She handed the chain of the Time-Turner to Hestia on her left and did her head count as it was passed around the group and back to her. She wound the Time-Turner and then let it spin.

As soon as it stopped, Harry walked away from the group. He entered the gym. Nym and the mates trailed behind him.

As soon as Harry entered the room the training dummies, all fifty of them, attacked him. He obliterated the first ten and then got creative. He cast spells that incinerated them, peeled them like onions, struck them with bolts of lightning, melted some into puddles and crumbled others to dust.

The whole time he was screaming in incoherent rage in his head. The dummies lasted about two minutes, and then he started on the Chamber.

Geoffrey and the Potter elves popped in and they and the mates were kept busy reinforcing the steadily enlarging chamber.

Harry finally collapsed, exhausted and uncommunicative. Four hours later, after ensuring the Chamber would not collapse, the mates went to bed. Harry remained sitting cross-legged where he had collapsed.

In the morning Nym found him in the same place.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, Nym."

"Okay. Come eat breakfast, then."

Harry rose and followed her to the reconstructed dining room.

The mates had no need to ask what was wrong. They had seen it all in his mind. Hermione had written a transcript for Moody and Marcia.

Wizards are sheep; they blindly follow whatever the Ministry mouthpiece tells them. Ron being made Prefect and being Ron, people Harry has known for four years turning on him yet again, Parkinson the Death Eater whore being made a Prefect, Thestrals—he could see the Thestrals pulling the carriages—and Umbitch teaching were just some of the subjects covered.

Moody read it all and shook his head. "I don't know what to say, lad. I don't even really know where to start. I guess Dumbledore's enemies have gotten so numerous that they're fighting him on all fronts and he's getting desperate."

"Yeah, well, let's train."

The next three days were spent in training. Harry trained with a focus that was scary. Moody substituted golems for the simacrula as training dummies, since they were magic-resistant. He still ended up replacing fifteen to twenty of them a day. Harry would go into some kind of berserker rage and destroy them, even with the restrictor bands in place. The set of wardstones produced this turning were so powerful that they were almost sentient. Harry was burned horribly around the wrist. He asked Geoffrey to take the stones to Potter Castle and cast them out over Godric's Hollow.

Finally, on the last morning Turned, Harry took Nym to a private room he had created and gently, slowly made love with her. He had rebuffed all other advances by the mates. They understood but they were hurt. Harry begged their forgiveness and told them that he couldn't make love with them when he was blindly furious.

They felt his fear over what would happen if he did and let him be.

HPATWS

On the second Turning, much the same thing happened. Alastor had managed to get two hundred golems in the Chamber, though, and Hestia snapped the restrictors on Harry as soon as she arrived with them. Harry still destroyed most of the golems before he collapsed in exhaustion and Alastor turned them off. The two fresh clay golems—well, what had been fresh clay—stood glowing red-hot and making pinging and popping noises.

Nym picked Harry up in the gym and this time she didn't say a word, she just held her hand out to him. Harry was blocking the mates from all but his presence in the bond, except for her.

Hermione had no idea a portion of Harry's rage was directed at her. He knew she was playing a part, but he couldn't stand it and he was shielding everything but a trickle from her. He had almost lost her once he never wanted to go through that or have to do what he did to her again.

Marcia was healing burns on Harry after every DADA training session. The restrictor bands just could not handle the amount of magic Harry was pushing through them.

Anna reported that the wards on the Abbot estate, the Solarium, were so charged that you could see them through the floor and they hummed continuously.

Amelia confirmed the stones at the Ossuary were doing the same thing.

All of their personal stones had turned clear and appeared to be transmuting into what Chu thought would be diamonds.

The third Turning was more of the same.

Harry slowly became able to make love to the mates, but they could feel him suppressing his rage to do it. Only Nym could lift him all the way past it as they made love. They were heartsore. Harry was becoming depressed.

The fourth and fifth Turnings were basically the same.

Poor Marcia was becoming increasingly desperate.

HPATWS

The sixth Turning was completely different. Harry arrived and was completely without emotion.

After Nym used the Time-Turner, Harry said, "Please meet me in the dining room."

Harry turned and walked into the dining room. The mates arrived and he seated Nym.

Harry sat and spoke. "Dolores Umbridge is a Death Eater. I have sent letters to all the parents of the non-Death-Eater-aligned families anonymously advising them of this fact, as well as the fact of Snape being a Death Eater and the Headmaster being mad.

"After this Turning I will be leaving Hogwarts. Dumbledore has become too senile to be useful. We will set up training at Potter Castle and Amelia will arrange for both OWL and then NEWT testing.

"You may inform your families that you have departed Hogwarts and they may visit us at Potter Castle."

The school-age bonded exploded. Hermione was heard first. "Harry, what about all of our friends here?"

"We will continue the plan as I have outlined to the Queen, Hermione. We will use whatever intelligence we can gather to foil Death Eater attacks, but I will not stay in this hell-hole any longer.

"As it is now, the only thing preventing me from completely abandoning wizarding Britain as a bad job best forgotten is the oath I swore to the realm.

"I will leave Saturday at noon from here. If you are not here, know that I will always love you and do my best to protect you."

Harry rose and left the room.

The bonded, Moody, and Marcia sat stunned.

"The lad doesn't half throw a wobbler, does he?"

"No, Alastor, he doesn't; but this is completely out of order."

Nym stood and looked at Minerva. She snorted and left.

"Well, what did _that_ mean?"

Daphne could stand it no longer. "Hermione, are you mental? A week ago in real time you pushed him to the point that he almost killed you rebonding you and now you supposedly don't understand?

"How in the fuck did you ever become the purported 'smartest witch of your age'? Your lord is being tortured by two Death Eaters, a moron—who, by the way, you still seem to want to fuck—and a cross-section of wizarding Britain that are stupid at worst and dangerously naïve at best, all this under the very nose of the purported 'leader of the light'.

"Do me a favor and don't show up tomorrow. While Harry may always love you, I may kill you.

"Minerva, decide whether you want Dumbledore or Harry. You can't have both."

Daphne rose and stalked from the dining room.

Hermione looked like she would burst into tears any second. Susan held Hermione's hand. "Hermione, I love you, but please think before you speak. People are on edge right now because of the pain Harry is in. Every time you contribute to it they feel it. Right now, you're being forced to contribute to it. He knows that, and he's trying to control his anger, but please don't contribute further when we're alone."

The Primaries went to the master suite and the other mates wandered off in groups to their beds.

The bond hummed with planning for their withdrawal to Potter Castle.

The rest of that Turn went well, and a relaxed Harry spent all of the time when he wasn't training catching up on his physical relations with his mates.

He was under Minerva and she was riding him in a long, slow grind when he suddenly said, "Minerva, do you need to stay here with Dumbledore?"

Minerva froze and looked Harry in the eye. "Harry James Potter, if you _ever_ mention that old goat again while we're making love, I may never forgive you. Now, finish what you started, and then we'll talk."

A half-hour later in the giant tub, Minerva said, "Harry, I worry more about the students than about Albus. You're going to take four Professors and eighteen of their schoolmates from the school when you go. If you ever accuse me of wanting him, Harry, you had better be ready to die."

"What do you suggest, Minerva?"

"Hermione has to be gotten away from here. The other girls want to go. I would suggest that you and the school-age girls remove to Potter Castle and the rest of us continue as we are. We can continue to train as we do now using this transportation method you developed to transport ourselves back and forth. That way we maintain our intelligence sources and still accomplish your goals."

Nym stepped down into the bath. Harry watched her and then the Primaries as they all joined him and Minerva.

"Nym, your thoughts?"

"I think you need to make love to me."

"I meant about Minerva's plan, Nym."

"Didn't Minerva say it, Harry? Let's go with wisdom on this, Harry. Now come to bed and fuck me. Then we're going to bond Marcia." The mates all snickered across the bond as Nym dragged a shocked Harry away to his fate.

An hour later Marcia was pushed into bed with Harry by Ginny and Hestia, who then lay on the bed with Nym and the other Primaries and watched as Harry turned Marcia's world inside out. As she dropped into the bonding orgasm Ginny took Hestia with her mouth and Susan and Daphne pinned Hermione to the mattress and ravaged her, Daphne face-down in her, holding her right at the edge of an orgasm, and Susan riding her face. They all orgasmed as Harry did. The walls of the Chamber rang and the light exploded from all the bonded.

Nym managed to drop the personal wardstone around Marcia's neck just after she was bonded.

" _Thank you, Nym."_

" _You're welcome, Sarah."_

" _Nym, tell Susan to sit up a little. Hermione can't breathe."_

Nym pushed Susan off of Hermione. _"Sarah, you_ are _a naughty girl."_

" _Not yet, but the next time I see you I think I'm going to find out why Daphne so likes giving Aussie kisses."_

" _Sarah!"_ Nym blushed furiously and then giggled as she curled into Harry's right side, Marcia on his left.

HPATWS

They completed the Turn, and back in normal time they started another day. It turned as miserable as the ones preceding it.

" _We'll have to leave tonight. I can't get free of Ron._ _"_

The mates concurred with Harry as they all found themselves tied up with the unbonded.

Harry watched what was happening that day very carefully—his encounter with Filch in the Owlery, the Slytherins showing up at practice—and he was more convinced than ever that the school was no longer under Dumbledore's control.

He thought about what he would do for the rest of the day. He knew that as soon as he withdrew the mates, Slytherin would try to take further control of the school.

He finally decided to offer all parents an alternative. But he needed a building to do it in. He would have to talk to Geoffrey.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 14

7 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

The bonded and Moody arrived in the Chamber and Harry spread his arms and transported them all to Potter Castle.

"Lad that is the strangest Apparation ever."

"It's not really Apparation, Alastor. It's kind of elf-popping."

Alastor nodded. Nym looked up and said, "Ready?"

Harry nodded and she released the Time-Turner.

Geoffrey joined them in the entry hall and escorted Harry, Nym, and the Primaries to the master suite. The Potter elves escorted the other mates to the rooms that they would share adjoining the master suite.

The master suite was simply stunning. The room was in the wing of the castle that faced out over the Hollow. The rear wall of it was charmed to be one-way transparent. The view was stunning. The bathroom was the same except the tub was built into the wall that was illusioned and the illusion extended to the bottom of the tub. It appeared that you could swim out into the air over the hollow.

The other mates' rooms were the same way.

Harry looked at the tub and smiled. He stripped and climbed down into the tub. Nym and the Primaries joined him.

The first night in Potter Castle turned into a very good night.

They found that making love up against the illusion that formed the wall of the tub gave the impression of floating over the valley. Hermione conquered her fear of heights that night. From then on, every time she got on a broom the bond was flooded with memories of her being thoroughly shagged against that illusioned wall.

In the morning they found that Geoffrey had prepared the already existing training rooms to suit their purposes.

They continued the training.

The instructors were impressed with the facilities.

At lunch on the first day Harry broached the modifications to his plan that he had been holding in one of his most secure mental compartments.

"Geoffrey, of the Potter estates, which is most suitable to house and teach, say, a thousand young people?"

"Hogwarts Castle, milord."

Harry sat stunned for a moment, something the mates found infinitely amusing. Harry pouted.

Nym took pity on him. "Surely you knew, Harry. You as head of the Potter House and the only living heir of a founder own Hogwarts."

"Maybe I knew somewhere, Nym, I just hadn't quite put two and two together on a conscious level."

"Geoffrey, other than Hogwarts, what estate would be best?"

"Milord, if you please, I believe the best way to accomplish your wishes would be to raise a building in the Hollow that can be custom built to satisfy what you have in mind."

" _Harry, build a school. While the castles are great, you could build a modern building to accommodate technology and you could put it under the Fidelius. Make the Headmistress the secret keeper and execute the first stage of your plan."_

" _Sarah? Will it work? Can I risk children?"_

" _More than they're at risk now, Harry? I think not. You are commanded to establish a fair, impartial education system open to all magic users. Make your start."_

"Harry, it will be fine. Who will be Headmistress?"

"Chu will be the Headmistress of the Royal Academy, Nym. Chu, please begin identifying a curriculum and your instructors."

Chu nodded gracefully. "I would like to propose a design also, Harry."

"Fine, Chu. You can see what I have in mind, so please, any suggestions..."

"Oooohh, have I got a few suggestions for you!" She projected an image of herself thrashing in orgasm under Harry.

Harry blushed to his roots and his hair turned a deep maroon.

Sarah's throaty chuckles reverberated through the bond. _"Morgana, is that all you witches think about?"_

Harry continued. "Okay, Geoffrey, we'll have plans soon, so we'll need help with construction."

"Milord, if I may be so bold, the Goblins have the best builders. I believe you should contact them."

"Thank you, Geoffrey. I'll do that on the uptime day."

Training proceeded and the mates continued to settle into the bond. The castle seemed to come more alive as Harry stayed there.

Hestia, after analyzing the castle, discovered that it was semi-sentient as Hogwarts was. She split the magic being bled off by Harry's suppressors to the runestones, the castle, and Hogwarts. The problems with the restrictors disappeared. Harry could now cast at maximum power and not overheat them.

Harry finally managed to stop himself before he reappeared, effectively rendering himself invisible. This had the effect of making Stealth and Tracking the most seriously taken class they had. The mates wanted their reward; to get it they had to find and touch Harry. The research and physical effort that they put into this was phenomenal.

Mandy short-circuited the whole thing when she discovered Harry's method of going invisible through sheer concentration. Harry, who had not been caught in two days, suddenly found himself flung on the floor, his clothes Vanished, and a very self-satisfied mate impaled on him in the middle of the large hall. Mandy shagged herself senseless on him. Harry helped her after he got over the shock of first being found and then having sex in front of Alastor when he realized that even Alastor's magical eye could not see them.

The mates quickly learned the invisibility trick after that. Mandy told Cho, who shagged Harry at breakfast the next morning. Luna, watching first Cho disappear and then Harry, figured it out and took advantage of the first class break to get a bellyfull of Harry.

Ginny had figured it out by next break and as Alastor had left on an errand, trapped Harry in a wingback and sheathed him while she was nude and invisible. After that it cascaded into a free-for-all. During their Stealth and Tracking exercise Harry was confronted with all of the mates disappearing with him. He shifted back and forth and began popping silently all over the castle.

It was impossible for Moody to supervise this because he could not master the half-elf-popping, half-Apparation method Harry and the mates used. The best he could do was to teach Harry all of the other tricks he had learned during his long career. He began this process, and on occasion a huntress found herself pinned to some object or a wall. The mates soon learned Moody's techniques by emulation and invented a few of their own. Fun was had by all, making Harry-hunting by far the most popular activity in the training schedule.

In PT the mates and Harry had made giant strides. Between the controlled diet and by now heavy exercise, they were without a doubt the fittest witches and wizards in Britain.

In Runes they had made some advances, but the serious work was being done in reviewing some very ancient rune text that Tracey had filched from her family library. There were rune sets that could do very serious damage either in ward sets or added to weapons. They were working on the Dark Mark as well. They wanted to break its control but not its attachment. They intended to leave Bellatrix in Riddle's camp, and to do this they were going to have to let him think he still had control of her. It was devilishly hard.

Charms and Transfiguration had similarly advanced past Master's level and into both rediscovery of old knowledge and creation of spells to prove new theory.

Weapons training was a slow, painful process, and Harry was frustrated.

"Lad, first each individual must gain the knowledge to develop a style, and then refine that style, and then practice until it becomes what the Mundane call muscle memory. This is going to take a while."

"I know, Alastor, I just worry that someone will be attacked before they're able to defend themselves."

"Lad, they can defend themselves now for long enough to either escape or for you to get there. Just try to relax a little. It makes your training slower when you're concentrating so hard on it."

Unarmed combat was much the same, a long, slow, painful process.

Harry was becoming more and more settled. The problem with Hermione had really only been the tip of the iceberg.

He needed to be alone with his mates and settle the bond before he took on the larger world. It had all been happening too fast; now he was comfortable and could slow down and think his way through it all without so much external pressure.

Harry realized he was after all an extremely young man. His bonded together had over a thousand years of life experience he could draw on and that had centered him, but still he was young, as were some of the mates.

Harry's mates were steadily gaining confidence, not only in him but in each other and themselves. As Harry gained confidence, so did the younger mates. They grounded each other and began their growth as a unit from there.

Minerva on occasion found herself drifting into the bond and just resting there, warm and content. Her fears of the coming war were being washed away. Harry had already done things that were completely impossible. And he had done them essentially without noticing the power drain.

Of course, Harry's ongoing fixation on her was, first, very flattering, and second, a massive motivator to live up to those expectations.

He had only occasionally tapped the power from the mates; more often they were tapping him continuously. He had the power to defeat Riddle. He also had the power to keep Dumbledore and the Ministry at bay. She knew deep in her heart it would not happen that way, but after what Dumbledore had allowed at Hogwarts she had come to terms with the revolution that was coming.

" _Very nice, Your Grace. Her Majesty congratulates you."_

" _Sarah? Tell Elizabeth I understand now."_

" _Of course, Your Grace."_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 15

10 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

Hogwarts

Gryffindor fifth year boys' dormitory

Ron awoke alone in the room. He went to the bathroom and got ready for the day and then went to catch up to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, who he was sure had gone to breakfast.

Great Hall

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table and filled his plate. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had not shown up. "Ron, have you seen Katie and Harry? I want to chalk some plays today."

"No, Angelina, I haven't seen them."

"Well, keep a look out for them. Tell them to be in the common room at two this afternoon."

"Sure, Angelina."

Angelina stopped by the twins and told them the same thing.

The twins looked around the hall and the thought occurred to them that there were a lot of people not present. Given, it was a Sunday so this was not unusual; but it still piqued their interest.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Katie was, at the moment Ron awoke, discovering how much power she could have over Harry. She had made him eat her through four orgasms so far just by attempting to strangle herself with his cock. She decided it was worth some more effort along those lines as she slowly pushed herself down onto him. She was rewarded with a Parseltongue recitation of the first Goblin rebellion. She lost consciousness as Harry reached the name of the third member of the Goblin Privy Council.

Harry smiled and lifted himself from her gently. He ensured she was still breathing and her airway was clear. He rose and went to the shower beside the bath with its three glass walls and one illusioned wall. He turned on the water and stepped into the warm spray.

His eyes snapped open when Amanda took him in her mouth and suckled him hard. She stood and turned her back to him and leaned into the wall. Harry first looked down her long, smooth back and then ran his hands gently down it. Grasping her hips right at the flare, he stepped into her and pressed his length into her. Amanda bent farther over and pushed back against him. They slowly made love until Harry filled her with come after her second orgasm.

Amanda stood and kissed Harry gently. "Thank you, Harry that was very nice."

"You're welcome, Amanda, and thank you. I love being inside you."

Amanda shivered and smiled brightly. "Harry, I know this is an odd segue, but maybe we should go to Gringotts today."

"Why, Amanda?"

"I think that if we can talk to them we can make them see reason and get your accounts freed from the freeze they're under. If we can, it would give Narcissa and Ann much more capital to work with and they could really start making strides in securing control of the natural resources of the wizarding world."

Nym entered the bathroom and dragged them both back to the master suite. As they dressed, Harry continued to talk to Amanda.

"How does that help us, Amanda? Vulturewart will simply steal what he wants."

"He can try, Harry. Once you have control we can establish wards around the warehouses and production facilities that will transport unauthorized persons or persons with the Dark Mark to your dungeons here. Then you can duel them and use the Praedia Bellica on them. We then install wards on their properties. The more he sends, the smaller his world gets. If he comes himself, we have the wards set to transport him to Emmeline's volcano."

"I like that one. Let's set that ward in every set anyway. Okay, what kind of things are we going to need to control?"

Narcissa chimed in through the bond as they finished dressing and headed for the dining room. _"Raw materials for potion ingredients, any sources of gold and precious gems we can acquire, and then any company in the magical or Mundane world where we can find an ownership by his lackeys. The money these companies make for their owners goes to support Voldemort."_

Harry, Nym, and Amanda entered the dining room. "Okay, Amanda, when do we go?"

"After breakfast, Harry. We'll do PT when we get back. I don't want you all sweaty when you're dealing with the Goblins."

"Harry I don't think we should kill Riddle with a ward. Let's see if we can set a ward trap for him with runestones. If we set one-way anti-Apparation, anti-Portkey, and magic suppressing wards on a cell, we should be able to hold him."

"Errrh...and we aren't killing him _why_ , Ginny?"

"Oh, we'll kill him. First, though, we want to be sure we can beat him and then we want to strip his memory and his magic."

"Why, you bloodthirsty, greedy, fantastically sexy little witch, how did you manage Gryffindor? That's the most Slytherin thing yet. You're a snake among lions."

Luna smiled. "Two of them, actually."

Chuckles went round as Ginny and Harry blushed.

The bonded finished breakfast; it was a genial, relaxed meal, in great contrast to the tension of the previous days. Harry was helped in relaxing by a very naked, invisible Su climbing into his lap and sitting on him. Harry fed her pieces of fruit as she satisfied first herself and then him.

The mates giggled as the fruit disappeared and Harry made the Harry-coming face they had come to know and love. They gently shuddered as first Su and then Harry climaxed.

Once they finished breakfast and Harry finished Su, Harry transported Nym, Amanda, and himself to the steps of Gringotts.

Harry offered his right arm to Nym and his left to Amanda. The ladies very gracefully rested their hands on his arms and Harry led them into the bank. As he approached the doors he gathered his magic and released it against them and the doors swung open ponderously.

The amazed Goblins behind the door watched through squinted eyes as the wizard and two witches strode through the lobby of the bank. It was like watching the sun rise. Harry had removed all control on his magic and was letting it flow where it would. His aura was blinding. Being excited by their mate's display of power, Nym and Amanda's magic swelled to join his. Their auras were slightly less blinding than Harry's.

The Goblins at the counters were terrified. They had never seen a being with this much power in the lobby, and now there were three of them.

Harry walked straight up to the desk in the lobby and stood looking at the goblin behind it. "Griphook, isn't it?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"It's me, Griphook—Harry Potter."

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Perhaps, Duke Potter, you could suppress your aura? Goblins are capable of seeing auras, and yours is quite bright."

"Oops. Sorry." Harry wrestled with his aura for a moment and finally managed to get it suppressed. Nym and Amanda smoothly suppressed theirs.

"Griphook, who would I talk to about my parents' will?"

"Your estate manager is Senior Manager Hache, Your Grace."

"Could you tell him I'd like to see him, please?"

"Certainly, Your Grace."

Griphook left the room. Harry looked around and noticed that they were the only wizards in the bank.

He was just about to comment when Griphook returned. "If you'll follow me, Your Grace?"

Harry nodded and Griphook led them down a series of hallways.

As they walked, Nym said in the bond, _"It's fairly early on a Sunday morning, Harry. Many people are probably not even up yet, and those who are won't be doing business until this afternoon at the earliest."_

The group arrived at an impressive door and Griphook opened it for them.

Harry entered and turned to the goblin. "Thank you, Griphook."

Griphook nodded to Harry and withdrew.

Harry seated Nym and Amanda in two of the chairs and then sat between them in the third.

A gravelly voice issued from the large goblin before him. "Duke Potter, I am Hache, the manager of the Potter account."

Harry had read some material on Goblins from the Potter library and responded in a way that he hoped was acceptable. "Hache, why were my parents' wills not executed?"

Hache smiled—finally, a wizard who got straight to business—and answered in kind. "You have not yet reached the age of majority."

Harry nodded. "You've never seen the will, then?"

"I have. I gave it to Director Bones myself."

"Let me rephrase: you have never read the will?"

"No, I have not. It, as most wills, was charmed to only be opened by you, the executor, or the Director of the MLE, Mr. Potter."

"So you didn't know that I was to be raised by Sirius, Lord Black?"

"I must admit, I've always wondered why Dumbledore placed you with those Muggles; but as he was known to be a witness to the will, I was forced to accept his account of who was supposed to raise you."

A knock came at the door. "Ah, that will be Griphook with another one of your bonded and the will, I assume?"

Harry, knowing that it was Amelia with the will, smiled and nodded at him.

"Come in, Griphook."

The door opened and Harry observed Hache as he rose to his feet. For an instant Hache's eyes opened a bit wider. That was his only reaction to finding out that Amelia was one of Harry's bonded.

Amelia approached Harry, who seated her in the chair he had been in. He took the will from her and handed it to Hache.

Hache opened the will and read it. "Fairly standard, Your Grace. No surprises. It is unfortunate that Dumbledore chose to disregard your parents' choice of guardian. Unfortunate for him, that is, as it means that he will no longer be able to determine any outcome of any of our dealings with you."

"Which of your mates will you want to have access to your vault, Your Grace?"

"You can tell who they are?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

"If you don't mind my asking, how?"

"We—that is, the Goblins—working for an estate are bound to that estate. Not to the individual, but to the estate."

"Ah. So what about the age of majority limitation you were talking about at first?"

"You are fully bonded, Your Grace, and the will being of one of the ancient lines' recognizes a full bonding as being a sign that you have reached maturity. That is enough for us to consider you as having reached your majority."

"Okay. I will want all of my fully bonded wives to have unlimited access, and if I ever establish a mate bond, we will discuss access for her and the access of my issue from her."

"Excellent, Your Grace. I will provide purses which access your vaults. Just put your hand in and think of the amount of currency and the denomination, and it will be provided. As long as you are a Potter or bond to a Potter, you won't end up in the cells under this bank. As always, you or your bonded may write drafts on the bank for large amounts at the majority of merchants in the magical world, and the purses will have a debit card in them if you need to use them in the Mundane world."

There was another knock at the door, and Hache said, "Come in."

The door opened, and this time Hache positively goggled to see Narcissa standing there. Ann and Daphne were with her and they entered the room, smirking at the Goblin.

Harry laughed. "I was wondering what it would take to unsettle you, Hache."

"Unfair, Your Grace. Who would have expected—ah, well, it will be a profitable relationship." Hache's eyes were glittering.

"I expect we should get to work, Your Grace" The goblin nodded to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, I'm going to the vault. Will you need anything from me?"

Narcissa looked at Hache in a speculative way. "No, Harry, I suspect we'll be fine."

Harry laughed and rose. "Hache, can you..."

Griphook entered the office.

Harry nodded, and offering Nym his arm, he followed Griphook from the office with Amelia and Amanda following a step behind them. As they made their way to the carts to go to the vault, Narcissa, Ann, and Daphne sat down with Hache to plan the takeover of the wizarding financial world.

Harry, Nym, and Amelia rode the cart down to vault number one. Harry got out, stunned.

"Griphook?"

"Just to make sure, Your Grace, please put your hand in the circle."

Harry stepped up to the door of the vault with the huge M over P crest on the door and placed his hand palm-first on the wall inside a circle to the left of the door. He immediately came under attack. He reinforced his Occlumency barriers and waited. When the presence penetrated his outer wall he attacked it and was just about to beat it into submission when it said, " _Very nice, Your Grace. However, I am simply the wards of this vault. I am attempting to determine your identity. I have accomplished my goals. You are the heir."_ The presence withdrew and Harry returned to himself.

The huge doors opened, much to Harry's surprise. He stepped into the vault with Nym, followed by Amelia and Amanda.

Inside the vault were mountains of gold, silver and bronze, both coins and bars. There were also bars of other precious metals, platinum and titanium and an alchemical alloy the ancients had called mithril among them. Mountains of precious gems in both uncut and cut states were just beyond the mountains of coins and bars. Normal sized shelves filled with shrunken books followed the gems. Then there was a shelf full of what appeared to be eggs, but they were full of a shifting silvery material.

Amelia looked closely and said, "These are memories."

Stacks of weapons and armor lay in the vault past the shelves, some apparently important pieces mounted on the wall. Racks of staffs and wands completed the collection. Against the back wall of the cave a thoroughly disreputable looking staff leaned in the V where the walls came together. Harry took the staff and felt comforted. He wondered if he could take it with him, and it immediately shrank to wand size. Harry smiled and tucked it in his back pocket.

"Harry, we're going to Ollivander's when we leave here."

"Why, Nym?"

"Because I somehow find it offensive that you're walking around with what is probably Merlin's staff jammed in your back pocket. And what would Moody say?"

"You don't really think it was Merlin's, do you, Nym? And the staff doesn't mind."

"What do you mean, the staff doesn't mind?"

"It told me so."

Nym rolled her eyes. "Harry we are going to have a long talk about touching things that talk to you."

Harry laughed and kissed her; taking her arm, he led her back out of the vault. On the way out Harry stopped and turned to a stack of shrunken trunks. He pulled the top two down and looked at them. He smiled and put them in his pocket.

The huge door clanged shut behind them. Harry looked to the left at the vault with the large G on the door and placed his hand in the circle beside the door. He felt the ward probe him and he let it. The door opened and it was the same thing—money, precious metal, precious stones, books, weapons, and magical objects. They left that vault.

Harry looked at the vault with an R on the door and placed his hand on it. Surprisingly the wards passed him and it opened. The interior was basically the same.

The vault with the H passed Harry too. Its contents were basically the same as the others but also included an apothecary cabinet full of seeds in runestone-driven, stasis-protected drawers. Harry decided he would have to get Hannah, Anna, and Susan down here.

Harry looked at the last vault and sneered. Before Nym could react, he walked up to the door with the huge snake shaped into an S. He placed his hand in the circle and launched an all-out Legilimency attack on the vault.

He blasted through the first layer of the wards and then, drawing on all the bonded, he annihilated the remaining layers. He reached the last layer and, calling on the realm, he obliterated it. Inside the conquered wards he called up his own magic and cast the Praedia Bellica. The wards whimpered and died.

Harry returned to himself and raised his hand. He caused the doors of the now wardless vault to open and found it to be the same as the others except it was full of Dark objects.

"Geoffrey?" he said. The elf popped into the vault.

"Milord?"

"Empty the Dark objects from this vault to the most secure room at Potter Castle. We'll evaluate them and decide what to do with them later. The same with the Dark books."

"Yes, milord." Geoffrey snapped his fingers and the Potter elves began popping into the vault and removing the Dark objects and books.

Harry stepped out of the vault. "Griphook?"

The stunned goblin said, "Yes, Your Grace?"

"Empty the cash and valuables of this vault into my main vault."

Suddenly a cart screeched to a halt and an old, gnarled Goblin leapt out.

"What is going on here?"

Harry looked at the Goblin. "I defeated the last heir to this vault in single combat on 31 October 1981. I've defeated the wards on the vault and have cast the Praedia Bellica. I was successful."

"And you are?"

Amanda stepped forward. "You address Harry James Potter, Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, Elder Billhook."

"Ambassador? You are bonded? Harry Potter?"

The elder stopped talking and started to shake. Harry was about to go to his aid when Billhook fell to the floor of the tunnel and howled with laughter. He stood after a few moments, holding his sides, and looked at Harry. "Come now, Your Grace, don't pout. I was overcome by the thought of what Albus will do now. You wizards are so entertaining."

Griphook smiled and snapped his fingers. An army of goblins appeared and began moving everything the elves had left in the vault to Harry's main vault.

Harry smiled at Billhook. "So you don't mind that I destroyed Slytherin's vault and subjugated his line?"

"Of course not, Your Grace. I must say, it's been a long time coming."

"Billhook, I would like to put a ward up on this vault that will transport anyone entering it to my dungeons. I will send my rune Mistress to do the ward, along with one of my other bonded."

"Of course, Your Grace. The vault is yours by right of conquest. You may do with it what you will. We await Her Grace Hestia's work."

Harry looked at Billhook speculatively. "Billhook, I have a construction project I want to undertake and I've been told that goblins are really good at construction. I was wondering if you might have someone you can recommend?"

"I shall come and review the project with my top project manager, Your Grace. If you could please give Griphook the Apparation point coordinates, I would be happy to meet with you at 4 p.m. today, if Your Grace is agreeable?"

"Thank you, Billhook."

Nym had turned to Griphook and gave him the coordinates.

Billhook smiled a truly frightening smile. "Oh, no, Your Grace, thank _you_. I haven't had so much fun in years."

Nym said, "Harry, if you're through playing with the Goblins. we need to go. Remember, we have to go by Ollivander's."

Billhook chuckled again. "I shall see you at four, Your Grace."

Harry smiled and nodded. He handed Nym, Amelia, and Amanda into the cart and Griphook drove them back to the surface.

" _Harry, please warn us before you do that again."_

" _Yes, Nym."_ He could feel the bonded's pride in him. _"I couldn't have done it without you all."_

HPATWS

Back in Hache's office the numbers on the ledgers had increased astronomically when Harry took possession of the vaults.

Nym looked at Hache. "Can I have a copy of the inventory list, please?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

He handed her a bound volume that was a copy of the self-updating inventory list.

They went back to planning the financial conquest with the updated list of stocks and ownership positions from the now combined Potter vaults. Down in the caverns the vault doors of the founder's vaults added a P on the top left of the crest on the doors, except for the Slytherin vault. It's now dead S stayed exactly as it had been.

HPATWS

Harry, Nym, Amanda, and Amelia exited the bank after applying their glamors or changing their faces, and proceeded down the alley to Ollivander's.

They entered the shop and Ollivander appeared. Harry knew how he did it now and chuckled.

"Do not give up my secrets, Your Grace. I keep yours."

Harry looked at him for a moment with a look that told Ollivander what would happen if he didn't. Ollivander smiled at Harry.

"You are the first one who has ever had the power to actually be able to carry that out, Your Grace, but I would keep your secrets anyway."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Now, what can I do for you, Your Grace?"

Harry drew the staff out of his back pocket and thought about it for a second. It expanded to its normal size. "Nym says I need a way to carry this other than in my pocket."

Ollivander goggled. "Yes, it's always good to listen to one's Alpha, Your Grace."

"Also, she's worried about it talking to me."

"It actually speaks to you? I mean, I knew your family had access to the staffs and that several members over the years had been able to wield this one, but I don't believe it spoke to any of them."

"You mean its okay? It's actually his staff, isn't it?"

"Oh, my, yes, Duchess Nymphadora, it's fine. And yes, he carried it. He received it from his master, who received it from his. Its true origins are lost in antiquity."

Nym frowned at the use of her full name. Ollivander trundled off into the back of the store and came back with two wand holsters.

"Just the thing, Your Grace. Horntail hide, anti-summoning charm, automatic fit charm, chameleon charm."

Harry strapped one holster to his right arm and one to his left. He put his wand in the one on his left arm and the staff into the one on his right arm. The holsters slowly blended into Harry's skin and disappeared. Harry flicked his wrist and the staff popped into his hand in its wand form.

"Could we have one hundred of these holsters, Mr. Ollivander?"

Ollivander smiled. "Of course, Your Grace." He walked into the back and Harry walked up to the counter.

"That will be two hundred Galleons, sixteen Sickles, and twenty-eight Knuts, Your Grace."

After paying they left the shop and Harry ducked into the alley beside the shop. The mates joined him and he popped them silently to the entry hall.

Harry kissed Nym and said, "I'm going to PT. Want to join me?"

"Sure, Harry."

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Gryffindor Common Room

2 p.m.

"Ron, where is Harry?"

"I don't know, Angelina. I haven't seen him."

"So we're down a Seeker and a Chaser. Grrr. I'll kill them when we find them. Meanwhile I have studying to do for NEWTs, so let's get this over with."

They spent the next hour chalking plays. Ron made several suggestions, earning him some respect.

When they were done he enlisted Neville and Lavender and they went in search of Harry. Lavender looked at Ron. "Ron, you know Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati are missing too, don't you?"

Ron stopped and thought for a moment. "So Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Katie are all missing?" Something was tugging at his memory, but he couldn't quite remember what.

Lavender said, "That's not all. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Slytherin, Hannah Abbot, Megan Jones, Sally Anne Perks, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Shelia Fawcett, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, Lana Montgomery, and Loony Lovegood from Ravenclaw are missing, too."

Suddenly the chart sprang into Ron's mind. He blushed furiously "Well, we'll look around a little more and then we'll have to wait until tonight and see if they show up."

Lavender, on seeing his blush, was having none of it, and neither was Neville. "Ron Weasley, you know something!" Lavender shouted.

Ron panicked and dragged her into a nearby broom closet. Lavender was yelling the whole time, so Ron, in his panicked state kissed her to shut her up. It was electrifying for both of them. Outside the broom closet, Neville's face flamed as the noises from inside became more heated groans than heated shouts.

Ron finally had to come up for air and Lavender melted into his chest. "Lavender, you have to be quiet about this. It could get them in big trouble or killed."

"Whatever you say, Ronniekins. Just kiss me again."

Ron looked around desperately for a moment and then did the only thing he could. He leaned into Lavender and kissed her. It quickly gravitated into a very heavy snogging match. Ron soon had the nipple of one of her heavy breasts in his mouth, and Lavender exploded. Moments later Ron was buried in her to the root, having taken her virginity, and she was grunting her way to a climax.

Neville stood for a moment listening and then fled, his face flaming.

The twins found him some time later, sitting on the front steps.

"Neville, how goes the search?"

Neville's face flamed and he responded, "Not well. Ron and Lavender got—eerrr—ahhhh—distracted. I haven't found them. Lavender said there were a whole bunch of girls missing."

Fred looked at George. "Which girls are missing, according to the Queen of Gossip?" George asked.

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Slytherin, Hannah Abbot, Megan Jones, Sally Anne Perks, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Shelia Fawcett, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, Lana Montgomery, and Loony—eerrr—Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "And what distracted perfect Prefect Ron and Lav?"

"A broom closet," Neville said, his face flaming anew.

The twins grinned at each other over Neville's head. "Please show us—"

"—this magic broom closet—"

"—Lord Longbottom," they said in their twinspeak way. Neville knew things were about to go completely pear-shaped for Ron if he was still in the broom closet.

In the broom closet, Lavender clenched on Ron and he coated her insides with come; a pale light flared and they found themselves feeling each other's feelings. They settled into a slow grinding motion in place of the furious, frantic pounding of moments ago. Lavender was enjoying being a woman immensely. It had been a little awkward and had hurt for a moment, but now—well, now it was wonderful.

Neville led the twins to the broom closet and Fred opened his black Muggle book bag, which he had charmed to be bottomless, and removed a wizarding camera. George stood beside the door and grasped the handle, slowly turning it to silently disengage the latch.

Neville couldn't hear anything from the closet, so he hoped that Ron and Lavender had left.

George, having disengaged the lock, looked at Fred, who nodded and jerked the door open.

All hell broke loose.

The camera flashed, a girl screamed, a roar was heard and a pale white streak tipped in red shot out of the closet and attacked Fred. Another girlish scream was heard, followed by louder roaring, and the door slammed closed, following the pale white, red-tipped blur.

Fred stood frozen in shock with blood just starting to run out of his nose and over his lip; the camera was gone. George stood with a stunned look on his face and the door handle in his hand. Neville stood caught between screaming in fright and laughing hysterically.

Professor Flitwick, who was on his way to the Ravenclaw common room to investigate the rumor of missing female students, changed direction, attracted by the noise. He rounded the corner just in time to happen upon this frozen tableau.

"Mr. Weasley. what is going on here?"

Neville's head slowly swiveled and a look of relief passed over his features. "Thank Merlin it's not Snape."

Flitwick grinned at this and knew it was going to be an entertaining next few minutes. He closed the distance to the trio and heard rustling and furious whispers from the broom closet. Oh, yes, entertaining indeed.

Fred turned his head and looked at the tiny professor. "Well, sir, Neville reported odd noises emanating from this broom closet."

"So, we came to investigate."

"When we opened the door—"

Here George decided to throw his brother a bone. Ron was a git, but he was family.

"—something pulled Ron and Lavender Brown into the closet."

Professor Flitwick could barely suppress his laughter. So, the two pranksters had caught their brother in the broom closet with the buxom Miss Brown, and in attempting to embarrass him had gotten mauled somehow. "I see. Well, stand back and I'll see to recovering your brother and Miss Brown."

The boys stood back and Fred clamped a hand over his nose. George clamped a hand firmly over Neville's mouth to silence the repetitions of, "Thank Merlin it's not Snape," that were still emanating from the nearly hysterical with relief Lord Longbottom.

Professor Flitwick opened the door and found Ron holding Lavender behind him, wand pointing into the dark recesses of the closet and an alert look on his face.

The professor thought it was a worthy effort and might have passed muster except for the wrongly buttoned blouse of Lavender and the completely unbuttoned robe of Mr. Weasley, which had what appeared to be a rather large, pink, lacey brassiere hanging half out of one pocket.

He decided to let the group off the hook as they had at least provided some entertainment and the young Mr. Weasley had apparently managed to land one on his brother. Also, Ms, Brown seemed to be very unlikely to complain, judging by the way she was hanging on Mr. Weasley.

"All right there, then, Mr. Weasley? "Come out now, and good work protecting Miss Brown. You students take Mr. Weasley to get that nose looked at and I'll investigate this closet."

He snickered as the students fled. When they had safely turned the corner, his snickers turned to guffaws.

The group pelted into the common room. Neville was still saying over and over, "Thank Merlin it wasn't Snape."

The twins were almost hysterical with relief and Lavender was still hanging on Ron.

Fred looked at Ron. "We need to have a conversation, o brother mine." He grabbed Ron by one arm and George grabbed the other. They dragged him up the stairs, with Neville following.

Lavender sat by the fire, bereft. Angelina and Alicia closed in on her like sharks, Romilda Vane trailing them.

Angelina sat and wrinkled her nose. Lavender smelt of sex. "Lavender, what happened?"

"Eerrr, well, I went with Ron and Neville to find Harry. We couldn't find him, and then I told Ron that I had heard a bunch of other girls were missing besides Hermione, Ginny, and Katie. He got all excited and told me not to yell; then he dragged me into a broom closet and when I tried to explain it to him he kissed me..." She trailed off and went all starry-eyed.

Angelina looked at Alicia over the top of her head. Both of them thought, _Ron?_ _EEEWWW!_

"Lav, what other girls are missing?"

"I heard Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Slytherin, Hannah Abbot, Megan Jones, Sally Anne Perks, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Shelia Fawcett, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, Lana Montgomery, and Loony Lovegood from Ravenclaw, and of course Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny."

"Okay, so Ron has you in the broom closet and then what happened?"

"It was wonderful, Angelina. I've never felt so connected, and when he kissed me it was just—just— _wow_. But anyway, just when things were getting interesting—" A faint blush crept across her cheeks.

Angelina thought that to get a blush out of Lav Ron must have been shagging her; that explained the smell.

"One of the twins jerked the door open and the other took a picture and that nasty little Neville was standing there gawking!" Here her blush became a full-on full-body blush. Angelina looked at Alicia again.

At the same time they thought, _She shagged Ron. EEEWWW!_

"Ronnie defended my honor and punched the twin with the camera in the nose and took it from him, then he slammed the door shut. The next thing we knew, Professor Flitwick opened the door and sent us back here. I don't know why he was laughing, though."

"Could it be because you forgot how to button your blouse, Lav? Or maybe it was your bra hanging out of Ron's pocket, or maybe that you could cut glass with your nipples?" Romilda asked nastily.

Lavender glanced down at her chest and her blush renewed itself.

Angelina said, "Right, then." She got up and headed for the stairs to the boys' dorms. Alicia, Lavender, and Romilda followed her. She went straight up the stairs to the fifth year boys' dorm.

"HEY, THIS IS THE _BOYS'_ DORM!"

"Shut up, Ron. Fred, what the hell is going on?"

"Ah, we were just attempting to discover that, Angelina. Please, you and the ladies come in. Make yourselves at home."

"Oy, this is not your room, Fred!"

"Shut up, Ron." The room was stunned for a moment as Neville's authoritative side reared its head. Romilda moved over and sat on his bed, not too close but definitely closer than she had ever been before.

Finally, George shook his head and said, "So we'd gotten up to the point where Lavender's list of girls had come out. Do we know anything else?"

"Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, Vector, and Babbling are not in the castle, and Madam Rosmerta is not at the Three Broomsticks. At least that's what Filch was mumbling about earlier."

Neville looked at Romilda. "What were you doing that you overheard Filch?"

"I was talking to Myrtle in her bathroom. She hears lots of things and she's lonely."

Romilda shrugged and Neville patted her leg. It thrilled both of them.

"What the hell? Has the love bug gotten loose around here? Ron and Lav shagging in broom closets, Neville and Romilda playing touchy-feelies, Angelina chasing Fred, and you, George—the next time I catch you looking at me in the shower, you'd better do something about it," Alicia muttered.

"Oy, who said we were shagging?"

They all just looked at Ron as Lavender blushed crimson to her roots along with him.

"Hrmm-hmm, back on point. What's happened to all these women and Harry?"

"Maybe they're all somewhere together, Fred?"

"Could be, Angelina, but what do we do?"

"Hold our tongues and see what happens."

Everyone looked at Alicia and nodded.

"Now, gentlemen, if you'll pardon us, we have things to do. Come on, Lav. You too, Romilda."

The girls trooped out behind Angelina, Lav giving Ron moon-eyes and Romilda looking speculatively at Neville.

Fred looked at George. "Gentlemen, I believe it's time to have a talk."

HPATWS

Angelina led the ladies down the stairs and then back up into the girls' dorms. In the fifth-year girls' dorm they sat on the beds and she looked at Lavender. "What were you thinking, Lavender? You know the consequences of losing your virginity before your maturity."

"Only if we didn't bond, Angelina."

Alicia whipped out her wand and cast a charm. Lavender glowed for a moment. "Thank Morgana for small favors. Did you use the spell, Lav?"

"I'm on the potion. Mum put me on it to get me regular. It was driving her insane for me to miss my periods. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she said better safe than swollen."

Angelina, Alicia, and Romilda just looked at her.

"What?"

Romilda finally said, "So you were a virgin?"

Lavender snapped, "Of course! I'm not stupid. I didn't want to stop my magic's growth."

Romilda nodded. "Sorry, Lav, it's just that you talk about 'it' an awful lot."

HPATWS

Godric's Hollow

Apparation point

3:50 p.m.

Billhook, Hache, and Hookknife appeared at the Apparation point. A lovely deep maroon and gold gentleman's brougham with one huge Nightmare drawing it stood waiting.

Joel, the elf driving the carriage, held the door for them. "Gentlebeings, if you will? The Duke awaits you."

Billhook smiled and led the way into the carriage. _As it was in the glory days_ , he thought to himself. In Gobbledygook he said to the Goblins accompanying him, "Hache, you will call for any assistance you need for your principal. Hookknife, anything you require for this project will be made available."

The goblins proceeded in silence; Hache and Hookknife were thinking how important this client must be for the head of Gringotts and their tribe to be handling these details himself.

The brougham made excellent time and they soon arrived at the castle. The structure took Hookknife's breath away. It also scared him a little. It would be hard to live up to this standard of construction.

They arrived at the castle, and after the carriage stopped they were amazed to find Harry himself opening the door for them.

Harry looked to the elf and the Nightmare first after the goblins had alit from the carriage.

"Joel, Melinda, thank you. Geoffrey will let you know when you're needed again." The elf nodded and the Nightmare nickered softly.

"Billhook, Hache, and—?"

"Hookknife, Your Grace."

"And Hookknife. Welcome to Potter Castle. If you'll follow me, we'll meet the Headmistress of the new school in the drawing room."

Harry led them in and the Goblins were amazed by the quality of workmanship and maintenance of the castle. In the drawing room off the library Harry moved up to the group of mates standing beside the long table that was pushed up against the illusioned wall overlooking the Hollow.

"Chu, this is Hookknife. I believe he will be managing the project."

Chu turned to the Goblins and said in Gobbledygook, "May your blades be always sharp and your tunnels filled with gold, proud warriors."

The Goblins were stopped cold. Finally, Billhook said, "May your sons and your sister wives' sons always be victorious, great lady." Chu blushed prettily.

"We require a building in which to school young magical creatures. We wish the academy to be divided into a primary school for six- to ten-year-olds consisting of grades one through five in the shape of a septagon, connected at one wall to a middle school in the shape of a square for eleven- to fourteen-year-olds, consisting of grades six through eight, connected at the opposite wall to an irregular septagon containing a high school for fourteen- to eighteen-year-olds, consisting of grades ten through twelve. We would expect a maximum population of two hundred students per grade, for a total of twenty-four hundred students.

"In a separate but connected building we would like to have a university for eighteen- to twenty-five-year-olds and from freshmen undergrads to Ph.D. candidates, using the same irregular septagon shape. We would expect a maximum population of two hundred students in each year in the university also for sixteen hundred students, giving the Royal Academy a population of four thousand."

Hookknife said, "Your Grace realizes that there are only forty to fifty students a year in Hogwarts, and not many more than that in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"

"Yes, we do, but that's only the human students able to afford it, not the sentient magical creatures and not the middle income and below human magical students."

The Goblins were gobsmacked. "Your Grace intends to open a school for all sentient magical creatures?"

"Yes. As part of his Grace's mandate as the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, he has been charged with equally educating and treating all sentient magical creatures. In order to do this we believe one of the first steps is an equal high-quality education. The easiest way to accomplish that is to educate the students together."

"Please, Your Grace—the magic of each species is different."

Harry sighed and released his aura. The castle responded, as did the runestones in the valley. In the fading light the gigantic Aegishjalmur was clearly visible. Billhook, Hache, and Hookknife began to shake.

"Magic is magic, Hookknife." Harry extended his arms and elf-popped them all to the center of the Aegishjalmur in the very middle of the valley.

"This will be your center point, Hookknife."

The goblin looked at Harry in awe and dropped a runestone from his pocket.

"I envision a triangular building for grades one through twelve, divided as Chu has asked. The children will be in four-person rooms. The rooms are to all be suitable for any race. Two rooms will share a bathroom. Transport runes will be used to move from floor to floor, but there will be staircases in the corners of the buildings as well. Administration and the library will be on the sixth floor. Indoor sports facilities will be on the fifth floor. The building will be wired for Muggle electrical and phone lines in mithril conduits and the conduits grounded to a rune-powered ward anchorstone in a vault at least three floors under the school. Kitchens, dining facilities, and elves' quarters will be in the first basement. Storage, stables, Muggle electrical services and data servers and connections in the second basement in a room shielded in mithril. An indoor swimming facility and quarters for mere people students in the third basement with the wardstone anchor under the bottom of the pool. The pool will be connected to the five hundred-acre lake outside by a warded tunnel.

"Outdoors, besides the lake there will be bridle paths which will double as running trails. Four Quidditch pitches, four football pitches—" Harry smiled— "one cricket ground, and a beach on the lake.

"Questions?"

Hookknife raised his hand like a child in school. While Harry had been talking, his aura had grown until it was a burning whiteness even to the mates. Billhook cringed at Hookknife's raised hand. He hoped the idiot wasn't about to be fried to a grease-spot. He would hate to have to apologize to the Duke for littering his realm with the idiot's corpse.

"Your Grace, what is a 'cricket ground'?"

Harry fell over and rolled around on the ground, laughing. Nym rolled her eyes, and all of the bonded heard Sarah. " _Harry, really, it's not nice to make fun of Andrew when he can't hear you!"_

Harry howled with laughter.

"My father will show you, Hookknife," Nym said while she kicked Harry gently in his ribs. This provoked more howling.

Billhook smiled again as Harry's aura faded. "I told you, Your Grace, very entertaining."

Harry recovered as Chu, Minerva, Aurora, Septima, Bathsheba, Ann, and Hermione fell into serious discussions with Hookknife.

Harry, with Nym on his arm, walked around the Hollow with Billhook and Hache, talking about life, the universe, and everything.

At 7:45 p.m. they made it back to the center where the main group was still talking. Geoffrey and the elves had laid a groaning table. Harry seated Nym and the mates were seated by the elves. The goblins seated themselves, and as the sun set they all tucked into a very fine dinner.

"Your Grace, we thank you for considering us for this project and will work with you very hard to realize this vision."

"Thank you, Billhook. I'm sure it would be much harder to accomplish without the skill and knowledge of your people."

The Slytherin and not a few of the other mates moaned with desire in the bond.

" _Morgana, it's like being bonded to a political genius stuffed inside a sex machine. I've never desired someone so much."_

At Tracey's comment in the bond, a flurry of mental schedule-checking went on.

" _Very smooth, Harry. Her Majesty appreciates the labor you and my fellow Alpha have done this day."_

Dinner concluded and the Goblins stood. "Your Grace, Hache will attend Her Grace Narcissa daily here at Potter Castle and Hookknife will attend Her Grace Chu."

Harry smiled and bowed deeply to Billhook. In Gobbledygook he said, "Sharp knives and full veins, clan chief."

The stunned Goblins disappeared from view and Harry spread his arms and moved the bonded to the sitting room of the castle. He made it no further as Tracey attacked him and it turned into a writhing pile of mates.

At midnight Minerva regretfully led the satiated Hogwarts professors back to Hogwarts. Shortly after 2 a.m. Geoffrey and the ladie's maid elves moved the bonded to their beds, Dobby taking Harry with Cho impaled on him and asleep on his chest and Winky taking Nym.

Minerva had never been so glad of the elf-popping ability, as she was able to get straight into her bed before Mandy's orgasm hit her, her mates continuing their activities after waking during the move.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Gryffindor Common Room

Just after curfew

"They aren't back, Fred."

"Obviously, George. I'm sitting here with you."

"Harry, Ginny, and all the rest of the missing Gryffindors' trunks are gone."

"I was there for that, too, George."

"Send him an owl in the morning, then?"

"Yes, it's the only thing to do."

"What about Ron?"

"I suspect he and Lavender will stay bonded unless he does something completely idiotic or she loses control of him."

"Mum will be pleased; the Browns are a good Light-side family."

"Yes, right up until she finds out about Ginny."

"She's going to throw a right wobbler."

"The master of understatement you are tonight."

"I'm worried, Fred. This could all go very pear-shaped very soon. The Slytherins are going to try something as soon as this seeps into their tiny little brains."

"Not to mention Harry took half the Quidditch power out of Gryffindor."

George snorted. "Angelina's already working on Demelza and Patricia—Neville, too. Ravenclaw is going to try Morag at Seeker. She's their reserve anyway."

Fred grunted and got up. They headed up to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 16

9 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

7 Sept 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Potter Castle

Harry snapped awake and looked down at Anastasia. She smiled up at him around her mouthful. "It feels like you all enjoy that tremendously, but why?"

Anastasia got to her knees without releasing her mouthful and spun around, straddling Harry's head. She lowered her sex to his face and he automatically took her sex in his mouth. " _You like this, Harry?"_

" _You know I do, Anastasia."_

" _We like doing the same to you. You taste good, and we feel we have power over you this way. It makes us feel confident."_

" _You all taste good, too, and you're all infinitely different and infinitely beautiful, though the same. You all have power over me anyway. I like this because it makes you all come."_

" _Thank you, Harry. Now shut up and relax. I want my pre-PT protein."_

Shortly the pair of them hit a simultaneous climax. Harry was completely energized, and after gently moving Anastasia off of him he danced around the room to her laughter. Nym joined them and joined Anastasia in her laughter at the manic Harry.

"Come on, maniac."

Harry had thrown on his PT outfit of running shoes, shorts, and wifebeater. He ran back into the master suite and scooped Nym up over his shoulder, then took off running to the hall they were using for PT. Nym squealed and slapped Harry on the ass as he ran. He was whinnying like a horse. The bonded were all laughing. Harry entered the hall and one hundred golems turned to attack. Without blinking or pausing, he transported all one hundred of them to the valley Floor.

"Godsdamnit, lad, now I have to go get them."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Alastor and bent down, letting Nym stand on the floor.

"Oh, very mature, Harry. Alastor, why didn't you put up a ward?"

Alastor looked at Nym with his real eye while the magical one tracked the golems who were all headed back to the castle. "I did, Nym, he just blows right through whatever I put up."

Nym looked at Alastor with a raised eyebrow while Harry finished his stretches and loaded a bar so heavy it looked like it would snap when he cleaned it.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Gryffindor Tower

Angelina rolled out of bed at her normal 5 a.m. and padded into the bath. After she had finished her morning routine she padded down the stairs to the fifth year room. Lavender was alone in the room. She sighed; it would be another hard day followed by an attempt to pry information from Fred or George. The twins obviously knew more than they were saying. She was sure that between her and Alicia they would eventually get to the truth.

She returned to her room, dressed, and headed down to the common room to revise for a while before she went to breakfast.

In the boys' tower the twins had gone through much the same routine. They appeared in the common room and sat down quietly for once. Angelina knew something was seriously wrong if it made them quiet. "Okay, spill. What's going on?"

"It's not really—"

"—our story to tell, Angelina—"

"—but we'd better recruit a—"

"—Seeker and a Chaser."

Angelina looked at the twins and for a moment they thought she would cry. She finally said, "I thought we had a chance this year."

Fred smiled at her gently. "We do, Angelina. We'll get two more players and the best brooms, we'll practice hard, and we'll win the Cup."

At that moment Ron and Neville appeared at the bottom of the boys' stairs and Lavender appeared at the bottom of the girls'.

Ron and Lavender met each other halfway between and got lost in each other's eyes. The other four in the room groaned.

"Your mum is going to go spare," Angelina chuckled. "One eloped with the Boy-Who-Lived and one bonded to a fashionista."

Alicia made her entrance at that moment, and George popped to his feet and met her halfway to the hearth.

Angelina groaned. "Come on, you lot, it's time for the crew of the Love Boat to eat."

In the Great Hall, the absence of one male and eighteen female students was glaringly obvious. The Headmaster and his pet snake looked like thunderclouds.

Umbitch was all smiles; she had relayed the edict that made her the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts.

Flitwick was nervous, Hagrid looked upset, and Filch had a nasty grin smeared on his face. Minerva, Aurora, Septima, and Bathsheba were islands of calm. Pomona, Xiomara, Irma, and Poppy were looking at Minerva and her mates speculatively.

"Professor McGonagall, is your House perchance missing students as well this morning?"

" _Two can play this idiotic game, Albus. You let that fool Fudge put that toad-faced cow in here and then make her High Inquisitor with the power to have us removed, and you want to act like nothing is amiss? Bah!"_

"Why, yes, it has been reported that four of the female and one of the male students have not been seen since Saturday night. I was not in the castle yesterday, so I found this out this morning."

"Hemmm, hemmm, students missing, Headmaster? Surely we should notify the Ministry?"

Dumbledore almost growled. "Certainly Dolores. If they have not appeared by the start of classes, then we will have to take action," he said, looking at Minerva.

"Capital plan, Headmaster." Minerva was almost in hysterics but she managed that shot without giving herself away.

She felt the Headmaster's none-too-subtle Legilimency probe and another, even less subtle probe from his pet snake. She smoothly diverted them into a benign memory of a Church of Scotland service, with the sermon being on the evils of lying, in Hogsmeade followed by lunch with Rosmerta and an afternoon of shopping; too bad that memory was from last year.

Aurora, Septima, and Bathsheba managed similar feats in their turn.

The twins barely felt the probes of the Headmaster, but their oaths left the Headmaster facing a blank wall at any thought of Harry Potter beyond Quidditch or pranks, as it did with the confused jumble that was Ron's mind. Random probes of the other students Harry associated with brought no result.

Snape concentrated on Ron but withdrew in disgust when confronted with the constant bombardment of teenage male fantasies involving a naked Miss Brown. With tits like that, the bitch deserved a chance to satisfy a real man. He would have to look into some detentions for the cow. He was getting tired of the current Slytherin slut anyway; she just lay there crying. Time to branch out into the other Houses, perhaps.

The Headmaster stood and Snape stood with him. Dumbledore left the hall in a huff, and his pet snake slithered after him.

Minerva shook her head sadly. _"How the mighty have fallen. What happened to the bright-eyed idealist I once knew, Albus? I will_ not _let this happen to my Harry."_

"Our _Harry, and no, we will not, Minerva,"_ Nym consoled Min in the bond.

Minerva got through breakfast on the support of her mates. She wanted to cry the whole time.

After Umbitch had scuttled from the hall, Septima said, " _Minerva, look at Miss Dobbs and Miss Frobisher. They're shattered. We'll need to take them with us tonight."_

" _You're correct, Septima, Amelia, can you talk to their parents?"_

" _Emmeline and I will go this morning, Minerva. If we get resistance, she's better at Obliviating people than I am."_

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore paced across his office with long strides. He sat stiffly in his chair at his desk. Snape slid in behind him and sat in the chair before the desk.

First this newest ploy of Fudge's, and now Harry was loose in Britain somewhere. This last could not stand. He must have Harry under control; too much was at stake for the boy to wander. After several moments Dumbledore looked up. "May I help you, Severus?"

Snape jerked as if he had been slapped. "I was wondering if I could help _you_ , Headmaster."

He received a cold look from ice-blue eyes. He wondered if he had outlived his usefulness to Dumbledore. He had seen that look before in a set of red eyes, and it was normally followed by a Cruciatus Curse.

"I believe you have classes to teach, Severus."

"Yes, I do. If you don't need my assistance, then..." He stood and withdrew. Once outside the Headmaster's office, he cursed viciously.

Potions classes that morning were truly horrific. By the third period Snape had taken a total of five hundred points from all the houses. Admittedly, he'd only taken fifty from Slytherin; but Minerva, Pomona, and Filius more than made up for it in their second and later classes, taking a total of one thousand points from Slytherin in a veritable orgy of punishing infractions severely, no matter how small. Minerva fined Malfoy fifty points for improper grooming and gave him a lecture on personal hygiene and hair care that had the whole class rolling on the floor laughing. Malfoy fled and was fined fifty more points for leaving class early.

HPATWS

Dumbledore Flooed. Sirius. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"I am afraid something has happened to Harry, Sirius."

"Is he all right, Albus?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you came through and talked, Sirius."

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore withdrew his head from the fire and Sirius stepped through. "What is it, Albus? What's wrong with Harry? What's happened?"

Behind his substantial Occlumency barriers Sirius was laughing viciously. Harry had not told him, but he expected that having had enough of Snivellus, the Ministry, and Albus, he had pulled the plug. Sirius would have to find him and find out how he could help.

Dumbledore looked Sirius in the eye and said, "I fear Harry and eighteen female students have gone missing."

"Missing, Headmaster?"

"Yes. They were reported absent yesterday, but now they are officially missing, as classes have started and they are not present." Dumbledore indicated the automatically updating attendance roster that lay on his desk.

Sirius felt the Occlumency probe, but as he knew nothing and his fealty oath was in place, he was not worried. "Perhaps we should notify the Ministry and the students' parents, Albus."

Albus had probed Sirius and found nothing. Sirius had not even had a letter from Harry, as far as he could tell.

"Yes, I suppose we must. We must find Harry, Sirius."

"And the eighteen young women, Albus?"

"Yes, of course—them too."

Sirius shook his head sadly and rose. "I'll start trying to find Harry." He walked to the Floo and threw in a pinch of Floo powder. He said, "Grimmauld Place," in a clear voice, stepped through the flames, and was gone.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

DADA teacher's office

Dolores threw the pinch of Floo powder in the fireplace and stuck her head in, announcing, "Cornelius Fudge's study."

"Dolores, what a surprise! I thought we had agreed you would never contact me here unless it was an emergency."

"Minister, I have great news. The halfblood Potter is not at school, and eighteen girls are gone too. We can launch an inquiry and get rid of Dumbledore. Then we can install me as Headmistress and teach magic as it should be taught in accordance with what the Ministry wants wizards and witches to know."

"Yesss...possibly, Dolores. Stay there and keep listening, and I'll get back to you."

Umbridge's head disappeared from his fire. The toad-like beast was useful, but now he had to consult with his benefactor. Yes, Lucius would know how best to take advantage of this. They could possibly get rid of Dumbledore and Potter for good this time.

Umbridge smiled. Potter was gone, and Dumbledore soon would be; she would be Headmistress and then she would teach only purebloods, the Ministry-approved way.

She walked into her classroom and issued the reading assignment for the second period. She sat behind her desk and planned her inspections of the Charms and Divination Professors. She would destroy that half-goblin abomination Flitwick and the Trelawney fraud. Then she would give MacMillan lines with the Blood Quill. Yes, that had run Potter off, so it would work on that halfblooded MacMillan.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

The day proceeded and the students noticed that the Heads of House seemed to be retaliating against Snape and Slytherin. The attitude rubbed off, and by lunch a quarter of Slytherin was in hospital suffering from a vast array of curse damage.

Draco Malfoy had been flung off the third and fourth floor stairs twice by tripping hexes; he was only saved by fast action on the part of Snape once and Dumbledore later.

On Fred and George's advice, all non-Slytherin students were casting a bewildering array of charms and Transfiguring everything they got near in order to bury the curses, jinxes, and hexes they were throwing so far back that a Priori Incantatem would not easily find them.

Lunch was a complete disaster. Every time a Slytherin entered the Great Hall they began changing colors or losing hair or something else, so that by the time they reached their seat they appeared to have been mauled by animals.

When Snape stood and whipped his wand out, some wag Transfigured it into a soup bone. While he stood staring at his erstwhile wand in stunned disbelief, some other wag Transfigured his mouth into smooth skin. Minerva was so proud.

"Minerva, your students show great promise."

"Thank you, Filius."

Dumbledore stood in a rage. "You will all stop abusing the Slytherin students _this instant_."

A voice rang out from the Great Hall. "Oh, so it's fine when they abuse or assault us, but when it's turn about we find out whose side you're really on, snake lover."

"SILENCE! You will all comport yourselves with the dignity befitting the cream of British wizarding society. The next person that curses, hexes, or jinxes a member of Slytherin house will be expelled."

Minerva cringed, and sure enough the Slytherin students were Transfigured into a wild assortment of animals, the favorite seeming to be jackasses. There was one odd-looking creature that Minerva thought was a platypus.

Minerva was horrified to see Dumbledore draw his wand and fire a spell " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Every student in the hall was frozen. "Albus! Have you gone mad? Release these children immediately!"

Dumbledore looked into the furious face of his Deputy Headmistress and actually felt her rage. He felt something else too: Hogwarts had withdrawn from him. As he watched, Minerva was surrounded by a warm glow, and the wards of Hogwarts snapped to her control.

Snape was terrified. For a moment the wards had pressed on him, and though they had not acted, he felt them watching him. It seemed Hogwarts knew he was a Death Eater and she did not like it. Dolores felt the same thing, but she was not intelligent or magical enough to understand what it was.

The children were released. Minerva eyed Dumbledore in a seething fury and then turned to the students. "You have all had your fun. Further instances of this nature will not be tolerated." She looked at the Slytherins and they transformed back into children. "From

anyone," she added sternly.

The children were instantly subdued.

Snape was awed by this display of wandless magic and reevaluated his long-time nemesis.

HPATWS

In the bond

" _A little early, my love, but I'm pleased you've taken your rightful place. Let me be the first to congratulate you."_ Harry followed that comment in the bond with all of his love, affection, and dedication. He also sent a command to Hogwarts.

" _By right of Blood and Conquest, I claim you as mine, my lady Hogwarts. Call on me as your defender an you will. Protect our mate and her charges."_

Harry poured as much magic as he could down the link and unknowingly pulled the mates and the realm in with him. Hogwarts, reading his intention, took the charge of magic and all of the ancient wards activated, stripping away the layers of wards built by generations of Headmasters. No outward sign showed as the castle shrugged aside generations of meddling and began reverting to her true glorious, powerful self.

A clear, beautiful voice rang in the bond. " _As you will it, it shall be done, my lord, my love."_

Hermione squeed. _"She's alive! I knew it, Hogwarts is alive! Oooohh, and she loves Harry, can you feel that?"_

Nym answered in a stunned voice. _"Yes, Hermione, we all feel it."_

The bonded had to find seats as the massive amount of knowledge poured from Hogwarts to them. A thousand years of knowledge was a little jarring. It was impossible to absorb; the bond would take weeks to assimilate it all. Overpowering the knowledge was a boundless love for Harry and them. That would take years to come to terms with and would occasionally cause the bonded and the Castle to lash out severely at perceived threats.

HPATWS

"Professor McGonagall...Professor McGonagall...Minerva?" Dumbledore reached out to touch her, but something stopped his hand. Whatever it was was immensely powerful and very unhappy with him.

Minerva finally came back to herself. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva would never call him Albus again.

"Are you all right, Professor?"

"Yes, fine, Professor."

She calmly finished her lunch. The students who had been watching finished their lunches and moved quickly, quietly, and calmly to their next classes. Except for Emma Dobbs and Victoria Frobisher; they sat looking dazed until Septima and Bathsheba collected them and escorted them to their classes.

By dinner time Snape had been driven to a frothing fury by the overly dramatized reports of the Slytherins and made the mistake of bursting into Minerva's office with mayhem on his mind.

He was jerked from his feet and his limbs were painfully drawn out to full extension. He hung there with groaning sinews, completely terrified. He had not even seen her draw her wand. Minerva finished her grading for the day and finally looked up. "Professor Snape, how may I help you?"

"You may let me down this instant, you _aaaarrrrghhh_." Whatever was holding him had pulled even tighter; much more and he feared he would have an arm ripped off.

"Professor, I would remind you to keep a civil tongue in your head."

"Why has my House been docked over a thousand points?"

"Well, I know that you docked Gryffindor three hundred and thirty-five points today, Professor. I believe none of it was justified. I returned the favor, but mine were in fact justifiable—if only marginally. I would assume the other Heads and Professors have done the same.

"I will be reviewing the points you have taken from other Houses since your employment here, and Slytherin will be docked an equal number if I find any that were not justified."

Snape blanched. He knew that over the years he had docked thousands of points on the flimsiest of invented justifications, and he had been very lax in filing the paperwork on any of them. The pureblood parents would have him killed; the House would be in arrears for years.

"You can't do this. I'll speak to Dumbledore."

"Feel free, Professor, but as Deputy Headmistress I am responsible for the point system.

"Oh, by the way, in fifteen minutes the Aurors will arrive to conduct a sweep of the school. In light of today's events, we don't want anything dangerous around a bunch of volatile children, now, do we?"

Snape spluttered incoherently.

"I see you are indisposed, Severus. I will call Dumbledore for you."

She walked to the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of Floo powder. "Headmaster's office... Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore was in no better humor this afternoon, but he knew better than to act precipitously right now. Something was afoot and he was no longer in control of the school wards. Historically the school chose the next Head by installing the wards to them. It had only happened twice in the history of the school that a living, sitting Head had been stripped of the wards. He had to proceed very carefully here, or he could completely lose control.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" He was not going to call her Minerva until she relaxed. She was, after all, technically the Headmistress right now.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you please come to my office? Professor Snape has something he wishes to discuss with you."

"Certainly, Professor McGonagall." He had a really bad feeling about this. She was way too confident.

Dumbledore strode through the halls to the Transfiguration Professor's office. He felt the wards examining him the whole way. He knew the ancient wards had been activated and the newer wards had been stripped away like they were tissue paper.

He arrived at the office and opened the door. There in front of him was Professor Snape, hanging spreadeagled in the air and obviously in pain. Four bright bands of magic anchoring him to floor and ceiling by his wrists and ankles were visible to his mage sight.

Dumbledore yanked out his wand and started to cast. "I would not do that if I were you, Professor," Minerva warned.

"Professor McGonagall, I must insist you release Severus."

"I am not holding him, Professor. His evil intent is holding him. If you try to free him you might end up in the same position."

Snape was incoherent with rage. McGonagall had used this—this—whatever to trap him here. When the Aurors arrived he was sure she would lead them to Slytherin first. Half of the pureblood students would be sent to Azkaban for the Dark objects they had in their dorms. He would be unable to warn them. He was literally foaming at the mouth.

Dumbledore had understood exactly what Minerva was telling him. She was not holding Snape, Hogwarts was. How had things gone so far?

The door to the office swung open and Amelia stepped in, followed by Alastor.

"Ah! Amelia, Alastor, I didn't think you would come yourself."

"With Susan missing and then all the mayhem Umbridge reported, I thought it best, Minerva. Alastor has been returned to active duty for the duration and we've brought all the day and night shift Aurors and Unspeakables."

"Good. Shall we proceed, then? I thought to start in the dungeons and work our way up."

Snape bellowed in rage and twisted in his bonds. He screamed in pain.

"Snape, you'd better calm down or that ward is going to tear you limb from limb before I get a chance to kill you, you Death Eater scum," Alastor said with his magical eye locked onto the ward line holding Snape's right ankle.

Snape froze; suddenly he was as coherent as if Alastor had thrown cold water on him. Alastor had said "ward", and McGonagall had said she was not holding him. That could only mean the castle was holding him. He knew in his soul the castle would kill him with little or no provocation. Bugger the Slytherins; they were on their own. He had to survive the night. As he calmed, the wards eased up on him and lowered him to the floor.

"See there, Death Eater? Not so hard to be human with a knife to your throat, is it?" Alastor growled at him and laughed.

"Alastor, play with Albus's pet Death Eater later," Amelia smirked at Snape.

"Madam Director, I must protest!"

"Shut up, Albus. I don't have time for your Lord of Light codswallop. Children are missing. You'll be lucky if you don't see the inside of Azkaban for this—among other things."

"Alastor, go to the DADA classroom and get Umbitch—err, Umbridge—and let's get this show on the road. Can't proceed without the High Inquisitor."

Alastor went down the hall and opened the door. They all heard "STUPEFY! INCARCEROUS!"

They took off at a run down the hallway and skidded into the classroom.

Umbridge lay unconscious and bound, and Macmillan stood holding his left hand with his right, tears running down his face. Moody was screaming at Umbridge, "USE A BLOOD QUILL ON A CHILD, WILL YOU, YOU DESPICABLE DEATH DICK LICKER BITCH? I'LL GUT YOU!"

"MASTER AUROR MOODY! Control yourself!"

"Ma'am."

"Arrest her, get a statement, use Veritaserum and a certified transcription quill. Time is of the essence; we have missing children to find."

Moody levitated Umbridge into a chair and called for the Veritaserum and a transcription quill. Once the items arrived, he cast an Ennervate on her.

Umbridge came to and started screeching. "What are you doing? I am the Undersecretary of Magic! I am the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

Moody smirked evilly at her. "Dolores Umbridge, you are under arrest for the possession and use of a Class 1 prohibited Dark object for other than authorized purposes; to wit, the torture of students. You will now be questioned under Veritaserum."

She opened her mouth to begin screechcroaking again, and Moody availed himself of the opportunity to jerk her head back by the hair and drop five drops of Veritaserum into her open mouth. He looked at Snape and mouthed, "You're next." Snape shuddered. Alastor laughed.

"Name?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Have you used a Blood Quill to torture students?"

"Yes."

"Names of the students you've tortured?"

"Harry Potter and Ernie MacMillan."

"How many times each?"

"Potter three and McMillan one."

"Have you done anything else illegal in your life?"

"I sent two Dementors after Potter this summer. I helped Lucius Malfoy acquire Dark objects for our lord…."

She droned on and on. Finally, she wound down after implicating twenty-seven other people, including Fudge.

"Have you ever done anything you suspect to be illegal?"

She started up again and droned on for a further two rolls of parchment.

Moody cast an eye at her and yanked her head back again. He tipped two more drops of Veritaserum into her maw. He waited a moment and then asked, "Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know."

"Where are the girls that are missing from Hogwarts?"

"I don't know."

"List the Death Eaters known to you."

She droned out a list of forty-six names; Snape's name was on the list.

"List all persons you suspect of illegal activities and their suspected illegal activities."

Moody looked at Snape when she wound down the last time and said, "Get over here, scum. Your turn."

Severus tried backing away to find himself snatched off his feet and viciously slammed into a chair.

Moody immediately yanked Snape's head back by the hair and poured six drops of Veritaserum into his mouth. He considered a moment and added three more.

"Auror Moody, you are not to kill him," Amelia said mildly.

"Legilimens, ma'am, I felt his probe."

Amelia nodded "Proceed."

Moody asked Snape the same questions. His crimes ran from murder and rape to use of Legilimency on every student he'd had since he was first employed at Hogwarts. Grossly enough, included in his litany of depravity were the multiple rapes and Obliviations of at least one seventh year Slytherin female each year since he had been named Head of House. He named fifty-four people as Death Eaters. Twelve of them were the same as the ones Umbridge had named, including himself.

"Alastor, have the prisoners transported to a secure holding facility."

"Tonks, Jones?"

The two Aurors came into the room.

"Transport this scum to a secure holding facility."

Alastor looked at Dumbledore.

Amelia cut him off. "Dumbledore, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now. You may be arrested in connection with this investigation later, however."

"Dungeons now, Amelia?"

"Yes, Minerva."

They moved through the school like avenging angels. Most of the students were at dinner; those they encountered were escorted to the Great Hall. All of the students were held there.

Starting on the lowest level of the school, they began working their way up with Dark Detectors. Whenever they encountered a Dark object they recorded it and brought in curse breakers and warders to check for wards and curses. If the object was clear they evacuated it to a "secure holding area." If not, the curses or wards were broken, and if the object was still intact and the Dark spells, hexes, jinxes, or enchantments still present, it was then evacuated.

In the Slytherin common and dorm rooms they found hundreds of Dark objects, most of them in the possession of the children of known or suspected Death Eaters. The search did not stop there; the little party moved through all areas of the school. Two trophies were removed from the trophy room, and a small number of Dark objects were found in other areas and in the other Houses.

When the search was completed, the students were released back to their common rooms. As Amelia was preparing to leave, Fudge and Malfoy Sr. showed up.

Alastor saw them coming in the door and hit them with Stupefy and Incarcerous. They were levitated and taken to an empty classroom. One at a time they were questioned under Veritaserum.

Fudge was not a Death Eater but knew Malfoy was. He gave an account of all the bribes he had accepted over his adult life, but other than that his only crimes were all very minor. He freely admitted to getting other people to do his dirty work and named them. Amelia was crushed; the list included about a fifth of the Aurors. Fudge named eighty-two Death Eaters, many of whom had been killed in the first war.

Lucius was a prize, however. He admitted to a long list of rapes and murders, kidnappings and child rapes, selling people into slavery, and all manner of other crimes. He named one hundred fifty-two Death Eaters in Britain and abroad.

As soon as the Veritaserum lifted, he claimed he had been under the Imperious Curse. Moody had already asked him about this when he was under Veritaserum and he had said that he had never been under the Imperious.

Fudge and Lucius were transported to the "secure location".

" _Harry, we're done here. What do you think.?"_

" _I think we're fine, Amelia, and I think you and Minerva have done well. You too, Hogwarts. Any comments, ladies?"_

Silence reigned in the bond. _"Okay, I'll see you all tonight and we'll go back to Turning."_

Amelia turned to Dumbledore. "We'll let you know when the trials are to be held, Dumbledore. Please inform your students that bringing in any more Dark objects or failing to turn in any they find will cause their arrest. We will let them off this time unless we find they've actually been using the objects."

"Amelia, we'll have to convene the Wizengamot to elect a new Minister," Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Why? We have a Minister. He isn't dead, nor has he been convicted of any crimes. As his Undersecretary has been arrested, I believe responsibility for the Ministry falls to me. I'll let you know if I need help, Dumbledore. Meanwhile we'll continue looking for the children. Good day, Headmaster." Amelia strode out of the doors with the Aurors and Unspeakables following her.

" _Very nice, Amelia. Continue to emphasize his limited roll as both Headmaster and Chief Warlock."_

" _Thank you, Narcissa. Yes, that is my intent. We'll just sit on the Wizengamot until we're ready to dismantle it."_

" _Her Majesty congratulates the Duke and Duchesses on their bloodless coup."_

" _Thank you, Sarah. Please inform Her Majesty that we will continue to keep it bloodless as long as possible."_

" _I will, Harry. Now I have to go catch your youngest mates. They're off chasing the unicorns, and it's bedtime."_

Amelia continued her walk. They reached the edge of the wards, and the nonbonded among them Apparated away. The bonded turned and continued walking to Hogsmeade, where they faded from view and reappeared walking into the entry hall of Potter Castle.

Harry met them and they moved to the dining room. "How are our guests, Harry?"

"Fine, Nym. They are currently enjoying my hospitality in a nice little warded pit each. I'll strip their minds after our late dinner."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They discussed the plans for the school. Chu told Harry that it would be good to have Hogwarts also. She estimated that they would run out of space if they actually got all of the sentient magical population enrolled in the Royal Academy. She was of the opinion that it would eventually become the College of Hogwarts of the Royal Academy of Magic. She wanted to send the top students there. Hogwarts hummed happily at that, and the mates chuckled.

Narcissa reviewed the progress on securing control of the wizarding financial world. And Amanda, Sarah, and Amelia discussed the changes they expected to the political landscape in the short term.

Emmeline reviewed the general description of the Dark objects that had been confiscated during the sweep of Hogwarts. Several of them, including one of the trophies, defied description or evaluation. They read as if they were alive when scanned. Those would have to go to the Department of Mysteries.

As they ate and talked, they watched through the mates still at Hogwarts and Hogwarts herself as the school settled back down.

Harry finished dinner and rose. Nym and the Primaries rose with him. "Are you sure you want to do this, ladies? It will be messy."

"Only for them, Harry."

Harry walked behind the staircase and stepped onto a coat of arms in the floor. He held out his arms and each woman laid one of her hands on his arm. He thought about the level of the dungeon at which they had put the prisoners and then thought of being there.

He appeared there, and the women appeared with him. The light came up as they appeared, not gentle and slow in consideration of the prisoners who had been held in perfect darkness, but sudden and harsh. Harry waved and Umbridge appeared, bound to a chair.

"Potter, the Master will kill you and rape your whores."

"Not before you're dead, toad." He stepped up to her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Choose."

"Do what? You can't touch me, you halfblooded scum. I am the Undersecretary of Magic."

"I want your memories. You can give me copies or I will strip your mind."

"Ha! You wouldn't dare."

Harry waved his hand and Snape, Fudge, and Malfoy appeared beside Umbridge, bound to their chairs.

Harry looked at Umbridge and dove into her mind. He ripped all of the relevant memories out of her mind without finesse. She soiled herself as she screamed. It felt like someone was stirring her brain with a red-hot poker.

He withdrew from her mind; putting his wand to his temple, he extracted the memories and dropped them into a charmed crystal jar provided by Emmeline.

Snape and Malfoy were horrified; even the Dark Lord did not have that much power.

Harry waved his hand and freed her. She stood and he threw her a wand. "Dolores Umbridge, you are a confirmed agent of the Dark. Defend yourself."

" _Avada—_ "

Harry raised his wand and a bolt of red energy left it. Dolores Umbridge's head ceased to exist.

Harry shook his head and said grimly into the absolute silence "Praedia Bellica,"

A light flashed from her still barely alive body and entered Harry. In Gringotts, the Ministry Archive, and Umbridge Manor, the records all updated to indicate that the head of the Umbridge Family was now Harry James Potter, Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm. The Umbridge wards snapped to him.

Harry looked at Fudge and said, "Next." Fudge soiled himself. Harry, disgusted, stripped the Minister's memory and then repeated the procedure as he had with Umbridge, except he did not kill Fudge. Instead, he broke all of his limbs and then his ribs, until Fudge managed to beg for mercy in between his screams. Harry cast the Praedia Bellica and became head of the Fudge family. Geoffrey appeared with several potions and fed them to Fudge, and then he put the physically and mentally broken Minister back into his pit.

Harry looked at Lucius, who was attempting to maintain his sneer. He smiled brightly and raised his arms. Suddenly they appeared in one of the training halls.

"I know you fancy yourself a duelist, Lucy. Let's see what you can do against someone who's not afraid of you."

Harry removed his bonds with a wave and Nym threw Lucius his wand. "Thank you, slut. For that I will only fu—" He found himself without a tongue.

"Really, Lucy, if you can't keep a civil tongue..."

Lucius tried to recover from his shock at having his tongue Vanished. He glared at Harry.

Suddenly, with a screaming pain, his left eyeball flew out of his head toward Harry. Harry Vanished it before it reached him.

"It's rude to stare, Lucy."

Lucius cast a Cruciatus at Harry, who easily sidestepped it. The curse bounced off the shield Nym cast and hit Snape. She smirked viciously as he screamed.

Harry vaporized one of Lucius's fingers.

Lucius cast a Bonebreaker and Harry incinerated another finger.

This went on until Lucius had only the finger and thumb that held his wand remaining. Then Harry Vanished his shoes and started on his toes.

"This can end any time, Lucy. I don't respect you and never will, so go ahead and beg for mercy." Harry laughed. "Lucy, is this the best you can do? So boring. Let's experiment a little."

Harry cast a Reparo at Lucius's tongueless mouth. The screams were deafening as the spell tried to build a tongue from Transfigured air molecules and stripped blood and muscle tissue.

"OOOPS! Sorry, that sounded like it hurt. I'm tired of playing with you, Lucy."

Harry entered Lucius's mind and stripped it bare. He stored the memories and then cast the Praedia Bellica on Lucius as hard as he could. Lucius writhed as not only his name, property, funds, status, and title were stripped from him but also his magic.

Harry fought Lucius's magic and slowly, carefully excised the Dark parts of it before he integrated the rest. The Dark magic cast about as Harry held it, but Emmeline appeared and trapped it in a very strange crystal container covered in runes.

She smiled brightly at Harry. "Thanks, Harry. We've been wondering how to strip one of them of his life and magic to examine Dark magic. The Department owes you."

Lucius lay on the ground, unconscious. Emmeline walked over to him and ran a scan. "Squib. I'll need this memory, too, Harry."

Harry pulled the memory out and handed it off to Emmeline, who produced another of the crystal containers. She tapped it off his wand into the container and handed Harry his wand back.

Geoffrey came and picked up Lucius. He healed him enough that he would live and put him back in his pit.

"Snivellus, you're next."

"Potter, Dumbledore won't let you do this to me."

"You're an idiot, Snivellus. Do you see Dumbledore here? I'm going to rip your mind to shreds and then I'm going to cast the Praedia Bellica on you and rip your name, title, and any assets you have from you, along with your magic."

"Do your best, Potty," Severus snarled, trusting his Occlumency shields. After all, they had held up against the Dark Lord, and he hadn't even had to use all his power for that.

His trust was sadly misplaced.

Harry blasted Snape's shields—pathetic, to him—aside without really noticing them. He perused Snape's entire life, then ripped his mind into shreds, leaving the essential Snape screaming in pain and locked in a body to which it was no longer connected.

Casting the Praedia Bellica, he stripped Snape's magic; and after stripping the Darkness from it, he integrated what was left. It wasn't much. Emmeline captured the Dark magic and added it to her container. Harry gave her the memory of stripping the magic and stored Snape's memories for the mates to review.

Geoffrey moved the unresisting body, now running on autonomic functions, to its pit.

"Harry, why did you kill Umbridge and not the others?"

"She was judged guilty of torture, Hermione. It's a high crime; she received high justice. We need the others for public trials. Once they've been convicted, we'll execute them publicly in the middle of Diagon Alley. We need Fudge to be alive and have his magic to be the Minister of Magic until we convict him. We'll drag his trial out until we're ready to eliminate the Ministry and replace it with our people. Then we'll convict him and execute him in Diagon Alley."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Why did you beat the others so badly?"

"I didn't want to kill them yet, Hermione, but they had to be completely defeated or dead for the Praedia Bellica to work."

Hermione nodded.

"That's it, Hermione? No protest?" Daphne asked rather sarcastically.

"Daphne, did you see the things they've done? I've spent the last hour trying not to be sick. I wanted Harry to kill them all, especially the rapist Snape, but if we can get use from them yet, then we'll use them. We didn't start this, but we _will_ finish it, once and for all."

Daphne took Hermione in her arms and kissed her soundly. Hermione blushed as she felt her mates' pride in her.

" _Sarah, what does Her Majesty think?"_

" _I'm sure she'll be fine, Harry. You explained your actions very well to Hermione and I saw the things they'd done. I expect she'll issue a warrant for the three left alive. I'll try to get her to phrase it so that you may execute them at the correct time."_

" _Thank you, Sarah."_

" _Harry, Beatrice and Eugenie want to come on this Turn with you. May Andrew and I bring them?"_

" _Of course, Sarah, but what about school for them?"_

" _Sarah, stop laughing. We like him naïve."_

" _I do too, Nym, sometimes it's just funny, though. Harry, you're going to fully bond them. They'll be Primaries; they'll have access to the total knowledge of the bonded. Do you really suppose any schooling could compare?"_

" _Harry has a point, though, Sarah. Formal schooling will help to train their minds. It will better prepare them to use the knowledge they'll have access to."_

" _I agree with Minerva, Sarah."_

" _Okay, Chu, but you and Minerva have to explain it to them."_

Harry stopped pouting and smiled. He was imagining the unholy terror that Eugenie could probably be. Sarah sent her affirmation of his assumption through the bond.

Harry led the ladies to the master suite, where he bathed and changed. Dealing with the Death Eaters had made him feel unclean. Then he led them to the library, where he waited for the mates to arrive for the Turn.

The mates arrived with Emma Dobbs and Victoria Frobisher in tow. Emmeline had found their parents and had letters from them. She handed the letters to Harry and he read them as Nym set up the Time-Turner and turned them all back three days.

Both of the letters said that their daughters had permission to stay with Lord Potter and/or his mates. Lord Potter and/or his Alpha(s) had authority en loco parentis over them. In no case were they to be more than intent-bonded without the consent of their parents. Harry was confused.

"What's an intent bond and how do we stop them from bonding?" he asked the group at large.

Blushing, Nym replied in the bond, _"You may have sex with them but you can't orgasm in them."_

" _I will_ not! _Nym, they're twelve years old!"_

" _Harry, stop it. As little as fifty years ago they would have been married by now in some parts of this country. Our modern moral tone has very little to do with Mother Nature. They're sexually mature and reaching stability in their menstrual cycles. As soon as they achieve stability, since they've been found their behavior will become more and more erratic until they either die or are driven completely insane. It isn't crucial now and can be overcome with discipline, but it will only get worse for them. Eventually no amount of self-discipline will be able to overcome the affect. It will happen much sooner with Beatrice and Eugenie. After they achieve a regular menstrual cycle you can bond them any time you want to prevent that erratic behavior."_

Harry was dizzy.

" _Sarah, you broke him. Harry, you don't have to have sex with them until they're ready. Simply be available to them and don't be afraid to touch them or let them touch you. They'll know when they're ready. And no, you're not taking away their childhoods as yours was taken from you. It just so happens that their childhoods_ _will include a loving mate. If you do end up having sex with them either orally or vaginally, you can't come in them until their parents give permission,"_ Anna explained gently.

The bonded oohed and ahhed. " _Damn, Hannah, your mother is a genius_."

" _Thank you, Ginny."_

Andrew had moved up beside Harry and taken one of his arms. Harry was swaying like a recruit on parade and Andrew expected him to go face-down on the marble floor at any moment. "All right there, Harry?"

"Been better, Andrew."

"Let's sleep on it. Maybe it will be clearer in the morning."

"You're awfully calm about this, Andrew. You realize we're talking about your daughters, too?"

Andrew grinned at him. "And don't you ever forget it. If you ever hurt them on purpose I'll have your guts for garters, Duke of Magic or no."

Harry grinned back at him. "At last, someone who makes sense."

Tracey sighed "He was doing so well, and then he goes all over Gryffindor."

"It's the testosterone, Daphne, I'm sure of it."

Harry turned to look at Tracey and she smiled sweetly at him. He pouted outrageously at her and the mates broke up laughing.

They trooped off to bed. Anna got a long, slow thank-you session from Harry that night. Nym and the Primaries took over after Anna became too sensitive to continue and soothed (rubbed, sucked, wrestled, shagged, and exhausted) Harry and themselves into a deep sleep.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore walked the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. It had all gone horribly wrong somehow.

He had never really planned on any of this, but after defeating Grindlewald single-handedly he had known that he was the One. It was his job to lead the wizarding world and protect it from itself.

Then that little gobshite Riddle had shown up with his huge amount of raw power. That had seriously cramped his style. He had done everything he could to ensure the little halfblood was kept in his place, but now he would have to employ drastic measures. He had had to let go of having anything he wanted for the time being and concentrate on getting rid of the slippery little snake.

Then the prophecy was made and the Potter monster was born. The first time he'd seen that abomination, he had known. The little creature was hugely powerful at birth. Then the idiot Riddle had flubbed that Horcrux ritual and the little beast was the most powerful thing he'd ever seen.

Stupid little halfblood creature had been under control, though, until recently. Then his sexual maturity had started and that's where it all went pear-shaped. Well, there and his inability to get at the massive Potter and Black assets.

Fucking Sirius. Escaping from Azkaban! Really, who'd have thought the dolt could have pulled that off?

Fudge had been painfully inept but he had, up until three years ago, been completely malleable. Suddenly that had stopped and Dumbledore wasn't sure why. He suspected that Malfoy had gotten to Fudge somehow. It had been an unmitigated disaster, requiring more and more of his time to keep the Ministry pointed in the right direction. He had not wanted to be saddled with the day-to-day operations of the Ministry; it infringed on his time too much. He had turned the job down for just those reasons.

There was great potential benefit there, though. When the news about Riddle "returning" broke—and he knew that it would; Riddle was never one to work behind the scenes—Dumbledore would be in a powerful position, having been right all along as always.

Potter being missing, though—that had to be fixed. The little monster must be under his control. He would soon be sexually mature enough to start bonding witches, if he wasn't already, and Albus knew just which ones he would have him bond.

The Parkinson girl was ready and he would stick them together in detention if necessary. Once he had her bound as First, Potter could have all the halfbloods and Mudbloods he could stick his little willy in. But he must have the powerful, pureblood, neutral Parkinson's on his side; he needed the money and influence. The girl was Slytherin; she would easily understand her husband taking halfbloods and Mudbloods as mistresses and she would easily be able to dominate them. Then the McDougal hole would give him the clans. The Turpin, Quirke, and Madley sluts would give him the English, Irish, and Welsh. Too bad about the Finnegan bitch; he would have to kill off her Muggle husband to get the bog Irish bound, but she was decent-looking enough. She probably fucked like a bitch in heat.

Potter had probably already shagged Weasley and Granger, but that was all right, too. Weasley was a pureblood but had no influence, and Granger was just a Mudblood—clever, but still a Mudblood. The best she could hope for was a mid-level job in the Ministry someday. They were both fitting pieces of meat for Potter to sharpen his weapon in. Get him trained up to fuck the purebloods into submission.

Yes, it would all be all right if he could get Potter back. He could have him shagging every bitch in the castle all day long, if that was what it took to control him. Hell, he'd import some sluts if he had to. It didn't cost that much to buy witches on the market since Muggle Russia had fallen apart. Those Russian far-east sluts were only a hundred Galleons apiece. At that rate he could fuck one to death every day and not put the smallest dent in the Potter fortune.

The boy was weak, though. He actually felt something for holes. He would have to be broken of that. He needed to know the proper use for a cunt: getting heirs on it or releasing some tension. The best way would be to give him free access to any hole he wanted. He would become inured to their wants and needs. Hmmm, he would need to be taught the Imperious; as powerful as he was, he could make any hole fuck him. Albus chuckled at the mental image of all the Hufflepuff witches lined up naked and Potter fucking them all one after the other, starting with Pomona.

Riddle would move soon, and Albus knew he had to be ready to counter him. To do that effectively and with minimal risk to himself, he needed Potter. After it was over, Potter could be the hero and spend his days shagging the sluts Albus provided him while he, Albus Dumbledore, saw to the protection of the magical world. Yes. Just get the boy back.

Of course, now he would have to appoint Sinistra as Head of Slytherin and get a Defense teacher. He would have to recall Lupin from his mission with the werewolves. Yes, things would work out.

That thing with McGonagall and the wards was worrying, but apparently Minerva was going to let him stay as the Headmaster. She was a good girl, Minerva. Maybe he should start paying a little more attention to her; after all, he was old, not dead. Aberforth was not going to produce a human heir. And Minerva was still in her childbearing years, if just barely. Yes, he would have to put up with her whims and appear to bend to them. He was fairly sure he could get an heir on her. Then he could ignore the slut once her true usefulness had been achieved.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

First Turned morning

Harry woke up in his crowded bed as usual. Victoria, Emma and Anna were whispering together laying on him.

Hermione stuck her face and wand arm out of the bathroom and levitated Victoria to her and into the bath. She hugged the younger girl to her and floated her gently in the warm, soapy water.

Anna took Emma away.

Harry sighed Both were intent bonded. This was going to be difficult. They, and he, had to get their heads around this.

He wandered to the bath and stepped into the shower then the tub.

Voctoria looked aat him "Earth to Harry, have you seen Nym or Daphne or Susan or any of the other mates? I'm not that beautiful."

Harry chuckled and pushed his thoughts of her to her across the bond "I think you're beautiful, Victoria."

" _I think we have to teach you to masturbate, Victoria. If we don't take some of the edge off, you're going to make me pull a muscle coming,"_ Cho said.

Anna entered the bath. " _Cho, can you come to the master bath for a moment?"_

" _Sure, Anna, but keep Victoria from coming so I can walk."_

In a few moments Cho entered the master bath followed by Emmeline, who had examined Anna's thoughts and was curious too. Anna and Emmeline scanned Cho and Victoria. They looked at their wands as Harry took Hermione away from the now-conscious Emma and pushed her up against the illusioned wall of the tub. He was working on her breast with lips and teeth, teasing and nipping her. She huffed at him in frustration, as she was trying to watch what the others were doing, and then gave it up as a bad job when his head bumped her entrance.

Hermione sank, groaning, onto Harry with Emma watching on one side and Victoria watching on the other. They began thrusting and the two girls were enthralled.

"Emma, it's huge!"

"I know, but I want that in me so bad!"

"Do you think it will fit?"

"It fit Su, and she's our size."

Anna, sounding like the mother she was, absently said, "Slow down, girls. You have years to get your bellies full of Harry. Now shush. Don't distract them while they're having sex. It's not polite."

The bonded snickered. " _I didn't know there was etiquette for group sex, Anna_."

Narcissa sighed. " _Gryffindors! Politeness is never out of place, Nym, it's just common courtesy."_

General mirth was felt at Narcissa and Minerva's outraged sense of propriety.

" _Yes, Aunt Narcissa."_

Hermione shuddered to a very satisfying orgasm as Harry coated her insides with come.

"Does my chest turn red like that when I come, Emma?"

Emma was nodding as Hermione reached around Harry and dunked them both, one with each hand.

They came up spluttering. "Hermione! Now I have to dry my hair. It'll take hours."

"Bah! Come on, Emma, I'll teach you a spell to dry it and fix it. You too, Victoria."

Victoria heaved a great sigh and reluctantly turned away from Harry. She had been speculating on her chances of getting her bellyfull right then. As she passed, Cho slapped her on her naked backside and said, "Sex fiend." Victoria blushed, giggled, and scampered after Hermione.

Harry floated in the tub.

"Harry?"

"Hmm...what, Anna?"

"Don't fall asleep, baby. Victoria and Cho have almost identical physiological and magical signatures. That's why Cho comes so hard when Victoria does. I believe Victoria will experience the same thing in reverse."

"Is it a problem, Anna?"

"No, just interesting, Harry."

"Okay."

Anna, Emmeline, and Cho smiled at each other and joined Harry in the tub. Anna watched and played lifeguard as Cho and Emmeline had their wicked way with Harry. When Cho groaned and came in a massive orgasm, impaled on Harry, they heard Victoria squeal out an orgasm too. Cho smiled and said, "Payback, you little witch." Emmeline laughed and pushed her off, taking her place and finishing both herself and Harry.

Anna smiled down at Harry, who was again floating in the water but now with his head between her breasts. She gently stroked his cheek. "Come on, Harry, the girls are hungry. Time to go eat." She blushed furiously and beamed proudly as Harry thought, " _But I never want to leave here. I want to stay between your beautiful breasts forever."_

Cho grabbed his arm and pulled him to the steps. "Come on, lover boy, before we waste a whole training day over your silver tongue. You've ruined Anna for the whole day already, look at her. We'll never get that goofy grin off her face."

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Dining room

Harry bounced into the Dining room and found the mates and Royals all seated. He bowed floridly and danced his way to his seat around the table, kissing the mates. Beatrice and Eugenie got kisses, as well as Sarah. Andrew, laughing, got a buss on top of his head.

"Feeling better, then, are we, Harry?"

"Why, yes, I believe I am, Andrew, thank you very much."

"Eat, goose. We want to get a training day in and you've already skipped PT."

"I didn't skip it, Nym, I just did it differently." He waggled his eyebrows outrageously at her and threw huge winks to Emma, Victoria, Anna, Hermione, Cho, and Emmeline. They blushed prettily and their mates chuckled.

"We did PT with Her Grace Nymphadora, Your Grace."

"So formal, Your Royal Highness? What happened to Harry? Ach, no, lass, you've thrown me over for some young paramour like Master Auror Moody, haven't ye?" Harry asked in an over-the-top Scottish accent. He finished just as Moody stumped into the doorway.

"And there the scoundrel is now. Have at ye, knave."

Harry leapt out of his chair in a prodigious magically augmented leap that carried him clear of the table and halfway to the door. In the air he wandlessly cast dueling wards. When he hit the ground in front of Alastor he took an overly exaggerated classic dueling pose.

Alastor wasn't sure what was going on, but he saw the dueling ward go up and smiled. He loved a good duel.

"Fight, knave! I will prove your villainy upon your body."

Alastor assumed the classic dueling stance and drew his wand. "Rules, Your Grace?"

"No Unforgivables, to unconsciousness, and start when my ladies' favor strikes the floor."

Moody smiled an evil smile and nodded. Harry summoned Beatrice and Eugenie's napkins wandlessly and then let them go inside the wards directly between Alastor and himself.

The Mates were all chuckling or laughing, but the few who knew Moody had cringed at that evil smile. They had seen it before, on test days.

The napkin hit the floor and Alastor moved, already casting a string of hexes. Harry shielded and fired a string of his own. Alastor watched Harry casting and cast a few more strings just to test things out. Then out of nowhere he fired three strings in quick succession, one highly powered right at Harry to make him move, one low and to the left to get under the shield that Alastor had noticed Harry not keeping on the floor when he moved around, and the same string for the right.

Harry knew the mistake Alastor had keyed in on as soon as he moved and leapt over the left string, firing back. He went defensive for a moment while he analyzed Alastor's style. He had started this in fun, but now it was serious. Some of those strings Alastor were throwing included Bonebreakers and Cannonball hexes. If he was hit wrong, those could kill.

Nym had sharply drawn her breath at the last two strings Alastor had thrown. She had seen the potentially deadly hexes too. She started to rise. Hestia put her hand on her arm and held her down.

"He has to pass this test on his own, Nym."

Nym looked in Hestia's eyes. She found some comfort there. She knew Alastor would not injure Harry on purpose.

The mates and Royals were enthralled by the coruscating display of power from both men. This was a duel of epic proportions.

Nym turned and looked at Beatrice. The Princess was a goner, hands clasped and held to her chest, heart in her eyes. Her champion was fighting for her favor in an epic battle against a tested warrior.

Nym turned to Sarah and saw a wistful smile cross her face as she watched her little girl fall deeply in love for the first and only time in her life. She turned to Eugenie and received a secret little Mona Lisa smile. Eugenie went back to watching Harry, but her little heart was creeping into her eyes too.

Andrew, of course, was completely absorbed in the duel. He had heard of and read about Master Auror Moody, and the man's appearance lived up to his billing. The magic the two were casting was spectacular and, Andrew knew, deadly.

Harry was becoming a little desperate. He was afraid to turn loose his full ravening power lest he obliterate Alastor, and Alastor knew it He was using the fact to keep Harry on the defensive most of the time.

Suddenly it occurred to Harry that he could double up on the number of spells he cast because he had the staff in its holster. He threw his own wand to his left hand and snapped his wrist. The staff snapped into his hand in wand form. Harry immediately cast two very high-powered strings. Alastor was shocked for a moment but then dodged both poorly aimed strings.

Alastor had never even heard of anyone able to cast simultaneous strings from two wands. He grinned and got down to work.

The mates sat stunned. Harry had just done the impossible. The magics ravening into the dueling ward had it wavering like a mirage. And still the two kept at it.

Alastor was now on the defensive and suddenly two hugely powerful strings connected with his shield, overloaded it, and he saw darkness.

Harry waved the barrier down with a huge grin on his face and jumped over the table to where Beatrice was sitting beside Eugenie. He had the singed napkins in his hand. He dropped to a knee beside Beatrice's seat and proffered her napkin to her.

"My lady, I am victorious. I return your favor and with it my heart."

Beatrice was overwhelmed and flung herself from her chair into Harry's arms. "My very own knight" The mates all flared with a brilliant light and the walls of the castled gonged deeply.

Harry, with Beatrice still in his arms, turned to Eugenie. "Fear not, my lady, it is for thee I fight also and you share my heart equally, as does your sister." He offered her back her napkin. Eugenie, as gone as her sister, leapt on Harry with a huge smile and said, "Our own knight, Beatrice" The walls gonged and the light flared again and the mates suddenly found themselves with the Princesses running through their minds, not just their surface thoughts.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Nym, I swear."

"They are more than intent-bonded, Nym, but not quite fully bonded."

"How does that happen, Luna?"

"They love him, he loves them—the usual way, Nym. It's fine; it was supposed to happen. It won't affect their full bonding later, it just lets them share in the bond."

"How much, Luna? I mean, really, a child with Harry's level of power would be dangerous. Not to mention the education they're going to get in other—errrh—subjects."

Luna concentrated and her eyes went white. "As much as they can handle...err, something about channels and cores, oh—I have it. They will be significantly more powerful than they were, but they won't be able to fully channel it until they hit their maturities. Oh, that's why they'll be Primary mates; they, having the longest exposure to Harry's magic, will have the best control of it other than the Alphas, Minerva. As for the other things, well they're not ready to participate, but they'll observe more and more as time goes by."

"Ahem—that's fine, but you need to come here and help me with Alastor, Harry."

"Oops." Harry got up, set the Princesses on the floor, and trotted over to Anna, who was standing over Alastor with Marcia. "Is he all right, Anna?"

"Fine, Harry, but you need to Ennervate him. That Stunner of yours would knock over a giant."

Nym and the mates came over, as did Sarah and Andrew. Beatrice and Eugenie tucked their singed napkins away; they would treasure them for the remainder of their very long lives.

Harry pointed the staff in wand form at Alastor and said, " _Ennervate_."

A broad, butter-yellow beam of energy shot out and hit Alastor. He leapt to his foot and then spun around on his peg. "Great Merlin, what was that?"

"An Ennervate, Alastor."

"What did you do that for, Minerva?"

"Because you've been unconscious for five minutes, Alastor. Harry won."

"Good work, lad. We have to do more of that dual wand work, though. Your aim is terrible when you cast simultaneously."

The mates goggled at him. "What, did you think I was unbeatable?"

"Alastor, you do realize that until fifteen minutes ago, simultaneous dual casting was only a theoretical possibility, and you're complaining about his aim?"

"No sense wasting time or talent, lass. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Alastor Moody, if you shout at me again I'll Stupefy you! And I won't be so quick to wake you up."

It was too much for the mates. They rolled on the floor, howling with laughter. Breakfast took an extra hour and included a minor food fight. Minerva was in a snit for most of it.

Finally, after Alastor apologized for yelling, they got to class. The Royals went with them to observe.

Of course, Sarah was much more involved as she was actually in the bond with them. However, they slowed down to allow Beatrice and Eugenie time to catch up and participate if they wanted to. So it was not the usual silent crossfire of words, images, and ideas.

Beatrice seemed to gravitate to Emma, and Eugenie was either sitting in Harry's lap or right next to Victoria. Beatrice seemed to be in Harry's lap when Eugenie wasn't. Emma and Victoria stayed within touching distance of him all day.

They made another runestone set and Harry had them make a hundred pairs of Dark Mark-triggered transport wardstones. He carved the Aegishjalmur and charging rune on them and they set all of the stones in a practice hall. While they did all this work, they explained it to the Royals.

Harry also talked through the transport runestones. "We got lists of Death Eaters from all of the people we've captured."

Andrew interrupted here. "Harry, Her Majesty has asked me to bring any copies of any memories you've extracted from the people you've detained."

Harry looked at him and thought for a moment. "Andrew, these memories are nothing that should be seen by anyone."

"Harry, if what Sarah said is any indication, Her Majesty knows. Her goal is twofold. First she wants to turn the memories over to an organization the MoD has formed to support you, part of the special operations directorate. They will prepare intelligence estimates and war game strategies in order to help you be as efficient as possible. They will also provide training, as well as tactical and strategic planning. Their contact man for you was at the Ossuary the other day, a Mr. Tim Spicer."

"The second purpose is to attempt to identify the Mundane and magical killed or tortured by Riddle's criminal gang and both compensate them and give them whatever follow-up care we can. Her Majesty believes simply Obliviating them and then leaving them is wrong."

Harry nodded. "I should have thought of that."

Andrew smiled at him. "Mother is really good at this, Harry. She's had a few years' experience. Don't beat yourself up. Fight your fight and let her support her people."

Harry looked at Andrew and nodded. "Amelia, can we duplicate those memories?"

"Yes, Harry, we can put them in a recording Pensieve. It will duplicate them and we'll give Andrew the duplicates. Her Majesty has access to a Pensieve, Andrew?"

"Yes, Amelia. We also have a technomancer device that lets us record the memories onto Mundane media."

"Okay. As I was saying, we have a list of Death Eaters. A fair few of them work in the Ministry. Once we charge the stones, we're going to put half of each pair in chokepoints in the Ministry and around magical Britain; then we'll put the other half of the pairs in warded collection cells in the dungeons here."

"Once a day we'll empty the cells and interrogate the people captured by them under Veritaserum. If they're Death Eaters I will duel them, defeat them, and cast the Praedia Bellica over them. We will then strip their memories and hold them for public execution."

"Harry, what do you consider a chokepoint?"

"The entrance to Diagon Alley, public Apparation or Floo points, the entrance to the Three Broomsticks and The Hogshead or any other wizarding taverns or restaurants, the entrance to Knockturn Alley, and with the Goblins' permission, the entrance of Gringotts."

"Good, Harry, but that will still leave us a few stones."

"I'm sure some other places will occur to us, Marietta. We'll also start including a pair in each stone set. I also believe we could use them in a fight."

"Harry, we could make them intent-based, or make some intent-based ones for after the war."

"I think once we study the Dark core magic we've acquired, we can create a set that would automatically capture people with a preset level of Darkness in their cores. Since they are literally free, we could mine all the public spaces in Britain with them."

"And the Aurors could do the Veritaserum questioning for you, Harry. Good idea, Padma and Emmeline. We could also have an on-duty barrister based on a rota of those who have passed the bar and an on-duty prosecutor and judge. Justice could be almost instantaneous."

"Very nice, Parvati, but remember the Queen vested Harry with High, Middle, and Low justice. He _is_ the judge."

"Correct, Su. Harry will have to sit court on a regular schedule, but the use of Veritaserum and Pensieves should speed the process up substantially."

The mates all concurred with Sarah, and by then they were through with the Runes period.

They segued into Charms.

They worked on several charms that had value in duels and showed the younger bonded charms for hair, makeup, and reduction of menstrual cycle time. Harry, Andrew, and Alastor fled when the class reached the menstrual relief charms. They heard the snickering behind them.

"Finally, now that they're gone, take your blouses off and I'll show you the support charm."

There were scattered protests. "Bathsheba, we don't need it."

"You will, Daphne, especially when you're pregnant."

Harry led Andrew and Alastor to the study. At the illusioned wall he called on the Aegishjalmur and it glowed in response. "We intend to build a magical academy capable of housing, feeding, and educating four thousand students from grade one through doctoral work. We're going to call it the Royal Academy of Magic. The center point I gave the Goblins for planning is the exact center of the Aegishjalmur in the Hollow."

Alastor looked thoughtful. "It's in a horrible position for defense, Harry, surrounded by high ground on three sides."

"It will be under the Fidelius, Alastor. The Headmistress will be the secret keeper. Students will be oath-bound not to reveal its location, and we're working on a way to detect those going Dark. Bah, that expression bothers me: 'Light' or 'Dark'."

"Yes, convention can be clumsy, but you can change it once you win, Harry." Andrew smiled at him. "What about Hogwarts, Harry?"

"She's happy with the idea. She sees her role becoming more of a College for the best and brightest."

"She, Harry?" Alastor smiled at Andrews's questions. He had seen the Castle coming to life yesterday. He knew the rumors and myths were true.

"She, Andrew. Hogwarts is magically alive, sentient, and bonded to me. I'm surprised you didn't find it through Sarah." 

"While we are fully bonded, Harry, even full bonds aren't like yours. Very few fully bonded wizards have access to their mates' minds like you do. Having access to their magic is mythical. We share emotions and some thoughts when we try, usually very powerful or worrisome ones bleed through on their own, but we aren't an integrated consciousness like you and your mates seem to be becoming. Including my wife by the way. What is it with you and my females, Harry?"

Harry looked at the hugely grinning Andrew. "Eerrr, you have excellent taste in women, Your Grace?"

Andrew looked scandalized for a moment. "How did you know she tastes excellent? You haven't even been alone with her yet."

A stunned Harry blushed to his roots and sputtered as Alastor howled in laughter.

" _Why, thank you, Harry, and if he ever disappoints me you'll be the first I turn to for 'comfort', since you're so curious. If he keeps this up, it won't be long."_

" _Sarah!"_

" _What, Nym?"_

" _Beatrice and Eugenie."_

" _Oops."_

Harry got the distinct impression of Beatrice planning something naughty, like blackmail, before the mates broke up laughing at the very embarrassed Sarah as she prepared for a frank discussion with her daughters about human sexuality, in the presence of her bonded. He put up his Occlumency barriers, not cutting the bonded off but only leaving his presence.

"He caught you, lad. Now what are you going to do?"

"Wait patiently for him to make a mistake, Alastor." He grinned impudently at Andrew.

"You've got a long wait coming, Harry."

"Good."

Andrew smiled at this. He knew Harry was not a threat to his bond—more of a safety net for Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie. It was actually comforting. As Royals they had both Mundane and magical nut-jobs to worry about. Every generation, one of the nuts would get lucky. Andrew was very conscious of what had happened to his great-uncle at the hands of the Irish criminals.

"Why four thousand, Harry?"

"The Queen charged me to educate the sentient magical youth of Britain, Alastor. Between the Royal Academy and Hogwarts, we should have enough space to do that. It will be a performance based system, first through fifth grades all at the Royal Academy. Then we'll test them, and those with the highest abilities will move to Hogwarts for sixth through twelfth. The rest will continue through twelfth grade at the Royal Academy and then, based on their NEWT scores, they can move on to University at the Royal Academy or into an apprenticeship. The House system will be eliminated."

"Ambitious, Harry, and sure to cause hard feelings."

"Oh? And executing most of the pureblood males in public in the middle of Diagon Alley is going to make me popular _how_ , Alastor?"

Alastor chuckled.

"Let's get back. The ladies are ready to start Transfiguration."

They walked back to the hall the ladies were in and entered into the advanced Transfiguration and conjuration discussion going on.

The class period finished and the bonded and Royals walked to lunch, still talking and laughing.

Lunch went very well. The bond had settled with Victoria, Emma, Beatrice, and Eugenie in it. It was surprising how forthright and mature the Princesses were, especially Eugenie.

They wandered back to the hall and Moody started DADA. He took his usual course, demonstrating some new curses and then letting them practise. They were broken up into pairs for dueling. Harry was to duel two golems; the two clay ones he had fired to china.

The two golems were shielded with every spell Moody and Emmeline knew so that they would stay alive and learn. Their only purpose was to duel Harry.

These golems were becoming very good. Alastor suspected he couldn't beat them one on one. Of course, they still normally ended up standing against the wall glowing red-hot after Harry fought them.

"Harry, I want you to do the simultaneous dual casting thing. Let's work on your aim. Restrictor bands on, please."

Harry settled the bands on his wrist. Alastor began the duel and watched. As much as he could he watched the mates, too, correcting as he could.

Sarah and Andrew watched in amazement. The amount of energy being loosed by the mates was incredible. This was the first time Sarah had seen the restrictor bands. She wanted Harry to dispatch the two golems so she could get a better look at them.

Nym finished her duel and came over to Sarah. "Care for a go, Sarah? I'll watch the girls." Not that that would be hard; they were hypnotized by Harry's duel with the golems.

Sarah smiled at her. "Thank you." She dragged Andrew over to one of the dueling areas and they squared off. Soon they were casting as hard as they could, but limiting their spells to those which would not cause permanent damage.

After that the Royals were integrated into the classes. At the end of the day the mates wandered to dinner. That night the ladies reestablished the order again.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 17

9 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

8 Sept 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Potter Castle

Second Turned morning

Harry woke to another lesson in anatomy—this time supervised by Rosmerta, oddly enough. "Mmmmm...Rosmerta, what are you teaching the girls?"

"Care and breeding, Harry." The girls giggled. Harry sat up and pulled Rosmerta down with him.

"Hmm, let's give them something more to work with." Harry worked on Rosmerta while the youngest of the mates retreated giggling.

When they finished the mates in the bed collapsed around him. Harry rose and arranged them comfortably on the bed. He went to the bath and showered quickly; then he dressed in his PT favorites and joined the other mates in the gym for PT.

The rest of that day proceeded normally.

At lunch the mates were amused by the sight of Sally carrying Eugenie on her hip. It was a cute, homey kind of image.

Andrew and Harry took some more time that evening to discuss politics and the art of governing.

No one who had attended school with Andrew would have believed the depth of knowledge and the amount of thought he put into the issues of the day and the direction in which the government should go. In their wide-ranging discussions they touched on the military, both houses of the government, the civil service, and the Monarchy.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

3rd Turned morning.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Cho supervising. Harry pulled Cho onto his face and ate her to a screaming orgasm. Cho and Victoria being so closely matched was having some interesting effects. This was going to have to be worked thorugh. Cho and Victoria curled up, one on each side of Harry. As the on the day before, Harry gentle disentangled himself from the sweet, sweaty tangle of distaff flesh, smiling he dressed and headed to the gym.

Deep into his morning workout, he didn't notice his mates gathering. He continued to work and think.

" _A prophecy; he knew of it and failed to prepare me. I've done so now, but why would he not? I'm no threat to him. I want nothing from this world other than to live and love, now that I know what that is. Maybe play Quidditch. Now I must, it seems, rule these people in order to secure a safe place for my children. Ha! what other fifteen-year-old has to do this stuff? Vernon was right. In an odd way, I_ am _a freak. In a good way, but still a freak._

" _I so just wanted a mother and father, maybe a brother and sister. Instead I get at least fifty women in my life. I'll be required to enslave at least one of them and I'll be the head of an unknown number of Houses. It's a fairy tale, really. I wonder if those other fairy tale princes raised from rags to riches felt completely inadequate._

" _Kill the most powerful Dark wizard in history? Bah! Remake the second oldest wizarding society in the world? Feh! Satisfy the fifty most magically powerful women in the world mentally, physically, and romantically? Holy Mary, Mother of God, forgive us our sins now at the hour of our death. Amen._ _"_

Harry's attention was drawn back to the outside world by the mates rolling on the floor laughing. He was first confused, as he hadn't even seen them arriving, then mad as he felt they were laughing at him. He kept working out, but now he was pouting.

"Oh, Harry, if you keep thinking like that, how could you _not_ succeed? Your greatest fear is failing to keep us happy, any of us including the woman you're supposedly going to enslave?"

Harry blushed to his roots and about halfway up his hair. "Well, I beat Voldemort already, Nym. Now I just have to kill him again. He'll eventually stay dead. As for wizarding Britain, after I kill Voldemort, who do you think can or will stand against me, the Champion of the Realm? The Realm itself lends me its power. Only you and the mates could. God willing I will never make you wish to, as I can't live without you. But I have no knowledge of women or their ways; I can only make mistakes with you, and I can't risk your lives or hearts."

Nym moved to Harry. "Again, lord of my heart, you just keep being who you are. Even in the face of fifty women. We love you, Harry. We don't love the Champion of the Realm—he didn't bind us." She closed in and kissed him tenderly and with the hearts of the bonded on her lips. Harry was left speechless, very pleased and deeply in love, but speechless.

Harry finished his workout and they had another extremely productive day. After dinner they discussed the uptime day and their future plans.

Alastor started. "Harry, Dumbledore will call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and have us start looking for you."

"I know, Alastor, but what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing, Harry. You're well hidden here. Just remember your glamors and you shift your shape if you leave the Hollow, and everything should be fine. We'll go back to work and feed you whatever intelligence we gain."

"A grand plan, Nym, me lass."

"Really, Alastor, we do nothing?"

"Yes, Harry. What would you rather do?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Luna, do you see anything?"

Luna's eyes went white. "Drat! You just had to add the question. Couldn't you just stop at Luna? Nope, Harry, nothing Vulturesnot is doing, anyway. He's so trapped into getting to the prophecy, he can't do anything else." She popped a slice of orange into her mouth and smiled at Harry.

"Eerrr, Luna baby, your—uh—eyes," Harry said, making a vague motion toward his face with the banana he was eating.

"Drat!" Luna's face took on a look of concentration, and the milky whiteness drained off her eyes. "There, how's that?"

"Fine, Luna, thank you. Nym, I like your plan and you all can plant the snatch stones around your work places and magical Britain tomorrow."

"Harry, can we have some of the 'snatch stones?" Sarah inquired.

"Sure, Sarah—errrh, what for?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, and Beatrice, who had wriggled her way under Harry's arm and into his lap and was busy eating off his plate, much to the amusement of the mates and Harry's consternation, chimed in, "Really, Harry, don't you love and want to protect us? Mum wants to put them all round the Royal properties so the Death Eaters at least get transferred here. Then when you get the intent-based runes figured out, we'll add them to the stones."

All of this was said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Harry looked down at her upturned face and kissed her. Beatrice blushed from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her scalp and hid her face in Harry's shirt.

Harry chuckled and the mates joined him.

"Harry, Sarah and the girls want to join you on the Turns, and I'd like to join you on as many as I can."

"Certainly, Andrew. The doors of Potter Castle or any of my other properties are always open to you all and the Queen."

"As for you, Princess, you and your sister, mum, dad, and Grandmum are at the top of my 'to-protect list', you know that, so stop fishing and be content."

Beatrice smiled like the cat that had gotten the canary. It was oddly out of place on her, even though her sister's Mona Lisa smile was already legendary.

"Harry, the war mages will be here tomorrow. They've been seconded to me as a protection detail, at least for their cover. They will be training with us starting on the Turning tomorrow night."

Harry nodded. They continued discussing things until the Hogwarts contingent, led by Minerva, dragged Harry away to the master suite. The other mates chuckled and continued their discussions, albeit at a slower pace, with a few interruptions and finally they drifted into silence. Andrew and the Princesses played Exploding Snap.

At midnight they moved to the entry hall. Harry shook Andrew's hand, kissed Sarah and the Princesses, and then kissed Minerva, Aurora, Septima, and Bathsheba. Everyone else was staying at the Castle. Andrew and Sarah took Beatrice and Eugenie's hands and Side-Along Apparated back to Sunninghill Park. Minerva smiled, and she and the other Professors popped back to their quarters at Hogwarts.

"Geoffrey?"

Pop!

"I have delivered the Dark Mark-triggered wardstones to the Royals and the Professors, milord. I have set up the other half of the pairs in warded collection cells."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

Nym chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face. "You do know that the elves and other magical creatures here and at all your other properties are bound to you, don't you?"

"Goddamnit, that's what I forgot. Geoffrey, you are the chief elf of the Potter estate. You will tour the other estates and see to the welfare of the elves and magical creatures that are under my control. Then you will empty those estates of all property and move it here. Dark objects are to be stored in the secure holding facility in the dungeon, and neutral or Light objects are to go into storage for later evaluation and valuation. Please see to the elves and creatures tonight, and then start the rest in the morning."

Harry stood and offered Nym his arm. They led the way to the apartments and the master suite.

AN: Bit of a short one. Don't remember why as I wrote it ten years ago. Clean up for the turning they were on I think as that last chapter got so long. More next week.

5


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 18

10 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

Ministry of Magic

The Minister's secretary took off her coat and sat behind her desk. She looked at the Minister's schedule and sighed; another day of arse-lickers simpering over her and then fawning over Fudge. She had to find another job. The next piece of shite pureblood ponce that tried to get a look down her cleavage and then impress her with his bloodline was going to get hexed stupid.

Well, might as well get the tea on. His Imperial Ministeriousness would be in soon.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Dumbledore woke and dressed. He left his bedroom and entered his office. On his desk the student roster lay open with two new notations. Emma Dobbs, Hufflepuff, and Victoria Frobisher, Gryffindor, were missing now as well. Damnit, this would only take up his time. He needed to find Potter, not waste time trying to find more of these useless little sluts. He wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There at the staff table, Minerva sat watching over the hall. She was, to his eyes, surrounded by a warm golden glow, the same glow that he had seen in the mirror yesterday morning before Hogwarts shifted the wards from him to her. Ah, well, he was sure that with a little of the old charm he could still work this out.

He approached the staff table and sat. "Minerva, good morning."

Minerva turned her eyes on Dumbledore. Somehow, through her long exposure to him and her new abilities in Legilimency that she had picked up from Chu, she divined his thoughts and laughed in his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, I advise you to give up all thoughts along those lines. I know that I hold the wards, and I know what that means. Also, I have no interest in you; as a matter of fact, it's all I can do to tolerate your presence. Do not overstep yourself or you will be removed. You serve a useful purpose here; concentrate on your new titular duties as Headmaster and Potions Professor and you'll be fine."

"You forget your place, Professor. I am the Headmaster here." Dumbledore knew how to handle this challenge to his power. He would simply overpower her and show her her place.

Minerva smiled. She felt Harry watching in a raging fury from within the bond. The wards and Hogwarts herself were receiving massive doses of magic from him. "Professor, don't be an idiot. I can crush you like a bug—and if I don't, Hogwarts will."

Hogwarts had had enough of this wizard's bluster. She focused a tiny bit of her magic on him and pressed firmly on his magic. Then she blasted past his Occlumency barrier and told him in no uncertain terms exactly what his limits were and the penalty for exceeding them. He resisted, and she gave him a minuscule flash of the penalty. Dumbledore reeled in pain.

"Albus, are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey said, regarding him with alarm.

"Yes, Poppy, fine. Just my age catching up with me."

Poppy Pomfrey looked skeptical. Albus had appeared to be terrified and then in great pain.

"Professor Dumbledore, you will take over Potions. Filius will have to take Defense until you can find a suitable replacement for Umbridge."

"I'm sure Severus will be returning to teach Potions, Minerva. I'll speak to Amelia today and I'm sure I'll be able to have him released."

"It's Professor McGonagall, Professor. Madam Bones has already informed you that the prisoners taken yesterday are to be interrogated today and then a decision will be made as to their disposition. I have adjusted the class schedules, so until you can hire new Professors of whom I approve, you will have to take Potions."

Dumbledore ground his teeth. "Professor McGonagall, as I said, I will contact Amelia and have Severus released today. In fact, I'll do it now."

He rose and left the Great Hall. Minerva sighed and stood. "Your attention, please!" She spoke in a normal volume, but Hogwarts made sure her voice was heard everywhere in the Castle. "Professor Aurora Sinistra will be taking over as Head of Slytherin House. Professor Dumbledore will be teaching Potions, and Professor Flitwick will be instructing Defense and Charms."

While she paused to let the cheering die down, including, oddly, cheering that had come from the Slytherin table, Dumbledore ground his teeth as he strode toward his office.

"Your cooperation in these trying times is appreciated," Minerva continued. "Any deviation from the rules of the school will be dealt with severely. You will all be refreshed on the rules and then tested on them in your History of Magic classes. Failing the test will result in your detention with Mr. Filch."

It was a silent student body that gazed back at Minerva. The Gryffindor table was silent also as they digested what had just happened.

The noise picked up as the discussions began and the students finished breakfast.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

Dumbledore tossed a pinch of Floo powder in the fire. "MLE Director's office. Amelia? Are you there?"

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"May I come through, Amelia?"

"Why, Professor? Don't you have classes to see to? I mean, I can't imagine that you've found replacements for your Defense or Potions teachers yet."

"Ahhhh...that is what I wished to discuss with you, Amelia."

"It's Director or Minister, Professor. So, you want to discuss? Start discussing. You have two minutes."

Dumbledore was chagrined. He had expected to be invited through. "Amelia, I can personally vouch for Severus. He has fully recanted and the man has changed. I really need him back here."

Amelia was flabbergasted. Dumbledore was a powerful Legilimens; he had to know Snape had been raping the pureblood women and Obliviating them. "So, you'll vouch for this rapist Death Eater, will you? Does that mean you condoned his actions or just permitted them? Did you participate, Dumbledore? Never mind. I'll be there in two minutes."

She flipped a pinch of Floo powder in the fire to keep the connection open as Dumbledore snatched his head back. She pressed a button on her desk and said, "Send the duty squad to my office."

The door opened and Auror Shacklebolt entered with Aurors Jones and Tonks. Master Auror Moody stumped in behind them.

"We're Flooing to the Hogwarts Headmaster's office. Dumbledore will be arrested upon our arrival and then questioned under Veritaserum."

Shacklebolt started in surprise, but followed Amelia into the fire.

The Aurors stepped out one by one to find Dumbledore already bound by the Incarcerous Amelia had cast upon stepping out of the fireplace.

"Auror Moody, administer the Veritaserum."

Shacklebolt was really stunned now. Amelia had defeated Dumbledore in a duel. He must have let her; yes, obviously he had something in mind.

Moody shook his head and stepped up to Dumbledore and administered six drops of Veritaserum. He waited a moment and then gave three more. Then began a game of cat and mouse; Amelia was the cat.

"Name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Are you aware of the rapes and Obliviations committed by Severus Snape on pureblood female students of Slytherin House?"

"No." Albus congratulated himself on this dissimulation. He was in fact aware of a rape, but it had been of a Mudblood male. He did have some suspicions, though.

He had no idea that Amelia had skimmed this thought off as soon as it had crossed his mind.

"Why do you want Severus Snape back at Hogwarts?"

"He is my spy in the Dark Lord's camp." Dumbledore managed to not say that Snape was also an integral player in his control of Potter. Severus abused Potter and Dumbledore comforted the boy.

Amelia thought there was something else, but she also knew what it was; having seen Harry's memories of Snape's memories, she probably knew more than Dumbledore did. She skimmed Dumbeldore's thoughts again and caught it.

"Is Snape a Legilimens?"

"Yes."

"So he knows Occlumency."

"Yes; to facilitate his spying efforts I taught him Occlumency."

"What level is he?"

"Past Mastery. Even I cannot penetrate his shields."

Dumbledore was smug about this. Severus had done very well under his tutelage. And then he had worked hard improving his skills. He also believed himself to be winning here. Amelia had let him go right on the cusp of admitting some things.

"Other than being your spy, why do you want Snape back here?"

 _Oops_ , he thought. _Okay, give up the loyalty oath_. "He has sworn a loyalty oath to me. I know I'll be able to control him."

Amelia was stunned. Loyalty oaths outside of a fealty bond were worthless. If Snape had a fealty bond to Dumbledore, then he could do nothing that went against Dumbledore's interests. That meant that all of those activities had at least complicit ignorance from Dumbledore.

"So Snape has a fealty bond to you?" she persisted.

"No; I didn't think it was necessary, and he does not have the requisite life debt to me."

Moody couldn't contain himself. "You idiot, his oath is worthless without a fealty bond. He doesn't have to have a life debt to you to have a fealty bond."

"I know, but he would not undertake the fealty bond without one."

"I wonder why?"

"Alastor, there's no need to be sarcastic."

"Feh! This idiot has been telling Snape his secrets for more than fifteen years and Snape has been running straight to his Death Eater scum buddies with them. No wonder we were losing the last war. You have a lot of good people's blood on your hands, Dumbledolt."

The Veritaserum wore off Dumbledore.

Moody attacked him verbally "Albus, you idiot, I should kill you where you sit. You've sold us all out to Voldemort for what? A Death Eater? You idiot."

Dumbledore sat shocked. He could not believe Alastor would speak to him like this.

"Amelia, I will have Severus back."

"No, you won't. He's been questioned and has admitted to hundreds of rapes and murders. He will be tried, found guilty, and executed."

"Executed? Why?"

"Are you deaf, or have you gone completely senile? Didn't you hear me? He's a criminal—a completely unreconstructed Death Eater."

"But his value as a spy? It is for the greater good." Dumbledore looked in her eyes and tried, with his Legilimency, to implant a suggestion.

Amelia felt his probe and ignored it she steered him to a mental simacrula she had constructed and let him fill its empty head with his suggestion. "Whose greater good, Dumbledore? Not your female students who are the target of his rapes; not your male students who he terrorizes; not Muggles who he rapes and kills without mercy. Maybe Voldemort's good. Is that who the greater good is for, Dumbledore? You've outlived your usefulness. I can't arrest you now, as you apparently did not know about his activities, but believe me I will be trying. As soon as I can prove anything, you'll be arrested, tried, and executed. Until then, keep your nose in your school business. I'll be reporting this to the Wizengamot and seeking your removal as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. Good day."

She turned and strode to the fire. She threw in a handful of his Floo powder, announced, "MLE Director's office," and stepped into the fire. The Aurors followed. As Moody stepped through, he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and mumbled, " _Finite Incantatem_."

The ropes disappeared from Dumbledore, and he sat stunned. The bell rang and he knew he had no options left. He left his office on the way to Potions. He was still thinking, though; he had to get control of Potter, it all hinged on that. Once he had Potter he would be back in control of the situation. How to get Potter was the problem. He would have to talk to Alastor, calm him down. Perhaps he could "arrange" for Alastor to acquire Potter for him. A little judicious use of the Imperious—it had worked before.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

The mates had awoken and lay in their warm beds feeling Harry

Harry got up and went into the shower and found Sally waiting for him. They very thoroughly practised getting her pregnant and then soaped and rinsed each other.

Harry returned to the room and went into the dressing room to dress for PT. He escorted the mates to the gym and began his routine.

In between exercises a different mate took Harry, the last being a double team of Hannah and Anna after the run. It was extremely erotic for them to be writhing together on the mats with a hot, sweaty Harry.

"Morgana! I love Dad, but I so wish my mother was unbonded. That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Daphne breathed as she watched Anna cradle Hannah's torso against her chest as Harry drove into Hannah remorselessly.

Tracey just raised an eyebrow and pushed Daphne onto the mats. "No sense wasting all that energy, Daphne." She slid into a sixty-nine with her best friend under her and ate her to a screaming orgasm. She raised her head and discovered they had not been alone.

The mates rose from the mats in pairs and groups and followed Harry into cool-down stretches and then into the cold-water pool.

After that they wandered to breakfast, and as they ate they watched the scene at Hogwarts unfold through Minerva. By the end of it Harry was seething.

He suppressed his anger and kissed his mates goodbye as they went to work.

"Amelia, please meet us at the Ossuary at noon. I would like to take possession of you and Susan today."

Amelia looked into Harry's and then Nym's eyes and smiled hugely. She knew that nothing that had happened today would matter in the least. She was going to be completely possessed.

As the early morning passed, Harry became angrier at Dumbledore. Finally his aura was constantly on, and Luna was hugely frustrated. She could hardly see because of Harry. She walked over to him while they were all in the library and Vanished his clothes. Then she Vanished hers. She pushed him down onto the cushioning charm she had cast on the floor and proceeded to make love to him.

The mates joined in. and from nine to eleven-thirty they took turns with him until they were too sensitive to continue. At eleven-thirty an exhausted but no longer angry Harry rose, and picking up Hermione, he headed for the master suite. He entered the bath and walked straight in. He pulled Hermione onto himself and thrust gently into her until she clenched around him. He filled her belly with come and they collapsed together for a few moments.

Upon recovering they dressed, and the mates came into the private sitting room of the master suite. Harry and Hermione entered and he spread his arms to encompass the others. Instantly they appeared in the entry hall of the Ossuary.

They talked lightly until Amelia appeared silently in the entry hall. Harry immediately said, "I, Harry James Potter, accept the terms of the contract of troth between the House of Bones and the House of Potter and extend it to all unbonded females of the house."

A light glowed around the house, and the Aegishjalmur lit up. The light found Susan and Harry and connected them. Then it reached out to Amelia and connected her to them. They ended up on their knees, and the House rang a deep gong note.

They were helped to their feet and were all smiles. "Wow that was strange."

"Yes, I would agree, Susan. The Potter wards are immense, intelligent and hugely powerful. Harry."

"Well, since we're here at lunch time, let's eat with Amelia, Harry."

"Sure, Ginny."

"And then, Harry?"

"I want to visit Grimmauld Place and see what Sirius is up to."

Lunch went very well. A pleasant meal with beautiful company settled Harry right down.

After lunch Harry stood and he and the ladies all went to refresh themselves. Harry wandered to the master suite he had used last, and after using the facilities he stood grinning as he looked at the bed.

"Memories, Harry?"

"Yes, Parvati, very good ones."

"Oh yes, Lavenders' head will explode with jealousy," she purred.

Harry laughed. "Why, you mean thing, you."

They walked arm in arm back to the entry hall and Harry kissed Amelia goodbye. After she left he raised his arms and they all disappeared from the Ossuary.

HPATWS

They appeared in the entry hall of Grimmauld Place and found Kreacher on his knees in apparent supplication in front of Sirius's mother's portrait. Harry grinned evilly and froze the elf and the painting with a wave of his hand.

Sirius came out of the study, the wards having told him someone had arrived, and looked at the bizarre tableau. "Harry, did you do that?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"How long will they stay like that?"

"I don't know. I can remove it."

"No, don't. It kind of grows on you. I'll get Tippy in to take care of the house."

"Sirius, you have more house-elves?"

"Twenty-seven, Hermione, why?"

"Why do you put up with Kreacher, then?"

"Who else would take him, Hermione? Freedom would be a death sentence for him. He was made the way he is by my mother, so I don't feel right about killing him."

Hermione blinked. Sirius chuckled at her "Not conforming with your image, daughter?"

Hermione blinked again. Sirius laughed. "Your lord was my godson and ward, Hermione; you're his bonded wife. That makes you a Black now."

Hermione's head started slowly spinning at the implications. Her mates chuckled at her.

"Sirius, stop hurting Hermione's head. I want you and Remus to come to the Castle tonight and talk to us about our plans. I'll send elves to pick you up."

"Sure, pup. I'll let Remus know."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Watching the Wizengamot and the Ministry, fighting with Dumbledore over you, that kind of thing."

"Why have you been fighting with Dumbledolt?"

Sirius barked his laugh and replied, "Just that—he _is_ a dolt. He's become completely fixated on having control of you and is willing to do anything to get it. You must be careful."

"Is he even paying attention to Vulturewart?"

"Not that I can tell. He hasn't started any new operations and isn't even discussing the reports that have been turned in to him about the ongoing missions."

"Well, this is one of the things we're going to have to talk about. I'm not sure we can tolerate a madman running the Order. I think we might have to move to replace him."

Sirius blinked and then smiled. Nym and the other bonded Order members' knowledge of the Order had come to Harry. "With who, Harry? Most of the members are diehard Dumbledore supporters."

"I was thinking along the lines of a leadership council. I mean, the Order doesn't exactly require a charismatic leader as they're mostly an intelligence-gathering organization."

"Their only action units are you, Remus, Alastor, Hestia, Nym, Emmeline, and Dumbledolt. I believe six-sevenths of those are in my camp. So, we'll have to engineer a little coup. I am sure the ladies will be willing to help."

Sirius thought about it and then nodded. "Yes, we could probably do it."

"Okay, well, we'll see you tonight, then. We have to get back to the Castle. I need to talk to the Goblins."

"Fine, Harry. Daughters, lovely to see you all."

Harry smiled at the storm of chatter in the bond and raised his arms. The bonded faded from view.

HPATWS

Hogwarts Castle

Staff Lounge

Late afternoon

"Minerva, spill."

"Xiomara Hooch, what are you on about?"

"You, Septima, Aurora, and Bathsheba are running around here with those little freshly-shagged faces like teenagers. Don't think Poppy, Irma, Pomona, and I haven't noticed. And those glamors might fool that squib Umbitch and Albus the idiot, but they aren't fooling us. You put Dumbledore firmly in his place this morning. All four of you have bonded to seriously powerful wizards and we _will_ find out whom."

" _Can they be told under the oaths governing the secret?"_

" _Yes, Harry. Minerva, get reinforcing oaths from them; you all will need allies."_

" _If you're sure, Nym."_

"All right, ladies, but we'll require your oaths."

As they rendered their oaths to not reveal anything they learned from Minerva, Aurora, Septima or Bathsheba, Aurora cast silencing and locking spells on the room, drawing on her mates and Harry. Nobody would be coming into the room—or eavesdropping.

Poppy, Irma, Pomona, and Xiomara perked up and leaned forward in their seats.

Minerva looked at them and said, "Harry Potter."

You could hear a pin drop for all of five seconds, and then Poppy said, "Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall! He's a fifteen-year-old boy! I mean, really, how _could_ you?"

She looked at the innocent faces that Aurora, Septima, and Bathsheba had put on and her face turned an ugly shade of red. "You all have sexually abused a student. Well, I never in all my years..."

Poppy sat back down, looking like she was going to cry, just as Harry materialized behind her. He placed a Pensieve on the table, and before the stunned witches could even speak, he faded out again.

Minerva stood and placed a memory in the Pensieve, followed by Aurora, Septima, and Bathsheba. She waved them forward and Poppy, Pomona, Irma, and Xiomara stood and gathered around the Pensieve. They leaned in and were drawn into the others' memories: discovering they were in compulsion, the crushing blow that was the discovery that it was for Harry Potter, then the shuddering elation when Emmeline told them the plan. The gut-wrenching guilt, and finally the satisfied, satiated confidence that they felt when he loved them with all his giant heart and their bond mates reinforced and joined him in that love.

Pomona raised her head from the Pensieve with tears running down her face. She moved to Minerva and hugged her. "I'm so glad you found him. That is perhaps the strongest bond I have ever seen."

She leaned back and looked at the bonded. "Morgana, he loves you all so very much."

"Minerva, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I had no right to accuse you."

"Poppy, it's fine—and if you hadn't accused us, I would have been upset. It was no small thing for any of us."

Harry reappeared and took the Pensieve away.

"Minerva, how does he do that?"

"He's bonded to Hogwarts herself and he's immensely powerful, Xiomara."

"Minerva, did you hit your head? Or has Harry shagged you senseless? I saw all that, but that thing he does is not Apparation."

Minerva laughed. "Susan calls it some kind of 'Harryistic' method of magical travel. It appears to be a unique combination of elf-popping and Apparation. It goes straight through wards, is totally silent, and you can stop yourself short of appearing and remain invisible but still see and hear what's happening." She grinned slyly. "And no, I didn't hit my head, but yes, several times."

Xiomara blinked and grinned, then said, "I wonder if that's how Dumbledore stays invisible. Hey, would Harry teach me?"

Minerva's eyes widened for a moment and she thought about it; then she smiled widely.

Irma said, "Uh-oh, I haven't seen that look since she was a seventh year. What are you planning, Minerva?"

"Me, Irma? Why, nothing— but I bet he can't do it now."

"Why not, Minerva?"

"The wards have switched to me, Pomona."

"So you _are_ the Headmistress, then?"

"Yes. Dumbledore will continue as the titular Headmaster and Potions Professor. I will execute the actual duties of Headmistress, and Filius will be the Deputy Head. An American witch named Marie Crouching Cougar will be taking the DADA position. And I'll ask him, Xiomara."

" _Very nice, Headmistress."_

" _Yes, I'd be happy to teach, Minerva."_

" _What about the Slytherin, Marie?"_

" _I think Aurora and I can handle a few snakes, Harry."_

" _Thank you, Daphne—and Harry, if we have trouble I'm sure you and Hogwarts can keep it from getting out of hand."_

" _It would be nice to have another of my mates here, Harry."_

" _Yes, Hogwarts."_

" _Squuueeeeee! I heard her, I heard her!"_

" _Hermione Jane Potter,_ please _don't do that."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

Hermione's very embarrassed and distracted answer had all the mates chuckling. Hermione had immediately dived into a conversation with Hogwarts and was no longer paying attention to the bond.

Harry shook his head in wonder. He couldn't believe the fascination Hermione had with Hogwarts. She'd been in love with the Castle before she ever saw it. Harry had fallen in love with Hogwarts that first year, but with Hermione it had been love before sight.

In the staff room outside the bond, Pomona considered for a moment. "Where are Snape and Umbridge, Minerva?"

"They're being held at a secure facility pending trial and execution."

"That's a little quick, Minerva."

"Xiomara, under Veritaserum they both admitted to being Death Eaters, and Snape admitted raping and then Obliviating at least one Slytherin every year since at least 1980."

Gasp were heard all round.

"Minerva, Dumbledore had to know, the wards, portraits, and elves would have told him if they'd seen anything."

"It's still under investigation, Pomona, but Dumbledore has not been cleared yet."

"Ladies, if you have no more questions, I believe we should be getting to dinner."

They rose, Aurora canceled the charms. They followed Minerva out and down to the Great Hall.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry turned back to the illusioned wall of the library. He was watching the Goblin builders as they proceeded with clearing the ground for the Royal Academy building. Narcissa was working with the Goblins assigned to the Potter account to consolidate the Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy, and Snape accounts and holdings.

"Harry, you have to take charge of Clarissa and Cynthia Fudge, as well as Draco and Julius and Juliet Umbridge. Geoffrey has secured the properties and Emmeline and her comrades from the department are reviewing the Dark artifacts."

Harry had looked up at mention of the Umbridge children. His mind went skittering for a dark corner at the thought of what possible thing could have mated her.

"Harry! Harry, wake up."

"Urrgh...ahhhh...what do you mean, 'take charge', Cissy?"

"Harry, you successfully cast the Praedia Bellica on their Heads of House. They are now your chattel. You will need to have sex with the of-age females and see to their keeping. You'll need to see to the males and under-age females, their education and keeping. You are their Head of House."

"How does that mean I have to have sex with the females?"

"They're your spoils, Harry. If you don't…."

"Oh gods, not another magic will drive them crazy?"

"No, Harry, they'll die."

"Are you kidding? And this is a 'Light' spell?"

" _Harry, the spell affirms the right of conquest and enforces it magically. It was designed in the darkness of history before there was a Ministry, when might truly made right. This is the world you're taking us back to. You will, we know, bring us back from it as soon as possible. Her Majesty supports your plan, knowing this will be required. You have to be a grownup about this, Harry. It must be done."_

" _Thank you, Sarah."_

"Geoffrey?"

Pop!

"Milord?"

"Please prepare rooms for the Fudge women and the Umbridge children."

"It has been done, milord."

"Bring them here, please."

Geoffrey snapped his fingers and four elves appeared with two witches and a set of twin toddlers. Two elves popped away immediately, and two stayed with the toddlers. Geoffrey stood off to the side.

The witches dropped deep curtsies, and the toddlers looked around interestedly.

Harry bowed slightly and went to the toddlers first. Both of them seemed to be happy kids, maybe two years old. Harry smiled at them and their elf nannies.

" _Chu, I believe we have your first two students."_

" _I need a school first, Harry, but you're right. They're cute, too. Amazing_ _to think they came from that woman. I'll have to get Emmeline to review the memories and see who their father is. Meanwhile we'll test them and give them a schedule."_

Harry placed a hand on each child's forehead, and a bright light surrounded them. He felt them in the bond—but not like a mate. It was strange.

" _It's a parent bond, Harry, combined with a Head of House bond. You can feel their needs and emotions. It will fade as they age and become more able to care for themselves, but it will always be there a little, unless it's broken as mine was."_

Harry caressed Narcissa consolingly in the bond and she beamed at him.

Harry approached the former Fudge women and they curtsied again.

"Ladies, please, I'm Harry. Pleased to meet you."

They rose and the older of the two said, "I'm Cynthia, milord, and this is my daughter Clarissa."

"Harry, please, Cynthia. I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yes, milord. I knew Cornelius had turned. It happened years ago."

Clarissa nodded. "I was so scared, milord. He was negotiating for the best price for me like I was a prize cow."

"You're very pretty, Clarissa, erudite and brave as well. Clearly the apple did not fall far from the mother tree. A pair of jewels beyond price. I'm sorry your father did this, and that I was forced to take this action."

" _Ooooh, very smooth, Harry."_

" _Hush, Ginny, I'm trying to listen."_

In the bond Ginny huffed at Marietta. It was an odd feeling.

"We thank our lord and compliment the Lady Narcissa. She has done well."

"Ha! It wasn't me, Cynthia. He came this way. Wait till you meet the Alpha wives."

"Forgive my rudeness, ladies. Perhaps we could move to the sitting room and be more comfortable."

The former Fudge women nodded. "Harry, I still need to do some work on these estates; the Fudge and Umbridge estates are a complete mess."

"Narcissa, I can help you with that. I tried to study what Cornelius was doing every day just in case…."

"Later, Cynthia. I want to get fresh eyes on it, and then you can tell me if I missed anything."

Harry offered his arms. Cynthia took his left and Clarissa his right. He led them into the hall. The elf nannies disappeared with their charges.

In the public study Harry seated the ladies on a loveseat and sat in a wingback chair facing them.

"Milord, we're prepared to be taken. In fact, we're looking forward to it."

Harry sat stunned for a moment. "Errrh...you'll forgive me, Cynthia, but I wasn't exactly prepared for that. I hadn't really realized the full implications of doing what I did. I was simply trying to get resources away from the dork lord."

"Milord, you have no idea how much we appreciate it, either. The way things were going, Lucius Malfoy and his cronies were going to have Clarissa and me soon. As you've already said, we're not unattractive, nor are we uneducated. We both know that without being truly on the side of the Light you couldn't have succeeded in casting the spell, so we know you have no ill intentions."

Clarissa picked up the conversation. "Milord, I would like the opportunity to at least mate with you. I've never been 'found', as they say. I'm twenty-three years old and have despaired of just marrying a wizard. If that's my lot, fine; but I won't pass up the opportunity to bond. And with you, well—I couldn't do better."

Cynthia joined back in. "Milord, my bond, such as it was, was broken long ago. I would also appreciate the opportunity to mate with you and hopefully at least form a mate bond."

"Only if you stop calling me milord."

"Beg pardon?"

"Cynthia, the other women I've bonded have at least been found. I'm not sure that I'm ready for pillow talk starting with 'Milord'."

Clarissa giggled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking; just getting to know each other, nothing earth shattering. Harry had to fade out twice to help Minerva, but it was, all in all, a very relaxing afternoon for him.

Harry escorted them back to the library, where Clarissa and Cynthia met the bonded who were in the Castle. Clarissa had a little girl-talk with the mates her age and younger, which involved much blushing and giggling. Cynthia sat with her own peers as they pored over the accounts of the Fudge, Malfoy, and Umbridge estates. They had a little older girl-talk at the same time; the blushing was the same, but throaty chuckles replaced the giggles.

Harry faded into the toddlers' room and spent the time playing with Julius and Juliet under the watchful eye of their nannies, Rose and Tulip. He was desperately screening the graphic details his mates were reviewing with the Fudge women.

Dinner was another easygoing affair. The toddlers were with them through the main course, Nym fussing outrageously over them. Their nannies removed them for sleep when they began nodding into their peas.

After dinner the bonded and the Fudge women went back to the library. As they waited for the other mates to begin the Turn, they continued to talk, both within and outside of the bond.

Harry and Nym had popped to the twins' room and were watching them sleep while they cuddled in an overstuffed, oversized chair.

"Harry, I want a baby of our own."

"And this is news to who, Nym?"

She slapped him softly on the arm.

"I wasn't sure when we started this, Nym, but now I am. I want lots of babies, with you first and then with all the bonded. I mean, we have all this money and space; it seems a shame to waste it on just us. I think we should fill all the houses and spend the entire fortune."

Nym sat with tears in her eyes. "Me too, Harry."

" _Narcissa, what are you laughing at?"_

" _Something I was going to tell you later. The Goblins and I have determined that it's probably impossible for you to spend all your money even if we all were to have children until we could no longer bear them and treated them all as pureblood princes and princesses and sent them all to Hogwarts._

" _Your money is making interest so fast that we'll be comfortable almost no matter what. That's leaving alone the fact that your estates generally generate income on their own. Your holdings in the Muggle world are also strong, conservative, earning interest, and vast._

" _You, my lord, have a higher GDP than all but the group of seven."_

Hermione, sensing that Harry had become lost, said, _"Gross domestic product, how much your estates produce in monetary value. The group of seven are the seven top producing countries in the world."_

" _Uhhh, yay?"_

" _Yes, Harry, yay."_

The bond settled in contemplation.

It was, surprisingly, incredibly erotic to have Harry figuring out how many times he could get them each pregnant; it was also hilarious because he sucked at integer nine math, or whatever it was that he was trying to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 19

11 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

9 Sept (Off Sidereal)

Harry and Nym popped into the entry hall. The mates and Fudge women joined them. Sirius and Remus popped in in the company of Potter elves, and Tim Spicer joined them in the company of Sarah.

They were also joined by Janet Carruthers, Krystal Champion, and Krista Collins, war mages seconded to the Ambassador.

Nym looked at Harry and he nodded. She handed the Time-Turner chain to Hermione on her right, who passed it to the next mate. They handed it around the outside of the group.

Harry spoke as they did. "We'll be using this device to go backward in time seventy-two hours. Geoffrey has arranged suitable training facilities and rooms for us here in the Castle. For those of you who don't know, we'll be trying to avoid ourselves to prevent a paradox. If you're more interested in this, please see Hermione as trying to explain it makes my head hurt. If you become lost, please call for Geoffrey and he'll redirect you to where you need to be."

The chain made it around and back to Nym. She attached it to the Time-Turner and wound it as far as she could. She looked up and made sure everyone was inside the chain, and then she released it.

The Time-Turner spun them back through time, but it was glowing red-hot when it stopped.

"Narcissa, I believe I just found something that wasn't in your cost calculation." Nym held up the glowing device.

"I'll have it checked, Nym, but you may be right. Those things are not cheap." Emmeline took the Time-Turner by its chain and swung it gently as it cooled.

Harry moved to the war mages with Nym and Sarah. "Ladies, may I introduce my Alphas, Duchess Nymphadora Potter and Sarah Windsor-Mountbatten, Duchess of York?"

Janet's eyebrow raised. "Milord, I am Janet Carruthers. This is Krystal Champion and Krista Collins."

Harry shook Janet's hand first and felt the electrical charge between them. Janet was a tall woman at six feet. She had a handsome rather than beautiful angular face with a massive red scar passing through her left eye from an inch above her brow to her jaw. She appeared to be about thirty-five years old. Harry looked in her eyes as he held her hand and saw strength and power. She was terribly thin, however.

Krystal was a smiling, round-faced young blonde woman of five foot nine, very powerfully built and very confident. She appeared to be about thirty. When Harry shook her hand, he felt the tingle again.

Krista was the very personification of a middle-eastern princess. Dark brown skin, deep black hair, five six, medium build, but she had green eyes as bright as his. She appeared to be the youngest at about twenty-five. He felt the tingle from her, too.

When Nym took Janet's hand it was all Janet could do not to fall to her knees and offer her wrist in submission. Her military training and experience were all that kept her on her feet. Sarah shook her hand and the urge was there again, not as strong but it was there.

Krystal actually started to her knees, but Nym's iron grip held her up. Nym mouthed, "Later," at her and almost imperceptibly nodded toward Mr. Spicer. Krista had the same experience.

Harry didn't even wonder any more about how these women found him.

He greeted Mr. Spicer as the mates greeted the war mages.

He gave them a few minutes as he talked to Remus and Sirius.

Finally Harry said, "Well, we all have an early start in the morning, so the elves will show you to your rooms. We'll meet in the gym for PT at 6 a.m."

Elves faded into view and escorted everyone to rooms. The male guests were in rooms far from the bondeds' wing.

Andrew was with Sarah in the bondeds' wing.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

First Turned Morning

Harry awoke in the morning to complete quiet for once. The entire bond, other than him, was still asleep.

He slipped out of bed and into the bath. Emma and Victoria found him there.

"Harry, did you talk to our parents yesterday?"

"No, Victoria, I'm sorry."

"its okay, Harry. I hope you don't mind, but we sent them letters with Hedwig. They want to see you at eleven o'clock on the twelfth."

"You need to tell Nym, Victoria. She'll need to be here."

"Yes, we know. We'll tell her later."

Emma, Victoria, and Harry spent the next hour just being together in the tub. At 5:55 a.m. Harry rose from the tub, dressed in his PT gear, and moved to the gym.

He greeted the bonded and the war mages and began his workout.

Janet had been in the gym looking over the available equipment. It was all professional-caliber fitness equipment arranged so that if you proceeded around the outside wall one way, you started at the head and worked every muscle in isolation. If you went around the other way you started at the feet. There were machines and free weights. In the middle of the front wall facing out over the valley were treadmills dividing upper body from lower body. She was satisfied with the equipment.

She leaned against the wall and waited to see what would happen. She was concentrating on Harry, Krystal was watching the Primary Alpha and the mates, and Krista was watching the Secondary Alpha and the Primaries.

Harry walked in and greeted his mates. He moved to the mats behind the treadmills and did a very complete set of stretches. There was very little she could improve there. The Alphas and Primaries and all the mates executed the same routine and added some stretches that the war mages knew were designed just for females. Janet smiled tightly; these were women on a mission.

She refocused on her target. Harry had started on the upper body circuit and was working on a four-way neck machine. Janet was impressed; she estimated his height at five-foot-eleven and his weight at about 185. He was working out at significant percentages of his mass. She was concerned that he had not warmed up first but instead started really high.

Harry had started at seventy-five pounds and went up on the next set to the whole 150 pounds available on the machine. After that set he got up and added fifty more pounds of free weights to the machine. He did three sets of twelve repetitions and then moved to the next station.

Janet was stunned. He was working his neck muscles with more than his body weight.

On incline presses Janet realized he was warming up with weights other people would work out with. His workouts were at levels approaching record-setting weight.

Janet reevaluated her target. He did not have the blocky body of a weightlifter, but he was extremely well formed. He also appeared to be below ten percent body fat. In fact, all of those 185 pounds looked to be muscle and bone. Janet looked away; she couldn't believe she'd made herself wet looking at him. She looked up into the smiling, knowing eyes of Nym Potter. She blushed faintly and looked back at her target.

Harry finished his upper body work and got on the treadmill. Janet watched as he programmed it first for a world record mile pace and then for high angle. Harry ran for thirty minutes, increasing to maximum angle after five minutes and then at maximum angle for twenty. He dropped the angle for the last five minutes.

"Janet, this is incredible. These people are all at our levels, and Harry is well past even our fittest male mages."

Janet nodded at Krystal. "I know."

"Sarah seems to be struggling a bit, but she's right in there."

Krista came over. "How am I supposed to evaluate a five-year-old?"

"What? Why?"

"Beatrice and Eugenie came in with their mother and Hermione told me they're Primaries."

Janet was shocked to her core. "He bonded a five-year-old?"

Krista rolled her eyes. "Of course he didn't. She's intent-bonded to him."

Janet looked at her. "And what does her mother think about her being in an active bond?"

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree there, Janet. I think it's what Eugenie thinks. I mean, have you looked at her or talked to her? It's like talking to a thirty-year-old in a tiny little body."

"Back to the question, though. I mean, our tables don't even go that small for height."

The three war mages turned their eyes back to the group.

Harry reduced his machine to a lower angle for cool-down and then stepped off. Janet thought he was through, but he stepped over and started the lower body circuit.

He worked through that and then started his cool-down stretches. He popped up from that and went into the cold pool, where the mates joined him. While they were in the pool the war mages conferred.

"Well?"

"This is undoubtedly the most fit group of wizarding people I've ever been around, Janet, bar none."

Krista nodded her concurrence. "I agree with Krystal, Janet. They're phenomenally fit. So much so that I wonder if they've done any rituals."

Janet nodded. "Yes, they have, but not the ones you're perhaps thinking of. From what I was told, their magic combined is enhancing them to the maximum that they can be, and it's possible that the magic will be holding the fully bonded at that maximum for a very, very long time. Perhaps hundreds of years."

"Us too, if he fully bonds us, Janet?"

"Yes, Krystal."

The mages went to breakfast. They arrived in the dining room and Geoffrey materialized beside Janet. He looked at them all intently for a moment and faded back out just as Andrew entered the room. Andrew seated them and then any of the mates that came in. Remus and Sirius did the same thing. Tim Spicer stood quietly to the side, waiting.

The seated mates were not really paying attention. They shuddered gently in unison and then moments later Harry, Nym, and Megan appeared and Harry made his way around, exuberantly kissing his mates good morning.

In his exuberance Remus and Sirius got a buss on the top of their heads in passing, as did Andrew. The mages got their knuckles kissed and Mr. Spicer got a glowing grin and a firm handshake.

Janet found herself on the end of two sets of bright green eyes more than once as she cleared her massively full plate. She wondered if Nym even knew her eyes exactly matched Harry's.

She was glad that breakfast was all light and not greasy as, after the debacle in the Balkans that she had just been released from, she wasn't sure she could take a normal English breakfast.

The first class they had was Runes. Janet was amazed to see that all of the mates kept up. The work was very advanced. The classes stayed just as advanced the entire morning. Occasionally Harry would disappear with a mate, and again Janet was amazed that no comments came from the males present as the mates obviously shuddered through what had to be orgasms.

She watched Sarah shudder through one while holding her husband's hand, but he said nothing. It was amazing.

After a huge but light lunch they moved to another hall that was set up for dueling.

"Janet—you, Krystal, and Krista, if you please. Let's go ahead and get this out of the way."

Janet nodded at Harry She looked at the other mages and said, "Standard takedown, no holds."

Krystal and Krista blinked. They were now free to use any spell. They knew better than to kill Harry, but anything else went.

Moody stepped up and began the duel.

The war mages immediately cast hugely powerful debilitating spells in multiple strings. Harry shielded some and dodged others. He made no offensive moves while he observed their techniques.

Janet was getting more and more upset. She had expected to take him down in her first string. She had thought having the other two mages participate was overkill. He had dodged or shielded all of their spells. She increased her level of effort, leading her team into harder and more deadly casting.

Harry finally started casting in return, and the mages were shocked by the power behind his most simple spells.

The mates and visitors had stood back along the walls behind the dueling shields, watching. While the mates were watching and laughing, Sirius and Remus were horrified; the magics being cast were deadly, and where they weren't deadly they were massively powerful.

Harry finally felt he had their rhythm and threw the holly wand across to his left hand. He snapped his wrist and the staff appeared in his right hand in its wand form.

Harry immediately began casting strings from both wands. The mages changed tactics and the fight was truly on. Harry continually fought to keep the mages where he could see them while they fought to get spread out and surround Harry. They had not counted on Harry's dual simultaneous casting, however, and his power levels were a complete surprise. They were all combat veterans and were not about to be overcome. They knew the price of failure in their business was death, possibly a long lingering death after being used by whoever or whatever beat them. They increased both the power of the spells they were casting and the level of the spells.

Krystal managed to slide past Harry on his left while he was concentrating on Krista on his far right and Janet in the center. She smiled sadly and raised her wand...

She saw no more of the fight.

Janet watched Krystal slide behind Harry and she just barely managed to catch the flick of the wand in his right hand. She watched as, with amazing speed, he flicked that arm back and the spell left the wand. She knew Krystal never saw it coming. She breathed easier, however, as she saw it was one of those hugely overpowered Stunners. She did not keep breathing easy, however, as when Harry's arm came back the wand in it expanded to a staff and two more of those Stunners blasted from the end of it. Both of them were on target and she smiled as one blasted through her shield.

Janet awoke with Marcia and Anna on either side of her and Harry's hand stretched out to her.

"Wandless, too, Harry? This will be very entertaining." Harry smiled at Janet as the mates and her comrades chuckled. He helped her to her feet and then stepped away. The mages selected opponents and began duels; it was a very informative afternoon.

Harry watched first with Moody and Spicer and then with a growing crowd of mates and others who had finished the duels and been awakened, or had awakened the mages they had been fighting. There had been a couple of surprises for the mages. The first was the level of power the mates had. The second had been trying to fight Luna. With her crazy drunken-man style and her anticipation of Krystal's attacks, she had won her fight.

Ginny had won hers on sheer power, blasting a Stunner straight through Krista's shield.

Nym's duel with Janet had been an amazing display of complicated magic ending in Janet being hit by a wandless Stunner while she was shielding a broken string of high-powered curses. Nym explained it as stutter casting.

Remus, having watched the duels, thought he could do all right; he did, too, for a little over a minute before Janet dropped him.

Sirius drew Krista and lasted about a minute against her.

Dinner was fun, with Harry torturing Sirius. He Transfigured his mouth, Vanished his fork, and illusioned his food into cute little animals while shielding the rest of the table from Sirius's pranks. Meanwhile he carried on a conversation with whoever wished to talk to him. Sirius was pouting by dessert.

"Janet, we'll normally eat at 9 p.m. We finished a little early today; as the duels ran so late, we didn't do the other classes."

"Yes, Harry. I don't see it being a problem. You've all displayed mage level individual skills; now we just need to put them all together. I got hit with hexes and jinxes today that I've never heard of, so what I really want to do is review your knowledge. Then we can come up with a standard set of spells that goes from Stunners to that nasty Bombarda you have and practise them until they're muscle memory and cast in strings.

"If we plan the strings right, they're quick and progressively harder to counter and go from least energy use to most.

"The advantage to this is saving energy for the next opponent, of course."

"Energy isn't really a problem for us, Janet."

"I thought that too, Harry. Last month I learned different. While you might be able to overpower an opponent, when they come for you in their hundreds it can be trouble. So the quicker you put them down with the least expenditure of energy the better off you are."

Harry had watched her face and saw the hollow look come into her eyes; he knew he never wanted to see it again.

" _Janet's Company was all but wiped out last month, Harry. She and two others survived but they were all magically exhausted and severely wounded. They decimated the Dark wizarding population of Bosnia, however,"_ Amanda sent to Harry in the bond.

"All right, Janet, we'll start tomorrow."

"Your Grace, can I ask you to outline your plan?"

"Certainly, Mr. Spicer. Let's move to the library, though."

Harry offered his arm to Nym and led the group to the library.

Geoffrey had opened up a small theater off the library and he led them there.

Harry stepped down the sloping floor and mounted the stage. The mates and Mr. Spicer, Remus, Sirius, Andrew, and Moody took seats in the front four center rows.

Harry opened. "Mr. Spicer, Remus, and Sirius—everyone else has heard these plans, but let's go through them in a more formal process.

"There is currently what is known as a Dark Lord rising in the British magical world. A Dark Lord is a wizard who attempts to rise to power using what are considered Dark aspects of magic.

"They're generally powerful wizards who have been corrupted by the magic that they use. I do not subscribe to the theory that there is generally Dark magic. There are intents that are evil; wizards have corrupted magic to fit those evil intents.

"So now we have a powerful wizard with evil intent rising, using a blood-purist agenda to gather supporters. This wizard has corrupted a significant portion of an already mostly inept Ministry that is operating under the influence of 'pureblood' wizards due to its structure.

"The side of the supposed Light forces is being led by a powerful wizard who has either outlived his time or has been corrupted by power just as the Dark Lord has.

"I, a very powerful wizard, find myself thrust into this situation and, due to the actions of the leader of the purported Light side, I find myself dragging at least fifty-one powerful witches with me.

"My original intent was to simply secure enough stability to be left alone to love these women in peace and raise our children. It rapidly became obvious that, surrounded by enemies and simpletons as we find ourselves, in order to accomplish this mission I would have to eliminate the current Dark Lord and his supporters, eliminate the current form of government and reestablish a fair government complete with checks and balances, and either turn or eliminate the leader and forces of Light.

"In order to accomplish these goals and at the same time take the necessary action to save the women involved, we established the bond and began using the Time-Turner to train. The training has progressed much faster than we originally thought it would, assisted by the strength and power of our bond. There is still training to do; however, we have started taking steps to neutralize the Dark Lord by eliminating his allies and potential allies, and we have essentially gained control of the Ministry mostly by taking advantage of an opportunity that presented itself.

"We have yet to move against the forces of the Light or the Wizengamot, but I believe those moves will begin accomplishing themselves shortly.

"I have been created the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, a feudal duke with the reigning monarch as my liege. Her Majesty has seen fit to charge me to, in as expeditious a manner as possible, destroy the forces of Darkness threatening magical Britain and then remove the pretenders to power in her former Ministry of Magic to her to be judged. Also, I have been charged to establish a fair and universal education system and a nondiscriminatory hiring system.

"As her Majesty put it, the Magical Nobles of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland having signed neither the Magna Carta Libertatum of 1215 nor the Coronation Charter of 1100 or any and all charters or attachments thereto, and not having sworn their oaths of fealty to the realm and crown as it was reconstructed, are declared to be forfeit.

"I will now take your questions."

Tim Spicer stood. "Your Grace, you said that you had taken steps. Would you mind explaining those steps to me?"

"Not at all. We have taken prisoner three of the Dark Lord's followers and the former Minister of Magic. I have interrogated them, stripped their memories, and dueled them in single combat. After defeating them I cast the Praedia Bellica charm, stripping them of all titles, property, chattel, and money, and two of them of their magic."

Remus, Sirius, and the mages recoiled slightly in horror.

Harry sighed and continued. "Our primary enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort, marks his followers with a, eerrr, magical tattoo. We have a device that detects this tattoo and transports the person or creature wearing it to the extensive, massively warded, dungeons under this fortress.

"We have installed these devices in chokepoints around magical Britain and the Royal palaces.

"Very soon I expect the cells will start filling with supporters of the Dark. They will be interrogated and a copy of their memories obtained. I will then challenge the guilty to single combat. After I defeat them I'll cast the Praedia Bellica charm on them and strip them of all titles, property, chattel, and money, and depending on their crime, possibly their magic.

"We have a list of supporters from the ones we have already captured, and we'll begin picking them up if they do not appear in the cells. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord himself is unmarked, so we have to work on a device to pick him up that will be based on intent. We have almost completed the—eerrr—"

"ROM, Harry. Read Only Memory."

"Thank you, Hermione—the ROM for this device and we will modify the existing devices and plant more as soon as this intent-based system is operable. After that we will sit back, continue to build the education system, and work on the political aspect while we wait for our enemy to fall into one of these traps. Meanwhile we will counter any of the Dark Lord's moves that we believe will interfere with our operations or cause a loss of life or result in a rape."

Tim considered a moment. Janet asked, "And if he doesn't fall into a trap, Harry?"

"Then at a certain point I will take the fight to him at a time and on a battlefield of my choosing."

Tim's consideration ended. "You're planning this from a position of complete domination. What if you're not up to the challenge?"

Janet nodded. "Maybe I can answer this better, Mr. Spicer. Last month a Company of mages of the First Battalion First Brigade of the Fourth Mage Corps consisting of fifty-five mages fought the combined forces of the Yugoslavian Mage Corp and their Dark league. My platoon of twelve mages were eventually caught in an ambush in Gorazde. I and two others survived. We killed or disabled 1456 wizards or witches in a fourteen-day running fight. I have recovered to about ninety percent of my strength after being exhausted, and Krystal and Krista, who were on other missions and not in Bosnia with me, were at 100 percent when we dueled Harry this afternoon. We did not pull any punches after Harry began dual casting. He legitimately defeated us."

"We have never seen or heard of a wizard with this much power. It has been recorded that these levels of power existed in the distant past, but nothing even approaching this level in modern history. He has the power to dominate this situation, in our estimation. Also, he can draw on both his mates through his bond and Magical Briton because of the way he was created."

"Okay, so he's up to the challenge. Why not simply eliminate the forces of Darkness now?"

"Actually, I could, Mr. Spicer, but we don't really know who they are. As we gather more intelligence we'll identify more of them. Once we do and then eliminate them, I suspect that Voldemort, the Dark Lord, will attempt to recruit from anywhere in the world.

"We'll let him be a lightning rod for evil as long as we can keep his depredations under control. I hope that he can draw in most of the evil creatures or people over the years and we'll continue to eliminate them. Meanwhile we'll educate those without evil intent and slowly strangle him of resources, both sentient and material. Then, when he's alone and naked, I will take him, strip his mind and magic, and incinerate whatever is left."

"So you propose to use Britain as the battleground in a struggle between good and evil?"

"Essentially, yes."

"And your intelligence is so good you can prevent the 'evil' forces from injuring anyone?"

"Probably not, but we'll keep casualties down to a minimum."

"How?"

"Through our intelligence gathering we'll replace intended victims with simacrula, magical creations that can very closely emulate human beings. We will then let the attack occur and capture the followers of the Dark Lord involved. They will be interrogated and then have their memories of the capture and interrogation wiped. We'll implant memories of a successful attack and send them back to Riddle, the Dark Lord."

"By the time he realizes his failures we'll be far ahead of his recruiting curve and hopefully have the intent-based devices operational. After that we'll plant them in all public spaces starting with locations our intelligence says he will strike next."

Janet, Krystal, and Krista were nodding. Janet said, "We're employing the same tactics in the former Soviet bloc. Minus the 'devices', we gather the intelligence and then snatch the targets for interrogation and elimination."

"How is your interrogation so effective, Your Grace?"

"Magic, Mr. Spicer," Harry said cheekily "We have a compound that when administered forces them to tell the truth. How much intelligence you can gather seems to be controlled by phrasing your questions correctly, in such a way that your target can not avoid them." Harry did not want to fully tip his hand and tell Tim that in extremis he could simply strip the minds of anyone he encountered.

The audience, primarily Mr. Spicer, sat quietly. Finally, Tim said, "Your Grace, I believe my company can best help you by educating your bonded as a tactical staff and yourself as a tactical commander. You seem to have a firm grasp of strategy, but I believe your tactical work has yet to be tested. I'll be happy to work with Mage Carruthers and her team in this. I also believe we can provide some higher-level analysis of intelligence."

"Thank you, Tim. I appreciate it."

"Your Grace, I recommend we start this effort with morning briefings. I would like to conduct the first briefing tomorrow after breakfast. This room would do very nicely."

Harry nodded and turned to Sirius and Remus. "Any questions?"

Sirius was pensive "What do you want to do about the Order, Harry?"

"I want you to start feeling out the Order and engineer a coup if possible. I'd like to replace Dumbledore with a leadership team consisting of at least yourself, Remus, and Alastor, Sirius.

"We've effectively taken the Ministry and we're working toward emasculating the Wizengamot, but we need to secure control of the Order as bloodlessly as possible. With Alastor, Emmeline, Hestia, Nym, and Minerva, you two should be able to gain control."

Sirius nodded. "All right, Harry. When we get back uptime we'll start working on it."

Harry nodded. "If no one else has questions, I'm going to bed." He smiled and stepped from the stage. He offered Nym his arm and they left, headed for the master suite.

Janet, Krystal, and Krista were picked up by a Primary and taken to the master suite also.

Sirius, Remus, and Tim began the walk back to their wing.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 20

11 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

10 Sept (Off Sidereal)

Janet woke up and stretched. Last night came back to her and she literally purred. Harry might be young in physical age, but he was about seven hundred in his knowledge of women and how to make them come, screaming his name. She giggled to herself and rolled over. She found herself looking into a pair bright green, smiling eyes. They closed on her and her mouth was taken in a burning kiss. She pulled her mate on top of her and between her legs. Thrusting with her hips, she lined him up and he drove into her. She sighed, stretched, and relaxed into the long, slow thrust Harry was using on her. She purred again until she finally clenched and screamed his name.

Later, after Harry had taken Krista and then Krystal again, they found themselves in the bath with Nym and the Primaries. They languidly observed as Emma and Victoria came into the bath and got their daily ration of Harry time. Bathsheba helped them as Harry had not had a chance to talk to their parents yet, and then she took a nice turn with Harry as her reward.

Janet was amazed at the amount of sex Harry was capable of.

" _You haven't seen anything yet, Janet. Although he hasn't bound three in one night for over a month."_

After that comment Nym looked around. _"PT, ladies, if you please."_

The bonded chorused, " _Yes, Nym"_

Janet chuckled. "Is it always like this? I can't stop smiling even though my face hurts."

"Unless you're stupid like me." Janet caught Hermione and hugged her, then she kissed her firmly.

"We aren't perfect, Hermione; we all make mistakes."

Hermione leaned her head on Janet's shoulder for a moment, remembering the bad intelligence and bad decisions that had put Janet in the position she had been in a month ago, wounded, surrounded and cut off.

"You know that wasn't your fault, Janet. We went through this last night."

"I know, Hermione, but it doesn't change how I feel."

"But Harry does, doesn't he?" Hermione looked at her with eyes sparkling and bit Janet gently on her left nipple through her T-shirt. Then she scampered away toward the gym.

Janet stood stunned for just a moment and then gave chase. It felt good to act like a teenager again for just a moment.

PT went very well. Janet, Krystal, and Krista joined at a level close to the very high level the mates had already reached; Cynthia and Clarissa, although at a lower level and unable to draw on the bond, put on a very tough performance.

Harry finished quickly and then took Cynthia back to the master suite. She was out of her pt clothes in a flash and on her knees with her throat full of Harry almost before Harry had a chance to look at her magnificently maintained beautiful body.

Harry pulled out of her throat and went exploring. Cynthia was not a trophy wife for nothing; she knew her body well, and she knew how to use it.

Nym and the rest of the mates were in the shower when the bonding orgasm hit them.

Clarissa wasn't waiting any more; as Harry rolled off her mother, she sheathed him. Cynthia could not believe how erotic it was to feel Harry ripping away her daughter's hymen and then slowly but surely driving Clarissa insane.

Clarissa clenched on Harry as she experienced the first orgasm ever given to her by someone else. It was massive, much bigger than the ones she had given herself. She was exhausted, but Harry kept moving in her—with authority, but slowly and gently. She had been very tender, but as he kept moving she suddenly became desperate for him to satisfy himself in her. She physically needed him to come in her. She began thrusting in time with his thrusts, and as she did she drove herself further and further toward a massive orgasm.

Clarissa began working her muscles, or trying to, and her clenching and unclenching on him pushed Harry to the edge with her. He sat up and leaned down. He locked onto her right nipple and sucked hard. Clarissa exploded, taking Harry with her. She found Harry in her mind or herself in Harry's mind and she ran through his thoughts and memories. As she processed the memories, she came to hate her father.

" _Shhhh, baby, it's done. We're one now, so it doesn't matter any more."_

Clarissa collapsed and he carried her to the tub.

Breakfast that morning was subdued as the new mates processed in the bond. As they left the dining room, Sirius caught up with Harry. "All right there, Harry?"

"Yeah, Sirius, just letting the girls settle in."

"Girls?"

"Janet, Krystal, Krista, Cynthia, and Clarissa."

"Oh."

Harry looked at Sirius and grinned. "Not many more, I think."

"Probably good, that."

"Yeah probably."

They entered the little theater again and found Tim already on the stage.

"Your Grace, with your permission we'll go through a staff briefing and discuss who you wish to fill the primary staff positions. Of course you will fill the commander's position."

A slide appeared on a screen behind him.

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

"Your Second in command and Chief of Staff will be?"

"Nym, Mr. Spicer."

"Tim, if you please, Your Grace."

Harry grinned at him, "Harry, then, Tim."

"Okay, that gives us—" He made some adjustments and looked up at the screen again.

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

Her Grace Nymphadora Potter, Duchess of Magic

Deputy Commander/Chief of Staff

"Now we need your G1, Harry. A G1 is the principal staff officer for all matters concerning human resources."

"That would be Susan."

The slide updated.

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

Her Grace Nymphadora Potter, Duchess of Magic

Deputy Commander/Chief of Staff

Duchess Susan Potter

G1

"Your G2? A G2 handles intelligence."

"Daphne."

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

Her Grace Nymphadora Potter, Duchess of Magic

Deputy Commander/Chief of Staff

Duchess Susan Potter Duchess Daphne Potter

G1 G2

"Your G3—a G3 handles operations."

"Hestia, and her assistant will be Hermione."

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

Her Grace Nymphadora Potter, Duchess of Magic

Deputy Commander/Chief of Staff

Duchess Susan Potter Duchess Daphne Potter Duchess Hestia Potter

G1 G2 G3

Duchess Hermione Potter

G3A

"Good choice, Harry. That job is tough. Your G4—G4s handle all classes of supply."

"Ginny."

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

Her Grace Nymphadora Potter, Duchess of Magic

Deputy Commander/Chief of Staff

Duchess Susan Potter Duchess Daphne Potter Duchess Hestia Potter

G1 G2 G3

Duchess Hermione Potter

G3A

Duchess Ginevra Potter

G4

"Okay. Now I think you're going to need a couple of special staff positions. A G5 handles civil military interactions. I believe that in your case this person would be responsible for those functions plus controlling the remnants of the government."

"Amelia, Tim."

"And a resource manager who would handle money?"

"Narcissa."

The slide updated one last time.

House Potter Light Infantry (Magical)

His Grace Harry Potter, Duke of Magic

Commanding

Her Grace Nymphadora Potter, Duchess of Magic

Deputy Commander/Chief of Staff

Duchess Susan Potter Duchess Daphne Potter Duchess Hestia Potter

G1 G2 G3

Duchess Hermione Potter

G3A

Duchess Ginerva Potter Duchess Amelia Potter Duchess Narcissa Potter G4 G5 RM

"Thank you, Harry. Now, the Chief of Staff would normally lead these briefings and they would proceed in numerical order followed by the RM, if desired. I'll start training your staff, and we will provide more and more information to you as we learn what our functions are. Your other bonded will work in their areas of expertise under your Primary wives and receive or participate in the briefing also. I would like to schedule a class after dinner every evening, Harry."

Luna groused "First you want me working under Daphne, then you take my time away, Tim. Make up your mind."

Daphne blushed furiously at the aggressive sexual images Luna was broadcasting to her in the bond and handed Tracey a Galleon.

Tracey laughed and shook her head. She added some images of herself and Luna double-teaming Daphne.

Krista laughed out loud and said, _"I love this. It's like...I don't know, but I love it,"_ in the bond _._

Harry cleared his throat and said, "We'll add the class, Tim. Now, ladies, if you please, I believe we have Arithmancy."

Harry offered his arm to Nym and led her from the room.

Classes proceeded well. Janet, Krystal, Krista, Cynthia, and Clarissa discovered the knowledge available in the bond and went to conduct a review with Septima while the rest of the bonded continued working on arithmetically deconstructing "Dark" magic and attempting to arithmetically define evil intent. The discussions were esoteric, at the least, and while Remus wanted to stay, Sirius and Alastor dragged him away with Andrew and Tim to discuss gaining control of the Order of the Phoenix. They ended up in the library.

"Alastor, what exactly is the Order of The Phoenix?" Tim asked curiously.

"A militant order. The old Order of the Garter would be the only frame of reference you have, Tim. This Order was originally chartered in Arthur Pendragon's time to be a check on both Dark wizards and the monarchy if it ran out of control—Guardians of Magic and Chivalry, if you will."

Andrew frowned "So what happened, Alastor? Why didn't the Order function as it should have?"

"First time, then Dumbledore, Your Grace. He controls the Order, and for some reason he does not engage in direct combat with it. At best he might try to defend some place if the Order's intelligence told us where to expect an attack."

"What happened to this Dumbledore fellow, Alastor? I understand he killed Grindlewald, who was, I've been told, Adolph Hitler."

"Ha. That's what he likes people to belive. He defeated a wizard, Grindlewald, who was the puppet master behind the Nazis. I'm not sure what happened after that. The wizarding world kind of went to sleep. We didn't really change anything.

"The Dark lords had started rising in quick succession after maybe 1850. They progressively became more and more violent. Germany had two of them in a row, resulting in the first and second wars, and then we had Riddle. The Russians suffered under Rasputin, a full-blown Dark Lord, and Stalin, who was at least Dark-influenced. He wasn't much of a wizard, though."

"Riddle was dis-incorporated when he tried to kill Harry the first time, but I know Albus knew he wasn't dead, just like I did. He collapsed the Order and just waited. I know there was a prophecy but those things are notoriously hard to interpret. The one that we have about Harry is one of the least vague I've ever heard of, and its still junk, in my opinion. When the dust clears we'll all sit around and nod over how right it was, but for now its junk."

"Do you think he's under some form of compulsion, Alastor?" Andrew asked

"I wish it were so, but no, none that I can find or my little eye can see. The only compulsions on Albus are coming from Albus. I think he was unwilling to realize there is a new power. And then once he got over his denial, instead of passing the torch he decided to keep it and the fame, fortune, and recognition that went with it."

Sirius added, "He's constructed a house-of-cards arrangement of justification, with his trump card always being "the greater good", Andrew. Unfortunately, his greater good seems to be limited to redeeming pureblood males who have committed all kind and manner of crimes."

"That being said, Sirius, is there perhaps a reason for his wanting to redeem them rather than kill them?"

Remus jumped in here. "A misplaced theory, a Victorian attitude about women, and a lack of understanding of science, Tim."

"How so, Remus?"

Remus was in professor mode "The magical human population of Britain is small and shrinking. I believe this can be directly linked to inbreeding. In their attempt to maintain power, the blood purists are in fact disallowing genetic diversity.

"America has never followed this policy, and they have a magical birth rate of nine in ten; ours is lower at about six in ten. This is among families where both parents are magical. Now, consider that the magical are only about one percent of the population to start with. So in America you have about 2,990,000 magical people to our 600,000. Their birth rate is higher, so they're accelerating away from us as we restrict ourselves and our population shrinks. They also have generally more high-powered magical children.

"Magic is neither recessive nor dominant, as genetic traits go; it just seems to crop up in lines. So, the more magical people you have breeding, the more magical people you get.

"All of this is without considering first-generation wizards and witches. I personally believe and there is evidence to support that these supposed first-generation magical folks are the results of magic coming back in a long-dormant line. We'd have to do some genetics work, but that technology is improving and I believe we'll eventually crack the code, so to speak.

"I've seen his attitude about women change over time, and I believe he now thinks of them simply as tools to be used to get pure-blood heirs on."

"Remus, are you sure there are that many magical people in Britain? I mean, Hogwarts only gets about forty to sixty new students a year."

"Because that many can pay for it, Sirius. It's not free. Many magical families are working in the Mundane world or are hidden back in the forgotten magical glens and hollows. Harry knows this, as does Hogwarts. Why do you think the school is so big and has so many disused classrooms?"

"Our first year had a hundred and two children. How big was your year, Alastor?" Remus asked.

"About a hundred forty."

"If you figure the population between eleven and seventeen at one percent of the available population, then there should be six thousand magical humans in school somewhere."

"This is very interesting, gentlemen, but back on point—what are we going to do about this Order of the Phoenix?"

At Andrew's comment they refocused and continued their discussion until Geoffrey came and got them for lunch.

"Gentlemen, how were your discussions?"

"Productive, Harry. We have a plan and we'll put it into execution at the next meeting."

Sirius turned to Minerva. "Minerva, do you know how many students should have been enrolled in Hogwarts this year?"

"Well, Durmstrang gets fifty to sixty; Beauxbatons gets another fifty to sixty, so we should have had fifty to sixty. If you're asking how many magical children were born, that is a totally different thing. There were eight hundred fifty-seven magical children that turned eleven this year. Many of them are not of a caliber that could attend Hogwarts. And many of them cannot afford it or the other top-flight schools. They generally accept apprenticeships or are educated by their parents and relatives."

"There are some—eerrr, well—hedge academies, we call them in the staff room, and they are reasonably good."

Harry had been doing math in his head. "Errr, Minerva, that means there would be 10,284 magical children in grades six through twelve. We'll have to expand the Royal Academy."

" _Harry, I can easily take four hundred per year. That's what I was designed for. With some work, we could probably make it six hundred."_ Hogwarts supplied.

"So that makes six thousand-plus in the Royal Academy. What do you think, Chu?"

"I'll get with the Goblins, Harry. We'll make the school a little bigger on each side. It will work."

"Plus we can charm the school to be bigger inside than outside, Harry."

"I know, Emmeline, but I wanted to use that to take care of any—eerrr—bubbles in the population or population growth."

Minerva smiled at Harry. "We'll take care of it, Harry. Chu and I have been looking into the population numbers. We've been using the magical births register now that I have control of it. We'll get the schools sized properly once we run the numbers past Luna."

The bond settled into planning and training. The rest of the day went very well.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 21

11 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

11 Sept (Off Sidereal)

Harry dressed and went to PT. He returned to the master suite an hour and a half later and found Ann waiting for him in the shower.

Ann and Harry arrived smiling, arm in arm, in the dining room some time later, and Harry made his normal tour around the room, kissing his mates good morning.

Breakfast went very well. Nym, Susan, Daphne, Hestia, Hermione, Ginny, Amelia, and Narcissa got up and left early, suppressing their nervousness. Tim Spicer left with them. Harry gave them a few minutes while he talked with Andrew and the other wizards present. Sarah had kept him in his seat when Nym left. _"Harry, they're going to prepare the briefing."_

" _But I can help, Sarah."_

" _Yes, you, could and then they'd never learn to be a functional staff."_

" _Grrrrr."_

" _Yes, yes, big scary Alpha male. Now eat your breakfast and talk to the boys. I'll let you know when they're ready."_

The bonded chuckled as one of their Alpha females very easily handled their Alpha male.

Harry pouted and turned to a chuckling Andrew.

"Harry, remember what I told you about redheads."

Harry smirked and arched a brow as Sarah and Beatrice oriented on him.

"Dad, are you ever going to learn? Morgana, how did you get Mum pregnant from the couch?"

A stunned silence descended over the dining room at Eugenie's question.

Then Harry laughed a huge belly laugh and the room exploded in mirth.

Now Andrew was pouting.

Sirius finally reined in his barking laughter. "Harry, what about Dumbledore? What if he doesn't stop or takes action against you, your bonded, or your allies?"

"I'll lock him away somewhere safe if we get intelligence that points that way. If not, I'll stop him at all costs if it's a bonded he attacks. If it's an ally, I'm not sure how quickly I'd be able to get there, but I'll protect them, too."

"Let's hope we get that intelligence, then. I don't like to think of the result if you were to kill him. Some of his supporters are rabidly and blindly loyal."

Remus added, "He may try to discredit you, Harry."

" _We're ready, Harry."_

" _Coming, Nym."_

Harry rose and offered Beatrice and Eugenie his arms. They proceeded to the small theater, leading the bonded.

Nym watched them enter the theater and smiled. Beatrice and Eugenie were beaming. She watched Harry come down the short aisle and seat Beatrice and Eugenie. He took the seat between them. It appeared he didn't even realize how much it meant to them to be treated as equals. He certainly had no idea of how this display cranked up the nesting and mating drive in the bonded. He would be a tremendous father.

She opened the briefing. "Your Grace, Your Royal Highnesses, guests, welcome to the morning briefing of the Duke of Magic's own First Magical Regiment of Infantry. Today is 11 September 1995. The Regiment is currently involved in training, planning, intelligence gathering, and the quest for financial dominance of the wizarding world. Susan will brief personnel."

Nym sat in a straight chair at a table to one side of the stage. Susan rose from the chair and nodded. A chart appeared on the screen.

Regimental Strength

As briefed 11 Sept 1995

Alphas

Nymphadora Tonks Potter

Sarah of York

Primary Wives

Hermione Granger Potter Susan Bones Potter Hestia Jones Potter

Ginny Weasley Potter Daphne Greengrass Potter Beatrice of York

Eugenie of York

Wives (all now Potter)

Hannah Abbot Shelia Fawcett Megan Jones

Sally Anne Perks Mandy Brocklehurst Su Li

Padma Patil Cho Chang Marietta Edgecomb

Lana Montgomery Luna Lovegood Tracey Davis

Katie Bell Parvati Patil Janet Carruthers

Rita Skeeter Minerva McGonagall Aurora Sinistra

Septima Vector Bathsheba Babbling Madam Rosmerta

Ann Morley Anastasia Romanov Chu Li Ming

Marie Crouching Cougar Amanda Sherman Emmeline Vance

Amelia Bones Narcissa Black Anna Abbot

Marcia Braithwaite Krista Collins Krystal Champion

Victoria Frobisher Emma Dobbs Cynthia Carlisle (nee Fudge)

Clarissa Fudge Hogwarts

In Compulsion (Probable [tentative])

Bellatrix Black Juliet Mulciber Katherine Nott

Alexis Rookwood Carina Yaxley Irina Dolohov

Margaret Zabini

97 House-elves

22 Nightmares

"Forty-seven women are bonded, two Alphas, seven Primary wives, two intent-bonded and thirty-seven wives—again, two intent-bonded. Seven potentials have been identified and they are all under control of the Dark Lord, status unknown, but we know they are alive. All personnel are accounted for.

"No personnel are in hospital, and none are on restricted duty for medical reasons.

"We have three prisoners all alive and in reasonable health.

"Subject to your questions Your Grace, I will be followed by Daphne, the G2."

Susan, faintly blushing, sat and Daphne rose gracefully. She moved into position and another chart appeared. She briefed her chart as it appeared.

Intelligence Summary

"Weather: Normal, no impact to ground operations across the theater of operations. Flight operations may be impaired by low level clouds in the Scottish Highlands and mountains of Wales.

"Enemy:

"Dark Forces: The Dark Lord continues to add to his forces. We are seeing recruiting efforts among "Dark magical creatures", Acromantula and vampires as examples. There are also reports of recruiting among the Giants. In spite of this increased recruiting, we are not seeing activity other than the continued attempts to gain access to the prophecy.

"Light Forces: The so-called Light forces continue to gather intelligence and counter the Dark forces' moves to obtain the prophecy.

"Ministry: The Ministry has had the wardstones installed and the Acting Minister is working on a loyalty oath that will put the Ministry into a neutral status at worst and a supporting role at best. I will let her explain.

"Estimate: We believe that in the near term Voldemort and Dumbledore will continue to spar over the prophecy. It is our interest to let them do so.

"The snatch stones removing Death Eaters from Voldemort's control will assist us in both reducing his forces and increasing our available resources.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Hestia, the G3."

Daphne found out why Susan blushed as Harry directed his thanks and some very heavy stimulation of her pleasure center to her. She sat down fighting her blush, thankful that she had managed not to groan as she climaxed.

Hestia rose and approached the screen.

"Your Grace, the regiment currently continues training and intelligence gathering operations.

"Also, the construction of the Royal Academy progresses at a rapid pace; and even with the changes it should be finished at the end of the month. We will then apply the Fidelius and begin interviewing teachers. We should be ready to take on students after Christmas break. Chu has sent out the letters to all human students from the magical births register who are not now enrolled in Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. We need to acquire a representative among the vampires, Centaurs, Merfolk and other sentient species.

"Planning has begun as a staff exercise for contingencies that Luna has foreseen. We will be prepared to rock-drill these plans, and get your approval of them your Grace, in a fortnight.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Ginny, the G4, your Grace."

"Harry, may I ask a question?"

Harry nodded to Remus.

"Hestia, I noticed that Dark creatures were mentioned in the briefing, and you called out vampires but not werewolves as needing representation. Is there a reason why?"

Hestia looked confused. Hermione stood and said, "werewolves are not creatures; they are humans with a disease that can be controlled. We do not count them separately from the magical humans."

Remus was stunned into silence. Sirius whistled. "Harry, you know that that attitude is going to put you in direct opposition with virtually all of the Wizarding population."

"I'll let them know when they can vote on it, Sirius. Until then someone will have to prove to me otherwise. Lycanthropy is a magical disease. We intend to find a cure for it."

"Until we do, werewolves will be required to use the Wolfsbane potion, which will be provided to them, and they will be expected to adhere to all laws I enact, starting with no killing, no raping, no thieving, no turning without consent—that will go for vampires and werewolves— and all children go to school from age six until they are eighteen. And we'll work up from there."

Remus, smiling broadly, said, "Wait till I tell the pack leaders this. You'll have all four hundred fifty werewolves in your camp overnight."

"We have plenty of room, Remus, and I'm sure Geoffrey can find space for them."

Remus blinked and then chuckled.

Hestia and Hermione suddenly blushed gently and sat gingerly. Ginny rose and moved up to the position beside the screen. A chart appeared.

G4 Operations

"Your Grace, the Household and Regiment are currently supplied as necessary. We are coordinating with vendors for supplies for the school. Narcissa will discuss this further.

"We have no current issues.

"Subject to your questions, I will be follow by Amelia the G5."

She blushed and sat. Amelia rose and stepped up to a podium that had appeared. The screen disappeared.

"Your Grace. The Regiment is currently in control of the top-level position in the Ministry, and I am moving to consolidate the position. Nym, Hestia, and Emmeline have mined the Ministry with the snatch stones.

"I have begun working on a loyalty oath for Ministry personnel, with Alastor and Emmeline that will have their loyalty tied to Her Majesty's appointed representative of the magical world and to the realm. We will test this oath on one of us before we have the Ministry people swear to it. In the absence of the intent-based snatch stones we believe that this is the best we can do. The downside is that it would require the individual to attempt a disloyal act, but the oath would then strip them of their magic and their life. We will continue to refine the oath and consolidate power in the Ministry.

"We will have a meeting of the Wizengamot at some point soon, and we believe that you should occupy your seat and appoint proxies for the seats you control. That would have you sitting in the Potter seat and a proxy sitting in the following seats:

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Bones

Abbot

McGonagall

Fudge

Malfoy

Sinistra

"Your vassal already controls Black, and I have prepared his pardon. You'll have a blocking position with these seats, as it takes a two-thirds majority to pass measures in the Wizengamot, and with all the seats in your control you'll have one more than enough to prevent the majority.

"If Greengrass, Fawcett, Jones, Perks, Dobbs, Brocklehurst, Montgomery, Lovegood, Davis, Bell, and Frobisher follow you, you'll have your own majority.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Narcissa, your Resource Manager."

"Amelia, why would those seats follow me?"

Before she could answer, Cho laughed. "Because they aren't stupid, Harry, and might want to have sex again and see their grandchildren before they die."

Harry looked at her, obviously not understanding. Beatrice sighed. "Harry, their daughters are all only children or firstborns and fully bonded to you. If they don't follow you they'll endanger their relationships with their daughters and thereby their wives. They're bonded, so I doubt they'll be able to oppose both their mates and their children. Most wizards aren't you, Harry. They don't have a will of mithril backed up by an unshakeable sense of right and wrong and the largest magical core on the planet. They exist in a different world than you. Just keep going as you have been, and you'll win them all over as you have Mr. Greengrass."

Sirius looked at Remus. "You know, that is completely terrifying. She's what—eight?"

Remus nodded. "Going on a thousand."

Beatrice very maturely stuck out her tongue at them. She got a kiss for her efforts, and all of her chagrin at their comments evaporated.

"Harry, don't break Beatrice. I want to play with her later."

Eugenie got a kiss, too.

Amelia chuckled at the two suddenly incoherent Princesses as she moved to her seat. She stopped chuckling when she got her lord's thanks and his caress of her mind. She only just managed to sit before she stumbled or groaned.

Narcissa rose and moved to the podium. "Your Grace, as we have discussed, your resources are virtually unlimited. We've identified sources that we already own for all of the supplies and equipment needed for the Royal Academy, and we're continuing to coordinate with Lord Black and Lady Abbot to seize control of the raw materials supplies for the wizarding world.

"There will be supplies in the system, but as those run out we'll be in control of the total supply.

"We will coordinate with Chu and Minerva to generate a supplies and clothing list for the students, and we will then purchase those items and put them in storage here.

"I'm prepared to give a full accounting of the Duchy at any time.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Her Grace Nymphadora, the Chief of Staff and Deputy Commander."

She moved to her seat, receiving his thanks and blushing faintly as all her mates had.

Nym stood. "Subject to your questions and guidance, Your Grace, this concludes our morning briefing."

Harry stood and moved up onto the stage. "Thank you all, ladies. I believe you've captured the intent for now. I look forward to our next briefing. I do want to start seeing the forwarded intelligence estimates and the contingency plans based on them. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

No one spoke. Tim Spicer rose. "Harry, ladies, that was very good. For a first time. I believe your bond gives you a massive advantage. Staff officers dream of being able to read their commanders' minds. You actually can. I'll expect very high standards from this staff."

Harry smiled at him and sent Nym a caress in the bond. " _Thank you, my love_."

Nym shuddered and dragged him out of the theater; the bonded laughed and headed for their next class.

The classes that day went very well; everyone ended up attending the staff officers' course, and the bonded were dividing themselves up to help the principal staff members. It was decided that Chu would brief education as well. Minerva would be her co/assistant. Harry, after reviewing staff responsibilities, decided Narcissa was really the G8 and Chu and Minerva would fall under the G3.

The group broke up at midnight, with the Hogwarts bonded moving back to Hogwarts. It had been decided that all of the bondeds' parents would be invited to Potter Castle.

Narcissa had had to wrestle Harry hard in the bond over it, but it had been Shelia's plaintive cry of, "You don't want to meet my parents?" and outburst of tears that had carried the field.

Harry and Shelia settled into her bed after the Hogwarts bonded left, and Harry proved that he would do anything she wanted and that he had not had any bad intent, but that he was just scared of the parents. The bonded laughed for hours. Harry was thoroughly disgruntled, and taking Chu, he faded away to Minerva's bed in Hogwarts and proceeded to regain his gruntle.

Chu very much enjoyed being locked in a scorching kiss and embrace with Minerva as Harry alternated strokes between them until they all three came simultaneously. Harry continued to alternate between them as he came, firing the first rope into Chu and the last into Minerva. Minerva thoroughly enjoyed being the center of a hot witch-on-white-with-Chinese-mustard sandwich, shocking herself nearly witless. Harry took her and Chu again separately and together before Min had to stop. Harry simply stopped moving and lay buried inside of her, still hard as iron, as she collapsed and slept.

It was another astonishing display of the mithril will of their Alpha male that very thoroughly excited the rest of the mates. Partnerships were formed and Hermione created a new list.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 22

12 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

Dumbledore stumbled into his office from the attached quarters, completely exhausted. He had not slept much. He had aches and pains all over and had made at least five trips to the loo last night. He would have to see Poppy.

After that he had to go to the Ministry. He would have to do some political maneuvering to keep that Bones bitch in her place. Nobody spoke to him like she had yesterday.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Angelina and Fred sat at the Gryffindor table. They watched in amusement as George came in with Alicia, followed by Ron and Lavender, and lastly a terrified Neville with Romilda in hot pursuit.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, boy-girl pairs were forming in the absence of what Angelina called all the serious competition.

Ravenclaw looked a little lost without the epicenter of male attention that was the Cho/Marietta alliance, and the posse was leaderless.

Slytherin just looked sad. With Daphne and Tracey gone, the little beauty and light that house had left was dependent on Parkinson. It looked as if it would go wanting.

The Staff Table was a different story. McGonagall, Sinistra, Vector, and Babbling exuded a quiet confidence and strength. Flitwick and the other male teachers were amusing in the deference they paid to these four and the sidelong glances they stole when they thought they were unobserved.

Oh yes, life got quieter with Harry gone, but infinitely more amusing.

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

Lobby

Amelia stepped gracefully from the fire, smiling. PT and breakfast had been good this morning. Of course, Harry doubling her and Emmeline had been an excellent wake-up call.

She saw Rita standing by the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Rita had a genuine smile on her face, too. Amelia approved; it softened her features so much.

Rita and her cameraman, Bozo, approached Amelia, and as Bozo snapped a picture Rita peppered Amelia with questions, all the while apologizing in the bond.

Amelia gave her some stock firm, upbeat answers and they parted.

"Rita, what's going on? Where is Fudge really?"

"He was arrested at Hogwarts yesterday, Bozo. Now you know all I know. Now come on, we have other sources to check."

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

Minister's office

Amelia entered the Minister's office suite and found Emmeline, Hestia, and Tonks already there. The Minister's secretary saw her and said, "Madam Bones, thank Morgana. I'm so glad they arrested that pig of a man yesterday. His pureblood cronies were always coming in here ogling me and trying to get dates."

"Well, I'm sure we would be interested in all you know. Meanwhile I need to call a session of the Wizengamot."

Cecelia had been an executive secretary for a while, and while she might have gotten the job because of her looks, that wasn't how she kept it. She was a good witch and administrator, and she was good at what she did. "Certainly, Minister. Will 9 a.m. be all right?"

"Yes."

"I'll notify the members."

"Thank you, Cecilia. Leave out the Chief Warlock, if you please—eerrr, rather, tell him to attend at 10:30. After you're done with that, come help us; we're going to go through the Minister's files.

"Yes, ma'am."

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Library

"Your Grace, you can't be serious. That's more than double the size we had considered."

Harry looked at Hookknife. "No, I'm not Sirius, I'm Harry. He's Sirius." Harry smirked and pointed to Sirius.

"Very droll, Your Grace. So you wish to increase the capacity of the Royal Academy to twelve hundred students per year here in the Hollow, with Hogwarts eventually taking a maximum of four hundred per year in the sixth through twelfth grades?"

"Yes. This will give us six thousand students in first through fifth grades here at the Royal Academy, fifty-six hundred here for sixth through twelfth grades, and twenty-eight hundred for sixth thru twelfth at Hogwarts."

"You want space for four thousand undergraduates in the university and one thousand graduate students?"

Harry nodded. "Yes—classroom space only for first through fifth grades, and classroom and rooming space for the rest."

"Harry, this facility is going to be enormous—four million square feet at least."

"You can do it?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Please begin. When can you finish?"

"The buildings will be up at the end of December, Your Grace."

Harry turned to Chu. "So my simple math takes me to seven hundred eighty or so teachers and Professors."

"I would say closer to a thousand, Harry."

"Narcissa, how do we pay for this?"

"Taxes, Harry. The purebloods have been paying nothing for years. We institute a flat ten percent income tax on all income and see where we get to. Then we adjust from there."

Harry was grumbling about paying taxes.

" _Or you could just pay the whole bill yourself, Harry."_

" _That hardly seems fair, Nym. I don't even have children yet."_

" _Harry!"_

" _Eerrr, in school, anyway, Sorry, Nym, forgot about Juliet and Julius."_

The mates all had to take a moment to themselves, wherever they were, as they were overcome with laughter. Nym was a hugely overprotective, doting mother for the twins. Harry was in so much trouble.

"Harry, you actually have the money, but it would be better for the people to pay a little tax; otherwise they'll get complacent and even greedier than they are.

"We'll use the money to run the school, fund the Ministry, and fund St Mungos. There will also be research to do and the endless litany of government to fund."

"Okay, Narcissa," Harry said in a very small voice.

" _Don't worry, Harry. Some of us like playing with your money."_

" _It's not my money, Anastasia."_

" _Yes, it is, Harry; you_ are _Magical Britain, so the taxes that come from it are yours."_

It took Harry the rest of the day and several stern commands relayed from Her Majesty through Sarah to get over that.

Daphne entered the library. "Harry, read this, please." She handed Harry an invitation for the parents of the bonded to attend dinner that evening at the Castle and to stay for the next three days. It included an apology for the short notice and an explanation of how they would be transported.

"It looks good to me, Daphne."

"Good. Susan, Megan, and Sally are going to Diagon Alley to send these by post-owl. We'll have the owls wait for replies."

"I'll go with them."

" _Uh, Harry, we'll call you if we need you_."

Harry nodded and sent his affirmation into the bond. He turned back to Narcissa and Hache and continued to review the estate.

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

Wizengamot Chambers

Twelve members of the Wizengamot had assembled in the Chambers. There they found Amelia, a table with a Pensieve, and five crystal vials of what were obviously sealed, certified memories.

"I have called this extraordinary session of the Wizengamot to relay several pieces of information," Amelia began.

"First, Minister Fudge has been arrested and questioned under Veritaserum. He has admitted to hundreds of crimes and to indirectly supporting the Dark Lord. He has provided a list of Death Eaters he knows.

"Second, Undersecretary Umbridge has similarly been arrested and questioned under Veritaserum. She has similarly admitted to hundreds of crimes and to being a Death Eater. She has also provided us with a list of Death Eaters.

"Third, Severus Snape has been arrested and questioned under Veritaserum and has provided a third list of Death Eaters and of his crimes. Many of these crimes have taken place at Hogwarts, implicating the Headmaster or at least calling his competence into question.

"Fourth, Lucius Malfoy has been arrested and questioned under Veritaserum and has admitted to thousands of crimes and to being a Death Eater. He has also given us a list of Death Eaters.

"Lastly, APWB Dumbledore has been questioned under Veritaserum, and while not directly implicated, I believe that Dumbledore has been irrevocably tainted by the events that were uncovered in questioning Snape and the subsequent memory extraction. It is my belief that he should be removed from the leadership of this body and from the representation of Magical Britain in international bodies. Once he has been removed, I wish to have him bound over for questioning and prosecution for at least malfeasance in office and child endangerment."

Griselda looked over her spectacles at Amelia. "Let's see Snape's memories, then, Amelia. No use wasting time."

The members present nodded and Amelia moved to the Pensieve. She cast Snape's memories into it. She pressed a rune and the memory began to play. She sped past the humdrum and played the pertinent memories of the rapes and the abuse he constantly heaped upon the children.

After watching the memories, to say the members present were not amused was like saying the Titanic had a small leak. It took several minutes to restore order amongst the twelve members present.

"Amelia, I move to remove Dumbledore as Chief Warlock. There is no way he didn't at least suspect these activities."

"Thank you, William."

Augusta Longbottom said, "Second."

Amelia said, "The question is called to vote; vote the question."

Amelia put her thumb on the green-tinted crystal at her seat and the board showing votes lit the yes light next to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Bones, Abbot, McGonagall, Fudge, Malfoy, Sinistra, and Potter.

The others did not notice as they voted and only found out when the board was completely lit with 22 yes, 7 abstentions, and Ogden as the lone no.

Amelia looked at the board and cringed. "Motion carried."

The Wizengamot exploded. The Founders' seats had not been voted in hundreds of years, and the Potter heir was not of age.

Griselda and Augusta knew exactly what had happened and they knew where it came from. Griselda wasn't going to let the idiot men devolve into anarchy, however.

"I move to remove Albus Dumbledore from official posts in all international bodies."

Augusta said, "Second."

Amelia, a little dazed by now, said, "The question is called; vote the question."

She hesitated before she placed her thumb on the crystal, and this time most of the members saw the tote board light at the same time she did. That answered most of their questions.

"The motion is carried."

The noise started to grow. Tiberius shouted, "I demand to know to whom you have bonded that could be the heir of so many houses, Amelia."

A figure materialized beside her. It was Harry, and he was not morphed at all. He was also in a towering rage, and his aura was completely unsuppressed.

"That is none of your business, Lord Ogden."

Tiberius looked at Harry and sat back down. The boy was shimmering like a mirage.

"Right you are, Lord Potter."

"Know that Amelia Bones holds all my proxies."

Harry faded from view.

Griselda looked at Amelia. "We really must talk, you know."

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "After the session, Griselda."

The bonded were overjoyed. What had looked to turn horribly ugly had just in fact turned into another opportunity. Harry and Amelia had met the challenge and taken possession of the Wizengamot.

The fathers who had already had notes from their daughters were now very sure that their daughters had not been deluded. The boy actually did have that much power. And now they were going to spend three days at his castle. This should be very interesting.

"Amelia, do you happen to know where the members are who are not present?"

Amelia smiled at William. "Since they were all Death Eaters, according to Malfoy, I suspect they were picked up coming to the meeting and we'll be receiving reports of their interrogations soon. I'll check after the session."

This thought sank in for a moment and Odd Lovegood asked, "Is there any other business, Amelia?"

"Dumbledore has been advised that there is a session scheduled for 10:30. I expect since it's gone ten he'll arrive any moment. I will, as acting Chief Witch, inform him of his dismissal."

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Dumbledore strode into the chamber. He headed down the center aisle, and as he approached the high bench, Amelia said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, in extraordinary session the Wizengamot has voted to remove you as Chief Warlock of this body and as Britain's representative to all international bodies."

Dumbledore stopped and in an obvious fury he raised his hand. Amelia, calling on her bonded, cast a shield around him and the spell he cast was absorbed by the shield. Seemingly from nowhere, two Aurors appeared and Dumbledore was hit with several Stunners and an Incarcerous. Harry appeared a split second later with three women clinging to him. He had transported them all, despite their efforts to stop him, when Dumbledore had attacked Amelia.

"Dumbledore, I—mmmphhhhh!" Hermione, knowing Harry was about to challenge Dumbledore to single combat and remembering Luna's warning, had placed her hand over his mouth and was begging him in the bond to let Amelia handle this.

Griselda saved the day. "Lord Potter, an attack has occurred against the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot will handle this; you may have the idiot when whatever punishment we impose is completed. Aurors, find out what that spell he cast was."

Hestia picked up Dumbledore's wand and cast Priori Incantatem. A ghost image of the spell shot from the wand, and after some analysis she said, "It was Sectumsempra."

Hermione, Daphne, and Luna managed to drag Harry to a seat and get him in it while this was happening. Amelia's assurances through the bond that she was fine were mostly responsible.

Nym, standing on the other side of Dumbledore, was shaking with rage. Moody came through the door, looked at her, and went to relieve her. He sent her to sit with Harry; Lana moved from her position at his right side and Nym took her seat. Lana sat directly behind Nym and Hermione moved to a position directly behind Harry. Daphne stayed on his left.

Griselda looked at Moody and smiled. "Alastor, wake him up. We all saw it. We're going straight to trial."

"Madam Marchbanks, he has no defense."

"You're right about that, Tiberius, but the proprieties will be observed. You will act as defense council. You are still in good standing before the bar?"

"Yes, madam." Tiberius knew he was sunk. What the hell could Dumbledore have been thinking?

Moody had cast an Ennervate on Dumbledore, to no effect. Hestia cast one and the wide, bright, butter-yellow beam snapped Dumbledore to full alertness. The wizards in the room were suddenly very alert, too. That had required an enormous amount of power.

Lester Jones, Hestia's uncle and Megan's father. blinked. Well—so the Joneses had two in this bond. He smiled broadly. His niece shot him a small frown and an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with the attempted murder of the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, the body then being in session. How do you plead?"

Dumbledore went white. The least sentence he could manage out of this was life in prison. "Not guilty."

Tiberius whispered desperately in his ear "Dumbledore, have you lost your mind? We all saw you. If she hadn't cast that shield, you would have killed her. We've all heard about that nasty little curse your pet Death Eater came up with. Most of us were in the first trials when it came up."

"They dare not convict me. I am the leader of the Light!"

Tiberius resisted the urge to put his head in his hands.

While Tiberius tried to make Dumbledore see reason, Harry had been talking to Minerva in the bond. " _Min, call an Order meeting for 4 p.m. today at Grimmauld Place. You need to get there early and talk to Sirius and Remus. I'll tell Alastor to meet you there early. This is our opportunity to take the Order. Maybe we can avoid me having to dissolve the government and attack the Order if we play this right."_

Minerva sent her affirmation.

Harry relaxed slightly and sat back.

"Present your defense, Dumbledore." Madam Marchbanks was wasting no time.

"I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; therefore you cannot charge me."

"Disallowed. You were removed by a majority of this body before you entered the Chamber."

"I did not call that session; therefore it did not happen."

"If the defendant is going to be an idiot, I am ready to pass sentence."

Dumbledore panicked. "You cannot charge me. I am the Leader of the Light. _I_ rule here; you peasants are not my peers and cannot judge me."

The Wizengamot looked at him. Madam Marchbanks said, "It is clear that the defendant is mad. It is the judgment of the Wizengamot that he be removed to a medical facility to be healed if possible before we consider his crime further. Due to his level of power, the defendant will be placed in restrictors, the key to which will be held by the Minister."

Since she had taken on the roll of judge and this was not technically a sentence, the Wizengamot quickly moved to vote in concurrence. The Board lit green with the seven white abstentions.

Harry nodded his head as the bond discussed this and decided it was possibly the best outcome.

Griselda moved over to Amelia. "Child, what is going on?"

Augusta joined them and cast a privacy bubble. The three turned their backs on the room.

"I am in a multiple bond with Harry Potter. It is a full bond, fuller than any I ever heard of. We are in each other's minds and can draw on each other's magic."

"You are Alpha?"

"No, Augusta. Look, this is a bad place to talk about this. I'll send elves to you tonight. Pack for three days. You'll be staying at Potter Castle."

They nodded; as the elder stateswomen of the magical world, this had to be resolved by them.

Moody, who had left at the judgment, returned with a set of wrist bands and a neck band. He placed them on the struggling Dumbledore, who he was finally forced to Stun. He brought the key to Amelia and then went back and Ennervated Dumbledore.

Dumbledore immediately attempted wandless magic and felt the restrictors absorb the magic. He was well and truly trapped. Moody cast a Finite Incantatem on the ropes binding him and took him to St Mungo's. Dumbledore raved the whole time. There were more than a few with tears in their eyes. Harry was one of them.

He had not intended Dumbledore to snap.

" _Harry, this isn't your fault. I believe it's simply age catching up with him. Sometimes it takes people this way."_

" _See what you can do, Ann—Marcia, you and Anna, too, please."_

" _We're already at St Mungo's, Harry."_

Harry nodded to Amelia and raised his arms. He Daphne, Hermione, and Lana faded from view.

HPATWS

Harry reappeared in the entry hall of Potter Castle with the mates. The Castle was an absolute hive of activity; the bond was awash in a confusing flood of information. Harry snagged Parvati as she trotted by.

"Parvati, what's going on?"

"The Queen's Chief Butler and security advanced team arrived while you were gone, Harry. She'll be with us on the Turn starting tonight."

"What? The parents are coming tonight! Morgana, could she have picked a worse time?"

" _Harry!"_

" _What, Sarah?"_

" _Don't insult your liege's judgment."_

" _I'm not, Sarah. It's just—"_

" _Harry—Susan, Parvati, and Ginny have this well in hand. Minerva is in complete control at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts will help her if needed. Amelia is in absolute control of both the ministry and Wizengamot at the moment. We'll call you if we need you. Why don't you go play with Hookknife and the other Goblins?"_

" _Sarah, we're going to have a long talk about you sending me off to get me out of the way."_

" _Yes, dear. Now run along and play."_

Harry could feel her amusement and her satisfaction that he understood. He faded from view.

" _Daphne, you were right: he is smarter. It took Andrew two years to figure that out. Harry might be worth the trade-in."_

" _Sarah!"_

" _What, Nym?"_

" _The girls!"_

" _Oops."_

HPATWS

Harry reappeared at the construction site, smiling at his Alpha's antics. He was immediately enthralled by the ongoing construction. Soon he had the Goblins proudly showing him the spells they were using for construction and the crew Goblins trying to prank him by sending him for tools that didn't exist, and all the other normal workplace pranks on the "new guy".

The foreman, half to prank the boss and half to get him out of the way, showed Harry the stone quarrying spells and the plans for the foundation. "If you want to help, Your Grace, we need to excavate this. Just cut the stone up in blocks and levitate it into a pile out of the way. We'll use it for the walls later."

Slasher chuckled to himself. The young wizard would soon be exhausted; the rock was a super-dense I type granite extrusion. It had been wearing out the Goblin quarrymen; they'd had to start alternating crews of four between blocks, one crew cutting a block while the other rested.

Harry nodded and watched the quarry men for a moment longer, then he looked at the plan and walked over to a pin in a corner. He started cutting rock and Slasher turned and got the crew back to work. Soon he forgot about the young human wizard in the turmoil that was the construction site.

Harry kept working through the day, pausing for lunch when Geoffrey popped in next to him with a plate. He would take breaks every once in a while, when the elves brought him water or a snack, but all in all he was thoroughly enjoying himself and concentrating on the work.

He felt all the activity in the bond, but as the mates had settled into a kind of joyous, panicked state, he just kept an "eye" out for trouble.

He didn't notice the stream of amazed Goblins that appeared behind him at the rim of the pit, nor did he really notice the huge crowd of them as they gathered, watching him and making bets as to when he would fall over from exhaustion.

The day wore on and the Castle was prepared for the parents and the Queen to stay for the seventy-two hours of the Turning. Minerva settled in and Hogwarts was humming with happiness.

Amelia cleared the Minister's office and settled into consolidating the Ministry with the Death Eaters gone. The snatch stones had been very efficient. Twenty-seven Ministry personnel or members of the Wizengamot were missing. Geoffrey confirmed they were in cells in the dungeons.

At 4 p.m. Minerva arrived at Grimmauld Place and a tense bond listened in as she smoothly relayed to the Order of the Phoenix the story of Dumbledore's removal from the Wizengamot, his subsequent attack on Amelia, and his trial and the results thereof.

Poppy added that he was suffering a kind of dementia that was seen in older people sometimes, and there was very little hope for his recovery. Poppy said that he would probably slowly grow more and more demented as time passed. He was receiving the best care possible at St Mungo's and was in a secure private room.

At Minerva's suggestion, leadership of the Order was vested in a council made up of Moody, Sirius, and Remus.

At 5 p.m. Nym called to Harry.

" _Harry, come back to the Castle. It's time to get dressed. The Queen will be here at six."_

Harry nodded and faded out from the bottom of the hole where he had been studying the plans before continuing with his rock-cutting.

He appeared on the rim of the hole beside Hookknife and Slasher. "I'm sorry, Slasher, but I have to go. I'll finish it tomorrow."

Hookknife answered for the gobsmacked Slasher. "That's fine, Harry. Don't worry about it. We appreciate the help. Come back any time."

The crowd of Goblins watched in popeyed amazement as Harry nodded and faded from view. Groans were heard as they realized that they owed Hache thousands of Galleons. Hache had bet the wizard wouldn't collapse or quit but that he would continue until called away. The odds had been 100-to-1 against.

Harry reappeared in the master suite. "Nym, did you see my foundation?"

"Yes, Harry. It's a very nice hole."

"Nym!"

Nym took his arm and steered him to the illusioned wall. He felt her pride in him and her amusement at his pouting.

"It _is_ very nice, Harry, but you have to admit it's a bloody great hole in the garden."

"But it's _my_ hole." He pouted and Nym hugged him and chuckled.

"I love you, Harry. Now, come on—time to get dressed."

Harry went to the bath with her as the other mates appeared in their rooms and began bathing. The ladies' maid elves laid out beautiful underthings and gowns for them. The bond wisely waited to dress until after the Alpha's mutual orgasm washed over them.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 23

Evening of 12 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

Harry stepped into the entry hall to the appreciative stares of his mates. He was rendered speechless. They had all dropped their glamors and were dressed to impress. Elegant evening gowns showing a nice bit of décolletage and bare arms and elegantly beautiful bare backs were the order of the day. Between the mates there seemed to be acres of firm, warmly tanned skin on display. They were stunning.

Nym eyed her bonded critically. Harry was dressed in a set of perfectly fitted dark, blood-red dress robes trimmed in old gold. His black hair had a devil-may-care kind of messiness to it that seemed to somehow be essentially Harry. No glasses tonight; he had stopped wearing them some time ago, she suddenly realized, and his bright green eyes shone brightly. Harry would simply slay the mothers.

She could feel her mates agreeing with her. She turned her attention to them. No attention to detail had been spared; they were gorgeous and perfect in their many different-colored robes.

It was almost time. The front door opened and Sarah, Andrew, Beatrice, and Eugenie entered. They were as perfect as the other bonded, and Andrew was almost as well presented as Harry. Eugenie was in the cutest pale-blue formal gown Nym had ever seen on a five-year-old. She would slay also.

Harry stepped up beside Nym and offered her his arm. She took it and he escorted her through the great double doors. They stood at the top of the broad stone steps and waited. While they waited they communed with their mates in the bond. The mates were nearly overwhelmed by Nym's pride and Harry's awed gratitude that he was their mate.

The landau, with the top up, approached the steps followed by two enormous post coaches. It stopped with the door precisely aligned with the center of the stairs. Harry stepped forward and handed down the Queen. He kissed her knuckles swiftly and released her hand. "Your Majesty, welcome to Potter Castle."

She looked him up and down and beamed at him. "Your Grace."

Elizabeth turned to Nym, who dropped a curtsy. "Your Majesty, welcome to Potter Castle."

Surprising everyone, the Queen hugged Nym as she rose from her curtsy and took her arm. "None of that, Nymphadora. Thank you for having us on such short notice."

Nym blinked in surprise.

Harry had turned to Phillip and bowed from the shoulders. "Your Royal Highness."

Phillip grinned at him and shook him warmly by the hand. "Your Grace. Modest little place you have here."

Harry, in his excitement, quipped, "Well I like to keep a small place in the country."

Phillip blinked while the Queen chuckled. "Let's go inside while the boys are playing, Nymphadora. I want to see the Duchesses."

Nym led the Queen inside while Harry and Phillip watched the two huge post coaches unload a veritable hoard of people.

"Sorry about this, Harry, old man. The Queen, however, cannot travel without all these people, or so they think."

Harry nodded to show he got it.

"We'd better catch up, Harry. Don't want to leave the women alone too long; no telling what will happen."

Harry nodded and led the way inside.

When they entered the hall, the Queen was going down the line of Duchesses, sprinkling kisses and compliments, shaking hands, and smiling. She asked questions here and there and complimented the mates on their appearance often.

She came to the place in line where Janet, Krystal, and Krista stood. "We have heard of your exploits in defense of the Light, Duchess—all of you, actually."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kneel."

Janet dropped to her knees.

"Swear."

Janet found herself saying, "I, Janet Maria Potter, do swear fealty to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and to Harry, Duke of Magic, of the same."

The Queen smiled as the courtiers who had filed in gasped. Elizabeth smirked. They hadn't seen anything yet. "Sword."

The Sword of State appeared in her outstretched right hand. She gently tapped Janet on her right shoulder, then her left, then the top of her head. As she rested the sword on her head, a light flared from all of the bonded and the Castle.

"Rise, created Duchess of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic."

Janet rose on Harry's offered hand and the Queen repeated the process with Krystal, Krista, Cynthia, and Clarissa.

She spoke quietly to Victoria and Emma. "Ladies, we will wait for your parents and create you before dinner."

Victoria and Emma beamed.

Elizabeth approached Minerva again. "Min, you are looking very nice. The tartan is different, though."

"Elizabeth—" another sharp intake of breath was heard from the courtiers— "I'm a bonded witch. You know I wear his tartan."

Minerva was wearing a tartan sash over her right shoulder and covering her right breast, pinned at the shoulder and left hip with ancient mithril brooches bearing the Potter crest. The tartan was deep red, almost black, and old gold with green and black stripes.

"So, are we ready for our in-laws, Min?"

Phillip and Andrew were watching Harry.

"Yes, Elizabeth—all twenty-three sets of them."

Phillip and Andrew stepped up and put a hand apiece on Harry's elbows.

"How about a nip while the ladies talk, Harry?"

"Certainly, Phillip," Harry mumbled. Geoffrey popped in and led them to the Masters Study, a quiet, dark, wood and leather-upholstered space. They sat Harry in a chair and Andrew poured each of them a finger of single malt.

As Harry recovered his wits and took a drink, Phillip and Andrew chuckled.

Back in the entry hall, the ladies' tongues wagged busily. "My God, Min, he has a will of iron! I didn't think he'd break, for a minute there."

"He can face anything except a threat to the bond or parents, Elizabeth; he's a young man, however. He'll recover fast."

"I hope so. Baron Fellowes?"

"Ma'am?"

"How long until the first guests arrive?"

"Fifteen minutes, ma'am."

"That will be fine."

"Ma'am."

"Nym?"

"Ma'am?"

"Psssshht— _Elizabeth_ , Nym!" Another gasp.

"Let's form a line, and some of these people with breathing problems can introduce themselves." The courtiers received a scathing look from the Queen.

Nym escorted Elizabeth to the front of the line. The bonded fell into line on Nym's left. More gasps were heard when Sarah fell in line directly to Nym's left with the Primary wives to her right, including the Princesses.

The Queen actually rolled her eyes. Nym laughed. The first courtiers began passing down the line, with Baron Fellowes doing the introductions. His staff paid close attention.

In the Master's Study, Harry had recovered assisted by the humor in the bond at the Queen's abuse of her courtiers. He stood and moved over to where Phillip and Andrew stood looking out of the illusioned wall at the Hollow below.

"Harry, did you know something has dug a dirty great hole in your garden?"

Harry pouted as the bonded laughed. "Errr, I did most of it, Phillip. It's the foundation for the Royal Academy of Magic and the excavation for the five hundred-acre lake beside it."

"Great Scott, Harry, its huge! How long did that take you?"

"A couple of hours this morning and all afternoon. I would have finished, but Nym made me come in and dress. I'll have to finish it when we're back uptime."

Phillip looked at Andrew behind Harry's back, and the two of them chuckled. The young Duke had literally moved a mountain today and was afraid of his in-laws. It was too much; had it not been for lifetimes of training in suppression, they would have howled with laughter.

"All right there, then, Harry?"

"Sure, Andrew. And sorry, it's just that meeting parents scares the pants off me, and then I have to meet all of them tonight—well, you can imagine."

That comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Phillip and Andrew broke up laughing.

Harry pouted some more.

" _It's fine, dear. Wait till I tell you the story of Andrew meeting the Major. And the Queen Mother will have some interesting stories about Phillip, too, I'm sure. Bring the two dolts back now. It's almost time for the guests to arrive."_

" _Mum, don't call dad a dolt."_

" _And what should I call him, Beatrice?"_

" _A Hyena right now. Morgana, that laugh! Can't you do something about that, Mum?"_

The bonded chuckled at this latest biting comment from Eugenie.

Harry gathered up Phillip and Andrew and they moved back to the entry hall. As they approached, their women eyed them up and down to make sure they weren't in disarray, but they were all perfect.

Harry fell into line on Nym's right with Andrew on his left, and Phillip fell in to the left of the Queen.

Harry heard the Queen say, "Dirty great hole in the garden, indeed—what were you thinking, Phillip?"

Harry suspected she and Phillip were fully bonded. Phillip fueled his suspicion when he said, "Well you said to do something, Elizabeth. It worked, didn't it?" sotto voce, for him anyway.

The Queen smiled a little Mona Lisa smile at Phillip that didn't settle his nerves any. He'd seen that smile before and knew it could mean everything or nothing.

He was saved by the door opening.

When Geoffrey had seen the Master return and get in the line and the Mistress nod her head almost imperceptibly, he had let the first elf know and the Greengrasses had popped into the driveway facing the open double doors of the enormous Castle.

William was impressed, the boy was well off. His daughter would be fine. He offered his arm to Esmeralda and she smirked at him and took it as they mounted the steps.

When they entered the hall Geoffrey announced them in a clear voice. "Lord and Lady Greengrass."

William was stunned to see the Queen standing there but he never faltered. He led Esmeralda to the head of the line and bowed from the shoulders. "Your Majesty."

"My Lord William, we're glad you could attend our family on such short notice."

That comment brought several starts throughout the room; the courtiers had not been included in the receiving line.

Luna just smiled serenely and nodded.

William passed on down the line and Esmeralda stepped in front of the Queen and dropped a curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"Lady Esmeralda, so very beautiful. Daphne comes by it naturally, I see. She's a fine Primary mate for our House; we thank you."

The writing was clearly on the wall now, and the courtiers reassessed their positions.

Esmeralda smiled at the Queen, knowing what she was doing and knowing the comment on Daphne was genuine. "Thank you, ma'am." She passed on down the line.

While the Greengrasses had been greeting the Queen, Ted and Andromeda Tonks had moved into line a few paces behind them. As soon as Esmeralda moved on, they were announced. "The Right Honorable Ted Tonks and Lady Andromeda Black Tonks."

The Queen smiled widely as Ted bowed. "A very fine daughter, sir, and a powerful Alpha for our House."

Ted smiled broadly and moved on. He was thrilled to meet the Royals, and if he understood correctly, his daughter—a commoner—had just been elevated to the Royal household. He had never been so proud of her.

Andromeda approached the Queen and dropped a curtsy. "Your Majesty."

The queen looked at her critically. "Such beauty and strength. A true daughter of your house, and a fine daughter and sisters you have given to our House."

"We live to serve our liege, ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled at the very Slytherin confirmation of the Blacks' fealty to the Potter House. Andromeda moved on.

"Lord and Lady Weasley."

Ginny was praying that her mother wouldn't go spare in front of the Queen. Harry was, too.

Molly and Arthur had landed in the driveway after reviewing the invitation and dressing in the horribly expensive dress robes that the twins had provided. (Ginny sent them to the twins and had them tell her parents that they came from their mail-order profits, which although she didn't know it could be very well true, since Harry had funded the beginnings of their enterprise and they regularly deposited a third of their profits in his accounts.) They looked at the enormous Castle and were taken aback; they had known that the Potters were wealthy, but this was beyond the pale.

Arthur offered his arm and Molly rested one hand gently on it, suppressing her nervousness over this adventure. The only reason she had come was the note signed by the missing Ginny. Minerva and Poppy's report on Albus had been disheartening, and then having to change the Order leadership on top of Ginny, Hermione, and Harry being missing had been almost more than she could bear.

They entered the door, and the first thing Molly saw was Ginny standing in the receiving line in a beautiful gown. She was radiant. Beside her was a vision of teenage beauty that, surprisingly, upon closer inspection, proved to be Hermione.

Molly's tunnel vision widened and she took in the other witches and then Harry. Could that really be Harry, so tall and well muscled? Morgana, he was gorgeous, and you could see the power radiating off of him. The other witches were radiating power, too. What was going on here? Minerva? Madam Bones? _Tonks?_

Suddenly it hit her and her knees started to buckle. Arthur changed his grip to her elbow and Harry cast an Ennervate on her. She snapped back awake and just as she was about to launch into a howling rage she saw the Queen looking at her. Molly snapped her mouth shut and let Arthur lead her over to the head of the line.

Arthur bowed to the Queen. "Your Majesty."

"Another Ancient and Noble House, and another fine Primary mate for our House. So very powerful, beautiful, and intelligent, too. We are happy to have the Duchess Ginevra as one of our Dukes' Primary wives."

"We are honored to serve our liege, ma'am."

The Queen smiled at this affirmation of fealty to House Potter and turned her eyes to Molly.

Molly was not stupid and had been raised in a pureblood house. She was accustomed to the usages and knew that Arthur had just said that House Weasley was a vassal of House Potter. She also had heard the Duchess Ginevra comment along with the Primary wife appellation. She smiled broadly and relaxed. Albus might be gone, but here was power beyond measure and her house was tied directly to it. The light literally came back on in Molly's world in that instant.

She dropped an elegant curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"I see the apple did not fall far from the tree, Lady Molly. Well done."

Molly Weasley had the proudest moment of her life to date right then. She had reached the pinnacle of success as far as she was concerned. Her daughters had married well, into both wealth and power. One of her sons was married, finally, and apparently was at the absolute pinnacle of power and society. Now she wondered if it was too early to think about grandchildren. She moved down the line thinking the whole time, _Hmmm, Minerva must be seventy; if Harry is going to get me some grandchildren with her, he needs to get started—she only has about fifty years left. With all of these witches, though, we could fill this Castle._

" _Molly, stop. Let the boy get used to this first. By the way, since when are Harry and Hermione yours?"_

" _Don't you take that tone with me, Arthur. I love that boy and Hermione like my own. You should give him the talk. He should already have half of these witches pregnant."_

" _Molly!"_

" _What, Arthur? We never had any trouble; I just want him to get expert help. Some of these witches aren't getting any younger."_

Arthur stared at her and shook his head. Ginny was flaming red; eager to know what her parents really thought of the situation, she had used her Legilimency and picked up the whole conversation. Her mother had no shields at all.

Since Ginny had heard it, the bonded heard it, and Minerva was steaming—almost literally. She was going to have a long conversation with Molly, the bi-polar cow. Not getting any younger, indeed!

Inside the bond the mates were near hysterics at this whole turn of events.

While Harry was shaking hands and smiling, on the inside he had at first been terrified, knowing that Molly was about to launch into a screaming fit, and then completely awed by the Queen's skillful pulling of Molly's teeth. Now it was all he could do to keep a broad smile instead of howling with laughter at the mates' continuing comments about Molly.

Nym watched and felt what Harry felt both in the bond and mirrored in her own feelings. She glanced at Harry as he greeted Henri and Bakul Patil. She was right, he was slaying the mothers; and now, with that huge grin and those sparkling white perfect teeth and blazing green eyes, it was a wonder the women kept their clothes on.

Bakul nearly didn't. When Harry shook her hand an electric bolt shot straight to her sex and she was hypnotized. Unconsciously she was slowly rubbing his forearm.

In the bond Nym heard, _"Padma, look at Mother. If her nipples were any harder you could cut glass. And look at the way she's holding on to Harry."_

" _Oooohh, that slapper! I'm going to kick her arse."_

Su grabbed one of Padma's arms and Cho the other.

Nym barked in the bond, _"There will be no mother-ass-kicking unless I do it! Harry is very, very on right now and we want them to be in love with him. If one of them goes too far I'll challenge her—_ if _I think that's what needs to be done."_

She was answered by a full chorus of, " _Yes, Nym,_ " in the bond, and the mates settled.

When Bakul greeted Padma and looked into her daughter's slitted, glittering brown eyes, however, she knew the naughty little fantasy of Harry that she had cooked up while touching him would never happen. She sighed deeply.

Emma and Dan Granger had arrived in the drive and stood completely stunned. A Castle, sure, it was England after all; but this was a city in and of itself. They had dressed in the evening wear that Hermione had sent, and while Emma was comfortable and radiantly beautiful as always, Dan was surprised by the Mess dress uniform of a Lieutenant Colonel of the 22nd Regiment of the SAS. He had never really even discussed his career with Hermione. He had never thought to see the uniform again, since he was only on the reserve list now.

Dan collected himself and offered Emma his arm. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her into the Castle.

They stopped just inside the door and waited for their introduction to a receiving line. Emma looked down the line and saw Hermione and many of her schoolmates. Hermione was stunningly beautiful and had filled out a lot. She had also grown taller; those magnificent breasts and perfect hips—how had that happened in a month?

The line in front of them moved and Emma turned and was looking at the Royals. She felt Dan stiffen under her hand.

"Sssshhhh...easy, soldier. We'll find out what's going on."

"Lieutenant Colonel Dan Granger, and the Honorable Doctor Emma Granger."

They stepped forward and Emma moved in front of the Queen, dropping a curtsy.

"Your Majesty."

"Mrs. Granger, a pleasure to meet you. Your beautiful daughter is a joy and a powerful Primary mate for our house."

Emma, her head spinning, could only nod and move down the line.

Dan moved up and bowed stiffly. "Your Majesty."

"Colonel Granger, you have raised a lovely daughter. I would expect no less from a holder of the Cross. It is an honor to have your daughter in the House."

"Ma'am."

Dan took his own now-spinning head down the line.

Emma reached Hermione and there was a furiously whispered conversation. "Hermione Jane Granger, what have you done?"

"Mother, not now. I'll talk to you and Dad at dinner."

Dan gave Hermione the "damn straight you will, young lady" eye and Hermione cringed.

The rest of the mates' parents arrived and passed through the line. Last through were Remus and then Sirius.

"Lord Lupin."

Remus bowed to the Queen "Your Majesty"

"Lord Lupin." She immediately disabused him of any notions of hiding his condition from her and told the world that she supported Harry's position on werewolves with her next comment. "How are you? And have you made any progress with our other subjects afflicted with Lycanthropy?"

Remus smiled. "Very well, ma'am, and unfortunately no, I haven't been able to make contact with the pack leaders recently. We've been very busy lately."

"Please let me know if you or they require anything, Lord Lupin. I count on your leadership amongst the packs."

"Ma'am."

Remus passed on down the line.

"Lord Black."

Sirius approached the Queen and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Lord Black, I'm pleased with your House—strong daughters all and a strong Ward. I'm concerned about your Ward Bellatrix. I wish her to be bonded to her lord, your former ward, as soon as that may be caused to happen. The criminal Riddle may not be allowed to posses her. Her languishing in prison is not satisfactory. You will speak to Duchess Amelia and resolve this situation tomorrow."

Sirius was amazed. Without mentioning his pardon the Queen had restored legitimacy to him, the House of Black, and Bellatrix, and criminalized and disenfranchized Voldemort and by extension all the Death Eaters, in one sentence.

He bowed deeply. "We are proud to serve our liege."

The Queen smiled at him and he passed on down the line. She waited patiently as Sirius passed all the others.

Sirius had passed the last mate and looked at the toddlers. He reached down and put a hand on each of their heads, and a light flared between them all.

"Well, I believe we've found their godfather," Nym drawled laconically. Sirius was hypnotized by the twin toddlers.

"And if he keeps this up, maybe the Black heirs," Narcissa added.

Geoffrey chose that moment to appear and save the day. "Your Majesty, dinner is served."

The Queen moved to the crest in the floor. "Duke Potter, I would have Lady Emma and Lady Victoria attend me."

Harry nodded and moved up on the Queen's right. Nym moved into place on her left.

Emma and Victoria almost skipped into position on the Potter arms in front of her. John and Millicent Dobbs stood nervously behind their daughter and Justin and Gladys Frobisher took position behind Victoria.

The Queen looked at Emma thoughtfully for a moment. "Kneel."

Emma dropped to her knees.

"Swear."

"I, Emma Christina Dobbs Potter, do swear fealty to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and to Harry, Duke of Magic of the same."

The Queen smiled. "Sword".

The Sword of State appeared in her outstretched right hand. She gently tapped Emma on her right shoulder, then her left, then the top of her head. As she rested the sword on Emma's head, a light flared from all of the bonded and the Castle.

"Rise, created Duchess of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic."

Harry raised Emma by her hand and installed the dazed young Duchess by Nym's side.

The Queen turned her gaze to the eager Victoria.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kneel."

Victoria dropped to her knees.

"Swear."

Victoria, as had those before her, found herself saying, "I, Victoria Karina Frobisher Potter, do swear fealty to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and to Harry, Duke of Magic of the same."

The Queen gently tapped Victoria on her right shoulder, then her left, then the top of her head. As she rested the sword on Victoria's head, the light flared from all of the bonded and the Castle.

"Rise, created Duchess of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic."

Harry raised Victoria, keeping her at his side. He smiled and offered his other arm to Nym, who kept Emma at her side. They followed Geoffrey to a dining room they had not used yet; it was enormous, and the table was set for over one hundred. Harry moved to the head of the table, but on the right side; he left the head and the seats on the left open.

The Queen caught his eye and shook her head, motioning him to the head of the table, and she took the seat on the top left. The mates took alternating seats and were seated by their mates' fathers or the Queen's retainers. Harry seated Nym on his right as Phillip seated the Queen, and Andrew seated Sarah.

Dinner was excellent, and by the dessert course the Royal court was madly, deeply, and permanently in love with the witches of Clan Potter. Several of the males had made the mistake of flirting, however, and learned why they only wanted to love from afar when they looked up into a pair of flaming green eyes where they had expected to see warm brown or beautiful pale blue.

It was disconcerting, to say the least. What it really was was terrifying. You could see your imminent painful death in those eyes. And the misguided swains knew exactly who they belonged to; they had looked into two pairs of them in the receiving line. Either of the owners was obviously fully capable of doing anything.

Little did anyone know they were going to get a demonstration the very next day.

Emma Granger had tackled Hermione as soon as they sat down. "Explain, please."

"Magical mating is a little different than non-magical mating, Mother." Hermione went on to explain to her mother and father, inside a privacy sphere, the Secret, Harry's power, her creation as a Duchess, and her bonding and re-bonding as a Primary wife. She held nothing back. There were both smiles and tears. Dan vacillated between horror and rage. He finally settled on a grudging agreement that she could remain bonded, but in his mind he was already planning his research.

The Queen watched the whole thing and determined that Andrew would speak with Colonel Granger in the morning.

Dinner was a great success, and afterward the party withdrew to a sitting room that looked out over the Hollow. It was a clear, three quarter-moon night and the view out of the illusioned wall was breathtaking.

Groups formed and broke up around the main group of the Royals and the Alphas and Primaries of Clan Potter.

Finally, Harry stood and offered Nym his arm. "Ma'am, I'm afraid I must retire. Five a.m. comes very early and we have a very full day planned tomorrow."

"Of course, Harry. I'm sure you'll forgive most of us if we don't start quite so early."

"Certainly, ma'am. We normally breakfast at 7:30. Should I ask Geoffrey to make other arrangements for you?"

"No, Harry that will be fine. We'll be attending the Regimental briefing in the morning."

"Of course, ma'am."

Harry escorted Nym from the room and the mates rose and fell in behind them as they passed.

Duchess Grafton sat in the seat Harry had risen from at the Queen's left. "My goodness, Elizabeth, you do know how to pick the fiery ones."

Elizabeth looked at Fortune, her closest female Household member for twenty-eight years, and chuckled. "I didn't pick this one, Fortune, the Realm did."

Fortune, no mean witch herself, nodded. "I thought as much. The Marquess Townshend may never recover. He actually went so far as to touch Sally Ann. If looks could kill, he would be dead."

"Why, the old reprobate! She's an obviously bonded woman, and he's seventy-nine, for Morgana's sake. Where is the rounder?"

"The Marchioness Ann took the Marquess to bed after he recovered from the shock. I wouldn't worry about it. He won't try that again unless he's decided to succeed."

"He'll send a formal apology to our Duke and the Duchesses or I will declare him forfeit and give the Duke his rights, privileges, and title."

Fortune knew from experience that when the Queen used that tone she was not joking at all. "Your Majesty."

This was all done with the courtiers watching and paying very close attention. It reinforced the Duke's and Duchess Nymphadora's burning glares. It was patently obvious that you took your life, family, and honor in your hands when you dealt with the young Duke and his Duchesses. They filed this away for dissemination. In three days the entire peerage would know that the second highest power in Great Britain was Duke Potter.

"Well, I've had enough for the day. I want to get an early start tomorrow. I'll be prepared to receive the State Briefing with my Duke of Magic after the Regimental briefing."

Baron Fellowes said, "Yes, ma'am."

Internally he groaned. He knew he would have a long evening getting the full briefing prepared with those present. There was no way he was going to give any less to this powerhouse of a Duke.

The Queen's Chief Butler appeared as if by magic and led the Queen and Prince Phillip to the Royal apartments. Andrew, Sarah, and the Princesses had withdrawn with House Potter, something not lost on the courtiers present and that would later cause much gossip among them and humor among the bonded. The gossipmongers would later learn to hold their tongues or face the Ice Queen of Slytherin as Daphne ripped them to embarrassed shreds.

House-elves appeared and escorted the various parents to their rooms. Sirius had withdrawn with his twin godchildren and their nannies much earlier.

His taking the twins over had been a source of much amusement as he tried to defend his godchildren against their parents.

He had been spectacularly unsuccessful when Nym had Petrified him and taken both of the twins in her arms. She had used neither word nor gesture. Only Harry had been able to release him.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 24

13 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

Harry woke in the morning after a very long night. The mates had apparently taken Molly's thoughts about grandchildren as a parental command, and they all wanted at least some practice. He padded into the bath and straight into the tub. For the first time he did not believe he could satisfy another one of his mates at the moment. They were massively satiated also. Harry ducked under the warm water quickly and then simply floated, exhausted.

At ten minutes to six he lowered his feet and swam to the edge of the gigantic tub and walked out into a completely destroyed master bedroom. Gowns and lacy underthings lay in piles and windrows.

The ladies' maid elves were looking at the piles and shaking their heads. Harry stepped into his dressing room and crawled into his PT gear.

He left the dressing room, wondering where the ladies were. In the bond, they were busy carrying on several conversations referring to female anatomy that he was desperately trying not to listen to.

He followed an elf to the hall they were using this Turning for classes and a gym. The elf led him to the crest under the main stairs and they faded away, rematerializing in a part of the castle that Harry had not been to yet. They proceeded down a broad hallway paved with flagstones. After a moment they came to a double set of doors. Harry pushed the doors open and entered a huge hall that had doors all around the sides.

The bonded were all present, sitting on the mats and doing their stretches. Harry smiled at them and sent them his love in the bond. They returned both at maximum volume and suddenly he was no longer tired or sore.

Harry stretched and began his routine, not noticing that there was a gallery above the hall in which the Queen, parents, and most of the courtiers sat, observing.

Elizabeth had asked her butler if such a facility existed, and he had asked Geoffrey. Geoffrey had said that it would be prepared and had the Potter elves steer the Queen, her court, the guests, and the parents there.

A few of the courtiers fancied themselves physically fit and asked to use the gym at the same time as the bonded. Geoffrey had asked Nym, and when she had approved he had those mostly male courtiers led to the hall itself.

The Queen entered the gallery and went to sit beside Molly, who had ensconced herself in the front row.

The gallery had been full of chatter until Harry started his routine. The female mates had come in and launched the gallery's discussion of their physical forms and clothing choices as if they were a herd of prize thoroughbred mares.

When Harry started his routine the chatter started dying away, and as he got deeper into it there were a number of noticeable little squeaks and pants from the gallery.

The courtiers could not even work out at the bonded adult witches' warm-up weights and were miles from Harry's level. They gamely stayed in, though.

"Lady Weasley, we must talk."

"Your Majesty?"

"Frankly, I suspect your change in allegiance last night, my dear."

"Ma'am, obviously you know I have always been probably the most die-hard supporter of Dumbledore. Some would say that I followed him blindly; I did nothing to dispel those notions. Dumbledore was to me the hope that my children would live, maybe not as well as I hoped, but they would live.

"They are all indelibly affiliated with the Light, for good or ill, Harry most of all. After losing all of my brothers in the first rise of He-Who…oh, bother that, the half-blood criminal Riddle, I have a physical need to keep my children safe. I know deep down that it can't be done, but I can't stop myself from using any means necessary to accomplish that goal.

"Dumbledore was a means. He has descended into dementia. Now the largest player on the field in support of the Light is before us. Not Harry, but this bond. Riddle cannot win, and my daughters are bound to one of my sons. Morgana, that sounds bad; but I am the luckiest of women."

"And a credit to both the Prewett and Weasley lines." The Queen nodded at Molly and turned her attention back to the gym.

"I should like to know your opinion on an issue for the Duchy."

This conversation immediately drew the women courtiers, witches, and Emma.

Meanwhile, down in the hall, Dan had taken a break and Andrew approached and sat on the same bench.

"Your Highness?"

"Colonel, you seem to be in good shape. Quitting already?"

"Bah! I _thought_ I was in good shape. Harry is astounding, and the women are amazing, too. I noticed Sarah out there and keeping up."

"It's the bond; the magic in it is maximizing the mates' physiques as well as their abilities."

"Yes, Hermione mentioned that last night. Wait a minute—the Duchess of York—your wife is mated to Harry Potter?"

Andrew laughed. "No—bonded, not mated, though I suspect she is peeking."

Dan's head was spinning again. "But Hermione said she would die if the bond was broken. She said she'd done something foolish that caused Harry to withdraw from her and she was dying until Nymphadora brought him back to her."

Andrew's face clouded. "Yes, that was ghastly. She wasn't the only one dying; it almost killed Harry, too."

"So how do you stand your wife having sex with another man?"

"You misunderstand, Colonel; Sarah is faithful to me, other than a little mental voyeurism that she thinks I don't know about. All bonds are different. Sarah, for some reason, is more closely matched to Harry and his magic than any other woman save Nym. They are both what is known as Alphas. Hermione, Hestia, Daphne, Susan, Ginny, Beatrice, and Eugenie are very closely matched to his magic and are what is known as Primary wives. All of these women except Sarah would in fact die if Harry died or if they were unbonded from him.

"For some unknown reason—I suspect it's because she's bonded to me and the children as well as Harry—Sarah does not appear to need as intimate contact as the rest of the bonded do. We believe Sarah would live, and between her and Nym they might be able to save the Primaries from death and the bonded wives from madness, were anything to happen to Harry."

"So all of this is true, not some elaborate excuse by my daughter to justify sex?"

Andrew laughed. "It's all true."

"And Harry, the poor sod, is bonded to all of these women and has their thoughts in his head?"

Andrew laughed again. "Yes, I believe that's an accurate assessment, from what I see through Sarah. I can tell you, sometimes I pity him. It's one giant hen-party at times. And the things women talk about!" Andrew blushed and shuddered.

Dan laughed this time. "I wonder how long it will last. I mean, this many women in the group—they're bound to fight."

"They are mated to each other, too."

Dan blushed as the full meaning of that hit him, and then he shrugged. "Well, that should help a little."

"It has. It probably saved Hermione already. They were able to sustain her until Nym, Hestia, and Rosmerta could get through to Harry."

"Does this happen often? These multiple bonds, I mean."

"Almost never. The only recorded instance was in this same line five hundred years ago. We believe Albus Dumbledore engineered this. Wizards can be taught to suppress their magic's mate-seeking. If he had taught or allowed Harry to be taught it probably would have limited this, errrh, harem to only the Alphas and Primaries. They're so tightly bound that they can use each other's knowledge and magic. We believe Dumbledore counted on this to equip Harry to kill Riddle, the current Dark Lord.

"I think after Harry had killed him Dumbledore intended to either get rid of Harry or bundle him off somewhere with the witches in order to maintain his, Dumbledore's preeminent place in the magical world."

Dan nodded "I would like to talk to Dumbledore at some point soon."

Andrew scowled "In hospital. I'm afraid the prognosis isn't good. He's descended into dementia, a rare occurrence in wizards. I suspect it has been ongoing for some time and it just now presented in a way that he couldn't control. Also, you'd have to get in line; he had Lord Black held for twelve years in a prison that makes the Black Hole of Calcutta look like a tea party."

Dan looked thoughtful. "You know, the one time I met him he seemed off. Didn't someone notice?"

"Powerful wizards are notoriously eccentric."

"So, what can we expect from Harry, then?"

Just then Prince Phillip walked up, sweating. "Have you seen that dirty great hole in the garden, Colonel?"

"Your Highness, no, I haven't."

Phillip motioned him to follow and walked over to the wall and pointed. Dan and Andrew drew up beside him and silence reigned for a moment.

Dan finally said, "Well, it could be worse, I suppose."

Andrew rolled on the floor laughing. When he finally recovered he said, "It's the foundation and excavation for a school and five hundred-acre lake. What Father was trying to say was that Harry did it all yesterday while the ladies were preparing for the dinner party last night. I think that qualifies Harry as exceptionally single-minded."

Dan looked relieved, then horrified. Andrew collapsed in laughter again.

The ladies in the balcony heard the laughter and looked up. Emma and the Queen smiled.

"Andrew seems to have answered the Colonel's questions, Emma."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you, Emma, have your questions been answered?"

"Sarah, Nym, and Hermione came and talked to me early this morning, ma'am. I'm happy that she's satisfied and happy. It was apparently rough going a few weeks ago but she assures me she's fine, and I've never seen her this happy, ma'am."

"It was ghastly, Emma. We almost lost them all over a girl's insecurity. She did very well in the crisis, though, and has fully given herself to her lord. She is a woman now."

The gathered women oohhed and ahhed.

"So, this is not common in the wizarding world, ma'am?"

"This is the stuff of fairy tales and legends, Emma. It requires a witch of immense power and an even more powerful wizard who loves her above all else, including his own life. That our Duke has fully bonded all these women and they all have given themselves completely to him is unprecedented, even in myth."

Emma looked around at the nodding, misty-eyed circle of witches and oriented on Molly, the only one she really knew.

Molly nodded at her.

"And Sarah, ma'am, you don't mind that she's—" Emma realized what she was saying and blushed furiously.

"All bonds are different, Emma. Somehow Sarah does not need to have as intimate a contact with Harry. I know she is—peeking, shall we say—but she remains faithful to Andrew. Her relationship with Harry will stand her in good stead soon."

"Why, ma'am—if that is not too impertinent?"

"No. In order to cover the Princesses' bonding to Harry, we're going to have to provide a smokescreen and a reason to keep them from the press. The Prince of Wales will divorce; he and Diana unfortunately never bonded, and she is unfortunately unsuitable. We've tried everything, but they simply cannot be made to get along."

"Andrew and Sarah will divorce in the Mundane world, but they are bonded. The press will have a field day for a few years and we'll be able to hide the Princes somewhat and the Princesses completely under the guise of protecting them from attention."

"Eugenie is bound? That's—that's—and Beatrice?"

The witches and courtiers laughed.

Millicent Dobbs said, "Intent-bonded, Emma. They cannot have full sex with him, and right now they can only have non-sexual physical contact with him. As they mature sexually they'll be allowed to experiment with their intended under their Alpha's or a Primary's supervision, but they cannot fully bond—err, have penetrative sex—to his completion until they reach stability in their cycle, whenever that might be. Emma and Victoria were intent-bonded until last night; we gave Duchess Nymphadora permission for them to fully bond last night. Looking at them now, I would say they both did."

The group looked at the two exhausted, ecstatic girls.

"Oh my God, that is either the most excruciating form of torture ever devised or the most practical thing I've ever heard of."

The Queen laughed outright. "Both, I think. It is excruciating, but you learn so very much, too, much more than sneaking away to some dark corner."

The witches and Mundane female courtiers nodded. They had compared notes extensively and believed this way was better.

"But how do you know to do this?"

"Witches are trained, and just like Mundane girls they all jabber incessantly as teens. Normally they are not 'found' by a wizard's magic until their late teens, if at all. Multiple bondings are not unknown, just multiple full bondings on this scale and in this depth."

Emma thought about that for a moment and then giggled. "Poor Harry, the lone rooster in the henhouse."

Fortune added, "And such a very large flock."

Fortunately, the male courtiers had withdrawn much earlier to go down to the hall and examine the equipment, because the conversation swiftly devolved after that.

The male courtiers, Tim, Dan, Andrew, and Phillip stayed far away from the door marked Cold Pool as the bonded proceeded inside.

Geoffrey announced, "Breakfast is served. If you would follow Cindy, please?"

Breakfast that morning was a very genial affair. The bonded continued to slay the Court, males and females. Harry added turning his farthers-in-law into his staunchest supporters to his growing repertoire.

After breakfast Geoffrey led them back to the hall and to a theater much like they had used before.

Nym took the stage after the clan and guests had been seated. The Queen sat front row center and motioned Harry into the seat on her left.

Nym opened the briefing. "Your Grace, Your Royal Highnesses, guests, welcome to the morning briefing of the Duke of Magic's own, the First Magical Regiment of Infantry. Today is 12 September 1995. The Regiment is currently involved in training, planning, intelligence gathering, and a campaign for financial dominance of the wizarding world. Susan will brief personnel."

Nym sat in a straight chair at a table to the side of the stage. Susan rose from the chair and nodded. A chart appeared on the screen.

Regimental Strength

Alphas

Nymphadora Tonks Potter

Sarah of York

Primary Wives

Hermione Granger Potter Susan Bones Potter Hestia Jones Potter

Ginny Weasley Potter Daphne Greengrass Potter Beatrice of York (I)

Eugenie of York (I)

Wives (all now Potter)

Hannah Abbot Shelia Fawcett Megan Jones

Sally Anne Perks Mandy Brocklehurst Su Li

Padma Patil Cho Chang Marietta Edgecomb

Lana Montgomery Luna Lovegood Tracey Davis

Katie Bell Parvati Patil Janet Carruthers

Rita Skeeter Minerva McGonagall Aurora Sinistra

Septima Vector Bathsheba Babbling Madam Rosmerta

Ann Morley Anastasia Romanov Chu Li Ming

Marie Crouching Cougar Amanda Sherman Emmeline Vance

Amelia Bones Narcissa Black Anna Abbot

Marcia Braithwaite Krista Collins Krystal Champion

Victoria Frobisher Emma Dobbs Cynthia Carlisle (née Fudge)

Clarissa Fudge Hogwarts

In Compulsion (Probable [tentative])

Bellatrix Black Juliet Mulciber Katherine Nott

Alexis Rookwood Carina Yaxley Irina Dolohov

Margaret Zabini

97 House-elves

22 Nightmares

102 Guests

"Forty-seven women are bonded: two Alphas, seven Primary wives, two intent-bonded, and thirty-seven wives. Seven witches in compulsion have been identified and they are all under control of the Dark Lord, status unknown, but we know they are alive. All personnel are accounted for.

"No personnel are in hospital and none are on restricted duty for medical reasons.

"We have thirty prisoners, all alive and in reasonable health. Twenty-seven have yet to be interrogated.

"One prisoner has been tried, found guilty of supporting the Dark Lord, and executed.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Daphne the G2."

Susan, faintly blushing again, sat and Daphne rose gracefully. She moved into position and another chart appeared. She briefed her chart as it appeared.

Intelligence Summary

"Weather: Normal; no impact to operations across the theater of operations.

"Enemy:

"Dark Forces: The Dark Lord continues to add to his forces. We are seeing recruiting efforts among "Dark magical creatures", Acromantula and vampires as an example. There are also reports of recruiting among the Giants. In spite of this increased recruiting we are not seeing activity other than the continued attempts to get to the prophecy.

"Light Forces: The so-called Light forces continue to gather intelligence and counter the Dark forces' moves to obtain the prophecy. Dumbledore has been replaced as head of the Order bringing it into line as an ally, we believe.

"Ministry: The Ministry has had the wardstones installed and the Acting Minister continues working on a loyalty oath that will put the Ministry into a neutral status at worst and a supporting role at best.

"Estimate: We believe that in the near term Voldemort will continue to attempt to gain control over the prophecy.

"The snatch stones removing Death Eaters from Voldemort's control will assist us in both reducing his forces and increasing our available resources. Twenty-seven snatches were made from the Ministry yesterday.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Hestia, the G3."

Daphne blushed and sat.

Hestia rose and approached the screen.

"Your Grace, the Regiment currently continues training and intelligence gathering operations.

"Also, the construction of the Royal Academy progresses at a rapid pace. Thanks to Harry doing the work of a Goblin battalion yesterday, it should be finished at the end of the month. We will then apply the wards and begin interviewing teachers. We should be ready to take on students after Christmas break. Chu has sent out the letters to all human students from the magical births register who are not already enrolled in Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. We need to acquire a representative among the vampires, Centaurs, Merfolk, and other sentient species.

"Planning has begun as a staff exercise for contingencies that Luna has foreseen. We will be prepared to rock-drill these plans and get your approval of them, Your Grace, in a fortnight.

"We are beginning to review the body of wizarding law per your instructions yesterday, Your Grace, with the intent of stripping it down to its simplest applicable terms.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Ginny the G4, Your Grace."

Hestia and Hermione got the little blush. Ginny rose, smiling.

G4 Operations

"Your Grace, the Household and Regiment are currently supplied as necessary. We are still coordinating with vendors for supplies for the school.

"We believe the first formal event set up and executed by the House was a rousing success." She paused as she was drowned out by applause, first from the Queen and then from everyone.

"We have no current issues.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Amelia the G5."

She blushed heavily and sat. Amelia rose and stepped up to a podium that had appeared. The screen disappeared.

"Your Grace, as briefed yesterday, the Regiment is currently in control of the top-level position in the Ministry and I'm moving to consolidate the position. Nym, Hestia, and Emmeline have mined the Ministry with the snatch stones.

"I'm continuing to work on a loyalty oath with Alastor and Emmeline for Ministry personnel that will have their loyalty tied to Her Majesty's appointed representative of the magical world and to the realm. We will we have the Ministry people swear to it. In the absence of the intent-based snatch stones we believe that this is the best we can do. The downside is that it will require the individual to attempt a disloyal act, and the oath will strip them of their magic and their life.

"We had a meeting of the Wizengamot and I believe I can safely say that you have a blocking vote and very firm support in the body." She was interrupted from applause by the Wizengamot members present. "We believe you should occupy your seat and appoint proxies for the seats you control at the next scheduled meeting. That would have you sitting in the Potter seat and proxies sitting in the following seats:

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Bones

Abbot

McGonagall

Fudge

Malfoy

Sinistra

"Your vassal already controls Black, and I have executed his pardon. You have a blocking position with these seats, as it takes a two-thirds majority to pass measures in the Wizengamot, and with all the seats in your control you'll have one more than enough to prevent the majority.

"If Greengrass, Fawcett, Jones, Perks, Dobbs, Brocklehurst, Montgomery, Lovegood, Davis, Bell, Frobisher, Chang, Patil, and Li continue to follow you, you'll have your own majority.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Narcissa, your G8."

"Amelia, did Lord Black discuss Bellatrix with you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but I haven't yet discussed it with His Grace."

"Baron Fellowes?"

The Baron stood and approached the Queen with a scroll. He handed it to her and she unrolled it, reviewed it, and handed it to Harry. He reviewed it and handed it to Amelia.

"That is a Royal pardon for Lady Bellatrix. You will have her removed from Azkaban and brought here forthwith, Amelia. Harry, once she arrives and is cleaned up, you will escort me as I talk to her. Lord Black will also accompany us. You will then bond her. Then we will execute the Turning."

A small chorus of "Ma'am"s was heard and Alastor stumped forward and took the parchment from Amelia. He left immediately with Sirius and Remus.

Amelia said, "I will be followed by Narcissa, the G8."

Narcissa rose and moved to the podium. "Your Grace, as we have discussed, your resources are virtually unlimited. We have identified sources that we already own for all of the supplies and equipment needed for the Royal Academy and we are continuing to coordinate with Lord Black and Lady Abbot to seize control of the raw materials supplies for the wizarding world.

"There will be supplies in the system, but as those run out we will be in control of the total supply.

"We will coordinate with Chu and Minerva to generate a supplies and clothing list for the students, and we will then purchase those items and put them in storage here.

"I am prepared to give a full accounting of the Duchy at any time.

"This is the same briefing I gave yesterday, Your Grace, and there have been no changes as of yet.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Chu."

Narcissa received the nod and quickly turned to her seat to hide her blush.

Chu rose and moved to the podium.

"Your Grace, great progress has been made on both the physical facility of the Royal Academy and on hiring instructors.

"We are, thanks to your efforts, weeks ahead of schedule on the facility.

"A notice was placed in all wizarding publications for all instructor positions. We hope to see CVs by the end of the week. We will then begin winnowing through them to send invitations for interviews, and once candidates are accepted they will render fealty oaths to you. All applicants interviewed will be subjected to deep Legilimency probes.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by the Deputy Commander and Chief of Staff, Duchess Nymphadora."

Chu moved to her seat, receiving his thanks and blushing faintly as all her mates had yesterday and today.

Nym stood. "Subject to your questions and guidance, Your Grace, this concludes our morning briefing."

Harry stood and moved up onto the stage. "Thank you all, ladies. You have, I believe, captured the intent again. I look forward to our next briefing. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

Marquess Townshend rose from his seat. "Your Grace, I fear I must apologize to you, your bonded, especially Duchess Sally, and my wife. I also apologize to you, Your Majesty. In the heat of the moment last night I did lay a hand on the Duchess Sally Ann."

Harry, standing at the front of the room, pinned the aged Duke to the spot with his burning green eyes while his aura flared wildly out of control for a moment. He let it. The Castle shook. Harry reined his aura in and said mildly, "Apology accepted."

The Marquess would never touch a Potter woman again and would guard them the rest of his life, as would his successor. It would over the years become a point of honor amongst the line, eventually worked into their coat of arms as "Defender of the Duchess" in a scroll across the top of the arms of the House. Several times through the years this devotion would cause the succession of the House. It would also lead to a succession of marriages between the Houses.

The Potter ladies cleared the stage, and the House of Windsor prepared to brief. Baron Fellowes was nervous. The Regimental staff had set a very high bar; their briefing was short, detailed, and to the point. Of course, he had yet to see them do a decision brief. He would have to wait for the rock-drill, as they called it. Still, for their second-time-ever briefing, they were powerful.

He began the briefing. "Your Majesty, Your Grace, honored guests, welcome to the state briefing. We will start with the Minister of Interior's report." He stepped to the podium, where his aide had laid the report, and took them through the highlights.

He was amazed to see the entire Potter clan paying strict attention. He wished he could get this much cooperation from the Ministers.

He asked for questions before moving to the Minister of State's report. Several were asked and answered, showing that not only had they listened to him but they had read the report on the screen at the same time.

They finished the state briefing and moved back out into the hall.

The mats had been cleared.

"Ma'am, I must interrogate the prisoners. I'll call you when I'm done."

"We will observe, Your Grace."

Harry cringed. He knew these were bad people; they had been in positions in the Ministry and they had been Death Eaters.

He nodded tightly. The Queen withdrew to the balcony with the parents and the courtiers. Andrew and Phillip went with the Queen. Andrew sat next to Dan Granger, anticipating trouble.

Harry centered himself and turned to Nym. "Who first?"

"Alphabetical: William, Lord Avery."

Harry turned and raised his hand. William Avery faded into view, seated on the floor. He leapt to his feet and froze.

Harry turned to Nym and raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Avery. Suddenly Avery was bound in a chair, with a table beside him. Geoffrey faded into view with a stack of blank parchment and a certified court transcription quill. He faded away again.

"William Avery, you are charged with treason to the realm. How do you plead?"

"That's _Lord_ Avery, whelp. You have no authority over me."

"I'm not going to go through this twenty-six more times," Harry declared.

He waved his hand and the twenty-six other prisoners appeared, bound to chairs. Another wave and twenty-seven wands flew to him; another, and fifty-six Portkeys flew past and into a bucket. With a last angry wave, all the prisoners were screaming as a vast assortment of magical items flew into another large bucket and their Dark Marks all tried to do the same thing.

"Oops, _Finite Incantem_."

Nym looked at Harry and arched a brow.

"Sorry. Forgot the Dark Mark is a magical item. Well, we know they're all Marked. Now, let's try this again."

"William Avery, how do you plead?"

"I told you once, whelp—that's _Lord_ Avery."

"Hestia, if you please?"

Hestia stepped forward and jerked Avery's head back. She dripped in nine drops of Veritaserum.

Harry looked at Avery; when his eyes glazed over, Harry started asking questions.

"Name?"

"William, Lord Avery."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you now or have you ever been under the Imperius Curse?"

"No."

"List all your crimes, both Mundane and wizard."

The droning began.

As Harry stood apparently impartially observing, he was actually conversing in the bond.

Dan leaned toward Andrew. "What exactly is a Death Eater?"

"A supporter of the Dark Lord. A terrorist, for you. Avery there would be an inner circle terrorist; some of these others will just be foot soldiers."

"What is Harry going to do? And why is Avery freely admitting his crimes like that?"

"That potion they gave him is Veritaserum. It forces you to truthfully answer questions or respond to orders. Harry will either execute him in single combat momentarily and then cast a spell called the Praedia Bellica, which will strip Avery of all rights, privileges, monies, property, and chattel, or he'll beat him into submission and then cast it. If he beats him into submission, Avery will then be executed in public at a later date calculated to have the maximum impact on cementing Harry's power."

"What—you can't be serious?"

The Queen turned her head. "Colonel Granger, the Duke is a feudal Duke. He is my vassal because he chooses to be. He is the ultimate power in the magical realm. His power derives from the Realm itself. I have vested him with High, Middle, and Low justice to placate men, but he does not need my authority. The magical realm is at war; he does not have the luxury of rehabilitating these terrorists."

Dan goggled. "He's a tyrant in the classical sense."

The Queen smiled at him. "Very quick, Colonel." She turned back to the drama unfolding below.

Avery had stopped talking.

"Name all Death Eaters or servants of the Dark Lord that you know."

" _Very nice, Harry. That 'servants' thing should get us lots of names."_

" _Thanks, Hestia."_

Suddenly Harry snapped to attention. Hogwarts students were being named.

" _Minerva!"_

" _Hogwarts and I have it, Harry. I'm planting a snatch stone in the entrance and at the gate."_

" _Put one in the door to the Great Hall as well, Minerva."_

" _Yes, Hogwarts. Couldn't you just transport them to Potter Castle?"_

" _Yes, I could, but I'd rather have the backup."_

" _You're as bad as Alastor, Hogwarts."_

" _Why, thank you, Minerva!"_

The bonded chuckled as Minerva grumbled about paranoid people. It never entered any of their minds that they were talking to and about a building.

Avery wound down again.

"List all your property, assets, and chattel."

Avery started talking and then wound down again.

"What are the Dark Lord's plans?"

"He intends to get the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and then formulate his future plans from there. He believes he is controlling Harry Potter and he will soon have the prophecy."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Dead, if you don't let me go. You look like the Potter boy but he's a scrawny fifteen-year-old, I've seen him. Distant relative, probably. Look, boy, if you let me go, I can make it worth your while—money, witches, little wizards, whatever you like."

Harry released his aura. "William Avery, you have been found to be an agent of the Dark. Defend yourself."

Avery's wand flew into his hand and he flew across the hall, landing in an empty space. Harry strode toward him, casting a dueling shield behind himself. The mates stood passively watching.

A malevolent grin spread across Avery's face. "Single combat, eh? Fine. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry didn't even dodge; he raised his right hand and caught the unstoppable curse.

Avery smiled weakly and then pissed himself when Harry said, "Ouch."

Harry laughed at him and blew one of Avery's fingers off.

The gallery flinched; Andrew chuckled.

"How can you be laughing, sir? My son-in-law is in some kind of duel to the death!"

Emma smiled at the son-in-law comment. She noticed the Queen was smiling, too.

"Dan, that first bit of magic you saw was the Killing Curse. It is supposedly unstoppable and kills on contact. That same curse, when reflected for the only time ever in recorded history, dis-incorporated the Dark Lord and ended his first rise. Apparently, our little Harry is immune to it. Oh, and he did this same thing to another of Riddle's lieutenants yesterday. He's going to force Avery into submission and publicly execute him later."

Avery had been steadily throwing the nastiest of Dark curses that he knew, and Harry was just letting them hit him, showing no ill effects.

The bonded were frantic after the Killing Curse but settled instantly when they felt Harry not die.

Their minds universally turned to figuring out what he was doing. Harry was splitting the magic up and holding the Dark parts while he absorbed the untainted raw magic. Without the Dark intent portion, the raw magic couldn't do anything. Every curse Avery threw at Harry made him and all the bonded that much stronger.

" _I wish he'd let me have the next one. I want to try that."_

" _Don't you think you should practice first, Hermione?"_

" _He didn't, Cho."_

" _Well, no, but he_ is _Harry."_

" _Good point."_

They went back to watching as Avery, minus all his fingers but one and one thumb, and nine of his toes, finally collapsed.

Harry walked over to him and cast, " _Praedia Bellica!_ " The light flashed and Avery was stripped of everything, including his magic.

Emmeline approached with one of the odd jars, and Harry held out his hand. An inky black cloud flowed from his hand into the jar.

Harry shuddered. "Yuck, that's nasty."

"Yuck? I'll give you yuck if you ever scare me like that again, Harry James Potter!"

"What, Nym? Oh, the Killing Curse. Sorry, should have said. I figured it out when I stripped Malfoy yesterday. Magic without intent is just magic, so I separate off the Dark intent and absorb the magic."

"'Sorry, should have said'? That's all you have to say to me? 'Sorry, should have said.'"

"I said sorry, Nym."

"Don't you Nym me."

The entire household and assembled guests watched as Harry pouted and Nym built up to a severe dressing-down.

The Queen had been just as scared as Nym but was more distant from the situation and could see the humor in it. Besides, this was getting the Duchess nowhere. She would have to have a quiet talk with Nym later about managing males. She leaned forward.

"Pardon me, Duchess Potter, but do you think we should be screeching like fishwives in front of the prisoners?"

Nobody dared to even snicker into the vast silence that fell.

"And, Your Grace," she said gently to Harry, "perhaps a little warning before we do the impossible next time? And really, could we get on with it? We do have other things to do today."

She received a two-person chorus of, "Yes, ma'am," from two very red-faced young nobles.

Harry and Nym set up a kind of assembly line, two bonded taking each prisoner through at least the questions Harry had asked the elder Avery, and as soon as the prisoners were through answering they were levitated into the dueling area and given their wands.

Harry beat them to pieces and cast the Praedia Bellica on them or, in the case of one Charles Saffire, he killed him out of hand and then cast the Praedia Bellica. The man had admitted to raping Mundane and magical children and killing them—for entertainment, he said.

Emma, who had listened to Saffire's sickening account of his crimes, had leaned over the rail of the gallery, after Harry had blasted his head into scattered atoms, and asked, "Can you do the child molesters slower, Harry? They deserve as much pain as they can get."

Her question got a round of applause, and the next child molester was set to slowly burning alive. Harry cast a silencing dome and a large bubble charm over him to keep the noise and smell down and watched as the man capered about for fully five minutes before he died, much as Salazar's statue had in the Chamber. Harry cast the Praedia Bellica when he fell down thrashing.

He looked at Emma and she nodded.

Hermione was appalled at the bloodthirstiness of her mother.

" _You don't have a child yet, Hermione; hold your judgment until after you've held your child."_

" _Thank you for the perspective, Anna. I shall."_

Geoffrey and the elves moved the prisoners to cell pits after Harry finished with them and returned with the prisoners from Hogwarts.

The production line ground to a halt when the first of these, a seventh year Ravenclaw, Eric Chambers, showed up in the chair in front of Cho for questioning.

Harry studied the young man and then raised his eyes. He happened to meet the Queen's eyes. "It must be done, Your Grace. I share your pain."

Harry looked at Cho. "Can you put him to the question?"

Cho looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and a will of iron. "Yes, my lord."

Cho and Marietta put the boy to the question under Veritaserum. He turned out to be a new recruit. He had only been on one raid and did not believe he personally had killed anyone, though people had been killed.

Harry sent Cho and Marietta his love and support as they questioned the boy.

Harry was in a quandary. The boy was not head of his family. He was a pureblood. He was an admitted supporter of the Dark.

He looked at the gallery. "I would take advice on sentencing from the Wizengamot."

" _Oh, that's brilliant, Harry. With one sentence you've put them neatly in your pocket, I believe."_

" _Thank you, Narcissa."_

As the members of the Wizengamot held a conference behind her, the Queen nodded slightly to Harry, acknowledging the brilliance of that move.

Augusta Longbottom spoke as the representative of the members present. "We are pleased that you would include us, Your Grace."

The Queen smiled broadly; they had accepted Harry's sovereignty over them.

"We believe that the prisoner has been proven to be a supporter of the Dark and therefore can depend on your mercy alone."

"Lady Longbottom, that does not help me much."

Augusta looked at him. "You must rule, Your Grace—we cannot. We do, however, recommend your mercy in this case."

Elizabeth was most pleased. They had accepted his sovereignty but were not hiding behind it; they were in fact recommending he be merciful. The next few moments would tell her whether the realm had chosen well.

"Eric Chambers, you have been judged to be a supporter of the Dark." There was a sharp intake of breath from the courtiers and some of the parents in the gallery, as Harry had made this same pronouncement over every one of the prisoners he had destroyed so far.

"You will be confined in the dungeons of this Castle until your master has been destroyed. At that time you will be ransomed to pay restitution to your victims. Restitution shall be in the amount of one million Galleons for each victim, to be divided amongst all of those participating in the attack. If no ransom is forthcoming, I will pay restitution and you will be bound to my House as a servant until your ransom and upkeep are paid."

A great sigh went up with a smattering of applause from the gallery. Merciful indeed was the young Duke; it had looked dicey for a moment but—well, there it was.

Eric Chambers rose and bowed. Geoffrey popped him away to a proper cell with a window (illusioned) and all.

"Cho, please write up a letter for me to sign and send to his family. They will be allowed to visit once a week provided they are not in the Dark Lord's service."

Cho nodded.

Augusta looked at Harry, "Merciful indeed, Your Grace."

"Not yet, Lady Longbottom. I just delayed making him a slave."

"Feh, his family is pureblood. Once they get over the apoplexy this will give them, they'll bail him out once you kill Snake-Face."

Harry bowed to her and she dropped him a curtsy.

Harry turned around. The next student to appear was Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa moved up to the table. "I warned you, Draco. Now look what you've done."

"Mother, get me out of here. Pay what you have to."

Harry stepped up beside Narcissa.

"Draco Malfoy, you are wearing the Dark Mark."

"Why, yes I am, sir, and if you release me I'll put in a good word for you with my lord."

"I don't want your words, Malfoy."

"Money, then. I have money."

"I have more money than I can spend now."

"I'm sure you can work something out with my mother, then. She can be very accommodating." Draco winked and smirked nastily.

Harry was fast, but Nym and Hestia were faster. They had his arms before he could move and were smothering his aura with their own. Janet and Krystal moved up, but not before Narcissa had landed a ringing slap on Draco's face.

"You are no son of mine. I cast you from the House."

A light formed around Draco and left him, and entered Narcissa and Harry.

A look of horror appeared on Draco's face. "What have you done, slut? I'll kil—urrkk—aaaaaaaiiiiiiieeee!"

Harry's magic had grabbed Draco, and before their eyes it shredded him into thousands of pieces. Janet's shield kept the gore contained and away from them. Geoffrey and three elves appeared and Vanished the smear and puddle that, seconds ago, had been Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin! Please never let me make him mad." While the room turned to look at a normally reserved Henri Patil at the sound of this fervent prayer, Harry took Narcissa into his arms.

" _I'm so sorry, Narcissa."_

" _Why, Harry? His father made him that way. My Draco was lost to us years ago. It was kinder that way, actually. He didn't suffer much at all. Too bad, really; he's dealt out so much pain."_

Nym joined them in their embrace for a few moments.

Then Gregory Goyle, Junior, appeared.

Hermione put him to the question.

His answers indicated that he did whatever anyone he knew asked of him.

Chu stepped up and asked a few questions of her own.

"Harry, I believe this boy has a severe learning disability, and limited mental capacity. There are institutions in the United States that might be able to help him. They're secure facilities."

Harry nodded. Goyle was technically his ward, as he had cast the Praedia Bellica on his father an hour ago. "Let's send him there. Until then, Cho, another letter, please. Same conditions."

Crabbe was next; the sentence was the same, as the results of questioning were almost identical with Goyle's.

"I'll write the letter, Harry."

"Thanks, Cho."

Ted Nott was a different story. He reported many petty crimes, assaulting his mother, and then his initiation with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had included a revel for which they had captured Mundane children. He reported they had all enjoyed it and were planning one at Hogwarts.

Harry, having already killed Nott Senior for being a child molester, did the slow burn to Ted.

Blaise was next. His list of crimes included raping his mother twice. He received the same treatment, and the Praedia Bellica.

No more prisoners appeared, and Geoffrey reported that no new ones had appeared.

"Geoffrey, can you see to the magical creatures and beings, also the property, please? Narcissa, can you start consolidating the estates?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"My lord."

"If you'll all excuse me, I need a shower."

The bonded left the hall.

In the gallery, comments flew back and forth. "The boy is very lenient, Elizabeth."

"I thought he did very well, Phillip. I was afraid judging his schoolmates would break his heart."

Augusta nodded. "Maybe the best thing that ever happened to the wizarding world, that Draco Malfoy pandering his own mother. Narcissa should have killed him herself, and poor Margaret Zabini and Katherine Nott done the same."

Griselda looked at the Queen. "How long do you want us to keep up the fiction?"

"Lady Marchbanks, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't you play coy with me, young lady. How long do you want us to pretend there is any other power in wizarding Britain besides the Duke? The Realm has chosen him. We can claim to be the Wizengamot or the Ministry all we want, but he _is_ Magical Britain."

Elizabeth smiled at her and chuckled, remembering the assertive Madam Marchbanks, Transfiguration Mistress, who had instructed her in many subjects both before and since Hogwarts.

"Forgive me; I should have known better. As long as you are genuinely trying to help him, I think you'll be fine."

"Be aware that he hardly touched his own power to do what he did to young Malfoy, and that after an extremely hard day yesterday and what I would guess was a very long night. He did not tap the Realm or his bonded."

"Ma'am, Beatrice and Eugenie just witnessed that whole thing."

"Emma, they know what Death Eaters are and have seen Malfoy Senior's and other Death Eaters' memories in their mates' heads. I think they sleep better at night than we do. After all, their mate is the mightiest knight on life, as they say in the fairy tales.

"Besides which, in a pinch they would be able to draw on him and all the bonded plus the realm, and they know it. They could have easily done that to Malfoy themselves, and would have if Harry hadn't. I don't worry about them."

"Now, as with the Duke, dealing with those filthy people makes me feel dirty. I'm going to freshen up before lunch." She rose on Phillip's arm, and as they all bowed or curtsied, she left the gallery.

Henri Patil sat in contemplation.

Augusta turned an arch brow his way "Henri, what has you so het up?"

"What have we loosed on the world, Augusta? He is a force of nature. The bonded are powerful beyond imagining."

"You intimate that we could control this?" Augusta questioned gently.

Henri nodded tightly. "Good point."

"Henri, what are you worried about?"

"What if he turns Dark Augusta? How do we stop him?"

Augusta answered, "I don't think the terms Light and Dark apply to them anymore. They simply _are_. As with the feudal rulers of old, we pay allegiance to our liege, and through him, the Realm. We trust the Realm to guide him and _in extremis_ deal with him."

"So, you intend to offer fealty?"

"Yes, during this Turning, if possible. I've already sent a note to Minerva asking for Neville to attend the Duke."

Arthur lit up "That's a good idea, Augusta. I wonder if there is an owlery here."

 _Pop!_

"Yes, there is, Lord Weasley. If you wish to send a letter, please just give it to the elf who is attending you; it will be sent."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

 _Pop!_

"Well, if all that's settled, I believe I'll go prepare for lunch." Augusta rose and they all followed her out.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Angelina, swiftly becoming the student leader of Hogwarts despite not being Head Girl, sat at the Gryffindor table looking at the student population. They were very relaxed but now there were some missing male students too, mostly Slytherin.

Fred came in and sat down; he heaved a great sigh.

"All right there, Fred?"

"Yeah, sure. Alicia has George fully under control, Lav-Lav has fully established dominance over Ron, and the Neville and Romilda show continues."

Angelina looked at him speculatively, wondering what exactly she was going to have to hit him over the head with. She giggled as the image of her bonking Fred on the head with a breast came to mind. "Fred, why don't we go find someplace private to talk about it?"

Fred looked at her and blushed deeply, and Angelina chuckled deep in her throat.

"Sure, just let me eat something, Angelina. I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength."

Angelina, shocked that he had finally gotten one of her hints, grinned and scooted closer to him. Ron, Lavender, Neville, Romilda, and an arm-in-arm George and Alicia chose that moment to show up.

"Well, finally, Fred. I was starting to think you'd never get it."

Alicia beamed at Angelina, who blushed faintly.

The girls immediately fell to whispering and giggling. The boys discussed the current goings-on at school and, of course, Quidditch.

"Pranks just aren't as much fun as they used to be, and now with the evil gits in Slytherin apparently missing, it really takes the fun out of it."

Fred nodded. "I know, George, but I think we've just gotten something more interesting to do. And who knows—we could find some evil gits later."

"How do you feel after that practice last night, Romilda?"

"Actually, fine, Fred. I still can't believe I made the team."

Ron was just sitting there. "Oy, Ron, can't speak?"

"Just tired, I guess, Fred, and I can't figure out what's wrong with me. I thought I'd miss Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, but really I just wonder how it's going for them."

"Maybe something's finally going right with you, Ron."

"Could be, Neville. So how are you and Romilda doing, then?"

Neville blushed faintly and the twins began needling him mercilessly.

Suddenly a flock of eagle owls appeared, led by Hedwig. Hedwig flew straight to Minerva and dropped a pack of letters next to her plate. She flared and landed on Minerva's shoulder and gave her a head-butt and a nuzzle. Minerva chuckled, giving the demanding owl a scratch and a rasher of bacon, and opened the first of the letters.

 _Minerva,_

 _I would like for George, Fred, and Ron to visit Harry at his Castle this evening. It is our intention to renew the fealty oaths of the House._

 _Thank you,_

 _Arthur Weasley_

She opened the other letters and found them to be variations on the theme. All the students who had sisters in the bond or were nobles were being summoned.

" _It's fine, Minerva. We probably won't begin this Turn until tonight, so they won't miss anything. I'll send elves to pick them up or come myself. Just have them assembled in the entry hall at 5:30."_

" _Fine, Harry."_

Meanwhile, the flock of eagle owls that had accompanied Hedwig dropped their missives in front of the addressees and waited.

Neville read his note and was stunned. "Cor, Potter Castle to give a fealty oath."

Romilda's head snapped up. "When, Neville?"

"Gran says tonight."

"Morgana! How can I get ready in time?"

"Eerrr, why have you got to get ready?"

"Because we're intent-bonded, Neville, or don't you remember last night?"

Neville's face flamed.

He wasn't alone. Ron was the same flaming red as his hair, and Lavender was beaming.

Alicia had a little smirk on her face and George a faint blush.

Angelina looked crestfallen for a moment, until Fred took her hand under the table. She smiled shyly.

Minerva, looking out over the crowd at the interactions going on, said faintly, "Oh, my."

Bathsheba burst out laughing. "Yes, that about covers it."

HPATWS

Remus, Alastor, and Sirius had left Potter Castle and Apparated to the Azkaban Apparation point. From there they walked to the ferry dock. They had spoken to the Aurors on duty and then been forced to wait for the boat.

Finally the boat arrived and they crossed to the island. Remus expected Sirius to have some problems upon revisiting the site of his former incarceration, but he saw no signs of any problem. Sirius did, however, have a very serious face on and showed no emotion at the sight of the island or when they encountered the first Dementor. He simply raised his hand and the beast had bowed from the waist and withdrawn.

They stopped in the Warder's office and gave him a copy of Bellatrix's pardon. Picking up an Auror as escort, they proceeded into the prison and reached the door of Bellatrix's cell. Sirius looked in and said, "For failure to keep you in a condition befitting the daughter of the House, Rodolphus LeStrange's marriage contract with the House is terminated. You will come with me, Bellatrix Black."

He nodded to the Auror, who unlocked the door. Bellatrix stood in a daze and left the cell.

Sirius turned and marched back down the corridor with Bellatrix following him. Alastor looked at Remus and then they jogged off to catch up with the head of House Black.

Bellatrix followed her Head of House, her mind a blank. Slowly she realized she was free.—not just free of Azkaban, but free of the abuser who had called himself her husband.

Finally, on the boat, she asked in a croaky voice, "My lord? Where will you take me?"

"To your sister, for now, Bellatrix."

"My lord, please just leave me. I'm marked; he'll use it to find me. They'll kill you and take me back. They'll put me under the Imperius again. Please just leave me—or better yet, kill me. Please don't let them take me again."

Bellatrix collapsed, weeping. Sirius tried to comfort her, but she was inconsolable. He held her and rocked her gently. On reaching the shore again he stood, carrying Bellatrix in his arms. He walked straight down the wharf and on reaching the edge of the Apparation ward he Apparated to the entry hall of Potter Castle. Luna was waiting there with Marcia and Anna.

Sirius immediately gave Bellatrix over to them and they hurried off with her.

Finally, Sirius spoke, but it was more of a growl. "I'll _kill_ Lestrange." He left, headed for the Master's Study and the bar there. Alastor and Remus followed.

Marcia and Anna worked as hard as they could on Bellatrix, but her condition was deteriorating. They had taken her into a bedroom in the bonded's wing. They were becoming desperate when Harry suddenly materialized, naked and dripping. He strode to Bellatrix, took her in his arms, and disappeared again.

Marcia and Anna cursed and ran to the master bath, stripping on the way. They ran straight into the tub, wands in hand, and as Harry held Bellatrix and poured raw magic into her, they performed the scans and the healing spells required.

Bellatrix woke in the arms of a god. "So, this is it, then. I've died. I would have thought I'd end in the other place."

She snuggled her head into Harry's chest. "This is very nice, though."

She drifted off again as the bonded gently cleaned her. Eventually they took her away from Harry and moved her to the master suite.

"Harry, come. We have to go to lunch."

Harry just nodded at Nym. His greatest fear was upon him. Nym led him into the master suite, and Dobby helped Nym dress him.

Nym then led Harry to lunch. All the other ladies were seated when they arrived. Nym pushed Harry into his seat, and Andrew seated her.

"I take it Bellatrix has arrived?" the Queen inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius answered.

"Will she live, Lord Black?"

Sirius was still in a tight-lipped rage "Yes, ma'am," Marcia responded for him.

"Well, our afternoon is planned, then. Your Grace, you will attend me after lunch with your vassal, Lord Black."

After waiting a moment, Nym responded, "Yes, ma'am." As Harry was fully occupied with his demons.

The Queen cast a tender eye upon Harry and smiled gently. Then she changed the subject.

"So, are there any further reports on Dumbledore?"

Baron Fellowes answered, "Ma'am the Mundane physicians we asked to consult have rendered essentially the same diagnosis as the mediwizards. Their prognosis is even grimmer: advanced Alzheimer's. They've stated that they can't understand how he functions at all."

"Ma'am, I believe his magic is keeping him functioning. Hogwarts was augmenting him, but when she bonded with Harry and switched her wards to Minerva, he lost the portion of magic coming from her.

"Without this magic infusion, his body began deteriorating rapidly. His magic is not enough to sustain him. He won't last long."

The Queen looked at Marcia. "Is there any way to provide him another source of magic?"

"We could give him a runestone with a charging and a magic-collecting rune; it would transfer small amounts of magic to him."

Griselda nodded "We could, Hestia, but we can't turn back the clock. A hundred fifty-five years of bad habits can't be erased."

"Make the stone and give it to him, Hestia," Harry instructed

"Yes, Your Grace," Hestia murmured.

The Queen smiled warmly. "Glad to have you back, Your Grace."

"Thank you, ma'am, glad to be back." Harry looked around the table. "Now, my bonded tell me that several families have called their heirs here with the intention of giving their oaths."

Augusta answered for them all. "Yes, Your Grace. In conversation with Baron Fellowes we've discovered that we have been remiss in our obligations. It's time this was rectified."

"We will delay the Turning until after they have arrived, Your Grace." Elizabeth smiled at him.

Harry nodded. Conversation moved on to other topics and lunch turned out relaxed and genial.

Phillip started on the "dirty great hole" again and Harry, smiling to himself, had the plans brought in, immediately absorbing all of the males in the room.

"Children, all of them," Griselda said, shaking her head.

The bonded, their female parents, Augusta and Griselda, and the ladies of the court giggled or chuckled. They had all moved down the table when the discussions over the architecture of the Royal Academy had commenced and were now sitting watching the pontificating.

"Be glad you have them, ladies. It gets lonely when they're gone."

"Too true, Lady Marchbanks. I hate to ask this, but do you understand what's going on with Dumbledore?" Elizabeth asked.

"He lost his bonded and child to Grindlewald. Sadly there was history there as well. He never re-bonded. He has lived a wastrel's life of bad food, bad drink, and the pursuit of power. I believe he originally had the best of intentions, but as they say, power corrupts. Without the grounding influence of a family and a powerful mate, he ran amuck in the end. The Pair of them, Dumbledore and Grindlewald could have brought about a golden age. The times were not amenable to that sort of thing. It tore them all apart.

"I believe that the reason wizards' magic only finds certain witches is to balance their power against each other. I believe the Potter bond proves this theory. It takes all of them to match him and truly, he is not matched yet.

"Another proof is the Flamels. Nicholas is over six hundred fifty years old! Admittedly that is very old, but really, Philosopher's Stone, my hind end. If you review the cases of people said to possess them, they're all extremely powerful wizards bonded to extremely powerful witches. None of them were as wealthy as the Potters or Blacks. If they had a stone that could turn lead into gold and produce the supposed elixir of life, they should have bigger balances at Gringotts and their children shouldn't have normal life spans.

"Anyway, Dumbledore not taking care of himself and using vast amounts of magic since his bonded's death just kind of used him up. It takes some wizards that way, Elizabeth."

"Griselda, you're saying that with balance and exercise and a good diet, Dumbledore could have lived much longer?"

"Emma, I'm the head of the testing division of the Ministry of Magical Education. I actually tested Albus on his OWLs and NEWTs. I had already achieved my Transfiguration Mastery and worked an entire career; it was not my first year as a tester. I was bonded in…well, a long time ago. My Reginald passed on four years ago."

"So, a bonded wizard who lives a decent life can expect to live, what, over two hundred years?"

"Easily."

"So how long can Harry and the bonded expect to live?"

"Until first the magic bonding them runs out, and then their own magic runs out. Since they are bonded so completely as to be able to draw on each other's magic, and Harry draws on the Realm, I believe only time will tell, Emma."

Hermione looked at her mother. "Theoretically, thousands of years, but nobody knows practically. The only other bond like this dropped out of sight and disappeared after two hundred thirty years in the public—eerrr—domain, I guess. There's no evidence that any of them passed on. It was five hundred years ago."

Emma sat quietly in contemplation. Suddenly she blushed furiously. Augusta chuckled throatily.

"Until about a hundred twenty, Emma, although with these who knows?" Augusta said.

Molly took the opportunity to say something. "Speaking of which, Nymphadora, some of the bonded are...eerrr...well, mature women. Shouldn't we be seeing some babies soon?"

" _Mother!_ Morgana!"

Everyone laughed except Ginny and Molly.

Nym said, "You know, Harry and I talked about this. It's not like we aren't—eerrr—well, trying, and none of the mates that are fully of age are using the potion."

Fortune nodded and said, "They can all stop until you're pregnant, I suspect, Your Grace. In a multiple bond like this, often the subordinate females are infertile until the Alpha female is pregnant."

"I would like to see your research, my lady." Marcia leaned forward eagerly.

Fortune blushed. "I have my breeding books at home, Your Grace."

"Fortune, are you thinking of Crup's?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am, but the behavior bears out in wolf packs, dolphin pods, baboon and mandrel troops also. I believe by extension it would apply to this bond, as it is essentially a pack."

The wheels were turning in all the women's heads, and they all slowly oriented on Nym, who blushed until her hair turned that admirable shade of Weasley.

"What? I'm not using the potion either."

They all broke up laughing.

"Well, ladies, as informative as this has been, we have more work to do yet today. So, if you'll pardon me?"

They all murmured their assent and Nym escorted the Queen to Harry.

"Your Grace, Lord Black, if you could accompany us, please?"

Harry and Sirius immediately turned, and while Harry offered Nym his arm, Sirius did the same for the Queen. Harry led them to where Bellatrix lay sleeping.

HPATWS

The Queen approached Bellatrix and laid her hand on the pale forehead. She called on the Realm and asked for its judgment. A soft golden glow leaked out around the edges of where Elizabeth's hand contacted Bellatrix's forehead.

The others watched in awe and waited.

The Queen lifted her hand and sighed, though she was smiling.

"It will be fine, Harry. You'll have to enslave her, but she's willing and ready. It will cure her. Your Alpha will instruct you in the method."

"Ma'am," Harry almost whispered.

"Harry, it will be fine." Harry nodded at the Queen.

"Lord Black, you are Bellatrix's Head of House. I ask your approval for this action."

"Your Majesty, I see no other course of action, and Bellatrix could have no better match. He'll be a fine master for her."

"Your Grace, we'll leave you, then."

Sirius offered his arm and led the Queen back to the study.

HPATWS

Harry looked at Nym and sighed. He climbed out of his clothes and lay down on the bed.

" _So, what do I have to do, Nym_?"

" _Make love to her, Harry, as you did us. As you climax you must cast Servus Secus wandlessly and with the intention of binding her to you forever."_

" _Mind, Harry, you have to be serious about it. If you can't, we need to wait. You'll probably have to overcome the bindings that Voldemort has cast on her."_

" _If I don't do it, Nym, what happens to her?"_

" _She continues to suffer, Harry. She gets worse and worse, then she either loses her mind or dies. You know this, Harry."_

Harry sighed and scooted over next to Bellatrix. As soon as he touched her she rolled into him and opened her eyes. Harry, using all he had learned, slowly and carefully made love to Bellatrix. She was so frail looking and skinny. She was so very damaged. It took forever. She opened her eyes when Harry touched her, but she was unfocused. That changed when he entered her. Bellatrix smiled and began assisting him.

She was locked in the long bonding orgasm when he neared climax and Nym prompted him. He concentrated, and just as he came he cast with all of his being. At the same time the bonding hit.

The bindings Riddle had to Bellatrix weren't merely severed, they were blasted apart. It ripped into her, Rodolphus, and Riddle like a flamethrower.

Bellatrix, however, had the bond and access to all the magic it contained. Rodolphus and Riddle were alone.

Bellatrix's body used the magic and reveled in the bond; she also reveled in belonging utterly to Harry.

While still buried in Bellatrix, and in a white-hot burning rage at what had been done to her, Harry poured power into the bindings on her and then snapped them.

Bellatrix screamed, first Harry's name and then a long, joyous, incoherent feminine wail of conquest and submission.

On the receiving end, Riddle burst into flame for a moment until he was able to freeze it, and the raw magic ravened through his system, wreaking havoc. He would never be the same again. He knew pain and fear for the first time since he was a boy. He had been forced to take hold of Ravenclaw's wand in its hidden holster and spend the Horcrux in it simply to stay in the body he had acquired.

Rodolphus Lestrange screamed until his throat ruptured as the fire slowly burned him to ash from the inside out. Azkaban was used to screaming, however, and his horrifying death was not discovered until the next morning.

Bellatrix fell into the bond and ran through their minds, playing like a teenager. Harry pulled her close to his chest and fell into a light sleep with the Realm still called and directed to heal Bellatrix. Nym spooned into Harry's back and closed her eyes. She was in the bond immediately.

HPATWS

In the Study, the Queen smiled when the light flared. It was done. She looked at Luna. Luna's eyes were totally white and she had a beatific smile on her face.

Suddenly the future felt much better. "Phillip, I should like to see the Royal Academy."

"So would I, Elizabeth. I wonder how we get there?"

 _Pop!_

"If you would follow me, ma'am?"

"Geoffrey, thank you." The Queen took Phillip's arm and they and the courtiers, parents, and Wizengamot members left.

They wound through the Castle until they came to a crest in the floor.

"Please stand on the crest and think of where you want to be."

Elizabeth nodded and thought. She and Phillip faded out and reappeared on a slab of rock overlooking the site. They stepped off the slab onto a path going around the edge of the pit, and the others began appearing behind them.

Emma looked at Dan and they stepped onto the crest. They materialized on the slab and Emma was bouncing around like a cheerleader on speed, and using about the same vocabulary.

Esmeralda smiled. "I take it you like our son-in-law's travel arrangements, Emma."

"That's brilliant! How does it do that?"

"Magic, Emma." She linked her arm with Emma's and led them over to join the Queen, who was speaking to Hookknife.

William and Dan watched their happy wives walking in front of them. "How are you with all of this, Dan?"

"Truth? I was wondering how I was going to kill Harry until Emma talked to Hermione, Sarah, and Nymphadora this morning while they thought I was asleep. Now my girl is happy and in what appears to be a very stable relationship with a man who worships the ground she walks on, and who is, oh by the way, apparently a feudal monarch with unlimited resources and power. I'm just hoping her insecurities don't get the better of her again."

"You seem to have an adequate grasp of the situation."

Dan laughed. "And you, William, how are you?"

"Fine, actually, now that Dumbledore is out of the picture."

Dan raised a brow.

"I've suspected him for years. His methods have been…odd, let's say. He had developed a tendency to sacrifice people for 'the greater good'. I realize that sometimes sacrifices have to be made, but you don't make them for the greater good of man. You make sacrifices for those you love. I expect you know even more about that than I do, though."

Dan blushed slightly. He hadn't thought he deserved any of his awards, much less the Victoria Cross. He had done what needed to be done to get his men and himself out of bad situations. At the time he had not been thinking about strategic objectives or national policy, much less what was good for mankind. He had been thinking they really needed to be out of the privy that they had fallen into.

Hookknife had looked up when he felt someone land on the newly placed transport stone. He was surprised to see the human Regent approaching. He checked himself and then approached her.

"Hookknife, Your Majesty, Chief Architect."

The Queen replied in Gobbledygook. "Ah, Warrior Leader Hookknife. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am. May I answer your questions?"

Phillip asked, "The building is very imposing, Hookknife, but it's supposed to be a school. How will you get light into the interior?"

Hookknife blinked. An educated audience! This could be a lot of fun.

HPATWS

Minerva stood when lunch came to an end. "May I please see all those students who have received notice to attend their liege? The rest of you, please proceed to your classes."

Minerva watched as the Weasleys, Neville, Reginald Perks, William Jones, and the others approached, followed by their intended or bonded witches.

"Ladies, I don't believe you received invitations."

Lavender defended their position. "We're intent-bonded, or found, Professor. We believe that would necessitate our inclusion."

Minerva nodded. "Please be in the entry hall at 5:30 this evening. Dress will be black tie."

The boys nodded dumbly, while furious whispering broke out amongst the girls. Lavender asked, "May we be excused from our last class today to prepare, Professor?"

"Yes, you ladies may. Gentlemen, you will be expected to attend all of your classes, as it takes you less time to prepare."

A chorus of, "Yes, Professor," met this statement.

The young wizards and witches turned and left the Hall. The bonded looked at each other and chuckled. They had all thought the same thing. "Molly will go spare."

HPATWS

At the Hollow, the visitors had completed their tour of the Royal Academy building site. In the Castle the bonded had settled, welcoming Bellatrix and adjusting to the horror that her life had been until now. Narcissa had ended up in bed with Harry, Nym, and Bellatrix. Their reunion in the bond was very touching. And Harry, as the centerpiece and tactile focus of a pile of women, lay lightly sleeping or perhaps barely awake as they explored each other's thoughts and memories.

Finally, at about 3:30, Harry got up and wandered to the bath. Bellatrix followed him and as he floated, Bellatrix stayed just in contact with him.

"Harry, you really need to stop that, you know."

"What, Bella?"

"Mmmm, yes, I like that. You need to stop obsessing about me being a slave. If I'm not enjoying it, I'll tell Nym and she'll beat you bloody. Now, come over here and master me again."

Bellatrix pulled Harry to her; she put her legs around his waist and bumped down on him.

"Hey, who's the master here, Bellllaaa..."

She sank down on him, grinning, and leaned forward. "You are, Master," she whispered huskily in his ear and then took the earlobe into her mouth for a gentle nip and a loving, soft suck. She took them both to release and then sat on the steps with his body floating and his head in her lap.

" _Harry, remember you have to go get the bondeds' brothers and the others at 5:30, and Bella needs time to dress."_

" _I have it, Mistress. I will insure the Master is ready."_

" _Yourself too, Bella."_

" _Yes, Mistress. Harry, stop that, don't cringe every time I say Master or Mistress. You can feel how much it pleases me—it's my right."_

" _Merlin, not another one! Even the ones I bond as slaves push me around."_

Bella smacked him gently on the chest.

Mirth filled the bond at Harry's mental grumbling.

The Royal party and visitors had by now come back to the Castle, and while some visited in the library the Queen sat in the Study, watching the Goblins working from the illusioned wall and talking to her court and council.

Hestia, Ann, Emmeline, Hermione, Cho, and Chu had started working on a theory involving Time-Turners and one mate controlling four sets of their hands.

Harry and Bellatrix finally appeared from the bath, and Dobby and Winky appeared and dressed them.

Harry escorted Bellatrix to the Study and seated her. As soon as he sat, she stood and moved beside his chair and knelt on a pillow that appeared beside him.

" _Bella, what are you doing?"_

" _Taking my rightful place, Harry."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _I love you, too, Master."_

Harry mumbled and groused in the bond. The bonded chuckled. "Your Grace, you aren't attempting to deny your slave her rightful place, are you?"

Harry just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Ma'am, I don't appreciate one of my bonded being seen as inferior to the others."

Elizabeth arched a brow. "Harry, come over here. Nym, sit where Harry was."

He was instantly on his feet and took three strides to where she was sitting. Nym gracefully seated herself.

"Harry, look at Nym and Bellatrix. Do you see anything that would lead you to believe that Bellatrix is anything other than a massively powerful and content bonded woman?"

Harry looked at them and was amazed; Nym was, of course, gorgeous, and to him the obvious center of the universe. Bellatrix, however, looked positively regal kneeling beside her mistress. She looked back at Harry with clear, proud eyes. She was radiantly beautiful now, and Harry knew that would only improve. There was also no question of her power.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled at Harry. "Harry, just listen to your bonded. They will not let you go far wrong."

Harry nodded and moved back over to Nym and Bellatrix. He expanded the chair and sat between Nym and the arm, with Bellatrix kneeling at his left hand.

Molly Weasley looked at Bellatrix with a down-turned mouth and then froze. Ginny had come into her field of vision and she had Harry's eyes, as did Harry and Nym.

"I was just wondering how well Bellatrix is, Harry. Shouldn't she be resting?"

The bonded relaxed. The quintessential mother was simply looking after another of her daughters.

Bellatrix smiled warmly at Molly. "I'm fine, Molly, thank you. Harry, you have to go to pick up the vassals."

"Yes, Bella." Harry rose and handed her to her feet and seated her in his place. He then offered his arm to Nym and they disappeared.

Those left in the Study managed to not chuckle until he had faded away.

"I'm not sure Harry gets the Master/slave thing," Fortune commented to the amusement of all.

"But he will," Bellatrix purred and the chuckles became quiet laughter.

Sirius looked up from his lap full of godchildren. "Poor Harry." He got a violet death-glare and a delicate pink tongue for his trouble, and the laughter was no longer quiet.

HPATWS

The vassals had gathered in the Great Hall, and the young wizards of Hogwarts were stunned; the witches had pulled out all the stops. The entirety of Hogwarts' female population fourth year and above, minus the Slytherins, had skipped the last class of the afternoon. The intended and bonded were gorgeous. The other girls from their years had accompanied them and were hovering about, making last second adjustments.

The Hogwarts bonded appeared and stood observing the activities. They were laughing and talking in the bond.

" _Better that Harry and the school-age mates withdraw, I think, Minerva. I mean, I don't see that this could ever have happened with him here."_

" _I think Septima is correct. We have intent-bonded couples forming all the way down to fourth year now, as normal. With Harry here, all the wizards' magic was drowned out."_

" _Really, Aurora? What other couples have formed?"_

" _Pomona told me several from Hufflepuff, Minerva, then there are the three for sure and one possible in your house, and I believe Slytherin is even sporting two couples. Then there are five known cross-House couples, like Reginald Perks from Hufflepuff and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw."_

" _There was a lot of pent-up frustration in those not found by Harry and in the wizards, Minerva. Have you noticed how things have calmed with them gone?"_

" _Yes, I had, Bathsheba. I think it's too early to let our guard down, though."_

Aurora nodded. _"Something is going on with Parkinson. I haven't been able to get the girl to tell me what it is, though."_

" _Here comes Harry, ladies."_

Harry faded into view in the entry hall. He immediately heard the gasps of several female students and groans from the males. He and Nym had dispensed with morphing and appeared in their magically maximized natural forms.

Harry surveyed the slack-jawed male students lining the edges of the entry hall with that burning green gaze and they averted their eyes from the goddess that had appeared among them.

Nym gave the females the same treatment; there could be no question of approaching Harry without her consent after that laser-like gaze passed over you.

"Merlin, Harry what happened to you?"

Harry frowned. "Nothing, Ron, why?"

"You never looked like this four days ago."

"Oh. I'll explain later. Is everyone ready? Okay, let's go."

Harry raised his arms and all of those going to Potter Castle faded from view.

Pansy Parkinson stayed in the shadows of the suit of armor she had hidden behind, for all the good it did. The woman with Potter had not only seen her but had acknowledged her with an almost imperceptible nod. Even in her hiding place Pansy had felt the urge to kneel and offer her wrist to the woman as she had soaked herself. She had to write home. It was time to tell her mother—she had been found by Potter and the Alpha had seen her. Morgana, what was she going to do? All of their hard work with the glamors and letting people think what they would about her was wasted now. Worse, she would now have to overcome it. The glamors would be easy—just drop them and take off the runestone driver for them. The reputation would be another matter. She didn't care what these people thought, but she could not bring dishonor on the House. She cringed when she remembered how many times she had mistreated Potter at Malfoy's behest. This would be bad.

HPATWS

They faded back into existence in the entry hall. The receiving line had formed and their parents or guardians were there.

Harry and the bonded went to their places in the line. Bellatrix tried to stand behind Harry, but he pulled her to his side. She immediately backed up half a step and moved half a step behind him, pressing her hard-nippled breast to his shoulder blade. Harry groaned and left her where she wanted to be. She smiled a little Mona Lisa smile of triumph.

The parents had a chance to talk to their children; Molly suddenly found herself with one bonded and one intent-bonded son, and a third probably on the way. Bill and Charlie Weasley had shown up at their father's summons and were looking at their brothers bonded. Bill sighed.

"What the hell are we doing wrong, Charley? I mean, even Percy has Penelope."

"Eerrr, Bill, Mum, Dad—I'd like to introduce you to Dana Petrescu, my—errrh—bonded."

Dana was a stunningly well-muscled, handsome witch with several burn scars, and her pale red hair was French-braided to the back of her head. She dropped a curtsy to Arthur "it's a pleasure to meet you, my lord," she said in slightly accented English.

Arthur beamed at her. "A very nice catch, Charlie."

"Not quite as nice as—"

"—Ginny's, of course—"

"—but she had better—"

"—bait to work with—"

"—after all."

The twins caught a simultaneous cuff in the head from their intendeds. Molly smiled at the girls. "Very nice, girls. We'll get along fine, I believe."

They smiled warmly back at her.

"And Lavender, how are you, dear? Much trouble with Ron?"

"Nothing I can't fix eventually, ma'am."

There were tears in Molly's eyes and she hugged each of the witches.

Neville had walked to his grandmother, holding Romilda's hand.

"Good evening, Grandmother. I'd like to introduce you to my intended, Romilda Vane."

"Very nice, Lord Longbottom. A very good family, and very pretty, too."

Romilda dropped a curtsy. "Lady Longbottom, it's an honor to meet you."

"Yes, she'll do very nicely, Neville. I believe the House should swear fealty to His Grace the Duke of Magic. I believe you know his Grace as Harry Potter."

"Of course, Grandmother. Harry has always been a great wizard and, I hope, my friend."

"I hope he'll accept your pledge of fealty as the Head of House, then. I'll continue in the Wizengamot until you are of age, but I believe it's time for you to start assuming your duties."

Neville did a fish impersonation. Romilda came to his rescue and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Augusta chuckled. Neville was in for an interesting time, it seemed.

She took Romilda by the arm and led her toward the head of the line, Neville following like a puppy.

Augusta introduced Neville and Romilda down the line. She could see the wheels turning in Romilda's head the whole time, but the girl firmly held her tongue. Augusta approved.

There was a tense moment when Neville was introduced to Bellatrix, who he believed had tortured his parents into insanity.

Bellatrix looked at the young wizard. "You may not believe me, Lord Longbottom, but I did not torture Frank and Alice. Rodolphus and Rastaban did. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I'm glad I got you into that closet, though."

Neville looked at her tightly for a moment and then sighed and nodded.

Neville following Augusta and, leading Romilda, passed on down the line.

When he was introduced to Chu, she asked, "Lord Longbottom, might I visit your parents? It's possible that something can be done for them."

"Are you a Healer, Your Grace?"

"I'm a Mistress of the Mind Arts, Lord Longbottom."

"Neville, please—and I'd be happy for you to visit them."

"Tomorrow then my lord."

Neville nodded and smiled, then passed on to the next mate.

"Your Grace, can you really help Lord and Lady Longbottom?"

"Possibly, Romilda. I'll know after I see them."

"I hope so. It pains my lord so to be unable to help them."

"You and he may very well be the keys, Romilda. We'll know more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Romilda moved on to the next mate.

Meanwhile, back at the head of the line, Molly said a quick prayer of pleading to Morgana that the twins would behave and Arthur began introducing the boys to the Queen.

Bill was first, then in order Charlie, the twins, and Ron.

"Lady Weasley, where is your other son?"

Molly blushed but held her head up proudly. "Percy has become estranged from us, ma'am."

"Duke Potter?"

"Ma'am?"

"Clan Weasley will attend me."

"Ma'am."

Harry waved his hand negligently and a stunned Percy appeared with Penelope Clearwater in his lap, suspended in mid-air. Penelope looked around and squeaked; she leapt out of Percy's lap.

Nym waved her hand and Penelope was instantly elegantly gowned and coiffed. Sarah gave a wave and Percy was in formal robes.

Penelope dropped a deep curtsy to the Queen and Percy bowed deeply from the shoulders.

The Queen studied Percy for a moment. "Percy Weasley, we are displeased with you. You have allowed your ambition to lead you astray. While you have realized your error, you have made no attempt to correct it."

" _How does she do that?"_

" _It's some kind of magic peculiar to monarchs, I think, Ginny."_

Harry blushed deeply, as did Nym. The Queen turned to them and winked broadly.

" _Ohh,_ that's _interesting!"_

" _Mandy, careful, baby, don't rummage around in my head so hard."_

" _Sorry, Harry."_

The rest of the mates went rummaging gently in Harry and Nym's minds and found what they were looking for.

" _It's peculiar to the Monarchs, Harry. You and Nym are connected to the Queen through this. You are, uhh, equals—eerrr, co-rulers, maybe?"_

" _We know, Parvati. It has something to do with the Realm. She's much better at using it than we are, though."_

" _I've had forty-three years of experience, Harry."_

" _Ma'am."_

" _Now, let's finish dealing with young Percy."_

" _Please don't hurt him, ma'am. He's been a git, but he's still my brother."_

" _It's entirely up to him, Ginevra—well, and maybe Penelope."_

Harry felt the mirth in the bond.

"You will offer fealty to our Duke of Magic with your family or you will be exiled from the Realm. You will also follow directions from your Head of House, or you will be cast from the House and Realm."

Percy, to his credit, never hesitated and so avoided the consequences of the death-glare he was receiving from Penelope.

"Yes, ma'am."

Percy moved down the line, and Penelope moved in front of the Queen.

"How much longer were you planning on letting this idiocy continue, Lady Penelope?"

Penelope blushed crimson and her eyes darted to Percy. "Not much longer, ma'am." She placed her hand on her stomach in a gesture universally understood by women.

" _SQEEEEEEEE! I'm going to be an aunt!"_

Harry just managed not to grab his head. " _Madre Dios, Ginny_!"

" _Sorry. I'm going to be an aunt, I'm going to be an aunt, I'm going to be an aunt!"_ Ginny was literally vibrating.

The Queen gave Penelope a broad smile, then she allowed her to move on down the line.

When they had all completed the line, Harry, Nym, and the Queen moved over to the Great Seal in the floor.

Neville stepped in front of Harry and knelt. Augusta stood behind him to his left, and Romilda stood to his right.

Neville stretched out his clasped hands and said, "The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom offers fealty to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and to The Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, under no duress and without reservation."

Harry stepped forward and clasped Neville's outstretched hands. "I accept your fealty and offer you and your House the protection and support of House Potter."

A brilliant white light surrounded their hands, and a thick channel of magic connected Augusta and Romilda to Neville; two other lines connected Neville to something unseen, and Harry felt an enormous draw on his magic. He called on the Realm, and it responded with a blast of raw magic that could be measured in the terawatt second range.

As the assembled watched in awe, Alice and Frank Longbottom appeared, suspended and covered in sheets like some Vegas Muggle "magic" act, with the broad, bright white lines of magic connecting them to Neville and, through him, to Harry.

The lines faded. Marcia and Hannah moved up, levitating Frank and Alice. Harry raised his right hand, and a two-handed Dacian Falx appeared in it. Harry touched the flat point of the wickedly curved sword to Neville's left and then right shoulder and then, briefly, the top of his head.

"Rise, Baron Longbottom, vassal of the Duke of Magic and the Realm."

Harry handed Neville the sword as Augusta goggled. She knew it to be the sword of the Longbottoms, long thought to be lost. She had seen the description and drawings of it in the family book. When Neville took it, the sword glowed for a moment.

Neville looked at the gigantic sword in his hand and then looked about a little sheepishly. Harry held out his hand again and a belt and scabbard appeared. He handed the belt and scabbard to Romilda, who fastened them around her intended. She took the opportunity to kiss him on both cheeks and the lips. Neville, blushing furiously, stepped back and found himself sheathing the sword behind his back as Romilda had fastened the belt and scabbard on him across his chest with the scabbard diagonally across his back. He went immediately after his parents with Romilda on one arm and Augusta on the other.

Sirius approached Harry and knelt. Andromeda stood behind him. Harry went through the oath-taking, and when he put his hand out and called for the weapon, a hand-and-a-half bastard appeared in his hand with strange black flame literally dripping from the blade.

Harry rested it on Sirius's left and right shoulders briefly and then his head, as he said, "Rise, Baron Black, vassal of The Duke of Magic and the Realm."

Harry handed a marveling Sirius the Black Blade and a stunned Andromeda a well-used belt and scabbard. She fastened the belt around Sirius and he sheathed the sword and stepped back.

Harry went through the same procedure with all of the wizarding Houses present. Some of them were amazed that he could call ancestral weapons to him that they knew were reposing safely in their vaults. Others, like the Weasleys, were amazed to have their ancestral weapons appear, one for each male, since they had been lost long before living memor,y.

When there were no more supplicants who stepped onto the Great Seal, Harry led the way to the dining room.

When everyone was seated, Nym spoke. "Your Majesty, lords, ladies, and gentlemen, we will execute the Turning now. If you would prefer not to participate, please take your leave at this time."

No one moved.

Nym handed a chain to Geoffrey. He took it around the table to Ann at the mid-point of the table, who attached it to a Time-Turner and handed the chain from that Time-Turner back to him. Geoffrey took the chain to Hestia at the other end of the table, where she did the same, and then to Hermione at the mid-point on the other side of the table. Finally, he brought the chain back to Nym. In the bond Nym took control of all of their hands and wound and then released the Time-Turners, as well as the one Hannah had put around the Longbottoms, in perfect sync.

It worked flawlessly and the whole group, over one hundred fifty people, moved back in time seventy-two hours.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 25

13 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

11-13 Sept 1995 (Off Sidereal)

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, lords and ladies, honored guests. Please remember that there may be other Turned groups in this castle. We must avoid contact with them. Please ask an elf if you are unsure, and do not venture off on your own. Especially you, George and Fred. Physical training begins at 6 a.m. Breakfast is at 7:30. The Regimental briefing will be at 8 a.m. Classes will start at 9 a.m."

"Classes? Blood—"

 _Pop!_

"Language, Ron!"

Ron looked at Lavender with a hurt expression whilst rubbing his head.

"Thank you, Lavender."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Ron was pouting now as everyone had a chuckle at his expense.

Neville chose that moment to come into the dining room with Marcia, Anna, Augusta, and Romilda. He bowed deeply to Harry.

"I am forever in your debt, my liege."

"Eerrr, why, Neville?"

"My parents appear to be cured, Your Grace."

" _Harry_ , Neville—I'm sure you remember. That's great news! How did it happen?"

Neville stared at Harry while the Queen and Luna got little Mona Lisa smiles.

"You did it, Harry, don't you know?"

Luna took pity on her floundering lord. "He doesn't quite get that with his power levels the things he wants badly enough just happen, Neville. Even at his level he had to call on the Realm to—eerrr—fix? cure? uhh—do whatever it is that he did with your parents."

"See, Aunt Amelia? 'Harryistic'. It's the only way to describe what he does."

"It's still not a word, Susan."

From down the table Morag McDougal, who had accompanied William Jones, entered the conversation. "You mean like that Apparation thing he does, Susan?"

"Exactly. In fact, that was when I came up with that description, the first time he did it to me."

Morag nodded. "What exactly is that, Harry?"

"Easy, for me?"

General laughter followed this comment. "I found out how to Apparate one day and then I was elf-popped to this castle the same day. As you know, my troubles with normal wizarding transportation are legion."

"Legend, you mean." Harry shot the wisecracking Su a raised eyebrow and continued.

"So, I kind of combined the way the two felt, and there it is."

"Is there any limit on how many people you can take with you, Harry?"

"I'm not sure, Lester. I know I haven't gotten close to it yet."

"Can all of you do it?"

Eugenie wrinkled her brow and faded from view. She reappeared next to Morag. "Apparently."

Eugenie wrinkled her brow again and reappeared in her seat.

"Eugenie, stop that. It's not polite to just disappear at dinner; ask to be excused first."

"Mum!"

The astounded guests chuckled.

Beatrix Davis asked, "Is there anything you can't do, Your Grace?"

"Beside getting you all to call me Harry? Not so far. If I want to do it, I do."

"That sounds more like sorcery than wizardry, Harry," Bathilda Brocklehurst said earning herself a brilliant smile from Harry that made her glad she was already sitting, and a grateful smile from Mandy.

This comment launched a spirited discussion of the differences between sorcery and wizardry.

During dessert George asked, "Harry you don't know what happened to Malfoy and his cronies, do you?"

"Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini were found guilty of rape and murder and were executed this morning. Crabbe and Goyle are, uhh, not quite right, and will be sent to a special secure treatment facility in the U.S. If they can be treated, they will be; if not, then they'll serve life terms or be executed. Eric Chambers was found guilty of supporting the Dark Lord and imprisoned until Riddle is eliminated and restitution is made to the victims of the raid he was on."

"They had to go to the Wizengamot, like you, then?"

The Queen sighed "George, Harry is the Duke of Magic. He is vested with High, Middle, and Low justice. He questioned them under Veritaserum and sentenced them this morning along with twenty-seven other Death Eaters. The sentences are carried out at his pleasure."

"Yes, ma'am. Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry you have to do all this."

"Me, too, George. Now, as I know, the ladies are dying to talk." He looked at Ginny, who appeared to be nearing her breaking point. "Why don't we adjourn to the sitting room?"

Harry stood and offered Nym his arm while being thanked profusely in the bond by Ginny.

They followed Geoffrey to a huge sitting room. The younger females immediately surrounded Penelope in a corner, and the whispering and giggling began.

Harry led the males over to the illusioned wall. "Harry, your dirty great hole is gone."

"It's just not here yet, sir. Remember, we've gone back seventy-two hours."

" _Phillip_ , Harry—and right you are."

"What hole, Harry?"

Geoffrey popped in with plans to the Royal Academy and Harry gave a paper tour and a description of the work so far.

"Bloody hell, Harry, how are you going to pay for that?"

"I'm not, George, you are. There will be a ten percent income tax on business and personal income, across the board."

"That doesn't seem fair, Harry. I don't even have kids yet. Plus, that's double taxation for business owners"

Sirius was sputtering. "First the werewolves and now this. Are you determined to make enemies of everyone, Harry?"

"What's with the werewolves, Harry?"

"I don't classify them as Dark, Reginald."

" _Reggie_ , Harry, and what's wrong with that? I have an Uncle who's a werewolf."

"And I have a brother that is," Sirius said. "My point is that this flies in the face of accepted wisdom."

Remus beamed at Sirius over the "brother" comment.

Reggie countered, "And look where your accepted wisdom has gotten us, Lord Black—two Dark Lords in twenty years, and a government so corrupt it curdles milk at a hundred paces."

"But the people—"

"—are much readier for change than you give them credit for, Lord Black, at least the decent, just-trying-to-make-a-living folks."

"Sirius, Reggie. And I hope so, because change looks to be Harry's new name."

While the males solved first the problems with the school system and then the government, moving on to the world at large over a finger of single malt and cigars for those who chose, Penelope was getting the very intimate grilling that only married females are capable of. Once the grilling was over, the advice started flying. The females without children sat back and hit record as their sisters with children related the joys and sorrows of motherhood.

A very satisfying time was had by all.

HPATWS

St Mungo's

Long-term care ward

Albus came slowly awake. He had taken a nap after dinner. This stone that Hestia had charmed around his neck seemed to be clearing his head. He had started to review the last month or so to see what had gone wrong.

The more he reviewed, the more he realized it wasn't the last month, or the month before that, or even the months and years before _that_.

His real problem seemed to have started when he had killed Grindlewald. But in his review he went back even further—one year further, to be exact, and the night he had arrived home to find the house burnt to the ground and the two bodies in it. Something in him had snapped then.

He drifted to sleep, playing the memories over and over in his head. Every action from that point until now it became a nightmare that would not end.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

Peter finally lay his head down on the nasty cot he slept on. The Master had been nearly killed and had had to use one of the Horcruxes he kept with him. It appeared that he would survive, but it had been damned close.

Maybe it was time to run. If it weren't for the damnable Mark... He wondered where the rest of the Death Eaters were. He would have to use the Master's wand and Summon them tomorrow.

Nagini was coiled on the Master's bed, though, and every time Peter reached for the wand the snake lashed out at him in warning.

Try again in the morning; sleep now.

HPATWS

Hungary

Nagybatony

Castle Gorog

Amelia listened to the report of Antonitus, the British clan chief, and cringed. A new power, and the land had accepted him. And he was apparently favorable to lycans. On top of all of that he was aware of the virus. Goddess, why did these little dark-lord wizards keep popping up? It had to happen that the earth would eventually tire of them, and now it had raised a power she would have to deal with. The lycans could not be any more organized than they were, and years to go before she could sleep. Goddess, she was tired.

Or _did_ she have to deal with him? This Duke of Magic had not ventured from Britain. Sure, the Dark Lord was recruiting amongst the vampires, but she could stop that easily enough. Hmmm...maybe just leave it alone.

"ZSUZSA! What is wrong with you, child?" From the explosion and scream, her daughter had just blown another male through the back of the castle.

Her human daughter was attempting to drive her insane. First there was the fact that she even had her. Admittedly the girl's father had been a dream lover—sweet, kind and vicious in exactly the right measure—but who had even known she could end up pregnant at a thousand years old? Well, a thousand again, then, if you had to be nasty about it. Who was counting any more, anyway?

Then the magic—oh my, what fun that had been. The coven had just barely survived before the male vampires had learned to leave her strictly alone no matter what signals she gave off. And now the child was eighteen, back from Durmstrang, and apparently insane, bawling her eyes out one moment and blowing the back wall off the castle by hurling some male through it the next. She was as strong as a vampire and a hugely powerful witch.

Antonitus finally said, "Amelia, I think you need to send your daughter back with me."

"Why? Can you turn her or get her laid without destroying the world?"

"How much do you know about human magic, Amelia?"

"Enough to stay away from it unless I have to. I can counter anything, but I wasn't a natural magic user, other than the sex magic, before I was turned."

"So Zsuzsa's father was a wizard, then?"

"A squeeb, I think he called it."

"Squib. If I might ask, what was his name?"

Amelia squirmed. "Henri Bourbon."

Antonitus'mouth dropped open; he finally clapped it shut to keep from laughing.

"What? I was going through a cold phase, and he was very warm."

"Did you kill him or turn him?"

"Neither, thank you very much. We parted amicably and then, well, I found I was pregnant and he had been killed in some kind of boating accident.

"Zsuzsa is a very powerful witch. This happens in wizarding lines. The magic goes dormant for a few generations and then comes back very strongly. The Bourbons are an old wizarding line.

"Witches bond with their mates, much like vampires. But it is the wizard's magic that finds them. Once the witches are sexually mature and found, if they are not mated it drives them insane or kills them. The more powerful they and the wizard that finds them are, the quicker this occurs."

"And? Antonitus, I tire of these games. I have this new power to worry about on top of my apparently insane daughter trying to blow the castle down. Speak plainly."

Antonitus could see her canines elongating. "I believe your daughter has been found by Harry Potter, the Duke of Magic."

"Surely you jest! It couldn't be this simple—an alliance by marriage? How very old-fashioned."

Amelia sprang to her feet. "Marius, pack the house. We leave for England in the morning. Antonitus, make the arrangements with Marius."

Amelia went to find her deranged daughter. It was relatively easy: just follow the screaming.

HPATWS

Southampton

Zabini Manor

Katherine Nott, Carina Yaxley, Margaret Zabini, Eliza Goyle, and Katherine Crabbe sat comfortably in Margaret's drawing room.

"So Harry Potter, the Duke of Magic, according to the first note, is holding my son and says I may visit him if I'm not in the Dark Lord's service. Then the note arrives from Gringotts telling me that all accounts have reverted to the Head of House Goyle and I am no longer allowed access. _Then_ I receive a letter from the Ministry telling me that Gregory Goyle is dead and all rights and privileges have passed to his successor, Harry Potter.

"While my reaction is, poor boy, oh no, yippee, and WHO, and what rights exactly? I thought some of you ladies might be able to help me insure I've deduced correctly."

Margaret chuckled. "Yes, well, I didn't receive a notice that my son was being held. Mine read that the little monster had been executed, thank Morgana. The rest was essentially the same. Then I had the odd experience of confronting what appeared to be an inspection parade of elves as this Geoffrey elf checked first the elves and then me to see that we were fine. That was the best-looking elf I've ever seen; looked quite the little major domo in those formal robes of his."

"Margaret, how can you be so mean about your son's death?"

"You weren't waking up under him twice a week all summer since the end of last term, Carina. He was the Head of House and wanted all the privileges. He tried to slip me some potion twice, and broke every locking charm I could come up with. I'm just glad this happened before his maturity. I wouldn't have been able to fight him off after that. As it was, he caught me twice."

Carina shuddered in disgust. She had no children, but she was still repulsed by the thought of a rape, much less your own son raping you. She had seen Margaret after both times. It was ghastly; the little monster had knocked her unconscious and then forced himself on her. Then he beat her.

Katherine Crabbe said, "I had the same experience as Eliza."

Katherine Nott said, "Mine was more a combination, I guess. Theodore Senior lost first and then Theodore Junior. I received two sets of all but the change of rights and privileges letter. I got that one on Theodore Senior. Junior hadn't quite worked up to raping me yet; he was stuck at fondling and groping me."

Margaret nodded "So Harry Potter defeated all of our men in single combat and cast the Praedia Bellica successfully. We are now his chattel and must find him and make him take us in probably no more than a week. Does everyone agree?"

The women all nodded. This was the most likely scenario.

They all had thoughts of how big a gift this was. They were free from their Death Eater husbands and their spawn. If Harry Potter didn't bind them, they could then move on. If he bound them, well, he would have anyway. They could shape a fifteen-year-old, surely—at least when he wasn't being helped by his Death Eater buddies. Besides, for freeing them he deserved something; and a good roll in the hay with a young man could be very nice for both parties concerned.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

The ladies had broken up and Harry had picked up Nym and escorted her to the master suite. The bonded followed.

The families went back to their suites, and many discussions carried on until late in the evening.

The Royals and their party were escorted back to their rooms and settled in.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

First Turned morning

Harry awoke at his now normal 5 a.m., Bellatrix firmly attached to him and Luna lying right beside her. Harry didn't last long, but before Bella could finish him he flipped her over and sank into her. She was highly excited, and they released together. Luna pulled them both up and into the bath. While the bath filled she took Harry on the bottom of the pool with the aid of two Bubble-Head Charms.

A parade of the bonded came by, and Harry took each one to release. At 5:50 Harry pulled out of Marie and said, "We'd better dress."

"We can be late." She pulled him back down and they finished what they had started. The mates, either in the gym or on their way, chuckled as Marie got what she had been wanting from Harry and he released in her. She wriggled joyfully. Harry laughed and jumped up, pulling her with him. They dressed and headed to the gym.

In complete disregard for the audience in the gallery and on the floor, they received wolf whistles on entering, but only from the bonded.

Harry and Marie, blushing, did their stretches and worked hard on their routines. They had caught up by the time the other mates started their cool-down, and then they all went into the cold pool together.

Breakfast was a great time. Ron stumbled in to copious abuse by the younger mates and a huge frown from Lavender. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Neville, Romilda, and Augusta entered with Frank and Alice. They received a standing ovation.

The bonded and all of the people who had participated in PT were energized and ready to go for the day.

They moved to the briefing theater.

Nym started. "Good morning, Welcome to the morning briefing of the Duke of Magic's own 1st Regiment of Magical Infantry. Your briefing packets are on your seats. The briefing has not changed from yesterday, as this is a Turned day.

"This morning we will use the briefing time to explore scenarios. I will be followed by the G2."

Daphne rose. "Good morning, everyone. We are going to present several items on which we have gained verified intelligence.

"First, Harry has successfully cast the Praedia Bellica on several Houses. He will need to finish his responsibilities to at least Katherine Nott, Carina Yaxley, Margaret Zabini, Eliza Goyle, Katherine Crabbe, and forty-seven witches of age of Clan MacNeil.

"We anticipate no problems with this, and letters have already been sent that will have them here on the fourteenth. That Turn will be dedicated to satisfying the obligation."

Ron turned to Charlie and whispered, "What obligation?"

Charlie blushed and whispered back, "Ius primae noctis. He has to take control of the House; the magic forces it."

Ron's forehead wrinkled as he worked it out in his rudimentary Latin. "WHAT? HE HAS TO—WITH FIFTY-TWO WITCHES?"

"Lord Weasley."

Eight "Ma'ams?" answered the Queen.

"Ronald, do you have some kind of problem with this?"

To his credit, Ron did not back down. "Yes, ma'am. His Grace is bonded to my sister."

Elizabeth smiled and started to answer when Ginny cut her off. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, I think I can answer this best."

Elizabeth nodded.

"So, Ron, you don't mind that I'm in a multiple bonding but you do mind Harry fulfilling his obligations?"

"Errrh, well, there must be some other way—I mean, really," he blustered.

"Ron, the Praedia Bellica subjugates the House to Harry as your oath does you. Dad gave his oath freely, as did you, so there's no imposed obligation. The Death Eaters and other supporters of evil are not likely to give their oaths freely. Harry has to gain control of them or destroy them utterly. I'd rather not have the blood of an untold number of innocent witches and children on my House."

"What makes you think they're innocent, Ginny? They were with evil men to start with, or their fathers, brothers, and sons were evil gits."

"Ah, and there's the Gryffindork switch. So, by extension the women and children are naturally evil? Most if not all of these women, while harboring no love for Mundane or first born are not rabid blood-purists or evil themselves. We will, however, be subjecting them to interrogation and they will be judged. If guilty of major crimes, they will be executed."

"Why executed? Why not imprisoned?"

"They'll die if Harry doesn't complete his obligation, and he has no intention of completing it with criminals. It will be kinder to execute them than to let their Houses' magic slowly tear them to pieces."

Elizabeth looked over the audience. "Any other questions?"

Harry nodded and said in the bond, " _Thanks, Ginny. That went way smoother than I expected."_

" _You'd better thank Lavender; I think she was screaming at him across their bond the whole time."_

The bonded chuckled.

Daphne continued, "Next, sometime soon Voldemort will move on Azkaban. Our snatch stone traps are rapidly depleting his Marked forces, so he'll need to replenish them.

"Our options are to defend Azkaban or let him have the prisoners. If we defend it, we risk exposure, and of course face the risk of combat directly with Riddle. If we let him have the prisoners, they'll eventually be scooped up by the snatch stones and we can apply our normal procedure to them."

Hestia said, "We recommend that we remove the non-Death Eater prisoners and give the guards resist-and-retreat instructions. He'll get his Death Eaters and then we'll get them, eventually."

Harry thought a moment. "Let's let him have them. Move the non-Death Eater prisoners to the dungeons here and we'll question them under Veritaserum and verify their crimes and sentences. After Sirius's sojourn to the dreary isle, I don't really trust Ministry justice."

Nym and Amelia nodded.

Daphne continued, "Soon after he moves on Azkaban, he'll move on the Ministry to get the prophecy. We have no recommendation for this scenario yet."

Harry thought a moment. "Emmeline, what is the likelihood of a successful attempt at getting the prophecy?"

"Whatever you want it to be, Harry. We can make it easy for him to gain access or impossible by moving it to an Unplottable location."

Harry nodded. "Let's plan or research and war-game several strategies on this one. First, make it impossible. Second, make it hard, but take no casualties and let him have the prophecy. Third, substitute a different prophecy."

" _How very Slytherin, Master."_

" _Thank you, Bella."_

Bellatrix stifled a groan from her position at Harry's feet as he gave her a very intimate mental caress.

Daphne made some notes and said, "Lastly, we believe the vampire problem will cure itself. Amelia Fastida, the current awake vampire Elder has a human daughter, Zsuzsa Bourbon, a recent graduate of Durmstrang and an enormously powerful witch.

"We believe Zsuzsa to be in compulsion for Harry. Amelia Fastida is on her way to England with her daughter to find Harry and mate him with Zsuzsa."

Remus leapt to his feet. "This cannot happen! You cannot allow this bonding, Your Majesty."

The room went silent in complete shock. "Lord Lupin, explain yourself."

"Ma'am, vampires have sought to enslave werewolves for millennia. You can't allow this bonding. It will alienate the packs and bring the Balkan packs down on us."

"But you're brothers. Why would they enslave you? Oh, I see. Oh, my...well, no matter, Harry. You will bond Zsuzsa and dominate Amelia Fastida. I'm afraid you'll eventually have to kill—no, wait a minute. Oh, that's bad, she was so pretty and so much fun. Okay, we'll fix that and then just keep the conflict isolated to the Balkans. Selene and Michael will fix it in 2006. We'll have to help them, though. Oh, that's nice—Selene and her children will be able to walk in daylight." Luna stopped talking and was humming, her eyes completely white.

The bonded were shielding from her. Her thoughts were a whirling maelstrom of blood and pain.

Remus was sputtering.

"Luna, dear, can you make that a little clearer for the rest of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"What? Oh, yes, ma'am. The virus that causes lycanthropy and vampirism has the same root. They're headed toward another mutation that will recombine them in a vampire Elder named Marcus, a vampire named Selene, and a human named Michael Corwin. The coven council in the Balkans are fighting the change, while the packs are actively seeking it. Selene and Michael will win and kill Marcus and his brother, and then they will eventually subdue both the vampires and the werewolves, supplanting them with a hybrid vampire/werewolf race. They'll need our—that is, Harry's—help after 2006 in subduing the packs and the covens. Harry will bond Zsuzsa and at least mate-bond her mother, Amelia Fastida, and several other vampires. He is the only male left on the planet who can get them pregnant; that will cement the vampires. We'll need Remus to bring us Lauren Carthage to be bonded. Harry will also at least mate-bond several werewolves. That will cement the werewolves."

"Luna, have you gone mad? She's the daughter of the Alpha of Alphas."

"And in compulsion, Remus, so that's that."

"Luna, dear, are you sure? I mean, a vampire and a werewolf in the same bond?"

"Yes, ma'am. Zsuzsa, while as strong as a vampire, is _not_ a vampire, she is human—eerrr—uninfected…whatever. Henri Bourbon was her father. Amelia has been in a snit for 18 years now over having gotten pregnant, but she loves Zsuzsa—well, as much as a vampire Elder can love a human. And as for the rest, well, Harry won't have them fighting."

Into the vast silence that descended, Griselda said, "Can you blame her? I mean, really—pregnant at fifteen hundred? What must that be like? Wait until Harry knocks her up again. We're going to want that pregnancy to take place at her castle."

After a stunned silence and the almost hysterical laughter that followed, Sirius asked, "Luna, if you can find out all those details, why can't you tell us more about Riddle?"

"I don't know, Sirius—and believe me, it's not from lack of trying. Every time I try to 'see' our path in relation to him, it diverges. At first it was nine ways, but we've passed five of those...eerrr...turnings, I guess you'd call them, and now there are four turnings left. I'll continue to document whatever I see of them, but it hasn't helped much. I mean, it worked out with Dumbledore and Bellatrix, but I couldn't see the time or path until it was essentially upon us."

"Are you too close to it, Luna?"

"I don't think so, Nym. I mean, I saw all of the bondings, and you can't get much closer than a sister wife. I mean, we share orgasms, for Morgana's sake."

Into the male blush-lit silence that followed, Lavender said, "We should go back and try to correlate the passing of the turnings to events in the world and see if an outside influence is causing this."

"Oh my, Lavender, that's brilliant. Why didn't we think of that?"

Lavender beamed at Padma's compliment.

Elizabeth grinned. "Yes, twenty points to Gryffindor, I think."

Hermione opened her mouth and in a strange but pleasant contralto voice, she said, "Yes, ma'am."

In her normal voice she squeed and said, "It worked, it worked!"

"What worked, Hermione?"

The contralto came again. "We've been working together to create an avatar for me, Nym. We found that it might be possible to share Hermione's body, so that's what we've done."

Sirius, Moody, and Remus instantly pointed their wands at Hermione.

"And who exactly are you, lass?"

"The being you know as Hogwarts, Alastor. Nym, I would like a different name—Rowena, I think."

Elizabeth smiled broadly and Phillip stood, immediately offering her his arm. He led her up onto the stage and in front of Hermione.

Looking intently at her, Elizabeth said, "Kneel."

Rowena dropped to her knees.

"Swear."

Rowena said, "I, Rowena Hogwarts Potter, do swear fealty to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and to Harry, Duke of Magic of the same."

"Sword." The Sword of State appeared in Elizabeth's hand.

She gently tapped Rowena on her right shoulder, then her left, then the top of her head. As she rested the sword on her head, the light flared from all of the bonded and the Castle.

HPATWS

Hogwarts Castle, as seen from the outside at that moment, glowed brightly with a slightly pink cast. Hagrid and Fawkes were the only ones there to see it, and Fawkes burst into song.

"'Ere now, Fawkes, don' do that. Disturb the lessons, you will. Professor McGonagall'll tear a stripe offen us both. 'Ow'd you make the Castle glow like that?"

HPATWS

"Rise, created Duchess of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic."

Harry soundlessly appeared and raised Rowena by her hand and kissed her. She blushed prettily.

"I told you the torches went pink for a moment three days ago, George. You'll believe me next time."

"Yes, Alicia."

Elizabeth nodded at Bellatrix and suddenly she was kneeling on the stage.

Elizabeth looked at her intently for a moment and said, "Swear."

"I, Bellatrix Black Potter, do swear fealty to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and to my Master, Harry, Duke of Magic of the same."

The Queen gently tapped Bellatrix on her right shoulder, then her left, then the top of her head. As she rested the sword on Bellatrix's head, the light flared from all of the bonded and the Castle.

"Rise, created Duchess of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic."

Harry stepped to Bellatrix and raised her. He kissed her.

"This doesn't mean you can stop me kneeling by you, Harry," she said with a grin. "I'm still your property, and it's my right."

Harry looked at Andrew. "See? They all push me around." The crowd broke up laughing.

Finally, after Nym had waited for everyone to regain their places, she spoke. "Daphne, please continue."

Daphne stood again. "We have no new intelligence that leads us to suspect Riddle will conduct any raids soon.

"I think that's all, unless someone has questions. I will be followed by Hestia."

No one had any questions and Hestia rose.

"To recap:

"We'll remove the non-Marked prisoners from Azkaban to the dungeons here for interrogation and verification of sentences. Amelia, we'll need the paperwork for that. Then we will instruct the guards of Azkaban to resist and then evacuate, but to avoid casualties if Riddle attacks to free his Marked servants. We will continue as we have been with any snatches made.

"The next several Turnings will be used to consolidate Houses, and Harry will meet his obligations to those Houses. This may result in several additional bondings or mate-bonds. But we'll have to wait and see."

Elizabeth said, "I will vet and create any women who need to be created, Hestia."

Hestia nodded "Ma'am, we'll send a letter to Amelia Fastida inviting her and Zsuzsa to the Turning on the fourteenth, with the intention of bonding Zsuzsa and establishing dominance over Amelia Fastida; and we'll send a letter inviting Peter Carthage and his daughter to the Turning on the fifteenth with the intent to bond Lauren on that Turning."

"We'll war-game solutions to the prophecy problem. Tim, if your agency could help with that?"

"Certainly, Hestia."

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace?"

"How exactly am I supposed to establish dominance over a fifteen-hundred-year-old vampire?"

Daphne blushed ferociously. Esmeralda said, "Daphne, you didn't!"

"What else was I going to do, Mother?"

"The day he brought you home, that's why you fell asleep when we were talking?"

Now Harry blushed crimson to the tips of his hair. "Mum, look—he's a Weasley after all."

"Hush, Charlie. Leave your little brother alone."

"GRRRRRRRR."

"Yes, dear, big mean Alpha male, we know. Daphne, didn't that hurt?"

Harry was scandalized. "Sarah!"

"What?"

Harry jumped up. "This concludes the morning briefing. If you'll excuse me?" he said over his shoulder, as he continued to blush, and he fled.

The males all chuckled until they looked at their mates or the other females.

Phillip said, "Hold on there, Harry, I'll go with you. We can go see the mews—I want a closer look at your Nightmares."

This started a general male route. Now the women chuckled.

"Now, Daphne, did that hurt or not?"

Daphne looked around and saw that some of her audience didn't fully understand. She groaned and then explained in broad detail what had happened atop the coat of arms in the entry hall. Then a blushing Daphne answered, "Yes, Sarah, but in a good way. And while it was terrifying, that was in a good way, too. Aren't you afraid Andrew is going to figure out you're peeking?"

"I know he knows, but he doesn't know that I know that he knows."

Tracy laughed. "Sarah, that's so Slytherin it makes my teeth ache."

"He's enjoying the benefits, trust me."

"Mother, please, we're _right here_." Eugenie rolled her eyes.

"You could go see Harry's Nightmares with your father, Eugenie."

"Most of his nightmares are right here." This biting comment earned her a stern look and then giggles all around.

Nym got serious again. "Funny, but true, I'm afraid. He's still deathly afraid of hurting or not satisfying one of us. And the mothers-in-law frighten him stiff, at least in a group. He seems to do well enough one on one, though."

Bakul muttered, "I'd like to test that theory."

"Mother, I warned you!"

"A girl can dream, Parvati."

"Mother!"

"Et tu, Padma? Oh, all right. You have to admit your husband is monstrously hot, though."

"I think 'our husband' is the operative part of that, Mother."

Bakul stuck her tongue out at her daughters.

"Oh, grow up, Mother."

More chuckles all around.

Griselda smiled. "I think that's exactly the problem."

Sally said, "Yes, Harry turns our mothers into horny sixteen-year-olds."

Agnes blushed and the other females laughed.

Elizabeth frowned. "Excuse me, Griselda, but what did you really mean?"

"Elizabeth, he is 'monstrously hot' and he knows it on some level. He genuinely likes and respects your mates and he desperately wants not to hurt anyone. He's forever doing something so noble it makes your teeth ache, and when he plays with the twins...well, if I were a hundred years younger..."

Griselda was lost in thought for a moment.

"One on one he handles you fine, but if you mother and vassal bonded haven't noticed, when you're in a group you subconsciously compete for the strongest Alpha's attention. You can't really help it, and it doesn't mean your bonds are threatened or that you'd do anything, but it's there. Maybe if you're conscious of it you can work to control it."

Emma was nodding. "Even some of us Mundane women need to work on it, I think."

"Mother!"

"What, Hermione? I _am_ human, after all. Although it doesn't seem like that matters much. How exactly am I supposed to compete with a fifteen-hundred-year-old vampire goddess?"

"You're not, Mother!" Hermione got the poked-out tongue for her trouble and there was genuine laughter now.

Griselda looked hard at Emma. "Emma, you don't exactly count as Mundane, you know. I'd wager if you worked on it here for six months you'd find that you're really quite the witch."

Elizabeth's face lit up. "You know, that would give us a qualified combat-experienced leader to train Harry, too."

"Do you think so?" Emma was grinning like a six-year-old on Christmas morning. Luna had a little Mona Lisa smile on her face.

Nym smiled as a thought struck her. "Geoffrey!"

 _Pop!_

"These are all the unbound wands and magical foci in the Estate entire, ma'am."

A vast array of wands, gems, and amulets were laid out on tables on the stage. At the back was a whole row of staffs in racks.

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

"Ma'am."

 _Pop!_

"We've been meaning to do this for a while. Let's see if we can all find secondary wands, or in some cases, primaries."

"How do we do that, Nym?"

"Which hand do you write with, Emma?"

"Right."

"Okay. Just hold your right hand over the wands about an inch above them and walk down the line. You should feel a pull if any match you. If you feel the pull, pick it up and wave it toward the seats. If it's right, you should get colored sparks from it. If not, well, almost anything can happen."

"Oh, and ladies, if any of them talks to you, let's discuss it before you pick it up."

"Really, Nym?"

"Yes, Augusta. That wand Harry carries on his right arm is Merlin's staff. He picked it up because it talked to him when we were in the vault."

"Morgana! No wonder he's always knocking me around."

"I don't think that's the staff, Janet, I think that's those lightning-bolt Stunners of his."

"Maybe, Krista, but that staff isn't helping me out."

"Well, come on, then, o great warrior Queen, and let's see if we can find you Morgana's."

Janet rolled her eyes at Krystal as she mounted the stage.

Luna said, "Fifth from the left, but she's waiting on Nym."

Everyone froze. Nym walked to the beautiful ivory staff covered in runes and bound in mithril rings.

The bonded all clearly heard, _"Mistress, I, Galadriel, have awaited you all these long centuries. Together with your mate and Lothar, we shall rule the world until the end of days."_

" _Goddess, Nym, those are High Elf names. You don't think..."_

Galadriel replied, _"Very good, Sarah. Yes, we originally belonged to what you know as High Elves, the Lords of the Elder Peoples. Arwen awaits you, Mistress."_

Sarah's eye was drawn to a silvery staff of rowan wood. Harry's bonded all gravitated to staffs and finally they reached out and touched them just as Harry entered with Lothar full-sized in his hand. As the last mate touched her staff they all flared to a burning white light and a gong-like note sprang from the bedrock of the Hollow.

"Mum, how do I carry Celestrial? Oh—never mind." The staff Eugenie had touched shrank to wand-size and then further.

 _Pop!_

Geoffrey appeared and strapped one of the holsters Harry had purchased to Eugenie's arm. She smiled at him and stuck Celestrial into the holster. It disappeared on her arm.

When all the mates backed away with their staffs, three staffs were left standing together, separate from the remaining vast array. Harry went and touched them after holstering Lothar. They were patiently waiting Zsuzsa, Lauren, and Pansy. Harry wondered if they would be the last of his bonded. Wait—Pansy? Oh, no.

" _Yes, Master, they are the last of your fully bonded for now. You will have hundreds of bonded as we pass through the endless progression of years."_

Harry nodded at Lothar's comment. He shrank the three staffs and put them in his back pocket. They seemed to giggle.

Harry sat on the edge of the stage, Elizabeth watching him sharply as the others went through the foci.

Slowly a broad smile lit Harry's face as he realized he had plenty of room in the Castle and none of the mate-bonded would need to take their children away where he couldn't see them. And if he ran out of room he could and would build more. He was planning flying lessons and Quidditch practices; in his mind the bonded could see squadrons of tiny children in the cutest Quidditch uniforms ever. Surprisingly, there were platoons of children in all different colors of uniforms, all with the burning copper-green eyes Harry had.

Elizabeth shook her head as the mates melted. The boy would never learn; if he wanted to get more sleep, he would have to stop being such a perfect catch. She wondered if she should leave now, as it looked like Clarissa and Rosmerta were barely restraining themselves from ripping his clothes off right here.

"It likes me!" Emma shouted as a huge fountain of blue and bronze sparks left the staff she was holding. Hermione looked at her mother in amazement and then grinned broadly. She and Rowena could start teaching Emma right away—well, after some Harry time. He had cranked them both up until they were almost out of control with his "keep my babies close to me" scheming.

Nym pulled Harry off the stage and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, classes for this morning are canceled." She trotted out the door towing Harry, with her mates in hot pursuit.

Morag watched them go and grinned "For the rest of the day, I'd wager." She would prove to be correct. Dinner was hosted that evening by the Queen.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Second Turned morning

Harry awoke at 4 a.m. with Rowena looking deep into his eyes above the mouthful of him that she had taken.

" _Harry, this is wonderful—you are wonderful—the mates are wonderful. I want to be pregnant."_

Harry blinked. _"How does Hermione feel about this, Rowena?"_

" _We're talking about it, Harry. Go ahead and practice with Rowena."_

Harry flipped them while pulling Rowena to him and sheathed himself in her. He drove her to the very edge and then backed off, exploring her everywhere he could reach with his lips, tongue, teeth, and hands. After a moment he began moving in her again and then sucked her right nipple into his mouth; he gently bit her as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Rowena exploded, screaming his name, and passed out.

HPATWS

In the Gryffindor common room Seamus woke up as the heat from the common room fireplace, in front of which he was sleeping, washed over him. All over the Castle the fires and torches flared, and the staircase froze with all the stairs unconnected on one end. The temperature in the Castle rose ten degrees.

HPATWS

Harry drove into Rowena one last time and exploded, bathing her insides in warm come. Rowena spasmed, awoke, and shrieked his name again, then collapsed.

HPATWS

The fires and torches flared again, scaring Seamus and prompting him to leap over the back of the couch he had been lying on. The flames settled and the stairs slowly and jerkily started moving again. "Bloody hell! What's wrong with that bloody fireplace?"

By the time the early risers headed for breakfast, things were almost back to normal. But the Castle seemed to be humming just at the edge of hearing, and the torches had a strange, contented pink glow around them.

HPATWS

Harry carried Rowena to the bath. He held her as they both floated. He was exhausted again. The master suite was again covered in windrows of dresses and robes, and some very naughty underthings.

Eugenie and Beatrice entered the master suite and shed their pajamas en route to the tub. They climbed down into the tub and hung onto Harry, just floating and relaxing.

Sarah found them that way at five o'clock. "Girls, come on, let Harry and Rowena alone."

The two sleepy girls, now warm and wet, climbed out of the tub and into the towels their mother held out to them. Sarah carried Eugenie and herded the nearly sleepwalking Beatrice back into their bedrooms in the suite next door to the master suite.

"They all right then, Sarah?"

"Fine, Andrew. They took a bath with Harry and Rowena. And no, nothing went on. I'm not sure any of them were even really awake. They were all just floating in the tub when I found them."

She smiled as Andrew pulled her down into the bed. "Since _we're_ awake..." Her smile turned into a grin.

She definitely liked staying at the Potter Castle. Andrew lived up to his nickname here, and they still had all that sea time to make up for.

HPATWS

Harry awoke in the tub at 5:30. He was highly energized and bouncing around like a madman, changing forms between all the mates.

Nym smiled as she watched. He only did the changing-forms thing when he was really happy. As she watched, odd things were going on.

"Harry, what are you doing, sweetie?"

"Oh, trying different parts."

Nym arched a brow. Harry assumed her form and yanked his shirt up. As Nym watched, he kept changing the shape of her—eerrr, _their_ —breasts and giving a running commentary. "Hannah, Sally, Padma, Luna, Katie, you. I like you best on you."

Nym laughed. "Good, goose, now get dressed."

Harry dropped his shirt and stood. He was in his normal PT outfit, which left a lot of Nym sticking out.

"Eerrr, Harry, sweetie, do you really want to show that much of me to Ron?"

Harry looked down at himself. "Oops. Sorry, Nym. I'm just so comfortable in you, I forgot."

Nym beamed at him, and without conscious thought, her smile turned lascivious. "I'm comfortable when you're in me, too, Harry—but _after_ PT."

She towed her fish-impersonating love to the training hall.

HPATWS

Ron was there waiting for them, as were most of the mates, vassals, Royals, and their courtiers.

"All right there, Ron?"

"Mmph." Lavender elbowed him. "Yes, Harry, fine."

Marcia had watched this and walked over. "Ron, do you snore?"

Ron blushed. "Yes. Sometimes I wake myself up."

"Hmmm." She ran the staff over him. "See me after PT. I think I can help you out."

"Okay."

PT went well, everyone trying to keep up with the mates. The Queen was even in a pair of elegant sweats and did a workout and then thirty minutes on the treadmill, with Marie showing her what to do and determining her training heart rate. Frank and Alice received the same treatment.

Breakfast also went well, and then they went into the classes. In Runes they created another rune set almost on autopilot as they discussed the intent-based snatch stones.

"Harry, we've deconstructed the intent portion of the magic you stripped from the marked Death Eaters." An equation flashed onto the board.

Bathsheba and Hestia studied it as the rest of them looked it over. "This string should do what we want, Harry."

A string of runes appeared on the board. "Okay, Bathsheba, let's see."

Harry picked up two stones and carved the string into them. He charged them and placed one near one wall and one near another. He waved his hand, and Malfoy and Fudge appeared. Harry levitated a Petrified Fudge over the wardstone and he disappeared, reappearing with a huge _crack!_ floating over the other stone.

"Neat."

Harry grabbed Lucius and floated him over the stone; he just kept floating. Hestia scanned him. "Still Squib level, maybe lower. You stripped his magic and it took the intent with it, I guess."

"Okay, so it works, I guess. I wonder what the threshold is?"

"We can test it when we get the Azkaban prisoners here, Harry."

"Okay, Hestia."

"Your Grace, might I have some prisoners brought here to see if this will work on Mundane and Squibs?"

"Certainly, Baron Taylor."

"Harry, we'll need a control subject."

Harry nodded and stepped over the stone. He looked up. "Nope, nothing."

"Ah, Harry, you made it so we need a different subject."

Harry moved off and the Queen stepped over the stone. "I feel nothing either, Hestia."

"I think maybe that would be the lower limit of evil intent, then. I mean, I don't see us finding people with lower evil intent than you two."

The Queen moved off the stone and Baron Newton stepped over it. He blushed. "Small pull toward the other stone, I'm afraid. Sorry, ma'am."

It soon became a game or test of honor. In a few moments they all had stepped over it and no one had been transported, but several people, including two Mundane courtiers, had reported a pull, much to their chagrin. Bellatrix had felt nothing.

"How do we tell what those of you who reported a pull have done that could be considered evil?"

Alastor reported, "They all show clean to my little eye, Hestia."

"But there is darkness in their auras," reported a white-eyed Luna.

"If you can discover what it is, could you tell us, Your Grace? Eerrr, in public, if you please, as I've been discovered in public," Baron Newton requested of Luna.

"You had business dealings with a member of the privy council. You believe it may have been a conflict of interest. It wasn't, but you're uncomfortable about it."

The others who had felt the pull quickly lined up and Luna went down the line. It was all the same type of thing, either minor infractions or cases of them suspecting their own intents.

Harry had watched all this and he had a thought. "If it's measuring intent, would someone like Greg Goyle or Vincent Crabbe trigger it? From what you said, Chu, they're so—eerrr—deficient? damaged, maybe?—that they couldn't form intent but they've committed multiple crimes?"

"Oh, very good, Harry. I believe those two boys started out slightly deficient and then were damaged by their upbringing and, I suspect, some physical abuse. We can compare them to the Chambers boy."

"What if he has no evil intent, Chu?"

"I suspect he doesn't, Harry. I believe he made a horrible error in judgment and got trapped in it. I think he'll feel a pull but not be transported."

"So we can have criminals who have no evil intent?"

"Yes, Harry, that's why we use the Veritaserum and keep the Aurors around. Identify the crime and then get to intent. If you remember, you only killed those who said they enjoyed their crimes or who committed crimes against children. You've seen their memories, Harry; can you honestly say any of the others had no evil intent?"

"No, Chu."

Harry thought a moment, and Geoffrey appeared and transported the prisoners back to their cells.

Anastasia stood and they segued into a discussion on charms.

At lunch Ron slumped in his chair. "What's wrong, Ronniekins?"

"Lavender, you should find someone else. I can't even understand what they're talking about half the time. I'm nowhere even close to as fast or strong as even Emma is. I'm not sure I can protect you, and I'd rather see you with someone who could than see you hurt." Tears ran down his cheeks.

"And that's why I'll stay with you, Ron. We just have to work hard and be the best that we can be. Besides, Hermione gave all of us these."

Lavender hooked the runestone around Ron's neck. "She said they'll 'set' them, whatever that means, this afternoon before classes start."

Ron held Lavenders hand on top of the table. They were oblivious to everyone else.

"Harry, I think Ron hanging out with you all those years was good. He has occasional Harryistic flashes."

"Thanks, Ginny...I think."

The others at the table chuckled.

"You know, Harry, Ron isn't wrong, though. I can't understand what you all are talking about, and runes are part of my life."

"You're up against two thousand years or more of knowledge, Bill. We have full access to each other's minds. That includes Rowena."

"Merlin, what I wouldn't give to be in there for a day!"

"How about graduate courses taught by us, Bill?"

Bills eyes glazed over. "When and where, Harry?"

"January, I think, and at the Royal Academy."

"Count me in, Harry."

"Harry, we'll have to give some kind of test for placement."

"Okay, Chu, we'll start working on the test in class. It will be a good project."

The group moved back to the hall and everyone watched as Moody took them through DADA.

Ron looked puzzled "What are those things Harry is fighting?"

Bill looked "Golems, Ron, and those look pretty tough and smart."

"Smart?"

Surprising everyone, Alice Longbottom spoke up. "Golems get smarter with experience. The older you let them get, the smarter and stronger they are. Additionally, they're almost impossible to destroy. You have to erase the second part of the phrase on their head."

Ron nodded but was still curious "Why is he fighting those instead of dueling with, say, Nym?"

Andrew answered this time. "Because even with the restrictors on, diverting magic to Hogwarts, this Castle, sixty-three sets of runestones, all of the stones around our necks, and the transport arms, he's casting magic strong enough to take down a Dragon. He's afraid he might hurt one of his bonded, so he won't cast as hard as he can when he duels them."

Charlie nodded. "He could take down a Horntail easily, the way he's knocking those golems around."

Frank Lonbottom nodded and spoke for the first time. "The bonded aren't exactly pikers, either."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you don't want to take them on unless you're planning on getting very embarrassed."

Frank looked at him speculatively. "How long?"

"Just over a minute."

Remus chimed in, "I went almost two minutes."

"A werewolf in under two minutes?"

Remus nodded and they turned back and watched. Moody saw them watching and it rankled him.

"You people get off your arses and get over here. Begging your pardon, ma'am."

The Queen smiled and nodded, but she pulled Phillip with her and joined them.

For the rest of the time Moody would work with the bonded, and then with the vassals and courtiers while the bonded sparred.

Ron was continually sorry, mainly because he was always sore all over. He loved the learning, though, and for a non-bonded he was strong. He found out the hard way that Lavender was, too.

She certainly had no compunctions about knocking him around; in fact, he thought, she might be enjoying it. As a matter of fact, all the witches seemed to enjoy knocking the wizards around.

It would take them years to figure out that while the runestones Hermione had given them at least partially ameliorated all magic cast at the witches, they let a witch cast at full power against any wizard.

Hermione swore the rune set should not have functioned that way, and every rune expert who examined them said the same thing. Harry and Luna always just smiled about it. Harry never admitted that his intent was for the stones to help protect females more, and this was how it came out.

Weapons, Stealth and Tracking, and Unarmed Combat were the same way. Moody or Marie worked with the bonded and then with the vassals and courtiers. The bonded took a wicked pleasure in taking Harry in front of everyone including the Queen in Stealth and Tracking.

Bellatrix caught on to the technique in the first S&T lesson. Her mates watched as she climbed onto Harry in front of the Queen and rode him to their mutual satisfaction.

At dinner, while Hermione arranged a basic magic group for her mother and some of the courtiers, taught by Frank and Alice Longbottom, and joined by all the vassals once they had reached a certain level, the Queen arranged for Harry to study command techniques, as she called it, with Dan, Andrew, Tim, and Phillip. This group would become very close over the years.

After dinner the group moved to the sitting room and discussed the day's events before starting on life, the universe, and everything.

Harry composed letters to Amelia and Zsuzsa, Katherine Nott, Carina Yaxley, Margaret Zabini, Eliza Goyle, and Katherine Crabbe, inviting them to the Castle on the fourteenth.

Hedwig appeared on his shoulder as if by magic, with what could only be called a smug look.

"Hedwig, how are you, girl?" Harry asked as he petted and then cuddled the owl.

Nym could have sworn she heard a voice in the bond say, "Ha! Mine."

"Hedwig, can you wait? I have some more letters for you to deliver."

Hedwig bobbed her head and nibbled Harry's ear.

Nym _knew_ that this time she heard a "Mine!" in the bond. She dropped in and went searching around, and soon she found Hedwig there. She petted the owl in the bond and said, "Ours." The bonded paused in surprise and then continued what they were doing when they sensed the affirmative feelings from Hedwig.

Nym left the bond and met Sarah's eyes. "It's always something with him, isn't it?"

Sarah smiled and chuckled.

Meanwhile Harry had scratched out another set of letters—one for Peter Carthage, another for Lauren Carthage, and the last for Agnes MacNeil, the Alpha of Clan MacNeil. He invited them to come on the fifteenth and informed them he would make arrangements for their transport.

Harry tied the letters to Hedwig's legs and she took off from his shoulder and landed on Nym's. Hedwig gave Nym a head-butt and a nuzzle and faded away.

"Harry, do you do _anything_ the normal way?"

"What? I just sent a letter."

Sirius just shook his head.

"Your owl just did that Harryistic Apparation thing."

"And?"

Sirius just groaned and went back to playing with the twins.

The Secretary of State for Education, Gillian Shepherd, sat in the wingback across from Harry's super-sized chair.

"Your Grace, I'm Gillian Shepherd, the Secretary of State for Education. Have you given any thought to combining the curricula of the Mundane and magical schools for the Royal Academy?"

"Yes, we're developing a test to proceed with that type of curriculum. The curriculum of the primary school will have the normal Mundane curriculum and introduction to magic courses.

"The first test would be given at grade five and determine the path the student will then pursue. A more heavily magical track or a magical career-oriented track will be aimed at grades six through eight—or first through third forms. The schools will be boarding schools from the sixth grade forward.

"These tracks will diverge only slightly from each other and will include the Mundane curriculum minus the language requirement. History of Magic will be changed to include all history.

"With parental or _in loco parentis_ help from the teachers, and with dedication, a student in either track should be able to excel at both. The top four hundred students tested would attend Hogwarts. If any vacancies become available at Hogwarts, the top student of the appropriate grade will fill the vacancy.

"I believe I'm going to keep the House system, but I'll have a talk with the Sorting Hat first.

"After testing all students, proceeding will be sorted before the beginning of sixth year, or first form, if you will, provided I can determine that the Hat is not corrupted or insane. Those students not passing the test will be put in a special program which will attempt to keep them abreast of their peers but also does remedial work to bring them up to standard.

"The next gate test would be at the end of the eighth year, or third form. This test would determine the same thing, career-oriented education or more heavily magical schooling to prepare for attendance at either an apprenticeship or the University.

"The top four hundred students in the University track would attend Hogwarts, and the others would attend the Royal Academy here. All students will be taking the same test and encouraged to study outside of their track to excel at both."

"There will be no leaving school at fifteen. All students will attend until they are eighteen and they will take their OWLs which will be expanded to cover the GCSE requirements between their fourteenth and sixteenth birthdays.

"Lady Marchbanks will need to expand her testing department. The test will be at the schools.

"The next test would be at the end of grade twelve, or seventh form, and would determine whether or not the student would be allowed to proceed to University or would apprentice. It would also cover NEWT testing requirements.

"The apprentice programs will be a minimum of four years and will be under the control of Chu, Minerva, and their staffs. Apprentices will test out of their programs. Masters will be held to curricula. Masters who do not produce Journeymen on time will not receive more candidates or the funding that goes with them.

"Another expansion for you, I'm afraid, Lady Marchbanks.

"The University will, as will the High School and Middle School, offer the minimum required Mundane courses and the magical curricula we determine.

"At the end of the fourth year of university the students will be tested to determine whether they will be allowed to proceed to graduate school, which will offer the full Mundane and magical curricula.

"The graduate school will offer only magical Master programs—Healing, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, Technomancy, Runes, Wards, Arithmancy, Divination, Magical Law Enforcement, Battle Mage, Transportation, Elf and Goblin Magic, etc.

"Law degrees will be acquired in the Mundane manner, as will the other Mundane postgraduate degrees."

Gillian sat stunned for a moment. "Well, I guess you've thought about it, Your Grace."

Harry favored her with one of those knee-weakening brilliant smiles he was apparently trying to patent. "I would be most pleased if you could send some of your people to help, but they have to be at least Squibs."

"The University will start small, as will all the sections, but I expect to be filling up fast."

"Harry, why do you think something is wrong with the Hat?"

Hermione said in Rowena's contralto "It allowed me to not go to Slytherin, Rowena, even though it was sure that was the best place for me. Also, the songs it sings are a little crazy."

"Well, if no one else has questions?"

Harry waited a moment.

"Your Majesty, I bid you a good evening." Harry stood and raised Nym and then Bellatrix from where they had been sitting and kneeling beside his chair.

"Sirius, don't keep my kids up too late."

"We're going to bed, too, Harry."

The women all smiled as Sirius left the room with a twin in each arm and the nannies following behind him.

"Lord Lupin?"

"Ma'am?"

"Lord Black is unattached?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Phillip stood and raised Elizabeth. She looked around the room. "Milords, ladies, I will see you all in the morning."

Remus stood musing over what that little conversation could lead to. Little did he know that Sirius would not be heading into the fasting circle first.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Third Turned morning

Harry awoke with Amanda looking up his body at him. He smiled and rolled her over. He slid down her body and, reaching his goal, nuzzled into her folds and brought her to a slightly surprised but very nice climax. He slid back up her body and straight into her in one smooth motion. Amanda hummed and wriggled. Soon Harry had brought them, both panting, to the edge, and they shuddered in climax together.

Smiling, Harry carried Amanda to the bath and the mates began their normal passing parade. Some just cuddled in the bath for a while; some pulled him in for a romp; and, as always, a couple of them pulled him out of the tub and onto a cushioned floor for a longer session.

Harry was still amazed that they all seemed satisfied and happy. He wondered how exactly they figured out who went when. He knew he could go pull the answer out of the bond, but that would take the fun out of it; so he just kept working on it on his own.

Five-fifty in the morning brought Harry's by now normal dash into the dressing room and quick change. This morning Ann was in the bedroom, having just gotten dressed after a very nice romp, when she was tackled around the waist and hoisted onto a magnificently muscled shoulder.

Unlike Nym, Ann eyed the very nice bum in front of her and reached out and grabbed a double handful just as Harry turned into the hall. Harry, shocked, stumbled and ended up with Ann solidly on her feet in front of him, Harry's face in her lower belly, and his arms around her waist. It looked to be horribly painful; the apparent result at the start of the fall was Harry slamming Ann into the ground with his shoulder. But his athleticism and magic had saved her from the fall.

Elizabeth, who had been facing the door, commented, "So very well trained, Nym. You should write a book. You're like that Horse Whisperer fellow in America."

A vast silence fell as everyone turned to look first at the Queen and then at Nym. Sarah really should have known better and covered Eugenie's mouth, but the thought occurred too late and a piping voice said, "Nym's the Harry Whisperer."

It started with a furiously blushing Ann and Harry's giggles and then rolled across the crowd.

Everyone had shown up for PT this morning.

Harry stood and bowed floridly, and Ann curtsied deeply beside him. Harry and the bonded went through their workout with Marie, taking time to help everyone who needed it.

Breakfast was quick and they moved straight into classes. Frank and Alice took Emma Granger into another room and began their basic magic classes.

It was decided that anyone in the current group would be allowed to come on any of the Turnings that they wished.

There was no briefing this day, but they took the hour anyway and continued their scenario discussions over the scenarios they had discussed yesterday.

The rest of the classes proceeded as they yesterday, the instructors working with the new students and the bonded in separate groups.

Dinner was very pleasant, and after they moved back to the sitting room, Harry went with Dan, Andrew, Tim, and Phillip into the corner for some discussion while the bonded and Sirius fussed over the twins. Remus and the courtiers watched and contributed to the solving of the world's problems, or whatever other discussion came up.

"Ma'am, we're back in normal time now. Do you need me to take you back to Windsor now?"

"No, Harry; Geoffrey and Baron Fellowes have worked out our transportation for tomorrow morning after PT. We'll return for the next Turning at midnight tomorrow."

"If you'll pardon me, then, ma'am, I'm going to retire."

As the mates followed him out, Minerva turned to the Hogwarts students. "Please be in the great hall in thirty minutes for the return to Hogwarts."

A chorus of, "Yes, ma'am," answered her and she turned and followed Harry.

As everyone said goodnight and left, Ron asked, "Dad, how are you and Mum getting home?"

"We're keyed to the wards, Ron. We'll be fine."

"So, we could just Floo here any time?"

"Except for the fact that this house isn't on the Floo network, yes. If you want to come, just call for Geoffrey to ask Harry's permission son."

They continued their conversation until it was time to go.

The bonded, meanwhile, had been in the private sitting room just communing in the bond. Minerva led the Hogwarts contingent over and Harry kissed them all and led them to the entry hall.

Meeting the students, Minerva winked at Harry and, raising her arms, transported them all to the Hogwarts entry hall. She blushed when she got there in response to the very intimate mental caress she received in congratulation from Harry.

Angelina, watching this blush, suspected what had caused it and grinned. Next time they were at the Castle she would have to ask Katie if she knew how to do it, and if so, ask her to teach her how. She wanted to surprise Fred.

The Bonded and their supporters settled and slept—well, sleep being relative in Harry's case, as it seemed the mates were in a kind of constant passing parade mode.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 26

14 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

12-14 Sept 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Harry awoke and stretched. Emmeline put a hand on his stomach to hold him still. He smiled and she crawled up his body to finish what she had started.

Later, laying in the tub with a very satisfied Marcia, Harry asked, "So what was with Ron?"

"Sleep apnea, can you believe? Hestia and Bathsheba came up with a set of runes that we added to his stone; they function as what the Mundane call a CPAP machine when he sleeps. It keeps him from snoring and lets him get real, healing sleep. His disposition, mental acuity, and fitness should all improve."

"Snoring is bad for you?"

"No, but heavy snoring is a symptom of sleep apnea. I had to observe him for a night before it was definitive. The condition prevents his body from getting enough oxygen, so he stays mostly awake, never getting the real sleep his body needs."

She hummed as she got a huge thank-you kiss and mental caress.

Ginny stepped down into the tub. "Harry, why are you so worried about Ron? He's a git to you half the time."

"He was my second friend ever, Ginny."

She swam to him. "Okay, Harry, now forget about my brother and love me."

HPATWS

St Mungo's

Long-Term Care Ward

Albus had finally managed to get some real sleep that morning after he broke out of the dream loop he'd been locked in the previous night.

He had come to terms with all the bad he had done or enabled. He knew he had to make this right. He asked for a self-inking quill and some parchment.

He began writing late in the morning, recording everything he could remember. He knew there was something he had to do. It was tickling just at the edge of his memory, but he didn't have his Pensieve. Ah, well, nap time. He would work some more later.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

The Master was some better this morning. Maybe tonight he'd be able to get to the wand. Good thing for his silver hand; bloody snake had bitten it and chewed on it.

HPATWS

Bradford-on-Avon

Great Chalfield Manor House

Antonitus handed Amelia and Zsuzsa out of the Bentley Continental GT just before dawn. As they headed to the house, a white owl swooped out of the lightening sky and landed on Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia looked askance at the owl and it held a leg out to her. She untied the letters from its leg and looked at them. She handed one to her daughter.

Turning to the owl, she said, "Thank you."

The owl nodded and launched itself into the air and disappeared.

Zsuzsa had opened her letter after examining the wax seal.

 _Potter Castle_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Duke of Magic_

 _Zsuzsa Bourbon,_

 _Milady, it has been brought to my attention that you are possibly in compulsion due to my magic finding you._

 _In order to test this theory and answer its affects if true, you will need to meet me at Potter Castle on the fourteenth._

 _I will send a representative to you on the fourteenth at 11 p.m. to transport you to Potter Castle. Please pack for at least three days._

 _Your servant,_

 _Harry_

Zsuzsa handed the letter to her mother and took the letter Amelia had received.

 _Potter Castle_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Duke of Magic_

 _Lady Amelia,_

 _It has come to my attention that your daughter is possibly in compulsion for me._

 _I wish to explore this possibility as well as the possibility of further interaction with the vampire world._

 _I will send a representative to pick you up on the evening of the fourteenth at 11 p.m. Please pack for three days._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Duke of Magic_

"Well, he doesn't waste time, does he?"

"No, dear, he doesn't," Amelia purred

"Mother, you will stay away from my intended."

"We'll see, dear."

Zsuzsa rolled her eyes and flounced into the house, mumbling under her breath.

Before Amelia could even get inside there was a scream, followed by an explosion. She sighed and held the letters to her nose: owl, and pure, unadulterated power. If the Duke was anything like his scent, there would be no leaving him alone. She might even have to have a taste of the young Duke.

HPATWS

Corwen

Wales

Peter Carthage was sitting at the table eating breakfast when a white owl soared in through the open window. It landed on the back of the chair next to his and held out its leg.

"What do you have there, girl, and aren't you pretty?"

Lauren, coming into the room, said, "Oh my, what a pretty owl. Here, girl." She handed Hedwig a rasher of bacon. Hedwig gave her an affectionate nibble and Lauren untied the two letters addressed to her and her father.

Hedwig hooted and leapt into the air; time to finish her mission and get back to Harry. She faded out.

Peter had opened his letter and sat stunned.

Lauren opened hers and gasped.

"You knew, gel?"

"Well, yes, Dad, but I didn't know exactly who. I was going to tell you soon so you could help me find him."

"Do you think he knows you're a werewolf, Lauren?"

"I don't know, Dad. What do we do?"

"On the fifteenth we go see the Duke. We'll see how it goes after that. We'll take your betas with us."

Lauren nodded. She went to get her shawl; she would have to go see Shelia, Susan, and Rose.

HPATWS

Colonsay

Hebrides

Agnes McNeil happened to be looking out the window when the white owl faded into existence and flew in through it. She admired the owl and took the letter from its leg. The owl nodded at her and flew out the window and disappeared again.

Agnes opened the letter and read it. She sighed and relaxed. Thank Morgana—finally, a reasonable, polite man. Gods, what they had been through with Conner she wouldn't wish on a mainlander.

Well, time to start getting the Clan ready. They would all travel to this Duke's castle and swear fealty if he would let them. The women would do what they needed to, and then they would see what happened.

HPATWS

Southampton

Zabini Manor

Margaret had the same thought as she read her letter later that morning. She Floo-called the others and found out that they had received letters also. Well, might as well get it over with quickly. She went to pack.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Pansy watched as the students who had left yesterday filed in in pairs. The mixed-House couples debated a moment and then went to one or other of their House tables together.

Pansy looked to the Staff Table and saw Professor McGonagall smile at them and do nothing about it. So—a new era dawned, apparently. She turned her head to the Gryffindor table and watched the couples come in and take seats. They were relaxed and confident with each other, obviously at least intent-bonded.

Harry—eerrr, Potter—leaving had apparently removed a lot of tension. She could understand how; these lesser wizards hadn't stood a chance with his magic charging around like a rhinoceros, wetting pants all over the whole castle. She heaved a great sigh; it was so lonely with him gone, and she didn't even have Malfoy to torture.

After Fred seated Angelina, she watched Pansy. Alicia, Romilda, and Lavender came in with their bonded and were seated. They looked at her and followed her gaze.

"Morgana! She's in compulsion for Harry, Angelina."

"I know, Alicia."

Fred followed their gaze and started. He hissed, "Parkinson? Are you serious?"

Lavender looked at Ron and gently shut his mouth with one finger under his chin. "It's fairly obvious, Fred."

The Gryffindor table turned to analysis of Pansy, while in the Potter bond Nym and Sarah watched the hall through Minerva and the rest of the Hogwarts bondeds' eyes.

" _Minerva, look at Pansy. She's in compulsion, I think._ _"_

" _Yes, I believe so, Septima._ _"_

" _We might as well find out. If she is, we'll bring her on the Turn tonight._ _"_

" _That would be eight witches and a vampire Elder, Nym, are you sure?_ _"_

" _Yes, Sarah. Minerva, let's use your office and we'll check her._ _"_

" _I'll join you there, Nym._ _"_

" _Fine, Sarah._ _"_

" _Aurora, can you bring Ms. Parkinson after you finish breakfast?_ _"_

" _Certainly, Minerva._ _"_

Minerva nodded, rose, and left.

" _Minerva, when are you going to move to your real office?_ _"_

" _Is it important, Rowena?_ _"_

" _Yes, Minerva. I'll have the elves move your things there today after they clean out Albus's things. We'll store Albus's things at Potter Castle so Emmeline and her compatriots can look at them._ _"_

" _Yes, Rowena._ _"_

Harry smiled. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one who got pushed around. He did wonder what they were up to, though. Rowena had blocked him earlier, but he would ask them later. He went back to reviewing the plans. He wanted to finish the foundation and lake today and move on to cutting stone for the buildings. He would have to talk to Hookknife, too. He didn't think there would be enough stone to finish the building.

Aurora stood and moved to her House table. "Ms Parkinson, walk with me, please."

Pansy nodded and rose. She followed Aurora from the hall and to the Transfiguration Professor's office.

As soon as she entered the office she felt the urge to submit and strode to the two women standing in front of McGonagall's desk. She knelt and offered them her wrist.

"Well, I would say that answers our first question, Sarah. I don't even think she knows who we are."

"My Alphas, Mistress."

"Hmm. Okay, Nym, let's check her."

Sarah and Nym stepped to Pansy and took her crossed wrist with their left and right hands, respectively; they turned slightly and placed their other hands on Pansy's forehead.

Pansy was merely a passenger as they started at her earliest memories and reviewed her life. She felt pride at their respect for how she had manipulated Malfoy as cover for her once she'd been sorted into Slytherin. Her family were a new pureblood family; merchant princes with limited political power in a old-blood world, they had cooperatively used their considerable Machiavellian skills to shape their world for their benefit.

Pansy's manipulation of Draco was surprising. The girl had been so good at it she had only ever had to give him a few kisses and had easily controlled his attempts to grope her or push her into a corner with him, only ever receiving brief feels. The increasingly ugly glamors and slight repulsing charm had been very helpful. She had been desperately worried this year, though; something had changed in Draco, and the short time he had been at school had pushed her skills to the limit.

Draco had gone so far as to tell her that by the end of the month she would be servicing whoever he told her to. Pansy had not panicked openly, but she was very worried when Severus Snape had backed Draco up and his sycophants had begun trying to catch her alone.

In replies to her letters home her mother had been helpful, but her father was becoming terse and hostile.

Sarah pushed deeper, past her consciousness. " _She'll be fine, Nym. It's amazing how dedicated to family she is. Perhaps more than Harry, even, and I didn't think that was possible. Something is wrong with her father, though, can you feel that?_ _"_

" _Yes, but she should be fine, Sarah. She'll have to be watched. She would kill out of hand to advance the bond, I think._ _"_

" _We have to get these glamors off of her too. Did you see?_ _"_

" _Yes, very pretty._ _"_

"Pansy, you will be in the entry hall at a quarter of midnight for transportation to meet your lord."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Pansy, do you know who we are?"

"My Alphas, Mistress."

Nym rolled her eyes while Sarah chuckled. Nym said, "I am Nym and this is Sarah. We are the Alpha witches of Clan Potter."

"Mmmm, my Alphas." Nym rolled her eyes again and stepped back, releasing Pansy as Sarah did.

"Nym, you can't expect much. She's been coming since we touched her."

"I know, what's that about?"

They lifted Pansy to her feet and each of them kissed her on a cheek; then they faded away.

Pansy, dazed, exhausted, and satiated, smiled and curtsied and, trembling, left, leaving a smiling Minerva and Aurora behind her.

" _Hestia, you'd better meet me at the Parkinsons' home._ _"_

" _Yes, Nym._ _"_

" _Rowena, watch Pansy. She's in no condition to be left alone with the snakes._ _"_

" _Of course, Nym._ _"_

HPATWS

Wales

Near Llandeilo

Carreg Cennen

Nym and Hestia faded into existence at the gate of a huge castle. "Impressive. So, do we wait here or go in?"

"Let's wait, Nym. Their wards are going off, and someone will be here in a moment."

Inside the castle, Jacquelyn looked at Edward and he nodded from his position at an arrow-loop covering the front gate. He had a clear shot at the two women in Auror robes.

Jacquelyn opened the sally port in the huge double iron-bound oak doors. "Aurors, may I help you?" she just managed to get out, fighting the urge to kneel and offer her wrist.

Nym and Hestia looked at her and then each other. Simultaneously they thought, "Oh, my!"

Nym turned her attention back to Jacquelyn. "Lady Parkinson, we're here to discuss your daughter, Pansy."

"She's all right?"

"Yes, Lady Parkinson, she's fine. May we come in?"

Jacquelyn leaned back slightly and caught Edward's nod from the corner of her eye. "Certainly—mmph!"

Hestia, seeing her lean, had stepped up beside her and put her hand over Jacquelyn's mouth. Nym fired a Stunner straight through the door, taking Edward down.

They stepped into the apparently ruined castle and Nym levitated the wizard, taking him into the house behind Jacquelyn and Hestia.

They seated Jacquelyn in the drawing room and Nym Ennervated Edward.

"Madam Auror, how did you do that? That spell passed through the door."

"Not all of it, just enough to Stun you."

Edward looked at Jacquelyn. She appeared to be on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Jacquelyn, what is it? Is Pansy okay?"

Hestia, using her bad-news-doesn't-get-better-with-age theory, said, "Pansy is fine. She's been found by the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, and will be traveling to his Castle to be bound tonight."

Edward did not like this at all. "She most certainly will not."

"Lord Parkinson, you understand the consequences of keeping her from her intended?"

"That's all old wives' tales. I'm supposedly not bonded to Jacquelyn and we've never had problems."

Nym studied Jacquelyn for a moment, then she reached out and touched her. Jacquelyn submitted immediately, offering Nym her crossed wrists.

Edward growled at Nym and drew his wand. "Get away from my wife."

Nym was desperately trying to think of how she was going to talk him down. Hestia slowly backed away and began circling to his right.

"Sir, your wife and your daughter are both found. I am sure the Duke will make whatever arrangement you desire, but he will not let them be harmed."

"How do you know?" Something was tickling Edward's mind, something some of the wizards he played bridge with and had been associating with had talked about.

"He's a kind lord; he really doesn't want this to happen."

"Who in his right mind would turn her down? Look at her!"

Nym did just that. Jacquelyn was a lush-figured, beautiful woman.

"The Duke would not harm her, and he won't touch her if she is not found or if she is bound. You may attend with them, I give you my word."

"I don't even know you. How can I trust your word?"

"I can give you my oath; I will be with your daughter and your wife the whole time."

Suddenly it clicked: the rumors of the wives of old Line families helping their husbands to take other wizards' wives and daughters. This bitch was one of those, then—well, she and her little bitch partner would not be taking _his_ daughter or _his_ wife. Edward growled and raised his wand.

Several things happened at once.

At Hogwarts the torches and fires flared and the castle seemed to growl.

At Potter Castle, Hermione felt Rowena take over and transport them somewhere.

At Carreg Cennen the wards groaned, glowed, and collapsed as Rowena attacked them with everything she had.

In the Royal foundation hole, Harry froze. The Goblins observed him and felt the swirling rage. They dropped their tools and ran to their weapons. Billhook had instructed them to render all aid to the Duke and they would.

At Carreg Cennen, Hermione appeared in the room just as Edward started to cast, " _Cru_ —"

Hestia hit him with a Stunner, but it was so overly powered that it shredded his wand arm. Hestia had been moving as she cast and took up a position in front of Nym just as Edward grasped his fallen wand with his other arm and raised it, casting, " _Avad_ —"

Rowena never hesitated. She flicked her hand up and thought. " _Bombarda!_ "

Edward Parkinson, several meters of floor, and a few meters of wall all sublimed to plasma and blew a hole out into clear air.

At Hogwarts the torches and fires went out and could not be relit.

The mates, minus the Hogwarts bonded, and a Goblin Battalion landed in the Castle at Carreg Cennen and immediately began searching for enemies. Finding none, the mates gathered with Harry, who was holding a sobbing Hermione/Rowena, and Nym and Hestia, who were in a group hug with Jacquelyn.

Marcia moved to Hermione and examined her. She found nothing and moved to Nym and then Hestia. Lastly, she examined Jacquelyn.

The Goblins secured the Castle and began repairs. Hookknife came into the room. "Your Grace, we must leave. The wards of this place have been destroyed."

Harry held out his hand and a set of wardstones appeared. They glowed for a moment and sank into the floor. Lothar appeared in Harry's hand and Harry struck the floor with the staff while pouring energy into it and thinking of the Potter wards. The wards crashed down around Carreg Cennen and the Parkinson property. Lastly, Harry reestablished the illusion that kept the Castle looking like a set of ruins to Mundane eyes.

Lothar collapsed back to wand size and disappeared into his holster. Harry comforted Rowena/Hermione.

Hookknife bowed in respect.

Nym and Hestia were comforting Jacquelyn.

Rowena gathered herself first and, untangling herself from Harry, said, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I have no excuse, but he was out of control and he was trying to hurt Nym and Hestia."

"It will be all right, Rowena. You did the right thing."

"Harry, I used the Bombarda, but I over-powered it," Hermione's voice said.

"Rowena, Hermione, you know he was casting the Killing Curse; he had to be stopped."

Harry walked with Hermione/Rowena over to Nym, who took them in a hug.

"Lady Parkinson, I must beg your forgiveness. We had no intention of this happening."

Jacquelyn lifted her head from Hestia's shoulder. "Your Grace, even I didn't know he would react that way. In fact, I can scarcely believe it."

Harry bowed from the shoulder and offered his arm. As soon as Jacquelyn touched him she knew she would bond with him. "Your Grace, there is a spell called the Praedia Bellica. If you cast it and Edward had gone over to the Dark, it will secure the House for you, and thereby Pansy and I."

Harry handed her back to Hestia and cast the Praedia Bellica. To their surprise, the spell took effect.

"I thought the Parkinsons were neutral."

Jacquelyn, just as surprised, said, "I thought we were, too, Your Grace. I was hoping the spell would just dissipate. I can't believe I was sleeping with a supporter of the Dark." She looked somewhat dazed and not a little repulsed.

Hestia said, "We'll investigate and let you know what we find."

Harry nodded and they all disappeared, going back to what they were doing. Hestia and Nym took Jacquelyn with them to the Castle.

Rowena and Hermione returned to what they had been doing, and as Rowena returned to Hogwarts, the torches and fires relit.

Lunch was a subdued affair in the bond as the mates assimilated what had happened, comforted Hermione/Rowena, and kept an eye on the investigation that Nym, Emmeline, and Hestia had gone back to. Harry ate two sandwiches from the platter Geoffrey had brought and passed the rest to the Goblins. They were sitting with Harry in a comradely kind of silence. Slasher finally broke it.

"Your mates did right, Harry."

"I know, Slasher, that doesn't keep them from feeling bad about it."

"It's when they stop feeling bad about it that you have to worry, Harry."

"What's that say about me, Slasher? I've killed seven in single combat in the last week. While I didn't really want to do it, and wish I never had to again, I will."

Slasher looked at what he was beginning to consider his young lord. "It says that you are a chief. You must protect your clan."

The silence descended again for a moment. Finally, Harry said, "Well, this isn't getting the Royal Academy built."

The Goblins nodded and they all went back to work.

In the bond the mates settled slowly as Hermione/Rowena came to terms with killing Edward Parkinson.

HPATWS

Diagon Alley

 _Daily Prophet_

"Rita, what is this drivel? We have a Minister under arrest, five members of the Wizengamot missing, and twenty-two Ministry employees fail to show up for work, and you give me, "Ministry officials report a sweep for Death Eaters results in twenty-seven arrested". Where's the drama? Give me the back story."

"Who did they rape and how many times, how good-looking were the women, what did the bodies of their victims look like, what has Fudge stolen? Sell papers, woman. Earn your salary!"

" _I can just come kill him now, Rita._ _"_

" _Feh! If I want him dead I'll kill him myself, Harry. What I'm trying to figure out is how to get control of this whole 'old boy network' organization and start getting the truth back out there without the lurid details._ _"_

" _Why didn't you say, Rita? Give me a list and we'll fire them all tomorrow. Harry owns the whole paper now through all the different families._ _"_

" _Well, that makes things easier, Narcissa._ _"_

Harry went back to keeping an "ear" on the bonded.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Aurora walked into the Slytherin common room. The students watched in amazement as all the traps they had set for their new no-nonsense Head of House were consumed by something as they went off.

She frowned slightly. "The House will be confined to quarters for attacking a Professor. I'll warn you one last time: you will start behaving like ladies and gentlemen or you'll be sent down. All of you."

"I will not tolerate your substandard performance or your lack of morals. I don't mind you being ambitious, but ambition without restraint and discipline will not be tolerated. Evil will no longer be tolerated in this house. I will restore Honor to Slytherin if I have to kill you all to do it."

"Messrs. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe will not be returning to Hogwarts. Ms Greengrass, Ms Davis, and Ms Parkinson also will not be returning."

Aurora cast a look around and turned toward the entry to the Slytherin common room to leave. A cutting curse was hurled at her back. The curse clanged off of a silver shield that formed between her and the students. When she turned back, Adrian Pucey was being suspended spreadeagled and was slowly being drawn tighter and tighter, as Snape had been.

Aurora shook her head. "If this is the best purebloods can do, it's no wonder that it took a half-blood to be the dork lord. Pucey, if you manage to get down from there before you die, then pack your bags. You're expelled. If not, well, then we'll scatter your bones when the wards eventually release you."

In the vast silence that followed she turned and left, this time unmolested.

Pucey would hang there screaming on and off for two days before his will to hurt Aurora or anyone else was broken. It would become legend in Slytherin. Rowena took a perverse pleasure in torturing this thing that had attacked her mate; she allowed him no rest, and every time his body produced enough endorphins to reduce the pain, she tightened the bonds. Pucey would never walk or use his arms correctly again.

The Slytherin students found that they could only go to class, the Great Hall at mealtimes, or the Library. The Quidditch team was allowed out for practice. Other than that, compulsion charms or something forced them to go to and then remain in the Slytherin dungeon.

Millicent Bulstrode was allowed to go out for an hour a day if she was meeting her bonded, Wayne Hopkins, and she had done the best she could to comply with the school rules and get good marks.

Eventually the members of the House became aware that those ranked in the upper half of the school academically and who managed to act with proper deportment in all things and obey the spirit of the rules were allowed to do whatever they wanted within the rules of the school. It was a difficult year until the ever-decreasing population of the House figured this out.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

Work site

Harry sighed and stood up. He had found the polishing charm for the blocks he had cut to be very trying to learn. He had finished quarrying the foundation hours ago, and Slasher had shown him the finish cutting and polishing charm used to finish the raw stone to shape and a mirror polish, and then sent him to practise.

Slasher did not tell Harry that this was Master Goblin Mason-level magic, which normally took years to master and had never been mastered by a non-Goblin.

Harry waved to Slasher and Hookknife and faded away back to the castle.

"Well, that was profitable." Slasher grinned viciously as the groaning crowd of Goblin construction battalion leaders paid up on their bets with him.

"Slasher, you know that wasn't fair. How were the other battalions to know the Duke can apparently do anything?"

"Oh, and it was so fair for you yesterday?"

The argument continued as the crew cleaned up and left for the day.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry faded into the master suite and went to the bed. He lay down beside the still form of Hermione and took her into his arms. Bellatrix spooned against her Mistress's back.

"I feel so dirty, Harry."

"I know, baby. I want to thank you and Rowena, though. Hestia or Nym could have been killed if you both had not acted."

They fell quiet again and just lay holding each other as Nym and the other Primaries came in and joined the snuggle without a word.

"Sir, dinner is served."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

"Have you noticed he can be silent when he wants to be?"

"Yes, Nym."

"Harry, have you and Nym also noticed that he uses the same appellations for you two and Sarah as he does for Elizabeth and Phillip?"

Harry looked at Hestia thoughtfully. He hadn't noticed, neither had Nym.

"Susan, Ginny, Daphne, Hermione, and I did."

"So did we, Hestia."

They all looked toward the door as Sarah, Andrew, Beatrice, and Eugenie entered. They came to the bed and all received hugs and kisses. Harry gave Andrew a one-armed hug.

"All right there, then, Hermione, Rowena?"

"Yes, Andrew."

"Yes, Andrew."

Harry nodded. "Ladies, dinner." He offered his arm and Nym rested her hand on it. Harry led them to the dining room and kissed his way around the table, seating everyone. He sent the Hogwarts mates mental kisses as they ate in the Great Hall.

As they ate they talked through the events of the day.

"Emmeline, what do you think was really going on with Parkinson?"

"Rita, I think we'll run across a subset of wizards being transported here who are not servants of Voldemort but are evil, once we get the intent runes on the snatch stones."

Everyone perked up and Andrew asked, "Why, Emmeline?"

"Parkinson had begun associating with a group of wizards in the last few years. According to Jacquelyn, these wizards were apparently neutral. I think the truth is that they were neutral to Voldemort but are very willing to employ evil methods to accomplish their morally questionable goals. I do not believe they are truly neutral. Also, they appear to be moving to consolidate positions in the shadow of Riddle's activities. We'll know more once we get one of them alive."

"So, we have undeclared, political or financially powerful evil wizards coming together in the absence of leadership from the government to do...what, exactly?"

Hestia answered, "We don't know, Harry."

"Luna, Daphne?"

"We'll work on it, Harry."

"Harry, there's a more pressing issue right now. Amelia Fastida may try to establish dominance right away—and by that, I mean as soon as she arrives she may try to compel you into obeying her sexual commands or allowing her to feed on you."

Harry blinked at Hannah. "I was doing the research on vampires today with Cho, Luna, and Marietta. Our recommendation is that if she does attempt it, you establish dominance immediately."

Hannah was blushing ferociously.

Harry peeked into her mind and saw her compilation of what they had learned about dominating a female vampire. He blushed, his hair red, and the mates all colored.

"So, I take it this is going to involve some very heavy sexual activity?" Andrew asked.

Sarah shook her head and took a shaking Eugenie into her lap as Andrew held Beatrice. "I wouldn't call that sex."

"Hannah, how is Harry going to do that? I mean, she's a co-ruler with two male vampires, which means neither of them was able to dominate her. Plus, he won't hurt her."

"Harry knows more about females than they did or do, Susan. Even if he can't read her like he does us, he still already knows more from being in our minds. He knows what it takes to dominate us, and I believe as long as he wants to do it, he will."

"And if I don't want to, Hannah?"

"She'll turn us and give us to whoever she wants, or kill us."

The entire castle glowed blood-red for a few moments and then stopped abruptly as Nym touched Harry. His eyes had been terrifying; they had gone from blazing green up through blue and then completely clear. The shimmering mirage effect they generated was the terrifying part; you could feel the raw magic literally screaming, _Mine!_

For a moment there was silence and then, "She will have picked the wrong night. I've had enough of people trying to hurt what is mine today."

Hannah nodded and breathed again. "She will be, we think, unable to control her reaction to you. Vampires are drawn to power. They must possess it or be possessed by it."

"Harry, I don't think you're going to want an audience for this. Let's bring Amelia and Zsuzsa here last. If she acts okay, then we'll turn right away; if not, we'll turn the whole Castle using the control method we tested last time, while you...erm...do what you have to in the entry hall."

Harry nodded. "Good idea, Andrew. Nym, can you set it up?"

"Yes, Harry. We'll start the others moving here at 10 p.m. That will give us time to get them through the line and the Turn set up. You and I will greet Amelia and Zsuzsa, and Sarah will control the Turning."

"Harry, I'm going to get some blood. We'll need it to revive Amelia if you have to really, uhh, dominate her. We don't want you letting her feed from you."

"Thank you, Marcia."

" _Harry, I'm notifying the vassals and Pansy. I'll bring them when we're ready._ _"_

" _Thank you, Minerva._ _"_

"Your Grace, perhaps we should—eerrr—" Jacquelyn made some vague motions with her hands. Sarah groaned.

"Snuggle like bunnies?" Eugenie's clear voice rang out.

"Eugenie, are you learning tact?"

"I thought I'd give it a try for shock value, Luna."

"It worked, sweetie. I think you broke your mother."

The group broke up at this comment from Su and Sarah's fish-out-of-water impersonation.

Dinner broke up soon after and the mates went about their tasks. Harry took Jacquelyn to the master suite and slowly, gently, and sweetly made love to her. The mates found seats after about an hour and the castle flared with light. They actually heard Jacquelyn screaming his name.

"Morgana, Nym! I thought Lothar said he wouldn't fully bond any of the mums."

" _She isn't—well, she isn't like us. She's more like Andrew and Sarah, but we have complete access to her. Oh, that's interesting. Her side of the bond will improve with time and exposure._ _"_

The mates all laughed at Harry's little mental dance of triumph as he realized Luna's statement meant he'd be able to keep all of his women with him more easily. Then they braced as Harry took Jacquelyn again.

Nym took the twins and went to the master suite. She put them on the bed with Harry and took a shattered Jacquelyn to the bath.

The mates all watched as Harry, guided by instinct alone, played with "his" children. Beatrice and Eugenie joined them, and it made for another of those mate-melting homey scenes that had their eyes brimming with happy tears, their pants soaked, and the bond humming with happiness.

Anna entered the master suite. "I'm so sorry to be the Scrooge and break this up, but Beatrice, can you and Eugenie watch the twins? Harry needs to go bathe and dress."

Anna smiled at the chorus of, "Yes, Anna," that she received as she towed Harry from the bed to the bath.

"Thank you, girls."

At 11 p.m. Harry, after an intimate session with Nym, Anna, and a recovering Jacquelyn in the bath, was dressed impeccably and escorting the equally impeccably well-dressed mates as they followed Beatrice and Eugenie, who walked slowly with the toddlers under the hawk-like eyes of the nanny elves. The procession came down the main staircase, slaying the Queen, courtiers, vassals, and even getting a fond smile from the hardened military men present.

"That's the hottest thing I have ever seen."

A chuckle went up as Romilda blushed crimson and clapped her hands over her mouth at her unconscious comment.

The group descending the stairs received deep bows and curtsies and even a little nod of the head from the Queen. Harry and Nym nodded, returning the bows and curtsies.

As he reached the floor, Pansy came to her mother without her glamors and charms but elegantly gowned and coiffed. She was radiantly beautiful and built like a porn star. Her assets were elegantly showcased by the gown she was wearing.

She had a triumphant little smile on her lips as Nym leaned over and shut Harry's hanging jaw with a delicate forefinger.

"I assume you approve, Your Grace."

"Merlin, Pansy, who wouldn't?"

Angelina beamed. The vassals' bonded had taken Pansy from the Slytherin common room with her gown and accoutrements and spent the evening after dinner bathing and prepping her. They had been astounded when she dropped her glamors and charms.

Harry's face clouded. "Pansy, I regret to inform you that your father was killed this afternoon when he attempted to cast the Killing Curse at our Alpha, Nymphadora."

Pansy's happy smile faded as this sank in, and Harry took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Pansy. We would have done anything to avoid this, and in fact had disarmed him, but he wouldn't stop. Hermione and Rowena were forced to kill him."

Pansy stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. "I trust you, Harry. You've never lied to me."

Harry kissed her gently and handed her to her mother, who took her to the Queen. On the way, Jacquelyn explained what had happened at their Castle that morning.

The group mingled a moment longer and then Harry went and stood in his position. The receiving line formed and Geoffrey opened the double doors and signaled the elves.

Katherine Nott, Carina Yaxley, Margaret Zabini, Eliza Goyle, Juliet Mulciber, and Katherine Crabbe appeared in the driveway and stood stunned for a moment. The Castle they were facing was simply enormous, and perfect in a way that even their stately homes could not match. They looked at each other and then Margaret led them inside. On entering the hall, they paused and were announced to the receiving line and the crowd of people behind it.

"Lady Margaret Zabini."

A male courtier stepped forward. "Lord Compton, Lady Zabini. May I introduce you to Her Majesty?"

"Please."

Margaret stepped up to the Queen and curtsied.

"Lady Margaret, I'm sorry about your son."

"So am I, Your Majesty. It was never my intention to inflict such a monster on the world."

The two women looked at each other for a moment and then Margaret passed on down the line.

"Lady Katherine Nott."

Katherine's courtier (by now they had all introduced themselves to the ladies they would be escorting) escorted her to the Queen and went through what Margaret had. Her response was almost identical.

"Lady Eliza Goyle."

She stepped forward ."Lady Eliza, what happened to your son?"

"His father thought that beating him would make him smarter, faster, and better, ma'am. His father was a brute of limited intelligence. I'm afraid I couldn't stop him. The best I could do was attempt to protect my son and love him as best as I could, and never allow myself to get pregnant again," Eliza said, her lip quivering.

"We'll do all we can to help your son, Eliza."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Eliza almost cried, she was so glad. Maybe now Gregory would have a chance.

The rest of the Praedia Bellica chattel passed down the line.

Universally they offered their crossed wrists to Sarah standing and their crossed wrists while kneeling to Nym.

Harry raised them all from in front of Nym after she had clasped their proffered wrists, and smiled at them. That smile and those burning green eyes immediately penetrated years of conditioning and left them feeling not at all superior.

Molly almost laughed out loud at her Harry's disarming of these pureblood queens who had lorded it over everyone for years.

"Molly, Harry wouldn't like you gloating."

Molly sighed, knowing exactly how right Arthur was. It took all the fun right out of the gloating.

HPATWS

Bradford-on-Avon

Great Chalfield Manor House

Amelia paced the sitting room of the house. She was tired of waiting. Whirling around to head back in the other direction, she saw the creature.

"Lilith!" She started. "A house-elf, how quaint!" This was an elf like no other she had ever seen. The complete little humanoid was well formed and bright-eyed. She harked back through her memories and recalled the ancient legend of how the creatures had warred with man and only been bound after the wizarding peoples had defeated them. According to this legend they became caricature-like if not bound to powerful wizards.

The elf looked at her, completely unafraid. "Lady Amelia, Mistress, if you will come with me?"

Amelia stepped over to her luggage. Zsuzsa joined her. The little creature moved to stand by them and waited. At some unseen signal it raised its arms and the mansion faded away, to be replaced with the magnificent entry hall of Potter Castle.

Nym got the first look at Amelia Fastida as she and Zsuzsa faded into view. She was, as her photo had suggested, stunning. Slightly exotic, feral, decidedly dangerous, and she simply oozed sex. Zsuzsa was not far behind her mother, although she seemed fresher somehow, not as completely decadent.

Sarah had shown the other guests to the library and was now setting up the Time-Turner with the selected mates.

Zsuzsa saw Nym and approached her. Suddenly she felt the irresistible urge to submit to this woman. As she sank to her knees and raised her crossed wrists, Amelia barked, "Zsuzsa, stop! Remember who you are."

Zsuzsa almost laughed. "I know exactly who I am, Mother. I also know who she is." She offered her crossed wrists to Nym.

Amelia started forward. Harry, standing calmly by Nym's side, just on the other side of visible, let himself fade into view. "Don't do something you'll regret, Amelia Fastida. We have far to travel together, your people and mine; I would hate for it to be me and mine traveling on a river of vampire blood."

Amelia stopped and took in the power that had landed in front of her. Her nostrils flared. She had never seen so much power in one place, much less one individual. Granted, this woman with her daughter was very powerful, but nothing like this young man. Amelia licked her lips. Oh yes, she would have a bellyfull of this one—and then she would have a bellyfull of this one.

"Mother, don't you dare!"

Amelia turned her head and hissed at Zsuzsa, her canines lengthening. When she turned back it was too late. Harry grabbed her and flipped her onto the coat of arms carved into the floor and ripped her dress off. Amelia started to fight; amazingly, she found he was faster and stronger than her. He paused just before entering her.

"Amelia Fastida, I am the Duke of Magic, Harry Potter. I would prefer that we do anything but this, but I cannot let you win here."

"You cannot prevent me from winning, young one. You may satiate your lust in me once, but I will win in the end."

"Mother, you must stop this! Lilith, find your own or go shag some of your vampires!"

Harry gazed down into Amelia's eyes as she applied all of her compulsion to him. He smiled and slowly pushed into her. He slowly and steadily stroked into her, getting her used to him and allowing her to think she had control, and then he leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Very nice, pet, I like the tightness of you, and that thing you do with your mind is very nice, warm and tickly. You may come now," and he flooded her with raw magic carrying his intent for her to have her best orgasm ever.

Amelia exploded under him. Harry just managed to hold on. Her screams of ecstasy actually shook the massive Castle.

What followed made the domination of Daphne seem like a walk in the park. Every time Amelia seemed to get the upper hand, Harry would call on his will and flip her into an orgasm. Finally, at about three in the morning and completely exhausted, used in every possible way, Amelia gave in and just went with it giving herself without reservation to Harry. He drove into her with three deep strokes, willing an orgasm from her, and on the last stroke his hips locked and he pulled her hard against himself and emptied into her belly.

The walls rang and a strange pinkish light flared.

Zsuzsa walked over to her mother and nudged her nude, sweat-slicked form with a toe. "Hah! Got what you deserved, greedy bitch."

Harry stood slowly and Nym moved up beside him. It had been very close. Harry had not thought he would be able to make her release on command that last time.

" _Harry, you do realize you could have called on us and the realm, right?_ _"_

The mates felt his mental blush.

" _What? You let me think I could beat you if I tried harder and all this time it was just you? You have more resources that you haven't tapped? As soon as I can move again, Master, we're going to have a long talk about this_."

" _Amelia, what do you need?_ _"_

" _Blood—Marcia, is it?_ _"_

" _Yes, and I'll be there in a few moments._ _"_

" _Harry?_ _"_

" _Yes, Amelia?_ _"_

" _How can you love me after being in my mind like that? You've seen the things I've done._ _"_

" _I noticed you only infected people who couldn't have been saved any other way. You only killed when you had to, and you refused to give into Marcus's plan for turning the world or Viktor's plan to rule the world._ _"_

" _I feel a connection to you, my Amelia._ _"_

" _I love you, Master._ _"_

" _I love you, too, Amelia Fastida._ _"_

Nym levitated Amelia, and Harry towed her to the master suite and straight into the bath. Zsuzsa joined them. Marcia caught up with them, retrieved Amelia, and started an IV of whole blood on her after Harry and Nym cleaned her up.

Harry finally fell into bed at about 4 a.m. He, Nym, Amelia, and Zsuzsa slept like the dead.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

First Turned morning

Harry awoke covered by Zsuzsa. He clasped her to him and began nibbling on her neck. She groaned and melted into him.

Moments later the mates braced at the breakfast table as the light flared. Then they chuckled at Harry's antics. He was hopping around, changing forms, in one of his happy moods again.

He, Nym, and Zsuzsa arrived in a laughing tangle of limbs. Amelia Fastida, while asleep and still recovering, watched them in the bond and smiled.

Everyone was treated to an amped-up Harry; hugs and kisses were scattered everywhere. The twins were each tossed into the air and flown around the room, shrieking in delight, before being flown back to their highchairs. Finally, Harry sat smiling at the head of the table.

Elizabeth smiled "You had a good evening, then, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am and morning, too."

Everyone gave him smiles as Zsuzsa blushed.

Hestia threw her a bone and distracted Harry. "Harry, we want to move the briefing to the afternoon of the last Turned day to allow us to interrogate prisoners, analyze intelligence, and better prepare the briefing."

"Sounds like a great idea, Hestia. How many do we have to interrogate today?"

"Three, Harry."

"After breakfast?"

"Yes, Harry. Also, we'll want to work on a sunshield for Amelia Fastida."

"Ultreviolent light, that's what you have to shield."

"Ultraviolet, you mean, Hannah?"

"Errrh, yes, sorry, Hermione."

Breakfast settled after that, and though a good time was had by all, it was slightly less high amperage than Harry's start.

Harry gave the by now standard warning about interaction with other Turned teams and they set off for the training hall.

On the way there Harry faded Nym and Zsuzsa out of view and took Zsuzsa again. She was very pleased that Nym helped him. For her part, Nym couldn't resist. There was something deliciously decadent about Zsuzsa that drove Harry wild, and he was imprinting on all the bonded witches. Zsuzsa's five-foot-six-inch, well-muscled 36C-cup body and wolf-like blue eyes helped Nym resist not at all.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Training Area 3

Harry entered the hall with the Nym and Zsuzsa to the mates' wolf whistles. He checked that the gallery was seated. "Your Majesty, lords and ladies, ladies and gentlemen, this morning we will interrogate new prisoners and judge them. We will also interrogate the chattel of the Houses we have taken by conquest and judge them. Lastly we will test the intent-based stones."

Harry waved his hand almost imperceptibly and three people appeared, bound to chairs in and wearing hoods. One was obviously a woman. Three teams of two mates each moved forward, conjuring tables. Geoffrey appeared with certified transcription quills and stacks of parchment and placed them on each table.

Harry waved his hand and the hoods disappeared. There were several sharp intakes of breath, Hestia and the Queen among them.

Harry looked at the Death Eaters and chattel. He hated that word already. "The court of the Duke of Magic is in session. You will be questioned under Veritaserum and then judged."

He wandlessly conjured two chairs in front of the tables and he and Nym took seats. Zsuzsa and Bella folded at their feet. Zsuzsa slapped Harry gently on the leg and gave him a glare as he attempted to protest.

The mates began their questioning. One of the Death Eaters turned out to be Sir Peter Hugh Morrison, an inactive member of the Privy Counsel who had been accused of all kinds of minor infractions and malfeasances. Another was Allison Walsh, a sometime-Auror partner of Hestia and Nym's. The last was Amicus Horatio Carnaughton, who styled himself the purest blood of all purebloods. The reasons were obvious in his sloping forehead and lack of a chin. He was, unfortunately, as much of a blowhard as his name implied.

The two male prisoners blustered and bristled until their heads were yanked back and the Veritaserum administered. Allison Walsh sat with her head up and took the Veritaserum on her tongue with no objections.

Harry zoned out as he listened to the statements through the mates doing the interrogation.

Baron Taylor approached and listened to Morrison's interrogation. He was repulsed.

Amicus was unreconstructed, unapologetic, and completely unredeemable, although not a Death Eater. He would be executed.

Allison had been captured and forced to take the Mark or be entertainment for a group of Death Eaters. It had happened a month ago. She had actually scheduled an appointment with Amelia to turn herself in. She felt that some use could still be gotten out of her as a spy if they would question her daily and then Obliviate her. Yes, she knew it caused long-term damage; no, that didn't matter—she had been a coward.

Morrison was a homosexual Squib who was casual about the age of informed consent, although not precisely a pedophile. He had met the Death Eaters and they had helped him procure young men and boys for his pleasure. He had relayed information to them in payment. He would be killed today.

Harry stood and Baron Fellowes approached and handed him a piece of parchment. Harry read it, nodded to the Queen, and handed it to Nym. He motioned to Clarissa and Parvati and they stood up. Harry motioned again and Morrison landed in the dueling area. Another wave and he was armed. Harry walked into the dueling area.

"Peter Hugh Morrison, you have been found to be a willing supporter of the Dark."

"Your Grace, if that's what you really are, you cannot judge me. I am a member of Her Majesty's Privy Council."

Baron Fellowes stepped forward and read the warrant. "Having been found guilty of crimes against children, Peter Hugh Morrison is forfeit of all titles, rights and privileges and is bound over to the Duke of Magic for execution. The Duke may exercise his judgment as to the time and place of execution."

Harry smiled a truly chilling smile. "Defend yourself."

The duel was short and brutal, Morrison's death delayed only by the internal debate Harry was having over the dubious intent actually being pedophilia. Finally, Harry decided it was and cast the Incendio and the shield.

The gallery and mates watched in grim satisfaction as Morrison capered about for a few moments before he completely burned to ash.

Harry waved his hand and Amicus Horatio Carnaughton appeared in front of him. "Amicus Horatio Carnaughton, you have been questioned under Veritaserum and found to be a willing supporter of the Dark. Defend yourself."

This duel was a little longer, but only because Harry couldn't make out Amicus's surrender in all the hysterical blubbering he was doing. Harry looked at Nym and she nodded. He cast the Praedia Bellica.

Harry waved his hand and Allison Walsh appeared. "Allison Walsh, I'm sorry we could not help you sooner. Reparation of one million Galleons will be paid to you from confiscated Death Eater funds."

"You can't be this cruel, Your Grace, you must kill me."

Harry was staggered. " _Harry, you'll have to take her as you did me, or kill her. She has the Mark; unless you take it from her, he'll be able to find her. He'll give her to the Death Eaters. If they're kind, they'll rape her to death on the spot._ _"_

" _No, Bellatrix, I can't._ _"_

" _Yes, you can—just ask her. If she agrees to it, then enslave her. If not, you'll_ have _to kill her. Riddle will torture her to death using the Mark when she doesn't come to his Summons._ _"_

Harry's mind was reeling. Bellatrix came and collected Allison and went of to a corner, speaking to her earnestly.

Amelia Fastida swept into the hall and went straight to Harry. Every male in the room except Harry was stunned and hypnotized. She was in a skin-tight bustier and flowing skirt. She was awesomely beautiful, wickedly sexual, and completely feral.

"Master, what are you doing? Why are you punishing this woman? Has she wronged you somehow?

Harry spluttered. Amelia Fastida gave him a death-glare and, muttering, stalked over to Allison and Bellatrix.

The males in the room recoiled at the glare and the females chuckled. Harry sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands.

In the gallery, Emma asked, "So what's the big deal? Harry takes her like he did Bellatrix and apparently Amelia Fastida, and we move on."

The Queen chuckled. "Emma, you do realize Bellatrix and now Amelia Fastida are his slaves, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, right—like that's a problem. Bellatrix already does whatever she wants, and I don't see Amelia Fastida being exactly cowed by our Little Harry." She blushed when she realized to whom she was speaking. "Eerrr, your pardon, ma'am."

Elizabeth laughed. "I think it's okay amongst the in-laws, Emma. Back on point, though. They are in fact his slaves; he could order them to—oh, say, service Dan and kill you, and they would. They'd have to, or they would die."

"Harry would never—"

"The Realm and I both agree with you, Emma. He loves Bellatrix, and I believe he has some love for Amelia Fastida, too, but that may be a stormy relationship, to say the least. The absolute nature of the power he has over them weighs heavily on him."

"So much so that he'd let her die or be killed—or worse, tortured to death?"

"No, Fortune. If I have to, I'll order him to take her as his slave."

Shock greeted this comment.

The Duchess Chandler grimaced "Can you do that Ma'am? Eerrr...of course you can. Why is he so stubborn about women? I mean, really, most boys his age would be ecstatic to be with more than one girl who can get along with each other, much less the absolute pinnacles of female beauty and power that he's managed to accumulate around himself."

"He was robbed of his parents and his childhood, Duchess Chandler. He's been pushed, pulled, lied to, stolen from, and tortured. He won't see it happen to anyone else."

"But he'd have complete control over what happened to them if he enslaved them."

"Women have needs, Moira, and right now he has fifty-one, by my count, of the needy things running round in his head. Indeed, I wonder that he's still sane. Somehow, they make it work. Mainly because he requires them to be women in their own right and loves them unconditionally with his whole being. They are, as all of us are periodically, scared little girls and then he is their Knight in Shining Armor; and behind that impenetrable shield they recover and then march on. But he is, in the end, alone. It all comes crashing down on him.

"Sorry—off on a tangent there, he doesn't want to take anything from them, as it was taken from him, is the real answer. I suspect we won't have to worry about it for long; Bellatrix and Amelia Fastida will browbeat him into it."

More prophetic words had never been spoken. In the bond Bellatrix and Amelia smoothly countered every argument he had. They kept Allison with them wherever they went. And they went no more than five feet from Harry unless they were completing some task for him. When he sat they knelt at his feet, or at his and Nym's feet.

Harry finally raised his head and motioned to Nym.

The hall changed slightly and Katherine Nott, Carina Yaxley, Margaret Zabini, Eliza Goyle, Juliet Mulciber, and Katherine Crabbe appeared seated in chairs at tables. Five pairs of mates moved up to them and held out the Veritaserum. Uniformly and unhesitatingly they held out their tongues, accepting the Veritaserum.

Harry zoned out again as the questioning began. Nym marveled at his ability to process all the interrogations simultaneously.

Surprisingly, the women's stories were virtually the same in the global facts—all forced into marriages, essentially raped until pregnant, and then kept as trophies.

Margaret's story was horrifying in that she had had to go through the marriages six times and her son had raped her twice, but Harry could see the similarity between Draco, Ted, and Blaise. He wondered briefly if there was some kind of mental print Riddle put on his minions or if they all had the print already and he found them, or if it caused them to be susceptible to him.

The Veritaserum wore off and Harry came back up out of the bond. "You will all be accepted as vassals, at least. Katherine and Eliza, if you want to see your boys, they're being held here and I will escort you down after we finish with the experiments we're about to conduct."

The women smiled and nodded.

Harry turned and two stones appeared in his hand. He carved the rune sets in them and put them on opposite sides of the hall. He waved and two Death Eater prisoners appeared. Baron Taylor called Geoffrey, who appeared with several purported Squib prisoners and several purported Mundane prisoners.

In reality the prisoners had all been heavily investigated, and while six of them were in fact really bad men and were either Squib or Mundane, as represented, the rest had been convicted of anything from rape and murder to embezzlement.

The experiments went well, the stones transporting all those it should have. The stones seemed to be able to determine whether or not the crimes had been offences against persons. They didn't care if laws were broken, only if someone was harmed or had the potential to be harmed.

The stones picked out the two Scotland Yard detectives in the crowd, and while they felt a pull, they were not transported.

"So I think we can go ahead and add the intent set to the existing stones, but we'll still question all prisoners under Veritaserum," Harry said after they were done.

"How do we get them back, Harry?"

Harry smirked at Sally and held out his hand. Suddenly a pile of stones appeared.

Sally smiled at him. "Magic, Harry?"

Harry smiled and kissed her. Turning to Katherine Crabbe and Eliza Goyle, he raised a brow and they nodded. Harry, Nym, Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, Allison, Katherine, and Eliza faded away.

"Sarah?"

"Ma'am?"

"I want to put those stones in every public building in the United Kingdom."

"That will take a while, ma'am, but Harry agrees. We'll begin creating them tomorrow. It will be simpler because the intent-based rune can be used in place of the Dark Mark rune."

Tim Spicer's brow wrinkled. "I don't believe that's a good idea, Your Grace. I think that someone who had been forced to take the Mark, like Auror Walsh, would not be transported by the intent-based runes. That would leave them vulnerable to Riddle."

Allison faded into view and looked at Sarah. "Harry, said you needed me, Your Grace?"

"Allison, can you please step over the intent-only runestone that Harry created?"

Allison nodded and stepped over the stone. Nothing happened.

"Allison, do you even, feel a pull?"

"No, ma'am." Elizabeth beamed at her and Allison blushed gently.

"The Duke will bind you as a slave if you wish it, Allison."

"I do wish it, ma'am, but I fear for the Duke."

Luna's eyes went white for a moment, "Nope no problem. Your father is going to go spare, though. We'd better inform him beforehand so he can verify for himself that you've been Marked."

Padma and Hestia stepped up beside Allison, and after some whispered conversation they faded from view.

Susan nodded. "So, we go with the Dark Mark and the intent-based runes. Ladies, if you could help, please, we can get these changed and then Harry can send them back."

The mates moved to the pile of stones and began adding the intent-based transport rune, with the vassals and courtiers watching and in some cases helping, if they had the ability. They talked as they worked.

Sarah kept an ear on the bond.

While they worked, Eugenie played with or supervised Juliet and Julius—it was a little hard to tell which—under the watchful eye of the nanny elves.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Dungeons

In the dungeons, Harry, Nym, Bellatrix, Amelia, Allison, Katherine, and Eliza faded into existence in an open circular area. From this area twelve-foot-square cells opened. The cells were miniature one- room apartments with a desk, chair, bed, and attached half-bath.

Harry cocked his head and waved at Allison, and she faded away. Katherine and Eliza saw their sons and went to the cell doors. Harry waved and the doors opened, allowing the women in. While Harry watched the tearful reunions, Nym spoke to Eric Chambers.

"All right there, then, Eric?"

"Yes, ma'am. Have you heard from my family yet, ma'am?"

Nym shook her head. "Sorry, Eric, not yet."

"I know it's only been a few hours, but I was hoping..."

Nym's head spun for a moment, then she realized that the prisoners were not Turned. This was going to be a complication. She would have to figure out why the whole castle had not Turned and arrange some kind of visitation schedule accordingly.

" _Emma and I will work on it, Nym._ _"_

" _Thank you, Victoria._ _"_

"They will come, Eric. If not, we'll go find out why."

" _Why_ is because I'm an idiot."

" _Was_ an idiot, I hope, Eric. Hopefully you've learned."

Amelia Fastida approached. "These are very nice accommodations for prisoners, Nym. Harry is way too merciful; he should have killed both of those this morning."

Eric, speechless and nearly drooling, started at her words. Suddenly the vision of lust in front of him was not quite as attractive.

"These prisoners were judged to be guilty but with extenuating circumstances, Amelia. They will eventually be released, executed, or permanently imprisoned, depending on their sentence from Harry. Carnaughton will be executed in public later."

Amelia nodded. "A political move, very smart." She turned and looked at Eric. Turning on her compulsion, she asked, "Were there vampires at meetings you attended, young Eric?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Were they like me, Eric?"

"No, ma'am. They were very violent and didn't have nearly your level of—errr—control. They attacked everything."

She turned off her compulsion and pulled herself from his mind. "Young, some just turned. I'll need to fix this, Nym. I can't have these upstarts creating new vampires without permission."

"How can we help, Amelia?"

"When we're back uptime, Nym, we'll need to find the lair and then I'll go there and force them to obey or kill them. I would appreciate the bondeds' assistance since my coven is not here. Also, Antonitus, the Clan leader from the United Kingdom, must be disciplined. He allowed this to happen."

" _He came to you for assistance, Amelia._ _"_

" _Yes, Harry, but he should have stopped this earlier._ _"_

" _Riddle is very powerful, Amelia._ _"_

" _Then there should have been no Clan left in Britain, Harry. He didn't even try. It was either cowardice or he was covering for having given his tacit approval. Neither can be tolerated. I must rule absolutely, Harry, you know that._ _"_

Katherine and Eliza had finished their visits and left the cells.

"Harry, can they have some reading material? They're bored, and I'm afraid they'll do something foolish just for entertainment."

"Certainly."

Geoffrey appeared. "I'll take the ladies to the library, sir."

Harry nodded and Geoffrey, Katherine, and Eliza faded away. In the library they had Geoffrey show them the children's books. Greg and Vince would receive a continuous selection of books starting at grade-one level and moving up to about the fourth-grade level before they were to be transferred to America. Their mothers visited them every day. The boys improved massively.

Harry thought a moment and he, Nym, Bellatrix, and Amelia Fastida reappeared in the training hall. The bonded fell to work on the stones and Nym nudged Harry and motioned to Pansy with a nod of her head.

Harry moved to Pansy and took her hand; they faded from the hall. Jacquelyn smiled and blushed gently. The bonded chuckled.

Pansy and Harry reappeared in the massive glass-enclosed roof garden of the Castle on a perfect little lawn beside a clear pool. Harry took her in his arms and kissed her. Pansy tried to pull away and apologize for the way she had treated him over the years, but Harry captured her mouth again and Vanished their clothes. He pulled her down on the grass and very thoroughly explored her magnificent, voluptuous young body with lips, eyes, teeth, hands, and tongue. Pansy was soon occupied in the same pursuit, when the orgasms were not overtaking her.

Just when she thought she could not come again he entered her and took her mouth at the same time. Pansy screamed out her first taking in his mouth.

In the hall the mates had had to find seats and Elizabeth had led the non-bonded to the library. Fortunately, Padma and Hestia had returned with Allison. Her father had been upset but her step mother had shooed her away after getting the whole story and begun working on settling her husband.

Sarah and Nym took Allison and disappeared, reappearing on the little lawn just as Harry filled Pansy with come and bound her in the midst of her gut-wrenching end to the continuous orgasms she was having.

They stripped Allison and laid her beside Harry. Nym pushed him off of Pansy and onto Allison. Sarah took Pansy on her lap and rocked her as Harry started exploring Allison. Harry's lips encountered the fresh Dark Mark burned into Allison's arm and a rage began building in him.

Allison was first a little afraid—she now knew he had dominated a vampire Elder and wondered how she could measure up to that—and then overwhelmed. No male had ever affected her like this. She had assumed she was a witch's witch, not unheard of for those unfound, and usually they bonded with another unfound witch. She had thought it was going to be Hestia or Tonks, as she was very attracted to both of them. Suddenly she was on fire.

Harry, reading Allison, drove her toward the edge and then backed off, changing what he was doing, until she was crying in frustration, begging him to let her come. Harry moved up her body and nudged his head into her entrance and Allison rammed herself down on him. He was her first, but she had broken her hymen riding pegasi. She gasped as she was filled by a male for the first time. She knew now she was definitely not a witch's witch, as she screamed out an orgasm. She immediately dropped into the bonding orgasm and Harry mercilessly drove her from peak to peak.

" _Harry, you have to let go and bond her or you're going to kill her._ _"_

Harry was undecided, though, and he was slowing. Allison focused and looked into his eyes. "Please, Harry, save me. I don't want to die or be made into a vegetable sex toy, and I won't cooperate with him. Please make me yours."

Harry reached out and took her arms,. He pinned her wrists to the ground above her head with his left hand and covered the Dark Mark with his right. Taking up a long, fast, full-depth stroke and stoking his burning rage, he drove Allison completely out of her mind with pleasure. Finally, as she clenched around him in what he knew would be her last effort, he released and cast the Servus Secus charm as he flooded her with come.

As with Bellatrix, she fell into the bond with the tendrils of Dark connecting her to Riddle. Harry followed them back to Riddle and poured all his rage and hatred into him, burning the connections away from Riddles end and then backing toward Allison, burning out the connections as he went.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

Peter ran to the Master's room when he smelt burning flesh. The Master was thrashing around on fire, reaching for the snake. Peter cast the flame-freezing charm and Riddle plunged his no longer burning claw into Nagini's belly.

Riddle withdrew a hens-egg-sized emerald and curled his body around it. The arm that was not holding the emerald thrashed until it encountered his wand and then withdrew into the stinking, smoking lump of burnt flesh.

Soon an eerie glow filled the room and then faded into Riddle's body. The body recovered somewhat and then relaxed into unconsciousness.

Peter knelt gibbering by the bed. Whatever was powerful enough to do this could obliterate him with no effort. Without realizing it, Peter reverted to his rat form and scurried away in a blind panic.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Winter garden

Nym sat and pulled Allison and Harry into her lap. Sarah and a terrified Pansy joined them in a group hug as the other mates faded into existence around them and immediately joined the growing pile. Allison was overjoyed in the bond when she regained consciousness and immediately went drifting about, pleasuring as many of her mates as she could. Pansy decided this looked fun and joined in. Soon it was a completely happy, satiated bond; even Harry had to smile at the antics going on.

After a few moments' rest, Harry settled and thought, _"_ _I'm hungry._ _"_

" _Well, it_ is _lunch time, Harry. Let's get you and Pansy and Allison dressed and we can go eat._ _"_

" _What's a Horcrux?_ _"_

Allison's question brought the knowledge rushing in and they felt ill for a moment. Then the rapid-fire processing began

Allison had heard Riddle screaming in his mind for a Horcrux.

The bond was off and running.

" _A Hocrux was part of a very nasty Dark ritual, a physical object that contained part of a soul._ _"_

" _To create one, part of the ritual required an unwilling sacrifice, a murder essentially, of a sentient magical being of the same kind as the soul being divided._ _"_

" _Did that mean Dark?_ _"_

" _No, it meant species. Riddle used the Horcrux to keep his current body alive when Harry blasted him with power. He must have done the same at the ritual to get a body back and when Harry freed Bellatrix. That's how he survived when Harry incinerated Quirrell._ _"_

" _How many of these things were there?_ _"_

" _Wait—what about that avatar in the chamber?_ _"_

 _Quirrel_

 _Chamber=Diary_

 _Ritual_

 _Bellatrix_

 _Allison_

" _So Riddle had used five—how many would there be, then? Arithmantically powerful number 5, 7, 9, 11, or 13, not 5 or he would be dead because he needs a piece._

" _Each takes a piece, leaving less, so not too many or he'd fade away to nothing. Even using necromancy you have to have something to work with, 7 or 9, probably 7._ _"_

" _He is one, and yes, that trophy, it read with his signature as if it was alive. So did that locket that Sirius gave us, though, 8? No, seven and him. No, that can't be right._ _"_

 _Quirrel=unknown_

 _Chamber=Diary_

 _Ritual=unknown_

 _Bellatrix=Ravenclaw's wand_

 _Allison=Ravenclaws gem_

 _Trophy and Locket = 7 plus him. But 8 isn't a good number Arithmetically. It has to be 9._

 _Ring, Slytherin's ring. He booby-trapped it, but where is that?_

 _9 total, then._

 _Nothing else, so tired..._

Geoffrey popped in with the elves and moved them all to the bondeds' wing, then he brought the Royals and Sirius to them.

Sirius took one look and asked Geoffrey to get Poppy Pomfrey.

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

"What's the—"

Poppy had yelled when the strange elf grabbed her from the Infirmary, but when she arrived and saw the mass of people unconscious before her she whipped out her wand and started scanning.

As she did, the parents gathered.

"Exhausted, mentally exhausted, too much sex? Bruises, abrasions—Morgana, this vampire has been gang-raped! Wait—vampire? Merlin, these were children? And Sarah of York? What the hell?"

Andromeda ran to Nym and hugged her.

"Andromeda, what's going on here?"

"Um—"

"Andromeda, Tonks, I know they're bonded. Now spit it out—what happened?"

"We're not really sure, Poppy. Harry bound Pansy and then he bound this witch—"

"Allison Walsh?"

"—as a slave and, eerrr, did something to the Dark Mark, and last night he bound this vampire Elder as a slave."

" _Slaves?_ Morgana, it's a wonder they aren't all dead. A vampire Elder, really? Andromeda, you must tell Nym to slow down with him. I know he's powerful, but Morgana! And removing Dark Marks? That's impossible, even for Albus."

Poppy bustled over to Bellatrix, who she had just recognized. She turned her right arm over and gasped. It was true; the Mark Poppy knew to be there was gone.

"Madam Pomfrey, will you require assistance?"

Poppy looked up and over the unconscious form of Bellatrix and met the eyes of the Queen. She dropped a curtsy. "Your Majesty, no, ma'am. I believe they're all simply exhausted. Sleep and food should put them right in a day or so. I'll monitor them for a few hours."

The Queen nodded and then turned and swept out of the hugely expanded master suite in which Geoffrey had put the bonded, Andrew on her heels.

"Your Grace, until we are informed otherwise we will assume the Duke of Magic was disabled by some form of attack. You are to act in his stead. Secure the Castle."

"Ma'am," Andrew said, having no idea how he was going to do that. Geoffrey led him to the library and placed his hand on a book on a central podium. Suddenly the Potter wards connected to him and they came on at full power. The Castle hummed—well, growled, really.

The Queen, who had followed along with the rest of the court and the vassals, smiled at him. "Very nice, Your Grace, and thank you, Geoffrey."

"Well, while we wait we might as well eat."

Andrew offered his arm to the Queen and they followed Geoffrey to the dining room. Lunch was an anxious affair until Andrew said, "Ah, they're back. They'll be fine, Sarah just let me know in the bond."

Suddenly the door opened and Harry strode in with Nym on his arm, the bonded behind him, and Poppy upbraiding him mercilessly. "And no sex until tomorrow at the earliest."

The mates blushed furiously. Harry seated Nym.

"Harry, what exactly happened?"

Harry looked at Elizabeth and then launched into an edited version of the whole story, omitting the graphic details of Pansy and Allison's bonding but including everything else.

Bill looked thoughtful. "Horcruxes are nasty, dangerous things, Harry; they're essentially an almost-completed necromantic ritual. If mishandled they can spontaneously complete it themselves, usually killing whoever is closest to them. You say you have two of them here? Mind if I take a look? We've had to destroy a few in Egypt, and it cost us some good people. Might I get my boss, in, too?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would, Bill."

Poppy looked as if her head would explode.

"Harry James Potter, you left out the small fact that in the last two days you've been intimate with all of your mates at least twice and forced the world's only known female vampire Elder into sexual submission and then bound her as a slave."

The whole table sat stunned as Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and looked as if he wanted to crawl under the table.

"That's a bit of all right there, Har—"

POP!

Ron didn't even flinch this time as Lavender smacked him in the head hard. He just grinned like an idiot.

The twins opened their mouths, but when they felt the hands on their inner thighs take large folds of meat and skin between thumb and curled fingers, they snapped them closed again. Looking into their bondeds' faces they saw sweet smiles that ended somewhere before the eyes, which were promising pain and weeks of enforced abstinence.

Phillip looked around the table and saw all the purpling heads and knew that something had to be done. "That's the way, Harry old man, stiff upper lip indeed." And he gave Harry a broad wink.

"PHILLIP!"

The Queen looked horrified.

Dan cracked first and collapsed into his fortunately empty soup bowl, howling with laughter, completely mortifying Emma and an already heavily blushing Hermione. Andrew was next, alternately laughing and screaming as Sarah pinched him viciously in an effort to get him to stop.

At this, the entire party collapsed in guffaws.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, Elizabeth found herself looking at a seriously disgruntled female vampire Elder. "Amelia, dear, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? He completely owned me from start to finish for four hours. He didn't use his bonded or the realm to draw on, and on top of that he had had at least fifty women, some of them multiple times, in the forty-eight hours leading up to his complete and total domination of me. And then he grinds two teenagers into a very satiated paste and does the same to an Auror at her sexual peak who he then enslaves. I never had a chance."

"MOTHER!"

Elizabeht chuckled "Are you really sure you wanted everyone to know that, dear?"

Amelia Fastida started and then held her head up proudly. "It's not like they can do anything about it, nor could they duplicate his performance."

The rest of lunch passed with occasional outbursts of laughter. Finally, Harry rose and excused himself. The rest of the males took the hint and left with him.

"All right, Poppy, what is it?"

"Nym you and Sarah have to take control of this. Harry is right at the ragged edge right now and has obviously been pushed over it once or twice recently. I dread to think what will happen if you all get pregnant. You'll kill him in the second trimester."

"What? How, Poppy?"

"Nym, in the second trimester your hormones will be raging out of control, as will your magic. All of your appetites will be elevated, as will your emotions."

"I thought that was mostly exaggerated stories or old wives' tales."

Melinda Bell laughed. "No, they aren't. Poor Marcus—I was crying one minute, jumping him the next, and then before he could even finish I sent him for sardine and chocolate ice cream. I think he had to make it himself." She shuddered "I still can't look at sardines. Good thing I didn't take on to Marcus that way."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"What, Katie—no disparaging "MOTHER!"?

"Would it do any good? You're all incorrigible."

Elizabeth chuckled, and Poppy continued, "As I said, you have to get control of this and either slow down his exercise or slow down on your exercising him. For him it's all burning calories and exercising."

Marie thought a moment and then groaned. "So, I let him get into the classic overtraining pattern."

"If by that you mean he's only achieving a superficial recovery, you're correct. He needs less general exercise and more specific exercise, and you must account for the exercise he's getting during sex."

Janet nodded. "We'll break him out into an upper and lower body alternating day isolation program and slow him down, Marie. It'll be fine."

HPATWS

Harry had retreated to the sitting room and collapsed into a chair. "Not a word from any of you."

Snickers all round.

Dan finally said, "Harry you should slow down a little. They won't leave you if you don't have sex with them every time you see them. Well, the ones that are any good won't."

"Dan, I don't do that now. It's just that there are so many of them one of them is always...eerrr..."

Outright laughter followed this. "We get the picture, Harry, but talk to Nym. She and the Primaries will help you."

"I hope so, Arthur." Harry leaned his head back and they talked of other things, just letting him rest.

HPATWS

That afternoon passed slowly and comfortably for Harry, and in fact everyone. The manic levels of activity steadied and Clan Potter collected itself.

They went back to the class schedule and everybody settled in. Emma Granger turned out to be a quick study and was steaming through the Hogwarts syllabus as fast as Frank and Alice could give it to her.

Some of the courtiers who had never been formally magically schooled were joining those classes while everyone else continued with the dual track Clan syllabus.

Stealth and Tracking had flipped now, though, and the witches were desperately trying to hide from Harry. They were spectacularly unsuccessful, with first Megan getting taken in the gallery while invisible and then Krystal being thoroughly taken under the dining room table, when Harry suddenly materialized, covered her, and Vanished her clothes.

Poppy gave Harry a glare when they materialized at the end of the class with Megan and Krystal's condition obvious. He grinned impishly at her.

Mind Arts was another area that Poppy wanted to say something about, but her wand registered no physical effort being expended. It was very, very obvious Harry was pleasuring all of them, one after the other, in the classroom that only the bonded had retreated to, but she couldn't understand how.

Amelia Fastida had thought she would lose her mind when he penetrated her natural vampire shields and took control of both her pleasure center and her sexual center, stimulating her mercilessly. Zsuzsa looked at her mother when they came out of their minds at the end of the session. "Big bad vampire queen, huh? Looked more like desperately horny nymphomaniac to me."

"Zsuzsa, leave your mother alone until after he does both of your centers at the same time."

"Yes, Nym."

It was disconcerting to see a fifteen-hundred-plus-year-old vampire Elder stick a delicate pink tongue out at her eighteen-year-old daughter from behind Nym.

Zsuzsa rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Mother."

Dinner was very relaxed. Afterward Harry and the leadership study group discussed current events and dissected Harry's opinions and decisions, and the rest of the group dissected life, the universe, and everything. Sirius spent the evening rescuing the twins from one of their mothers or another.

At 10 p.m. Harry wound up his discussions, and after saying good night he offered his arm to Nym and they led the bonded to bed.

HPATWS

" _Harry, Poppy is concerned and Marie, Janet, Krista, and Krystal agree that we need to slow down your physical activity levels. Sex counts as a physical activity. So now you can only take one mate and one potential bonded at night and one mate and one potential in the morning. Stop pouting, Harry._ _"_

" _But Nym, what about during the day?_ _"_

" _You can take one in Stealth and Tracking and one in Mind Arts, Harry, and since you like it so much we'll allow you to take the most needful at your discretion once a day._ _"_

Cynthia decided that talk time was over and took appropriate action. After Harry had pushed Cynthia, growling, over the edge, Carina Yaxley, who had drawn the short straw among the chattel, found herself very thoroughly mated. As she had the largest, longest, most intense orgasm of her life, her lover released in her and she found herself in the bond. She wrapped her arms and legs around Harry and cradled him to sleep, still buried in her. Even semi-flaccid he was all she ever wanted. It was glorious.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Second Turned morning

Tracey gently stroked Harry, trying to keep him asleep until he came. She eased her mouth over him; slowly and gently she brought him to full hardness and then pushed him down her throat. She loved the feeling of having him all the way in her mouth. She raised her head and then torturously inched him back into her throat. She squeaked in surprise when a strong pair of hands lifted her and sat her on his face. Her squeak turned into a moan as he slowly drove her out of her mind with his very talented tongue. Just before she dropped into her orgasm he rolled her over and flipped himself, ending up locked in a burning kiss with her and fully buried in her warm, wet center.

Tracey couldn't contain herself, and as he began stroking into her she wriggled delightedly. Harry chuckled and picked up the pace, pushing them both to a tremendous orgasm.

Margaret approached the bed with some trepidation; she had basically only ever been raped before. None of the men she had married had taken the time to know or love her. She had been a trophy and when not in public was only there to be used.

Harry immediately disabused her of her fears as he slowly and gently explored every inch of her.

To Margaret it felt as if he was worshipping her. She would find it was true in a little while; he was endlessly fascinated with all of them, not just their bodies but their minds. He was also constantly in awe that they would give themselves to him and he held their hearts to be his greatest asset. He would gladly give all he had for them, including his life.

Explorations over and Margaret mewling in need, something she had never done before, he slid into her and she immediately launched into the first orgasm ever given to her by someone else. Stunned, she attempted to catch her breath, and the second and then third orgasms hit her. Soon she could not separate them any more, and it all blended together in a blur of pleasure.

As she reached the end of her string Harry released in her and she fell into the bond, screaming in joy. Her legs and arms locked around Harry and he rose and carried her to the bath.

" _Ha! Call_ me _limpet—look at Margaret._ _"_

It was the oddest feeling for Margaret to stick her tongue out at Daphne in the bond. Curiously, Harry was instantly rock-hard. Margaret used this to her advantage and as he rested on the stairs she took them both over the edge again. Afterward, Harry stilled her with his hands on her lush hips.

" _Shh, baby, stop. You'll hurt yourself._ _"_

" _I don't care. You need to be happy._ _"_

" _Shhhh. I'm very happy just resting here in you._ _"_

Margaret stilled and was amazed to feel that he wasn't lying and that he was indeed very happy to just rest, buried in her.

Her wistful image of her shrunken body impaled on him under his robes as he went through his day amused the bonded.

At ten minutes before six Harry gently disengaged from Margaret, and after helping her from the tub, they dressed for PT. Nym was forced to remind him again that he probably didn't want Ron seeing that much of her just before they entered the gym.

In PT Janet, Krystal, Krista, and Marie ganged up on him and took him through his stretches and then the heaviest upper-body workout they could manage.

Harry got on the treadmill and they cranked the pace up to way past world record pace and, smiling, let him run. Little did he know that tomorrow they wouldn't let him run at all. After his run they took him into cool-down and then the cold pool.

Arriving back in her room, Amelia Bones found a very naked Harry holding the sheet up with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face. She smiled and joined him in her bed. She had been feeling a little down and antsy, but suddenly that all cleared up.

Harry and Amelia arrived in the dining room for breakfast with smiles from ear to ear. The lessened activity had done Harry a world of good and he was wetting pants all around the room.

"Uh, Harry, can you turn that down a little? I'd like to keep Lavender conscious some today," said Ron, who had watched as Lavender saw Harry and began panting.

Lavender blushed faintly and clapped her mouth shut as she averted her eyes.

Harry went his amazing shade of Weasley.

"Harry can you keep your hair like that?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and his blush faded, then suddenly his hair went back to Weasley red while his face stayed clear.

Molly and Arthur both looked ready to burst with pride, and Harry drew ooohs and aaahs from everyone.

With no crises to solve today and no interrogations, classes went fine and there was a genial atmosphere all day.

Beatrice and Eugenie developed the habit of kneeling around Harry and Nym's feet with Bellatrix, Allison, and Amelia.

It was very amusing to see a courtier look scandalized at this and then look into Amelia Fastida's deadly, amused eyes. It was even more amusing to watch as that same courtier yanked his or her gaze from Amelia's and had the misfortune to gaze into the deadly violet eyes of a distinctly unamused Bellatrix and then the ice-blue glare of Allison.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to take a Baroness down a peg. "A question, perhaps, Baroness Grofton?"

The ice-blue glare suddenly went burning green, and Baroness Grofton started. "Eerrr, no, Your Majesty, none whatsoever."

" _Stupid cow, I don't know why Elizabeth keeps her around._ _"_

" _Sarah!_ _"_

" _What, Nym? Grofton is almost as bad as the wizarding purebloods._ _"_

" _You do realize that Elizabeth can probably hear you through the Realm's bond to us when we're this close to her?_ _"_

For the first time Sarah blushed; the bonded chuckled and Elizabeth smiled at her and then concentrated for a moment.

" _She has her uses, Sarah, or I would have gotten rid of the sanctimonious cow years ago._ _"_

" _Elizabeth, the princesses!_ _"_

" _Oops, sorry, Minerva. Girls, it's all right to keep that kind of counsel in here or to yourselve's but you must never let it show. Unscrupulous people could and would use it against you._ _"_

" _I could relieve you of the burden, Elizabeth. I'm feeling a little peckish._ _"_

" _MOTHER! I told you, no snacking on the guests._ _"_

" _No, Harry, I was joking. What a nice thought, though, my Master. Later._ _"_

When Amelia had said she was hungry, Harry had immediately begun thinking of where they could quickly step out to so she could have some blood from him.

" _I'm not sure that's a good idea, Amelia—you biting him...eerrr, feeding on him, I mean. We don't know exactly what the result of that could be, and Riddle is still out there. I'd like you to try some of Harry's blood, though. We can draw you some tonight._ _"_

" _Why, Marcia?_ _"_

" _I think it would bring her power levels up, Daphne._ _"_

The discussion raged in the bond for the rest of the day and it was decided to do some more research. 

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Third Turned morning

Harry had had a very nice evening with Eliza and Krista, followed by a fun morning with Nym and Katherine Crabbe.

PT was an eye-opener as Harry did the best he had ever done on the lower-body workout. Breakfast was very satisfying, with Harry radiating a kind of aggressive genial contentment.

The staff mates took the morning to work on the briefing while the other mates went to class. Lunch arrived and they looked around for Harry.

Harry had taken Emma to the roof garden and slowly driven her into complete exhaustion. She was in need, and his drive was turned a little higher than the current restrictions allowed.

While he was taking Emma he restricted the bondeds' access to her and himself to presence only.

Harry transported them to Emma's room and transported Marcia to them. Marcia took one look and checked Emma; she was physically and mentally exhausted. "Harry, don't do this to the younger mates too often. We don't really know what the results will be."

Harry and Marcia faded into the dining room.

Lunch was a pleasant affair with the settled bonded and guests.

Classes that afternoon proceeded normally, with Harry taking Victoria on the coat of arms in the entry hall while they were both invisible. Minerva got herself taken again in Mind Arts, both in the mental realm and because of her iron will in the physical world. As Mind Arts was a bonded-only class, it was okay, but it could have happened in the middle of Trafalgar Square; once Harry and Minerva had reached a certain point they were completely unaware of the rest of the universe. Minerva was content with her massively satiating failure.

After dinner everyone removed to the theater in the training hall and Nym started the briefing.

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, guests, vassals, and bonded. Good evening. It's 14 September 1995 and this is the daily situational update briefing, covering thirteen to fourteen September 1995 of the Duke of Magic's Own First Magical Regiment of Infantry. We'll start with the G1, Susan."

Nym sat, shuddering, Harry was very enthusiastic in his thanks. " _Harry, sweetie, don't take this wrong, and I love it when you do that, but you have to tone it down a little. My panties are soaked._ _"_

" _Sorry._ _"_

As the bonded chuckled, Harry cast a gentle cleaning charm on Nym and she smiled her thanks to him.

Susan rose and the screen lit up as a podium appeared on the front of the stage on Harry's right.

Regimental Strength

Alphas

Nymphadora Tonks Potter

Sarah of York

Primary Wives

Hermione Granger Potter Susan Bones Potter Hestia Jones Potter

Ginny Weasley Potter Daphne Greengrass Potter Beatrice of York

Eugenie of York

Wives (all now Potter)

Hannah Abbot Shelia Fawcett Megan Jones

Sally Anne Perks Mandy Brocklehurst Su Li

Padma Patil Cho Chang Marietta Edgecomb

Lana Montgomery Luna Lovegood Tracey Davis

Katie Bell Parvati Patil Janet Carruthers

Rita Skeeter Minerva McGonagall Aurora Sinistra

Septima Vector Bathsheba Babbling Madam Rosmerta

Ann Morley Anastasia Romanov Chu Li Ming

Marie Crouching Cougar Amanda Sherman Emmeline Vance

Amelia Bones Narcissa Black Anna Abbot

Marcia Braithwaite Krista Collins Krystal Champion

Victoria Frobisher Emma Dobbs Cynthia Carlisle (nee Fudge)

Clarissa Fudge Rowena Hogwarts Zsuzsa Bourbon

Jacquelyn Parkinson Pansy Parkinson

Slaves

Bellatrix Black Amelia Fastida Allison Walsh

Bound Women

Katherine Nott Carina Yaxley Margaret Zabini

Eliza Goyle Katherine Crabbe

In Compulsion (Probable [tentative])

Juliet Mulciber Alexis Rookwood Irina Dolohov

156 House elves

22 Nightmares

142 Guests

"Fifty-nine women are bonded, two Alphas, seven Primary wives, two intent-bonded, forty-one wives, three slaves, and five bound women. Three witches in compulsion have been identified and they are all under control of the Dark Lord or his minions, status unknown, but we know they are alive. All personnel are accounted for.

"We have discovered that, as with all multiple bonds, there are different levels of bonding. We will continue to move the bonded into the proper categories as we identify them.

"No personnel are in hospital and none are on restricted duty for medical reasons.

"We have twenty-one prisoners, all alive and in reasonable health. All have been interrogated.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Daphne the G2."

Susan, faintly blushing again, sat and Daphne rose gracefully. She moved into position and another chart appeared. She briefed her chart as it appeared.

Intelligence summary

"Weather: Normal, no impact to ground operations across the theater of operations, flight operations restricted by low broken cloud cover.

"Enemy:

"Dark Forces: the Dark Lord still continues to add to his forces. We are seeing continuing but reduced recruiting efforts among wizarding folk and 'Dark magical creatures'. Wizarding folk are being recruited under duress, as evidenced by Allison; we suspect this will be mostly witches.

"We believe the Dark Lord has created at least seven but possibly more Horcruxes. We are attempting to confirm this fact and determine how many have been used or destroyed.

"Unknowns: we have tentatively identified a group of fourteen so-called 'new' pureblood families that appear to be operating as a loose confederation. Their intentions, based on very little evidence, seem to be to take advantage of whatever opportunities present themselves. We will continue to gather data.

"Friendly:

"Light Forces: The Order of the Phoenix, under new leadership, continue to gather intelligence and counter the Dark forces' moves to obtain the prophecy.

"Ministry: The Ministry has had the intent and Dark Mark stones installed, and the Acting Minister continues working on issuing the loyalty oath.

"We are tentatively classifying APWB Dumbledore as a friendly. Parvati arranged for him to be given only repeating parchment to write on, and we have the other copies of this. His writing indicates that he has had an epiphany of sorts and is currently reviewing all of his actions from the death of his bonded and child until now. We may be able to obtain more useful intelligence as he is conducting an analysis of both his actions and Riddle's.

"Estimate: We believe that in the near term Voldemort will continue to attempt to gain control over the prophecy, after he recovers from whatever it was that Harry did to him while enslaving first Bellatrix and then Allison. Also, there is no doubt that he will attack to seize Azkaban in order to replenish his diminishing forces. This will take some time as indications are that his encounter with Harry during the enslavement of first Bellatrix and then Allison injured him so badly as to require him to expend two Horcruxes just to stay in his current incorporation."

"The snatch stones removing Death Eaters from Voldemort's control will assist us in both reducing his forces and increasing our available resources. Thirty snatches have been made to date.

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Hestia, the G3."

Daphne blushed and sat.

Hestia rose and approached the screen.

"Your Grace, the Regiment currently continues training and intelligence-gathering operations.

"Also, the construction of the Royal Academy continues to progress at a rapid pace, thanks to Harry doing the work of a Goblin battalion again yesterday. It should be finished at the end of the month. We will then apply the Fidelius and begin interviewing teachers. We should be ready to take on students after Christmas break. Chu has sent out the letters to all human students from the magical births register and begun receiving replies. We need to acquire a representative among the Centaurs, Merfolk, and other sentient species.

"We are refining the prophecy scenarios, Allow, Deny, and Obfuscate. We will have a decision briefing for those scenarios after this briefing.

"Planning continues for changing contingencies that Luna has foreseen. We will be prepared to rock-drill these plans, and get your approval of them, Your Grace, in a fortnight.

"We are continuing to review the body of wizarding law, per your instructions, Your Grace, with the intent of stripping it down to its simplest applicable terms.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Ginny, the G4, Your Grace."

"A centaur, Your Grace? Isn't that going a little far? I mean, a vampire has its uses as a slave, but a Centaur would be bestiality if you 'acquire representation' in your normal manner."

A collective gasp was heard.

Harry never got the chance to answer as Elizabeth turned and froze Baroness Grofton in a steely glare. "You are swiftly approaching the limit of your usefulness to the Court of St James, Grofton. You must adjust your outmoded morality or risk becoming superfluous. In fact, I am done with you. Your Grace, you may satisfy your honor however you choose."

Before the Baroness could reply or even fully process what she had heard, Amelia Fastida moved. Amazingly, even with her vampire speed Harry was already standing over the Baroness with one hand on her forehead.

He slammed into her mind and groaned. Suzanne Grofton was in compulsion and was not dealing with it well at all. She had been raised staunchly Church of England and would not let herself be a part of a multiple bonding; to her it was literally a fate worse than death. She had been concealing her compulsion since the first visit to the Castle, and it was rapidly overcoming her reason. Harry went directly to the essential Suzanne and opened his mind to her. After reviewing his life so far and encountering the bond mates, she shuddered and went blank. Harry pulled himself from her mind.

"If she recovers, ma'am, I'll have to bond her or she will go insane, if she isn't already."

Marcia moved to Harry and took the Baroness from him and faded from view for a moment. After she checked the Baroness and laid her in her bed, she faded back into view.

Hestia surveyed the room. "If there are no more questions?" She turned and sat in the silence that followed.

Hestia and Hermione got the little blush. Ginny rose, smiling.

G4 Operations

"Your Grace, the Household and Regiment are currently supplied as necessary. We are still coordinating with vendors for supplies for the school.

"We've begun checking and refurbishing the Castle pursuant to your plans to keep your children with you."

Harry blushed furiously. Ginny had picked this out of his mind, a small portion of which was constantly on Juliet and Julius and his future children.

"We have no current issues.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Amelia, the G5."

She blushed heavily and sat. Amelia rose and stepped up to the podium. The screen disappeared.

"Your Grace, as briefed yesterday, the Regiment is currently in control of the top level position in the Ministry and I'm still moving to consolidate the position.

"I am administering the loyalty oath and have completed the department heads."

"Subject to your questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Narcissa, your G8."

Narcissa rose and moved to the podium. "Your Grace, consolidation of the chattel Houses continues with the McNeil witches coming tomorrow.

"We have prepared letters of termination for the senior editorial staff of the _Daily Prophet_ and they await your signature. We have prepared the letter installing Rita as editor and giving her complete authorization to do what she needs to.

"I am, as always, prepared to give a full accounting of the Duchy at any time.

"Subject to your Questions, Your Grace, I will be followed by Chu."

Narcissa received the nod and turned quickly to her seat to hide her blush.

Chu rose and moved to the podium.

"Your Grace, great progress has been made on both the physical facility of the Royal Academy and on hiring instructors. CVs are pouring in and student applications are beginning to arrive. We need to discuss how the first through fifth year students will arrive and depart for the school day and any school-related activities; I'll see you with Minerva later on this subject.

"We are, thanks to your efforts, weeks ahead of schedule on the facility still.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by the Deputy Commander and Chief of Staff, Duchess Nymphadora."

She moved to her seat, receiving his thanks and blushing faintly as all her mates had yesterday and today.

Nym stood. "Subject to your questions and guidance, Your Grace, this concludes our update briefing. We would like to move into a decision briefing for the prophecy."

Harry stood and moved up on the stage. "Thank you all, ladies. You have, I believe, captured the intent as always. I look forward to our next briefing. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

"Harry, you don't have to bond Baroness Grofton."

"Ma'am, I believe I do. She's not a bad person, she's simply prejudiced by her upbringing. And my mother informed me that there would be women I bonded that I didn't really want to, and that I shouldn't turn any away."

Harry nodded to Nym and sat. She rose and moved back to the podium.

"Your Grace, the issue is what to do about the memory of the prophecy that is currently in the Hall of Prophecy of the Department of Mysteries.

"It is kept in a charmed Remembrall that only you and Riddle can touch. To hear it, one of you must break the Remembrall.

"If we allow Riddle to have it, it is possible that he could find some way around it. We believe this is unlikely, but it is possible. We believe that the most likely course of action is that he would hear it and focus his efforts solely on you.

"We can easily deny him access to it by moving it to here or some other location under Fidelius. We believe this would cause him to continue to attempt to find it, leading to more destruction, and possibly deaths caused by his minions and himself.

"If we replace it with a new prophecy there is the possibility that it would become an active true prophecy; the experts we've talked to are in disagreement over this."

Harry grinned. "Okay, so we'll make up a prophecy that the bonded agree could be the best thing to ever happen to us, the bonded, and replace the real one with it. We move the real one here, and we let him get to the fake one without taking any casualties ourselves but stripping him of any minions he brings with him."

The Slytherin amongst the bonded went all starry-eyed.

" _Oh, Morgana!_ " Bellatrix groaned in the bond, and the rest of the bonded smiled as she shuddered at Harry's feet in what appeared to be a climax.

Nym smiled predatorily. "Yes, my lord. This concludes the briefing."

Chu rose from her seat. "Harry, can we talk about the school issue now, or are you tired?"

"Let's do it now, Chu."

"If Poppy wasn't such a spoilsport—" Shocked laughter followed this comment.

"Harry, we had thought of using Portkeys directly to their classrooms, all timed to arrive at appropriate times. These could be permanent two-way devices."

Allison, from her position by Harry's feet, said, "You know those could be emergency Portkeys too. If the students or their families were ever attacked, they could Portkey away to the school, where they would be safe, and we can rig wards to let us know when they're used."

Everyone froze, and then as Harry leaned down and rewarded her with a scorching kiss, she received a standing ovation.

When everyone had settled again, Minerva continued. "The problem is the cost associated with six thousand Portkeys in use twice a day every day. They cost a Galleon per use."

"Uh, Minerva, that's a royalty paid to the estate of the inventor of the spell and a tax imposed by the Ministry," Carina said.

Harry smiled broadly. "As head of House Yaxley, I authorize the creation and use of Portkeys for all students of Hogwarts and the Royal Academy at no fee, subject to the Headmistress's pleasure. I further authorize the creation and free use of one-time emergency Portkeys to St Mungo's casualty for every magical sentient resident of the United Kingdom, similar arrangements to be made with all friendly countries."

This time Hannah groaned and shuddered. Harry had just become the magnanimous ideal Hufflepuff.

The room sat stunned for a moment, and then the Queen rose turned to Harry and curtsied. "Your Grace is too generous."

Harry's actions that day would save millions in the ensuing years and it became standard practice for Auror quick-reaction teams to be located in casualty departments in most magical nations, ready to launch at whatever had forced someone to use the emergency Portkey. For that alone, Clan Potter would be recognized and revered. The non-emergency use of these Portkeys would carry heavy fines.

Elizabeth looked at Nym. "Nym, remember what Poppy said. Your Grace, we can find our own way out."

Nym smiled brilliantly at the Queen and dragged Harry away. The mates sat for a moment and then pelted after them.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 27

15 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

13-15 September 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Unfortunately, Poppy's instructions were completed disregarded by first the mates and then, when he caught his second wind, Harry. First, he drew on them, then the realm, until they were all in complete satiated submission including him. Harry finally went to sleep at 7 a.m.

Poppy was called immediately, and she was furious. They would be fine, but this was uncalled for; they had hundreds, maybe thousands of years to love and be loved. They were acting like newlyweds before their first baby. The light suddenly broke on Poppy. It was the breeding urge of Harry's magic that was doing this. It was going to keep driving them until they had enough children to satisfy the magic that the line was secure.

Poppy frowned and wondered how she could do anything about this. Hermione rose and walked to her. In an odd but pleasant contralto she asked, "Poppy, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, are you all right, dear?"

"I'm Rowena, Poppy; Hermione is resting."

Poppy's eye's bugged as Rowena explained the shared-body arrangement. Poppy took a moment adjusting, first to the fact that she was addressing the corporeal manifestation of a thousand-year-old castle and then, for just a moment, that it was even possible. A scan revealed that it was, in fact, possible. Somehow the diagnostic spells could tell the difference.

Poppy, satisfied, told Rowena her breeding urge theory. "Poppy, you're brilliant. Of course that's the answer."

 _POP!_

Geoffrey handed the family book to Rowena. She paged to the appropriate section and read for a few moments, then she handed the book back to Geoffrey.

 _POP!_

"So, Rowena, what can we do?"

"Nothing that I know of. Apparently Nym is going to have to get pregnant, and that will allow a cascade of pregnancies. One of Elizabeth's councilors espoused this theory and the Potter family book backs it up."

Poppy stood and moved to the bed, running some very specific scans on Nym. "She got off the potion a short time ago, apparently. Her natural cycle is taking over but she'll have to have her period naturally before she will then ovulate with everything in the correct condition. Maybe a month total, depending on where she is in her cycle and how regular it was while not on the potion. It could be much longer if her body doesn't adjust easily."

"We'll try to take a more responsible approach, Poppy. Now that we know this we should be okay, and Harry can draw on the Realm."

HPATWS

St Mungo's

Long-Term Care Ward

Albus diligently continued the task he had set himself. He felt a little worse this morning, but still, better than he had in years.

His notes were as comprehensive as he could make them. He was saddened as he reread them; so many mistakes. Why? What had gone wrong? He was desperately searching for the one decision that had led down the path to here.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

Lord Voldemort groaned and rolled over in the stinking gloom. Silence fell again; roaches and spiders skittering through the walls were the only sounds to be heard beside the occasional groaning rasp.

HPATWS

Corwen

Wales

Peter Carthage looked across the table at Lauren. "Are you ready for tonight, gel?"

"Yes, Da. Shelia, Susan, and Rose will be here at four this afternoon, packed and ready to go. We'll dress while we wait for the Duke's representative."

HPATWS

Colonsay

Hebrides

Agnes McNeil looked at her second. "Are we ready, Millicent?"

"Yes, Agnes. We'll all be here at four this afternoon, ready to go, even the wee bairns. We even got his pattern—dark red and old gold with green and black stripes, the Myrridin."

"Don't change yet, Millicent. Let's wait to see what happens."

Millicent nodded.

HPATWS

Royal Academy Building Site

Hookknife and Slasher missed Harry. Geoffrey had popped in and told them that the young Duke would be otherwise engaged today and sent his apologies.

It just wasn't as much fun without Harry.

HPATWS

In the Master Suite

Rowena had gone back to sleep, or put Hermione's body back to sleep, or something. Poppy chuckled; no wonder Minerva, Aurora, Septima, and Bathsheba hadn't shown up this morning at breakfast—they were all lying here shagged silly, like teenagers. She scanned them and, as with the other mates, gave out some very specific anti-inflammatory potions. Well, she wouldn't have to worry about them wearing Harry down for a couple of days; they'd all probably be too sore.

Harry was another story. He just lay there looking like a Michelangelo marble; even completely at rest he was cut and firm-looking. She scanned him, healed a few bite marks—not vampire, thank Morgana—and then covered him with the sheet again. Poppy sighed and sat down in a wingback by the fire. She looked at the hugely expanded room and bed and laughed bitterly. It could only have happened to poor Harry.

With Ginevra in the bond they would probably transfer that strange bit of familial magic the Weasleys and Prewitts were famous for, but very few wizarding families that had that kept the children's uncontrolled magic from harming their siblings, and had a child apiece every couple of years. Harry could end up with thousands of children—unless they practiced a lot of birth control, of course.

In the dining room

Most of the vassals and the Royals had remained, it being Friday. Andrew sat at the table and slowly ate breakfast alone; Sarah and the girls had slept in.

"Andrew, good morning. Girls not up yet?"

"Morning, Dad. No, not yet."

"Busy night."

Andrew chuckled. "Sarah had to shield; the mates overwhelmed the stones."

Phillip leaned closer. "I know. I'm trying to convince your mum to move here permanently."

Andrew's spit-take had orange juice coming out of his nose. "Bejesus, Dad, that's yacky."

Phillip waggled his eyebrows. "Only for you, boyo."

Andrew groaned. "Eat, Dad. I want to go look at the Royal Academy since it looked like the Goblins were there working."

"Poor little beggars don't get a day off? Harry's worked them every day since we got here."

"Harry's on the prod to get the school up, and they have to get the shell and roof up before the snow flies."

Phillip nodded and tucked in; soon he and Andrew were on the way to the site.

Elizabeth entered the dining room at 9 a.m. As she ate, the other ladies slowly filtered in. All of the males had had the same idea as Andrew and Phillip and had left for the building site already.

Fortune sat by Elizabeth. "They're such little boys."

Elizabeth gave her a Mona Lisa smile. Fortune gazed at her for a moment and then giggled. "Or maybe not."

Elizabeth just continued to smile.

"Ma'am, what are we going to do about the Clan mates? I've been reviewing the available information, and Clan McNeil has witches from fifty-six to twelve."

"You know the answer, Fortune. If their cycle is regular he'll have to take them. He'll bond them. I've started intelligence-gathering efforts on the other Dark-associated families to see where the next potential bonding problem will come. I think to prevent it he can _not_ cast the Praedia Bellica, but it will leave them to run loose and then he'll have to judge them when they're captured."

"I'll have a conversation with him, Nym, and Sarah when he wakes up. He can decide what he wants to do."

"And Suzanne Grofton, ma'am?"

"I'm going to let him decide Grofton's fate as well. Hopefully the silly cow will save her own life."

Fortune nodded and they finished breakfast. By that time the rest of the Ladies of the Court had arrived, and after the extended breakfast they all went to join their men who were still at the building site.

Nym's eyes opened and she focused on the form of Baroness Grofton kneeling by the edge of the bed with her crossed wrists extended to her. Nym sighed and Vanished Suzanne's clothes with a negligent flick of her fingers and pulled her into the bed next to Harry.

Harry slowly dragged his eyes open later to find Nym encouraging Suzanne to at least touch him. He lay perfectly still, knowing that Nym felt him awaken. The other mates were coming awake and quietly watching as Nym coaxed Suzanne into saving her own life.

Suzanne reached out a trembling hand and placed it on Harry's sculpted abdomen. She was instantly lost to everything but what her senses could drag into her about Harry, his appearance, his smell, the taste of his skin, the way his skin felt under her hand. She suddenly found herself with Harry in her mouth and she marveled at the smoothness and warmth of him on her tongue. She gave in to the compulsion at that point.

Harry chuckled, and using all he knew, he took Suzanne through her bonding. While the bonding was physically shattering, it had nothing on having her mates run through her thoughts, and oh, by the way, her having access to theirs. She was strangely attracted to and not disgusted by Amelia Fastida's long memory. It was like having a first-person perspective on western European history.

Harry sighed contentedly.

" _Harry, get up!"_

" _Why, Eugenie?"_

" _We're bored, Harry. We want to go look at the hole."_

" _It's not a hole, Eugenie, it's a foundation."_

" _But it looks like a hole."_

Harry had no reply for this and, noticing that he was hungry, he sat up. He just managed not to scream, between his very sore abs and his very full bladder. He hobbled into the ensuite and the mates were amazed at first by the loud sound and at its going on for so long, and then by how good Harry suddenly felt.

Nym could only look around at her red-faced mates and laugh. Harry had very obviously enjoyed relieving himself, and the little shiver at the end had been amusingly delicious.

After a quick shower Harry came striding from the ensuite and the mates tracked him with appreciative eyes.

" _I never get tired of that."_

" _Nympho much, Rosmerta?"_

" _I didn't say I was going to_ do _anything about it, Ginny, but Morgana, what a view!"_

They all giggled and began rising and wandering off to their own baths. It was fortunate that the mates' quarters were strictly off-limits except for the Royals and that Andrew was at the building site, as the hallway was briefly full of naked mates. In the free-for-all yesterday evening, everyone's clothes had been Vanished.

Winky led Suzanne to a room that now contained all her remaining things.

Harry dressed and waited, thinking. The mates were amazed at his careful consideration of the situation with both the Carthages and the McNeils.

 _There will be young women with the clan. Hmmm...well, if they've achieved regular cycles, then it should be okay. The magic shouldn't consider them of age before that, and I'll be very careful with the ones of age, take it slow, let them decide when._

 _Lauren, though, that's going to be a problem. The vampires and the werewolves are at war. Hmmm. I'll need Remus with me to meet Peter, and then we'll have to talk to him. Don't want another Parkinson thing if we can avoid it—poor Mi, Jacquelyn, and Pansy too._

Hermione shuddered as Harry caressed her in the bond. Jacquelyn and Pansy joined her as Harry's thoughts turned to them.

Nym was convinced Harry didn't know he had completely stopped shielding from the mates and they were all privy to his thoughts. It was very endearing knowing that he trusted them so completely. If any one of them ever betrayed him, she wasn't sure she would be able to leave them alive.

Nym re-entered the bedroom and dragged Harry from his wingback. "Come on, lover boy, let's get you fed."

Harry offered his arm and led her to the dining room. As they passed each mate's room, the occupants fell in behind the group.

Lunch was delicious and the elves were ecstatic. They were being worked hard serving the vassals, Royals, and guests at the site and the bonded in the dining room.

After lunch Harry and the bonded moved to the site; as the older women all sat and laughed at them, the men all tried their hand at construction. Slasher rolled on the ground laughing most of the afternoon. Hookknife, however, found an artist in Dan; the human loved buildings, and architecture was a passion. The kindred spirits were the cause of a significant percentage of Slasher's humor as they clambered over the site.

Slasher looked up and saw Harry working with the females by the pile of raw quarried bedrock and was amazed to find not only him teaching them the cutting and polishing spells but the females using them. And the stone they turned out was gorgeous.

Slasher sighed; too bad he couldn't add them to his crew permanently. They had set up a sort of line and finished blocks were coming off of it as fast as his normal crew could stack them.

Geoffrey and the elves kept a steady stream of drinks and, at intervals, finger foods circulating. The nanny elves chased their charges and Sirius over the site. All in all, a grand time was had by all.

The humans all returned to the Castle as the sun set, and the Goblins packed up and went home.

At the Castle everyone withdrew to their rooms to dress for dinner. At 5:45 Harry escorted the mates back to the entry hall. They found everyone else there waiting for them.

Amelia Fastida considered for a moment. "Master, I must withdraw."

"Amelia?"

"The Alpha werewolf will not react well to my presence, Master."

Harry thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll bring the McNeils in first and then you may withdraw to the master suite until I can talk to him."

"I meant the female, Master. She is Alpha; her mother died and she has achieved that status."

"Amelia, stop that. Call me Harry. And I'll speak to them both with Remus before dinner."

Harry nodded to Geoffrey and the double doors opened.

Agnes, Millicent, and the other members of Clan McNeil landed in the drive facing the Castle.

Harry had started to move to the door, but Nym held his arm as Sirius went and greeted the Clan.

"Lord Black at your service, Lady McNeil."

"Me laird, nice little place you have here."

"Actually this is my liege's country house, as he calls it. Welcome to Potter Castle. Let me escort you inside; the family has set up a receiving line for you."

Agnes had been a little stunned at the "country house" comment. The Castle was a small city in and of itself. She laid her hand gently on Lord Black's arm and let him lead her inside.

The "family" turned out to be the Queen, her consort, and the Prince and his wife, followed by a good-looking young man who radiated magic in waves and fifty-nine stunningly beautiful women and girls, including—unless she was badly mistaken—Amelia Fastida, the currently awake vampire Elder. She cut her eyes at the smiling Lord Black.

"Very droll, me laird."

"Sorry, Lady McNeil, couldn't resist."

Agnes proceeded to the Queen, and as she dropped her curtsy the vassals moved forward and introduced themselves to the women of the Clan and escorted them to the Queen.

The clanswomen found themselves with the urge to submit to Duchess Nymphadora and Duchess Sarah. Heather, a twenty-three-year-old, and Eileen, a fifteen-year-old, felt it most powerfully and offered their wrists immediately and in a kind of daze. Agnes had known it was probably going to happen; they were both very powerful, as her daughters should be.

After the last of Clan McNeil had passed Amelia, she withdrew. Harry nodded to Geoffrey, and Peter, Lauren, Rose, Susan, and Shelia appeared in the drive. Remus greeted them.

"Peter, good to see you. Ladies, a pleasure to meet you all."

Lauren watched from the corner of her eye as Rose's lips parted slightly. She smiled as she thought, " _Oh my, that was quick. I wonder how long she's been found_?"

"Remus, good evening. Fine place you have here."

"It's one of my liege's holds, Peter. He likes to tell people he likes to have a small place in the country."

Lauren started. "One? _Small place?_ Who is your liege, Lord Lupin? Croesus, perhaps?"

Remus laughed. "He owns quite a few properties. He's kidding about the small, we think, and no—until a month or so ago he lived in a closet. He's still getting used to all this. The family has set up a receiving line. May I escort you?"

Lauren stepped up and lay her hand on his arm. Remus led her into the impressive entry hall.

Lauren chuckled. "The family, Lord Lupin?"

"Yes, you'll see."

Lauren's eyes tracked down the line until she saw Zsuzsa. She stiffened and her Betas took up position around her, shaking off the courtiers escorting them.

Peter stepped forward, sniffing the air and growling.

"You will attend me, Lord Carthage, or you will forfeit."

Peter eyed the Queen and started to reply when Harry suddenly appeared in his field of vision. He was not suppressing, and his aura was bending the air around him.

Harry smiled. "Of course, we could settle this the pack way, Lord Carthage."

Peter knew it was hopeless to challenge this young man in a contest of power, either physical or magical.

"Your intentions, Your Grace?"

"Not to piss off a future in-law, Lord Carthage, much less a mate." Harry tuned and focused on Lauren and she blushed from the tops of her feet to her hairline.

Peter nodded, chuckled, and the group passed down the receiving line.

Peter leant forward and sniffed Zsuzsa. "You're human, but you smell of vampire."

Zsuzsa looked him straight in the eye. "My mother is a vampire."

The entire group minus the Queen, Harry, Remus, Lauren, Peter and, surprisingly, Luna, was led to a giant dining room and seated. Nym started a general conversation while aperitifs were served.

In the study Harry seated the Queen, Lauren, and Luna, but remained standing. "Lord Carthage, what is your problem with vampires?"

"Your Grace, they have attempted to enslave werewolves for eons, sometimes successfully."

"I will not tolerate that. There will be no non-consensual slavery or forced bondings in Britain any longer. My Duke will see that those violating my decree are punished."

"There is consensual slavery, your Majesty?"

"As you will find out in a moment, Lauren, there is. Your lord, His Grace the Duke of Magic, currently holds three slaves; he will hold many more."

Lauren looked first at the Queen and then at Harry. "I will—"

"This is a waste of my time, and I, for one, am hungry." Luna concentrated and Amelia Fastida appeared. She immediately knelt beside Harry, who caressed her hair without even thinking about it. "There are consensual slaves; however, only as a last resort, when the only other choice is death."

Peter howled and surged toward Amelia, to be stopped, frozen in mid-air, and silenced.

Harry blinked. Luna said, "Yes, yes, big bad Alpha, booooorrrrrriiiinnnnggg. Vampires and werewolves are the results of a disease. The same disease. The virus that causes the disease is headed toward a mutation which will cause a new...eerrr...manifestation, a creature with the powers of both the wolf and the vampire. Clan Potter will support as many of these creatures as comply with the law and eventually cure as many of these, as well as the vampires and werewolves, that wish it. All others will comply with the laws that my lord issues, or die. It's that simple. I will release you now, and you will decide—compliance or death."

Lauren was spluttering at the white-eyed Luna. Peter hit the ground and regained his balance.

"Because you're hungry and bored, you treat me thus, gel?"

Luna walked to Peter and patted the huge man on the cheek with her small hand. "Good decision,. There's a good wolf. Harry, take me to dinner."

Harry could only smile at her and do as she ordered. He bowed. "Your Imperial Highness."

Luna pulled a moue at Harry. "What am I supposed to do with this, Elizabeth? Such cheek."

Elizabeth, laughing outright now, returned, "Quit while you're ahead, Luna—and fix your eyes, dear."

Luna frowned. "Drat." The white appeared to drain from her eyes. Harry raised Amelia Fastida and offered Elizabeth the arm Luna was not on, and led them to dinner.

Lauren found herself beside Amelia. "You are his slave? Amelia Fastida, a slave?"

Amelia eyed Lauren, amused. "Do you think you can supplant Luna? No, I don't think you do. You can then not even attempt to supplant a Primary wife, much less one of the Alphas. I tried to force him into submission; he won. I could die, or accept a life of being loved completely. I am his creature, to do with as he will."

Lauren contemplated that. A human wizard had forced the only female vampire Elder in the world into submission, a feat that the two known male vampire Elders had been unable to accomplish in over fifteen hundred years.

She had met the Potter Alphas. Sarah had weakened her knees to the point of collapse; only her father's arm had kept her upright. Nym was the end; power and confidence rolled off of her in waves that had Lauren on her knees. Harry alone had been able to raise her.

Dinner passed pleasantly enough. The conversation was erudite and pleasant but answered no questions. Where had this young Duke sprung from? How had he come into so much power? And where had he come into so much property? Feh, that was all minor. How was it she got wet at the sound of his voice? It was embarrassing, really.

Rose and the Lord Lupin, though, that was entertaining. Like watching two teenagers, really, all the glancing and blushing. And no, the blushing she was doing every time _he_ looked at her was not at all similar. Not at all.

Dinner passed and Harry stood, raising Nym and leading them to the sitting room. That everyone followed their lead without question was not lost on either the werewolves or Clan McNeil.

Heather and Eileen had found their age groups amongst the mates and were staying very near them.

Lauren was near Katie and Luna. Susan and Shelia, her Betas, were near but Rose was talking with Remus.

"Lauren, you're very quiet."

"Susan, I just can't get used to this. I mean, look at him—sitting there like a sultan. He doesn't even notice Allison, Bellatrix, and Amelia at his feet. And the Princesses. How does the Queen allow that?"

Susan followed her Alpha's eyes and heaved a great sigh. "You're going to be all hard-headed about this, aren't you? Is it because you won't be Alpha? Is that really worth your sanity?"

"I don't feel like mating a pedophile, Susan."

"That was beneath you, Lauren, and patently untrue as well as hypocritical. You know that in the pack, girls as young as Eugenie are already breeding in their wolf form. And Harry refuses to touch her or Beatrice in any way that could be interpreted as sexual. What's really your problem?"

"She's afraid Harry will supplant her father as Alpha and kill him in a dominance struggle, Susan."

"Shelia!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

Lauren dropped her head. "Yes."

Susan chuckled. "Silly bitch, he has no intention of that. Look at him; he's sitting with Amelia Fastida at his feet, negotiating a truce with your father. Would he bother with that if he was just going to dominate us all?"

"You know, if I wasn't a wolf..."

"Oh yes, my Alpha, I'm not worthy. On to important things: do you think Rose is just going to change right here and wave her bloody bottom at Lord Lupin, or do you think she'll keep on with the giddy teenager routine?"

"Susan! How crude!" Lauren succumbed to the giggles, ruining her reprimand.

Harry wrapped up his conversation with Peter with a handshake. Then he rose, offering Nym his arm. "Ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow we'll resume our normal training schedule. Geoffrey will show you to your rooms, where you'll find schedules posted. We will be using Time-Turners on the Castle shortly. Please stay in the areas shown to you by the Potter elves, and if you're uncertain, call for Geoffrey."

Harry bowed and led the bonded from the room. They stopped in the hall of the wing that the bonded were using and one mate transported herself to the center of each wall of as many floors as they could cover and connected the golden chains that the elves brought them to the Time-Turners they carried. Under Nym's control they wound and simultaneously released the Time-Turners. The Castle floors and the dungeon levels needed to be turned back in time.

" _You know, that's amazing. If we had enough of these, we could Turn the whole Hollow."_

" _I'd settle for the whole Castle, Zsuzsa. As it is, we're using all of the Time-Turners_ _the department has, and we're using them up. They're devilishly hard to make, and the sand is very rare."_

" _Why, Emmeline?"_

" _It's made from the gastroliths of a certain species of crocodile that only existed in ancient Egypt. The department has the only known supply of these gastroliths. So once we use these up only the ones out of Ministry control will be left. The Ministry knows that there are a few devices out there, but generally they get used up and the owners can't replace the sand."_

" _Eeeewwww."_

By now the mates had returned and they looked around. In this wing there was only one set of double doors. Harry frowned and pushed the doors open. Inside was a common room with another set of double doors and two single doors leading off of it. Harry pushed open the double doors and laughed out loud. The bed against one wall was so long it was comical.

Geoffrey appeared. "Your Grace always ends up with the mates all in his bed; this just facilitates the process. The bondeds' apartment is off the common room, and there is a guest room." Andrew and Sarah turned with the girls and opened the first single door onto a beautiful three- bedroom apartment. They took the Princesses and shut the door behind them.

The mates explored till they found the swimming pool-sized tub, and suddenly a blizzard of clothes and underthings filled the air. Winky and the ladies' maid elves popped in and began picking up the clothing and vanishing with it.

Harry shook his head and undressed, laying his clothes on the wingback by the fireplace. Then he wandered in the direction his mates had gone.

HPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWS

While Harry and the mates were playing, Elizabeth was talking to Peter. Lauren joined Peter.

"So, milord, has our Duke talked you into foregoing your rather senseless conflict with the vampires?"

"I do not believe it will be as easy as he thinks, ma'am."

"Does Amelia Fastida not have full control of her people?"

"Yes, ma'am, no question of that, but she only has a few more years awake and then Marcus will be awake." Peter shuddered.

"So this Marcus is the worst of them? But Luna assures us Viktor and Marcus will be killed in a conflict with the werewolves of the Balkans under this Lucien's control and the hybrids Selene and Michael Corwin."

"My people are notoriously hard to control, ma'am. Many will go over to Lucien. And then when and if he's killed, they'll be lone wolves. We'll have our work cut out for us finding them and offering them and the vampires the cure, if we can get it developed in time. And if they don't accept it, Duke Potter and I need to either kill them or re-establish dominance over them. And who's to say this Selene and Michael will be amenable to this plan?"

"We know they win, Peter. Luna says they'll be amenable. I trust her. She's been correct in every detail. I suggest we continue to go with our strength, and that is Clan Potter."

"I agree. Excuse me, Rose—will you and Remus go get a room and stop making moon-eyes at each other? Merlin!"

Remus and Rose blushed fire-engine red. "I'll take that as permission, then." Rose rose and dragged Remus from the room amidst the chuckles.

"Thank you, Peter, that was becoming irritating."

"Ha, you're one to talk, Grim. I'm just waiting to figure out which one will take to you when we get back to the pack. The full moon is the eighth of next month and I've been hearing rumors of you running with Remus since the last full moon. Best be careful; I know a few of the females are laying for you."

Now the chuckling turned to laughter as Sirius sputtered.

"Ma'am, His Grace didn't say—do you know when he intends to complete the conquest of my House?"

"This turning, Lady McNeil. How do you feel about all this?"

"Relieved, actually, ma'am. The clan needs new blood, and the men were beasts. I've kept the women well and they haven't succumbed to the Dark, but it was trying."

"And how will the Clanswomen feel?" Elizabeth swept her eyes over the of-age females of Clan McNeil.

"Hopeful. You've seen him, ma'am—and that island is barely fit for beasts, much less men."

The chuckles were back and the looks on the women's faces all reflected their hope for at least a mate-bond.

"So, you won't mind staying here?"

"Mind? I might beg. We can use Apparation or the Floo to see to his land and livestock, and we'll work hard to make ourselves useful for him in whatever he undertakes."

Elizabeth nodded and rose. "That, I believe, is all we need do, any of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, His Grace starts very early in the morning."

Elves appeared and everyone took the hint and were escorted to their quarters.

HPATWS

Minerva stretched and wondered why she had awoken so early. She looked toward the center of the huge bed and smiled. Shifting to her Animagus form, she padded lightly to the space next to Harry and lay down between him and Nym. She purred as Harry stroked her in his sleep. He turned his mind to her and shifted his form. Minerva gave a startled yowl and shifted back to her human form. Harry stayed a sleeping cat.

" _Harryistic Metamorphmagi skills, I guess, Min."_

" _Nym, that isn't possible! No one has ever done that before."_

" _No one has changed their sex to the point where they could bear children before, either, Min, but he can."_

" _I thought you said he'd revert to his natural form in his sleep."_

" _That's a power-based thing. I think he might be able to hold it for nine months."_

" _Min, you dirty girl."_

Nym had seen the flash of Min's fantasy of Harry mating her in cat form. Min blushed furiously.

" _You should try it sometime, Min. We should probably figure out the Metamorphmagi process of his change first, though. He could do real damage if he lost concentration. It will need to become second nature to him."_

Min was speechless; she shifted and curled up, with Harry in his cat form and her in hers. Nym pulled the ball of cats to her belly and drifted back to sleep.

HPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWS

Potter Castle

First Turned morning

Harry awoke early and felt a rough tongue licking his fur. Wait a minute—fur? His eyes snapped open and he looked around. He saw Minerva's Animagus form, and he was a cat. How had this happened? _Mmmm_ , who cared, with her licking him like that? Harry rose and stretched and pushed Minerva onto her back with his head. Then he went exploring her with his new cat senses. It was amazing. Minerva felt firm and muscular in this form also; it was hugely stimulating.

Nym was laughing at Minerva's indignant squirming, which turned into rubbing and rolling as Harry the cat continued to advance on her. Minerva suddenly hoisted her bottom in the air and yowled plaintively. She popped back into human form and made to leap from the bed, but Harry, who had followed her back into human form, dragged her down and covered her like a blanket.

Harry took her lips first and then slid down her blushing, lithe body. Nym on one side and Amelia Bones on the other watched as Harry drove an at first protesting and then pleading Minerva slightly out of her mind with lust and then slid back up her body, sheathing himself in her and grinding against her exposed, engorged clit. What followed was a furious bout of sex that could only be a mating; and after Minerva, Nym and then Amelia Bones found themselves under their mate and losing their minds for moments at a time.

This started a chain reaction that went on for the next hour and included both Patil girls, the Abbots, and Marietta, until finally Emma, of all the mates, collapsed on Harry and refused to budge from him. "Harry, we have to go to PT. Go shower. You can take more of us later."

Harry sighed and nodded. As she rose from him he kissed her on the nose and she led him into the ensuite and then the glassed-in shower enclosure.

Harry left the bath and returned to the bedroom, where he found his PT things laid out in the center of the bed. He stretched again and dressed for PT; then he offered his arm to Nym, and Geoffrey led them to the gym.

The McNeil women and the werewolves watched them sweep into the gym and immediately begin their stretches. The werewolves were amazed to find out they could not keep up with even the youngest mates. Marie was again explaining the equipment and routine to any and all that needed help.

Agnes approached Nym. "Your Grace, we're ready and some of us are already feeling the effects. Could His Grace take us soon?"

"Agnes, whenever a Clanswoman is ready, all she needs do is approach Harry. He'll be glad to take her. He feels bad about having to do this, though."

"Aye, I thought as much. An innocent, isn't he? How does he stay that way, running around in your heads? He has to know women have needs and very little compunction about satisfying them by now."

Nym smiled at her. "I don't really know. He always manages to find something to love about every woman he takes; it's never just sex to him."

"So what happens the first time it _is_ just sex?"

Nym frowned. "I'm not sure he would do it."

"Even to keep her alive?"

"Not if he felt he was hurting her."

"We'll probably want to look into some compulsion potions, then—mainlanders call them Love Potions. If he logically sees the reason and agrees but can't make himself, then we'll have to help him along with it."

Nym sighed. "Yes, we'll have to look into it. If you know about them, you should speak to our Potions Mistress, Chu."

Agnes nodded. "Of course, ma'am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to finish so I can drag His Grace off after this PT. I'll bring him down to breakfast."

Nym nodded.

After PT Agnes approached Harry. "Your Grace, may I have your assistance, please?"

"Of course, Lady McNeil." Harry offered his arm and led Clan McNeil to their wing.

As soon as they were out of the gym, Harry said, "Agnes, please call me Harry, and I'm sorry to have to do this to you."

"If you tell me that one more time, Harry, I'm going to kick your arse. First, you saved us from a bunch of Death Eaters. Second, none of us mind. Third, after seeing you I'd like to have you anyway at least once; hopefully I'll bond, and I know the lasses want the same thing. Now, you need to quit being so noble and start shagging. There are a lot of us to get through, and you have your mates and the werewolves to worry about."

They had reached her room and Agnes had backed him against the bed. She knelt in front of him and yanked down his shorts. Agnes caught the head of his semi-hard cock in her mouth and sucked hard, moaning as she felt him grow.

Suddenly her clothes were Vanished and she felt herself go weightless. She kept her grip with suction as he spun her and buried his face in her. No one had ever done that to her, and Harry was applying all his skill. Agnes lasted about two minutes and then came hard. Harry never let up and soon had her moaning for mercy around the hard cock in her throat.

She found herself lifted off of him, spun around, and rolled under him. She shrieked out another peak as he sank into her. Harry began the long, full-length strokes and picked up the pace until Agnes was in the long, continuous orgasm and then she spasmed one last time, clamping down on him, and he came in her. The light flared.

She was overwhelmed as she was dragged into the bond. Finally bonded after all these years; Morgana, this was good!

Harry felt himself pushed over onto his back and Millicent McNeil sheathed him. She was nude and her tight, muscular body called to him. Harry pulled her down to him and as she rode him he paid homage to her tight, high, firm, almost hard breasts. She didn't last as long as Harry did and by the time he peaked and released in her she was completely undone. The light flared again.

Maude gently removed Millicent from Harry, and after lying her down comfortably she found herself on her back looking into a pair of glowing green eyes. "If you want me, Harry, I'm yours."

Harry took her mouth, and then as she clasped her legs around his waist, he pushed into her, at first gently and then very hard, as she rocked her pelvis up into him. They came together moments later and the light flared again.

Nym sighed and relaxed as Harry stopped. The next McNeil woman that came in, Rosalind, just kissed him and then cleaned him up. Nym led the mates to breakfast and a bouncing Harry led Agnes in at the front of Clan McNeil.

Agnes, Millicent, and Maude were definitely bonded, but it was the same kind of bond the other chattel women had, not as full as any of the other mates yet.

" _Some of them will get better with time, Nym. Something about Harry, though—he doesn't seem able to_ not _bond them."_

Nym nodded at Luna as Harry came around to her and sat. He leant over and kissed her soundly.

Chuckles went around and breakfast was served.

Classes began and the McNeil witches and werewolves joined right in. Their knowledge was not as technical, but the practical work they did was very good. The McNeil women were heavily versed in what the current wizarding world considered Dark Arts.

In Runes, with all the magical people working, they created hundreds of runestone pairs with the simple Dark Mark and intent-based string. Nym had a production line going; the most proficient in Runes were doing the complicated charging strings and tying the rune strings together.

"Harry, you know that what you're doing here is area denial warfare."

Harry grinned at Tim viciously. "The thought had occurred to me, yes."

"So as the logical extension of your thought, how much terrain do you plan to deny to the enemy?"

"Well, we have to do some experimentation to determine the range of the fully charged stones; but I was thinking, oh, say all of Britain and then the world. Might leave out the oceans, but it depends on what the Merpeople want.

"For now we'll use the choke-point method in the Mundane and magical world. It will eventually affect the percentage of people inclined to act with evil intent."

"And you see continuing this forever? How will you handle them all?"

"All crime is not committed by people with evil intent, Tim. The ones the stones capture will be handed over to the regular courts after interrogation, depending on their crimes and their magical status. I'll judge magical beings, while the Queen's courts will judge the Mundane if their crimes were not against magical beings.

"My judgments will not leave beings with evil intent that are of age alive. I am not Dumbledore. I won't make his mistakes. I know that I can't overcome a lifetime of training. I can either tolerate evil or eliminate it.

"Those not of age will who are not rapists, pedophiles, or murderers will be shown the error of their ways in the most horrible manner possible that leaves them alive and unharmed. Education, hard labor, corporal punishment, and whatever else I can dream up. If they re-offend after their release, they will be summarily executed."

The room quieted as everyone contemplated what the bonded already knew. What the non-bonded did not know was that Harry was going to offer the stones to all the countries he and his mates judged as allies.

The stones were completed and inspected. Geoffrey popped in and removed the basket of them. Hestia slipped a stone hanging from a mithril chain around Amelia Fastida's neck that contained the by now standard set of mate runes and a complicated one-way ultraviolet filter.

The classes segued to Charms, and while the theoretical discussions went on in the more advanced group, many more witches from Clan McNeil joined Frank and Alice's group. Emma was making amazing progress, devouring text in all subjects and making the necessary cognitive leaps.

Hermione was immensely proud. As was Neville; his parents had recovered, and as they stayed in the Castle the years seemed to melt away from them.

Frank and Alice were themselves amazed at the improvement they were making. It had made for some very interesting pillow talk, but they were willing to accept it. Who wouldn't be?

In Transfiguration, Minerva took over. "I would like to begin everyone on the Animagus transformation." She blushed as her mates reviewed what had happened this morning and chuckled throatily.

For the foreseeable future, Transfiguration was going to be doing Animagus. Harry and Nym would work on it, too; however, there had never been a Metamorphmagus who was an Animagus, at least not recorded as one.

Lunch rolled around and as Nym led the others to lunch, Harry caught Hestia and faded them both to the roof garden. Nym delayed lunch a little with a detour to freshen up and Harry and a smirking Hestia returned just in time for Harry to seat them.

Harry was feeling really good. In DADA he took on Janet, Krystal, Krista, and both golems. It was a spectacular display as the war mages restricted their spells as Harry was restricted. It had to be stopped twice as the mates got pissed and attacked the unfortunate golems for attacking Harry. All in all it was a good workout, except for the poor smoking golems. They were not destroyed, but they were glowing red-hot again.

In Stealth and Tracking, Hermione and Anastasia found themselves deliciously caught.

Unarmed Combat was interesting with the addition of the McNeil women. They were matched up by age with the mates, where possible, and the duels were fierce. Harry was pleased to find himself in a duel against both Peter and Remus. The outcome was never in question, but the werewolves were quick, and strong enough together to give him a real workout. After they finished, Amelia Fastida stepped into the ring and had herself a very arousing—eerrr, satisfying—eerrr, _complete_ workout. Harry actually broke a sweat by the end. The courtiers watching were horrified as Amelia Fastida and Harry went after each other tooth and claw. Marcia tsk'd and healed them afterward.

After a dip in the cold tub and shower—Ginny getting pinned to the wall very nicely—and dressing, Harry led the bonded to dinner.

Dinner was a raucous time, and afterward Harry was dragged away by Aasta, Abagail, and Abreal McNeil.

He returned to the sitting room two hours later and collected the bonded after a single round of mixing with everyone and said his goodnights.

Susan looked at her friend and sighed. "Lauren, you're going to have to go with him."

Lauren let go of her bitten bottom lip. "Not yet, Susan."

"Morgana's teats, Lauren, what are you waiting for? He's handsome, powerful, wealthy, confident, and obviously capable of love. Does he have to have some fault? Then consider his youth."

Shelia pushed Lauren into the line of mates and Luna took her hand and dragged her along.

Her taking was an epic battle followed by a staggering bout of lovemaking. The flash resulting from her full bonding blinded the mates for a few moments as it poured forth first from her and Harry and then them.

HPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWSHPATWS

Potter Castle

Second Turned morning.

Harry woke with Bellatrix suckling on him in a return to the mates normal morning activities. He tried to pull her up his body but she squealed her displeasure, so Harry contented himself with pulling her around and burying his tongue in her. Her mumbled protest soon turned to moans. They peaked together and then lay panting.

Amelia Fastida pushed Bella off and took Harry, settling into him and gently rocking her way to their mutual gratification.

Just after this Nym nuzzled into Harry, and as the mates bathed or showered, Harry and Nym had a long, slow, loving session ending in their mutual collapse. Daphne levitated them, still connected, to the bath and gently washed them.

Harry noticed something odd in PT. Although he felt like he wasn't working out as hard as he had, he was getting much, much stronger. The treadmill really didn't tire him at all, even on its best speed and highest incline.

After the cold pool Ainsley, Leslie, and Maise McNeil caught Harry and dragged him away to the classroom the mates used for Mind Arts. They all emerged smiling broadly and parted to get ready for breakfast.

In the dining room Phillip and Elizabeth were talking in their bond. _"Elizabeth, he's bonding them all."_

" _Mostly mate-bonds to him, Phillip, but they're improving. Only Lauren has been a full Harry-bond. The full moon will be interesting."_

" _So this is okay, then?"_

" _Yes, Phillip, it will be fine. They all want him and the mates are dealing with it well."_

" _And we can expect this to continue?"_

" _It really depends on the families that oppose him. None will be as big as the McNeils, though, mothers and daughters mostly. We've identified two families with mothers and three daughters, but it seems most of our Dark-inclined subjects terminated the pregnancies that would have resulted in daughters."_

" _Bastards."_

" _Yes, another reason why we need him."_

" _What about what Grofton said? I mean, will he bond in the same way with completely nonhuman magical species?"_

" _Yes and no. The Realm is trying to tell me something, but I can't quite get it yet. It has something to do with the Metamorphmagus abilities he has."_

" _People will go round the twist."_

" _Yes, no doubt."_

" _You don't seem worried."_

" _And what can I do about it? Neither he nor I nor the females are in control of this. The Realm or something is, errrh, correcting an imbalance, is the closest I can get."_

" _You have to quit hanging out with Luna, Elizabeth; next thing your eyes will go all white. Although on her that's fairly sexy—hmmm, maybe you should talk to her more."_

" _Why, you old rounder!"_

Phillip chuckled and Elizabeth gave him a Mona Lisa kind of smile.

"Potter Castle seems to agree with everyone. His Grace should start a spa."

"Good morning to you, too, Fortune." Elizabeth smiled at her.

Fortune smiled back. "Elizabeth, seriously, Clan Potter running around like bunnies, all the free magic around here is even doing the Mundane good."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I've noticed."

The bonded entered and Harry went round the table seating mates, vassals, and courtiers alike. He was in a very good humor, and it was apparently contagious.

Breakfast and classes that morning went well. Just before lunch everyone outside the bond looked up and noticed Harry was missing. The bonded retreated to their apartments to "freshen up" for lunch as all the females smirked at them.

Lunch was delayed as three more of the McNeil women—Aileen, Ailsa, and Blair—fulfilled their obligations.

As Harry lay on the lawn in the roof garden, he asked, "Blair, what happened with Leslie and Maise? I mean, I noticed you ladies are mostly going in alphabetical order."

"It's the fairest way, but they were ever so anxious, Harry, they traded."

"Harry you don't have problems with me like you did Emma and Victoria. Why not?"

The bonded tensed. "Relax, ladies. I don't know, Blair, maybe I've accepted it, but really I don't want you dead. Besides, you're a very nice girl and your cycle is stable; were you not ready, baby?"

"Ach, no, are you kidding? That was great! I want to do it again."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her. "Later, baby."

" _No cutting line, Blair."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

Harry stood and dressed, casting cleaning charms on the ladies. "Well, come on, then, let's eat. I'm starving."

The women smiled and entered the circle of his arms, and he faded them straight to the dining room.

The afternoon was much the same, except in Weapons Amelia Fastida took on Harry. They both had to be healed afterward, but they were grinning the whole time.

Stealth and Tracking found Nym snatched up and transported to a room deep in the castle. Candles lit the room very romantically and Nym did not figure out that Harry had taken her in a ritual room until the amplified orgasm rocked her to her core. An odd glow accompanied the orgasm, but neither of them noticed as they had fallen deeply into each other's minds.

The dinner hour was also slightly delayed as Bonnie, Christy, and Donalda (call me Dona) met their obligations and succumbed to it joyously.

Dinner was marvelous, and afterward Harry was in rare form. He and Nym were seated in a loveseat with Allison, Bellatrix, and Amelia Fastida arrayed at Harry's feet. Nym held Julius and Harry had Juliet in his lap.

Emma sighed in her seat next to Dan, who followed his wife's eyes. The bonded were all watching Harry, misty-eyed, and Dan saw what he considered some dangerous looks of longing on some of the courtiers' faces.

"Saints in Heaven defend us; the boy is an absolute hazard."

"What, Dan? What are you on about?"

Sirius, who was sitting one chair away, said, "There isn't a woman, magical or Mundane, in this room who wouldn't sleep with Harry right now, besides the mothers-in-law, the Queen, and Sarah."

Emma giggled. "I know, and my Hermione caught him before all this began. She could have had him any time from first year on."

Dan looked at his gloating wife, stunned. "Emma!"

"S'true, now hush. I'm watching the show."

Sirius signaled with his head and Dan rose and accompanied him to the study, where cigars and whisky were out in abundance.

As they passed the silencing charm on the open door, Sirius said, "And how do you compete with that?"

Dan and the rest of the men in the room laughed. Dan said, "You don't. You trust your woman and reap the reward."

"Easy for you to say, old man. You're already well married. And the rest of you are at least intent-bonded."

Laughter flowed as Arthur handed Sirius a drink and a Hoyo De Monterrey. "Well, here then, help us punish him by putting a large dent in his supply of this excellent whiskey and these tremendous cigars."

"Oy, Sirius, where's Remus?"

"Out there making moon-eyes at Rose, Ron. You'd think they just discovered that witches and wizards were different and what that really meant."

"Oh, Sirius, settle down. Harry will give you back your godchildren before too much longer."

Laughter followed Andrew's sally after Sirius, grumbling, flung himself in a wingback.

Soon Harry came through the study saying his goodnights, and the men wandered out to the sitting room to say goodnight to the bonded and in not a few cases be buttonholed by their mates.

They really didn't begrudge Harry his ability to slay their women when it turned out like this—well, not for the next six months. That last trimester was hell.

Harry escorted the bonded away. Agnes pushed Heather and Eileen into the line. Hestia picked up Heather and Hermione took Eileen's arm.

Harry relaxed in the bath that night, at least until Hestia came in, stripped, stripped Heather, and led her into the bath.

Harry came fully awake with two sets of hands exploring him and let his feet down to the bottom. He turned toward Hestia and she shook her head and wordlessly turned him to Heather.

Without really knowing why, Harry slowly and with infinite care and patience explored Heather. This was exactly what she needed after having been forced to watch her mother brutalized repeatedly by her father. Harry brought her from fear to curiosity, curiosity to desire, and desire to a raging inferno of heat, need, and lust.

Heather was in the bonding orgasm when Harry took her on the cushioned floor of the bathroom. It was a good thing, as she screamed out the rupturing of her hymen into his mouth and Harry, fully sheathed in her, froze his hips; but she was having none of it. As she desperately thrashed beneath him, trying to finish the monstrous series of orgasms that was cramping her insides, Harry finally began moving. Heather screamed and raked his back, leaving eight raw, red tracks across his middle and upper back. Harry never noticed, and as Hestia held Heather's shoulders, he pushed her higher and higher into her howling orgasm.

"Harry, Morgana! Come, baby, you're killing her."

Harry had been holding back, as he could sense that Heather was not quite done yet. But as Hestia said this, Heather clenched and her muscles spasmed. She let loose a bloodcurdling scream and Harry released in her. The walls rang as the light flared, signifying the full bond.

Heather was in the bond sobbing, shattered. She was soothed and comforted by all the mates. Harry brought her to bed and he and Nym curled around her. Hestia got in behind Harry, healed him, and pulled the sheet over them all.

Heather finally relaxed when she saw in Harry's memory that he had after all released in her. She had thought he had not achieved release before she collapsed.

" _Shhhh, baby, it's fine. You were fantastic and I can't wait to make you come some more."_

" _Morgana, Harry, not tonight, my love. You've ruined me."_

Harry and Nym snuggled her into them and caressed her in and out of the bond.

Harry awoke in the night with Minerva licking his fur. He head-butted her and she stretched and raised her bottom. Harry, wasting no time, mounted her and drove into her. As he released a few moments later, he bit her hard on the back of her neck. Minerva had a shattering climax that she screamed out. Nym, who had been watching, chuckled, and an obviously distraught yowling Harry-cat tried to nuzzle Minerva the cat; he got raked across his short muzzle for his trouble and instantly reverted to human, as Min did.

"Oh, gods, Harry, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"Nt's nokay, Mim."

Nym was sputtering with laughter as she waved her hand over his face, muttering a healing charm. Minerva gave her a death-glare.

Harry tackled them both and as his mates watched and cheered, he quickly took Min again and then Nym.

They lay panting and chuckling as their mates cheered and clapped.

"Harry, you beast, what's gotten into you? Not that I mind, but you've been after me pretty hard today, baby. Maybe some of the others want some Harry time, too."

Harry blushed so brightly they could actually see it in the starlight coming in the illusioned wall.

Harry mumbled in a tiny little embarrassed, almost inaudible voice, "It smells like the right time."

"What, Harry?"

"It smells like the right time for you."

Nym's mouth opened but no sound came out.

Megan saved the day by squeeing delightedly. "Pheromones, he's smelling your pheromones! You must have ovulated, Nym."

Nym, casting back over her talk, smiled and, gathered her still blushing and hot to the touch mate to her, she snuggled into him.

In the morning Harry came awake and stared down at the back of Nym's pink head of hair. That wasn't what he was feeling, so he worked his way through the bond to where he was seeing what Hermione and Eileen were doing. He smiled and relaxed into Hermione's hands (lips?) training Eileen in how to acquire some pre-PT protein.

Eileen started tentatively but soon gained confidence and received her reward. Nym moved her head, and Harry pulled Eileen up his body and rolled over on her. He smiled and eased down into her, licking and nibbling. Eileen had a look of amazed surprise on her face that deepened into pure lust. Harry drove her into and through several climaxes before he climbed up her body and took her mouth.

Eileen dove into the kiss, and then she felt him bumping against her. She spread her legs as far as possible and begged, "Harry, please?" into his mouth.

Harry took her mouth again and as gently as possible eased down onto her. He felt her hymen. "Eileen, this will hurt," he cautioned her gently.

Eileen nodded and Harry quickly pushed through and into her. He froze and waited until she began moving. Harry matched her and they came to a rhythm. Eileen slowly but surely went into the long bonding orgasm and then, when she thought she couldn't last any longer, she felt him tense in her and they both suddenly peaked together.

The walls rang and light flared from the mates. Harry collapsed beside Eileen, whose face appeared to be frozen in a delighted grin. Hermione dragged her off to the bath and Nym crawled over to her collapsed lover and laid her body down on his right side, with her head snuggled into his neck and her right leg thrown up on his belly.

"Mmmm, that was very nice, Harry. You're very sweet."

Harry just pulled her head up and kissed her. He intended it to be a brief kiss, but Nym shamelessly took advantage.

Later, Amelia Fastida picked Harry up and threw him across her petite shoulder and walked to the bath and then down into the tub with him. Bellatrix floated Nym behind her.

Harry rested a while in the bath and then quickly rose and dressed for PT. The mates followed his lead and they all ended up in the hall for PT. Harry went through his workout and the cold tub. He emerged and waited, and soon Edme, Euna, and Fiona joined him.

Harry smiled at them and transported them to the roof garden. Nym smiled and led the mates to their wing. They rested and smiled as Harry's climaxes washed over them and the new bonded joined them.

Harry transported the girls down to their wing and then transported himself, minus his clothes, straight into the huge tub in the master ensuite. He rinsed off and relaxed for a moment and then wandered into his dressing room.

After he dressed, Harry and the mates slowly walked to breakfast and Harry seated Nym.

The bonded, while carrying on polite conversation, were watching Lauren watching Rose and Remus. Her running commentary in the bond was driving them all into hysterics. She was obviously impatient for them to move their relationship along.

Eventually, though, everyone had had a chance to eat, and Harry rose and led them to the hall.

Classes went well. Runes was another good session of producing the mines, as Tim called them, and they began trying some of the charms they had been creating in Charms class. Some worked, others fizzled and were noted for more work. Transfiguration involved more work on the Animagus change. The Mind Arts classes helped and a few of the mates were getting close to their animals. Both Harry and Nym could sense something, but they really couldn't figure out what it was. It was infuriating.

Harry broke away from that class and went to the roof garden with Grear, Greer, and Grier. They were quite a threesome. Harry had to rest for a while before lunch. Nym found him at the bottom of a pile.

She laughed and transported the McNeil women back to their rooms and Harry to his favorite place, the tub with her.

Lunch was very pleasant. The bond was settling nicely and there were apparently no crises looming.

The afternoon passed in the heavy physical classes, and in Stealth and Tracking Narcissa and Amelia Bones found themselves found and thoroughly loved.

Iona, Isla, and Kristie McNeil also found themselves scooped up and transported to their room in the wing they were occupying. They did not complain.

Nym found Harry in the tub and chuckled. He was asleep with a Bubble-Head charm on. She stripped and went in the tub and pulled him to her. She smiled as she looked at his relaxed, boyish face and held him to her tightly.

Harry woke up and rolled over. He kissed Nym gently and then rose form the tub to go to the loo. Nym smiled as her "horsie" had a noisy pee. "Harry, why do you make so much noise peeing?"

Harry was dumbfounded. "I don't know, Nym, I just pee."

"Because he stands up and pees in the middle, Nym."

"How do you know, Sally?"

"I watched him." They all felt Sally's blushing in the bond and watched her memory of following Harry into the loo while she was invisible and watching him peeing. Oddly enough, none of them were disgusted; they were all at least slightly interested.

"Ahem! Ladies, if you don't mind?"

" _No, we don't mind, Harry. Pee some more."_

"Eugenie!"

" _Oops!"_

"Ladies, please. If everyone has had enough of the Harry biology lesson, could we go eat?"

He left the loo and Nym left the bath. They dressed and Harry escorted them to dinner. He was bright-red as most of the mates were busy reviewing every memory they all had of him in all situations. Including Sally's—especially Sally's—over and over.

The mates were seated, and almost universally their mothers leaned over and questioned them as to why Harry was blushing. Harry could have kissed all his mothers-in-law as suddenly his mates blushed furiously under their close questioning and laughter.

Harry's blush finally faded and he smiled.

Dinner proceeded normally, and afterward Harry rose and led them to the briefing theatre.

"Ma'am, sir, Your Grace. There are no changes to the briefing, so we believe we should use this briefing session to take questions and receive guidance."

Andrew had his hand up immediately.

Nym smiled at him from her podium. "Your Grace?"

"Nym, have we determined the range on the snatch stones?"

Hestia stood and a map of Europe appeared behind her. "Your Grace, we have. The fully charged stones are capable of snatching a person based on intent up to fifty meters away and up to one hundred meters for a person with the Dark Mark."

Hestia waved at the map and red dots appeared as it zoomed in. "Currently the Dark-Mark stones are placed where you see the red dots."

Several people mounted the stage and studied the map. "So mostly around Magical Britain and the Royal establishment," Tim observed.

Hestia nodded. "Yes, Tim. We're currently satisfied with the locations but, as has been pointed out, the stones are essentially free and we're happy to put them anywhere."

Tim nodded. "I'll get with my colleagues we'll produce a target list."

"Harry, how have your plans changed—or have they?"

"Tim, I think we're on the right course. This Horcrux thing is throwing us a little. We'll need to eliminate them or kill Voldemort enough times to use them up, but we're unsure how many there are."

Luna cut in. "Err, Harry, I've been working on it and I believe there are, or were, nine. I believe we actually have one of the last ones in our possession and the other, I think, is at Gaunt Place. A trophy was picked up in our sweep of Hogwarts that reads as a Horcrux. The ring was a family signet ring and the last known heirs of Slytherin were the Gaunt family."

Harry looked at Emmeline and she nodded. The trophy appeared on a table. Harry walked to it and extended his hand. After a moment he chuckled.

"Emmeline, I can strip this thing any time."

"Err, the Department has asked that they be allowed to study it, Harry. We have the situation under control and Vulturewart is, we believe, currently incapacitated. I think we can focus on getting his minions or possible minions out of circulation while we go about our business. If you decide it's time, we can destroy this and then hunt him down. We do need to get the ring under control, though."

Harry thought a moment and then smiled. He extended his hand and the ring appeared in it.

Gasps were heard around the room. "What? I've conquered the House and cast the Praedia Bellica. I can call any of the House's assets."

Sirius gave his barking laugh and slowly everyone joined him. "Only you, Harry. Nobody else would have even thought of that."

"I believe Emmeline is correct, Harry. Let's cut down the number of evil persons and then take care of Riddle. That is, as long as he's under control and we're taking no losses."

"Ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me, Harry. This is your charge. Tell me what you think."

"Eeerrr, I was, ma'am. I agree with you."

"See, Elizabeth? She never believes me when _I_ just agree with her, either, Harry. I think she likes a good fight."

"Phillip!"

"What? It's true."

The Queen glared at her consort amidst chuckles from everyone present.

"I do hate to be the fly in the ointment here, but the stones don't distinguish between Mundane and magical. How do we explain when suddenly citizens of other nations start getting snatched?"

Phillip smiled broadly as the Queen's ire turned on Baron Fellowes.

"Our Duke has full authority in dealing with persons determined to be evil by the stones. They will be questioned under Veritaserum and their crimes reported to the Mundane authorities. If they have committed no crimes in Britain, they will be deported and their countries' law enforcement officials informed."

"Ma'am, I wasn't questioning his authority, but there are governments in the world who employ these people. Or at least condone their activities. What happens when we snatch, say, a Russian Mafioso who is also a member of their government?"

Harry had not liked the Queen's answer. "It depends on their crimes, actually. Murderers, rapists, and pedophiles will be executed and I will cast the Praedia Bellica on them—Mundane, magical, or the Pope. All others will possibly be returned to their countries of origin or the country they committed their crimes in. If, however, their crimes resulted in or aided the commission of any of the abovementioned offenses, they will receive the same treatment. Besides, the current national borders do not reflect the Realm of Briton."

Baron Fellowes recoiled. "You can't be serious. That's barbaric!"

"You're deluded if you think I am anything other than deadly serious. Ten percent of the people on this planet commit ninety-nine percent of the crime. I'm tired of it. I will possibly make an exception on a case by case basis based on the intent and the circumstance of a murder, but that's it—the rest die."

"Harry, you can't."

Agnes, who happened to be sitting next to the Baron, laughed. "You _are_ deluded, aren't you? He has forced a vampire Elder and the Alpha-Male werewolf of western Europe to submit. One of his mates has defacto control of a superpower's arsenal. He himself is probably more powerful than that arsenal, and then you have his mates, the vampire nation, and about three-quarters of the werewolves in the world, a sentient millions of years old magical nexus disguised as a Castle, whatever this Castle really is, and the magical realm of Merlin. In case you don't know, that includes what you would call portions of northern Europe and central and southern Europe entire. He literally can do anything he wants. How would you like to be a frog for a few hundred years?"

Fellowes blinked, and Amanda took pity on him. "Our seers have been aware of this for some time. We, the United States, support the Duke. As do our allies. I don't think you really have to worry about it, Baron."

"He's proposing summary executions. It cannot stand."

Baroness Grofton had had enough. "Baron Fellowes, please think about it a little more. I'm sure what you fear will not happen, and I suspect that the Duke would allow you to observe or send observers."

Baron Fellowes settled somewhat.

"Amelia, what are you doing?"

Amelia Fastida blushed slightly. She had been sniffing Juliet and then Bellatrix. "Their smell is similar, Harry. I think they are related, closely related."

Harry's mind spun, trying to make the adjustment. Nym jumped right on it. "You mean their blood smells similar? That can't be. Umbitch was not related to the Blacks at all."

Harry finally wrapped his brain around it. "But we never did find out who their father was."

Elizabeth rose and walked to the twins, she took Juliet from Amelia Fastida and placed her hand on the baby's forehead. Elizabeth called on the Realm and waited. Suddenly she smiled hugely at Sirius, and then her smile turned sad. She turned to Sirius. "May I present your niece, Lord Black—Juliet Potter out of Delores Umbridge by Regulus Black."

The room sat stunned, then Sirius rose and took Juliet. He then bent down and took Julius from Beatrice and sat back in his seat, smiling sadly. Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry couldn't understand it. "How did that happen?"

"Love potion. Regulus wasn't killed, he was in hiding. Umbitch found him, dosed him, got herself pregnant off him, and killed him. Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. She put his body through the veil," Luna said with tears streaming from her white eyes.

Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Nym, and Harry had moved over to where Sirius sat with tears streaming down his face. They were in a Black Family group hug.

Elizabeth was about to conclude the meeting and move the courtiers and vassals when Sirius looked up, smiling. "The only good thing she ever did was having Regulus's kids. I'll have to have a candle lit for her."

Elizabeth smiled and they all resumed their places.

Amelia Bones rose. "Harry, the evidence that we've developed against Dumbledore indicates that he purposely kept himself ignorant of Snape's activities. He instructed the portraits and elves of Hogwarts to not report on Snape's activities when he first hired him."

Baron Newton said, "Plausible deniability, the Yanks call it."

Harry looked at Amanda. "It is not unknown in government, Harry. Sometimes you must be able to do things, but the nature of these things makes the continuation of that elected government impossible. You establish a legal fiction of your subordinates doing the thing you need without your knowledge or consent."

"Well, I'm glad I won't have that problem."

"Errrh, Harry..."

"I'm not elected, Baron Newton. If somebody wants to remove me they'll have to do it by conquest. They won't want to live in the world that would leave."

"Still, Harry, what do we do with him?"

Griselda Marchbanks snorted. "Nothing. The Wizengamot should handle this. It would look bad for you to summarily issue justice to him, Harry. I also would prefer to see you issue laws and check our trials and verdicts but allow the Wizengamot to continue to function after the current crisis is over. At this point we are all bound to you by fealty oaths at least."

"I will sentence and carry out those sentences; however, Madam Marchbanks, we will still use the stones and question all suspects under Veritaserum."

"Your Grace."

"Newton, was that whole thing designed to force Harry to this decision?" a growling Dan asked, rising from his seat.

The Slytherin mates were nodding in support.

Baron Newton smiled. "Yes, except for the discovery of the Black heirs. We don't want to get into the position of giving possible enemies reasons to take on the Duke, and by extension the Crown. We must live in the present, Colonel."

"I appreciate the support, Dan, but they're correct. Remember, my goal after the crisis is resolved is to withdraw and attempt to increase the world's population by a percentage or two. I don't intend to stay out here forever, and people must be able to govern themselves. I expect to start releasing control in twenty-one years when the Royal Academy starts graduating students, and fully release in forty-two years. I'll maintain the ultimate authority and act if necessary, but other than that I want to see nothing but my beautiful mates and children. I'll be extremely disgruntled if I have to interrupt my life again to handle supposed grownup's problems."

The mates melted at the images Harry was projecting. Dan nodded and sat.

"Uh, after that I hate to say anything else, but in studying the memories of Bella and Allison's enslavement, we believe you incinerated Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry. You should cast the Praedia Bellica."

Harry nodded at Amelia Bones and extended his hand. " _Praedia Bellica_." He felt the spell take hold and he poured in power. The records in Gringotts and the Ministry updated themselves.

Gillian Shepherd stood nervously. "Your Grace, my Department has been studying your problem, and after further evaluation we believe that upon your success you will see an exponential increase in the number of magical beings being born each year. Taking that into consideration and noting the dimensions of the foundation you have excavated, we would like to propose that you change the design to a pentagon of pentagons—the architects in the Department are calling it a Pentaflake.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Gillian continued. "Imagine a regular pentagon twenty-five hundred feet on a side; further subdivide that space into five regular pentagons a thousand feet on a side. You'd have five wedges left over, starting at five hundred feet wide and decreasing to nothing. If you add concentric rings inside these structures you could end up with millions of square feet of space apiece. You wouldn't have to build these inner rings until you needed them. You'd be left with a pentagon shaped open space in the middle, one thousand feet on a side.

"We believe you would have enough space for hundreds of years, possibly thousands."

"Gillian, can you please stay and talk to Hookknife with me on the sixteenth?"

"Certainly, Harry. It's Saturday, so it should be fine. And if not, I'll be here for the Turning anyway."

"I'd like to look at those plans, Gillian."

"Certainly, Alastor."

No more questions were forthcoming, and Harry smiled and rose. He waved his hand and the assortment of wands and staffs were back.

"Ladies, if you would, I'd like all of you who haven't found a second wand or staff for yourselves to see if you can."

Harry moved to the stage and laid out the three staffs he'd held onto. Zsuzsa, Pansy, and Lauren were drawn to the staffs immediately.

While the mates looked at staffs and wands, Harry sat on the edge of the stage swinging his feet and Gillian found herself and her plans the absolute cynosure of the males in the crowd.

Elizabeth watched Harry. He looked up and into her eyes. He raised a brow Elizabeth chuckled. "Harry, what are we going to do with you? You absolutely have planned to withdraw and disappear?"

"I don't really like people, Elizabeth. I mean, you and all the people I'm meeting lately are okay, but in large groups something happens to people and their brains stop working. They turn into really annoying sheep."

Elizabeth looked startled for a moment and then laughed, "I have to keep you away from Phillip—that sounds like something he would say. You seem to have a very black and white view of the world, though, Harry."

Harry grinned at her. "I know. It's great to be young and idealistic."

"Why, you cheeky wag!"

Harry laughed. "Right now, Elizabeth, I think is the time for black and white. Hopefully by the time it gets to be time for the shades of gray I'll have gotten enough experience to carry it off. If not, you can always fire me."

"I'm more likely to spank you, you cheeky devil. Firing you would let you off the hook far too easily."

Harry pouted outrageously and they both looked up to find the bonded and all the other females watching them, smiling and chuckling.

Harry pouted some more.

Kyla, Lassie, and Leslie looked at Nym and she nodded. They curtsied to Elizabeth and dragged Harry away.

Nym sighed and sat. Allison, Bellatrix, and Amelia Fastida folded to their knees around her feet and Beatrice and Eugenie crawled into their laps, as had become their custom.

Elizabeth looked at her and chuckled. She was like some barbarian goddess someone had put an elegant gown on. "I was going to speak to you, Nym, about the other day when you argued with Harry over his scaring us, but you seem to have gotten over it and decided on a better strategy."

Nym blew at her bangs. "Phhht, not really, Elizabeth, but I do try to keep in closer to his thoughts. He's so impulsive. Fortunately, he's also very powerful. I believe he is a sorcerer instead of a wizard. I've been watching his mental process lately and he develops a mental picture of what he wants to do and then makes his magic do it. The magic seems to be thrilled to comply. I try to give what advice and help I can."

"As we all do with them, Nym. He has to have his head, at least a little. He needs to make his own mistakes and learn from them. He seems to be gaining a little maturity, though."

"I think we all are; it's hard to explain, but look at Eugenie. Granted, she was very mature for her age, but now the differences in the bond are unnoticeable. Of course, it may help that we have so many young people in the bond. We all have the urge to play several times a day."

"Keep that, Nym; it will be important. Now, about getting pregnant—when are you going to give me an heir for my Duke, young lady?"

Nym blushed. "Elizabeth, I don't know. I'm off the potion. Harry says it 'smells' like it's my time, and we're...errrh..."

"Snuggling like bunnies two or three times a day?"

Nym favored Eugenie with a glare that fazed the child not one iota. "Thank you, Eugenie, but nothing yet."

"If I may, Elizabeth, it may take a while for her system to throw off the effects of the potion. We're hopeful that her next cycle will result in a pregnancy. I've spoken with Poppy, Anna, and Marie, and we all agree that it probably won't happen this cycle."

"My goodness, Marcia, I hadn't realized you were already paying so much attention."

The bonded shuddered gently.

"Ah, well, that's my signal, I believe. Nym, we'll find our own way home, although I believe most of us will be staying the weekend."

Nym nodded and stood. She led the bonded out. They stopped in the hall and Agnes kissed her. "We'll be fine, Nym, don't worry."

Nym nodded and Agnes led the dwindling Clan McNeil to their quarters as Nym led the bonded to theirs.

Harry faded into view later and collapsed in the tub. Nym went and fished him out after a few moments and levitated him to bed. Harry rolled half onto her and snuggled down into her breast.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 28

16 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

14-16 Sept 1995 (Off Sidereal)

St Mungo's

Long-Term Care Ward

Security Suite

Albus awoke and smiled. He hadn't felt this good in years. He didn't have to worry about the school; from what he could gather, Riddle had gone dormant. Snape was arrested and he didn't have to worry about him any longer. He must write an apology to Amelia today. What had come over him? Poor witch was just trying to do a good job. He would also have to write to Harry and beg his forgiveness.

That started him thinking; there were many many people he needed to apologize to and try to make amends to. Some of his decisions had led good people to their deaths.

Well, better get started.

He rose and went to the attached bath; after his daily toilette he would begin writing letters.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

The bag of barely functioning tissue that was once Tom Riddle and then Voldemort rolled over and settled again. Its breathing was easier today.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Red Fox Pub

Midden

Peter the rat scurried across the midden and into the hole he had found. This was very nice, plenty of food and a place away from predators. Yes, very nice. This silver paw was useful too. Now he didn't have to chew through everything—he could use this paw almost as effectively as his teeth.

Peter curled up and closed his eyes.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry awoke and moved his head slightly. Taking Nym's nipple into his mouth, he slowly licked her and gently chewed on her hardening nipple. Nym stirred and rolled into Harry.

The mates rose and smiled at the Alphas as they wrestled each other into submission. Amelia Fastida and Bellatrix brought them to the bath again, with Allison trailing along behind.

Lindsey, Linzi, Lorna, and Lesley strode into the ensuite and stripped. They slipped into the tub and gently took over washing and floating Harry. Soon they had all met their obligation. It left them smiling widely.

The bonded climbed into PT clothes and hit the gym. After a great workout, Lyndsey, Lynsey, and Mairead trundled off with Harry.

Breakfast was in full swing by the time they returned.

"Harry, we have four new prisoners to interrogate today."

"Okay, Hestia."

"Harry, we all need to go at least put in appearances at our jobs, too."

"Okay, Amelia. I need to talk to Hookknife with Gillian anyway, and we don't have anything pressing that I know of, so let's all just write down where we're going, somewhere everyone can look at, and we can meet back here for lunch."

Everyone nodded and breakfast continued.

After breakfast Harry stood and went to the entry hall. He kissed the bonded goodbye as they wrote their destinations and time of return on the blackboard Harry stuck to the wall, and left on their errands or to go to work.

Harry, Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, Allison, Beatrice, and Eugenie led the remaining mates back to a training hall where they interrogated the latest snatched Death Eaters and one wizard from an intent stone. Harry judged them all guilty of capital crimes supporting the Dark, but none were pedophiles. So it was that Christopher Yondel, Gilbert Waffling, Jonathan Oakby, and Davy Gudgeon found themselves detained at the pleasure of the Duke of Magic. Davy Gudgeon was not a Death Eater, he was just an evil git, the kind that tortured animals.

Harry moved everyone who wanted to go to the building site, and the ensuing argument between Hookknife and Gillian reached epic proportions before it was decided that her plan was in fact the better one, with a few modifications, and that the site would only require minimal modification.

The site was relooked and the survey lines relayed and Harry cleaned up the edges that needed it. The bonded, meanwhile, restarted their block production line and everyone was happy again.

The bonded who had left for work, as well as the McNeil women who had Apparated back to the island to work, appeared at the pit and Geoffrey laid lunch for everyone there.

The argument started again over lunch with the males. Gillian and, surprisingly, Hookknife took them through it all again, and in the end they had to agree also.

" _Harry, what time do you want to do the Turning tonight?"_

" _It's Saturday, Minerva, so after the shops close, how about after dinner? That way all the vassals who want to come can."_

" _Okay, love."_

" _Minerva, you broke Harry."_

" _Hehehe!"_

Nym leaned over and shut Harry's open mouth with her curled fingers and leaned in for a kiss.

"What happened to Harry?"

Sarah tried, she really did.

"Minerva, Grandmother."

"Eugenie, you don't have to tell everyone."

Eugenie rolled her eyes at her mother and went back to her orange segments.

Harry laughed. "It's okay, Sarah. I don't mind everyone knowing I love all my bonded."

Eugenie beamed at him.

"Okay, lover boy, what have you planned for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to try to finish here, Nym, with the ladies' help, that is. Slasher wants to start laying block. I need to get a wardstone, though, and I had something in mind."

"Harry, I don't think they've ever discovered a diamond that big."

The bonded could see a huge diamond, about twelve pounds, in Harry's mind.

"I know, Narcissa, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. There are some things I want to try, but I need a Kimberlite pipe to try it."

"Harry, there's a Kimberlite pipe in my mother's country. It was never exploited, and I know where it is."

"Great, Anastasia, can we go after lunch?"

"Uh, sure, Harry."

They finished and Harry stood and looked around. He looked in Anastasia's eyes and entered her mind. He found the location and suddenly the bonded and he were there.

Janet, Krystal, and Krista immediately moved out with a couple of mates apiece to form strong points at twelve, four, and eight o'clock. Hestia and Emmeline took up position with Allison, Bellatrix, and Amelia Fastida at twelve, two, four, eight, and ten o'clock in an inner circle facing outward. The mates arranged themselves facing outward in a circle between the inner and outer circles and slowly began expanding it, moving from cover to cover.

Harry, Nym, and Anastasia moved to the rock outcropping and Harry put his hand on it. As his mates watched, Harry called on the Realm and it answered. Harry could see into the pipe and there, deep down, a rock responded to him.

The bonded all listened to the creaking and grinding and then they were all suddenly back in Godric's Hollow.

"FREEZE!"

They responded to Alastor's command and froze. Geoffrey popped in with brooms and Alastor, Andrew, and Phillip, with Dan on his broom, took off and circled the bonded. Alastor produced a camera and took a picture. The group landed and Dan whooped and capered about.

The bonded collected near Harry.

"Harry, are you sure? That's a horribly ugly rock."

"Don't be like that, Parvati. She's not cut or polished, but she likes us."

"Harry, what did we talk about? Just because things talk to you doesn't mean you should take them home."

"Yes, Nym, but this is the ward anchor. She asked to be."

Nym shook her head and Elizabeth chuckled. All the mates were standing around looking at the oblong reddish stone about the size of Harry's head.

Alastor came over with the picture he had taken and then developed. It showed a circle of concentric circles of the mates.

"Who planned this?"

"Errrh, I kind of snitched the tactics out of Janet's thoughts as soon as we landed, Alastor, and the mates just flowed into it as she and I thought it."

Dan had stopped capering about. "Great formation, good support, three obvious strong points with overlapping fields of fire, troopers in good order between the strong points, everyone facing out. Hermione, why are you, Parvati, Susan, and Daphne looking up?"

"Air guard, Dad—brooms, remember?"

"Those are great. Why didn't you tell me about that? We have to get one of those. Can your mum fly one? Emma?"

Dan turned and went searching for Emma in the crowd.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys!"

"Hrrmmh, hmmm—well, as the Colonel was saying, excellent work. Why is there this salient in the line, though?"

Alastor indicated a shallow salient between two of the strong points.

"There was a knoll there. Daphne was moving a fire team around it for recce and then we would have put her in an over watch on it, but we accomplished the mission and I evacuated everyone before we got that far."

Alastor nodded. "I think we can start including some field exercises in the training, Harry. The Regiment seems to be capable of taking on tactical problems."

A groan went up from the mates. Their schedules were already horribly full.

"Lets keep them short, Alastor, or maybe we can integrate them with the physical classes in the afternoons."

"Your Grace."

Hookknife had walked over to the stone and he and Slasher were examining it critically.

"Well?"

"Harry, did you intend the school to be sentient?"

"Errrh, no, but it's not like I would mind."

Oddly enough, Harry felt a caress from Rowena and another from Potter Castle; the stone actually glowed a little.

"If you use this as the wardstone, it will be. This is a sentient stone."

"We don't have to cut her or anything, do we?"

Hookknife blinked. "Well, you'll have to inscribe your rune sets, Harry—errh, 'she'?"

"Well, yes, definitely a she."

Hookknife nodded slowly. "I'll send Billhook a message. He'll probably want the chief warder to take a look at the stone."

Harry was cradling the stone in one arm, and through him all the bonded could feel her and she could feel them.

Harry nodded and the group walked back to the site.

Harry kissed the mates who had errands and work again, and after they departed he and the others went back to work. Beatrice and Eugenie kept the stone company under the Queen's watchful eye. Through the afternoon she occasionally held the stone also. Harry was definitely correct; very obviously, the stone was a female.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Angelina was exhausted. NEWT prep and Quidditch were killing her. No, it had nothing to do with all the time she and Fred were spending investigating broom closets. Not at all.

Romilda was in a funk. Neville was spectacular, kind, insightful, and coming into his own as a leader. Who knew he would turn out this way? She had seen several girls eyeing him up and the great dolt had smiled at them. What did that mean, really? Why was he smiling at them? He was probably going to take after Harry and she'd find herself in a harem.

"No I'm not, hush. I haven't even figured out why you like me yet."

"See? You're just like him—dolts, both of you."

"Romilda, I have everything I want, you and my parents. I'm not going anywhere. And if some other girl wants in, she needs to talk to you."

Romilda leaned into her dolt and relaxed. It was nice leaning into his warm body, and he was perfectly squishy.

Neville smiled and rested his chin on her head. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten this lucky.

HPATWS

Beauxbatons

Gabrielle Delacour turned restlessly in the bed in the Infirmary under the watchful gaze of Madame Maxine.

Gabrielle had spontaneously changed to her Veela form yesterday and beaten three girls badly. She had, in turn, been subdued, but she had not yet regained consciousness; she had reverted to her human form, though. Lorelei Delacour was on the way; hopefully she could help the poor child.

Olympe Maxine contemplated what the students had told her. Apparently the three girls had been discussing (ragging on) Harry Potter and the rumors that he was turning British women into sex slaves, and Gabrielle had exploded in a rage and attacked them. She was at the right age, no matter that she looked like a nine-year-old, and her Veela had presented. Poor child; if she could not learn to control it, she would have to leave the school.

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

Department of Mysteries

Lester Hamlish sat contemplating Emmeline Vance—errh, Potter's—report. Finally, he raised his eyes and looked at James Hansen, his friend of fifty years and his second in command. "Well?"

"Well what, Lester?"

"Grrr, what are we going to do about this boy?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to stand on the sidelines and take potshots at whoever he misses."

"James!"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Lester, you have to stop hanging round Kathleen. You're turning into an old woman."

Lester blinked. "That was uncalled for. We can't just let the boy go."

"Did you not read Emmeline's report, or do you think she's lying? We can't do anything about the 'boy', as you call him. He's doing things we and the Americans have never heard of and apparently, he hasn't been tested yet. Whatever Dumbledore needed this power for, he succeeded probably beyond his own wildest dreams.

"The 'boy' has yet to hit his first maturity and he's a magical superpower. We don't have the resources to stop him, and if he's killed I suspect his bonded will go on a rampage that will make the Huns seem like nice, peaceful folks.

"He casts through our strongest restrictors for practice' Hestia had to improve them or he would have melted them to slag."

"What about these intent-based snatch stones?"

"You been to the break room today?"

Lester blinked at the apparent non sequitur. "Errrh, yes, but let's finish here first, then we can go for tea."

"Merlin, did you fall and hit your head? Emmeline, Tonks, Amelia, and Hestia have been back to work. They have undoubtedly emplaced one or more of these stones here in the Ministry."

Lester opened his mouth to dispute this and then the lightbulb came on. "So how many did we lose?"

"None. Makes me wonder if they work really. I mean, I took Kathleen down there on purpose and she just breezed right in there. The Ministry has lost several, though."

"James! That's your own wife you're talking about."

"Yeah, that's why I took her. I know for sure she's evil."

Lester stared at James.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Amelia Fastida looked at Harry critically. The last of the McNeil women were following him with their eyes somewhat desperately.

"He's so thick, Bellatrix. Grab the McNeil women that have not been taken yet and transport them to the roof garden. Allison, help me with Harry. Your Majesty, please watch the girls."

"Of course, Amelia."

Harry, his slaves, and twelve McNeil witches, Malise, Manhattan, Morag, Nairne, Rona, Rosalind, Rossa, Senga, Seonaid, Sheena, Tam, and Zena, disappeared. They did not reappear until dinner.

Lauren spent the rest of the afternoon pushing Rose toward Remus until Rose finally snapped.

"Lauren, stop it. We're together. We bonded last night."

"Well, why didn't you say, then?"

"Because we were having fun torturing you, dear," Shelia calmly told her, Susan nodding vigorously.

Lauren pouted until Rose said, "I can't wait for the eighth."

Lauren smiled. "Neither can I."

"But Harry's not a wolf, Lauren."

Lauren blushed a little as she shuddered. Harry was apparently very busy with the McNeils. "But he's a full Metamorphmagus. The other night he mated Minerva as a cat while she was in her cat Animagus form," she whispered.

The Betas sat back, amazed. Susan recovered first. "So you think he could be able to assume a wolf form and take you that way on the eighth?"

"Yes."

"And us, Lauren? You know in packs the new Alpha takes all the females when he takes over."

Lauren looked like she was going to cry. "I release you to find a new Alpha or contest for the Alpha position. I won't be going back to the pack. I love him and he loves me."

"Why, you selfish bitch…"

"Shelia!" Susan scowled at her. "Lauren, what Shelia is trying to say is that that's unnecessary. We're prepared. Rose will need to go back to the pack with Remus, but Shelia and I would like to stay with you and Harry."

Lauren tackled Shelia and Susan and a good cry was had by all. Rose was dragged into the pile.

Hermione watched as Alice taught Emma to ride a broom and decided to try it again herself. Alice was not a better teacher than Xiomara, but with the personalized instruction and brooms that didn't feel like they were going to fall from the sky any moment like the Hogwarts school brooms, Hermione did much better. Through the afternoon she gained confidence, as did her mother. Dan lay on his back on the ground, staring up at them like a boy watching clouds. It was the sweetest thing Emma had ever seen, and it drove her to overcome her fears. She desperately wanted to take her husband flying.

Toward the end of the afternoon she did, under Hermione, Alice, and Frank's watchful eyes, but it didn't matter. Emma and Dan were in a world of their own. The mates watched and smiled.

Nym and Hestia returned to the site to find a beaming Slasher and their mates finishing up the vast pile of quarried rock.

"I wish I could hire you all, Your Grace. Clan Potter works faster than Goblins, even. And the quality—couldn't ask for better."

"Thank you, Slasher, glad we could help."

"We'll have the Royal Academy up by Christmas, ma'am."

Nym smiled and nodded. She looked around, and as her mates finished up, she strode to Elizabeth.

"Nym, dear, how was the rest of your day?"

"Fine, Elizabeth." Nym picked up the stone and cradled it. The stone glowed.

"Well, we're finished here, and I believe I need to find Harry."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, Nym. We'll find our own way back and see you at dinner."

Nym faded away and reappeared in the roof garden. For a moment it looked like a combat zone, bodies everywhere, then she had to smile. Harry was floating in the pool with a Bubble-Head charm. Nym stripped and walked into the pool; she installed her own Bubble-Head charm and wrapped Harry with her body. She put the stone between them and they sank to the bottom of the pool. Nym cast a warming charm on them and just lay there on the sandy bottom, communing with Harry in the bond.

The mates appeared in the roof garden one by one and moved the McNeil women to their wing.

At 5:30 Nym woke Harry up and they moved to the master suite; after a quick rinse in the shower and after Nym placed the stone in the bed, they dressed and moved to the dining room. The Hogwarts mates and vassals arrived and as dinner progressed, the remainder of their guests and the Queen's staff arrived.

After dinner Nym, taking her time, sent the mates with the Time-Turners to specific locations they had calculated. She used her control and wound and then simultaneously released the connected Time-Turners using her mates' hands.

This Turn was exceptionally smooth. Classes were full and the mates settled back into their one new and one previously bonded morning and evening routine. Of course, Harry supplemented this in S and T and Mind Arts. Usually at least twice more during the day he would find a mate feeling out of sorts and in his usual way do whatever she wanted. With the mates all feeling what he was doing to each of them and knowing Harry would find them if they were peevish, this kept them well satisfied.

The bond settled very comfortably.

Oddly, one of them was always carrying the stone around with her, and it stayed in the bed with them.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter and The Witches' Secret

Chapter 29

17-18 Sept 1995 (Sidereal)

Beauxbatons

Infirmary

Lorelei had arrived the previous night and flown to her daughter's side. She had examined Gabrielle and been crushed. Not only had the poor child's Veela maturity come on her, but she had been found by a wizard's magic.

"What happened that caused this, Madam Maxine?"

"Apparently she was having a conversation with three other girls. The other girls turned abusive toward someone and she changed and attacked them."

"Are they all right?"

"Yes, some minor lacerations and burns but they're fine. Lorelei, it took two professors to subdue her."

"Yes, she has been found and she hit her maturity at the same time. She will have to be bonded to this wizard. Do you know who the girls were speaking of?"

Maxine had gone pale. "Harry Potter, Lorelei."

Lorelei sat down. "I must inform Jean-Paul. He will have to talk to the British Ministry."

"Lorelei, the child is nine. We allowed her entry because of her maturity, but you would have her bonded?"

"She's not human, Madam, she is Veela. Her sexual maturity should have happened at between six and eight. We have been horribly worried."

"And how do you propose to convince Messer. Potter and his guardian Lord Black of the necessity to mate children?"

"She is found, Madam, as is he if rumor can be believed. I will simply put them together. Things will take their natural course from there."

Lorelei composed a note and thought of her elf, Marianne.

 _Pop!_

Lorelei wordlessly handed the note to Marianne.

 _Pop!_

HPATWS

St Mungo's

Long-Term Care Ward

Security Suite

Albus awoke and smiled. Another great day. Breakfast had been brought with a copy of the _Prophet_ ; no attacks and lots of upbeat news for once. Why, they had even changed editorial staff. Rita Skeeter now appeared on the masthead as the editor-in-chief. Good girl, a little abrasive but a well-bred Slytherin nonetheless. He wondered who this Duke of Magical Britain was. Publisher indeed; he hoped that this self-styled Duke was not another rising Dark lord.

He had mail too, replies to at least some of the apologies he had sent. He would need to read those.

After breakfast then.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

The bag of barely functioning tissue that was once Tom Riddle and then Voldemort rolled over and attempted to sit up. It couldn't and was forced to lie back in its own waste products again.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Red Fox Pub

Midden

Peter the rat slammed into the back wall of the hole. Fucking owl in broad daylight! What was the world coming to? Well, it couldn't get in here. Just hunker down and sleep. Belly full of that kidney pie anyway, it had only been a couple of days old. Sleep now.

Hedwig hunkered down in the tree with a good view of the hole. Harry Master Mine would have this rat today. It had bothered him before. Or maybe he wouldn't be mad if he got just its little shiny paw. She hadn't eaten much today.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Entry Hall

Adrian Pucey Sr. approached Hogwarts in a rage. His son had been tortured and then sent down by the new Head of Slytherin, Sinistra, and she was backed up by McGonagall. He didn't know who these cunts thought they were, but they would both beg him to le— He landed with a crash in the floor of some pit. Screaming in rage he whipped out his wand and blasted the wall with a Reductor. It rebounded and knocked him flat.

Moppsy and Floppsy appeared in the cell. Despite the cute names they were two hard-eyed, muscular house-elves who were the Gaolers. Mopsy was the male Chief Gaoler and Flopsy was the female Chief Gaoler. They healed Pucey and stripped him of his wands and all magical objects. They faded out, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Master Suite

Amanda and Christy were having a very vigorous, very satisfying session. The rest of the mates had awoken and focused on them. The bed had grown to truly ridiculous proportions and as Harry chased them down amongst the many bonded, the squeals and laughter were rampant. Finally, after he had pinned them both once, they turned the tables on him and pinned him—one on his crotch and one sitting on his chest.

Harry reached up and pulled Christy onto his face and took a long lick of her. She settled onto him instantly and began a slow thrusting.

Amanda took full advantage, and holding him up she sank fully onto him. Unconsciously she established a rhythm that was an exact counterpoint to Christy's. Harry read them and brought them with him. They all went over the edge together.

When the mates collapsed off of him, Harry changed to his cat form and went tearing around the bedroom, yowling crazily. Nym stopped him with a well-placed Petrificus Totalus and flung him into the bath. The yowling changed to sputtering instantly.

"Nym, couldn't you have said? I would have gotten a camera."

"Beatrice, how long have you been there?"

"All night, Nym."

"Where's Eugenie?"

"Mum made her stay in her room."

"Thank Morgana! Beatrice, you need to sleep near me when you're with us."

"Okay, Nym."

"Sarah, you could have said."

" _She's started seeing it all, Nym. I think she's okay with you all; she doesn't want to be with Harry yet, she just wants to be with you all, separate from Eugenie for a while. Big sister syndrome, I think."_

Nym contemplated this as she rose and went to the bath. The mates dressed and went to PT. Hannah carried the stone.

PT was refreshing. Everyone had started getting a boost from it. They actually felt worse if they missed it.

Breakfast went well and Harry kissed the mates farewell who were going to be working.

The remainder proceeded on their errands or with Harry to the hall to interrogate any new prisoners snatched by the mines.

In the hall Hermione set up the tables and Harry's chair. The Queen and courtiers occupied the gallery. Harry nodded to Hermione.

Adrian Pucey appeared and lunged off the floor toward Hermione. She backhanded him back to the floor; Harry flicked his wrist, and Pucey flew into a chair and was stuck there.

It had happened so fast that everyone besides the bonded was caught completely flat-footed. Amelia Fastida was not, however, and she was not amused. She was suddenly beside Pucey yanking his head back and extending her fangs.

"Amelia, please, darling—we have to try him."

"He attacked my Mistress, Master. Let me kill him."

Pucey's eyes rolled back in his head as Amelia turned all of her compulsion on him. He felt as if his heart was about to stop with fear.

"We'll see, Amelia."

Amelia leaned down and whispered in Pucey's ear, "You think you know what evil is, mortal; even if my Master releases you, you will die for attempting to attack my Mistress."

Pucey sat shaking. Amelia walked back to Harry and resumed her place kneeling at his feet. Her eyes never left Pucey.

Hermione smiled at Amelia and caressed her in the bond and then said, "The court of the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is in session.

"You have been transported to His Grace's dungeons by a ward, either because you bear the Dark Mark or you bear evil intent. You will be questioned under Veritaserum and judged."

Ann and Katie moved to Pucey and Ann held out the bottle. "Will you take the Veritaserum voluntarily?"

"I do not recognize the court, the Duke, or his authority over me. I will take nothing."

"Oh, you will, mortal, or shall my Master simply strip your mind? Actually..."

Amelia turned her compulsion to full, and working Pucey like a puppet she had him lean his head back and open his mouth. Ann blinked and then smiled. She tipped in five drops of Veritaserum.

"Thank you, Amelia, you can let him go now."

Katie and Ann questioned Pucey. His list of known crimes was hideous—and hideously long. He named fourteen associates, one of which was Parkinson.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

This question surprised everyone; the mates knew Harry was thinking out loud, but the man they now knew was Adrian Pucey Sr. answered.

"Because we can. While the Light side struggles against the Dark we can do what we wish with little interference. If someone opposes us we can overcome them one way or another."

"So you don't view your actions as evil? Even though you know yourself to be causing harm?"

"Not to me or mine; I don't care about anyone else."

Harry was floored; this was the opposite of his own way of thinking, and he was convinced that it was the definition of evil. But mere words didn't distinguish the difference between his philosophy and Pucey's; they were instead separated by a concept. Harry refused to do harm if he could avoid it, and Pucey didn't. Now he was going to execute Pucey. How ironic: to stop the harm that Pucey and his associates were doing, Harry had to do harm.

"Were you acting of your own volition and not under duress?"

"Yes."

"Will you change your behavior? Will you stop harming others if it can be avoided?"

"Not if it will cost me anything, either money or time or effort. No one but my own are worth those things."

Harry thought Pucey was coming out of the Veritaserum. He asked, rhetorically, "Who are you to judge?"

Pucey apparently was still under the serum enough to be forced to answer, "I am a pureblooded Head of House. My word is law."

The arrogance of the man staggered Harry.

Harry used his Legilimency and roamed Pucey's mind. The arrogance was pervasive and unbreakable, trained into Pucey the child and reinforced in Pucey the man. Harry withdrew knowing he had been correct, he could not change Pucey and the man would use any means to destroy Aurora and Minerva.

Bloody hell, a wife and three daughters; his son was Adrian Pucey, Slytherin seventh year. The bonded fed him information—Aurora being attacked and what Rowena did to her attacker.

 _Pop!_

Geoffrey appeared with Arianne, Charlotte, Sylvia, Georgia, and Adrian Pucey Jr.

Harry nodded and after Hermione's introduction of him and explanation of the court, their interrogations began.

The wife, Arianne, was forty-four and a Slytherin graduate of Hogwarts, as were her daughters Charlotte, twenty-four, Sylvia, twenty-two, and Georgia, twenty. Adrian Jr. was seventeen, almost eighteen.

The women were not rabid believers in their rights at the cost of others, and Adrian Jr.'s will had been broken by Rowena. None of the women had committed any crimes other than supporting their husband and father.

"So is it possible to—errrh, sorry, Rowena—torture the disregard for others out of Pucey Sr.?"

"So you did this to my Adrian? I'll kill you, you bastard!" Arianne screamed at Harry.

The crackling laughter that came from Amelia Fastida froze everyone in the room. "Stupid mortal cow. You could no more kill my lord than you can change the direction of this planet."

Arianne started, realizing that kneeling at this boy's feet was a massively powerful vampire, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a witch she knew to be a Senior Auror.

Amelia was no longer kneeling at Harry's feet, however. Faster than the eye could process, she was by Arianne with the woman's head pushed to the side and her fangs descending.

"Amelia, don't, please."

Those simple words brought a grumbling Amelia back to her position at Harry's feet. She stopped grumbling when Harry caressed her head and smiled at her.

"Actually, Arianne, Adrian caused what happened to himself to happen. He attacked a witch while her back was turned. The ancient wards of Hogwarts then made sure it never happened again. I am debating the same thing with your husband.

"Adrian Pucey Sr., you have been judged to be a supporter of the Dark."

"I do not accept your authority, boy."

Harry sighed. "Is there any way you will? I would prefer not to kill you."

Pucey Sr. laughed. "As if you could. I'll kill you and take your wealth and your women."

Harry smiled sadly. "At your service, sir. This will be a duel to the death. Seconds?"

"Adrian Jr. will be my second."

"I would offer you one last chance to withdraw, Pucey. If you do I'll commute your sentence to imprisonment and attempt to find a way to re-educate you."

Pucey looked at Harry and spat in his direction.

The Pucey women looked terrified. Why couldn't their father and husband see either the pain this was causing the young man or the power he radiated?

Arianne saw a figure in the gallery shake her head sadly and realized it was the Queen. Oh Morgana, no! This boy was the Duke—the rumors were true. Oh, gods.

Harry sadly shook his head and negligently waved his hand. The Pucey men were across the room and armed. Harry stood. "Daphne?"

"I'm honored, Master."

Arianne heard this and looked at her—Daphne Greengrass, scion of the powerful neutral House Greengrass—and in the gallery, yes, of course, William and Esmeralda. So—no longer neutral, then. And there were the Parkinsons and Tracey Davis here on the floor.

The dueling ward going up drew her attention.

"When you're ready you may begin, Pucey."

Warning bells were blaring in Pucey Sr.'s head. The boy didn't even have a wand.

He started with a Stunner. Harry put his hand up and let the Stunner hit him. Nothing happened. Pucey began casting strings of curses and hexes as the dueling instructor had taught him.

The boy just absorbed them all. All right, up the ante then. He cast a set of Dark curses and hexes that should have incinerated the boy.

The boy just caught them and smiled sadly at him.

"Last chance, Pucey. Surrender."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Pucey smiled in satisfaction as the Killing Curse struck the boy as he turned to his second. She was smiling at him. He heard, "Ouch," and turned his eyes back to the boy. He was stunned to see him still alive.

The mates watched as Harry absorbed each spell and evaluated them. They listened to his internal monologue.

" _Weak, lots of hostility though. Still weak but better. Aha, a string—all weak but well put together. Ouch, that thing always hurts."_

" _Harry, pay attention to Pucey."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

Harry looked at Pucey and flicked his hand negligently. " _Bombarda!_ " Pucey sublimed to gas. " _Praedia Bellica!_ " A light flashed.

Adrian Pucey Jr. screamed and then raised his wand. He found himself frozen.

"Please don't make me kill you too."

Adrian looked at Harry. " _Avada ke_ —" He never finished. Harry hit him with the Bombarda and sank to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Nym appeared and knelt beside Harry. They faded from view.

Arianne had collapsed with her daughters. Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, and Allison moved them to the roof garden, where they found Nym holding Harry as tears streamed down his face.

Arianne, Charlotte, Sylvia, and Georgia sat on the ground hugging each other and watching Harry.

"Why, Nym? Why did they do that? I would have accepted their surrender. Really. I was still trying to figure out whether or not the elder Pucey could be re-educated. I thought the younger had been."

"Shhh. I don't know, baby. Just rest a while."

Harry lay his head on her breast and they lay back on the grass together.

Harry had known they weren't alone but he suddenly figured out who was there.

"Arianne, Charlotte, Sylvia, Georgia, I am so sorry. I can't tell you."

Arianne looked at him for a moment and then moved to where he and Nym reclined on the grass. Her daughters went with her. As soon as she touched him she felt the tingle and then the urge to submit to Nym.

"So it's true—all the stories are true."

She had unconsciously offered her crossed wrists to Nym. Nym wrapped them in one hand and placed her other on Arianne's forehead.

Arianne had had a pleasant childhood but a loveless marriage. While she had not been raped, she had never loved Adrian Sr. She had loved Adrian Jr., her son, however, and did love her daughters.

Nym sighed and took Arianne in one arm and Harry in the other. Soon it was a puppy pile of mates, slaves and chattel. By lunch all four Pucey women had met their obligation.

Elizabeth spent the morning being extremely unamused and issuing instructions to the Order of the Phoenix and the special branch of Scotland Yard. Harry had tried to be merciful and these louts had refused to cooperate. She would know who they were and issue the warrants on them herself.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

Red Fox Pub

Tree behind the midden

Hedwig growled a hoot and shifted from foot to foot. Little bastard rat had to come out soon. Wait, what was that? Something had moved. She shook herself fully awake and tensed.

Peter looked out of the hole. Noon. Stupid bloody owls would be asleep now. Time to go. He poked his head out of the hole and something hit him on the back of the neck like a ton of bricks.

Hedwig used her master's method and faded from view.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry and the mates had made it in a laughing pile to the dining room. The new mates were finding their most kindred bond sisters in the bond, and the whispering and giggling was going a thousand miles an hour.

Just as Harry looked up and smiled at them after sitting, Hedwig faded into view and dropped a brownish-gray lump on Harry's plate. She flared her wings, landed on Harry's shoulder, and announced, " _Caught it for Master,_ " in the bond.

"Errrh, thank you, Hedwig—but what is it?"

Moody, who had leapt up and charged to the head of the table, poked the nasty brownish-gray lump with his scarred and battered wand and it unfolded into a rat.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, girl, but I get plenty of food now."

The mates, their curiosity piqued, looked into his memories and saw Hedwig bringing Harry mice, rats, and other creatures when his relatives were starving him during the summers. To everyone's surprise Elizabeth, who had used her connection to Harry and Nym through the realm to see the memory, exploded.

"Baron Newton, the family Dursley residing at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, will be detained at my pleasure. Scotland Yard will investigate no other crime until I know everything about them all from the moment they were born."

Baron Newton didn't know where this came from, but he had never seen Her Majesty so angry. Her face was a mottled red and she was shaking with rage. He opened the cell phone Ann had worked on for him and made a call.

"Ma'am, they'll be picked up soon."

"Tell me when."

"Ma'am."

Harry had not been listening; instead he had been trying to figure out why Hedwig had brought the rat to him alive.

Ron, who had walked down the table, said, "You know, that rat looks like Scabbers—ya think, Percy?"

At the word "Scabbers", Harry had cast a containment hex over the rat. He looked closer and sure enough, there was a tiny silver paw.

"Pettigrew!"

At this the table exploded into activity. Marcia had the sense to come run a scan on the rat. "Paralyzed, dying—neck broken."

"Keep him alive if you can, Marcia. He's actually an Animagus Death Eater. We'll want to question him."

"Not much hope, Harry. You'll have to strip his mind if we can get him human again. Hedwig broke his neck when she stooped on him, I think—mostly severed his spinal cord."

"Way to go, Hedwig," Sirius put in. Hedwig preened under Harry's hand.

" _Mine."_

"Ours, _Hedwig, remember?"_

Nym got the distinct impression of nest and eggs and owlets.

" _Mine."_

" _Ours."_

" _Grrr, ours, soon?"_

" _Errrh, better let me talk to him."_

Harry was temporarily derailed by this whole little mental conversation between Hedwig and Nym, and the bond was buzzing with the implications while blushing heavily. Hedwig had some very aggressive plans—errrh, instincts? Whatever.

Meanwhile Marcia, Alastor, Sirius, and Remus were discussing what to do with Pettigrew, albeit with a furiously blushing Marcia.

"What's the problem? We can just dose him with Skelegrow and then when he's healed, we force him into his human form and then question him."

"Skelegrow is contraindicated in neck fractures, Harry. While it's working it might finish cutting the spinal cord and then when it regrew it would regrow severed. Nerves are tricky. I have him in stasis now but we're going to need a veterinary Healer."

"So we force him back to human and then give him the Skelegrow. I don't care if he _is_ paralyzed, I just want him alive so I can strip his mind. He's a confirmed Death Eater from the first war. I'm going to execute him anyway; he knows where Riddle is, though."

"If we force him back, Harry, it might finish his spinal cord, too. It's very painful to be forced back; if he even tenses his muscles the wrong way he'll finish what Hedwig started."

Harry had been absently rubbing Hedwig the whole time and she had been rubbing her head on his check. He nodded at Sirius.

"So I strip his mind now."

"I would only do that as a last resort, Harry. We don't know what the effects could be—plus he's mostly rat when he's in this form. He spent twelve years continuously changed; it's a wonder he can change back to human at all."

Harry sat thinking after this last statement by Remus. His train of thought was interrupted when a truly gigantic screech owl flew in what was obviously an owl port in the top of the courtyard side of the dining room wall, flared it wings, and landed on the back of Nym's chair. Nym turned and looked at the owl and then took the letter from its leg.

Hedwig had moved to Harry's shoulder and stood completely puffed up, looking at the screech owl with her best intimidating glare.

 _Madam Potter_

 _Potter Castle_

 _Somewhere in the United Kingdom_

 _Madam Potter_

 _My daughter Gabrielle is found by your mate, Messer. Harry James Potter, I believe. She is currently unconscious and in need of his presence at Beauxbatons School of Magic's Infirmary. She is also Veela._

 _I would not ask, but he may be the only one capable of saving her._

 _I await your response._

 _Lorelei Delacour_

Nym sighed; she handed the missive to Harry and waited for the explosion. She could already hear it: " _She's nine years old! No, I won't do it_."

Harry read the letter and put his head in his hands. His emotions and thoughts were a whirling maelstrom. First Hedwig brought Pettigrew, and now this.

Nym waited.

Harry's shoulders started to shake and Andrew asked, "All right there, Harry?"

Harry raised his head, handed Andrew the letter, and burst out laughing.

Nym pouted.

"Do I really sound like that, Nym?"

She blushed furiously.

Eugenie snapped "Yes, you big baby. Sometimes you just need to grow up."

Harry looked at Eugenie and the irony overcame him. He rolled on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Eugenie pouted along with Nym.

This made the laughter worse. Finally Harry looked up. "Well, we won't get much done today, I guess. Marcia, please move that rat to a secure cell. Make sure it's Animagus-rat-escape-proof. Nym, let's go visit Gabrielle. Minerva, can you bring Hagrid to look at the rat? He's the best person with animals I know. If any one knows a top-flight veterinary surgeon, could you please try to get them here for a second opinion? We'll meet back here at 6:30 for dinner, if that's all right with everyone?"

Everyone nodded and Harry stood. He, Nym, Sarah, and the Primaries faded away.

"Things happen fast around him, don't they?"

Jacquelyn looked at Arianne. "You don't say; really?"

Harry's laughter could be felt through the bond. Chuckles were heard all around, along with three cries of, "Mother!"

Arianne's pouting got her a hug from Jacquelyn. "Never you mind, dear. You'll catch up soon enough."

HPATWS

Harry appeared in the Infirmary of Beauxbatons with Nym.

"Harry, how do you know where you're going when you go that fast?"

"I just followed the...err...pull that Gabrielle is putting off, Nym."

"Arretez la où vous êtes."

"It's me, Madam Maxine, Harry Potter."

"Parlez vous français, Harry? Quand est-ceci arrivé ?"

"Errh, no? I was just guessing, kind of."

"Oh Harry, good guesses though. And this is?"

"Nymphadora, my Primary Alpha, ma'am."

"Primary Alpha, Harry? How many do you have?"

"Two, ma'am."

"Mon dieu! And bonded, Harry?"

"I do not believe that is in your purview, Madam," said the stately platinum blond who was moving to Gabrielle's bed.

"Lorelei, I was merely—"

"Curious, yes, I know. I think that if my daughter's mate wants you to know, he will tell you, Madam."

" _Well, that's interesting."_

" _Yeah, but what's that about?"_

" _The Veela are heavily persecuted and pursued, Harry. They maintain their colonies in the very strictest secrecy. Their society is matriarchal, we think; they are so secretive that we don't even know that for sure."_

Lorelei, who knew exactly what was going on, waited patiently.

"Ma'am, you called me Gabrielle's mate?"

"Yes. She presented as a Veela for the first time and attacked three other girls who were making disparaging remarks about you. I believe Nymphadora should touch her. If she is found by you, she will respond. The depth of her response will determine...errrh..."

"We know," Nym said as she stepped up and lay her hand on Gabrielle's forehead.

Gabrielle's eyes immediately opened and she sat up.

Nym immediately took her in her arms. "Shhh, Gabrielle, it's fine."

Gabrielle snuggled into a smiling Nym's chest and left her with a bemused look on her face.

Lorelei smiled. "We are prepared to leave, Harry. I will accompany Gabrielle to assist you all."

Harry nodded tightly. "Madam Maxine, a pleasure as always."

As Harry raised his arms, Madam Maxine nodded and Harry, Nym, Gabrielle, and Lorelei faded from view.

HPATWS

Surrey

Little Whinging

4 Privet Drive

Two more police cars, sirens blaring, descended on Privet Drive and screeched to a halt in front of the house, disgorging four police officers each who charged toward the sound of bellowing.

Crashing through the front door they found the male officer who had been sent to detain the Dursleys fighting off two males while his female partner was subduing a female. With some quick baton work, both males went down; the female officer had apparently had enough, and a good right cross stopped the screeching.

"PC Ironmonger, report."

The female PC, senior on scene, said, "Sergeant, we arrived and knocked at the door. It was answered by this individual who identified himself as Vernon Dursley. We asked to see Dudley and Petunia Dursley. This male came down the stairs and was identified as Dudley. This female came into the hall from the lounge and was identified as Petunia. We informed them they were to be detained at Her Majesty's pleasure, and the individual identified as Vernon went berserk. He began yelling about freaks and calling us names. PC Miller called for backup, and the younger one identified as Dudley attacked him and attempted to escape."

"At this point the female subject hit me with a teapot and began screaming at me to leave her 'Dudders' alone. I was engaged in subduing her when you arrived."

A car and van pulled up outside and a gang of plainclothes people emerged from the vehicles.

The Sergeant looked at them and then at the van. "Heads up, it's the Yard."

Inspector Giles Crampton approached the house. "Under control there, Sergeant?"

"Sir, yes sir. We were just about to transport these prisoners."

"We'll have a high-security transport team here soon, Sergeant. They're for Lewes, to await Her Majesty's pleasure, I'm afraid."

Sergeant Jones blinked. "All for their son being a delinquent, sir?"

"I don't really know; orders from on high. What did you mean about the boy being a delinquent?"

"Rumors, sir. We've never been able to catch him, but there's a gang that operates in the area and we're investigating. It was pointing this way. A couple of other boys were implicated also."

"I see. Well, we're going to process this house. You and your men have been tasked with this investigation also, so if you could begin a canvass of the neighborhood it would be appreciated."

"Sir."

As the Sergeant trundled off, Giles couldn't help but wonder what they were going to uncover here. Why had they, the specials, suddenly descended on some middle-class family in a middle-class town in middle-class Surrey? Oh well; his was not to reason why, at least not yet.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry had faded from view with Nym when a coal-black owl appeared, flew to Amelia Fastida, and flared its wings, landing gracefully on her chair back. It got the intimidating glare from Hedwig too.

Amelia Fastida chuckled. " _So forceful, Hedwig?"_

" _Mine. Ours."_

" _Is her vocabulary so limited?"_

" _No, Hermione, I think it's our frame of reference. When I'm a cat I can easily communicate with other cats but usually without words. It's more body language and accepted behaviors."_

" _So that's why you rake Harry after you two finish and he tries to cuddle, Minerva?"_

" _Errrh, yes. I really can't help it in that form."_

Minerva blushed furiously.

" _So if we were owls we would understand better?"_

" _Well, yes. At least I believe so, Hermione."_

While this conversation was going on, Amelia Fastida had removed the note from her owl Wenceslas's leg.

 _Mistress_

 _I have found the lair of the young ones._

 _I am prepared for punishment._

 _Antonitus_

"Well, that's no fun."

"What, Mother?"

Amelia handed the note to Zsuzsa, who read it and smiled. "That one is sly. He pulled your teeth by waiting for his punishment and anticipating your needs."

"Phht."

"Oh, very elegant, Mother. Phht?"

Elizabeth, who had been handed the note as it made its rounds, smiled. "It may not be very elegant but it's very accurate. It is extremely vexing when retainers play games."

Several courtiers swallowed nervously.

"Bah! Antonitus is an oily pain in the—"

"Mother!"

"I should just kill him and have done, but he's such a _useful_ oily pain in th—"

"MOTHER!"

Amelia was spared Zsuzsa'a wrath when Harry, Nym, Gabriel, and Lorelei faded into view.

Amelia Fastida suddenly went full vampire and Zsuzsa jumped out of her seat into a defensive crouch. Lauren, Susan, Shelia, Rose, and Peter joined them in their defensive postures, all of them oriented on Gabrielle and Lorelei.

"Errrh, honey I'm home?"

"Harry, protect Nym. We'll handle the Veela."

"It's okay, Amelia. They're friends."

The werewolves, Amelia, and Zsuzsa didn't move. "They've got Harry. Kill them."

Harry blinked and froze the bonded, Lauren's Betas, and Peter with a wave. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Remus answered "Veela are mistrusted by both vampires and werewolves, Harry. They're also one of the very few natural enemies of both."

"Mistrusted? You kill strangers over mistrust? I think, my lord, you are shading the truth. Okay, so why aren't you flipping out, Remus?"

"I know the Delacours, Harry. Believe me, the first time I met Fleur it wasn't so easy."

Harry turned back to his bonded, Lauren's Betas, and Peter. "Okay, I'm going to unfreeze you. As you can see, neither Gabrielle nor Lorelei intend to harm us, so let's all try to be civil."

He unfroze them, and with hard looks at the Delacours, which did not faze either Veela in the slightest, they all retook their seats.

Harry sighed and said, "If no one else has anything earth-shattering for today, let's move to the sitting room and discuss this latest development with the Delacours."

"Harry, Antonitus has found the young ones' lair. I would like to go and fix that problem this evening."

"Can you get us some more information, Amelia? I'd like to set it up for the Regiment's first mission. Coordinate with Hestia and Hermione and we'll mission-brief at five, followed by an attack to seize at sundown."

Amelia, still eyeing Lorelei and Gabrielle, nodded. "Yes, Master."

Lorelei blinked. Amelia scribbled a note and attached it to Wenceslas. He immediately sprang into the air, leaving the same way he had come.

Gabrielle looked at her owl Hugh and he flew to her shoulder.

Harry looked at Hedwig. "Hey, girl, can you show—"

"Hugh, Harry."

Harry smiled at Gabrielle. "—Hugh the Owlery?"

" _Yes, Harry."_

" _She's getting better."_

" _Which is very strange, Hermione."_

" _She's bonded to him. The magic is working on her, too."_

" _Really, Luna?"_

Suddenly the bond was a mass of theorizing. Harry shook his head and led Nym to the sitting room. Everyone followed. As they walked he asked, "Amelia, what did you say to Antonitus?"

"I told him to be here in an hour with all the details or I would kill him, Master."

"Amelia, I don't think he can get through the wards. I'm not sure how the owls did it."

"I know, Nym—I'll ask Geoffrey to send an elf for him in forty-five minutes. I just want to torture him a little; these young are his fault, after all. And before you object, Harry, you may kill him if what I suspect has happened has in fact happened. Cleaning this mess up will be ghastly; we'll probably have to kill most of them to establish dominance, if they haven't been properly raised."

Peter was nodding his head. "It will be the same with the werewolves Greyback is creating, Harry. We'll have to dominate them or kill them. The fight for dominance will probably kill some of them."

Harry nodded; after all, he had access to Amelia and Lauren's minds now, so he knew what was coming. "Yes, but we'll keep the carnage limited. We will imprison them here if we can't dominate them without killing them. We'll await the cure and when it's available, we will offer it to them. Those who don't accept it will be executed. So, in our dominance struggles, if you feel you have to kill them, try to knock them out first. If you want, I'll fight them."

By now they had reached the sitting room and everyone was listening.

"It would be better if they were beaten by whoever will be their Alpha, Harry. If not, it will be trouble later."

Amelia Fastida nodded. "But of course you will force the females into submission, Harry."

He winced.

Harry, having seated Nym, walked over and touched Lauren. He concentrated on how her wolf felt and changed.

Everyone except Peter scrambled away from the nine-foot wolf with blazing red eyes that appeared before them; Peter rolled on the floor, laughing. Harry looked around, puzzled, and then popped back to his natural form.

"What's so funny, Peter?"

Lauren caught the scent and started laughing too. Harry had been facing away from her.

"Mental—they've all gone mental."

Quite a few people had to agree with Ron as the bonded, catching Lauren's thoughts, laughed with her and Peter. Harry blushed furiously, walked to Peter, touched him, entered his mind, and changed again.

The laughing stopped but no one was scrambling away from the enormous, muscular wolf in front of them.

"Good God, he's enormous."

Sarah fortunately got her hand over Eugenie's mouth before the dreamy little, "Yes, he is," could pop out in response to Phillip's comment.

She leaned down and whispered furiously in her very precocious younger daughter's ear, "Eugenie, are you trying to kill your father? If not, let's not make those comments for another five years or so, all right?"

Eugenie cut her eyes to her dad and nodded furiously, with Sarah's hand still firmly over her mouth.

Harry the werewolf prowled over to Lauren and laid on the floor, placing his head in her lap. The huge head covered her whole lap.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," intoned a furiously blushing Shelia, who was suddenly sopping wet.

Harry sniffed and thought a mild cleaning charm at her; at her blushing, shuddering reaction he leapt into the air, making all kinds of growling and whining noises. Lauren laughed.

"Wolves don't talk like that, Harry."

Harry, ecstatic, hardly noticed and raced around the huge sitting room. Suddenly, instead of the large wolf there was a large orange tomcat who leapt into the air and faded away.

Nym, startled, checked the bond and then went to the illusioned wall. There, out in the Hollow, was Harry, racing around appearing and disappearing, changing randomly between wizard, wolf, and cat.

The blushing bonded, having figured out why he was so excited, smiled and laughed.

"I don't see how you can be laughing, Nym. He's obviously gone mad. We're going to have to put him down if he keeps on."

"It's fine, Phillip. He just discovered that not only can he assume almost any form but he can cast magic while he is the animal."

Phillip knew the answer, but for the audience he played the straight man. "And that's rare?"

"Completely unique—both things, actually."

"Harryistic even."

Amelia sighed and looked at her niece. "All right, Harryistic."

Susan smiled in triumph.

"Oy, Ginny, why were you all laughing?"

"Errrh, Harry's change was a little off the first time." Ginny saw no need to tell Ron Harry had turned into a female wolf.

Harry suddenly appeared and grabbed Amelia Fastida. He sank his gaze into her eyes and shifted into a vampire—not just any vampire but the Obviously Dominant Vampire on the planet. Amelia literally swooned and the rest of the women in the room were beginning to join her. Both Veela had fully changed when Harry changed back.

"Lilith, Harry, don't do that again until I teach you to control the compulsion!"

"Why, Amelia?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "The compulsion is sex-based, Harry, so unless you want me out of this dress you should listen to Amelia Fastida."

"Ma'am, I would never—"

"I know, dear, that's why you have to listen to Amelia."

Lorelei nodded. "I'll help you too, Harry. That was much like the Veela compulsion but—errr—more so, I guess."

A surprisingly clear-eyed Neville said, "It's undifferentiated; it affects males and females."

The women and Harry looked around the room at the blushing males, Mundane and wizard alike; they were nodding. Harry groaned.

The room broke up at his expense.

"Back on point, and as impressive as that is, we should save it in case the normal ways don't work, Harry. I'll hunt down Fenrir Greyback next full moon and kill him. That will re-establish my dominance over his pack, and you and Amelia can establish dominance over these young vampires tonight."

Harry nodded. He sat contemplating things with Elizabeth watching him closely. Finally, she couldn't stand it. "Oh, what is it, Harry?"

"Things have just gone so well, ma'am. I'm wondering when the other shoe will drop. Usually my luck is all bad."

"I'm hopeful that the Dursleys and your first four years in the magical world fulfilled your quota of bad, Harry. Speaking of which..."

Baron Newton immediately said, "In custody, ma'am. Apparently, they attacked the constables sent to detain them and reinforcements had to be called. No injuries to the constables, but the Dursleys were unconscious and transported to the prison infirmary at Lewes."

"Complainants are already coming forward about the boy, Dudley—apparently quite the little gangster."

Elizabeth nodded. "Send my compliments to the Little Whinging Constabulary."

Baron Newton pulled out his cell.

Amelia Fastida sighed and Geoffrey appeared with Antonitus and several rolls of paper.

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

"I live to serve, Mistress."

Antonitus looked around and was stunned by the collection around him—Mundane, magical, werewolves, Veela, and in the center of it this painfully powerful young man who smelled like wolf and vampire.

He bowed like a puppet with its strings cut and stayed that way.

"Oh, get up, you oily git. My Master neither appreciates or needs your overly obsequious pandering for attention," Amelia said, sinking to her knees at the freshly seated Harry's feet with Bellatrix and Allison. Beatrice and Eugenie immediately folded into their favorite positions, Eugenie on Bellatrix's lap, Beatrice between Allison and Amelia Fastida.

Surprising everyone, Gabrielle strode over and folded to her knees beside Amelia Fastida; continuing the surprise, Amelia Fastida put her arm over the girl's shoulders and pulled her tight to her side.

Antonitus tensed while Amelia and Gabrielle relaxed into each other. Gabrielle lay her head on Amelia's shoulder and smiled brightly.

Lorelei laughed. "So it is true, love does conquer all!"

This brought a general round of laughter.

"Antonitus, don't stand there laughing like a hyena; tell us about these young ones."

Harry scowled and leaned down to Amelia. He growled in her ear and whispered, "Play nice, my Amelia, we need him for now." He bit her, not gently, behind her ear. Amelia shuddered and Gabrielle giggled.

Antonitus's excellent vampire hearing picked this up and he started. He could smell the Dominant Vampire rolling off the boy; he could see his end in this boy, and Amelia was about as much slave as he expected. He didn't know what kind of game she was playing, but he was fairly certain it would be deadly for him if he made a single mistake.

"Master, Mistress, the young are all in a large manor house called Berry Pomeroy Castle near Plymouth. There are fifty-four of them ranging from just turned to two years old. Their sire has not trained them for anything beyond killing and sex. They range in age from fourteen to thirty-two; as you would expect from an underage male, sire, they are all female."

Harry was radiating hatred unlike any of them had ever felt. "The sire—name the sire."

Elizabeth winced. "Unless he's dead, it would be the former Baron Seymour, John Michael Edward Seymour, nineteenth Duke of Somerset. His son was born in 1983 and now carries the title of Baron Seymour. At least I hope he hasn't been turned at eleven, as he would have to have been to turn the oldest of these."

"But he said under-age."

"He means under-age for a vampire, Mum. A vampire sire should normally not be less than two hundred years old."

Molly nodded to Ginny. "Thank you, dear."

Antonitus opened his mouth to speak to Amelia sharply about revealing secrets and clapped it shut again with an audible snap. He had looked into Nym's eyes and seen his imminent death.

Zsuzsa laughed. "See? He can learn, Mother. Nym trained him with a single glance to not make inane comments."

"Death glare, more like."

"Su!" Daphne exclaimed, smiling. The bond was coming fully on, trying to keep Harry from exploding and killing Antonitus out of hand.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Nym looked at Su and growled, but she was laughing in the bond. " _Thank you, Su. Do you save up your little tension-breakers, or what?"_

Su grinned at her impishly.

"Antonitus, coordinate with Hestia." Hestia rose. "And Hermione." Hermione rose also.

Antonitus never hesitated. "Sir." He turned and followed Hestia and Hermione over to a table. The other principal staff gathered with them.

"See, Mother?"

Harry smiled. "Hush, Zsuzsa."

"Your Grace?"

"Yes, Madame Delacour?"

"Lorelei, please, Harry. We originally intended to discuss the animosity that exists between Veela, vampires and werewolves when we came here."

"Yes, Madame Delacour."

Lorelei nodded. "Amelia Fastida, Peter, please correct me if I get this wrong. There are no or very few male Veela through the history of the race. Veela generally take human males as mates. The Veela are very secretive and over the years built large cities. Then the virus came. The male vampires coveted Veela for their—errrh—interesting abilities to endure, but could not provide the Veela with children. The Veela elders took the decision to disallow Veela/vampire pairings. This was not met by significant resistance, because frankly a Veela could have a vampire and then leave him and pick up the father of her children. The vampires, unfortunately, are almost driven to establish dominance."

Amelia Fastida shook her head. "Not almost—they _are_ driven to find their place in the pecking order and dominate all that cannot defeat them."

"Yes, well, the vampires did not want to release the Veela. The council took exception. The vampires had enslaved the werewolves, and there was a war. Thousands died on both sides. It turns out that in combat, Veela, vampire and werewolves are mostly equal. Their abilities either cancel each other out or negate the advantages of the other. Also, oddly, Veela cannot be turned to either vampire or werewolf."

Marcia perked up "Oooh, I'm going to need a blood sample from you, Amelia Fastida, Gabriel, and Lauren."

"Oooh, yes, Marcia, it could work," Chu enthused.

Harry, even though he was in the bond, couldn't quite get where they were going. The mates involved, though, had risen to their feet and headed off to the potions lab.

Geoffrey popped in with Hagrid.

"Harry, where you been, then?"

Harry smiled. "Right here, Hagrid. It's a long story."

"Well, when you have time then. I looked at the rat, Harry. It doesn't look good. I could maybe fix a real rat, but if you ever want him to be a human again I'm afraid it's beyond me. There was a mediwitch and a Muggle animal doctor down there looking at 'im, though; maybe there'll be summat they can do."

Harry nodded and he and Hagrid talked for a while. There were a lot of "wah's" and "'e never's" in the conversation.

Soon enough it was five, and time for the briefing.

Harry rose and called in the bond. The mates started toward the briefing theater as Harry escorted Sarah and the Queen to the theater.

Hestia wasted no time in starting the briefing.

"Your Grace, tonight at 1800 hours the scouts, under the command of Krista, will transport in teams of three to the vicinity of Berry Pomeroy Castle. They will establish runestone-driven anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards and take up observation positions on all road junctions leading to the Castle.

"Once the scouts have developed the situation and on your order, A Company, led by Janet, will transport into blocking positions identified by the scouts.

"B Company, led by Krystal, will then, on your order, transport into this courtyard and assault the house, driving or transporting all inhabitants to this hall, which Ginny the G4 with her support company will have cleared of all furniture.

"Cho and the air troop will be disillusioned and flying combat air patrol. Once the occupants of the house are driven or transported to the hall, you, Amelia Fastida, and Zsuzsa will do whatever it is that needs to be done to subdue and/or establish dominance over the vampires and all other occupants of the house.

"Nym will retain combat command while you are engaged in dominating the vampires.

"The G4 will provide food and water to the companies and they will distribute it, maintaining not less than seventy-five percent of their available troops in a ready for action status.

"Medical support will be attached to Regimental HQ with Marcia and Anna on site, Marie traveling with B Company, and Madam Pomfrey here at the Castle acting as backup.

"Here is a list of the personnel assignments. Subject to your questions, we should begin getting people in their assigned organizations, and those organizations conducting their map reconnaissance and talk/walk through rehearsals."

Harry nodded and the bonded, all one hundred eleven of them, broke up into their elements. The designated leaders began their map recce and they refined the plan. Harry and Nym sat apparently in a trance but really monitoring the bond and ensuring that the plan was integrated.

Phillip, Andrew, Dan, and Tim went from group to group checking the old-fashioned way.

" _Amelia, how exactly are we going to establish dominance over these vampires?"_

" _I will kill the sire and you will sexually dominate the females. You can use your vampire form if you want to, but it's not necessary. Once they submit we'll bring them here and train them properly."_

" _Why isn't his vampire form necessary, Amelia?"_

" _Since he changed the first time I can feel it in him, Nym, can't you?"_

" _I just thought I was horny."_

Nym blushed furiously after this admission and the bond stopped and laughed ruefully; they had all felt it too.

" _Imagine how it is for me, Nym. The dominant vampire and werewolf are driving me insane. In fact, I may have to beg off the mission. I'm not certain how much attention I'll be able to pay until after the full moon."_

" _Oh, Lauren, I'm sorry. Errrh—we can go..."_

" _Thank you, sweetie, but it won't help. My wolf needs a topping and she won't come out until the eighth. Which reminds me, how many werewolf mates do you want, Harry?"_

" _Lauren, you broke him. Harry, what Lauren is telling you is that when you run with her on the eighth you'll end up topping her as well as all the females subordinate to her. She has a hundred and eight subordinate females. If you don't want to cover them all, then you and the werewolves she selects will need to run here in the Hollow._

" _It didn't work that time, Mother—now he's broken worse."_

" _Not really, Hannah. I just can't get over how it always comes back to sex. First the witches' secret and then the vampires, now the werewolves. I'm probably going to end up breeding some Veela, and unfortunately for Suzanne, centaurs, Merpeople, and unicorns too."_

" _Oh, it doesn't bother me, Harry. You change forms and cover them, it's natural. It's the thought of you covering them in your human form that bothers me."_

" _Ouch, Suzanne, that hurt my head!"_

" _It's Leviticus, Daphne; there are very clear prohibitions against bestiality."_

" _But he's human."_

" _Not if he's an animal. I watched Harry the cat cover Minerva the cat. They both acted just like cats and from what we've been learning in Transfiguration, when you change you change completely. The magic part of it seems to be twofold: first the change and then the ability to keep your human intellect."_

" _You know, I think I'm going to collect some blood samples when he's changed. We have a DNA lab at school and they're doing brilliant work. All mammals are substantially the same in their DNA, so I bet with a base sample and a sample from each animal form we could identify the genes that are changed."_

" _That's wonderful, but we're off-topic and we need the time for other things, like mission prep. So again, why sex?"_

" _It's all the same secret, or evolutionary imperative if you will. Harry, you're the most powerful thing of any form you choose. Your magic wants to procreate and the females' magic does too. Females naturally seek out the most powerful male they are compatible with to breed. Sentients just try to control it more. Really, I think we should have you cover everything female once and be done with it."_

" _Luna, I'm more than a set of sexual organs,"_ Harry protested. _"I do want a life."_

" _Yes, too bad, that."_

" _Luna!"_

" _I'm joking, Harry. I know, and we want you to have a life; but still, sex in many forms is going to be a large part of it. Learn to fully enjoy it—stop being so guilty. If she doesn't want you, whoever or whatever she is, we'll know it and we'll tell you."_

The bond settled and went back to work.

Emma looked at the Mona Lisa smile on Elizabeth. "What just happened, ma'am?"

"They just came to a full resolution on the sex thing, Emma."

"Finally! That's a relief then."

"Lady Granger!"

"What, Gillian? He's being driven by millions of years of evolution. No single one of them by herself can satisfy him. Meanwhile what they're really after, driven by evolution also, is viable offspring from the most powerful male they can find. He, as the most powerful male thing anywhere near them, will immediately draw them. He loves them with all his heart. If they've worked it out where it doesn't eat at him and they're satisfied, who are we to judge?"

"That French girl is what—nine?"

Lorelei jumped in. "Pardon, Madam, but Gabrielle is Veela, not human. She should have hit her maturity and begun searching for her mate a year ago. She is now mature and will mate with her chosen life-mate. How many of us had that privilege? How many of us had to fumble through the awkwardness, pain, and embarrassment of discovery learning? I am very pleased for my daughter, as is her father. We wish her older sister Fleur could have been so lucky. It has been very painful for Fleur."

Gillian subsided.

Preparations were completed, and at 18:00 Hestia nodded to Krista, and she and her scouts deployed.

Harry dropped into the bond with Nym and the Primary staff, which with fourteen mates was functioning as the reserve, and watched the developing situation.

Krista was very efficient and the bond was the best communication tool ever. The scouts were set by 18:12. The wards went up at 18:15.

At 18:45 Harry, having seen nothing from the scouts, moved up the timetable and ordered Janet with A Company and Cho with the air troop to deploy.

Geoffrey popped Madam Pomfrey in and Hestia briefed her. Madam Pomfrey immediately gathered the mothers, Lorelei and Gabrielle, and the vassal bonded and set up a triage and treatment facility with Geoffrey and the elves' help. The female courtiers joined them.

By 18:55 the air troop and A Company were set and Harry deployed Krystal and B Company.

B Company, using the drawings of the house and the intelligence that the scouts had gathered, immediately transported first to the courtyard and then to the top floor of the house.

Janet tightened the cordon and Krystal began clearing the house. Ginny and the support company, ten bonded and twenty elves, popped into the hall; as the bonded stood guard the elves stripped the room to its walls and floor and moved the furnishings to secure storage at Potter Castle for evaluation. The elves then popped to the top floor of the house and began stripping the areas B Company had cleared.

Harry, Amelia, and Zsuzsa faded into the hall. Harry handed battle control off to Nym and put up his shields as Amelia Fastida and Zsuzsa did. He faded them into the hall.

Nym moved the headquarters and reserve to the reverse slope of a hill the scouts had identified, and Ginny's group minus the elves moved there and set up for supply operations and casualty evacuation.

Krystal's group had started encountering rooms full of terrified girls and transporting them to the hall. Amelia and Harry examined them and found that they were Mundane and some magical young women who had been bitten but not turned yet.

Geoffrey popped in with ten more elves and began evacuation operations. The girls were first evacuated to Marcia's group (Marcia, Anna, and Hannah; Marie was with B Company acting as a medic), then on to Potter Castle.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Sarah informed Poppy that non-regimental casualties were incoming and Alastor, Sirius, Remus, and all the other male vassal wizards moved to cover the medical area.

Sarah continued her running commentary.

The Queen, Phillip, Andrew, Dan, and Tim were following the operation on the maps Beatrice was creating and Eugenie was updating. They were all impressed with the near real-time battle tracking.

Baron Newton visited the medical area and returned. "Ma'am, many of these women and girls are Mundane. We might want to get the special section of the Yard involved to investigate."

Sarah said, "Dobby?"

 _Pop!_

"Mistress?"

"Please bring the Chief of the Special Section of Scotland Yard to her Majesty."

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

Jeremy Hamlish landed and took up a defensive position until he identified the Royals and Baron Newton.

He straightened and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Chief Inspector Hamlish, we have an issue. Baron Newton will fill you in and Dobby will assist you with whatever you need."

"Ma'am."

Baron Newton smiled and shook Jeremy by the hand. He led him to the medical area.

"I told you the camouflage fatigues would look good on the elves, Eugenie."

"I still think they look like 'jamas, Beatrice."

"Girls, pay attention, please."

Sarah was greeted with a chorus of, "Yes, Mum," and the girls went back to work. They had been disappointed Harry would not allow them to go with their mates in a company, but he had asked them personally to do this job and now they saw it was actually important. Harry needed the extra eyes on the situation.

HPATWS

Berry Pomeroy Castle

Krystal's group finished the upstairs without encountering the vampires and moved to the first sub-level.

" _How cliché—coffins."_

" _Concentrate, Sally. Okay, teams of two—one overwatch while the other opens, Stuns, and transports."_

Krystal received a chorus of, "Yes, ma'am," from B Company and they began their work. The first vampire appeared in the hall, a young, nice-looking black girl of indeterminate age. Harry walked to her and put his hand on her. He cast an Ennervate and her eyes snapped open.

The girl immediately responded to Harry. He had taken all his suppression off and his newfound compulsion was now semi-focused on the girl.

Seconds after her eyes opened she ripped Harry's clothes out of her way and took him into her mouth.

"Harry, don't waste time. Zsuzsa, strip them as they appear. Harry, take them and wake them at the same time; bring them to orgasm. After that they're ours."

Harry struggled with the one he was with; getting her out of the flimsy nightclothes was more difficult than it appeared.

Zsuzsa, laughing, Vanished the girl's clothes. "Now shag her, Harry."

Harry released the Dominant Vampire and took the semi-conscious vampire. She came, squealing, moments later.

He let her go and the girl lay smiling goofily.

" _Damn, Harry, rein it in a little. We need them to have some sense after you're through with them. Besides, if you keep on we're going to stop finding them and jump you ourselves."_

" _Sorry, Nym, I'll do better on the next one. I just never did this before."_

" _And you did fine, baby, just don't shag them_ quite _so senseless."_

" _Okay."_

HPATWS

Potter Castle

A blushing Sarah relayed the latest developments over her daughters' snickers. The Queen smiled and shook her head.

HPATWS

Harry, Amelia Fastida, and Zsuzsa soon had an assembly-line arrangement going. When a female arrived Amelia would check her; if vampire, she passed her to Zsuzsa, who stripped her, and after the experience with the second one, used a lubrication spell on her that she got from Cynthia, of all people (there was going to be a long talk about that, and Horn the Fudgepacker was going to be tortured more than a little; the mates were vicious) and had her ready for Harry.

Amelia Fastida gave Harry some quick instruction on focusing his compulsion and Harry took each vampire to her completion in mere moments.

If the girl was not turned she would be passed to Geoffrey for evacuation.

Krystal's Company cleared all the lower levels and at last found John Michael Edward Seymour asleep in an ornate coffin. They Stunned him.

The scouts reoriented their positions, observing out from the house. Janet and A Company reoriented in a defensive posture around the house, and Cho and the air troop started flying an ever wider pattern around the house oriented outward.

Nym moved the headquarters and log section into the house. They waited until Harry finished the last of the vampire girls and then Amelia Fastida and Zsuzsa. Harry wasn't sure if the latter two were part of the dominance thing or just satisfying his mates who had just watched a live sex show.

" _Dominance thing, Harry. Now you need to leave Zsuzsa and me alone with the vampire girls. We have a little female dominance to establish."_

Harry saw images of a physical fight and nodded and withdrew after finding his robes and applying a few cleaning charms. Before he left he gave first Zsuzsa and then Amelia Fastida a fiery kiss and thought "mine" at them very hard. He did not direct it, and the thought blasted into the other vampires present. After that the physical confrontations were pro-forma at best, not even leaving red marks on Zsuzsa, Amelia Fastida, or the girls. As he walked out he Stunned John Michael Edward Seymour again, spit on him, and kicked him in the head.

"Little over the top there, don't you think, Harry?"

"Wait till I skin him alive in a few minutes, Nym; that piece of crap is going to die long, slow, and painful."

"Errrh...I think Amelia Fastida wants him alive, Harry, to kill herself."

"Hmmph."

Nym smiled and hugged Harry, kissing him before she let go.

" _Harry, Tim says that the upsurge in ground traffic spot reports from Cho might be significant. Unless they turn off, they're pointed at your area of operations."_

" _Thank you, Sarah. You and the girls are doing a great job—that map really helps."_

" _You can see it?"_

" _Just like you, Beatrice, and Eugenie can."_

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Suddenly the importance of their mundane task was confirmed and now, knowing that Harry was using their eyes, the three bonded refused to look at anything else but the situation maps.

Baron Newton came in with Jeremy Hamlish. "Ma'am, interviews with the girls indicate that vampires, wizards, and Mundane would show up usually starting at about ten p.m. and feed off them or use them sexually, or both."

Elizabeth actually growled. "Sarah, His Grace is to capture, interrogate, and judge as many as possible and kill anyone he cannot capture. This ends tonight."

"Ma'am."

" _We have it, Sarah. Regiment, objective secure; stand by for follow-on mission. We will hold this objective and capture, question, and judge all who show up. Those who cannot be captured are to be killed. No limits on spells, ladies, but use what you're most comfortable with. Let's not try anything new tonight."_

" _Nym and Hestia, reorient your forces accordingly. Ginny, we'll need interrogation stations set up in the hall and your section will conduct the interrogations. Amelia Fastida and Zsuzsa, once you have control of the vampires, evacuate them to Potter Castle."_

" _Harry, the vampires are fully under your control, and mine through you. We'll integrate them, all except for Shelly, into A Company's line."_

" _What's wrong with Shelly, Amelia?"_

" _She's a little...errrh..."_

" _She's still goofy from you shagging her silly, Harry."_

" _Zsuzsa!"_

" _We're sending her back to help Sarah. No worries—you bonded them all, you devil."_

" _Errrh—how? I didn't come in them."_

" _And it's not a full bond, either, but they'll recognize and yield to one of your Alphas, Primaries, or fully bonded."_

The bond settled again after chuckling at their amazing and amazed mate. Harry and Nym dropped into the trance-like state, taking in all the information from the bonded.

The Disillusioned pairs of air troops were all following clusters of vehicles, and the vampire girls were explaining how things normally went.

Normally the vampires and Mundanes showed up and the vampire girls met them and escorted them inside. The guests would then take their pick of the girls in the front hall and take them to rooms upstairs.

So it was decided that they would let the vehicles in and vampire girls would meet them as normal and escort them inside. The vampires and Mundanes would make their selections of the vampire girls and be led off to their own rooms. Each room would be manned by a squad of B Company and the visitors would be Stunned and then transported to the hall. Some of the older human girls who had been transported to Potter Castle volunteered to come back to satisfy those who didn't want vampire girls.

Harry thanked each of them personally; his mates were placing bets on when he would bond each of them after he touched them.

" _These girls have been abused."_

" _And they'll heal, and then they'll want you."_

" _How can you be so sure, Bella? Oh—sorry, never mind."_

" _I love you, Master. You're so cute."_

Harry was grumbling and the mates were laughing at Harry's naiveté with Bella.

" _Stop grumbling, big bad Alpha. Here comes the first car."_

" _Yes Susan."_

The bond was suddenly humming with attention. Moments later the four vampires in the car were Stunned and in the floor of the hall; the car was shrunken, lightened, and on the sideboard.

Ginny started her interrogators working. With Amelia Fastida and Harry in full-on Dominant mode the prisoners dared not even move aggressively. Antonitus was brought in to confirm identities, and after interrogation he either dominated them or killed them. Depending on their crimes, Harry killed them if Antonitus and Amelia didn't. Three of eighty-six would survive the night, all female and all forced by their mates to attend.

Harry dominated each of these slowly in front of their previous mates, bonding them all. Then Amelia killed their mates.

The thirty-nine Mundane who showed up were all pedophiles; all were burned to death slowly.

Six wizard pedophiles who appeared received the same treatment, regardless of their Dark Marks. All but two were marked.

Through it all Harry kept John Michael Edward Seymour stuck to a wall; when Amelia Fastida wasn't torturing him, Harry was.

After the last of the vampires, Antonitus had the enlightening experience of first experiencing Harry's displeasure and then Amelia's. He survived, barely.

Amelia Fastida got carried away toward morning and drained Seymour dry. Harry burned the corpse to ash.

An exhausted Harry cast the Praedia Bellica as the sun rose, and he and Nym were the last to fade back to Potter Castle.

As they faded out Nym cast four supercharged Bombardas with Galadriel in full staff form, leaving nothing but a smoking crater where the manor house had been.

The Bonded collapsed at the castle, as did the Royals, Tim, and Dan. The vassals and courtiers carried on sorting out the story and the rescued women.

Poppy was shocked at the condition Antonitus was in. He simply asked for some whole blood and a place out of the light to rest. After fretting for a moment, Poppy gave him what he asked for.

Harry was near magical exhaustion and, unless she missed her guess, heartsore over the abuse these women had gone through. She poured a calming draught into him and let him rest.

HPATWS

Harry awoke and stretched. He gently disentangled himself from the pile of distaff flesh in which he was lying, placing gentle kisses on interesting parts. He dressed silently and quietly left the bedroom.

He really needed to get a watch. The sun was up but the Castle was obviously sleeping, as were all of its residents. A thought occurred and he cast, " _Tempus_." A set of golden numerals appeared—14:35. Harry grunted and continued wandering. He looked in on the girls from last night after finding them quite by accident.

Two strangers were there, obviously Healers of some sort. They curtsied to him. "May we help you, Your Grace?"

"Uh, who are you? Welcome to Potter Castle, by the way."

"I am Melissa Golden, a mediwitch, Your Grace, and this is Jennifer Carlisle, a Mundane surgeon."

Harry blinked. "Uh, Harry. Just call me Harry."

Melissa eyed him critically and ran her wand over him. "You should rest more, Harry. You're still not recovered from a near magical exhaustion."

"Errrh, should we be talking about this?"

Jennifer laughed. "Squib, Harry. I'm under contract to the Special Unit of the Yard. They're mostly Squibs, with a few full wizards and witches."

"Wow! That's a job I wouldn't mind."

Jennifer smiled. "Chief Inspector Hamlish will be overjoyed. He's been salivating over you."

Harry blinked and the women laughed.

"So how are our patients?"

Melissa and Jennifer led Harry to the first bed and did what amounted to presentation rounds on each of the one hundred seven females, fifty-six vampires, forty-four Mundane, and seven witches.

They were amazed as Harry touched each one and unconsciously poured energy into them along with his apologies and guilt for not finding out sooner, and his sorrow at what had happened to them.

They reported that all of the patients were going to be physically fine but that there were liable to be some lingering physiological problems associated with being raped multiple times.

Harry nodded sadly, thanked them, and continued his wandering.

"Melissa, was that light when he touched them what I think it was?"

Melissa, who was scanning the girls again, nodded. "Some kind of bonding, Jennifer."

"He is a power, isn't he?"

"Yes, he certainly is."

"So we ask the girl with the pink hair for a mating?"

"Jennifer!"

"What? Tell me you weren't going to ask. I at least want a bellyfull of that. I mean, really, he forced fifty-three vampires into submission, for God's sake. And oh, by the way, he keeps Amelia Fastida and Bellatrix Lestrange as slaves. I bet he's a god in bed."

Melissa, caught, blushed crimson.

Jennifer laughed. "They say that's good for the skin."

HPATWS

Harry's wandering took him to the illusioned wall. He looked out and saw Hedwig orbiting the Hollow. Harry concentrated and was suddenly falling toward the ground.

Just before he hit the ground he finally got the flying thing under control and zoomed back up. Unfortunately, he had never learned aerodynamics and almost immediately stalled. He caught himself again before the ground did and this time kept a gentler angle of attack.

He flapped his wings a few times and as his joy spread through him, he let the owl take over and learned to fly.

Hedwig joined him and Harry instinctively began an elaborate series of maneuvers.

HPATWS

Nym snapped awake, as did the rest of the bonded, at the sensation of falling, and then smiled as Harry's pure joy spread to the bonded. She lay in bed smiling after she figured out what was going on.

HPATWS

Harry and the slightly larger Hedwig flew and hunted; they agreed on their territory. Harry stooped on a small rabbit and brought it to Hedwig. She head-butted him and Harry groomed her as she preened.

In contravention of instinct and probably as a result of their longstanding bond, Harry covered her twice that afternoon.

Hedwig was very smug about it.

The bonded all chuckled throatily. They hadn't been aware that owls experienced orgasms. Communicating with Hedwig was also no longer a problem as she was fully in the bond.

HPATWS

" _I have to get those samples."_

" _Marcia, can we get the equipment here? I'm sure Ann could get it to work and I really want to work on this too."_

A chorus of, " _Me too,"_ rang through the bond.

" _It's horribly expensive, Chu"_

" _I wouldn't worry about that. Hell, Harry probably owns the company. Just let me know who makes it and we'll set up a lab."_

" _Really, Cissa?"_

" _Yes, and after last night's little party there's no telling what else we acquired."_

" _Yes, some of those vampires were very old and rich as Croesus."_

" _Really, Amelia?"_

" _Yes, Amelia."_

" _Ouch! That's confusing for the nonbonded, I bet."_

Chuckles followed Tracey's sally.

An oddly stereophonic answer from the two Amelias, " _Play nice, Tracey,"_ broke up the bonded and giggling was heard everywhere.

Suddenly the door burst open and Eugenie, followed by Beatrice and chased by Sarah, flew into the room and ended up in the bed.

"Harry covered Hedwig, Nym!"

"Yes, Eugenie, we know—but you're not supposed to be peeking, young lady."

Nym crushed Eugenie in a hug and Eugenie giggled and snuggled into her.

"So where will we put the eggs?"

"Errrh—"

Anna smiled and saved her Alpha. "There may not be any, Eugenie; it's out of season for Hedwig's species. She would normally lay and start sitting in May. But if there are, we can build a nest box and take it with us."

"This is so weird. I want there to be eggs."

The mates all nodded at Mandy's statement.

Nym had tears in her eyes and they all felt her sorrow.

Anastasia hugged her and gave her a kiss on the neck. "It's okay, Nym. Soon. The potion is working out of your system and it will be soon."

"Yep, two weeks, four at the outside."

The bonded looked at the white-eyed Luna.

Nym smiled impossibly large. Emma sighed. "You broke Nym, Luna—and why don't you just leave your eyes like that.? You duel that way anyhow, and it looks good on you with that platinum-blond hair."

"Dratted things. I can't see the real world real well when I do that. I tried it and tripped over stuff all the time."

"Why, you cheating cow, _that's_ how you always win—you know what we're going to do!"

"All's fair when dueling lovers, Megan."

"Arrgh! Now I can't even be mad at you."

"Nym, should we get up?"

Nym snuggled down in the bed. "Grrrr."

"Well budge over, then." Sarah lay down beside Nym and threw a leg over her lower abdomen while snuggling into her side.

The bonded sighed at the sight and feel of their Alphas in intimate contact. They all settled and sleep again overtook them.

HPATWS

Harry and Hedwig, having finished their—errrh—whatever that was, faded into the bedroom and Harry smiled at his mates. Hedwig flew to the headboard and settled in to sleep. She gave Harry a one-eyed glare and he chuckled, held his hands up palm out at waist level, and retreated from the room.

"Harry, have you seen Sarah and the girls?"

Harry motioned toward the door and Andrew peeked in and smiled. "How long has that been going on?"

"A few minutes. I just got back from flying and found them there. Hedwig seemed to think I should leave, so..."

"Owl-pecked, Harry?"

"Live to fight another day, Andrew."

"Wiser words were never spoken, Harry. You should listen, Andrew."

"Dad, good—errrh—afternoon, I guess."

"Almost tea time, Andrew. Harry, if you're up to it we'd like to do an after-action review."

"Sure, Phillip."

They left the suite and headed for the briefing theater.

HPATWS

Upon arriving they found the vassal males and the male courtiers present along with some people Harry did not know, both in uniform and civilian clothes. The only female in attendance was the Queen.

"Ma'am, we can do this later if you wish to rest."

"Harry, my exertions yesterday were a mother's worry over one of her sons and some of her daughters. I'm fine."

While the courtiers gasped, Harry beamed at her. "Her Majesty is most kind. We are honored beyond men."

"And a cheeky wag, too. Come over here and sit."

Harry bowed and moved to Elizabeth, sitting on her right side. Tim Spicer mounted the stage.

"Video running? Welcome to the after-action review of the first combat action of the Duke of Magic's own First Guards Magical Infantry, His Grace the Duke of Magic, Harry James Potter, commanding.

"The Regiment on the evening of the seventeenth and morning of the eighteenth of September conducted an attack to seize Berry Pomeroy Castle near Plymouth.

"Once they had seized the Manor the mission was to free persons being detained there and apprehend the persons holding them.

"Upon successful completion of that mission, information surfaced that an organization was using the women being held as slaves. Her Majesty ordered the Regiment to capture or kill the members of this organization and their associates and interrogate, try, and sentence those captured."

"Your Majesty, I must protest this illegal and morally questionable operation by the military in what is clearly a civilian matter, and the use of summary military justice."

A vast silence fell as the leader of the Opposition suddenly found himself in the steel-like grip of a vampire. How she had gotten there so fast was a puzzle to Harry, who knew he had seen her in a bed in the impromptu infirmary earlier.

"You die now, mortal."

"STOP!"

"Master, please, let me kill him for you."

"Leave him."

"Your slave was called Dinara Drukarova when she was mortal, Master."

"Thank you, Dinara. Leave him, please; our liege will deal with him. Come here."

Dinara moved to Harry almost faster than the eye could follow and as she attempted to kneel at his feet, Harry pulled her into his lap. As soon as he made contact with her he was in her mind and she was in his.

The Queen smiled indulgently at them, and as they communed Elizabeth dealt with the leader of the loyal Opposition.

"The Right Honorable gentleman would do well to remember that this is not the Britain of 1995. It is more the Briton of 995, and my word through my Duke is absolute law here. The conventions of the two-party parliamentary system will not serve you here.

"We appreciate that your statement is pro-forma as the Opposition, but please remember no opposition is allowed in our Duke's Realm, loyal or otherwise."

Tony looked at the vampire apparently asleep in her "Master's" lap and nodded. He could feel the grip of steel crushing his windpipe still.

Tim nodded and continued. "The Regiment conducted this operation in seven phases: reconnaissance, secure the battle space, assault the objective, actions on the objective (i.e., liberation of prisoners), defend the objective, capture hostiles, conduct judicial activities, and withdrawal. We will now get the Commanders' perspective on the operation."

Andrew leaned over to Harry. "Just pull the memory, Harry. We'll put it in a projecting Pensieve."

Harry nodded tightly and thought of the events from the deployment of the scouts. He pulled the memory from his head with his holly wand and Dinara took it from him and walked to the Pensieve. She tapped the memory off and returned to Harry.

Harry again pulled her into his lap as she tried to kneel at his feet.

"Harry, you know it would be easier if you just let her kneel."

Harry blushed furiously. "I like her here, ma'am."

Dinara moaned almost inaudibly.

Elizabeth chuckled.

Tim pushed Play on the technomancer-modified Pensieve and dimmed the lights; a high-quality image of the Regiment's activities was displayed from Harry's perspective. It was information overload for most people there, as Harry had been processing the data from all the mates involved at the speed of thought.

Harry had edited out the vampire women's takings, but everything else was there. Tim compressed the portions where nothing much happened, but it still took an hour to play out.

Tony Blair was apoplectic over the torture and executions. Just as he rose to protest, Antonitus's cultured voice whispered in his ear. "Are you really invincible, Tony? Or do you want him to have that pretty little wife of yours as a mate?"

As he turned, Tony sputtered, "It's barbaric!" He recognized the vampire as one who had been tortured and clapped his mouth shut.

"Yes, mine are a barbaric kind of people Mr. Blair."

"But he tortured you."

"Less than I deserved, no doubt. You do realize that my actions allowed that to happen, don't you? You must also realize that unless these women were already without families, the vampires involved will have killed them. I am indirectly responsible for perhaps thousands of deaths. Harry has bound them all; he is their sire now."

"That girl Dinara calls him Master and herself his slave," Tony hissed furiously.

"You speak of what you cannot understand, mortal; he is her god."

"Deluded—you are all deluded."

Elizabeth sighed. "Harry, please show the Right Honorable gentleman, but do it over there by him. I want to keep this dress on."

"Amelia Fastida taught me to focus it, ma'am."

Harry focused on Tony Blair and released the compulsion. To everyone's amusement he soon had Tony sitting in Antonitus' lap, trying to make out with the vampire clan leader.

"Master, please."

"Oh, do be quiet, Antonitus; I still may kill you when Harry is busy elsewhere."

Harry released the compulsion as Amelia Fastida swept down on him. Tony Blair leapt from Antonitus' lap and blushed furiously.

Amelia approached Harry and took Dinara's chin in her hand, turning her head this way and that and eyeing her critically.

As Amelia inspected Dinara, Harry addressed Tony. "So do you understand now?"

There was nothing left to say, so Tony said, "Sir," and bowed deeply from the shoulders.

"Tony, during the Turning you'll find that I do not desire power. I'd rather be left alone. Some of the things I have to do are ghastly and I'd rather not do them, but I won't leave the helpless to be abused. Vampires and some others are driven creatures. They only understand the ruthless application of brute force. I probably won't have to do anything like that again to the vampires of the British Isles or Western Europe, especially if we let an edited version of that memory leak out.

"There are, unfortunately, evil creatures made every day, but I'm taking steps to eliminate them or at least severely reduce their numbers in Britain now, and we'll see about the rest of the world later. I have no designs on the Mundane realm other than those who are evil. Your little power games don't interest me in the least."

"Bah! Bother him, Harry. If he irritates you, kill him. There are plenty more mortals. We need to discuss important things. Are the other vampires as pretty as this one once they're cleaned up?"

"I think they're all very pretty, Amelia, but why don't you go see?"

Amelia Fastida turned and dragged Dinara back up the aisle. "Go back to your playing, gentlemen. Harry, dinner in an hour."

Elizabeth was laughing now. "Well, gentlemen, let's hurry right along. I want to look at the new girls too."

Tony Blair had blanched at the casual way the shockingly arousing vampire had advised his death.

Antonitus chuckled. "And now you know a little more, mortal."

For the next forty-five minutes they dissected the Regiment's every move and all of Harry and the staff's decisions.

Truth be told, there was very little bad to say. It had been a textbook operation and the communication, execution, and reaction had been flawless.

The Regiment had been a total overmatch for the vampires, wizards, and Mundane.

Tim finally said, "I had been meaning to ask why you didn't train them with firearms, Alastor, but now I see. That shield is amazing."

"It's usually not quite that powerful, but yes, it will either turn or stop projectiles. With a normal wizard or witch you could overpower it with a machine gun, but they have put it on that necklace with some sensing runes that activate it when they sense something solid moving over seven feet per second. Normal wizards wouldn't be able to maintain that, as it comes on when they're moving that fast too. If you notice, the shields come up for spells not cast by a Potter bonded moving at any speed."

Everyone turned and looked at Harry; he shrugged. "Ask Hestia and Hermione—they came up with the runes. I just charge the stones."

Elizabeth finally said, "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I want to see the girls. After dinner we will have your briefing on both the girls and the Dursleys, Chief Inspector Hamlish."

She was answered with a chorus of, "Yes, ma'am," and she smiled and started for the door. Susan faded in and offered her arm before Elizabeth had taken two steps and the Queen smiled at her and took her offered arm. They left, Elizabeth whispering and Susan blushing and giggling.

Harry groaned and flopped back in his seat.

"Better you than us, Harry."

"Thanks for the support, Lord Longbottom."

"At least you'll survive it. I'm afraid Romilda is going to kill me half the time, one way or the other."

General laughter followed as Neville winced at the " _I heard that, Neville Longbottom_ " across his surprisingly strong bond.

Frank shook his head. "I told you, son, you have to get your shields up before the thought; and even then your bond is so strong I don't think it will work." He winced too, causing more laughter.

Harry said, "I'm glad to see the ladies Longbottom are doing well," to more laughter as Geoffrey appeared followed by elves with trays of single malt and cigar humidors.

Harry passed on the cigar but took the scotch. " _Not too much, Harry. We have plans for later."_

His reply of, "Yes, Nym," out loud brought more laughter, and then a round of winces from the bonded wizards.

The male courtiers whose wives were present for the Turning groaned. They knew this would make it through the women by dinner and there would be repercussions.

Harry ameliorated some of it. "A toast gentlemen, to our lovely ladies. We would be lost without them."

" _Oooh, yes,_ definite _plans."_

The bond dissolved into list-checking and arrangements with Winky and the ladies' maid elves.

Tony Blair, leader of the loyal Opposition, was in serious crisis. His mood was changing from outrage to fear to other things he had no name for.

Antonitus watched in amusement for a while.

"So you can't decide what to do then? You have my respect; after feeling the compulsion from him I suspect most mortals would be on their knees begging for a chance to service him."

Tony blushed heavily, and Antonitus laughed. "Ah, so that's part of the problem, then?"

"No, actually. I mean, I felt that, but I had the feeling even in the compulsion that he was merely playing with me. It felt as if most of his power was hidden and had he desired, he could have snuffed out my mind in an instant."

Antonitus blinked and then grinned. "You're very perceptive for a mortal. Tell me, have you ever considered immortality?"

Tony blinked. "Errrh..."

HPATWS

Harry and the males carried on a genial conversation, finishing their drinks and then being led to the spectacular dining room.

The room had been decorated in Potter tartan and the large round tables covered in it. Service was laid for four hundred and the elves were beaming. They had changed into black shirts and Potter tartan kilts. The female elves were in old-gold bustier tops and Clan Potter tartan wrap skirts.

Nym entered escorting the Queen and leading the ladies. She was dressed in an old-gold colored bustier top, Potter tartan wrap skirt and a Potter tartan shawl across her shoulders. She was freshly scrubbed, elegantly coiffed, completely unblemished, radiantly beautiful—and she slew Harry dead on the spot.

When he finally lifted his eyes from her they landed on Hestia, who was dressed and prepared in exactly the same way, as were all the bonded—all two hundred twenty of them.

Nym glided gracefully to Harry, shut his mouth with the knuckles of her curled fingers, and kissed him fiercely. Harry received a powerful kiss from each of the bonded, including first Eugenie from her mother's arms and then Sarah.

Elizabeth, who had taken up her station to Harry's left, looked at Nym after the last of the bonded had passed. "You broke my Duke."

Nym, completely nonplussed, returned, "We'll fix him later, Elizabeth." Inside she was ecstatic that Harry was completely enthralled with her and their mates. The rest of the world might as well not exist.

Harry had seated them and was now gazing at Nym with complete adoration and his heart in his eyes and running through the bond.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Should I call Poppy now?"

Nym huffed and said, "Jennifer, Melissa, and Marcia should be able to handle it."

"Only if they go first, in the middle, and last."

"Elizabeth!"

"Don't you 'Elizabeth' me, Nymphadora Potter. I know women on a mission when I see them. Just remember you'll have the rest of your very long lives—if you don't kill him tonight!"

Nym blushed. "Hermione made a list, and we agreed to adhere to it religiously."

"Good girl. I knew you were smart."

Harry suddenly looked up and saw the wistful look on Lorelei Delacour's face. He smiled and made a little wave; a stunned Jean-Paul Delacour and Fleur Delacour landed and the clothes they were wearing Transfigured to the appropriate dinner wear.

Lorelei mouthed a thank you to Harry and an unruffled Geoffrey appeared with elves bearing additional seats and place settings. Jean-Paul was seated between Lorelei and Gabrielle, and Fleur was seated between Lorelei and Bill Weasley.

Dinner went very well, genial and warm. The mates had lots to talk about with their recent experience; the newly bonded were animated and pleasant, beautiful, and obviously in love.

As soon as Harry put his dessert fork down, Nym initiated the plan. The designated mates stood and faded away. The elves went into action, taking fine gold chains around, and Nym took control and wound and released the Time-Turners. She grabbed Harry's hand and raised him and led him away with the bonded hot on her heels.

Tim Spicer cracked wise. "Another well planned and executed mission, I think."

Phillip happily contributed. "I think the communication wasn't quite up to standard; I'm not sure the Regimental Commander had the full picture."

Emma Granger, being a wag, contributed, "No, he only had the one, but boy did he have it bad."

Dan finished the repartee. "Tunnel vision. We'll have to speak to him about it in the AAR."

Phillip rose chuckling and raised Elizabeth, and they led the way to the theater for Chief Inspector Hamlish's briefing.

HPATWS

Hamlish did not waste time. "Ma'am, pursuant to your instructions we apprehended the Dursley family yesterday. They resisted and were slightly injured in the struggle. They were treated and transported to Lewes, where they are being held at your pleasure.

"We processed the house and found evidence that a child had been severely abused, beaten, starved, used as forced labor and confined. We believe that child to have been His Grace the Duke of Magic."

Elizabeth nodded.

Jeremy made a note to get those memories from the Duke and continued. "In our investigation we discovered no crime, other than the omission of reporting the abuse, related to Petunia Dursley.

"Vernon Dursley, however, has been embezzling small amounts from his company for the entire time he has worked there, sixteen years. Interestingly enough, the company is now owned by His Grace.

"Dudley Dursley, along with two other children, has been running a youth gang; charges against them ranging from vandalism to sexual assault have been filed. Confidence is high that these charges will stick, as there is no dearth of either complainants or evidence. He will eventually do years behind bars. Vernon's embezzlement is also well evidenced. He will also serve time.

"Ma'am, I know this may sound odd, but I would like to congratulate the Little Whinging Constabulary. In the absence of citizen complaints, they had in fact picked up on the pattern of Dudley Dursley's gang and were closing in on it rapidly."

Elizabeth nodded again. "Yes, it is hard to govern sheep. If people will not take responsibility we are left with just our own resources."

"Your Majesty, I must protest."

Antonitus snarled and Blair shut up.

Phillip grinned nastily. "You know, you're really going to have to grow up before you're elected, or the Duke may give you to that vampire as a sex toy."

"Dinner more like; the leader of the loyal Opposition isn't my type. I like my partners to fight back."

Blair sat down.

"Really, Mr. Blair, your party is likely to win the next election. You must start dealing with the realities of the situation. You've been briefed; the Special Unit just gave us proof that the Duke's story is even more wretched than he lets on, and yet you defend people who will not help you defend themselves by constantly attacking the Duke."

"Government runs in cycles; get ahead of it, man, or it will run over you."

Tony thought on what John Major had just told him. Ironically, it would become his guiding philosophy. He sat back and watched, deciding that perhaps he had more to learn.

Jeremy Hamlish continued. "Ma'am, the women and girls have been identified, with their help. Many were trafficked; some were taken from here in Britain, and as Clan Chief Antonitus has pointed out, almost all of their families have been eliminated by the vampires to cover their tracks."

Elizabeth nodded. "It will be all right. I believe the Duke has bound them to the House so they all enjoy at least familial protection now. I suspect they are not content to be his daughters and will seek a mate bond at least."

Tony made to rise and Antonitus used his own compulsion to put him firmly back in his seat. "I'll explain it all after the briefing."

Tony struggled for a moment and then relaxed.

"Antonitus, I do not appreciate my future Prime Minister being in your thrall. I might be forced to take steps."

Antonitus, feeling the Realm come to bear, replied, "Ma'am, I have no designs on the Right Honorable gentleman other than keeping my Master, or more likely one of my Mistresses, from killing him."

"Why?"

"Errrh, I don't know exactly, ma'am. He is perceptive. I believe he'll do well in his chosen field. He could be of use to my Master."

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but I'm right here."

Elizabeth looked at Tony and called the Realm. It judged him; he was shattered, but not found wanting. "A worthwhile endeavor, it appears. Clan Chief, you may continue."

Into the silence that followed Dan asked a question that had been on his mind since the AAR.

"Ma'am, I noticed that Mr. Spicer announced the Regiment as a Guards Regiment."

"Yes, Colonel Granger. I have, in view of the Regiment's successes and the risk they undertake, given them Guards status."

"Ma'am, I also noticed the Regiment's uniform is tartan. Would that make them a second Regiment of Scots?"

"Colonel Granger, are you going to go all parochial on me?"

"No, ma'am. I'm just wondering where in the Household division they would go."

"Between the Irish and Coldstream, Colonel. I do not anticipate they will parade, however, much like your Regiment, as the defense staff would have collective apoplexy at the thought of a predominantly female regiment of foot. I wouldn't want to have to replace all the stodgy old coots."

"Your Majesty, please, the old coots are right here," Field Marshal Inge put in. He and the defense staff had arrived with the Shadow Cabinet.

"Not you, Tony, Margaret would have your guts for garters. By the way, how do you feel about giving the Regiment Guards status?"

While some of the staff grumbled, Tony replied, "I think they deserve it, ma'am. They are, after all, our only line of Magical defense. The recent operation was extremely risky, perfectly planned and executed, and they came away with no casualties while punishing the enemy very severely.

"Their ongoing operations involve risk at a level never before recorded in warfare, and they conduct these operations not seeking recognition but out of duty alone. The very best of British, I think. We'll work on getting them recognized publicly. If my understanding is correct, we'll have some time to work on it or it won't really be a problem. There appears to be no middle road."

"Yes, quite."

Tony Inge bowed slightly. "Ma'am, that brings up a point. This 'Riddle'—how are we to assist the Regiment in finding and fighting him?"

"That's what I like—initiative. The only person who has been close is this Peter Pettigrew person. Unfortunately, Lady Hedwig broke his neck while he was in his Animagus form; appropriately enough, he is a rat. He's now locked in that form unless we can fix his neck and then force him to change back. Harry could strip his mind, but apparently it would be hard to find our way through the rat thoughts.

"The Healers and a veterinary surgeon are working on him. The other avenue is for Lady Hedwig to lead us back to the site where she found him and Harry is working on that, but they have other things on their minds. They'll get to it soon.

"I'm not sure, however, that Harry wants to take Riddle so soon. He feels like he's in control of the situation, and he's going to use Riddle to draw the evil beings to him and then send them out to be captured, interrogated, judged, and sentenced. Harry can then seize their assets and use those against Riddle."

Field Marshal Inge nodded and looked at Tim, who also nodded. "Ma'am, we concur with the Duke's evaluation of the situation in a purely military sense. There is some danger of civilian casualties, but we'll be working to further ameliorate the risk. The current feeling among the defense staff is that he has selected the correct course of action."

Elizabeth nodded. "I concur."

The party left the theater and moved to the sitting room.

"Lord Black, it seems you've finally been left with your niece and nephew."

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with a huge grin. Having been told of their parentage, Sirius was very seldom far from his niece and nephew, and never by choice.

"Don't spoil them too much, Sirius."

Sirius just smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 30

18 Sept - 7 Oct 1995 (Sidereal)

16 Sept - 7 Oct 1995 (Off Sidereal)

The next nineteen days sidereal and fifty-seven days off sidereal passed with a stable and contented bond. The Royals, vassals, courtiers, and government officials attended the Turns as they could or as they were summoned.

The new bonded were busy learning Harry and their other mates. They were delighted to find that Harry was a little different for each of them. Harry didn't even realize he did it, but as he subconsciously read each bonded his form would alter slightly toward her ideal or her wants of the moment.

After fourteen days of negotiations Gabrielle had flung herself into her bonding, which like Amelia Fastida and Zsuzsa's was a mother-daughter affair. Lorelei was very pleased to find Harry an attentive, giving, and skillful lover for both Gabrielle and herself.

She was not ashamed when they did not fully bond. She had done her duty as a Veela mother, and she had had some of the best sex of her life. She was glad that it was just the once, though; well, maybe she would ask for another sometime, but she was sure she couldn't tolerate being fucked into unconsciousness five times in one night more than once or twice in her life.

Having felt herself conceive, she knew she would transport Harry's genetic material into the Veela nation; and due to the agreement, if Fleur had not bonded in a year she would be mated to Harry permanently.

The unlimited mating privileges the matriarchs had demanded had been a sticking point, but Nym had settled at one Veela a week for Harry's life. The matriarchs would send the most fertile Veela at the peak of their cycles, starting naturally with themselves. Lorelei knew Harry could easily handle the combative Veela matriarchs—she was one of them, after all.

The bonded naturally sorted themselves into groups by interest and continued to work on all the projects that Clan Potter was pursuing.

Harry gave up so many blood samples in so many forms he wondered if the girls were drinking them.

Amelia Fastida did drink some of his blood and they decided to not do that again for a while unless they were desperate. The marathon session of sex that resulted bled over into the bond and Harry was on bed rest for a whole Turn. The mates missed half a Turn themselves. Poppy was furious and laid into Marcia, Melissa, Jennifer, Nym, and Sarah like a fishwife. The mothers and Queen were completely unsympathetic.

After that Harry threw himself into making his bonded happy and reading the Family Book. He and grandfather Charlus seemed to be kindred spirits and there were many parallels in their lives. Charlus was certainly an unstinting writer. He wrote all of his decisions down and then discussed the consequences of those decisions, good or bad. It was helpful to see how things had worked out for him.

Harry got a journal and began the same habit, much to the Ravenclaws' and Hermione's joy. They passed his journal entries around like copies of the map to the San Graal. They dissected them endlessly and then combined them with footnotes in a master journal that was secured with every spell they could think of. If you were not of Potter blood or bound you were not opening that Journal. Elizabeth, being observed sitting in the library reading it, was the cause of many blushing, whispered conversations out of her range of perception.

The only crisis had been when all the Death Eaters in the dungeons began periodically writhing and screaming.

Kyla, surprising herself, was the one who discovered the cause and devised a way to use their pain as a guide to Riddle's condition.

A few moments of concern occurred until they realized that this was the plan and if it was going to succeed they needed the free Death Eaters to get back to Riddle.

They could not know that without a Dark Mark to use, Riddle could not force his Death Eaters to transport to him. The Death Eaters merely thought he was displeased with them and were staying away lest they become a victim of his rage.

Pettigrew, unfortunately or fortunately, clung to life with all his rat tenacity. Harry had made several trips into his mind, but without totally stripping it he could not sort the rat from the man. Harry refused to turn himself into a rat, at least until there was no other option.

Dumbledore improved steadily, since he was not using his magic and a miniscule portion of Harry and the bonded's overflow was being siphoned off to him. He had figured this out by now and was attempting to devise a way to get Harry to end it. He had spent the fortnight since he understood getting his affairs in order. He had prepared his entreaty to Harry. He could not keep using the boy's magic, he felt. He thought Harry was using a significant portion of it and was afraid it would shorten Harry's life.

Riddle managed to force the body he occupied to respond enough to control a wand and had used all of his magic to heal and repair the body as much as he could. He needed sustenance. Where were the Death Eaters? Waking on the morning of the seventh, he sent the call again; but he received the same answer as the last twenty times: nothing. He passed out from the energy he'd expended in the attempt.

HPATWS

Little Hangleton

7 Oct 1995

Lawrence Crawley looked up at the Manor and was wracked with pain. This had to stop one way or the other. All of the inner circle Death Eaters were incommunicado, so he was being forced to seek out the Master instead of awaiting his instruction as was normal.

He approached the manor house and was nearly overcome by the smell. Steeling himself—it was, after all, not much worse than having to do cleanup after an inner circle revel—he opened the door and entered.

He searched the ground floor and, ascending the stairs, finally found the Master. He would never forget it: the corpse-like body, the stench, and the decaying, obviously gnawed-on corpse of the large snake.

Lawrence took the Master and activated his Portkey.

He landed in the front hall of Crawley House and immediately took the Master to the spare room. He sent his elf for healing potions and got to work trying to clean and heal the Master.

An hour later he had done the best he could. Now he must simply wait.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

7 October 1995

Harry awoke early on the uptime morning of the seventh with Rosalind wrapped around him and her bright eyes smiling into his.

"Good morning, Rosalind. Maybe you should slow down a little, my love, you're going to hurt yourself."

Rosalind shook her head vigorously and, as Harry kept himself small enough to not hurt her but large enough to fill her completely, rocked herself to orgasm. Harry went with her.

Pansy pushed Rosalind off of Harry and immediately took him in her mouth.

Harry had no problem accommodating any number of his mates at a time at this point, and they came to him as their needs dictated.

He was, however, taking Nym at least twice a day, much to her pleasure. Secretly she thought she was pregnant, but she was afraid to say anything and jinx it. She knew she had ovulated and she thought she had felt herself conceive the previous night. She lay watching as Harry satiated the complete Venus de Milo that was Pansy and then two of the vampire girls, Oriana and Renee.

The vampire girls as well as the witches and Mundane from the raid had been identified and it was as Antonitus said—most of their families had been killed or turned. Harry, of course, had intent-bound them, so he finished what he started and the bond now stood at two hundred twenty-two. Tonight he would bond an unknown number of werewolves.

They had discussed it amongst themselves and with the Queen. Eugenie had eventually grown tired of the issue and in her very direct way settled it. "Cover them if they let you, Harry. It's not like you'd turn them down if they want you anyway, or they'd be in cells, or will end up in cells."

Harry, Oriana, and Renee finished and Nym pulled Harry to her and snuggled into him. The bonded lay watching them as they fell back asleep.

The bonded went about preparing for the day and Amelia Fastida, Bellatrix, and Allison got Harry and Nym in the bath and cleaned.

Harry woke in the warm water and smiled at his slaves. "You know you could wake us instead of doing all this work."

Bellatrix pouted. "It's our right to be of service to you and the Mistress, Master."

"Okay, Bella, I love you too."

Bella beamed.

"Harry, we have PT. Come on, baby—you too, sweeties."

Harry kissed them all fiercely and broadcast his love and contentment across the bond.

Allison laughed at Nym calling a fifteen-hundred-year-old vampire elder "sweetie". Amelia pouted and pinched her lightly; Allison laughed harder and kissed Amelia. "You _are_ a sweetie! How have you fooled all these vampires all these years?"

"I don't love them." Amelia actually blushed as Harry and Nym's attention snapped to her and Harry took her in his arms for a long, slow, burning kiss that left both of them weak at the knees.

PT was very satisfying that morning, as it was most of the time now.

Hestia found herself on Harry's to-do list before breakfast and after a very satisfying romp she smiled as Harry carried her into the tub. "You know, you just got on Bella for this this morning."

Harry leaned next to her ear. "Shhhh, it's a secret. I enjoy being a slave to all of you as much as she enjoys being mine."

Hestia almost lost consciousness from the surge of power she got from his completely true statement.

Later Colette, one of the Mundane girls from the raid, slipped into the tub and onto Harry.

Hestia smiled, wondering when the first of them would do magic. There could be no question the bond was changing them.

Harry arrived at breakfast leading the bonded with Nym on his arm.

As it was Saturday, the dining room was packed with the Royals, vassals, courtiers, and selected members of both governments. The males in the room popped to their feet as if on springs when they entered and seated the bonded.

Elizabeth studied Nym a moment and then smiled a little Mona Lisa smile. She got the same smile in return from Nym.

"Angelina, what's going on at Hogwarts? Why is my Minerva so disgruntled?"

"Like you don't know, Harry. It's the love boat."

Minerva snorted, "A ship of fools, more like. I caught Seamus and Danielle running down the hall _naked_ , with Millicent in hot pursuit! Apparently, some prank gone horribly wrong involving a broom closet."

Harry snorted at the replay of the image.

Andrew smiled. "So, all back to normal, then, without the great suppressor on the grounds?"

Minerva looked, if anything, even more disgruntled. Rowena commented, "As much as my lovely Headmistress likes to pretend otherwise, the answer is yes. Without Harry's magic blanketing theirs, the wizards' seeking is actually able to function and the normal amount of couples are forming."

"I don't remember every witch fourth year and above being intent-bonded at least as being normal, Rowena."

"Some years yes and some no, Minerva. The charms are on the witches' dorms, and there are bonded couples' quarters for a reason, after all."

Aurora nodded. "Yes, some of the couples are very fractious and are going to take years to bond properly."

Septima nodded. "Hermione and the Muggleborn witches of this generation are an interesting influence; the witches in school now are not content to be—errrh—"

"Pretty baubles there to provide entertainment and heirs, Septima?"

"Well, yes, Narcissa."

Harry grinned broadly.

"What are you grinning about, Harry? This is entirely your fault."

At Ron's outburst Harry looked at Lavender's pinched face and broke up laughing. Ron followed his eyes and winced.

Charlie looked at Ron and shook his head. "Obviously an example of a fractious bond."

General laughter followed.

Griselda Marchbanks cleared her throat. "Harry, when do you want to do the OWLs and NEWTs?"

"I think the bonded are ready any time, Lady Marchbanks. We don't have a lot of external pressures right now, so why don't we do the OWLs next Friday the thirteenth and the NEWTs the Friday after that, the twentieth?"

"I'd prefer to back that up to the start of the week for time to give them all, Harry. I mean, we haven't tested this many at one time in years, so Monday the ninth and Monday the sixteenth. It will take a while to get through all the bonded, probably two or three days, especially since all of you are going to sit all of the test."

There was a murmur of assent in the bond and Harry nodded.

Nym prodded Harry through the bond and he nodded. "Since this is an uptime day we'll do whatever interrogations are required and then I want to tour the Royal Academy. I'm sure the bonded will want to run some errands and then we'll prepare to run with the pack on the full moon tomorrow."

"That's the royal We, Harry?"

"Errh, no, ma'am—all of us will be able to achieve a wolf form, we think."

Elizabeth blinked.

"We've made a break-through in Transfiguration, ma'am."

Elizabeth blinked again.

Phillip laughed. "Well, that's another first. You've breached her aplomb, Harry."

Elizabeth snapped, "Besides your inane comments, you mean, Phillip."

Phillip winced, and general laughter followed.

Harry rose and raised Nym by her hand and moved to the hall that had been set aside as a court.

HPATWS

The Wizengamot assumed seats in their gallery and the Royals, vassals, and courtiers assumed seats in the gallery on the opposite wall.

Luna, who had assumed the duties of Clerk of the Duke's Court, looked around ensuring everything was set up and all were ready. She waved her hand and two prisoners appeared in the warded and caged off dock.

"The Court of the Duke of Magic now being in session, the prisoners will be interrogated." She waved again and the prisoners were transported to seats at interrogation tables and the process began.

Shelia and Sally summoned all magical objects from the prisoners and Emmeline, Hestia, and Bill examined them. They found run of the mill items.

Harry, meanwhile, instead of paying attention as usual, was staring at the tally boards that had been installed.

Imprisoned

Non Death Eater:

Cornelius Fudge

Davy Gudgeon

Death Eater:

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

William Avery

Eric Chambers

Greg Goyle Jr.

Vincent Crabbe Jr.

Christopher Yondel

Gilbert Waffling

Jonathan Oakby

Amycus Carrow

Sian Avery

Ludovic Bagman

Darren Mulciber

Evan Rosier Sr.

Cesar Yaxley

14 others

Executed

Delores Umbridge

Charles Saffire

Theodore Nott Sr.

Greg Goyle Sr

Vincent Crabbe Sr.

Theodore Nott Jr.

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy

Rodolphus Lestrange

Alecto Carrow

William Avery

Antonin Dolohov

Ernest Gibbon

Emile Jugson

22 Wizards

39 Mundane

83 Vampires

" _Thirty-one in cells, twenty-eight of those awaiting execution, and one hundred fifty-eight already executed."_

 _Was this even doing any good? Sure, attacks were down to almost nothing, but tomorrow night he would surely end up killing a few werewolves. If they took down Fenir and his crew that would be good, probably ending most of the Dark creature attacks. Could such a small number have been causing all this fear and damage?_

 _Malfoy had named one hundred fifty-six Death Eaters. They had accounted for sixty-five—well, sixty-seven if you count these two. That left a hundred and one out there in the world somewhere. Admittedly some were probably dead._

" _Ten are in Azkaban, Harry."_

" _Thank you, Amelia."_

 _So possibly ninety-one out in the world. Why have they not gone to Riddle?_

Sally and Shelia, hearing Harry's thoughts, probed harder for a location. Harry perused their memories of the questioning and sighed.

Two wives, and Bickerstaff had three daughters—oh Morgana, he had been abusing them all sexually.

Harry waved his hand and the women appeared.

Shelia and Sally, through questioning the women's husbands, explained what was going on and the women eagerly accepted the Veritaserum.

Harry sat with tears streaming down his face. Miranda Bickerstaff attempted to kneel at his feet after her questioning, but Harry simply pulled her into his lap. She was a near-Squib and had been unable to protect her daughters or herself from Miles Bickerstaff's drunken predations. They had been trapped in that forsaken magical hollow in Wales.

Harry rocked with her on his lap, tears streaming down his face. Her daughters knelt at Harry and Nym's feet. Harry was in agony, knowing he had to cast the Praedia Bellica after killing Miles and knowing what it would mean to these women. At least he thought he knew.

Miranda was an empath, her one full power. She knew what he was feeling. "Your Grace, please, don't leave us to be preyed upon again. We are already your women; give us your full protection."

"And your daughters, milady? What will they say?" Harry looked down into three eager faces and chuckled ruefully.

"Ah. Never mind. And you, Lady Shingelton?"

"My husband is a Death Eater, Your Grace. He is not his brother and it ate away at him; jealousy took him over and he would have power at any cost. That cost stopped involving me two years into our marriage, in 1965. I miss the loving touch of a man. Not the most noble of sentiments, perhaps, but better than being used in a recruiting revel. I would be at least your vassal, if you allow it."

Harry nodded and Shingelton and Bickerstaff appeared in the dueling arena. Harry never even drew his wands. He stepped into the arena, and despite their best defenses both wizards were burning seconds later, both having reported many instances of child abuse. Harry cast the Praedia Bellica successfully, as always, and the entire group moved to the briefing theater. The tally boards updated automatically to include Bickerstaff and Shingelton as executed.

In the briefing theater they waited as Harry was obviously still deep in thought; they had followed him here automatically.

Harry waved and a map of Britain appeared.

"Riddle's house is under the Fidelius. That's the only reasonable explanation. It's here in Little Hangleton, but under the Fidelius so we can't find it. Can we break a Fidelius?"

Bill answered, "Wicked hard, Harry, and I mean even at your power levels. We've broken them in Egypt but they were early dynastic period, forty-nine hundred years old or thereabouts. If they have charging runes attached, they'll charge from almost anything you cast at them and be nearly impossible to break."

Andrew cut straight to the point. "What's the problem, Harry?"

"A hundred and sixty beings, Andrew. I've killed at least a hundred sixty magical or Mundane beings and will have to kill at least a hundred eighty-eight. I want to see an end to this."

"I think you're close, Harry. You have the majority of the inner circle and you've put a hell of a dent in the child-molester population of the U.K. Word is spreading and soon you'll be down to the truly bad actors, the hardest of the hard-core evil bastards in the world."

Jeremy and Lester Hamlish both nodded. Jeremy spoke. "Your Grace, working from your list you've already taken the majority of the killers, rapists, and child molesters off the streets. I expect your 'mines' will pick up fewer and fewer of them.

"Harry, the stones you passed to me have been put to use in the United States along with your interrogation methodology and are having the same effect. Laws are still broken, but the 'baddest' of the bad actors are already incarcerated, executed, or scheduled for execution. The French and Germans have approached us asking for stone sets, and I expect most civilized countries to follow suit and petition for the stones. The rogue states can then be ringed with the stones and we can cut down on the evil in the world in a meaningful way."

"But we can never be rid of them?"

Chu spoke up. "I believe you must take the long view, Harry. Some people are just evil. Nothing can be done to change them. You're doing the very best that can be done by equalizing the playing field between the sentient species and equally educating them. Your efforts to provide for equal employment will be the last piece that can be done for them; then they must provide for themselves. For the Mundane, who knows? For that we have to wait and see."

Harry looked around and saw nodding heads, even the shadow cabinet. He smiled. "Et tu, Tony? No more railing about rights?"

"Not now, Your Grace. I'll wait until you deal harshly with an innocent."

"It's my fervent hope to avoid that, hence the Veritaserum and the Wizengamot handling all but capitol offenses after the crisis is over."

Tony nodded, and Antonitus smiled at him. "A pity, that; I bet you'd have been tasty."

"Note to self: eat more garlic." Tony smirked at Antonitus's moue.

Tony's relaxed sally brought laughter; that he and Antonitus had ended up as the closest thing to friends that a vampire and a politician could be was an endless source of amusement for the Clan, its vassals, Royals, and both governments.

"A tour now, I believe."

Harry rose and raised Nym and his slaves, then led the way to the transport coat of arms under the entry hall stairs.

They arrived at the construction site and were awed. They stood in front of the center of an intruding wedge looking up. They barely regained their senses in time to move off the transport stone to make way for the next group. The exterior walls of the Royal Academy pentaflake were erected in mirror-polished black granite and connected across the intruding empty triangles with glass walls and glass floors at all five levels.

Hookknife sauntered up, supremely pleased that he had awed them all into silence. "Five stories above ground, three stories underground, and 2500 feet on a side—1152 acres or 50,181,120 square feet under one roof, if it pleases Your Grace.

"The individual rings inside the pentagons are one hundred feet wide with hallways in the center and back to back; there is a pentagon each for grades one through five, middle school, high school, undergraduate school, and graduate school. Each ring connects to a wall of the central pentagon at both ends. There is a common open space in the center of each pentagon that is reached via corridors at the apexes; in each outlying pentagon this open space is glass-roofed and -floored on floors one through three.

"The central pentagon houses the dormitories in the outer two rings and then administration and teachers' quarters in the central core. There is no central courtyard in this central pentagon.

"As you will see, the intruding wedges facing east, south, and west are given over to greenhouse space; the northern wedge is the entry atrium so it has no floors—it's just one large open space.

"The lake is connected to the south-facing wedges and laps the south-facing pentagon at the surface. Subsurface, that pentagon is open to the lake on the first sub-level for Merperson classroom space.

"The unused spaces are closed to students by blank walls; the Headmistress will be able to make the doors to them visible and usable.

"If you will follow me, Your Grace, I will show you the interior."

Hookknife led the group off and Slasher took up his position to Harry's left.

Phillip, standing with his head craned back, could clearly be heard. "Holy Mary, Mother of God! 'E don' 'alf dream, our little Harry, does he!"

"Phillip!"

"Yes Elizabeth, coming, dear."

Even this exchange barely penetrated the awe that had taken over the crowd at the veritable city that Harry had built.

Inside the structure they were awed by the atrium, and Hannah and Anna along with all of the mates interested in Herbology were salivating over the space for low-light-loving plants. Harry was forced to block them partially to concentrate on what Hookknife was saying.

"Your Grace will note that the left spiraling stairs are in the apexes of the pentagons and the transport points are your crests in the floors. All you have to do is step on one and think of where you want to go."

"Susan, what is it, darling?"

Harry had moved to Susan's side, feeling something was going on with her. Susan was carrying the stone they had acquired as the ward anchor. Harry had spent four Turned days gently coaxing a charging rune onto the stone, and since then the mates had not let it out of their sight. Katie had carried it in the fight with the vampires, and the mates religiously brought it to bed with Harry every night.

"The stone, Harry, she's borrowing? Sharing? Errh, not sure, but she wants to see."

"Are you okay?" an extremely worried Harry asked as he took Susan in a hug with the stone between their bodies.

Susan, smiling, and in one of those odd dual contralto voices that Hermione and Rowena sometimes used, "We are fine, our heart."

Harry gave them a kiss and felt them carefully in the bond. Satisfied that they were in fact fine Harry turned from them and found an entire Goblin construction battalion and Hookknife with their foreheads pressed to the floor, and the rest of the people there looking at him in awe.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Billhook, chuckling, stepped from behind the wall on the left side of the opening at the ground floor that would constitute the lobby of the administration wing.

"I told you, my liege—great fun. They are awed to be in the presence of one who could first find a sentient stone and then was pure enough and strong enough to bind her of her own free will—as am I, by the way." He bowed deeply.

"Errrh...thanks?"

Billhook straightened, still chuckling. "Hookknife, get up and let's continue."

Rowena/Hermione moved up beside Susan/Her and lay their hands on Her. A blinding, coruscating light filled the atrium. This time Billhook and his entourage dropped, forehead on granite, with the rest of the Goblins.

Harry, Nym, and Sarah moved without thought and circled Hermione/Rowena and Susan/Her with their arms and hugged them and each other together tightly. The light flared until none could look at it; the mates joined the group hug until they were all standing touching each other. The light swallowed them all, turned a very contented deep, bright blue, and then shrunk in on itself.

The mates backed away from each other smiling dreamily, at last leaving Harry, Sarah, and Nym holding Hermione/Rowena and Susan/Roxanne. Elizabeth noticed a lingering pink and blue nimbus around Nym and just barely contained the urge to do a little jig. She could not contain the huge smile that Nym looked up into.

Elizabeth managed to get a grip before anyone other than Nym saw her. Nym gave her a little Mona Lisa smile and Roxanne did, too.

Billhook managed to get up, despite his shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Well, now that you've sufficiently cowed the Goblin Nation, my liege, may we continue? Shortest Goblin war on record that will be—Binns will be so unhappy."

"You know, Billhook, you shouldn't joke around with that 'my liege' stuff. Some of these people take all that very seriously."

"Harry, you do realize that Billhook is chief of the clan chiefs of the Goblin Nation, and as such his addressing you as his liege conveys that the Goblins have sworn allegiance to you, don't you?"

Billhook was rolling on the floor howling with laughter at Harry's face, frozen in open-mouthed shock at Elizabeth's question.

Narcissa, Tracey, and Cynthia's triumphant whoops and linked-arm victory dance didn't help Harry.

"I knew we had 'em with that last buy. They just didn't want to cave."

Billhook had recovered enough to stand and smile. "Yes, very well played, Duchess Narcissa, and I finally get to meet your co-conspirators. But what finally put it over the edge and made it impossible for us to recover was His Grace's ability to find what we hold to be deities and the small fact that they love him. Otherwise we would have continued the battle and perhaps won in the end."

Harry was still recovering. "Narcissa, I didn't tell you to—errrh—do whatever you did to the Goblins."

Narcissa was nonplussed because she could feel his pride in her and her team. She swept in and leapt into his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

"Your Grace perhaps misunderstands. You told Lady Narcissa to gain control of the wizarding financial world and the wizarding natural resources. In order to do that she had to wrest that control from the Goblin Nation.

"She and her team very skillfully boxed us into a corner, and in the end your finding another sentient stone and bringing her fully to awareness has put us beyond hope of recovery.

"If we had found the stone we would have been able to contest with you using her power, but now that you have both known fully aware stones with you there is no hope. Even if we found another it would not be able to contend with two linked stones."

Billhook carefully stopped himself from saying the stones were now linked through all the bonded and Nymphadora's progeny. He really had to get the scribes to look into the records for this, probably back to the second age at least. Only high elves were known to link with the living stones. Besides, unless he missed his guess about those little secret smiles, Duchess Nymphadora had yet to inform His Grace of the happy news. That Potter Castle was coming more and more alive all the time was not lost on him, either. The rumors of the motherstone played in his mind; if Harry linked with it as he had these two, it would be the dawn of a new age.

He would increase the "construction" battalion to a full regiment. The instructor selection was going to be crucial, too. Only the top hundred warriors in the nation would be permitted to teach at the Royal Academy.

He actually felt Roxanne and Rowena's approval. His smile as he basked in the warmth of it was completely horrifying to the uninitiated present.

The tour continued into the afternoon. Geoffrey caught them with a lunch in one of the common spaces.

Nym looked at Harry. "Why so pouty, o mighty Alpha?"

"I want Rowena and Roxanne to stay with us, not be buried in some moldy old hole."

The stunned silence was broken by Phillip's grossly overmodulated aside to Elizabeth. "If this is a moldy old hole, he can't ever come stay with us. Buckingham is a pig's wallow by comparison to either of his places."

"PHILLIP! The elves will hear."

What she didn't know was that Geoffrey had heard and gone to check on the Royal elves. There were only fourteen of them; they couldn't possibly keep up with the twenty-five active large residences or palaces and the hundreds of buildings and acres on royal properties, even with the substantial help of the human servants. They were, of course, ecstatic at the work but they simply could not keep up while staying hidden. Geoffrey smiled; the Queen had called the Master a son, as had Lord Black. He could send the ever increasing Potter elves to help in both cases.

Harry was blushing furiously. "Sorry, maybe I said that wrong. I meant in the chambers where they have to stay."

Rowena smiled. "Harry, they're not 'moldy old holes'. The heart chambers are ornately carved ritual spaces—snug, warm, and dry. Besides, we'll be with you always, sharing with Hermione and Susan."

Harry beamed at them, and all four of them suppressed a shudder at the "ritual" images Harry was projecting to them.

Nym poked him and whispered, "Let them eat, Harry. Save that for later."

She chuckled at the eyebrow waggle she got in return.

The tour carried on after lunch and Harry was introduced to the Goblin Rune Mistress that would be in charge of laying out the heart chamber at the Royal Academy, the Princess Royal Grindaknívur.

Grindaknívur prostrated herself in front of Susan, Hermione, and Harry until she was physically raised by Harry. She was the very definition of Goblin beauty, as befitted the Princess Royal of the race. She was also a fierce and fiercely proud warrior.

It had been overwhelming meeting a living stone in both its forms; two of them was completely uncalled for—and then this walking, talking, seething vessel of raw magic. It was simply too much. She was on fire.

Of course, her father would have to be punished for not warning her and for standing over there snickering like a simpleton. She had never been so embarrassed in all her two hundred years. Mother would hear of this.

Billhook could hardly contain his glee when Grindaknívur prostrated herself. His suspicions were correct. Now if the rumors were true and this young power could change forms to a viable Goblin sire, he would go down in history as the Chief of All Clan Chiefs for bringing even a minor portion of the power into the bloodline. No Goblin would be able to oppose Grindaknívur and live once she bonded with Clan Potter.

Susan turned on Billhook and he withered under the knowing glare. He did not prostrate himself, however. He would take what punishment the living stones decided. His race must have new blood. And there was no better, nor was there a better mate for his daughter; she would be loved beyond all by a mate who would live at least as long as her.

Hermione joined Susan and they held hands a moment, then turned to Billhook. "We concur, but you must petition the Alphas."

Billhook bowed deeply.

" _Now, Billhook. She has the burning."_

" _Yes, Goddesses."_

Susan and Hermione skillfully separated Nym and Sarah from the group and Billhook approached them. After a hurried conversation, Nym strode purposefully to Grindaknívur and without preamble and while Sarah covered Nym's action with her body, she laid her palm on Grindaknívur's forehead.

Nym struggled a moment and then it all rushed into her—the need, pride, wanting, burning...arrrgh, the burning.

Nym broke contact and as she thought to turn to Harry, he, Grindaknívur, Hermione, and Susan faded away.

HPATWS

The foursome appeared in the bare Heart Chamber of the Royal Academy and Rowena immediately began stripping Harry while working with him on the transformation to a Goblin and telling him everything she knew about Goblin mating.

Roxanne was helping Grindaknívur strip down to just her weapons harness and weapons.

" _I have to_ what? _"_

" _You have to change to a Goblin and then fight her. She is allowed weapons—you are not. You must overcome her and take her."_

" _Why me?"_

" _Stop whining, Harry, she's in pain. Now go."_

Rowena slapped Harry on the butt and sent him to the center of the chamber as Roxanne pushed Grindaknívur toward him.

Grindaknívur wasted no time and came out with an evil-looking knife, marking the freshly Goblin Harry on the way past.

Harry howled and spun faster than the eye could see. Grindaknívur was caught, spun, disarmed, and pinned to the floor all in less than a second.

Grindaknívur wasn't done by a long sight and pulled another wicked blade. She jammed it straight into Harry. Fortunately, his arm was in the way, and instead of making her perfect thrust into his heart she stabbed him through and through the bicep.

Harry howled again and took that knife away; then he stripped Grindaknívur completely naked. He pinned her again, now letting the Goblin take over a little more, and started trying to read her so he could satiate her.

He forgot the weapons Gaia had given her. Just as he entered her, she chomped down on his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

Harry let her bite down as he buried himself in her. He paused to let her adjust and she chewed on him. He decided he should distract her. He did, several times; finally, exhausted, she howled and clenched on him and he released in her. A bright pink flare came from them all, including the stone Roxanne that Susan's body had brought with her.

Afterward, as he lay bleeding from the enzymes Grindaknívur's saliva produced that prevented clotting, she recovered enough to ride him until she peaked again. Instinctively taking their mixed secretions, she smeared them into his wounds and the bleeding stopped. Grindaknívur snuggled down into Harry and purred contentedly.

Rowena and Roxanne chuckled and listened to the bonded tell everyone Harry and they had gone to the Heart Chamber to do their initial ritual, and that strangely pink light that had flared from them all must be part of the ritual.

Harry slowly changed back to Harry and Rowena healed him. Grindaknívur woke fully and looked around, then snuggled back down and returned to purring. He might be human, but he was her human. He even smelled like her now, just as it should be.

Rowena and Roxanne placed one hand each on each of them and funneled energy into them. They knew they had to get back soon; the excuse was wearing a little thin.

Harry and Grindaknívur rose fully awake and smiling. Harry had a new form and he was switching between them all.

As Grindaknívur crawled back into her armor and harness she could only watch and smile. She was mated to an idiot, one with enough power to impose his will on the rest of the world. Her father had been right: this could be fun.

Rowena and Roxanne got the hyperanimated Harry dressed and transported them all to the common space the group was approaching. As they waited Harry amused Grindaknívur by changing to his huge wolf form and letting her ride him as he tore around the common, legs flailing as his claws sparked on the crystal floor.

This was the scene the group returned to.

"Harry, what are you doing? Be careful with Her Highness."

"It is fine, my Alpha, like the shield maidens and the Wargs of the second age," called Grindaknívur.

Nym paled a little until she noticed the comment had apparently passed the humans innocuously.

"Grindaknívur, if we could have your mount back for a moment, please?"

Harry slid to a stop in front of Nym and dropped to his belly. Grindaknívur slid to the ground from her mount and gave his huge ruff a hug. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you, my mate, that was thrilling too."

Harry turned and gave her a huge, sloppy lick and popped back into his human form while she was spluttering.

"Your Grace, it is customary in our Nation for the liege lord to hold hostages. I offer my daughter Grindaknívur as the Goblin Nation's hostage to our liege lord."

A stunned Harry had no need to voice his protest. He was outraged that someone could even think to offer one of his mates as a hostage. It took the combined efforts of Nym, Sarah, the Primaries, Rowena, and Roxanne to calm him down. Grindaknívur finally clinched it.

" _It must be this way, my love. Not many must know of your ability to change."_

" _I will never harm you, nor will I ever give you back."_

" _Of course not—and you'd better never even try."_

"I accept the Goblin Nation's hostage, Billhook."

"Good. Now, how do you like the school?"

"I don't know how to thank you all, Billhook. Hookknife and Slasher with their crews have done excellent work, more than meeting my expectations."

Hookknife and Slasher beamed. Harry was not to know they were the Commander and the Senior Sergeant Major of the battalion. He continued to praise them until the assembled saw their first Goblins blush. They went a bronze hue.

"Harry, I would like to assign a further four battalions under Grindaknívur's command to help with the detail work on the interior. I am working on the Goblin instructors and I will have one hundred of them ready for start of term in January. All Goblin children will be attending here at that time."

While Harry was stunned, Dan and Tim's eyes narrowed in thought.

Harry agreed and made arrangements for the Goblin chief educator to begin coordination with Chu.

Harry invited the Goblins, the battalion included, to dinner.

This time it was the Goblins who were stunned.

Nym gave Harry the "You invited _who_ to dinner?" glare as the trophy-wife mates chortled. They suddenly found themselves dragooned into preparing the party.

The assembled broke up, the Goblins promising to show up at 7 p.m. for the party. And Harry's assembly with Grindaknívur returned to the Castle.

Grindaknívur found herself smothered in kisses and dragooned into party preparations as the Goblin expert. She was already enjoying herself immensely. The bond was settling, with her warmly welcomed in it.

While the older mates planned and prepared, Harry kept himself busy and the younger mates out from under foot (mostly) by giving Warg rides to what had become Beatrice's company.

Beatrice had in her quiet way firmly taken charge of all the mates under fourteen, twenty-four girls all in all, with Eugenie as her unquestioned second. (None of them wanted to risk her acerbic tongue and they all recognized her intelligence and the fact that she was a Primary-in-Waiting.) Victoria and Emma Dobbs filled out the order of succession.

Harry the Warg, having escaped the girls, rounded a corner in the far reaches of the north wing and found himself face to face with another Warg, only this one was female. Harry sniffed her and images of Eugenie appeared in his mind. He delightedly licked her and began playing with her, growling and tussling like puppies.

Soon the temper of the tussling changed and Harry found himself mounted on Eugenie and attempting to enter her, fighting his Warg the whole time, when he was bowled over by a pack of female Wargs.

He was too far gone and couldn't stop himself; he mounted the first one he could catch and sank his considerable length in her. Harmony growled contently and braced herself. Harry mated her vigorously, tying her firmly and flooding her with semen.

Sarah and Nym faded in and consoled the very upset Eugenie and Beatrice, who the other girls had herded into a corner while they took turns with Harry.

"Girls, you're too young."

"Not in that form, mother—we're sexually mature."

"But you are still _you_ , and deep inside he knows it. Right now it would destroy him to take you like that. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, Nym, but..."

"I know, girls. He'll adjust."

Nym and Sarah faded away, leaving Harry still dominating the others. He finally peaked buried in the last, Victoria, and their triumphant howls shook the castle.

Lauren and her Betas, Susan and Shelia, had to sit down. The rest of the mates paused and shuddered gently before continuing what they had been doing.

It was decided to host the party at the Royal Academy in the atrium. As the mates decorated, Geoffrey, Grindaknívur, and the elves settled on a menu palatable to both species, and the elves began to prepare dinner.

HPATWS

Royal Academy

Sub-Level 3

Slasher, just finished addressing the battalion, made an error. "Questions?"

"Sergeant Major, the Private has a question."

Fucking recruits these days—and Company fucking Sergeant fucking Major Dolorie was entirely too lax. Apparently, a little wall-to-wall counseling was required.

"What, Private?"

"How are we to address the Goddesses, Sergeant Major?"

Oops, maybe not. I must be slipping. "the Goddess White has chosen to go by the name of Roxanne; the Goddess Red has selected Rowena. You will address them as Your Grace Rowena or Your Grace Roxanne, and only when spoken to."

"Her Royal Highness Grindaknívur will be addressed as Royal Highness, and only when you're spoken to."

Private Bardiche asked, "If they are mated to the Goddesses, then aren't they all deities?"

"What do I look like, a fucking priest? You show the proper respect, full stop. Or I'll have your skin for parchment, full stop. Am I clear?"

The battalion, knowing a Battalion Sergeant Major with a twist when they saw one, bellowed with one voice, "SIR!"

"Sergeant Majors, get these idiots out of my sight and form on me for further instructions. And none of you idiots get mussed in the next twenty minutes or I will personally kill you."

"SIR!"

Billhook grinned. "Come, come, Slasher, relax. Harry intends to honor the battalion and he has, after all, worked with all these Goblins."

"Respectfully, that's easy for you to say, sire. You won't be executing you if one of those dolts does something stupid. Have you seen his bonded? They would start wars, each and every one of them. Helen of Troy, my ass! She was a two-Knut hooker by comparison."

Billhook chuckled. "Showing our age finally, are we, Slasher? I wouldn't worry about the bonded. A third of them are vampires anyway, and the rest—well, I suspect that touching one with intent would be an education in itself, before Harry lit whoever it was on fire. You know he has that habit."

Slasher shuddered. "I've heard, sire. I just don't want it to be me."

The Company Sergeants Major had assembled and were nodding.

HPATWS

Royal Academy

Atrium

18:57

The Atrium was decorated; Harry's party was assembled in a receiving line. The Regiment was in its formal Regimental dress.

Harry heard the sound of marching feet and the Goblins appeared led by Billhook. He moved to the head of the receiving line and bowed to the Queen. Elizabeth smiled at him and dropped a tiny curtsy.

The watching Goblin Privy Council and soldiers beamed toothily; they had been acknowledged as a separate nation.

As they passed down the line, the Goblins fell deeper and deeper for every personable, powerful, and beautiful mate.

Billhook, having finished the line, stood and watched as he lost a battalion and it came under the thrall of Clan Potter. It was simply amazing.

Grindaknívur was very obviously fully bonded too. The child positively glowed.

Dinner was excellent; and afterward, as the older Goblins and humans talked, the Regiment and the Battalion danced. It was oddly humorous to see a dazed, crusty Goblin warrior being led around the dance floor by a fourteen-year-old mate.

Harry finished playing a round of knife catching (much to the relief of all the mothers-in-law) and ambled over.

"So, you've finished cutting up my Goblins, my liege?"

"That was an accident, Billhook. Besides, I healed him so fast he hardly knew he was dead."

Chuckles followed this sally. It had been a major wound but hardly life threatening, and Harry had healed it with a wave as Captain Katzbalger had removed the knife he had missed catching.

Healer Falcata blurted, "How did you do that, by the way, my liege?"

Harry winked at her broadly. "Magic, ma'am."

Falcata blushed to her hairline and Grindaknívur growled at her.

Harry grabbed his upset Goblin mate and dragged her to the dance floor. He morphed himself to a height match for her and they danced under the goggling eyes of the Goblin Battalion.

The Goblins suddenly found themselves with height-matched dance partners as the mates saw how he had done it in the bond and borrowed his technique to do it themselves.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Still a little unsure, then. She'll get over it soon."

Falcata blushed again. "Ma'am, I had no intention..."

"We know, dear, and by the way Harry wasn't actually being cryptic. He has so much power that he can visualize what he wants and the magic makes it happen."

Billhook nodded. "A sorcerer; no wonder. But he uses human magic too."

"Elven and Goblin also. He says he can feel the magic when others use it, and he just does it that way. If he doesn't know a technique, then he just visualizes and releases the magic."

The Goblin mages in the Privy Council were bouncing with excitement at Elizabeth's comments. Their eyes were glued to Harry.

Kopis put two and two together and exclaimed, "His mates can use his power? Maglubiyet protect us!"

Roxanne, who had glided silently up to the group, said, "He cannot. My Master's will _will_ be done."

The Goblins in the group bowed or dropped curtsies immediately and chorused, "As the White wills."

Elizabeth cast an eye at Roxanne as the Goblins rose, "We must talk, I think, Your Grace."

Roxanne beamed at her. "An you will, Majesty."

Elizabeth made a moue. "So very formal, Roxanne?" she asked as she took Roxanne's arm and led her away.

Billhook chuckled. "Well, now that _that's_ all cleared up..."

Dan waded in. "Your Majesty, I wonder about your motives for placing a Regiment here at the Royal Academy?"

Billhook grinned. "Thank the gods, another player. Or maybe curse them." He cast a jaundiced eye at Narcissa, who was dancing with Hookknife.

"You know, after tonight I suspect my own motives. I just lost one of my best battalions to the Clan and if I place a regiment here they'll undoubtedly fall under his thrall also."

Dan nodded. "So why, then?"

Billhook held his hand out to stop Kopis. "Without calling on shaman Kopis, the simple answer is because there are two living stones under his control. We consider the stones to be deities. We will protect them at any cost."

Tim Spicer jumped in. "Not to put too fine a point on it, don't you think the Duke's Own is capable of doing that?"

"They are the Stones."

The humans blinked.

Kopis added, "They are mated, all of them including the stones. Fully bonded. So, if you speak to one of them, you speak to all of them. Therefore, you speak to the Stones."

Emma had an epiphany. "That's why those hard-bitten Goblin Sergeants Major are dazed—they're literally holding their goddesses in their arms."

Falcata smirked. "Yes, their mates will have some work to do to catch up."

The women winced and then chuckled as they saw the great leveler that was the mates spin by with private soldiers, sergeants, and officers with no regard to rank or station.

Harry swooped in, dropped off Grindaknívur and, still morphed, picked up Falcata and swept back to the dance floor.

Emma giggled as they watched Falcata's face go dazed. Grindaknívur growled, "Shhhh, Grindaknívur, you know he loves you."

Grindaknívur pouted at Emma who gathered her, struggling, into a hug, bringing laughter.

Billhook frowned. "Well, that may be the shortest held state secret in the world. It lasted—what—three hours?"

Dan drove in the wedge. "A loyalty oath would protect it, Your Majesty. Of course we humans are already sworn to the Duke."

Billhook looked at him in horror, realizing he'd been neatly boxed in again.

Dan chuckled evilly.

Rowena smiled as she looked at Billhook. "An excellent idea, Dan."

Billhook groaned as the last nail was pounded home in the gallows the parents had so neatly constructed.

"Buck up, old man; after all, how many can say it took two goddesses and a Queen to out-maneuver them?"

Phillip's comment brought a smile to Billhook's face. He, Rowena, and the parents got down to crafting an ironclad oath.

Harry brought back a blushing, panting Falcata who received a scowl, a growl, and a scathing "Mother!" from Grindaknívur.

This drew gales of laughter from the mothers present and scowls from their daughters, who swooped in and dragged Grindaknívur away to commiserate.

Harry went to drink with the fathers and male Goblins present. After several more dances and drinks and another round of catch, Harry yawned hugely and apologized profusely.

Nym, feeling his fatigue, rose. The room popped to its feet and Hookknife assembled the battalion.

The Goblin Privy Council lined up in front of the battalion and they all knelt and repeated the oath that Billhook, Rowena, and the parents had crafted.

Harry took the oath with tears of gratitude standing in his eyes and when he announced, "So mote it be," the Royal Academy flared with light and the bedrock under it gonged with a deep, clear note.

Harry nodded to the Goblins and suddenly the Regiment was gone. In the school crest a Goblin riding a Warg had appeared in fiery outline.

"Well, that's settled then. Who's for a nightcap?"

Elizabeth sighed as the males headed for the bar.

Falcata grinned. "Not so different after all, then?"

Fortune replied, "They're all little boys."

Falcata sighed dreamily. "Except that one. Oh, to be just four hundred years old right now!"

The mothers goggled for a moment and then giggled naughtily as their own wicked fantasies about their son-in-law replayed in their heads.

Elizabeth eyed up the crowd of giggling women as Geoffrey appeared with four other elves, bearing trays of sherry or brandy.

Comfortable seats appeared and the ladies relaxed and let their hair down.

They finally all returned to the Castle or their homes very early in the morning. A grand time was had by all, but some husbands paid dearly the next day.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 31

8 Oct 1995 (Sidereal)

Potter Castle

Phillip received a blistering dressing-down over playing knife-catch with Goblins while inebriated when he and Elizabeth arrived back in the Royal Academy Apartments of Potter Castle.

Every time Elizabeth hissed, "Inebriated!" at him, his head swam. It would be a long day. He really didn't mind, though, as it had been an extremely satisfying late early morning after that Sobering charm. Abject submission had its place after all—nudge nudge, wink wink.

Phillip entered the dining room for breakfast with a salacious grin; Andrew paled and stuck his fingers in his ears.

The Clan trotted in, claws clicking, still in Warg form after a sunrise run in the Hollow. They had substituted a run around the Hollow for PT, much to the chagrin of the wildlife in the Hollow.

The run had been interrupted several times as Harry caught a mate and covered her. There were several very smug faces at the tables for breakfast.

It never occurred to them that their human mates had changed with them. They just did not see the difference any more.

Billhook and Falcata stopped in during breakfast after watching the Goblin Regiment move into the Royal Academy Academy.

Grindaknívur watched her mother watching Harry and seethed until Nym touched her mind, _"Grindaknívur, let her have her fantasies. After all, we know you have yours."_

" _Mine don't involve my mate, Nym—errrh, you know what I mean."_

" _We do, Grindaknívur. What's happened to them? They're all back to looking at Harry and salivating,"_ Daphne asked across the bond.

" _Close contact. Harry danced with them all, touching them on bare skin. It apparently brought it to the surface again. They'll settle again soon."_

Hermione thought that so authoritatively that they all looked at her to see if her eyes had gone white.

Luna burst out laughing.

Harry had finished eating and was kissing his mates good day as they wanted to move about in the world to be seen and to gather intelligence. The vassals were going too.

Billhook approached. "Harry, we would like to invite you to a Goblin-hosted dinner tomorrow at 7 p.m. We'll get the oath from the Regiment afterward like we did the battalion. If you don't mind we'll use the atrium, and Geoffrey to help us."

Harry checked with his mates and replied, "Of course, Billhook."

Billhook nodded and he and Falcata took their leave.

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

Lawrence entered the guest room and cleaned the Master. He fed him a nutrient potion and applied the healing spells he knew.

The Master seemed to be resting easier now.

Lawrence had contacted the other Death Eaters he knew and they were pooling their resources to put this house under the Fidelius.

Other than that, they had to wait while the Master recovered enough to issue instructions.

Meanwhile, where had his werewolf daughters run off to? They were probably with Fenrir getting ready for the full moon. Well, at least the sluts would be useful for a change.

The girls had always been vicious, took after their mother that way. The werewolf thing had just given them another weapon.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry found Hedwig and they went flying. It was a marvelous morning. Hedwig was a little pouty at being up in daylight until Harry very thoroughly covered her.

At 9:00 they returned to the Castle and Harry took Hedwig to the master suite. She was grumbly and peevish, so he sat in a wingback with her in his lap, stroking her calmly and lovingly.

At 9:32 a massive pain ripped into Hedwig and Harry panicked. He threw all of his energy at healing her and the pain subsided.

Harry felt the egg land in his lap and his brain froze right up.

Jennifer, Melissa, and Marcia appeared and, laughing, took Hedwig and the egg to the bed and told Harry to conjure a nest box.

Harry focused on Hedwig's desires for a nest and released his magic.

The nest that appeared was permanent, mobile, responsive to Hedwig's thoughts, impervious to weather and possibly the surface of the sun, temperature-controlled according to Hedwig's wishes, and barred anything but a mate from approaching within five meters. Its shielding would probably withstand a contact nuclear blast.

Jennifer carried Hedwig to the nest and after placing the egg gently in it, placed Hedwig there too.

The pain came again and the mates began appearing. Eight pains later an exhausted Hedwig sat proudly down on their eggs amidst her mates' praise and love.

"Morgana, Harry, were you excited when you conjured this nest?"

A semi-intelligent Harry nodded vigorously.

"Harry, darling, you need to get used to this. It's going to happen a lot more starting in about nine months."

Harry looked at Nym standing with her hand low on her abdomen; his eyes shut and he slumped unconscious to the floor, his face lit in a beatific smile.

"Well, I would say he approves, Nym, but he's so broken we may never know."

The squees started immediately after Sarah's comment, when the wand Marcia scanned Nym's abdomen with left a blue and pink smear in the air behind it.

Harry was blissfully unaware. Jennifer levitated him to the bed.

When the bonded hadn't shown by 11:00, Elizabeth and the mothers went to find them. They found an absolute hive of happy mates, some tearfully so. They finally managed to pry a coherent story from them and lunch was served in the Ducal apartments while Harry's brain wrapped itself around the fact that he was a dad. Light snoring was involved.

Harry woke at about 12:30 pm with a very nude Nym, alone in the master bedroom. Realizing he was nude as well, he wasted no time.

Nym came fully awake from her lovely dream into a shattering climax. Harry crawled up her body and began the work to give her another.

At Hedwig's hoot he cast a silencing charm on the nest; she nodded and closed her eyes again.

Finally, at 2:30, Nym cried uncle. Harry immediately scooped her up and took her to the bath. He floated her while he washed her lovingly and then simply held her.

"Harry, are you going to be one of those hovering husbands?"

"For a little while, Nym. Then I'll try to be all callous and macho."

She grinned and smacked him in the chest.

"So happy doesn't quite cover it, then?"

"Sure it does, Nym, like a tanga on a hippo."

"Blech! Harry! Ewww."

Harry just hugged her tighter and kissed her again.

HPATWS

While this was going on the bond was sailing around Britain in a very buoyant mood. It was almost as if a dam had broken. Now they jubilantly awaited the non-arrival of their periods.

While they were buoyant, they were on mission too. Much intelligence was developed.

Pansy, hovering just outside of visible, was visiting all the pureblood homes she knew, as were the other mates. She faded into Crawley Manor and almost screamed when she saw Voldemort in the guest room.

Harry snatched her back all the way into the tub. She came up spluttering.

"Harry, I have to go back. We have him!"

"Nope, we have to take care of the werewolves tonight and remember we have a hundred or so Death Eaters out there yet."

"Grrrr! Hey, my clothes, Harry! Oh Morgannnnaaaa!"

Hestia came into the bath. "Wotcher, Nym? Well, I bet that took her mind off Moldyshorts."

She tilted her head sideways, watching Harry and Pansy.

"Mmmm, don't get too close, Tia, we're in a mood it seems."

Hestia looked at her. "I wonder why?"

Nym put on her best innocent face. "I have no idea."

Hestia nodded. "Yesss...well, Sarah has talked to Dan, Tim, Andrew, Phillip, Tony Inge, and the Queen about Pansy's sighting. We're going to put observers in place, unspeakable devices mostly, and watch the manor from a distance. If he comes out intent on harm, Harry can go stomp on him again."

She thought a moment. "You know, Nym, we could just capture some Death Eater slags and have Harry shag one into slavery every time Moldy gets well enough to move around."

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Nym smirked at Harry and Pansy. "Go, Pansy, good idea Tia. Let's develop the concept."

"Later. I'm going to be busy for a few minutes."

Nym chuckled and took the floating Pansy. "Hey, Tia, move this to the bed. I don't want the water all icky."

Harry and Hestia faded away.

Bathsheba made the mistake of thinking Harry's mood had run its course, and she walked in to wake and dress him for the early dinner. She was comfortably asleep forty-five minutes later, after a thirty-minute continuous orgasm and Harry releasing in her once.

Sarah safely got Harry up and dressed and pushed out the door after several hugs and not a few not-very-chaste kisses. She turned to Bathsheba and after several Ennervates and a cleaning charm dressed her and took her to dinner.

Elizabeth smiled as the very animated, broadly smiling (grinning like an idiot) Duke came charging into the room and headed straight for Nym.

Nym looked at the Queen and blushed gently.

Molly Weasley actually squeed and bounced in her seat.

"MOTHER!"

"Bother that, Ginny! What is it, Nym, boy or girl?"

Nym smiled shyly. "One of each."

It was off to the races.

Later the males would be convinced that they never got to say a word all through dinner.

Toward the end of dinner the Queen looked pointedly at Harry and nodded toward Nym. Harry was baffled.

Later as they all moved to the sitting room, the thought penetrated and Harry blanched. Geoffrey appeared silently and handed him a small velvet-covered box.

Harry thought, _Gryffindors charge ahead_ , and went down on one knee in front of Nym.

"Nym, I know this may seem odd, but you would make me the happiest man on the planet if you would join me as my Alpha formally in front of our mates and families." He opened the box and the carved diamond inside glowed. The ring was of platinum and the diamond was carved into the Potter crest.

The women in the audience held their breath. Nym, speechless, nodded with tears streaming down her face. Finally, she squeaked out a yes and threw herself into his arms. He managed to snatch the ring from the air as he went over backwards.

Shortly Harry's purpose seemed to be to serve as a warm seat. As soon as he rose from the floor and sat, Nym ensconced herself in his lap and the wedding planning began.

Harry, in a daze, gained the impression that he would be hand-fasted in the "ruined" Glastonbury Abbey on the fifth of January 1996, first to Nym and then to all the bonded. Any subsequent bonded would be hand-fasted on January fifth of the year following their bonding, and created immediately prior to their hand-fasting.

Barons Newton and Fellowes were busily making notes, as was Duchess Grafton. Garter Principal King of Arms and Clarenceux King of Arms would have to be informed. This would be the largest event in the history of the Realm since the time of Arthur.

This arrangement settled Nym, and abandoning all convention, she curled into Harry's chest and lay humming happily. The bonded settled into a kind of blissful daze, emitting a warm pink glow.

The mothers watched over them like lionesses guarding their cubs. The unbound women present conversed in gleeful whispers.

The men had withdrawn to the public study and were watching in amazement.

"Cor, he's like some king of legend. Look at him in there with his women arrayed around him."

Fred and George turned on Ron. "You _are_ quick on the—"

"—uptake, aren't you—"

"—dear brother?"

Ron looked around at everyone looking at him. "What?"

Arthur sighed. "Ron, exactly why do you think His Royal Highness Prince Andrew and Prince Phillip treat Harry as their equal or, even more telling, pay deference to him?"

You could actually see the light breaking on Ron. "But Harry is Harry. I mean, he's a great bloke and my best friend, but…." He looked at Arthur. "Buggered it, haven't I, Da?" Ron cringed.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, seeing him in his original state and sleeping in a dorm with him, I guess it could have been difficult to put together the abused but horribly powerful, underachieving boy, the physical heir of Merlin and magical heir of the Founders."

Ron blushed. "It's not that. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want the reason I survived the task in first year and the Chamber in second year to be Harry. I wanted it to be me."

Harry was suddenly there with his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It _was_ you, Ron. You got us across the chessboard. You stayed with Lockhart. You could have left, but you didn't. It was you."

Arthur smiled at his son. It took a real man to admit jealousy like that. There was hope for Ron, especially with Harry beside him.

Ron, every instance of mistreatment of Harry playing in his memory, was ashamed.

" _And right you should be, love. But get over it now. He loves you still."_

Ron blushed some more at Lavender's comment in their bond.

" _Grrr. Boys!"_

Phillip handed Harry a half-finger of single malt. "Mission tonight, Harry. That's your only one."

Harry nodded, sipped twice, and faded from view. He reappeared under the frozen and levitated Nym. He unfroze her and she settled again.

" _Very nice, Harry. You're such a big softy."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _Oh yes, I'm so scared."_

HPATWS

Lauren stood, obviously suppressing the change. "Harry, it's time."

Harry nodded and stood, gently setting Nym on her feet.

He raised his arms and faded away, leaving Sarah standing nervously in the sitting room. She immediately moved to the theater. The vassals, Royals, government, and courtiers followed her. Sarah cast the map spells and the maps appeared.

HPATWS

Harry and the bonded landed, changed, in the Cambrian Mountains. Hedwig, who had thought warm thoughts at the nest before she left, circled high overhead.

Peter Carthage, Remus, Shelia, Susan, and Rose met them, also changed. They watched as Harry covered Lauren, then Shelia and Susan. They raised a howl as each pair completed. Harry nudged Rose toward Remus after a cursory mounting with no penetration.

He sniffed deeply and found the fresh scent of werewolf—like Peter, but not. He followed the scent, leading the huge pack of massive Wargs and six werewolves.

HPATWS

The defense staff was amazed as they watch the maps display, in near real-time, the circle of dots with single dots moving in, merging with the dot in the center for either a moment or moments and then moving away.

They could not know the dots were Sarah's attempt to keep things slightly anonymous. With Hedwig's excellent vision, the map would have displayed Harry covering the girls in very fine detail.

Soon the circle closed and suddenly a bright red line began tracing across the map.

They watched as the main body followed one dot. Other dots moved out in pairs, obviously scouts, and as they moved, varicolored traces began flowing across the map, lots of them.

Sir John Foley, Chief of Defense Intelligence, watched the lines rather than the dots. He had already figured out the lead dot of the main body was His Grace and that he was following that bright red line.

As he watched, he realized that the Duke's pack was following a smaller pack that was using the same technique of movement, a main body covered by scouts and flanked by a screen.

In the smaller pack's case it seemed they moved singly, while the huge Ducal pack moved in no less than pairs.

"John, if you put anything together, let us know. The Duchess of York has what amounts to multimode real-time communication with the Regimental staff."

"Sir,"

All of the professional military men went back to studying the map.

The Queen projected calm, but inside she was chewing her nails off. Sarah was no better. Andrew and Phillip were radiating calm and strength into their bonds.

"Sarah, we need more detail. Can you put the towns in the maps?"

Sarah nodded tightly and waved. The towns and landmarks filled in.

John spoke. "They're headed toward the Drygarn, Duchess, 641 meters, highest point in mid-Wales. The enemy may be able to use it to see them. The Duke should spread his forces into line abreast, scouts in front."

Tony Inge looked at the other members of the defense staff and they nodded. "Concur, ma'am."

Harry passed the word and they watched as the main body spread.

"That is so very impressive, Tony. How often do they practice this?"

"This is the first time they've ever done it, John."

HPATWS

Harry, leading the pack, was enjoying the run. They were moving at a moderate pace to let the scouts stay ahead and flanks keep up, and he occasionally slowed to a walk as they encountered tough terrain.

The scent trail that he was now sure was Greyback was getting fresher. They were maybe five miles behind and catching up. Greyback's pack seemed to be moving slowly and searching for something.

Hedwig gained altitude and widened her orbit.

Harry picked up the pace again as they coursed over the north flank of the Drygarn.

As they rounded the flank the wind was almost directly from the west and carried the scent straight to him.

Harry saw through Hedwig's eyes what he thought were wolves, headed for the lights ahead.

HPATWS

In the theater the colored lines suddenly extended. The military men's heads snapped up and they all saw it: Tregaron was directly in the enemy's line of march. Red dots appeared at the head of the lines as Hedwig sighted Greyback's pack.

Harry had already seen it, and the pack changed direction and picked up speed.

They watched as he led them south and struck the road from Abergwesyn to Tregaron. They turned west again. The pack was moving very fast now; the scouts were scrambling to stay out in front.

Slowly but surely they passed south of the place where the colored lines converged, and the red dots were milling about on the map.

HPATWS

Nym thought to suppress the pack's own scents and sounds as they entered town.

Harry swept them into town and back to the east. He stopped and directed the wings to extend out to the north and southeast.

He waited, watching through the mates' eyes and using their noses. Suddenly the smell came back from the west as Beatrice and her sub-pack closed the circle, apparently behind Greyback's pack.

Using Hedwig's vision, Harry confirmed they had them all in the circle.

Harry started filling in the circle and tightening it.

HPATWS

"They've achieved a complete envelopment."

Tony nodded tersely at John's comment.

They continued to watch as the circle filled and tightened. The colored lines resolved to just red dots.

HPATWS

Harry sat, patiently waiting. Peter moved slightly ahead of him and sat. Harry sighed; he would wait and let Peter re-establish dominance, but if necessary he would end this.

Greyback finally realized something was up when he saw the two massive wolves sitting in front of him.

He made his last mistake and charged.

The collision between Peter and Greyback was massive and they went down in a snarling, snapping pile.

Harry stood and watched.

The Alpha female of the pack, Marta Crawley, oldest of the Crawley sisters, moved up flanked by her sisters to take on this other huge wolf.

Harry watched them, chuckling.

" _Harry, don't kill these females, dominate them. Hestia and I have a project."_

Harry nodded, looking a little silly when he did it; anything to keep from killing them out of hand.

As Greyback and Peter's fight turned more strategic, with feints and circling, Harry crouched and leapt on Marta, driving her to the ground and ending mounted on her. She thrashed wildly and her sisters attacked and then stopped, finding themselves with each leg and their throats in the grip of giant female wolves.

Harry took a grip on the back of Marta's neck with his jaws and rubbed his sheath on her rump. She thrashed harder, further stimulating Harry; then, as Greyback watched and lost the rest of his mind, Harry found the right spot and rammed his massive cock into the howling Marta.

Greyback stopped paying attention to Peter and earned himself a hamstringing. He turned to snap deadly jaws at Peter and then turned back as his Alpha continued her desperate howling, telling him she was being taken mercilessly.

As Harry ruthlessly dominated Marta, Peter hamstrung Greyback's other back leg and then broke his front legs.

Fenrir lay howling madly as Harry mated Marta completely into submission and tied her, ensuring he fully seeded her. Harry then mounted her sisters Emily and Elspeth and mated them into submission, tying them also. The Crawley girls were shattered.

Harry was upset, but the alternative was killing them. He let the Warg loose on them and used his consciousness to monitor the fights going on with the now effectively leaderless Greyback pack.

Greyback eventually tried to turn his head away. Nym froze him in position and froze his eyelids and nictitating membranes open. He was forced to watch Harry mount his Alpha and her Betas again and again until they submitted utterly. Greyback's despairing howls rang through the night.

Scuffles broke out as the eighty-one werewolves of Greyback's pack tried to break out of the encirclement they found themselves in. Without leadership, these attempts were random and truly somewhat ridiculous.

Greyback's continued scrabbling earned him a broken back as Peter ensured he would be alive to watch but unable to do anything about it.

Conducted exclusively by the male werewolves, the futile attacks ended when the last male was down and bleeding out.

The werewolves had no chance against the massive Wargs. Eugenie, the youngest of them, casually ripped out the throats of two massive werewolves, and the vampire Wargs toyed with them mercilessly.

Amelia Fastida dragged the Beta male in front of Greyback and casually chewed pieces off him until he died whining.

After destroying the Crawley sisters Harry went from one werewolf female to the next, dominating them and mounting them. He covered all fourteen females. Nym, finished mounting the Crawley sisters, mounted the female pack member after he was through; she was followed by the Primaries of Clan Potter after they in turn finished the Crawley sisters.

HPATWS

Sarah had been fidgety and stopped her running commentary as Harry dominated the werewolves. She blushed furiously as first Beatrice and then Eugenie mounted them.

She watched and began commenting as Harry sat again and looked at Peter. Peter walked to Greyback and in seconds it was over. Fenrir Greyback had his throat ripped out.

Harry scanned the scene, and as his eyes tracked over the now-human bodies, they faded away.

HPATWS

Geoffrey put them in stasis and stored them in the dungeon.

Clem popped into the theater and then out again, taking the brothers Hamlish with him so they could begin identifying bodies.

HPATWS

Harry looked at Peter, and Peter, Remus, and Rose trotted into the gorse and faded from view in the way of wolves.

Harry started a howl and all the mates picked it up. The ground shook from the noise.

Harry led Clan Potter and their fourteen new pack-mates away and back into the mountains.

He would run beside a mate for a while and then stop and cover her.

HPATWS

Sarah blushed and blocked the bond except for presence. She was not sure she wanted to know if Harry covered Beatrice and Eugenie. The way he felt, she was sure he would; she knew they were eager.

"Mr Major?"

"Your Grace?"

"You should get someone to Tregaron. There's a lot of blood on the ground there and eleven hundred terrified villagers."

"Yes, Your Grace."

John Major opened his cellphone.

"It's done, then?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Casualties?"

"None on the Regiment; seventy-one werewolves, ma'am."

Tears were streaming down Sarah's face.

"They would not submit, ma'am."

Elizabeth took her in her arms and Andrew hugged them both. Phillip led them away.

Tony Inge looked at Dan. "Any idea when the Regiment will return to quarters, Colonel?"

"No, sir. The map is still active, though."

Sirius spoke for the first time. "Dawn. The werewolves will be completely exhausted by dawn."

John spoke up. "Aren't they all werewolves?"

Sirius shook his head. "The Regiment's wolf form is actually the Warg form. Imagine a wolf six feet tall at the shoulder and at least twenty-five stone (350 Lbs) and at least as intelligent as a human. Harry is even bigger, and they're all smarter than that."

"And werewolves?" John asked.

"About twice the size of a gray wolf," Sirius replied.

"Wouldn't they normally submit to an animal that much bigger than them, Lord Black?"

"Especially after their Alpha male was beaten and their Alpha females...errh...dominated by a new Alpha male, Ms Shepherd.

"From the interaction we saw on the map and the Duchesses' commentary, that's what happened. And it's why the Duchess of York was so upset. They, including her daughters, were forced to kill the males; Harry had to establish dominance on all the females."

"He raped them, you mean!"

"No, Ms. Shepherd, he established dominance. When in your form, the animal has most of the control. Instincts are very strong."

"But how do you know?"

Sirius stood and morphed into his Grim. He walked to her, claws clicking, and lay his head in her lap and gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

Fortune grinned. "I believe that's the canine equivalent of 'trust me', Gillian."

Despite herself, Gillian was amazed. She found herself scratching Sirius's ears.

Despite himself, Sirius's back leg thumped on the floor.

"And I believe that proves the instinct thing."

Sirius was suddenly standing again, blushing furiously. "Bah, I hate that! Not the scratch, Gillian, thank you. That leg thing is just embarrassing, though."

Everyone laughed.

Dan, watching the map, asked, "Sirius, why do they run and then stop, and why do the dots merge? Is something wrong with the map?"

Sirius blushed.

Dan said, "Oh!" and blushed himself.

Chuckles were heard all around.

Emma, surprisingly, took charge. "Why don't we leave one person on watch and the rest of us can leave the children alone?"

General agreement followed and Molly volunteered for first watch. As the men left they noticed the women all stayed firmly seated. Wisely they said nothing but retired to the public study to await the dawn.

Andromeda looked at the still uncertain Gillian. "Gillian, you realize the choice was killing them or establishing dominance, don't you?"

"Yes. I don't know why I'm so upset about this. I mean, I know it's pack behavior, but..."

"He's still the knight in shining armor, Gillian. It's just that in this case the armor is furry."

Gillian heaved a great sigh. "But he took that Goblin Princess. I mean, no one says anything, but she has that well-topped little smirk and they include her in everything. And the owl." She blushed furiously. "I, err, happened to see them the other day and now she has eggs, I understand. It seems unnatural."

Andromeda nodded. "I had a talk with Marcia, Melissa, and Jennifer about this and their research indicates that when he changes he changes completely. A Mundane professor, Frederick Sanger, backs this up and disputes that the samples came from the same individual."

"I think your real concern is whether your children will have owls as brothers and sisters."

Without thinking, Gillian replied, "Grandchildren, actually. Both my daughters are witches and all they can talk about is Harry Potter. We've tried to deny it, but the accidental magic has been there all along, now that I know what magic is." She stopped and narrowed her eyes at a chuckling Andromeda.

Andromeda held her hands up in surrender.

Gillian continued, "Well, now that cat's out of the bag. Am I going to end up with grandchildren who are—what? How many sentient magical species are there?"

Esmeralda ticked them off. "Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Wargs, Wolves, Veela, Centaurs, Merpeople, Goblins, House-elves, Unicorns, Nightmares, Acromantula, and Dragons would be easily considered sentient in any definition. There are some others, but I doubt we'll see them as they are notoriously shy and insular."

"Daphne says Luna believes Harry will mate with at least one of all of these besides House-elves—they're already fully bound to him—and Acromantula. They're so _other_ as to be completely incompatible. The Veela have already contracted for breeding services and send one Veela a week to be bred."

Into the stunned silence that followed, Bakul huffed, "Oh, so they can let him fuck thousands of Veela but I can't have one go?"

A scandalized Molly hissed, "Bakul Patil, you leave my son alone."

Andromeda moved to head this off. "Bakul, what is it with you? I mean, I know we all fantasize, but you're driven. Aren't you bonded?"

"I'm fully bonded. It's a cultural thing; we're allowed and encouraged in Hindi magical culture to breed with the strongest magic user in the family not blood-related to us. There is no stigma attached to it in India, and it is in fact celebrated and encouraged.

"Normally the bonded would arrange the breeding with her mother, sisters, cousins, and aunts.

"Henri is preparing to formally request a breeding for all the females in the family. The girls are so Anglicized that they've never seen the practice. They've read about it, but I think they view it as outmoded. Unfortunately, their father does not share their view and may attempt to force the issue."

"I would strongly advise against it, Bakul."

All heads turned as Sarah spoke while she escorted the Queen back into the room. She looked only slightly the worse for wear.

"Your Grace, I am desperately holding him off, but he will not wait forever."

"Harry will flatly refuse if pressured, and he will probably take steps. Patil is a vassal House, remember."

"Exactly Henri's contention, Your Grace. He's going to request that the Duke exercise droit le court cuisse."

Elizabeth was suddenly furious. "Denied!"

Henri Patil, hearing what was happening in the bond, had entered behind the Queen.

"Ma'am, I must protest. This is a gross violation of the customs of my people."

Elizabeth, in a towering fury, hissed, "So you would destroy my Duke by making him take all these, his mothers-in-law? I think not, my Lord Baron. You tread dangerously close to forfeit."

Henri replied hotly, "Ma'am, they all want him and it will only strengthen our lines."

"You assume too much—and at the cost of his sanity? No, the cost is too high. Denied."

Sarah moved to defuse this before it could go further, thanking Morgana she had kept her shield up. "You may negotiate for breeding privileges with me, Lord Baron. It will not be in your best interest to attempt to force the issue, as you can see."

Ron turned to Charlie. "What's the big deal? If the Patils want him they work it out, and if Padma, Parvati, Harry, and Nym agree, I'm sure Hermione can schedule them."

Charlie rolled his eyes and Lavender informed him (much to the edification of the Mundanes), "If the Queen grants Baron Patil's request, the privilege would have to be enforced across all the vassal Houses."

Ron looked at her blankly.

Neville, in that clear-voiced way he had developed, provided the clarification. "Harry would have to mate all the mates' mothers and all our bonded. Somehow I don't think he'd do well taking your mum."

Fred and George caught Ron as he surged from his seat, looking at Baron Patil with blood in his eye. They struggled briefly and then sat on him.

Elizabeth, Lavender, and Molly beamed at Ron.

The theater had filled during the discussion, and the Queen and Sarah sat listening to Baron Patil's request, surrounded by the other women.

The Mundane government and military leaders present sat quietly, discussing things with the vassal males.

Tony Inge shook his head. "Always complicated anyway, and now we have breeding privileges mixed in with politics. This will end badly."

"I think this is but a shadow of things to come."

"Really, Lord Weasley?"

"Yes, we must get a handle on this now. The senior Houses of the world are going to seek to tie themselves to Harry, and the easiest way is with his progeny."

"And how will the bonded react?"

"If the Veela negotiations are an indicator, it won't bother them at all. They know he hasn't fully bound either Lorelei or that first Matriarch, but they're both pregnant. I think it's more an issue with Harry. The first time one of his progeny is mistreated could cause him to eliminate a whole line, maybe a race."

Both groups continued their discussions, but much more calmly and quietly, watching the map and waiting for dawn.

HPATWS

Harry and the bonded stopped running and lay playing and resting in a copse of scrubby trees.

Beatrice approached Harry and brazenly rubbed her rump across his muzzle.

" _Harry, please?"_

" _Beatrice, what if you get pregnant?"_

" _She's not in heat, Harry."_

" _So it's okay, Nym?"_

" _I think so. Marcia, Melissa, Jennifer—any opinions?"_

Melissa replied, _"It should be fine, she shouldn't get pregnant. Even if she does, it will be her Warg that is pregnant, we think."_

Eugenie's joyous _"Thank Morgana!"_ came with an equally joyous howl and she broadcast, _"Shag the hell out of her, Harry. I'm next!"_ across the bond so loudly her mother heard it. Her mates all laughed.

Harry nuzzled Beatrice and then mounted her as gently as he could. He made contact, and rigorously controlling the Warg he slowly and gently pushed his length into her. Beatrice was wriggling excitedly and trying to back into him.

Harry was desperately trying to control the Warg but as Beatrice became used to him she broke his control by growling at him and turning around and biting his foreleg.

Harry fucked her into the ground. Beatrice was ecstatic. She dropped into the continuous orgasm and howled; Harry swelled in her and tied her. He gave two more thrusts and flooded her with come.

The bonded yipped in surprise when the light flared from them and the rocks rang and then raised a massive howl.

Afterward, Harry and Beatrice lay licking each other and resting as Harry shrank enough to come free of her while Eugenie danced nervously, whining pitifully.

" _Harry, cover Eugenie before she explodes."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

Harry rose and Eugenie tackled him in her enthusiasm. They were a writhing pile of fur, and her howl as she got Harry inside herself was electrifying. At points during her mating Eugenie was on bottom, top, and on the ground on her side. She had started the orgasm as Harry entered her and he finally tied her. They howled out his orgasm together, bringing another flash, gong note, and howl from the pack.

Harry rested and then gently disengaged from Eugenie. He flopped down by Nym for a nap. It turned into a pile of wolves.

Hedwig watched and blinked. She hooted contently and faded away back to the nest.

As the sun rose on the ninth, Nym woke and woke Harry.

He nodded and they all faded away, reappearing in the entry hall.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 32

9 Oct 1995 (Sidereal)

Sarah met them in the Hall and escorted the bonded straight to bed.

Geoffrey took the female Death Eaters to very nicely appointed, heavily warded cells adjoining the master suite.

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

Lawrence was cursing; his daughters had failed to show up this morning. Bitches all; this thought amused him.

The Master was improving, though. Lawrence gave him another round of potions and another generalized healing charm.

The Death Eaters were gathering their money to pay the Goblins to put the house under the Fidelius and he would go see the Goblins after the meeting this evening. Probably have the Fidelius up by Wednesday.

The Master would be pleased, he hoped.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Geoffrey slid through the deathly quiet castle, supervising the staff after hand delivering to Griselda Marchbanks the note stating that the OWLs would begin on the first Turned day after the Turning tonight.

Rose and Tulip had the twins out for a walk in the garden, watched over by Melissa.

Clem was ecstatically working like a dog, helping the Special Section and Unspeakables with the prisoners and the magical objects.

Dobby and Winky were tending the bonded.

Cindy was helping the Goblin regiment prepare for the party.

All was right with the world.

His instructions from the Alphas were very clear: nothing was to disturb the Master, and wake them at 3:30.

HPATWS

Hogwarts

Filius smiled at the note he had received from Minerva. He loved a challenge, and with four Professors and twelve students out, today would certainly be that.

Why, breakfast was already a treat, with the passing parade of flirting upper years and pensive lower years; it made him feel young again.

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

Department of Education

Griselda Marchbanks thanked Geoffrey and as he faded away she opened the note. She read the note and went to tell the testers to pack for three days and to meet her here at 11:30 p.m.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Harry's eyes snapped open and he rolled onto Minerva, who had been nibbling at his neck.

As always, he was amazed and worshipful at the sight, feel, smell, and taste of her.

Nym giggled as she watched Min suffer the little death multiple times before Harry even sheathed himself in her. It was amazing how much that awed, grateful, consuming love of his excited a woman when it focused completely on her.

As Harry rolled off Min and snuggled her into his side, the door opened and Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie tumbled into the bed.

Without preamble Sarah said, "Nym, Henri Patil wants to negotiate a breeding schedule for his family."

Before Nym could reply, Parvati cried, "Oh, hell no!"

Padma added, "We told him not to bring it up."

They dropped into twinspeak.

"I can't believe—"

"—you would even consider—"

"—breeding our—"

"—Harry to those—"

"—cows, Sarah."

They finished together and looked at each other in surprise.

The bonded broke up laughing and the Patil twins pouted.

Ginny frowned. "If you're through channeling my brothers, what's the real problem? I mean, we agreed with the Veela. And Harry has already covered Lorelei, Charmaine, and Claudine. They're all are pregnant but unbonded—well, not fully bonded—and they're under contract as to the treatment of our issue."

The twins pouted some more and Ginny went burrowing into their minds. She finally resorted to Harry's trick and pleasured it out of them.

As they lay groaning in recovery, Ginny laughed. "You have _got_ to be kidding. You're afraid your mother will steal Harry from you because you think she's prettier than you? Hello, are you in the same bond as the rest of us?"

Nym came to the blushing, pouting, panting twins' rescue. "Shhh, Ginny, play nice. Don't make me mention your Zsuzsa pouting."

Ginny blushed. She had thought she'd covered that well. Zsuzsa smiled at her and pushed her down on the bed, reminding her exactly why her jealousy had been so ridiculous. Zsuzsa had been nearly hypnotized by Ginny and Susan from day one. The three could literally make each other do anything—and often did.

Susan smirked at them and threw the sheet over them.

Harry looked very hurt. He didn't say anything, but they felt it. Padma and Parvati's uncertainty wounded him.

The twins crawled to Harry and reassured him with their minds and bodies that they trusted him utterly; their uncertainty was in themselves.

Harry understood and returned their love in every way.

The bonded watched, enthralled.

Nym suddenly realized Sarah and the girls were in the room.

Sarah pushed Nym back down. "Shhhh. The girls are happy with having him in Warg form and I'm fine."

Eugenie suddenly got a devilish look and Amelia Bones clapped a hand over her mouth.

She pouted; there were entirely too many mothers around here.

This thought sent chuckles around the room as both Patils gave in and released.

Nym gave them a moment.

"So what do you want to do, girls?"

"Oh, go ahead and fuck the cows."

"Parvati!"

Harry finally said, "Hey, do I get a say? How many will this be?"

Padma and Parvati did a mental count. Padma finally said, "It depends on how you write the contract, Harry. If it's immediate blood only, then eighty-six. If you allow blood cousins to the fifth cousin level, as is traditional, then it will be like the Veela and you'll need to breed one a week for the foreseeable future."

Amelia Fastida chuckled. "Harry, are you actually grumbling about another endless supply of beautiful, willing, fresh sex partners?"

"Yes. I have bonded the women I want, thank you very much."

Bellatrix looked at Amelia Fastida. "Be mad at that, then."

Amelia Fastida glared at her.

"Oh sure, big scary vampire queen, right."

Amelia Fastida very maturely and with much grace stuck her tongue out at Bellatrix.

The amused bonded turned to Harry, who was still pouting.

Nym sighed. "Harry, what is it really?"

"It takes time to mate them, Nym. That's time I can't spend with the bonded. If every race is going to have to have Harry breeding rights, then when will I spend time with you all?"

"Beat Voldemort and take the next ten or so thousand years to get to know us, Harry. By then your genes will be so prevalent that you'll be mostly limited to us."

They all turned to Luna, who was thumping herself on the temple with the heel of her hand and mumbling, "Dratted things, stuck this time. Merlin's flaming penis, I _hate_ when they do this!"

Geoffrey was met with the bonded howling in laughter when he popped in moments later to wake them.

"Merlin's flaming penis" immediately became the curse of choice when the bonded were frustrated.

They dressed and Harry led the bonded to the dining room.

Geoffrey and the elves had laid a massive tea.

The bonded set upon it as if they were starving…well...wolves, really. Harry had food taken to Marta and the Death Eater werewolves.

" _Nym, what are we going to do with the Death Eater girls?"_

" _I thought we'd use them to burn Riddle up again every time he healed. You know, enslave them and then use their Mark like you used Bella's and Allison's."_

" _Errrh, what if they're evil bints? That Marta was convinced she was a big bad Death Eater. Her sisters weren't exactly sisters of mercy, either."_

" _I know the older ones, Harry, they're probably like me. The Crawley sisters were probably raised that way by their mother. She was like a wannabe Dark Lady. If you take the slavery deep enough, you'll wipe that out and replace it with your will."_

" _Really, Bella? Errrh...I didn't do that to you three, did I?"_

" _No, but if you have a few minutes...?"_

" _I like you like you are, Amelia Fastida."_

" _Drat."_

" _My, my, mother, I expected more cursing than that."_

" _I have time, Zsuzsa; he'll see it my way eventually."_

" _Erm-hmm, well, back on point. I did the research, Harry, and there are various levels of slavery. The one Amelia thinks she wants requires her to achieve all her sustenance from you and completely supplants her will with yours."_

The bonded was flooded with images of Amelia attached to Harry by the lips twenty-four hours a day. Harry shuddered in revulsion at turning his Amelia Fastida into a mindless sex toy.

" _Mother, you greedy cow."_

" _As I was saying, that is the deepest possible. Her thoughts would be totally dedicated to you and she would be able to sense your thoughts and emotions."_

" _I knew I liked being all of your slaves. I do that now."_

" _And we love you too, Master, but this can be done without a bond."_

They all felt Harry trying to puzzle out why and grinned at their naïve mate as he blushed when it came to him with a little prodding. How could a teenager with hundreds of mates still be so sexually naïve? It was heartwarming that he was completely repulsed by the idea of a mindless sex slave—unless you were Amelia Fastida, at least.

" _Well, we won't want that. We'll have to study more, Bella."_

" _Yes, Master."_

As the bonded slowed from wolfing their food the Royals, vassals, government and courtiers flowed into the room.

"Geoffrey?"

"Master?"

"Where are Irina Dolohov, the Bickerstaff ladies, and Linda Shingleton?"

"In their apartment beside the master suite, Your Grace."

Geoffrey disappeared and reappeared with the ladies in question.

"Ladies, I'm sorry for the late hour. We conducted an operation overnight and just woke up. There will be a dinner and ball tonight. Please feel free to call on Winky; she will assign you a ladies' maid to assist you in your preparations. Please feel free to ask any of the bonded any questions you might have."

Irina Dolohov nodded. "Your Grace, may I speak to you in private, please?"

Nym smiled. Irina had held out a long time now. She had resisted the compulsion well.

Harry nodded and he and Irina faded away.

Nym looked at Tim, Dan, and Alastor. "Gentlemen, we'll be prepared to conduct an AAR in thirty minutes in the theater."

They nodded and she turned back to her mates.

In the roof garden Harry and Irina were in the throes of passion. She had attacked him as soon as they faded out of the dining room, and by the time they faded into the roof garden she had ripped his shirt open and was locked onto a nipple.

Harry had chuckled and Vanished both their clothes.

Harry very thoroughly welcomed her to the bond.

He was lying beside her chuckling. Irina rolled over onto him and bit him, hard.

"Oww! Irina, what was that for?"

"Making me ask. You were supposed to take me, sweep me off my feet, ravish me."

"I'm really sensitive about that, Irina, I'm sorry. I'll just take you next time."

"You'd better—and no foreplay, either."

"Errrh, I don't know much, Irina, but I know you need some foreplay to—uhh—well, get you wet."

"You're so cute. Don't worry about it. I'm wet half the day just thinking about you."

Harry rolled her over and sheathed himself in her. He immediately began driving as hard and as fast as he could.

Irina squealed happily and thrust back as hard and as fast as she could. Years of being trapped with her homosexual "husband" fell away under the fast strokes of her teenaged mate.

HPATWS

Harry faded into the theater with an obviously out-of-it Irina. He seated her by Aud and took his seat at the center front. The Duchesses assumed their normal positions.

Harry looked at the Death Eater werewolf witches who settled at his feet.

Elizabeth smiled.

Tim mounted the stage. "Good evening. Cameras running? Okay, here we go, then. This is the after-action review for Regimental actions of the Duke of Magic's own First Guards Magical Infantry, His Grace Harry James Potter Duke of Magic Commanding, conducted against a rogue werewolf pack on the night of 8 October 1995 and morning of 9 October 1995 in the vicinity of the Drygarn and Tregaron, Wales.

"The Regiment conducted a movement to contact, followed by a hasty defense of Tregaron. We have the second in command of the opposing forces and will now view her memory of the action."

Harry started slightly. He looked at Marta and concentrated. He read her surface thought and surprisingly found she agreed. He dove into her mind and used his normal method to gain the appropriate memories.

Marta shuddered and groaned quietly.

Harry used his holly wand and Dinara appeared as if by magic to take it from him and put the memories in the Pensieve. She returned the wand and Harry pulled her into his lap for a snuggle.

Nym smiled indulgently and rubbed Dinara's arm warmly. She shuddered. Harry and Nym chuckled.

Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, Allison, Beatrice, and Eugenie glared at her playfully. They received a playfully extended tongue in return.

The assembled chuckled at their antics.

It wasn't that they weren't interested in the memories of the pack, but Harry had been in Fenrir's mind. He hadn't altered the outcome, he was just there for insurance. The man was insane but they knew he planned to attack and take the village; then he would use the women before turning them, kill the men, and turn the children.

Marta's memory was easier to understand as she wasn't actually mad.

The memory played up to the point where Greyback's pack first realized they were facing the two huge wolves, and then they were surrounded.

Harry nudged Dinara and she pouted but took the holly wand again and skipped to the stage amidst chuckles. She tapped the memory off into another Pensieve.

She returned the wand to Harry, crawling into his lap and snuggling down.

Tim smiled at them and continued. He played Harry's memory up to the same point in the werewolves' memory.

He turned and played Marta's memory again and they witnessed Fenrir's fight with Peter and Marta's fight with Harry.

He then played Harry's memory, which was decidedly clearer. Harry had let the Warg take over and carefully monitored the fights that were going on.

The memories of the fight finished.

Tim looked up. "We will now take questions."

Nym stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now five p.m. We have a party to attend at seven p.m. While the Regiment has it easier due to the uniform, these other ladies will need time to prepare, so we will take their questions first."

Tim bowed from the shoulders and the Regiment and the prisoners answered questions.

"Marta, Gillian Shepherd. Are you and your fellow prisoners all right?"

"We are fine, Ms Shepherd. Werewolves heal exceptionally fast."

"Marta, Duchess Chandler. What led you to this?"

"Your Grace, it's all we know. I know some of these other women were forced into the pack and then into the Dark Lord's service but we, my sisters and I, were raised to it. Mother had ambitions of being a Dark Lady. Until Bellatrix Black came along she was well on her way. Perhaps fortunately for us, Bellatrix drew the Dark Lord's eye. Alastor Moody killed Mother in a fight in Knockturn Alley and we were given to Fenrir as payment for services rendered."

"Where was your father, child?"

"He's the one who gave us to Fenrir."

A vast silence fell as everyone looked at Harry.

"He will be dealt with," Harry announced with an ominous finality.

Silence reigned again.

"If there are no more questions, ladies, we'll meet you at 6:50 in the entry hall."

The ladies nodded their thanks to Nym and left. Sarah remained.

Harry looked around as Geoffrey and the elves circulated with drink trays.

"Okay, gentlemen, do your thing. Remember, however, you address my fiancés."

The bond sang in contented glee.

The mates were all questioned, very respectfully, on different points; and some element leaders including Beatrice were asked for their memories.

Harry was kept busy teaching them how to edit out the parts that everyone in the Ministry of Defense did not need to know.

Finally, it was Harry's turn and Nym smiled sympathetically, gathered the mates, the intended, and the prisoners, and withdrew. The Queen departed with them amidst applause from the assembled males. All save the Queen blushed very prettily. Elizabeth was clapping with the others.

Alastor looked at Harry. "Harry, don't get overconfident. The Regiment is powerful, but there's always someone or something that will try to figure out a way to gain an advantage."

"Christ on a crutch, Alastor, why not just scream _constant vigilance_ and be done with it?"

After the laughter died down, Alastor said, "Now, you know I'm serious, Harry."

"And I appreciate it, Alastor. I depend on you, on all you gentlemen, to develop the scenarios necessary to train the Regiment and especially me."

Prince Phillip raised his glass. "Gentlemen, the Regiment."

Tony Inge added, "Hear, hear."

They all drank, smiling.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Ducal Suite

6:30 p.m.

Harry faded into the master suite and stripped on the way to the shower, appreciatively eyeing the room full of women in their prime covered by lace, and very little of it.

Nym nodded at Marta and the other prisoners, the Bickerstaff women, and Linda Shingleton.

They lined up and knelt and Nym stopped Harry and turned him around.

"Harry, take their oaths."

Harry smiled and stepped up to Marta. He received her oath to not reveal anything she had learned or ever would learn of the bond or the bonded.

As Harry spoke the words, "So mote it be," the massive Potter wards took Marta in hand. It was the most secure she had ever felt. She knew that she was his property now and nothing would be able to break her oath. She smiled evilly; that fucking cunt Riddle would never know what hit him if he tried. Judge her not worthy, would he? The prick would pay for giving her away like a piece of meat.

Amelia Fastida, reading her easily, got a speculative look in her eye. This child might be worthy after all. Too bad she was already a werewolf.

Lauren leaned forward and whispered throatily, "Mine, Amelia. Find your own toys," and licked her slowly behind her ear, nipping the lobe.

The small orgasm surprised Amelia and drew an exasperated "Mother!" from Zsuzsa as the rest of the mates chuckled throatily.

Lauren, blushing, received some very appreciative looks from the vampire mates.

Harry smiled and kept receiving their oaths.

He finished and walked into the shower while still talking to Nym. "Sorry I'm late, Nym, they wanted to talk." He shrugged.

Nym chuckled as his hard-on bobbed. "Harry, we have to do something about that before we go. Come here."

Harry stepped out from under the water and Nym slid to her knees, engulfing him with her mouth.

Her joy at having him in her mouth and being pregnant by him, as well as the skill she had developed, combined to induce Harry to release in record time. Her contented hum as he released in her mouth would stay with him all night.

" _Nym! Now we have to change pants."_

" _Hush, Min, I know you liked it."_

" _Grrr."_

" _Grrr, Min? My, how erudite."_

" _Narcissa Black Potter!"_

" _Oh, so you_ can _speak!"_

" _Grrr!"_

Harry was laughing as he ducked into the shower again and the repartee continued in the bond.

He stepped out and Dobby hit him with a drying charm, did something to his hair, and magicked him into the Potter-colored formal robes.

Harry smiled his thanks and entered the master suite. It was breathtaking. The Regiment were in their formal robes. The Bickerstaffs, Linda, and the prisoners were in white brocade on white silk gowns and were stunning. Grindaknívur's armor, harness, and weapons had been plated in mithril while she and several of the other mates worked on making the real mithril replacements and enchanting them.

Harry grinned and led them to the entry hall.

The Royals, vassals, government officials, and courtiers were stunned into silence as they entered.

"I've died and gone to Heaven."

"PHILLIP!"

Nym smirked and glided to the Prince in the graceful predatory way the mates had recently developed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

Discombobulated was the only way to describe Phillip after that. For the only time in living memory the courtiers watched with gaping mouths as Elizabeth started, smirked, and then doubled over howling with laughter at the sight of Phillip's red, then white, then red face.

It was a good thing they had left themselves some time and Harry's method of transportation was instantaneous. Every time Elizabeth got herself back under control she looked at Phillip's still alternating coloration and the howls began again.

Nym formed up the Regiment and the others arrayed themselves by it.

Fortune finally looked at Harry. "Harry, be a dear. I'll attempt to control Her Manic Majesty," and she whispered fiercely in Elizabeth's ear.

Harry raised his arms and the entire assembly faded from view, leaving Elizabeth's laughter as a ghost in their wake.

HPATWS

The Royal

6:30 p.m.

Billhook sat and relaxed. It was done. The Regiment was here and its hard-bitten NCOs were seeing to its presentation. The atrium was decorated perfectly, thanks to Falcata and her phalanx of shield maidens. He chuckled. More like shield matrons. They had retired to prepare an hour ago.

He and the officers had been over the protocol. The Goblin Nation was ready.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

7 p.m.

Harry and the assembled faded into the atrium and the four new Goblin Battalions prostrated themselves immediately.

Grindaknívur stepped up to Hookknife and barked, "Report!"

"Ma'am, the regiment is present."

Grindaknívur nodded. "Regiment, repeat after me," and led them through the oath.

Harry was surprised but he gave the, "So mote it be," accepting the oath and again the light flared and the bedrock rang.

The Regiments broke at Harry's order of, "Okay, let's party," and mixed, warily at first but with growing ease.

Harry circulated with the Alphas, Hermione/Rowena, Susan/Roxanne, and Grindaknívur being introduced to the leadership and private soldiers alike. The Battalion Sergeants Major hovered like anxious mothers, providing names, ranks, and units.

The human and Goblin Royals and Privy Councils introduced themselves, as did the vassals.

Drink was flowing but at a very moderate pace, and Harry noticed the Goblins were being enthralled with edited...errrh, videos? displays? projections? Yes, projections of the Regiment's actions set to music and playing on the walls. It was an invigorating display of the Regiment's activities; yeah, okay, propaganda—but fun.

Both Ann and Sophie, the technomancer mates, smiled when he gave them the mental caress of approval.

At 8 p.m. a gong rang and they all found seats. They were all mixed together, with only the Alphas and goddesses of Clan Potter plus the Royals being seated together outside of couples and pairs of bonded.

Private Opinal, Shield Maiden Recruit, D Company, Second Battalion, was nearly overwhelmed to find herself not only at the head table but on Goddess White—errrh, Roxanne's right.

Lieutenant Poniard, Senior Platoon Commander, A Company Fourth Battalion, found himself in the same position on Rowena's right.

The mates slew the Goblin Regiment dead, male and female.

Billhook sighed. "My liege I must protest. You have relieved me of an entire Regiment now."

Grindaknívur replied breezily, "That's what you get for being greedy."

Amelia Fastida looked thoughtful. The germ of an idea had struck her, but it wasn't quite fully formed. Plans for a European magical corps were forming and breaking up in her head.

Conversation continued as dinner finished and then Slasher rose. "Gentle beings, there will be dancing in ten minutes."

A roar of approval greeted this announcement.

Harry excused himself and made his way to the restroom. He had seen the Goblin females eyeing him up and knew he was in for a long night.

He was not wrong; he danced every song from 8:40 until midnight.

Griselda excused herself at 11:40 and she and Clem picked up the testers. Nym made excuses for Harry while Grindaknívur extracted him from the grip of a very determined, very beautiful, very unmated, extremely dirty-dancing Lieutenant Cinquedea.

Grindaknívur sighed. That one would need a mating soon. Poor Harry. Dad looked as if he was going to pop an aneurysm with glee.

The Guards Regiment of Magical Infantry gathered with the human Royals, government, and vassals. Harry bowed to the room and raised his arms, and they faded away.

The Goblin Regimental party had been a rousing success.

Billhook looked at the Goblin females present and Falcata turned to him.

"The Veela have breeding rights. Gabriel told me."

Billhook got a gleam in his eye. "Do they really?"

Yes, this could work nicely. Shield Maidens could bear their Commanders' progeny with no stigma. It was encouraged and celebrated for really proficient or powerful commanders, in fact. _Hmmm...how to make Harry the Commander?_ he wondered.

Falcata huffed in exasperation. "Maglubiyet, do I have to do everything? Two regiments already. Get a regiment of Veela and put them under Ducal command as a joint division."

"And your reward, my Queen?"

Falcata blushed bronze but held her head up gamely.

Billhook grinned and told her in their bond, "You know, I might actually be able to stand it—hell, even take it as a compliment—if he found you that attractive, but Grindaknívur might kill you, dear. I couldn't live without you."

Falcata dragged him into a broom closet to the cheers of the Regiment and the assembled Goblin notables.

In the afterglow she smirked. "Let me worry about my daughter, my lord."

Billhook, feeling five hundred years younger, pinned her and took her again.

HPATWS

The Guards Regiment of Magical Infantry gathered with the human Royals, Government, and vassals appeared in the entry hall, and the amazed testers stood stunned as Nym took control and executed the Turning.

Harry smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Potter Castle. We will be operating turned back in time, so please stay in the areas shown to you by the elves. If you are lost or unsure, please call for Geoffrey.

"As we have testing tomorrow, the Regiment will be heading to bed. Breakfast will be served at 7 a.m. tomorrow, with the first test beginning at eight.

"Testers, please feel free to use Geoffrey's services to set up the testing area.

"Goodnight."

Harry led the bonded away and everyone else followed the elf Dinkins into the sitting room.

" _Harry, you're going to have to breed Mother or her head is going to explode with all her scheming."_

" _Grindaknívur! What would your father say? Not that Falcata isn't attractive, mind. Errrh, maybe that sounds bad."_

The mates laughed.

" _I think he'd be thrilled, Harry. If you haven't noticed, he intends to get as much of your genetic material into the race as possible. Nym, be ready to negotiate for breeding rights when we're back uptime. He'll also start negotiations with the Veela for a regiment."_

" _Why, Grindaknívur?"_

" _Three regiments can be called a division, Gabrielle. It's considered an honor among Shield Maidens to be bred by powerful commanders. If Harry is the Commander, Father will fill it with the most powerful Shield Maiden in the Goblin Nation and Harry will eventually breed them all."_

" _So why don't we negotiate for that and skip the breeding contract?"_

" _Good idea, Tracey. You take charge of that."_

" _I believe I'll help Tracey, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Amelia Fastida."_

" _Hey, what if I don't want to be a stud horse, Nym?"_

" _Please, Harry. We all felt you dancing with Cinquedea. If you weren't so shy she'd have been bred right there. She's a hot one."_

Harry blushed crimson as the mates discussed the best Goblin females and which Harry should breed first.

Miranda Bickerstaff, tired of waiting, pushed Harry down on his back on the bed that covered one whole side of the enormous room and sat straight on his hard cock.

Cinquedea had been very hot, and watching Harry dance with her should have been at least R‑rated. Harry had come away from that dance with his cock as hard as an iron bar.

Miranda's daughters, Abigail, Dorothy, and Sharon surrounded their mother and Harry. As he bound one, the next would replace her.

At 2 a.m. Linda was bound.

Harry slept until six the next morning.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 33

10 Oct 1995 (Sidereal)

8-10 Oct 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Potter Castle

Harry awoke with Beatrice lying on him nude and himself lodged against her entrance. He began expanding and swiftly pulled her up and away.

"Oh Morgana, Harry, I'm sorry. Let's change and go for a run."

Harry nodded and they changed. They never got to that run as they both let the Warg go and Beatrice was thoroughly covered. As they lay tied, Harry asked, _"Where is everyone?"_

" _They woke up early and you seemed tired so I told Nym I'd stay and wake you for breakfast. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but you were so warm and comfy."_

" _It's okay, baby. Hey, you really don't want to have sex as a girl yet, do you? I felt that instant of panic when you felt me there."_

" _I know, it's strange. I love you with my entire being. My Warg wants to have you tied in her forever but somehow me, the human, just isn't quite there yet. I mean, I watch you with the others but it's just curiosity so far. This is so strange, lying here tied and talking about this."_

Harry caressed her lovingly in the bond and she and her Warg shuddered.

" _Mmmm, maybe not for much longer though."_

Harry chuckled as she giggled and blushed in the bond.

They untied and changed. Then very unselfconsciously, child-like really, they showered together and made it to the dining room where Geoffrey led them at the stroke of seven.

Nym and Sarah smiled at them, having seen and heard it all in the bond. Sarah was very happy they had not wanted to do anything as humans.

Harry was in his normal happy morning form and bounced around the room kissing and touching the bonded.

Griselda's mostly female testers were enthralled. They had heard the story last night and given their oaths to the Queen and Realm.

Hearing it was one thing; seeing it was another.

Harry worked his way around the room and finally sat and ate.

Griselda and the testers rose and Geoffrey led them to set up the test site for all two hundred forty-four bonded.

Harry finished eating at 7:57 with a saucy smile and Nym, with an exasperated shake of her head, dragged him off to the testing room. The bonded followed.

They sat the written tests for Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Magical Transportation, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration. With breaks between and a longer pause for lunch between Charms and DADA, and dinner between Muggle Studies and Potions. They finished at 10 p.m.

Harry again led the bonded to bed and the others retreated for a nightcap.

That night the fourteen Death Eater prisoners wanted and received another lesson in submission, this time as humans.

Harry gladly provided a lesson in purely pleasuring human females into being willing slaves. Well as much master as slave but it was Harry after all and he took direction so well.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Second Turned morning

Eugenie woke Harry at six because she couldn't wait any more. She was already turned. The huge Warg tongue licking his face woke Harry with a smile. He changed and they made it to the floor before he slid into her.

Eugenie decided this was much more fun when she wasn't desperate and could take her time, feeling him probing her deeply and then his massive knot rubbing that perfect spot as he tied her solidly. That flood of hot liquid filling her was the absolute end.

They again made breakfast just in time, with their hair still damp.

At 8:00 they moved to the training hall and Griselda and her testers broke them down into groups and started the practical test.

The testers were stupefied by the magic they could do.

Griselda was just glad she had brought every tester qualified to test at least OWLs for every subject.

If she had brought the normal Hogwarts crew they would have been here for two weeks. She would have to work something out for NEWTs.

Harry again lead the bonded to bed and several of them took their turns at the real thing instead of feeling him with their mates or just him with the new girls. Hermione's growing list was a matter of great interest.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Third Turned morning

Su woke Harry at six. She didn't change and managed to get herself fully impaled and almost to orgasm before his eyes opened and he focused on her.

She wasn't upset she didn't succeed, though, as he took her to the long orgasm before he released in her.

In what was fast becoming tradition, they scampered to the dining hall with damp hair at exactly 7 a.m.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "No test today, Harry. What do you have in mind?"

"Some thinking out loud, I believe."

Elizabeth nodded.

Harry finished breakfast and called Geoffrey; they whispered together for a few moments and Geoffrey faded away.

Harry poured himself some tea.

The mates were straining to not be the one to ask. Harry had blocked the bond as he talked to Geoffrey.

Kaori, one of the vampire dominance fight mates, sighed. "Harry, please?"

Harry pouted outrageously. "It's a surprise."

Nym smiled at him and patted his arm. "Finish your tea and then show us. Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Hedwig hooted imperiously from her nearby nest.

Jodie, a former outlaw vampire mate and Hedwig's hands for the day, rubbed her gently and slipped her a piece of bacon. She got an affectionate nibble in return.

Harry finished his tea and Geoffrey faded back in. "Your Grace, we're ready."

"Thank you, Geoffrey. Please lead on."

Harry stood and raised the ladies around him and then followed Geoffrey with Nym on his arm.

Geoffrey led them to the ground floor of the south wing and to a set of double doors. The doors opened to reveal a luxuriously upholstered amphitheater.

It was impressive. The risers were wide and shallow, thickly carpeted, covered with plush over stuffed chairs and loveseats.

The focus of the amphitheater was the same except the seats faced the risers. Harry seated Nym at the focus and the bonded eased into seats around him or at his feet as the Royals and vassals found seats and the government filled the upper risers. The testers and Griselda had begged off to begin grading tests.

Harry sat in thought a moment. "We've progressed well in advance of my wildest dreams."

Harry waved his hand and a screen behind him lit, softly displaying points.

Establish the Bond

Done; Alphas and Primaries identified and bonded. Mates continue to be found. No difficulties that the bonded have not been able to overcome.

Remove the external controls

Dumbledore neutralized

Ministry in our control

Wizengamot supporting the bond

Begin engaging Riddle

29 Death Eaters in cells awaiting execution

10 Death Eaters in Azkaban

85 Death Eaters either killed in action or executed

32 Death Eaters unaccounted for

Issue of emergency Portkeys in preparatory stages

Begin steps to reshape the wizarding world to benefit the Clan's descendents

146 evil beings removed.

Review of laws begun

Royal Academy of Magic being built

Employment issue still to be resolved, but as the House owns most of the employers this is an internal issue

Additionally, along the way the House has added some interesting Allies

The Magical United States

The Royal Family

The Realm of Merlin

The Vampire Coven

The Werewolf packs of western Europe

The Goblin Nation

"Potentially we have further opportunities for Alliance with the Veela Nation."

Chantal, this week's Veela, chuckled throatily. "'Arry, mon amour, you must but ask; the Veela are already yours, and yours alone."

"Thank you, Chantal.

"So here we are far down the road and I sometimes feel the world spinning under me."

"Cor, just now he notices. That many beautiful mates, I bet his world spins..."

POP!

POP!

Lavender and Molly doubled on Ron.

Elizabeth held up a hand. "Phillip."

After Phillip flinched, snapped his mouth closed, and the crowd laughed, Harry continued.

"Well, that's all I have. Anyone have any thoughts?

Elizabeth spoke. "Your Grace, you are well on your way to accomplishing your charge. As you will no doubt remember, you were charged to"

Destroy the forces of Darkness threatening magical Britain.

Remove the pretenders to power in our former Ministry of Magic

Establish a fair and universal education system and a nondiscriminatory hiring system."

Elizabeth smiled as the screen responded to her, too. "The Realm and Crown are satisfied with your performance so far."

Tony Inge stood. "Your Grace, if I may? I believe you are having success anxiety. Your operations have succeeded beyond our wildest dreams to this point. However, we are not nearly done. Riddle still lives, and while your plan to deal with him and his followers is a masterwork, it is in fact fraught with danger, as are all military plans.

"Your House is stable and massively powerful in any measure but has yet to be meaningfully tested. We hope that is impossible, as the House is a phenomenal overmatch for any possible enemy we can find.

"What really matters is, can you keep up this pace over the long haul ahead?

"The societal changes you are undertaking will take a minimum of twenty years to show. My advice is to continue to train and gather intelligence. To borrow an appropriate phrase, 'constant vigilance'!"

Alastor nodded. "Concur. Harry, keep up your vigilance but let your plans work. You and the staff have been phenomenally good at capitalizing on others' errors and situations as they arise. But as with any young commander, you're anxious."

The older military heads in the room were all nodding.

"Harry, I also concur. Settle in, train, love my daughter, and give Emma those grandchildren we're waiting on. Continue to do what you've done so well."

Harry smiled at Dan and the mates could feel him relaxing.

Augusta Longbottom asked, "Harry, what is the plan with the—errh, I'm sorry, dears—Death Eater girls? I mean, I can see they still bear that horrible disfiguring Mark, unlike Bellatrix and Allison."

Hestia answered, "They are bound and sworn, Lady Longbottom. Unfortunately, Harry will have to enslave them to remove the Mark. Bellatrix's Mark removal grievously injured Riddle, causing him to expend a Horcrux to stay in this incorporation. Allison's did the same. Harry loses his temper when removing them and lights Riddle on fire from the inside. We intend to wait until Riddle heals and then remove one of the girls' Marks. Harry will naturally take the opportunity to damage Riddle as much as possible. We currently hold his three remaining Horcruxes. The staff are currently debating whether to allow him to acquire one before we remove the Mark from any of the girls."

This sparked the debate among the assembled and the recounting of how they had learned this and identified all of the Horcruxes.

The screen filled:

Quirrel=unknown

Chamber=Diary

Ritual=unknown

Bellatrix=Ravenclaw's wand

Allison=Ravenclaw's gem

Trophy and Locket = 7 plus him. Arithmantically unsupportable.

Slytherin's Ring = 8 plus him. Most likely. Arithmantically powerful number 9.

No conclusion was reached, but they were all going to study it.

Elizabeth asked, "Anything else bothering you, Harry?"

"Well, there are those other Horcruxes we've found among the Dark objects. Without destroying them we can't really identify who they belong to."

"I'll issue warrants for their destruction, Harry. They are the very definition of Dark objects, and I do not want them existing in the Realm. Also, there can be no question that those who created them are both evil and committed murder, a capital offense. When you destroy them, we will then hunt down who they belong to.

"Anything else, Harry?"

Harry blushed and shook his head.

Phillip stood and said, "Well I'm for a smoke before lunch." He left with the males trailing after him.

"The breeding rights, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said in a small voice.

Bakul looked distraught. "Harry, I'm sorry. We will withdraw our request."

"It's neither you, Bakul, nor you, Chantal, nor is it the Goblins nor any of the other races. The totality of it plus the bonded is overwhelming."

Elizabeth frowned. "Are you all right physically, Harry?"

He blushed massively. "Oh yes, ma'am."

Chantal nodded vigorously. The mates chuckled.

"I just feel I'm slighting my mates when I'm with a non-bonded."

Nym rolled her eyes.

"Nym, stop that. You should be glad your mate cares so much about you."

"Yes, Mother."

Andromeda looked surprised. This time the mothers chuckled.

Elizabeth was thoughtful. "Your Alphas vet the women you mate and the bond approves them. Doesn't this assuage your fears?"

"Ma'am, you misunderstand. I don't fear that they're upset with me. I can feel them and they can feel me. I know they love me and I hope they know I love them." Harry blushed furiously but continued, "They have as much fun with the breeding as I do, but with a human, Veela, and Goblin once a week I don't get to spend as much time with the mates as I want."

The females in the room melted.

Elizabeth sighed."Harry, in a thousand years you may renegotiate the breeding agreements."

Harry blinked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Do you intend to lose to Riddle, Harry? If not, you have potentially thousands of years with your mates. They don't begrudge the breeding, so relax. They'll tell you if they want more time with you. And I'm sure you'll find a way to provide it. Now, take me to lunch."

Harry nodded and smiled as what she'd said soaked in.

Nym huffed. "Oh, you believe her? What am I, chopped liver?"

"Nym, don't pout. It will give you wrinkles."

"Yes, Mother."

Laughing, they made their way to lunch.

" _Nym, you know it was just hearing it from a totally independent source; it made it sink in, I guess."_

" _Uh-huh. Give my mother a chance to jump on me. I'll get you, Harry Potter, mwhahaha."_

Nym sent her best caress to Harry in the bond and gave him a bright smile.

Lunch was fun and the conversation moved on to other topics.

Alice had notice the human mates doing magic and had been bursting to ask, "Harry, did you do something to the human mates?"

Harry and the human mates blushed furiously and Neville gave the outraged, "Mother!"

The mothers chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That much is obvious, Harry—they walk around here with those little contented cow looks day and night. What I meant was, have you purposely done something to make them magical?"

Harry put on his patented confused face and thought a while. "No, actually, Alice, I didn't do anything intentionally or otherwise."

"Harry, you realize they use magic? They change forms, which is magical use, and they casually use magic as you all do."

The "Mundane" mates were thinking about it now and casting little spells. They looked surprised at the results.

Harry's forehead wrinkled. "I think the bond is 'improving' them. Apparently this improvement includes them using the bond's magic."

Alice nodded. "I'd like to give them some instruction before NEWTs."

Griselda nodded. "They did well on the OWL practical. They could use some practice in NEWT-level tasks. I believe they'll do well on the written as they can access the Clan Brain."

Hermione asked, "Clan Brain?"

Griselda nodded. "We didn't like 'Hive Mind' as it connotes one mind controlling many. Your bond is many minds linking into one large mind, and apparently any of you can control it at any time, so we settled on Clan Brain.

"Indications are that your results on the written OWLs will be exactly the same—all Os, by the way. All of the tests we've graded so far are exactly the same. We attribute this to the heretofore unheard-of closeness of your bond.

"The AAR memories of Harry are evidence of this. He can actually use your senses, and does. Apparently you all are able to fully access each other as Harry fully accesses you.

"The practical indicates that the deviation between individuals is in fine motor control. The wand movements are not fine enough to produce the best possible results. However, they successfully cast all the spells at an extremely high level so far, also earning Os.

"By comparison the, errrh, natural?—perhaps schooled—magic users are apparently all earning Os with O citations for power and correctness."

Hermione and the Ravenclaws could hardly maintain their seats. They were literally vibrating in joy. Twelve double Os and maybe twelve more; they'd possibly earned thirty-six Os. It would be a record that stayed with them forever. Dumbledore and Riddle had earned twenty and eighteen, respectively.

Ann groaned. "I feel so stupid. The wands or staffs selected them. We should have known."

Tracey changed the subject in the bond. _"Harry, what about the Goblins? Do you still want to go with the plan to form the Division?"_

" _Yes. Tomorrow we'll visit the Royal Academy and set it up. Padma and Parvati, after lunch I'm going to take Bakul. Pending your objections we'll go with a Patil a week at their most fertile, like the Veela. Marcia, Melissa, and Jennifer, please instruct Parvati and Padma in the ways to determine that time. Bakul will be responsible for gathering the data."_

Parvati said, " _Harry, this is not for her pleasure. You will take her at her most fertile, as with the rest of them."_

Padma rolled her eyes as she felt Harry's mental thrashing around. _"Oh Harry, stop that. We know you will in fact please them, but the purpose of it is to put your blood in the line as broadly as possible. Therefore, to be fair, she'll wait her on her most fertile period. If it's now, fine; if not, we wait."_

Parvati smirked. _"And oh, by the way, you need to fuck her crippled. If she wants it so bad, then she's going to get it."_

" _Parvati!"_

" _What, Anna? She wants it, she should get it. Harry, don't hurt her, but shag her stupid is all I'm asking."_

" _You all realize we could do this through artificial insemination or in vitro fertilization. don't you?"_

Melissa, Anna, and Marcia all sighed and Melissa said, _"Those procedures haven't made it to the magical world and so would not be accepted. I mean, you can feel the reaction in the bond and we know all the facts about it, Yuriko."_

Harry was finished with lunch and wanted some exercise. He reasoned that they knew where they ran as a pack this day and what time, so they could go for a run again.

He stood and told everyone they would be back, and the bonded faded away.

HPATWS

They ran for a while in the Hollow and then went to ground in a copse of trees. The ladies were feeling very frisky and they were playing very hard with Harry.

Sarah was being very mischievous as she had not had as many opportunities to run with the pack.

She suddenly found herself pinned under Harry and Harry fighting his Warg to keep from entering her. She felt him resting just inside her and her Warg took over. She backed onto him and Harry lost control of the Warg. He totally dominated her and she loved it. Sarah gave everything she had to her Alpha male. Harry and Sarah, separate from their Wargs, watched and waited.

It was very odd, but neither of them felt they had betrayed Andrew. He could not make the change, and even if he could he'd have to fight Harry for dominance. The result would have been the same.

Afterwards and after they raised the howl, Harry covered a series of mates while the Alphas and Primaries lay in a pile watching. Sarah napped.

HPATWS

Dinner time rolled around and they rose and stretched. Harry led the run back toward the Castle and as they closed on the Royal Academy he faded them back to Potter Castle.

Dinner was a genial affair and afterward Harry went into his huddle while the others talked.

At 10 p.m. Harry led the bonded to bed.

At midnight he kissed Min and the Hogwarts mates goodbye, including Chu and Marie, as they headed back to Hogwarts.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 34

11-15 Oct 1995 (Sidereal)

9-15 Oct 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Crawley Manor

Lawrence entered the guest room and did not know whether to be happy or terrified as he looked into the red eyes of the Master.

"Crawley?"

Lawrence hit his knees. "Yes, Master."

"Where am I?"

"Crawley Manor, Master."

"How did I come here?"

"We had heard nothing from the inner circle, but felt your call. Finally, I went to the manor and found you recovering from your injuries. I brought you here to facilitate the process, Master."

Ah yes, the pain. Whatever had destroyed Bellatrix and that Auror slut had fed back on him somehow. Well, thanks to his foresight he had survived. Bellatrix and the slut didn't have his resources, though, so they were dead.

"Where is Malfoy?"

"Master, we have not heard from the inner circle—any of them. I have assembled the second tier and under my direction we have begun gathering the resources to put this House under the Fidelius to keep you hidden as you recover. No one besides myself knows you were injured, Master.

"I called a meeting in your name yesterday, Master. Only thirty-two showed up. The inner circle was not there."

Lord Voldemort would not admit it, but this second-tier minion had done well. But he had to keep him in his place.

"Good. Keep it that way. Find the inner circle, but be cautious. You have pleased me. You may live, for now."

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Teanni rolled her eyes as she monitored the repeaters attached to the devices she had installed in Crawley Manor. This Riddle had to be a queen. If he wasn't, he was the worst actor in history. Next thing you knew he'd be doing live bestiality shows in London, or 1960s-style sexploitation movies. What an attention whore. Really, all he needed was a long, thin black mustache he could twirl to be Dr. Evil, or somebody else from the Saturday morning cartoons.

HPATWS

Harry rolled over and smiled. Chantal wriggled delightedly under him. Daphne waited until exactly the right moment and then slapped Harry on his naked backside, hard, just as he peaked.

Chantal screamed as Harry drove into her hard, flooded her with come, and the surprise of the slap caused him to release his control on his compulsion. She lost consciousness. Harry was barely conscious.

"Oh Morgana, Harry, I'm sorry. Merlin, we killed her!"

Marcia looked up and waved her wand. "Nope, just give her a minute. She's ruined for the day, though. Whatever possessed you, Daphne?"

" _I read about it in Cosmo. The pain is supposed to give Harry a huge orgasm."_

" _Mission accomplished! Wow, don't do that often, though—I think I pulled something. How is Chantal?"_

Marcia, while scanning Harry, said, "She's fine, baby, you just knocked her out. Gabrielle, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Gabrielle had come over and looked closely at Chantal. She started laughing almost immediately. "Harry will never be rid of the Veela after this. He's shagged three Veela Matriarchs in a row into unconsciousness, and Chantal will be a full-on slave, I think."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

The mates chuckled.

They were on an uptime schedule this day until bedtime, so they bathed and dressed. Harry was slightly delayed by a tomboyish Glynis. She took her turn on Harry's dressing room floor. Then they dressed each other and skidded, laughing, into the dining room in the now normal manner.

Billhook and Falcata chuckled with the rest.

"Billhook, what's so funny this morning?"

"You, Your Grace, you. Thank you for the amusement before Tracey and Amelia rip Chantal and me figuratively limb from limb."

Harry smirked. "Ach, get on wi' ye', you old curmudgeon. They'll only be allowing you to fulfill your hopes." He winked broadly at Falcata, who blushed a deep deep bronze.

Grindaknívur rolled her eyes.

Billhook smiled again. "Harry, on a serious note, we've been asked to put Crawley Manor under the Fidelius."

Harry smiled viciously. "I believe all Fidelius charms shall, in the interest of the public good, automatically exclude members of the European Joint Magical Corps from their effect. I'm sure Rowena and Roxanne can help you with that when you go to install the Charm, Grindaknívur."

The humans present shuddered at the display of teeth on hand.

Harry ate and played both in and out of the bond. As he finished, Alice took all the formerly non-magical mates away with Hermione and the Ravenclaws. Susan, Hanna, and the Hufflepuffs innocently sidled up to Harry and before he could speak they faded away with him.

Clan Potter went about their various tasks in a happy mood.

Chantal slowly recovered as Melissa checked on her through the morning.

As they went through their mornings they would find Harry faded in to be with them, after the Hufflepuffs took up a couple of hours of his time in the roof garden.

Lunch came and the happy, shopping-bag-laden mates came in in pairs and groups.

Harry announced that they would be touring the Royal Academy and he would appreciate the mates' help with the decorations and selection of furnishings. Ginny would be in charge of outfitting the spaces as the Goblin Regiment finished them.

Grindaknívur, Rowena, and Roxanne told the story of warding the Crawley Manor and placing it under the Fidelius. The ritual they had used subtly altered the Fidelius so that all Fidelius were useless against members of the Joint Magical Corps.

Roxanne had volunteered to be the secret keeper for an additional fee, and as this was normal and she had changed her form to that of a Goblin, Lawrence Crawley agreed.

While the mates laughed at their humorous retelling of the tale, Harry could not help but wonder at the level of arrogance displayed on Crawley's part, that he would willingly consign his fate to a Goblin based on his opinion that the Goblin must serve the superior species.

After lunch Harry transported everyone to the Royal Academy, and after a tour he, Grindaknívur, Rowena, and Roxanne went to work on the Heart Chamber. They carved runes and cast enormously powerful wards. A set of wardstones were brought in and settled into the bedrock floor of the chamber in the Aegishjalmur. In the center of the Aegishjalmur Grindaknívur carved a Life-Linking rune.

Before leaving, Grindaknívur very firmly instructed Harry to make love to Roxanne. Roxanne cradled the football-sized diamond to Susan's belly and the others watched as she and Harry made love. Harry gave his most gentle, very best. Roxanne was crying in joy as they reached their peak. Grindaknívur carved a rune in the floor and, reaching between them while murmuring her apologies, she smeared their mixed secretions on the rune.

The Heart Chamber glowed from the fiery runes suddenly crawling over the walls, floor, and ceiling.

As they lay in the afterglow, Grindaknívur smiled contentedly as she read the strings. They were a psalm of love, devotion, and protection for all the bonded and their potential progeny as well as those given into their care from Harry, Roxanne, Rowena, Lilith, and the bonded. The Royal Academy would be inviolate, safe even from the gods; here only Harry's will would be done. Wait—Lilith? Who was Lilith?

Rowena looked at her and smiled. Somehow the smile conveyed that Lilith's identity would become apparent soon.

Grindaknívur then had the group transported directly to the Heart Chamber of Hogwarts, and after inspecting the Chamber she had Harry make love to Rowena in the same manner as he had Roxanne. She carved the same Life-Linking and coupling rune on the floor, not finding it in the sets. Rowena had blushed furiously at their discovery of her "virginity" and Harry's awe at being so gifted not once but twice.

The same thing happened in Rowena's Heart Chamber and they all ended on the floor afterwards, relaxing and resting.

Grindaknívur had them leave the stones in the chambers and then Harry transported them straight to the bath.

HPATWS

Bellatrix, Allison, and Marta had spent the day in the library reading every source of information possible on the enslavement curses.

It apparently came down to intent, much to Amelia Fastida's chagrin in the bond. They knew, as Amelia did, that Harry would never make them purely sex slaves.

" _Oh, Amelia, honey, you know he needs you and will do whatever you ask him to."_

" _I know, Nym, but it's been so long. I just want to let go for a while. I want someone else to be in charge."_

" _Amelia, you have that now. It's not like he'll ever let you go, nor be subordinate."_

Amelia Fastida's happy humming was extremely disconcerting for all the non-bonded who saw her the rest of the day. That, and her unsuppressed compulsion and fangs—she had gone full vampire and could not control herself.

HPATWS

Dinner was splendid, even though the Hogwarts bonded were not physically present.

HPATWS

Over the next week during the four sidereal and twelve off sidereal days, Voldemort and Dumbledore continued to recover. The bonded focused their classes on NEWT prep. Harry was only having to judge one or two prisoners per sidereal day, and sometimes no new prisoners showed up in the cells. They interrogated the Death Eaters, and all but the two pedophiles were sent back after being heavily Obliviated. The monitoring network was expanded and intelligence gathering accelerated.

The agreement with the Goblins and Veela was reached and Falcata, as Divisional Goblin Surgeon and senior Shield Maiden, was the first Shield Maiden to spend an evening attempting to get a child from her Commander. She was successful.

Harry had had long conversations with Billhook before this and knew that at least part of his reason for allowing it was that he only had the one daughter. Billhook suspected his extremely advanced age was responsible.

The bonded had been impressed, but Harry had hardly had to make an effort. Every time he touched Falcata she exploded into orgasm, and she had not been nearly the warrior Grindaknívur was. She was happily destroyed.

The Veela Regimental selection began. It was a hard-fought selection and only the best five hundred twenty Veela would be joining the regiment.

The Clan agreed on breeding rights with the vassal Houses and Bakul, being in her most fertile phase, took advantage, or maybe was taken advantage of. She was smiling the whole day and a half she slept afterward. The twins got their wish.

CVs for human teachers were being evaluated and Harry noticed something odd. The mates only accepted females.

He asked Chu about this and they giggled, then informed him they were taking care of him. At Harry's gaping expression they laughed, and Nym explained it to him. "Harry, we don't think you'll tolerate non-vassal males in such close proximity to us, and we're all going to be teaching. Remember the reaction you had to Amanda's charge de affairs?"

Harry nodded and blushed. "I'm getting better, though, Nym."

"Yes, you are, Harry, but you'll never be that good. As it is we're going to have to get fealty oaths from all the male teachers."

Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie developed the habit of finding Harry about every three days in Warg form and running with him. He covered them all repeatedly.

Griselda managed to impose on masters of all the NEWT subjects to augment her testers. She had to agree that if the bonded were capable, they would be tested for Masteries at the same time as the NEWTs.

The Duke might not be best pleased. The OWL results would soften the blow, at least O/O across the board; it was unprecedented. All the magic-trained bonded receiving O-level citations in all subjects put it completely out of reach of any group or individual ever tested.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 35

16-22 Oct 1995 (Sidereal)

14-22 Oct 1995 (Off Sidereal)

Crawley Manor

16 Oct 1995

Lord Voldemort was enraged. He had made a mistake; the top tier of his Death Eaters was where most of the wealth was concentrated.

According to the _Prophet_ , Fudge had been arrested and was being detained, as were the remaining top-tier Death Eaters and their wives, some of their children too. That Bones bitch would pay for this—yes, a revel with her and her slut niece as the entertainment would be quite fun.

Several of the Death Eaters had apparently been executed, also, so maybe a revel wasn't enough. He would give her to the giants. They always liked to abuse their food.

Damn, the burning was back. What the hell was causing that?

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Shannika smiled viciously and faded back to her seat in the monitor room. Stupid fucking snake—threaten her girls. He was lucky she'd just burned him a little; well, it _was_ little so of course she could only burn it a little. She smiled at the thought as her bonded chuckled. Harry gave her a mental caress, her first, and Gina faded in smiling to watch the monitors as she recovered. Shannika writhed and squealed for five minutes as Harry found the right spot and tweaked it hard. Shannika lay panting afterward, thinking, _God almighty, that boy could fuck a woman to pieces_. _If the white boys in Atlanta could do this I wasted a lot of time on those scrub ass thugs._

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

Lord Voldemort continued to rage after he had cast the Flame-Freezing and healing charms. He really had to figure out what was causing that. That sniveling rat had probably done something wrong with that ritual. And now the miserable creature could not be found.

He couldn't access Gringotts, and for some reason his money bag that was linked to the Slytherin vault no longer worked.

Every move he made in the financial world was being countered by market shifts. He wasn't losing money, but he wasn't making it as fast as he needed to, either.

The second-tier Death Eaters were trying, but there was a reason they were second-tier. He needed more Death Eaters and he needed their money. It seemed an expedition to the east was in order.

He gave his instructions and then returned to his contemplations.

HPATWS

Potter Manor

After turning Shannika's world upside down, Harry went back to Ai. She begged off; after all, he had already released in her once and she had lost count of her peaks. Ai rolled off of Harry and pushed Ada Mae at him.

Harry made Ada Mae a very happy young lady, and then after resting he took both of them to the shower with him.

They skidded into the dining room in the normal fashion, and Harry made a quick round being fed off the mates' plates as they got their morning kisses.

Griselda smiled at them and left with her testers.

Harry had agreed to the NEWT test combined with Masters exams. The procedure had been set and ran the rest of the week, five uptime and fifteen Turned days.

The Ravenclaws and Hermione were overjoyed with their OWL results, of course. All the mates were pleased—straight Os.

So the week passed in testing all day and some very generalized talking with the command trainers in the evening.

NEWTS lived up to their billing as a nastily exhausting wizarding test, and the Masters oral examinations were worse. The testers were all personable people, but the material was devilish hard and obscure. On Friday an exhausted Harry declared the weekend a holiday.

The mates could not have known they had completely blown the testers away in all NEWTs and the Masters examinations. The packets they submitted on all Masters subjects were so advanced the Masters doing the testing barely understood them and, embarrassingly, had to have the mates involved explain a few of the concepts multiple times. The testers were as exhausted as the tested.

The mates had worked in the traditional groups for their mastery projects, each contributing equally. The Masters amongst them had judged their projects before submission; they had been brutal in their criticism and loving in their consolation and gentle instruction for improvement.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

Saturday 19 Oct 1995

Harry walked around the Royal Academy watching the Goblin Regiment work and looking at the school. He was so proud of his mates; they had worked like dogs long into the night for the last thirty-three days subjective preparing the Royal Academy, testing, and working on projects, in addition to watching Riddle and crew. He really didn't care what grades or masteries they had achieved. He had been drawing on the Realm for the last two Turns in order to pass the energy to the girls.

Harry wanted to do something for them. The thought occurred to him and he smiled. He would throw them a ball. Tomorrow night—yes, this would be good.

Sergeant Major Xiphos, Regimental Senior enlisted Shield Maiden, looked at her commander and saw him smile suddenly. Maglubiyet, he was beautiful even as a human. He looked up and she made her decision.

"May I help Your Grace?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to memorize all your names."

"Xiphos, Your Grace."

"Xiphos, you can certainly help me." Harry explained what he wanted and the hard-bitten warrior's heart melted.

Xiphos looked at Harry and growled, "And what's in it for me, Your Grace?"

An hour later she stumbled from the classroom he had dragged her into and her sister Sergeants Major scooped her up and took her away to recover before the lower ranks saw her in her shagged-giddy state.

Once she recovered she informed her Sergeants Major of the plan and they began preparations.

The Privates were horrified when suddenly their hard-bitten, veteran, female senior NCOs turned into a bunch of giggling schoolgirls—embarrassing, really.

Slasher looked at the male Corporal that approached him about it and laughed in his face. The regiment decided that it was best to leave the NCOs alone for a while and see if they recovered from their madness.

Slasher found Xiphos and her cohort in the atrium. "Xiphos, what exactly is going on? The Privates think you've all lost your minds and are going to eat them or something."

Xiphos chuckled. "A favor for the Duke."

Slasher frowned. "And he asked you for a 'favor', he didn't just order you?"

Xiphos grinned at him.

Slasher sighed. "So, what did it cost him?"

Xiphos blushed, as did her gang of Sergeants Major.

Slasher sighed again. "Just don't let this cause trouble, ladies. If the officers find out you're getting yours out of turn, there will be words."

They grinned at him and giggled; he rolled his eyes and left them. More giggles followed him.

Geoffrey found Harry and delivered the stationery supplies he knew the master needed.

Harry beamed at him and wrote out the invitations for his mates, vassals, the Royals and the Veela and Goblin leaders.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

The mates awoke and stirred just enough to get to dinner. They found their invitations there. They opened them and smiled. Harry was a good mate.

Harry took his exhausted mates back to bed after they Turned.

Not a lot was done on the Turning other than rest and recovery.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

20 Oct 1995

Harry again awoke early and began wandering the Hollow. Through the day his mates found him with food and sometimes just to be with him. Harry checked on the atrium and complimented Xiphos and crew. Of course, this led to Flyssa, Curtana, Keris, and Athame getting paid off for their help. Harry took them all on at once and destroyed them. They barely recovered in time for the ball.

The ball was a grand affair and great fun for all. Harry danced all night with none but mates. Finally, at 1:00 a.m. Nym faded the bonded away to the master bedroom. They undressed and returned to find Harry snoring lightly.

On the morning of the twenty-first, Nym Turned the castle and then lay back down with Harry. They resumed their schedule of study and practice.

HPATWS

On the twenty-second of October they tried Turning the Royal Academy and the Castle at the same time. It worked.

During this Turning, however, it was decided to save the Time-Turners, as the sand was still a finite resource.

Roxanne and Rowena asked to see one of the stones used to make the sand and said they would try to find others like it. Emmeline brought all of the stones to the Castle for storage.

Harry held a Time-Turner and used all of his magic to "feel" the Time-Turner and then summoned everything that felt like that.

Fortunately, he was standing in the floor of the Hollow. He felt the pull on his magic and poured in energy. Fifteen minutes later the last of the devices landed on the magically cushioned mats under where Harry had been. Harry released the magic when he couldn't feel any more pull. Thirty-eight devices had landed on the cushion. Emmeline and the mates began examining them. They were all over the map, some ancient looking and some apparently brand new.

Harry, Roxanne, and Rowena linked hands over the magical stones and Harry poured in energy. They felt nothing out in the wide world. They did feel the devices present and the stones stored in the dungeon, though, so they were fairly confident that other than the gastroliths they already had there was no more of the same type of magic loose in the world.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 36

23 Oct - 26 Dec 1995

During the next month the bond settled and the Veela Regiment moved in. It was comical watching twelve-year-old girls dominating Veela warriors. The Veela whined when first Beatrice, then Eugenie did it to them too. Then they fell in love with the bonded and Harry had to dominate the leadership. It was all very high-school as far as the mates were concerned.

Harry had proved to be a hovering husband. The mates watched in amusement as more and more of them fell pregnant and he didn't know where to hover any more. They took pity on him and made allowances, though, as they could feel his all-consuming concern for them, pregnant or not.

Pregnant mates would wake with Harry's head pressed firmly in their bellies and his arms tightly around their waist. It seemed to lead inevitably to sex, as they felt his magic tensed and ready to lash out at the slightest threat or provocation. It simply made them horny, no matter what they had been feeling before.

The NEWT results had come in, as had the Masters packets. All two hundred forty mates had achieved at least an O/O in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Magical Transportation, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration.

They had achieved masteries in all those subjects plus Alchemy.

The guilds were in an uproar when they discovered the Clan now had majorities in guild votes. The youngest Masters ever didn't help the situation.

That lasted until Harry dropped the guilds a note reminding them that they existed at the pleasure of the ruler of Magical Britain and introduced himself. The uproar died immediately and envoys from the guilds arrived.

The full moon on the seventh of November brought a run through France for the pack in their Warg form. The Warg seemed to overrule the werewolf. The French werewolf packs in magical Briton found themselves dominated, and more than a few of their Alpha males crippled and Alpha females covered and tied when they resisted. Those packs that couldn't follow the new rules and only turn the volunteers that showed up.

The mates had been deeply involved in wedding planning, and Harry alternated between ignored and used. The mothers had not made it any better. For those girls without mothers, Molly Weasley turned lioness.

Augusta finally cornered Harry just before he was about to explode. "It's a girl thing, Harry. They still love you, though. Make sure to remember as many of the details of the process as you can. It will be important later when they test you."

"There's a test?"

Augusta had to laugh at his horrified face. "Every day is a test of some sort, Your Grace. You'll pass with flying colors as long as you love them."

Harry grinned hugely. "No worries, then."

Augusta shook her head, chuckling.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

8 Nov 1995

The bonded were in a state of excitement bordering on hysteria. The eggs were hatching. Robin, who was acting as Hedwig's hands that day, had heard noises in the eggs and Hedwig had smugly informed them that the hatchlings were coming.

Harry had immediately started denuding the Hollow of all its small wildlife. He had built a respectable pile of fresh carcasses by the time Hedwig convinced him to stop. He stayed in his owl, hopping from foot to foot on the edge of the nest and snapping viciously at anyone who came close who wasn't a mate.

After the last fledgling hatched out, he and Hedwig settled in, surrounded by their mates.

After the hatching the mates added owls to their repertoire and the fledglings never lacked for food. The small mammal population of the Hollow was very effectively suppressed before they widened their predations to Scotland, England, Wales, and then Europe.

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

Lawrence was proud. Finally, the type of people he had always wished to associate with were coming to his house—old pureblood families from across Europe; the Master had summoned them. Lawrence had worked hard at playing the perfect host.

He had had to sell off some property and stock to buy two elves. His daughters had apparently been captured or killed with the rest of Greyback's pack. The house was spotless. Nasty little animals did a good job, better than the bitches.

The Master had gone into a rage over the news about Greyback's pack, and Lawrence had learned to keep Cruciatus relief potions on hand.

He had found a brewer and put the man on staff. They had to find a Potions Master, though. The Master wanted things that were beyond the brewer's abilities. He had advertised in the east as the Master directed and received some CVs. Hopefully the Master would make a selection soon.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

23 Dec 1995

The twentieth of December had been the last day of term at Hogwarts. Minerva had stopped sleeping at Hogwarts, as the bonded were completely linked to Rowena now through Harry. Minerva could also fade, as they had started calling it, as well as any of them.

It was a bracingly cold morning as the pack coursed through the Hollow with the Veela on one flank and the Goblins on the other. The command council, the Queen, Phillip, Andrew, Dan, Tony Inge, and Tim watched as the exercise proceeded.

PT had gone well and these simple exercises were designed to work out kinks in the division's structure and command and control.

As expected, the Veela and Goblins responded more slowly, but they were still very fast. They simply did not have the Clan Brain.

Dan watched and nodded. "You know, if he bonded all the Veela commanders and enough Shield Maidens to put one at company level and higher as liaison, it would improve the command and control."

"We don't control that, though, Dan—his magic does."

"Yes, ma'am. Too bad, really."

Tim chuckled. "There may be a material solution. The American military are working on linking all their soldiers and platforms. Maybe the technomancers could modify the equipment. I'll speak to Amanda."

Phillip had been thinking. "He's stopped bonding them, hasn't he, Andrew?"

"We're not sure, sir. The Veela and Goblins he mates report being able to feel more and more from him every day. He can use their senses from day one, and some of them are becoming more able to use him."

Elizabeth nodded. "The bonds are different, much more toward normal, but they grow stronger with time and increase exponentially after every additional taking."

"Andrew, how do you feel about Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie?"

"Conflicted, ma'am, at least about Sarah. I know they won't touch each other in human form and they—errrh—divorce themselves from their Warg when the Wargs are coupling, but it's still damned odd. I'm overjoyed to know that if something happens to me Sarah will be fine, though. As for Beatrice and Eugenie, I couldn't be happier for their Wargs, and again, Harry refuses to touch them in any way that could be considered sexual in human form. To the girls' displeasure, it seems."

He heaved a great sigh. "Am I a bad father and husband?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No, they're so divorced from it they don't even feel guilty, and if Harry doesn't feel guilt, then Mother Teresa wouldn't."

Snickers erupted all around.

Phillip wondered aloud, "Will he ever get over that?"

Tony Inge responded. "One would hope not, sir. I believe without a conscience as strong as he has he would be an unstoppable monster."

"No question. The difference between him and a Dark Lord is the thickness of his conscience."

"Alastor, that was almost poetic."

"But true, ma'am."

They nodded as they went back to watching the exercise.

HPATWS

Christmas was like a fairy tale for the mates.

Harry unstintingly gave their hearts' desires to them, no matter what it was. Christmas day turned into a pile of squealing, happy mates as they unwrapped their presents.

Books were popular with some, clothes with others, jewelry and perfumes for some. All besides Nym received a ring like hers and a heartfelt proposal.

The court of St James, vassals, and governments withdrew after the last heartfelt "Yes!"

Marcia healed Harry's sore knees, and the bonded attacked.

The Clan finally resurfaced that evening.

Harry and his Goblin and by now Veela Senior NCOs planned and executed four separate themed balls during the season as the mates continued their wedding preparations.

A Divisional Ball on 21 December, a Clan Ball on 22 December, and a Mates' Ball on 23 December were all held at the Royal Academy.

Harry froze the surface of the lake with a layer of ice ten feet thick for the last ball, a public ball on Boxing Day, 26 December.

The _Prophet_ had carried the announcement.

New Magical School to Host Boxing Day Ball

Rita Skeeter

20 December 1995

Headmistress Chu Li Ming (see page 4) of The Royal Academy of Magic (Pictures page 4) announced not only the existence of this new Royal Chartered school open to all today but that it had been decided to host a Boxing Day ball to introduce the public to the facility and faculty.

The Ball is open to all comers starting at 4 p.m. on 26 December and ending at midnight.

Access will be by Floo beginning on 26 December 1995 at 3:45 p.m., and the address is The Royal Academy.

The Headmistress advises that the school is under massive ancient wards and a Goblin and Veela Regiment will be on site; any improper behavior at the ball will land the offending party in the dungeons to be turned over to the proper authorities.

Those unable to utilize the Floo network should request a one-time use Portkey from the Royal Academy admissions office by postage-due owl post.

Magical Britain was launched into a frenzy of preparation and anticipation.

Voldemort immediately detailed all of his Death Eaters to attend and to be on their best behavior. They were to gather information.

Harry and the mates warded the Floo and Portkey landing points with wardstone sets that sank into the ice.

The Floo point was constructed of ice transfigured to marble; there were one hundred grates.

The Command Council and Division Staff went over the plans for defense and crowd control while all the mates assisted Ginny and the senior NCOs with preparations.

It was decided that the mates would attend in Regimental dress and glamors and be announced as the Guards Magical Regiment of Cavalry. Harry, the Principal Staff, and Element Commanders would arrive mounted on the Nightmares.

Harry would, in morphed form, be announced as the Commander.

Harry created gigantic fanciful ice sculptures on the surface of the lake and laid a hundred-acre parquet dance floor and four hundred acres of Transfigured five-millimeter-thick granite pavers. Chairs by the thousands and tables by the hundreds flowed into being from the ice and were covered in conjured upholstery.

He cast a warming charm that excluded ice over the whole thing.

Margaret recruited Celestina Warbeck, the Weird Sisters, and the Hogwarts Choir to perform sets in rotation. She also would perform.

The Hobgoblins agreed to a reunion set and Glenda Chittock would do the WWN simulcast from arrivals to finally. The world-wide wizarding press picked up the story and bombarded the Royal Academy with requests for credentials. They were informed that if their reporters could pass the wards they would be allowed as guests, but they were not to harass the guests or staff of the school.

Harry sent invitations to every family in Britain with magical children for both an open house starting at 9 a.m. on Boxing Day and the ball. The invitations would be one-time, four-way Portkeys.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

26 December 1995

08:00

Chu, Minerva, Sinistra, Aurora, Bathsheba, and Marie sighed. The interviews (Legilimency probing) of the applicants was over. They and the hundred mates who had helped them could relax. The human staff of the Royal Academy was selected.

They had ended up with

241 Mates

67 Americans

22 Chinese

4 Japanese

10 French

11 German

43 Eastern European

103 Magical U.K. (99% of the "hedge academy" and Clan school instructors)

209 Asian

200 African

100 Goblin

100 Veela

1103 Females total, all under fifty and all, except the mates, unbonded

The already bonded instructors from the hedge academies had been considered but universally declined. They had really been teaching because there had been no one else; they would rather spend the time with their own families unless they were needed of course. The Headmistresses of the other schools had declined, citing advancing age and impending retirement.

From touching their minds, they knew Harry would end up mating the ones they accepted over the course of their lives. Nym and Sarah felt most of them would go into compulsion.

Hermione started the process of deciding who went when. Really, all she had to do was collect a blood sample and add it to the latest list she and the 'Claws had created. The list then displayed who was most fertile. She and Bakul had already added the Patil women and the mates. Grindaknívur was working on the Goblins and Lorelei popped in once a day to add Veela samples.

Falcata and the Veela Matriarchal Council had copies and the parchment projected ahead three weeks so the females involved could be notified to show up on their day. Harry normally dealt with three a week, so adding the instructors was not a stretch. The Patils and the Professors would taper off soon at that rate. Eventually Veela and Goblins would also; unless they bonded they only received one breeding.

The Professors were assigned to their classrooms and led there by the charmed rune-covered pendants they were given, which also linked them to Harry. They met their Veela or Goblin classroom assistant (guard) and waited.

At 8:50 a.m. Portkeys began activating all over Magical Britain; at 9:00 all potential students and at least one parent or guardian, if available, were in their potential classrooms. The parents and children who had failed to pass the wards were in cells.

Chu was overjoyed; the Portkeys had worked beyond all expectation. Harry was crushed—eight children were in cells. That six sets of parents were there too was not significant to him yet.

The parents or relatives (some families had called for help as they had more children than they could escort) looked around, impressed by the sparkling new classrooms and the at least capable looking Professors (the mates had morphed themselves or used glamors) and assistants.

The professors talked to them, answering their questions until 9:10, and then directed their attention to the large technomancer-modified screens in the front right corners of the classrooms.

Chu appeared on the screens and cleared her throat. "Welcome to The Royal Academy of Magic, established this year by the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm.

"In a few moments I will introduce His Grace, but first I would like to give you an overview of the Royal Academy and its College of Hogwarts.

"The Academy will be a free institution with mandatory attendance for all magical beings until the child reaches the age of eighteen or the Duke's determination of majority for the species involved.

"There will be a grade school for students beginning in the year of their sixth birthdays. The school will be divided into five Houses, the four Hogwarts Houses plus the Duke's House."

Harry's negotiations with the Sorting Hat had almost ended at the Hat's insistence not only on his having a House but its being called Myrddin. He had been forced to compromise on the Ducal House for the first ten years, but the Hat would inform the students of the real name and then lock the information away in their heads until 2006.

Harry had been forced to wear the Hat continuously for a week while it determined his House's traits. The mates had not been pleased, and the Hat had found itself silenced and temporarily blinded.

Harry, unfortunately, still had to put up with its running commentary on his performance. That had stopped when Amelia Fastida bit the Hat, in a fit of pique at it putting Harry off his game during her turn, and started sucking the life force out of it.

"In their fifth year of school the students will be tested, with the top five hundred attending the College of Hogwarts.

"In their eighth year, OWLs will determine those who will be in the more theoretical track and can attend the College of Hogwarts, again limited to the top five hundred students of the year.

"In their twelfth year all will be tested and the top fifty percent will be allowed to attend the undergraduate school.

"Finally, at their sixteenth year they will be tested again, with the top fifty percent of those tested allowed to attend the graduate school.

"The curricula of the Royal Academy and the College of Hogwarts will diverge slightly at the sixth and ninth years, becoming more practical at the Royal Academy and more theoretical at Hogwarts.

"The school will be a day school through the fifth year and a boarding school from sixth year forward.

"Transportation to and from the school for day and boarding students will be by Portkeys provided by the Duke, who it is now my pleasure to introduce."

Harry stood looking into the large screen, broken up into 1103 smaller pictures in the auditorium but focusing on the Professors.

He smiled gently. "Well, that's a lot to take in, especially for the Mundane amongst you. I am the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm.

"Why don't I take some questions and maybe we can answer most of yours. The instructor in your room will call on you when you raise your hand. Please rise, state your name, and ask your question."

Harry sent the call to Ginny first and she indicated a bull of a man. He stood next to his redheaded daughter in her small desk in the first-grade classroom that would be Ginny's.

Angus Alan Douglas-Hamilton, fifteenth Duke of Hamilton and twelfth Duke of Brandon's behavior would set the tone. "Thank you, Your Grace." He knew from Nora's letters and the feel of power rolling off this slip of a gel he was addressing that she was at least a Primary mate. He turned to the screen. "Your Grace is most kind. Her Grace Chu said all of this would be free?"

Harry laughed ruefully. He wanted to kiss His Grace, Alan, the Duke of Hamilton, and then slap him.

"Unfortunately, free is a relative term in our case, Your Grace. A ten percent tax will be levied across my realm to pay for schooling, defense, and law enforcement.

"In your case and mine that will be a large bite; in the case of Mrs. McAllister, on your left, smaller but less than she has had to pay before through all of the use taxes and fees currently in place." Harry had accessed Ginny's ongoing passive Legilimency skimming of the room.

"There is a detailed pamphlet about the school on your student's desk. It is, errh, magical." He smiled. "The Mundane parents will find more information on the magical world in it than magical parents. Some things we think most magical parents already know."

Harry sent Susan a signal and she selected a second year student. The girl dropped a curtsy. "Your Grace, what if I don't want to go to school here?"

Harry smiled and accessed Susan. "Ms. Johnson, remember—name first, then question. Not everyone knows you. Now, why wouldn't you want to go to school here?"

"Sir, all my friends are at my old school now."

"Quite a few of them will be attending here, Ms Johnson—those who are not are Mundane. You will be going home every day until sixth year and will be able to see your Mundane friends then.

"Where we are able, the classrooms include all the magical beings from a geographical area. We do not control the House sorting, the Sorting Hat from Hogwarts will do that during your first week here."

Scarlett Johnson smiled. It was true, after all—her best friend Vicky was right there.

Harry moved to Pamela's ninth grade Transfiguration classroom.

"Mr. Corner."

Michael started slightly, his Ravenclaw intellect kicking in. It had to be some type of magic that let the Duke do that. "Your Grace, what about those already attending Hogwarts?"

"You will be tested and resorted in January when term starts, Mr. Corner. Those seventh years attending other schools outside of Britain will be sorted and tested also. They will be given the option of attending their last term at the school they are attending or transferring."

Harry shifted to Narcissa's seventh year Potions lab. "Easy there, Lord Griffiths."

"Your Grace, some of our families have traditionally attended these other institutions."

Harry smiled. "And you are welcome to continue to do so. The mission of the Royal Academy is to provide the best magical education in the world to all the magical sentients of the Realm. If you desire to make your own arrangements, then that is your prerogative. For those who do not have their own resources, we will provide."

"So I won't have to pay these exorbitant taxes?"

"You, as all magical residents of the realm, will pay the taxes either in money, labor, or finished goods."

"Your Grace, I will not."

"Lord Griffiths, don't force me to a course you will regret. I am your liege, and you will pay."

"I challenge your authority."

Harry sighed; it had to happen. "Fine, how would you resolve the issue?"

"I would see from where your authority devolves."

Harry smiled and called on the Realm.

Every sentient being felt the Realm rise to his call and knew it conferred its authority on him.

Lord Griffiths bowed deeply.

Harry chuckled. "Thank you, Lord Griffiths. I was hoping you wouldn't go for single combat."

Griffiths paled as a rumble of chuckles went round the school.

Harry called on Amelia Fastida and she signaled to the very pretty sixth year Beauxbatons girl in the front row.

"Your Grace, I am Josephine Raslin. I assume you are aware that at least the Professor I have here is a vampire."

Harry waited for the stirring to settle. "Ms Raslin, there are fifty-eight vampire and seventeen werewolf Professors. They are fully bound to me. You do realize that lycanthropy and vampirism are fully controllable and caused by a virus, don't you? One of the things we will be working on in the university is finding a cure. We are close now.

"Part of what Duke Hamilton, Lord Griffiths, their peers, and my incredibly large tax bill will be funding is the free issue of Wolfsbane potion to all who desire it, free of charge."

"You will force them to register?"

"No. We are currently reviewing existing laws with the Wizengamot. I expect many to be struck down. If you want to stay out of trouble, don't kill, rape, or steal, and don't lie to Aurors or the troopers of the Magical Division. Also, do not expect your condition to be an excuse if you are a vampire or werewolf. We know from personal experience that it can be controlled.

"From now on persons breaking laws in Magical Britain will be hunted down, captured if possible, killed if they can't be captured safely. Those captured will be questioned under Veritaserum and judged. Murderers, rapists, and pedophiles will be executed and their assets seized to pay reparation. Thieves will be enslaved until they repay the debt to me, as I will pay reparation and ten percent damages."

There was a vast mumbling.

Harry sighed again. "If there are other questions about the Royal Academy?"

Seeing none, he added, "Your Professors will now take you on a tour. I will be circulating, as will Headmistresses Ming and McGonagall. Lunch will be fed in the commons; your instructors will show you where at the appropriate times. And ladies, please don't hate me, but everyone feel free to ask their Professors any questions you might have. If they don't know the answer they'll write down the question and I will answer or find the answer."

The screens went blank.

The Professors had all been provided a linked messenger pad and a fully bonded mate had the Master for every three or so non-bonded.

Harry watched them smoothly answer questions as they gave tours of the spaces their students would use.

Ginny deserved a night of her own for that pad idea.

Elizabeth looked at Harry and smiled. "You handled that very well, Harry. Now, take me on a tour."

Harry blinked. That had not been the plan. He smiled and nodded and escorted her to the primary school section of the pentaflake. They appeared in the first year common and immediately drew a very respectful crowd.

"Hamilton, you and I as well as the other magical Lords will have a discussion on the twenty-seventh here in the auditorium, at 1:00 p.m. if you please. Pass the word to your peers and vassals, also the Magical Dukes, Viscounts, and Marquesses, Baron."

Angus winced, Fellowes scribbled.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Buck up, Angus, it won't be that bad."

"Majesty, most of us have been in correspondence with Lords Black, Weasley, or Lupin, or a member of the Wizengamot. We've heard the rumors."

He turned to Harry. "Duke Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Don't you people have anything better to do than whisper about me?"

Angus smiled. "No, Your Grace. Two hundred forty-four? What else would we ever talk about?"

Harry blinked and mumbled, "Worse than women ever were, sitting around drinking, smoking, and nattering endlessly."

Angus laughed. "Your Grace, I must protest—the women drink, too."

"They don't smoke."

The bonded chuckled at Angus's face.

Harry and the Queen continued to circulate. Lunch was served and was a smashing success—light, nutritious, and very tasty.

The mates and non-mated Professors slew the students and parents or minders. They were polite but strict and fair. They were very knowledgeable and could answer almost any question. The few they had not answered were all related to things other than education. The teenage male students and most of their male relatives or temporary guardians were in love, but it was obvious that the mate Professors were very taken. The wives, sisters, and older relatives with the students admired them and the female students found themselves wanting to be them.

In two instances young males had found themselves restrained by burning green eyes and one by a Goblin knife. The lesson was not lost and circulated like wildfire: get forward with a Professor at your peril.

Finally, at 2:00 p.m. the instructors bade their students and parents goodbye and moved to the auditorium.

Harry mounted the stage. "Ladies, from the bottom of my heart, _thank you_. You have done more to advance our cause than I ever could."

They blushed under his heartfelt thanks and praise.

Chu said "Ten thousand, eight hundred and fifty, Harry. The grade school was an average of twenty per instructor, about what we thought. More College-level students, though. They're easier to handle, and some could be day students."

Ann added, "The undergrad and graduate programs drew a lot of interest from those already graduated, Harry. We'll be fuller than we thought if they can pass the test."

Harry smiled. "Well, too late to back out now. Get some rest, ladies. I'll see you at the ball."

He raised his arms and the bonded faded away along with the Royals, vassals, and the courtiers who had been present.

Harry took the bonded to the master suite and lay down for a nap. He waved and Juliet and Julius appeared in his arms, followed by two very upset nannies. Rose and Tulip sighed in exasperation when they saw the toddlers sleeping in his sleeping arms.

The mates chuckled.

As Harry napped they bathed and prepared. It was amazing how much they could recharge from a resting, contented Harry and just doing simple girl things.

At 3:15 Nym woke Harry, and Rose and Tulip swooped in and took their charges away. Nym pushed a pouting Harry into the shower and then watched as he bounced out drying himself and as he dressed.

Harry looked at Nym's sparkling green eyes. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my heart."

"Dress and let's go. I want to get there right on time."

Harry nodded; the rest of the mates were getting ready to leave. The Principal Staff and Element Commanders were in the mews working with Clem and Melinda.

HPATWS

Godric's Hollow

The Lake

3:45 p.m.

"This is Glenda Chittock reporting live from the site of the Boxing Day Royal Ball, the first annual, many of us are hoping.

"The Royal Academy itself is the backdrop for this sure to be star-studded and celebrity-packed event. The Royal Academy is a very imposing structure, an enormous black granite pentagon of six pentagons. Headmistress Chu Li Ming, in a pamphlet this intrepid reporter managed to acquire (she had been given it by Geoffrey), describes it as a Pentaflake.

"But wizards and witches, the truly amazing thing is where the Ball is being held. We are standing on the frozen surface of the five hundred-acre lake that connects to the Royal Academy. I believe there was a view of this lake included in the _Prophet_ when the Ball was announced.

"The surface is covered with amazing statuary lit from below that simply defies description. Onto this frozen lake the Duke of Magic has conjured thousands of chairs and tables and a hundred-acre dance floor. It is a breathtaking site. The lake is paved in polished granite over the ice, and this pavement and the dance floor are warm.

"I must tell you I was afraid of standing for eight hours in the freezing cold but this is wonderful, like a cool spring evening really.

"Elves are just finishing the tables and here comes the first of the Guards; this is something that has not been seen by any wizard alive. A Goblin Regiment in full battle kit has turned out of the Academy, a truly awe-inspiring site.

"Morgana save us, they are followed by a Veela Regiment in battle-ready condition. The beauty and barbarism, simply awe inspiring. I wonder if the human contingent can compare favorably.

"And here are the first arrivals, a group of wizards and witches in full clan regalia. I believe...yes, it is-it's Clan Hamilton first on the lake.

"The arrivals are coming thick and fast now, witches and wizards."

"."

"I'm sorry for that silence, witches and wizards, but the Guards Magical Cavalry has arrived and they are stunning. Wrapped skirts of an unfamiliar tartan design-dark, dark blood-red, almost black, with old gold, a green I know I've seen somewhere before, and black stripes and old gold colored bustier tops. They have tartan shawls of the same pattern as their skirts and are all carrying staffs. They are gorgeous, every one of them.

"And here comes the Divisional Staff and Element Commanders and witches and wizards, it's another surprise. Their mounts are Nightmares. The Magical British Cavalry are mounted on legends, witches and wizards. That's giving 'em what for, up the British I'll say!

"The Duke is a young Apollo, my fellow witches, I can't describe it. He must be seen to be believed. And the Staff and Element Commanders have brought the wizards already here to a complete halt. There will be more than a few occupied couches tonight if the looks of consternation on the civilian witches' faces are to be believed.

"Well, I had thought the human contingent of the Guard would be outshone by the Veela, at least, but the Cavalry have held up our side very nicely.

"Back to the arrivals. Lord and Lady Greengrass looking smashing; ooh, there are Arthur and Molly Weasley looking every inch the Lord and Lady this evening. Augusta Longbottom and-saints and martyrs defend us-Frank and Alice Longbottom followed by Neville Longbottom and Romilda Vane! If those two are not intent-bonded I'll eat my hat. And not just them-there are young couples everywhere."

"."

"Witches and wizards, pardon me again but Her Majesty has just arrived; this, witches and wizards, is now officially the event of the century."

Everyone able that could hear the WWN started looking through their clothes; they were going, by Merlin!

Glenda announced the Hogwarts choir and relaxed from her endless commentary on gowns and dress robes worn by a veritable who's who.

As the Hogwarts choir sang, Harry took the pregnant Nym and led her onto the dance floor. Glenda watched as they danced a slow, predatory, completely sexual waltz.

Glenda wasn't alone in watching and some rather intimate cleaning charms were the order of the day afterward.

The males in the crowd screwed up their nerve and approached mates.

Wilhelm Coote approached a witch he recognized from the tour, and the other wizards in the crowd watched as he asked her to dance. "Professor Lana, may I have this dance?"

Lana looked at him. " _Go ahead, Lana. I'll be okay, I think."_

" _OK Harry,_ Of course, Mr. Coote, I would be pleased."

Wilhelm was overwhelmed. Dancing with her was like being blessed; she was predatory and very, very alive. She was also giving off an 'I am a fully bonded witch and will brook no nonsense' vibe that kept everything very proper.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands of hearts were broken that night, as no mate was left alone for more than ten seconds if it appeared that she might even possibly be ready for a dance.

Harry went around dancing with as many mates as possible.

The wizarding peerage was desperate to catch him and talk to him, but he was very obviously in a mood to enjoy himself and brushed their attempts aside.

They sent in their reserve; Harry charmed the witches with pleasant conversation and humor. Jocunda Sykes found herself wondering whether there was a broom closet in that school, and if so, how she could get him away from this crowd for a moment. She was dissuaded by the bright green eyes that watched her as he walked her to her table. They were the same green as his, and there were hundreds of pairs of them.

She was no dummy; putting two and two together, she started counting. Thirty minutes later she ran into Miranda Goshawk.

"How many did you count, Jocunda?"

"Over two hundred; they keep moving around, Miranda. When did you notice?"

"When he danced with me, I happened to look into what was probably the Alphas—one of them, anyway—eyes," Miranda said quietly.

"One of them? You mean there's more than one Alpha?"

"Shhhh, Jocunda. Wizards, two Alphas and seven Primaries, I think."

"And over two hundred mates. Morgana, Miranda, it's a mass breeding."

"Yes, Jocunda. He's not through yet, either—did you feel it?"

"Yes. I don't know whether to be glad I'm mostly past it or not."

Miranda sighed. "Me either."

The Weird Sisters played their set after Celestina Warbeck had crooned a couple of numbers.

As the Weird Sisters began their set, the younger males saw an opportunity and moved in on the mates. They were okay until the first one tried to pull a mate into him for some dirty dancing.

It was like trying to move a building and he looked up into a glowing pair of green eyes. None of the young males tried that again.

Harry had seen it coming and suppressed; he had let Elspeth handle it and then congratulated her and gave her a caress.

The mates all smiled little Mona Lisa smiles. They were very proud of him.

They all went back to dancing in the separated style of youth, except for Harry and Parvati who put on such a show that floor space cleared around them. Padma joined them and they left everyone who could see panting.

Including the band.

Margaret took the stage in front of them as they recovered and gave a demonstration of songstress's skills. Her song had illusions and lights dancing in and around the ice sculptures. It made the fantastical beast Harry had carved in a paean to Luna seem alive.

Luna, and the rest of the people there, were completely enthralled.

Margaret finished and the Weird Sisters led the loud applause before launching into another number.

The mates begged off.

James Chambers would pay for that, as the males felt it was his fault for stepping over the line with Elspeth. Nothing physical was done, but he was the target of constant low-level verbal abuse. The word "wanker" was much involved.

The Boxing Day Open House and Ball were a howling success.

At 11:30 p.m. Harry informed everyone that the conjured furnishings and ice would vanish at midnight. The crowd began making their way home. A few young men hadn't believed him or pushed it too far. They got very wet and very cold before Harry faded them to the shore and the Apparation point. The Division laughed at them as they screamed and cursed.

Harry told the Division how much he appreciated their efforts and faded the Regiment, Royals, courtiers and vassals back to the Castle. Melinda had led the Nightmares off for a run after Harry had thanked her and ask her to thank her sisters. She sent her thanks through the bond as she nuzzled him.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

27 Dec 1995

00:12

When they landed in the entry hall Eugenie asked, fortunately in the bond, " _What's a boy Nightmare?"_

" _A Hell Stallion. Why, Eugenie?"_

"' _Cause Melinda is ready, Hermione."_

Hermione almost asked, "For what?" and then she saw Harry's flaming face.

She swallowed her laughter, barely.

They moved swiftly to the hall they used for the Ducal Court and Harry looked at the tally boards: two hunded ninety prisoners had been added. Harry waved his hands and the thirty remaining Death Eaters appeared before them.

Harry looked at them in disgust; he was getting tired of interrogating and Obliviating these. "Is he ever going to Mark some new ones?"

The assembled chuckled.

"Go ahead, Nym, let's get them done."

Nym waved and the tables appeared. The mates broke up into their teams, and as thirty-two of the two-mate teams questioned the re-apprehended Death Eaters, eighty-nine other teams started on the two hundred fifty-eight newly imprisoned. Harry and Nym listened in their trance. The prisoners ran the gamut from evil to stupid. The eight children, aged eleven to fifteen, were truly evil, soulless and pitiless little creatures. Their twelve parents were, too.

Harry was in a quandary. He didn't believe he could kill these children. But he couldn't stand to be near them. Their parents were dead people walking, though; anyone who would do this to a child didn't deserve to live.

Harry looked toward the gallery. "I would take advice on the sentencing of these children."

Augusta Longbottom smiled. "Bind them to your House, Harry. Then you can modify their behavior. If they rebel or prove resistant, enslave them."

Tony Blair burst out, "I must protest—they are children!"

Before Harry could speak, the Queen turned on Tony. "Mr. Blair, they have been raised completely without morals. They are essentially animals, very intelligent, very powerful, predatory animals."

Harry smiled. "Like the Warg, then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, from the writings available I would say exactly like the Warg."

Harry smirked. "You might want to close your eyes."

Harry changed the eight children to Wargs and put them in the dueling area. He vanished and the enormous Alpha male Warg appeared in the dueling area.

They tried to avert their eyes, but it was like one of those nature shows you just can't look away from. The two male Wargs, Charles Loftus and Richard Erskine, set upon Harry and were destroyed. Harry stopped just short of killing them and then, when they finally submitted, he mounted them.

The females took every opportunity to attack while he was busy with the males but were met with the slashing or crushing jaws of the fully mature Alpha male. They were not only mounted but covered and tied when they finally submitted. Madison Loftus, Adelaide Erskine, Whitney Medrum, Tatum Wemyss, Page Forester and Neoma Ravensworth fond themselves in the pack.

It was a horrifying, majestic display of Alfred, Lord Tennyson's concept, "Nature red in tooth and claw".

The Queen, through her connection to the Realm, felt Harry divorce himself from the Warg and let it have its way with them.

Antonitus looked at the horrified Tony Blair and chuckled. "And he's not even controlling it; he's let it go its own way and is watching, much as you are."

Tony Blair was truly horrified now. "How can you tell? You mean it could be worse?"

Antonitus shrugged and said, "Watch and see."

Harry finished the last of them and pulled free of her. He gave a shattering howl and Melissa, Marcia, and Jennifer appeared in the dueling area and began treating the Wargs.

Harry the Warg looked at the twelve parents and growled. He stalked over to them, disgusted by the fear rolling off of them. Kill them all—they were useless.

Just as he bunched to leap on them, Susan Carroll said, " _Harry, remember your mother's note. Kill the males, dominate the females,"_ across the bond.

Harry stopped. " _Praedia Bellica, then?"_

" _Yes, Harry, but take them both ways—dominate the males and cover the females, and then kill the males in human form."_

" _Seems like overkill, Nym."_

" _We'll release some of these prisoners, Harry, let them carry the story to the underworld. I certainly won't print this in the paper."_

" _Rita, you Slytherin Queen, that is the most devious thing."_

" _Thank you, Bella. Coming from you, that's high praise indeed."_

Elizabeth liked this solution. _"Children, the night wears on. Might I suggest we finish the Death Eaters, as we're going to Obliviate them, and then do the rest of these?"_

A stunned bond chorused, _"Yes, ma'am."_

Elizabeth smiled and relaxed. The bond swiftly dealt with the Death Eaters. They were interrogated, had memories planted, and Harry faded them back to their start points. Several old European families would receive visits in the future. Visits from the pack.

Harry canceled the Animagus transformation he had forced on the children and they were moved to the children's wing directly above the Ducal suite. They could be felt by all the bonded as Harry forced the familial and pack binding on them. They accepted it as their Alpha's desire.

Harry moved through the rest of the now terrified prisoners, sentencing and punishing. One hundred six were bound as slaves until they repaid their debts; for some this would be a life sentence as they had limited skills. Oddly, they were content and became some of the most loyal of servants. Sixty-four were scheduled for later execution.

Harry found himself in another quandary with eighty-eight women. They were minimally evil if the stones were brought near them, but their crimes were—errrh, hmmm, well—they were uncaring in whether or not their partners were bonded to them, and they were not above using potions and enchantments to take what they wanted.

The mates were furious, not at the women but at Harry. Apparently, he was not angry enough at the witches.

Harry put his head in his hands. He had a massive headache.

After it was explained to them, the gallery understood the problem as the young magical males suddenly had the same headache when they didn't react violently enough for their mates' liking.

Erin found the solution. "Harry, you don't see the problem, do you?"

Harry, mentally exhausted, answered, "I'm so sorry, but I don't."

Erin nodded. "You don't respond to Veela or vampire compulsion and you're able to throw off the Imperius. I suspect you would be all but impervious to love potions, too."

Neville looked at Romilda. "You didn't!"

A blushing Romilda replied, "He knows, Neville, so they know; he just thought it was a weak potion and I did too, but it was as strong an Amortentia as Snape knew how to brew, aged for ten years. We found that in Snape's memories. Remember, he got his jollies trying to get young witches and wizards not in Slytherin in trouble, so he encouraged the Slytherin to sell it for profit. I bought it from Malfoy. Harry knows how sorry I am; I was young and I didn't know." She had returned to her normal colors and raised her chin as she spoke.

Harry looked at her and smiled, as did Nym. They knew and understood; it had been a youthful mistake that thankfully had ended okay.

Erin continued, "Harry, most wizards cannot throw off compulsions like that. Their bonds would be broken."

Nym rose and sat in Harry's lap, kissed him, and put his hand on her lower belly, distracting him very thoroughly.

The mates cast Flame-Freezing charms and Finited the Incendio he had hit all eighty-eight witches with before they could even scream.

Emma Granger commented dryly, "By Jove, I think he's got it."

Augusta chuckled. "Yes, well, I think a whole category of potions are going on the banned list."

Harry started. "They aren't?"

Augusta smiled ruefully. "No, Harry, sometimes bonds in trouble just need to be refocused."

Griselda cut in. "I've never agreed with that, and we've had this debate over and over. They should be banned."

Miranda Chandler looked at Harry. "A thorny issue at best, it seems, Your Grace."

Harry winced. "Harry, please, Miranda. Okay, everybody, follow me on this. These love potions' true objective is to have sex with a being despite their objections. I feel this is rape in its purest definition.

"Sex potions can also cause a broken bond, which can kill; all witches are taught this. Using a sex potion can break a bond, thereby killing both bonded, amounting to a double murder. So using a sex potion on a bonded wizard or witch by someone other than their bonded or with the intent of causing them to have sex with someone other than their bonded is at least _attempted_ rape and murder."

Heads nodded all round, except for the eighty-eight horrified witches who had watched sixty-four people be bound over for execution for rape and murder. When you changed love to sex it was a whole different Quidditch match.

The interrogators went back to work and soon a list of all wizards upon whom these witches had employed their sex potions were in hand. The witches were returned to cells pending tomorrow's investigation of the outcome of the use of the potions on said wizards.

Witches who had caused the breaking of a bond would be enslaved to pay reparation, amounts to be determined later. Witches who had caused bonds to be broken which led to deaths would be executed.

Elizabeth stood. "Harry, we'll take our leave while you deal with those things." She indicated the parents.

She looked at Augusta and Miranda, who had remained seated. "We thank the Baronesses for remaining to be observers."

Antonitus pushed Tony Blair into his seat. "The Honorable Gentleman needs some more training, ma'am."

"Remember what I said, Antonitus—he is to remain free and human."

"Of course, ma'am."

Harry forced the Animagus change on Lords and Ladies Loftus, Erskine, Meldrum, Wemyss, Forester, and Ravensworth.

The Clan changed and the enormous hall was suddenly crowded with Wargs. Harry thought for a moment and then brought in the children in Warg form.

They, the mates, Augusta and Miranda, and Antonitus and Tony Blair watched as Harry crippled their fathers and mounted them; and then, after Nym stuck the males' heads to the floor and pinned their eyelids and nictitating membranes open, Harry covered and tied their mothers—Melinda Loftus, Morgan Erskine, Rhiannon Meldrum, Beverly Wemyss, Caitlin Forester and Chelsea Ravensworth—while Nym, Sarah, Hestia, Hermione, Ginny, Susan, Daphne, Beatrice, and then Eugenie mounted their fathers contemptuously.

Augusta and Miranda cringed as Amelia Fastida and her vampire mates reverted to full vampire form and made a meal of the fathers.

Tony Blair's mind was near blank in horror.

Harry reverted to human form and cast the Praedia Bellica. After the flare faded he reverted to his Warg again and mounted Lady Ravensworth.

Harry and the bonded, including the newly covered ladies, faded away as he untied from Lady Ravensworth, and the howl mounted. They could be seen running in the Hollow.

The stunned, horrified prisoners in the dock faded away, back to their cells, and the observers left.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Chapter 37

27 Dec 1995 - 3 Aug 1996

Potter Castle

27 Dec 1995

7:00 a.m.

The Queen awoke and lay thinking. She wondered about the impact of Harry's demonstration—demonstrations, actually. The whole day had been one giant display. Of course, the school open house was a masterful display and a perfect opportunity for her to bring the Magical Peerage to heel.

That display with those girls had been horrifying and, she blushed, stimulating. Harry was huge and he…well, he...

" _Fucked 'em to pieces, Liz."_

" _Thank you, Phillip."_

" _PHILLIP!"_

" _Hahahaha_."

" _Very funny, Phillip—and don't call me Liz!"_

" _What, even here in our heads?"_

" _You will forget, Phillip."_

" _You used to like Liz, Liz. I'm sure you remember. Grrrrr."_

Poor Andrew would have another abbreviated breakfast as he fled his dad's comments. Honestly, the man could make a Chief Petty Officer blush, and about Mother, too.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Master Suite

The Clan was very firmly sleeping. They had encountered the Nightmares during the night and Harry had changed and ridden Melinda bareback for a while. Then Harry had dismounted and changed.

He made an awesome Hell Stallion, twenty-four hands and close to four thousand pounds, deep shimmering black with brilliant green eyes. Where his mane, tail, and feet feathers should have been was flame. He breathed fire. Harry and the Nightmares took off. The massive Warg pack kept close.

Melinda, at twenty hands and thirty-two hundred pounds, was not at all scared of her mate and as he grew hard she quelled her potential mates' fears.

He was to their eyes enormous there, too, as long as one of their bodies and as thick as some of their waists.

Melinda's humor puzzled them until she reminded them that she was not human and at that moment they were enormous Wargs.

The pack hung back as they slowed and flowed around the copse the equines entered; they faced out, waiting and listening, trying not to peek in the bond.

Harry, being himself, approached Melinda gently and nuzzled her firmly. Melinda, being well ready, shouldered him and rubbed her head along his massive neck.

While she was very very ready, her young stud was not quite there yet. He was prancing around very nervously; he was beautiful. She slowed and did her best to communicate her need to him.

That did the trick and Harry circled her, coming in from the side. He really couldn't figure out what to do with his front legs.

It became moot as Melinda flashed him and he got a full sniff of her, and the Hell Stallion took over. Melinda braced and flipped her tail over her back and Harry mounted her. Harry rigidly controlled his Hell Stallion. He would not mindlessly jab at his mate's sensitive vulva.

Harry managed to just get the tip of his huge phallus in her before the Hell Stallion took over again and he pulled her in with his forelegs and drove with his hips one time to his full gigantic length. He groaned and flooded Melinda with come.

Harry the Hell Stallion's satisfied, tearing groan as he released in Melinda matched her screaming neigh and the mates found, first, that equine females orgasm, and then that Melinda was a joy in the bond.

Later Nym faded the exhausted Harry home, so tired he couldn't maintain his Hell Stallion, as Melinda and their twenty-one other smugly satisfied new Nightmare mates napped in the copse.

In the master suite Melissa, Marcia, and Jennifer looked Harry over and pronounced him fine—just in need of rest.

The mates lay down and conversation soon turned to what they had seen and felt in the bond.

" _I thought it was amazing when Melinda peaked like she did, but you could feel all four feet or however much of that telegraph pole slid in them. Morgana, that's hot."_

" _Suzanne!"_

" _What Hestia?"_

" _What happened to all that 'not as a human' guff?"_

" _I was in my Warg."_

Stunned silence fell, followed by Suzanne's blush, then giggles, then roaring laughter. It was twenty minutes before they stopped. Finally, they drifted off to sleep, still occasionally giggling.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Sitting Room

27 Dec 1995

9:30 a.m.

"Well?"

Fortune had swept into the room full of females; all the males were apparently having a lie-in.

Elizabeth eyed her from her position at the cynosure of the group of seats. "Well what, Fortune? And my, aren't we abrupt this morning."

Fortune sighed. "Your pardon, Your Majesty, it was a very trying night and morning. My Duke seems to be affected by this Castle."

Fortune's pretty blush was met by giggles and little blushes.

"Yes, it seems to be universal, but back to the matter at hand—well _what_ , Fortune?"

"Those displays yesterday, ma'am. I mean, really, first the Royal Academy, admittedly a screaming success. Then the Royal Ball and that very intimidating display of magical military muscle. Last but by no means least, the horrifying way Harry dealt with those children."

Elizabeth smiled. Fortune was so dependable; get it out in the open and let's deal with it now.

Dorea Bell, a fine-looking witch, sighed. "Do we have to do this every time? The Royal Academy open house mostly eliminated the resistance of the parents of Magical Briton. I thought it would be trouble too. but the mates exceeded all expectations. Word will spread like wildfire."

"The ball cemented Harry's place as the magnanimous ruler and bought him miles of latitude. He outperformed all expectations there; I mean, really, I thought that boy was going to die when he tried to pull Elspeth to him. Harry suppressed that urge very well, as did she."

"Lastly, those children were beasts on the verge of being set upon us. Harry went right to the root and solved the problem; he dealt with them on a level they firmly comprehend. If his actions with Sarah and the Princesses are any indication, he'll be nothing less than a perfect gentleman in human form."

Sarah blushed heavily. She had thought that would remain a secret.

Amidst the throaty chuckles, Andromeda threw Sarah a bone. "You're an Alpha female, dear. Your Daughters are Primaries. There's no way you or the Princesses could run with the pack and maintain that position without being covered. You should be proud. We know it's your Warg he's covering."

Gillian nodded. "I worry about the general public finding out about things like that and the way he handled those children."

Molly shook her head. "The Mundane population cannot know—statute of secrecy. The wizarding population will eventually know, but I believe it's too late for them to do anything about it; and with Rita firmly in control of the printed media and manipulating the other media outlets, the risk of this turning out badly is small."

All heads turned to the suddenly erudite, clearly focused Molly Weasley.

"Molly, your light is showing from under that bushel, dear," Emma Granger commented, drawing giggles.

Molly turned on her. "Thank you, Emma. By the way, are you going to tell your daughter that you and Dan have bonded?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at Molly. "How is it that you know so much about that kind of thing?"

Molly chuckled. "Prewit and Weasley magic. Both family magics are based around procreation."

Elizabeth suddenly had a thought. "Ladies, not to change the subject, but Molly, what about the issue? I mean, with so many magical children there are bound to be scuffles, and if their accidental magic is as powerful as Harry's..."

Molly frowned. "I believe only the magically mature mates will fall pregnant. I'm also hopeful that the Weasley magic will carry across the bond. I'll be talking to the nanny elves and the Duchesses Potter, though. I suspect between them they'll find a way to control it if the Weasley magic doesn't carry."

Emma and the Mundane looked confused. Beatrix Davis explained, "Magical children possess their magic, it's just dormant except in times of extreme stress. When stressed hard enough the magic will lash out in an uncontrolled and unpredictable fashion. Magical families normally have children at wide intervals to reduce the possibility of siblings' magic lashing out at each other."

"Both the Prewit, Molly's family, and Weasley families have always had many, many children closely spaced; twins are not uncommon in both lines. Something about their magic seems to prevent the accidental magic."

Molly smiled. "Almost, it really seems to prevent it from lashing out at their blood relations. You can't imagine some of the things the boys' magic did, and Ginny—Morgana, it was a nightmare. Our poor house! It's a wonder it's standing, Arthur has repaired it so many times."

They all smiled.

"Emma, answer the question, though—are you going to tell Hermione?"

"In good time, Molly. Why do you think only the magically mature will fall pregnant?"

Molly blushed slightly. "The younger mates didn't feel ready, so I started making notes. All the mates that feel ready are past their magical maturity, which normally happens between sixteen and seventeen."

Gladys Frobisher blurted, "I don't know whether to cry or be glad. Poor Vicky is so hoping, but a pregnant thirteen-year-old is a little much."

Luan Li Su's mother nodded. "I wonder how the younger mates will take this."

Conversation continued in the intimate details that females discuss sometimes and then moved on to the broader world as the males stirred and the Clan rested. After lunch Elizabeth and the assembled moved to the Royal Academy and its huge auditorium.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

Auditorium

12:57 p.m.

The Magical Peers had filed in, giving their names and being checked off Baron Fellowes's list. Elizabeth, Phillip, and Andrew were seated on the stage, watching.

There were seven Dukes and Duchesses, twenty-one Viscounts, nineteen Marquises, forty-two Barons or Baronesses, one hundred seven Lords and Ladies—this over and above the already sworn magical peers, an impressive display.

Some of them looked bored, some looked hostile; most were simply curious. They would soon learn why she was Queen.

Lord Newton mounted the stage. "If I May, I present Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor."

Elizabeth rose and looked at them as they rose and bowed or dropped curtsies. She nodded slightly and they resumed their seats at her gesture.

"Nobles, I will get right to the point. A new power has risen in the Realm. I have raised this Power to be the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm. He is invested with the right of High, Middle, and Low justice.

"No matter what I have done to satisfy the conventions of man, he is the magical ruler of the Realm of Merlin. While the Duke acknowledges me as his liege, I am as much a servant of the Realm as he is.

"The Magical Nobles of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland having signed neither the Magna Carta Libertatum of 1215 nor the Coronation Charter of 1100 or any and all charters or attachments thereto and not having sworn their oaths of fealty to the Realm and Crown as it was constructed or reconstructed are declared to be forfeit.

Elizabeth waited for the roar to die down. None of these nobles tried any curses on her because as the thought occurred to them, they heard and felt a low warning growl rising around them.

"Now that we have that out of our systems, you will swear fealty to my vassal the Duke of Magic and the Realm, or you will remain in forfeit."

The Duke of Argyll shook his head. "I'll have no part of this, Majesty. If we declare and swear, we'll be bound and forced to fight in this war. Admittedly the Young Duke is a power, but if rumor proves true he's a fifteen-year-old boy. How can he hope to best a Dark Lord?"

"The Duke is in fact Harry Potter. Look around you, Argyll. How many that you know should be here are not?"

Argyll had been making his count, so he already knew this answer. "One hundred sixty-four nobles of all ranks are not present, ma'am."

"They are dead or have warrants for their deaths, Argyll. They opposed the Duke."

"I'll not be—"

He went silent as Malfoy appeared on the stage. Elizabeth smiled; Geoffrey was a treasure.

"The former Baron Malfoy, Argyll. Why don't you take a moment and examine him?"

Argyll looked at his wife and Duchess Argyll moved to the stage, drew her wand, and scanned Malfoy. She paled.

"He has had all his digits except two removed, his tongue and an eye have been removed, and he has been stripped of his magic."

Malfoy faded away.

Elizabeth looked around. "Baron Malfoy was captured, questioned under Veritaserum, judged, found guilty, and chose single combat rather than execution. He lost. Questions?"

Viscount Hereford rose. "Majesty, rumor has the Duke enslaving a vampire elder?"

A very grumpy Amelia Fastida faded into view in her Regimental dress. Her compulsion was on full. "You interrupt my sleep, mortal."

"I beg your pardon, Majesty."

Amelia smiled. "Oooh, I like this one, Elizabeth! Can I give him to the girls?"

"Stop that, Amelia, you'll scare them."

Amelia grinned at them and suppressed her compulsion. "Yes, Hereford, it's true. Why does it matter?"

"Ma'am, I have a daughter who was taken by the vampires, ma'am."

"Duchess Krystal is fine, Viscount, happy and fully bonded to the Duke. She has written to you."

Hereford colored. "I was afraid the vampires had made her write those things, ma'am."

Amelia frowned slightly in concentration and Krystal appeared, also in Regimental dress.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Chuckles went round as Hereford got a crushing hug.

Baron de Ros nodded. "Which brings us to another point, Your Majesty. The Duke has several Alphas and Primaries and hundreds of mates, breeding agreements with Patil, the Veela, and Goblins?"

Krystal nodded and before the Queen spoke, she said, "Here—it's easiest to show you."

She switched forms between vampire, Warg, Veela, Goblin and Nightmare.

"But Krystal, you're a Squib!"

Hereford got an impudent grin. "Not any more, Daddy—fringe benefits of bonding a sorcerer."

Baron Dormer watched the Veela and Goblins move silently into the theater. They established blocking positions and a defense in depth of all exits.

"So we will not leave here alive, Your Majesty?"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Amelia Fastida heaved a great theatrical sigh. "Silly mortal, if he wished you dead you would be. I am, after all, right here. You will not leave here without being sworn or Obliviated of the memories of this meeting."

"And if we leave without swearing, we are forfeit?"

"As the Queen has already told you, you are forfeit now. If you wish to be reinvested it will be through my Master."

The word Master, and the way she said it—coming from Amelia Fastida, one of the most dangerous beings on the planet—somehow brought everything home.

Amelia continued dismissively, "Master is awake now and will be here soon. You are free to talk amongst yourselves."

Elizabeth looked at her. "Amelia!"

"What? Your mortals are irritating me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head.

As Elizabeth did not correct Amelia, the nobles did in fact begin talking amongst themselves and with the already sworn.

Geoffrey and the elves began circulating with finger food and drinks. Harry and the other mates, all in Regimental dress, faded into existence from where they had been holding themselves invisible.

Harry was immediately the cynosure of everyone's attention.

The Duke of Hamilton got in first. "Harry, your taxes are going to ruin me!"

"Bah! Try again, Angus. You're rolling in money, you parsimonious penny-pincher. And you pay less taxes than the Mundane."

"Well! Feeling frisky this afternoon, are we?"

"And hungry. Let's get you all sworn while Geoffrey lays a meal in the atrium for us."

"Easy, tiger—errrh, Your Grace. We want to get to know you a little."

"Apparently some more than others," a grinning Daphne returned to Countess Mar's slip.

Harry thought a moment and then stood, raising Nym, and led the way through the school to the atrium.

The Goblin and Veela Regiments flowed along, sealing the flanks and rear. They did not try to be subtle about it.

As they went, the Peers talked to the mates and Harry. Countess Mar oriented on Su Li. "Aren't you a tiny thing, and so very beautiful."

Su smiled at her.

"What house are you in, Your Grace? Or did you go somewhere other than Hogwarts?"

"Ravenclaw, fifth year, yes we have, not yet but I'm hopeful, but we believe only the magically mature will. We are fully bonded, more than ever even written about, and all have achieved Masteries in the twelve normal magical fields and Alchemy. We will be instructing here or at Hogwarts but living in Potter Castle. We will continue to train and keep Voldemort in check. Poor Harry will have to rule Magical Briton and plans to reform both the legal system and the employment system so that the most deserving, hardest workers can rise to the top no matter what their blood status or species. We will provide the best education in the magical world here at the Royal Academy with the College of Hogwarts serving the best five hundred of each year."

Countess Mar pouted as Su answered her questions: had she been intimate with Harry, was she pregnant, how was her bond, how deep was the bond, was she going to Hogwarts still, what would she do then, where would they all live, and what was the Clan's plan?

The Countess then laughed. "That takes all the fun out of it, Your Grace."

The crowd around them laughed as they processed what Su had said.

"For that kind of fun you should talk to Bellatrix, Countess." Su leaned in close and whispered, "You need to learn Occlumency, Countess."

"Margaret, please, Your Grace."

Su smiled. "Su then, Margaret."

They reached the atrium and Harry answered questions as they ate. He finally put down his dessert fork.

"Okay—everybody ready?"

The nobles sat nervously. Harry sighed. "Okay, so what's it going to take?"

"Duel us, Harry—not to the death, but let us get a feel."

"Okay, Margaret, you all feel free to use whatever spell you want. I'll use no spell higher than fifth year."

They grinned.

Suddenly the atrium was clear; a dueling shield went up and eighty-nine senior magical nobles were at one end of a huge dueling area and Harry was at the other.

They wasted no time but began casting.

Harry wanted to try something, so he shielded them all except one Stunner. He absorbed it and examined it. He found the white of raw magic and the light gold of Margaret's intent. He stripped the intent away and smiled happily.

" _Hey, Nym, I can do the intent thing with their magic, too."_

" _I saw, Harry."_

" _I'm going to let the shield down and start absorbing and stripping. Tell the Queen and the others, would you?"_

" _Yes. Thank you for warning us, baby."_

" _Harry, save the intent. We'll use it to compare to the Dark magic. I'll get a jar."_

" _Sure, Emmeline. Okay, here we go."_

Harry let the shield down and after the first barrage of spells hit him, the nobles stopped casting.

Harry, yet to get a wand out, hit them with a tickling charm and they all cast again. He was hit again and they waited. Harry gave them all antlers. They fired back with more serious spells now, intent on testing him. They waited again after their volley. Harry used the Avis charm and they were covered in little birds. They upped the ante now, casting truly harmful spells after a huddle. Harry easily stripped them all and then turned the nobles green.

Another huddle and eighty-nine Sectumsempras gained them all a set of jellylegs. Another huddle followed and then Hamilton, the apparent spokesman, asked, "Out of curiosity, my liege, what _can't_ you absorb?"

Elizabeth smiled; the battle was won.

"I normally let the Death Eaters hit me with a Killing Curse or two. It makes them feel better about losing. I don't suppose you'd be willing to try it? I have an experiment I want to complete."

They blinked.

"Oh, no you don't, Harry. We have more work to do before we try that."

"Come on, 'Mione, they're right here."

He looked at Nym's tightening face. "Never mind, we'll do it your way."

Hamilton was gaping, but he soon recovered. "Harry, how many Killing Curses have you been hit with?"

Harry shrugged. Nym said, "A hundred and fifty-four."

The nobles sat down right where they were. They watched as Emmeline approached Harry with a crystal jar covered in runes. Harry held his hand over it and a golden mist flowed into the jar.

Angus had gotten up by now. "Harry, what is that mist?"

"It's the intent behind the raw magic. I strip the intent off and absorb the raw magic."

"That's impossible, Harry."

Harry just looked at him.

Margaret chuckled. "Apparently not."

Harry shrugged. "Fast reflexes and power. Now if everyone is ready, we can take your fealty oaths and then have some dinner. I'm sorry, but I missed breakfast and it was a busy day and night yesterday."

The nobles nodded and Harry thanked the Division.

HPATWS

The nobles suddenly found themselves in the entry hall of Potter Castle, standing in ranks in order of precedence.

The Queen, standing at the top of the great seal, called them forward in U.K. order starting with Wellington. She called on the Realm and after it judged them worthy, she stepped aside and Harry took their oath, called their familial weapon, and created them. Nym called their familial Harness and passed it to their wives, or a Potter mate if they were not married or bonded. The wife or mate girded them with their harness and they stood aside.

Finally finished, Harry led the way to the dining room.

A very pleasant dinner was had as the nobles grew to know their liege.

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

27 Dec 1995

11:00 a.m.

Lawrence entered the guest room and knelt.

Lord Voldemort looked over his most trusted minion. "Speak."

"Master, there is indeed a large building or what appears to be a large building there. It was impossible to tell from where we were due to the illusions cast."

As Lawrence spoke, Lord Voldemort probed him and saw the planted memories. Those memories appeared to show what were mostly illusions covering dirt or mud.

So, this purported Duke thought to best him with illusions. Well, he would see; a little more healing and then he could start the onerous task of training these minions better. Once that was complete, the reign of terror could begin. He would terrorize Britain, annihilate this pretender, and then subjugate the world. Meanwhile he would spend his time courting these old-world idiots. Soon he would begin Marking them. Perhaps it was time he looked to the new world also.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

27 Dec 1995

7:00 p.m.

Having had dinner, Harry was hemmed up in the sitting room with the vassals talking and listening to their problems or opinions. He and Nym sat on a loveseat holding Juliet and Julius with Amelia Fastida, Bellatrix, Allison, Beatrice, Eugenie, and Gabrielle in their normal places at their feet.

Elizabeth watched as Harry impressed the wizards and charmed the pants off the unbonded witches. The bonded witches slid into that protect-the-clan mode that all the vassal witches developed.

Fortune leaned over. "He still has no clue."

Elizabeth smiled a little Mona Lisa smile. "I know. It's terribly endearing."

The mothers laughed.

Sirius finally got "his" kids back at 8:00 p.m.

At his now normal 10:00 p.m. Harry made their excuses, told the new vassals to feel free to stop by any time and stay as long as they liked, and led the bonded away.

The new vassals looked at each other and sighed. Then the chuckle started, graduating to a full-blown laugh.

The Duke of Wellington finally said, "He has no idea, does he, ma'am?"

"And we like our Duke that way, Arthur. You are not to tell him."

Ron looked puzzled. "About what, Your Grace?"

"That he's just done what even Arthur Pendragon could not. He has completely united Magical Briton or eliminated the holdouts."

"But Voldemort is still out there."

"Spice, boy, spice. Harry can crush him like a bug whenever he wants." Wellington chuckled.

Ron looked thoughtful "So we have to live with the threat, but Harry is immune?"

Arthur looked at him. "You are a vassal, correct? If you get attacked, your liege will know. Unless they kill you in the first instant, you have nothing to fear. At Harry's level of power I'm not sure he couldn't raise you again even if they killed you, if he really wanted to."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He can't. Be cautious, all of you. Don't become overconfident, and don't turn to Darkness. You'll find yourselves facing him for real if you do.

"Harry will know if you're attacked and he will respond. You are expected to be true vassals to a feudal ruler, though. If he calls, you will fight—and die, if you must."

They all nodded and the conversation turned back to other things. The men wandered away to the study.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

28 Dec 1995

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Chelsea Ravensworth. She said, "Gnnd mrnung, Hrry."

Her daughter Neoma smirked. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Mother."

Harry dove into Chelsea's mind and found it was her turn. Neoma was just along to watch. She would wait for her turn.

Harry was amazed at the patience displayed by this teenager. Obviously, he had a lot to learn about the most recently bonded, but not now, he decided, as Chelsea grazed him with her teeth. Harry stopped woolgathering and turned her inside out every way he knew how. Chelsea missed PT.

Harry slid into breakfast with the lithe and powerful Anastasia, as per usual, and showered the mates with kisses. The new vassals watched, amused.

They had shown up at 6:00 a.m. and participated in PT. As with those before them, they were amazed. They also strove to keep up as by now the first vassals, the courtiers, and the government people were in good and improving condition. The new vassals were not yet, but it focused their attention.

The bond settled and picked up the training/working on project routine. Hermione had scheduled WEDDING for two hours a day.

Chu, Minerva, Aurora, Bathsheba, Marie, and Septima spent their time designing schedules and preparing for testing.

Harry spent a lot of time with the new vassals and got to know them as they came to know him.

Truth be told, Nym was glad to have him distracted as the wedding plans were driving her crazy. She couldn't imagine that a two-hour debate on shades of white, and who wore which, would do him any good.

Nym had to smile to herself though, every so often, just before she screamed usually. She would find herself faded away to somewhere, and his clumsy but improving attempts at a romantic setting thrilled her. They didn't always make love; sometimes he just held her.

Her favorite moment so far had been a combination. They had started out cuddling, in a hammock of all things, as the sun went down. Harry had strung the hammock in the roof garden between two trees that might have been grown for the purpose. They had ended by making slow, passionate love completely enclosed in the hammock as Harry let the edges go.

Other mates had other moments with Harry, too, but hers were special—well, at least to her.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

29 Dec 1995

All the mates were present as Hedwig led the fledglings on their first flights. The fledglings had changed from snowy down to coal-black and now were a mixture of white and black.

The first flights were short and the landings comical, but the fledglings improved rapidly.

Within the week Hedwig was out with a mate or Harry every day teaching them to hunt.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

31 Dec 1995

The party was huge; all the mates, vassals and their families, Royals, and government officials were invited.

Dinner, drinks, dancing, and fun were had by all. At midnight the mates lined up and as the clock struck midnight they passed Harry down the line using their vampire speed. They cheered as they all got a kiss in before the last chime died.

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

3 Jan 1996

Lord Voldemort was standing and walking now. He made his plans for gaining his captured Death Eaters their freedom. Azkaban would not be easy, but he must make some type of positive move. The old Dark families of Europe had as much as told him to prove himself. They would pay once he had them Marked. He would make their slut wives and daughters the objects of their initiation revel.

The paper was full of happy holiday drivel. He had to get started making his presence known.

The front-page article was again about this new Royal Academy.

And where was Dumbledore? The old man simply could not be found.

No matter. "Crawley, have them do it again. Faster. Last one finished will have displeased me."

Lawrence and the Death Eaters shuddered; whether with exhaustion or fear was impossible to know. Voldemort drove them like slaves, practising this spell string that culminated in the Killing Curse. It was exhausting.

They began again. Bombarda, Expelliarmus, Incendio, Reducto, Sectumsempra, Avada Kedavra.

Milo Freeman screamed as the Cruciatus hit him for being last.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

4 Jan 1996

Harry grew tired of the state of the mates. They were completely spun. Even Janet; he had come to rely on her unflinching nerve in the face of this event as it surged down on them.

Harry looked around and faded the mates away to the roof garden. The mothers screamed in frustration. Harry did this every time there was the least tension. Grrr.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

4 Jan 1996

"Harry, you can't keep doing that, baby, it makes our mothers mad."

"Turn about is fair play, Nym. They're driving you all mad, which is driving me mad."

"Harry!"

Harry dragged her to the grass and pulled her into his lap. "Just a few minutes, Nym. They can live without us that long."

Nym sighed and snuggled in.

Camille the current Veela breeding partner, watched in amusement. Harry was so uncomplicated, he was complicated. Or maybe you just had to focus entirely on the mates as he did.

HPATWS

Glastonbury Abbey

5 Jan 1996

Baron Fellowes was having a hard day. Up well before dawn to start the arrangements, he was now very tired and it was just after sunrise.

The bonded had been created and now the hand-fasting would begin. He had been amazed when the Queen had called on the Realm and the enchantments on the Abbey had faded, revealing the building in all its glory. Even more amazing were the Benedictine monks still occupying the Abbey.

The Obliviators from the Ministry of Magic were going to be busy removing the building and monks from people's memories, but that was Lady Longbottom's problem as Acting Minister while Duchess Amelia was being hand-fasted.

The Monks had acquiesced to the Queen without question. While Tony could not reconcile a—well, a pagan ceremony conducted by the leader of the Anglican Church in a Catholic Abbey, the Abbot had smiled when he and the mothers' delegation had spoken to him and he and the monks dove in with a will.

Now as the sun fully rose so did the chanting the monks had been doing. The chant took on a definite jubilant timbre.

As the mist cleared, the Holy Thorn could be seen blooming and an ethereal light lit the Abbey, emanating from the huge monolith that the entire east end—sanctuary, altar, and all—seemed to be carved from.

Tony's magical colleagues informed him that the monolith was the cynosure of many ley lines, and at this point Tony wasn't asking questions any more.

Harry arrived and slowly made his way down the center of the nave. On the spot where Arthur's body supposedly lay, a bright, blue-tinged light swelled from the ground and Harry, looking stunned, stopped.

For a moment the world held its breath and then a thoughtful looking Harry proceeded down the center of the nave and took his place to the right of the altar.

The Queen stood behind the altar and watched with knowing eyes and a little Mona Lisa smile.

On the altar two hundred fifty-six pieces of heavy silk cord lay glowing, half of each a smug pink color to Harry's eye, with the other half being a stupidly happy blue.

The chant changed slightly and Nym started down the center of the nave on Ted's arm with Andromeda following. The assembled crowd moaned softly. She was gorgeous, unveiled, dressed in the brightest white silk imaginable, and she literally glowed.

At the spot where Harry had been stopped, a glow reached up from the ground and coalesced around Nym. This glow had a slightly pink cast and Harry let out a low chuckle. Elizabeth shot him a glare.

After the glow faded Nym approached the altar on Ted's arm and stopped.

Elizabeth spoke. "Nymphadora Tonks, do you enter this union without reservation and under no coercion?"

"I do."

"Who offers this woman into the protection of Harry James Potter?"

Ted swallowed but clearly said. "I. Ted Tonks, her father, offer my daughter into the protection of Harry James Potter."

Nym stepped to the left of the altar and extended her hands. Harry took them in a crossed grip and Ted and Andromeda lay one of the cords across their hands.

Elizabeth spoke again. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry James Potter. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time.

"The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing; without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, initial of creation and the exponent of earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry and Nymphadora have come here today to be joined as one in marriage.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time doth pass, remember...like a stone should your love be firm; like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease.

"Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Nymphadora; only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

Harry smiled brilliantly. "It is my only wish."

Elizabeth smiled. "Nymphadora, I have not the right to bind thee to Harry; only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

Nymphadora's smile equaled Harry's. "It is my fondest wish."

Elizabeth, smiling, continued. "By the power vested in me by the Realm of Merlin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you."

The sanctuary and altar exploded in a brilliant white light. When it faded, the silk cord was glowing and tied around their clasped hands. It slowly faded into them.

Harry pulled Nym to him and delivered a scorching kiss. Nym returned his kiss and then amidst cheers she withdrew to a position behind Harry.

Sarah, on her husband's arm, was next and had moved down the nave as the ceremony proceeded.

This had caused a tremendous amount of angst amongst the government and courtiers. The controversy was finally quelled when Elizabeth assembled them and turned the Realm on them.

They would not question her or Harry again.

After Sarah the Primaries, in order of bonding, and then the rest of the mates, also in order of bonding, were hand-fasted. Lily Ravensworth was last, at four in the afternoon.

Harry immediately faded the bonded back to Potter Castle along with Andrew.

Andrew stayed at the Castle as the pack ran. Harry faded them from one potential Riddle supporter's property to the next, and they reconned the properties fully.

The Queen and the other Royals, courtiers, vassals, and other guests went home for the next few days and left the bonded alone. Sirius took the nanny elves, Juliet, Julius, Charles Loftus Potter, Richard Erskine Potter, and flooed to a sparkling Grimmauld Place.

Geoffrey had figured out that the Hogwarts elves were bound to Rowena and therefore Harry and had taken them over too. There were now enough elves and enough work to keep everything and everyone happy.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

13 Jan 1996

08:00

The mates, instructors, Royals, vassals, courtiers, government, Division, elves, and Time-Turners were in place. The Portkeys had been sent. And exactly on time the Portkeys activated.

The Royal Academy filled with students, and Roxanne and Rowena could be seen smiling dreamily in an odd sort of double exposure from Hermione and Susan's faces, at least by their bonded.

Chu's face smiled from 1103 monitors in classrooms or labs and three prison cells (Amelia Bones was administering the test to Crabbe, Goyle, and Chambers) as she greeted the students. "Good morning, gentle beings. This morning we shall start testing your knowledge to see where you are to be placed and in what grade."

Harry was not as satisfied as he could be; he had not been successful in convincing the Merpeople to send their children, and the centaurs were being very difficult. He was trying to do it by courting them rather than dominating them, but it wasn't looking good.

Chu continued. "On the desk in front of you you will find a test booklet, parchment, and self-inking quill. Please read the booklet and answer the questions on the parchment provided. Put your name in the top left corner of the parchment.

"Answer as many questions as you can. Do not be discouraged if you come to a point where you cannot answer any more questions; the test is designed to place you from first grade through Masters programs. Please feel free to ask your instructor any question pertaining to test administration or question clarification that you have."

This had been a major project. The booklets started at preschool caliber questions in all areas of magic and Mundane knowledge and worked their way through doctorate level. They were linked to the parchment, which was anti-cheating spelled; it was imbued with the ability to self-grade the mostly multiple choice questions, and it auto-scrolled through the answer sections so that the answer block matched the displayed question in the booklet. The first grade was tested orally by the instructors also.

"You will be staying here for the next three days in a Time-Turned environment as you are tested and sorted. The Sorting Hat will come round with an elf and be placed on your head while you are testing. Test results may be appealed and your instructors will answer your questions related to the process. Your instructors will introduce you to the elf your class will share and show you your temporary quarters. They will also cover the rules of the Royal Academy with you as well as your initial schedules. Your Heads of House will be introduced to you, as will your Hogwarts or Royal Academy Assistant Head of House."

The rules review had been another huge project. Ironing out Head of House positions and the Hogwarts or Royal Academy assistants had been the simple part. A thousand years of rules filling three tomes had been distilled to the Founders' original rules and the gems gleaned from the remaining eight hundred fifty years.

"Once placed in grade and House, you will be sworn not to reveal the location of the Royal Academy and the College of Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts students will be moved to Hogwarts. Do your best on the test and try not to be nervous. The test will begin in three minutes. Good luck."

Sarah took control of the mates with Time-Turners and when they told her they were ready the Royal Academy and all its occupants were Turned.

Chu looked at Harry and Nym from her position next to them on the stage of the packed auditorium.

"Fourteen thousand, five hundred and sixty-five, Harry."

Harry blinked.

Chu chuckled and waved her hand at the packed auditorium. "Many adult day students, Harry. It will be fine."

"The Ducal House!" the Hat shouted from where Clem had placed it on the first student's head. Clem noted the name and House and waved at the student. A Potter badge appeared on the very full breast of thirty-two-year-old Scarlett Lokens. She smiled enormously and kept on with the test, hoping she placed well enough to undertake her Charms mastery.

HPATWS

The testing lasted until 12:00 with a five-minute break every hour. At 12:00 the students were shepherded to the commons, where huge screens at the front of each common showed a table full of instructors, many of them they recognized.

Chu smiled at them. "Please lend your attention while you eat and I will introduce your Heads of House. First let me introduce His Grace, The Duke of Magic, Harry James Potter." Harry nodded.

"And his Alpha Wives, Duchess of Magic Nymphadora Tonks Potter—" Nym nodded— "and Sarah, the Duchess of York and Magic—" Sarah nodded— "your Patrons.

"The Headmistress of Hogwarts: Duchess Minerva McGonagall Potter." Minerva stood, smiled a moment and sat, setting the precedent that would be followed by all the Professors.

"In charge of the Lions of Gryffindor, Hogwarts DADA Professor Duchess Marie Crouching Cougar Potter; Assistant Head and resident Royal Head of Gryffindor, DADA Professor Duchess Katie Bell Potter."

Gasps ran around the older students. The rumors were true—a multiple bonding. They were going to be even more surprised soon.

"Head of the Eagles of Ravenclaw, and Assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Filius Flitwick; Assistant Head of Ravenclaw and resident Royal Head of Ravenclaw, Runes Professor Duchess Hestia Jones Potter.

"Head of the Badgers of Hufflepuff and Hogwarts Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout; Assistant Head and resident Royal Head of Hufflepuff, mediwitch and Magical Business Professor, Duchess Anna Abbott Potter.

"Head of the Ducal House and Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor, Duchess Hermione Granger Potter. Her Assistant and resident Royal Head of the Ducal House, Charms Professor Duchess Susan Bones Potter.

"Last, but by no means least, in charge of the Serpents of Slytherin, Hogwarts Astronomy Professor Duchess Aurora Sinistra Potter. Her Assistant Head and resident Royal Head of Slytherin, Duchess Emmeline Vance Potter."

Cheers rang round the Royal Academy.

"Your Heads of House and their Assistant Heads will have a meeting tonight at 6:00 p.m. and you will be told what is expected of your House. Do not forget what is expected of all citizens of Magical Briton: integrity and honor."

Chu stopped talking and the images on the screens began shifting between wide-screen shots of all twenty-six common areas and the great hall at Hogwarts, one every fifteen seconds. The Merperson common was like looking in an aquarium, although there were no Merpeople yet.

Harry finished lunch and sat looking over the crowd in the undergrad second floor common. He was also taking in what the mates and other Professors were seeing.

Danielle Fortescue screwed up her courage—her House was named after him, after all. As Harry's eyes swept over her she said, "Your Grace, obviously you are in a multiple bonding. Would you mind telling us how many are involved?"

The question focused the schools' attention and the monitors went to the head table.

" _Well, we knew they'd ask."_

" _Yep. Still, admit and take oaths or Obliviate, right, Nym?"_

" _Yes, Harry."_

"Two Alphas, seven Primary wives, two hundred forty-four wives, and three slaves. So far."

Danielle's mind went a little blank. The numbers kept running through her mind. And that "so far" with the sexy little smirk, mmmmmm.

Nym chuckled. "You broke her, Harry."

"She asked, Nym."

Marcia appeared and ran her wand over Danielle. "She's fine, just stunned her."

The rest of the school wasn't far behind and the whispers started immediately.

Harry sighed. "Excuse me." The monitor snapped to him. "I am fully bound to all these women. No nasty little rumors will be tolerated. If you have a question, ask it. Do not repeat rumor; come to the source."

Danielle had recovered. "Are you planning on bonding more, Your Grace?"

"Danielle, I wasn't planning on bonding these. You know how this works. I have no control over it. If I bond more, I bond more. My Alphas are fairly certain that I will only bond very few any more."

Richard Thorton a Slytherin undergrad, asked, "Your Grace, is it also true you have breeding agreements with the Veela Nation, Goblin Nation, and some eastern wizarding houses whose custom allows this?"

Harry thought a moment. "Okay, here's what we'll do. After today each house gets to ask one question a day about me at dinner time. We will compile the answers in a self-updating book that will have a copy in every House common room. Before you ask a question, make sure it hasn't already been answered. Richard, the answer to your question is yes."

Nym put in, "Ladies, if you wish a mating, see me or the Duchess of York. Your assigned house-elf will schedule the appointments."

Harry smiled at her as one hundred hands shot down.

"Now, Richard, watch."

Harry left the table and moved to the open space in front. He shifted between all his forms. The school was stunned.

"When I change forms, I _am_ that form. To answer your question, I have breeding agreements with several races and one wizarding house. My Alphas negotiate all breeding rights as it is their right and duty."

Harry smiled. "Okay, that looks like all for today, then. Talk among yourselves and we'll have question time at dinner again tomorrow."

The first day was a success.

At 8:00 p.m. in the sitting room of the Castle the mates relaxed and discussed their day. The Royals, courtiers, and vassals had watched through repeating monitors in the theater.

Hermione looked at Harry. "The unbonded Ducal House girls are all going to want a breeding eventually."

They all laughed as Harry cursed the Hat, violently.

"Harry! Language!" Hermione used her fist on hips voice.

Harry glared at her. She smiled at him and, big softy that he was, he visibly melted.

Chuckles went round.

Harry sighed. "Anything else?"

"Harry, as of right now it looks like each House will get about 2913 students apiece spread across all years. The Hat is amazingly happy and fair, with the Potter House getting the students who show near-equal divisions of all House traits."

"He told me it had always been a problem, Chu. He seems to think there always should have been a fifth House."

"Harry, Hogwarts will be ready to take five hundred per year, a hundred per House, for a total of 3500 sixth through twelfth years."

"Thank you, Rowena."

"Harry, we have 10138 first through twelfth years, 4427 undergraduate and graduate students. The Royal Academy will have about 857 per grade in first thru fifth and 357 in sixth through twelfth. Of course, all of the undergrad and grad students will be at the Royal Academy."

"What about the no-shows, Chu?"

"My area, Harry. As soon as we're uptime the letters will go out followed by the Aurors. Remember a significant portion of them are going to be us—the bonded."

"Thanks, Amelia, and oh yeah, right."

Harry grinned and the conversation shifted mainly to results of examinations and trend analysis.

They went to bed at 10 p.m.

HPATWS

The Royal

High school eleventh grade common

14 Jan 1996

Harry laughed. Riddle had raided Azkaban "successfully" for both sides really—no Auror casualties, one hundred eleven simacrula killed in "action". The Dementors were siding with Riddle, but that was fine. It gave Harry exactly the excuse he needed to get rid of the foul creatures for good and all.

The students in the second floor high school common room looked at the table at the head of the room. Harry Potter laughing had been a rarity.

HPATWS

Crawley Manor

14 Jan 1996

Lord Voldemort was pleased: nine powerful Death Eaters had been freed, and half the Auror force taken out. The idiots had continued to send in their pitiful reinforcements in spite of his Death Eaters' powerful casting, the fools.

If this was the best he had to face, then perhaps he didn't need the old families after all. That would be good. He could take Britain and then France. He would gobble up Europe one country at a time. Not like that fool Grindlewald, fighting three fronts at a time.

Lawrence was in a happy mood. Lord Voldemort was pleased. They had destroyed the Aurors; what a joke they were.

These Death Eaters from Azkaban, though—Merlin, they were weak and in bad condition. They were bottomless pits he was having to pour potions down, expensive potions.

On top of that they were already acting superior. Bah! Where had they been when he had saved the Dark Lord?

Maybe a little judicious poison—errh, potion use was in order.

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

MLE

Auror break room

14 Jan 1996

"You should have seen it, thirty of the bastards casting those weak-ass strings. We could have smoked them easy."

"Except for those AKs, Johnson."

"Hell, Smythe, those were so weak I think I could have pulled a Potter."

"Yeah, well, I didn't see you charging in. I saw you hiding and pushing simacrula in there."

HPATWS

Holly Vale

Scotland

14 Jan 1996

Cindy Wallace looked around the frozen dooryard of the three-room stone and turf cottage, exasperated. One year as an Auror and she was on truant duty, in the middle of a war. At least she wasn't alone. Bill Hendricks was a good-looking wizard; nice to have nice scenery while they were checking on these kids. Plus, the other three teams that were out here somewhere.

These were just like the last two; poor Muggle parents didn't know their kid was magical and hadn't believed the letter they received via the Muggle post. Well, they were sorted now. The lad would be ready for pickup by a Potter elf tomorrow at 7 a.m.

On to the next of nineteen remaining. Morgana, what a day.

HPATWS

St Mungo's

High Security Ward

14 Jan 1997

Dumbledore was happy. He was as fully recovered as he was going to get, and his research had led him to the points where he considered he had made critical mistakes.

The letters of apology had had their desired effect, and surprisingly seemed to help him feel better.

His new project was to attempt to predict what Voldemort would do next. He knew that the parchment he was using was recording parchment, and since that young mediwitch who brought it had Harry's aura surrounding hers he knew they were bonded. If he could get ahead of Voldemort and give Harry useful intelligence and advice he could start worming—errrh, working his way back into control.

He hoped Harry was on the other end of the parchments. He hesitated to ask Ms. Marcia, though, since he might be wrong.

HPATWS

The bond continued to settle and Nym's and the older mates' bellies continued to swell. Harry was in heaven.

They had not forgotten Riddle, but he had been relegated to a small corner of their consciousness as they shifted magical Britain toward the twentieth century. Harry had hoped for the twenty-first, but even the Queen sadly shook her head, conceding it might not be possible.

In February the centaur females who were in compulsion for Harry, led by a female named Evenstar, took their foals and left the herd. Bane was left the leader of a twelve-centaur herd of traditional males.

Bane would not be reasoned with and he could not be forced to join Riddle.

Bane heard their screams of pleasure as Harry the centaur took Evenstar and the other centaur mares again and again at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Unlike the Nightmares, it was not quick; it was more like a human mating. Harry the centaur was still enormous, however. He did size himself for them as he did his other mates.

Bane ran to the sound, and in the ensuing struggle for dominance Bane and his bachelor herd were killed.

The wizarding realm dropped into a contented kind of money-making burst of activity as Voldemort and his thugs were laughed at or beaten on.

Several times Knockturn Alley had been the scene of pitched battles between Dark elements as Riddle's followers attempted to establish dominance. They had neither the money nor the power. The Aurors let the battles run their course and simply kept the fights contained to Knockturn Alley. Harry and the younger bonded would sweep into the Alley and Harry would give the coup de grace after the mates interrogated the survivors. Harry would then cast the Praedia Bellica. The _Prophet_ gleefully reported the battles and casualty counts.

The Death Eaters did take a few losses before they learned to leave certain people's homes alone. The wardstone sets had nasty tempers. One Death Eater was famously stuck in the ward at Longacre for almost a fortnight, and even Harry couldn't get him out. William, finally tiring of the moaning after a week or so pushed him farther in with a long pole and the wards Vanished him to no one knew where.

Michelle Wood, a hit wizard, had been promoted to Chief Auror and the training requirement in the department was increased exponentially. Daily memory dumps to recording Pensieves were not unusual. Those who objected were shown the door.

Alastor took over as the chief trainer; he was merciless.

The Division kept training, limiting their exercises to Saturdays.

One Saturday in March Hannah and the other herbology-inclined mates took Pomona Sprout to the Hufflepuff vault and began recovering enough of every stasis-protected seed to start a crop of them and, with the help of the Herbology classes, filled the wedges of the Royal Academy and the greenhouses of Hogwarts with supposedly extinct plants. The Potions-inclined mates and students were ecstatic; Narcissa would actually wax poetic over the money they would make, but Harry felt sure it was her hormones raging.

Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle were sorted into the Ducal House, much to Harry's chagrin. This was probably due to his binding them to the house for life after an evaluation team from the facility in the States had said they were incurable. The binding left the two fourth grade Royal Academy students insanely loyal and diligent in their studies and work habits. Their mothers and Harry were all very pleased.

The Basilisk hide from the Chamber was given to the Masters school technomancer armorer's class and they fashioned breast- and back-plates for the mature mates. Much speculation was done about which set of measurements went with which mate until the Ducal House girls heard about it and a few beatings happened in stairwells.

Chu and Minerva convinced Harry not to intervene as long as the beatings were not too severe.

During this period Harry spent some time with the Chair of Magical Transportation, teaching her and her staff all he knew about the "fading". Xiomara Hooch was overjoyed and exhausted when she finally got it. Not everyone was going to be able to do it.

Harry also started perusing the memories from the vault, one a night, when he had time. They were home/family kinds of things: weddings, childbirths, parties—like a home movie collection, really. Well, like Hermione's parents anyway. Some of them were significant, though, and contained spells and other material that the mates took on as projects and then, when proved out, added to the growing Potter grimoire.

Also, negotiations began with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang over which students would be attending the Royal, this after some desperate searching in the first days had uncovered a language spell that helped the student learn English, but had the downside of giving a massive headache.

Chu had begun interviewing more teachers for those two schools and Harry had started reviewing plans to expand them and link them to the Royal Academy systems. The curricula requirements in Mundane Europe were fortunately very similar. Of course, that meant the magical curricula requirements were completely different and a major bone of contention in the negotiations—well, that and national/school pride.

Gillian Shepherd's granddaughters, true to her prediction, ended up in the Hogwarts Ducal House, Bailee in sixth form and Janae in fourth form.

There were now three divisions of Quidditch. Juniors for first through fifth grades played on training brooms with restricted Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches, and a larger set of goals. Each House fielded two teams, and the ten teams vied for supremacy in a full season and a single elimination tournament. Play was rough as they developed their skills, but it was a lot of fun to watch and the kids had a blast.

Junior Varsity for sixth through ninth grades played unrestricted but with a cushioned field, and each House fielded a team from each school. They also played a full schedule and tournament.

Varsity for ninth through twelfth grades was the same.

The undergrads and graduate students had their own league which played by professional rules, essentially adding five professional teams to the circuit.

That negotiation had nearly led Harry to kill the Pro Quidditch Association board. In the end he had just ordered them to comply and in a surprise move they beamed at him and did.

The Holyhead Harpies negotiated for breeding rights for their players and Nym granted the privilege. Harry found himself in bed with a pro Quidditch player once a week for the next fourteen weeks.

The other teams cried foul and were told that as soon as one of their players was able to conceive a child they would be considered. The all-male teams shrugged helplessly and dropped the issue. The female players from the mixed teams stepped forward and gave their blood samples.

As spring broke, football, rugby, and cricket were added to the athletics. The mews were filled with students' personal mounts and the bridle paths were very busy. Occasionally a mate could be seen riding the gigantic Hell Stallion or one of the Nightmares. It never failed to be an awe-inspiring sight.

Fifth and seventh years dreaded the approaching OWLs and NEWTs and their instructors worked with them any time they asked.

Griselda Marchbanks dreaded the upcoming test too and ask for and received assistance in designing and testing a method of testing similar to the placement test from the education department of the university.

Harry assisted Amelia Fastida with establishing dominance over the western vampire clans and her clan in the east. Viktor and Marcus's clan were left in the dark. Amelia Fastida and the vampire mates began watching over Selene, Michael Corwin, and Lucien on Luna's guidance, however.

Amelia Fastida's pregnancy was indeed a trial, as Griselda had predicted. Zsuzsa glowing her way through hers did nothing to improve Amelia's peevishness at being fat and ugly. Harry finally dragged her down like a gazelle in the roof garden and fully convinced her that she was the sexiest he had ever seen her, several times.

Daphne put her foot down on the third day of Harry shagging Amelia Fastida every spare moment and forced her to admit that she was mostly just horny.

Amelia Fastida was not alone. In the second trimester all the pregnant mates were almost insatiable. Harry was exhausted but extremely happy. He developed a perpetual goofy grin.

Negotiations with the Merfolk had finally begun in earnest. Harry had figured out the transformation. Well, he figured it out when he finally touched Muriel, not her real name but close enough in what humans were capable of hearing. He made the change and that helped tremendously. That she was the Princess Royal had helped also.

The Mer King had visited the Royal Academy and had been impressed. The sticking point now was breeding rights. Muriel, who had made the shift to human, was adamant that Harry had to impregnate all the females so they would be his slaves. Harry was trying to get the concept of free cooperation across but it wasn't working. Oh well, the king had agreed to use the school and teach the curriculum they developed. He had also sworn fealty unasked.

HPATWS

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartments

2 June 1996

Nym faded in, with the exhausted Harry leaning on her. She let him down on the bed and Vanished his clothes.

The Asian werewolf packs had decided to resist. They had launched a well planned and executed ambush with their combined forces. It had been a long night as Harry freed the Alpha Warg and it went on a berserker killing spree. He and the pack had killed thousands.

Those Alphas ganging up on the heavily pregnant Nym and Hestia, Sarah, and the other Primaries while Harry had been busy with a hundred of their Betas had launched him into the frenzy, taking the clan with him. Their tactic, while sound against werewolves, had been a mistake.

In the end Harry and the Clan had just started killing. The mates worked in pairs and Harry just grabbed werewolves and bit whatever part of them he grabbed, shearing through everything with his massive jaws.

Nym, Sarah, and the Primaries had put down the Alphas, but by then it was too late. The frenzy was on. Not even Nym could reach Harry as he had not only freed the Warg but submerged himself in it.

The only werewolves left in Asia were the few loners that had not been present. Harry had hunted down the loners present one by one before dawn and killed them too. Harry was tired to the point of exhaustion, as all the mates were, but both he and they were fiercely proud of what they had done.

The clan would never face serious werewolf opposition again.

HPATWS

Ministry of Magic

Department of Mysteries

4 June 1996

Lord Voldemort was ecstatic. The trip into the Ministry had been arduous and he had lost several Death Eaters, but they had prevailed and killed hundreds. Now he had the Prophecy, too.

"Crawley, I have what I came for. Let's go. Kill the wounded on the way out."

Lawrence bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Lawrence was now the feared Lieutenant of Lord Voldemort. He gave the orders and they headed back to the lobby to get out of the anti-Apparation wards they had cast.

He could swear he heard that snickering noise again that had been plaguing him for months.

Amber stifled her snickering. These latest simacrula made those Mundane slasher movies the younger mates had started watching and laughing at look like tea parties. The things literally exploded with blood and began screaming hideously if even touched with magic. It was completely artless, but these Death Eaters seemed to enjoy it.

She would be grateful when Harry finally let her and her bondmates show these amateurs how to terrorize. She could still taste the delicious smell of terror those Asian werewolves had emitted when Harry called all their Wargs up and released them on the werewolves.

She felt nothing but joy in killing hundreds of them personally after they had attacked the Alphas, her heavily pregnant Alpha, and Primaries. The fools had thought to submit after they tried their cowardly attack. Well, no werewolf would ever try that again. Already the legend had spread back to the Goblins; apparently it had not been only lone werewolves watching.

It had been decided to let Voldemort have the Prophecy as they were sure Dumbledore had been at least partially right. The power that Riddle "knew not" was in fact love, both the ability to love and the ability to be loved. Harry had already assumed that power from his beloved mates, two sentient stones and the Realm, and it was too late for Voldemort to do anything about it.

Besides, Luna said Voldemort would never figure out what the power was and it would drive him spare.

The scouts' recorded memories of Riddle posturing and torturing his Death Eaters were an endless source of amusement for the bonded, like a horribly overacted melodrama from the telly. The reaction to the Prophecy would be a classic.

Oops, there they went; better fade to Crawley Manor and catch the rest of the act.

"Johnson, who told you to kill those Death Eaters?"

"It wasn't me, Smythe. The idiots hit each other."

"Chief Woods is going to go spare. We were supposed to let them in and out and give them these hundred fifty simacrula to kill, not kill them."

"I'm telling you, Smythe, it wasn't me. I watched them as they went through. I saw two of them hit these nine others with AKs. It looked like ill-disciplined fire to me."

"All right, Johnson, let's write it up and you can turn in your memory with it. Maybe we'll get out of this okay."

Smythe kicked the Death Eater corpse he was looking at. "Stupid purebloods can't do anything right."

"It's the inbreeding."

Smythe nodded, totally forgetting he was a pureblood.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

Sports grounds

5 June 1996

The indentured prisoners, bonded freemen, and the Clan elves finished getting the sports fields ready for the end-of-year ball. The Duke had been working with them and he provided a ploughman's lunch. Great chap, the Duke; worked like a dog, just like they did. Strong as an ox he was, too.

This was over and above the jobs they all got either working the land he owned or in one of his enterprises somewhere. The wives weren't left out, either; plenty of work at a fair wage for all. Best thing an honest man could do for himself or his family was swearing as the Duke's man.

And they were all invited to the ball with their wives and kids. The wives had been in a tizzy all week, but it was worth it.

HPATWS

The Royal Academy

Sports Grounds

5 June 1996

5 p.m.

Harry looked out at the crowd from the podium on the bandstand.

"Welcome, one and all, to the end-of-year ball." He smiled as some in the crowd chuckled at his little rhyme.

"What a year it has been. For those of you leaving twelfth year or finishing university, I hope to see you at university or your apprenticeships and jobs come September and I wish you well in all your endeavors."

"For those of you returning next year, well, I just hope we can do as well as they've done. Let's give them all a round of applause."

The applause was deafening.

"Now, as I have stood here entirely too long, please let me introduce the Hogwarts choir and go find my lovely wife for a dance."

Some wag shouted, "Or two hundred fifty-seven."

She was saved by the choir. Or not, as the case was. Harry had seen Scarlet and later took her on the dance floor and as he danced with her he let Nym feel her.

" _Yep, but it will be a while. Early next term, I'd say. We'll watch her."_

" _Okay, Nym."_

It was a great party.

HPATWS

Lorelie was delivered of a beautiful baby girl she named Nicoletta on the twenty-third of June.

Nym was delivered of Lily and James Potter on the thirtieth of June. It was an unremarkable delivery, if you didn't count the father constantly changing between very aggressive, hyper-active, deadly, magical forms including a Nundu and a Dragon. Marcia swatting Harry the Nundu over the nose with a roll of parchment and chasing him from the bedroom he was almost filling brought Andrew to tears of laughter; the Dragon finished Andrew off, and Marcia swatted him and chased him away to get rid of the howling. The Dragon curled up in the corner and pouted; Marcia threw up her hands and let him stay.

The Death Eaters had all been scooped up and questioned and then Obliviated dozens of times. The bonded felt a little sorry for them as every time they saw them they were in worse shape from Riddle's constant torture of them.

Hestia was delivered of Jonathan and Molly Potter on the seventh of July and after that the of-age mates began delivering a week or so apart. Harry was almost never in human form.

The old European families had sworn fealty to Harry one by one as Riddle's insanity became more and more apparent.

By the week of Harry's birthday Riddle was literally foaming at the mouth and constantly making grandiose speeches and torturing the remaining Death Eaters. He couldn't figure out the Prophecy and his private rantings seemed to indicate that he thought it meant Harry would win.

The younger mates made a memory recording of his funnier rants and ran it on a continuous loop.

Harry's birthday bash on July thirty-first was the party of the year. They had it by the lake on the beach.

The main entertainment was Nym's longsuffering tolerance of Harry spun up to ten thousand RPMs and attacking anything that moved near her, Lily, James, or any of the other children or mates. She kept swatting him with her staff and saying, "Down, boy; sit, stay."

Hestia, Amelia Bones, Marie, and Chu sighed and rolled their eyes along with Nym. Harry was in fact a complete hovering dad.

Several innocent leaves and patches of grass were vaporized along with a beachball that Harry maintained had moved with intent.

Sirius was highly upset over his beachball being melted.

HPATWS

Diagon Alley

3 Aug 1996

On August third Harry was walking in Diagon Alley with Darya when they heard the pops of Apparation—lots of pops.

Harry turned and there was Riddle.

"Kneel to your Master, boy," Riddle called in his high-pitched voice.

"Riddle, didn't Wormtail do the ritual right? You sound like you don't have any balls."

"Arrrr! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry didn't even dodge. "Damn, Riddle, that was weak. Are you sure you're okay?"

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

Harry smiled as the huge, bright neon-green bolt hit him. "Better, Tom, but why do you have to yell?"

" _ARRRRARRAAGH!_ " The bolt of raw magic with the Dark twisting through it hit Harry's hand. He struggled a little, but the intent was still the same.

Nym and the mates appeared. "Harry, stop playing and kill it. It's time for the babies' nap."

Harry turned to Nym and Voldemort cast again. The large crowd that had gathered watched in horror as Harry pulled the magic to himself somehow. Next, they saw Riddle in what appeared to be a large crystal box.

"Okay, Nym, I'll come back and we'll judge him and his little monkeys later."

Tulip appeared. "Tulip will put the babies down, Mistress."

Nym nodded and gave Tulip the babies.

Nym announced, "The Court of the Duke of Magic is now in session."

Harry waved and a Petrified Riddle landed in the street.

Hermione stepped up and while Ginny and Daphne pried Riddle's mouth open she administered twelve drops of Veritaserum. Susan produced the parchment and quill.

Susan questioned him as the crowd listened. They stopped and administered Veritaserum two more times.

Riddle continued to spew.

The crowd ooohed and awed.

Lawrence Crawley and the Death Eaters were interrogated at the same time.

The other mates moved the captured Death Eaters into the street. Aurors moved in to control the crowd.

Harry sat in a chair he had conjured. Nym sat in the one he had conjured beside it. Soon it was over.

"Thomas Riddle, you have been found to be a supporter of the Dark. You will be executed if you survive the removal of the Dark Marks from the fourteen of my mates so Marked."

Harry held out his hand and the three remaining Horcruxes appeared on Riddle's chest. Another wave and Riddle was encased in a block of crystal.

"The rest of you Death Eaters will be executed now."

The crowd gasped as the mates lined the Death Eaters up and silence reigned as Harry went down the line. Hestia read the Death Warrant and Harry hit them with the Bombarda, vaporizing them, and then cast the Praedia Bellica. When the Death Eaters started screaming in terror, Nym silenced them and they continued. Adolphus Lestrange got the privilege of providing a sideshow all his own as Harry gave him to Bellatrix. She skinned him alive and then slowly burned him to ash, starting with his toes.

The Potter elves were kept busy Vanishing the rivulets of blood and sprays of gore as Harry killed hundreds.

The crowd was sickened, but they never left.

Finally, it was over.

Harry turned and faded himself to the top of Riddle's crystal prison.

"I am Harry James Potter, Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm. You are my subjects.

"I have taken over the Wizengamot, Ministry, Hogwarts, and the majority of the business concerns in the wizarding world.

"I seek to improve the education system, bring equality to both the law and your lives, and to be left in peace.

"If you have a problem bring it to the Ministry, the MLE, or, hell—send me an owl. We'll discuss your issue and I may address it."

"DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, PHYSICALLY OPPOSE ME OR THREATEN MY MATES OR CHILDREN—unless, of course, you're prepared to die." Harry smiled tightly and even got a gruff laugh or two.

"I am the same Duke who built the Royal Academy, who employs those of you not self-employed. My goal is to build a magical realm safe for my children and give them a chance to succeed. I will go to any lengths to accomplish that. Along the way, hopefully I will make it safe for your children and give them a chance to succeed too.

"New laws will be posted tomorrow. Until then, remember that your rights end where the other fellow's nose begins. Oh, and all you Slytherin out there—remember one of my mates is Narcissa Black, and another is Bellatrix Black. I am also mated to many, many Slytherin witches. I would advise you not to try to split hairs. They will tell me if you do, and I will kill you.

"I will kill this snake-like piece of garbage slowly over the rest of the night. Stay and watch if you want; it won't be pretty."

Harry faded away.

"Cor, little Harry's all grown up then, 'asn't 'e?"

Madam Malkin looked at Stan Shunpike. "Yes, Stan, I believe he has."

The wizarding press of the world had gathered during the three hours' duration of the executions and they stayed and watched as the Dark Lord Voldemort was burned over and over using his remaining Horcruxes, finally losing his life at 4 a.m. on 4 Aug 1995. There could be no question that he was dead; nothing remained of him but some ash in the hollow of the crystal block where his body had lain. But no one felt like celebrating. They did feel safer, however.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Potter and the Witches' Secret

Epilogue

Potter Castle

4 Aug 1996

Harry awoke still buried in Laura, the last of the mates to have her Mark removed. Laura opened her eyes and wriggled.

Nym watched as Harry rolled Laura under him and took her again.

Afterward, Nym hugged them to her and smiled.

Sarah entered the master suite and flopped into the bed. "Nym, are we getting up today?"

"Well, we still have to sort out those Jezebels, Sarah and the Wizengamot have to post the new legal code."

Sarah sighed.

Harry looked up from Nym's lap. "Yada yada yada. Let's go to the beach! It's Sunday, after all."

Nym looked at Harry and laughed. "All right then, Harry."

The Clan took a day off. It was a blast, and they returned at dinner time sunned and swum out.

The day turned into a week as Harry refused to do anything except love his mates and play with his children.

After a week, fully rested, the Clan returned to work.

All eighty-eight of the Jezebels, as Nym called them, ended up indentured to Harry. None were executed as no one had died due to their actions, amazingly enough. Eventually all of them asked to be enslaved. They proved to be rabidly loyal. Not a surprise, really, as the intent stones never transported them.

Sex potions, as Harry had renamed them, were in fact banned; and brewing, selling, and using them without a license, permission, and under the observation of the Duke of Magic became a capital offense.

Harry and Hedwig's fledglings had each selected an Alpha or Primary and followed them constantly, as Hedwig followed Harry.

Melinda and the other Nightmares were almost eight months into their year-long gestation, as were the Centaur mates.

HPATWS

Paris

11 August 1996

The Dark Lady Xi Shi contemplated the reported events from Britain, Europe, and Asia. This young Duke could perhaps be a worthy mate. He was a bloodthirsty young man. This bore more watching. What the hell were those idiot werewolves doing? Sure, they had apparently lost, but one of them should have reported back by now.

Harry Potter and his discovery of the witch's secret concludes here. Tune in next week for the continuing adventures of Clan Potter in Harry Potter and the Dark Lady.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Prologue

The Royal Academy

Sunday

1 Sept 1996

14:00

The Portkeys landed the boarding students in their commons and they set about settling in.

At Hogwarts the students landed in their common rooms.

Fred was sunk in a black depression; Angelina had graduated and moved on to the Royal Academy. They were bonded, sure, but he was here at Hogwarts and she was there. Life sucked.

"Buck up, Fred, it's only till NEWTs."

"Easy for you to say, George. Alicia's still here."

Neville walked up just then. "Fred, you do know bonded couples share quarters, don't you?"

"WHAT? Why didn't they tell us that?"

"It's in the manual, Fred. If you and Angelina had surfaced for air this summer you would have found it," Alicia told him.

Fred blushed. He and Angelina had spent most of the summer making love. They barely surfaced at meal times.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

1 Sept 1996

Sunday

14:14

Angelina was sitting on a bench in the university freshmen commons with tears streaking her face.

"Angelina, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Katie, it's just that I miss Fred."

Katie had taken her hand and could feel her aching need. "Angelina, where is Fred?"

"At Hogwarts, Katie. He still has a year left."

"You silly bint, didn't you two read the manual? Bonded students are quartered together in the senior students' quarters. He's supposed to be here with you. He can use the transport arms to move back and forth."

Angelina suddenly beamed beatifically.

Katie shook her head and laughed. "Go find your quarters, you silly cow. I'll have Marie send Fred."

Angelina, still beaming, scampered off.

"Marie?"

"I heard, Katie. I'll send the other one."

HPATDL

Potter Castle

1 Sept 1996

Sunday

14:30

Dumbledore sat silently as Harry, Nym, and Sarah discussed him with the Queen. Harry looked like a barbarian prince; he sat with Nym on one side and Sarah on the other. At their feet sat Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, and Allison. Gabrielle, Beatrice, and Eugenie were at school. The nanny elves were arrayed around the sitting room with the babies—so many babies. And the room was full of the Court of St James.

"Harry, what do you want to do with him?"

"Elizabeth, I'm the wrong one to ask. He tried to kill Amelia; that's why we asked you to judge him."

"Grrrrr."

"Hahaha! Welcome to my world, ma'am."

"Hush, you cheeky wretch."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are guilty of your crimes but you were not in your right mind. It is our judgment that you be confined in the restrictors for the rest of your life. You will resume your job as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts and teach Theoretical Alchemy at the Masters level at the Royal Academy, and your wages will go to pay for your confinement and provide restitution to the victims of your crimes. You will be incarcerated in the High Security Ward of St Mungo's unless you are teaching a class or attending a staff meeting."

Albus nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Ma'am, is it possible to terminate the draw on His Grace's magic that is supporting me?"

"Harry?"

"We could, Elizabeth, but it's negligible. Hermione says it's less than a magical erg, whatever that really is, an hour when he's in a totally magic-free environment, and at Hogwarts or St Mungo's the ambient or waste magic supplies it all. He isn't even drawing on us. That's the way Hestia crafted the Rune set."

"No, Professor, you will pay the reparations. You will not shuffle off this mortal coil, leaving your trail of damage acknowledged but unrepaired."

The Aurors who had transported Dumbledore to Potter Castle under Alastor's supervision moved up and took him away, transporting him to Hogwarts. They would never be more than twenty feet from him, as instructed by Chief Woods.

HPATDL

Paris, France

Magical District

1 Sept 1996

Sunday

21:00

Xi Shi sat her throne unhappily. "You displease me, Monsignor."

Cardinal Claude Lestrange dropped his eyes. "Madam, I am sorry. The Church will not come out against the Duke."

"So, your Pope will deny me my place? My mate? And in the process condone his whoring? I am found, Monsignor. I will have him."

"Madam, he is the Realm; all of Europe and European Russia must answer his call. You will be but one of his mates. His marriages are sanctified in the old tradition by both Pope and Patriarch."

"You mistake me for some common harlot! I will not be one of many."

"Madam, you must not attempt any harm toward the Duke or Duchesses. Their union is sanctioned by the Realm and the Church."

"Crucio!"

The Cardinal's screams rang through the night.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 1

The Royal Academy

Sunday

1 Sept 1996

18:00

Harry sat at the head table looking at the screen as the students and their parents or guardians filtered into the Commons and the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

In the grade school Commons the students sat with their parents. Most of the other parents were present in the other Commons also, as the opening feast was open to all parents or guardians, and no one was willing to pass up the Duke's hospitality. The screen was divided into eighteen segments, each showing a Commons or the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Chu stood and moved to the podium. "Welcome back." She paused as the cheering and clapping died down. "It's my pleasure to introduce your Patron, the Duke of Magic, Harry Potter."

Harry stood to the cheers and moved to the podium. "Well, here we are again—and for those of you who are new students, here we are for the first time. I wish you a good year and good fortune. Now, I—"

Alicia stood. "Question time, Your Grace."

Harry growled.

The second term last year had been traumatic, between finding classes and splitting up groups and new groups forming, not to mention the OWLs and placement test for the fifth years, NEWTs and University placement test for the seventh years, the Uni fourth years' grad school acceptance test, and the third year grad school students Masters test.

And then the summer—well, there wasn't exactly a word for that. The Dark-aligned would have called it murderous. Nobody called it happy; more comfortable after August, but still not exactly the happiest of summers.

Alicia tapped her foot. "Yes, yes, big scary Duke of Magic. Now why did you pick the third of August to eliminate Riddle?"

"Alicia, don't be rude to Harry."

"Yes, Nym."

"Harry, answer the question so we can eat."

"Yes, dear."

General laughter sounded. "I actually didn't pick that day, Alicia. I was walking down the Alley minding my own business when the idiot Apparated almost on top of me, started making demands to be worshipped, and hurling curses."

Harry looked around. "Any other questions or can we eat now?"

Millicent Bulstrode stood. "Your Grace, are there any other threats we should be aware of?"

Harry smiled sadly. "There are, unfortunately, always bad people in the world, Millicent. Nothing specific has come to the Division's attention; however, it's never a good idea to let one's guard down completely."

Harry looked around again. "No more? Okay, same procedure as last year: review the books and Head Students consult each other. One question per House at dinner, no repeats. Your Heads of House will meet with you at 19:30 to issue schedules and to advise you. Now let's eat."

A feast materialized before them.

HPATDL

In the Grade One Commons Shirley McNoughton looked at her daughter. "Alice, don't you take after that Alicia girl, treating the Duke so familiar. It's not right."

Ginny looked down the table. "Mrs. McNoughton, Duchess Nymphadora handled it. Alicia is a friend of ours and a vassal; she's been at school with Harry through his fifth year and is a Quidditch teammate of his."

"Children, you must never be afraid to speak to the Duke. He values what little time he is able to spend with you and he values your opinions. I would appreciate you being courteous to my husband, however, as Mrs. McNoughton pointed out."

James Neil nodded. "I thought you might be one of the bonded, Your Grace. See, Lester? It will be fine—your teacher is the Duke's wife. They've been telling each other horrible things about the Duke, Missus—errrh, Your Grace, after the thing with Riddle and the Death Eaters, and then all those stories about how he changes into monsters."

Ginny laughed. "Well, Lester, as you can see, he's not so much of a monster; and, well, he had to do what he did to Riddle and the Death Eaters."

Alice asked, "Your Grace, is it true, though? Can he change into a monster?"

"What's a monster, Alice?"

"Errrh, a giant, scary, deadly creature, Your Grace."

Ginny stood and backed away from the table a bit and shifted to her Warg. She walked to the cringing Alice with her blazing eyes and her claws clicking on the crystal floor and gave her a great lick. Alice giggled and Ginny shifted back and retook her seat. "The Duke and the fully bonded can shift forms at will. We can assume forms that are capable of great destruction. We are still us, however. One of the things the Duke insists on is tolerance; you must base your opinions on the actions of the sentient, not its appearance."

Labrys smiled broadly and looked at his son, displaying a huge mouthful of his pointed Goblin teeth. "Sagaris, that means you too."

"Yes, Father."

Susan Compton turned from the Goblins and looked at Ginny. She had watched as Ginny changed and seen her eyes go a warm brown from their bright green. "Your Grace, if you don't mind, what exactly is your position in the bond?"

" _Well?"_

" _Same as last year, Gin._ _They'll_ _take the oath or be Obliviated, so go ahead."_

" _Love you, Harry."_

" _Love you too, baby."_

"I am one of seven Primary wives, Mrs. Compton."

"But you're so young and beautiful, dear—errrh, Your Grace—surely you would seek to be an Alpha in a normal bond."

Ginny beamed at her. "Thank you, Susan, but what's normal?"

Susan blushed. "Forgive me, Your Grace?"

"Bah, it's fine. We still don't understand it all ourselves."

The other women at the table chuckled.

Ginny continued, "I've known His Grace longer than most of the bonded. He was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts. As you children will learn in second year, that really doesn't matter, though. Magical bondings are not controlled by age or exposure but by compatibility of magic. I am very, very closely matched to His Grace. He was not taught to suppress his magic's mate-seeking, as you young gentlemen will be, and that plus our mutually very high power levels led to us bond very early."

Susan shook her head. "So all of the reports in the paper are true, then."

"Well, I don't know about all of them first-hand, Susan, but our mate Rita is very conscientious about fact checking at the _Prophet_. Odd Lovegood, our mate Luna's father, is also very conscientious at the _Quibbler_."

Meredith Regent asked, "Why don't you suppress these reports? I mean, obviously the Clan has control of the media in this country. And some of the things people say in those letters to the editors…well, it's just wrong."

Ginny laughed. "We own the papers and the WWN. We don't let the reporters get carried away and invade our privacy, but we don't fear anyone knowing who we're bonded to. First of all they couldn't stand against one of us, much less His Grace, and second, if we didn't let the papers report it Harry would be shouting it from the rooftops." She blushed very prettily. "As for the letters, well, there's not much to be done. People will have their opinions and Harry insists on truth."

The women smiled at her. It was good to see a woman with a powerful, proud husband. It humanized this Duke who was fast becoming mythical.

Jimmy Johnston raised his hand. Ginny smiled at him and nodded. He asked, "Your Grace, do we have to take all of the classes?"

Ginny chuckled. "I know it seems like a lot but you'll get used to it, Jimmy. Also, the magic classes are introductory classes. Your mum will be happy, though, as we've found that young people can normally perform the household charms at your age. Be glad you aren't in fifth grade—you'd be studying for your placement test, both magical and Mundane, at the end of the year."

"Cleaning charms? Oh no!"

Laughter followed as Camille Johnston gently cuffed her son on the shoulder.

Edward Bell asked, "What about Quidditch, Your Grace?"

Ginny smiled again. "Eddie, I know Katie has talked to you. Yes, Quidditch will be available, as well as football, cricket, equestrian sports, and many other sports. We'll post the sign-up sheets tomorrow after the Sorting. Any of the parents wishing to assist with these sports will be welcome."

The children were soon talking amongst themselves. Meredith looked at Ginny. "So, Your Grace, how many?"

"One hundred twenty-two daughters and a hundred twenty-two sons." Ginny didn't see the need to mention the nine owls, twenty-two Nightmare foals, forty-three centaur foals, or any of the Goblin, Veela, or human breeding-rights offspring either already born or on the way.

Meredith's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Susan Compton laughed. "I bet that's fun at dinner time."

Ginny nodded. "Thank Morgana for the nanny elves."

HPATDL

The mates all had basically the same experience as they met their classes and their students' parents. Harry had been very firm in asking the parents or guardians to attend the opening feast with their students.

Harry closed the feast at 19:15 and circulated among the Commons with Nym.

At ten after the Heads had briefed, the new students and parents had been sworn, the day students had gone home, and the schools were buttoned up for the night. Harry faded the mates away to the master suite and bed.

HPATDL

Hogwarts

Gryffindor

Common Room

Sunday

1 Sept 1996

21:45

Neville watched as an exasperated Lavender stormed off.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Ron?"

"Our rooms, Neville."

Neville's brain stalled out. Ron was so complicated sometimes that it actually hurt his head. "Okay, mate, a little more, please."

"Well, we have rooms to ourselves so I have to live with Lavender all year."

"Ron, you're bonded. Didn't you just spend the whole break living with her at either her house, yours, or Potter Castle?"

"Well, yeah, but everyone knew we were bonded. Now it just seems like we're advertising the fact that we're having sex."

Neville blanched. "If you said that to Lavender I suspect you won't have to worry about it ever again."

Ron started and then leapt to his feet. He had finally understood how stupid and truly insulting his objection sounded. He flew up the stairs to the room he and Lavender had been given.

Romilda, who had been shocked into silence by the whole idiotic conversation, looked Neville in his eyes from her position in his lap. "Thank you, Nev."

Neville blushed a little. "For what, Romi?"

"For not being Ron-like. Now let's go to bed."

Neville blushed a lot and followed Romilda to their assigned room with a goofy grin.

Alicia waited until she and George were in their room. "What the hell is wrong with Ron?"

"How am I to know, Alicia? I think he just doesn't think his way through things."

Alicia snorted. "Lav's going to kill him. Hey, did you notice that there are very few boys in Myrddin?"

George nodded. "Be careful about that name, baby. Yes, I did notice. I also noticed they're mostly all in the lower years. The uppers are almost all female."

"Want to bet how many are found?" Alicia gave him the waggling eyebrows.

"Just go ahead and tell me what you want, Alicia. I'm not going to wait to lose that bet."

Soon much giggling could be heard from just outside their door.

HPATDL

Hogwarts

Ducal (Myrddin) Common Room

Sunday

1 Sept 1996

21:50

Demelza Robins rolled her eyes. As seventh year Prefect she was responsible for these beings, but they were busily trying to drive her insane.

She had been re-Sorted into the Ducal House last year and she had simply nodded. There was no question she was truly found, as were most of these older girls, but she wanted to wait until she got out of school to join the bond.

The 211 males that had been sorted into the House were completely overwhelmed by the 489 females, most of whom had come from hedge academies and the continental portions of the Realm. Her seventh year male Hogwarts Prefect compatriot Henri Van Der Hoot took it all in stride, much as Harry seemed to. He simply chuckled at the obviously found girls' eccentricities and moved about his business. Of course, it might have helped that he was a vassal, as were all the males in the House.

The 211 males in the house did seem to decrease the drive on Harry, though; at least among the younger girls they cut a wide swath. Could the Hat be sorting them based on compatibility of magic? Were the males' magic comparable to Harry's? So compatible that they found the same witches? Hmm, she would have to talk to Hermione and Susan.

8


	42. Chapter 42

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 2

Xi Shi's Hold

Kunming, China

Wednesday

11 Sept 1996

12:17

Xi Shi was still furious. The Werewolves of Asia had ceased to exist as a body. Admittedly they had been stupid to attack one of the Duke's pregnant Alphas, but he hadn't had to take her most effective force. He would have to be punished for that.

The twenty-seventh was another full moon and he was sure to run the pack. Her Dragons would take care of some of his pack and then she would capture them and have the Alphas raped. They were surely delivered by now. She had to establish her dominance of these lesser females. Now she just had to find out where he would run.

These reports of his dalliances with beasts were interesting, possibly a way in; yes, perhaps a way to turn the public.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Wednesday

11 Sept 1996

04:17

Luna sat up, her eyes completely white. She sat shaking until Irina put her arm around her. "Luna? What is it?"

Luna was crying now and the bond snapped awake and went defensive. Harry dove into her mind, and as he gently held and caressed her there he reviewed her vision of XI Shi, the Dark Lady, planning to ambush the clan pack on the twenty-seventh. Uh-oh, that rape-the-Alphas thing was sure to get somebody killed.

He groaned and lay back. The mates, having seen the vision, were steaming. There was a vast silence which Harry knew didn't bode well for this Xi Shi.

Chu was hissing in Chinese and it sounded all bad. That impression was confirmed by Cho covering her mouth and blushing furiously.

Luna had settled back down in Irina's arms.

Chu finally managed some English. "Bitch, kill Commie bitch, slut, whore, dog."

Nym tackled her and kissed her intelligent again. "I love you too, Chu."

"Okay, ladies, what do we want to do about this one?"

"Harry, let me talk to the Chinese government. I think we can send them some mines."

"Okay, Amanda, fine but what about the Dark Lady?"

"I think we should work on a Dragon transformation, Harry. I'll talk to Dana."

"Fine, Ginny, but every time I change I end up breeding somebody."

"We'll go with you, Harry. We'll just have to have you do it first and then we can change, so if—well, if the usual happens, we'll be there."

Harry was grumbling when Jasmine rolled onto him. "Quit whinging, Harry. We know you like it. And it won't interfere that much; there are very few Dragons in the world. If they have to have rights, you'd probably only have to breed one a week for a year or so. Now love me."

Harry and Jasmine dissolved into a writhing pile that drew in the others near them.

HPATDL

The Royal

Freshmen Bonded Couples' dorms

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

04:30

"Fred, wake up."

"'n a minute, Mum."

Angelina smirked evilly; call _her_ Mum, would he? She eased her head down, taking him in her mouth, and then pulled her head up. In her best imitation of Molly she said, "Get up, dear, and you can put this where we'll both enjoy it."

She took him back in her mouth and slid down him, humming.

Fred's eyes snapped open in terror and he jerked his head up and met Angelina's smiling eyes. The only thing that kept him hard was her skill and ability to read him in their bond. Angelina secretly very much enjoyed his going semi-flaccid before she just barely caught him and, using all her skill, brought him back very, very hard.

"Angelina, please never do that again."

She pulled her mouth off him and crawled up his body. "Do what, Fred? You didn't enjoy it?"

"No—errh, yes—errh, you know what I mean."

Angelina laughed at her flustered bonded and kissed him. She sank back onto him and winked at him. "Don't ever get me confused with your mum, Fred."

Fred nodded and shook his head alternately. Angelina laughed and they finished their morning private exercises.

HPATDL

Hogwarts

Slytherin Dorms

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

05:00

"Are you kidding? It's five in the morning!"

Millicent slapped the whining first year on her pampered, pureblood, duvet-covered bum, "Off your asses, ickle firsties. If you're going to have all that ambition and drive, you're going to have the bodies to go with it. Can't let the Gryffs or Wargs beat us, now, can we?"

The House grumbled its way awake and dressed for PT. They made it to the Quidditch pitch and took their place with the other Houses.

From the front on the podium, Alicia Spinnet—it was Gryffindor's week to lead—led the exercises as the Prefects went round "helping" those in their Houses who needed it.

The PT program that had been instituted in the schools to satisfy a Mundane requirement had actually made the students more energized and better learners. The older years had come to enjoy it—well, they would again once they got over the holidays. Besides, as soon as you made a team you had practise unless it was your House's turn to lead. Besides, it was kind of fun to be a mindless robot while you fully woke up to the tune of the daily dozen and a little jog; well, after all you worked off all Mum's puddings, maybe.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sports Grounds

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

05:30

The undergrads and grad students watched in awe as Clan Potter did PT.

Harry had installed a set of free weights outdoors and in any kind of decent weather the mates could be found at 5:30 doing their stretches in the beach volleyball court's sand and then working out before their runs.

It never failed to draw a crowd of hypnotized unbonded students. After that incident in late May of last year the students were all briefed about the no-touching policy first thing, even though no briefing was necessary as the story was now legend, and the witch and wizard had healed nicely. Parvati still blushed in embarrassment when she thought about it. Amelia Fastida just laughed; Parvati had only drained a pint or so, and it had hardly left a scar on the girl.

The cumulative effect on the wizards and witches was that one hundred percent of the graduate and undergrad students did PT as well, even though they were not required to. The Duke and the Duchesses were simply too much competition, too amazing to look at, and too fun to be around not to do your very best.

Jillian Frenk and William Crissum did PT with their peers; they still didn't know why they had lost their minds and grabbed Parvati (William) and Amelia Fastida (Jillian). Jillian didn't even like witches that way. The aftermath had been a blur of pain and fear for a few seconds and then submission. An overnight in the hospital and a couple of doses of Skelegrow and one blood-replenishing potion and they were back in class. They both still apologized first thing to every mate they met. The mates felt it was getting annoying, really.

The plunge into that near-frozen section of the lake after the run, though, was only for the truly enamored.

HPATDL

The Royal

Eleventh Year Commons

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

07:30

Harry escorted Nym into the Commons and they found a seat at the instructors' table. Hedwig faded in, landed on Harry's shoulder, and held out her leg imperiously. " _Dana, Nym_."

Nym removed the note and Harry gave Hedwig a cuddle and a rasher of bacon.

" _Harry, you shouldn't give Hedwig bacon. The salt_ _isn't_ _good for her."_

"' _Mione, hush. My bacon. You eat tree meat."_

" _Hedwig, it's fruit. You know this—stop acting."_

" _My bacon."_

" _You're_ _impossible when you act like this."_

The bonded chuckled as the everlasting bacon argument proceeded.

Harry sighed.

"Dana says she knows just the Dragon, Harry, and you should pop down and see her. Oh, and bring a cow."

"Errrh, her the Dragon, or her Dana, Nym?"

"Well, Dana, of course. I think. Oh, just go see Dana and Charlie, Harry."

"After breakfast, Nym."

"I'll go with Harry. Alastor can cover for me."

"I want to do some planning about the new threat with the staff soon, Nym."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Public, Harry."

"Oops."

Too late Harry turned from Nym and looked out over the eleventh year Commons. It was a veritable sea of flatware in suspended animation. Well, no question what would be covered at question time this evening.

Harry growled and pushed the button in front of his place. A single gong shimmered over both schools and the displays in all the Commons changed to display the head table Harry was sitting at. "In order to keep from wasting what have been up until now well thought out questions at question time, I will pass along some information.

"Last night—early this morning, really—we uncovered the existence of a Dark Lady in China named Xi Shi. She has, errrh, designs on us for as yet unknown purposes."

A Ducal House witch at Hogwarts said, "Oh, hell no, no cutting line."

Nym beamed at her. "Take five points for your House, Roberta."

Harry sighed and continued. "My mates have expressed exactly Roberta's opinion and so we are currently studying the issue."

"Just pop her in here, Harry, and give us five minutes. We'll put her in her correct place in line."

"I had hoped to do something about it without throwing her to the Wargs, as it were, Demelza."

Low growls were heard rumbling through the schools. The Ducal House had adopted the Warg as its heraldic animal and they wore the wolf's head with the burning red eyes proudly.

"We're still in the planning stages and gathering information. So far the Dark Lady has remained in China, so we're not too worried yet. We'll let you know what we can, _when_ we can, so please don't waste either question time or your class time on the issue."

Harry pressed the button again and the monitors snapped back to their rotating display of Commons and the Great Hall. The conversation started at a dull roar. Harry hoped they'd settle by class time.

The Chinese expat or descent Professors were much in demand during breaks and after class.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 3

International Dragon Preserve

Chief Keeper's Lodge

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

09:45

"Your Grace, Dana Weasley has informed us you might stop by. I am Constantine Herch, Chief Keeper."

"Chief Herch, my Alpha, Her Grace Nymphadora."

Nym shot Harry an eyebrow. "Nym is fine, Chief Herch."

"I believe I will go with Your Grace, Your Grace. We so seldom have visitors of your status. What can I do for you?"

"The Duke needs to touch a very powerful Dragon, Chief Herch. It seems there is a Dark Lady in the Far East who might be planning to use them against us."

"Forgive me, Duchess, but I don't understand how touching one of our Dragons would help."

"Not to be rude, Chief, but until you see it you won't understand it—and you might not then."

The Chief nodded and escorted Harry and Nym to the preserve proper.

Inside the preserve Dana and Charlie met them and after some polite conversation and warm greetings they led Harry and Nym to a pen.

"Harry, you know Frieda." Charlie nodded at the immense Hungarian Horntail.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you met her in the Triwizard tournament."

Harry swallowed nervously. "Uh, Charlie, this might not be a good idea. We—errrh—didn't exactly hit it off."

Charlie laughed. "She knew it wasn't her egg, Harry. She was just testing you."

Harry blinked at him stupidly as Dana nodded encouragingly and pushed him into the pen with the immense Alpha female Dragon; Dana chuckled as she slammed the gate behind him.

Harry approached Frieda, holding his hands out in front of him. "Hello, Frieda, remember me?"

Frieda looked at him and hissed; she didn't sound happy.

"I just need to touch you for a minute or two, Frieda."

Hisssss…ssss…ssss...

Harry stopped and looked in the Dragon's eyes. He suddenly knew she was laughing at him. He walked straight up to her and laid a hand on each side of her huge head.

Nym was near panic, despite Harry's sudden calm in the bond. Then she heard Frieda in the bond, laughing.

"Harry, why is Frieda laughing?"

"'Cause she's a big joker. She just scares people for fun, Nym."

" _Yep, I learned a couple of thousand summers ago that the little bit of meat on you isn't worth the trouble. Kill one and more just keep coming."_

" _Frieda, why can we hear you?"_

" _Magic?_ _I'm_ _not really sure, Nymphadora. We—that is, Dragons—communicate in this manner but we don't have to touch to do it."_

Harry had worked his fingers up under Frieda's cheek scales and was softly scratching her warm hide.

" _Mmmmmm...I may keep you, though, Harry. That's the perfect spot."_

Nym turned her head to hide her smile. How did he do it?

" _Before you get too distracted with my mate, Frieda, we need your help."_

" _Just let me borrow him for a while, Nym. I haven't been able to scratch there for a thousand summers. Mmmmmmhhhhhhhmmm... a little lower, Harry...uuuuhhhhuuuhhh."_

Harry followed Frieda's head to the ground, still scratching gently.

Dana was stunned and then she, Charlie, and Chief Herch blushed ferociously at the noises the dragon was making.

When Frieda rolled over on her side they turned their backs.

" _Frieda, what the hell is so funny?"_

" _Your kind, Nym. I make a few grateful noises and they get all embarrassed. Nym, you really have to loan me Harry, though. I have some other places that need a good scratch, hehehe."_

" _Ladies,_ _I'm_ _right here."_

" _Yes, you so are! Work on_ _my_ _neck behind_ _my_ _head, Harry."_

Harry straddled Frieda's neck and worked his hands under the heavy scales.

" _Hey, wait a minute."_

Nym and Frieda chuckled.

" _You've_ _done very well, Nym, so young and so powerful. So very well trained, too."_

" _Well, I can't take the credit. He was this way_ _when I got him_ _."_

" _Don't be so modest, Nym. You and your mates balance him; you make all of this possible."_

Suddenly Frieda shuddered as Harry turned his thanks and a mental caress on her. She gave a tearing groan reminiscent of Melinda.

Harry looked up at Nym, wide-eyed, and Nym giggled.

Smoke wafted from Frieda's nose.

The shocked bonded, who had been listening and feeling, froze for a moment.

" _You all right, Frieda?"_

" _Mmmmhhhhmmm."_

Harry looked at Nym and chuckled.

Nym shot him an eyebrow. "How do you do it, Harry?"

"I don't know, Nym. It just felt like Frieda needed a rub."

"So do you think you can change, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment and suddenly, with a whoosh of displaced air, there was a huge black Dragon with green eyes.

"HISSSS…SSSS…SSSS..."

Another whoosh and a red-faced Harry stood there; a third whoosh and an even bigger black Dragon with green eyes stretched his wings and looked over his shoulder at them.

" _Nym, he changed to a female Dragon first."_

" _He does it all the time, Frieda."_

Nym touched Frieda's neck as Harry had, under the scales, and Frieda read the memories of the bonded.

Dana, Charlie, and Chief Herch looked back at the hissing Frieda from their study of the enormous new male Dragon charging around the preserve.

" _Do you think_ _he'll_ _try to—oh, never mind. Ouch."_

Frieda winced as Harry built up speed and leapt into the air, spreading his wings, and then piled into the ground.

Harry righted himself and shook his head.

" _I_ _'d_ _better go catch him, Nym. He has to use magic; our wings alone can't support us. Hop on."_

Frieda lowered her neck and Nym straddled it. Charlie and Dana yelled something but Frieda had already leapt away, chasing Harry.

" _Harry, stop—let Frieda teach you._ "

" _I can get it Nym."_

Harry tried again and almost made it, flapping furiously, then he augured in from about twenty feet. The ground shook. He lay panting.

Nym and Frieda landed, laughing, and Nym leapt off Frieda and hugged Harry's huge head.

" _It's not funny, Nym. That hurt."_

" _I know, baby, I felt it. Let Frieda teach you."_

Nym backed up and Frieda began working with Harry as Dana and Charlie Apparated next to Nym.

"Nym, that's Harry, right?"

"Yes, Dana."

"What did he do to Frieda? We normally only hear those noises at night."

Nym blushed.

Charlie chuckled. "Hey, Nym, you'd better tell him to stay on the ground, if—ah, too late."

As they watched, Harry and Frieda took to the air. And from all over the preserve, Dragons rose with them.

A complicated aerial ballet ensued and then suddenly a large Dragon flamed Harry. Harry dove on him, grabbed him in his talons, and drove him into the ground. The observers felt the ground shake from where they were. Harry roared his triumph and shot a gout of blue-green flame in a hundred-foot arch. The ground shook again.

Harry leapt into the air and he and Frieda circled higher and higher.

"Uh-oh."

"What's 'uh-oh', Dana?"

"That's mating behavior, Nym. Dragons breed in the air."

Nym shook her head while she laughed. " _Frieda, you said_ borrow _, not breed. There is a difference."_

" _Oops?"_

" _We're_ _going to have a long conversation when you bring Harry back, Frieda."_

" _Yes, Mistress. Now if_ _you'll_ _excuse me?"_

"Errrh...Nym, I don't see what's so funny."

Nym eyed Charlie. "I know, Charlie, I already felt her. And she already asked, kind of."

Nym suddenly sat down. "They're on the way down."

She lay back on the ground and closed her eyes. She spread her arms and gripped the ground. The fall was dizzying until Harry completely oriented on Frieda. The mating was quick, but the dominance fight was foreplay and the flight up was all the prep they needed.

The mated pair's shattering roars reached the ground a moment before Harry lowered the panting Frieda to the ground and a moment after the brilliant flash. He landed beside her and rubbed his head along her body. Frieda purred.

All the humans except Nym stood frozen, blushing. Nym ran to Frieda and hugged her huge head.

Explaining Frieda's move to Godric's Hollow almost exhausted Harry's patience. He finally pulled the 'I'm the Duke and what I say goes' card and changed. Nym mounted his neck and she, Harry, and Frieda simply left.

Chief Herch stood flabbergasted for a moment. "I'll report him for stealing a Dragon."

Charlie scratched his head as Dana looked up from checking the Welsh Green Harry had dominated. "Uhhh, Chief, who exactly are you going to report him to?"

"Why, the Ministry, of course."

Charlie just nodded. "Whatever you think is right, Chief, but—uh—he kind of _is_ the Ministry."

Dana was hiding her smile behind her hand.

"How's Clyde, Dana?"

"Fine, Chief—unconscious, nothing broken, his pride a little dented maybe, but he'll be okay."

"Hmph."

"What kind of Dragon was Harry, Charlie?"

"I don't know. Let's go do the taxonomy, Dana."

They walked back toward the Keeper's lodge in animated conversation, with the Chief trailing them grumbling.

HPATDL

Godric's Hollow

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

11:45

Harry swept down from the rarefied atmosphere at what, for a military aircraft, would be considered super-cruise, supersonic cruising speed. He and Frieda had gone hypersonic over Lake Balaton and accelerated all the way to the North Sea.

There had been a couple of dicey moments until Harry cast a windshield in front of Nym and she cast Bubble-Head, sticking, and warming charms on herself. They had all enjoyed the flight immensely, but Harry was tiring. He was, after all, huge, and it was his first Dragon flight.

The pair of Dragons had been gliding since they crossed the North Sea coast and now circled high above the Hollow, killing their velocity and observing.

It was amazing what the Dragon senses were bringing to Harry. The visual acuity was better than any raptors. From what Harry thought was 45,000 feet he could see sentients moving about the Royal Academy commons and small wedges through the glass roofs. They lazily circled downward while losing speed and landed on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry lowered his neck, allowing Nym to dismount, while the students who had been outside for flying lessons or COMC came running with their professors pelting after them, and Veela and Goblin formations came pouring out of the Royal Academy.

Harry changed and hugged Frieda's head, only to find himself with his arms full of a dusky-skinned, black-haired, black-eyed beauty.

"So that's how you did that, Harry. What you see in these bodies I don't know, though. Amarydian, it's freezing!"

Nym flicked her wrist and Frieda's spectacularly well muscled and beautifully cushioned form was covered in a very nice pair of woolly socks, hip-hugger pants and boots, jeans and jumper under a Regimental tartan robe. The support charm gripped her firmly but gently.

"Thanks, Nym, that's much better. What is this cloth on my...errrh...bottom? And whatever that thing holding my…breast—yes, breast...is very nice."

Nym was saved from answering as the crowd arrived, children first.

Harry looked them over. "Don't you kids know not to run to danger?"

Rose Zeller, Hogwarts Hufflepuff second form, looked at Harry. "We thought Duchess Nym was in trouble, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And what would you do against two Dragons, Rose?"

Rose, looking every inch the determined Hufflepuff, returned, "Something, Harry."

Harry gave up and hugged her. "Listen, folks, sometimes the best thing you can do is withdraw and figure out a plan. I appreciate your thoughts and actions, though, and a point for each of you. Next time, if your actions are more organized and effective it will be five points. Now back to classes, if you please, and maybe there will be a surprise in COMC in the next few weeks."

"Good with hatchlings too, Nym. You have done very well."

"Thank you, Frieda. How did you manage that change to human?"

"I felt the way Harry did it, Nym, so I did it the same way."

"That's how he does magic, too."

"Maybe he was a Dragon that was changed to a human for this turn of the skies."

Nym blinked as Frieda chuckled.

Emmeline, Hermione, and the 'Claws launched into a frenzy of speculation, plundering Frieda's vast, ancient mind.

Nym chuckled as Frieda spluttered, " _Hey, that's_ my _mind_."

"Ours now, Frieda, you brilliant lovely."

Harry laughed as Frieda grumbled but preened at Hermione's possessive appreciation and mental petting. He offered his arm. "Lunch, ladies?"

" _Erm, Harry, get someone to take care of Rose."_

" _I have her Nym. We were finishing class anyway."_

" _Thank you, Iona."_

Harry led the alternately preening and grumbling Frieda into the fifth year common on his left arm and Nym on his right.

The story had already made the rounds of the school and the room was buzzing, as were all the commons and the Great Hall. The mates were coming to grips with the shape-changing Dragon they had mated as she came to terms with them.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sixth Year Common

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

12:10

 _POP!_

"Bloody he—"

 _POP!_

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will keep a civil tongue in your head and your mind out of the gutter or you'll regret it."

The entire common had stopped and turned toward the most fractious bonded couple in Christendom, Ron and Lavender Weasley.

"Blo—imey!" Ron had just barely saved himself from another smack in the back of the head. "Lav, please don't hit so hard."

"I can't believe you, Ron. You're still jealous of him over everything."

A low growl began in the students near the couple, and a couple of Warg girls stared at Ron with blood in their eye.

You could call the Ducal House girls Warg bitches and they would smile, bare their teeth at you, and fervently say, "Morgana, I hope so!" Even the Centaurs. But threaten a bond and let them hear of it and you stood a good chance of a beating in some secluded stairwell. Threaten the Duke and his bonded and you just might disappear. It hadn't happened yet, but there was talk.

"I can't help it, Lav. I _am_ getting better, though."

"You'd better do it faster, Ronald." Lavender deliberately redid her top buttons and Ron winced. It was a kind of code between them. The happier Lavender was with Ron, the more of her robe's buttons were undone starting with the top ones. It was fodder for a running pool supervised by the Goblin students, and the official check time was at dinner.

Jimmy Riley groaned. He had been doing well; he'd bet on five today and Lav had been at three. She normally relaxed in the afternoon and just gave away two buttons by dinner as long as Ron wasn't being a complete prat, and this year he had been way better up until now.

"Ron, I love you like a brother, but you're killing me, mate. Ever since last year you've been better and better about the Duke, but now—what the hell is it?"

Jimmy and Ron had met last year. Ron had been sent over to the Royal Academy and Jimmy had just missed Hogwarts. Lavender had made Hogwarts and so Ron was staying in bonded's quarters in Gryffindor tower, with Lavender pounding him through his assignments every night. Being bonded actually very much agreed with them both and they wanted to be secure in their futures so they could get on with their lives together.

They worked hard at their studies and Lavender was rising in class rank. Ron was near the top of his year at the Royal Academy.

Ron had matured a lot over the summer and hardly ever fought Lavender's efforts more than the pro forma objection easily overcome with a loosened blouse button. They spent a lot of time with Ron's Royal Academy group as Lavender's friends and roommates from Hogwarts had mostly been bonded to Harry or were pursuing their own intent or full bonds.

Away from Harry, under Lavender's sometimes gentle but always firm care and into the more practical track of magic, Ron had bloomed. His soaring confidence was leading him rapidly into both a shot at the Royal Academy Gryffindor Quidditch Captaincy, perhaps a professional tryout, and the Auror Academy section of the Royal Academy University. He was a dab hand at Defense and his ability to think strategically served him well, as did his new need to please Lavender.

Unfortunately for all he was still Ron and still the youngest of six brothers from what had been a poor family. It got the best of him sometimes around Harry.

"If I knew, Jimmy, I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch so much."

Lavender nodded firmly as Jimmy winced. The Wargs grinned at Ron.

Makhaira laughed and Ron looked at the female Gryffindor Goblin. "What, Makhaira?"

"I was just thinking if you want to try your luck I'm sure the Dragon Duchess has some friends."

Ron blanched a bright white and the table broke up laughing.

Kathleen Conrad, one of the group's Warg pair, looked at her group. "Class in fifteen minutes. Eat up and let's go."

HPATDL

Flashback

Spring Semester

Royal Academy of Magic

1996

It had been a trying second semester at the start of last term. Old friends were left behind and new people had been introduced to the cliques from Hogwarts and all the other supposedly top schools. The students from the "hedge academies" had suffered through the same thing. The groups had reformed quickly, though, and it was interesting to see how they contained members from all five Houses generally.

The Ducal House students, always in pairs, were generally the nuclei and leaders of the groups. The Ravenclaws were, as always, the brains of the groups, Slytherins the planners, Hufflepuffs the muscle, and Gryffindors the exuberant shock troops.

The students had discovered they could travel between the Royal Academy and Hogwarts when they were handed schedules with classes in both places and instructions on using the transport Arms, and they did—so much so that a system of tracking based on Harry's map, but color- (House) and letter-coded (Royal Academy or Hogwarts) had to be arranged.

The Hat had hated it as Hestia, Hermione, Emmeline, and the 'Claws had tied him to it too. The ladies had laughed as they got theirs back for the lecherous thing's peeking; he acquiesced when Amelia Fastida bared her fangs at him.

A rule forbidding pranks within a hundred meters of the transport Arms had become necessary.

Chu and Minerva had watched the grouping happening and they were slightly concerned that the student groups now seemed oriented on level of ability instead of social or House considerations. They were afraid the students would lack the expertise to pull them to the next higher level in their own groups.

Hermione had introduced the solution: peer counselors from among the top hundred in every year sought out the groups as they were identified and helped them.

The real cure had been the group studying, though. The rooms were conducive to studying, but group studying in the commons, Great Hall, and Hogwarts Library after dinner was both allowed and encouraged. The teachers all made themselves available in the commons up until the 10 p.m. curfew to help students, and it was not unusual to see parents in the commons and strolling the halls.

The campus was a very orderly place, with the students' days so full of classes and organized activities they actually had to work at being alone or inactive. They also had to work hard to stay awake after 10 p.m.; they were exhausted.

The common course load after primary school through the College of Hogwarts or the Royal Academy College were a math, a science, a language, history, English, an art or music class and PT or Sport, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Magical Transportation, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies/Magical World Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration with physical training or sport every day.

This massive nineteen class or activity load was generally spread over three days in one' hour periods with ten minutes between classes and one and a half hours for PT or sports every day and a short day (one period less) every third day (Wednesday and Saturday); but it still made for almost twelve hours of class or activity from 05:30 to 16:20 and dinner at 18:00. Classes were held six days a week.

The students really didn't mind as the Professors worked very hard to make the subject matter engaging and entertaining. Syllabuses were top-down driven from the University with chairs of departments approving them and the bonded insuring integration at grade level and between departments before they went to the department heads for approval.

Homework was still assigned but was monitored very closely and more to cause study than rote memorization.

Sports teams were hugely popular as the students saw them as an escape from PT. If you were on a team you could practice under your captain and faculty sponsor's supervision instead of participating in PT. The teams were so competitive with each other, though, that the practices were harder than the school PT. Games were scheduled on the Wednesday and Saturday short days. On Sundays the Varsity and Uni level sporting events were held.

PT covered the same sports as the teams and gave basic grounding and technique.

The pubescent and older female students learned very early not to attempt the monthly escape as it led to the most embarrassing lecture and class on menstrual relief and personal hygiene charms in the recorded history of the universe. What made it worse was that it was normally conducted by a Duchess of their species, who was close to their age, in perfect shape, and completely unsympathetic.

Boys with problems doing PT got a class from the Duke, who explained that they were simply making themselves easy targets and asked, how would they protect their wives and children? He normally then demonstrated what he meant by easy target, fighting them without magic while he let them use magic.

None ever touched him. Harry would then explain that the females were seeking the most powerful male with whom their magic was compatible by instinct, and gave them his broken smile. Those that didn't get it right away did after he left and their friends explained to them that Harry would be taking their potential mates if they didn't. They also received a personal hygiene lecture on general principles and due to Harry's sense of fair play.

Remus, DADA department sixth through twelfth form instructor, or Sirius, Magical World Studies instructor sixth through twelfth forms, two of the few males on staff, usually gave the personal hygiene portion of the lecture. Their goal was to impart the information in the most embarrassing manner possible. After all, all of this was covered in primary school.

The Royal Academy had learned after last term that they needed some males. A few of the vassals and unemployed werewolves had been drafted.

HPATDL

Hogwarts

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

17:58

Harry and Nym faded into the entry hall and made their way to the Great Hall. They walked in and turned to the head table where two seats were waiting for them. Harry escorted Nym to the head table amidst applause and seated her smiling form. He took his seat and looked out over the hall and the back wall, which was a now a charmed to be a giant monitor screen split to show the other eighteen commons.

Minerva smiled and started to wave but Demelza cleared her throat. "Of course—sorry, students. Question time, Your Grace."

Harry grimaced theatrically. "Well we'll start with the Badgers then."

Zacharias Smith stood. "Your Grace, what is your Dragon's species?"

Frieda suddenly appeared. "You challenge the Great One, hatchling?"

"Errrh, no, ma'am."

"Then you cannot know, hatchling. To know is death or victory—perhaps both."

" _Frieda!"_

" _They cannot know the Master is a Hell Dragon, my Mistress—Draconis Rex Draconi, Dragon King of Dragons. His kind have been gone since before I hatched. They are the purest of the pure, all power and purpose."_

" _We should have known."_

" _Shh, Su. So what do we tell him?_ _We've_ _never lied to them."_

" _We tell the truth or say nothing, Nym. I suspect_ _they're_ _researching it now._ _They'll_ _find out, won't they, Hermione?"_

" _Probably._ _There's_ _a description of a legendary king of Dragons in the old Creature text. You match it in every detail except for the eyes, Harry._ _They're_ _supposed to be burning red, not burning green."_

"Hell Dragon, Mr Smith, Draconis Rex Draconi."

"Your Grace."

"Gryffindor?"

Angelina stood in her common and the screens oriented on her. "Duchess Nym, bother all that—how are the babies and when do we get to see them?"

Nym smiled. "Fine, Angelina." The entire female population of the Academy sighed in relief. "And we'll figure out something soon. Also we'll figure out something so we don't have to use Question Time for this."

The questions continued through the other three Houses and then Minerva waved her hand.

Dinner was excellent. Frieda had moved to Nym and the Professors made space for her at the table. Hagrid was hypnotized.

" _Harry, the tiny giant is staring at me."_

" _He's_ _just like that, Frieda. He loves Dragons."_

" _Not this one he doesn't, Megan."_

" _No, not like that. Here, just look in our memories."_

Frieda looked and saw Hagrid's love of dangerous creatures and especially Dragons. She settled; she had seen his type before, her humans Charlie and Dana for example.

" _Your humans, Frieda?"_

" _Of course, Ginny. What else could they be?"_

The bond dissolved into a discussion on the nature of perspective.

After dinner the students headed for their study period.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Thursday

12 Sept 1996

21:04

Harry and the Command trainers were sitting in the Master's Study—Harry had taken Ted Tonks' advice and this single room in the whole huge castle was his alone—with a finger of single malt when Flopsy and Mopsy faded into view.

"Flopsy, Mopsy, how may I help you?"

"You must hold Court, Your Grace. The dungeons are full and we are using the deep holds."

Harry frowned. "Oops, I knew there was something I forgot after Riddle this summer. What's a deep Hold? Oh, okay, I got it. Wow. Hey, Frieda, you could use these if you want."

The Command trainers followed Harry as he stood, threw back his scotch, and headed for the private sitting room where the mates were gathered with the Queen and a few of their mothers, having just finished putting the children to bed. They didn't find it odd that Harry spoke to beings not present.

"I could, Harry, but I like this form. But yes, for nesting we could use them. Can we look at them tomorrow?"

"I have to get these prisoners out of them but then we can look at them Frieda."

The room had paused at "nesting" and Phillip, Andrew, and Dan did a sort of skip as they all missed a step.

"Frieda, all ready?"

"The urge is coming, Majesty. I think it will be soon."

Frieda cringed as her mates all dove into her mind at once looking at what they needed and what nesting, laying, and sitting would mean for their sister mate.

"But Frieda, it's such a dark place—we can nest in the Ducal Apartment."

Frieda smiled at Beatrice. She really liked that "we". "I like close, dark places for nesting, Beatrice; they're more secure."

"Frieda, nothing will touch you or the eggs wherever you are. As soon as you start laying Harry will go spare and build you a nest like Hedwig's."

At Eugenie's comment they all looked to where Hedwig floated regally in her—as far as they could tell—completely impervious nest.

" _He's_ _a good nest builder, Frieda."_

Frieda walked over and dove into a conversation with Hedwig about her laying and sitting in the bond. Harry tried desperately to ignore the snickering and sidelong glances.

"Errrh, back on point. We'll have to hold Court. Flopsy and Mopsy say the dungeons are full."

Nym nodded. "We might as well start now, Harry. Let's get the Wizengamot here and start clearing the cases. Then we'll have a regular court session every Sunday afternoon until we clear them all."

"Sunday, Nym?"

"Suzanne, it's the only day we have left. Until we hire more instructors we're all tied up with classes."

"We're working on that, Nym, and word of mouth is helping. We're constantly receiving and evaluating CVs. The Professors are apparently prolific letter writers and they have lots of friends. We do need to put some advertisements in the South American wizarding press, though. I think we're underrepresented in Professors from that area."

"Minerva is right, Nym. We could probably hire three hundred more based on what we have."

"Nym, we can afford it. With the estimated tax revenue we'll have a serious surplus even after the Ministry is fully funded."

"Thank you, Narcissa. Let's go ahead, Chu. With this Dark Lady sticking her oar in we may need the Regiment free to maneuver."

"Yes, Nym."

The Wizengamot and vassals started appearing with Potter elves.

"Sorry, Harry, in all the excitement we forgot to talk to you about taking this over."

"No worries, Griselda. I forgot too."

"Shall we, then?"

"Certainly, Augusta. Geoffrey, if you would lead the way, please?"

Harry raised Nym and followed Geoffrey with his mates, the Royals, Wizengamot, and vassals behind. By the time they arrived at the hall and the visitors filed into the gallery the elves had set up the hall and 122 pairs of mates began the interrogations, starting with the prisoners who had been held longest.

Harry and Nym dropped into the trance, letting the information the mates were gathering flow across them.

Elizabeth turned to Molly and Emma. "We should withhold execution of sentence until we can determine how many of-age female chattel we can expect. I wonder how many prisoners these dungeons hold?"

 _Pop!_

"We currently have 1780 male and 220 female prisoners, Your Majesty."

"Good Lord! Thank you, Mopsy. I wonder how they ended up here?"

 _Pop!_

Emma nodded. "I think we'll find out, ma'am. The girls are using magic to translate for many of them. And it looks like Amelia Bones is helping to redesign the questioning as they go along."

Harry and Nym processed as the interrogations continued; while they processed the incoming data they talked in the bond. _"Harry, these are from all over Europe and Asia. Mostly just evil gits, a few marked Death Eaters and some with this Xi Shi's mark. I wonder how that happened."_

" _I see, Nym._ _We'll_ _have to get Hestia and the 'Claws to check on the mark, but I think the intent and functions of the marks are close enough that the Runes picked them up that way. As for where they were from, it looks as if it doesn't matter. Apparently we have transport stones at all access points to Britain and_ _they're_ _getting picked off as they get here."_

" _Hehehe! I love it when a plan comes together."_

" _Wow—that one is a vampire hunter, but he kills for fun. Oh, hell no, he tortures and rapes the females first."_

Harry stood up in a towering rage and Brother Ignatius, High Inquisitor, found himself hurled into a cleared area.

Harry appeared in front of him. "You have been found to be a supporter of the Dark and a rapist. Defend yourself."

"You cannot judge me. I am the High Inquisitor; I answer only to the Pope and God."

"Oh, really?"

Harry disappeared and reappeared with an old man. He flung the old man toward Brother Ignatius. "Pope John Paul the Second, you are accused of being a supporter of the Dark. Prepare to be judged."

There was a massive gasp from the assembled. "Harry, you can't!"

Amanda knew she had made a mistake and flew to Harry, landing on her knees with her head on his feet. "Your Grace, forgive me. I fear for our safety should you judge him. There are millions of Catholics in the world."

"Get up, Amanda—and I care about his sycophants why?"

As Harry paced, thinking, and Amanda refused to rise, Elizabeth entered the dueling area.

"Your Holiness."

"Your Majesty? Elizabeth, what is going on? I was peacefully sleeping and this avenging angel appears and drags me here, accusing me of supporting the Dark?"

Elizabeth smiled ruefully and looked at the still pacing Harry. "May I present His Grace the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, Harry James Potter, Your Holiness?"

"Duke Potter? Ah so, so nice to—"

"Your Holiness, I have been detained here agaiaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

"Shut up, rapist. I'll tell you when to speak."

Harry had looked at the Inquisitor and the man had fallen down arched in pain, clawing at himself and foaming at the mouth. Harry was reverting to his vampire, obviously losing control.

Elizabeth took steps. "Your Grace, please?"

The Inquisitor fell unconscious as Harry released him from the thought of pain he had pushed at him.

"Thank you, Harry. Your Holiness, perhaps you would care to see the results of this thing's interrogation under Veritaserum."

"Perhaps a seat, Elizabeth, and then let us pursue this. I am not as young as I once was."

An ornate table and four chairs appeared. Nym moved up with the transcript of Ignatius's interrogation and Harry seated her, then Elizabeth. He had regained enough control to introduce Nym. John Paul beamed at her, and for some reason she felt herself blush prettily.

John Paul held the transcript far out in front of him and Harry gave a little wave; suddenly John Paul's eyes were like a twenty-year-old's.

"Thank you, Your Grace. None of my wizards have been able to achieve that."

The room started and John Paul chuckled. "Surely you remember the Abbot, Harry? One of the descendants of Nicholas Breakspear, a predecessor of mine. The Church is aware of Magic—well, at least some parts of it are. We have had a troubled relationship with the magical world, but I had thought we had developed an understanding."

John Paul read the transcript of the interrogation that Harry had interrupted and his face clouded with both sadness and anger.

"Amelia Fastida, you have my apologies and that of the Church. Harry, if you do not wish to soil your hands with this thing, I will take it. I would appreciate your assistance in finishing his questioning; I need to know how far this evil goes."

Harry nodded and the Evas, Eva Dobos and Eva Angelina, sat up, Ennervated Ignatius, and continued his questioning, taking direction from the Pope.

The gallery sagged in relief. And Amanda finally rose.

"I am sorry, Your Holiness, but I was infuriated by what I suspected was institutionalized evil."

"Harry, do not be sorry. But as a favor, please make sure of your facts before you act. And don't be afraid to let your fellow leaders know what you're doing. In the day time would be good."

Harry blushed and the Pope chuckled. "Quite the handful you have, Duchess."

"But you can't fault his motives, Your Holiness."

John Paul looked around. "No, they are all quite beautiful."

Nym gaped and blushed. "Thank you, Your Holiness."

John Paul chuckled again. He refocused on what Ignatius was saying and at Nym's signal the other interrogations proceeded.

Afterward, John Paul shook his head. "I will cure the affliction in the Church, Harry. You may deal with any Churchmen caught by your stones and send copies of the interrogations to me."

"Your Holiness."

"Harry, I would speak to you more; may I possibly stay here for a few days soon?"

"Any time, Your Holiness. Simply call for Geoffrey. And now I would transport you back to your apartments."

"Thank you, Your Grace, Your Majesty, Ladies. May the Lord bless you and keep you."

Amelia Fastida, of all the mates, replied, "And also you, Your Holiness."

The Pope beamed at her as Harry faded them away and then reappeared.

Ignatius was Ennervated, immolated, and Harry cast the Praedia Bellica on him out of habit. They were not surprised when he was stripped of something as the light flared. Narcissa would find a sizable increase in money on the books in the morning.

None of the other prisoners provoked Harry's wrath as he sat in contemplation while the mates processed more of them.

They stopped at five hundred, deciding they would keep on through the week and be ready for sentencing after a session on Sunday.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, wrote the brothers Hamlish asking for an accounting of all of-age female chattel belonging to the prisoners. She provided the list from Flopsy.

The bonded had decided the female prisoners would be forced into Warg form, dominated, and bound to the Duke and Pack.

Harry and the bonded finally managed to get back to the Ducal suite at midnight. Amanda found herself dragged down like a gazelle and loved very thoroughly. She was ecstatic; she had been so afraid she had hurt her relationship with Harry that even his constant reassurance in the bond had not helped her much.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 4

The Royal Academy

Sports grounds

Saturday

14 Sept 1995

16:30

Whistles blew and five Quidditch matches (one at Hogwarts), four soccer games, a dressage competition, an equestrian jumping event, a swim meet, an archery contest, a fencing meet, two wizard duels (restricted), and a cross-country track meet—all junior varsity level—got underway.

The grounds of both schools appeared to be the center of the wizarding world. Sunday would be the same way or worse as the older teams of athletes competed and one day cricket was added.

The crowd was bigger than the crowd of mostly parents that showed up for juniors on Wednesday and included professional athletes, scouts, press, and just plain spectators. The one-Sickle admission fee for any non-students went for uniforms and equipment.

Booths run by elves did a booming business selling all kinds and manner of food and drink to any without student ID; food and drinks up to butterbeer was free for students. Those profits went to the sports programs too.

Cheering, commentators' spiels, and judges' voices and whistles filled the air.

Imelda Talley closed in on her prey; he was, after all, still a teenager and therefore still property of _Teen Witch Weekly_. Just as Harry leaned in and kissed a new dusky-skinned girl, Imelda snapped her picture. Almost before the shutter fully closed again she found herself in the vise-like grip of two of the vampire mates, Vanessa and Kristina, with Kimiko's staff Anie lodged under her chin.

"Imelda, I've told you not to do that. You ask and _then_ take the picture. I don't have much patience left."

"Kimiko, you know that doesn't work—he's never 'him' if he knows we're here. Let a girl earn a living, luv."

"Imelda, he always knows you're there. He lets you see what he wants you to see. If you keep making us nervous, though, Nym will kill you."

"She'd never! I think she likes me."

Imelda winked saucily and then cringed at the voice behind her. "Not that much, Imelda. What have I told you?"

Imelda recited like a petulant preteen, "Ask Rita first, let the mates know I'm here, clear all stories and pictures with Rita."

"Imelda, it's for your own safety. One of these days you're going to run into a mate in a bad humor and she'll give you to the vampire mates or change and drain you herself."

Imelda smiled at Nym. "They wouldn't, Nym, they like me too. So, who's the new girl, Nym? She's gorgeous."

Nym grinned slyly. "Let me introduce you to Frieda, Imelda."

Nym led Imelda to the copse of trees into which Frieda had faded when she read the plan in Nym's mind.

Harry grinned as a scream from the copse of trees followed the puff of fire that rolled up over it. Marcia frowned as she responded to Nym's call.

" _Nym, you have to stop doing these things to Imelda. This is the second week in a row—first Harry's Nundu and now Frieda. She wet herself again. Both of you stop laughing;_ _you're_ _going to scare her into a heart attack. Nym, Frieda, it's not funny."_

" _If_ _she'd_ _follow the rules I wouldn't do it to her, Marcia. Besides, what silly cow would follow us into the same copse of trees again?"_

"Nym, that's not funny. I thought that was a real Dragon."

"Errrh—don't look behind you."

Harry chuckled at the shriek and fireball.

" _NYM, FRIEDA—REALLY!"_

Harry went back to watching the Wargs' junior varsity demolish Slytherin as his Alpha and mates played with Imelda in the background.

Harry trained the Seeker, Charlotte Chaudri, himself, and Katie and Ginny worked with the rest of the team. It also helped that the Holyhead Harpies had a vested interest (where else would their children by Harry go but the Ducal House?) and spent their mornings at Warg practices before using the pitch for practice themselves. The Harpies drifted between Juniors, JV, and Varsity teams, giving hints and tips. They drew the line at the Uni teams; after all, they would have to play against them.

It wasn't all one-sided. Cho helped her 'Claws using her knowledge from the bond, as did Susan with the Badgers and Pansy with the Slytherin. Victoria spread the wealth to the Lions.

The technical level of play at all levels was very high and the British Quidditch press and fans were in a state of near orgasmic bliss. They were sure the World Cup would be theirs.

"Harry, you have to tell Charlotte to be more careful. That last dive looked unrecoverable."

"It's supposed to, ma'am. It's called a Wronski feint."

"You taught that child that on purpose? How could you?"

"Oh Liz, ease up; the field's cushioned."

"Phillip! I told you not to call me Liz!"

Andrew grimaced. "Errrh, Mother, not to take Dad's side, but we do have a one-way silencing charm up."

"Thank Morgana!"

The Ducal box, full of mates, babies and parents, and grandparents, froze a moment and then burst into laughter.

"What?"

Minerva grinned. "Elizabeth, you may be spending too much time with us. You're the head of the Anglican Church and here you are praising a witch."

"Got to let the hair down somewhere, eh, Liz?"

"Phillip!"

"HAHAHAHA! Ouch! Damnation, woman, watch where you shoot that Stinging Hex." Phillip was rubbing his hip.

Harry looked at the Queen, gobsmacked. "That was wandless—and silent."

Elizabeth smiled regally. "I find tuition under our vassal Alice to be most helpful, Harry."

Alice was beaming. "Do it again, ma'am."

"Ouch—damnation! Ouch! Elizabeth, stop—that hurts."

"Don't curse in front of the grandchildren, Phillip."

Phillip rolled his eyes and, muttering, moved to the other side of Harry, putting Harry in the line of fire.

Harry cringed. "Hey, don't sit there. She might hit me!"

"That's the point, son: she won't shoot you with that thing."

Harry beamed at Phillip calling him son after the Queen's grandchildren comment and distinctly heard, _"Oh, Phillip, that was very nice."_

" _What?"_

" _You do think of Harry as a son, don't you?"_

" _Of course, don't you?"_

Elizabeth suddenly gained a tiny little blush and the Mates absolutely glowed with pleasure.

Nym swooped back into the box with Frieda, Marcia, and a dazed Imelda and plopped into Harry's bemused lap and kissed Phillip on the cheek. He did his alternating colors thing again, much to the amusement of all.

The roaring crowd drew everyone's attention to the pitch just in time to see Terrance Higgs, the seventh form (twelfth grade) Slytherin Seeker bounce off the cushioned pitch after being unable to pull out of the dive into which he had chased Charlotte. A beaming Charlotte came away with the Snitch and the Wargs were up 210 to 60, first game of the season. The Slytherin mates and students cheered as loudly as everyone else. Harry smiled a contented, broken smile above brimming, glowing green eyes, and Imelda's camera captured what would be the _Witches Weekly_ best smile for a record-annihilating two hundred and fifty-eight weeks. At that point the magazine just added it to every issue as a matter of course.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Justice Hall

Saturday

14 Sept 1995

22:06

"Morgana, Harry, stop grumbling. I can hardly hear them."

"Fuck 'em."

Nym blinked and the Queen intervened. "Should we continue later, Your Grace?"

The Mates, vassals, Royals, and courtiers had returned after a full evening of sports and, after putting the children down, moved to the justice hall and begun the interrogations. It had only been five minutes since the first interrogations had started.

A petulant Harry replied to the Queen, "No."

Nym rolled her eyes. "Harry, can we have a little more than three syllables?"

"I…I…bollocks. I'm just tired of this, Nym. I thought when I fried Riddle we'd be done with most of this, but oh no. Fuck, we have more of these unmarked idiot animals than ever, and there's no way they have any excuse. No one forced them to be raping, murdering, child abusing, thieving scum. Merlin's flaming penis!"

Nym hugged Harry; she had no idea what to say. Harry wanted to be sixteen and she wanted him to also. He wanted the world to be just and fair and to just live. The bond was roiling with a building rage.

Elizabeth turned her head from Harry and Nym; only Emma and Fortune saw the single tear roll down her cheek. She knew there was nothing she could do as her boy's paltry childhood was finally killed. Phillip gave her hand, that he was holding in her lap, a gentle squeeze and offered what comfort he could in their bond.

Harry sat for a moment and then gathered himself, and behind his steel will the mates settled and finished their five hundred interrogations for the day.

As soon as they finished and the prisoners were back in cells, the entire Regiment faded away.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Sunday

15 Sept 1995

00:16

Harry lay in the water of the pond, nude and troubled. The mates sat or lay watching and waiting. Nym slowly moved to Harry and folded him in her arms, and for the next three hours she and various mates eased the path into complete adulthood for their troubled mate.

In the end, Hermione perhaps said the thing that swung the moment their way.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, was it, Harry? You were supposed to have a family that loved you. I was supposed to have admiring and supportive female friends in primary school. Nym was supposed to find that males loved her for _her_ , not for who she could represent. People were supposed to generally strive to be the best they could be and help each other."

Harry nodded.

"You know what, though, Harry?"

A head shake.

"I would kill anyone who changed it. It made us the bonded, and I wouldn't want to live outside the bond."

Harry nodded and felt the complete agreement from the bonded.

They lay on their clothes and slept, all touching one another.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Sunday

15 Sept 1995

05:00

Harry opened his eyes and looked down his body into Frieda's smiling black orbs.

"Gnd mrnng, lvfr."

He smiled and levitated Frieda's body to him. "Gnd mrnng t nu t mmmmm."

The mates laughed as they watched.

Nym threw a Transfigured sheet over them as the nanny elves began popping in with babies to be fed. And the mates were soon hypnotized with the feelings of Harry and Frieda making love and the mums feeding their babies. The sight of Nym and the other mothers looking like Madonnas feeding their twins completed the picture. They shuddered as Frieda and Harry achieved a spectacular release.

No matter what happened today it would be okay as long as those feelings and images could be repeated in their minds.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Justice Hall

Sunday

15 Sept 1995

07:30

The mates got started on the remaining prisoners as the crowds began to arrive for today's matches. It had been decided that the rendering of justice would occur on the central Quidditch pitch after the last match. Harry didn't want to ruin a good day.

It did turn out to be a great day, too. At 09:00 the varsity teams and competitors went at it hammer and tongs. Then the Uni teams and competitors took over the venues as the varsity-level competitions finished.

The crowds were huge and exuberant. The Hollow was full to bursting. A thief could have emptied Diagon Alley and perhaps Gringotts if they could have gotten past the wardstones; both were empty of customers as well as the beings who made their livings there, as were the other magical districts of the Realm.

Finally, at 20:30 the last game finished; the center field cleared and the mates finished the last interrogation. Nym stood in the Ducal box casting a wandless Sonorus charm. She announced, "The Court of the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, is now in session."

A circle of Veela and Goblin troops appeared from under their species-specific Disillusionment charms in full kit.

The crowd gasped, and those that had stood to go sat immediately.

Harry waved and two hundred forty six males appeared, frozen, accompanied by the weapons with which they had been captured. Harry cast the Sonorus and a shield around the pitch; then he faded onto the opposite end and drew both wand and staff. "Having been questioned under Veritaserum and admitted acts of pedophilia, rape, or murder, and bearing the marks of various Dark lords or ladies, you have been judged to be supporters of the Dark. Defend yourselves."

Harry released the freeze on them.

The prisoners immediately attacked him.

Harry fired simultaneous, massive flame whips from his staff and wand and lashed them into the crowd of Death Eaters and Black Dragons (Xi Shi's marked servants, as they had found out in the interrogation; Frieda had rolled on the floor laughing). The whips literally cut through the crowd at waist level as Harry was peppered with curses which he simply absorbed and used to further power the whips.

Many in the crowd retched as semi-cauterized halves of the prisoners tumbled to the pitch, spewing smoking entrails and gore with flames licking at the pieces. Fortunately, the flame whips met in the middle of the crowd and the resulting explosion of flame incinerated everything inside the shield at that end of the pitch.

Harry was surprised but he never showed it. He immediately cast, " _Praedia Bellica!_ " Almost fifty women in the crowd glowed momentarily. A mate descended on each of them and faded them away. Geoffrey dispatched elves to recover the chattel who were not present.

Harry rested a moment as the crowd settled and the elves quickly Vanished the results both of the combat and of the weaker stomachs in the crowd.

Harry raised his head and motioned again, and an even larger crowd appeared in the burned bare end of the pitch.

The seven hundred and forty prisoners tried desperately to escape, and some screams were heard from the crowd. Many who were missing sons, brothers, husbands, and fathers were right there. They had mostly been missing since the end of the war. Their relatives and loved ones had thought them dead.

"You have been questioned under Veritaserum and found to be supporters of the Dark."

A great cry arose from the crowd. They feared what was coming.

"Your actions, however, have not directly resulted in capital offenses. It is my judgment that you be bound to my House and work at what you are best suited to until a ransom of one million Galleons per victim harmed in each raid or attack in which you participated is paid or paid off by your labor."

Harry released the binding on them.

A great cry of both joy and horror rose from the crowd. Eric Chambers asked, "And our other choice, Your Grace?"

Harry smiled; he liked Eric more and more. "Single combat against me. If you can win, you're free to go."

Eric's mother was having none of that and yelled, "We'll pay for Eric Chambers, Your Grace."

The crowd chuckled and then gasped as Charles Lombard stepped forward. "I will fight."

A howling wail arose from the crowd and a beautiful young woman flung herself against the shield.

Harry remembered Margaret and Gabrielle's interrogation of this young man. The choice Voldemort had offered him had been to join or watch his wife be raped and murdered, and then die. "Why would you fight when you have so much to live for, Mr. Lombard?"

"I would live with Angelic or free her to find someone who can be with her—someone she deserves, not some weakling."

To the crowd's horror, their benevolent (well, unless you were an evil git) Duke nodded and a wand appeared in Charles' hand. Harry said, "Defend yourself."

Charles began hurling curses.

" _Harry, what are you doing?"_

" _He loves her, Nym._ _I'll_ _let him have some dignity."_

" _Those are pretty strong, Harry. What are you going to do if he AK's you?"_

" _Oops, hadn't thought of that. Hey, maybe I could get him to—we could finish the test."_

" _Not tonight, Harry._ _You've_ _terrified these people enough; besides, he is at least nominally dark look at the curses."_

" _Grrrrr."_

" _Harry! Stop fighting Nym and go back to your playing. She's right."_

" _It's no fair when you gang up on me, Sarah."_

" _Harry!"_

" _Yes, Nym."_

Harry turned most of his attention back to the duel and the mates chuckled at his grumbling about how it was unfair for the Alphas to gang up on him; after all, he was the Alpha male.

Charles was winding down; his spells were weaker and weaker as he reached magical exhaustion. Angelic was begging Harry not to hurt him, Harry looked at her and smiled and then winked. He fired a bright red beam out of his wand that hit Charles dead in the chest and blew him backward about five meters. Angelic drew her breath to scream and Harry transported her to her husband. She collapsed on him, weeping; and then, finding him unhurt but unconscious, she began slapping him hysterically with both hands. Marcia appeared beside her and took her in a hug.

"Before I wake Charles up—anybody else?"

You could almost feel the breeze from seven hundred and thirty nine heads shaking rapidly.

Harry woke Charles with the broad, bright butter-yellow stream of an Ennervate.

"Okay, all of you will now be bound to the House. After your ransom is paid we'll discuss the terms of your release. Ready?"

Seven hundred and forty one heads nodded.

Harry reddened slightly. "Errrh—not you, Angelic. As a matter of fact—Marcia, if you would, please?"

Marcia whispered to the stubbornly resisting Angelic who suddenly blushed bright red and released Charles. Marcia faded them to Nym, who wrapped an arm around Angelic and began whispering to her.

"All right. Here we go then." Harry spread his hands and a white light enveloped the seven hundred and forty men standing within the shield. As it passed over each of them Harry removed the Dark Marks from them, replacing them with the Potter Crest. The men felt the change and sighed in relief; the Duke's Mark was warm and oddly comforting. This could work out after all.

Harry smiled at them. "Well, that was fun. Please see Duchess Chu after you talk to your families, gentlemen. She will administer the placement test in the auditorium tomorrow. After your placement test, Duchess Narcissa and Geoffrey will find you appropriate work."

Geoffrey led the slightly stunned men from the shielded areas into the stands, where their families joined them. Harry watched the happy reunions for a moment while he gathered his strength.

The families beamed at him and the people in the stands cheered.

Harry smiled shyly and waved. He then turned back to the pitch and waved again. Two hundred forty-three males landed on the scorched earth. The crowd stilled; there were familiar faces amongst them. Some women and children stiffened.

Harry looked at them sadly. "After your questioning under Veritaserum and your admission of capital crimes, you have been judged. Defend yourselves."

The men's wands or weapons appeared in their hands and Harry took their first volley of curses and then cast the fire whips. There was less retching from the crowd this time, but it was still sickening.

Harry cast the Praedia Bellica and the mates picked up the women and children who glowed.

Harry growing tired of this, immediately waved, and three hundred thirty one males appeared. The crowd braced for another massacre.

"Having been found guilty of no capital offenses after questioning under Veritaserum, you will be bound as servants to the House until reparations for your petty crimes are paid."

Harry didn't wait. The white light flashed and the men were branded. Geoffrey led them away. The Mark forced them to follow. Their grateful families stood and bowed to Harry before going to meet them.

With one last wave, two hundred twenty women and girls appeared on the scorched earth.

"Having been judged guilty of a variety of crimes and in some case of being supporters of the Dark—"

The crowd held its breath.

"—you will be enslaved or bonded permanently to my House."

"I will not bourrck—"

"Your choice is slavery or death. Your Death Eater husband has preceded you into hell, Miranda Carlisle. And while you may choose death, I choose not to kill you."

Harry held his hand out and the white glow washed over the women and girls, but this time it was different. While the Mark appeared, it was the Warg, not the Potter Crest.

The women followed Agnes away.

Harry faded to the Ducal box but left the Sonorus on. "Questions?"

The crowd shifted and murmured a moment, but no questions came.

"Well, it's been a long day. These beings that you have seen judged and sentenced were questioned under Veritaserum and transcripts of their interrogation will be available should you wish to see them.

"These Prisoners had built up since I eliminated Riddle. It was an oversight on my part that led to so many of them having to be dealt with today. It will not happen again. From now on the Duke's Court will be held every Sunday following the last sporting event.

"Anyone who is apprehended and admits their crimes under Veritaserum, or whose crimes can be proven beyond my doubt by the Aurors, will be offered the choice of accepting their sentence or trying single combat. Rape, murder, and pedophilia are capital crimes and will automatically incur the death penalty. Causing a death may incur the death penalty, based on intent. All other crimes will be judged on their level of harm, and reparations will be paid to the victims in addition to sentences. If you cannot pay the reparations you will be bound at least as a servant to my House until you pay off the reparations I had to make for your crimes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day and evening."

Harry Finited the Sonorus silently, rose with Nym, and led the bonded away. The crowd stood respectfully silent.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 5

The Royal Academy

Third Year Uni Common

Monday

16 Sept 1996

07:22

"Rita, really, you have to relax. There's nothing to be done; I did in fact execute or enslave two thousand people yesterday."

"Oh hell, no you don't, Harry James Potter. You don't get to be all reasonable about these letters. These people are calling for your head. By any means necessary, including revolution."

A growl circulated; the students in all the commons were focused on the Duke and Duchesses, as they had been since the owls delivered the mail.

Rita had received several thick letters and as she had read them, the bonded had been subjected to a rising and hair-raising tirade. Rita passing each letter to the mate next to her did not help. The mates were raging in the bond and the schools felt it and…well, joined in through Rowena and Roxanne; the buildings were growling.

"Rita, really—you can't expect them to be anything other than upset."

"Merlin's flaming penis! They can be expected to be grateful, Harry, and kiss your ass for saving them and offer you their wives, daughters, and fortunes for their miserable, bleating, sheep-like lives."

"Rita, that's going too far. I don't want any of that. And really, that's what I'm trying to teach them not to be."

"Yes, and aren't you sweet, but they will show the proper respect or I will crush them all. If you get the urge, I want to see pants on the floor and smiling faces upside down between knees."

"RITA!"

As Harry argued with Rita, Nym watched the crowd. At Rita's last sally she had seen female heads nodding everywhere, and some male ones too. She thought, _Oh god no, not more of them_. Harry turned to her instantly and she smiled and pushed his attention back to Rita.

Ann Nagel, having just finished another letter, nodded. "Harry, this is pretty serious. These people aren't joking. I see a pattern, though. These are all people we executed—well, their extended families really."

Amelia Fastida's laughter rang across the common. "To use Harry's favorite Krista expression, 'Fuck 'em, then.' Harry will simply abolish their Houses and not accept them in subservience. Without a head, their families will wither and die. We already have their assets and chattel."

Anthony Carlisle leapt to his feet. "Your Grace, please, you cannot abandon us. We did not write those letters. The House does not deserve to die."

Amelia Fastida's head swiveled and locked onto Anthony. "Prove that your House deserves to live, mortal."

Anthony somehow remained standing under the initial onslaught of her compulsion and Harry saved him.

"Amelia, don't, please."

Amelia stopped instantly and looked at Harry and then lowered her face. "As you will, Master."

Harry grimaced. "Look, it's fairly simple: publish all the interrogations with no alterations."

Rita, Amelia Fastida, the vampire mates, and the Slytherins grinned viciously. The interrogations would expose the underbelly of the wizarding world entire. The repercussions would be horrendous for most of these families. Rita nodded. "As my lord wills."

" _Harry, you can't—the victims' families will challenge their Heads of House."_

" _I don't think_ _they'll_ _want to fight me, Sarah."_

" _Oops, sorry. How stupid am I today?"_

" _You're not stupid, Sarah. I think yesterday just has us all in a twist."_

Unintentionally Harry proved his point by sending his standard caress of Sarah's pleasure and sexual center. He had scrupulously avoided any kind of sexual contact with the human Sarah up to that point. Realizing what he had done when he felt the feedback of her orgasm, Harry blushed and apologized profusely.

Sarah chuckled as she recovered. " _It's okay, Harry. Now go away._ _Where is_ _Andrew?"_

A furiously blushing Harry withdrew all but the barest trickle of presence from Sarah as the mates laughed.

In the bond the mates were planning the gigantic issue of the _Prophet_. Luna was planning the in-depth analysis pieces on each prisoner executed, naming names and linking their crimes as much as possible for the _Quibbler_.

Harry shook his head; somehow it always seemed to work out, no matter what "it" was. One of the mates would get overwrought about something and a solution would occur in the bond. He smiled. It was like magic, really. Harry chuckled and the mates shook their heads. He was such a goose sometimes.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Post Grad first year Common

Monday

16 Sept 1995

18:00

Harry seated Nym and looked over the common and the monitors. He nodded to Patricia Stimpson in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Patricia gathered her nerve. "Your Grace, why didn't you enslave Angelic Lombard? I mean, she wanted you to so she could stay with her husband."

Harry had feared this question. He blushed. "She'll be allowed to stay with Charles, Patricia. I would never separate a bonded pair."

Patricia frowned and Harry knew he was in trouble. "You didn't answer the question, Your Grace."

Harry made the best of it and chuckled ruefully. "Well, if you're going to be all Gryffindor about it..." He paused as the chuckle went around. "Patricia, the fact is that the women I enslave are full slaves."

Patricia's frown did not lift. Bella was tired of this. "They will fully service my Master, Patricia."

Nym looked at the monitors and saw the calculating looks. "Any witch found to be committing a crime in order to become enslaved to the Duke will find herself in cells instead. You know the drill—if you're found, come see a mate. We'll determine what to do with you and when. Do _not_ interpret this as a shortcut into Harry's pants."

Patricia nodded. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Harry looked over the crowd and saw no more questioners waiting, so he waved and the food appeared.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Sunday

17 Sept 1996

02:30

Xi Shi was recovering. So, the Duke had caught some of her Black Dragons. This bore some thought, also some work on her speed at cutting the connection to them. Those burns had been painful. This boy was so very powerful.

Now, who would she send next? Obviously she needed to send someone very good. Her lieutenant Xuan Li sprang to mind, but the witch was very powerful and unbonded. There was every chance that the Duke would simply take her, or worse that she would be found by him with close exposure. That was totally unacceptable. Xi Shi did not mind her mate satiating his lust on these lesser creatures, but she would be his bonded.

This was maddening, first the Dark Lord Voldemort being overcome and then her mate bonding all these lesser creatures. And now the government was poking around. She had been perfectly content to leave them alone—China was big, after all—but their interference in her relationship with her bonded would not be tolerated. He would be hers.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Fifth Form Common

Tuesday

17 Sept 1996

07:26

Harry surveyed the Common and the monitors. While not silent, all the commons were full of students reading the very thick editions of the _Prophet_ and _Quibbler_. Both papers were swelled first by the letters to the editor railing against Harry and then the transcript of the interrogations of the prisoners whose execution had prompted the letters. The _Quibbler_ had printed in-depth analyses of these same prisoners' crimes.

Around the Realm the same scene occurred in homes and public houses. The rest of the week was spent in contemplation and discussion of the facts and analysis presented. The letters to the editors turned ninety-nine percent positive, although there was the occasional brave soul or crackpot who still took on the Duke in the press.

Amanda spent the week working her U.S. government job and the channels to China. It had been decided to send an ambassador to the British government but not to the Court of St James. This was a figurative device for the American government to use to allow their public Mundane face to say one thing while their magical face might say and do something different. As far as Amanda was concerned, it was a step backward.

Amelia Bones was being forced to pay attention to the Ministry also. The departments' budgets were coming up, and while all the departments were now headed by vassals they still fought like dogs over money.

Michelle Wood's Aurors were a very bright spot as they smilingly went about policing Britain; anything to get out of classes with Master Auror Moody, really. Petty crime was becoming a shocking occurrence and was liable to get you hexed into the long-term care ward at St Mungo's. Major crime landed you in the Potter dungeons and on Harry's to-do list, an untenable position at best.

William, Lord Greengrass found himself dragooned into being Britain's representative to the International Confederation of Wizards, and it was fun. Between him and Esmeralda they had fully baffled his liege's detractors on the body and along with the Allied powers moved to put more and more pressure on the nascent opposition.

Esmeralda was convinced that the new Chief Witch of the ICW, a Brazilian, would have been a mate if she had not been past menopause; as it was, she was a rabid fan (at 158 she carried Imelda's picture of Harry) of Harry and Nym's. That she was massively powerful and an old Spanish pureblood helped a lot.

The Order of the Phoenix stayed busy ferreting out any remaining traces of Voldemort, and the Department of Mysteries was studying Harry's amazing collection of both Light and Dark objects and texts.

Billhook began coming to see Narcissa and Hookknife. Harry worried about it a little until they sat him down and explained their plan to gain financial dominance of the wizarding world. Harry sighed and gave instructions that they were to maintain enough money to support the mates and children, then he went and spent the rest of the day in the lake with Muriel. Finances made his head ache.

Muriel had finally understood the concept of mating as equal partners, or learned enough to fake it, and never passed up an opportunity to present Harry with a new Mermaid. The Merperson's culture was very alien, but Muriel and the king seemed happy and the Mermaids didn't complain, so Harry just kind of lost himself in it for a while.

Frieda fished him out and took him flying that evening and Nym joined them and accomplished the change. She was a very nice looking Hell Dragon.

During the week the mates, in ones and twos, made the change. The Alphas and Primaries were all Hell Dragons except for Hermione, who was an enormous—bigger than Frieda, even—and enormously powerful Horntail. The rest of the mates were a mixture of all kinds of Dragons. Luna, being Luna, was a silver Dragon not even Frieda could name. Charlie and Dana were ecstatic trying to classify her.

Harry also managed to spend some time in his Hell Stallion form with Melinda and the other Nightmares. The herd could be spotted off and on flowing over the hills of the Hollow at what could only be called a stately pace. All of the Nightmares and Centaurs were heavily pregnant.

The sight never failed to bring a smile to those who saw it. Harry was a hovering herd Stallion too.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 6

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

09:00

Today the Royal Academy really was the center of the European wizarding world and Harry sat in the Ducal box above the sea of wizards and mundane relatives like the absolute ruler he was.

He did not intend this, but he had become trapped by circumstance. The people demanded to see him and the mates, and if he went out amongst them as himself he was immediately the center of a mob and frozen in place. He regretted this and was thinking about how to change it.

The games and contests continued as a continuous parade of women and girls passed the downslope edge of the Ducal box, most of them intently studying each of the children and somewhat less intensively studying the mates and Harry. They did not have to pass that way as they went around the great bowl that was the sports complex, but they seemed unable to pass any other way.

Nym had had the mates and children arrive early, and now Harry knew why. It was part of her campaign to let the children be seen and satisfy the females' curiosity.

The whistles blew and the games got underway. Harry became absorbed in the varsity Wargs vs. Slytherin game. Both teams were undefeated after last week; and while they both intended to keep it that way, there were no ties in Quidditch.

"Harry, how many for Court today?"

"Harry?"

"Four, Elizabeth. You'll have to excuse Harry—he's been training the Wargs."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "At least it's not cricket."

Nym laughed.

"Nym, where is Imelda?"

"Grrrr, I don't know, and that can only mean trouble."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Did you see the picture in this week's _Teen Witch Weekly_ , though?"

"Grrrr, don't remind me. I had to touch every female in fourth year to get them to pay attention to lessons. It took two days."

"My, my! So eager, are they?"

"Yes, and crushed when they aren't a match. Harry got cried on by more girls than he knew existed."

Fortune was curious. "How many were compatible, Nym?"

"Maybe fifty, but it was odd: they were _just_ compatible. There was no urgency in it and none of them felt the urge to submit."

"So, the bond is closing, then."

"Not so much closing, we think, as having found most that are going to be found, Fortune. The book indicates that it will drop off to one or two a generation at some point."

"Nym, what about the breeding rights?"

Nym checked the silencing ward and then answered Elizabeth. "It's a pain in the ass Elizabeth."

"Nym!"

"Hush, Hermione, it's true. Harry doesn't really want these women, and while he's still young it isn't a problem, but I can see it affecting him to the point where we'll have to take steps."

Hermione had blushed almost purple. This week's Veela breeding candidate had been very put out. Marilyn was gorgeous and very, very skilled. She had had to use all of her skill, but once she fully had Harry's attention she received her reward. He completely destroyed her Friday evening and night, so much so that she was still not completely recovered. The grin she had was disturbing really.

Lorelei Delacour nodded. "It may turn into a problem, but I believe you skirted the truth, Nym. You know what's really weighing on his mind."

"Yes, the dork bitch Xi Shi."

"Nym!"

Nym rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think that problem will limit itself as Riddle did, Nym."

"It's not her specifically, Elizabeth, it's her existence. Harry can't believe another Dark power has arisen so quickly. It's taken us all week to make him see that they actually rose together. Harry doesn't actually understand what makes them rise; hell, we don't either. So, we're left with the frustrating situation of slowly eliminating their followers or potential followers, and them, while we try to change conditions to the point where they won't rise any more. But we don't know what those conditions are, we just have a general idea that may or may not bear fruit. If it doesn't, then we're back to square one and unable to withdraw from the world."

"He still wants to withdraw, Nym?"

"Truth? We all do, Elizabeth, to some degree or another. People are on their best days pains in the—"

"Nym!"

"Grrrr…. On their worst days they're ignorant sheep led by whoever bleats loudest, usually straight off some cliff. And then at the bottom as they bleed out they blame Harry for letting them. Bah! Fuck 'em all."

"NYM!"

Nym rolled her eyes again.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Perhaps a little too much Krista today?"

Nym smiled ruefully. "Every day. She's pregnant as a duck with those twins and her hormones are raging."

" _I heard that."_

" _Why, imagine that. How are you?"_

"Pregnant _as a duck with these twins and my hormones are raging_."

" _Love you, Krista."_

" _Love you too, Nym."_

Elizabeth shook her head. "So, we'll be all right, then."

Nym nodded and they all returned to watching the games.

HPATDL

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

11:42

The Warg players began taking their leave to find their friends. Harry had waved them over to the box after their 310 to 300 come-from-behind victory over Slytherin and the Potter elves had provided food and drink. It had been a grand time.

They had spent some moments with just Harry, and then the mates and babies had shown up and Harry sat smiling amongst the women and children, supporting Demelza who was tucked under his left arm nestled into his side in a glowing, sweaty, shivering heap.

He had forgotten himself for a moment when the team arrived in the box and hugged and kissed his team captain very enthusiastically. Marcia had shaken her head and produced a Pepperup potion.

Imelda had popped up at the moment of that kiss and taken her picture for the day. She was currently shrieking as she ran from three Centaurs and Frieda. It was hard to tell if Renee and her group of vampire mates were helping Imelda or herding her into situations that provoked the most laughter.

The Harpies and the Gryffindor Uni team coasted to a stop, watching the hilarity proceed across the pitch under them with two referees in hot pursuit. Soon all the games or matches had paused as everyone watched. The humor increased as it became obvious that the bonded could catch Imelda any time and were just playing with her.

A panting, exhausted Imelda disappeared into the crowd and her smiling pursuers made their way back to the Ducal box amidst the cheers of the crowd.

Play resumed.

Harry waved and a sweaty, panting Imelda appeared in front of him.

"Eeeep!"

"Imelda, what did Nym tell you?"

The crowd's heads were swiveling between the matches and events in progress and the Ducal box.

"But, Harry—"

"No buts, Imelda. One more time and you'll find yourself on the pitch for Court. Now go see Rita."

Imelda did everything except dig her toe in the ground as Harry talked to her and then fled as soon as Harry released her.

Harry looked up just in time to see Angelina fake the Harpies' goalie almost off her broom for a score in the right ring. He joined the cheering.

Chu sighed. She hated to interrupt Harry when he was this happy, and she was enjoying watching Demelza recover while anticipating her bonding. The lithe Demelza looked to be delicious under those robes and she was obviously in great condition—and that dark dark skin and green eyes...mmmmm.

" _Chu?"_

" _Sorry, Harry."_

" _Was that me projecting onto you or you projecting onto me?"_

" _It's both of you, Harry. Morgana, why don't you and Chu take Demelza somewhere and take her before you completely ruin our pants?"_

" _Sorry, Jill."_

" _Don't be sorry, just go, Harry. Jill is right."_

" _But Demelza wanted to wait, Nym._ _I'd_ _rather wait until she asks."_

Demelza, either through prescience or fortune, chose that moment to straighten, lean into Harry, and whisper in his ear, "Please, Harry—I can't wait any more."

Harry smiled at her and he, Demelza, Nym, Frieda, Chu, and Marilyn faded away.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

12:14

"Demelza, are you sure?"

"Very, Harry, hehehe."

Her giggle was joined by Nym and the others. Harry waved his hand and a blanket appeared floating on and somehow anchored to a cushioning charm.

Harry pushed Demelza onto the blanket and began removing her summer weight Quidditch robes. Demelza meanwhile was stripping Harry, and Nym, Frieda, Chu, and Marilyn were peeling out of their clothes.

Harry took the opportunities that presented themselves to kiss, lick, or nibble on Demelza's dark, dark skin. As he peeled her out of her uniform her darker aureoles presented and Harry locked onto first one and then the other.

Further work revealed a stunning five foot, nine inch, wide-hipped, heavy-breasted body almost devoid of body fat. Harry kept exploring and found her delicate hot pink inner lips nestled in their sparsely haired almost black hiding place and dove in immediately.

He suddenly had all he could do to hold onto her as she screamed and thrashed out her orgasm which had finally hit her as soon as he made contact with her clit. Harry was merciless and drove her from that peak into another and then another.

A panting Frieda stripped him the rest of the way and Marilyn immediately took him in her mouth. He was already iron-hard. Marilyn moaned in satisfaction as his slightly salty precum crossed her tongue.

Frieda, Chu, Nym, and Marilyn rolled Harry onto his back and mounted Demelza on his face; they then took turns riding him to their orgasms as Harry completely scrambled Demelza's mind.

Harry finally began coming and they traded him between ropes as he filled them all. Marilyn suckled him momentarily until she realized he was not about to go flaccid and then she rose off of him.

Demelza was only semi-coherent when Harry rolled her over and sank himself in her to the root, ripping away her virginity easily as she had lost her hymen to a broomstick in first year. She voiced her almost unbearable pleasure that bordered on pain as he established a rhythm in her hyper-sensitive sex.

When he bent his back and locked onto her left nipple and Nym leaned in and locked onto her right, Demelza exploded and clamped on Harry, pushing him into orgasm and dragging the bonded with them through Nym and Harry. It was shattering for them all. The white light flashed forth from the mates and lingered as the orgasm fed back and forth between them.

Fortunately, Elizabeth saw the mates in the Ducal box panting and cast an obscuring charm around the box. She and the mothers checked on the semi-conscious smiling mates and chuckled.

Marcia regained her senses and faded away to the roof garden where she found a nude, steaming pile of Harry and mates. She wrinkled her nose and faded them to the master bath where several mates joined her in floating and washing them.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

15:42

Harry, Nym, and the others faded back into the Ducal box. Demelza lay resting under Jodie's watchful eye in the enormous bed in the master suite.

"Have fun, Harry?"

"Why yes, Andrew, it's a great day."

Andrew smiled; Harry was a world in and of himself.

Imelda had gotten over her chase and finally accepted that she would be allowed to take all the pictures and write all the stories she wanted, but that Rita had the final say in what got published, and was taking pictures and scribbling away. Rita groaned.

" _The child writes 150 words a minute! I think_ _she's_ _going to try to swamp me."_

" _Rita, we have over 250 mates. If they read it, you know it. She can't swamp us and if it gets to be too big a time user, restrict her to_ _five hundred_ _words a day."_

" _Harry, you're brilliant."_

Harry sent Rita one of his mental snuggles and was rewarded with a lascivious grin.

Emma shook her head; the boy was crazed. Maybe crazy was more accurate; he was madly in love with them all and would run himself straight into the ground for them.

"Nym, what are you blushing about?"

Nym blushed harder at Molly's question. "Demelza is dreaming—errh, maybe thinking—it's hard to tell from here with her in this state."

"So, you were there—what could be embarrassing?"

"She keeps wondering why I don't have any stretch marks."

"You don't? Why, you lucky cow. How did that happen? You were as big as a house and still have those huge breasts, and don't tell me magic!"

Amidst the laughter of the mothers, both new and old, Ginny's outraged "MOTHER!" simply drew more laughter.

Nym looked down at her chest and chuckled. She had picked up two cup sizes; at first her breasts had hurt but then they seemed to get used to it and settle in for the long haul. She was dreading weaning the twins.

"Marcia and Hermione and the 'Claws say it's part of the bond's 'improvements'. I actually had them, then they faded away."

"Why, you lucky cows."

More laughter almost drowned out Ginny's "Mother!" this time. Ginny should have saved it for the next question.

"How about the epi—"

Harry leapt to his feet. "I'll just be going over to the dueling area. The Uni matches can be very good..."

He was joined immediately by the male vassals who all suddenly developed a desperate interest in dueling. They quit the field pell mell, a rout really, followed by feminine laughter.

"Well, now that the weaklings are gone, how about it, Nym?"

Nym looked at Imelda, who immediately replied, "I would never, Nym."

"You'd better not or Harry will kill you."

Ada Mae leaned into Imelda and, holding her with her compulsion, gave her a little nip just to reinforce the burning green glare she was receiving. Imelda actually saw her life pass before her eyes. She nodded vigorously and put away her pad and quill. It was news that the mates could all apparently change form to vampire, but it wasn't worth her life.

"It's like it never happened, Molly—no scar, nothing. Not only that, but the actual childbirth only hurt while it was happening. By the next morning I was...errh...ready to go again, if you know what I mean."

Molly looked around and all the new mothers were nodding their heads. She focused on Narcissa.

Narcissa answered, "No comparison start to finish, Molly. It was easy and almost painless by comparison to the first one, and at the time the midwife told me I'd had an easy delivery. I'll happily give Harry another set of twins every ten months for the rest of my life."

Molly blinked. "You mean tell me you're already pregnant again? Morgana, Narcissa, you just delivered."

"Well, erm, not yet; but it isn't from lack of trying."

Sarah looked at Marilyn, who was grumbling under her breath in French. "Just say it, Marilyn."

"All right, I will. It is impossible to compete with you all. He makes love to five or six of you a day, but I and the Goblin and Patil breeding candidate must work like dogs to even get his attention. We are not ugly—what is it?"

Emma looked at her. "He doesn't love you. He has to come to know you and at least love you a little, or he won't take you."

"Mon Dieu, love? Nous cherchons pas l'amour, nous cherchons le salut de notre race, notre espece. (We seek not love. We seek the salvation of our race and species.)"

Sarah nodded. "We know, but he's not built that way."

Marilyn laughed ruefully. "Only our Harry! The amount of charm I have applied to him would have driven any other male insane."

Nym smiled at Marilyn. " _Our_ Harry, Marilyn?"

Marilyn blushed and held her chin up defiantly. "As with my fifty-one sisters, Nym, you feel us in the bond and we feel you, Mistress."

Elizabeth blinked. "He bonded you all, Marilyn?"

Nym answered, "He hasn't had sex with anyone, Elizabeth. He bonds them all to some degree."

"Morgana, Nym, this has to stop. We'll renegotiate the agreements."

Minerva shook her head. "It's an—erm—Harryistic mate-bond, Elizabeth. It just seems to grow stronger with time."

"Minerva, he'll have the entire Veela nation in his head and they'll never have sex with anyone else if their bonds keep growing. It will drive him or them insane."

Lorelei finally decided to speak up. "Your Majesty, the Veela Council have discussed it and it has not interfered with our bonds to our husbands. His focus seems to be the children and, well, the Veela he's mated. Harry seems to leave his presence but block our link when we are 'with' our husbands. In consultation with Chu and Marcia, it appears that this is Harry's way of watching over his children. Now that the matriarchs are all with child by him or delivered of his children, we've restricted the mating to the Veela Regiment of the Division and added one hundred Veela to it to compensate for those too gravid to go into the field. So he should become more and more amenable to the Veela mates because he'll be working with them directly.

"The council has decided that we can afford to take our time with this as we are a long-lived species and the bonded will apparently have very long lives. We will wait as long as Harry needs to mate each of the Veela.

"Of course, Veela entering compulsion for our Harry will have to be tested by an Alpha and worked out separately."

Falcata nodded with her arms full of goblets. "We have reached the same conclusion, ma'am. We have time and will not pressure His Grace. He has his pick of the Shield Maidens and can take them at any time. Our physiology is slightly different and he will impregnate any he takes as long as he is fertile."

"Falcata, how do you and Grindaknívur nurse? Your babies all have teeth already!"

Falcata winced. "Carefully, ma'am, and we wean as soon as possible. They generally don't bite on purpose, but it is irritating after a month."

The women all nodded; the human babies nursing was sometimes a trial too.

"Nym, how are the mates doing otherwise?"

"Fine, Miranda, I think. What exactly did you want to know?"

Duchess Miranda Chandler paused and then shrugged. "I had horrible postpartum depression, Nym. I was wondering if any of you had had the experience."

Nym smiled. "Yes, we all have to varying degrees, but it's a little hard to dwell on or get overwhelmed when you have 250-odd sisters and the Love Machine running loose in your head. Sometimes it's odd never being truly alone, but you get used to it and you learn to keep your thoughts to yourself sometimes. When it's cut off it's a pain you can't imagine."

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground, Dueling Area

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

16:08

Harry slowed down to a normal walk and the rest of the men slowed with him.

"Thanks, Harry old man, that escape was in the nick of time."

"I wouldn't mind, Phillip, but they get so crude sometimes if I stay. It's like a contest or something."

Phillip and the rest of the fathers laughed. They knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

Harry watched the duels for a moment and noted how slow the duelers seemed. The crowd clapped at the end and Harry clapped with them.

Auror Bright looked at the Duke. Here was a chance to see what he had without getting killed. "Your Grace, a little light exercise perhaps?"

The crowd gasped as Bright motioned to the dueling stage. Harry grinned. "No permanent injuries?"

Bright swallowed—that wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, but as the Challenged, Harry could set the conditions. A little negotiation seemed in order. "Perhaps the college rules, Your Grace?"

"Oh, come now, Bright—we're past that, surely—you an Auror and me, well, me the Boy Who Lived?"

Bright was truly stuck now. "As you will, Your Grace. No permanent injuries."

Harry smiled hugely and walked purposefully to the dueling stage.

Bright lagged behind him.

Filius Flitwick, serving as the judge for this stage, smiled. He wanted to see how Harry had progressed. The boy had always been good and the few times Filius had observed PT it had been amazing watching Harry beat up on those two golems. Golems were not sentient opponents, though.

They stepped to the marks and Filius checked the wards and then counted down.

Auror Bright would never be sure what had happened. He remembered casting every non-lethal spell he knew and Harry standing there smiling and absorbing them all. Then Harry raised his hands and a veritable firestorm of magic came from them before his wands even snapped into them seemingly from nowhere. Bright's world went pleasantly dark for a while after that.

"My, my, Harry, that was astonishing! Might I perhaps have a go?"

"Errrh—sure, Professor Flitwick."

"Brilliant! Let me get a judge, Harry. Right back—don't move."

Filius skipped off and returned with a tall, rail-thin wizard. "Harry, meet Herbert Wiblin, a keen duelist and aficionado of the sport."

"Your Grace, an honor to meet you, an absolute honor."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Wiblin. Now, if we could?"

Mr Wiblin nodded then backed up and counted down.

The duel proceeded, drawing the attention of everyone not already watching the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Uni teams have the most exciting Quidditch match of the season. Both Keepers had made spectacular save after spectacular save, and the Seekers were engaged in an aerial ballet of epic proportions. The Quidditch press was waxing lyrical to their dictation quills and the flashes of cameras traveled around the arena in waves.

Some of the camera people, like magpies, were drawn to the coruscating light show in the dueling area.

Harry was using the experience to learn from a master. While he was not shielding the magics, he was studying the techniques. Harry kept up a barrage of spells, hexes, and jinxes with one wand or the other, avoiding the simultaneous dual casting.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground, Ducal Box

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

16:43

"Nym, what is that light show?"

Daphne beat Nym to the answer. "Harry's playing mother."

Esmeralda Greengrass blinked. "What is he playing with, Daphne?" Esmeralda flinched at a brilliant white explosion. "Gunpowder?"

The women all chuckled. Nym waved at the dueling area. "He's dueling all comers, apparently. The show we're being treated to is him trying to learn all Professor Flitwick's skills. He already beat up Auror Bright."

"Bright always was an ass, Nym."

"I know, Hestia, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Nym, isn't it a little unfair? I mean, Harry does that stripping thing and the magic just goes to us."

Elizabeth smiled. "And the Realm too, Susan. I hadn't noticed that before."

Emmeline's eyes lit up. "He only does it when he's dealing with—well, for lack of a better word—Light magic. It's mostly pure magic with a little intent. What we know as Dark magic is mostly intent wrapped around a little, or in some cases, a lot of raw magic. It seems to take more intent to force magic to do bad—evil—errrh, what Harry considers to be evil."

Elizabeth and Nym smiled little Mona Lisa smiles and the mates squeed quietly and dove into Nym's mind in the bond looking for what she was so smug about. They found the Realm's glowing approval of Harry and a maze when they tried to follow the Realm's thoughts.

Emmeline, Hermione, and the 'Claws delicately and with infinite care traced the feeling, attempting to determine where it was coming from.

Nym smiled wider.

The crowd cheered and Nym turned back to see the aftermath of Hufflepuff's Seeker scraping the Ravenclaw Seeker off against a perfectly set pic of one of his own Beaters and one of Ravenclaw's and coming away, Snitch in hand. Final score: 150 to 0 Hufflepuff.

The Arrows and the Magpies stood waiting to take the field for the last game of the day as the Puffs and 'Claws withdrew amidst the cheering.

Nym looked toward the dueling area and could just make out the queue of people lined up at Harry's stage.

Professor Flitwick had apparently been hit with stutter-cast, simultaneous strings of hugely powerful Stunners.

As she watched, Harry Ennervated him and they laughed together. The next person moved onto the stage and Filius started the duel.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground, Ducal Box

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

17:20

"Well, that was a quick game."

"It happens like that sometimes, Miranda, but really the Snitch looked like it flew right to the Arrows' Seeker."

"Is that what that scrum on the pitch is about, Nym?" Miranda and the rest of the ladies watched as the teams landed and charged at the referees, screaming and yelling.

"Apparently. It should be settled soon—she's checking the Snitch for enchantments. I'd better get Harry; we'll have to do court soon."

Carina stood and gathered the seven other mates who would do the interrogation.

" _Harry, the game's over. Are you ready for court?"_

" _Just a minute, Nym."_

A brilliant flash of red light emanated from the dueling area.

" _Harry, that was unfair."_

Harry's mental grumbling floated across the bond.

" _Stop grumbling, Harry. You Stunned the whole crowd."_

" _Well, I didn't want 'em to be disappointed, Sarah. They seemed so keen to get knocked around."_

" _Just Ennervate them and come over to the pitch. Harry._ _We'll_ _set up."_

" _All right, Nym."_

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground, Dueling Area

Sunday

22 Sept 1996

17:25

Harry broadcast an Ennervate and everyone popped back to consciousness, smiling.

"That's a fault for hitting the judge, Harry, and a win."

"Thanks, Professor. Everybody okay? All right, then—it's time for court so if you could find seats, I'm afraid I'm needed on the pitch."

Harry smiled at the rumble of grumbling. He felt like grumbling himself as he had been having a blast and learning some things too. True, he could defeat anyone whenever he felt like it, but some of their techniques were innovative and would be added to Harry's already vast library of spells and repertoire of techniques.

Like the Pied Piper of Hamelin, he set off toward the pitch and the throng followed. As he stepped onto one end of the pitch Nym stepped onto the side, and two spotlights followed them in the darkening sports complex. Harry followed the beam back to Amelia Fastida and Bellatrix's staffs and sent them a snuggle; the circles of light jiggled.

" _Harry, be careful."_

Harry sent Nym a smile and chuckled.

Suddenly lights came up around the complex and the spotlights snapped off; Harry seated Nym on one of the two chairs they had met in front of, and then he sat.

He looked out and Carina nodded her readiness. She and seven other mates were seated at four tables with vials of Veritaserum, certified parchment, and transcription quills.

The Wizengamot had moved into a box to Harry's right and the Royals were in a box behind him.

Hestia stepped up and cast a Sonorus on herself. "The Court of the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, is now in session. All those having business before the Duke, approach and be judged."

Hestia waved and the four prisoners, three wizards and a witch, appeared in the empty seats at the tables.

"You have been apprehended in the commission of crimes or because of past crimes. You will be questioned under Veritaserum and judged. Execution of sentence will be carried out immediately."

Hestia stepped to Harry's right and the interrogators offered the Veritaserum.

Carina cast the Sonorus on herself and Wendy Sheffield. Wendy agreed, held her head up proudly and took the Veritaserum on her tongue, and her questioning began.

Harry listened closely. Wendy had used a love potion on her sister's bonded. She was found by him and he would not accommodate her even at his bonded's insistence. She knew of no other instances where she had broken the law or intended to. She knew of no instances where she had caused harm.

Harry waved and two of the prisoners suddenly faded away and reappeared in a cage off to one side; after another wave, Sally Ridsten and her bonded, Luther, appeared in interrogation seats. Harry nodded and their questioning followed. Sally backed up her sister, as did Luther.

Sally and Luther were freshly bonded and he did not understand the implications of refusing Wendy.

Harry finally waved for the trio to be silent and then cast a Sonorus on himself. "Luther Ridsten, if anyone understands your fears of a multiple bonding it is me."

The crowd laughed. Nym and the mates' glares drew more laughter.

Harry continued. "See what I mean? The cost to this witch is too high for you to be a coward; however, a multiple bonding can be difficult."

More laughter at the new burning glares.

"You see? But trust me, it's worth it."

Ooohs and aaahs at the brilliant smiles.

"Wendy and Sally Ridsten, your actions were both illegal and immoral. You knew you were supposed to come to me and yet did not."

The young witches lowered their heads in shame.

"We will now confirm your thoughts on the finding."

A mate at each interrogation station put her hand on Sally, Wendy, and Luther. Nym looked at Harry and nodded. Harry had felt it too and sighed.

"Wendy and Sally Ridsten, for your crimes you are fined ten thousand Galleons."

The witches burst into tears. Luther swallowed. "Your Grace, we cannot pay."

Harry nodded; he had thought as much. His passive Legilimency had told him Luther's real concern was that he could not support both witches. He was a half-blood, and even though he was an excellent enchanter he couldn't get a really well-paying job. "Then you will be bound to my House, Luther, until you all work off the debt."

The crowd murmured in confusion. Harry ignored them. "How says the Wizengamot?"

The board with all the pureblood names on it everyone had looked at all day lit with all green lights.

Harry looked at Luther and waved and the Potter Crest appeared on the inside of his forearm. "See Duchess Narcissa, Luther, and she will find employment for you and your bonded. Oh, and Luther—bond Wendy tonight. If you don't I'll be forced to bind both Wendy and Sally as slaves, and none of us wants that."

Wendy and Sally smiled at Harry and curtsied, then dragged a stunned Luther away, smirking.

The witches in the crowd in fifth year and above, along with the fully bonded wizards, clapped. Everyone else looked confused but satisfied; after all, love potions were prohibited except under the Duke's direction, and given his proclivities for lighting people on fire, a ten thousand Galleon fine was light.

Harry watched them leave and then waved. William Brewster landed with a thump and his interrogation began with Carina emplacing the Sonorus and using her compulsion to get the Veritaserum into him.

William had killed a werewolf—not just one werewolf but several. He was unrepentant. He had not killed them in self-defense; he had hunted them apparently for sport.

Harry thought for a moment. How to make this execution sufficiently terrifying?

Okay, he had it.

"William Brewster, you are guilty of premeditated murder. The sentence is death. How says the Wizengamot?" The board lit green again.

"William Brewster, you will be allowed to defend yourself."

Harry waved and William landed in the warded, newly green area of the pitch, wand in hand.

Harry faded into the warded area, already changed to his Warg. William never hesitated. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry took the jet of neon-green magic and began walking toward William.

The crowd screamed at the AK and then sat stunned as it obviously hit the giant beast to no effect.

" _Hey, Nym, it worked. That one wasn't Dark at all."_

" _Harry,_ _I'm_ _going to kill you!"_

" _Harry, pay attention—he is."_

" _Ouch! He likes that thing."_

" _Harry, you have about two seconds to do something about this idiot before I kill him."_

" _Ouch! Yeah, this is getting tiresome."_

Harry stopped walking, crouched, and leapt on William. With one snap of the giant jaws, William's head rolled away. A flash of light occurred after Harry cast the Praedia Bellica wandlessly and silently.

" _Yuck, blech. I think I'm going to be sick. How do werewolves do it? Humans taste nasty. The Praedia worked, though—that's odd."_

Nym and the mates were as stunned as the rest of the crowd. They watched as the Warg rubbed its jaws on the grass of the pitch and then faded away.

Harry reappeared in his seat and Geoffrey popped in with a glass of water. Harry rinsed and spat several times as Flopsy cleared away William's remains. The Potter elves removed a woman and three children who glowed briefly.

Harry looked up. "Well, we won't use that method again. I'll just light the werewolf-killers on fire. Humans taste nasty."

Nym blinked as the crowd recoiled. "Harry, the Sonorus."

"Oops."

Harry gave a little wave. "Next." Clyde Crawfield appeared.

As Jeanette was forced to use her compulsion on him, the bond was full of chatter. The Slytherin were explaining the efficacy of Harry's actions to the rest and they were evaluating the response using their passive Legilimency. The bonded were satisfied that no one would ever forget that killing a werewolf was a capital crime.

Through an accident of fortune the opposite lesson was forthcoming. Clyde was a werewolf whose preferred food was humans. This actually turned the bonded's stomachs after the taste of William.

Harry sat through the interrogation and then considered for a moment. Well, he'd killed a werewolf killer as Warg; might as well kill this werewolf as a human.

"Clyde Crawfield, you are guilty of premeditated murder. The sentence is death. How says the Wizengamot?" The board lit green again.

"Clyde Crawfield, you will be allowed to defend yourself."

Clyde landed in the warded area in his werewolf form. He was big—medium sized beside Harry's Warg, but Harry appeared in the warded area as himself.

Clyde wasted no time either and attacked immediately. Harry didn't even bother with magic. He beat the werewolf to death barehanded. The noises were ghastly, starting with meaty slaps and ending with the crunch of the broken neck.

The crowd was dumbstruck. Mopsy appeared and Harry cast the only spell of the encounter, the Praedia Bellica.

Mopsy faded away with the still-glowing body as the Potter elves faded away with three female werewolves.

Harry faded back to his seat and waved. Gustav Droege vanished from the cage and appeared in an interrogation chair as the cage faded away. He did not resist, having seen what had happened to the others. He had not killed anyone; he would pay his fine and go, never to return to this benighted isle and its draconian tyrant.

Harry listened as Gustav admitted trafficking girls into and out of the U.K. Gustav almost lived through it until Ai Kurosawa's name came up. Victoria then tore into him with more and more questions until Harry finally stopped it.

"Gustav Droege, you are guilty of human trafficking and conspiracy to commit pedophilia."

"You who are bonded to twelve-year-olds accuse me?"

Gustav's attempt at screaming came out as an unintelligible roar and then a shriek of agony as Ai summoned his tongue and incinerated it in the air. "You will not question my lord, scum."

Harry chuckled and the crowd recoiled again. "As you can see, Gustav, you're not exactly dealing with a sympathetic audience."

"Normally I just incinerate pedophiles, but in this case I believe I'll let the Duchesses who you trafficked have you as a toy."

Harry waved and Gustav appeared in the warded area with a wand. The trafficked mates faded into the area and started torturing him.

It was horrifying, and as the crowd moved to flee, the Division faded into view.

"All you reporters take plenty of pictures—this will be on the front page tomorrow. Damn, he squeals like a pig."

Harry waved and the squealing muted but didn't go away. "This scum trafficked the Duchesses who are now skinning him alive into sexual slavery for profit and was complicit in their familys' deaths. While some of you may attempt to draw parallels in what I have done, there is a difference. I was forced to it and still never took one of them against her will, and they are free to go at any time with my blessing and support. If you don't believe me, ask them. Better yet, trust that as long as one of them hasn't killed me it's true."

"Harry, we don't really have a problem with it, but what about the Dutch?"

"I am their liege, Madam Marchbanks. They will comply or die. I will not tolerate crimes against children and will punish those found to have committed them in the very harshest way I can imagine."

Harry, growing tired of the spectacle, and the mates' rage having mostly run its course, nodded to Nym. She and the older mates went to the trafficked mates and took their sobbing forms in their arms and vanished.

Harry faded into the warded area and waved at Gustav, who instantly healed. "Gustav Droege, being guilty of conspiracy to commit murder and acts of pedophilia, you will be burned at the stake."

Gustav was suddenly tied to a stake in a fire.

Harry left the warded area and nodded at the Divisional Unit Commanders. The division faded from view and the civilians slowly turned and left. The journalists stayed and watched Harry observe as Gustav slowly burnt to ash over the next hour, screaming in agony as Harry kept him alive until the very end. Finally, Harry let him die. " _Praedia Bellica!_ "

Harry turned to the journalists afterward. "Well, at least he got some practice for hell."

They stood stunned as Harry faded away.


	47. Chapter 47

AN: OK something weird happened while posting this. I think I got all the corrections of the double posted words done but send me a PM if I missed one. I hope it doesn't do that again. That was a lot of work correcting corrections.

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 7

The Royal Academy

Uni Freshmen Common

Monday

23 Sept 1995

11:43

The post owls flew in, bringing the papers. Harry and Rita had talked after making love the night before, and Rita had charmed the pictures and articles relating to the Court's activities to be unreadable by under-age beings, unless their parents performed a counter-charm. This had delayed the paper until ten a.m.

Harry waited for the explosion.

"Harry, quit being foolish. The parents and students were there. You would have heard by now. By the way, why didn't you cast the PB on Droege?"

"I did after you left, Teanni."

Teanni rolled her eyes. "And the other girls in his pipeline, Harry?"

"Bloody hell, it's always something. It's like I'm cursed, really. Geoffrey is fetching them—you watch, there'll be a million girls here in an hour when the elves find them all."

"Quit grousing, Harry. By the way, you and some of the girls and Nym need to use the Turner so you can take all of these chattel women. Why don't you do it today?"

"Ohh, that's a good idea, Hestia! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Ladies, I'm right here. What if I don—"

"Too busy trying to get pregnant again, Nym."

"Hello?"

"We'll do it after lunch. How many is it?"

Harry sank in his seat, sulking, as his mates ignored him and went about the business of breeding him with everything that moved and looked female.

He caught Mika's eye and faded them away. "Harry, love, I'm always up for it with you, but how about a little warning?" Mika asked, smiling, after she swallowed her bite of chicken. She had landed naked in the master bath.

She stopped talking as Harry pinned her to the illusioned wall and drove straight into her center. He was being very, very big today and Mika groaned. "Slow, lover, slow. Morgana. you're enormous!"

Harry froze and Mika rolled her eyes. "Slow doesn't mean stop, Harry."

Harry resumed feeding himself into her and she wriggled delightedly as she stretched to her limit, just before the point where it became painful. They established a rhythm; Mika reached into Harry's mind and expanded his girth some more, and then a little more, all the while urging him to pound into her harder and harder.

Just when Harry was afraid he was about to tear her, she squealed and exploded. Harry felt her clamp onto him and flooded her with his release. Mika wouldn't be teaching any more today.

Elodie appeared and as she pushed Mika to the steps and then assisted her to the edge, Harry took her from behind.

Elodie did not want to be taken in the water so she faded all three of them to the bed, winding up on her knees with Harry still in his huge mode driving into her viciously from behind. Elodie applied a lubrication charm to herself and thrust back onto Harry hard. This was mating and Elodie loved it; there was plenty of time for love and she knew Harry loved her, but right now she wanted to fuck.

Liv and Gale faded in together. They had been waiting for this mood. Harry had made love to them a lot but he had never just let go and dominated them as he had Daphne, and they wanted it. Harry pulled them to him and as he fucked Elodie to climax he mauled Liv with one hand and Gale with the other.

Elodie crawled away from him when she was too sensitive to continue and Liv was delighted to find herself pulled under him and crammed full to near bursting.

The mates had been steeling themselves but finally gave up and blocked Harry and each other except for presence.

" _Nym, what brought this on?"_

" _We're in a mood over the chattel, Sarah. Unfortunately_ _,_ _it seems some of us are also in a mood to get fucked ignorant."_

" _Nym,_ _I'm_ _having to block him and I wasn't really paying attention to the chattel discussion. What happened?"_

" _We were planning on Turning and Harry taking them and he got upset about it. I think we didn't pay enough attention to his objections; he took Mika and shagged her stupid, then Elodie—and now Liv and Gale are getting the treatment."_

" _Nym, put the chattel in one of the deep holds with him and leave him locked in._ _They'll_ _take care of it."_

" _That's a little heartless, isn't it, Sarah?"_

" _Nym, he has to take them or_ _they'll_ _die. He won't let them die and they can't hurt him, so…if it makes you feel better, check on him once in a while. Right now_ _,_ _you can't afford to lose more teachers, so do it. Besides, he just tortures himself over it. Let's get it over quick."_

The room changed around Harry and he found himself fucking Gale hard on the cushioned floor of a cave. Gale came and as Harry was spinning her around he was tackled by a nude Miranda Carlisle.

Harry was in the perfect mood for this Death Eater and he forced her under him and spread her knees and forced himself into her. Then he stopped and smirked at her.

Miranda lay gasping; he was huge, hot, and bumpy in all the right places. She wasn't going to just give in, though. "Think you can make a real woman come, little boy? Let's see what you have."

Miranda began pushing against Harry and he picked up the pace. A surprised Miranda was quickly growling out an orgasm.

"Luck…just luck."

Harry smiled at Miranda and pulled out of her. He held her on the floor with one hand and then ran his tongue through her folds.

Miranda struggled to hold on and did well right up until he sucked her engorged clit from its hood and laved it in quick, short strokes. Miranda exploded, howling his name. Harry smiled and as she reached her peak he began the Parseltongue recitation of the last Goblin rebellion. Harry dropped her unconscious form and sat up.

Crap. He was always forgetting something lately, but what the hell was this? Oh, Nym and Sarah scheming. Fine, great really. Well, he didn't have to play by their rules. He could just sit here.

Amy White brought her daughters and knelt at Harry's feet.

"Please, ma'am, don't do that."

"You are our master, Your Grace."

Harry sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the cushioned wall.

Amy frowned and pushed her eighteen-year-old daughter Hester forward. Hester grinned and sat in Harry's lap; being very careful of his tackle, she leaned her moderately sized, but very well formedwell-formed, breasts with their aching nipples into him and placing her head on his shoulder began gently nibbling and sucking on his muscular neck right where it flared into his shoulders. Hester was sopping wet and Harry was soon rising.

"Grrrrr."

Amy laughed. "Yes, yes—now fuck us, and don't forget—cast Servus Secus as you come."

"Grrrrrr."

Amy frowned. "You aren't going to be difficult, are you, Harry? May I call you Harry, Master?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"See? That's better. But it's Amy or slave, Master."

"What if I don't want more slaves, Amy?"

"Then you can try to let us die, but as soon as you fall asleep I'll suck you hard and each of these girls will fuck you. As you come I'll cast the Servus Secus on you both and the dominant magic will enslave the other, Master."

"Grrrrr."

Amy rolled her eyes in the gloom. "Hester, is he hard?"

Hester nodded, biting her lip as she rubbed herself over Harry's length.

Before Harry could even growl again, Amy pushed Hester tight to Harry and pulled his length back. Hester felt him lodge at her entrance and released her leg muscles, screaming out as her hymen tore and sliding down Harry to the root in one go.

Harry took her lips in a burning kiss, attempting to convey his sorrow at hurting her and trying to take the pain away. Hester pushed back from him and finally spoke. "Harry, stop being so stubborn. Just take us."

Harry caved and rolled her to her back and slowly worked her to orgasm, and then as she clamped on him he cast the Servus Secus and filled her.

Across the Royal Academy the mates relaxed as Amy sucked him hard and then pushed her daughter Heloise onto him. After Heloise Amy took her turn.

Miranda regained consciousness and lost it again moments later as Harry pushed into her and dragged another orgasm from her.

He left her and rolled over; another of the chattel joined him with her daughter and as he lay there recovering, they gently massaged him. Soon Harry had taken Miriam Long and her daughter Charmaine.

Harry continued through the afternoon, with the bonded allowing in as much as they dared.

HPATDL

The Royal Academy

Uni Sophomore Common

Monday

23 Sept 1995

18:00

Nym sat exhausted, looking out over the common. It had been a long day, with Harry constantly engaged with one or the other of the new chattel. Something very strange was going on and the women were desperately trying to get Harry to enslave them rather than just satisfy the obligation imposed by the Praedia Bellica.

Several had simply happily taken Harry for a roll in the hay, as it were, satisfying their obligation; but even they were in some kind of bond.

So much was unknown about this gigantic bond and its capabilities. Nym reached her conclusion. _"Chu, send invitations to all the instructors whose CVs you approve of. We need to do some more work on the bond and_ _we're_ _not ready for this Dark Lady. We have to give up teaching for a while, ladies. Hestia, prepare a daily briefing. Daphne, get word to Sirius; we need the Order to step up intelligence gathering. Amelia, same thing with the Ministry—and Amelia Fastida, the vampires, too. Also_ _,_ _we'll_ _go on the potion."_

" _No! If a bonded falls pregnant_ _we'll_ _find useful work for her to do, Nym. We_ _won't_ _have the dork whore dictate our lives."_

" _Ye,s Harry."_

" _Okay, ladies, let's get to it."_

Nym was answered with a chorus of, "Yes, Nym," in the bond.

She came back to herself looking at Richard West, Ravenclaw, who was standing for Question Time. "Yes, Mr. West?"

"Your Grace, we were wondering how the vampire Duchesses go out in the sun."

"Magic, Mr. West—in this case a spell that protects them from light."

"And the spell, Your Grace?"

"I believe we'll let you try to design one, Mr. West. Possibly you could come up with one better than we already use."

Richard nodded gleefully—a project for the Clan, this was great! His tablemates pulled him down and they all began discussing it. Nym checked the screen and as there were no more questions she waved and the food appeared.

" _Nym,_ _we've_ _never lied to them before!"_

" _And we didn't then, Hermione—it_ is _a spell, in the broadest sense. Besides, they may in fact come up with something better. And_ _we're_ _back on a war footing, Hermione. Let's not be too free with what could be lifesaving information lest someone find a way to defeat the stones._

" _Which reminds me: due to the nature of our bond and the bonded, I believe the Ducal Regiment has an advantage at night._ _We'll_ _point our operations this way. Clan Potter will own the night."_

A chorus of, "Yes, Harry," rang across the bond.

" _Harry, pay attention to Miandro and let us do our jobs."_

" _Yes, Sarah."_

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Deep Holds

Monday

23 Sept 1995

23:07

Nym sighed; it was taking forever to get everybody in place. Babies and schedules were just made to disagree, it seemed.

Harry was resting his head in her lap as they waited. "Nym, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Harry, we have to get the new chattel settled and taken care of and we have to have some time to plan. While you settle the chattel with some of our help, the rest of us will work on consolidating what we know and planning. You need to enslave those Black Dragon witches—we need access to their minds."

"We can get that through Legilimency, Nym."

"No, Harry, we need the—errrh—flavor? Mindset? You know what I mean. Cho is too Anglicized. Chu is Nationalist Chinese. The vampire and trafficked girls are Japanese or Korean. We need to know how someone raised in magical mainland China really thinks, and the more the better. Plus, the poor things have been exposed directly to her. See if you can remove the Mark or disconnect it without killing Xi Shi; then we can use the Marks as you did Riddle's Marks to access her mind or kill her in extremis."

"What, Harry—no resistance?"

"Would it be of any use, Bella? First, Nym is right. Second, they're all over there eyeing me up and I think they've decided they would rather be under me than Xi Shi."

"Wouldn't we all." Sarah rolled her eyes at Eugenie's expected sally.

"That was a little flat, Eugenie."

"I know, Su. It's just not that much fun any anymore. I think it's time to move on to something else. If my boobs would grow I could flash him in public every once in a while, but they're being stubborn."

Sarah spluttered.

Su blinked. "Maybe just give it a rest for a while, Eugenie. Let it be a surprise again like it was last year."

Harry collected himself again. "And third, it doesn't bother you all, so who am I to judge? I think the bondings are less now, but they still feel like they'll improve. The contract Patils, Veela, Centaurs, Mermaids, and Goblins I have absolutely no bonds with other than the mate-bond as described in the standard text. I can feel when they're not doing well while they're carrying, but after they deliver even that is faint. I can feel the children, though. Again, it doesn't seem to be disturbing the fully bonded or the slaves, so..."

Nym nodded. She felt it, too—not ambivalence, but acceptance.

Sarah had finally recovered enough to talk. "There will be no public flashing young lady, boobs or not. What would your father say?"

"Not to mention your gran being miffed because your gramps fell over dead."

Harmony's comment made Eugenie go pale and look at Luna, who concentrated a moment and as her eyes went white, said, "Nope, but no flashing—it would be bad for him."

Eugenie nodded vigorously.

Nym looked around and checked the bond. The ladies' maid elves popped in and Nym passed a Time-Turner chain around. "Winky and the ladies' maids will be taking care of our needs and we will only be Turning this hold."

Susan, Ginny, Daphne, and Beatrice hooked the chains to their Time-Turners and passed their Turners' chains to the next around the group until finally Beatrice handed her chain back to Nym. Nym took control, wound the Turners, and released. The group moved back in time three days.

They spent the next few moments working on the hold, transfiguring an enormous bed all along one wall, a sitting area along another, and tables and chairs in the last area.

Grindaknívur and a group of mates looked at the completely utilitarian facilities and shook their heads. An hour later they finished a lavish bath and separate water closet. After their flurry of activity, the mates, and already serviced or enslaved new chattel, went to the sitting area and Harry sat on the middle of the enormous bed.

Hsang Bao Li approached and attempted to kneel in front of him. Harry simply pulled her into his lap and rested his head on the top of her head.

While she was a Black Dragon and powerful witch, war and conquest were well known in China. The "revolution", World War II, the rest of the revolution, and a history of war had taught her that opposing force at this level was not her lot.

She recognized that Xi Shi had sacrificed her. It was expected really; if not this way she would have eventually been given to someone more powerful than her who pleased the Dark Lady, either for revenge or for their use as a toy or a servant. She was not so naïve as the little Communist first-generation witches who thought they had value in and of themselves.

This lord was handsome enough, if young, and massively skilled. He had destroyed that one white witch—Carlisle? yes, Carlisle—utterly and even now only had to touch her to launch her into another series of shrieking orgasms.

Bao had talked to her sister Black Dragons and the four of them had agreed submission was best. Of course Xi Shi would understand her mate using them for his pleasure; it was the way of powerful lords and ladies to use those less powerful than them as they saw fit.

Now, having seen what was obviously the Alphas and Primaries, and the other slaves, Bao thought Xi Shi would have a surprise coming. It was not only Bao who would be used before this was done.

Harry pulled her down and started working her out of her silk robes. Bao was tall at five feet, eleven inches, and surprisingly—for Harry, as most westerners—heavy-breasted at a D-cup at least. Contrary to the popular concept of petite Chinese women as shown in popular western culture, the Black Dragons ran the gamut from petite to the amazonian Bao.

Harry was fascinated as he explored her with eyes and hands. As he did not speak Chinese and Bao did not speak much English, they were limited to the ancient ways of communication.

Harry marveled at Bao's smooth, uniform lightly tanned skin and dark, dusky pink aureoles and nipples. Her sparse, almost straight black pubic hair led his eye to a full mons below a taut belly. Harry let his lips follow his eyes and hands.

Soon Bao was panting slightly and spreading her thighs. Harry took the invitation first with hands and then his lips, tongue, and teeth. Bao arched on the bed and pushed her sex into Harry's face.

Even at sixty-seven she had never experienced oral sex and she loved it. The lord did something to her suddenly and her world caved in.

When she came back to herself he was mounted and lodged at her entrance. Bao stared into his bright green eyes and threw herself onto him. Oh gods, he fit perfectly, it was fabulous...yes...uhhhnnnn...oh yes...the lord could use her any time. Bao peaked and then peaked again; she couldn't even breathe any more, but it didn't matter. Again, oh gods, and again. Bao dropped into the long orgasm and Harry clasped her Mark with his left hand and took her lips with his. Holding her stretched under him, he drove into her clasping center until finally he released. He just managed to remember to cast the Servus Secus.

Bao was in the bond as a slave. Thank the gods. His slave, Harry Potter's slave. _"Master, mmmm...Master, wh—"_

" _Shhh, Bao, let Harry work._ _We're_ _going to cut your Mark loose from Xi Shi."_

Nym caught Bao's disappointment and chuckled. " _He'll_ _be back in a minute, Bao;_ _he'll_ _fuck you again then."_

" _I do not wish to be greedy_ _,_ _Mistress but he is still hard and he has only come once. He can take me any way he wants, or I can—errrh—blow him? Give him oral sex to his satisfaction. I am sorry I was unable to satisfy the Master more. I will do better."_

The mates were all laughing at her confusion over the term she had picked out of Dianne's mind.

" _He's_ _fine. Bao. It's just the way he is. Now rest while he works; it may take a while_ _,_ _here_ _,_ _r_ _oll over—that way he doesn't have to hold himself up."_

Nym assisted Bao in rolling Harry over without disturbing his grip on her arms or his cock buried in her.

Bao began slowly thrusting on Harry.

" _Easy, Bao, don't disturb Harry."_

" _Yes, Mistress. I will be careful"._

Harry had entered Bao's mind and marveled at her life. Nym had been right it; was a completely different mindset. First things first, though. Harry found the Mark and the Dark tendrils attaching it to Xi Shi. He created a mental simacrula of Bao on an island in her mind, then he gently moved all of the Dark tendrils. Harry was tempted to tie a tendril to it from him so he could monitor it, but he decided it would be better to not allow access.

Harry withdrew to a higher level of Bao's consciousness, and as they made love he explained to her how to manipulate the simacrula to keep Xi Shi happy and unaware.

Finally Harry retreated all the way to the real world and as Bao helplessly clamped onto him again he relaxed and peaked with her. Bao collapsed on Harry's chest, still impaled on him.

Hua, Jun, and Ling joined their sister Black Dragon on the bed under the watchful eyes of the Alphas and that awesome vampire. They stripped and lay down, patiently waiting their turns.

Eventually the mates all came to bed, amazed that Harry was still semi-erect and buried in Bao after her sisters had taken their fill, and she was radiating a kind of calm contentment about the whole thing.

" _Bao, doesn't it bother you that_ _he's_ _sleeping while he's…well, while he's still in you?_ "

" _No, Mistress Gina. That he trust me so much is an honor."_

" _We have to do something about the Mistress thing."_

" _Why, Nym?"_

" _It upsets Harry, Amy."_

" _It is our right and he got used to Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, and Allison. He will get used to us."_

Nym groaned. _"Not more of you."_

Amy smiled and pushed Nym onto her back. Amy took her sex, Heloise her right breast and Hester her left. Amelia Fastida leaned down from her position above their heads on the bed and took Nym's mouth in a burning if peculiar upside-down kiss.

Nym felt hard done by when all the slaves ganged up on her and forced her from peak to peak until she was too sensitive to continue.

Led by Amy, they turned to Sarah who skillfully escaped, leaving Hestia to face the assault.

Harry opened one eye and smiled. He rolled over and put down a pouting Bao and crawled to Miranda. Her scream as he penetrated her and began pushing himself to orgasm rattled the bed.

" _What do you want, Miranda?"_

Miranda, no longer harboring any illusions, offered her left arm with its Mark. Harry covered the Mark with his right hand, stretching her, and used her to bring himself to the edge. Of course along the way he pushed Miranda into the series of orgasms and just as he came he cast the Servus Secus.

Miranda screamed, "MAAAASSSSSTTTTTEEEER!" and was out. Harry filled her and laid his head on her breast. When he removed his hand, her Mark was the Warg's head.

Hua, Jun, and Ling pushed Harry off Miranda and Hua climbed on. Jun put Harry's left hand on the Mark on Hua's left forearm.

It was a very full three days for Harry and the Clan. Harry's technique for changing the Marks got perfected, and the chattel as well as Clan Potter met their obligation, with some detours and stops in unexpected places.

The Black Dragons willfully misunderstood Sarah's reluctance to engage in sex with them or their other mates as a human, especially after they watched the Alpha male Warg drive her Warg into the ground and tie her.

Several times she woke up in the hands of Bao, Hua, Jun, and Ling, and she had been forced to change and let Harry finish her. She tried to be angry but it was almost impossible. Beatrice and Eugenie encouraged the Black Dragons.

Harry had been forced to speak to the Black Dragons, Beatrice, and Eugenie. Sarah felt bad about it. The girls had stopped when he pointed this out.

Great progress was made once they had access to the Black Dragon's minds and Harry cautiously felt his way along the connections to Xi Shi, attempting to get into her mind without her knowledge.

It was during one of these attempts that they found Xi Shi's reason for interest in Harry.

On the third morning, Harry sat cross-legged with the tiny Jun impaled on him with her legs wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around her. Harry used her contented, extremely relaxed state as well as his to slowly feel along the Dark tendrils. Nym went with him. They had actually made contact with the outer layers of Xi Shi's mind when Nym suddenly backed away and disappeared. Harry continued as it appeared Xi Shi was dreaming and the dream was about him. He felt he could use that as cover. Harry slipped deeper and deeper into Xi Shi's mind while watching her image of his dream self taking Xi Shi in every possible way.

Nym had come back out of Harry's mind and lay on the bed, laughing as she cried. Her terrified mates and slaves instantly perused her mind and joined her. Universally at some point in the next few moments they all thought, "It could only happen to Harry."

Harry was suddenly back, leapt off the bed, and ran for the bathroom. Retching sounds were heard, followed by a splash.

"Well, I guess he figured it out."

"What was your first clue, Nym?"

"When I touched her mind I felt it." Sarah stared at her co-Alpha "Oh, that—the retching, I guess."

Luna frowned at her Alphas and walked to the bathroom where Harry was still retching. She didn't say anything, just sat down and leaned into his back and massaged his neck with her long, cool fingers.

Bellatrix appeared with a damp cloth and Harry nodded his thanks and took it and wiped his mouth. "Is Jun okay?"

Luna chuckled. "You know, if you keep that up you'll never stop having a line of women wanting you. You are so mentally traumatized you become physically ill—and your first thought is of a girl whose worst possible condition is lack of Harry."

"I didn't know, Luna. I mean, I was using her Mark. I thought she might have felt…." Harry trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Bellatrix wasn't having it. "Might have felt that Xi Shi is found by your magic and at least a Primary, probably an Alpha?"

"How could it happen, Bella? I was a good boy. I never hurt anyone I didn't have to. Why is a for-real Dark Lady my mate?" Bellatrix sat in front of Harry at his brokenhearted wail and pulled him into her arms. She rocked him and held him as the bonded thrashed around with the whole thing. Not even Anna Abbot could help them this time; she was as at sea as the rest of them.

After a few moments Bellatrix and Luna stood Harry up and led him to bed. Harry fell in the bed and pulled Nym to him. The bonded pressed as close to them as they could. Elizabeth would find them that way on the morning of the twenty-fourth of September when a distraught Geoffrey popped into Windsor and popped away with her, throwing the government and its allies into a state of panic.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 8

Potter Castle

Deep Holds

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

05:40

 _Pop!_

"Geoffrey, have you lost yo—"

Elizabeth looked at the Clan and then felt for the bond. She called on the Realm and felt again.

"Geoffrey, get Madam Pomfrey."

Elizabeth spied Winky in the corner, knees pulled to her chest, arms clasped around them, and rocking. Winky was humming a little tune.

 _Pop!_

"Geoffrey, I'm get—"

Poppy's wand came out.

Elizabeth walked to Winky. "Winky dear, can you tell us what happened?"

"Master Potter very upset."

"Yes dear, do you know why?"

"Dark Lady maybe is Alpha."

"You mean Nym, Winky?"

The elf shook her head.

"Sarah isn't a Dark Lady, dear. I would know."

Winky nodded.

Elizabeth huffed in frustration. "Well, if it isn't Nym or Sarah, then who, Winky?"

Just as Winky opened her mouth Elizabeth's brain made the connection. "Xi Shi, ma'am."

Fortunately, Poppy, unable to do anything right now, had come over to listen. She caught the Queen as she reeled back from Winky.

"Winky, get the ladies' maids in here and get the clan to bed in the Ducal suite. Move Frieda to her nest room in the Ducal apartments in case she changes and move Hedwig, nest and all."

Glad for something to do, Winky snapped her fingers and the ladies' maids appeared.

"Geoffrey, get the nannies to bring the babies to the Ducal suite. They can eat while their mothers are unconscious."

Clem appeared as Geoffrey popped away.

"I don't know your name, but we need to go to the Ducal suite and Prince Phillip needs to be brought here."

"Clem, ma'am, Master of the Mews. The Nightmares are unconscious, ma'am."

"Right. Well, as soon as we get the Duke and his mates settled, pop to Hogwarts and get Hagrid. Bring him to the mews."

Clem nodded and Poppy watched the world stream by, and then Clem put Elizabeth in a wingback by the fire.

Poppy watched as the Clan were put to bed and the babies brought in.

 _Pop!_

Geoffrey appeared with Prince Phillip.

"Geoffrey, bring Lord Black and Lord Lupin."

 _Pop!_

Phillip, still in pajama shirt, trousers, and slippers, crossed to Elizabeth. "What the bloody hell is going on, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, Phillip. They're there but they're turned into the bond, all of them. Harry had a nasty shock and—well, it was a nasty shock for all of them."

Phillip went to one knee beside the wingback and put an arm around her shoulders. He knew how worried she was by her failure to even raise an eyebrow at his language.

 _Pop!_

"Your Majesty."

"Lord Black, Lord Lupin, I was brought to the deep holds of Potter Castle today by Geoffrey. I found Clan Potter in the state you see them now, with only Winky in attendance. I asked Geoffrey to fetch Madam Pomphrey." The Queen looked at Poppy.

"I arrived and examined the Clan. They are physically fine. I moved to report this to the Queen and found her talking to Winky."

Elizabeth continued. "Apparently the Clan made a discovery: the Dark Lady Xi Shi is found by His Grace's magic and may be the third Alpha."

Elizabeth blinked as both of them keeled over backward.

Poppy scanned Sirius and Remus to ensure they had not hurt themselves when they hit the floor. "Ma'am, perhaps we should have people sit before we tell them." Poppy Ennervated Sirius and Remus.

Sirius sat up and laughed. "Well, I knew I was up too late last night and I drank a little, but I swear she said this Xi Shi, the new Dark Lady, was another of Harry's Alpha's."

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment. "Erm, she did, Sirius."

"Remus!"

Thunk.

"Sorry, Poppy, I wasn't expecting that."

Poppy shook her head. "Help me get him in a wingback, Remus. At least then he won't hit his head."

Remus stood and pulled Sirius up. He dragged him to a wingback by the fire and plopped him in it. Poppy scowled and then Ennervated Sirius again.

Sirius looked at Remus standing in front of his chair. "Remus, I had the strangest dream, a nightmare really. Harry and the girls were all passed out and the Queen was in his room in her housecoat. Prince Phillip was kneeling beside her chair in his pajamas and Poppy was there, you were too. The Queen told us Xi Shi was Harry's Alpha."

Remus couldn't take it any longer and collapsed laughing.

"Remus, it's not funny."

Remus waved toward the Queen with his hand and Sirius looked toward her. He groaned.

"Lord Black, pull yourself together. We have much to do. Lord Lupin!"

"Ma'am."

"Ma'am?"

Phillip pulled another wingback over to Elizabeth and sat. Remus pulled up one opposite them next to Sirius. He looked up and started to rise but Poppy waved him off. She went to the bed and resumed her scans.

"Geoffrey?"

"Ma'am?"

"Prince Andrew is in Jakarta. I need to send him a message."

Jack, Ginny's owlet, faded into view resting on the arm of Elizabeth's chair.

The Queen smiled at him and conjured a pen and paper. She scratched a note and held it out. "Prince Andrew, please."

Jack bobbed his head and disappeared.

"Now we need to let Filius know to make the proper arrangements."

Jill, Eugenie's owl, faded onto her chair arm.

Jill got a smile and a note for Filius to take over and plan on the mates not being able to teach, at least for today.

She bobbed her head and disappeared.

Jack reappeared with Andrew.

"Mother, did you know the owlets can Harry-pop?"

"I believe we discovered it just before you, Andrew."

"So, what exactly is going on, Mother?"

"Harry and the mates have had a bit of a shock. It seems the Dark Lady Xi Shi is found and may—" Sirius and Remus moved up beside Andrew— "be an additional Alpha."

Andrew roared with laughter. This was not exactly the reaction they were expecting.

"So, shocked out of their minds they retreated into the bond."

Elizabeth blinked.

Andrew shook his head. "Just think of the worst possible thing that could happen and it happens to Harry."

"Andrew—Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie are unconscious too."

Andrew just nodded. "They should be fine. Just in case, though—Geoffrey!"

"Sir?"

"Good morning, Geoffrey. Please bring Professor Dumbledore here."

"Sir."

"Harry is going to go spare when he wakes up, Andrew."

"I doubt it. We're just going to have Dumbledore check my assumptions."

 _Pop!_

Dumbledore and his Auror escort landed in the bedroom by the fire. "Your Majesty."

"Professor, it seems we have a problem."

The Queen went on to describe what had happened. Poppy explained her part. Andrew then outlined his theory.

"Upon finding that a Dark Lady was a potential Alpha and faced with the decision to let her die or take her, Harry withdrew into the bond and the bonded went with him. Right now, they're in there thinking about it and trying to decide what they're going to do. I believe they're fine and will be back when they're ready, sooner rather than later."

Dumbledore nodded. "I would concur. If I could use Legilimency on Prince Andrew I could perhaps access the bond through the Duchess of York and we could find out definitively. Alas, Amelia Bones Potter has the key, and as she is indisposed we must wait."

The Queen looked thoughtful. "Professor, why would this upset Harry so?"

"He is a very kind soul, ma'am. Despite her past he would not want to kill her. He cannot reconcile her bad acts, however, and he cannot forgive her." Dumbledore looked sad. "This is a trap of my making. By not dealing with the Death Eaters in a permanent way I forced Harry to. This set him on this path of right and wrong, black and white, and his eye for an eye style of justice."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I believe you are correct." She remembered the Pope's request. "Perhaps all is not lost, however. Perhaps we can arrange for Harry to learn about the shades of gray."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Any time I can be of assistance, Your Grace."

Andrew nodded and the Aurors escorted Dumbledore back to the high-security ward with Geoffrey providing the transportation.

"Andrew, you're very sure of yourself."

"I know; it's odd really. I just know it's okay."

Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment. "Well, I'm going to get dressed. You're needed in Jakarta, Andrew. Who will stay with the Clan?"

"I will."

"I will."

"I will stay as long as I can, ma'am."

"Thank you, Lord Black, Lord Lupin, Madam Pomphrey. We will return here as soon as possible. Geoffrey, if you could?"

 _Pop!_

"And I need one of the owlets."

Peter, Susan's owlet, landed on Andrew's shoulder. "Can you take me to where I was picked up?"

Peter nodded and they disappeared.

Remus shook his head; Sirius grinned at him. "Come on, letch, let's go get breakfast so you can stop watching my daughters breast-feed." He dragged the sputtering Remus away.

HPATDL

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Tuesday

24 Sept 1995

07:21

"See, Neville? They're not here or at the Royal Academy."

Neville nodded as he watched the screens. "I know, Romi, but we should wait. The assistant Headmaster will make an announcement, I'm sure."

"How can you be so calm, Neville?" Lavender hissed. She was nearly hysterical with worry. She had gone to the dispensary for her dose of the potion and found Poppy missing. Ron had gone to the Royal Academy for practise and class and was trying to reassure her through their bond, but with limited success.

Filius sighed. He had been buttonholed by four teachers before the emergency staff meeting and it only looked to get worse. Finally, he rose.

"Good morning." The Great Hall went silent and the commons all followed. "The Duke and Duchesses are indisposed this morning."

Filius waited for the whispers to subside. "Department heads will be combining some classes, and some of the primary school classes will double up. The Duke, Duchesses, and heirs are fine and should be back with us tomorrow, according to Madam Pomphrey. As their indisposition is a private matter, I would appreciate it if you would not speculate and cause rumor; I am sure they would prefer it as well."

Filius sat and the hall exploded in whispers. Pomona leaned in. "Nice try, Filius, but it'll be a bad day."

Filius could only smile weakly at her.

"Indisposed? What does that mean? Neville, you must go to Potter Castle. You can find out what's going on."

"Most certainly not, Lavender. We'll wait until tonight at least. Harry is probably just exhausted from fulfilling his obligations to all those chattel. I for one do not intend to disturb him."

Romilda smiled. Neville had come such a very long way. By saying that at full volume he had diverted the entire school, to judge by the snickering. By second period the anxiety would be mostly buried in a sea of chortling and blushes.

She waited until he was through with breakfast and then dragged him away with obvious intent. Giggles followed the blushing Lord Longbottom.

HPATDL

Buckingham Palace

Queen's Private Office

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

10:18

Baron Robert Fellowes, the Queen's private secretary, studied the document on his desk. It had been an interesting morning in the Chinese-curse kind of way. The Queen and then Prince Phillip had gone missing, Then the Duke of York had disappeared. The Guard was very thoroughly spun, and loud remarks were liable to be met with a bayoneted rifle in the hands of a steely-eyed young killer.

Robert had been awoken very early by a highly excited Major of the Blues and Royals and informed the Queen was missing; not a great way to start your day.

The reports flowing in from the Blues and Royals Regimental Operations center had led Robert to immediately suspect the Duke of Magic was involved, and sure enough the Queen had reappeared and immediately called for him and dictated a letter to the Pope, of all people.

Robert was now reviewing that letter.

 _Buckingham Palace_

 _Tuesday 24 Sept 1196_

 _His Holiness, John Paul II_

 _Holiness:_

 _We require your assistance with matters pertaining to His Grace the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm._

 _Please undertake arrangements to travel to Potter Castle and meet with myself and the Duke at your earliest convenience._

 _Thank you._

 _Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor_

Well, that told him absolutely nothing. Oh well, mine is not to reason why, now to mail this.

Robert blinked in surprise and Mary, Nym's owlet, faded in and imperiously extended her leg.

Robert thought, _Harry's kids are so demanding_. He got a glare and a hoot for his thought. "Your pardon. The Pope, please."

He folded and affixed the letter and Mary glared again and bobbed her head, then faded from view.

HPATDL

Vatican City

The Office of His Holiness

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

11:19

"Well! You _are_ the pretty one, aren't you!" Mary preened under the praise of the Pope. Here was a human who knew how to treat a lady. She extended her leg and the Pope removed the letter.

"Thank you, my dear. I am sorry I have nothing to give you for your efforts, but the doctors took all my candies and now they only let me eat what they argue over for hours." The Pope gently rubbed Mary's neck.

The Swiss guard duty squad burst into the room, along with Emilio Vestardi, the on-duty Auror.

"Gentlemen, may I help you?"

After some confusion, Emilio stepped forward. "Holiness, the sensors and charms reported a magical being breaking the wards and entering your private office."

"Ah, that would be this beautiful post owl from the British Queen. Not to worry. Could you perhaps arrange some water for...ummm...her?"

Jozef, as he always thought of himself, could have sworn the owl beamed at him. "Yes, her, and perhaps an owl treat or two?"

Emilio nodded helplessly and backed from the room. As soon as he was outside he sent a runner for the water and owl treats.

Inside the office Jozef opened the letter. "Let's see what Elizabeth has to say, shall we, my lady?"

Mary nodded and Jozef chuckled. After reading the letter, Jozef thought out loud. "So, the crisis is upon us; Xi Shi has moved again, or young Harry has found out."

Mary looked at the Pope and hooted softly. "Yes, well, we'll go see the young Duke, my lady. Perhaps we can help."

Joszef would swear the owl looked relieved as she hooted strongly. He pressed an intercom button. "Could you find Angelo Cardinal Sodanno and ask him to see me, please?"

"Of course, Holiness."

Emilio re-entered the office with a bowl of owl treats and a bowl of water.

"Ah, Emilio—bring that here for her ladyship."

Emilio edged to the desk and set the bowls down, his right hand immediately going to his wand holster once free.

"Why so nervous, Emilio?"

"That is no ordinary owl, Your Holiness. She should not have been able to break the wards."

Jozef looked at Mary and she seemed to be laughing. "I think she doesn't think much of our wards, Emilio. I have seen another owl like her at the Duke's Castle. Perhaps a relative?"

Mary looked in Jozef's eyes. "Ah, I see—a daughter of Hedwig by the Duke. Well, well, the reports are true, then. Emilio, are you well?"

"Yes, Your Holiness."

"You don't look well—you're as white as a sheet. Perhaps you should sit."

"No, thank you, Your Holiness."

"Ah, Cardinal Sodanno. I will be traveling by magical means to Potter Castle in Scotland tonight at—" Joszef looked at Mary— "8 p.m. tonight?" Mary nodded.

"Yes, 8 p.m. I will be gone until I get back. You will have to see to the Holy See."

Angelo nodded. "It has begun, then?"

"Apparently; the Duke is having some problems, it appears, Angelo."

"As the prophets foretold, then, Holiness."

"But which one is correct, Angelo? The Prophecies conflict."

Angelo Cardinal Sodonno shrugged eloquently and Karol Józef Wojtyła, Pope John Paul II chuckled "that is singularly unhelpful Angelo, and for a Churchman of your stature to not have an opinion? How extraordinary."

"Do you want me to reply to the Queen, Holiness?"

"I will write her, Angelo, and her ladyship will carry it for us."

Mary bobbed her head and hooted.

HPATDL

Buckingham Palace

Queen's private office

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

10:39

Mary faded in on Elizabeth's chair arm. "Hello, dear, thank you."

Geoffrey faded in with a water bowl and some owl treats. Elizabeth looked at the owl. "Mary, I know the Pope just gave you some treats. You'll get fat if you aren't careful, dear."

Elizabeth chuckled to herself as Mary looked mortified and then seemed to be trying to look behind herself. "How are your brothers and sisters, dear?"

"Hoot."

"Hoot? Come, dear, I know you can do better than that. Be your mother's daughter and talk to me."

Mary looked at Elizabeth with what could only be called a sheepish expression. " _Nest mates fine, busy today, good."_

" _Very good, Mary. Can you talk to your mother, dear?"_

" _No, ma'am, worried."_

" _We believe_ _they'll_ _be fine, Mary; we just have to wait."_

Mary bobbed her head.

"Liz, leave Mary alone. Come here, girl, and sit with me. Your grandmother is being crotchety."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think of this, so she settled for a, "Phillip, don't confuse Mary."

"What did the Pope say, Liz?"

"Phillip, not in front of the grandchildren."

"Hahahaha."

"GRRRRRRRR."

"The Pope, Elizabeth?"

"Eight tonight, you cheeky wag. Harry takes after you."

Phillip blinked.

"Hehehe."

"Hoot."

"No fair ganging up, ladies"

HPATDL

Potter Castle

The Duke's study

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

11:32

"Little early, isn't it, Sirius?

Remus was looking at Sirius as he sat staring into the fragrant peat fire on the grate with a cut-crystal whiskey glass and what remained of a full four fingers of Highland Park in it.

"Why no, Remus, I expect it's rather late, somewhere in the world."

Remus thought about it a moment and judiciously poured himself a couple of fingers. He had just come from the master bedroom, and while the Clan had shifted position somewhat, they were still unconscious. Poppy had told him they were sleeping, but it didn't appear much different to Remus. The nannies were still bustling about with the heirs and Remus had not stayed long.

"So, Remus, how are we doing?"

"Better, according to Poppy. Apparently 'we' are sleeping now, not unconscious."

"Hmmph."

"Hmmph, all you have to say is Hmmph! Harry has to somehow take this Dark Lady into the Harem, perhaps into an Alpha position, and manage her; and your contribution is Hmmph? Very nice, Sirius. I guess you had a tougher time in Azkaban than I thought."

"Excuse me, Lord Lupin, but did you say the Dark Lady is an Alpha of Clan Potter?"

"By the way, Remus, I forgot to mention some of the mothers were here."

Remus turned from the bar and glared at Sirius with blood in his eye.

"Why, you misera—"

"You can kill Lord Clown later, Remus. Tell us about what happened to our daughters and Harry."

Remus looked at the steely-eyed Andromeda Tonks née Black, Molly Weasley, and Esmeralda Greengrass. He threw back his whiskey and winced.

Molly's foot started tapping. Remus sighed and told them what they knew.

"See, ladies? This isn't so bad."

Andromeda's head swiveled like a turret. "You need desperately to shut up, Sirius, at least until you're sober enough to contribute something useful. We're going to the Apartment. You'd better have some kind of plan to deal with this bitch by the time we get back."

Sirius wisely sat very quietly with a neutral expression until they had gone. "Whew! Well, they're a little tense."

"Sirius, how much have you been drinking? We have maybe an hour before they come charging back in here and kill us."

"Yes, well, there is that. Run?"

"And where exactly could you run to where they couldn't have one of Amelia Fastida's coven or Peter's werewolves hunt you down?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "China?"

Remus, through long exposure to the twisted workings of Sirius's mind, knew something was brewing and waited for it. "We need agents there; someone has to go. No matter what Harry decides to do, we'll need intelligence. Hmmm. I could go as Padfoot—errrh, maybe not, they supposedly eat dogs."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, they only eat dogs in some parts of Asia, not universally. It's a good idea but perhaps we have assets here that can get us started."

Sirius looked blank. Remus sighed. "The Changs, Sirius."

"Brilliant."

"Let's leave a note and go talk to Lord Chang."

"A note, Sirius, are you sure?"

"Remus, you can do what you want but I'm leaving a note outlining our plan to start gathering intelligence on the Dark Lady and telling them I'm going to execute it. I'll ask them to stay here until I return."

"It's a little cowardly, Sirius."

"But we'll live, Remus."

They wrote the note.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Master Bedroom

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

11:37

"Poppy, thank Morgana! What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, Molly. They're sleeping."

Molly blinked. "But we all felt—erm—something?"

"Yes, well, apparently Harry and the mates Turned with the chattel. Harry satisfied the obligations of the chattel and enslaved most of the prisoners, and then this morning he enslaved the last of the Chinese witches or he was making love to her or something, Winky's not really sure. They discovered the Dark Lady Xi Shi is found and at least a Primary, probably an Alpha. Harry retreated into the bond and they went with him, leaving their bodies unharmed but unconscious.

"Geoffrey found them and brought the Queen, who had them transferred here and brought me here. Since this morning they have left their unconscious state and entered a deep sleep. They'll awaken naturally soon."

"Harry, how do these horrible things keep happening to you?"

All four women contemplated Molly's heartfelt question as they moved among the bonded, gently touching their daughters and their daughters' mates.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

The Duke's study

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

12:00

"Sirius Black!"

Esmeralda paused in what had become a headlong charge into Harry's study. "They're gone, Andromeda."

"The bloody bastards left a note." Molly passed it to Andromeda.

"Cowards."

"Lady Black, please—you're discussing my bonded."

All three elder witches jumped and spun toward the door. Esmeralda collected herself first. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet Lauren for lunch in the Uni Senior common. When I got there the Clan wasn't present. I'd been feeling something odd and Remus was being evasive in the bond. I asked some questions of the students and when I finally got past the witches' blushing and the wizards' chortling I discovered the Clan had been absent all day. I came here. Did you know the Queen's chief butler and Geoffrey are opening the Queen's suite?"

The three women blinked. Andromeda finally growled and then said, "Well, everybody but the mothers knew, then? Wonderful."

"Excuse me, Lady Black, but the students only know the Clan isn't present."

"Rose, please—can we use first names?"

Rose smiled. "Of course, Andromeda, now that the skinning of my bonded will be left to me."

Andromeda nodded regally. "Who would know better how to cause the most pain? Meanwhile I will, I think, content myself with torturing Lord Black into some semblance of a responsible adult. As soon as I find him again, that is."

Rose smiled and then frowned. "Can someone tell me what happened? This note is nearly nonsensical."

Into the laughter Esmeralda opined, "Perhaps we were a little forceful when we found them in here drinking and yapping."

After the laughter faded they explained what they knew to Rose and she took her leave to go to the master bedroom.

Andromeda, Molly, and Esmeralda headed for the Royal suite to find Geoffrey and the Queen's butler and put them to the question.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

16:48

Harry opened his eyes and was immediately set upon by Poppy.

"Harry, how are the bonded?"

"Fine, Poppy. They'll be awake soon."

Harry got up and headed for the bath.

Poppy watched him go. Well, something was wrong. The Harry she knew would not have gone so blithely nude—not nearly as magnificently nude, either. Where had that come from? _Really, Poppy, get hold of yourself_.

Poppy shook her head and turned back to the bonded.

Harry walked straight into the bath and lay floating, expressionless.

Nym woke and as Poppy approached she simply held her hand up, palm out. Nym stood and Winky appeared with a robe for her. Nym shrugged her way into the robe and went to a wingback by the fragrantly burning peat fire in the fireplace. She sat, drawing her feet under her with a saddened and shocked expression. Rose the nanny brought in James and Lily, Nym's twins, and firmly placed them in her lap. Then she took up her station beside Nym's chair.

Hestia arose and Poppy got the same treatment as Hestia took up her position beside Nym. Tulip brought in her twins, Jonathan and Molly.

When Sarah rose next, Poppy decided she had had enough. "Your Grace, an explanation might be in order. Are any of you hurt?"

"Only our hearts, Poppy. Harry won't budge; he intends to kill Xi Shi and there's nothing we can do about it. We had a huge fight. It was ghastly. Where is Harry? Never mind."

Sarah walked straight into the bath with Harry, never thinking how it looked for her to be nude in the tub with Harry.

Nym watched her go and growled.

"Nymphadora Potter, you stop that right now. No wonder this has gotten so bad—you're all taking sides."

"Mother? When did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter, Nym. Explain yourself right now, young lady."

Andromeda had felt her daughter wake up in pain and had come running. Molly and Esmeralda were right behind her and as they watched their daughters they listened to Andromeda and Nym.

"He's totally unreasonable, mother. He won't even try to talk to her; he's just going to track her down and kill her. On top of that he has some stupid idea that he should go alone."

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"So, I told him he needed to do what he was told for once and let us handle her. All he has to do is bring her to us."

She continued sheepishly, "I might have mentioned that we were older and smarter than him in the heat of the moment."

Andromeda could only shake her head. "You're completely bonded and you still did this to him? You are a willful little bitch, aren't you?"

Nym blinked. She hadn't expected her mother to take her side; it was, after all, kind of stupid to rough Harry up, but she just couldn't stop herself. She had not expected to be insulted, however. "I will not be spoken to that way in my house, Mother."

"Well, when you get a house let me know and I'll be sure to come kowtow. As you are currently residing in your lord's house, however, I expect you should behave a little better. Are you going to tell him what the real problem is or are you just going to be an ignorant little bitch about it and maybe commit suicide by breaking your bond? I only ask so I'll know what to tell Lily and James—'Your mother was an ignorant cow', or 'Your mother was afraid to be second among equals'?"

Nym's incredulous face screwed up and the tears came. Her mother had hit it first thing and she had only realized it herself a few moments ago. No matter what she'd said about taking their time and then going to find Xi Shi together, the truth was she was terrified of losing her place in Harry's heart. She had even felt it hurting him and been unable to stop herself. She wa _s_ an ignorant cow and a willful bitch.

Harry thought of no one before her and all the bonded and children before himself, and all she could be was greedy.

Andromeda moved in and handed the twins to Rose. She pulled Nym up and then sat. Then she pulled her grown daughter into her lap and let her cry.

Molly looked at Esmeralda. "First fight. Well, it could have been worse."

"I don't see how, Molly."

"That's because you don't have a son like my Ron, Esmeralda. The whole summer was one fight after another, and all over him being stupid, not him being right. By start of term I would have helped Lavender kill him."

"So, we're fine, then?"

"No, I wouldn't say that—but we will be, I think."

Esmeralda nodded. "Well, they eventually had to have a fight over something. At least they saved it for something big."

Molly nodded. "That's why I think we're going to be all right: they still love each other enough to be so very hurt."

"Should we go see about Harry?"

Poppy blushed. "Sarah is with him in the bath."

Andromeda, hearing this, turned Nym's face to her. "Silly cow, you drove him into Sarah's arms naked."

She stood Nym up and untied her robe, turned her around, and pushed her to the bath with a slap on her firm rump. "Go on, before you lose even more ground."

Nym scampered away even as she tried to stop herself.

Molly looked at Andromeda. "Tsk, tsk, Andromeda. You just played on her baser instincts."

Andromeda shrugged. "I worked with what I had, Molly. She doesn't really care, as long as he still loves her, what position she's in—but her Alpha instincts took over and she doesn't know how to stop them yet. It would be better if they were alone; then he could just shag some sense into her. Sarah being there is just going to complicate it."

"Molly, please take Jonathan and Molly."

Molly beamed. "Of course, Hestia."

Hestia got up and strode to the bath. After much splashing and growling was heard, she came back smirking.

"That was a brilliant idea, Andromeda."

"What did you do, Hestia?"

"I locked them in their Wargs, Esmeralda. May the best bitch win."

"Hestia!"

"Phtttt. They've been going at it since Harry withdrew. Nym needs to be dominated a little; she simply started issuing orders and being a first-class bitch about it all. We all knew she was scared, but when Harry tried to comfort her or reassure her she treated him as if he'd betrayed her. She went off on this huge rant and then refused to listen to reason. Sarah tried to reason with Nym and she started in on her, too."

Hestia grinned at the noises coming from the bath. Andromeda, Molly, and Esmeralda fled. Hestia's earthy chuckle followed them.

"Hestia, really, can't we have a silencing charm?"

Hestia waved at the door to the bath and the noise stopped. "Sure, Poppy."

Poppy looked at Hestia sternly. "You are all very bad!"

"Ha! It will give them something to talk about. Besides, they're grown witches—they know the charm. If I could figure out how to do it I'd send those three away somewhere to work all this out in their human forms."

Poppy nodded. The whole relationship with Sarah was odd. Harry obviously loved her, and Sarah obviously loved Harry. They both really liked Andrew, and unless Poppy missed her guess badly, Sarah loved him like a husband and Harry loved him like the brother he'd never had. It was just odd.

The bonded and slaves were rising now. Poppy went to speak to them as they rose and they universally put on housecoats and checked the bath. They each turned from the door, smirking.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

17:30

"Hestia, should we go get them?"

"Why, Susan?"

"The students will be worried. I think we should put in an appearance."

" _Crap! I knew there was something I forgot."_

" _It's all right, Harry, but Susan is right. We do need to put in an appearance."_

" _Okay, Nym."_

" _So, I suppose you want to be unlocked?"_

" _Oh, I don't know. I could just..."_

" _Harry!"_

" _Hehehe!"_

Hestia rolled her eyes and waved. They all laughed as Harry the human jerked away from Sarah the human. They both blushed ferociously.

They exited the bath a few moments later, Harry with an arm around each.

They and the other mates dressed and then headed to the transport Arms, discussing where they would eat.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Your Graces."

Harry smiled. "Majesty, thank you."

"Have we decided where we're eating, Harry?"

"We were leaning toward the fifth year common, ma'am."

"Fine, Harry. Nym, Sarah and I will meet you there. You should stop by the mews on the way there."

The mates winced; that was definitely a dismissal. Harry bowed and faded away to the mews.

"Have you lost your mind, Nymphadora? Or did you suddenly decide it was time to recapture your youth by becoming a teenage drama queen? Perhaps we are planning on putting on a show somewhere and you were rehearsing some overblown Puccini piece?"

"And you, Sarah—I don't even know what you could have been thinking."

"I love you both, never doubt that, but please can we try to keep the level of angst that we generate down?"

The two blushing bonded nodded. Elizabeth stepped up and gathered them both in a hug.

"Silly cows, what am I to do with you?"

"I'm sorry, ma—"

"Tut, tut."

"I _am_ sorry, Elizabeth. I really don't know what came over me."

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you Nym? I have been an uncertain but powerful young woman in a powerful position dealing with a powerful man. I remember it well. Please talk to me next time. I might be able to help."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, overall, how was your first real fight?"

A shocked Nym finally said, "Very upsetting."

The Queen smiled and replied, "Good! And the make-up?"

Nym's hair turned a dark red. Sarah blushed with her co-Alpha.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Let's go but remember what I said: come talk to me if you're having trouble."

Elizabeth took an arm of each and they led her to the transport Arms.

HPATDL

Royal Academy

Fifth Year Common

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

18:00

Harry paced. He needed to spend more time with Melinda and the other Nightmares. He and the mates had just spent ten minutes with them and they were settled again but had been very excited.

Nym, Elizabeth, and Sarah appeared. "Harry, why are we eating here? Most of the students are gone for the day."

"Exactly, Elizabeth, and we have so many between the vassals, the Court, and the government."

Harry indicated the common and Elizabeth saw he was right—it was nearly full.

"Good God, don't you people have homes?"

"Elizabeth, don't be harsh. They were worried."

Elizabeth eyed Minerva skeptically but went and sat by her. Chu looked out over the hall and was preparing to call on the first House for Question Time when Harry began to speak.

"In order not to waste Question Time, let me say that the chattel obligations are all satisfied. We had a private matter that kept the mates from attending today and we will not discuss it. We will be attending tomorrow."

Helga Hansen, fifth form Warg, remained standing as the rest of the Houses' questioners sat. Their questions were either answered or not going to be answered. Harry nodded to her.

"Your Grace, has there been any consideration given to starting technomancer classes at the college level so we can attempt to catch up to the Americans? We feel we could benefit from beginning early."

Harry smiled at his House member. "I like the idea, Helga, and thank you. We'll discuss it. Of course, nothing may happen until next semester, but we'll keep it in mind."

Harry looked at the monitors and found no other questioners still standing. Chu waved and dinner appeared.

Dinner went splendidly for the Clan; they hardly noticed the riveted attention of all.

After dinner the mates moved to be available to their students and Harry circulated among the commons with the Queen. As they walked they talked.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, ma'am."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Harry, I raised three boys. Now we can do this the easy way, I ask a question and you amplify, or the hard way—I just keep asking questions until you want to bash your head into the wall."

"Well, imagine that we've already succeeded in one method."

Elizabeth laughed. "Hush, cheeky wretch, and answer my question."

Harry actually stopped and looked at Elizabeth. At Phillip's desperate head-shaking he swallowed his comment.

"Phillip!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Grrrrr, why don't you go see the Wargs, dear?"

"It's fine, Elizabeth, and I'll answer. I am actually fine. Nym scared me witless, though. I didn't know what to do. We'll be okay now, though, I think."

Elizabeth looked at him closely. "She was scared, Harry. She got over it."

Harry was nodding. "I know, but when she got over it she was committed to this crazy line of reasoning and wouldn't give it up."

"Tell me—do you think your bond was ever in danger?"

Harry blanched. "I didn't think so. I love her, she loves me. That was never in doubt."

Elizabeth smiled. "And that's why you can disagree and live through it, Harry. All your bonded are intelligent, active, powerful women, and none more so than Nym. If she gets an idea that you know to be wrong, just keep explaining it and keep loving her. You won't always agree, but it's much more fun to disagree through reasoned discourse. Allow each other the room to fully be."

Harry nodded.

Phillip decided enough was enough. "Harry, let's go look at the stables."

"Yes, sir, but if you don't mind we want to be home by 10 p.m. We're still a little wrung out."

They walked away chatting, and the school of Barracuda that was the mothers and the female vassals and courtiers descended on Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty, what did he say?"

"Lady Gordon, good evening."

"Sorry, ma'am, it's just—well, we were worried sick."

"They're young, Marilise, they had a spat. They'll be fine. I think they're all more embarrassed about it than anything at this point."

"It wasn't exactly just a 'spat', Elizabeth."

"Well, what would you call it then, Minerva?"

"A fundamental difference in philosophy. Harry will do anything, literally anything to keep a bonded from harm. He cannot see that him being harmed hurts us. This Dark Lady challenges him on several levels. He doesn't wish to harm her, he doesn't want us harmed, and he doesn't want her harming others.

"Xi Shi has a different mindset, alien if you will, to us. Harry really wants to find her and try to come to terms with her. Failing her willingness to be third among equals, he will kill her, no matter what it does to him. Nym's Alpha mindset kicked in at that point and, well, things got messy."

"Minerva, why didn't you just lock them in a room?"

"Hestia did after we woke up, Emma. They worked it out at a very...errrh...basic level."

"So, we just glossed over this with sex?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not until they had come to a resolution of the problem, Duchess Chandler. I spoke to Nym and Sarah before we came here. They really have come to a resolution and apparently then had some serious make-up—errrh—time."

Smiles all around as the women remembered their first serious altercations.

Emma finally said, "Poor Harry. He keeps bonding them—he'll have hundreds of these first fights to get through."

"That's why it was so bad, Emma. It seemed to grow to include all our issues." Minerva blushed heavily.

Elizabeth sighed. "So Poppy is staying, then?"

Minerva shook her head. "Jennifer, Melissa, and Marcia will be here."

"Remember, the public needs to see him, Minerva."

"Hermione made a list."

Emma rolled her eyes. "The child simply cannot be spontaneous."

"Leave her alone, Emma, and yes she can."

Emma looked at Minerva speculatively. "We have to talk, I believe." She took Minerva's arm and steered her away.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Master Bedroom

Wednesday

25 Sept 1996

03:43

Xi Shi snapped awake as she climaxed. This was ridiculous. After yesterday morning she could not control her body any more. She had felt him in her mind and he had been so gentle and subtle. He had to have been there for real. That couldn't have been a dream—but he was in Scotland, thousands of miles away. No one had that much power.

Something was wrong, though, she could feel it. Her dreams could be a clue. She would need a reading.

"You, wench, fetch Chang Li."

She watched as the naked fourteen-year-old body servant scampered away. She smiled; this one was too good to kill. Her strong, sure little hands could take away tension like no others. It had been a good idea to keep it and raise it from a baby after killing its mother and father. Perhaps she should have it trained to please her mate? Hmmm. Better, she could train it herself after she had him. Yes, he would enjoy taking its virginity and it would be a good toy for him to satiate his initial lust in so he could better please her. It would need to be on the potion; she would hate to have to kill it because it got pregnant.

HPATDL

Royal Academy

Mews

Tuesday

24 Sept 1996

19:30

"How appropriate," Jozef thought as he waited. He visited with the horses and the elves; a few children peeked in and on seeing him suddenly remembered friends that needed to be whispered to. This one young man stayed and watched him like a hawk.

"May I help you, my son?"

Matthew Gillson, sixth year Ducal House Royal Academy Prefect, approached. "Perhaps it is I who can help you, Holiness. Matthew Gillson, sixth year Ducal House Royal Academy Prefect." Matthew bowed.

The Pope looked around at the four Swiss guards, two nuns, and four Vatican City Aurors. "So, my disguise did not pass muster, then?"

Matthew actually laughed. "Not really, Holiness. It might be the immantatio, or perhaps the crowd."

"No matter, my son. I am waiting on your Duke."

"Will they be all right, Holiness?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Matthew visibly relaxed.

"You care so very much?"

"He saved us, Holiness, perhaps all of us. He is kind if allowed to be." Matthew shrugged. "I know I'm not that old, but he's a good lord, I think."

Jozef looked around the stable and smiled. "Yes, Matthew, I believe he is."

Phillip and Harry arrived.

"Your Holiness! No one told me you were here!"

"Ah, you see, Matthew? I did surprise someone."

Matthew grinned and withdrew.

"Harry, how are you?"

"I've been better, Holiness."

"Harry, why don't you call me Jozef? It is my name, after all. Come, walk with an old man for a while."

Harry immediately stepped up and offered his arm. He led the Pope slowly along one of the bridle paths with Phillip following behind, forming a buffer between Harry and the Pope and the Pope's entourage.

Emilio wrestled with his thoughts. He was here with the leader of the faithful, counseling what was in reality a Pagan ruler who changed shapes at will and killed as others breathed. This same Pagan ruler was a troubled young man; you could see it easily if you simply looked. The pain in those lambent green eyes was very obvious.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 9

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Thursday

26 Sept 1996

22:00

Harry stood on the stage looking out at the assembled crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you please, we will proceed. I know it's late. This will be an order brief, so all but unit commanders, please hold your questions." Harry sat in his chair at the table perpendicular to the screen at the back of the stage.

The crowd quieted and the unit commanders of the Division seated in the front row flipped open notebooks.

Hestia stood.

"Situation: elements of our intelligence network have identified a cell of Dark wizards formerly allied with Tom Riddle working in and around Chita in Russia."

A slide appeared on the screen:

" **Chita** (Russian: ЧитаÏ) is a city in Russia, the administrative center of Chita Oblast in eastern Siberia. It stands at the confluence of the Chita and Ingoda rivers and on the Trans-Siberian Railway, 500 miles east of Irkutsk, at 52°03'N 113°28'E. Population: 305,000 (1995 est.); 316,643 (1994 census). It is the headquarters of the Siberian Military District. It is served by Chita Kadala Airport and the Chita Northwest air base. The town is characterized by its grid street pattern (unusual for Russia) and 5-story Communist era concrete buildings. It was a part of the Gulag prison system.

"The Russian government has refused to actively pursue and eliminate these remnant forces, though they have installed the intent-based and Dark Mark stones in their country. These remnant forces represent a ongoing threat both direct, through their avowed mission to avenge their comrades killed in the action to eliminate Riddle, and indirect in their continuing efforts supporting evil."

A map appeared on the huge screen at what the Americans called "one over the world" resolution and slowly magnified until the tiny red dot marking Chita grew into a city. It further resolved into a 1 over 100,000 meter UTM grid map.

"Commanders Intent: Use speed and stealth to capture or destroy the remnant forces of Lord Voldemort, while receiving no casualties in the Division.

"Mission: Maneuver the Division to seize key terrain and deny communications to Chita to any but Divisional troops. Install temporary anti-magical transportation, anti-communication and anti-location wards. Conduct a cordon and search removing Dark objects and beings to be investigated and interrogated. Install a system of permanent intent and Dark Mark wardstones tied to the Potter dungeons. Collapse the wards and depart the area with minimal disruption and no casualties."

Key terrain around Chita suddenly grew red circles and a huge area centered on the city grew criss-crossed gold, pink, and orange lines.

"Execution: On 27 Sept 1996 the Veela Regiment will move to and seize hilltop 2230 at 11:00 local, 02:00 our time, an unoccupied, unguarded forested hilltop. This area to be secured not later than 11:30 local. Local time is plus 9 hours. So right now it's 8 a.m. on the twenty-seventh there."

The map scrolled right and another dot appeared.

"Surprise is essential, so stealth is crucial to this part of the mission. We will issue popping stones to transport prisoners to all forces.

"The Veela Regiment will secure and hold the key terrain as indicated on the map.

"On 27 Sept 1996 at 12:00 (03:00) the Goblin Regiment will transport into this area and immediately organize for and conduct movement to the ward anchor sites and emplace the ward anchors. They will then spread to link up the sites."

The map suddenly grew to nine dots—three each of pink, orange, and gold. Thin lines spread from the dots meeting in the middle of the spaces to connect the dots.

"The American First Mage Battalion and the British Royal Guards (Magical) Infantry Regiment will transport in on 27 Sept 1996 at 14:00 (05:00) and begin preparation for operations and scouting from air and ground under Disillusion charms and various other means of concealment.

"At 19:00 (10:00) the Guards Magical Regiment will shift form. The Goblins will activate the wards, and the Guards Magical Regiment with the Veela Regiment and First Mage Battalion will begin a pincer movement to encircle the town and capture all Dark beings. The Goblin Regiment will hold the perimeter and capture all leakers. All Dark objects will be transported by Potter elves, all Dark beings will be popped to the dungeons here with popping stones."

On the maps the forces flowed around the town and then through it.

"A combined intent and Dark Mark wardstone will be placed on every doorsill in town and in each lane of every road into town by the scouts. Don't forget the airports and military facilities.

"Once the town has been searched and the Dark beings and objects removed, the Goblins will on order collapse the wards and the Division will, on order, use the white stone to pop back to the pitches of the Royal Academy sports complex. Units will be released at that time with an after action review to follow on the twenty-eighth in the Royal Academy auditorium at 14:00 all are invited; Division units are required to attend."

Tony Inge lifted his hand.

"Marshal?"

"Colonel Jones."

All the mates had been ranked by now, as the military establishment couldn't deal with a Regiment where all had the same rank. Harry had been promoted to Major General, Nym and Sarah to Brigadiers, the Primaries to Colonel, and the other mates had been ranked in accordance with their positions, none lower than subaltern. The mates had laughed themselves hoarse.

"I noticed that you haven't said the Russians have been notified of this operation on their sovereign territory."

"They were instructed to fix this problem and they declined. Now they will be reminded very gently that they are a vassal nation. If they object, the reminder will be substantially less gentle. Our purpose is to capture and remove, however armed, or magical resistance will be reduced."

Tony winced; that word "reduced" had very specific military meaning. It meant the enemy's capability to fight would be removed. Well, on the bright side, she hadn't said...

"Destroyed, not reduced, Hestia. We talked about this."

"Yes, Your Grace. Excuse me, Marshal—destroyed."

"Harry, really, I must protest."

"Noted, Marshal, and I as the Major General commanding the Division share your concerns. However, I as the Duke of Magic will bring my vassal to heel using my magical Division. The Russian Ministry of Magic has been informed and Mr. Yeltsin has responded to my letters with the verbal equivalent of a shrug. Our impression is that he is testing me. They have the same kind of 'we know but we won't admit we know about magic' oath-secured government the Americans do. Amanda has diligently worked the diplomatic channels. As I hold their last remaining Czarina and their Stone as parts of my heart, they are in a bit of a quandary. They want to play nice but they can't yet."

The heavily pregnant Anastasia and not yet pregnant Susan/Roxanne beamed at Harry while the mates smiled and the mothers chortled. Harry would apparently never learn.

Hestia cleared her throat; Harry nodded to her. "I will be followed by—" Hestia smirked— "Colonel Weasley."

Hestia sat blushing slightly from Harry's usual thanks and Ginny rose and walked to the podium.

"Medics will travel with the companies as assigned. Medical evacuation will be to a field hospital manned by Jennifer, Marcia, Melissa, and Falcata. Casualties requiring further evacuation will be evacuated to the deep holds here where Poppy Pomfrey and the St. Mungo's staff will have a military hospital set up. Operations are planned for less than a day, so troops will carry enough food and water for three days. Commanders down to platoon commander have been assigned a Potter elf to supply all other classes of material as needed. Don't be afraid to call on them as they're pestering me to death to be involved."

Chuckles sounded.

"I will be followed by Colonel Granger."

"Hip hip hooray!"

"DADDY!"

Emma smacked her beaming husband while general laughter coursed through the hall. Dan had been positively dizzy every time he saw Hermione in uniform since he pinned the insignia of the two Order of the Thistle stars under St Edward's Crown on her right epaulet while Emma pinned her left. Sure, it wasn't the Bath, but you couldn't have everything.

Hermione glared at her father. "Yes, well, let me press on, Command and Signal: Succession of Command; His Grace the Duke of Magic, Her Grace Brigadier Nymphadora Potter, Her Grace Brigadier Sarah of York, Her Grace Colonel Hestia Jones Potter, and myself. If all of that has become necessary you can expect me to activate the recall function of the stones so we can sort it out at the pitch later.

"Duchess Dinara and Duchess Krista will be running the Division Main in this theater with those members of the Regiments too gravid to deploy."

Eyes turned to a fuming Dinara momentarily and flinched away. She was hugely pregnant and not happy at all, a deadly combination in a vampire who was now a powerful witch too. The Division main operations center ran like clockwork, however.

Krista was no less angry and no less hazardous. It was worth your life really to irritate them, any of them. If they didn't kill you you could find yourself surrounded by the Warg girls in the schools, and who knew what would happen then!

"Signal: All elements will have a bonded present for primary communication. Secondary communication will be by messenger spell. Lastly, red wand sparks will be the signal for each trooper to fire red sparks immediately and then withdraw using the individual emergency Portkeys. Activation for them is B-U-S-T-E-R, spoken as a word not spelled."

Chuckles went round; at rehearsal Hermione had said BUSTER and Harry had landed in the middle of a varsity 'Claws practice.

Hermione sat with a tiny little blush, as had Ginny and Hestia.

Harry rose and moved to the front of the stage. "There is a high likelihood bordering on a certainty that we will be engaged by forces of the Dark Lady Xi Shi during this operation. I and certain other elements will handle those forces. You continue to execute your missions. When those forces arrive, and as I engage them, Brigadier Sarah Windsor Mountbatten will be in command."

"Questions?"

LTC John McNeely of the First Mage Battalion asked, "Any idea what those forces will be, General Potter?"

"Dragons, Colonel."

John, to his credit, never even blinked. "And how do you propose to handle them, sir?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, John."

"And pants legs—oh, and let's not forget mmph mmmfrr."

Sarah had clapped her hand over Eugenie's mouth. "Eugenie, I thought you were saving that sort of thing so it would be a surprise."

"But it was, Mother. I got almost the whole thing out that time."

"Time for bed, young lady."

Harry waited for the laughter to die down. "Anything else? Oh, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't shoot at the Dragons you might see. Just report them and move on.

"Okay—no questions? Then I'm for an early night."

Everyone stood and the Regiment made their way out. Susan and Anastasia waited patiently for about three minutes, then grabbed Harry and faded away.

"Why doesn't he want us to shoot at the Dragons?"

"Because he sleeps with most of them, John."

John blinked this time. Janet laughed.

"You'll see, John; just trust me for now."

Phillip was walking Elizabeth to their room. "Phillip, what did the Pope say to Harry?"

"I really don't know, Elizabeth. They just walked along and talked. There was some laughing and some very serious conversation."

"Well, I'll have to ask him. Harry seems worlds better, though, not nearly so troubled."

"Hmmph. I wonder whether that was the Pope or the village priest Karol Jozef Wojtyła, the Duke's confessor?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I think Jozef would be pleased to be known as Jozef the Confessor, probably more than any other title."

"You know, I got that feeling too, Liz."

"Philmmmph—"

Elizabeth pushed back from the kiss and realized the hall was empty, and they were near the door to the Royal suite. She gave a little smirk and dragged Phillip to the bedroom of the suite.

HPATDL

Royal Academy

Goblin Regimental Quarters

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0048

Harry escorted Grindaknívur through the Goblin Regimental spaces below the Primary school with Nym on his right. They had inspected the Goblin units and now they were moving through the spaces just watching as the Goblins went about their business.

Shield Maiden Captain Ulen of the Third Battalion watched the Commander move through the Quarters and made her decision. She put herself in his path and knelt proudly.

Grindaknívur sighed; she had known this would happen' "Harry, you have to take her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have to take her here, and if we win and she's still alive you have to take her on this same spot when we get back."

"I beg your pardon?"

Susan materialized beside Harry and Grindaknívur. Her co-inhabitant Roxanne said, "Will you believe it's an obscure Goblin ritual that will improve troop morale and help to ensure success?"

"Errrh, why not? Everything else involving me and sex with strange women seems to be of similar earth-shattering importance. But do I have to do this in—errrh—public, as it were? Could we at least limit the audience?"

Nym smiled at him and went forward and lay her palm on Ulen's forehead. "That would defeat the purpose, Harry—oooh, and she is very compatible. The male Goblins won't watch anyway if they ever want a chance with a Shield Maiden. Go on change and take her."

Harry shook his head. Accepting the inevitable was one thing, but his mates were sex fiends. It seemed if he was awake he was supposed to be having sex with someone.

A vast snickering was heard in the bond.

"Grrrrr."

" _Harry, try not resisting. It won't be so fun for them then."_

" _Thanks, Eugenie. Hey, no peeking!"_

Harry changed to his Goblin and advanced on Ulen. She grinned, leapt to her feet, and drew her sword, taking a cut at him at the same time. Nym stood back with Susan/Roxanne and Grindaknívur and watched as Harry and Ulen went after each other with murderous intent—well, Ulen did. Harry busied himself stripping her a piece at a time until finally he rolled her under him and as she chewed his shoulder he filled her and drove her to clamp onto him at both ends. The mates were surprised when the light flashed from Ulen, Harry, and them as he released in her. Ulen smiled and reached between herself and Harry and then staunched his bleeding with their mixed secretions as she played in the bond.

Nym, Grindaknívur and Susan/Roxanne dressed Ulen as they laughed. Ulen was very excited. Marcia faded in with a healing potion and the gathered Goblin Shield Maidens cheered and cat-called. The Goblin males outside the ring of Shield Maidens grinned at the good omen.

Harry shook his head, thinking, " _Well, do I dare visit my Veela?"_

" _Your Veela, Harry? But of course. Give me a few minutes, though."_

The laughing Gabrielle disappeared from the bond except for bare traces of her presence.

"Uh-oh."

Roxanne looked at him and laughed. "Uh-oh? After that 'my Veela' comment you'll be lucky to find them in clothes."

Nym stared at her reddening Goblin mate and laughed. He looked like he was trying to get ready for Christmas, with red patches showing on green skin.

They said goodbye to the Goblins and moved to the Veela Regiment. Roxanne's words proved to be prophetic.

Nym just laughed and went around touching the uniformly blond Veela, ensuring they should at least be somewhere on the list.

Harry was immediately buried in a writhing pile from whence issued much giggling and the occasional pleased scream.

The Veela pouted horribly when their senior NCOs chivvied them out of the pile and into formation ten minutes before they were supposed to transport. They helped each other dress as Nym and Susan/Roxanne picked up the very tired but smiling Harry.

Gabrielle moved into place next to the Regimental Commander, who was adjusting her pants; she had been on the bottom of the pile with Harry at the last. As both of them gave Harry a wave and a saucy wink, the Veela Regiment hit their SP time and faded away under the influence of fifty Potter elves.

Harry, Nym, and Susan/Roxanne faded into the theater.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0202

Harry seated Susan and then Nym. Harry sat beside Nym and the pregnant Bellatrix and Allison moved over with Amelia Fastida.

The mates chortled as Harry leapt to his feet and lowered his "slaves" gently onto cushions at his and Nym's feet.

"Harry, it ruins it if you hover and help us."

"Speak for yourself, Bella. Thanks for the help, Harry. I'm getting to the awkward phase, not big enough to truly limit me but it throws my balance off horribly."

The new slaves filled in the space in front of them and Beatrice and Eugenie giggled as they picked their way to their places.

Amelia Fastida nodded. "Tell me about it! That was worse than the hugely pregnant phase, I think."

"Oh, good—then Allison and Bella can stay and we can go."

Marcia blew at her bangs and rolled her eyes. "No, Dinara, you're going to deliver today or tomorrow maybe, but this week for sure, and a battlefield is no place to do that. You either, Krista."

Twin growls were halfheartedly directed Marcia's way and then Dinara and Krista settled and the map came up. Harry and Nym dropped into the trance-like state following the Veela who had contract mated and Gabrielle. They were surprised to find Colette the regimental commander there. Colette was being smug about it.

Hedwig and the Owlets were orbiting the area, adding to the picture.

Tony Inge and the Defense staff, this time with the American liaison officers, were again amazed at the advantage this now real-time battle tracking offered. Something odd was happening on the map, though.

The mates who were reading the bond rather than watching the map noticed it immediately.

" _Harry, what is that?"_

" _I don't know, Nym."_

" _Bad people, bad things."_

" _Hedwig?"_

" _Yes, Harry?"_

" _Are you doing that?"_

" _And nestlings, Harry."_

" _That's very good, Hedwig, I didn't know owls could do that."_

" _Luna's eyes, Nym. She can do, so we can do. I taught nestlings."_

" _Wow."_

" _Wow, Harry? I think it's a little more than wow. Hedwig is using Luna's aura-reading ability, and so are the owlets."_

After that thought, Cho, Hermione, and the 'Claws dove in and went gently feeling through the culprits' minds. Hedwig and Luna giggled; it was a cross between tickling and stimulating having their mates gently prying in their minds.

"Harry, what are these black dots?"

"Dark-oriented individuals and concentrations of Dark magic, most probably Dark objects, Marshal Inge."

"Your sensors can tell you that from orbit?"

Harry's brain skittered around trying to figure that question out for a moment before the gestalt answer appeared from the bonded.

"The sensors aren't in orbit, Marshal. While the map is in fact an orbital picture which has had the Universal Transverse Mercator grid system overlaid onto it, the 'sensors' are in flight over the target."

"We're going to want some of these, I think, Harry."

Harry grumbled and his face screwed up into a frown. Sarah laughed.

"Harry?"

Sarah looked at Harry and seeing no reply was forthcoming, answered, "Harry seems to have objections to his children joining the army, Marshal."

Tony blinked. "Errrh, I apparently am unable to overcome the non sequitor, ma'am."

"The sensors are Hedwig and the owlets, Marshal."

"Holy Mary, Mother of God! Harry, get them out of there! The Russians have a very good integrated air defense umbrella."

"Probably not that good, Marshall. After all, they would only be seeing owls flying. We can probably get away with it once." Sir John blinked as the room froze and the temperature suddenly seemed to drop.

Tony Inge turned to General Sir John Foley, chief of intelligence, and narrowed his eyes. "We're going to have a long conversation about acceptable risk and complete briefings, General."

The Senior officers of the Defense Staff winced; the Queen's next comment didn't help.

"As will we, Your Graces." Elizabeth looked pointedly at Harry, Nym, and Sarah.

"Oooooh, Mum's—"

"Princess Eugenie!"

For the first time in her life Eugenie clapped her mouth shut instantly. Grandmother was furious.

The whole room devoted their entire attention to the map or the bond.

" _Liz?"_

" _Completely unacceptable! What can they be thinking, risking my grandchildren!"_

" _Errrh, Liz, they are owls."_

" _Mine! And that remains to be seen. Even if they are,_ _they're_ _mine."_

Phillip looked at his wife speculatively; Apparently Harry wasn't the only one who went a little spare over the kids. He should have known really; she'd been like this about all the grandchildren at first and only slowly drew back and hid her more possessive, protective traits. Part of what had caused the strain with Diana, really. As soon as she started calling Harry her Duke he should have seen this coming.

John Major rose and moved over to Tony Inge after looking at his enraged Queen. "Well, we've stuffed this up, old man. How do we fix it?"

Tony Inge thought a moment. "You know, what we really want is for the Russians to look somewhere else. Why don't we increase our alert level to a step under war momentarily? The old hangers-on in their defense staff still watch that very closely; it would focus them at least for a few hours. It won't really affect our forces much, just make 'em wake up a little. If the Americans follow us, then so much the better."

General Gerald Naismith, Senior American Liaison to the Defence Staff, leaned forward. "Should have thought of it ourselves really; we have an Air Op going in over Croatia and the FRY (Former Republic Yugoslavia, in American milspeak). Plus we can launch some Buffs from Diego Garcia. That ought to just about spin them completely out of control. Then as soon as the Buffs get to altitude we can set 'em down again. And you can stand down to your current alert level. While the Russians try to figure out what happened, Harry's op should go almost completely under the radar. Oh, and by the way, the owls should be identifiable as owls on the Russians phased array radar. It's actually pretty sophisticated—a disadvantage for them in this case."

John Major nodded. "I rely on your advice, gentlemen."

Gerald and Tony began issuing code-word commands to their separate forces.

HPATDL

Indian Ocean

Diego Garcia Air Base

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0413

The alert sirens going off energized the older air crew who were Cold War veterans. The new kids knew it could happen but had never experienced it except in drills. It didn't matter, though, as that training kicked in and the First B52H armed with rotary launchers and twenty-four AGM 86B ALCMs (air launched cruise missiles) was in the air in eight minutes. The Group was off the ground in twelve. The Group Commander was pleased, cold to flying in twelve minutes with all sixty-four.

HPATDL

Somewhere in Britain

Ministry of Defense Command Post

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0215

Colonel William Carl pushed the button raising the alert level to one step under an active war footing. The claxon sounded twice and the orders went out.

Bill shook his head. What the hell could the old buggers be up to? All this would do was make some air and vessel crews stay up all night. Well, at least it was decent weather; the aircrew wouldn't be roasting or freezing in their cockpits until the twist came out of whoever's shorts.

HPATDL

Somewhere in Russia

Russian Ministry of Defense Command Post

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0717

Marshal Sergei Plotempkin watched as the reports streamed in. What the hell? The Americans were launching aircraft at a ferocious pace and the British were upping their alert status.

Sergei watched as another wave of bombers left their airdrome.

The air defense analyst looked at the Marshal. "Marshal, we've plotted their courses—they are all pointed at targets in the Soviet Union."

"Russia, idiot, it's Russia now."

This was a problem. All of these idiots went straight to muscle memory. They could not think. The Americans had suddenly jumped into a large, highly radar-visible and growing air strike, but their B2 bombers were on the ground. The British had upped their alert status but no visible action was occurring.

What were the capitalists up to? _Bah, now_ _I'm_ _doing it_ , he thought.

"Marshal, CNN is reporting bombing in Yugoslavia."

"Air defense?"

The harassed air defense Colonel nodded. "It's possible a turn could take these bombers to Yugoslavia, but these will need to cross into Soviet airspace here and here."

"Colonel, if you say 'Soviet' one more time I will shoot you." Sergei lay his pistol on the console in front of him.

"The areas you indicated are now Kazakhstan and Georgia sovereign states and not our problem. Focus, Colonel."

Sergei dropped back into thought. So now NATO was up, and up to something, too. He had to wait but that didn't mean he couldn't focus the assets he had better. Sergei turned to the staff and began issuing orders to gain a picture of what was going on outside of Russia. Internal observation would have to be beggared for a while.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0242

Harry lifted his head and looked at the map. Colette was overjoyed to report complete success and was anxious to launch her scout teams. Harry was hesitant; he wanted the situation to settle. Unfortunately, he had no reason for this feeling.

Harry looked at Luna, who was sitting with her eyes white, obviously concentrating very hard.

" _I don't see anything, Harry—well, anything relating to this."_

Dan watched this exchange. "Trust your gut, Harry."

Harry told Gabriel and Colette to go to ground and wait. He didn't know why; they would just have to wait it out.

Colette understood immediately and went about giving the appropriate orders. Gabrielle felt Harry's unease and stepped up her observation and warned Hedwig.

At 0300, with a still-quiet area of operations, Harry gave Grindaknívur a caress and told her to be careful and sent the Goblin Regiment on their way. As they faded, Harry gave all the Shield Maidens he had been with a caress. Ulen squeed inside the bond.

"Harry, stop. They need to pay attention."

"Yes, Nym."

"Harry, the Russians just lit up all their radar pointed at their borders. We're cycling the bombers from each base. It's time we did a full-on readiness test anyway."

Harry winced. "At $1200 an hour apiece, General?"

Gerald Naismith laughed. "That's nothing, Harry. You should see what it costs to run a carrier."

"Could I interest you in a subscription to the school sports program, General?"

Gerald blinked as the laughter flowed around the room.

"It's not that bad, Harry old man. Besides, those concessions of yours are making a fortune on Saturdays and Sundays."

"I don't call a million Galleons a month easy, Phillip."

"Great Scott, Harry—you're making a billion Galleons a year?"

"More, actually, but a billion in British assets."

"Hmm. Narcissa, be a good daughter-in-law and take a look at my portfolio, won't you?"

"Certainly, Da, but Monday perhaps. We seem to be a little busy this weekend."

Phillip smiled hugely.

The Queen rolled her eyes.

Harry smiled and returned to watching the bond and studying the map. The Goblin Regiment was moving like lightning.

" _Grindaknívur—deliberate, honey, slow and deliberate."_

" _Harry, we_ are _being deliberate._ _There's_ _nothing out here except for these Maglubiyet-be-damned brambles. I'm being skinned alive."_

" _Slow down then, baby."_

" _First you crank us all up and then you want us to slow down—make up your mind."_

" _It wasn't my fault. Who knew Ulen would pick that moment?"_

" _You two hush—and Grindaknívur, slow down. You need your skin, sweetie."_

" _Yes, Sarah."_

Harry brought his attention back to the map.

" _Hedwig, are the nestlings okay?"_

" _Yes. Good updraft, easy flying, Harry mine."_

" _Let's start rotating them and you, though. It will look odd for ten of you to stay up there all day."_

" _Okay, Harry mine."_

The mates chuckled. Hedwig never missed an opportunity to slip in a "mine" when dealing with Harry or arguing over bacon with Hermione.

HPATDL

Washington, D.C.

Pentagon

Thursday

26 Sept 1996

2200

The pizza delivery trucks began rolling up and network news Pentagon watchers began calling the producers.

Producers started calling military analysts whose grumbling wives handed them the phones and sighed. Twenty-five years of active duty and now every time the Pentagon ordered more than a dozen pizzas at a time their sleep got interrupted.

Oh well, what the hell. If it was a good one they could redo the kitchen. Hopefully it was just another bout of sword waving by the fat manwhore and his kankle-having lesbian-cover-story wife.

Hopefully it didn't mean another rubber chicken dinner at the White House listening to the fat fuck and his glitterati know-nothing Hollywood sycophants, followed by fending off both his and the bull dyke's drunken advances. What had America come to—people thinking a pair of rubber tits, some ass fat shot into your lips and a willingness to fuck on film, and suddenly you were a policy maker. God, she hated that her mother had been right; when women let go of their morals, it ruined America.

April giggled. _Policy by promiscuity—no wonder we're all fucked_. Pretty soon the troops would know their civilian bosses in the biblical sense when all the hookers and strippers ran for office.

 _Coffee...must have coffee_.

Fucking Demoncraps' last good one was Andrew Jackson. Well, Truman hadn't been bad either, but after that it was all downhill to this lying, philandering, pandering to the lunatic fringe piece of shit Clinton and his bull dyke handler. No wonder Arkansas had supported him: it got his ass out of the state.

Pity about the kid; she'd probably end up knocked up in college by some "oppressed minority" looking for a shot of white ass. Hmmm, how old was the little troll? If they started a pool now at a dollar a year until it happened, they could get the Demoncrap congressional and senate wives in on the other side and win a fortune…better call June.

'Course the Repulsicans were no better, pandering to anyone with a checkbook. Prostitutes, all of them.

Fuck, Ted turned on the TV. Significant military activity her ass. Looked like an EDRE (early detection and readiness exercise) to her; planes were already landing again. for Christ's sake.

Of course, what did she know? The mighty liberally educated press must be correct. She laughed to herself as that stock footage of the M109 self-propelled Howitzer driving through the national training center rolled, and sure enough the idiot anchor called it a tank.

Stupid fucking liberals. She was so glad she'd gotten over her rebellious urges quickly and found Ted in the ROTC at school. It had helped that the supposedly superior liberally leaning students and professors needed a shave, haircut, and bath. April couldn't abide poor personal hygiene habits.

Sure, it had been a tough life, moving every couple of years. The not-moving times had been worse, though; that had meant Vietnam or Korea or some other God-forsaken hell hole for Ted and his troops followed by a tour at wherever the Army had put her and the kids.

April shuddered. Vietnam—another Demoncrap mess. Fuck Kennedy and his anorexic slut. Johnson and that stupid cow Lady Bird too, probably the worst. Ney, culturny idiot, actually thought he knew something and attempted to take the conduct of the war from the professionals. Both of those pieces of shit had American blood on their hands.

Tricky Dick Nixon was a crook but he got us out of that green hell.

Anyway, the Army had been good to them and Ted had only been lightly wounded in 'seventy-two.

Oh fuck, here we go. The alert sirens at Campbell were blaring over the idiot reporter's voice. The troops were laughing as they ran in that orderly room.

Yep, EDRE. If it was real they would be completely silent. April had seen it before; somehow the troopers always knew. Well, the troops and the strippers.

HPATDL

Somewhere in Russia

Russian Ministry of Defense Command Post

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0953

Marshal Sergei Plotempkin studied the board. Now British divisions were activating. The bombers had continued to come on and then dropped low over land. The radar was working desperately to track them but they were still well short of Soviet, Govno Говно, Russian airspace. The few that had approached within a hundred kilometers had forced him to scramble the air defense fighter regiments and then withdrawn. That had been the pattern so far.

It was like the worst of the Cold War days.

The bombing in Yugoslavia had stopped. The satellite imagery showed significant damage.

Yeltsin the drunk had called and said nothing when told the situation. That was an indicator. That was probably what this was about—the drunk had pissed off somebody in the west, and an EDRE had been leapt on by component commanders as an opportunity to train.

That did not explain the British, though, or the bombing.

Well, time to be a good Russian a while longer. What was the American expression—"no blood, no foul". Right now the only thing that was getting spilled was fuel and, well, that crap had to be used anyway.

"Sir, we have a heavy bomber wing lifting off from coastal China."

What the fuck were they doing now?

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

0430

Harry looked at the map one last time. The operation had gone perfectly. He had released the Veela scouts and they had begun emplacing the intent and Dark Mark driven wardstones. Almost immediately the first prisoners had shown up and been interrogated. Apparently, the Death Eaters had no idea what was happening.

They knew who Harry was, though, and two of them had wet themselves at the mere mention of his name. It would have been funny if they weren't rapists and murderers.

Harry sent them back to cells, and those not in the bond wondered at his mercy. Augusta had been watching him and she turned and looked at Griselda; they both shuddered. Sunday would be frightful if that look in Harry's eye meant anything.

Now it was time to deploy the main body. Harry stood and raised his slaves, Sarah and Nym. He bowed to the Queen and the Regiment faded away to the pitch in the sports area where they linked up with the First Mage Battalion and the elves that were working with them.

Harry looked at LTC McNeely, who nodded; and at 05:00 local time the main body faded away.


	50. Chapter 50

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 10

Mountains North of Chita, Russia

Friday

27 Sept 1996

14:00

The Regiment landed already changed and faded into the brush in the way of wolves, with an assist from the Harryistic invisibility method of almost appearing at your destination. It happened so quickly the Mages of the First Battalion barely saw the giant wolves. The Mages gathered themselves almost as quickly and they faded from view too.

Harry and the staff traveled together from unit to unit among the Veela and the Goblins as the element leaders put the Regiment into concealed positions.

Soon enough Harry and the staff had made their rounds and gone to ground. Harry dropped into the bond and began processing again.

Ike and Tina, Sarah and Beatrice's owls, were aloft and Harry used them to get eyes on the town.

It was a dreary place, really. The Veela scouts and now the Regimental air troop were scattering runestones everywhere, like they were free. Harry smiled nastily; he enjoyed the fact that they _were_ essentially free. With any luck at all the evil beings would all be scooped up and the operation would devolve to snatching Dark objects and getting out again.

Since the mates were so knowledgeable they would be the ward and curse breakers. A pair of mates would be backed up by a fire team of Mages. Bill and the Goblins' senior curse breakers had worked with selected mates all summer, and the knowledge transfer in the bond from Grindaknívur took care of the rest.

While Harry had watched the briefing, the element leaders had linked up their troops with the Mages of the First Battalion and the Mages had been wowed.

A thought occurred to Harry. "Janet, the Mages don't have the personal stones?"

"Errrh, no, Harry, they don't."

"Okay, all you mates, let's make an emergency Portkey, standard protection, and communication stones for our Mages. Staff, take care of your opposite numbers in the Battalion staff."

"Harry, they won't be fully charged yet."

"I've got a trick for that, Marietta."

The mates made the stones and found their opposite numbers. The Mages were told to hang the stones around their necks in contact with their skin and leave them there no matter what happened.

This got some puzzled looks until the stones suddenly warmed and glowed.

Harry had to rest after pouring the magic into the stones.

Nym shook her head. He would never learn to call on them and the Realm. Oh well, they had hours before dark. "Harry, take a nap. I'm going to go to fifty percent, except for the scouts."

It was a measure of how tired Harry was that he didn't resist and instead simply lay his head down on his forepaws and closed his eyes.

HPATDL

Somewhere in Russia

Russian Ministry of Defense Command Post

Friday

27 Sept 1996

11:22

"Sir, another flight of bombers has lifted from near Xi'an in central China."

Marshal Sergei Plotempkin indulged in some inventive cursing. "And the Americans, Colonel, what are they doing?"

"Returning to base, sir. Their divisions are standing down. The American activity appears to have been an EDRE."

Sergei sighed and motioned with his hand. The harassed Colonel continued. "The British are also standing down and NATO has launched what appears to be a large cordon and search in Gnijlane, Yugoslavia."

Sergei nodded. The NATO bombing was a prelude to the cordon and search, probably intended as a warning to Milosovich to keep his nose out of it. Fortunately for NATO it appeared to have been spot-on Milosovich's first echelon. Stupid bastard hadn't moved them in a month; he deserved to lose them. Too bad for the troops, though.

The British EDRE coinciding with the Americans' appeared to be coincidence. That made Sergei suspicious immediately.

Unfortunately, he had to deal with this Chinese activity now.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Audience Chamber

Friday

27 Sept 1996

12:38

Xi Shi sat her throne with her thoughts riding with the lead Dragon. She steered him more west. Yes, the mate was in that direction—still far off, but better, closer.

Xi Shi smiled maliciously. He had his toys with him. Let's see how the sluts dealt with three hundred and twenty-eight Dragons.

HPATDL

Somewhere in Russia

Russian Ministry of Defense Command Post

Friday

27 Sept 1996

11:38

Sergei watched as the air defense maps plots extended and then crossed at Chita. What the fuck—Chita? It was a Gulag city. Siberian Military district HQ, sure, but still not worth a war over.

As he watched, the lines crossed Chita and extended to two secret military facilities. Sergei slapped the panic button and launched an all-out defensive effort directed onto the Chinese formations. If they crossed the border by one millimeter or launched missiles, he wanted them shot out of the sky.

HPATDL

Mountains North of Chita, Russia

Friday

27 Sept 1996

15:04

Harry's head snapped up at the roar of supersonic aircraft ripping their way free of the ground balanced on twin columns of fire.

Through Jack's eyes Harry saw the jet coming, and just as he faded all the owls to him, Jack tumbled violently.

Jack landed still and limp in front of Harry as the other owls landed screeching and thrashing. Ginny screamed and Marcia immediately started scanning Jack. She had taken every veterinary and animal healing course she could find related to owls, wolves, and horses.

Harry jumped up and looked skyward. A pulse of something burst from him and the squadron leader's wingman's MiG 29 Fulcrum exploded in a supersonic ball of flame. Everything including the stainless steel engines and the few titanium parts were consumed in the roaring inferno.

Marcia faded away with Jack, and Harry changed and took the changed sobbing Ginny in his arm. He gently stroked a distraught Hedwig with the other hand.

HPATDL

Mountains North of Chita, Russia

3000 meters altitude

Friday

27 Sept 1996

15:05

Colonel Sasha Gregorovic cursed violently over the ground control link after he dodged the fireball that had been the squadron's junior pilot. "I just lost my wingman. Fucking crap RD 33s exploded. I'm going to kill the maintenance officer when I get back."

A vast silence reigned as the squadron screamed to altitude and pilots scanned the engine readouts of the same crap RD 33 engines they were currently pushing past 150% of rated power as they flogged their aircraft into intercept positions.

They loved the Fulcrums, but the benighted things had a disconcerting tendency to suddenly explode here in Siberia. The fucking East Germans—well, former East Germans—were always rubbing readiness rates in their faces. Of course those pussies had BMW rebuilt and heavily MWO'd (modification work order applied) RD 33s. Fucking Germans.

HPATDL

Mountains North of Chita, Russia

Friday

27 Sept 1996

15:06

Marcia, losing her struggle to save Jack, called out, "Harry, I need you!"

Harry heard her in the bond and he took action.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Deep Hold

Friday

27 Sept 1996

06:07

Harry, Ginny, and Hedwig reappeared in the deep holds and Harry leapt off the floor and ran to Marcia, who was standing over a table with tears streaming down her face and her smoking staff in her right hand. She had exhausted herself pouring healing magic into Jack who, while still alive, was just barely so.

"Ginny, get Poppy."

As Ginny ran looking for Poppy on Harry's terse instruction, Harry put his hands on Jack and called for the Realm.

Harry began feeling of Jack and was stunned. The high-velocity impact had broken almost all of his bones and damaged most of his organs. Jack was a bag of owl jello with a working head on and he was in agony.

Hedwig nudged Harry with her head.

Harry focused and began pouring magic into Jack. He begged the magic to fix his boy and stop his pain and threw everything he had at it, whipping and beating the magic to make it conform to his will.

Harry didn't know it, but the entire Castle was shaking and creaking. Ominous popping could be heard and a bright golden glow connected Harry's feet to the bedrock floor of the deep hold.

Poppy arrived and instantly succumbed to the wild, free magic leakage from Harry's massive, desperate, almost hysterical pulling on the Realm. Elizabeth appeared and laid her hands on Harry's.

Her calming influence finally allowed the magic to work his will.

Ginny scooped up Marcia and Poppy and fled to another section of the hold. Martha Atherton, a healer from St Mungo's, rushed over and as Ginny laid Poppy and Marcia on the bed she scanned them.

Ginny returned to the animal section of the hospital in the deep hold.

She collapsed on entering. Jack was standing on the table with Hedwig, both with eyes closed, and Harry and Elizabeth were unconscious. A beautiful, dark-skinned woman hovered over them.

Lilith smiled. "You are all having a rough time, aren't you? I'll join you soon."

She faded away and the Castle glowed briefly.

Martha, having determined that Poppy and Marcia were suffering the opposite of magical exhaustion, something she had not known was possible, headed toward the chamber the redheaded girl had come from and returned to. Inside she found the girl—must be another Duchess—the Queen, two owls, and the Duke.

The Queen, the Duchess, and the owls all read like Poppy and Marcia. The Duke, however, was magically exhausted.

She moved to touch them and found herself suspended in the vise-like grip of a heavily pregnant vampire Duchess and looking at one of the war Mage Duchesses, also heavily pregnant.

Krista looked around the room. "Healer, report!"

Something about her tone made Martha talk. "The Duke is magically exhausted. The Duchess, the Queen, the owls, Duchess Marcia, and Poppy Pomfrey are unconscious, apparently due to absorbing a huge jolt of free magic. Something else has happened to the younger owl also, but I'm not a veterinary Healer, Your Grace."

Krista stood processing and reporting in the bond and Dinara lowered Martha to the floor and released her.

Martha levitated the Queen. Krista absently waved, and levitated everyone else. They moved to the human side of the hospital and put their patients in bed. Hedwig was tucked in with Harry and Jack with Ginny.

Clarissa appeared. "Krista, you and Dinara had better get back to the theater. They're going spare up there. I'll stay with this lot."

Krista nodded and she and Dinara faded away.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

06:20

Krista and Dinara faded into a madhouse. The noise and movement ceased on their entrance.

"We all right then, Krista?"

"Yes, sir. Took our first casualty—it was Jack. Got hit by a MiG 29 in afterburner. Massive injuries; Harry healed him. Harry is wiped out but everyone else was apparently caught in his wash and are unconscious from the free magic charge. They should be awake soon."

Phillip's face had run the gamut from joy through shock and pain followed by joy again. As he processed he settled into a look of abject terror for a moment before he schooled his features.

Tony Inge had seen it, though, and the explanation for it occurred to him suddenly. "Saints and Martyrs, she'll kill us all."

Krista grinned tightly. "Yes, she might, but until then we have a battle to fight. Naismith, why are these fucking Russian airplanes trying to kill my air troops?"

"SAC is just now reporting several groups of what appear to be Chinese heavy bombers converging on Chita. We woke the Russians up and they're no longer playing. They've launched an all-out defense in depth with both interceptors and surface to air batteries, gun and missile, ma'am."

Tony Inge grinned at Gerald. Neither of them was about to correct a highly agitated, heavily pregnant Divisional Operations officer who was also a known killer, and an immensely powerful witch, over a little thing like rank at this particular juncture.

Luna commented in the bond, _"It's the Dragons. Xi Shi can feel Harry."_

" _But he's in Scotland now, Luna."_

" _She's_ _not after him, Nym,_ _she's_ _after us—you and Sarah specifically. She thinks_ _he's_ _with us—errrh, you —whatever."_

" _Hehehe. Silly bitch, come to momma."_

" _She's_ _not with them, Sarah,_ _she's—_ _directing? Steering?—them here._ _She's_ _somewhere else, not close."_

Frieda thought for a moment. _"Suggesting, Luna. She has these puny fireballs' loyalty somehow and_ _she's_ _suggesting that_ _they'll_ _find females this way."_

" _Yes, they will, Frieda._ _I've_ _been wanting to see if I can make this Hell Dragon vampiric."_

Amelia Fastida's comment drew laughter and then the bond dissolved into changing plans and Krista and Dinara updating and changing the map.

"Naismith, how long?"

"The ones that survive the Russians should get there in an hour, depending on how the fight with the Russians goes, ma'am."

"How many?"

"No idea, ma'am. We don't have data on air to air or ground to air engagements vs. Dragons."

Krista turned her body to look at him and Gerald swallowed, looking into those burning green eyes.

"SAC is reporting 328 targets resolved, ma'am."

The burning stare continued.

"I can get the satellite feeds to here, ma'am, if you have some way to display them."

"Teanni, Manhattan."

"Yes, Krista."

The tiny, heavily pregnant Teanni, a fully trained technomancer and the Valkyrie-sized redheaded pregnant Manhattan stood and moved to General Naismith.

In moments the satellite and radar feeds of the US EW Phased Array and KH 12 and 13 satellites were being fed onto the map in visible spectrum, microwave radar, and infrared.

Dinara zoomed out, found the Dragons, and zoomed in. Krista split the screen and maintained the zoomed-out image centered on Chita at just enough resolution to pick up the highlighted divisional troops.

They watched as the Dragons crossed the border and were taken under missile and cannon fire. The nasty little skirmish grew into a full-blown conflagration as the last ready missiles were fired and the guns went into protective fire only mode and the first MiG 29s rolled in trying to close the distance to their optimum killing range of five kilometers.

The ground to air missile batteries acquitted themselves well, taking down at least twenty Dragons before the Dragons learned those flying, flaming things killed if you bit them and flying low was death against the giant beetles that guarded their nest.

Of course, one fireball eventually stooped successfully on a cannon battery and the ZSU 23-4 was not of a heavy enough caliber to accomplish its mission against the heavily armored Dragon. The lance of fire brewed up the ZSU 57-2 and the ZSU 23-4. After that the Dragons stooped on the cannons in packs and the guns were silenced. Normally at the cost of at least one Dragon per gun, but still, they were silenced.

After the guns died the missile batteries were easy meat and the remaining 211 Dragons leapt back into the air just in time for the MiGs to come howling down on them, guns blazing and missiles leaving the rails.

HPATDL

Mountains North of Chita, Russia

8000 meters altitude

Friday

27 Sept 1996

15:50

Sasha looked in his rearview and tried the radio again. Four planes left out of thirty-one. Fuck, these things were hard to kill. Chinese bombers they weren't. He had been screaming a running account of the fight into the radio between trying to control the battle and fighting his aircraft.

The squadron had done well at first. They had huge amounts of energy and the first two passes had taken down probably a hundred of these things—not Dragons, _things_.

He wasn't some peasant afraid of some Baba Yaga bullshit.

He had described the things exhaustively as he fought his squadron. The things had climbed amazingly fast and were as agile as hummingbirds. As the MiGs bled off energy the things triple- and double-teamed them and fired some kind of flame device on them.

The MiGs were tough, but after two or three hits with the flame weapon heating them red-hot they exploded on the next hit.

Sasha led his flight of four higher in the air superiority pilot's constant quest for energy. He had 1400 kilos of fuel and six hundred cannon shells left

What he wouldn't give for one of those American sturmoviks right now. The Warthog—crazy fucking Americans name a beautiful airplane after those ugly things. That thirty-millimeter cannon was the ultimate weapon for these fucking things and those Warthogs were agile enough to truly mix it up with these things, heavily armored, too. Su 25s might do well too, but they needed more armor.

Where were those weaklings from Irlan Uday and Irkutsk?

Sasha wanted to cry for just a moment. His squadron was dead, and soon he would be. He Russianed up, though, and stoically led his men in on the last combat action of Air Superiority Squadron 3342.

HPATDL

Somewhere in Russia

Russian Ministry of Defense Command Post

Friday

27 Sept 1996

13:52

Marshal Sergei Plotempkin didn't know it but he had the same urge to mourn the passing of a magnificent squadron as Sasha had had a few moments ago.

Sergei had watched by satellite as the Third Guards Tank Army's air defense assets were slaughtered. They had gone down fighting, taking 117 of those—those whatever-they-weres with them. Magnificent men and women all, true heroes.

That magnificent Air Superiority MiG 29 Squadron had been totally outclassed but had given an excellent account of themselves too. A further fifty-four of those…Dragons, goddamnit, _Dragons_ had paid the price.

Now the fucking Kremlin was snapping the leash on him and telling him to defend the military sites but to pull back from Chita Oblast and let the Dragons do whatever they were going to do.

Three hundred fifty thousand people were going to be sacrificed to those things, fucking Dragons then.

 _Fuck, I quit. After tonight_ _I'm_ _through. Fucking Politicians, drunk fucking faggots, with their big, ugly, red, drunk noses, pot bellies, and their skinny little, narrow-shouldered, rubber-titted, trophy dick wipers, fucking faggots. They could get the government to pay for their fuck holes' fifty thousand dollar tit jobs in LA. but they couldn't pay a hero of the Soviet Union a decent pension. Fuck 'em all, Cuba, yes or Angola, someplace warm where the women didn't have rubber tits, the fat from their asses in their lips, and chemical agents injected in_ _to_ _their faces._

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

07:10

Krista and the rest of the mates in the operations center watched as the eight owlets circled, gaining altitude. Nym had sent them aloft and had them going as high as they could.

The Disillusioned air troops were also lazily circling, going for altitude. The danger from fast movers in the airspace was gone, at least for now.

The analysis of the Dragons showed they liked to flow over the ground at about two thousand feet. They had come up to challenge the MiGs after the triple A had taught a stern lesson. The remaining 157 had gone back to this lower altitude as soon as they finished off the Russian MiGs. They were currently casting about like a pack of foxhounds off the scent.

Krista was puzzled. "Opinions—why have the Russians not committed more forces? They were having strategic success."

All heads turned to Sir John Foley. "Ahem. Well, time to earn the big bucks. Unfortunately, Your Grace, you have fallen into the trap everyone does when thinking of the Russians. Size and numbers favor them and they know it. What you have witnessed is, to them, tactical in nature. I suspect you are now seeing the strategic moves. They are aware of your interest in Chita through diplomatic channels. They would also be aware of the Dark Lady. Someone has put the totality of our operations together with the Dragons and decided to let us and the Dark Lady fight it out."

Krista was stunned. "Sacrificing half a million people in the Chita Oblast?"

Sir John shrugged. "Heroes of the—errrh—Russian Federation all, Your Grace. They will erect very nice memorials for them. That's less than a percent of their losses in the great patriotic war, from which they draw all their assumptions."

"I knew there was a reason I hated these Russians. Anastasia, we'll be putting you back on the throne. Harry, I didn't know you could do that. I didn't, either—hey, I kinda like this. Ouch, what was that? Your son, Harry. It wasn't Charles, it was Crissy." Krista managed to convey with her hands that something was going on. Her changing voice gave clues.

Sir John put it together first. "Errrh, well yes, then. How are you, Your Grace?"

"Sir John means you, Harry. Oh, sorry. Fine. A little tired; I'll be ready in a few minutes. You're exhausted, Harry. You need to rest. I'm sure Krista—ouch, Crissy, stop kicking Mummy, baby, Daddy is talking to Mummy. Anyway, I'm sure I'm going to rest when Nym, Sarah, and the others are about to be attacked by 157 dragons." Krista again held her hands out and shrugged.

"Harry, Gerald Naismith, there is every chance with you gone Xi Shi can't find them. Why don't you just rest until we sight a Dragon or have trouble, and then you and Her Grace Ginny and Marcia can be the reserve."

"I can see you, General. Nym?"

Elizabeth faded into the hall glowing with a faint golden light.

"Okay, Nym, but as soon as something happens I'm coming. Yes, Nym."

Elizabeth looked at Krista and raised a brow. "Krista, tell Harry to rest."

"Nym just did, ma'am."

"What exactly happened just then, Krista?"

"Harry figured out how to use my body like Rowena and Roxanne do with Hermione and Susan, ma'am."

"Possession?"

"No, he has joint control, ma'am."

Emma Granger suddenly blushed furiously. Krista gave her a smirk and mouthed "later" at her.

Dan had been watching the maps. "Krista, how does Nym feel about stepping up the time table?"

Krista looked far away for a moment. "Fine, Dan, why? Oh, opportunity knocks. The Russians won't help the Dark wizards and the Dragons are lost while Xi Shi is locked on Harry here."

Dan nodded.

The blue dots on the maps were suddenly moving under the ward grids that snapped into place. The scouts' dots continued to circle.

On the one over the world map the red dots of the Dragons went to the north and east of Chita and then turned west.

The black dots suddenly grew blue dots near them and then disappeared.

The prisoner tally started rising. The Hamlish brothers and their crews suddenly had Dark objects to inspect, catalog, and then send to the secure storage facility.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Audience Chamber

Friday

27 Sept 1996

16:00

Xi Shi sat her throne and screamed in impotent rage. The Alpha male fireball had gone off hunting after the encounter with the Russian military.

Amazingly that had not made him mad. The idiot thing was babbling about glorious fights with worthy opponents before it decided it was hungry and headed off in the direction of a bunch of cattle.

She should have sent the Alpha female. Males were useless. Now she would have to wait until the pea-brained thing satisfied its hunger before she could guide it again.

No matter, though, the Duke had moved west and that's the way the Dragon was leading what remained of his murder.

What an odd phrase, but so appropriate. Not as appropriate for the crows the Mundane applied it to; why pick crows, anyway?

Hmmm, where had it run off to? Oh, there it was. Xi Shi summoned her body servant.

HPATDL

Chita, Russia

Friday

27 Sept 1996

17:12

The sweep was going well. The Dragons were still drawing off to the northwest. They were encountering resistance now that tactical surprise had been lost, but it was almost funny watching some Russian infantryman empty a thirty-round magazine into the shield the stones created while dodging ricochets, and then wind up stunned with a stupidly surprised look on his face. The armor never got tested, since the stones stopped everything.

Just a few more minutes and they would be complete.

Nym's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion and a wash of pain in the bond. Daphne was down, hurt badly, gone...no, wait—she was in bed with Harry and she was all over blood. There we go; good job, Harry.

Nym asked, "Daphne, what happened?"

"Mines, Nym. They activated a minefield around their headquarters. My whole squad is down and back here in the hospital. Tell everyone to steer clear of this building."

Daphne sent a picture and the mates steered their units away if they were close.

"Harry is out again, Nym. He healed me and used up his magic again. Pamela is okay, just knocked out, and the Mages are all lightly wounded."

"Okay, Daphne. Rest, baby, and try to keep Harry under control, will you? We're bound to take more casualties and he's going to kill himself draining his magic all the time."

Nym went back to scanning the bond and Ginny appeared beside her with Jack.

"Hey, you two."

Ginny hugged Nym. "Hey, Nym. Sorry about earlier."

"Ginny, if ever there was a time to cry it was then. Jack, you okay, baby?"

" _Okay, Nym mother. Go fly now."_

"Jack—too late."

Ginny shook her head. "Well, we know whose son that is."

Nym looked at Ginny and chuckled. "How is Harry, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "Exhausted, Nym. Everyone needs to be really careful. If another mate shows up like Daphne he'll do it again, and I don't know where he's getting the magic now. She was mincemeat; it was nasty. Now she's fine, maybe even better than she was. Harry does this weird draw on the Realm thing and it knocks out everyone in the room except Elizabeth; when he did whatever that is to Jack it knocked her out, too. She's back up now; she helped with Daphne. I think we should be careful until we figure this out. When Poppy woke up and lit into Harry like the Wrath of Merlin, I left. Oh, by the way, the armor helped but an anti-tank mine can overcome the shields if you step on it."

Sarah nodded. "Ginny is right, Nym. We need to figure this out. Everyone needs to be very careful."

Nym was not happy; the more careful they were, the slower they were, and they needed to be out of here. "Okay, everyone, slow down and be careful. Grindaknívur, you'll need to get word to us if you're engaged. Cho, you and Mary too. If we're heavily engaged I'll activate the emergency recall. The stones will have to do the rest."

The Division paused and then went about its mission slowly and deliberately.

Hestia watched in satisfaction as the divisional units in contact moved to fix and then stun the small units of Russians still resisting.

Over the course of the next hour the Division settled into a rhythm, and while they still took the occasional casualty, none was bad enough that Harry needed to help them—and Daphne successfully distracted him. Poppy put screens and a silencing charm up around the bed which the now walking wounded canceled every time she left the room, until finally she sent them to a different ward. They all thought it was life-affirming to listen to Daphne's efforts, or maybe it was Daphne's feedback on Harry's efforts. Hedwig perched on top of the screen looking smug, when her head was facing forward that is.

" _Nym,_ _I'm_ _good now_."

" _You're always good, lover, now go be good to Daphne again._ _We'll_ _call you if we need yo_ u."

" _See, Harry? Now the other one mmmmmhhhhmmmm_."

Nym shook her head ruefully and put her shield back up after catching the brief taste of Daphne's left nipple, strawberry today.

Sarah looked at her and laughed. "How does Daphne get them to taste like that?"

"Don't know, but we'll ask later."

" _Flavored lip gloss! Morgana—two bright sparks you are."_

" _EUGENIE! Pay attention to what_ _you're_ _doing, young lady."_

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

09:30

Elizabeth watched as the blue dots indicating a Divisional squad closed on the last black dot. Nym was running a race with the Dragons who had suddenly turned and headed to Chita from about 250 miles away.

The Dragons had bounced off another ADA belt on the other side of Lake Baikal and were headed back at speed. The bitch must have control of them again.

" _Liz."_

" _Fuck her—almost got my Jack killed, and Daphne too. If it hadn't been for Harry... Plus, we have_ _thirty-eight_ _wounded in hospital, Phillip, Pamela and Sharon amongst them."_

Phillip blinked. _Fuck her?_ That may have been the first time Liz had ever said that word. She _was_ in a snit.

Analysis had indicated that the Dragons were feeding on cattle in the area and the assumption was they were hungry after their first fight. Now it looked as if they were refueled, as it were, and were responding to orders.

Phillip shuddered; this did not bode well. If Elizabeth was this mad and pumping that rage into the Realm, Harry would go off like a bomb momentarily, the ever-so-sexy Daphne and her "distractions" or no.

Phillip looked at Dan, who seemed to be having the same type of conversation in his bond with Emma. Dan looked up, met his eyes, and shrugged. What were you going to do? If the mates couldn't control Harry, all that could be done was stand back and pick up the pieces afterward.

Phillip was watching the screen just as the lead Dragon overflew the Goblin perimeter. Suddenly all the blue dots vanished from the map and Krista and the Operations mates sagged in relief. The maps continued to run and provide a view of the Dragons destroying the military base they encountered.

In the deep hold converted to a hospital Harry smiled as the mates and the rest of the Division landed on the pitch, and he turned his full attention on Daphne. He slid firmly home and ground his pubic bone against her sensitive, engorged lips and clitoris and bit firmly on her right nipple. When Daphne blacked out for a moment as a massive orgasm took her, Harry faded away.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Audience Chamber

Friday

27 Sept 1996

18:40

Xi Shi was ecstatic. The Alpha male Dragon had responded to her guidance and as he closed on Chita, she could smell the bitches through him.

My my, not so light after all. They had destroyed a significant percentage of this town. There—go there, stupid beast, can't you see the Warg?

No, no, don't worry about those. Kill them later.

Xi Shi screamed in frustration as the Dragon stopped following her orders and turned on the little Mundane armored vehicle that shot at him.

HPATDL

Chita, Russia

Friday

27 Sept 1996

19:53

The enormous Hell Dragon appeared at 33,000 feet and looked around. Harry, using those excellent eyes, identified the Alpha Dragon and folded his wings and shut off his flight magic.

About twelve seconds later after steering his way onto the Alpha with head and wings and applying his flight magic as hard as he could, Harry's Dragon's instincts extended their talons to full reach and at about 2750 feet per second Harry hit the Alpha fireball dead center.

His magically enhanced Dragon leg muscles compressed, absorbing the shock, as he tore the fireball in half.

Harry hit the ground with four sets of claws full of huge hunks of fireball and whipped his gaping, blue-green-flame spewing, roaring mouth and head first left and then right, incinerating the larger pieces of fireball, several armored vehicles, and the Siberian military district HQ building's aboveground structure.

The 156 remaining fireballs never stood a chance as the enraged out of control Hell Dragon snatched them up one by one and ripped them to pieces, completely demolishing the Third Guards Tank Army's primary maintenance and logistics center along with all its aboveground structures.

Those in Chita who had not already sought cover underground fled to the shelters at the huge explosion that went on forever followed by the ground shaking.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Theater

Friday

27 Sept 1996

10:53

Nym, just come from counting all nine owlets, appeared in the theater in a frothing rage and spewing a stream of almost incomprehensible vitriol just as the shockwave of Harry's impact on the Alpha male puffed out in a circle on the satellite view. She had felt Harry fade and then his glee at spying the Alpha male fireball.

Krista zoomed in and the observers, liaisons, Royals, and the growing crowd of mates watched in frozen awe as Harry went on a rampage completely out of control, biting, clawing, and flaming anything that moved. The exploding fuel farm and ammo dump provided a horrifically beautiful backdrop to Harry's depredations.

Finally, the Queen said, "I believe it would be best to let the Duke work off a little of his anger."

A sea of nodding heads greeted this wisdom.

"Yes, as far from here as possible."

"Phillip!"

Nym shook her head ruefully. "Krista, get closing reports, please, and keep me apprised of Godzilla Junior's status. I will be visiting in hospital."

Krista and the other Mundane world mates chuckled as the magical world mates fished in their heads for what a "Godzilla" was. Soon they were all laughing.

Tony Inge was not; neither was Gerald Naismith. Harry was burning the concrete pads of that maintenance facility down to a glowing green glass. Could his fire really be radioactive? And that roaring was oddly reminiscent of those old Japanese "z" horror flicks. This, however, was not a Godzilla you could love. This "Godzilla" was vicious, a confirmed killer with a purpose, infinite power, and the will to use it not just to protect his home but to lash out at those who offended him or injured his or showed the potential to. This was very troubling.

Elizabeth turned from the screen. "I'll go with you, Nym."

"Ma'am."

"Me too, Nym."

"Well, come on then, Sarah."

After Nym faded away the crowd thinned as the mates departed to check on "their" Mages, Goblins, and Veela.

After an hour they faded back to find Harry still rampaging around the glowing, melted wasteland that was Chita.

"Frieda, will he run down soon?"

"I have no idea, Nym, but I will—errrh—see you later."

Nym, seeing in Frieda's mind how much Harry's rampage had excited her, sighed and waved her hand as Frieda faded away; a pixillated circle appeared over Harry on the map.

At the new roar from the screen—or was it in their heads?—Sarah blushed and waved, the sound shut off.

Sirius burst into the theater. "Shut it off, shut it off! The Weasley twins are relaying that screen to the whole school and have locked the teachers in their classrooms."

Nym blinked.

"Merlin, Nym, shut it off. The kids are running wild."

Nym, Chu, and Minerva suddenly faded away.

They were back moments later. They had released the teachers and canceled classes. No one had budged from their rapt attention to the screens, which were all repeating the Division Ops screen. Running wild was an overstatement, to say the least.

Chu and Minerva brought a stunned Weasley twin apiece back with them.

"Running wild, Sirius? More like hypnotized lumps."

Ginny Ennervated her wayward brothers.

"I escaped my classroom, Nym, and heard roaring and cheering. I came here."

"That was when—"

"—Harry showed up—"

"—and killed all those—"

"—Dragons. Nym, that—"

"—was brilliant. We—"

"—tried to shut—"

"—it off when Frieda showed—"

"—up, but it was—"

"—jammed or something. Something—"

"—wrong with the—"

"—whole thing really, it was—"

"—only supposed to repeat on—"

"—this small screen we conjured in—"

"—the Gryffindor common—"

"—room and, well, the Warg—"

"—girls threatened—"

"—us so we conjured—"

"—them one too."

The whole theater sat in stunned silence. Ginny groaned. "Morgana! We can only hope all twins don't do that."

"Ho—'"

"—ot!"

A pop-eyed Ginny turned to Jack and Jill and burst into tears and laughter. Finally, the laughter won and took the crowd with it.

Fred and George, seeing an opportunity, attempted to edge toward the doors only to find themselves facing Bellatrix and Amelia Fastida. They didn't appear to be amused.

Teanni looked thoughtful. "That's why that kludge was so wonky. How'd they get sound, though? Those satellites aren't equipped for that."

Manhattan nodded. "And even if they managed it, wave propagation wouldn't work—extra atmosphere. Plus those things are miles up; the time delay would make it useless."

Fred and George blushed.

"What did you two do?"

"Why, Gin—"

"Gin, would we—"

"—ever hurt—"

"—you or Harry?"

"Stop that and tell me now or you're going to get the first Vampire Bat Bogey in the history of man."

Ginny snapped her wrist and her staff appeared in her hand.

"Now Ginny, truthfully, we wouldn't hurt any of you. We slipped some of our new remote Extendable Ears onto the Veela, Goblin, and Mage uniforms this morning with temporary Sticking Charms and tied the Monitor Charm to them; we couldn't believe they worked that far away either. They fell off in the town when the Sticking Charms faded."

George was nodding desperately as Fred explained.

General Naismith, who was amazed at the whole thing, cleared his throat. "Your Grace, before you kill these two off..."

Tony Inge blanched. Goddamn Americans, always exploiting British technology. First steam catapults, then jet engines, now this. "DIBS! WE CALL DIBS!"

"I say, old man, good show! Up the British, what?"

"Phillip!"

The room dissolved into laughter again at the Queen's exasperated exclamation.

Nym finally settled. "Gentlemen, as this was developed at the Royal Academy I believe His Grace has—errrh—dibs. That is, if he doesn't eat these two when he gets over his mad."

"Oh, I think he's over it, Nym. Frieda is mmph mhvn rnm nmw."

"Princess Eugenie, really!"

Sarah made the mistake of removing her hand from Eugenie's mouth.

"Really, Gram, three tmmns!"

"Phillip, this is all your fault."

"What? Me? Why me?"

Luna grinned. "Channeling Harry there, Da?"

Phillip's alternating color display only lasted a moment.

Elizabeth actually threw up her hands at this point. "You all need sleep—you're punch drunk. Where are Frieda and Harry?"

Sarah hit Eugenie with a Silencio and got a furious glare in return. She smirked at her daughter.

Sir John Foley, who had been watching the screen, which was somehow tied to Harry now, replied for the still laughing Krista. "Apparently Their Graces are having a nice firelit romantic supper in the elite Dacha district to the north and west of Moscow. So far about half the government members' Dachas are in flames—make that—oh, very nice strafing run that, good show, Harry. I would say that's the last of them. I wonder how he makes the flame stutter like that?"

Nym rolled her eyes. "Boys! Harry, stop playing and come home. We want—"

Harry faded in, carrying Frieda. "Honey, I'm home!"

"—to eat and go to bed."

Harry put a dazed, human, Frieda down and Nym leapt into his arms.

"I'll give you honey I'm home. What did you burn up all those nice houses for?"

Harry blushed. "I flamed the door of the shelter Yeltsin was in and it melted. It burned me when I tried to pull it off, so I burned his house down instead of eating him."

Harry held out a hand with a tiny little burn.

Nym goggled.

"It's much bigger when I'm a Dragon, Nym."

Amanda rolled her eyes as the government members present shuddered. "Thank Morgana for small favors. Harry, you can't fly around eating heads of state who irritate you."

"Who's gonna stop me?"

Amanda actually stamped her foot. "Harry!"

"GRRRRR. Okay, but the ones who almost get my mates or kids killed are mine; and after dinner I'm going to roast that drunk piece of shite slowly and then eat him and his whole government."

"Eeewww! Harry, no, just kill them. I don't want you having alcoholic breath."

Beatrice might be credited for saving the Mundane Russian government at that point as her sally brought enough humor and enough time for Harry to cool down just enough to let Amanda continue to work on him.

Dragon flights over Russia became quite common, though, and in their wake wide swaths of territory were seeded with wardstones. The Russian military never rose to challenge those overflights. Russians who later disappeared sometimes came back, but when they did they confined their depredations to the Russian Mob and government.

Elizabeth just shook her head. "No eating nasty Russians, Harry. You'll put me off my lunch. Speaking of which, you may serve now, Your Grace."

Harry, having worked out his rage, smiled and offered his free arm to Elizabeth. He, Nym, and Elizabeth led the procession to the seventh form Common. On the way Harry questioned Nym closely about the wounded.

They arrived in the foyer of the Royal Academy, which immediately began filling with students and thunderous cheering. By the time they reached the common Geoffrey had already magically expanded it and the ones above and below it to the maximum of their abilities. The mates were forever grateful, as were all the females, for that charm which occluded the view up their skirts as they looked down into a sea of adoring faces.

Harry had cast the charm on the entire building, because he liked the crystal floors but Nym had pointed out that boys will be boys. It was unbreakable because Harry willed it into place, so it could not be arithmantically deconstructed; and Roxanne enforced it, so unless you had a will harder than a diamond and more power than her, the bonded, the Realm, and Harry, you could not force your way past it.

Not that every male above second form didn't at least try once, even if it was pro forma. Roxanne regulated the headaches they received in return proportionately to their level of effort. One Ravenclaw had had to visit the Infirmary to stop the nosebleed. Jennifer had been amazed, as the student was a female.

The heavily blushing Harry finally managed to seat Nym and Sarah on his right and left as Phillip had seated Elizabeth, and then they had to rise to bow and curtsy three times as the roaring applause went on and on.

The applause finally died enough for him to be heard and his simple, heartfelt, "Thank you!" set them off again.

Harry looked at Nym with brimming eyes and smiled that broken smile and shrugged. Imelda popped up from nowhere and took her picture for the week before three Warg witches stunned, bound, and disarmed (discamera'ed?) her.

Harry laughed and waved; a feast appeared as the students cheered the blushing Warg witches.

Immediately after lunch Ulen touched Harry and they faded away. The bonded soon felt her and Harry complete giving thanks for success in the Goblin way. It was delightful.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Audience Chamber

Friday

27 Sept 1996

20:03

The still naked Ming Na Wen approached the Mistress and gently rolled her over. Na Wen gasped—the Mistress was bleeding. She leapt to her feet and ran for a Healer.


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 11

Potter Castle

Master Suite

Saturday

28 Sept 1996

05:00

Harry wandered through the dreamscape comfortably. It was very pleasant, dry grassland passed under first his feet and then his owl wings. Soon he had accelerated to supersonic and cruised on his magic and his Dragon wings. He saw something below him and banked into a one-eighty. The something turned out to be a woman. An injured woman. Harry walked to her and quickly knelt. The woman had massive tears in her skin and the muscle beneath; someone had healed her but Harry knew he could do better. He extended his hands and rubbed them gently across the wounds while pouring in magic. As his hands crossed the wounds they left a trail of healing skin and tissue.

Nym walked up and knelt beside him. "You know it's her?"

Harry wondered at her odd contralto. "Yes."

"You could let her die or kill her yourself here in your mind, Harry, and no one would be the wiser."

"Now I know you aren't Nym. She knows I wouldn't just kill her—fight her head to head and kill her, yes, but not like this."

"What am I to do with you, my Harry?"

"How about telling me who you are?"

"I am Lilith, Harry."

"Okay, _what_ are you?"

"I am a consciousness, a stone, like Rowena and Roxanne, Harry. They would call me the mother."

"So are you going to share with Nym like they do Hermione and Susan?"

"No, Harry, I'm not a good match for our Nym. I'm just using her consciousness for a moment."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt her."

"I would never hurt one of our loves."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Just be Harry and remember what Lily told you. I will see you again, Harry. Now that you are finished you should return and awake. Emma is in need of your excellent attention."

Harry's eye's opened and he heard a small cry. He sat up and looked toward the sound and saw Emma writhing, apparently in a nightmare. He gently wormed and crawled his way to her. Harry reached Emma and folded her in his arms as she snuggled into him; he smiled and pulled his chin down on top of her head gently but firmly.

Harry lay drifting in and out of sleep smelling the warm, comforting, very female scent of the bedroom. He smiled; the mates always wrinkled their noses and headed for the bath or shower first thing. Harry was always, always…not upset or disappointed. They smelled good after a bath or shower, too—ah, bugger it, he just liked these moments when they smelled like women, not soap or perfume.

He might never make it to heaven but he really didn't need to; he was already there as far as he was concerned. Harry chuckled; what would Father Jozef say when he found out?

Emma smiled; Harry was appreciating her very much. She lifted her free leg and placed the foot behind the knee of the leg she was lying on. Reaching her free hand behind herself and pulling her shoulders back she cupped Harry gently to herself and nibbled his neck as he expanded against her.

Mates began waking and watching. After smiling warmly at Harry's early morning thoughts as they perused them, they still wrinkled their noses and headed for the bath or shower. Harry was very busy anyway. A lighter perfume was in order, though and citrus needed to be involved—yes, he liked citrus on them all. Oh my, Emma was a needy little minx this morning. How did she get her legs to do that? Hey, if her legs were like that and his hands were full with her breast, what was moving her up and down?

Victoria and Beatrice, watching with their heads turned sideways, figured it out and put their hands over their breasts. Harry was moving her up and down using his gentle, tight grip on Emma's breast. They watched some more.

"Oooohh, that's a very creative way to use a lightening charm."

"Thank Morgana, Beatrice, I didn't know how I was going to stand that. I'm a stone heavier than her."

Beatrice looked at Victoria. "It's not a competition, Vic."

"I know, but we always try what the other does," she shrugged. "It works and it's a lot of fun."

Beatrice looked sad. "I won't have a partner."

"What are we, then, you little cow—chopped liver?"

Beatrice looked at Victoria's grossly over-acted huge pout. "Why, you bitch."

The older mates screamed in protest as Victoria the Warg chased a loudly squealing Princess straight into the huge bath. The water hit the illusioned wall and rebounded in a two-foot-high wave.

Harry never broke focus on Emma as the water slopped out of the bathroom door and washed across the floor of the bedroom as they finally peaked together and then released. The bonded shuddered deliciously as the waves settled and rocked them gently.

Winky appeared and shook her head, smiling. She Vanished the water with a wave and cast several drying charms on the acres of rug.

Smiles were seen all around as they enjoyed the afterglow. The orgasms from another bonded weren't exactly earth-shattering like the ones Harry was capable of inducing when with them, but they were very nice all the same, kind of the petitest of la petite mort.

Emma tugged on Harry's arm after canceling her lightening charm and he rose and let her drag him to the shower after a stop by the bathroom.

Harry recovered under the warm water and the bonded moved to PT as was their habit.

Today found the Mages waiting for them and then trying to keep up. The mates laughed and joked at some of the over the top efforts being put in by males and females, student and Mage.

Later the bonded bounced and tumbled into the fourth year common. Harry was very on, as were the mates.

Chu buttonholed Harry after breakfast had been served, once the cheering had died down again. "Harry, we have to teach, so you, Nym, Sarah, Minerva, and I will be doing interviews."

"Okay, Chu."

Chu blinked.

Sarah chuckled. "What, Chu?"

"I was expecting a struggle. I find myself vaguely disappointed, Sarah."

Chu turned back to Harry and met a kiss right on the lips. Harry poured himself into it and Chu finally relaxed into it.

Harry broke the kiss and pulled back to a rumble of ooohs and aaahs. Cheekily he rose and bowed, drawing laughter.

Nym shook her head, smiling, and then looked at Chu. "We have the AAR (After Action Review) at 1400."

"Mmmm-hmm."

"Harry, you ruined Chu for the day."

"Nah, Sarah, she's fine. Sarah, where's Andrew today?"

Sarah shook her head, looked at Chu's glazed eyes, and laughed. "Some navy base looking at some boat."

Harry frowned. "Shouldn't you be with him?"

"You're so sweet—a dolt, but still sweet. We're 'divorcing', remember, Harry? We have to be seen to be not getting along."

Harry's grumbling in the bond about stupid press and he could just light them all on fire and then they wouldn't have to play these ignorant games earned him a kiss on the cheek from Sarah and a smile from Andrew aboard HMS _Invincible_ as he heard it through his changing bond with Sarah.

A full morning of interviews followed, and the selected interviewers managed to finish off 240 candidates by the simply expedient of asking for permission and then using deep Legilimency on the candidates.

After a jovial lunch they completed the remaining sixty the same way. Of the three hundred, all could be employed somewhere; and of the sixty Harry had done, only one was compatible enough to enter compulsion any time soon. Nym and Sarah were sure that the rest would eventually achieve some kind of bond with Harry.

As Harry, Nym, and Sarah walked to the theater a thought occurred to Harry. "Nym, if my being here lets the mate-seeking of the wizards at Hogwarts function, does that mean I'm suppressing the wizards here?"

"When you're around, Harry, sure; but mostly you're physically located in the Castle and just experience the day with us here at school in the bond. You don't teach for many different reasons, Harry—that being one of them, the other being that we could only have you teach at the Master's level, otherwise the younger compatible females would come on compulsion for you, we think."

Sarah nodded. "The populations of the schools are higher now, also, and you have hundreds of mates and mate-bonds along with hundreds of children or children on the way. I think your magic is a little busy with that instead of sniffing at random females' magic."

"I never—"

"Turn of phrase, Harry."

"So why do you two keep pushing me on new girls? Not that I'm complaining, even though I am, I guess, but really! I mean, Demelza was kind of my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her. But you're never shy about me taking some girl and are usually, at least with some part of your minds, evaluating every female you see to see if she should be taken.

He stopped, considering what he'd just said. "Did that make sense?"

Nym laughed. "Yes, Harry, we got it. Your magic was completely unsuppressed, so potentially every girl we meet could have been found and we try to figure them out. I think you're not creating—errrh, _finding_ any more, but there's no question there are potentially hundreds more out there somewhere."

Sarah continued, "Your magic seems to trigger a full-on compulsion, in those found, on contact or close exposure. They get more and more erratic with more and more exposure. So it's easiest to just let—or in your stubborn case, _make_ you take them and get it over with before someone gets hurt.

"Remember, this is what Nym and I were arguing about. Xi Shi is found, no question. The longer we wait, the more people she'll hurt, potentially including us."

Nym was nodding. "And the big fight was me being stupid about it and not trusting you to handle another potential Alpha. You know I'm sorry about that, Harry. I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh, I don't mind, Nym, as long as you don't channel Ron while we're having sex. I'm not going to ever love you less than I do now."

Harry ducked Nym's halfhearted backhand. "Prat."

"Stingy, greedy cow."

"Why, you overmmmmph."

Sarah looked at her watch and sighed. She couldn't legitimately break them apart as they had a few minutes yet and no one was near. _Oh my, that was interesting looking. How did he get his arm like that with her pinned to the wall? I wonder if Andrew could learn that_.

Finally Sarah chuckled and broke them apart. "Okay, come on, you two. AAR time."

Harry and Nym helped each other to their feet and stood panting as Sarah straightened their robes and fired off a cleaning charm or two. Harry offered his arms and led them into the theater.

In the theater a full house rose respectfully as they entered. Harry made his way to the front and seated Nym and Sarah in the middle of the front row. As he did he looked over the crowd and recognized perhaps one person in ten. Who the hell were these people?

Harry turned back around and sat down. An American Brigadier General mounted the stage. "Your Majesty, Your Graces." He gave a small smile. "Distinguished officers and friends. My name is Carter Ham, late of the Operations group of the U.S. Seventh Army Training Command. This group of reprobates—ah, officers and Senior Non Commissioned Officers—form a team that has some small experience in evaluating operations of units to U.S. Divisional size, twenty thousand troops or so. We were asked to undertake an evaluation of your operation and see if we could help you improve. To that end we have gathered, ah, memories of your operation and looked at them. We will now discuss what we observed.

"Let me start by saying I have seldom seen a unit that functioned at as high a level of coordination. We as a group have also never seen close combat—errrh, weapons that are as effective as whatever it is that you folks use.

"Unfortunately that doesn't mean there isn't room for improvement."

A slide appeared behind him.

"Intelligence Gathering:

"Tough for us to evaluate this on the strategic level, but your tactical intelligence gathering is excellent. Another function of your intelligence staff is intelligence preparation of the battlefield or IBP.

"Duchess Daphne, what did you use to template possible enemy positions?"

Daphne stood. "General, we used the standard NATO intelligence template of Soviet Bloc Forces."

"Did you notice anything about that template, Duchess—Colonel—Colonel Duchess?"

"Either works, General, or I'll respond to Daphne. It was wrong. Actual observation on the ground proved that."

"Any idea why it might be wrong, Duchess—errrh, Daphne? And you all may call me Carter."

"It's a set piece template designed around a standard set of units and their equipment and its capabilities. Equipment has changed, units have shrunk."

"Yes, Duchess Daphne, very good. We're faced with enemies who adapt. Friends who change and systems capabilities that increase by orders of magnitude every five years. Unfortunately in this business of making peace, stability is death."

"I must say you and your scouts adapted very well. Change seems to suit you, Daphne."

"One strives to please, General—Carter."

Carter Ham smiled. This could turn into a fun afternoon.

It did. The Officers and Senior NCOs of the team General Ham had assembled were funny and very professional, long service combat veterans all. They missed nothing but never dwelled on the mistakes. They discussed them, solicited the involved primary staff member's opinions and ideas of how to fix them, and moved on.

By 17:57 they were through and the staff was happy with their results. As General Ham said, it was a little hard to be unhappy when you won and everybody was still busy breathing.

Harry had been more and more antsy, though, and as first Krista groaned and Charles and Crissy got anxious at the squeeze, and then Dinara and her twins Aksana and Boris felt their first labor pains, Harry faded Krista and Dinara to the master suite and began his normal hovering-dad routine. Marcia, Jennifer, and Melissa met them there and rolled their eyes. Harry was trying to make Krista and Dinara lie down when they wanted to walk.

Nym said the goodbyes to the gathered visitors.

Carter Ham had watched and been amazed. "Not very good at this, is he?"

"Actually he is, General Ham. For some reason, though, he always gets a little, errrh, nutty at first. He'll settle down in a moment or two."

"Okay, General Potter. Remember, next time give us a call before you go in and we'll see if we can find any holes in the plan."

Nym smiled at him and then the mates faded away to the master suite.

An announcement was made at the sports ground that two of the mates had gone into labor and the Clan would be attending to them.

The roar of approval was deafening and then the games continued, albeit nervously.

Krista was delivered of Charles and Crissy at 23:28 and 23:34 and Dinara followed, delivering Boris and Aksana at 23:41 and 23:48. Dinara was a little early.

Harry, of course, had managed several new transformations including a rock-like creature he had seen on a rerun of a television program.

The mates had had to freeze him until he changed again because he kept rumbling about "Clobbering Time" in a semi-subsonic voice that made their hair stand on end.

"Beatrice, you have to stop watching cartoons on the telly with Harry. That was the Incredible Hulk or that Thing creature, wasn't it?" Jennifer asked.

Beatrice controlled her laughter enough to shake her head, then nod, but speech was still beyond her.

"Harry, go see the Nightmares. Krista, Dinara, and the kids are fine."

Harry the orangutan turned to Nym and said "Oook" as he faded away.

Nym rolled her eyes and went back to fawning over Aksana. Krista and Dinara were sleeping. Just as well really; they wouldn't have gotten their babies back anyway until all the co-mothers had a chance to hold them or gaze adoringly at them while making silly noises.

Harry the orangutan appeared in the mews and got an eye-roll and snort from Melinda. He wrapped his impossibly long and strong arms around her barrel and laid his head on her withers, prompting another eye-roll and a gently amused nicker.

After an hour as an orangutan, hugging and petting the Nightmares, Melinda heard a determined sounding "Ook" and looked around just in time to see the massive man of the forest fade away.

HPATDL

Chita, Russia

Saturday

29 Sept 1996

1031

"Oook!"

"Sir?"

"Oook ook ook ook oook ook ooook oook oooook"

"Yes, sir."

Geoffrey snapped his fingers and all of the Potter elves not on nanny duty appeared and began mining the Dragon carcasses for useful parts.

Clem looked at Geoffrey. "Why is the Master being an ape?"

Geoffrey shrugged. "He wants to. What are we going to do with the hides, Clem? Some of them are shredded."

"Potion ingredients, maybe. The larger pieces can be tanned, then we can hand them off to the technomancer classes and they can make the Duchesses more armor like they did with the Basilisk hide."

Geoffrey shook his head. "Mistress Narcissa will not be pleased; there's enough blood here to last a thousand years. The price will plummet."

"We can hold it under stasis in the storerooms and release it a little at a time. Mistress Frieda will be pleased; the Dragons in the reserve won't have to give blood any more, Geoffrey."

"Where did the Master go?"

Clem waved off to the east. "He's looking at that melted vault door."

As the elves continued their work, Harry examined the door to the underground portion of the Siberian Military District HQ. What had been a four-foot-thick stainless-steel blast door was now a three and a half-foot-thick stainless-steel plug.

Hairy Harry made a comical picture with his paunch poking out in front of him as he leaned on his left knuckles and scratched his bottom with his right hand.

"Harry, stop that!"

"Oook?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Scratching your bottom."

"Ook ook ook oooookook."

"I know you're an orangutan, Harry, but manners are manners."

"Ook ook ook ook oooookook ook oook ook ook oook."

"What do you mean there's no one here to see you? What am I? And the elves? Besides, we still haven't been able to cancel Fred and George's little spell, and every time we aren't in the commons the screens revert to the satellite view of wherever you are."

"Ook ook ook oooookook ook ook ook oooookook ook ook ook oooookook ook oook ook ook oook."

"I'm fully bonded, remember? I hear your thoughts. I love you, too. What are we doing here?"

Harry popped back to human Harry. "Battlefield cleanup. Remember, Sgt Lyles said it should be considered and conducted if possible, at least to prevent your enemies from regaining their weapons or useful resources."

"So, what is this, then?"

"The door to the underground part of the HQ's building, I think. I was, errrh, a little mad and melted it. I'm trying to figure out how to get it off to let the people down there out."

Anastasia grinned. "Well, since we took this by conquest, just change to your Dragon and rip it off and I'll talk to them. I _am_ their Tsarina, after all."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd be a little pissed if someone destroyed my base and then ripped the door off my room."

"Yes; I'll have a little pet with me, after all." Anastasia smirked at Harry. "Just rip it off and then come stand behind me, Harry."

Harry nodded dubiously and changed. He walked up to the door as Anastasia backed away and inserted one giant claw in the edge of the door. Accompanied by a vast screeching and showers of sparks Harry dragged his claw around the door, leaving about a foot on all sides; then he sank all five claws of his right forepaw in the door and pulled. It popped free with a huge clang and Harry set it aside and moved behind Anastasia, with his gigantic head, scimitar-sized fangs, smoking nostrils, and burning green eyes floating about a foot over her head.

In the bunker, Senior Praporshchik Pitior Romanovskaya looked up the tunnel leading to the surface and then back at his men. He laughed bitterly. Fucking commissioned officers to the rear as always. Well, nothing for it. "Platoon behind me, bound by squads."

Pitior stepped into the main tunnel from the access tunnel in which he had formed the platoon and started toward the door. He could hear the platoon behind him.

As Pitior approached the door the smoke cleared from the ground up and he saw a tartan dress. Fuck, that's a robe—wizard, then. Well, that made some sense. The Mages would have heard about the Dragons. But no Mage units wear tartan. Oh fuck—that's that Potter tartan.

Pitior, being a near-Squib, hadn't been able to attend any of the magical schools, but his litter sister Elena had passed him all the books and he had studied hard. His homemade wand wasn't a good match, either; typically, of a Russian, though, he had stoically persevered. He read the wizard papers and magazines she subscribed to and laughed at her teenage swooning over this Duke Potter.

The smoke lifted more and a beautiful female face surrounded by blond hair appeared. What the hell? This girl looked just like that portrait Grandfather clung to except for the hair—it should have been black, not blond—and her being obviously pregnant, of course.

"You, girl, don't move."

Narrowed glowing green eyes studied him. "Senior Praporshchik, report."

Pitior started to protest when the smoke cleared on a puff of wind and he found himself facing the monstrous black Dragon from yesterday. Smoke puffed from its nostrils.

"Be very still, girl."

Pitior reached his hand down slowly to signal first squad to start circling to the left when a more forceful puff of smoke followed by a lick of flame stopped him.

"Senior Praporshchik, I said report."

Pitior just stood there, trying to process. The girl had to know the Dragon was there—hell, she'd shot it a glare when it puffed that flame. So, she was completely unfazed and the Dragon was hovering over her like some kind of huge guard dog. So it was her Dragon, or she had control of it.

"You did this."

Pitior's rifle started to come up and the Dragon leaned forward, covering the girl, and opened its mouth.

"STOP!"

At the ringing tone of command, all motion ceased. "Senior Praporshchik, you try my patience. Soon I will send my little pet into your hole to find out what I want to know. Now report."

"To who am I reporting, ma'am?"

"Tsarina Anastasia Romanov."

Holy God, it was true, Grandfather had not lied She was alive, and here and so young—wait, that wasn't possible. Even if the magic had reappeared in the main line with her, she'd be ninety-five. She should be older even with the charms witches used, and she was blond. Well, another charm maybe.

Anastasia watched the Senior Praporshchik's face as he processed and the idea occurred to him. She smiled sadly. "Mother finally succumbed to her wounds in 1989, Senior Praporshchik. They never really healed."

"And Tsar Alexander, Tsarina?"

"She could not keep him alive. His hemophilia—he died in the mine and she buried him there."

Tears ran down the hard-bitten Afghanistan veteran's face. "All is lost, then; we're doomed to this cursed life under these peasants."

Anastasia huffed. "What is it with men? I am in fact standing right here, Senior Praporshchik, your Tsarina, and you have about five seconds before I let the Duke eat you. REPORT! One...two...three."

"Tsarina, Senior Praporshchik Pitior Romanovskaya. This is the headquarters of the Siberian Military District. Yesterday we were attacked first by people wearing the uniform you are wearing among others, and then by Dragons. This huge Dragon of yours came along and destroyed the other Dragons and apparently the town. The townspeople and the military retreated to the shelters and we have been attempting to establish contact with Moscow. Casualties, the few that there were, have been treated and we are at ninety percent on consumables. Hardware is another question; and apparently it has all been destroyed."

Anastasia favored him with a glowing smile, "See, was that so hard? Send your platoon to round up the officers. The Duke wants me to speak to them."

Pitior turned to the platoon and gave the order.

" _Harry, follow my lead here."_

" _Of course, love. You have to do the talking as I don't speak Russian anyway."_

" _Oooh, we have to spend more time here. I have you right where I want you. Oh, stop pouting. I was yanking your chain. Now lie down with your front paws out._ _I'm_ _going to sit on a claw."_

" _Oooooh, that's good, Anastasia."_

" _Thank you, Bella."_

" _Harry, now that you two have us all awake_ _we're_ _moving in to secure the area._ _We'll_ _stay out of sight. Hermione is watching the situation from the theater in case Xi Shi does something else."_

" _Okay, Nym, and sorry. I didn't intend this to turn into a full-blown operation."_

" _Well, you were right, it had to be done. I wouldn't have thought_ _they'd_ _come charging out either."_

Anastasia thought a moment. _"Harry, you know we need to go to Moscow too, after_ _we're_ _done here."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _Yes, yes, heap big Alpha Dragon. Just go, then you can tackle a few of us. What has you so horny, anyway?"_

" _Marie! Errrh, I don't know. I somehow got this image of you all in like these little red leather bras and pants and, errrrh, well, I can't shake it."_

" _Good."_

Liv's comment and the smug satisfaction that came with it cracked the bonded up.

"So Pitior, a cousin then, cadet branch."

"Yes, Tsarina."

"Long service veteran, brave, seems fairly competent. Look at me, please."

Pitior looked at Anastasia and she dove into his mind.

" _Anastasia, it's rude to just dive in_ _to_ _people's heads."_

" _Feh,_ _he's_ _Russian—he expects no less, Chu. Harry, I want to make him my representative here."_

" _He isn't very powerful as a wizard, Anastasia."_

" _So how do we do this then, Harry?"_

" _I think we give the cadet lines' heads runestones, Anastasia, and start sorting through them. We can start forming a government with them and meanwhile I can terrorize the government and these mobsters for a while and get them to mostly behave."_

" _Very good, Harry. Oooh, Anastasia, there are hundreds of cadet girls. Harry can mate a bunch of them and we—well, you, Daria, and Dinara—can run the country with them and the kids after a while."_

" _Glynis, I don't want more mates."_

Silence reigned across the bond, finally interrupted by Eugenie's longsuffering _"not again, Harry. Morgana, must we go through this all the time? If_ _they're_ _found, and undoubtedly some are,_ _you'll_ _bond them. Just go do it. I haven't even had you as a human yet and even I don't object."_

" _Oh, stop grumbling, Harry."_

" _Shhh, here come the Russians again, Eugenie."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

The platoon was exiting the tunnel, holding every officer they found at gunpoint. They had found them all because after they captured the first one the senior NCOs and Warrant officers had started helping them.

The senior NCOs and Warrants had followed along after being told what was happening. They were kind of hoping for a sacrifice to appease the Dragon like in the fairy tales. After the last twenty-four hours they would believe almost anything, and these senior officers were idiots generally.

Anastasia looked them over. "I am Tsarina Anastasia, and this is the Duke." She indicated Harry. "I claim this land as its rightful Tsarina. You will swear loyalty."

Marshal Privlocov made a mistake and reached for his pistol. The NCOs got their wish and the ashes slumped to the ground.

Anastasia smirked. "Anyone else? No? Then kneel."

Anastasia Romanov joyfully forced a loyalty oath on the officers that contained vicious consequences. Payback for murdering her family and denying her her rightful place was at hand. The NCOs and soldiers were next. All the while the giant Dragon stood over her. When she was done she turned to Pitior. "You are my direct representative. You will report any and all infractions to me. The rest of you are charged to support Pitior and turn Siberia into a place I can be proud of. I will be stopping by, or my representatives will. Pitior, you will swear all to my service using the oath you took."

Anastasia hung a runestone around Pitior's neck and Harry focused on it. The stone glowed and then warmed.

" _Anastasia, touch that redheaded Lieutenant with the big breasts and the slightly Oriental-looking officer beside her."_

Anastasia rose from her talon throne at Nym's request and walked to the officers in question. When she laid her hands on their foreheads they knelt and offered their wrists with confused looks.

Harry sighed. It wouldn't have been funny except for the twelve-foot-long flame that accompanied the sigh. Fortunately, he had his head up and the flame petered out about twenty feet from the ground. It was like being uncomfortably close to a running turbine engine, though, hot and smelling of overly burnt hydrocarbons.

" _Bring them with you, Anastasia."_

" _Okay, Nym. Harry, put your head down._ _We're_ _going to ride you out of here."_

" _White Russians, always with the drama."_

" _Your Tsarina commands you to hush, Dinara."_

" _Ooooh, just you wait. I'll give you Tsarina commands when we get home."_

" _Promises, promises."_

Harry put his head down and Anastasia brought the two girls and put them astride the giant neck in front of her.

Harry raised his neck and turned; then, bunching his mighty hindquarters, he leapt into the air.

As Harry accelerated, Nym warned Anastasia and she cast the Windshield, Bubble-Head, and Sticking Charms. She reached forward and put her hands on Junior Lt. Zemfira Berkut's ribs and pulled her back into the heavy breast of Lt Aksinya Kulikova. She held on tightly as Harry continued to accelerate toward the northwest.

" _Harry, where are we going?"_

" _That Dacha suburb, Nym. I want to talk to the government and let them know the Tsarina is back._ _They're_ _still in that bunker probably."_

" _Okay, but we want to get back for the games, so let's hurry."_

" _Okay. Watch out for missiles and jets. If they get close just fade. We'll drive them crazy."_

Nym nodded her head. She and the other mates were holding just invisible. They let themselves fade in and concentrated on accelerating and flying.

Several times in the five thousand or so kilometer trip missiles came up at or aircraft tried to get in front of the murder of Dragons. The individuals would wait until just before impact and then fade further along their route.

Shannon invented a new game, Flame The Missile. She or one of the mates would fly up behind a missile, chasing a mate using Hermione's view of the map, and purse their lips and shoot a pencil of flame hundreds of meters. The object was to cut a missile in half lengthwise. Soon aircraft were added, but at a lesser point value as they were slower.

They hopscotched across Russia this way for about thirty minutes before Harry led them down on the bunker, scattering the engineers who were trying to get the door to the bunker open. A hundred or so mates stayed in the air, fading around flaming jets and missiles. The pieces rained on the suburbs of Moscow.

Harry used no subtlety at all. He stooped on the door and when he hit it he closed his front talons and yanked back. The door screamed its metallic death song and Harry flung it away. He backed away from the hole, lowered his head, and Anastasia dismounted, leaving Aksinya and Zemfira stuck to his neck.

Boris Yeltsin heard the noise from the door and headed up the tunnel leading his supporters, thinking the engineers had succeeded. Some idiot had failed to stock this hole with vodka, and he needed a drink. He left the opening and looked around, his face going an ugly purple color. His eyes locked on the girl standing there and he turned to his security chief. "Arrest that bitch."

Boris proved not to be much of a warrior after all and wet himself as the massive jaws snapped shut millimeters from him.

Anastasia looked at him and sneered. "I will not take your oath, cowardly peasant. You will be replaced. If you displease me I will let the Duke eat you." Another snap of the giant jaws was made for emphasis. "You will begin moving my Russia into the twenty-first century and you will get the criminal gangs under control. If I continue to find young Russian women abused and trafficked I will let the Duke have you. I will have further instructions for you later. Consider yourself warned, Boris Yeltsin. Pitior Romanovskaya is my personal representative. You will follow his instructions to the letter. If he is harmed in any way, I will set the Duke on you."

"You may not speak to the Pre—" There was a whump and another column of ash slumped to the ground.

Anastasia smiled. "I am Tsarina Anastasia Romanov and I will do as I wish. You peasants have been without guidance for too long and are attempting to rise above your station. I will identify and reinstall the aristocracy and you will follow their instructions or die horrible deaths."

Harry lowered his neck and bunched, and as soon as Anastasia took her seat he leapt into the air. Tears coursed down Anastasia's face.

" _I know, baby. I'm so sorry."_

" _Harry, I—I—God, Harry it's worse than Briton but the opposite way. They've killed the aristocracy and now are running amok._ _I'll_ _have to take them back to the Ivan the Terrible days._ _I'll_ _be Anastasia the Horrible."_

" _Get down, Anastasia,_ _we're_ _home. Bring the girls."_

Harry, sensing how close to hysterics Anna was, faded into the roof garden. The mates soon joined them and found Harry holding Anastasia nude in the pool with the two new girls.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Saturday

28 Sept 1996

0500

Anastasia had settled eventually with Harry reassuring her it was not her, it was them, and they would all work at bringing Russia along. Anastasia spent some time in Harry's embrace and then smiled. They would succeed; look at what they had already done. It might take years, but they had time. Now, since she had Harry right here, let's see what happens when you...

Harry rapidly responded to Anastasia's ear and neck nibbling and she smiled smugly as she found herself very thoroughly loved. The sex was very good too...hehehe.

Anastasia turned Harry to Aksinya. He didn't speak Russian and her English was limited to military terms, but they didn't really need to talk after Harry touched her. Aksinya was a very energetic and enthusiastic lover. Her wide-shouldered, heavy-breasted frame was very nicely muscled and she never hesitated in allowing Harry lots of access. At twenty-six years old Aksinya was not a virgin, but she was not very experienced either. Harry made a very good effort to educate her and himself to her. Anastasia helped and soon Harry was driving Aksinya from orgasm to orgasm. Aksinya couldn't believe it; normally she didn't orgasm the first time she was with a new lover.

She had had some trying experiences with males in the small house her family lived in with fourteen other people and had developed some trust issues. She really couldn't believe she was here with hundreds of women and these little people coming and going and wasn't freaked out.

Hmmmm, it helped that this man was so very talented with his tongue. Oh yesssssss, that was very nice, hhhunnngh, what the hell was that HUUUUNNNNGHH.

Harry lifted his head with a smirk. That Parseltongue thing was so fun. The girls came so hard.

Harry slid up Aksinya's body and paid some homage to her breasts on the way by. In his usual manner he worked on the sensitive underside gently with lips and tongue. Harry steered around Aksinya's very hard nipples and crinkly, now dark pink aureole, figuring she would be very sensitive.

He locked onto her lips and entered her slowly and firmly. Harry was able to read her, and using the advantage that gave him he pushed her into another series of orgasms. and Finally, when she couldn't take any more, he peaked with her.

After the light flashed Harry hugged a shocked and shaking Aksinya and rolled on his back.

The twenty-one-year-old Zemfira was hiding or peeking from behind Anastasia. She was a virgin. She didn't really know why; she had had offers, some she had had to dissuade very aggressively, from both men and women. She didn't mind, she was just not interested. She did mind the talk, though. The men said she was frigid or a homosexual or that they had slept with her, and the women just said she was frigid or that they had slept with her too.

Tartars might be barbarians but they had some honor, at least. If you said no they took the no and didn't run around spreading lies.

So why did she suddenly have the almost undeniable urge to run over and leap on this man? And oh, by the way, where had he come from? Who was this girl she had wanted to give herself to?

Hey, wait—uh-oh.

Anastasia, who had been watching Zemfira watching Harry, sat up and guided her gently toward him.

Harry raised his head and reached out and grabbed Zemfira's hand and pulled her in.

A very long, slow session ensued. Zemfira appreciated very much that Harry took his time, but at points she had reached her limit of a technique and he kept at it. This was the case when having fully explored him she was well ready for a bellyfull and he was still making her see things with whatever that was he was doing with his very talented mouth.

"Grrrr."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch—easy, baby."

Zemfira used the simple expedient of grabbing the hair on the sides of Harry's head and dragging him up her body. "Less talking, more sexing."

"Okay takmmmmph."

She rolled Harry over after she silenced him by locking her lips to his and lined him up with her center. Harry tried to hold her hips to slow her down, but she slapped his hands and dropped herself onto him.

Harry never knew how to handle this. If he enhanced himself he was afraid of really hurting the girls; if he shrank himself he thought they might not like it. Besides, all those magazines of Seamus's always had the stories with the guys being huge, but from experience he knew the girls all had different preferences. Harry compromised and left himself normal. He was a little smug that none of the girls had ever complained about the first time and they all seemed to enjoy it.

Harry's attention snapped back to Zemfira, who was obviously in pain. Her little squeal had grabbed his attention and this time he did hold her still.

Slowly, after she moved, Harry worked with her to establish a rhythm. The mates watched, smiling. Aksinya was rummaging around in the bond and they were remembering their first times with Harry.

Zemfira leaned back and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and drove into the rhythm again. Soon she was leaping from peak to peak and as her largest yet hit her she growled and leant forward and bit Harry right over his clavicle. Harry, surprised and thrilled—and surprised that he _was_ thrilled—filled her and the light flashed.

The surprised bonded suddenly found a very warm presence in the bond. The only way to describe Zemfira's presence was warm. They relaxed in her glow.

Finally Nym and Sarah roused them.

" _Breakfast! Come on, up and at 'em. Then we have to go to work. Up, up! Come on,_ _it's seven and_ _class_ _is_ _at 8:10."_

It was a grumbling bond that roused and faded to the dining room.

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Justice Hall

Saturday

28 Sept 1996

0830

Harry went over the procedure with Aksinya and Zemfira and then he waved. A cage full of Death Eaters and Dark supporters appeared and three appeared stuck to chairs at interrogation tables. The interrogations proceeded.

Michelle Woods, chief of the MLE, popped in at 9:30 and was appalled. "Harry, what the hell are you doing? I have two hundred Aurors for this."

Harry slapped himself in the forehead. "I knew there was something."

Michelle looked at him for a moment. "Harry, we really have to start having Ministry meetings again. You're wasting your time on this stuff and I've got Aurors running around blasting pickpockets into pieces or turning them into toads. Now hold on a minute and I'll get the Aurors. When do you want to sentence these?"

"Court tomorrow, if we can get through all of them."

Michelle nodded. "Go sit over there, Harry. Be dukely." Michelle looked at Aksinya and Zemfira. "Harry, where did you get these? They're very nice."

"Hey, they have names, Michelle."

"Well introduce us then, Harry."

"Errrh, Aurors?"

Michelle scowled at Harry and shot a messenger out of her wand. "Now quit stalling, Harry. On to the important things."

Harry rolled his eyes and made the introductions

Alastor Moody received the messenger and went to the dispatch office.

Moody and seventy-four Aurors arrived at Potter Castle to find Chief Woods apparently engaged in a game of Charades with two new women in Regimental robes. Aksinya and Zemfira knew English as well as several other languages from the bond, but they were still getting used to speaking it while a bemused Harry looked on.

Alastor looked around. "Geoffrey?"

"Yes, Master Auror Moody?"

"I have seventy-four Aurors and myself. Could you set up seventy-five interrogation stations?"

"Of course, Master Auror Moody."

"Alastor, Geoffrey—please."

Geoffrey seemed to think a moment, then he smiled. They were, after all, Duke's men. "Of course, Alastor."

He got a truly horrifyingly wicked smile for his trouble. "All right, then, let me see what Harry's caught for us today."

"The Division, actually, Alastor. The Duke didn't actually take prisoners."

The wicked smile made the transition to feral grin. "I love that boy."

Geoffrey smiled and turned. He waved his hand and the Justice Hall was set. Alastor was poking at the Death Eaters through their bars like he was baiting dogs.

"There you are, Alastor."

"Thanks, Geoffrey. Well, let me go talk to the children and we'll get started. Oh—how many, Geoffrey?"

"Two hundred thirty-four, Alastor."

"Girls been busy, have they? Well, that should be the last of them. Hamlish done the objects yet?"

"The Unspeakables are in the secure storage area with Duchess Emmeline and the DADA Master's candidates."

Moody nodded as he walked over to the cluster of Aurors.

When they had landed the Aurors had looked around and seen the smiling Duke sitting with two women in Potter tartan robes—new women, at least the males thought so.

Bill Hendricks looked at Cindy Wallace. "Mates?"

Cindy looked at the new girls critically. The green eyes were a dead giveaway. "Yep, fully bonded."

"We'll need pictures for the books."

"I'll talk to Imelda, Bill."

"Why?"

"She'll have both their pictures by tonight."

Bill laughed. "And it's JV tonight. I should start a pool as to what they do to her."

"I'm in for the new mates Petrifying her and Harry having to release her because they haven't figured out their new power levels yet. Hmm, maybe Transfiguring her into an animal. How much a square?"

Bill looked at Cindy. "Oooh, that's good. Here, help me with the blocks and we'll collect the money, Galleon a square."

"I'll take her and two Aurors GETTING SKINNED ALIVE IF INTERROGATIONS DON'T START IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Every Auror in the hall flinched, and Michelle did too. Alastor looked around. "Now that I have your attention?" He gave his instructions and the interrogations began.

Harry was vaguely dissatisfied with the whole thing. Sure, he could sample all of them at once using Legilimency, but he didn't get the mates' feelings that way.

By lunch they were finished. Alastor left copies of the interrogations with Aksinya and Zemfira. The mates would all read them later, looking for correlation and who was owed what money. All of these would be executed.

Nym picked up Aksinya and Zemfira after lunch and took them with her.

As the bonded spent the day in class, Harry did some thinking. Mostly he did this while going about his daily routine of playing with the children or just being with various mates at different times. His best thinking was done while his Hell Stallion spent some time with the Nightmares.

The Russians were a real problem. He would have to find a way to figure out their magical births and get those kids in school. Then as they graduated he would have to use those graduates to form a government and eventually turn over the reins to them, as he intended to do in Great Britain, and just maintain oversight. Even with no setbacks they were forty-five years away from that.

The Chinese were the same, but he really had no standing there. That would have to be a pure conquest. If he misplayed this he would be at war with the Chinese wizarding population.

The key to control was the snatch stones. They kept down the population of people who were outside the norm in dangerous ways. Morgana, that was a clumsy way to say that, but it was exactly what the stones did. They didn't capture all lawbreakers, just the ones that intended to harm others. Of course his idea of harm was a little more defined than the law's,or maybe it was society's.

Harry scowled to himself. Whatever it was, the perfect example was prostitution. His mates who had been forced into that were the perfect example. They were harmed and somehow the people who paid for their use seemed to be harmed too, but in even more subtle ways, ways that led to other acts. It was anything but the—what was it...ah that's it—victimless crime some countries claimed. How could you have a victimless crime, anyway? If there was no victim, where was the crime?

Besides which the girls had been forced, some by brute force and some by other factors, but it was still force. None had wanted to participate and some had been seriously disturbed. It would be interesting to see, when they got the governments to actually function, whether or not the practice died out.

Father Jozef (His Holiness) had chuckled over that and said while he hoped so, he doubted it as prostitution had been around since before recorded history. Oldest profession indeed! Janet calling professional soldiering the second oldest profession with that cynical tone made sense now; prostitutes and professional soldiers were both selling their bodies, but it was impossible to tell who was more damaged. But that brought up the whole was he doing anything different to the girls thing again. Father Jozef (why was he more comfortable thinking of the Pope as Father Jozef?) said he was, as did Elizabeth.

The only difference he could see was the fact that he would cheerfully support the girls in whatever they wanted and they were free to come and go as they pleased—well, except for that one thing. It was very clear they were either with him or not: monogamy? polyamoury? Whatever this was, it was exclusive of more than one male at a time.

It didn't make sense, though. The contract girls, errrh, Veela and Goblins, Mermaids, Centaurs—bah! all the non fully bonded girls and women—pursued other relationships freely. Lorelei and Jean-Paul were a perfect example. They were busily raising a full-blooded Veela daughter out of Lorelei by Harry and were as much in love as ever, maybe more. Lorelei kept making those comments about having another of Harry's girls if Jean-Paul ran down again. Of course they had not experienced a mate-bonded human witch yet.

" _They're_ _your harem, Harry. Quit worrying. Now change to human and come over here and rub me with that brush thing."_

" _Yes, Melinda. Hey, wait a minute."_

" _Hehehe."_

Harry still changed and spent a pleasant couple of hours brushing the Nightmares as they talked in the bond.

" _Harry, are you going to the games? If so, it's time, sweetie."_

" _Okay, Nym, Melinda. Ladies, see you later."_

" _Okay, Harry."_

HPATDL

Potter Castle

Sports Grounds

Saturday

28 Sept 1996

1503

Harry faded into the Ducal box and sat surrounded by mates and children. Aksinya and Zemfira, still acclimating to the bond, were spending as much time near Harry, Nym, and Sarah as possible and Andrew had shown up. "Andrew, good to see you."

"You too, Harry. Been busy then?" Andrew nodded at the new mates.

Harry blushed and they smiled. "Well, yes. We had a little set-to with the Russians during the Chita operation. Xi Shi stepped in with her Dragons, too."

Andrew nodded. He and Sarah had been communicating better and better across the bond and he had seen most of it. "Jack all right, then?"

"Hoot."

"Well hello, Jack."

"Hoot!"

Ginny laughed. "Jack says hello back, Andrew."

Imelda appeared from nowhere and pointed her camera but found it impossible to operate with her claws. She hissed in frustration and slapped her tail on the ground while chittering from under her bill.

The frozen bonded blinked and looked between Imelda and the outstretched hands of Aksinya and Zemfira and the formerly human and now apparently platypus Imelda.

Luna scooped Imelda up and petted her as she cooed over her. "Luna, be carefu. Those are poisonous."

Looking right in Imelda's eye, Luna returned, "Imelda won't spur me, not if she ever wants to be human again, Hermione."

Luna flipped the indignantly thrashing Imelda over. "See. No spurs. She stayed true to gender."

The burgeoning discussion of causality in combined spells and its unpredictable outcome in the bond was interrupted by Alastor's indignant shout, "IT DOES TOO COUNT AS A DANGEROUS ANIMAL, HENDRICKS. NOW GIVE ME MY GALLEONS!"

The attention of those in the Ducal box was focused on Alastor and Bill Hendricks at the front edge of the box.

"What's the problem, Alastor?"

"I won the Imelda pool, Harry, and Hendricks is trying to weasel out on a technicality."

"Your Grace, there are two people who picked transmutation to an animal but Master Aurora Moody added dangerous in parenthesis to his entry."

Bill Hendricks held up the parchment.

"There's a pool? How much?"

"Yes, Duchess Narcissa, and a Galleon a square, 1400 for a win."

"Damn big pool that. We'll need to be in on the next one, Auror Hendricks."

Auror Hendricks replied, "That's a conflict of interest, ma'am," over Imelda's indignant chittering hiss.

Harry studied the problem with all the focus of his court mien. "Are you asking for a ruling, Auror Hendricks?"

Cindy Wallace, who had been standing with them, shook her head furiously. Harry's rulings had an unfortunate tendency to the permanent and hot.

"Yes, Your Grace."

Cindy groaned.

"Sixty-forty split, Auror Wallace gets the sixty percent."

"Your Grace!"

Amelia Bones rolled her eyes. "Hush, Alastor, before I remember gambling on duty is unauthorized."

" _Shhh, Harry, let them have this one."_

" _Okay, Amelia."_

"Alastor, Imelda is not extremely dangerous, but as all true beasts she has the weapons Gaia gave her so is at least a little dangerous."

Auror Wallace immediately acceded. "Yes, Your Grace."

Alastor grumbled and went along.

Harry turned back to find Imelda wearing a pink collar and a very put-out expression. Luna had conjured the collar and a matching lead. "Luna, shouldn't we change Imelda back?"

While nodding her head behind Imelda's back, Luna replied, "I always wanted a platypus, Harry. We can put her in the roof garden and find her a mate."

Imelda's dark bill blanched gray.

" _In a few minutes, Harry."_

" _Okay, Luna, but don't torture her too much."_

"Well, if you think so, Luna, but we'll have to go to New Zealand. She's pretty big."

"Harry, the games are starting."

"Okay, Beatrice." Harry turned his attention to the Warg JV as Imelda made with the puppy-dog eyes at Luna.

Luna sat contentedly feeding Imelda small fish, slugs, crayfish, and insects from a small pail she had conjured.

Imelda tried to resist eating them but her instincts took over.

"Well, how are you going to get the pictures now, Cindy?"

Auror Wallace rolled her eyes. Bill was good-looking but he was a little thick sometimes, "They won't leave her changed forever, Bill, probably only a few more minutes."

Cindy was right. After the Warg victory Imelda was changed back and went to buy a drink to wash the taste of her—errrh—dinner, yes, dinner, just like everyone else was having—out of her mouth.

Harry wandered to the dueling stages with Andrew. "Anything new, Harry?"

"We just did the interrogations. Same stuff: murderers and rapists, a few child abusers. The last of Riddle's and some just evil gits, we think. We'll do court tomorrow."

"I'll get a list from Mopsy and take it to Mother tonight."

"I had one sent with Chief Hamlish."

"Thanks. How about Xi Shi, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, the girls have just about convinced me to take her instead of killing her, but I don't really know what to do with the Chinese government. I mean, one mistake and I could end up in a war with a billion Chinese."

Remus and Sirius strolled up to the pair. "Chan Li and Hu Chang are working on it, Harry."

"Hello, Sirius. I was wondering where you two had gotten off to. You'd better be careful, Sirius, Andromeda was looking for you with blood in her eye. Something about a semi-literate note and cowardice."

Remus glared at Sirius. "Yes, Harry, we know. Rose already found us and Andromeda was not far behind—Molly and Esmeralda, too."

Harry blinked. "Uh, Sirius, I find it's better not to piss them off if you can avoid it."

"Oh, really? We didn't do it on purpose—well, okay, maybe we did, but it was important. The Order didn't have contacts in China, and no matter what you decide to do with her we're going to need to know where this Dark Lady lives. Chan and Hu are helping us with that."

Harry and Andrew nodded. Sirius was struck, not for the first time, with how well these two got along.

"Any ideas on the Chinese, Harry?

"None I like. Seriously, Sirius, I've been thinking about the size of the opposition. If we use the standard one percent of population and there are a billion Chinese, that leaves us with what—a hundred million wizarding Chinese? Say one percent of them are bad enough actors to warrant our attention, so a million we'll have to deal with eventually. But we never hear much about them, so what's really going on?"

"Really, Harry, you have to stop stealing my lines. Chu, Su, Cho, or none of the other mates know?"

Harry shook his head. "Chu is nationalist Chinese, really bad blood with the mainland Chinese. Su and Cho are pretty anglicized, born here and all. You've actually struck at the right source, Remus. Cho and Su can tell us secondhand stories, but Chan and Hu lived it as young men. The other factor complicating the issue is that I have no claim on China at all. Any action there will be expansion of the Realm by conquest, something I'm loathe to do."

Andrew nodded. "So we're stuck until our intelligence gathering picks up pace. What about the Russians, Harry?"

"European Russia is mine—well, part of the Realm—and Anastasia is the last remaining member of the previous dynasty. Her father was Robert Bourbon-Parma, Princess Marguerite Bourbon Parma's second son. Makes the Queen, Phillip, you, her, and Zsuzsa all related, Andrew. I'll install her as ruler of the Russias if I have to. She would much prefer that a democratic form of government take hold, but she's running out of patience. We're going to mine the crap out of it and let the evil gits' nature bring them to us.

"We desperately need to find the magical beings being born and get them in the school system. If we can educate them thoroughly and fairly they can improve their situation, and that plus the stones should lead to improving conditions eventually. However, using our planning factor of .31 for children, we'll have thirty-one million children in school. I'll have to build schools in China and Russia."

"Just copy the magical births registry's enchantments, Harry, and tie it to whatever the one here is tied to. And building your own schools is probably the best way to go. That way you can swear the kids."

Harry had to sit down as the bond went absolutely mad with theorizing and self-recrimination.

"All right there then, Harry?"

"Fine, Andrew. The girls just got a little carried away at Sirius's suggestion. I suspect we'll have worked it out by tomorrow."

"I'm glad it's only the two for me, then."

The bond screeched to a halt so fast Harry thought he would be ill.

" _What did Sirius just say? What two? Oooooh, two? Who, I wonder? Lauren, what aren't you telling? Me? I don't know who. Shelia, Susan,_ _you've_ _been keeping secrets. Not me. Me either."_

" _Shhhh. Harry, ask him who."_

" _Okay, Daphne. Everybody be quiet, now. I can't do this with all of you running crazy in my head."_

"Errrh, two, Sirius?"

Sirius blushed. "I said that out loud. then?"

Remus picked up the lead now. "Why yes, yes you did."

"You might as well spill it, Sirius. We aren't going to let you go otherwise."

"Well, Harry scooped up Emmy and Tia along with most of the unbonded our age, so I doubt you know them and we're just intent-bonded so far."

"Good God, man you are a coward! Who?"

Sirius looked affronted. "Well, if you must know, Remus—Melinda Wieland and Vicki Jacob. We met when they found out about Harry and their daughters and, well, things just led to things."

" _Oooh, I'll kill the slapper."_

" _Why that lying cow! I asked her who she was seeing and she told me nobody."_

The bonded cracked up, not over the comments but over the feelings Melissa and Irene were projecting. They were mortified that their mothers, Melinda and Victoria, were having sex. Minerva and some of the older women in the bond were very, very amused. It didn't help that Harry was projecting another of his Minerva fantasies into the bond.

" _Harry, Morgana! Take Minerva and get a room."_

"Excuse me, gentlemen, got to go."

Phillip, who had been talking to Harry when he got a faraway look, asked, "What the hell got into him and where did he go?"

Minerva struggled slightly. "Harry, what are you...mmmmmm...doing hmmmmmmhmm! Where are we? Harry, someone will seeeeeeee!"

Minerva didn't even have time to figure out where they were before Harry had her buttons open and a hardening nipple in his mouth and both hands very busy.

Nym shook her head. "Eugenie, don't suggest things like that. Oh Morgana, here we go."

Nym flicked a hand and the shield around the box blurred to outside view.

The mates shuddered gently. Irene and Melissa were still upset.

" _Here, let's do this then."_

Harry locked onto Melissa and Irene and pulled them in tight through the bond as he slowed down with Minerva and started giving her his concentrated dead level best efforts. Minerva was so glad it was Sunday tomorrow. She let herself go. Harry ended up fading Melissa and Irene to him in the master suite. And all three women were well pleased by the time the rest of their mates arrived. Minerva was shattered.

35

Alpha: Shayne Beta: KW Warner Final Beta: Su Tipple Continuity: cj_cold


	52. Chapter 52

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 12

Potter Castle

Master Suite

Sunday

29 Sept 1996

04:55

Harry was dreaming again. This was a very pleasant dream, though. A hard, athletic body covering his; slim, almost boyish hips under his hands...mmmm, very nice...oh my, right up against her...just a little push.

Beatrice was dreaming, too. She was lying on her love and he was gently stroking her with his warm, slightly rough hands. My, this was very nice—oh, there he was...mmmm-hmmm, right there...just pull her hips down a little.

Nym snapped awake just as Harry and Beatrice awoke at Beatrice's pain.

"Oh Merlin, Beatrice, are you okay?"

Beatrice didn't know whether she was disappointed or relieved. "Fine, Harry."

"I didn't—you aren't—errrh." Harry was approaching panic.

Beatrice actually curled up and looked and felt of herself. "No, it's fine, Harry. Morgana, that hurts, though. How are we going to do it when it's time, Harry?"

Nym shook her head at the two dufuses in her bed. "With more preparation, and you'll be bigger, Beatrice. You're still growing. It won't be quite so bad."

"Really, Nym?"

"Yes, really, minx."

"Now what happened?"

"I was dreaming, Nym," in stereo.

Nym laughed. "Okay, must have been a good dream. Why don't you two change and work off the rest of your dream?"

Beatrice smiled and Nym heard Harry's exclamation of surprise as they faded away. She curled into Hestia.

"All right, then?"

"Yes, Tia, scared themselves."

"Yeah, neither of them is ready quite yet."

"Maglubiyet, it's going to take forever at this rate."

"Eugenie, don't use Goblin curses—hey, wait a minute! What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely, and it gets cold in that bed by myself, Nym." Eugenie crawled over between Nym and Hestia and collapsed.

They let her snuggle in and went to sleep.

At 5:30 splashing from the bath awoke them.

Eugenie sat up and looked around; about half the mates were missing. She padded to the bath and discovered Harry and some of the mates in the tub, with other mates in the showers. Oh my, and what was Harry doing with Paula and Nanna? Hehehe that looked fun for later—years later.

Oh well—she was here, might as well get a shower. Eugenie folded her nightshirt and put it on a Romanesque marble chair; she stepped into the shower and was instantly grabbed and dragged into a pile of squealing teenagers. Nym and Hestia found them slightly later with shampoo foam and hair sculptures that made Harry's Yule Ball ice creatures look tame. Nym laughed and wished for a camera. She did send Sarah a focused message in the bond, though, and Sarah faded in nude with a wizarding camera.

Sarah smiled and yelled, "HEY!"

The girls snapped their heads around and the menagerie on their heads moved almost as if they were alive for a moment. The picture of the surprised girls and their animals would hang, hugely blown up and amongst a few others, in Harry's bedroom for the rest of his life, much to the chagrin of hundreds of Potter girls. Sarah and Andrew's bedroom got a copy, too. The Queen got her copy framed from the mates in the picture for Christmas.

It was just a tad too much skin for public consumption—nothing exposed aside from several very firm derrières, but the girls were very obviously naked. Just tasteful enough to grace a proud parent or husband's bedroom wall or nightstand. The kind of picture that, for most girls, would have been dragged out for the really serious boyfriend by their mothers years from then.

Harry felt the teeth touch the back of his neck while he was resting with Melissa pinned to the illusioned wall of the tub. He turned and locked his lips onto Vanessa, one of the younger vampire mates. Vanessa leaned back and broke the kiss. "Good morning, Master, love me."

Harry grinned. "Of course I do."

A petulant "Now, Master" was the reply, followed by a "Hey!" from Melissa as Vanessa wriggled her way into the circle of Harry's arms.

Nym shook her head. "Breakfast at eight here at the Castle, Harry."

Nym, now clean from wrestling soapy teenagers to allow Sarah to escape with the camera, went and flopped in the bed.

She was joined by a very affectionate Harry at a little after six. They made breakfast on time, barely.

Potter Castle

Dining room

Sunday

29 Sept 1996

07:59

Harry and Nym tumbled into the dining room leading a veritable horde of mates. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head; it looked like a very active day already.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!"

"Yes, it appears to be, Your Grace. And what has you so happy today?"

"I would think that it was obvious, ma'am." Harry held Nym's hand up and pulled her slightly forward; in the bond the mates felt his use of Nym as a representative of them all. They were very pleased.

"Come over here and sit with me, you wag—and yes, we can see why you're happy."

Harry seated Nym and ensured the mates were seated. "How will Court be today, Harry?"

"Bad, Phillip, Dark—all Dark and all guilty of capital crimes, 234 of them."

"Harry, have you given any thought to not executing them?'

"Yes, ma'am but, well, they will simply commit other crimes. Capital crimes most likely; they fled to Russia hoping to avoid my reach. They were not to know that Roxanne extended my reach into Asian Russia. I can't face a victim of the future crimes they will commit. I'm left with two choices: I can imprison them so securely that they can never escape, or I can kill them. Reforming them is not possible. I can't come up with a way to imprison them so there's no chance of their escape, and I can't make myself ask someone else to take on the burden of their execution."

"Did you speak to the Pope about this, Harry?"

"No, but I did talk to Father Jozef when he was here, ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled at the fiction John Paul had created. "And what did our Duke's Confessor have to say?"

"The Realm and the Church are separate and interested in separate things. He doesn't approve of the executions but in the end it will be between me and God. He also doesn't approve of the activities of the people I execute. So in the end I'm alone with the Realm."

Elizabeth nodded; she was, in the final analysis, as alone as Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's all right. We seem to be doing okay so far, ma'am."

Phillip decided it was time to move along. "It's a little early for all this; have a banger, Harry, and let's talk about the varsity Wargs' chances against the 'Claws."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her single-minded husband. Harry grinned and threw a spanner into the works. "Phillip, did you know Anastasia is your cousin by blood and marriage?"

The dining room's occupants all watched as Phillip's gears ground that question exceedingly fine. "Great Scott, I believe you're right."

Harry leaned back as the court of St James and the vassals chattered excitedly and laid siege to Garter King of Arms.

Elizabeth smiled. "That was very Slytherin, Harry."

"Actually not, ma'am; we just figured it out and I've been waiting to spring it on him."

Elizabeth chuckled.

From down the table Tim looked at Harry and sighed. Harry turned to him. "I know, Tim, and we'll need to speak to Sir John, Sirius, Remus, and some others. How about tomorrow after dinner so the staff can attend, say 21:00 in the theater?"

"Certainly, Your Grace, I'll set it up."

Breakfast proceeded and at 09:00 they moved to the sports grounds.

It was a little cooler this morning and a high, thin overcast covered the sky. They found seats in the Ducal box as the first games started and the parade of females began. They no longer even pretended to be going to the concessions; in fact, several tray venders set up on either side of the box and did a brisk business.

Hufflepuff beat Slytherin on their Keeper and an apparently lucky grab by their Seeker at the seventy-four-minute mark. Groaning and cheers flooded the bond and bets between mates were settled.

An edgy and irritable Bellatrix finally huffed and waved her hand slightly. Imelda came flying across the pitch and landed next to her. "Aaaack, Bella! Why did you do that? I had him right where I wanted him."

"Who are you torturing now, Imelda?"

Imelda blushed furiously. "Erm, no one. What can I do for you, Bella?"

Amelia Fastida looked at her speculatively and applied a little compulsion. "Who and what were you doing?"

"Joeseph Conrad and trying to get him to notice me." Imelda's blush deepened.

Amelia's peal of laughter was an uplifting sound. "Oh my, you are found then?"

Imelda kept blushing. "I think so."

Sarah leaned over and put her hand on Imelda's forehead. "Oh my, yes."

Bella smiled. "Well, now you have something to keep you busy. You should follow the rules now."

Imelda's rapidly nodding head faded away along with the rest of her and a "Thanks, Bella" drifted back across the pitch as the Wargs took the field.

Harry laughed along with the rest as he watched the game start. Nym smiled at him indulgently.

Harry was thrilled. The game was fast and furious.

Augusta entered the box to talk to the Queen, who traditionally occupied her box only for court. "Your Majesty, what did you think of the list for today?"

"I was amazed we found no chattel, Lady Longbottom. But these are the soldiers, I assume—well, that and some just plain bad people."

Augusta nodded. "Of the known ancient Houses. I refuse to call those evil gits noble. They're all thirds and fourths, some thirds and fourths of cadet lines. I think Harry has scooped up the chattel of Riddle's idiots. And that first massacre this term took care of the just plain evil gits and their chattel, ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded. "Now, however, we are apparently going to expand the realm eastward in an attempt to re-establish control of Russia and defeat this Xi Shi."

Augusta nodded. "I thought so. I had hoped to see an end for him, but..."

"Yes, well, nothing for it really. It looks like he's going to slow way down, though, and that may put us back in the position of just collecting the minions and the random evil git."

"And the rumor that she's found by Harry, ma'am?"

"True, I'm afraid, and possibly Alpha—with designs of being _the_ Alpha, apparently."

"Morgana, no wonder he's so stroppy and lights people on fire so much."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yes, keeping her alive may be a little difficult. He'll incinerate her if she threatens Nymphadora or Sarah, any of the bonded for that matter."

"If he can."

Elizabeth actually laughed. "Augusta, if he can't it won't matter to us anyway. He'll crack the planet trying."

Augusta nodded. "He loves them all, but something about those two...it's amazing really."

"Scary is what it is, Augusta."

"What about Dumbledore, ma'am?"

Elizabeth frowned. "What about him?"

"You do know he's been receiving visitors, ma'am?"

"I did not! Amelia?"

"Majesty?"

A stern look later, "Elizabeth, then?"

"What, no eye roll? I'm somehow disappointed."

"Elizabeth, Matthew and Chloe are testing my patience today. Please don't help them."

"What is it, dear?"

"Time to wean them, Elizabeth."

"Bag balm."

"I beg your pardon, Augusta?"

"American product for dairy cows. Kind of a potion applied externally, treats sore teats. Good for stretch marks too, not that you lucky cows need it, according to rumor. I have some at home that I'll send tonight."

Amelia Bones Potter almost cried. Anything for some relief really; her poor nipples were almost raw, and nothing she had tried had worked. A wet-nurse was simply out of the question. No one but her would nurse her babies.

Elizabeth smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Amelia, I didn't know."

"It's all right, ma'a—Elizabeth. Sorry I'm so snappy. Now, what can I do for you?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "Almost hate to ask now. Did you know Dumbledore was receiving visitors?"

Amelia frowned. "No, I didn't. Let me get Michelle." Amelia fired a messenger off.

While she waited and the bond speculated on what was going on, Harry was concentrating on the smashing game going on. He would fix Dumbledore later.

A few moments later Michelle Woods strolled up and entered the box. She made her way to Amelia. "Amelia?"

"Dumbledore has been receiving visitors, Michelle?"

"Not that I know of, Amelia."

Amelia raised a brow. "Augusta?"

"Amelia, I've been contacted by several Ancient and Noble families indicating that they were in contact—face to face contact—with Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was suddenly standing in front of Elizabeth. "Errrh, Your Majesty?"

"Grrrr. Harry, some warning would be appreciated." Elizabeth shook her head. Harry still had this tendency to go for the throat straightaway.

"The game's on mum errr, ma'am." Harry blushed furiously. Elizabeth beamed.

" _Harry, what did you do?"_

" _Leave him alone, Nym. Look at her."_

" _But Sarah—"_

" _Hush, Nym, it's fine._ _I'm_ _honored, Harry."_

A tongue-tied Harry blushed some more. He couldn't even form complete thoughts. The mates didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They generally settled on a combination of a few happy tears and enormous grins. Imelda popped up and got off two pictures before Beatrice and her girls changed and charged her in Warg form.

The game halted and the crowd cheered Imelda or the mates. Nazo Ozawa dragged her down by her robe and all the girls puppy-piled her. The crowd oooohed and aaaahed; some booed, laughing, and some cheered, also laughing. The Wargs rose from the pile with Beatrice carrying Imelda by her waistband; they trotted back to the Ducal box amid cheers and the game got back underway. Beatrice dropped Imelda at Rita's feet and went and lay down with her head in Harry's lap. Another round of oooohs and aaahhs went around the sports ground. All of Beatrice's girls stayed in their Wargs and lounged around the box.

Elizabeth looked around. "Well, now that the children are through playing—Dumbledore, have you been receiving visitor's?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"At least you're honest. Why? I'm sure you understood my intention."

Dumbledore assumed a superior air. "Ma'am, they came to me. While I did not turn them away, I said nothing to them to either support their position or disabuse them of it. I have recorded their conversations and am prepared to surrender both the parchment and my memories. Truthfully, I thought my parchment was still being read."

"No, the Duke intended to move on. You have been judged. I will write much clearer instructions for your confinement. Now, what do these people want?" Elizabeth was by now tapping her foot. Phillip began paying closer attention.

"I believe they're simply upset and nervous, ma'am."

"So Ancient and Noble families sworn to the Duke and Realm are coming to you for advice because they're upset and nervous. What are they upset and nervous about, Professor?"

"To be blunt, ma'am, they are sworn to a killer. Harry has killed thousands, if the reports are to be believed; if he does not kill his enemies, he enslaves them. They are nervous that he is going Dark."

The stadium erupted in cheers as the Wargs came away with the win. Harry was cheering wildly and as soon as Beatrice raised her head, he leapt to his feet.

Demelza did a loop high over the field and then dove off her broom. Harry braced and summoned her, catching her squealing form in his cushioned arms against his cushioned chest and kissing her very thoroughly.

The crowd obliged the drama with a shriek, an aaaaah, and then a very excited squeeee from hundreds, perhaps thousands of young females. Mothers over the whole sports ground shook their heads; the boy was mad. He had just firmly planted himself as the knight in shining armor for thousands of pre- and pubescent girls—hell, teenagers and grown women too.

"Harry, stop showing off."

Harry favored Elizabeth with a rakish smile over Demelza's head. Elizabeth threw up her hands and turned back to Dumbledore as Harry and the mates minus the furious Amelia Bones celebrated.

"Yes, Professor, I can see how they might be nervous. He is so very bloodthirsty, after all, protecting his wives, children, and the Realm we all live in; but what can you expect from the dominant vampire and werewolf on the planet? Perhaps you expect more from the Dragon King of Dragons. Mayhap we should all bow before your proven ancient wisdom, resurrect the criminal Riddle, and submit ourselves to his benign rule. He would, after all, only kill most of us as you continued your ineffectual scheming with your worthless pureblood sycophants."

Dumbledore flinched at her biting tone and lash-like words. The entirety of the sports ground had frozen. You could hear a pin drop on the grass pitch.

Elizabeth continued. "You know, I have defended people to him on several occasions when he has referred to them as ignorant bleating sheep, but I don't believe I will any longer. You and your little posse of puerile imbeciles do what you will, and when you cross him I will cheerfully sign your warrants. I thought he was being extreme when he turned your case over to me, but now I'm glad he did. If you continue down this path of manipulation and deceit, I will execute you or cause your execution myself. You have been judged and found wanting; you will submit or die."

Elizabeth had risen to her feet, glowing, and turned the Realm on Dumbledore. In the silence of the watching multitude her pronouncement rang like a shot. Dumbledore collapsed to his knees under the weight of a severely displeased Realm. Around the grounds people withdrew from five others who collapsed with him.

These people were suddenly surrounded by Ducal House and Gryffindor students.

Phillip knew he had to intervene or Elizabeth would kill Dumbledore right now. "Ma'am, perhaps you intend their deaths now?"

Elizabeth was shocked. "Sir, you question me?"

"I would never, ma'am. However, you tread dangerously close to their end."

Phillip's timely warning saved Dumbledore. At Elizabeth's request the Realm withdrew from him and his sycophants and lay snarling just beyond their ability to fully sense it.

Harry had let Demelza down until her feet were on the ground and pushed her behind him. Nym came to herself and realized the childless mates had formed a wall between Sarah, the children and their mothers, herself and Dumbledore.

Harry's voice rang across the grounds. "Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with treason and sedition."

A wave and APWB Dumbledore, erstwhile hero of the Light, disappeared. Gasps and growls sounded as his co-conspirators vanished with him.

Harry turned to the crowd and cast the Sonorus. "Well—and all before lunch! Sorry for the interruption. There will be a pause of twenty minutes to let everyone adjust before the games continue as scheduled. Thank you for your patience."

In the press box Percival Gribbs's face lit with joy. "Ladies and gentlemen, you heard correctly. Percival Gribbs reporting from the Royal Sports Ground on WWN Sports One. Albus Dumbledore and several pureblood Heads of House have been charged with treason and sedition by the Duke of Magic after the varsity Wargs' shattering 420 to 60 defeat of the Ravenclaw varsity, the Snitch being caught by the Hogwarts Warg Seeker in the fifty-ninth minute after an interruption for reporter chasing. Demelza Robbins led the Wargs in, completely baffling the Ravenclaw Keeper who had till now only allowed forty points through this season. Stay tuned for breaking news."

Percival leant back and put his omnioculars down. He shut off his microphone and blew his breath out in a long, loud exhalation and looked around the booth. The sports writers were going quite mad, scribbling and shooting off messengers.

He turned his head toward the shouting going on at the back of the booth and sat amazed as the WWN sports producer, Bruce Titterhorn, defended his turf like a lion against the news readers and Glenda Chittock. _Didn't know the little pouf had it in him_. Bruce contended that it was happening at the sports ground so it was sports' job to cover it. Oooh, that was very rude. Glenda might be slightly past her prime, but hag she was not.

 _Uh-oh, time to duck_.

Paper exploded out the front of the booth as the blasting hex from Glenda's wand impacted the Magical Le Monde writer's desk.

Percival grinned. Served the Frogs right—they were just here spying anyway. France didn't even have a team in the league. Percival had argued that exact point with Duchess Rita—well, until her teeth seemed to start growing. Percival hadn't known whether he was about to see a Warg or a vampire but he could do without personally meeting either, thank you very much.

Ooops, the Aurors were here. Yikes! It was Moody and his wand was out. Back on the floor, Percy old boy. Any luck at all and Glenda and the news readers would end up in irons on the pitch for court. Too bad about Bruce really, just as he had finally grown a spine. Ah well, sacrifices must be made. And there we are, Stunners all round, and there they go, levitated off to see the Duke no doubt. _Up, Percy me boy, and back to the microphone_.

"Well, a bit of excitement here in the booth while we were on break, ladies and gentlemen, I must say. Not to worry, though; we'll continue this broadcast. And the Royal Hufflepuffs take center field against the Hogwarts Hufflepuffs. And we're off. Oh, I say, that must be a foul. The Hogwarts Hufflepuff Beater has been called for cobbing against the Royal Hufflepuff Beater in the first seconds; not a very friendly inter-house game this, ladies and gentlemen, and from the Puffs too."

Alastor came stumping up to the Ducal box with a stormy look on his mangled face, towing Glenda Chittock and several people Harry did not know on levitation charms behind him.

"Harry, this lot were having a brawl back of the Quidditch journalist booth."

"And I'm expected to do what exactly, Alastor?"

"Sort it, Harry, sort it."

Harry pulled a huge grimace. "You know, is it too much to ask for a day off?"

Rita huffed, "Oh Harry, don't go on so. Wake them up, Alastor, and let's see what they're on about."

Alastor grinned at Rita and dropped the journalist on the ground. He Ennervated them and Rita questioned them; Harry groaned as he listened in the bond—well, listened a little. He would do whatever Rita wanted with them. "Hannah, Susan, what's gotten into the Puffs? This is rougher than Gryffindor vs. Slytherin when Flint was still captaining. Pomona is going to throw a right wobbler."

Hannah sighed. "Well, words were said, Harry, and somebody took offense and the House is a little tense right now."

"Tense? Hannah, I've seen skinning, stooging, blagging, blatching and cobbing—and it's only the first five minutes. There are so many fouls going on the crowd isn't even seeing them all."

Hannah shrugged helplessly.

Harry faded away and reappeared in the middle of the pitch. "TIME" He waved the two teams down to him, and they came reluctantly.

A dome appeared around them, obscuring what he was doing, but several bright flashes of light leaked out. On one occasion the ground shook.

The dome disappeared, and play resumed, scrupulously clean play from very white-faced players.

Percival gleefully reported, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we may never know what happened there, but the Duke seems to have solved the problem. Both teams are being very conscientious of the rules now."

The mates were chuckling over Harry's ranting about only Hufflepuffs being able to fight over who should be allowed— _allowed_ , mind—to clean the Castle mews.

Hannah laughed. "Be nice, Harry. They love Melinda and the other Nightmares. They get to brush them when they clean the stalls."

Harry glared at the laughing Hannah. He opened his mouth and was saved by Rita. "Next crisis, Harry."

"Everyone knows it's Sunday, right? And that two days ago the Division fought a major engagement across nine time zones? My patience is nearing an end. I'll solve this next problem, then the next person that disturbs my one day off is going to be burnt at the stake."

Rita rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Yes, yes, big bad Alpha. You were going to be bored until the Harpies played anyway. We all saw you eyeing Gwenog. We could wait and you could go tear off a piece right now. She's in the locker room, I'm sure."

Harry was completely white-faced. " _Rita!_ "

Rita tapped her foot.

Harry pouted. "Oh, all right, they can duel for it. No permanent injuries."

Rita grinned viciously and went to tell them. _"Narcissa put a million Galleons on Titterhorn."_

" _Are you sure, Rita?"_

" _Oh yes, Glenda told him to quit being an over-emotional little bitch._ _He's_ _going to destroy her on sheer rage-induced power."_

Harry threw up his hands. _"Crap! I better_ _go_ _read them the riot act first."_

Percival watched the Ducal box as much as the game and commented on both. "Oh, what's this, ladies and gentlemen? It appears that some of my distinguished colleagues are about to duel for broadcast privileges for tonight's session of court. Yes, here's the Duke reading them the rules. For coverage of the duels, please switch to WWN Sports 2 and my colleague Daniel Boxlighter. And now back to Quidditch."

Percival was having the time of his life.

WWN sets all over the Realm were being changed to WWN Sports 2; those with multiple sets were putting one on WWN Sports 1 and one on WWN Sports 2. Those able to move at all were heading for the fireplaces or Apparating to the grounds, Sickles in hand.

Harry had moved to the dueling stages. "Professor Flitwick, I hate to interrupt, but we have a small problem. These people were having a brawl and we want to sort out their issues in a more formal way."

Filius smiled. "What did you have in mind, Harry?"

"Same rules I use: no permanent injuries, and violators will have to duel me completely unrestricted."

Filius winced. "I don't think they'll agree to that, Harry."

"Oh, I think they will, Professor, or they'll find themselves charged with attempted grievous bodily harm and at court tonight."

"All right then, Harry, let us clear these matches and you can tell them the rules while they wait."

" _Yes, Harry, we need a few minutes._ _We're_ _still placing the bets. None of the Totes will cover it all in one bet. Rita,_ _you'd_ _better be right. Odds on Titterhorn are 100 to one against."_

" _That's because they think he's a homosexual, Tracey."_

" _Errrh, he isn't?"_

" _Daphne! Of course he is, but that doesn't affect his magic."_

" _Oh, I didn't mean that made him weak, Hannah. I just wanted to make sure my gaydar still worked."_

Harry shook his head and turned to the journalist still under Auror guard. "You will duel in a single elimination tournament under my 'no permanent injuries' rules using one stage. This duel will be for the privilege of covering Court. Any infractions will result in a completely unrestricted duel against me. Questions?"

Furious head-shaking followed and then they went back to eyeing each other and hurling insults.

Daniel Boxlighter cleared his throat and turned his microphone back on. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you are just joining us, the Duke of Magic has just brought a group of my colleagues to the dueling arena to decide by combat who will cover Court tonight. This was precipitated by Albus Dumbledore and five pureblood Heads of Houses' arrest for treason and sedition. My esteemed colleagues were scuffling behind the Quidditch broadcast booth and spells were exchanged, leading to their arrest.

"The Duke has declared this a Class Three restricted duel; no permanent injuries may be inflicted. Infractions will be punished by the violators' having to duel the Duke completely unrestricted, or a Class Four duel. I expect a clean match, as we all know the Duke's penchant for lighting people on fire.

"Professor Flitwick, Chief Judge, British Dueling Society, will be the judge for these duels. We will apparently be under way with these duels on stage one and the varsity and uni duels will continue on stages two and three. We will bring you live coverage of this single elimination grudge tournament momentarily.

"I must tell you that the Totes are giving 100 to one odds on Titterhorn, 25 to 1 on Johnstone and Williams, and 4 to one on Chittock. Odds for any violator vs. the Duke stand at an astonishing one million to one.

"Shariff and Chudri are back in action now, and it's a ferocious duel. Shariff appears to be—yes, he is—holding his Protego just short of the ground. And yes, I believe Chudri has seen it. Chudri deflected that Jellylegs and oh my, a string, very powerful and half of it is under the Protego. Looks like a Stunner got through and Shariff is down. The Lions take that varsity duel over Slytherin.

"And now it looks like we're ready for the first round off the grudge duels, and it's Johnstone and Chittock. And here we go. Two Protegos. Looks like a Jellylegs from Chittock and now an Incendio from Johnstone. My my, this has gotten very serious very early. Chittock replies with a very high-powered blasting hex, Johnstone's shields are down and...there! The Expelliarmus! A quick win for Chittock."

Harry sat grumpily in the stands near the dueling area, trying to watch the Quidditch. The mates were happily yapping away about life, the universe, and babies in the bond. Nym suddenly faded in next to Harry, followed by the mates and children. A few waves and a temporary box surrounded them, and Elizabeth and the courtiers and vassals appeared sputtering.

"Nym!"

Elizabeth got an eye roll. "Yes?"

"It's only polite to warn people."

"Oops, sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave her a smile and a head shake.

Narcissa was fretting. "Morgana! Titterhorn better save it if we're going to win. He blasted Williams into the shield so hard it knocked him out."

"Oooh, look at the Totes boards, Narcissa—the odds dropped." Cho was looking at the boards with omnioculars.

"Trying to hedge, Cho. We put down two million at a hundred to one. It will take a lot of betting to cover two hundred million Galleons."

Amelia Bones grinned viciously. "Teach 'em to get a license like the off tracks. I warned them."

"You mean they aren't licensed, Amelia?" Bellatrix was frowning at the untapped revenue stream.

"No, they refuse; and it's tough to stop them under the current laws, Bella."

"Well, if Titterhorn wins we better be in position to catch them, then."

Maude nodded and mates began fading away. Soon all the Totes had a message whispered in their ear outlining the penalty for theft, which was how the Duke would see failure to pay just debts. The odds shifts were sudden and dramatic.

Narcissa watched the boards and chuckled. If Titterhorn won, the Totes were in for a rough go. If not, the House would hardly notice the loss. Teach 'em to offer those astronomical odds for a while.

"Daniel Boxlighter here again, and we're back from the break. And here we go with the second round of the grudge match, ladies and gentlemen. It's Chittock vs. Williams and Titterhorn vs. Johnstone. Johnstone and Williams, already having one defeat apiece, must win all their remaining duels to stay alive—well, in the tournament anyway."

"Chittock vs. Williams first and its over in a flash. Chittock's Stunner blasted straight through Williams' shield and still had enough power to take him down. Glenda played a long odds gamble and won there; her first spell was both offensive and high-powered. Williams is out, no way to win it now.

"The stage is clear and here we go for Titterhorn and Johnstone, and they have both immediately gone offensive. Two misses and two dodges—another two misses—oh, a shield from Johnstone. Titterhorn dives to the mat and fires three Stunners and Johnstone is down and out, clipped after his shield failed, and he dodged right directly into a Stunner.

"On the varsity match..."

Harry had watched the duels; they were taking huge chances.

" _Down to the divas now."_

" _Daphne!"_

" _What, Hermione?"_

" _You should have said Queens."_

" _EUGENIE!"_

" _What, Mum?"_

Harry's laughter saved Daphne and Eugenie from Hermione and Sarah's wrath. The mates laughed with him, even Hermione and Sarah, grudgingly and with a chorus of, _"Harry, don't encourage them."_ But they laughed.

Elizabeth ignored them imperiously—well, at least until she cracked under the pressure and chuckled. Of course, then she had to explain it to the court and vassals. By the time they finished laughing the next duel was ready.

"Returning to stage one and here we are, ladies and gentlemen, down to the last duel of the grudge match, Glenda Chittock vs. Bruce Titterhorn. The duelists have taken the stage and are under judge's orders. Some taunting occurring. Here's the count: two...one...and Chittock has fired, Titterhorn's shield holds and he returns fire. Chittock Finites his Jellylegs and leaps over the Stunner! I say, I didn't know she had it in her. That was a prodigious leap, ladies and gentlemen. Both with shields now. Some probing Stunners. Oh, I say, these are very good. A very even match.

"Titterhorn charges, one, two, three heavy Stunners and Chittock's shield collapses. Oh my, Chittock took a cutting charm on the arm protecting her face and she's down to a Stunner. I say! Well, a dramatic end to this Class Three match and the first blood of the day. Mediwitches are working on Chittock and the judge is examining the wound. Oh, some heated discussion here, ladies and gentlemen. Chittock is protesting the judge's call, or non-call as it were. We're waiting on the judge's official call, and here it comes."

Professor Flitwick cast the Sonorus. "Winner: Titterhorn!"

Glenda's howl could be heard all over the grounds and across the wireless.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned to WWN Sport for all your sport and court news. This is Daniel Boxlighter, from the Royal dueling arena. WWN Sport 2 returning you to our regularly scheduled duels."

Maude and the mates faded away again. Some Totes edging toward the rim of the bowl found themselves looking into burning green eyes and sighed. They were ruined; they would have to start all over, all their profits of almost a year wiped out by a pouf. Maybe that license thing Duchess Amelia Bones had sent them that letter about wasn't such a bad idea after all. They had to pay a fee in percentage of profit and the odds they could offer were lower, but then they couldn't be wiped out by a single bet either. Oh well, write the drafts and go on. It's that or taking the Duke's Mark.

Jennifer sighed and faded to Glenda. She examined the arm. "Glenda, you big baby, this barely broke the skin. It wouldn't even leave a mark if untreated."

"That little bitch shot that horrid thing right at my face, Jennifer—my _face_! Horrid little bitch."

"Glenda! Be sweet, dear, your fangs are showing."

"GRRRRRR, fine, but if the little poufter thinks he gets the balls because of this he's crazy. I'll fight him again and I won't be dodging next time."

Jennifer shook her head and laughed at the unintended image Glenda's diatribe created as Glenda stomped off in a royal snit.

Nym waved and the whole Clan, court and vassals included, shifted to the Ducal box and the temporary box faded away.

"NYM!"

"Oops, sorry, ma'am."

"Well, now that the excitement's over for today—" Harry looked around significantly— "I'm going to be watching some Quidditch."

Hedwig materialized and landed on his shoulder, holding out a leg. Harry put his head in his hands and Allison took the letter and gave Hedwig a rub.

" _Harry, so sad? Come fly?"_

Hedwig took off and to the mates' astonishment Harry changed and left with her. Nym sighed and took the letter from Allison.

It was a letter from Petunia Dursley pleading with Harry to intercede on her behalf with Her Majesty. Petunia hoped that his ancient and noble connections would win her and Dudley's freedom at least. She understood if Harry refused to intercede on behalf of Vernon. Nym dropped the letter and sprang away; an eagle owl stroked skyward where she had been.

Sarah looked at the note and, sighing, passed it to Elizabeth. Mary, Nym's owlet out of Hedwig by Harry, appeared on Elizabeth's shoulder with a pen. Elizabeth wrote a short note to Chief Inspector Hamlish and held it out to Mary. Mary took it and faded away.

"Even if he did intercede, her own words convict her of at least neglect. She knew she was housing a child, and a child of the nobility, and she still didn't report the abuse. She can stay at Lewes, and her nasty spawn too."

Nym called to Harry as she stroked skyward. " _Harry?"_

" _I'm fine, Nym,_ _they're_ _Elizabeth's to deal with._ _I'm_ _done with them. Merlin, Nym,_ _you're_ _a beautiful owl too."_

" _Oh my yes, very pretty sister wife."_

" _Hedwig?"_

" _Yes, Nym?"_

" _The bond is so much better with you this way."_

Harry and Hedwig chuckled. Harry sent, _"Now you know the way of owls, Nym, it makes it clearer."_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _Flying, Nym."_

" _Good."_

Nym found it strangely satisfying to just fly with her mates and the owlets as they joined. Harry stalled and tumbled twice as he was paying more attention to the Quidditch below them than his flying. He grumbled curses as he recovered and climbed back to altitude and re-established his orbit around the sports ground.

" _Harry, this is great! We can watch all the matches and events from here."_

" _And nobody bothers us, Nym."_

Nym nodded and almost stalled herself. _"_ _It's_ _been a busy week. It will settle, though."_

Harry chuckled and replied, _"Yes, I think so. We have the intelligence gathering meeting tomorrow, Hedwig, I need you there too. Then_ _I'm_ _going to let the intelligence organizations work and_ _we'll_ _mine Russia with the stones, rebuild Chita, and start building a school system for Russia there. The new teachers will be coming on board and_ _we're_ _going to step up training activities with the Division._ _We'll_ _use resistance cells in Russia to train on."_

Hedwig sent Nym an image and Nym blushed under her feathers. Hedwig nudged her mentally and Nym began a series of maneuvers. Harry instinctively followed. The maneuvers led them away from the sports ground and the thousands of watching eyes. Finally, over the southeast corner of the Hollow, Harry tipped Nym with a wing and covered her as they fell.

The mates on the ground blushed as a thrilled Nym owl got covered in the air. Frieda grinned hugely. Nym struggled back to altitude and rested on the winds as Hedwig started her maneuvers. Half an hour later another blush overtook the bonded.

Harry, Nym, Hedwig, and the owlets materialized in the Ducal box and Nym waved slightly. The shield over the box became one-way transparent from the inside out and the nanny elves began popping in with babies who had been napping or handing mothers back babies they had been minding. The babies got fed and Harry looked at the tin box Augusta handed him. He sniffed it and stuck a finger in it and then concentrated. Another tin appeared in Amelia Bones' lap and she smiled at him as Posey, one of the nanny elves, picked it up and held it while she fed Matthew and Chloe. The male courtiers and vassals all moved forward and down in the box and paid strict attention to the games and events.

Harry sat burping, and smelling the head of, whoever he was handed, starting with Nym's Lily.

Minerva's Cameron brought laughter as he gave a very audible burp in response to his father's gentle patting. Black-eyed Carmen, his full sister, gave a very lady-like tiny little erp, and melted her father's heart with a coo and a hair tug. She also lit fires in some of her mother's co-mothers with the same gestures, Bonnie McNeil being the most urgent of them. 

Harry smiled at the as yet childless Bonnie and after he handed Carmen to Blue Bell, a Nanny, he faded them both away to the roof garden.

Emma looked at Hermione. "He really is very active still. No other problems?"

"Mother!"

"Yes, yes, now keep your voice down and answer the question."

Emma got the de rigueur eye roll. "No, no other problems. In fact he shags six or seven of us a day completely stupid if we let him."

Hermione was expecting a "don't be crude" or something like it. She got a smug, "Good." And shook her head; the mothers were completely shameless.

Emma and Esmeralda looked at her and chuckled. It was good to keep the daughters guessing.

HPATDL

Xi Shi's Hold

Master Bedroom

Friday

29 Sept 1996

21:00

Ming Na lay naked on the pallet at the foot of the Mistress's bed. She wished the Mistress would allow her some clothes or a thicker blanket. The nights were becoming quite cold.

Mistress was still sleeping. The Healer hadn't been hopeful; no magic would close the wounds on the Mistress. But yesterday the wounds on the Mistress closed as Ming Na watched. Now if the Mistress would just awaken.

Ming Na curled into a tighter ball to conserve her body heat and made sure her thin blanket was tucked in all around her.

HPATDL

Godric's Hollow

Royal Sports Grounds

Sunday

29 Sept 1996

19:17

After the very busy morning and early afternoon with Bonnie Harry faded them back to the box from the roof garden and the afternoon passed easily. Harry relaxed and played with his children as he discussed inconsequential—well, less than world-shattering then—things with his mates.

Soon enough though the events had all finished and it was time for Court.

"Percival Gribbs reporting from the Royal Sports Ground on WWN Sports 1, with my colleague Daniel Boxlighter from WWN Sports 2. All the events are wrapped up now and what a day of sport it has been. The grounds are completely packed, a true standing room only crowd. The surrounding hills have become impromptu stands but you'd better have your omnioculars. The admission is only fifteen Knuts, though, quite decent of the Duke really. Tray vendor elves are circulating; quite the nice day out for a family. A chance to see the Duke and his Duchesses. The Potter heirs have been much in public today and almost as big a draw as the sport. Several off schedule duels have occurred today and they were cracking, weren't they, Daniel?"

"Yes they were, Percival. High-caliber Class Three duels of honor, a very nice addition to today's scheduled activity in the dueling arena."

Harry waved and the prisoners appeared at one end of the pitch. Dumbledore and his sycophants appeared in a cage. A moan went round the crowd; they knew what was coming. The _Prophet_ had carried an article listing the bare facts, including the names of prisoners taken and their crimes, just that morning.

"And here we go for Court, ladies and gentlemen. The Duke has stepped on to the center pitch and yes, there are the prisoners. A surly looking motley crew if there ever was one. Dumbledore and his sycophants are here in the dock. And here is Duchess Hestia for the official opening of Court."

Hestia stepped out on the pitch and cast the Sonorus on herself. "The Court of his Grace the Duke of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defender of Magic and Magical Champion of the Crown and Realm, is now in session. All having business before this Court present your business and prepare to be judged."

Percival watched and said, "Over to you, Daniel—more your cup of tea."

Harry sighed, cast the Sonorus, and looked down the pitch. "You are all supporters of the Dark. Defend yourselves."

Daniel nodded. "And we're off in an unrestricted 234 on one duel to the death. The Duke is just standing there absorbing a blinding variety of magic: an AK, a banishing charm, Incarcerous, blasting curse, Petrificus Totalus—oh, there's a Cruciatus and an entrail expelling curse and another AK. The Duke has just absorbed them all."

Harry stood and let them cast desperately. They all ran down rather quickly and Harry waved a hand negligently. The resulting gigantic wall of fire hit them and left towers of ash in its wake. The wave rebounded off the shield and Harry extended his hand; the fire appeared to flow back into him.

"Merlin save us, the Duke has let them run down and he cast some kind of flame spell. The spell has created a fifty meter tall, fifty meter wide wall of flame perhaps five meters thick. The flame wall has rolled over the prisoners, incinerating them all. The Duke appears to be recalling and absorbing the flame. And back to you, Percival, after that stunning display of area focused combat magics."

A surprised Harry thought, _"So that's how that wall of flame spell really works."_

" _Maglubiyet Harry, only for you."_

" _Really, Grindaknívur?"_

" _Really, Harry. It's supposed to be a wall about_ _twenty_ _feet wide and_ _ten feet_ _tall, maybe a foot thick. Not_ _fifty by fifty by five_ _meters."_

" _Oh, too much power then."_

Nym rolled her eyes. _"Just cast the PB, Harry. Elizabeth wants to do Dumbledore."_

" _Eeeewwwwee, Nym!"_

" _Hush, Eugenie."_

Harry cast the Praedia Bellica and the resulting faint glow would add a little to the coffers. Not even enough to cover reparations. Narcissa would fume all day tomorrow. She hated these most of all: poor excuses for nobles all, and poor also.

While the action in the bond went on, Percival was winding up again. "Thank you, Daniel. Well, the Duke is winding up his activities with the Praedia Bellica, it appears. As Dumbledore and his sycophants are still in the dock, something else is coming, but I don't know what, ladies and gentlemen."

Harry looked around. "Anybody else?"

Hestia grimaced and cast her Sonorus. "His Grace means is there anyone else with any issues requiring High, Middle or Low justice?"

Thousands of heads shook briefly. No one had any issues requiring attention with the Duke in one of his "light 'em on fire" moods.

Percival chuckled to himself and continued. "As you just heard, ladies and gentlemen, the Court has seemingly wound up its business, leaving Dumbledore on the pitch. Oh, wait—here we go, ladies and gentlemen. There is movement on the sidelines and Prince Andrew has stepped onto the pitch. The Wizengamot has taken its seats. They were not present for these last sentences as those prisoners were taken during combat action by the Division. Here we are, ladies and gentlemen. Let's listen in."

Andrew cast the Sonorus. "The Court of Her Majesty Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor is now in session. All having business with the Court draw nigh and pay heed."

Inside, Percival was turning backflips. The Royals were taking a direct role for the first time in five hundred years and he was reporting it live. "Oh, ladies and gentlemen, what a development! We had heard that the Duke had recused himself from judging Dumbledore the first time around, and if anyone needed proof there it is. The Queen appears to be preparing to revoke his parole."

Andrew continued, "Who represents Albus Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore spoke from the cage. "I represent myself."

Andrew concentrated and Harry pushed some magic from the Realm through Sarah to him. Dumbledore faded and reappeared standing before the Queen.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, having been found guilty of various crimes including but not limited to the attempted murder of the then Chief Witch of the Wizengamot and my acting Minister for Magic, you were sentenced by me to remain in custody of the high-security ward at St. Mungo's by me at my pleasure. My clear intention was to isolate you as if you were in prison. Allowances were made for your unfortunate condition and so that you could attempt to make reparations to the victims of the crimes in which you were complicit."

The audience sat in shocked silence. Dumbledore's crimes had never been published. Attempted murder? And the acting Chief Witch could only have been Duchess Amelia Bones Potter. This was patently unfair. Harry had killed for threatening his wives—well, the Death Eaters had done other crimes too, but still, why was Dumbledore still alive?

"Instead of accepting your fate you have decided to receive visitors, and instead of reporting it immediately you waited until questioned to offer a full disclosure and the excuse that you were simply watching and listening. What you were really doing was enabling treason and sedition by your silence."

"You disgust me, to bite the hand that offered you some modicum of mercy in such a way. In your arrogance do you assume that I or my Duke would simply allow you to even attempt to regain your followers so that you could again launch your program of control of the wizarding world? Did you forget that it is my Duke who keeps you sane—over my objections, by the way?"

"Ma'am, I offer you no excuse as I need none. I am innocent of the further charges you level against me. I did not seek these people out, neither did I encourage them."

The crowd, Percival, and the listeners at home held their breath as Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "Albus Dumbledore, it is our judgment that the runestone sustaining you be removed and nature be allowed to take its course. You will be confined to St. Mungo's maximum-security ward and you will no longer work. Your proceeds from the Dumbledore assets will be attached and managed by our Duchess Narcissa with the intent of the profits of them being used to pay reparations to your victims."

Elizabeth nodded to Andrew as the crowd muttered and he concentrated again. Harry pushed some more magic his way and Dumbledore reappeared in the cage while the five scions landed in front of the Queen.

The Dukes of Aumale, Exeter, Cumberland, and Montagu and the Marquess of Lansdowne shuffled around like children as Percival read off their names into the microphone. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's listen in."

Elizabeth's foot was tapping again. "I am waiting, Aumale." Phillip winced.

Aumale looked up defiantly. "Majesty, what should we say? That we suspect the Duke of Magic to be a rising Dark Lord?"

The roaring crowd drowned his voice. He waited for quiet and then continued. "That he, a half-blood, has taken the flower of wizarding Europe as his own, denying our sons a chance at women of the appropriate station or power?"

Richard de Orleans leapt to his feet, over the rail, and before he could be stopped he had run to and struck down his Head of House in an incoherent rage. Moody cursed luridly as Percival reported the member of the public assaulting the prisoner at the bar. Aurors appeared on the pitch just after a ring of Divisional troops two deep and facing the crowd faded into view. Harry appeared and pulled Richard off his father.

"You see the lengths he has driven the Noble and Ancient houses to, Majesty, that my own son would take this course?"

Richard de Orleans screamed at his father, spraying him with spittle. "You shut your traitorous mouth, you lying scum. You're no father of mine. Majesty, I petition that the current Duke of Aumale, Henri de Orleans, be declared forfeit and I, Richard de Orleans, be created as the Duke of Aumale."

Henri continued shouting now over his son. "That he has stripped many of our industries of markets and collects his usurious tax in order to line his own pockets. That he uses our money to fund this den of iniquity he laughingly calls a school. I fear my words fall on deaf ears as he has subverted you to the point where you would turn on that beacon of the Light that is the slayer of Grindlewald, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. We have no hope; the Dark has overtaken us."

Percival smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen, that pretty speech has not gone down well, let me tell you. The Queen is literally glowing and the Duke has thrown off all pretenses; the magic around him is warping the light. How Aumale has lived this long I cannot tell you.

"The Queen has risen and some kind of light has reached from her to the prisoners and Dumbledore, a bright golden glow."

The Realm had used Elizabeth as a conduit and was judging the peers in front of her. She was amazed as at this point she was no longer in control of it, and it was controlling her. This had never happened before. The Realm found the peers wanting and ripped its authority away from them, leaving them howling on the ground.

"You are all forfeit. Your Grace."

Harry replied, "Ma'am?"

"Trial by combat, if you please."

"As you will, ma'am."

The prisoners at the bar disappeared and then reappeared on the other end of the pitch. The crowd wore satisfied faces. Den of iniquity, indeed. Let them prove their claims against the Realm's champion.

Harry began walking down the pitch and the peers knew they were dead men. They did not hesitate, and all cast the Killing Curse together. Harry's smile shocked the crowd and his mates as he peeled away the intent and absorbed the huge jolt of magic. He raised his hand and wrapped their own intent around a tiny piece of magic and sent it on its way. The fire hose of neon green light vaporized all five former peers.

" _It worked the same way, Nym."_

" _Nym?"_

" _Give us a minute, Harry."_

" _Luna?"_

" _Nym fainted, Harry."_

The pitch was suddenly devoid of life and Harry was holding Nym in the Ducal box.

" _Harry,_ _I'm_ _going to beat you to a bloody pulp when I regain control of my body."_

" _Me? Why me, Nym? They shot it at me."_

" _Haven't you ever thought of dodging, Harry?"_

" _Oh, sorry. The stripping thing works so well, Nym."_

" _Oh sorry, the stripping thing works so well. Grrrr."_

" _There's no need to take that tone, Nym."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _Harry, you need to get back to the pitch. People are getting nervous."_

" _Okay, Hestia. You okay, Nym?"_

" _Yes, go on, you great lump."_

Harry reappeared on the pitch to cheers.

Elizabeth waved and three elder sons and two oldest daughters appeared. She created them in their fathers' titles and Harry took their oaths on the spot. Hestia waved her hand somewhat sadly and gave Elizabeth the runestone from around Dumbledore's neck on its broken chain. Elizabeth shook her head sadly and handed the stone to Augusta.

Daniel commented, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, more action for the Duke of Magic, this time in his role as Champion of the Realm. Five victories in trial by combat; both a sad and joyous day for Britain. The loss of a champion of the Light and the final public emergence of the champion of the Realm."

Percival nodded at Daniel. "This is Percival Gribbs reporting from the Royal Sports Ground on WWN Sports 1, with my colleague Daniel Boxlighter from WWN Sports 2, signing off and returning you to your regularly scheduled Sunday Night Serenade with Glenda Chittock."


	53. Chapter 53

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 13

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Sunday

29 Sept 1996

22:41

Harry looked around from his position leaning against the tree and shifted his arm slightly. Nym sat up a little, bumping his chin with her head.

The Clan had withdrawn and fled to the roof garden after Andrew had closed Court. The Royals had shown up moments later followed by the mothers-in-law and then the fathers. The vassals and courtiers had gone to the sitting room.

Nobody had spoken; there was nothing to be said. For the last thirty minutes they had all sat in quiet contemplation.

"Mu'am—errrh, ma'am—I'm sorry. I didn't know he would push you so far. I thought he would respond to someone older and wiser than me."

"Harry, if you want to its fine if you call me Mum. I'm honored. Not in public, though. I would have thought so too, but the Realm judged him and found him wanting; so something has gone on over and above his dementia."

"Yes, he's an arrogant prick who thinks shooting someone in the back of the head after sneaking up on him in a hole in the ground while the Russians and the residents of Berlin mauled each other makes him somebody other than a coward."

"PHILLIP!"

Phillip shook his head. "Not this time, missy. You all need to get over this. Remember the deaths he caused through his failure to stop Riddle the first time. He knew something was wrong with the boy, Riddle, yet he tried the exact same tactics to make Harry like Riddle; and Dumbledore intended to remain in control of Harry and use him as the weapon to eliminate the same Riddle, intending then to just cast him aside. Prophecy my ass. Trelawney has given three true prophecies in her life and knows she's mostly a fraud. And you can't tell me Dumbledore's dementia began fifty-one years ago when he killed Grindlewald. If so, it should have been dealt with then. Sure, he was a personable if eccentric fellow on the outside, but that was part and parcel of his front to gain and maintain control and advance a pureblood agenda of his own. Mourn the great wizard lost fifty-one years ago, not the twisted shell we've had to rid ourselves of today."

"Morgana, Elizabeth! I always wondered why you married this apparent great lump—now I know. Very nice." Minerva waggled her eyebrows at Elizabeth.

"Minerva!"

"Pssshhht, I've known Albus since 1936. Phillip is right. The exceptional wizard and human Albus Dumbledore died in a fire with his bonded and child in 1944. Shame on us for not noticing his passing."

Elizabeth sat quietly a moment. "Thank you, Phillip, for putting this in perspective; Minerva, thank you too."

Phillip sighed with relief. "Well, a drink and then off to our rooms so you can beat on me some. Come on, up you get, old woman." He moved to offer Elizabeth his hand.

Elizabeth scowled. "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, Phillip. After all, a broken clock is right twice a day. Old woman indeed—don't think I need to be in our suite to punish you."

"OUCH!"

"Oh, hell no, don't be hiding behind me, Phillip," Harry exclaimed while dodging desperately.

"And 'missy'? Who do you think you are, bloody great dolt?"

"OUCH! Shut up, Harry! She won't shoot you—OUCH! She loves you—OUCH—damnit, woman—OUCH!"

The extended Clan was rendered helpless with laughter by the Harry and Phillip fleeing the wrath of Elizabeth floor show.

Potter Castle

Master

Monday

30 Sept 1996

03:56

Nym's eyes snapped open at the ghost pain in her belly and she found herself sleeping next to a—a furry wall, really. Ouch—what was that? Nym sat up and looked across the Yeti she was sleeping with to see a panicked looking Linda Hopkins Potter sitting up. Oh Morgana, a vampire witch birth. This would be fun.

Marcia, Melinda, and Jennifer sat up and Jennifer calmly levitated Linda and they went into the bath. Nym nodded, satisfied, and snuggled into Yeti Harry.

Bath? What? Wait—why did they go into the bath and how did Harry panic in his sleep?

Nym groaned and got up. She padded to the bath and found the three medical mates floating Linda in the bath while gently massaging her neck, shoulders, and lower back.

Nym raised a brow. "This helps?"

"Morgana, yes, Nym."

"Shhh, Linda, just relax, baby," Jennifer said in a soothing voice as she continued gently massaging her mate.

"It's a Russian birthing technique that was refined in France, Nym. It's been tested in America. Linda is our test case; if she or the baby shows stress we'll go to the traditional method."

Nym was wearing a puzzled look now. "Okay, so what keeps the baby from drowning and why is Jennifer's staff Arehedel standing in the corner of the tub glowing purple, Marcia?"

"Nym, you have to pay more attention. We discussed this in the bond at dinner four weeks ago. The baby doesn't drown because it's still taking its oxygen from the placenta until you take the baby out of the water and air hits its face. And the 'Claws were worried about cleanliness, so they came up with the ultraviolet light spell to sterilize the water."

Nym looked put-upon. "Marcia, there are hundreds of conversations in the bond a day and we've been a little busy. If the staff is emitting ultraviolet light, isn't it fighting Linda's wardstone? And what are we going to do when Harry comes in here and—"

Marcia frowned. "What are we going to—"

Splash…shriek! "What the hell is that?" Jennifer was trying to hold her patient and get between her and the thing.

"Giant squid," Nym replied as she dodged a tentacle.

"Harry, change, and let go of my legs. That's gross."

"No, Nym, let him stay and stay that way. That feels wonderful."

They all looked at Linda being supported in the bath by a giant squid with tentacles writhing all over her. Looking in the bond, they could feel Harry the squid massaging every part of her and pouring energy into her.

Jennifer shook her head. "Well, if we'd known this is what it took to get him to settle down..."

Jennifer got three glares, and then Melissa laughed. "So how are we going to heat the lake for Frieda?"

Nym chuckled and rejoined, "And Hedwig is going to be so unhappy with wet feathers."

The mates all trooped through after awakening and smiled as they watched Harry the wonder-squid-pregnant-mate-whisperer from the shower. Melissa, Jennifer, and Marcia withdrew and cast monitoring charms and Harry caught first the fiery-haired Boudicca and then Arminius in a tentacle and lifted them to their mother's breast after Marcia clipped and cut the cords. He held all three securely until Linda was ready to rise and Marcia was through doing whatever it was she was doing, then transferred the babies and their mother to the waiting mates with long, strong tentacles. He rose from the bath as Harry, and Amelia Fastida and Bellatrix took him in the shower.

When Nym returned to the bedroom she watched as Linda lay smiling with her babies as they all slept.

Sarah turned to Nym. "Only Harry could do something so complicated, and odd, so well. Nym, you're jealous!"

Nym blushed. "He didn't hold me; he was too busy changing into things."

Sarah collapsed laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Nym, he'll hold you for the next two hundred, I'm sure."

"You think? Wait—two hundred? Morgana!"

Sarah stopped laughing long enough to say, "Well, 188 maybe, or if Griselda is right with her bondeds-power-extends-life theory, four or five thousand."

"Morgana, Nym, what's with you and the fainting? You cow—you're pregnant again, aren't you? Wake up so I can verbally abuse you."

"Hehehe."

"Nym!"

"Oh, relax, Sarah. Yes, I think I am pregnant again. Now, shhhh."

Jennifer read Sarah in the bond and skipped over. She ran Arehedel in wand form over Nym's lower abdomen, leaving a pink and blue smear behind in the air. She and Sarah squeed and hugged the recovering Nym. They were all hugged by four or five tentacles of Harry's new pregnant wife form. He seemed to grow arms as needed.

The newly alert Nym shuddered. "Eeewww, Harry, not in the bed—you're slimy."

"Sorry, Nym."

Sarah sighed. "I hate to interrupt the show, but breakfast? We missed PT already."

The bonded rose and dressed and minus Linda, her babies, and Jennifer appeared in the first form common, all smiles and happiness. Nym made the announcement and breakfast was served.

Royal Academy

Primary School Pentagon

Monday

30 Sept 1996

09:38

The mates went about training their replacements as Harry contemplated changes to Heads of Houses. He finally decided to leave them the same. The mates would be around enough to see to those duties. Some alternates, though, and the Prefects would need to be on their jobs.

In his wanderings he came across a young first grader wandering the halls of the primary school pentagon "Hello, can I help you?"

"The mediwitch sent me home, Your Grace, but I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I was going to find my Head of House to ask if I could stay."

Harry's heart sank; another thing he'd forgotten. Well, this one would be easy to fix. He had lots of properties, didn't he? Now just a staff. Hmmm. Oh, better talk to the lad. "Is this a Mundane orphanage, errrh—"

"Charlie, Your Grace. Charlie Francis. Yes, run by nuns, but they've been real good about me going to school. It's just that—well, only two of the other kids are magical, sir."

"It's okay, Charlie. I'll try to fix this, but you might have to move."

"That's okay, sir. We don't really fit in well with the Mundane kids any more since we're going to school here, and the oaths keep us from talking about so much except with each other."

"Okay, Charlie. What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor, sir."

"Katie, I have Charlie Francis with me."

"I saw, Harry. Where are you two going?"

"The Castle to pick him a room. Katie, the orphans are moving in with us. We have plenty of room and, what—a thousand elves now?"

"You know, Harry, that's a good idea. Why haven't we thought of this before?"

"Why, thank you, Narcissa."

"Harry, there are eighty-six magical orphans below the age of sixteen."

"And below eighteen, Rowena—hey, wait a minute, how did you know that?"

"Rowena?"

"I'm here, Harry. I just found out I'm what the book is tied to—and 103 below eighteen."

The bond exploded with speculation and discussion.

"Ladies, please, let's solve one problem at a time. Okay, Rowena, please tell the Heads of House who the orphans are. Ladies, please bring them home with you tonight. Minerva, Chu, notify the staff; and Amelia, please notify the orphanages where they are currently staying. Everybody remember we have the intelligence planning session tonight and I need at least the primary staff and Hedwig. If everyone else could help Geoffrey get the orphans settled we'll bind them to the House tonight or tomorrow."

The resulting "Yes, Harry" chorus went on for five seconds.

Royal Academy

University Sophomore Common

Monday

30 Sept 1996

12:02

The whole Royal Academy was bursting with the news: the orphans were being adopted by the Duke. Harry shook his head in wonder. Things went around this place so fast it was impossible. You could tell one of your loves something in the foyer and by the time you faded to the staff room the non-bonded teachers already knew. Good thing the oaths apparently worked, from what Charlie told him.

Harry stood in the Uni sophomore common and pressed the button in front of his plate. The single gong sounded in all the commons and the Great Hall. "I don't know why I bother, as it seems the whole population knows what I'm doing before I do; but in order to quell any odd rumors flying around, I am in fact taking the orphans into my House."

Harry paused to let the cheers die out. "Yeah, well, let's see if you feel that way when you have 250-plus mums, some of them younger than you, but all of them stronger than you."

"Cor, who cares? They're all smoking hot."

POP.

Ginny shook her head. "Ron, will you never learn? How many buttons today, Makhaira?"

"Predominance was riding on four, Your Grace. Ron's been good lately; looks like the pot will keep the money today. "

"Sorry, Jimmy."

"It's all right, Your Grace. If the Duke can sucker one more comment like that out of him I'll get to watch Kathleen and Matilda beat him up."

Nym frowned. "Now, now, girls—if you're going to beat on Ron, remember do it where nobody sees you."

The synchronous "Yes, Nym" was almost lost in the laughter and Ron's plaintive "Oy, Harry, that's unfair."

Harry sat back smiling and lunch resumed, a little more raucously but still in the bounds of good behavior—barely.

"Harry, you shouldn't encourage them."

"Oh come on, Minerva, they're okay."

"Thanks Chu. I'll make it up to you after lunch Minerva."

"Oh no I have work to do today you sex fiend, Harry stop, oh my, HARRY!"

The mates chuckled at Minerva's iron willed white knuckled grip on her flatware as Harry first projected an image and then snuck in a quick mental caress.

Royal Academy

Hogwarts Great Hall

Monday

30 Sept 1996

18:00

Dinner was another raucous affair after some more questions about the syllabus and school matters. Harry had been expecting questions about Dumbledore, but none came. He knew they would eventually. Rita and Luna had run an article today outlining his condition, but Harry expected someone to ask for a list of his crimes soon.

Aurora looked at her mate speculatively. Minerva was white-knuckling the flatware again and Harry was wearing a determined smirk. "Harry, if you can leave Minerva alone for a minute—oh, stop pouting—we think after dinner you can go look at the births register and duplicate it while touching the actual Rowena and Roxanne and it will cover all the area they, errrh, cover? Control? Whatever."

"Whatever, Aurora? Why, I never would have thought you'd have gone to the whatever." Harry gave her a little rub in the bond too.

Aurora blushed gently. "Hush, you. You know what I mean. Do that voodoo that you do so well."

"Here in front of the students? Well, all right, but what will the parents say?"

"Harry! Grrrr. Nym, you can't get pregnant any more, it makes Harry a blockhead."

"Bollocks! Just drag him off in the anteroom and round off his corners, Aurora."

"NYM!"

"What? You want a go, Xiomara?"

Xiomara Hooch's blush stopped the entire population of both schools and then the cheering broke out.

Minerva gasped. "Nym, now she'll never—she's a witch's witch, but she wants a child."

"I didn't know, Minerva. Morgana, what do we do now?"

Harry solved the crisis by reaching past Nym and grabbing Xiomara's hand and pushing at her magic hard. Her magic responded and the students smiled and the cheering became deafening as she offered Nym her crossed wrists.

The bonded knew that this would be a mate-bond at best. Finally, a mate-bond; they began laying out their experiments. Harry began to think about how to get Xiomara Hooch, witch's witch, pregnant without touching her.

After the cheering died the students finished dinner and Harry, Nym, Minerva, Hermione, Susan, and Xiomara retreated to the Headmaster's office.

Nym apologized. "Xiomara, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's all right, Nym, really. Harry, how did you make me do that? I don't feel the urge now."

"Errrh...I intended you too? I don't know how the magic does it. I'm still busy trying to figure out how to get you pregnant. Jennifer is talking about in vitro, whatever the hell that is; Hermione is talking about drugging you—eeeewwww, no, Hermione, that's rape even if it is with her consent—and someone is yapping about a turkey baster. Eugenie, hush, and I'm telling Sarah you're restricted from the Internet. No, it's not for porn; stop singing that song."

Xiomara actually laughed. "I like the girls. Seriously, Harry, don't worry about it. When we get ready I'll come find Nym and we'll do it the normal way, then you can give Julie a baby too. We want at least two. Think of it as a mate-bond. Who knows—with you we may achieve one."

Hermione nodded. "You'd better wait until after the first if you want only two, though. Harry knocks at least twins into everything he, errrh, touches that way, let's say. Except for the Veela—that's a little more hit and miss. The Goblins make up for it, though. Four at a time being normal—who knew?"

"Hermione!"

"What, Nym?"

"Knocks?"

"Errrh, somebody else thought it."

Nym just looked at her.

A blushing Harry replied, "Don't think I'm ignoring you, Xiomara, but could we please get to the books before my mates drive me batty?"

Xiomara laughed. "Sure, Harry, we'll start coming round weekends, Julie and I."

Harry nodded.

"Errrh, now that that's settled, Harry, call the stones, please."

"I'll go get them, Nym. I don't want to just snap my fingers at them."

Hermione/Rowena and Susan/Roxanne smiled as Harry faded away. He was back moments later with both the giant ruby and the immense rough diamond. He gave Hermione the ruby and Susan the diamond and they held them in their laps.

Nym smiled at them. "Okay, Harry, shoes and socks off." She dropped the magical births register on the floor.

"Beg pardon?"

"Harry, I want you to stand on the book and hold Rowena in one hand and Roxanne in the other. Feel of the book and the stones and make them all the same."

"Oh. Errrh—what if I make Rowena the same as Roxanne and unhook her from the book, Nym?"

"Don't, Harry."

"Don't, Nym?"

"Grrrrrr! Yes, Harry, don't. Intend to create a new book for Russia tied to Roxanne. We'll be watching in the bond."

Harry stepped onto the book somewhat dubiously and held out his hands. Hermione handed him Rowena and Susan handed him Roxanne.

Harry submerged himself in the stones while feeling for the book. Hmmm. So that's how they did it. Okay, let's do it like this. Harry called the Realm and it responded joyfully. Harry released it and his magic as Rowena and Roxanne released theirs also.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled and stepped off the two stacked books.

Nym and Minerva picked them up and looked at them. They smiled; the books now gave name, address, broad indications of power levels, and rudimentary health status of all the magical beings in the realm, including Asian Russia.

Minerva sighed. "Harry, did you intend to make Roxanne's book write in Cyrillic script?"

"What's Cyrillic? Oh, cool! Errrh, no, Minerva."

Minerva resisted the urge to put her face in her hands or laugh.

Potter Castle

Entry Hall

Monday

30 Sept 1996

20:00

Harry and Nym faded into the entry hall. The 103 orphans curtsied or bowed. Harry and Nym moved to one end of the line and moved down it, being formally introduced by the mates present and taking oaths from the orphans. Every time Harry touched one for the first time a faint glow leaked out around the edges of the contact.

Amelia and Amelia watched and smiled. Parental bonds...Harry was such a Hufflepuff.

"Hey!"

"In a good way, Anna."

"Better. Are you two going to the meeting?"

"Yes, I have a professional interest."

"And Master needs his baubles."

"Hey, don't do that, Amelia."

"Can if I want to, Harry—mmmmMM."

"That is so weird, mother," Zsuzsa sighed at her teenaged (mentally at least) 1500-plus-year-old mother.

Nym grinned at them. "Very mature, Amelia. How do you stick your tongue out like that in the bond?"

Amelia Fastida smirked and threw up her Legilimency shields.

She got a glare and then a quick smile from Nym. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the orphans. "Everyone got a room?"

A chorus of 103 voices answered, "Yes, sir."

Harry was amazed. "Wow, this is weird. Some of them are older than I am."

"Harry—you can call me Harry."

"Yes, sir." Another chorus.

Harry sighed. "Okay, then, if you need anything please call for Geoffrey or Winky. If you need help with any work feel free to call on any of the Duchesses. Now all of you boarding students need to go back to your dorms. All the primary school students will be staying here. The transport Arms work the same way as the ones at the school. Oh, and your mothers and I can feel your emotional states, so please don't try to deceive us. If you have some kind of problem just tell us. Now Charlie, you need to be in bed. Jennifer will be up to see you soon. And unless you're better tomorrow, you're staying home from school tomorrow."

"But Harry, I want to go to school!"

Harry smiled. "Good, Charlie, but there's no sense getting the whole school sick. We'll have your work sent to you. In fact, Ann, Sophie, and Teanni can install a monitor and speakers linked to your classroom for you."

Charlie beamed. "Thanks, Harry."

"Okay, you're welcome, Charlie. Now some of the bonded and I have a meeting, so please excuse us. Ann..."

"We got it, Harry. Go on."

Harry nodded, and he and Nym left for the theater. Teanni and Sophie took Charlie to his room with Jennifer, and Ann took the rest of the primary school children on a tour.

Potter Castle

Theater

Monday

30 Sept 1996

21:00

Harry and Nym made it to the theater and took their seats at front row center. Amelia, Bellatrix, and Allison were handed down into their kneeling positions and the other slaves took their places around them. The mates filled in behind as Beatrice, Eugenie, and Gabrielle worked their way through the crowd to their accustomed laps or shoulders.

Tim Spicer and Sir John Foley watched, smiling, and a new gentleman in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie watched, amazed but expressionless. "All settled then, Clan Potter?"

"Yes, Tim. Good evening, Sir John, who's your friend?"

"Stop that, Harry. This is serious." He threw up a hand to stop Sirius's retort and the room chuckled.

"That is a very, very subtle probe, almost undetectable. Now that you know who and what I am, though, Your Grace, perhaps we could call me Mr. Smith. Call it a sacrifice to vanity."

Harry smiled. Remus, however, threw in, "Perhaps the rest of us, those not quite up to Harry's level of Legilimency, might know what you do, Mr Smith?"

"Let's call me a liaison to the American intelligence gathering apparatus."

"Thank you," Remus replied.

Tim Spicer nodded. "Now that the introductions have been made I think we need you to tell us your goals, Your Grace, and if everybody could just stay seated? We'd like this meeting to be as informal as possible."

Harry nodded as he thought. "I'm still working on my original charges, Tim. Overcome the forces of Darkness threatening the Realm, which with the bonding of Roxanne extends to Asian Russia. Establish a fair educational system. And establish a fair employment system.

"As we have discovered, those three tasks seem to be interrelated. If we can educate everyone to the maximum of first their ability and then ours, we put the ensuing generations of magical beings on a more equal footing. If we then ensure those well-educated beings have gainful employment at a fair wage, we cut down on the number of evil gits running around with nothing better to do than commit evil acts, thereby reducing the number of evil gits I have to light on fire.

"We think that eventually we'll be left with only the rare evil git taking us back to a Dark lord or lady every few hundred years instead of Dark lords or ladies constantly rising. This is of course based on the empirical recidivism data from western societies. That data is telling us that less than ten percent of the population commits ninety percent of the crime. The theory seems to hold up, as here in Great Britain we've dropped the crime rate in the magical world into single digits. Mundane Great Britain is also currently enjoying a reduction, but they don't execute the evil bastards, they imprison them; so we'll know in ten to twenty years. As we push farther east we'll watch for paradigm shifts.

"We've taken on responsibility for magical Russia and will institute a program there similar to what we're using in Great Britain. We'll attempt to work with the Mundane government but if it doesn't respond we will ignore it. The wardstone mines work on magical and Mundane and we're preparing to mine Russia heavily. We anticipate a huge slug of prisoners in the first weeks and then a decreasing number as we've experienced here in Great Britain.

"Then there's China. To tell the truth, I have no goals there other than the elimination of the Dark Lady one way or the other. I'll bind her to the House or kill her. She is an active threat.

"I believe my best course of action to be to continue to consolidate the magical Realm, now including magical Asian Russia, and defend as passively as possible against Xi Shi and her forces by mining every public space in the magical and Mundane world."

Tim was nodding. But 'Mr. Smith' spoke. "And if her compulsion forces her to come to you?"

Harry grinned like a shark. "Yes, wouldn't that be grand."

"You're very sure of your ability to deal with her," Mr. Smith persisted.

Amelia Fastida started laughing. "You do realize who I am, Mr. Smith?"

"Certainly, Amelia Fastida but it was felt you 'loved' His Grace and had therefore submitted."

The laughter became general. Smith pouted, the first expression he had shown.

Sir John looked at him. "I told you."

"We could not confirm your report. This whole valley is a black hole or something; whatever happens here stays here, Sir John."

"So that's why you were so hot to come here, Leslie." 'Mr. Smith' scowled.

Amelia Fastida finished laughing at Mr. Smith and smirked at him. She focused her compulsion and had him reciting bad romantic poetry to Sir John.

"Amelia, really—errrh, please?" Sir John asked as he squirmed away from Mr. Smith.

Amelia chuckled and released Smith. "Should I have you tell all your secrets, Mr. Smith?"

"No, Your Grace, the demonstration of the compulsion was good enough."

"I do love my Master, Mr. Smith, both in the way of vampires and in the way of women. I am, however, still an Alpha female vampire—I would dare say the Alpha female vampire. But neither of my Mistresses has made the change as yet. Xi Shi cannot prevail against even one of the baby vampires now that we have protection from the light; how will she manage hundreds and me, let alone the Master and Mistresses?"

Mr. Smith frowned. "We believe she will be an Alpha, Your Grace."

"I know, lucky bitch, but she'll do the Master's will or die. As long as it is my Master's will, anything that happens to me is fine." Amelia Fastida leaned back into Harry's legs.

Harry shook his head. "We won't go down that road, Mr. Smith. If Xi Shi cannot accept her place as third among equals, she will be executed."

'Smith' knew he was pushing his luck, but he had to know the answer; it was why he was here. "And her past, Your Grace?"

Harry shot him a glare. "If we bond her we'll pay what reparations are necessary and move on. An acceptable thing in her culture, I'm told."

Li Chan and Chang Hu nodded; Hu, Cho Chang's non-Anglicized father, spoke. "Exactly correct. Your Grace. One of the things making her a—erm—Dark Lady, as westerners refer to this type of powerful witch, is that she refuses to pay reparations. She considers all beings less powerful than herself hers to do with as she will. If they are already hers, why should she pay herself?"

Harry sat puzzling for a moment. "Like the vampires, then?"

Li Chan, Su Li's non-Anglicized father, smiled. "Su has done well. You are very quick, Your Grace. Almost exactly like the vampires but with the addition of politics."

Harry groaned. Bellatrix looked at Amelia Fastida. "This will be so much fun. We'll tear her to pieces and give what's left to the Master." Narcissa, Emmeline, and the other Slytherin mates were nodding.

The entire population of the room blinked. Bellatrix Black and Amelia Fastida teaming up on someone portended a howling disaster for that person. Add in the Slytherin bonded and it could reach catastrophic proportions very swiftly.

Sir John almost growled. "Are you going to tell Him?"

Mr. Smith shot Sir John a death glare.

Sarah leaned forward. "Tell him what?"

Sir John turned to Sarah at his companion's stone-faced refusal. "We believe there may be another, errrh, Alpha and there is the possibility that Xi Shi is a, errrh, Primary."

Sarah blinked. "Beg pardon?"

Mr. Smith looked at Sarah's reddening face and decided it was time to come clean. "We've developed and deployed a technomancer device that is capable of reading magical signatures. This device has consistently reported Xi Shi with a nearly identical reading to Harry's, closer even than Duchess Nym or you, Duchess Sarah. Two days ago that reading went into a different part of the hold or palace Xi Shi was occupying at the time and we resolved two different readings. According to humint the reading we recorded as solely Xi Shi's was then somewhere between Sarah and Hermione. Uh, Hermione is the closest Primary by signature, by the way. We believe the reading belongs to a fifteen-year-old body servant of Xi Shi's named Ming Na Wen."

The room exploded in Chinese, Mandarin first and then devolving into Cantonese. Those not involved watched like it was a tennis match. The bonded were getting Cho and Chu's perspectives. Finally, the argument wound down and Chang Hu shrugged. "Most probably the last remaining true Ming left. She was thought to be dead as her parents were killed by Xi Shi."

Narcissa sought clarification. "Ming as in Ming Dynasty?"

"Yes, Ming—not southern Ming. In the direct line but the distaff side," Li Chan replied.

Chang Hu shot Li Chan a look. "What my esteemed colleague is leaving out is that she is in that case the last legitimate claimant to the Imperial throne. The Qing and southern Ming are all gone."

A thought occurred to Harry. "Hey, wait a minute. You know where her hold is. I can settle this right now. Show me."

Mr. Smith replied simply, "No."

Smith never saw movement but was suddenly suspended in mid-air.

"It's all right, Claire, let him down please."

"Very impressive, Duchess. Your Grace, your operational tempo is too high as it is. I concur with your earlier plan and we won't contribute to what could turn into a losing fight for what will be the Joint Multi-National Multi Species Magical Corps or JMNMSM-C as the planners like to call it. The various friendly national magical forces are currently fully engaged in operations in South America, the near east, and the Balkans, and you're already committed to the campaign in Russia. It is our opinion that opening a front in China would simply overwhelm your already thinly stretched forces."

Harry was nodding. "Hey, wait a minute—Corps?"

"Oops."

Amanda exploded. "Oops? Bullcrap, 'Smith' you did that on purpose."

Smith smiled at Amanda. "My daughter knows me too well. Yes, Your Grace, Corps. Tsarina Anastasia will soon be providing at least full-strength magical Russian Division and the U.S. will match it with a magical Division built around the First Mage Brigade. We believe you should build a full-strength Goblin Division, Veela Division, a British and a European Human Division. Then of course there is the Regiment with its shape-shifting abilities and growing population. That will give you 100,000 or so magical troops and of course the Regiment, so several hundred Dragons of an intelligence and magical level never before encountered. Trust me, you'll need the troops if anything goes wrong in Russia or if China, erm, takes steps, let's say."

Harry goggled at him. "That will take years."

"Why yes and should keep you making babies with my daughter for years, Your Grace. Military maneuvers are sooooo booooring."

"DADDY!" a blushing Amanda shouted.

"Yes, dear?"

"Hush!"

Mr. 'Smith', Leslie Sherman to those who had been keeping up, shook his head. "Don't think so. I like this one and he makes good babies, which will keep your mother happy, so he needs something to do to make him think he's useful. Corp's command ought to give him that illusion nicely. Meanwhile I'll keep an eye on Xi Shi and if she gets uppity, I'll send in a wet boy or two or two hundred and—what's that British saying? Oh: Bob's your uncle. Hmmm, shouldn't you be off making babies right now? I mean, you delivered Jimmy and Jeannie, what, end of July?"

"I'm right here," Harry injected hotly.

"Yes, Harry, why don't you take Amanda and a couple of these other girls to that lovely roof garden? I'll stay here and scheme with the other old men. You know what they say. 'You're only young once'."

Mr. 'Smith's' mouth kept moving but sound stopped coming out. Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry."

The laughing Harry returned. "It's fine. Take the Silencio off. Amanda. I got his point and he's right. I have wives I love and kids to play with. Is he always so over the top when he has a point to make?"

"Oh, he wasn't kidding about the babies thing, Harry. He told me he wants a hundred grandchildren from me—says it's a nice round number. Mother is even worse."

"You broke him, Amanda." Nym was looking at Harry's fish impersonation critically.

Elizabeth couldn't stand the strain any more and broke up laughing. "Poor Harry, nothing ever goes the way he expects. He was expecting to fight either a protracted conflict or do it in a short in and out mission, and now he's been offered enough combat power to conquer a significant portion of the world. I wonder what the Chinese have in store."

Chu blushed, drawing more laughter. Elizabeth actually rolled her eyes. "Out with it, Chu."

"I've been asked to convey the support of the Taiwanese Magical Government and the offer of a magical Division, ma'am."

Harry finally stopped making the fish face, "Well, to summarize then: we'll need intelligence to support:

1\. Consolidation of the Realm

2\. Extension of the Realm and consolidation to include Magical Asian Russia

3\. Defense against moves by Xi Shi

4\. Counter mobility warfare plan for both Russia and China.

"I'm going to follow my original plan and consolidate before moving on."

As soon as Amanda finited the Silencio, Leslie immediately said, "See, Amanda, I told you I liked this one. He's bright."

"Daddy, hush."

Harry looked to his seer. "Luna, anything?"

"Ming Na Wen needs a better blanket, Harry. Might as well put a stone on her while we're there. Leaving her with Xi Shi and just defending against Xi Shi is the right thing for now. Oh, and you don't have to take on all these troops, Harry, but we will keep the Mages." Luna's eyes turned white and then pale blue smoothly this time.

Harry nodded. "Geoffrey!"

Pop!

"It is done, sir."

Pop!

"How does he do that? Gentlemen, now that you know what I want to do, do you have anything for me?" asked a smiling Harry.

Sir John spoke before Leslie Sherman, aka Mr. Smith, could get his mouth in gear. "Give us a week, Harry, and we'll have an overview and then start refining data from there. We'll look for good sites for schools and include them in the general overview."

Chan Li was curious. "Your Grace, how do you power the stones so far away from you?"

Harry looked distant a moment. "We changed the runeset slightly. I activate the charging rune and it draws off free, excess, raw—oh hell, whatever you want to call the background magic. It's not as efficient, but we noticed that it keeps down the incidence of 'causality induced error' by lowering the background magic in a local area. We keep a couple in each room of the Royal Academy and several hundred around the Castle and Hogwarts for that reason."

"Harry, you do listen." Hermione was beaming at him.

"Errrh, of course I do, Hermione, how could I not?"

Li Chan was appalled. "Your Grace, the counter mobility plan could potentially consume millions of the stones."

Harry shrugged. "They're essentially free, Chan. We found a way to make just creek pebbles work and the runesets can be carved by the bound servants. I can activate them probably fifty thousand or more at a time. I see the real problem as getting them into place. That's going to take a mate who can fade, or possibly we can scatter them on Dragon overflights of Russia."

Leslie Sherman nodded. "If you can get me a standard for how big you need them, I can get our R&D folks working on an automatic dispenser a Dragon could carry. That way the Dragon could pay attention to flying."

Harry looked at Nym. "Awful quiet, Nym."

"Tired, Harry. Been a big day."

"Gentlemen, ma'am, I believe we shall see you in the morning."

Harry rose and began raising his mates. "Harry, I'll stay here a few minutes."

"Of course, Daphne."


	54. Chapter 54

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 14

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Sunday

6 Oct 1996

20:02

Harry smiled as he watched the kids worming around on the blankets they had laid out. It had been an overcast, blustery day and the low temperature had made the wind biting. The complicated weather protection spell protecting the sports ground, excluding the pitches, had worked and while the crowd was warm and dry the players and officials had suffered for their art, badly. Demelza was still shivering in Harry's lap despite a warming spell. Harry was concerned.

Nym laughed. "She's not shivering because she's cold, Harry."

"Realmmmmph."

"Just because you won doesn't mean you can jump the list, Demelza."

"But Nym, I have him right here."

Harry winced. "Demelza, don't wriggle so much."

Demelza spun around, facing away from Harry, and put her folded legs under her and leaned back against his chest. "Mmmm."

Harry relaxed. They still had an hour before the planning meeting.

He dropped into his thinking again. It had been a good week; he could get to like normal. The mates had turned over their teaching positions. Roxanne and Rowena let the Heads of House and Headmistresses watch over their students easily.

The orphans were settling in and Hestia was working on a training schedule for the mates, and then the Division.

Court today had been a little funny: one lone thief, Mundungus Fletcher. Harry had let the Wizengamot hand down a verdict on him and then grudgingly bound him to the House of Black, from which he'd stolen. Sirius had a wicked gleam in his eye the whole time. A little worrying, really—no telling what Sirius would get up to with a known thief, and Harry would hate to bond Sirius to somebody's House.

Ron had provided endless entertainment this week, for some reason. Nym had finally spoken to the sore-handed Lavender and she had given him a little more lead. Ron had settled again Saturday, and by Sunday he and Lavender were again the perfect couple, turning third form females' dreams to that golden sunset kind of dream, the Quidditch star and the Beauty Queen.

Harry's eye was attracted to a tiny little black and white cow standing in the neatly trimmed two-inch lawn up to her belly. Hey, wait a minute, that was Frieda's cow. How had it gotten here? Susan knee-walked over and picked up the cow. "Irma, don't run off, honey."

Harry blinked as Irma the shrunken cow squeaked out a high-pitched moo. Susan looked at Irma critically. "Don't be that way. I already picked you plenty of grass." Susan knee-walked back over to the blanket and put the tiny cow down on the blanket next to a pile of grass.

" _Harry, you may need to work with Susan on the pregnancy thing some more. Harry? Harry!"_

" _Uh, yeah, Nym, you may be right."_

Harry went back to thinking.

Xi Shi had gone silent; still recovering, was Harry's guess. Na Wen seemed to be okay. Nym could just barely feel her if she concentrated hard and she seemed okay. They were fairly certain that meant she was more compatible than Xi Shi. That was a little bit of a dark spot for Harry until Hestia reminded him of the emergency Portkey function of the stone, which should be charged by now, and if Xi Shi abused her it would transport Na Wen away.

Nym had had a water birthing room added to the master suite when the third birth in the bath had gone as well as the first two. Krystal had been delivered of Kathleen and Michael on the fourth of October after an hour and a half in the bath with Harry the squid. The mates had decided the water birthing with Harry the squid was the way to go and with the cascade of births, the bath in the bathroom would be constantly busy. So, they had designed a new one, more intimate, easier to clean, warmer, and with both a technomancer modified Mundane water filtration and sterilization system and a runestone set that turned the water purple-blue with ultraviolet light from behind its screens. There were cabinets for every medical device, potion, or medicine that three hard-working mediwitch medical doctors could think of and some the technomancers cobbled together for them from the ideas of what the device should do. The bath took Harry two days to build or conjure. It was warded like Hedwig's nest.

Frieda had started piling shiny things in another room that she had created with Nym and the mates. It could only be accessed by a maze from the master bedroom or by elf-popping. The mates were constantly tittering and running off to the vaults for another bauble for Frieda's nest like it was some gigantic free-form work of art. Apparently to make the pile the object had to be precious stone or metal or highly magical. Harry was starting to wonder if anything was left in the vaults other than trunks and memories.

Speaking of trunks, Harry had finally gone through his dad's and mum's—well, started to. He did a little more each day as he was better able to bear the pain. They were just normal Hogwarts trunks, full of memories and the junk that was childhood treasures. To Harry it was a treasure beyond measure, and Frieda had been overjoyed when Harry brought them to a corner of her nest. She always lay with her tail over or wrapped around the two trunks, her master's heart.

Harry had thought all the way through last Sunday's decisions with the mates and they all agreed. No one wanted to spend their lives fighting and they really didn't want to engage Xi Shi with potentially millions of wizards on her side. They would ring her with ever-decreasing circles of mines and wait her out while they dealt with Russia.

Harry thought they would not have to wait long. It irritated him, but what else could he do? He lacked the combat power to fight a war on the Asian land mass against a 399 million strong Mundane army backed up by up to a million wizards and nuclear weapons.

Besides the fact that he was already up against the Russians, they were like kids really; they had to be told every little thing. Willful disobedience was what it was. Anastasia told them to stop trafficking girls so they started trafficking boys. A gangster member of their Parliament was turned into a column of ash by an enraged Anastasia later and now they were trafficking who knew what. Pitior Romanovskaya was in constant contact with Anastasia and his circle of influence was widening. Amazingly, some of the old Ancient and Noble Russian Houses still had living heirs. The magical births registry was a great help. The numbers were skewed, though; the west had more living magical beings per capita than the east. Of course, the population of Siberia was miniscule, but even in the heavily populated areas magical births ran an order of magnitude lower than the west. The 'Claws and medically inclined mates were looking into it.

Amanda despaired of the American Mundane government. President Clinton, a Mundane, was apparently a serial philanderer and it was blowing up in his face. The oaths were holding but he was becoming difficult, going so far as trying to have the U.S. DMLE Obliviators erase the memories of a few people. They refused. The Magical Supreme Court had declined to take the administration's case attempting to force compliance from the US DMLE, but Amanda wondered how many clandestine Obliviations were happening. Quarterly questioning under Veritaserum was being bandied about to protect the secrecy that remained. Possibly worse was the continuing rise of the religious right in America and Western Europe. Nothing wrong with religion per se, but these maniacs were banning and burning books—fiction books, text books, reference books, it just didn't matter. They were truly the great unwashed in both places, hiding nationalism and prejudice behind a thin screen of religion or 'protecting the rights of citizens'.

Then there were the Muslims—great folks, like Christians, Jews, or any other religion, ninety percent okay but ten percent zealots or maniacs. These Taliban, who were close to taking over Afghanistan, for example. Something would have to be done about them. Couple of flights around the major cities should sew them up, or maybe not as they did not see themselves as evil, like the other zealots. Well, just have to put down the stones and see what happened.

"Up, Harry, we have to go."

Harry came back to reality and looked around. Demelza had stood up and held out her hand. Harry took it and rose. He offered his arm to Nym and faded them to the theater.

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Sunday

6 Oct 1996

20:00

"Sirius, be serious. There, was that enough, or are we going to have to suffer all night?"

"No need to be mean, Your Highness," Sirius pouted.

Andrew rolled his eyes, and Remus chuckled. The new Intelligence group had gathered for one last look. Hu Chang, Chang Li, Sir John Foley, Leslie Sherman, Prince Andrew, Prince Phillip, Remus, and Sirius formed the group.

Leslie looked around. "If we could continue, gentlemen. First slide."

The screen displayed.

Russia

Founded in the 12th century, the Principality of Muscovy, was able to emerge from over 200 years of Mongol domination (13th-15th centuries) and to gradually conquer and absorb surrounding principalities. In the early 17th century, a new Romanov Dynasty continued this policy of expansion across Siberia to the Pacific. Under PETER I (ruled 1682-1725), hegemony was extended to the Baltic Sea and the country was renamed the Russian Empire. During the 19th century, more territorial acquisitions were made in Europe and Asia. Defeat in the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905 contributed to the Revolution of 1905, which resulted in the formation of a parliament and other reforms. Repeated devastating defeats of the Russian army in World War I led to widespread rioting in the major cities of the Russian Empire and to the overthrow in 1917 of the imperial household. The Communists under Vladimir LENIN seized power soon after and formed the USSR. The brutal rule of Iosif STALIN (1928-53) strengthened Communist rule and Russian dominance of the Soviet Union at a cost of tens of millions of lives. The Soviet economy and society stagnated in the following decades until General Secretary Mikhail GORBACHEV (1985-91) introduced glasnost (openness) and perestroika (restructuring) in an attempt to modernize Communism, but his initiatives inadvertently released forces that by December 1991 splintered the USSR into Russia and 14 other independent republics. Since then, Russia has struggled in its efforts to build a democratic political system and market economy to replace the social, political, and economic controls of the Communist period.

Land Area

16,995,800 sq km spread across 11 time zone's from GMT +2 to GMT+12

4,658,371 sq km magically hidden from mundanes.

Population

142,893,540 (est.)

1,418,935 (magical beings)

Russia is constrained by a lack of terrain suitable for agriculture. As several other western countries Russia currently has a negative population growth rate.

China

For centuries China stood as a leading civilization, outpacing the rest of the world in the arts and sciences, but in the 19th and early 20th centuries, the country was beset by civil unrest, major famines, military defeats, and foreign occupation. After World War II, the Communists under MAO Zedong established an autocratic socialist system that, while ensuring China's sovereignty, imposed strict controls over everyday life and cost the lives of tens of millions of people. After 1978, his successor DENG Xiaoping and other leaders focused on market-oriented economic development.

 **Population:**

1,313,973,713 (July 1996 est.)

Magical 13,139,737 (July 1996 est.)

 **Age structure:**

 _0-14 years:_ 20.8% (male 145,461,833/female 128,445,739)  
 _15-64 years:_ 71.4% (male 482,439,115/female 455,960,489)  
 _65 years and over:_ 7.7% (male 48,562,635/female 53,103,902) (1996 est.)

 **Median age:**

 _total:_ 32.7 years  
 _male:_ 32.3 years  
 _female:_ 33.2 years (1996 est.)

 **Population growth rate:**

0.59% (1996 est.)

 **Birth rate:**

13.25 births/1,000 population (1996 est.)

 **Death rate:**

6.97 deaths/1,000 population (1996 est.)

 **Net migration rate:**

-0.39 migrant(s)/1,000 population (1996 est.)

 **Sex ratio:**

 _at birth:_ 1.12 male(s)/female  
 _under 15 years:_ 1.13 male(s)/female  
 _15-64 years:_ 1.06 male(s)/female  
 _65 years and over:_ 0.91 male(s)/female  
 _total population:_ 1.06 male(s)/female (1996 est.)

 **Infant mortality rate:**

 _total:_ 23.12 deaths/1,000 live births  
 _male:_ 20.6 deaths/1,000 live births  
 _female:_ 25.94 deaths/1,000 live births (1996 est.)

 **Life expectancy at birth:**

 _total population:_ 72.58 years  
 _male:_ 70.89 years  
 _female:_ 74.46 years (1996 est.)

 **Total fertility rate:**

1.73 children born/woman (1996 est.)

 **HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate:**

0.1% (1993 est.)

Andrew frowned at the 13 pages of slides after the first 3. "Leslie, why have we gone so much more detailed on China?"

"The full report on Russia is in the handout along with the maps and locations for the mines and schools we've templated. We have developed a template of China also, but we're using mostly public—errrh—chokepoints, I believe Harry calls them. We have much less humint on China so we fell back on the CIA fact book for now. We can do much more detailed briefings and planning as we go along, but until we're ready to do whatever we're going to do there I think we should leave it alone. Well, that's not exactly correct—I believe we should passively gain intelligence, Your Highness."

"Andrew, Leslie. It looks like we'll be working together for a while." Andrew looked at the very thick handout he had picked up from his seat as he sat down. "Leslie, I hope this thing is more interesting than the slides. It's as thick as the London directory."

"The Joint Staff planners will be very amused to hear that, Andrew."

"No insult intended, but really this is an awful lot of data." Andrew shook his head ruefully.

"Yes, Andrew, Amanda informs me that His Grace and the fully bonded read tedious material by dividing it up and then the whole Clan brain assembles the pieces. Apparently, Harry gets a better gestalt that way."

Phillip smiled. "And they get to put in their opinions."

"Dad!" Andrew was scandalized.

Phillip and Dan laughed. Phillip threw in, "Don't ever make the mistake of thinking Harry is not dependent on them. If even one of them has a significant issue they'll go back to square one. They do it at the speed of thought, however, so be ready, gentlemen."

Dan added, "Also bear in mind that they are consummate scholars and accomplished politicians. They will very shortly know more than we ever will about Russia and China."

Phillip picked up. "Leslie, I expect your plan for Russia will stand but you need to refocus your center of gravity onto Chita. Harry has already taken it and Anastasia's representative is there."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Now Dan responded. "Also expect Xi Shi's next move to be political. By my count she's been badly mauled by Harry three times now. I don't expect she got to be a Dark Lady by being completely stupid, so she'll change tactics." Dan and Phillip were approaching the twinspeak method and the rest of the room watched like it was a tennis match.

Leslie looked at Dan. "Three?"

Phillip counted them off. "The werewolves of Asia getting together and ambushing the Clan probably would not have occurred had events been left to take their natural course. The wizards taken by the snatch stones bearing her Mark were very powerful. The witches taken are also, and they report their mission was intelligence gathering but that they were to take any opportunity to take out a mate. And those Dragons at Chita were being directed."

"The mates believe she was enraged by Harry and the mates' destruction of the werewolves after their attack on Nym and Sarah, injured by Harry lighting her minions on fire, and severely injured by Harry's attack on the Alpha male fireball, so injured that Harry had to heal her," Dan explained.

"WHAT? HE HEALED HER? Why didn't he just let her die?" Sirius was amazed Harry had missed this opportunity.

Dan shook his head. "Sirius, do you not know your ward? He found her injured and unconscious. What would he have done?"

"Too bad it wasn't Nym who found her, Dan," Remus grinned viciously.

"Well, she did and she didn't. Lilith, the purported mother-consciousness, used Nym's body to talk to Harry while he healed Xi Shi. Nym says Lilith pointed out the opportunity for Harry to kill Xi Shi and he told her he wouldn't kill her in cold blood, Remus."

Leslie Smith frowned. "Who is this Lilith again?"

"A consciousness, she claims, like Rowena and Roxanne; a sentient stone, Leslie."

"A consciousness? Not a demon? Not the mother of incubi and succubae? Not the first wife of Adam who was created his equal and fled the garden, shat upon by God and his heavenly chorus of ass-lickers for failing to kowtow to his little girly-man, Remus?"

Remus was slightly aghast at Leslie's outburst. "Wicca then, Leslie?"

"Druid, western Druid."

The room stilled. Druids were almost legendary; hell, they _were_ legendary in Europe now. It was part of the legend that they had gone into the west like the elves. Apparently "west" was a relative term.

Leslie Sherman continued. "Lilith is both and neither of the things most assume. An elder goddess, we think. One of the few that remain in contact with man. Her acts are great and terrible in kind; could she be a consciousness embodied in a stone?" He shrugged. "She can be whatever she wants, so why not?"

Remus closed his eyes. "We have a larger problem than we knew, then. Lilith intimated that she would join Harry."

Leslie laughed and the others goggled. "if she hasn't already, you mean."

"How do you mean, Leslie?"

"What is the Realm, Phillip? It's not Rowena, it's not Roxanne, but it has consciousness and power, so much power. That it loves Harry is a given. He uses its power much as he uses his own. At some point we should speak to the Goblin King. The last of the five races besides us and the only ones available to us, the elves have gone to another plane, the dwarfs delved out of memory, Halflings—phssst, who knows where they've gone, if they ever really existed? The Goblins may have maintained the records. Now I believe it's time for the briefing."

"You missed out Dragons, Leslie, the eldest of the elder races."

"No, Phillip, I didn't miss them. I just hope to live and I'm not chosen of them as Harry and apparently Xi Shi are."

Sirius smiled viciously now. "I wonder how chosen Xi Shi is now that she's gotten the fireball's mates killed."

"She won't be obeyed by the Alpha female. The female fireballs will establish territories and begin searching for mates. Their depredations will be extreme."

"Frieda! Good evening, dear."

Frieda beamed at Phillip. "Evening, Da!" Frieda leaned down on the way by and pecked Phillip on the cheek. "Hehehe."

Phillip's cycling colors entertained everyone for a moment as the theater filled.

Harry seated Nym after handing her the tome from her seat. Amelia Fastida took it and began skimming it. Bellatrix took Harry's and started about fifty pages in. As the mates sat they all went fifty pages further and started reading. By the time they were all seated and the courtiers and vassals had filed in and taken seats the massive book was read and being digested in the bond.

Leslie watched, amazed, as Harry processed. "So do we even need to brief Harry?"

"No, not for us; the book was very thorough. We'll investigate the locations for the schools. I like the idea of one per time zone and we can scale them for the population the time zone carries. Maybe put them on the line between time zones if the population is too small in one zone and not too large in the other. We'll change the center of gravity to Chita, however."

"Roxanne, Anastasia and I will travel there next week and put an area there under the Fidelus. The Goblins have already agreed to start construction inside one of the mountains there for an Imperial Palace and a School.

"There's a valley behind the mountain—well, a hill really—that we'll use for a sports ground and crop lands. It's the size of the Hollow. Narcissa and Hannah will start working on a planting plan and gaining more crop land in more arable climates for provisioning the schools. The bound men and their families that we gain through the stones will work the land and what technomancer industry we need to run a magical empire in Russia centered on Chita and moving out from there.

"Your identified chokepoints are fine—public house entrances, transport hubs, public venue entrances—same plan we used here, really. I like the inclusion of the Dragon overflights. They have to be conducted anyway just to remind the Russians who's really in charge; might as well get some use out of them.

"We'll continue to develop intelligence on the China situation and any pockets of resistance we encounter in Russia and reduce or destroy them as necessary."

Leslie blinked. The Clan Brain did process very rapidly. "Harry, about the stones. There's some concern that the enemy could duplicate them or change them, given an example to reverse-engineer."

Hestia nodded. "Yes, I considered that and if the stone is destroyed or the string disturbed after Harry activates them they explode, releasing all their gathered magic in one undirected blast. Depending on how long they've been charging, up to a 20 terawatt-second energy pulse."

"Merlin, Duchess Hestia—that's in the range of nuclear devices!"

Hestia shrugged. "They're clearly marked as the Duke's property and nothing short of an long immersion in lava will destroy them anyway . One little energy release in an active volcano will hardly be noticed, Leslie."

Leslie shuddered at her little shrug and smile. They had very deliberately created a device that killed when tampered with.

Harry smirked. "So telling you what an illegal Portkey does when it's used is not the thing to do, I guess. All right, folks, it's late, so—pending questions? None? All right, then we'll bid you a good evening."

The bonded faded away and Elizabeth looked at the still wide-eyed Leslie Sherman. "He was kidding, I think. Phillip, be a dear and take me to our quarters."

Phillip raised Elizabeth with a stone-straight face and escorted her away under the owl-like gaze of the American chief of intelligence (magical).

Sirius and Remus started an old argument again. "Smoky."

"Sirius, what kind of name would Mr. Smokey be?"

"Better than Red Eye. He doesn't have red eyes in any form."

Andrew said out of the corner of his mouth while watching the two Marauders attempt to come up with a name for Harry, "It's almost a surety he was kidding. Tell you what, though—we can try it out on a condemned prisoner. Oops, got to go. Better half calling, old man."

Finally, it was just Leslie and Sir John. "He was kidding, right?"

"Don't know, old man, no way to tell really unless you do want to do that prisoner thing. He could probably rig that. You might want to warn your agents to be scrupulous in their accounting."


	55. Chapter 55

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 15

Potter Castle

Masters Study

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

08:00

Harry sat at his desk in his study, sweating lightly. Today's PT had been tough; well, nobody to blame but himself. He had asked the 'Claws for those weight-increasing charms. He looked at the long pink scar on his arm. Who knew that bar snapping would send that sliver of steel out like that? Even the stone hadn't been able to absorb all its energy in the seventeen inches it had before the splinter hit him. Good thing his arm had been there really, damn splinter could have hurt one of the girls. The girls, another story there—they had reacted well and Harry was being treated before the pain set in too much. Of course the ass-chewing that ensued had been a little extreme.

Nym looked over from her position curled up in the oversized chair. "Grrrr."

Harry had taken Ted's advice and Nym had happily agreed. His study was open to any mate but they had to keep their things out of it other than maybe a book or throw to curl up under in the huge overstuffed leather chairs.

"Grrrr, Nym?"

"Yes, Grrrr, you dolt. What if that arm had been your head?"

"But it wasn't, Nym. This doesn't change anything. As soon as I stop sweating we're going to Azkaban."

"I know, Harry. Just try to be careful, baby."

Harry shot her a grin and joined her in the chair. "Of course, my love."

Nym smiled gently at the dolt and laid her head on his chest. A few breaths later, "Harry, when you finally cool down you should probably shower again. Why are you still so hot?"

Cho had noticed this too and had started looking in to it. _"The wardstone dumped the energy absorbed as heat into Harry, Nym."_

" _Oh, that won't be good, Cho. What if we get shot with a machine gun?"_

" _We did, Nym, remember those Russian troops at Chita? Apparently, they all dump to Harry's stone which dumps to him and the distance they were sending the energy over ameliorated most of it. Marietta is working on a solution, but it's so complicated it hurts my head."_

Nym and Harry sat silently for a moment. "W _ell, let us know when_ _she's_ _ready to change it, Cho_."

Nym nodded along with Harry. If it was hurting one of the brightest 'Claws' heads, they didn't want to deal with it unless they had to.

Harry was getting close to ready to move. _"Okay, while_ _we're_ _waiting for me to cool down let's review the bidding for today. Amelia Fastida and Bellatrix are on as Battle Captains. Anastasia, Dinara, and Anastasia's group of_ _twenty-five_ _are going to work on the Russian Royal_ _Academy_ _and Imperial Palace at Chita. Narcissa, Pansy, Parvati, and their group of_ _twenty-five_ _are going to look at Chita and relay out the town. Nym, Hestia, and I are going to Azkaban with_ _twenty,_ _and Hermione and the rest are going to continue mining Russia where we left off yesterday."_

Hermione added. _"Cho and the air troop are on as_ _first_ _reserve. The Mages are on as_ _second_ _reserve. The Goblins are running an FTX_ (Field Training Exercise) _with the Veela, Harry."_

" _Thank you, Hermione, did I miss anything?"_

" _The Black Dragons. I hate that. Bao, Hua, Jun, and Ling will be working with Daddy, Sir John, and Leslie today. They want to put together the mining template for China. Amanda is working with Amelia Bones and Chu to put some pressure on the magical mainland Chinese to get them to cooperate._

" _Sarah and Andrew are at a Royal engagement; Elizabeth and Phillip are also engaged today."_

Harry nodded and Nym, the only mate in the room with him, chuckled. _"I have a feeling about today. Let's send a squad with a Duchess to cover all four of them."_

Hermione looked at her rosters. _"Okay, Harry, hold on a minute. Donalda, Heather, Fiona, and Grier, pick up your Veela, Goblin, and Mage squad members and cover the Royals."_

" _Yes, Hermione."_

The Division had broken down into what the Americans called a task-organized unit. Each mate had a habitual work relationship with a Mage, a pair of Veela, and four Goblins, giving a total organization for a squad of eight. The mate was normally in charge but the Mages, with their generally vast combat experience, were their advisors and functioned in the role of Senior Non-Commissioned Officers.

" _Harry, that's not necessary. We have security."_

" _Let's oblige Harry here, Sarah. If nothing else it will get the Duchesses seen. The Mages, Goblins, and Veela will stay under cover."_

" _Well, at least_ _we'll_ _be able to talk to these, Nym. This could be fun; these appearances are so boring sometimes! Uh-oh, maybe not. Andrew just told Phillip, got to go be Alpha like."_

Harry grunted and stood up; Nym wrinkled her nose. "Shower, Harry."

Harry groaned and then screamed a little as he found himself naked under the cold water of the shower. Nym laughed and joined him when the water had warmed up. "You scream like a girl in the shower, but that cold pool or that below-freezing lake doesn't bother you? Oh, quit grumbling, you big baby. Mmmm. Harry...we'll be late. Harrmmmmh..."

Nym smirked when Harry morphed to her and then morphed to his form.

The bonded went about their last-minute preparations laughing at their Alpha's antics. The laughter stopped when things got very interesting. Nym broke the handrail when Harry took her full-length.

Fifteen minutes later a dressed Harry and Nym appeared in the entry hall. Seonaid McNeil Potter looked at them with a raised brow. "We have some time if you want to do better?" She laughed as they blushed. They really didn't have time, but the delicious little _"Oh yeah!"_ that ran through the bond from both of them was amusing. Oh well, time to put 'em to work; she was Troop Commander for this exercise.

Seonaid looked around at the twenty mates and their accompanying Mages. "All right, here we go. Remember—when we land, bound by twos to your assigned sectors and stand ready with your Patroni. Happy thoughts, everyone—should be easy after Harry and Nym's little happy-thought refresher. Stand by—ready, execute!"

Harry and Nym put a hand each on the seamless large rune-covered crystal box between them and faded it and themselves away at the execute command.

Azkaban Island

High-Security Wing Entrance

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

08:30

Harry and Nym landed exactly on time and set up the crystal box covering the door. Harry Vanished the door and sent the thought " _Ready_ " in the bond.

He and Nym stuck the box down with the sticking charms and conjured blocks of granite around it and stuck those to it with sticking charms also. Harry activated the first runeset and the front of the box turned sideways and slid back against a long side.

Nym nodded at Harry and he faded himself to the end of the High-Security entrance hall and stayed just out of view.

Nym shook her head; she knew they had abandoned the prison and that Michelle had petitioned to pull the Aurors away from the soul-sucking hell-hole and that Amelia had agreed, but had she expected to find at least one or two humans on the island. After all, it really was a fortress and could have been seized by an enemy. " _Harry, stop laughing."_

" _Okay, Nym, but you know I could melt this place to slag and_ _I'm_ _fairly confident I can_ _destroy_ _the Dementors all in one go. The only reason_ _we're_ _catching them is because Emmeline wants to free the souls_ _they've_ _captured in that experiment."_

Nym grumped as the mission went forward. The Regimental teams with their Mages in tow bounded by pairs to the far reaches of the fortress, and on the signal from Seonaid they turned and cast their Patroni. A bewildering array of forms sprang from staffs and Harry sagged slightly. The mates had drawn on him heavily. The Patroni were not just fully formed, they were fully corporeal. They began diving into rooms and cells and the horrible screaming that emanated induced another round of Patroni. Soon the population of Dementors was fleeing. They were driven toward the entrance to the High-Security wing, all the while being savaged by thirty-eight various animals and two Harry Potters in full fifteenth-century tournament armor with lance, shield and an enormous flame-bladed zweihänder riding a huge Hell Stallion in full barding.

Harry blushed almost as badly as Ginny at the form her Patronus took. He would have to talk to her about that sword, though; it was too big and the double parrying hooks could possibly hurt the horse.

Nym howling with laughter didn't help.

Harry just barely got her to activate the rune set that closed the box when the last of the remaining Dementors crammed themselves into it like college kids in a phone booth.

Once Harry moved the now closed and sealed Dark-filled box away, Ginny tackled Nym, and as they rolled around wrestling, Emmeline and her crew of research mates, masters candidates, and Unspeakables arrived, followed by Ann and her crew of technomancer mates and technomancer masters candidates. They smirked at the Duchesses' huge tickle-wrestling match and went about their business. Harry sat on a rock waiting.

" _Harry,_ _we're_ _done here. We're going to explore a little."_

" _Sure. Be careful, though, Seonaid."_

" _You too, Harry."_

" _Huh? Whoa—hey, what? Why me? Nym, stop that. Anyone could see. Ginny!"_

Seonaid laughed at Harry's ineffectual defense as Nym and Ginny defeated it in detail and walked back into the fortress from the courtyard.

Harry found himself faded to the top of the highest tower and turned over to Ginny by a smiling Nym. Several charms later and Nym was sitting in a hot tub on top of the tower with two Ginnys. Suddenly there were two Ginnys and a Harry.

Seonaid and the assault crew continued to explore as Emmeline and Ann cleared rooms and Geoffrey and the Potter elves cleaned and repaired the rooms they had already cleared. Seonaid finally made her way into the bottom level of the fortress and found a natural stone hump covered in runes protruding into an enormous, dirt-floored room. " _Uh-oh."_

" _What's uh-oh, Seonaid?"_

" _Better come look at this Harry."_

Seonaid rolled her eyes and conjured naked Harry/Ginny some clothes after he changed back to Harry. "You could have dressed, Harry. What if I hadn't been alone?"

"'Uh-oh' makes me nervous. What have we got? By the way, why were you alone?"

"I was just walking the main areas, Harry." Seonaid pointed to the rock and Harry walked around it, reading the runes. Nym and Ginny showed up, dressed, and followed Harry around the rock.

"Does this say what I think it says?"

"If you think it says that if you can overcome the stone you own Azkaban, then yes, Harry."

"But I own Azkaban already."

"Not according to this. You have to overcome the stone first."

"Okay. Fine."

Nym sprinted toward Harry. "Harry, don't—too late. Why does he always do things like this?"

Harry had simply extended his arm and placed his palm on the rock. He was instantly drawn in. He watched as Azkaban was raised and the island became home to a group of—of elves? How long ago was this? Wow, elves were cool and monstrously powerful. A stop on the journey to the west? No, the guardian of the portal to the west.

Back in the physical world Harry smiled and Lothar appeared in his hand. Harry touched staff to stone and Azkaban shook itself and seemed to come alive. Harry poured magic down the staff and the walls changed. Some more magic and the floors changed to polished granite, leaving the hump of rune-covered rock the same. Harry called on the Realm and dragged the mates in. The stone vibrated in response to the enormous jolt of magic. A light emanated from it and connected first with Harry and then with all of the bonded, no matter where they were. They collapsed under the onslaught of magic and knowledge.

The Mages went defensive and began looking around as the light receded back into the rock and Harry sat up. He ducked Nym's slap. "Hey!"

Nym was seriously put out. "Harry, what did I tell you about things that talk to you?"

"Errrh...don't touch?"

"That's right, Harry, _don't touch_. Oww, my head. Get over here and help me up, Harry."

"Are you hurt, Nym?"

"No, Harry, just tired—and that was a lot to process."

"Yeah—what was that, Nym?"

"The knowledge to defend the portal and the power to do so. Azkaban has tied itself to us through you, Harry."

"Hmmm."

"Hmm? All you can say is Hmmm?"

"Well, what else, Nym? I mean, really, if I get excited every time something odd happens to me I'll burn out in two days."

"Who are you and what did you do with my Harry?"

"Very funny, Nym. Put Galadriel away and let's go explore!"

"Okay, but no touching things that talk to you for the rest of the day, Harry."

Ginny shook her head and followed the kvetching Alphas. Hmmm...an opportunity would present itself soon and she would finish what she and Harry had started. Stupid elf boobytrap. She had just gotten him turned the right way when it interrupted.

"Hey, look at this, Ginny!"

Ginny caught up and looked in the room that had appeared to Harry's right. It was a dreamily romantic bedroom. Okay, so _not_ -so-stupid elves. Ginny pushed Harry and Nym into the room and closed the door, which promptly vanished.

Emmeline, her crew, and Ann and her crew were finding things exactly as they needed them. The fortress was apparently modifying itself to suit their needs. Outside Seonaid and her assault team explored a wholly different island than the one they had arrived on. A soft weathered, forested isle surrounded by, but not covered in, a mist. It was amazingly peaceful and rejuvenating.

Hestia faded into the basement and dropped a wardstone set with a charging stone onto the lump of rock. She was forced to close her eyes and fade away as the Aegishjalmur formed and, glowing like the filament of a Mundane light bulb, began sinking and expanding.

Chita

Geographic Center

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

09:00 Zulu, 18:00 Local

Narcissa recovered from Azkaban tying itself to them and looked around. She grimaced. Harry had literally leveled the town and surrounding military bases; great glassy scars were all that remained of apartment buildings, shops, office blocks, and factories. This would be expensive.

Ringmail looked around, aghast; he and his Goblin Battalion had been assigned to start rebuilding this town. There was nothing to rebuild. They would have to clear it to the foundations and start again.

"Well, Ringmail?"

"Clear it to the foundations and start again, Your Grace."

Narcissa nodded. "Go ahead and start clearing. We'll begin a plan."

Ringmail nodded and turned to Arbalest, his Senior NCO. Arbalest nodded and put the Battalion to work. Arbalest was very proud of the Commander; when he reduced a target he really reduced it. Hmmm...how to get Flamberge bred? The girl was completely focused on her work. Good thing, and she was a great officer, but really! Her mother, Colichemarde, was driving him crazy for grandgoblets from her—like Crinet, Flamberge's litter mate, hadn't already whelped three litters. Hmmm—another talk, maybe, or just throw her in front of the Duke for the next operations offering.

Chita Oblast

8.3 Miles Northeast of Town Center

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

09:00 Zulu, 18:00 Local

Anastasia and Dinara stood looking at the walls of the natural cul-de-sac they had identified on their map reconnaissance after they recovered from the Azkaban linking. It looked different from the ground and this Goblin Battalion Commander was certainly not what they had expected. First, she was an aged, battle-scarred Shield Maiden, and second, who named a Goblin Tuningfork? Her Senior NCO, Maul, however, looked exactly the part and he was all respect for her. That it was a crack Battalion could be no question.

Tuningfork leaned back from apparently kissing the rock. "Good hard basalt. We can work with this. There will be a granite extrusion that we can put the actual structures in. The basalt can be an ablative layer; we'll just tunnel straight through."

Anastasia nodded. "We bow to your wisdom, Commander. When you're ready."

Maul smiled. Respect for his mistress. They would build these females whatever they wished. At Tuningfork's nod he turned and put the Battalion to work. A Company began tunneling in at a four-degree downslope. B Company began the excavation for the pit trap that would cover the whole cul-de-sac in front of the entrance. C Company began scaling the walls and excavating holes for further trap weapons. And D Company began sinking a vertical shaft so they could then tunnel out the magical tube tunnels.

Anastasia, Dinara, and the mates accompanying them began the ward set starting with the Fidelius. Anastasia wanted to get done so she could go talk to Pitior.

Russia

Eastern third

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

10:00 Zulu

Hermione dropped the stone in the main entrance of the Smolensk airport and popped to the next location on her list. Russia was an interesting but dichromatic type of place. The cities like this Smolensk were filthy, black and white, run-down hovels of places, while the countryside was beautiful green or fall colored and mostly clean.

In the cities she was constantly accosted by groups of boys and men who thought a little swagger and bluff would make her theirs and were normally only dissuaded when one of them was burned to ash for touching her. While in the country villages she could go sit in a pub and, first, not be bothered beyond the stares; second, the people instinctively seemed to treat her as her station demanded—not that Hermione insisted or even advertised the fact; they just seemed to know and take an odd satisfaction in treating her as nobility.

Her detachment of mates were working all the towns with rail or air terminals on a generally north-south line from Pskov in the north through Smolensk in the middle and ending in Shebekino in the south. They had done most of the major towns in Eastern Europe the same way the previous day.

Leslie's satellite maps made it easy to transport from place to place, but you needed to be ready to catch yourself at first. Hermione's first several fades had taken her to her targets but at an altitude of about a thousand feet. She had almost screamed before she popped into her Dragon and caught herself. It had taken all day yesterday and the first ten fades this morning to figure out the problem and adjust; the satellite view did not provide depth of field. Now they could do thirty sites a minute and they were using stones at an astonishing rate.

Ann's technomancers had developed a machine that first ground or cut granite into uniform marble size, maybe twelve-millimeter pieces, and then used diamonds to etch the runes on them. Harry activated them by the pallet load, two tons at a time. Hermione chuckled; Narcissa and the older mates had been mortified when they found out the technomancers were using diamonds as tools. It had taken hours to explain the diamonds weren't gem-grade and to convince them this way was fastest. Of course Ann starting the machine and the avalanche of stones pouring out of it had done a lot of convincing.

London

Heathrow Arts Center opening

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

10:47

Phillip watched over Fiona and Grier like a hawk. Elizabeth chuckled; this would apparently require more work. The girls were there to protect them in case some magical nutcase tried something, but Phillip was like a sore-toothed lion, growling at anyone who approached them. That poor art critic, Giles what's-his-name for the _Times_ , might never recover. He had gushed over Grier and Fiona in their Regimental dress in his lisping little voice and come charging at them, bouncing like an overjoyed Pomeranian. Phillip's scowl had barely slowed him; the little man had shrugged off the Prince's growled observations like they were water until Phillip had finally firmly grasped the fellow's arm and showed him to a respectful distance away. Some rather ugly threats were soon involved, backed up by the Royal detail from the Yard. Fiona and Grier had rolled their eyes and snickered behind their hands. Elizabeth was glad this was the only appointment for the day.

London

Children's Hospital

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

12:34

The opening of the new surgical wing had gone well and Donalda and Heather were the absolute cynosure of the press in their Regimental dress. Lunch was proceeding splendidly. Heather never moved as her Mage leaned forward, still in his Disillusionment charm, and whispered, "Two armed men in the crowd. We're going to put stones on them. Keep going as you are; hold the attention of the press."

Heather reached over and laid her hand on Andrew's arm while apologizing to Sarah in the bond. The explosion of flashes from the photographers present nicely covered the two men's disappearance.

" _That was very smooth, Heather. Your squads have our thanks."_

" _I'll tell them, Sarah. Too bad about these press people—the tabloids will have a field day."_

" _Fuck 'em. I wonder if Harry would like a little rampage on Fleet Street."_

" _SARAH!"_

" _Errrh...oops, Your Majesty?"_

" _Really, dear, no feeding nasty reporters to Harry._ _We're_ _just using them, after all."_

" _Yes, ma'am, I just forget._ _They're_ _very irritating with their suppositions reported as fact."_

" _Buck up, dear, it will only get worse."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _My, my, the Alphas are so erudite today."_

Tinkling laughter filled the bond at Elizabeth's gentle chiding.

The mates and Sarah settled in the bond as they picked at their de rigueur rubber chicken.

Potter Castle

Runes Lab

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

14:00

Marietta leaned back from the magnifier and rubbed her eyes.

"All done Marietta?"

"Yes, Susan. Is Roxanne there? I want to try this set."

Roxanne's contralto replied, "I'm here, Marietta."

Marietta nodded and put the stone on the training dummy. She returned and lined up on the dummy with the .50 caliber test barrel and nodded to Susan/Roxanne; they put on their earmuffs and Marietta counted down on her fingers and then pulled the lanyard.

The 665-grain ball projectile hit the area of influence of the stone and began shedding its 2900 foot-pounds of energy in the localized increasing resistance the stone created in its path. Roxanne smiled as she felt the energy transferred to her. The projectile fell to the floor short of the dummy and rolled a couple of inches to a complete stop.

Marietta removed her earmuffs and walked to the training dummy. She touched the stone cautiously and smiled when it wasn't hot.

Roxanne was thrilled. "Marietta, that's great! You found a way to use its energy against it and convert the excess to magic. How do we modify the others?"

"We need to add a rune set, Roxanne. Then they'll charge the energy to the sentient stones. You all can stand much more heat than Harry. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get rid of that effect; some residual heat is still transmitted."

Susan took back over the body. "Okay, it's all right, Marietta. Show us the set in the bond and we can modify our stones; then we'll do the Royals and vassals as we meet them."

Potter Castle

Theater (Division Operations)

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

15:04

Amelia Fastida looked at Bellatrix; the very busy day was winding down. The ready company had not been activated, although Amelia was ready to send them into a moderately large Russian city and have them eliminate it just to teach the stupid mortals to keep their hands to themselves. Hermione's group had incinerated twenty-two Russian males today. Bella was sure the word would spread: leave the women in the tartan robes alone if you value your life.

Donalda and Heather's prisoners had already been interrogated, hired thugs for some organization or another. It didn't matter. Harry would pay their masters a visit and they were dead men walking. The decision had already been taken that the Royal's advance teams would mine all future locations twenty-four hours in advance and they had been shipped (Geoffreyed?) a pallet of standard stones.

The new rune was being applied to all the protective stones and Ginny had gotten her wish several times. Azkaban was firmly the Clans and it was amazing; Geoffrey had already appropriated large portions of it for dungeons, and transport Arms had started appearing on the floors. Now you could step to Azkaban as easily as stepping into the bath—well, almost.

Bonded were running all over the Realm in pairs with their Mages, Disillusioned of course, in tow. For some reason there had been several incidents in Denmark of males being too aggressive. The beatings the mates had handed out were spectacular. Not as spectacular as some young tough running around screaming while he burned to death, but the Danes got the message: look but don't touch. Several Danish Aurors had gotten the message too when they accosted Emma and Victoria, intending to question them, and were left understanding that one accosted a Duchess or a person wearing the Regimental uniform at his own peril. The Mages' running commentary on the beatings, clearly heard by Victoria and Emma and therefore the bonded, had been hilarious.

Amanda was already in receipt of the protest and Harry had issued an edict stating the wearing of the Potter tartan by other than a bonded or a bound man was punishable by a ten thousand Galleon fine, minimum. Accosting anyone wearing the tartan meant you took responsibility for your actions. The edict was to be read over the WWN starting with the five o'clock news reading.

Harry had faded into Fredensborg Palace and introduced himself to Margrethe the Second and explained the problem. She agreed to look into it and to take the appropriate steps. Harry had smiled and kissed her hand between the first and second knuckles before fading away. Margrethe was left smiling and speculating.

Glenda Chittock had rushed Harry's edict onto air as soon as it hit the studio and now all the world wizarding electronic media were broadcasting it at the end of every commercial break. Rita was fuming that the "harpy" had scooped her, but she planned the in-depth series of articles supporting the edict.

When not actively engaged in their missions the bonded were in the bond planning the Ducal House robes in Potter tartan that Demelza had requested, as well as how the Goblins and Veela would display the tartan. The Mages solved the problem by changing their body-armor shells' outer fabric covering to the tartan.

Ann had returned and cursed luridly when she discovered that the screens in the commons were following the bonded again. Fred and George were pulled from class for another grilling. Luckily the pixillation over Harry had stayed, or Ginny would have given her brothers a whole new motivation to remove the charm, several times and with apparently several different partners and two Harry Potters. Also the screen was without sound, as the Extendable Ear Mk1 Mod 2 had not been issued yet, thank Morgana.

Hermione and Hestia had had detailed briefings from Ann Sothern Potter about the possibilities of networked units, and the issue of the EE Mk1 Mod 2 was coming soon. Teanni, Ann Morely Potter, Ann Sothern Potter, and the other technomancer/IT-inclined mates were just making the devices secure, something about frequency-hopping burst transmitting that made both Amelia Fastida and Bella's heads hurt. They personally thought Harry should just bond enough females for every squad to have a mate.

Bao, Hua, Jun, and Ling had retreated to the sitting room after pulling hours of memories for the command council and then being questioned as gently as possible. They were exhausted. Miranda Carlisle had shown up and collected them, giving the command council some very pointed looks and vigorous foot tapping. Molly Weasley had sent a vituperative official protest to Elizabeth and copied Sir John.

All in all a vigorous day in the Division operations center. General Ham had watched and approved; he finished up his notes and turned over to Colonel L.W. Smith for the night shift.

At 1:730 Bella started her notes for battle handover while Amelia got the closing reports. Harry would be in to review the logs and training reports after dinner, and Jocelyn and Meiko would take over at 18:30 after they ate so Amelia and Bella could eat with the other bonded. Tonight would be monitoring only, but Cho was taking the air troop out for an overflight of Eastern Europe in Dragon form to test the stone seeding system. These seeded stones included a location reporting string so they would show on the maps.

Royal

Fourth Grade Common

Tuesday

8 Oct 1996

18:00

Harry faded into the common and went around kissing and seating mates. The extended Clan (vassals, children, wards, guests and courtiers, and bound men in shifts) had taken to using the grade school commons for dinner as the group was a little large for the Castle dining room. In the grade school common they could be seen and if a student needed to talk to one of them in person they were accessible, while still allowing room in the other commons for students to eat. Many of the grade school students stuck around for dinner just to see them.

Harry sat at five after and looked up at the monitors. "First question tonight is..." He looked at Nym.

"Ravenclaw, Harry."

"Ravenclaw."

Christopher James Colder, Royal Ravenclaw second form, stood. "Sir, could Squibs attend the Royal Academy? You see, I have a sister, sir, and—well, two years ago our village was attacked by Riddle's Death Eaters. She got roughed up, sir, and she gets so upset when she can't see me."

Harry sat stunned at the _"Duh, are we stupid or what? Why didn't we think of that? We teach all the Muggle requirements and Squibs can do lots of things,"_ rattling across the bond in addition to the light that dawned on him involving Squib Battalions with a few wizards from the bound men filling out the Division. Hell, he could make a real Corps. Dan and Moody could train them. Ann and the Technomancers could arm them. Merlin, what an idea! Squibs could do potions and Herbology work, too. Oh my, it's a whole new world.

Harry smiled as did Luna. That's what she had seen and the reason she told him they wouldn't need the American Magical Division. This was wonderful.

"Sir?"

Chu looked at Harry. "The smile is a yes, Christopher, and take fifty points for your House for service to the Realm."

Christopher sat stunned amidst the Ravenclaws' deafening cheers at Chu's pronouncement.

Harry looked around. "Anyone else?"

The Houses were all looking at each other. They decided to wait until they had figured out exactly what got Ravenclaw all those points.

Harry smiled a beatific smile all the way through dinner. Nym dragged her scheming mate away after dinner.

Harry stopped by the theater and read through the day's logs and watched Cho and the air troop hopscotch around Russia making lines of wardstones spell out "Harry and Anastasia's" on the map. He laughed, and by ten p.m. the bonded were in bed.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 16

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

13 Oct 1996

09:00

Harry sat in the Ducal box minus his gruntle. Everything had gone so well for a week now. The Goblins were building in Chita like beavers on speed. He'd had his first real Ministry Staff meeting. What a joy that had been; the heads of departments had gone at each other like rats on a cheese over the budget but it had worked out in the end. The fact that they all acted like they were best friends now was what reinforced Harry's belief that they were seriously deranged—fun, though.

Two attacks on vassals' homes had resulted in the wards at the Burrow and The Ossuary having that odd "attacker stuck in them" thing going on. Emmeline and the Unspeakables were trying to figure out how to get the attackers away from the wards. Molly had almost been successful, but the idiot tried to attack her after she ordered the wards to release him. The stones snatched him back off his feet and went about pulling the Chinese wizard apart until Molly told them to stop, but this time they wouldn't release the wizard. Arthur said Molly argued with the wards for an hour or so every day. Harry had offered to come over to the Burrow, but Arthur said no. He thought Molly enjoyed having someone to talk to while the kids were gone. Harry felt this was just another indicator that wizarding folks were barking. No, it wasn't the same as him talking to things like stones, vaults, staffs and castles—not the same at all. _"Beatrice, quit laughing."_

The Squibs were being tested to see what classes they could best benefit from. This projected increase kept the available Battalion (Goblin) working at finishing or opening up the next inner ring of the pentagons in the Pentaflake. Minerva and Chu were busy hiring more Professors, so far about two a day, after they both used their Legilimency to probe them.

The older Squibs (eighteen years old at least, if you please, young sir or madam) were volunteering for Regimental service at a frightening rate. Dan was pulling in retired officers and NCOs from the 22nd Regiment (SAS) to be a training cadre for non-magical skills. Janet had talked to a couple of her old sergeants and they had put her in touch with retired war Mages to supplement this cadre for magical training of the bound wizards and witches. Harry still couldn't believe that they had 2700 volunteers in training and more coming every day, apparently. The language spell/potion combination that Hermione and the research group had found was amazingly helpful. It had been slightly comical to watch crusty old senior non-commissioned officers doing pantomime all day. The sergeants had somehow not been amused.

That plus the 1083 bound men that Harry had put the Regiment at 3783 sworn or bound men and women and 653 bonded as officers. With 135 men or women (troops as a generic term) and five officers (bonded) per company, three platoon leaders, one Executive Officer and one commander, four companies per battalion, and the battalion HQ consisting of ten officers and 120 troops, there were a total of thirty officers and 660 troops per battalion for five battalions and a 483-troop and thirty-officer special battalion for the new weapons coming from the technomancers and experimental tactics coming from the command trainers. Two hundred twenty bonded in the air squadron left 253 bonded to be liaisons to the Mage, Veela, and Goblin units and run the hospital and the Regimental and Divisional staff. They were rotating the most pregnant mates into the staff. It made the RTOC (Regimental Tactical Operations Center) and DTOC (Division Tactical Operations Center) places where non-mates did not waste a lot of time.

Of course, a lot of the bonded were new and coming up to speed, and the troops were mostly green as grass, but the Guards Magical Infantry Regiment was now a serious threat to any and all comers—magic or Mundane. Throw in the 1st Mage Battalion (+) (US) really a Regiment minus, The First Goblin Regiment (+), and the 1st Veela Regiment (+) and Harry had 16,692 officers and men under 1st Division (Magical) command. It took a little getting used to. General Ham poked fun at Harry constantly, his verbal humor skills being on a par with the Weasley twins' pranking ability. If you listened, though, you found yourself having a blast while learning a lot; dangerous man, General Ham. His NCOs and officers were as bad or worse, SFC Lyles and SFC Jones being the worst of the worst of them. Some twisted comment or slapstick routine was always coming from one or both of them.

Parvati and a few of the other more fashion-conscious mates were busily working the Potter tartan onto every piece of kit possible usually in some tasteful way. The issue of tartan tangas for every female in the Division had been a little much, though, Harry thought. He had been shouted down. Sergeant Lyles and Sergeant Jones showing up to observe that briefing, wearing the tangas outside their BDU trousers and standing at the back of the theater with bright, attentive faces and their little notebooks and ink pens in hand like nothing was out of order, had certainly been too much.

The deep, dark-red magically tanned fireball-hide fauld, cuisse, greaves, sabattons, vambraces, and mitten gauntlets with the Potter tartan stripe on them, to go with the Basilisk hide cuirass for the mates that Parvati and crew designed with the technomancer armorers, were outstanding. Topped with a technomancer enhanced American Advanced Combat Helmet with monocular and communications system and magically lightened, this uniform looked the business. Ladies from Hell indeed, as Phillip said.

The Regiment and Division received the same type kit but it was kevlar, magically plated in mithril, charmed and enchanted and then painted to match the officers'. The plated kevlar was almost as good as the Basilisk and Dragon armor. Harry had insisted, vigorously, several times.

The issue of the marriage contracts had come up again and it had taken two days to settle Ginny. Thankfully Fleur had intent-bonded to Bill, so the "Fleur gets a breeding from Harry to satisfy the Veela contract" part of the issue would be delayed a few years. Maybe by then Ginny would allow a modification to the contract. Harry really didn't want to be mated to Fleur and Bill's daughters or any of the other Weasley boys' daughters just because someone had left one word ("unbonded", in this case) out of a vassal marriage contract 1300 years ago.

" _Grrrrrr, no, Harry!"_

" _In a few years_ _we'll_ _talk about it again, Ginny."_

" _Hmmmph!"_

Harry rolled his eyes and got a light pinch on the neck from behind for his trouble.

The letters to the editor in the papers were another matter, though. People were violently upset about Dumbledore being left alive. His full list of crimes was being held by the Queen, and to the people that meant that it was horrible in the extreme. After all, hadn't they already seen people tried and executed for every kind and manner of crime? Elizabeth refused to respond to these letters. Harry's request that she list them in the paper was met with an outright refusal. Elizabeth would not publish something that could potentially lead to hundreds of rape victims being publicly identified. Dumbledore's complicity in Snape's rapes and Obliviations of the Slytherin seventh years since 1981 could do that.

Pansy stopped that line of inquiry from Harry with a pout and a very distracting series of exercises involving a pole and a room with a raised stage-type area, a low ceiling, and sound system she and several mates had created off the maze into Frieda's nest. Hermione had been incensed when she found Harry and Pansy writhing nude onstage in the loud, bass-saturated, music-filled darkness until Judy, Harmony, and Nautica took her in hand and taught her how useful the pole and easily removable underwear could be in getting a serious bellyfull of Harry. Of course, ending up in a sensual wrestling match with several of her mates had nothing to do with it. And what was it about four-inch clear lexan platform stilettos with six-inch heels that made Harry absolutely insatiable? Of course, Pansy could apparently do without hers as she spent most of her time sitting in Harry's lap facing the stage, giving tips as to what he really seemed to like while the others danced. She said it was her right as the Dragon's Den was her idea.

Amelia Fastida proved to be a major enhancement when she found the den. She was busy teaching the mates a very sensuous, serpentine kind of writhing that drove Harry completely mad. Hermione had been the first to show it to him and had ended up unconscious with a dreamy little smile and under Jennifer's care for the whole next day as she recovered from being completely dominated again. Rosmerta had taken one look at what they were now calling the Dragon's Den, called in several Shield Maidens, and Bob's your uncle, it had a bar. The Dragon's Den being in the warded maze was apparently not enough and it was warded against all males but Harry, and Andrew for some odd reason. They found this out when Eugenie found herself trapped in the wards and Emmeline ran a scan of them. She and Hestia had then spent a day tuning the wards to distinguish between wards and bonded rather than all non-Harry males and females under a certain age.

The Prime Ministers (Actual and Shadow) and Lord President of the Privy Council had come to Harry with the idea of forming a government for the magical Realm based on representation. They had essentially proposed the British two-party, two-House parliamentary system. Bellatrix had taken the lead on looking at their proposal and discussing it with them and the Wizengamot. She was in heaven, as were the mates in her group. Bella and they were not as interested in money like Narcissa and her group, but politics—now there was something she and they could manage for Harry, themselves too. This would be fun.

Harry had rolled his eyes and given her a pat on the rump and her group a mental cuddle and sent them into the fray. John Major, Tony Blair, and Tony Newton found them all, but especially Bellatrix, to be a politically astute, aggressively perceptive advocates for Harry's rights. Obviously, the magical Realm would be slightly different politically. Bellatrix vigorously defended Harry's absolute right to rule with a series of checks on the elected government and magical peerage ending in an American concept, the veto, that could only be overcome by a unanimous vote of both Houses—a physical impossibility since several mates were peers. To their chagrin, Elizabeth approved Bellatrix's plans without reservation. Of course, they knew Harry would approve; she was, after all, his slave and could not act in other than his interest, aside from the fact that she gave every appearance of being completely in love and he was constantly in her mind and she in his. The Mundane politicians were having a grand time maneuvering with her and her group. It was a pleasure jousting with beautiful, vibrant, erudite, completely Machiavellian opponents as opposed to the sometimes crusty, ancient, ham-handed, mostly male MPs they were used to. This was politics as art.

Na Wen still seemed fine; Xi Shi was apparently attempting to gain influence in the political side of China. This could only be trouble, but Bellatrix and Amelia Fastida along with the rest of the Slytherin and vampire mates had developed some kind of network based on Li Chan and Chang Hu's contacts, and they were having a blast countering her moves.

Of course, the merchants of Diagon were up in arms, sending that letter from their association to Harry as their landlord after they saw the plans for the rebuilt magical city and mall in Chita Oblast. It was destined to be attached to the Imperial Palaces and Royal Academy Chita campus by magical tube as well as transport Arms, which meant Harry was going to have to spend some money upgrading Diagon; but it was time. There wasn't a square or true building in Diagon or its feeder alleys, Knockturn and the Fidelius-charmed Dragon Alley, the magical Chinatown of London. Chang Hu and Ollivander were running that with Susan as the Primary mate and Clarissa doing the heavy lifting with a group of bonded. Dragon Alley had appeared to the bonded through their tie to Cho, and the Division knew about it after Grindaknívur, Rowena, and Roxanne modified the existing Fidelius charms to not exclude the Divisional troops when they put the Fidelius on Riddles' last location. One of Susan's goals was to get the Fidelius lifted or shifted to the residential portions of the buildings in Dragon Alley, which ran nearly to Finsbury. Unraveling and reweaving the hiding charms of twenty-eight acres in the middle of Greater London was going to be a problem, though, especially given that Harry and the Queen both felt Obliviation should only be used in extremis.

The merchants didn't know it, but Narcissa licensing them to have stalls at the sports ground on Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday were paying for the refurbishing and expansions they were requesting. Narcissa was very pleased with her group for dreaming that up, and Billhook wanted to make them all honorary Goblins until Roxanne pointed out they were already Goblin Goddesses. That had been a bright spot for Harry, watching Billhook's fish impersonation.

Who knew Cho would have that fit over the former Hogwarts Express? The train had been disused since the transport Arms and warded apparition points came online, but Cho did have a point about tradition. As soon as she, the 'Claws, Hermione, and Emmeline could get the details worked out, the train would start running to all the schools, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and the other magical shopping districts of the Realm on a continuous loop. They would add a section of track and station to each school and each shopping district that didn't have one already. The new schools would get their section and station as a part of the standard construction plans.

Apparently, the plan was to have the train run up to speed on a section of track and then hit a set of transport Arms. It would then brake its way into the next station after being transported to its attached set of tracks, with the energy being absorbed as magic by a charging stone with a braking charm which would pass the energy to the charms that made the train go at a minimal loss. The whole thing made Harry's head ache, but the Technomancy, Arithmancy, Runes, and Charms departments were wetting themselves over the thing and points were showering down on students of all the Houses like manna from heaven.

The train would cost from one to fifteen Knuts, depending on how far you rode; return at a discount of five percent.

Not to be left out, the Potions, Transfiguration, and Alchemy departments appeared to be closing on the cures for lycanthropy and vampirism. Along the way potions and alchemical concoctions, as well as new Transfiguration, Conjuration, and Animagus processes, were flying out of the Masters classes with the work being done by the whole departments.

Pomona, not to be left out, had the Herbologists raising plants not seen in a thousand years with the seeds from the Hufflepuff vault. Some of them were absolute hazards now that they were maturing and fruiting. The ecstatic little greenies were constantly running around in Level Four self-contained armored hazmat suits.

" _Hey!"_

" _What, Hannah?"_

" _Ecstatic little greenies, Harry?"_

" _Errrh...large happy herbologist?"_

" _Grrrr!"_

" _You'd better leave out the large or small, Harry."_

" _Okay, Anna."_

" _Grrrrr!"_

" _Yes, yes, Hannah. Go back to what you were doing, Harry."_

" _Yes, Anna."_

All in all a good week, so Harry was sitting waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Nym abandoned all propriety and crawled into his lap and snuggled in. She was soon humming, with her head lying on Harry's chest. Play in the Ravenclaw-on-Ravenclaw match actually slowed and halted as everyone watched this unheard-of public display of affection for a moment.

Xiomara Hooch, umpire for this game, finally called time and gave everyone a moment. Play restarted but Nym stayed right where she was. The crowd and players eventually got used to it.

Vilnius, Poland

Aušros Vartai Street

13 Oct 1996

11:40

August IV, born Augustus Wettin, the last Jagiellonowie and son of the last Wettin to rule the commonwealth of Lithuania and Poland and nearest thing Poland had left to a King looked out over the hall at the assembled magical nobles of Central Europe. Nobles from Lithuania, Belarusia, Poland, Ukraine, Latvia, and Estonia shouted at each other in the hall of what once had been a grand palace but was now a run-down hovel chopped into tiny apartments by the Communists. It was pointless, really—well, at least for him. The Realm had chosen its ruler and he could feel it. On top of that, Duke Potter had taken Amelia Fastida to wife and the Holy Father had blessed him and Amelia Fastida. That had been a bit of a shock, but that letter could be interpreted no other way.

"Duke Potter and his bonded, including Amelia Fastida and the other vampire and werewolf bonded, have the blessing of the Holy Roman Church and their union shall not be parted by any save our Lord. Signed His Holiness John Paul II blah blah blah."

These idiots shouting about it would not stop the Duke from taking over their countries. It remained to be seen whether the Duke would reinstall the Congress Kingdom under this granddaughter of Mikołaj II who was rumored to have appeared in Russia, or appoint some other ruler, or simply rule himself. Time to turn the argument to useful things like getting these idiots ready to swear fealty—he was getting too old for this at 186. Admittedly his was a long-lived line, but the Communist era and years of war, both Mundane and magical, could take it out of a fellow. Oh well, time to go to work.

China/Russia border

North of Manzhouli

13 Oct 1996

18:50

Hong, if you could translate her Dragon name, looked around at the burnt and twisted metal thing that stank of sulfur and death. Dragons had died here, two-legs too. All that was left now was the smell. So, the two-legs had taken the Dragon bodies as they normally did. The Dragon death-smell was coming to her from the west. She would keep going. The idiot males had let themselves be led by the promises of the female two-legs; they had not returned. The result for her and her females was the same: she would need to find another male worthy of her. Feh, not that the last had been, but he was better than nothing and the best of those in the area.

Chita, Russia

Siberian Military District HQ

Operations Center

13 Oct 1996

19:00

Pitior Romanovskaya, Duke Romanovskaya, had been watching the screens as the Russian ADA net, to which they were still connected, painted the large target coming from China on a searching course. He had a sinking feeling he knew what it was as he watched it followed the course the Dragons had from the border. Pitior had had the fourth—oops, Tsarina's first tank army out scouring the Oblast finding Dragon bodies and recovering casualties from the fight and rendering aid, so he knew that course. The Tsarina's elves had been mining the Dragon carcasses they and the tank army found for her and removing the parts. The Goblins were working on the facilities and the palace still, along with the Tsarina's school, but they helped where they could.

Well, better get an infantry battalion out there in case he had to fight this thing off.

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground

13 Oct 1996

10:00

"Merlin's flaming penis!"

Nym nodded at Harry's outburst as she sat up. "The wards at Chita?"

Harry nodded. "You know, just one day off! This is a good game."

Cho smiled. "We can have them wait, Harry."

"No, Cho, this will only take a minute, I hope. It's only the one Dragon."

Nym nodded. "Well, let's go then, Harry."

"What do you mean 'let's', Nym? I've got it."

"You're kidding, right, Harry? Even when I'm with you, you run around touching things."

"That's not fair, Nym. It's worked out so far."

"Only because—"

Chita, Russia

13 Oct 1996

19:02

"—you've been lucky, Harry. Hey!"

Anastasia smirked at her Alphas. "You can argue here as well as there, Nym. I'll go find Pitior."

Pitior trotted up and bowed. "Tsarina, we were not expecting you."

"Pitior, you know there's a Dragon on the way here?"

"Yes, Tsarina. I have a battalion getting ready."

Anastasia looked at him. "We, or rather Duke Potter, will handle the Dragon, Pitior."

Pitior looked at Harry. "All respect, Tsarina, but he is one man—and yours. Too important to risk. We have hundreds of soldiers here eating cabbage and borscht and getting fat."

"Who would only get killed, Pitior. The Duke will handle the Dragon when it gets here."

"Will he be through arguing with the other Tsarina by then, Tsarina?"

Anastasia looked around to see Harry and Nym wandering over the enormous construction site that was Chita in a very animated discussion of what building was going where. Harry was waving his arms in huge, expansive gestures while Nym was studying Harry and poking fun. She smiled. "They're not arguing, Pitior, they're discussing. Vigorously."

"Yes, Tsarina."

Pitior stoically turned and trotted off to bring the infantry battalion into guard positions.

Anastasia caught up with Harry and Nym as the rest of the bonded faded into Chita.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't touch, Harry."

"Nym, it's a trowel. One of the Goblin masons must have forgotten it."

"It's covered in Goblin runes, Harry. Leave it alone."

"These are the mason runes, Nym. It's completely magically inert away from its mason—like a wand, really."

Grindaknívur, who had joined them, rolled her eyes. "Nym, it's fine. Harry, I'll return it to Private—erm—Poleyn. Knee Armor? Who names a goblet Knee Armor? Must be one of Tuningfork's—probably the size of a troll." She took the trowel and tucked it in her harness.

Narcissa winced. Maul would probably kill the private for losing a tool. "Nym, what's wrong with you? Why are you so moody?"

Nym huffed. "Pregnant."

Narcissa grimaced. "It's too early for that, Nym. Marcia?"

Marcia faded to the group and scanned Nym. "Elevated hormones. It's too early for this. Jennifer?"

Harry backed away as Nym became the focus of the mates. He wandered over to Pitior and tried out his Russian. "Pitior, how long?"

Pitior looked up, surprised at the Grand Duke addressing him in Russian. "Ten minutes or so, sir."

"Anyone giving you trouble, Pitior?"

"No, sir—well, nothing me and the other Praporshchik can't handle."

"Let me know if you need help, Pitior. Well—I'd better change."

Pitior was suddenly looking at the giant black Dragon with the green eyes, and it finally dawned on him that the Duke was Anastasia's Dragon Duke. He rolled on the ground laughing. Harry looked offended. Pitior finally managed. "It's not you, sir—it just never occurred to me you were the Tsarina's pet Dragon."

Harry managed to look offended and sheepish at the same time, all as a Dragon. Pitior took off in gales of laughter again.

Anastasia and the other mates approached the commotion. "Duke Romanovskya, have your troopers hold their fire, please."

"Tsarina," he managed and then laughed some more.

"Oh, go on, Pitior. It isn't _that_ funny."

Harry bunched and leapt into the air. The mates followed him with their eyes.

HPATDL

Hong had followed the scent and soon saw a two-leg nest, or what remained of one. A few of the two-legs were moving around. She started an orbit and watched.

Suddenly an awesome Emperor Dragon appeared among the two-legs, and a moment later he leapt skyward. Hong knew what had happened to the males now. If they had entered the Emperor's territory, and the smell said they had, then they were dead.

Hmm, look at him, gorgeous—and Pan Gu, the power! You could taste it from here. Hong lined up on the Emperor and accelerated. She had no fear; the worst he would do to her was exactly what she wanted. An Alpha couldn't do better than this one.

HPATDL

"She's seen him, Nym."

"I know, Frieda."

"Errrh, Nym—ah, if she gets close they'll fight, which will lead to Harry covering her."

"I know, Frieda. Sarah and I will dominate her after Harry covers her. I wonder what she'll look like as a human?"

Frieda looked at the huge female fireball. _"Better sit down._ _She's_ _probably as old as me—this will be a lot to take in."_

The mates nodded and sat. Frieda was right. They watched the midair collision and then felt Harry's surprise at the fireball being a female. He struggled with her in the air, instinctively trying not to hurt her while she bit or clawed at every spot she knew would excite him. Harry fled higher and the fireball gleefully pursued.

Frieda chuckled. _"She has him now;_ _he'll_ _cover her soon."_

" _Nym! I can't—"_

" _Harry, pay attention to the fireball. You killed all her males; the least you can do is cover her."_

" _!* &#^$%"_

" _Harry, that didn't even come out in my head. Stop grumbling and get on with it. We're missing the game."_

The mates chuckled and felt Harry as he fled to the upper reaches of the atmosphere and then gave in and covered the fireball. Ooooh, Hong, good name for her. Oh, again, mmmm...and now we can feel her side. Uh-oh, we're in a mood—that's three, four, five...damn, Harry...six. Oh my...seven!

Nym tensed. _"Harry, ground."_

" _Hehehe!"_

" _Harry!"_ Nym was mad now.

Harry lowered Hong gently to the ground in his talons and covered her one last time. He passed out and the mates were left with a gigantic tangle of unconscious Dragons.

" _Morgana, Harry!"_

" _hehehe"_

" _Ashley, Sarah, and Samantha Crawfield, go clear the front of the box, please."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

" _Sarah, Hestia, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Ginny, Beatrice, and Eugenie, help me with Duke Dunderhead._ _We'll_ _fade him and Hong to the front of the box."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Hush, Harry!"_

" _Anastasia, give our apologies to Pitior."_

" _Of course, Nym."_

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground

13 Oct 1996

10:40

"Percival Gribbs reporting from the Royal Academy sports ground for those of you just joining us after the break. A cracking game this, ladies and gentlemen. Ninety all after an hour of play, and the Gryffindors seem to be a perfectly even match. The Royal Keeper and Captain Ron Weasley having a professional-caliber afternoon—listen to that crowd singing _Weasley is our King!_ I'll bet his Cannons will be lining up for him with the rest of the league after today, while Alicia Spinnet, Chaser and Captain of the Hogwarts Gryffindors, has led her team to stay even with truly inspired play. Those nine goals that got through would have been impossible for anyone to stop. Impossible shots from improbable passes at unlikely angles. If the Royal Chasers were near Ms Spinnet's Chasers' level, this game would have been a runaway win for the Royal Gryffs. As it is now, it looks to come down to the Seekers, and the Snitch has been devilish hard to find today with the overcast.

"The Duke and Duchesses Potter are still not returned to their box from wherever they all left to a little over forty minutes ago. Oh, wait—here are three of the younger bonded returning to the Ducal box and clearing out the bottom third of it. Oh, the vassals don't seemed pleased with having to move higher in the box. Saints and martyrs, ladies and gentlemen—the Duchesses Nymphadora and Sarah have just arrived with several other Duchesses standing on what appear to be two—yes, two enormous Dragons. The Dragons appear to be unconscious. Stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen. It looks to be another grand day of sport and court here on WWN Sports. I'm Percival Gribbs. And now a word from our sponsors for today's broadcast."

Percival cut his eyes toward the movement he saw and gaped at the sight of Bruce Titterhorn doing a little jig in the corner of the technical booth.

"Tired of Madam Malkin's tired styles? Want to look like a Duchess? Come shop where they shop—Glad Rags of Hogsmeade. We have the styles and fits for the modern young witch to catch a Duke's eye. Proudly serving the modern witch."

"And now our other sponsor for this afternoon's sport and court broadcast."

"Looking for the elegance of a mature Duchess? Looking for that thoroughly modern look for the grown woman? Come into Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Let us give you the classic look to fit your classic style. Madam Malkin's, where good taste and mirrors never go out of fashion."

While the commercials were running, Percy was watching several interesting developments. The Dragons, the Duchesses returning of course, but more importantly, Glenda was in the back of the booth pouring the "charm" all over Bruce now that he had stopped his little jig. Where had she come from? If she showed him any more cleavage she'd have to shave it first. Apparently, she had decided the sport and court show could use a color commentator and she was determined to be it. How she thought that look down her top was going to help her with Titterhorn, Percy had no idea. Meanwhile it looked like Madam Malkin was heading for a duel with Natalie MacDonald, owner of Glad Rags. Sundays were so much fun anymore that they made the rest of the week worthwhile.

In the Ducal box Nym flopped into a seat and her mates gathered around her. She waved absently and disappeared suddenly from the view of those outside the box, under a silvery dome. From the inside the view was barely obscured at all. Tulip and the other nanny elves brought in the children.

Elizabeth and Andromeda sighed at the same time. Molly and Esmeralda chuckled and waited. Nym obliged. "What, Mother?"

"Ooooh, moody much, Nymphadora?"

"Grrrrr."

"Stop that, Nymphadora, and explain why Harry is lying down there in his Dragon and who exactly is that Chinese fireball you brought with him, and where is Anastas—" Anastasia faded in. "Never mind about Anastasia," Andromeda amended.

Nym rolled her eyes and mocked her mother silently for a second.

"Nymphadora!"

Sarah shook her head. "Something is wrong with her, Andromeda. Her hormones are all out of whack."

"That will be normal with two magical pregnancies close together. Poor Arthur, I think he developed his interest in those Muggle things and that shed during Percy."

Every woman in the crowded box turned their head to Molly; she shrugged. "S'true."

Elizabeth sighed. "Perhaps a little more information, Molly, while His Grace is napping."

Phillip led the male exodus to the dueling arena; this discussion on top of the breast feeding was too much for the male vassals. Elizabeth frowned as she watched the rout: complete cowards, all of them. "Before we get there, Sarah, who is the fireball?"

Nym sat up and answered. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, Mother. The fireball is the Alpha Chinese Fireball. Her name translates to Hong in Chinese; it would be Red, literally translated to English, but there are a lot of connotations lost in the translation. Harry is asleep and she's unconscious because he covered her eight times. Apparently my—errrh—mood, errrh...rubbed off on him."

Molly nodded and opened her mouth, but Elizabeth interrupted. "I'm sorry, Molly, but Nym, dear, is it—ahh—well, will Hong be all right when she wakes up?"

"Oh yes, Elizabeth, she's in the bond rampaging around right now."

Dana, who had been down looking at Harry and Hong since about a minute after they faded in, nodded. "She's physically apparently fine, ma'am—exhausted apparently, but fine. Harry too."

"Thank you, dears. Now Molly, what can you tell us?"

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground

13 Oct 1996

11:00

"What about that Dragon, Andrew?"

"Sarah says she's fine, Dad."

Charlie was looking a little unconvinced. "Not to be a wet blanket, Andrew, but that's a massive fireball. If she wakes up she's going to hurt somebody."

"Oh, I say—good catch, Hogwarts."

The males all looked up at Phillip's outcry in time to see Hogwarts' Gryffindor Seeker display the Snitch for a 250 to 100 win.

Andrew just looked at Charlie, who soon blushed deeply, drawing chuckles. Andrew nodded. "That's right. It won't be much of a problem as she won't hurt her mates."

For the rest of the day kids joined the crowd of females crowding the bottom of the Ducal box and looking in whenever the shield was transparent. The kids were thrilled; they were literally inches from two enormous Dragons. Of course, the older females were put out because the Dragons were blocking the view of the babies. The first Warg girls on the scene figured out it was a female Dragon and things soon became much more interesting as the word spread. Giggles and blushes abounded. Harry's gentle, contented sounding snoring and the smoke gently wafting from his nostrils added to the giggles, and Hong's very definite "cat who got the canary" face and the forepaw resting on Harry's cheek drew the blushes. Who would have thought two large, deadly creatures could look so cute—like one of those cheesy kneazle kitten photographs, really.

Imelda got dozenss of pictures before an exasperated Joseph came and collected her.

The Royal Academy

Sports Ground

13 Oct 1996

20:30

After the matches all finished, Percival nodded to Daniel and got a nod back. He flipped on his microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Percival Gribbs, WWN Sports 1 and—"

"—Daniel Boxlighter for WWN Sports 2."

Percival smiled and continued. "It's 8:30 p.m. and time for Court. A great day of sport we've had, and we'll be doing a roundup after the potentially short Court session scheduled for tonight before we turn you over to Glenda Chittock for the Sunday night serenade.

"Today for Court we have two young men from northern Europe accused of accosting a Duchess in the execution of her duties and two young men from Eastern Europe accused of assaulting a Duchess in the execution of her duties. And here we go, ladies and gentlemen. Duchess Hestia has stepped onto the pitch. Let's listen in."

Hestia stepped out onto the pitch and opened Court. She waved the prisoners forth and they were interrogated one at a time.

As she did this, Nym was waking Harry up.

Percival was watching. "A little different tonight, ladies and gentlemen. The Duke seems to be refusing to shift back to his human form. He has awakened, though. Oh my, what a tongue. Duchess Nymphadora just got a huge lick from our Dragon Duke and she is not pleased. The Duke is receiving a serious upbraiding for that lick. Oh my—apparently unphased, he's sneaked in another one."

Daniel couldn't resist. "Amazingly dextrous use of the tongue there, though, Percival. I believe he got her front and back at the same time."

Percival stared at Daniel in shock. Daniel smirked and continued. "Duchess Nymphadora isn't taking that lying down and has chivvied the Duke onto the pitch using some heavy stinging hexes. Duke Harry is staying in his Dragon. Bad news for these young men and they know it, let me tell you."

Percival regained his wits. "Yes, they do, Daniel." Daniel got a dirty look and several hand and arm signals. "The interrogations have wound down and I believe we're ready for a judgment from the Duke."

Daniel jumped back in. "Yes, it appears so, Percival. The Duke doesn't look happy, especially if that twelve-foot flame out the nostrils is any indication. Looks to be a hot time for these young ruffians tonight, but not the hot they were expecting, I'd wager."

Percival was waiting for Daniel to take this breath. "I think you'd win that bet, Daniel. Well, the Duke has apparently decided and all the young men have landed on the pitch. The Duke, still in his Dragon form, has joined them. This looks to be over soon, Daniel. Better get your summary of today's action ready."

"It's ready to go Percival—just like the Duke, apparently. More magic from the Duke, and the young toughs are armed but it looks hopeless for them. Here we go, ladies and gentlemen—an apparently unrestricted four-on-Dragon duel to the death. And one young tough opened with an AK. The Duke appears to be laughing. Several blasting hexes now, and they didn't even ruffle his scales. The Duke is playing with these men literally between his front paws, like a kneazle with a puffskein. Oh, there's one young tough gone—the Duke flamed him to ash. That was one of the ones charged with assault—and there goes his partner."

Percival jumped back in. "The other two have apparently surrendered and the Duke, changed back to human now, has Marked them. Moral of the story for those who haven't figured it out is apparently 'never touch a Duchess'."

"I'd say so, Percival. Duchess Hestia is winding up Court and the two new bound men are being escorted away."

Nym stood on the pitch shaking her head. "Harry, you didn't ask the Wizengamot."

"Wouldn't have mattered, Nym. You don't touch one of my wives, children, chattel, or vassals with intent and live."

Nym looked at Harry. She didn't know whether to kiss him or kick him; she settled for taking his arm. "Take me home, Harry. I'm tired."

"Certainly, my lady. Hey, where's Hong?"

"Frieda took her back to the apartment, Harry. Hong wants to change when she wakes up in the morning, so Frieda is going to work on it with her."

Harry nodded and the bonded faded away.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "Phillip, let's go to the Castle."

"Certainly, ma'am." Phillip held out his arm and led Elizabeth to the transport Arms at the top of the box.


	57. Chapter 57

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 17

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

16 Oct 1996

17:00

The events were going great guns. Harry was walking around the Royal Academy grounds visiting the merchant stalls, which were doing a booming business. Narcissa had offered them all licenses to sell on the Royal Academy grounds and they had inundated her with owls. Now the stalls were in place, backed up to the top of the great bowl-shaped depression that was the sports complex. It was like Hogsmeade and Diagon, Knockturn, and Dragon alleys had been miniaturized and moved to the Royal Academy. Even Gringotts had a booth; why, Harry didn't know, but there they were.

Narcissa was gleeful. The licenses were paid on a base-plus-share basis. The bigger stalls on either side of the twelve stair heads, one at each clock position, paid both more base and bigger shares. Surprisingly the Weasley twins had taken one of these on the right of the Ducal box and were doing a booming business, while Zonko's stall on the other side of the stair head did a more modest trade. The smells, sights, and sounds coming from the Weasleys' booth were, to her, bizarre and somewhat disgusting, but the children seemed to be overjoyed, including that yellow fifth year with all the feathers. Teenagers were mad, she shook her head.

As Harry walked, his thoughts drifted. Monday morning at 3 a.m. Hong had appeared from Frieda's nest. Her hair was a deep red, almost black like the base color of the Potter tartan, long, and arrow-straight. Her intelligent eyes were shaped like almonds. She had high cheekbones, an elegant neck, and a very nice, well proportioned five-foot, four-inch frame. But her most attractive feature of all was a beautiful smile that was both serene and warm. Her skin was a gorgeous reddish tan and her face, while not classically pretty, was cute in a sweet way. She had walked straight to Nym's feet and knelt; Nym had smiled, sat up, and pulled Hong in between her and Harry. Then she lay back and watched the very long, slow taking of Hong as a human. It was very exciting and the mates missed PT again in the ensuing melee. Harry's smile broadened; melee was the only word, but oh my, what a melee it had been.

Irma the miniature cow, still not eaten by Frieda, had gotten away from Susan Monday night and the ensuing search had led to another melee. Just as Harry exploded in a nearly convulsing Susan, one of the mates had found Irma curled up in a drift of underthings, contentedly chewing her cud. Susan had been so pleased she went another round.

Tuesday morning at 05:00 Harry and Nym had been lying spooned, whispering together, when the twenty-year-old Alexandra Mason, one of the new slaves, had wriggled her derrière into Nym's lap. Nym had smirked and partially changed to Harry and was softly stroking into Alexandra when Harry entered her. Harry, Nym, and Alexandra were exhausted by the resulting double coupling and spent the morning in bed. At noon as they awoke Nym had smirked and said that she would have to practice some more before she tried that again, and then waggled her eyebrows at Harry. Harry had groaned. Nym's hormones were raging and she was nearly insatiable. Harry was afraid she might kill him, but he couldn't think of a better way to go.

Something was going on in Frieda's nest, but Harry couldn't catch the mates doing anything, even faded. They always had a distraction planned for him in the maze. Of course, Harry could have just gone and peeked in their heads, but they were being so careful about it all he didn't want to run the risk of spoiling their surprise before they were ready to spring it on him.

Harry had finished going through his mother and father's trunks and then spent some time with the Nightmares and Mermaids. Soon enough it was Wednesday and the Juniors were playing and competing.

Harry wandered back to the box and was dragged down by the Sisters Miller —Amber, thirteen; Jasmine, twelve; Danielle, nineteen; Haley, eighteen; Katherine, seventeen; Abigail, sixteen; Anna, fifteen; Olivia, fourteen; and Shelby, twelve—new slaves from the massacre at the start of term. They weren't really sisters, more primary cousins, all of Clan Miller, but they had packed up and gone everywhere together. They were fully mated and integrated into Beatrice's Company.

Harry sat smiling amongst them as he watched the Hufflepuff PeeWee Quidditch team battle the Ravenclaw PeeWees. They had made a new division in the Quidditch and other team sports when they discovered there was simply too much difference in the motor control skills of the fourth grade and first grade students.

Now there were the PeeWees, first through third grades; the Juniors, fourth and fifth grades; the Junior Varsity, sixth through eighth grades; the Varsity, ninth through twelfth grades; and then the Uni teams.

Quality of play stank, but the PeeWees were very exciting to watch on their training brooms with their lowered and enlarged goals, lightened Quaffles, cushioned Bludgers, and restricted Snitch. Watching the fourteen players race along at no more than twenty miles per hour while their parent-volunteer coaches and referees attempted to herd them and coach them, at the same time stopping fights and drying tears, was always fun and the crowds were growing. The place to be in the Realm come Wednesday night was the weather-shielded stands of the Sports Complex of the Royal Academy. Whether you wanted to discuss business or just relax, this was the place to do it—a place to see and be seen.

Harry had devised a set of instructions on good sportsmanship, crafted as an oath for the crowd, after an ugly incident between a father coach and the father of a player. Also, nothing stronger than butterbeer was served. The oath was read to the crowd and athletes, who then repeated it. If they wouldn't take the oath they were escorted off the grounds.

Quidditch was not the only sport. All the sports were running with more or fewer restrictions and all the venues were fully engaged. The Professors didn't give homework for Wednesday, Saturday, or Sunday if they could avoid it.

Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe wandered by the bottom edge of the booth and waved to Harry. Those two, like Fric and Frac really; they had been sent down to the Royal Academy and placed in first form classes but housed with their age group. Harry's marking them as permanent bound men had changed them radically. They would never be the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they were definitely not afraid of hard work and were loyal and protective as Australian shepherds and brave as lions. They were in their own ways crafty and capable of formulating very good, if simple, long term plans. In fact, they had been re-sorted into the Ducal House—one of the reasons the Warg girls were so terrifying, really. Threaten a Warg Bitch, as they now liked to be called, and one or, more likely both, of these would show up. They were still utterly devoid of the concept of mercy, however; they followed orders from the Warg girls from first grade to third year Uni Masters Candidates. The mates were obeyed instantly. Harry wasn't sure what he would do with them after school. They were talking about joining the Regiment and had already tried twice. The recruiting sergeants had given them a fitness plan after the second attempt and they were very diligently working on it.

Janet smiled. _"Harry,_ _they'll_ _be fine in the Regiment. Not every trooper is supposed to be a senior NCO or Officer. We need privates too."_

Harry grunted and his mind moved on. Anna, Hannah, and the Herbologically, Harry smirked at Hermione's growl in the bond over that word, inclined mates had taken over the roof of the Royal Academy, converting all but the crystal roofs of the commons into a greenhouse—more a roof garden like Potter castle, really—and initiated a horticultural survey of all the properties Harry owned or had taken by conquest. The first crop of plants from the Hufflepuff vaults was being harvested and they were planning next year's plantings with Pomona and the Herbology departments.

Rosmerta appeared in front of Harry. "Harry, we need a pub on the grounds."

"Erm, okay, Rosmerta, but—uh—why?

"The bondsmen, Harry. They've got no local."

"And that's important, Rosmerta?" Harry was looking down her cleavage as she leaned into him. Rosmerta smirked and wiggled slightly, setting up a tiny little jiggle.

"Yes, Harry."

"Okay, Rosmerta," was heard as the two of them faded from view.

Nym giggled. "She really didn't need that cleavage. He'd give her anything she asked for."

"Obviously," Daphne replied as she felt Rosmerta getting whatever she asked for in the bond. Harry had simply faded them out of sight and currently had Rosmerta ensconced in his lap; he was very thoroughly exploring that spectacular cleavage, among other things. "She just wants to practice her art."

The mates giggled.

Nym was thinking now. The Royals had been otherwise engaged this evening so they and their mates and squads were off at another rubber chicken dinner. The press was going mad with speculation about Andrew, Donalda, and Heather. Harry and Andrew were very unamused. It was becoming hard to tell Harry and Andrew apart, really. They thought and acted very nearly exactly alike. It was so odd that neither she nor any of the mates were attracted to Andrew physically, only Sarah.

A thought occurred to her. "Narcissa, have we arranged vaults for the orphans?"

Narcissa blinked. She had been watching the archery and feeling Harry and Rosmerta. "No, Nym, we gave them money bags with a monthly limit. One hundred Galleons for the college students and fifty for the primary school students. After the little orgy of spending in the first week or so they all settled right down with their spending, although Margaret Miller seems to be making a lot of money somehow."

Margaret Miller Potter, fourteen and not related to the Miller slaves, looked around at the eyes turned on her. "What? A girl can't run a book?"

Narcissa frowned. "What book, Margaret?"

Margaret sighed and played the mommy-card early to head this off. "I run the sports book for the Royal Academy, Mum."

"Oh. Oh! Let's talk then, Margaret." Narcissa waved Margaret over and they were soon deep in conversation, looking at events with their heads almost together.

Bella smiled. "Well played, Margaret."

The mates chuckled as Margaret waved a desperate little hand behind her back, trying to shush them.

Narcissa laughed. "Margaret, you do remember they're all running around in my head, don't you?"

Margaret blushed just a little and she and Narcissa turned back to the events.

Question Time had turned to Suggestion/Question Time and the suggestions were flowing in. The first student to suggest, after Mr. Colder, set the standard by appearing in the fifth grade common, standing and presenting her idea for a memorial to all those killed by Riddle in the first and second wars to be placed in Diagon Alley. Then she had passed over a written presentation and some designs.

Lady Longbottom had taken the presentation and now there was a public design contest and subscription running. Harry had contributed heavily, so heavily that the public subscription was probably not needed. but Augusta felt the people would feel better about it if they could contribute. Gryffindor got their fifty points for service to the Realm.

Elizabeth had awarded Slytherin their points after a third year Slytherin Runes Masters candidate found a way to make a rune set of Hestia's convert radiation absorbed by a sheet of material to heat, any type radiation. The Mundane physicists were overjoyed at this and experiments were just beginning on the applications of this. Suddenly steam turbines were looking more and more efficient. Narcissa invested heavily and sent letters to the physicists reminding them that the absorption device was protected under copyright laws. The deluge of letters that came in response was forwarded to the technomancer department to see if the ideas were practical, and if so, licensing talks would begin. Hestia very generously gave a percentage of any profits to Giles Montrose, the Slytherin who thought of putting the rune set onto sheets of material.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

17 Oct 1996

01:00

Xi Shi's eyes snapped open as she groaned out, "Haaarrrryyy!" This was intolerable. Since she had healed after the Dragon attack, every time her mate fucked one of the sluts she came, screaming. Every agent she sent failed to return and the government was being completely Chinese and taking the long view. She needed relief now! Not in a thousand years, which was apparently how long the Government was prepared to wait the Duke out.

"He poses no threat to either the nation or the party." Stupid politicians. The first time they crossed him would be their last. She would make sure of that.

Hmm...what if she killed another thousand or so of them? Bah! It wouldn't matter; there were millions of them and somewhere there was always some little party Apparatchik willing to step in to the position above them. Imperius would work but only for a while, and you couldn't put a billion people at a time under the curse. The government was laid out so that everything took at least two levels of approval and Deng was no slouch at protecting himself. Neither were the other senior party members. Fucking Mao and his cultural revolution had caused this; driving Mao's self-declared dog Lǐ Shūméng into suicide for it had been small recompense. Slipping that long-acting poison to Mao had been a great achievement, and its mimicking the symptoms of a Mundane disease had been interesting but still small recompense. By then he had been out-maneuvered by Deng and was on his way out. The damage had also been done; Deng was so paranoid he was impossible to get to. She couldn't even get to his five children or any of the grandchildren.

Wait a minute—a threat to the nation or party...hmmm. He had apparently taken over that Chita hovel. Why she didn't know, but his bitches were there often, according to the few remaining werewolves. So if she attacked there—took one of them and withdrew back to China—he would be enraged and follow her. After what he'd done to the Dragons there was no way he could not revert to that magnificent Emperor Dragon if she was having a mate tortured. Now, what forces could she send? And when? She needed him in England. That Emperor would eliminate anything she could send. A demand from the ICW for him to appear—yes, he liked to act like he was a Light wizard. He would answer their call; this could work.

Where was the slave? "You, wench—wake up and come here. Massage your Mistress."

Na Wen had been awake since hearing the groan from her mistress. She had been suppressing her own. Gods, why did Mistress have to call her now though she was soaked, plus Mistress was fully awake now and bound to see her stone that the little greenish Huli jing (fox spirit) had put on her. Wait—if he was really a Huli jing then the stone should be invisible to Mistress.

"WENCH!"

"Mistress?"

"Massage, wench."

"Yes, Mistress." It had been a Huli jing. The Mistress had looked right her and apparently not seen the stone. Na Wen smiled a little secret smile after Xi Shi rolled over onto her stomach and began her massage.

Vilnius, Lithuania

Aušros Vartai Street

16 Oct 1996

19:40

August IV gave an exasperated sigh. "Tamara Laura Czartoryska-Borbón, Princess and my probable successor, is mucking out stalls while I deal with this? You are a severe disappointment to me, Adam Karol Czartoryski. First you run off whoring over the planet and then you can't raise the Princess."

Adam winced. "Majesty, she is actually going to Emerson College in Boston now."

"Must I pick another successor, Prince? Lady Anna Radziwiłł, the Baroness Staszów, has remained in Poland working for her people. If I die before your daughter shapes into something resembling Her Serene Majesty the Queen of Poland, Lady Anna will be named my heir, or the Countess Elonka Dunin. Prince Tõnu Trubetsky is completely unsuitable and will be sworn or eliminated by this new Tsarina since he has remained in Russia. This young Duke of Magic is upon us, Adam. He has a reputation for lighting people who displease him on fire. I assume Tamara's magic never presented?"

Adam swallowed, fuming that he was not even in consideration. "Squib like me. I can't believe you'd hold that against her!"

August replied hotly, "Neither I nor this young Duke who is swearing and educating every Squib he can get hold of, Adam. What I hold against you is her dropping out of school and thrashing about making a spectacle of herself."

Just as hotly Adam replied, "She is very dyslexic..."

"So? So are many many nobles, Adam. On top of that is the magic cropping up. This is your fault, Adam, not the girl's. You held yourself away from us and used your title to fuck whichever model or actress took your fancy. You should have been raising or seeing to the raising of the Princess. And now you're barely not a pauper and she's living on her wits and body. How long can that last? Squibs live very long lives, but her looks and eighteen-year-old body will not hold forever."

"Majesty, I will watch over the girl."

"You had better, Adam."

Chita, Russia

Siberian Military District HQ

(Construction site)

17 Oct 1996

03:10

Marshal Sergei Plotempkin stepped off the Mi 8MT that had picked him up in Irkutsk and looked around with tears streaming down his face as the helicopter whined to silence. The town was gone—350,000 people at least, wiped out.

They had had contact with the 4th Guards Tank Army, though, and that was why he was here. The Tank Army had suddenly started calling itself the Tsarina Anastasia's Guards Tank Army and refusing orders. He was here to find out why.

Ah, here came an escort. "Senior Praporshchik, what has happened here?" And why was this Senior Praporshchik not saluting? Ah, combat service stripes—Holy Mary, ten of them. This Senior Praporshchik had been there for the whole thing. Well, probably having a flashback to Afghanistan because of the destruction here. Doesn't want to salute in case of snipers.

Pitior smiled. He had seen the Marshal look at him when he did not salute and then watched as he looked at the combat service stripes and came to his conclusion. "Marshal Plotempkin, welcome to Her Majesty the Empress of all the Russias, the Tsarina Anastasia Romanov's Capitol, Chita. I am Duke Romanovskya; I will be briefing you and then we will decide what to do with you."

Pitior laughed as the Marshal's eyes glazed over and his jaw dropped. He took the Marshal's elbow and steered him to the entrance to the bunker.

It would turn out to be a long night as the Marshal first heard the story. The attack by unknown forces, then by Dragons. The enormous black Dragon showing up and killing the red ones and then rampaging around destroying the town. The meeting with the Tsarina Anastasia and her pet, the same giant black Dragon, the next day. The swearing of the officers and men of the Tsarina's new Tank Army and the townspeople, and then the clearing and reconstruction by the witches, wizards, Goblins, and elves.

Pitior had paused at that point and let the Marshal have a shot or two of some very, very, good vodka, almost completely tasteless, that the elves were making. Then he told the Marshal about the Grand Duke and the—errh—lady red Dragon.

A couple of shots later he finished with a briefing of what they had been doing and offered a tour while they were waiting on the Tsarina to come decide what to do with the Marshal.

The Marshal went all the way back to the beginning and began asking questions. Pitior had a feeling about the Marshal, so he sat patiently answering. It was a good thing the vodka was so good, as the hangover from the two bottles they drank before dawn would have killed them otherwise.

Cathedral Church of St George

Phanar, Constantinople (Istanbul)

16 Oct 1996

20:10

Bartholomew put the letter down and thought a moment. The Roman Catholic Patriarch had sent him a long letter, but the gist of it could be distilled to the first paragraphs.

 _Bartholomew I, His All Holiness, Bartholomew, Archbishop of Constantinople, New Rome and Ecumenical Patriarch, Cathedral Church of St George, Phanar, Constantinople._

 _We have found the Realm of Magic's chosen. The Duke of Magic and Champion of the Magical Realm is the Scottish Duke Harry Potter._

 _The Duke is currently_ _sixteen_ _years old and has already overcome a Dark Lord. He has through circumstance formed a harem that numbers in the hundreds and_ _has_ _executed at least a thousand of his enemies. He has also begun forming military units and has bound at least 1100 men to his service in punishment for their crimes._

 _I have had two conversations with the Duke and while he is not a believer, he holds no ill will toward the Church. I believe him to be a good man._

 _No matter what I believe or you may come to believe, he is the Realm's chosen and enjoys its active support and favor._

This was followed by a chronology of the young Duke's life and actions to this point and then a very pointed suggestion.

" _I would not presume to advise you, but I would suggest that you make arrangements to meet the Duke."_

And signed with the full title:

 _His Holiness Pope John Paul II, Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Patriarch of the West, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman province, Sovereign of the State of the Vatican City, Servant of the Servants of God._

Bartholomew heaved a sigh. First he had had to bless the multiple unions of this young Duke, at least temporarily. Had God allowed the Realm to raise a Chosen—the first in thousands of years? If so, what was he to do about it? The Mullahs were starting to sniff around. A turn back to the Middle Ages could go horribly wrong. Well, for everyone except the Duke and his vassals.

Bartholomew smiled, to think six months ago he had been very worried about the return of the miniskirt.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

16 Oct 1996

20:26

Harry sat amongst the sisters Miller with a goofy grin after Rosmerta finished with him and they faded back to visibility, watching Hermione talk to her mother. He was remembering the birthday party on Thursday the nineteenth of September and Hermione hitting her first maturity.

The Clan had decided to have a birthday party every Thursday evening for those born in the preceding week. With six hundred and fifty two mates, one hundred and three orphan wards, and over a hundred pairs of twins, not to mention the mate-bound children and bondsmen, separate parties just wouldn't work. Harry could only be in two or three places at once, after all.

The party, as always, had been very fun; and then as Harry lay in bed, Hermione had given him a present. Where had she learned to strip like that? And then with Harry buried in her and attempting to make her lose her mind from the orgasm, her maturity had hit and taken them all. Harry had frozen fully sheathed in her with his mouth locked on her left nipple and come until he thought he would turn inside out. It was glorious, and Harry and Hermione were exhausted and now somehow even more tightly tied together.

One result had been apparent the next morning when Hermione woke up with pink hair. She still had very little control, but there was no question she had gained some Metamorphmagus abilities.

Rosmerta looked at Harry and smiled as she pushed up her Occlumency barriers. Morgana, it was good being with him. Especially since he seemed completely unable to come until the female he was with had gotten hers. And yes, he would have given her a pub, or ten thousand pubs, without any wiles being applied, but it was so much fun being able to apply them and get satisfaction. She blushed slightly; she had never been averse to giving someone a view of her cleavage before she bonded, but now she got offended by men looking at her too hard.

The games and events were winding up; time to get to the Dragon's Den. Hmm, who were the distracters tonight? Oh—Sarah, Samantha, and Ashley Crawfield. Rosmerta smiled to herself; Pansy was practicing tonight, and that girl was unbelievably hot. Of course, Hong wanted in; hmmm, an all-redhead show? Ginny, Susan, Hong—now who else?


	58. Chapter 58

I Don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 18

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

20 Oct 96

05:00

Harry woke up under a pile of mates. He lay at the bottom of the pile, smelling and smiling. Last night might have been a little out of control. Harry had gone into the Dragon's Den and then into—well, he didn't know exactly what to call it but the last thing he remembered clearly was the very, very hot Pansy doing things with Hermione onstage that had to be illegal, while Irma the miniature cow avoided recapture. Brianna and Victoria Markman had taken full advantage of the confusion of the chase the and condition in which Pansy and Hermione had left Harry. That had just served to get things started. Winding and grinding were the least of the things going on as the mates drifted in and contributed. The Den was hot, dark, crowded, and mostly upholstered in taut female flesh.

Now Harry lay gently smiling, thinking life couldn't get better. " _You really like that, Harry?"_

" _Well yes, Tamara!"_

Tamara Frank, a Death Eater chattel turned slave by her own choosing, rolled her eyes. _"Not the sex, Harry, we all like that—the smell."_

" _Yes, Tamara, I do."_

" _You're_ _weird, Harry. It smells like sweaty girls in here."_

" _Mmm-hmm."_

" _Pervert much?"_

" _I don't know Tamara, I just like the way you all smell when you aren't all perfumed up. The perfumes make my head hurt and I like the way you smell. It's not like sweaty guys, and you all shower or bathe at least once a day. Winky and the ladies' maids will be in here soon and this room will be spotlessly clean and odor-free by the time we finish breakfast, so it's nothing stale or nasty."_

Nym frowned. _"The perfumes still hurt your head, Harry? I mean, we all changed and went so light."_

" _And I like it too, Nym, I just like this time of day best."_

Chu had been thinking. _"It's got to be the solvents in the perfumes, Harry._ _I'll_ _look into it, Nym."_

The mates had begun rising at this point and they all headed for the shower. Luna crawled over to Harry and without preamble sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Despite all of the activity in the last couple of months Harry had the normal young male morning difficulties and somehow Luna ended up with a, to her, very welcome guide rod. "Hey, erm, Luna, are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Uhh, do you want me to...uh...do something?"

"Not really, Harry. I just need to think and be centered for a moment or two. You're very centering."

Harry watched as her eyes filled with white. She laid her head on his shoulder and hummed Taffy Was a Welshman. Harry looked around helplessly and Jessie Hadley, another of the new slaves, came over and propped him up with pillows before she too left for the shower. Rosmerta shook her head and finished closing the bar. Harry was an absolute machine. She chuckled; it was amazing he didn't have blisters.

Soon enough Harry relaxed and went with it, and Luna snuggled in for what appeared to be a long haul of having and sorting visions.

Harry noticed that while Luna seemed to be having visions still, she was simultaneously sorting visions of the past and the reality of what had happened. He, and through him the mates, got a view of all their actions up to this point and then got to travel the possibilities of the future. Harry saw few that he liked in the near term. Longer term things got less clear and more troubled. Large-scale conflicts figured prominently. Harry took comfort in the fact that the Clan seemed to do okay in most of them. There were losses in some; Harry replayed those incidents in his head to attempt to figure out how to short-circuit the losses.

Hermione, Daphne, and Hestia drafted a few mates and sat wet and naked, scribbling madly, attempting to record the possibilities.

Luna, apparently finished with her years in review, made a little wave and Mariah Carey's song Fantasy came up on the sound system. Her eyes cleared and she gave a new meaning to the term lap dance.

Hermione huffed in frustration and Occluded the bond; the mates followed suit until they had finished their mad scribbling. Frieda shuddered as she recorded one near-term possibility involving Giants. The things were devilishly tough even for Dragons. They would need some more exercises as a murder if this was going to happen and they were going to be successful. Zsuzsa and Eliza Goyle Potter were infuriated to find a possibility with a Dark Lord and Lady rising from the current Durmstrang student body—a bonded pair Dark Lord and Lady.

The door to the bedroom opened and Gwenog Jones strode in. "Nym, where is Harry? Mmmmh, very nice, girls. Oh my, this is Hong, the new Dragon?"

Gwenog had been very thoroughly distracted by the bedroom full of naked witches furiously scribbling and by Hong.

Nym started. "Good morning, Gwenog. How are Lesley and Randolph?"

Gwenog's twins had been born at the start of August. "Fine, Nym—here, I have some photos." Gwenog reached for her shoulder bag.

Nym took the pictures and started them around. Gwenog was pleased with the ooohs and aaahs, as any new mother would be. "Hey, wait a minute. I came in here looking for Harry. He has to fly for us today; Carol is too pregnant to maneuver and we have Puddlemere. Jocelyn is going to take advantage and put us out of Premier Cup contention."

Nym frowned. "But he can't play—he isn't on the professional list."

Gwenog grinned. "Oh, but he is. We—that is, the League—listed him as a professional, and most of the teams with females have him on as a reserve to keep their rabid fans happy as they didn't take to their players seeing someone outside the organization. We—that is, the Harpies—have him listed as second reserve Seeker. Our active Seeker, Carol Londoner, is six months along and Jennifer Goldstone, the reserve, is eight. League rules allow him to play. Besides, this is all his fault."

Nym cast a jaundiced eye at Gwenog. "How exactly is this Harry's fault, Gwenog?"

"If he wasn't a complete hottie we never would have let him in our pants, Nym. It's not like we don't have our pick of the wizarding world."

Nym held up her hand to forestall the impending Hermione explosion and laughed. "If that's what you want to tell yourself, Gwenog, fine. But I bet you a Galleon the league won't let Harry fly Seeker for you."

"Just give him to me, Nym. The solicitor for the team is preparing the arguments. Jocelyn is going to pop an aneurism though, hehehe."

Cho spoke amidst the giggles. "Gwenog, you mean thing." She got an impudent pink tongue for her trouble.

Laughing, Nym waved at the entrance to the maze. "He's in the Dragon's Den, Gwenog."

"The what?"

Pansy smiled proudly. "Come on, Gwenog, I'll show you."

Gwenog let herself be dragged away by the hand while first admiring and then being slightly intimidated by the perfect, firm, heart-shaped derrière attached to the smiling, gorgeous Pansy. The girl hardly even jiggled, all muscle and youthful tightness.

Gwenog found herself entering a dimly lit room dominated by a low T-shaped stage with three golden colored brass poles (well, maybe brass; with Harry, who knew?) going from the stage to the elevated ceiling over it and pounding, almost tribal, bass-dominated music. Gwenog blushed furiously when Pansy led her up to Harry, who sat propped in a corner with the platinum-blond, bright pink and sweaty Luna writhing in time with the bass beat in his lap. Gwenog sat down rather suddenly in the heavily cushioned blood-red velvet upholstered chair with the little wheels on the bottom that Pansy pushed up against the back of her knees.

Just as Luna reached an obviously shattering climax and Harry joined her, dragging Gwenog in, a thought occurred. When Gwenog recovered from the unexpected proximity-generated shared orgasm she looked to the panting Pansy. "How long has this been going on, Pansy?"

"Harry found the Dragon's Den on the thirteenth of October, Gwenog."

Gwenog rolled her eyes. "You all have to stop having so much sex—it's making you thick. I meant this little session in your strip club."

Pansy gave a coy little smile. "Why, Gwenog, how would you know what this is? Since last night at about ten."

"I play professional Quidditch, Pansy, a male-dominated sport. I would hazard to say I've attended more after-parties in strip clubs than any other kind of place. This is very nice and very tasteful, though, the best looking and definitely the cleanest, best-smelling place I've ever been in.  
We'll have to get the team in after the game tonight. Did he sleep at all?

Pansy smiled her thanks. "Yes, Gwenog, he woke up at about five. I don't know how much sleep he got; I was—erm—indisposed."

"Well, that's a very polite way to say shagged unconscious. You all are like rabbits. Think he's rested enough to play?"

Pansy smiled dreamily, remembering, and thinking, _Oh yes,_ _he's_ _ready to play_ , nodded. The same thought Gwenog had had occurred to Pansy. "Get your Seekers, Carol and Jennifer, in here and Harry can use Legilimency on them to learn what they know—he's already bonded them anyway, so it should just be a refresher."

Luna, now recovered and able to converse, added, "Oh yes, that would work. Take your clothes off, Gwenog, and come here. We'll start with you."

Gwenog, still forming objections in her mind, found herself naked and lying with a freshly, gently Scourgified Harry and her objections died. It had, after all, been almost twelve months. She had not told anyone, but she just couldn't even consider other males since Harry had weathered her storm and then spent a couple of hours every day for a week trying to make her forget she actually had a sex life before him; he had very nearly succeeded.

Luna skipped from the room, dragging Pansy. "Luna, I wanted to watch!"

"Dirty perv."

"Luna Lovegood Potter! You take that back."

"Oh no, we love our pervy Pansy. Or would it be our Pansy pervy?"

Luna continued to drag the now full-body-blushing Pansy straight into the already running shower.

The mates collapsed in paroxysms of laughter.

Sarah, who had come in from her suite, regained control first, and retying her dressing gown more securely went to the Dragon's Den. She opened the door and looked in, confirming what she was feeling. Harry and Gwenog were locked together and Harry was reviewing her Quidditch knowledge. Sarah withdrew. "Winky?"

 _Pop!_

"Winky brings the Quidditch Harpies, ma'am."

Sarah gave her a bright smile. "Thank you, Winky."

 _Pop!_

In the Dragon's Den the music lowered in volume as Harry gave a little wave. Winky popped in with Carol Londoner and Jennifer Goldstone and popped away again.

Carol looked around and then looked at Jennifer. "Well, obviously Gwenog wants us for something. You know, I've always wanted to dance on one of those." She nodded toward the stage with the pulsing lights glowing through the opaque floor.

Jennifer eyed Gwenog and Harry critically. "I'd say you have a few minutes. I'd join you but I think I'll be your audience instead." She nodded down to her enormous belly.

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Royal Suite

20 Oct 96

06:00

Sarah sat by the fire in a wingback in the Royal Suite sipping a very nice breakfast blend. Harry and Gwenog had finished and Carol had taken Gwenog's place. Harry was being very careful of Carol, who was already pregnant enough to be showing, but he was driving her completely insane—this would be a very serious orgasm.

Andrew was waking and the girls were engaged with their mates and step-children; hmmm, mommy time. Sarah cast a quick Colloportus and Silencio at the door, put up her Occlumency barriers, and sashayed to the bed. Andrew was grinning hugely by the time she got there minus her dressing gown.

In the master bedroom Nym chuckled as Sarah's Occlumency barrier went up and then she went back to reading today's schedule. That run to Chita would have to be put off. The letter from the Ecumenical Patriarch needed Harry's attention and maybe a conversation with either the Pope or Father Jozef or both and the Queen. Patriarch he might be, but nobody made demands on Harry but her. "Submit for an interview", indeed. Clearly the old boy needed a visit from a Dragon she knew—or perhaps a vampire.

" _Oooh, I can go with a few of the girls, Nym—we can bring him to watch the games and Court."_

" _Let's talk to Elizabeth and Harry first, Amelia Fastida, but thank you."_

And now there were these hundreds of pages of parchment to go over from this morning.

" _And the command council and intelligence group will undoubtedly want copies of the memories, Nym."_

" _Oh Morgana, I forgot about them, Hestia. Thanks."_

" _Nym,_ _I'll_ _let Pitior know to hold the Marshal."_

" _Thank you, Anastasia. Actually, if you want you can go with a detail."_

Nym smiled at the scandalized feeling she was getting from Anastasia. _"No thank you, Nym I want to watch the games too."_

Nym was attracted to a commotion in one of the dressing rooms. "Minerva, pleeeeeaaaasssseee?"

"Don't whine, Parvati. That's very unbecoming."

"All right then: please try this on, Minerva."

"Better, but the answer is still no. Those are Dragonhide. I want to keep the skin on my bits, thank you very much."

By now Parvati had followed the Regimental-robed Minerva back into the bedroom and into view.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "We softened it, Min, just feel." She thrust what appeared to be a tiny string-bikini bra in vibrant red leather at Minerva with her left hand and bikini bottom of the same material in her right.

Minerva actually stopped and felt of the material both inside and out. Once she felt it a look of surprise crossed her features and she examined the garments much more closely.

"Parvati, what are you doing?"

"It's a project, Nym. Harry keeps having those red-leather bikini fantasies so we took the scraps left over from making the armor and re-tanned them and softened the resulting leather, and now we want a model. Harry is fascinated with Minerva so we made the first one for her. They were the pieces with the smallest scales, so we were able to leave the scales on."

Nym looked again at Minerva's 32B-24-34, five-foot, six-inch frame and smiled. She had felt Harry's fascination with Minerva and knew it wasn't her athletic build or aristocratic looks that so fascinated him, it was the whole package. It didn't hurt that the magic of the bond had turned the clock back about forty years. Min looked a very appetizing, extremely well kept late thirties or early forties; no wonder Harry was constantly hot for her. Minerva blushed under her Alpha's frank and unstinting appraisal.

Parvati continued, "We want to do a show in the den for Harry after the Boxing Day ball or maybe after the weddings when the Holy Thorn blooms."

Nym's mind skittered for a moment when she realized there were going to be 391 to be judged, created, and handfasted on or about the fifth of January; then she just relaxed into it. Wait until Harry found out—hehehe! "Go on, Min, put it on," Nym said, and with a wave of her hand Minerva was naked.

"Nymphadora Potter! You give me back my robes—and those were my most comfortable bra, pants, and corset." Minerva actually stamped her foot.

Around her laughter Nym managed, "Nope, not until you try the bikini. Why do you wear that corset, anyway? It's not like you need the support. Morgana, Min, you get hotter every day."

Minerva blushed from the tops of her feet to her roots as the thought of Harry's inventive ways of getting inside that corset and the lengths she was willing to go to to get him to crossed her mind. Her mates goggled at her; oh my, what a little vixen in Iron Maiden's clothing.

Min huffed and snatched the bikini from Parvati. She had it on shortly and the goggles turned lascivious as Parvati tied the top and turned Minerva this way and that. Nym quickly restored Minerva's robes before this devolved into an attack-Minerva fest. "Mind your barriers, ladies. We definitely want to keep this a secret. Morgana, Parvati, good job! Run up ones for all of us. Sarah too—Andrew will enjoy it, I think."

"We'll run up several in every size, Nym. Some will have to have more than one top anyway."

"Why, Parvati?"

"The leather doesn't stretch like fabric, Nym. The pregnant mates go up a cup size or two."

Nym was imagining a heavily gravid mate in one of these with her "Harry brain" and lit the whole bond minus Harry, who she was desperately blocking, on fire.

Parvati smiled. "Exactly, Nym."

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Dragon's Den

20 Oct 96

07:00

Gwenog sighed and relaxed. This was the most fantastic pre-game practice ever. She had lifted herself off of Harry and then helped Jennifer lower the pregnant Carol onto him; they had all found themselves in the bond with him, as she had been. She had not really intended to have sex with Harry, but it had been a long time and that iron bar she was sitting on seemed to indicate she was not about to be refused, so she had rocked her hips forward and raised herself slightly and then dropped and slid back for a goal in one. While they had been in the bond reviewing plays and talking Quidditch with one part of their minds, the other parts and their bodies had been playing a game of their own. As she clenched on him she remembered her lack of a contraceptive spell and as he moved to cast one she stopped him: what would be would be. Harry had groaned and Gwenog smiled as she felt the comforting warmth fill her.

Now she sat with one hand on Carol and the other on Harry as Jennifer sat on the other side and they were all in here together. Hmm...now all she needed were the Chasers, Lorena Montclair, Janet Cartwright, and Isabelle Jugson (no relation to the Death Eater Jugsons), Robin Vicar, the other Beater, and the Goalie, Rose Turnbull, and they could test whether this could be used for a team rehearsal.

Her thought crossed Harry's mind and Winky popped in with the named players in order. The witches looked around and were amazed, and a little embarrassed too. They had attended the same parties as Gwenog and the rest but just like their teammates they always left before it got to the shagging-in-corners part of the evening. A witch had a tough enough time in the league without that sort of thing following her around. They had all had a go with Harry by now, though, and some of them were coming due for another as they hadn't taken, so they understood the temptation. Morgana! Gwenog, Carol, and Jennifer looked transported, though—Harry too.

Rose was the first up on stage and began slowly and mostly sensuously shedding her pre-game civvies to the driving bass beat. The tight jeans proved a problem. This of course led directly to a little competition which was interrupted by a feminine groan from Carol and they found themselves shuddering with her, then Gwenog's command of, "You lot come here—we want to try something."

"What, Gwenog? I was winning."

Gwenog laughed. "Everything isn't a competition, Rose, but you can do that after the game. Hmm, let's see—who had their period a fortnight ago?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Huh, uh, my turn. I'm on fire here."

Harry leaned up and kissed her. "It's a little dangerous for you and the twins, Jennifer."

"You hush, Harry. This is all your fault anyway and I haven't had any for eight months. I'm losing my mind. Here—we put these pillows on either side of your legs and I use the same position as Carol, kneeling on them. Hey, you lot, help a girl out."

Jennifer's teammates somewhat dubiously lowered her onto Harry. Carol, who had just hit Harry and herself with a gentle Scourgify, did the—erm—honors of lining Harry up with his, or rather Jennifer's intended target. She slid down him gratefully and then slapped him in the chest gently. "Stop doing that shrinking thing, Harry. Bigger, bigger, oooh, hold it right there. That's the Harry I remember. Now, everybody touch Harry and me. Harry, do your thing."

Harry looked around and eight naked or mostly naked professional Quidditch players, four on each side, touched him and their teammate. Harry pulled them into the bond.

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Master Bedroom

20 Oct 96

08:00

"Nym, what is Harry doing? He has to stop or I'm going to kill Andrew." Sarah entered the master suite with her untied dressing gown billowing behind her.

Nym stared and then laughed. "Practicing for Quidditch. He has to fly for the Harpies today, their Seeker and reserve are too pregnant to fly. Is that a bite mark on your—"

Sarah snatched her dressing gown closed and blushed crimson. Eugenie opened her mouth but no sound came out; the wandless, silent Silencio from her mother had already taken hold. Sarah turned a perfect about-face and strode back to her suite with peals of laughter following.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Press Box

20 Oct 96

08:00

"Good Morning, gentle beings, Percival Gribbs here with your Sunday morning pre-event show, a new feature of WWN Sports, your channels for all the sport and Court news. Joining me this morning are Daniel Boxlighter from WWN 2 and our first guest for this inaugural show, Aidan Lynch, Keeper for the Irish National team. Since Aidan is here let's jump straight to Quidditch before we get to the schedules for today's sport and the charges and specifications for today's court. Aidan, any thoughts on today's premier professional match, first place Puddlemere vs. second place Holyhead, the last match of the day?"

"Oh aye, Percival. First, thank you for inviting me. I think this top billed match for today is bound to go to Puddlemere. It seems both the active Seeker and the reserve have, erm, mistimed their—erm—contracts with the young Duke and, well, they're too much in the family way to pass the physical. I see a bleak time coming up for Holyhead as their reserve is a month from her projected delivery and their active is three months from hers."

Percival was apparently going insane, waving his arms in every direction at this frank discussion of witches' delicate conditions at 8 a.m. on a Sunday morning. Bruce Titterhorn, however, very firmly motioned for Aidan to continue. Daniel picked up as Aidan finished his thought.

"Daniel Boxlighter here. Aidan, don't the professional teams keep a third player on reserve for the critical positions?"

"Oh aye, Daniel, but with the level of play in the league now these third-stringers are hardly ever used and normally just aren't up to scratch. While they can get proficient, it takes time to become used to the speed of professional play; and with the cushioning charms the Duke has required be added, well, the Seekers are mostly fearless. A Wronski won't get it any more unless pushed to the absolute limit. Bringing your third-stringer up is almost like hiring in a new player."

Percival had recovered. "So, we're all of a like mind, it looks grim for Holyhead for the next few weeks. Well, we'll find out who the Harpies will be bringing up to play Seeker soon, as the deadline for rosters has passed and we hope to bring you the list at 8:30. Meanwhile, on to our next to last match scheduled in Quidditch today, the Pride vs. the Magpies."

"Oh aye, Percival—sure to be a cracker, what with Keeper Meghan McCormack playing in front of her potential mate-bound…."

Percival put his head in his hands as Aidan continued, years of hard work being ruined by the titillating commentary of an Irishman with apparently the gleeful support of his co-anchor and producer. Life really wasn't fair.

Buckingham Palace

Private Apartments

20 Oct 96

08:17

"Phillip, what is that twaddle?"

"It's the Quidditch pre-game show on the wireless, Liz."

"I knew it was a Quidditch show, Phillip—talking about Wonkies after all. What are they doing discussing Harry's mate-bound and this potential mate-bound? No one gave them permission to interfere with my grandchildren or my Duke."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Wonkies"? She did this on purpose. This needed to be headed off, though; she was throwing those words about again—words like My.

"They're just talking, Liz. It _is_ a sports show."

"Yes, Phillip, listened to by every loutish brute in the wizarding world entire, no doubt. I will not have my grandchildren and their mothers discussed in every public house in the Realm."

Phillip sat a moment, thinking, _Uh-oh, well, that didn't go as planned, maybe_. Aloud he said, "Well, it's really Harry's business, Liz."

"Exactly! Oh, that's not what you meant. That's brilliant, Phillip. Well, come along, get dressed. We have to get to Potter Castle and see Nym."

"But Liz, the show's on and they're going to announce the rost—"

"Now Phillip, you can get a printed roster and schedule at the sports ground like always."

"Mmmmmble rsssfffraazz..."

"Stop mumbling, Phillip, and come along."

The Burrow

Kitchen

20 Oct 96

08:22

"Arthur? Arthur! ARTHUR!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Arthur, have you heard what they're saying on the wireless?"

"Yes, dear, but it's just the wireless."

"Well, I never! Talking about my Harry and his mate-bound like this!"

Arthur listened to the groaning outside. "Molly, dear, be careful. You know what happens to Hu Jin when you get upset."

Molly huffed and stamped her foot. "Burrow, stop that this instant! You be nice to Hu Jin. I don't see why you can't just let him go, you can stop him any time you want to. And it would make it much easier on me if he could feed himself."

Arthur heard a thump and went and looked out the window. Wang Hu Jin was sitting on the ground shaking his head. He had an odd, shining ring around his neck. "Well, my stars! That's done it, Molly Wobbles—Burrow turned him loose."

"Well, go get him, Arthur, and we'll feed him and go to Potter Castle. Harry can put him on the docket for today."

Arthur passed through the kitchen and gave his Molly Wobbles a kiss on the way out into the dooryard to retrieve Wang Hu Jin.

Molly got breakfast on the table just in time for Arthur to lead the stunned Chinese wizard into the kitchen by an elbow and guide him into a seat.

Molly looked at the wizard. "Now, Hu Jin, you be a good boy and the Burrow won't snap your neck, dear. We're going to Potter Castle and the Duke will judge you. I'll tell him you're cooperating and he may bind you to our House instead of incinerating you. If you don't behave well, then we know what will happen, don't we?"

Arthur sat flabbergasted at the sight of his wife treating this grown Dark wizard like a five-year-old. Hu Jin obviously didn't think much of the idea either, as he started to move and then stopped when the flesh of his neck began bulging on either side of the band of magic.

Molly smiled. "See? I told you. Now be a good boy and pass the bacon. We'll clean up your robes and get you a shower and a chance to clean up before we go—want to put on our best face for Court, after all."

Arthur watched this exchange, dumbfounded.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Press Box

20 Oct 96

08:30

Percival was never so glad as when the schoolboy runner they employed showed up with a copy of the official rosters for the day. He had totally lost control of the program and it had turned into a review of the Duke's women, children, and wards. Percival was praying the Duke didn't show up and light them on fire. Well—Boxlighter, Titterhorn, and Lynch, fine—but he'd tried to stop them; _he_ shouldn't have to die.

Bruce gave him a sign and he cleared his throat. "While that's very interesting to some of our listeners, gentlemen, here are today's rosters. Let's start with the team that started all this conversation, the Holyhead Harpies. At Beater and the team Captain, Gwenog Jones; at the Chaser positions, Lorena Montclair, Janet Cartwright and Isabelle Jugson and Robin Vicar at the Other Beater position, and the Keeper is Rose Turnbull. And at Seeker for today's match—" Percival froze. Oh, sweet Morgana, why hadn't he read this through first? It played right into the dunderheads' hands. Percival looked up into expectant faces and the furious face of Bruce Titterhorn who was mouthing, "Dead air!" at him. "His Grace the Duke of Magic and Champion of the Realm, Duke Harry Potter!"

The booth literally exploded in noise as the print reporters had filed in by now, and they were all listening. Bruce Titterhorn was doing an actual jig in the production booth. Percival lowered his head to the desk, wondering how badly it hurt to be incinerated.

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Master Bedroom

20 Oct 96

08:32

" _Harry,_ _it's_ _eight-thirty, sweetie. Are you and the Harpies done?"_

" _Yes, Nym,_ _we're_ _finished—for now, hehehe. Good thing we play last tonight, we need the rest; but Harry should be up to speed. We just have to work on his Firebolt."_

" _Gwenog? How are you in here? Carol? Jennifer?_ _You're_ _all here?"_

Gwenog chuckled. _"Erm—surprise, Nym! Harry did it. I don't know if he improved our bonds or what, but there you are."_

" _Well, get up and shower. We have to go in_ _twenty_ _minutes."_

Nine voices answered, _"Yes, Nym,"_ in the bond as Nym shook her head. This would not go down well at all with the league if they found out.

Thankfully Harry and the Harpies made their little naked parade to the showers before the single knock came at the door and Elizabeth came bustling in. "Nym, where is Harry? These Quidditch press people have gone too far. I want him to write an edict."

Molly followed Elizabeth in. "Nym, dear, where is Harry? I got the wards to release Wang Hu Jin and I want him to bind Hu Jin to the House of Weasley."

Nym looked between the two of them and then groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Nym! Are you all right? Jennifer!"

"She's fine, Elizabeth, she—well, we really had a busy night and then morning."

Molly was looking around. "Ginny, where's Harry?"

"In the shower, Mother, do you mind?"

Molly started for the door to the bath. "Oh no, dear, I don't mind."

The Petrificus Totalus hit Molly on her second step. "MOTHER!"

Molly blushed slightly and Ginny unfroze her. "Sorry, Ginny, I was just so excited about getting the wards to release Hu Jin. I forget Harry isn't one of my boys sometimes.

Isabelle Jugson and Robin Vicar chose that moment to scamper naked and giggling out of the bathroom. They stopped and dropped the Queen a curtsy, then scampered into the maze giggling.

Elizabeth and Molly blinked. Elizabeth recovered first. "Well, I see we may be holding up your preparations for the day. We'll await you in the public sitting room."

She and Molly turned and marched out the door as the rest of the Harpies scampered out of the bath, dropped little naked curtsies to the Queen's back, and followed Isabelle and Robin, giggling and snorting. Nym knew Elizabeth saw it through her and groaned again as the mates roared with laughter after the door closed behind the Queen.

Harry wandered from the bath to his dressing room-cum-closet, leaving little footprint puddles behind him. "Nym, did you know there were no towels?"

"I'll speak to the chief ladies' maid, Your Grace."

Harry's eyes widened and rolled around like a water buffalo smelling tiger as the little shiver of warning crawled up his spine. He called, "Thank you, Nym. Love you."

The thrown pillow vanished just prior to impacting the back of Harry's head. He felt the breeze and turned around to see Nym's face apparently screwed up in pain. Harry tried running but as he already had one leg lifted to put in his trousers he started falling. He finished his fall onto the bed beside her after the fade and took her in his arms. "Are you hurt, Nym? Jennifer! Marcia! Melissa! What's wrong Nym?"

Nym looked at her panicking mate and pushed him backwards on the bed and slapped him in the chest moderately hard and then kissed him, hard and deep. Harry, proving how smart he was getting, went with it, completely unresisting.

Sarah led the smiling mates away to the sitting room. Wendy Jameson, a former Death Eater's chattel, now mated slave, sprinted back in and policed up the Harpies. They followed to the sitting room as quietly as they could, smiling at their two cuddling Alphas all the while.

Potter Castle

Public Sitting Room

20 Oct 96

08:42

The public sitting room was full to bursting with crowds of vassals examining Wang Hu Jin and discussing the WNN broadcast. They were divided into two camps—the males and some of the more Mundane-worldly females mostly taking the view that the previous and ongoing discussion of the mates by the sportscasters was not untoward, and the Queen and the older or less Mundane-exposed mates and mostly female vassals vehemently decrying the travesty of the Royal personages being discussed in the media like cattle.

The mates flowed into this room and the crowd focused on Sarah. "Your Grace, I would have my Duke issue an edict preventing discussion of his—my daughters-in-law or the Prince's and Princesses' personal lives or conditions in any wizarding media."

The whole room blinked at Elizabeth's outburst directed at Sarah and her obviously furious mottled complexion. She had just elevated Harry to His Royal Highness status, in public.

Sarah thought, _Oh my! "Harry, I need you!"_

Elizabeth was waiting impatiently. "Your Grace?"

Harry faded in, dressed fortunately, and answered. "Ma'am, our House is as always at your service. Perhaps we should discuss this further."

Elizabeth was on her feet now. "I will have your answer, sir!"

Harry was gobsmacked. _"What in the fuck is going on here, Sarah?"_

" _Harry, language!"_

" _Hermione, I love you but we really don't have time for this. Elizabeth is raising the Realm. It's not happy—neither is she."_

Sarah supplied. _"Apparently, Harry, the WNN has started a pre-game show and the commentary has centered around first who would fly for the Harpies as both Carol and Jennifer are too far along to pass the physical, and then moved into speculation about what other bonded might be pregnant and then the bonded, wards, and progeny in general. Nothing that would be considered untoward, but the Queen has had such bad experiences with the Mundane press that she is, while not overreacting, being very enthusiastic in trying to get a set of restrictions put on them. She seems to believe that if you allow them a foot in the door, they will—erm—run with it."_

Elizabeth let her presence be known. _"Exactly. Harry, you must stop this now!"_

" _Elizabeth? Are you all right, mum—errr, ma'am?"_

" _I love you too, Harry, but let's deal with these press people."_

Harry switched to spoken language. "Of course, ma'am."

Bruce Titterhorn landed on the carpet of the public sitting room and found himself facing a very unhappy Queen and Realm. After five minutes of Elizabeth holding the Realm on him or the Realm holding Elizabeth on him he disappeared and the conversation on the WWN after a moment of dead air turned almost entirely to sport.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Mum." He failed to notice the gasp that ran around the room or Phillip and Andrew's head-splitting grins. "Rita, I'll need you to speak to the press, editors, and producers, please. They will maintain a decorous and genteel tone when speaking of the mates and children or they will face the Dragon. Take Hong and Frieda with you."

Now Rita, Hong, and Frieda had the head-splitting grins and as they faded away somehow Frieda and Hong expanded into their Dragons without impinging on the room. It was breathtaking to have the semi-corporeal forms of the Dragons pass through you.

Soon Percival Gribbs' voice could be heard reporting on the actions of the two massive Dragons and Duchess Rita as the reporters, producers, and editors of the magical media who had gleefully gathered near or in the broadcast booth and added their observations on the bonded were thoroughly chastized. Wet trousers and singed eyebrows abounded.

Meanwhile Harry's head had turned like a turret to Wang Hu Jin. Molly stepped in front of Hu Jin. "Oh, no you don't, young man, no lighting on fire until after you try him. Besides, he's Arthur's by right as the Burrow captured him and is holding him."

The room chuckled at Molly defending the Chinese wizard. Ginny stared. "You mean this is that Chinese wizard the wards captured when he tried to kill you, mother?"

"We all make mistakes, Ginevra. Hu Jin is sorry now, aren't you, Hu Jin?"

The Chinese wizard on the floor looked at Harry with big puppy-dog eyes and Harry had an evil thought. Molly didn't have anyone to talk to and this was a powerful wizard; hehehe, what better punishment could there be than enslaving him to those whom he had tried to kill? Might have to release him after a few years, though. Molly would drive him completely insane. Hehehe.

" _Harry!"_

" _What, Ginny? It's true."_

" _Well yes, but still."_

Harry strode over to Hu Jin and laid a hand on his forehead; he called on the Realm and asked for its judgment while he perused Hu Jin's thoughts, slapping his Occlumency barriers aside like tissue paper. He found the same slightly alien mindset as Bao and the other Black Dragons had—hmm, not servile but not challenging those more powerful either. Damn Fidelius covering the location of the hold—no, not Fidelius, something like it though; oath maybe.

Harry felt the Realm call him and came to himself. Harry withdrew his hand and reached down and grasped Hu Jin's arm over his Mark. Arthur and Molly staggered slightly and Harry removed his hand, revealing an illuminated W where the stylized black Chinese Dragon had been. The bright collar lifted from Hu Jin's neck. The Realm had enslaved him to the House of Weasley.

Molly was all smiles. "See? I told you it would be fine, Hu Jin."

Nym stepped up to Harry and kind of wrapped herself around him. "Box, Harry."

Suddenly the Royals and vassals were alone in the sitting room, minus Andrew and Sarah.

Elizabeth smiled. "Come along, Phillip, let's go to the box."

The Queen and her Consort led the parade to the Sports Ground.

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

Ducal Box

20 Oct 96

08:56

Harry and the mates landed in the Ducal box and Harry sat. Nym crawled straight into his lap. His completely sincere and unconsciously spoken "Love you" of fifteen minutes or so ago was still working with her hormones. Nym was having a touchy moment and didn't care about a lot else.

The vassals began appearing and the day began to settle toward a normal Sunday.

Phillip waved a vendor down and paid his two Knuts for a schedule of today's games and team rosters.

He sat looking them over.

Warg vs. Warg V

Lion vs. Lion JV

Serpents vs. Serpents V

Warg vs. Warg JV

Claw vs. Claw JV

Tutshill Tornados vs. Kenmare Kestrels

Wimbourne Wasp vs. Wigtown Wanderers

Pride of Portee vs. Montrose Magpies

Holyhead Harpies vs. Puddlemere United

And yes, Harry was listed as Seeker for the Harpies. This would be a good day.

Harry looked at Elizabeth over Nym's head. "Ma'am, we received a letter from the Ecumenical Patriarch. He—"

"Grrrrr."

"Shhh, Nym, I've got you."

"Mmmhmm."

"He, well, demanded an interview."

Elizabeth blinked "Demanded? And who exactly does he presume to be? I'm the leader of the Realm's church, and your confessor is the Pope."

"I know, ma'am. Nym thought I should talk to you before we sent Amelia Fastida and some of the Potter Coven to pick him up and bring him here for a talk."

Elizabeth thought a moment. "I think we should send him and the Pope a letter, Harry. Let's get them here together this evening. What is the Court schedule?"

Hestia answered, "Fourteen from Eastern Europe. Two will be executed, the rest bound, ma'am."

Jack appeared on the back of the seat in front of Elizabeth with pen and parchment in one talon. Elizabeth smiled at him. "Good morning, Jack. How are you, dear?"

" _Fine, grandmother."_

Elizabeth beamed at him and scratched out a note to the Pope. "Please take this to the Pope, Jack, but don't interrupt Mass if he's at it—wait for him to finish."

" _Yes, grandmother."_

Jack faded away and Mary appeared with parchment. Elizabeth scratched out another letter to the Ecumenical Patriarch. "Good morning, Mary. Please take this to Bartholomew I."

" _Good morning, grandmother, and I will."_

" _Good girl. Off you go, then, and be careful, dear."_

Phillip was champing at the bit to talk to Harry but he didn't dare disturb him with Nym in this mood and Elizabeth so tetchy. He became absorbed in watching the Harpies and mates sitting directly in front of Harry with his lapful of Nym and Andrew with Sarah sitting to his left. The Harpies were conducting an impromptu broom-tuning lesson using Harry's Firebolt. Daphne and Hermione had the Quidditch rulebook out; the mates were dredging up every charm or spell that might be useful, and Hermione and Daphne were seeing if they could use them inside the rules. Soon enough the Harpies summoned their brooms and the broom clinic became general.

Dan Granger looked around and smiled. Now that the excitement was over the day looked to settle right down.

Emma Granger rolled her eyes. _"Please, Dan, haven't you been paying attention? Those girls are the Holyhead Harpies. Harry is flying Seeker for them today. The league is going insane trying to suss out whether it's legal or not. Joscelind Wadcock is over there turning backflips thinking_ _she's_ _stolen a march for Puddlemere. Pope John will be here at about_ _two,_ _as will Bartholomew, if_ _he's_ _smart. Nym is in no mood for any foolishness from him. That Wang Hu Jin thing is settled, though. Poor Hu Jin—Molly is going to mother him to pieces. And while Rita, Frieda, and Hong have very thoroughly cowed the media, Glenda is sniffing around and Imelda hasn't even appeared yet. Which reminds me—give me a Galleon. I want to get into the Imelda pool."_

Dan blinked. _"Erm, that's a little unfair, isn't it, Em? I mean,_ _we're_ _kind of insiders."_

" _Bother that, Dan. We aren't inside their heads—and besides, when they all fire off curses_ _there's_ _no telling what will happen. Hmmm, give me two Galleons; I bet Glenda catches something today too."_

After Dan handed Emma two Galleons he turned to Phillip and got engaged in a conversation regarding his thoughts about the matches. Phillip was planning his own betting for today.

The newly licensed totes were actually located at the bottom of each of the twelve wedged-shaped sections of the great bowl, except for the Ducal booth where Margaret held the franchise and Narcissa forgave her the fees and percentage as long as she donated twenty percent of her profits to the House general fund (which went to all Margaret's new brothers and sisters) and thirty percent to the Royal Academy sports fund. Still and all, Margaret was already well on her way to having made enough money to buy out her first licensed tote. She planned to eventually buy most of them out and dominate the gambling activities of the Realm, and Narcissa and her financial team were actively helping her. She paid the older Potter wards to run her board and collect bets. They sat at the front of the Ducal box doing a scrupulously honest, well recorded, booming business. Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe hanging around the bottom of the box growling at anyone who got even slightly out of order with their "sisters" did wonders for keeping things civil. Of course punters looking up into the benignly smiling face and lambent green eyes of Duke Firestarter helped too.

Harry and the group finished modifying the brooms and Harry was trying to think of a place to test them. _"Harry, just fade us to the other end of the Hollow."_

" _Thanks, Nym."_

"Percival Gribbs here, gentle beings, reporting to you on WWN Sports, your source for all the sport and Court news. For those of you just joining us after the commercial break it has already been a fascinating morning." Perci smirked—he was the only media person present with eyebrows and non-Scourgified pants remaining after Rita, Frieda, and Hong's little demonstration of why polite conversation was always best. The ground behind the booth was still smoking.

"Today's schedule has the House varsity teams, minus the Lions of Gryffindor and Badgers of Hufflepuff, going head to head. Then the JV lions and Wargs will play intra-House, Royal Academy vs. Hogwarts; and after those games the professional teams will be playing: Tornados vs. Kestrels on pitch four, Wasps vs. Wanderers on pitch three, Pride vs. Magpies on pitch two, and the premier match of the day has the first place Puddlemere United squad going against the Holyhead Harpies with their first ever squad including a male on the center pitch, pitch one. That's right, gentle beings, Holyhead will be flying a male at Seeker—and not just any male, but our very own Duke of Magic, His Grace Harry Potter.

"The duels today will include a class three honor match between Madam Malkin and Natalie MacDonald. Please tune in to WWN 2 for Daniel Boxlighter's dueling coverage. Court today has fourteen up for trial and it's looking grim for two truly evil Eastern Europeans—multiple rapes and murders on both of them.

"Another great and terrible day of Sport and Court, gentle beings. If you haven't left for the sports grounds yet, you'd better leave soon. The Goblin Regiment has been hard at work increasing the capacity of the bowl and installing seating on the flanking hills, but in this very mild weather I expect the stands and overflow to fill soon."

Across the wizarding Realm husbands and sons chivvied wives, mothers, sisters, and girlfriends toward fireplaces or into position for Apparation. In many cases it wasn't necessary, as they were already being dragged that way by their female relations.

In the Hollow at the Apparation points and from the hundred free-standing grates a constant stream of wizarding people emerged. Mundane parents of magical children used the stones that Duke Potter had provided to them and emerged from the atrium of the Royal Academy in a steady stream. While they stood in queues at the gates waiting to pay their Sickles they watched in awe as the Harpies and Harry put on a demonstration of flying that was both faster and higher G than anything dealing with a broom had ever been.

Harry landed in front of Hermione, Daphne, and the 'Claws. "Hermione, something odd is happening. The broom is great but it's heating up horribly."

Hermione, Daphne, and the 'Claws studied the broom after Harry dismounted as it hung suspended, gently smoking.

The Harpies landed and dismounted, experiencing the same problem. All of the brooms were smoking gently and smelt of overheated damp wood.

Nym had moved up to Harry, and while she was not wrapped around him like a boa she was maintaining as complete contact as possible under his right arm. Harry turned and kissed her on the temple. Nym smiled gently.

"Nym, you aren't even showing. Why are you all nesty?"

"Molly Weasley says it's because of the magical pregnancies being so close together, Gwenog."

Gwenog laughed. "Well, if anyone would know..."

All the mates chuckled.

"Marietta, that's brilliant, how do you do that?"

"Errrh, it comes to me, Cho? I'm not sure really; it's just easy for me."

Hermione huffed. "Mind letting us slow people know, brainiacs?"

Cho smiled at her. "Don't get all threatened, Hermione. Marietta has a thing for energy absorption and transfer runes, it seems. In this case the braking charm, which also functions laterally and anti-directionally during directional changes, is being overrun by the amount of energy being poured into it by the absorption of all that energy from the mass on the brooms traveling at high velocities. We can apply the same rune we use on the individual stones for stopping heating during absorbing the energy from projectiles to the broom, and the energy will be transferred to the sentient stones."

Daphne frowned and looked in the rulebook. "Errrh, okay—the rulebook says that no modification can be made to the standard braking charm that would adversely affect the charm's ability to stop the broom."

Hermione grinned. "We wouldn't modify the braking charm at all. We'd just be taking the excess energy from it and sending it somewhere else."

Daphne paged through the whole section on brooms and nodded. "Apparently you can add whatever you want to the brooms, but you can't take away from certain minimum requirements."

Gwenog, in the bond now with her teammates, was nodding. "Okay, let's add it; then everybody back on your brooms and let's run a few plays."

"And hello again, gentle beings, Percival Gribbs, WWN Sports 1, coming to you live with the Varsity Warg on Warg match and it's turned into a scholar's match here. The technical level of play is very high but the score has been kept to twenty-all by the efforts of the Warg Royal Academy Beaters and the Hogwarts Warg Keeper. Meanwhile the Duke and Harpies have vanished from the Ducal box and are reported to be out in the Hollow running plays, apparently attempting to get the Duke up to speed for professional play."

Percy took a breath and Aidan Lynch jumped in. "Oh aye, Percy, and a good idea that. I don't know about up to speed, though; the Duke is fast as lightning and in a Seeker you're going to want that. The thing he'll have to get used to is the plays that professional teams run involving Seekers. He's not to only look for the Snitch but to participate in plays causing distractions and whatnot. He can even function as a fourth Chaser if the team is willing to run the risk of having him that off the Snitch."

"GWENOG!"

Gwenog snapped her head around and looked at the ground. The team had been running a hawkshead ahead of a dopplebeater attack with the Keeper in a double eight and Harry diving on an imaginary Puddlemere Keeper and visualizing forcing the Puddlemere Seeker into a collision course with his Keeper. She cringed. Gwendolyn Morgan, past Captain and now Manager, was standing in the grass under them and did not look happy. She killed her velocity in a tight spiral and landed in front of her manager. "Yes, Gwen?"

"Don't you 'yes Gwen' me, Gwenog. Where have you all been? And what do you call what you were doing, Your Grace?"

"Errrh, Harry, ma'am, and—errrh—practicing."

"If you ma'am me one more time you'll be the _late_ Duke Potter. I'm no older than some of your mates and will be taking my turn at some point. Now you lot, if you all have spent enough time playing slap and tickle—more like tickle and giggle—let's get some practise in." She cast a gigantic silver obscuration dome and the crowd in the queues sighed.

Harry would seriously regret the next hour and a half for years to come. The Seeker coach Glynnis Griffiths showed up with an amped-up Snitch, and two female assistant coaches whose names Harry didn't catch came running up with a set of professional Bludgers, bats, and Quaffle. Gwendolyn had the Beaters aiming at him and Glynnis took the opposing Seeker role. In the course of the practice Harry got faked all the way off his nearly hypersonic broom twice changing to his Dragon, to land thoroughly embarrassed both times. Gwendolyn, meanwhile, pushed the Chasers into near exhaustion having them try to beat their own Keeper while she, Glynnis, and occasionally the Beaters attacked them.

At the end of the torture session, euphemistically known as "practise", Harry landed and keeled over off his broom into a heap. The mates stood around chortling; they knew he was mostly faking. Glynnis came over and nudged him with a toe. "Up you get, Your Grace. Don't want you locking up all those lovely muscles." The other Harpies and coaches landed around them.

Harry got an evil grin and as Nym said, "Oh no, Harry, that's not a good ide—" Harry faded them away to the cold pool in the exercise hall, clothes and all. Nym shook her head and faded away to save her foolish mate from being drowned by the furious Harpies. When she got there she was greeted by soaking wet Harpies stripping and chasing a madly cackling young Duke through the Castle as he stripped. Nym smiled. If he really wanted to avoid them he could have faded. She sat on a bench by the cold pool and waited. Sure enough, Harry shortly burst through the double doors connecting the hall next door with this cold pool and ran straight in. The Harpies tried to stop, but their teammates chasing Harry bumped into them and knocked them into the pool. Nym wished she had a video camera.

Gwendolyn screamed a little and then looked at Harry. "Harry, why are you attempting to freeze my players to death?"

"I'm not, Gwendolyn. Marie came up with this. It prevents microbleeding and speeds your recovery time. Just stay in until you start shivering, then we'll go get dry and warm up."

Gwendolyn was looking down at her chest. "Hehehe, I haven't been this tight in fifty years. Hey—small, either."

All the Harpies looked at their shrinking breasts. Nym laughed at their shocked faces. "It's just everything tightening up, ladies. They'll come back."

Robin Vicar gave a relieved sigh. "Thank Morgana! My poor little A-cups don't need any help being small. Gwendolyn working us until we're zero percent body fat is bad enough."

"But they're very pretty."

Every female head in the room turned to the blushing Harry, who was now holding his hands over his mouth.

Robin took two steps in the neck-deep water and Gwendolyn's arm stopped her. "After the game, you two, save it for after the game."

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

20 Oct 96

17:00

Ming Na was nervous. Staring out the window, she watched the Mistress talk to Guroku of the Anak. She was planning something and trying to get Guroku to lead his tribe to do this march for her. Why would she want the Anak to march, and where was Manzhouli? Thankfully the Mistress had taken precautions. The Black Dragons were watching Guroku with the huochong loaded.

Ming Na watched and juggled the little blue flame from hand to hand and smiled. This was new and fun. She briefly wondered where the knowledge to do this came from, but then the Anak leader stood, turned, and left. The Mistress was returning and she looked angry.

Ming Na set her little blue flame on the floor and watched it fade away. She smiled, turned, and scampered to the throne room.

Vilnius, Lithuania

Slushko Palace

20 Oct 96

11:00

August IV of the Wettin line shook his head and stood. Time to go beard the young lion, or at least get a look at him. August Wettin stood and left, headed for the magical travel agent. He would need an international Portkey. He could see the Saxe-Coburgs while he was in Great Britain, perhaps even at this Royal Academy. He had last seen Elizabeth in person at her wedding to cousin Phillip, 20 November 1947. Could it really be almost fifty years ago? Where had the time gone?

Cathedral Church of St. George

Phanar, Constantinople (Istanbul)

20 Oct 96

13:07

An owl, in the middle of noon Mass! Very pretty, though, with her pure white feathers just edged in black. And very polite; she had waited patiently in the Rose window. She had seemed to listen to the sermon, but that was impossible—wasn't it? Then the answer: he had gone to his study and the owl had faded into view standing on his desk and held out her leg imperiously. Bartholomew took it and called for an attendant to bring water and some raw beef cut up small.

Bartholomew opened the letter.

Royal Academy

Ducal Box

20 Oct 1996

Patriarch, you are invited to attend the Sports events at the Royal Academy today. Please send a note with this owl to confirm your attendance. Transportation will be arranged.

Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor.

Well, well. Hmmm, Mass was done, he had time—yes, let's get this out of the way. Bartholomew flipped the parchment over and wrote his reply. He smiled at the owl. "I'm really not that bad, dear. Tell your father." Bartholomew held out the note and Mary nodded and took it. She faded away.

Bartholomew was left with no doubt. That was a child of the chosen of the Realm. No doubt, he had felt the Realm watching him and protecting her. Back to the old days, then. Please God, be merciful—not another Crusade.

Chita Oblast

Tsarina's Military HQ

20 Oct 96

18:12

"Marshal, good morning."

"Ha—morning my ass, Pitior. And it's Sergei. So when will the Tsarina arrive to judge me?"

"Tomorrow, Sergei. You have decided, then?"

"What are my choices? I can work for an alcoholic gangster who would sacrifice you, the 4th Guards Tank Army, and the population of Chita Oblast so he can be comfortable with his skinny little fake-titted sluts with the fake lips and asses. Christ, Pitior, they inject botulism toxin into their faces. So much for our advanced capability in biological warfare agents. They use it to turn their sluts in to slack-faced clones! Or, Pitior, I can offer my remaining years to the Tsarina and hope for a Russia I can be proud of."

Pitior nodded. "The Tsarina and the Grand Duke will be here tomorrow, Sergei; perhaps a tour today?"

"Tomorrow, Pitior. I'm not as young as I once was and should probably not drink a liter of vodka."

Pitior laughed.

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

Ducal Box

20 Oct 96

10:56

Harry, Nym, and the Harpies returned to the box and Nym gave her customary every-couple-of-hours little wave. The silver dome appeared over the box.

As she and the mates played with and fed the babies while watching the events through the dome, first Mary and then Jack faded into view and circled in for a landing in front of Elizabeth.

" _Dad, Bartholemew man says to tell you_ _he's_ _not that bad."_

" _Thank you, Mary and it's Bartholomew."_

" _He gives meat, no treats."_

" _John Paul man gives treats, Dad. Says hello, would like come, Grandmum."_

Harry smiled. _"Thank you, Jack."_

" _Fly, Dad?"_

" _I have to fly later, Mary, on the broom, and_ _I've_ _been flying while you were gone. Tonight we hunt, okay?"_

Jack and Mary both did this odd little kind of foot to foot dance while they nodded.

Elizabeth had been reading the letters. "Nym, we'll need to pick up John Paul and Bartholomew at 2 p.m. our time."

"Jack and Mary can do it, Elizabeth. You two take a few of your brothers and sisters in case there are more than just John Paul and Bartholomew who want to come.

" _Yes, Nym Mother,"_ accompanied two little nods.

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

Dueling Arena

20 Oct 96

11:30

"And here we are back from the break, folks. Daniel Boxlighter here, covering the dueling action from the Royal Academy sports ground for you on WWN 2, WWN Sport, your network for all the Sport and Court news.

"While we're waiting for the only scheduled duel of honor for today to begin, let me describe the work that has been done on the Royal Academy sports ground. As many of you already know, the grounds were originally a large open field at the bottom of a huge depression with sections of seating built into the sides of the bowl. Those sections and, it appears, the bowl itself have been expanded right back to the edges of the hills leading up to the sheer cliffs of the Hollow, forming a plug, if you will, between the agricultural end of the Hollow and the School and Potter Castle end. Now surrounding what must be five hundred acres of Quidditch pitches, an archery range, a gobstones area, a swimming pool, and the dueling arena are first a broom racing course and then twelve wedges of stands, or rather eleven wedges and the Ducal box separated by wide stairways to the upper edge of the bowl."

"Taking the Ducal box, over which you can see Potter Castle majestically standing, as twelve o'clock and moving clockwise, subscribers have their private boxes in the center of the sections at just the right height to watch the broom sports, with the public seats being both above and below those boxes. The Royal box is in the section at the six o'clock position but the Royals generally spend their time in the Ducal box. They generally occupy their box only for Court. The Wizengamot has two boxes at the three and nine o'clock positions, the dueling area press box is at the five o'clock position, and the Quidditch press box is at the top of the six o'clock section, spanning the entire section.

"Seating capacity has been expanded to 120,000 and subscription has permanently filled most seats. Around the top of the sections there are booths or stalls where every imaginable merchant has set up, and some that you might not have imagined like Fred and George Weasley's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. If you're going to WWW, though, bring your nose plugs and don't touch or eat anything unless you like feathers. On the hills leading to the walls of the Hollow are the half-price admission seats and those, like all the rest, have a great view of the action but you had better bring your omnioculars.

"Elves with trays and pushcarts circulate with all kinds and manner of food and refreshment at very reasonable rates, and at the edge of the pitch the licensed totes do business."

"And it looks like the duelists are ready to go for today's scheduled class three honor duel. Madam Malkin is the challenger for this duel, having apparently challenged Natalie MacDonald over the advertising that Ms. Macdonald has been running both in print and on the WWN. Filius Flitwick is the judge for this duel and the duelists are under the judge's orders; and here's the count.

"Two Protegos; the duelists being very cautious here. Stunners from MacDonald and a dodge as her Protego fails from Malkin. Oooh, very good, Malkin has clipped MacDonald with a Jellylegs and then followed with an Incarcerous. Should have gone to the Expelliarmus as MacDonald has Finited both. Back to shields now and some more minor jinxes. I say! Malkin has flipped MacDonald's robes over her head somehow and sewed them closed; and there is the Expelliarmus and it's over. Here's the judge."

Filius cast the Sonorus. "Winner: Malkin!"

"Very creative use of trade spells there, gentle beings, and an impressive win for Malkin. I understand the stakes were that all of MacDonald's advertising for Glad Rags would have to be submitted to a impartial panel of Duchesses for approval.

"And now a commercial break before we pick back up with the undefeated Chudri vs. fifth place Warnock Uni tournament match, and now a word from our sponsors."

"Do you recognize my voice? Most people do, but just to be safe I carry the Barclay card when I'm out and about. So much safer than cash and you aren't bothered by that heavy sack of Galleons. Remember, for safety and less bother do what Percival Gribbs does—carry the Barclay card. See your Gringotts representative today in the booth behind section eleven of the Royal Academy sports complex.

"Certainfeesandchargesmayapply."

"And we're back, gentle beings. The count is under way: two, one..."

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

20 Oct 96

13:46

Harry was escorting a pack of his wards around the stalls with several of the mates. Nym had finally gotten less nesty and shooed Harry and the kids off by giving him a smile, a kiss, and a shove. Harry had been disappointed; he was very comfortable with his lapful of lovely. Nym had stored that little sappy thought of his away and would reward him later. The Harpies smiled at her plans as she moved to sit with them.

Harry paused at a stall and tried to purchase a shepherd's pie to eat at one of the little tables under the awning of the stall as the wards rampaged through the WWW stall. Ginny looked at him as the elves refused his money and laughed. "Harry, why are you trying to pay yourself for your own food?"

"Uhhh."

"We do have to slow down; it's making you thick." Ginny stole a kiss and a forkful of pie.

Elmwood Zonko came steaming out of his stall and straight at Harry. He found himself looking at the business ends of five staffs, two full-on vampires, three Wargs, and about a thousand wands belonging to citizenry.

Harry chuckled. "You might want to moderate your pace, Mr. Zonko."

The mates slowly changed or lowered their staffs and the crowd turned back to what they had been doing. "Your Grace, you have to do something. My sales are off one hundred percent except for the old standbys, and they're off forty percent."

Harry looked at him. "It's a free market, Mr. Zonko. Have you considered updating your product line?"

"Your Grace, who could keep up? The Weasleys introduce something new every day."

Harry nodded sympathetically. "But they only have their stall here and owl-order Mr. Zonko. You have stores and factories all over wizarding Europe. Perhaps you could carry some of their products? Maybe a licensing deal could be arranged."

" _Harry, what did you do? Mother will go spare. The twins have been waiting on this type of thing to drop out of school. They only have the rest of this year left."_

" _I have plans for the twins, Ginny._ _They're_ _going to Uni. They can hire workers and factory space in Dragon Alley to produce their products or contract to Zonko. Besides, Alicia and Angelina won't take to kindly to being separated from their bonded for_ _nine_ _months a year, which will happen if Fred and George drop out, as non-students_ _can't_ _stay in the dorms. Narcissa, you probably want to talk to Angelina and Alicia and walk them through what would be most financially advantageous to the twins and them."_

Ginny smiled at Harry. _"Who loves her evil genius, then?"_ And to ooohs and aaahs from the crowd and shocked "Mothers!" from the female wards, Ginny leapt into Harry's lap and snogged him hard.

Harry laughed outright when Ginny let him up for air and the mates joined his laughter in the bond.

Elmwood Zonko bowed himself back to his stall.

Harry kept sitting with a shining-eyed, happily exuberant Ginny, feeding her forkfuls of pie in exchange for kisses as the elves kept the warm pies coming, much to the crowd's glee and the wards' eye-rolling displeasure. Parents acting like lovesick sixth forms right in the street, how embarrassing!

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

20 Oct 96

13:50

Nym looked around and smiled. This was how it was supposed to be: a nice day, a good time, and family. Nym was unconsciously humming a little tune as she played with Julius, Juliet, James, and Lily in an area of the box intentionally bare of seats and with a permanent cushioning charm while Sirius hovered. Her mates smiled at her. The mothers took their babies and joined her.

"Jack, Mary—it's time."

The two owls nodded to the Queen and Jack faded away with Eugenie's Jill, Daphne's Alice, and Hermione's Persephone, and Mary faded out with Susan's Peter, Sarah's Ike, Beatrice's Tina, and Hestia's Harold.

Dan looked at Phillip and shrugged. "Here we go."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure, Dan. Bartholomew didn't get to be a patriarch being an idiot. Church politics are even more cutthroat than ours and Harry _is_ the Realm's Chosen, just like Elizabeth. In the final analysis no one can overcome him without overcoming It and then I don't think we'll have time to be worried about it, what with running for our lives and trying to get our families someplace safe."

Dan nodded. "Well, it looks like he'll get to watch Harry play. The last JV game for pitch one just started."

Jack and his sisters appeared with the Pope, two nuns, and a Vatican City Auror. "That was marvelous, children, thank you." John Paul looked around after this pronouncement and you could see him becoming Father Jozef. "Nym! And the babies!" Father Jozef trundled over to the play area and sat down in a seat at the edge of it. He immediately had a lapful of babies and a huge grin.

Agnes, Prioress of Tabennisi and the senior resident Seer of the Holy See, looked at the Pope in his white silk and rolled her eyes. Molly Weasley smiled at her. "They're all the same, dear, they don't do the wash so they have no idea."

Agnes nodded. "It wouldn't matter, though. He's absolutely enamored of the Duke and Duchesses and babies—well, it doesn't matter who those belong to."

Agnes looked over the mates. "Excuse me, ahh, Mrs. Weasley, isn't it? I must speak with Duchess Luna."

Emilio stood against the row of seats slightly back from the Pope and looked around the crowd and then at the box. It suddenly dawned on him that he was standing amidst hundreds of vampires including the awake vampire Elder and, if the reports were to be believed, two Alpha female Dragons of different species. Frieda looked at him and smiled, then she blew a little flame from her nose. Emilio started and she laughed.

"Frieda!"

"Yes, Nym."

Pope John Paul II looked at her. "Frieda, don't scare Emilio or he won't come back with me."

"Yes, Holiness."

"See, Emilio, just like everyone else. Sit—have a break, watch the Quidditch."

Emilio sat, right next to Amelia Fastida. He sat there stiffly, knowing exactly who he was sitting next to. Amelia gave him a one-armed hug. "I promise I won't let them eat you...today."

Emilio smiled nervously.

Mary chose that moment to fade in with Bartholomew, who had nearly the same reaction and entourage as John Paul. Soon both Patriarchs were sitting in the cushioned play area surrounded by babies and smiling mothers.

A giant cheer went up and the Hogwarts JV 'Claws came away with the win. Elizabeth looked at the two Patriarchs and as Nym mentally rounded up Harry and sent him to the locker rooms to meet the Harpies, she informed them, "Holiness, Patriarch Duke Potter is flying Seeker in this game and then he has Court. After that I'm sure he would be happy to talk with you."

The Pope looked at Bartholomew and smiled; soon the betting was on. The two of them handed the babies back to their mothers and moved to seats in the center of the box together. The apparently scandalized nuns followed, while arranging their own bets in low voices.

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

Harpies Locker Room

20 Oct 96

14:38

Harry faded in amidst the Harpies in various shades of dishabille. He covered his eyes.

"Harry, quit being stupid—you've slept with all of us, for Morgana's sake. That's the reason you're here. You're the best we could get and it doesn't matter that you're male, we've already dealt with it."

Harry looked confused and then shrugged. He shrugged his way out of his civvies and took the robes from his locker. His Harpies locker. His professional Quidditch Harpies uniform from his professional Quidditch Harpies locker. Ron would go spare. Harry grinned until his face hurt.

Gwenog, Carol, Jennifer, Lorena, Janet, Isabelle, Robin, Rose, and the other Harpies watched and smiled, remembering their own first time into a uniform. Gwendolyn sighed; she hated to break him out of it but it was time. They were looking at a 15:00 start time. "Ready, Harry?"

It was scary to watch the smile fade and the deadly serious face replace it. Even scarier was the light in those green eyes. Gwendolyn nodded. "Right, then. Gwenog, watch for the plays. Harry, do the best you can do. It isn't all on you. Let's get out there and get ahead and stay ahead, ladies.

The players moved onto the ramp into the Quidditch pitches and waited. Soon enough the announcers were announcing Puddlemere. "All right, Harpies, once around as fast as we can fly and then to positions for the start. We're in it to win it! Ready, steady—GO!"

Harry was already mounted on his broom simply hovering and at the "Go" he leaned forward, accelerating hard to stay above and behind Gwenog. They burst into the light and the roar of the crowd hit them like a physical thing. They ripped around the broom racing track, approaching mach numbers, and then spiraled into position for the start.

Harry found himself facing Carlton Morris. "Top o' the day, Your Grace."

Harry smiled at Carlton and nodded. "Mr. Morris."

"Carlton, please, Your Grace."

"Harry, Carlton—just Harry."

Carlton looked at him and thought to himself, _Oh aye, and I'm the queen of Sheba_.

The Royal Academy

Sports Complex

20 Oct 96

14:58

Percy smiled; it had been a great day and it would only get better. "And after that rousing entrance by the Harpies and our commercial break, we're back and almost prepared to get underway with this anxiously waited match between the first place Puddlemere United squad and the Holyhead Harpies flying their first male ever at Seeker, our own Duke of Magic, Harry Potter. I'm Percival Gibbs, ladies and gentlemen, and WWN Sports 1 will be bringing you this match without commercial interruption except in the case of a time.

"The players are in position and the Captains, Gwenog Jones and Joscelind Wadcock, are on the pitch. Obviously a little psychological gamesmanship going on here."

"Joscelind, good to see you could make it. Have you spoken to Nym yet? I'm sure she can get you on Harry's schedule before it's too late."

 _Why the unmitigated bitch!_ "Well, I was just getting to it, Gwenog, when I was told the Duke had taken on a charity case. I can wait, though; apparently it won't take long to work it out one way or the other."

Xiomara stood on the pitch rolling her eyes and glanced at the clock on the front of the broadcast booth. "Well, you've got about another minute to be bitches, then I'm kicking this box open."

"The captains are settling slightly and the Umpire, Xiomara Hooch, is issuing her final instructions." Perci leaned back and reached for the water after turning his microphone off.

Gwenog mounted her broom and moved to her position. Joscelind followed.

Xiomara smirked and drew her wand.

Percy took a swallow of water and flipped his microphone on. "And here we go, gentle beings. The Umpire has drawn her wand, the players are in position, and there it is—the box is open and the Bludgers are gone. Gwenog has hit one on the way by and it's taken Puddlemere Beater Jonathan Hurley right off his broom. Hurley is up and chasing his broom. The Snitch is just sitting there but the Duke isn't waiting; he's diving on the box and finally the Snitch is up. And the Duke is on it like a shot. Morris is caught completely flatfooted, and Duke Potter and the Snitch are leaving him behind.

"And there's the first score! Montclair led that Harpies attack behind two very well hit Bludgers from Jones and Vicar which cleared the Puddlemere Beaters right off and left their Keeper no time to prepare. The Duke and Morris must be trying their Bubble-Head charms as they went vertical chasing the Snitch and are now out of sight to even omnioculars. And the Harpies score again! Jones and Vicar firmly controlling the Bludgers here."

Harry had been amazed when the Snitch had just lain there in the box as Xiomara had launched the Bludgers and the Quaffle. He had actually looked over at Carlton and found him staring back. Harry didn't know whether the Snitch was technically in play yet but he wasn't taking chances. He dove on the box and just as he got there the Snitch shook itself and exploded into motion. Harry nearly had it as it passed him, but it jogged left and eluded him. Harry spun the broom in its own length and then accelerated, closing the distance and then attempting to get in position to snatch it, but the damn thing kept just out of reach.

Carlton was watching the young seeker in amazement. Harry was pulling away from him on that hopped-up Firebolt but he was still maneuvering. Carlton's broom was smoking and he knew he was overrunning the braking charm's steering function at these velocities. Everyone in the grounds flinched as a boom rolled down on them from above.

Percy stayed with the action. "Well, gentle beings, some kind of disturbance there. And the Harpies have continued their unanswered run as the Seekers have disappeared into the ether; sixty-nil, Harpies."

"What was that?"

"Sonic boom, Nym. I think Harry went supersonic."

"Really, Hermione?"

Harry watched as the Snitch seemed to struggle and then fell. He cursed again as he missed it again. This time the turn on the broom didn't work nearly as well. The broom was vibrating heavily. Harry finished the turn and saw Carlton already turned and in pursuit of the Snitch. Harry pointed his broom at the Snitch and accelerated hard, straight down.

A double boom rolled over the sports ground and Hermione said, "Morris and Harry have both apparently gone supersonic."

Nym sat looking up very alertly.

Percy gleefully reported, "Finally an answer from Puddlemere, gentle beings, but the shot on the low hoop is blocked by Turnbull and she passes the Quaffle to Jugson. And there's a Bludger to the broom of Wadcock from Jones off a pass by Vicar. That's taken out about half of Wadcock's straw; we may see a timeout here."

At that moment Harry flashed silently into view and then down to the pitch almost faster than the eye could follow. The shrieking of punished air followed Harry as Carlton flashed into view and, unable to stop, crashed into the cushioning charm and rolled to a stop in a heap at the foot of the Harpies' goal.

Xiomara called time as the medics of both teams rushed to the scene.

Percy shook his head. "And there's an official timeout to clear the field; Harpies sixty and Puddlemere nil. I don't know how the Harpies will get their Seeker back again, ladies and gentlemen. The Duke seems to have outrun his sound. He's disappeared again, chasing the Snitch. Now a word from our sponsors."

Imelda popped up in the Ducal box along with Glenda, and Emma Granger was proved correct: the two of them were hit by a combined charm from a hundred mates and ended up as what appeared to Emma to be a pushmepullyou from that Dr. Doolittle book. She laughed.

" _Harry,_ _Xiomara_ _called time. Morris piled into the pitch."_

" _Oh, okay, Gwenog. Errrh, what do I do? I mean,_ _I'm_ _still on the Snitch."_

" _Let me ask_ _Xiomara,_ _Harry, but I think_ _she'll_ _go for a restart like normal."_

" _Oh. Okay. So come back then, Gwenog?"_

Gwenog rolled her eyes and smiled. _"Yes, Harry."_

Harry suddenly appeared on the pitch and then that odd shrieking caught up with him. The crowd roared.

"Is Carlton all right, Xiomara?"

"Fine, Harry, just shaken up. Two minutes, captains."

"And we're back, gentle beings. Percival Gribbs for WWN Sports, your source for all the Sport and Court news. The Puddlemere vs. Harpies game is just about to get back underway after an officials' timeout for injuries. Everyone is back on their brooms and here we go. The Bludgers are released and Wadcock has the Quaffle. She circles back to pick up her other Chasers and she's off for the Harpies' goal."

Harry watched as the Snitch leapt from the box and cut left and down, right at the grass. He lost it at the edge of the pitch and pulled up. As he pulled up he turned his head and saw Joscelind coming toward him with the Quaffle in her right hand, outstretched away from Janet. Harry kept his loop going, went all the way around Joscelind, and snatched the Quaffle from her hand on the way by. Lorena braked and Harry dropped the Quaffle to her on the way past. He gained altitude and began searching for the Snitch while watching the action.

Percival was ecstatic. "And Potter, in an inspired bit of flying, snatches the Quaffle from Wadcock and passes to Montclair using a perfectly executed Porskoff Ploy. Montclair makes the run on goal alone; she shoots and beats the Keeper, Meadows. Seventy-nil Holyhead, and Wadcock is enraged.

"Potter is back at altitude now, searching for the snitch; and I must say Morris and really all of Puddlemere are not much of a challenge for Holyhead right now. There is a scrum for the Quaffle at center pitch after the Puddlemere throw-in and Roselawn comes away with it for Puddlemere.

"Here's Potter diving on something—yes, it's the Snitch and he's stolen a march on Morris. Oh, Roselawn takes a Bludger from Vicar and the Quaffle's loose. Picked up by Crane, and Puddlemere is back on the attack. I must say, gentle beings, this Snitch is not messing about. It's staying low on the pitch after being chased to the stratosphere by Potter and Morris before the time. And Potter has chased the Snitch right up through the Puddlemere attack, breaking it up.

"Something appears to be wrong with Morris's broom as he's trailing smoke. Puddlemere's attack is reset and here they come in a hawkshead. Great save by Turnbull and the throw-in, Jugson takes it down the left side. Pass to Montclair and she loops. Puddlemere broke up the attack with the Bludgers and Montclair passes back to Cartwright. There's a Parkins pincer thrown at Cartwright and broken up by Potter, and Morris chasing the Snitch. This will be close; the Seekers are headed for the Puddlemere goal and Potter is through the large ring, still in pursuit. Gentle beings, you've never seen flying like this! Potter is on fire."

"Jozef. that was blatching. The Duke is intentionally breaking up Puddlemere's attacks by flying through them."

"Blatching is intentionally flying to collide, Bartholomew. I believe Harry is simply chasing the Snitch. And he hasn't tried to collide."

Bartholomew pouted; Puddlemere was getting slaughtered and this young Duke was a lot of the cause. He was completely fearless, and who'd ever seen brooms this fast?

August Wetten sat in the Duke of Aumale's box. "Richard, so kind of you to have me. So your father—"

"—was a traitor and is not to be discussed, sir."

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I must understand what happened in order to explain it to the nobles of central Europe."

"My father was sworn but then—well, he questioned the Duke and accused him of being the next rising Dark Lord. The realm judged him and his compatriots and found them wanting. They were sent to a trial by combat by their liege and lost. If your nobles would keep their titles and stay alive, they'll swear truthfully and then live up to their oaths."

The crowd roared and the people in the Aumale box turned back to the game.

"And Puddlemere finally gets on the boards, gentle beings. A long goal coming in from Wadcock, 100 to 10 Holyhead. This is Percival Gribbs, WWN Sports 1 live, from the Royal Academy. For those of you just joining us we're thirty-four minutes into a cracking game which has seen outstanding coordinated play from the Harpies and great play from Puddlemere, but nothing approaching the Harpies' level. Captain Wadcock is obviously frustrated and now Puddlemere is taking chances. Another long shot off an intercepted throw-in and the shot is intercepted by Jugson, long pass to Cartwright followed by another long pass to Montclair who's in the clear.

"Oh, and there's a Bludger to the body of Crayfield by Jones as he was lining up on Montclair. That's caused some damage. Montclair takes the long shot and Potter flashes in front of the Keeper, Johnson. The Quaffle is through the large ring. 110 to 10 Holyhead."

Gwenog was amazed. She had found herself looking into first Harry's head and then all the Harpies'. She could see the whole field. It had been disconcerting in practise and had scared her, but now she had gotten used to it and was using it to the team's advantage. The witches were settling right into it too. What the hell was that?

" _Harry, stop that! I can't play and make love to you. Later, baby, let's just finish this up. Harry, concentrate on the Snitch. Morris_ _isn't_ _helping them at all any more._ _They're_ _trying to Snitch it away before we put it out of reach. Rose, stay tough—Robin, help Rose; Isabell, coordinate attacks and let me take care of the Bludgers over the Chasers._ " She smacked a Bludger back at Frank Crane. " _Let's put this away quickly._ "

"Percival Gribbs for WWN Sports 1. And Cartwright intercepts the throw-in after the goal, and here come the Harpies; Potter is up at about a hundred feet and running a very high-speed flat double eight. A formation loop and a Bludger cannonballs through, clearing Puddlemere off, and it's the Harpies vs. Meadows. I can't see the Quaffle and I don't think Meadows can either. Another formation loop and another, and the Quaffle is through the left hoop. One hundred twenty to ten Holyhead.

"Wadcock takes it before it hits the ground and there's a long pass all the way down pitch to Fairlane. Fairlane turns and the Quaffle is knocked loose by a Bludger from Vicar. Montclair swoops in and—what's this here? Seeker Potter is diving on her—it looks like blatching on his own player. Morris has followed him in the dive and Montclair brakes right and down with the Quaffle. Potter is gaining; Montclair turns and the Snitch seems to be following her—she's right on the deck and streaking for the Puddlemere goal. Puddlemere is diving to defend and Potter is diving on her, followed by Morris.

"This is going to be bad, gentle beings. It looks as if we're heading into an eight-way collision. Oh, wait—Montclair breaks up followed by Potter. She takes the shot, Potter snatches the Snitch, and Puddlemere collide. Two hundred ninety to ten Holyhead, and that's the game! Puddlemere looks to be out of first and maybe out of the season after that crash. The crowd is going wild."

The Harpies were going wild too. They piled on Harry and Janet, who were already in a hug, and as Nym yelled, "Ground!" Harry faded them to the play area in the Ducal box.

" _Harry, Gwenog, stop that! The Pope and the Patriarch are right here."_

Harry raised his lips from Gwenog. "Father Jozef, how are you? I'm sure you'll excuse us?" He leaned over and kissed Rose and the team faded away.

Bartholomew looked at the smiling Pope. "Aren't you going to admonish him, Jozef?"

"For what, Bartholomew? They're mated—you can feel it, I know. Our Lord said, 'Go forth and multiply'."

"Is that a command, Father?"

Father Jozef smiled at Amelia Fastida and opened his mouth.

"Jozef, hush. Amelia, be a good girl." Agnes sat back after reestablishing order.

Nym smiled. "Thank you, Agnes. All right, everyone, Harry will be back in a few minutes and then we have to wait for the other games to finish."

Bartholomew looked at Jozef. "So that's our young Duke. Just a normal boy, then?"

"He would rather be, Bartholomew; unfortunately, he doesn't get to yet or, perhaps ever."

"But what kind of man will he be, Jozef?"

The Pope stared at the Ecumenical Patriarch. "The kind you see, Bartholomew. It's not an act; he maintains no pretense. He is what he seems to be."

"So, a power in the old sense."

John Paul II nodded silently.

Harry and the Harpies faded into the locker room and the witches wasted no time. Harry was naked and in the shower before the coaches and reserves made it into the locker room. Gwendolyn, Glynnis, and the other coaches and trainers stripped and joined them. Harry was gobsmacked.

" _Oh relax, Harry. You've made love to most of them and the rest are on the schedule. Go with it._ _We'll_ _call when Portree and Montrose finish, if_ _you're_ _still busy. Ooooh, hurry, though—_ _you're_ _going to want to see Meghan McCormack in person. Very pretty redhead. She'll be fun."_

Harry sighed and grabbed one of the little green and gold poofy sponge-like things and squirted some soap on it and began soaping up. He failed to notice all activity glide slowly to a halt while the witches watched the show. Jennifer and Carol watched from the doorway. Gwendolyn finally broke the spell. "Cor, and he plays Quidditch like a witch, too. God is great indeed."

Nym and the mates were all wearing little secret smiles as they watched the Pride demolish the Magpies in front of their indomitable Keeper, Meghan McCormack.

"Percival Gribbs here, gentle beings, after that match between Holyhead and Puddlemere, won by Holyhead 290–10 in the fifty-third minute, a match which redefined speed of play. We have shifted our coverage to the already in progress Portree vs. Montrose game and it's a shut-out, Keeper Meghan McCormack having already stopped thirty-nine shots on goal. Too bad Lord Potter isn't in his box yet. His contracted potential bonded Meghan is putting in a ripping good afternoon's work." Bruce Titterhorn paled as Percy smirked at him and then changed the subject.

In the locker room Gwenog managed, barely, to keep a lid on things and get them all showered and dressed. She herded them to the Ducal box and sat Harry amidst the field of flowers that were the mates. Gwenog flopped down next to Nym, and her elf Daisy popped in with Lesley and Randolph. Nym took Lesley while Gwenog took Randolph and sat up to feed him. Nym waved a negligent hand and the dome silvered from the outside; Rose and the other nanny elves popped in with the Clan's progeny.

The holy men and women studied Duke Potter. They saw a smiling, contented young man enamored of his mates and in love with his children. Every child that was handed to him drew the same loving looks and gentle pets. Bartholomew shook his head. "We've canonized others for less, Jozef."

"Yes, Bartholomew; but the horror is yet to come."

Bartholomew nodded his head at John Paul's comment. He had read the papers and listened to the wireless. Britain seemed to have gone back in time a thousand years in some respects, but it was hard to reconcile with the happy, prosperous-looking people around him. Bartholomew looked around and was shocked to see what looked like a blond nine-year-old kiss the Duke in a very—errrh, well, not like a child should kiss a young man. John Paul followed his gaze and chuckled. "The duchess Gabrielle, a half-Veela, Bartholomew. Don't let her apparent age deceive you; she is fully matured."

"How do you keep all this straight, Jozef?"

"Oh, I don't. I trust the Alphas, Duchess Nymphadora and Duchess Sarah. They keep the Clan straight. Plus the mothers and fathers-in-law are always around somewhere."

Bartholomew shook his head.

Soon enough the last game of the day finished and it was time for Court. Bartholomew watched Harry's smile fade.

Court was over quickly enough; fourteen were enslaved and two offered single combat. The two were incinerated so fast it was hard for the eye to follow. There was no cheering from the crowd, just a look of grim determination mirrored in tens of thousands of faces.

After Court Harry walked with Bartholomew and Father Jozef as the ladies herded everyone home. "Harry, how have you been?"

"Fine, Father."

"And the ladies, Harry?"

"They're trying to kill me," Harry grinned "But they're fine too. We had a little trouble with Jack getting hit by an airplane and Daphne stepping on an anti-tank mine in Chita, but I found I can call on the Realm and she helped me heal them."

Bartholomew asked, " _She_ , Your Grace?"

"Harry, Patriarch. Yes, definitely a she. Also I met her again when I healed Xi Shi."

John Paul frowned. "Why did you heal her, Harry?"

"Father! She was injured. I couldn't just leave her."

Father Jozef smiled at Harry. Bartholomew asked, "You say you met the Realm, Harry?"

"It's a little hard to explain, Patriarch. Lilith borrowed Nym's consciousness and talked to me."

John Paul started. "Lilith, Harry?" Bartholomew was also suddenly very wary.

"A consciousness like Rowena and Roxanne—she says the 'mother consciousness'. Seemed like a nice lady. I got the impression she intends to join the Clan in her physical form soon."

Jozef and Bartholomew looked at each other. "Well, Father, Patriarch. If you'll excuse me, the ladies are waiting for me for the after-party."

John Paul smiled at Harry. "Of course, Harry. We wanted to talk to her Majesty anyway."

Harry nodded and faded away. "Jozef, have you lost your mind? You can't let him go! The boy is consorting with demons."

"Bartholomew, please. The sentient stones are millions of years old and monstrously powerful. If one chooses to call herself Lilith, who are we to disagree? I will withhold my judgment on whether or not the consciousness is a demon until I witness its acts. Between them the Duke, Duchesses, mates, and the two stones he is already bonded and handfasted to, I suspect they could perhaps overcome this Lilith. I also suspect that they are the only ones who could."

Bartholomew sighed; it was very apparent to him that the Duke and Clan were a dominant power. It was also apparent that Jozef was skillfully teaching the Duke the nature of politics. Well, he had better put himself in position to assist. Don't want Rome stealing a march.

August IV approached Elizabeth II. "Majesty, it's been years."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "August, how are you? I see the Communists didn't manage to inconvenience you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Elizabeth, but they didn't manage to kill me. I would like to talk to you about the Duke."

"Certainly, August. Why don't we adjourn to the Castle?"

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

20 Oct 96

21:00

Nym had finally managed to get the kids fed and down and Harry had returned. The mates, now including the Harpies, had wandered into the Dragon's Den and Pansy had parked Harry in front of the stage and given him her very erotic best. She was now ensconced in her favorite lap in her favorite position, reverse cowboy, and giving feedback to her mates on the state of—erm—appreciation Harry was in over their performance. Harry was looking from the perfect butt up the long back to the trim but muscular shoulders. Morgana, they were all hot but Pansy was a gift from the goddess. Pansy smiled and wriggled. She was so glad to be Harry's she didn't know how to express it. She had started dancing to express it and the club had grown from there.

Harry couldn't take it any more; between Ginny writhing across the stage and Pansy's wet warmth and...he shoved Pansy half onto the stage and the party really got started.

51

Alpha: Shayne Beta: KW Warner Final Beta: Su Tipple Continuity: cj_cold


	59. Chapter 59

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 19

Chita Oblast

Tsarina's Military HQ

26 Oct 96

19:00

Marshal Plotempkin stood in the former Siberian Military District HQ Bunker with the Command Council and General Ham, watching the newly installed technomancer screen displaying the movements of the Magical Corps. This was amazing; first the technology—errrh, magic—and then the level of coordination of the Magical Corps. Fourth—errrh, the Tsarina's Guards Tank Army was slow and clumsy by comparison and he knew them to be a crack unit.

General Ham looked at Sergei. "It's the way he communicates, Marshal. He's directly in a significant portion of the Magical Corps brains. The Tsarina's Tank Army will improve as he, ahhhh, personally contacts more of its female officers and NCOs."

"You mean mates them, General? They have explained it to me. This is the first time I've seen the Corps, though—very impressive. What does your government feel about his request for M1A1s?"

General Ham scowled. SFC Jones had, without his permission, very effectively demonstrated the effectiveness of the US M1A1 Heavy by sharing his memory of the fight at Wadi El Batin and SFC Lyles had, without permission, shared his memory of the fight from 67 to 73 easting.

The Corps leadership had been impressed and immediately decided to forward a request to purchase 1500 M1A1s to re-equip the Tsarina's Tank Army. Meanwhile the technomancers had gone to work on the T90s the Tank Army already owned.

General Ham was of several minds; first, he was an American general officer and equipping this force with the best equipment in the world meant the American army would, perhaps, be unable to overcome them if required. They already had BMP 3s for the infantry which, despite the recent reports, were an excellent IFV. Second, though, he understood Harry's desire for the Magical Corps to have the best of the best. Lastly, he wasn't real sure the technomancers weren't going to improve the T90s to the point where they were better than the M1; assuredly more agile. "It's politics now, Marshal." Carter Ham gave the eloquent shrug common to all professional soldiers having to deal with political hacks.

"Ah well, we'll keep working on the T90s then. Those technomancers can do amazing things."

Carter nodded at Sergei and they turned back to watching the exercise proceed across Siberia.

Chita Oblast

26 Oct 96

19:17

Harry stopped, panting. His breath rose in clouds of steam before him. The Clan were in their Wargs for this phase of the exercise and they had been running for two hours. The Regiment was out front screening the Division and setting locator stones for the Veela and Goblin units to Apparate to. The Goblins were functioning as engineers. River crossing points for the Tank Army were being set using the transport runes on large slabs of rock. The drivers had been trained to drive right onto the slabs and then they would be transported, vehicle and all, to wherever the partner slab was laid.

Harry looked at the map through Nautica Thorn Potter's eyes. Nautica was running the Corps operations center as she was due to deliver this week. The Corps was in good shape but the Tank Army was a little ragged.

" _More mates will improve it, Harry._ _They're_ _reliant on the old order's process as they aren't in the Clan Brain down to platoon leader as we are."_

" _Anastasia, is that another effort to have me taking more Russian officers?"_

" _I don't have to attempt Harry, we know the ones_ _you'll_ _take. It's just a matter of time."_

" _What—no grumble, Harry?"_

" _Would it do any good, Aksinya?"_

" _No, but_ _it's_ _becoming fun getting you to take them."_

Harry chuckled. The mates had slipped a Veela into the Dragon's Den on the twenty-first and Harry had nearly broken Naima Belkhiati. Both of them had pulled out all the stops after the mates teased Harry mercilessly and then put Naima on the stage. She was still recovering but at least she was awake again now. Hermione, Hannah, Pansy, Cho, Daphne, Ginny, Su, and Susan were still walking around with silly grins too. Harry thought all of them might be pregnant except Ginny. They smelled a little like Nym.

Suddenly the map in the Corps HQ lit up right at the border north of Manzhouli. Harry looked at the map and Cho led the air troop in that direction on their now heavily modified Firebolts. No Quidditch rules had led the mates to run wild modifying them.

The Reconnaissance Battalion of the 1st Infantry Regiment 45th MRD (Motor Rifle Division) Tsarina's Tank Army who were screening that flank picked up targets on GSR and swung a company that way.

Manzhouli, China

26 Oct 96

19:40

Guroku raised his hand and brought the tribe to a halt. He could see movement to the north. This was not going to go well. They were already up and running around. And in this area the tiny ones would shoot at him as they had before.

He sat on a hillside and his tribe sat around him. They would wait.

Chita Oblast

26 Oct 96

20:10

" _Giants, Harry, 115 of all ages—well, all sizes and I think both sexes._ _They're_ _just over the border."_

" _Thanks, Cho._ _I'll_ _come talk to them."_

" _Harry,_ _they're_ _in China. You can't cross the border—it's a sovereignty violation."_

" _Uhh, I meant just me, Amanda, not the Corps."_

" _No."_

" _No, Nym?"_

" _Yes, Harry—no. Every time you go somewhere something stupid happens._ _I'll_ _go."_

" _Oh, no you won't."_

Amelia Fastida shook her head and faded away with the vampire mates. After all, Giants were just big food bags.

Manzhouli, China

26 Oct 96

20:13

"Guroku of the Anak, what are you doing here?"

Guroku went from sitting to prostrating himself before Amelia Fastida.

"Guroku, I asked you a question."

"Mistress, no kill! We no hurt. We not know you here. We no hurt." Guroku was shaking in fear. Hundreds of vampires, the only real enemies giants had, had appeared from nowhere. The only thing that could have been worse was Dragons. The Mistress had said she would take care of the Dragons—she hadn't said anything about vampires.

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. Giants weren't stupid, just slow, and they tasted horrible but when you had a big coven to feed…she shrugged to herself. "It's all right, Guroku. Now get up and tell me why you're here."

"Dragon Lady tells us to go here and wait, Mistress. We must do or we can't stay."

" _Amelia, how is it_ _he's_ _scared of you? Oh, never mind. I didn't know vampires could kill them."_

" _Not alone, usually, but the compulsion works on them and if you feed a coven off one it usually kills them, Frieda."_

" _Amelia Fastida Potter! You_ ask _before you run off trying to get yourself killed next time."_

" _I love you too, Nym, but you and Harry were so busy arguing. I didn't want to interrupt."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _Yes, Mistress—promises, promises."_ Amelia had picked the image of Nym spanking her out of Nym's thoughts.

" _Ladies, if you please,_ _we're_ _supposed to be working here. We can play later. Amelia, tell Guroku he can come live in that big hollow back of Chita if_ _he'll_ _swear his tribe to Anastasia. We could use the manpower."_

Amelia explained to Guroku and he agreed to come and check out the hollow. Amelia left Vanessa Lane Potter, one of the youngest vampire mates, with him, and went back to her company with the rest. Vanessa had Guroku hoist her to his shoulder and she installed a Bubble-Head charm and guided Guroku and the last remaining Anak to the hollow Harry had thought of. The Giants needed a rainstorm. Luna smiled dreamily as Xi Shi's plan was subverted by Harry's kind nature and the Clan's broad range of abilities. Frieda smiled with her. That path they had written down from her visions had been fraught with hazards and Luna had not known how to change it. Part of this exercise today would have the Potter murder working on coordinated attacks in preparation for fighting Giants. Hmmm, was that sti—

" _Yes, Frieda, we might have to have the murder fight someday. Hey, later we can get the Giants to fight us."_

" _I don't think that's a good idea, Harry. They aren't real—erm—quick on the uptake, maybe. They might not understand_ _we're_ _sparring."_

" _Harry, Frieda, let's talk about this later._ _We're_ _kind of in the middle of something._

" _Yes, Nym."_

Chita Oblast

Tsarina's Military HQ

27 Oct 96

16:00

"Any questions?

Harry shook his head. He was exhausted; the exercise had been very fast-paced and covered nearly four hundred square kilometers. He had been very glad to finally shift to his Dragon and lead the murder through a series of mock attacks on that sentinel mountain. He had to chuckle, though; they had completely demolished the two thousand meter peak. Who knew rock would burn like that?

The troopers were already back in quarters, and now that the AAR was over, he would be soon. They could go home as soon as the moon set at 07:18 at home. Really, they could go any time and the werewolf mates could just stay in their Wargs. Why was that cure being so elusive? Hell, they'd come up with cures for everything even resembling the lycanthropy/vampire virus, but not the virus itself. The medi mates (hehehe—medi mates) were becoming convinced it was a sentient magical virus. Oh well; they would keep trying.

Well, better go see this Guroku and get him settled.

The Command Council and General Ham watched as Harry and the mates faded away. "Well, not much left to teach and then it's a matter of rehearsal."

The rest nodded their heads at General Ham. The Magical Corps was a well-functioning unit but as with all military units they would have to keep practising to maintain their edge. Military skills are very perishable.

HPATDL

" _Harry, you have practise with the Harpies today._ _We'll_ _have to be quick with Guroku if_ _you're_ _going to get some sleep before hand."_

Harry nodded at Nym as he walked toward Guroku. "Harry, when we get closer, take your restraints off the compulsion for a moment. If he knows you're a vampire he'll be easier to deal with—otherwise we'll be here having a testosterone fest all day."

"Okay, Amelia."

"Harry still doesn't get the slave thing, does he?"

"Just as much as they want him to, Andrew. Now hush and let them work. I want to get home and some of the mothers need to feed or pump."

Andrew looked at Sarah.

"What, Andrew? Did you forget? They hurt if they get too full. Andrew, stop staring! What's wrong with you?"

Andrew had remembered, and the image of the huge-breasted Sarah had come rushing back to him. Sarah finally saw it in his head through their improving bond and rolled her eyes. "I knew that's why you married me."

Andrew had the presence of mind to forcefully deny it, several times. Besides, the fact was that her freckles did go all over and her very aggressive personality was what attracted him. She, the gestalt, was what kept him.

Harry, meanwhile, had stopped and looked at the seated Guroku. Even seated he was fourteen feet tall. "Guroku, welcome to Siberia."

Guroku had felt the compulsion; he knew he did not want to anger this little one. No matter that he appeared to be a young one; he was massively powerful and the leader of these hundreds of vampires. "Thank you, sire."

Harry smiled. "I'd like you and yours to give your oaths to the Tsarina Anastasia." Harry indicated Anastasia standing on his left. "My mate. You can live here and we will find useful work for you to do in return."

Guroku thought a moment. "And the Chinese Lady?"

Harry nodded. "I would offer you a vassal bond. I will come to your aid."

"She has Dragons."

"Watch, Guroku."

" _Okay,_ _here's_ _where it gets dangerous maybe. Everyone change to your Dragons—be ready to leave if they attack."_

Harry and the mates shifted to their dragons and Guroku was on his feet instantly, looking at Harry towering over him. Suddenly Guroku laughed. He kept laughing for long moments. His tribe laughed with him. Harry finally changing back got the laughter to die down. "She doesn't have Dragons any more. Hong—" Harry indicated Hong— "will send word to the other fireballs and bring them here also."

Guroku, still chuckling, swore the vassal oath to Anastasia and through her to Harry and the Realm. He then had his tribe swear.

Harry had a thought. "Guroku, Xi Shi, the Dragon Lady, will no doubt contact you eventually. We'll wait until then to let her know you've joined us. If she contacts you, please let Anastasia know. We'll show you where the palace is tomorrow."

Guroku nodded and the mates faded away with Andrew.

They reappeared in the Ducal apartments and everyone yawned and prepared for bed. The mates let Harry drift to sleep as they fed children and talked quietly.

Godric's Hollow

The Potter's Field

26 Oct 96

08:00

Sally Ann Cromwell looked out the open front doors of the just-finished pub, all darkly stained, stout, English oak, polished granite and brass—a very proper looking British pub. There was a little black humor in that name; Potter's Field indeed—the thing had probably cost the Duke a million Galleons. Madam Rosmerta had worked with Sally to ensure she and the staff were ready, and while Rosmerta would be there as much as she could, her duties with the Regiment would keep her away a lot. Sally Ann had gotten the job of managing the pub for her. It consisted of two huge taprooms, one smaller taproom—for the officers, Rosmerta said—sixteen wait staff, two barmen, an enormous kitchen, and one hundred rooms to let. Elves did the housekeeping and cooking. It was situated between the Royal Academy and the sports ground. Sally Ann smiled; it was almost as good as owning it herself, really. Rosmerta was smashing, trusting her to run this.

The first trooper walked by the door and then turned. The door was open—hmmm. Well, it was afternoon where they came from. Maybe….

Sally Ann watched as Sgt Robert L Frost, 2nd Battalion, A Company, 1st Platoon, 1st Squad, the Guards Regiment of Magical Infantry, clomped into the pub in his combat boots. "Don't be coming in here all over mud, and the Duke says to secure your weapons first."

Robert smiled at the very pretty barmaid—erm, publican—standing there, hands on hips, in a Potter tartan knee-length skirt, very full old-gold bustier top, and sensible black flats. "We've already done that, lass. How about a pint and some breakfast, then? We've been on the move since yesterday this time."

Sally Ann thought, _Well there are no hours on magical pubs—besides,_ _they're_ _the Regiment_. "Fine then, but I'll have no nonsense; and if you aren't off duty I'll call the Duke."

Robert smiled at her like the sun rising and leaned out the door and whistled. "Pub's open for the Regiment!"

Sally Ann watched in horror as the Regiment lined the two bars four deep. She shot off messenger spells furiously for a moment, getting the staff up, and then started pulling pints.

Soon enough she had four sergeants helping her and four more on the other bar. She was yelling out prices and the sergeants were busy collecting money and scribbling breakfast orders. The wait staff finally arrived in their Regimental tartan skirts and old-gold bustiers and business skidded to a stop. All young and decent looking, the Regiment took a deep breath and fell in love with Sally Ann, the Potter's Field, the wait staff and all.

The sergeants were ironfisted in maintaining discipline. No matter that most of the Regiment had the day off. They didn't want this screwed up.

Sally Ann was not surprised when the Regiment raised a rousing cheer for the Duke on finding out bound men and Regimental troops didn't pay for breakfast, lunch, or dinner here on duty days, only for their drinks. Or rooms, if they let rooms. Soon enough there were four dart games going on in each tap room, one at each dart board, and several tables were playing Bastard Brag. Some private had gotten a vicious slap for touching a mate, and his name was now in his sergeant's book for report, firmly establishing the look-but-don't-touch policy. It would become law tomorrow when Private Emil Nelson, 3rd Bn Bco 2nd Plt 3rd Sqd, drew ten lashes while on the carpet for conduct unbecoming. The Duke laid those lashes on with a will and a twelve-foot bullwhip; nothing to play with, that. Better than single combat, though.

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Duke's Suite

26 Oct 96

11:30

Harry woke up to a very warm pair of lips in a very strategic place. He raised his head and looked into Rose Turnbull's eyes. "Good morning, Rose."

"Gnd mrnng, Hrri."

Harry chuckled and picked up a squealing Rose with a very tightly directed Levicorpus and spun her around. He settled her and proceeded to say the same type of good morning she was giving him.

"Harry, we have to practise—don't make her goofy."

" _That takes all the fun out of it, Gwenog."_

"Sorry, love. Make her goofy later, after practise."

Harry snuggled into where he was and stopped short of Parseltongue. Rose seemed to enjoy it anyway. Harry knew he did. Later Rose lay with a cheek resting on the object of her desires and Harry was occasionally nuzzling her as her tremors faded, keeping them going.

"Okay, you two up and at 'em— practise."

"Gwenog, you're a slave driver."

Rose got a glare and she and Harry worked their way to their feet and headed for the shower. Rose was amazed to find herself pinned to the wall and then leaned into it as she and Harry both peaked rapidly. Rose gave a very satisfied little wriggle and turned and kissed Harry. "That was very nice, thank you, Harry."

"Uh-huh, and thank you, Rose."

"Come on, you two!"

"We just did, Gwenog. I'm not sure I can go again."

"Grrrrr, Rose!"

"All right, slave driver. Harry's a much better Master."

Harry smiled. "Come on, Rose."

Rose leaned on the wall and looked over her shoulder with tragically over-acted, half-lidded eyes. "When you're ready, Master."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mata Hari, before Gwenog tortures us to death at practise." He stepped over and bent down, giving the very athletic rump in front of him a big smacking kiss and a moderately hard slap. Rose was a little shocked to find herself liking both.

Gwenog finally managed to get the team herded to the sports ground before the 1 p.m. practise.

The mates occupied the Ducal box and Gwendolyn waved, creating the privacy dome over pitch one and the Ducal box.

As Harry and the Harpies practised, the mates spent some mommy time with their children and each other. Nym was also considering some problems she had seen the vassals having. "Hestia, we're going to have to give the vassals some kind of order of battle briefing, and they need a list of mates and wards."

Daphne was shaking her head while holding Lily in her lap. "Why, Nym? We know, and if they need to know they can ask us. We all wear the tartan all the time anyway. No others dare. They're either authorized by Harry or not; the mates wear the arms on their clasp or brooches, as do the children. As for order of battle, I think from an operational security standpoint we're better off if they don't know we have five tank divisions, four motorized rifle divisions, an artillery division, an airborne brigade, and almost a brigade of spetsnaz. Oh, I forgot the training divisions. And the supporting air forces, and about 100,000 Russians all told. We'll draw the units down and combine them to full strength units and begin a training regimen. We have the technomancers working on a T90 and a BMP 2 and 3. The 3 seems a good deal but the troops hate it, especially those Chechnya veterans. They call it an aluminum coffin. Of course the death merchants that Narcissa was talking with were offering all kinds of improvements and upgrades.

"Then of course we have the magical division, now up to three regiments of about three thousand apiece, and the U.S. Mage Regiment, really a short division at seven thousand, mostly combat and combat service support troops. So right at sixteen thousand troops and growing as we take on more and more Squibs in the troop and worker roles. That's working great, by the way, Hestia."

Narcissa nodded. "Productivity is actually up. That one day of training a week after basic is great. It makes the wizard folks and Squibs into a more cohesive unit in their workplaces, too."

"Death merchants, Daphne?"

"Defense contractors, Nym. SFC Jones has a rather low opinion of them."

"So, we aren't going to tell them, Daphne?"

"As your G2 I would advise against it, Brigadier Potter."

Nym smirked. "Oooooh, the G2 speaks. Here, give us Lily and take James. When is the G2 going to grace us with an heir?"

Daphne laughed, a bright peal of sound. "Have you been talking to my mother? When I get pregnant I get pregnant. Go bother Susan."

"Oh no you didn't, Daphne. It's not bad enough with all the mothers running around poking at us?" Susan looked at Daphne exasperated.

The mates all laughed and Irma scampered for freedom, or maybe just grass. The cow actually seemed very happy and the older wards loved her.

Nym eyed the cow. "Susan, we need to unshrink Irma."

Susan looked heartbroken as she policed Irma up and emptied a robe pocket of grass for her. "But Nym, she's housebroken and everything."

Nym caved, but when Susan had her first pair of twins she would run at it again, unsuccessfully.

Royal Academy

Seventh Form Common

26 Oct 96

11:45

Fred closed on his bonded and sneaked in a kiss. He found himself lightly Stunned, bound, Disillusioned, and levitated, as Angelina sat, apparently calmly, finishing her lunch.

Mila Varny, Professor of Magical Engineering, Technomancer Department, and Chair of the Royal Academy Technomancer Engineering Department, snickered. She had been watching as Angelina and Alicia whispered together and the EE Mk 2 Mod 4 (Extendable Ear Mark 2 Modification 4 {concealing charm, directional control capability, remote release, range enhanced}) relayed their conversation. It seemed the Duchess Ginevra had relayed her and the Duke's displeasure at the twins' plan to drop out of school and go into business full-time. The Duchess had expressed her condolences over the enforced separation this would cause. The Weasley ladies had immediately planned a counterstrike and were now just waiting for Victim Number Two, one George Weasley, before they issued some very pointed instructions. Gryffindors were so much fun!

Angelina looked across the round table. "Shhhh, Constance, Julia—George will hear you growling; and no, you can't beat them up. Alicia and I are in complete control. Warg Bitches! I swear, you're all mental." Angelina received two pink tongues as the Warg pair from her group went back to their lunches while watching for the other potential bond breaker.

George entered the common and arrowed straight for Alicia. His knees hit the Disillusioned, now fully awake Fred and as he looked down he too found himself lightly Stunned, bound, Disillusioned and levitated. Alicia and Angelina exchanged high-fives and finished their lunch. At 12:00 they rose and left, towing the hungry twins behind them after Finite-ing the Disillusionment charms, much to the amusement of the whole common.

Fred and George were rolling their eyes around, trying to determine where they were being taken as they were towed into a classroom. They were levitated against the wall and received two very disconcerting glares. Angelina opened the one-way conversation. "We've been made aware of your ill-considered plan to leave school."

Alicia contributed, "You will _not_ leave school."

Angelina finished, "We'll assist you in running your business. This is non-negotiable."

They Finited all the charms on Fred and George and sat in the front row of desks, waiting. Fred looked at George and as always began the twinspeak conversation. "Errrh—we hadn't realized you would object—"

George took over: "—to us making money."

Alicia looked at Angelina and rolled her eyes. "We don't, you—"

Angelina proved it didn't take twins. "—dolts. We do, however—"

They were fully in twinspeak now. "—object to being left alone during the weeks as you—"

"—wont' be able to live in the dorms unless—"

"—you're students and—"

"—we intend to complete our educations."

George looked at Fred and blinked. "So if we quit school we wouldn't be able to stay here?"

Angelina sighed. "Didn't we just say that?"

Fred finally wrapped his head around it. "Harry is behind this. There are lots of Uni day students."

Alicia actually growled. "Who are adults and are not taking a full course load, Fred. You two had better get used to the idea. Apparently, Harry has plans for you and you know he brooks no nonsense and will not be thwarted. Although you could continue with your little plan, come to think of it. I'm sure Angelina and I could be saved by a Harry bonding, and he does know how to treat a slave."

Angelina looked surprised and then grinned. "Let's go find Beatrice or one of the other mates. Alicia—we can set it up." She put her hand on the slope of her right breast. "I wonder if he'd put the Warg's head right here or if he has to do it on the forearm?"

Alicia and Angelina, totally carried away with this unexpected thought, strode purposefully from the room still discussing the benefits of being a slave of Harry's.

"Fred, I think we need to go apologize and head this off. They're way too into this idea."

Fred simply nodded and strode after Alicia and Angelina.

Royal Academy

Sixth Form Common

26 Oct 96

11:50

Jimmy Riley threw his books on the floor and collapsed into a chair. He looked around at his already eating group and spied Lavender Brown Weasley, robe completely unbuttoned and two buttons on her blouse undone. This was unprecedented. "Good day, Lav?" The Wargs chuckled.

"Great, Jimmy. Ron got accepted into the Auror candidate program!"

An owl circling the common dived on Jimmy and dropped a fat parchment envelope on his head. Jimmy cursed and looked at the envelope. It bore the MLE arms and his name. He and Ron had applied to the new Auror cadet program together as it now started with a selection course in seventh form. Jimmy opened the envelope with shaking hands and read through the letter.

 _Cadet Candidate Jimmy Riley_

 _Report to blah blah blah._

He would reread it again in a moment after he was through dancing around in a mad little jig.

Ron beamed at him. "Got it then, mate?"

He read the letter thrust into his hands while chuckling. "Yep, got it." Ron passed the letter around the table.

Kathleen Conrad and Margaret Black had led the whole group to apply and they had all been accepted. Lavender was overjoyed. Ron was seeing one of his dreams come true and he was being a complete angel—well, a completely horny angel, but still...

Royal Academy

Fifth Form Common

26 Oct 96

12:35

"Remus, come on, it's almost time for class!"

"All right, Sirius. Did you see this article in the _Prophet_?"

Sirius looked over and saw the op-ed piece written by an unidentified person railing against the injustice of leaving Dumbledore alive. He nodded. "Yes, it doesn't serve. I mean, why the Queen doesn't just publish a list with redacted names I don't know."

Remus pulled a pulp magazine out of his stack of papers. "Haven't you seen this, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at the _Tattler_ with distaste. The tabloid had been started by the reporters and editors that Rita and Luna had fired from Harry's media hegemony. "Yes, I have. I don't know why Harry tolerates this; he should just light all those alleged reporters on fire."

Remus stared at his friend. "You know, I'm sometimes very glad you were taught to suppress your magic's mate-seeking. You'd make a very bad Duke of Magic."

"What? All they do is print lies and speculation."

"Sirius, we do have freedom of the press in this country. Also, there are remedies if they go too far."

Sirius grinned. "Yes, very permanent remedies. Did you see the sports page and those pictures Bozo took before Frieda singed him?"

Remus laughed. The _Prophet_ had run a series of articles with the events of that Sunday in chronological order, each including the pictures of the time period contained in the article ending with a rollup this morning. It had been hilarious. "Speaking of mate-seeking, how is that coming with Melinda and Vicki?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They want to be handfasted the same day Harry does the new mates."

"So you finally proposed, then?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes. It was wonderful, Remus."

Remus laughed. "Go to class, Sirius."

Royal Sports Ground

Ducal Box

26 Oct 96

16:00

Nym chuckled after the delicious little shudder that was Gwendolyn being very thoroughly introduced to her mate-bonded in the locker room shower. Harry was truly amazing, five or six a day and those performances in the Dragon's Den. Actually, maybe the bonded as a whole were amazing. Harry, after all, freely acknowledged that he drew on them lots for energy. Of course, the Dragon's Den cured any libido problems, for now at least.

Nym looked up at the shadow crossing the setting sun and snapped to alertness. There was a fireball up there, a big fireball.

Hong smiled. "It's Dan, Nym, one of my betas. I'll get her."

Hong leapt into the air and flowed into her Dragon self at the same time. It was impressive.

Hong and Dan landed on the center pitch and Hong began instructing Dan in how to change to human. Luna was shielding her eyes. _"Hong, teach Dan to suppress her aura too, please."_

Dan's aura snapped off like a lightbulb. _"Sorry, Luna."_

" _Dan?"_

" _Yes, Luna?"_

" _How are we talking?"_

Dan gave a mental shrug. _"_ _You're_ _a Dragon. It is the way of Dragons."_

The bond did one of those mental explosions as the mates went about figuring this new wrinkle out. Harry walked out of the tunnel and straight over to Dan. He laid a hand on her and she lowered her head to the ground in submission. Nym chuckled. Harry would be drawing on them soon. Especially if he kept up that scratching under the cheekscales thing—yep, there she went.

 _Hmmm, I wonder_. Nym concentrated and flicked her wrist. Her mithril bound ivory staff Morgana appeared and she cast a shrinking charm. Two miniature Dragons about the size of border collies, one Hell Dragon and one Fireball, appeared on the pitch. Nym drew them and Hong to her and cast the obscuration dome as it was getting time for the JV games and people had already started arriving. The two surprised Dragons adjusted for a minute and then Dan reached over and clawed Harry. Soon enough the chase was on, but this time Harry was doing some chasing of his own. Several mates changed and Nym, who had been about to wave her hand and call for Rose and the babies, hesitated as the melee became generalized. Nym secured the box and changed too.

Agnes Jump, the first ward to make it to the box, stuck her head through the obscuration charm and snatched it back out. Parents were crazy! "Kevin, Thomas, help me catch everyone else. They're at it again."

Kevin Aaronson and Thomas Zygmunt threw up their hands. Sure, their mums were hot, but they were still their mums. Nobody wanted to see that kind of thing. Kevin looked at Agnes. "All right there, then, Agnes, or scarred for life?"

Agnes chuckled. "All right. They're being Dragons, thank Morgana, not like Harry and Ginny snogging on the promenade."

Thomas suddenly smiled. "Speaking of which, did you hear that the Weasley twins were going to drop out of school and open a full-time store?"

Erin Vrindten, another ward, walked up. "I heard they broke their bond over it and Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet are going to be enslaved tonight."

Carrie Losh, just arriving, was scandalized. "Erin, boys!"

Erin looked at her brothers, then at Carrie. "Oh, like Da hasn't told them already!"

Thomas smirked. "Yep, well most of it. Something stops him from telling everything. So, what's the deal with the Weasley twins, then?"

Patel Baupendra, a seventh year Gryffindor ward, walked up at that point. "They're going to do exactly what their bonded tell them to if they want to live. I saw a pack of Warg Bitches following them and Demelza wasn't even saying anything to them."

Patricia Knipe, a sixth year Warg Bitch, nodded. "You don't mess with bonds."

"Sprach Zarathustra." Agnes ducked the halfhearted swipe from Patricia. "Look, the folks are going to be tied up. Let's leave a guard at both stair heads and hit the Promenade. The guards will be relieved every half hour until the parents are through playing."

The ward siblings agreed and set it up. They only had to provide one relief before the dome went clear again for a few moments and the crowd was allowed to see the Clan sitting in the box smiling and laughing; then the dome silvered and Rose had the nanny elves bring in the children. The wards showed up and gave their mothers and father glares. They got laughs in return. The vassals filed in, wondering what all the humor was about.

Harry was sitting in a drowsy kind of joyously exhausted haze when John Paul II showed up with Bartholomew. "Harry, we have to thank you for those transport Arms."

" _What transport Arms?"_

" _Ward stone sets, Harry. They include a transport stone now. It makes a set of your Arms appear over it. We gave them each a set and they dropped them in their offices."_

" _Thank you, Luna."_

"You're welcome, Father, Patriarch. Just a social call, Holiness, Patriarch?"

"Why no, Harry. I browbeat Jozef into coming by so I could interrogate you further. Now that business is out of the way, Nym, where is Lily?"

Harry watched, open-mouthed, as he was completely ignored. Payton Flanagan, a former death Eater daughter now happy bonded, leaned over and shut his mouth with a finger and went back to playing with Minerva's Cameron.

Everyone chuckled as Harry sat watching the Quidditch and grumbling.

After an hour or so Elizabeth, Phillip, and August Wettin came to the box. "Harry, what's got you so boggled?"

Harry replied while rising, "My Confessor and his partner in crime, sir."

"That's an interesting way to refer to two of the ten top religious leaders of the world, Harry."

"Feh, they came to see the babies, not me, ma'am. And who is this gentleman?"

August bowed from the shoulders. "August Wettin, August the fourth to some in central Europe if we still had a coherent nobility and monarchy. I'm trying to remedy that. To that end I would like to know your intentions."

"Harry, stop laughing. August, I'm sure he doesn't mean to offend."

"Hahaha! Errrh, no, I don't actually, and I'm sorry, August—or is it Majesty? My intentions toward central Europe? I intend to clean the scum from the Realm, educate its sentient beings, and then force them to tolerate each other until eventually it becomes their nature. If central Europe falls into the Realm, the sentient beings of it will comply or die; there are no other choices."

August blinked. "Well, that's very succinct. I will inform the nobles. They can see you here to give their oaths, my liege?"

Something made Harry say, "At dawn every day."

Bartholomew frowned at the return of this ritual with its pagan overtones and August beamed at the Duke's understanding of his people.

Duchess Nymphadora sighed. "August, they'll notify us first and we'll set a date, perhaps the winter equinox. We'll depend on your guidance." She smiled to herself as she neatly put central Europe in her pocket. Elizabeth beamed at her.

August was fully aware of what had just happened. "As you will, my liege."

Harry smiled. "Okay now, Quidditch!" He turned back to the game.

After an hour or so Harry sighted Imelda across the grounds holding up a long tube. He growled and Imelda appeared in the box. "Harry!"

"Imelda, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures, Harry. Yes, I'll turn them all in to Rita. I'm tired of the mates turning me into things. Especially things that involve that Chittock cow."

It had taken Marcia, Jennifer, Melissa, Hermione, Minerva, and Emmeline two days to change her and Glenda back human from the pushmepullyou. It had been ghastly. Emma Granger had laughed the whole time.

Harry was bereft of thought for a moment; he didn't like this. He wasn't sure why, he just knew he didn't.

Potter's Field

26 Oct 96

21:00

Sally Ann Cromwell sighed and leaned against the end of the bar. Even with Rosmerta and thirty other duchesses and mates the place was a madhouse; absolutely packed to the gunnels with beings of all descriptions. Fortunately, the Duke and Duchess Nymphadora had stopped by and Harry had nailed a set of rules for the Regiment and the Potter bound to the door. Pity about the beautiful door, but the Duke had been a little tetchy when Rosmerta watched her get patted on the rump. Poor Private Santos was still stuck to the wall outside and looking forward to ten lashes tomorrow. She would have to hire more help and talk to Rosmerta about expanding the place.

Harry looked around and growled; he really was not liking these people ogling his mates. Rosmerta swooped in and gave him a butterbeer and a long look down her cleavage. She followed this up with a saucy wink and a nice little hip roll on her way back to the bar.

SSG Woodman looked around the crowded tap room and wished the Duke and the mates would depart. He and the other NCOs obviously had a little work to do yet tonight. Two members of the Regiment to be flogged in public! This would not wash; a blot on the Regiment's honor, that was.

Harry and the mates did eventually leave at 10 p.m. unsticking Santos on the way by, and Woodman and his peers immediately took action. The Regimental dispensary night shift suddenly found themselves dealing with the clumsiest regiment in history. How many troops can actually run into doors or fall down stairs, after all?

Sally Ann closed the doors and sat with her staff for a nightcap at 23:30. Magical pubs might not have hours, but until they got more staff they couldn't keep up a twenty-four-hour operation "Okay, everyone, we'll open at 07:00. I'll put up a hiring notice."

The weary staff nodded and headed for bed as the four house-elves assigned to the Potter's Field finished cleaning and everyone turned in.

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Dragon's Den

26 Oct 96

23:30

The music was low and slow tonight as the mates could feel Harry's anger, and didn't want that tribal beat contributing.

Sarah Elizabeth Read Potter, former sex potion user, growled at Harry, "I'm right here and very nude, Harry. Am I so disgusting you don't even want to think of me?"

Harry looked at her with a horrified face and spent the next hour proving how very _not_ disgusting she was. Sarah smiled smugly at her watching mates in between making that funny little scrunched-up, mad-looking face several times.

Alycia Mallett Potter, another former sex potion user, replaced Sarah when she couldn't continue. Pansy watched, smiling. Tracey looked at her and pushed her out of her chair and onto a bean bag. Nym came in from putting the babies down and stepped over behind Tracey and rewarded her for her efforts in congratulating Pansy. Tracey sighed dreamily as Nym sank her Harry into her.

The mates watched and shook their heads. That was so strange, Nym doing that. Fun but strange. Hermione sat in the corner at a table and strained, her head turning red including her hair. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Trying to—erm, well, do like Nym does Ginny." She blushed fiercely. "I mean, I know what part she uses but I can't quite get there yet."

Ginny leaned over and peeked in her lap. Hermione had a respectable Harry of her own. "Good enough for now."

Hermione squeaked, groaned, and then gave a little scream as Ginny pushed her down into a bean bag, straddled her, and sank into her lap groaning.

Minerva shook her head. Suzanne Grofton Potter looked over at her. "What, Minerva?"

"From you of all people, Suzanne? I mean, we aren't—erm—bisexual; well, with any other women anyway."

"Ha, I'm not that bad. Feedback."

Minerva's brow wrinkled.

"Min, don't frown, it will give you wrinkles. What I mean is Harry is sixteen, and a lot of the mates are in their peak years. They want him, he wants us all, we want him some more, he wants us more. A circle, you see? So, while he gets rid of a lot of his, some of ours is still running around in the bond."

Minerva looked at Suzanne and focused. She worked her way through the Animagus work they had done and focused on the changes as Harry and Nym did them. She released the magic as she stood and Suzanne's mouth dropped open. Minerva made a very sexy if youthful looking boy. Before Suzanne could recover her wits Minerva had her on her back in a bean bag and was checking the transformation to see how well it really worked. It was a screaming success, literally, right up till Minerva went with the thrashing Suzanne, then she lost the change. They snuggled together for a moment and then raised their heads to the pensive silence that had descended.

Harry had finished with Alycia and as they lay recovering they had watched Minerva change and take Suzanne. Harry was amazed to find he wasn't jealous at all. In fact, that was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He and Alycia lay watching both couples, Hermione and Ginny as well as Minerva and Suzanne. Alycia had taken advantage of Minerva's effect on Harry and spooned into him; he reached around her hip and helped. They reached a little peak just as Minerva and Suzanne did. Harry removed his hand from its very nice playground and used Alycia's muscular hip as the other side of a round of applause which was joined by the other mates. Nym had been exhausted by a concerted effort from Pansy and Tracey and joined in the ovation, albeit a little uncoordinatedly.

Minerva, Suzanne, Hermione, and Ginny all blushed to their roots as they received Harry's congratulatory mental caress.


	60. Chapter 60

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 20

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Dragons Den

Sunday

27 Oct 96

04:00

"Sarah, what are we doing here?" Andrew looked around the room—errh, club. "Hey, this is a strip club!"

Sarah smiled archly. "So all that Randy Andy was true, then?"

"Errrh, aaaahh...that is..."

Sarah's laughter rang like a bell. "You're getting more and more Harry-like—or he's getting more and more Andrew-like, I can't tell which." Sarah gave a little wave and "Pour Some Sugar On Me" came up on the sound system. Sarah climbed the steps to the stage after casting a Colloportus on the door to the Dragon's Den and dropped her dressing gown, revealing one of Parvati's Fireball-hide creations and a pair of Fireball-hide strappy stilettos.

As she ground her hips in time to the music she resisted the urge to do a little jig. Andrew was gobsmacked. She would have to get an oath from him to protect the surprise.

In the master suite Harry awoke and smiled. He rolled over and found himself on Abreal McNeil, a four Laura Prepon look-alike, who smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Good morning, husband."

Harry grinned back. "Good morning, wife."

"Mmmmm-hmmmm..."

Harry chuckled and dove into Abreal's mind. He used her thoughts and his abilities both physical and mental to please her very nicely. She would recover in time for the games, barely.

At about 6 a.m. Harry left the pleasantly vandalized Abreal and faded away to the bottom of the lake. He sat thinking with Bubble-Head and warming charms on. Muriel soon found him and after coaxing him into a turn she went to round up her female subjects and try to breed Harry with them all. Harry nearly drowned before he remembered his merman breathed water, not air, and canceled the Bubble-Head charm. When Muriel returned with the mermaids he threw up his hands, called on the Realm, and went with it.

At 8 a.m. he faded into his study and sat in a wingback by the fire after a tsk-ing Dobby dried and dressed him with a couple of waves of his hands.

Nym flounced in with Andrew and Sarah and rather gingerly threw herself into her favorite oversized chair. Harry moved to join her as Andrew and Sarah settled into the facing one.

"Well, how did you like Pansy's club, Andrew?"

"Almost as much as the lovely young sexy entertainer I got to meet there, Harry."

"Ooooh, so cheesy so early?"

Sarah favored her sister wife with a tongue and, "Hush, you. I like 'em all mushy like this."

Harry folded Nym in his arms and pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her head. Nym snuggled in. "What are you agonizing over today, Harry?"

"I don't agonize, Nym!"

"Do too."

Andrew chuckled. "While there's perhaps a more delicate way to put it, Harry, you do agonize. Care to talk about it, or are we going to argue like four-year-olds for a while longer?"

"Feh, same old stuff, Andrew. Xi Shi, Ming Na Wen, the Russians, babies, wards, vassals, business, money, the Anak, the Patriarchs, when will the Dalai Lama show up, why do my bondsmen feel free to take liberties with my bondswomen, Lilith—and oh, by the way, 390-odd mates to be proposed to and rings made for and their handfastings planned without Garter King of Arms driving me insane, that sort of thing." Nym nodded along with Harry's diatribe.

Andrew smiled at them and cuddled Sarah closer. "Oh, the easy stuff." Harry stared daggers at Andrew. "Well, let's see. Xi Shi, hmmm; every move she makes we counter somehow. Ming Na Wen has a stone that should be fully charged by now, so the first time she's in danger you're going to end up with a lap full of naked fifteen-year-old Chinese Kelley Hu-looking-like witch, poor boy. Might want to practise your clothing conjuring. At some point Xi Shi will run out of minions and come herself. We know from Pope John and Cardinal Sodano that she tortured poor old Cardinal Lestrange in Paris, so she does leave China. Might want to have a rack or bed ready for that.

"The Russians, I would advise you to start putting tracts of Siberia and European Russia under the Fidelius and changing those that already exist to your control. Then you can withdraw the magical and Squib population and work on it first before you move on to re-conquering Mundane Russia.

"I think you have the baby-making thing down pretty good, and from what I've seen, you seem to do well with them once they get here. I personally wouldn't have gone to the giant squid and water birthing, but the mates seem thrilled so..." Andrew shrugged.

"The Mates will all say yes, so take an hour or so a day and make some rings and then go propose to five or six a day. It will lead to—ouch, Sarah, not so hard—erm, other things which you are generally already doing anyway, so have fun. Let the mums plan the handfastings with Garter King and you all can change to how you want it at the last minute. The mums will love it—ouch, Sarah! Stop elbowing me!

"Wards seemed to have settled right in and you're all doing fine with them—besides, what was that—errrh—oh, yes: 'grossing them out with PDAs all the time eeeewwww'.

"Vassals are all happy and making money, which will tend to keep the greedy things happy. They have your taxes to bitch about so that's always a plus at dinner parties. In a few years you might want to up it a percent or two to give them something new to whine about.

"Business I would leave in the stunningly beautiful Duchess Narcissa's hands and the hands of her equally beautiful and surprisingly un-shark-like associate Duchesses. To hear the vassals and the Americans speak of them, you expect to be eaten alive if you Floo one of them. Money? The same as business—leave it to the ladies!

"The Anak are a potential problem, but as they're fully sworn the problem is keeping them busy. Remember what I said about Siberia? That should keep them busy for a thousand years or so.

"The Patriarchs seem to be happy as long as you keep producing babies for them. I suspect they'll try to send you a priest or two after a while. Let them. Sometimes priests can be useful.

"When the Dalai Lama does show up he'll love you and you him and he'll decide you are the reincarnation of Shiva or something. Just go with it. He's a great guy, even with that little reincarnation eccentricity.

"Alcohol and testosterone are making your youngest bondsmen forget their place. Remind them with the floggings today and hang a magical portrait of yourself, whip in hand, in every magical taproom in the Realm."

"Lilith?"

"Yes, Andrew, do go on," a surprised-looking Nym intoned.

"Merlin's flaming scrotum, woman! Warn somebody when you do that!"

The odd contralto issuing from Nym laughed throatily. "Oooh, I like him, Sarah, and that circle thing he does with his hips—oh my!"

Sarah blushed crimson. "Lilith! What are you doing peeking?"

"Sarah, how could I not? You are inside me, after all."

" _Squuuuuueeeeee! She's the castle, like Rowena!"_

" _Hermione, please, that noise is very urrggh—"_

Lilith didn't get to finish as 653 mates dove into her mind.

Harry looked at Andrew, who shrugged.

"Sisters, please, not so rough!"

The mates settled and were more delicate but didn't stop plundering Lilith's mind.

Andrew smirked at Harry. "What is it with you and the split personality women, Harry?"

Lilith answered using Nym. "Don't be fresh, Andrew."

"Lilith, is Nym okay?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Why do you keep using Nym, Lilith?"

"You made love with her in my Heart chamber and tied me to her. Plus she's tied to me through the wards on the Castle. Something has recently started pouring magic into me and, well, I'm more and more awake. It has been eons of turnings of the stars since I was this awake. Soon I will share like Rowena and Roxanne do with Hermione and Susan."

"With who, baby?"

Andrew watched, amazed, as Harry folded what they suspected was an elder goddess in his arms and kissed her temple. Lilith/Nym smiled a secret little smile Andrew had seen on a few women's faces before, women who had made conquests. He laughed. Poor Harry.

"Andrew, hush. One of the Han girls, Harry. I can't tell which one yet, though."

Andrew watched Harry be lost for a few minutes. "Chinese, Harry. They were called Han, oh, maybe 200 B.C."

Lilith/Nym snuggled into Harry. "Mmm-hhmmm, just a little while ago." She appeared to be sleeping.

Sarah came back from the bond and confirmed it. "She—errrh, they—are napping, Andrew. Apparently it's very tiring for them as they're not a match."

Harry smiled and held Nym/Lilith. He could tell Lilith was there now and that she and Nym had switched—control? Dominance, maybe? Whatever it was, Nym was back in charge of the body.

Sarah looked at her mates after about twenty minute's conversation with Andrew. "Games in five minutes, Harry."

Nym stretched in Harry's lap. "Okay, let's go to the box."

Harry smiled and faded them away.

HPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDL

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

27 Oct 96

08:00

"Good Morning, gentle beings, and welcome to the pre-event show on WWN Sports, your home for all the Sport and Court news I'm Percival Gribbs. We're here live at the Royal Academy on a very blustery typical Highland winter day. Today's Court schedule for the first time includes two members of the Regiment charged with conduct unbecoming. Also twelve of our fellow subjects from the east are up on a variety of charges and it looks like at least one execution.

"As for today's sport the top story will be the Duke again flying Seeker for the Harpies vs. the Uni Slytherin. Sure to be a good match that, with the Uni Slytherin lying in second place behind the Uni Gryffindors in the Uni League and in ninth place overall, still in striking distance of a Premier playoff berth.

"Another event has been added to the sport. The Duke has added butts and a firearm marksmanship—erm, tournament—I believe, yes, tournament has been added. We understand the competitors are mostly magic limited members of the Regiment but apparently competition is open to any who can demonstrate the appropriate knowledge and skills.

"And now a word from our sponsor."

Percival leaned back while the commercial for Eyelop's Owl Emporium ran and looked at Bruce arguing with Glenda. He shook his head; it looked as if she would win today. Of course her being nearly naked in that—erm, diaphanous, yes that's what we'll call it—dress under the opened robe and having those nipples that would cut glass had to be given credit. After all, Bruce was a pouf, not blind, and Glenda was a fine figure of a woman. Now if she would just shut up once in a while.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Promenade

27 Oct 96

08:10

"I wouldn't do that!" George ducked as the fifth form pulled the string on the cracker he'd just paid for. Cornish Pixies flew everywhere as squeals abounded. Soon enough the Pixies disappeared.

"Good we built that timed Vanisher in, George."

George nodded. "You know, that was actually Neville's idea and Romilda's timer spell."

Fred grimaced as the boys' third to sixth forms emptied the cracker barrel and headed for Romilda and Lavender at the counter. "Royalties, then? Knut a hundred?"

George nodded.

Outside on the Promenade Agnes was window shopping and watching her brothers and sisters. "Deborah, let's go by Glad Rags."

Deborah Valentine, Warg sixth form, looked at her. "Afraid to try the box, Agnes?"

"A little, Deborah, but not much. Da will be marrying the new mums—we'll need dresses. Ball season is coming, too."

"I'm not buying, Agnes. Parvati is helping me make mine."

"All of us, Deborah, but I want to look at the styles."

"Agnes, you know Da won't let you wear some of those."

Agnes rolled her eyes. "I know. Not those, anyway. I'm no slag."

SSG Charles Lombard watched his platoon watching the wards. He would have no nonsense on his watch. Those two privates Santos and Nelson were a bad enough black eye on the Regiment.

Cindy Wallace watched SSG Lombard watching the wards. She had been there when he was bound. Good man that, damn near died trying to do the right thing for his bonded. Cindy eyed Bill Hendricks; good man that, too. Why was he so thick? Maybe she should talk to Duchess Nym. Either that or just take what she wanted in the shower after shift. Hmmm. What the hades?

A shadow had fallen across the Promenade and Cindy looked up to see a cloud of—vampires? In hooded robes? What the hell?

Suddenly the Promenade was full of vampire Duchesses and the vampire goddess Amelia Fastida.

Cindy listened as Amelia Fastida apparently talked to the Duke in their bond. "Harry, stay there with Nym. I have this. They're Chinese vampires in her service. Apparently wizards. Do you want them destroyed or enslaved, my Master?"

Cindy blinked. Amelia continued, "Thank you, Master."

Amelia waited calmly—maybe glacially was a better word; you could feel the cold flowing from her—till the vampires had all landed.

Xhang Li Meng focused on this female as he landed and he sighed as he realized who it was. So a thousand years and it ends here. Li Meng wasn't sure if he was glad or not.

Amelia watched the realization set in. "You are the leader?"

Li Meng bowed. "Mistress, I am the senior here, your slave Xhang Li Meng."

Amelia's laughter was disconcerting. "My Master's slave, you mean. You may stay in existence as long as you swear fealty and accept his mastery."

"As you will, Mistress. Is there perhaps a dark place for us? One thin cloud and we'll be immolated even through these charmed robes. We would not wish to inconvenience the Master by his having to have our useless ashes swept away."

Amelia rolled her eyes as Zsuzsa snorted. "Mother, you always attract these overly obsequious ones."

"Hush, Zsuzsa. Gianna, please show Li Meng and Harry's new vampires to the deep holds."

Gianna Michaels, one of the youngest vampire mates, stepped forward and led Li Meng away.

"Gianna, don't kill them all if they get stroppy. Harry will want to eat ten or twelve."

Gianna threw a bright smile back over her shoulder.

"Really, Mother, always with the drama. Just destroy a few and have done."

"That's your problem, Zsuzsa, always so practical. Live a little—have some fun. I knew I should have sent you to Beauxbatons instead of Durmstrang."

Cindy shook her head as the vampires and their Princess faded away.

"Well, that's that then. Ice cream?"

Cindy turned to Bill and then caught her sharp reply. "You buying, then?"

"Erm—well yes, Cindy."

Cindy's heart fluttered; he had never called her by her given name before.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

27 Oct 96

08:57

Harry and Nym faded into the box followed by the mates and Andrew. Rose and Tulip appeared with the babies and the day got underway.

"Harry, are you going to do a pre-game practise today?"

"No, Andrew. Gwendolyn doesn't want to run the risk of having the Slytherins watching. We'll do a warm-up at 15:00 and then wait for the game."

Andrew nodded and as the Ducal box filled they watched the games and events get underway.

Ginny looked at the foot of the box. "Nym..."

"I see her, Ginny. Harry, you're going to have to bond Scarlet Loken."

Harry waved and Scarlet appeared in his lap. "Eeeep. Harry!"

"What? No, Your Grace! Scarlet?" Harry spun her to face the pitch and pulled her back against himself. Scarlet moaned.

Pansy looked at Harry critically. "Nym, we may have to close the Den if it's going to make him all bold."

"It's a mood, Pansy. It will soon pass and we'll have our shy little flower back."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

The mates laughed at Harry while the wards who had arrived in the box rolled their eyes, much to the crowd's amusement. No matter what went on at the sports ground a significant portion of the entertainment always came from section one.

Xiomara and Julia Hooch moved into the seats behind Harry and sat watching and grinning as he played hard with the mates and Scarlet.

"Scarlet, how are you, dear?"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Scarlet tried to rise from Harry's lap and curtsy. Harry winced and Phillip laughed.

"Careful, Scarlet, or you'll have to wait longer."

"Phillip!"

"What?"

Elizabeth covered her face with one hand for a moment. "Amelia Fastida, I'm told that 112 vampires came to the events today."

Amelia grinned. "Yes, Mum, but they had a different sport in mind. Harry will play with them this evening."

Elizabeth sighed. "So everyone is feeling stroppy then. Stop pouting, Amelia. What are you going to do with the vampires, Harry? Harry!"

Harry had become fascinated with the long graceful neck eight inches in front of him. "Errrh, who, Mum?"

Elizabeth huffed and answered, "The vampires from China, Harry," as the mates snickered.

"Oh, you know, beat up a few, eat one or two, dominate the rest, Mum."

"Harry! Nymphadora—deal with your husband, please."

"Me! What? Why me?"

The mates broke up as Elizabeth scowled at them all. "Phillip, this is your fault."

"Beg pardon?"

"Grrrrr."

Philip leaned away from Elizabeth as he escorted her to a seat. "It's all right, dear. I'm sure a nice cup of tea will make it all better." Winky appeared with a cup and passed it to the Queen.

Nym thought a moment and Geoffrey appeared with an army of elves and began serving tea and a light breakfast of fruits and pastries. Harry ate from a basket in Scarlet's lap. Ooohs and ahhhs filled the sports ground.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

27 Oct 96

09:15

"And we're back! Percival Gribbs—"

"—and Glenda Chittock—"

"—bringing you all the Sport and Court for WWN Sport."

Glenda smiled at Percival and leaned in. Percy looked down and she took advantage. "While we were on break the Duke and Duchesses have greeted the Queen on her arrival and have settled back into what appears to be a nice light breakfast. The young lady snatched from the concourse in front of the Ducal box has been identified as Scarlet Loken, a Warg Masters candidate and potential bonded. Looks like it won't be potential for long as she's still occupying the Realm's favorite lap.

"Also we have been handed a note: Potter's Field, the fantastic new public house here at the Royal Academy, is seeking qualified persons for all positions. Interested beings should see Lieutenant Colonel Sally Ann Cromwell of the Service Battalion, the Duke of Magic's own Regiment of Infantry, at the Potter's Field. Ooooh, a golden opportunity this, ladies. I wouldn't miss it—and the uniforms of the Service Battalion are stunning."

Percy rolled his eyes and took back control when she took a breath. "And now back to the Quidditch, Royal Wargs still leading Hogwarts Puffs 110 to 100…."

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

27 Oct 96

13:00

Harry had managed to watch a couple of games of Quidditch and was happy. The kids took advantage and dragged him away to the Promenade, the older girls all with babies on hips. Elena Skinner Potter, former Death Eater daughter, now thirteen-year-old Hogwarts Warg third form, was charged with the care and feeding of Harry by Nym before they left. She nodded seriously and dragged him away by the hand. The Potter brood slew the Promenade dead. Glenda, seeing them leave, took a remote microphone and one of the new Extendable Ear things and gave a running commentary.

Bruce Titterhorn was lost in thought. Glenda was performing a valuable service. The female, and some of the male listeners too, hung on her every word about the absolutely yummy Duke Potter and his Most Ancient and Most Noble House. It was a little much when combined with the Quidditch, though. What they needed was a simulcast on a separate channel. Hmmm, channel 3 had that bizarre old purple pervert Derwent Shimpling telling bawdy jokes all day—the same old bawdy jokes, mostly. He could be cut down to after Court and that would free up the channel for the—erm—Duke's View? View of the Duke? Notes from the Realm? Dissecting the Duchy? Hmmm, that had promise. Work on the tagline and title later; shoot Duchess Rita a messenger now.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

27 Oct 96

13:00

Augusta Longbottom sat with Frank, Alice, Neville, and Romilda in the Wizengamot box of the section four wedge of seats. Griselda Marchbanks sat next to her.

"Augusta, have you read Bellatrix's letter?"

"Yes, Griselda."

"And?"

"I didn't like the idea at first, but I believe on further reflection it's the way to go, Griselda."

"I thought the same thing, Augusta. After all, Harry would maintain absolute veto power and as we're all sworn we can't really go against him anyway without being declared forfeit when Elizabeth or the Realm should find out. I do think we need a citizen's oath that includes the same type of affect."

"Have you talked to the other members, Griselda?"

"Yes, actually, Augusta. They're of the same mind. We'll ask Duchess Bellatrix to get us the proper assistance from Mr. Major and Mr. Blair and announce the rules and procedures after we, errrh, determine the constituency."

Augusta laughed. "I know, I think we need some classes first. Bellatrix covered all of that first past the post, single-member district plurality twaddle with way too much verve and élan. I think her inner Slytherin is having a continuous orgasm over this."

"Augusta!"

"Mother!"

"Gram!"

"Hehehe."

Augusta looked around. "No one else? Fine, then. Bah! All of you, grow up. And I heard that giggle, Romilda. I believe it's time to discuss a handfasting for two young people I know. Frank, go find William Vane. Alice, go with him; this is too important to be left to men. Once they nod and shake hands, you and Camille work out the details."

Augusta looked around at the slack faces and sighed. "What, did you have a relapse and take Nev and Romy with you? Go on, all of you, scoot!" She waved her hands at them as if they were wayward ducks.

Griselda covered her mouth with a gloved hand as Augusta chivvied her brood into motion. After they had shuffled off and Augusta sat smiling, she looked at her friend. "Happy then, Augusta?"

"Ecstatic. I owe that boy more than could ever be repaid. Why, what he did for Frank and Alice alone…."

Griselda nodded. Augusta wasn't the only one who owed. "We should do something for him."

"Let's give him something he can use and get control of the Realm, Griselda. Let's give him a life instead of a war."

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

27 Oct 96

20:00

"And here we are, gentle beings. Sport has wrapped up for the day with that dramatic 300–150 win by the Harpies over Slytherin and we'll bring you the roundup after Court. Duchess Hestia has opened Court and the Aurors have brought the twelve offending subjects forward for judgment."

"Yes they have, Percy. The Wizengamot's board is all green lights and here we go in a twelve-on-one class four duel. The Duke seems to be playing with these as he stands leaning on his staff. Oh, there's an AK from that Russian gangster and the Duke responds in his customary manner. Some more ashes for the pitch there. The rest are winding down now, and there's the marking. Geoffrey leads the new bound men away and Duchess Nymphadora is approaching with the two members of the Regiment up on charges."

"Oh, and I'd rather face the lash than that disappointed look from the Duke, Percy, Daniel."

Daniel Boxlighter and Percival Gribbs looked at Glenda and let her continue. "You can actually feel his disappointment all the way up here, gentle beings. What must it be like to be the object of that and stand fifteen feet from him?

"Duchess Hestia has conjured two stout posts and the prisoners have been stripped of their blouses, turned about, shackled to the post, and offered the stick. Smart men, those—they've taken the offer.

"Duchess Sarah is assembling the Regiment on the pitch to observe punishment. Duchess Susan is reading the Charges and Specifications. And our Duke pronounces punishment for conduct unbecoming a member of the Regiment: ten lashes.

"In an obvious agony of conscience, our Duke has conjured a bullwhip of about ten feet in the thong and maybe twenty-four inches in the fall."

Daniel looked at Percy and mouthed, "How the Hades does she know that?" Percy had no idea because he didn't know what she was talking about. To him a whip was a whip.

"Our Duke has steeled himself now and stepped forward. It looks like Private Nelson is first, and the Duke lays on with a will. Nelson's Company Commander Duchess Padma Patil Potter counting off the strokes and two, three, four—Nelson being a real man, here at least—five, six—oh, finally the first outcry—seven—oh, that one drew blood—eight, nine, ten. Finally that's over, to the Duke's obvious relief as well as everyone else's. The medics rush forward to see to Nelson and our poor Duke turns to Santos.

"His Company Commander Duchess Megan Jones Potter steps forward bravely and one, two, three—oh my, a outcry from Santos—four, five—that one's drawn blood—six, seven, eight, nine, ten—and it's all over, thank Morgana.

"Our Duke stands head down on the pitch with the coiled whip and I believe I just saw a tear fall. It's so hard to tell through my own."

Perci was amazed; Glenda sat there as dry-eyed as if she were a mummy, using that now quavering voice from her smiling lips.

"And that nasty little Imelda Talley, _Teen Witch Weekly_ reporter—more like vulture—has snapped a photo, rudely intruding on the Duke's solitude. Oh I say, good show, our Duchess Nymphadora has the little imp firmly in hand. Our Duke has thrown the whip on the pitch and incinerated it. One wonders if the Realm will allow the grass to return to the site of the Duke's pain or if it will be forever barren."

Percy and Daniel wanted to cheer the spectacular performance by Glenda. They gave air claps which she acknowledged with a regal nod as she let the dead air stretch for perhaps fifteen seconds, an eternity in radio. Bruce was absolutely losing his mind. It appeared he might fall on his knees and worship at Glenda's feet.

Percy leaned forward and switched on his microphone. "And after that painful moment of Regimental history one never wishes to see repeated, here is the Sunday sports roundup…."

Potter Castle

Deep Holds

27 Oct 96

20:26

Harry and the subdued bonded plus Andrew and Imelda faded into the deep holds. The wards were moving their infant and younger siblings back to the Castle as planned. Harry stood apart for a moment. That really had been a tear.

"All right there, then, Harry?"

"Fine, Andrew, just need a minute. That was the most painful thing I've ever done."

Nym nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. It really hurt to have to do that. Imelda, you'd better have gotten a good picture. I never want to go through that again."

A very sober Imelda nodded and started carefully developing the single frame she had taken from her knees on the pitch looking up into Harry's agonized face, his tear-tracked eyes focused on the bloody whip in his right hand, his lip curled in disgust. That it was at himself didn't need to be bruited about. It was a shockingly powerful image. Jacquelyn Parkinson Potter would turn this image combined with her, her mates', and Harry's feelings into a nearly sentient series of wizarding portraits of Harry, one for each of the main magical pubs in every public magical area of the Realm, and the most powerful of them for the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. The trademark of all the paintings would be the identical coiled bloody whips in all of them. Regimental soldiers were known to become rapidly sober on finding the burning green glare of one of the portraits focused on them. The photograph would be blown up and be posted in every public house by writ and many homes by choice.

Xhang Li Meng approached Harry and knelt gracefully. "Master, we await your judgment."

Harry turned to him. "We don't have to fight, do we?"

"At least a little, Master; it is customary."

"Well, get up then."

Harry walked to the center of the hall and turned around. "Well, let's go—all of you at once. I have better things to do."

The Chinese vampires looked at each other and then attacked. Amidst the shrieks Nym turned to Imelda. "Time for you to go, Imelda."

"Nym! Let me stay, please? I won't write anything about it or take pictures. I won't tell anyone either without your and Harry's permission, you have my oath."

A pale nimbus surrounded her, to everyone's surprise, and Nym sighed. "All right, but if he gets confused and mates you, don't say I didn't warn you."

Imelda nodded. "I'll be careful, Nym," and she scampered to the edge of the fight.

"Nym, you do know they're all male vampires, right?"

"Of course, Amelia, but why spoil it for her?" Amelia Fastida looked at Nym and burst out laughing.

Andrew watched the fight nervously. "Errrh, shouldn't we help Harry?"

"More like we should help those poor vampires, Andrew. Harry is kicking the crap out of them."

"Zsuzsa! Language!"

"Channeling Mi, mother? I thought she had to be dead and you alive, not vice versa."

Nym had to sit down. Amelia Fastida, vampire goddess, made an extremely odd looking fish out of water. Soon all the mates had joined their primary Alpha in her laughter. Harry walked up. "What did I miss?"

"Your mates' latest comedy routine, Harry. Through beating up vampires, then

Harry shrugged at Andrew. "They all got tired, I guess."

Andrew turned and looked out over the hold. The vampires were all unconscious and Mopsy and Flopsy were moving between them with baskets of blood boluses. He shook his head. "Come on, comedian, let's go play with the babies."

Harry nodded and they all faded to the Ducal apartment.

Imelda squeed delightedly and charged into the bedroom. No reporter had ever even been inside Potter Castle and here she was in the holy of holies.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Harry!"

"Sorry, Rita, I forgot."

Rita shook her head and started for the bedroom, holding a hand in front of her eyes. Imelda was taking pictures and popping flashbulbs like machine gun fire.


	61. Chapter 61

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 21

Potter Castle

Duke's Private Study

21 Nov 1996

10:12

Nym flounced into the study and flung herself into her favorite chair facing Harry's desk. Harry looked up and smiled.

Nym made her little mocking face. "You won't be able to do that much longer, mmhm mhmm mhmm." She stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Mmmmm."

Harry was laughing now despite his desperate attempt to hold it in.

Nym smiled at him. "I love you too, and yes I _am_ ridiculous but it's your fault, so mmmmhm." Harry got the tongue again.

He left his writing and came around the desk and sat in the chair, wrapping Nym in his arms. She snuggled in. "Nym, when are we going to swear your nobles from central Europe?"

"Mine? How did the nasty things get to be mine?"

"Nym! They're not nasty; and when you so easily wrapped August Wettin around your little finger, too."

Nym grumbled a little, still snuggling into Harry. "We'll judge and swear the nobles of central Europe on the twenty-first of December. You'll be handfasted to our new mates after they're judged and created by Elizabeth on the fourth of January—probably the fifth, but we have to wait for the Holy Thorn."

"As you will, milady!"

Nym slapped him moderately hard in the chest. "Cheeky git!"

"Grouchy bint!" Harry leaned his head down and bit Nym gently on her neck.

The Mates braced and rolled their eyes. The Alphas were continuously on the horn. It was sometimes exasperating. Well no, but really, they could at least wait until they were all there.

Notwithstanding her mates' wants, Nym groaned. "Grrrrmmm, Harry, wait! We have to talk first."

"Grrrr. Okay, Nym, what about?"

"The schedule, Harry. So much is going on."

"Huh? We have the Thursday birthdays; the training schedule is posted six weeks out. Everyone is working and training hard. I have my proposals planned, and will easily be done by the fourth of January. The Nightmares and Centaurs are due, sure, but we'll handle that. So, what did I miss?"

"It must be genetic. Harry! The balls!"

"Oh, well the female NCOs and I have mine planned, but I can help you with the Boxing Day Ball."

"Oh really? Why thank you, Your Grace. And the Regimental and Divisional Balls, Harry? The Tsarina's Ball, military and civilian. And I may need to throw a ball for my central European nobles."

Harry sighed. _"Hermione?"_

" _Yes, dear?"_

" _Stop that and come help us schedule!"_

Hermione smiled as she and the other Primaries faded into the Master's study.

"Okay, so we know we have the handfastings on the fifth of January, which is a..."

"Sunday, Hermione."

"Thank you, Hestia, a Sunday. The full moon is the twenty-third of January so we're safe there. The twenty-sixth of December is Boxing Day, a Thursday. Then the Christmas Ball for the vassals on Tuesday the twenty-fourth but ending at 11 p.m. Then the Divisional Ball can be Monday the twenty-third. The Goblin Ball Sunday the twenty-second. The Veela Ball Saturday the twenty-first, after swearing Nym's nobles at dawn. The Mage Ball Friday the twentieth. And a ball for Nym's nobles on the nineteenth, a Thursday. The Academy is closing for the hols after Friday the thirteenth and will re-open on Monday the sixth of January. So that gives us the following schedule…oh, can't forget the Russian Empire Ball on the eighteenth!" She continued reading from a long list she held.

Wards home after school Friday 13 December 1996

Russian Empire Ball 18 December 1996

Eastern European Nobility Ball 19 December 1996

1st Mage Regiment (U.S.) Ball 20 December 1996

Swear Eastern Europe 21 December 1996 followed by the Veela Regimental Ball

Goblin Ball 22 December 1996

Divisional Ball 23 December 1996

Vassal Ball 24 December 1996

Christmas Day 25 December 1996

Second Annual Boxing Day Ball 26 December 1996

Mates Judged and Created 4 January 1997

Handfasting 5 January (?) 1997

Wards back in school 6 January 1997

Harry frowned. "Add a Regimental party on Saturday the twenty-eighth, and what time is moonrise on the twenty-fourth?"

Hermione frowned and summoned her charts. Some discussion took place, and finally Susan said, "4:12 p.m., Harry."

Harry nodded. "So do we move the Vassal Ball or do the werewolf mates go as Wargs?"

Ginny thought of something. "It would be awfully loud and smelly for the Wargs, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Let's move the Vassal Ball to, errrh, Sunday the twenty-ninth of December and it can be a rehearsal dinner with dancing."

Daphne smirked. "I can hear the howls of protest now: seven ball gowns and a cocktail outfit."

Harry grinned, and Daphne arched a brow at his nonchalance. "I was talking about your howls mostly, Harry. For you it will be 5500 odd sets of formal wear and oh, probably 790 sets of clothes suitable for parties—oh, and 391 or so bridal gowns and another 300 or so dresses and suits suitable for a wedding."

Harry sat stunned as the girls giggled. Hestia finally took pity on her husband. "It won't be that bad, Harry. The female wards are already working on theirs with Parvati and she and the elves are already fitting us. Errrh Madam Malkin and Natalie MacDonald have filed protest though."

While Harry tried to wrap his head around the numbers, Hermione redid the schedule. "Okay—here, look at this!" She handed a parchment across Nym to Harry.

Wards home Friday 13 December 1996

Russian Empire Ball 18 December 1996

Eastern European Nobility Ball 19 December 1996

1st Mage Regiment Ball 20 December 1996

Swear Eastern Europe 21 December 1996 followed by the Veela Regimental Ball

Goblin Ball 22 December 1996

Divisional Ball 23 December 1996

Christmas Day 25 December 1996

Second Annual Boxing Day Ball 26 December 1996

Regimental Party (Cocktail) 28 December 1996

Vassal Ball 29 December 1996

Mates Judged and Created 4 January 1997

Handfasting 5 January (?) 1997

Wards back in school 6 January 1997

Nym nodded. "Thank you, Hermione, and this is fine. We need to talk to Agnes and some of the other wards and see if the kids have anything planned."

"I will, Nym." Eugenie nodded with her sister.

"Thank you, Beatrice."

Susan thought of something she had been concerned about. "Harry, we need to freeze a section of the lake and ward it so the students can ice skate safely. If we don't they'll be out on the ice first freeze and someone will drown."

Harry waved and a squawking Susan flew to him. She got a big kiss that stopped her protest. Ginny smiled. "Well, I guess he liked that idea."

The Primaries and Nym chuckled. "Nym, where is Sarah again?"

"Opening a clinic, Harry. Fiona took her squad to cover her."

Harry nodded and sat concentrating. The Primaries and Nym, being curious as to what he was working on, stayed and watched.

As they watched, Harry slowly morphed into a slightly masculine version of Xiomara Hooch. Nym was impressed. "That's very good, Harry, but you look a little too boyish."

Harry/Xiomara blushed. "I was hoping to, Nym."

"Why, Harry?"

"Well, Xiomara and Julie love each other, Beatrice. I can force their magic to tolerate me somehow, but the best I would ever achieve with them is a mate-bond. I thought that I would morph to a male Xiomara for Julie and a kind of male Julie for Xiomara."

The whole bond stopped in their tracks. Harry was very, very sweet—stupid, but sweet. Nym laughed. "Harry, just be you for them until you achieve some kind of bond. You might tell them you can change this way, but I doubt they'll like you springing it on them."

Harry just looked confused. "You sure, Nym?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry looked disappointed but he shrugged and acquiesced. He was getting smarter and smarter that way.

Hestia looked around from the oversized chair where she and Ginny were curled together. "As pleasant as this is, we do have work and the party this afternoon at the Potter's Field."

Harry kissed his mates and gave them a little mental caress that sent them back to whatever they were working on with little Mona Lisa smiles.

Hogwarts

Third Floor, Transfiguration Department

21 Nov 96

11:30

"Padma, concentrate! This transformation is totally self-directed."

Padma sighed; she had eagerly agreed to help Minerva with the transformation to what resembled a male, but this was devilishly hard. Even with access to Minerva's mind. Wait—that was it! "Minerva, change me!"

Minerva frowned but raised her wand.

"No, no Minerva—go inside my mind and change me from in there. I'll be able to see how you do it."

Minerva beamed at her. "A true Ravenclaw. That's brilliant, Padma."

Padma smiled brightly and conjured a bean bag. Her smile turned lascivious. "Come over here and let's find out what Harry likes so much."

"Padma!"

"Hehehe."

"PADMA PATIL POTTER!"

Minerva had made the mistake of stepping over to the bean bag and Padma dragged her down like a gazelle. Padma ignored Minerva's protest and went exploring. Minerva used that iron will of hers and the close physical contact to get inside Padma's head and force the change.

Padma paused for a moment as her various parts grew or shrank, and then as she got used to it she helped Minerva by following what she was doing and holding the change. It suddenly occurred to her that she had managed to get Minerva's robe and dress open and her corset unlaced. Padma smirked and Vanished Minerva's panties and used her version of Harry to their mutual satisfaction. She, like Minerva, lost the change when her orgasm overtook her.

Minerva smirked. _Ahh, the passion of youth._

Padma opened one eye. "Let's see you hold the change through one of those, then."

Minerva managed it, just. Her mates and Harry rewarded her with congratulations in the bond and a shatteringly intense mental session with Harry as she lay holding a smiling Padma.

" _Still mine then, Min?"_

" _Always, Harry."_

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

21 Nov 96

12:55

"I had high hopes for the Duke, Hagrid. I mean, he went right to lighting those Death Eaters afire, but these children are still allowed to run wild."

Hagrid looked at Argus Filch. "Argus, you've got to relax, man! None of these kids are running wild. Sure, they prank some and sometimes things get broken, but they're good kids. I think the Duke may be better than Dumbledore."

Argus did a classic spit-take. "From you, Hagrid? Why, you've worshipped the ground Dumbledore walked on for all these years!"

"And you know why, Argus—he took me in when no one else would. But it never even occurred to the Duke I was different. He sees us all as the same, and until you prove different he trusts you to act as you should."

Argus smiled grimly. "And he knows how to punish those who break that trust."

Charles Lombard injected from the next table, "The Duke is a good and evenhanded lord. Trust me, I've seen the difference."

Hagrid nodded to him and Argus raised his glass in salute.

Argus studied Hagrid for a moment and then asked, "Hagrid, you're about the only one who sees Dumbledore. How is he really?"

Hagrid was saddened. "It goes hard for him, Argus."

Everyone in the room had paused to listen. "It's the dementia, sure. He hardly even knows me, most days, poor old thing."

SSG Lesley Woodman changed the subject. "Did you hear they got that other Chinese wizard out of the wards of the Ossuary?"

Argus grinned. "Yeah, Molly Weasley..."

"Lady Weasley!"

Argus rolled an eye at Charles. "Lady Weasley worked with Duchess Amelia Bones and it released him to her with that neck band."

Lesley nodded. "He's in basic training now, full slave. Good wizard, though, from what I hear."

Hagrid was looking at Sally Ann Cromwell. Charles bristled when he noticed where Hagrid was looking. "That's a Lieutenant Colonel of the Regiment you're staring at, Hagrid!"

Hagrid never flinched; he was looking at the embroidered St. Edward's crown and Order of the Thistle Star on Sally Ann's left breast. "So that's what that is. Thanks, Charles, I was about to tell her she had a spot on her, errr, blouse? Top?"

Charles laughed. "Bustier, Hagrid. Maybe that _is_ a bad place for their rank to go, though."

Hagrid shook his head while saying, "Yes, could be." The others laughed uproariously.

Royal Academy

Uni Freshman Common

21 Nov 96

17:40

"Alicia, what are you doing? We have to go and get ready! It's the birthday party tonight."

"Damn! I forgot. I've got to finish this George. Give me a minute."

George nodded and settled back. It had been a busy week. All those meetings with Narcissa and Tracey, finding out that they could prank hard in retaliation for pranks played on them. Alicia and Angelina had laughed for two days over him and George being changed to little purple gnomes. They had had to eat some serious crow to get Tracey to change them back. Yes, making that decision to not prank Harry's bonded had been a very good idea.

Ron hadn't been very much fun this week either. He was so serious any more. Plus, where had he developed that right hook? Fred's eye was still spectacular. Of course, that prank going wrong and Vanishing Lavender's underwear was a little unexpected, but they'd pulled off that spell a hundred times.

Narcissa and Tracey were always talking to Alicia and Angelina, and Mr Zonko was in negotiations for product. Alicia and Angelina, under Narcissa and Tracey's tutelage, were apparently working him over hard. They so far had an agreement for his factories to produce the products in return for his purchases being at a reduced rate—however, a rate that would keep him a Knut or two per unit higher than WWW. Also, they were looking at a Shop in Diagon Alley. Maybe this school thing wouldn't be so bad.

" _Like what you think about it matters any more. Ginny said Harry will save Angelina and I anyway."_

" _Alicia, you know that's not fair. Fred and I just didn't think it through."_

" _Just keep not thinking about us first and see what happens to you and your precious Fred, George Weasley!"_

" _Alicia, sweetheart..."_

" _Hmmmph."_

George was smart enough to shut up at that point and turned his thoughts to these mortar things. Charmed glass spheres could hold the activated spells, like a Remembrall, but how to keep the glass from shattering when the incremental charges went off and the projectile was accelerated at up to ten thousand Gs, that was the question.

"George, let's have a cup of tea in the suite and then get dressed. I'm finished here."

George nodded absently. _Tea, that finest of infusions. Infusions, canary crèmes, hmmm...some substances can carry magic and be unchanged by it...potions. Eureka!_

A surprised Alicia was grabbed, pushed into a broom closet, and thanked within an inch of her life. She and George were very late to the birthday party. When they did arrive Alicia sat grinning stupidly while she was closely questioned (to no effect) by her friends; George ran to find Harry, Chu, and Hermione while towing Fred along behind him, spell-carrying, glass-lined artillery projectiles having just been invented in his fertile, fiendish little brain.

After the magical artillery excitement had died down the younger wards took off on their bicycles through the Castle. Harry had developed a tradition of giving all the wards under the age of thirteen bicycles; over thirteen they got roller blades, fourteen- to sixteen-year-olds got a Vespa PX 200 EFL, and seventeen-year-olds got a massively charmed and technomancered Aston Martin DB7 convertible. This was in addition to broomsticks, Gobstones, and libraries of books plus wardrobes of clothes, piles of jewelry, and bottles of perfume from their mothers and siblings and forced driving lessons for the powered gifts from Da.

Agnes had rolled her eyes as this bounty descended on her. "Geeze Da, spoil us much?" She got a tight hug, a kiss, and a spin on the dance floor from her sixteen-year-old male parental figure for her trouble. It was very confusing. Worse yet was her being handed off to Phillip, Andrew, Sirius, Remus, and all the other male vassals like some kind of prize. She was finally allowed to sit again when Nym came and collected her and shooed the vassals away when she noticed Agnes's feet hurting through her parental bond; all in all a spectacular evening and a great coming of age. Agnes was very smug about it all as she hobbled to the transport Arms to head back to her dorm.

Later, after the kids had gone to their rooms or been put to bed, Harry was slouched in a wingback in the public sitting room with eyes closed when a screaming pain tore into him and his eyes snapped open. He was to Sarah in two steps, and pouring that golden light into her belly through his hands before she could react to the pain.

Melissa, Jennifer, and Melinda popped in with drawn wands and were scanning Sarah before Andrew managed to sit up.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry blushed ferociously and refused to speak. Melissa looked at him and sighed, then she turned to Andrew. "Sarah's Warg is pregnant. Mr Wizard here just did the impossible and made it possible for her to carry to term even if she stays in her human form."

Andrew rolling on the floor and pointing at Harry was not well received by Sarah. "Why, you pig! Get up and defend my honor!"

Andrew looked at Harry's drained, white face and collapsed again. Elizabeth came back in with a furious Nym and the rest of the mothers and walked to the howling Andrew. "Andrew, get control of yourself! What is going on here?"

Not even Phillip would answer as they all had no idea how this was going to play. Andrew finally sat up, holding his sides, with tears running down his face. "Harry knocked Sarah up." He collapsed again.

"Andrew! I beg your pardon?"

More howls followed Elizabeth's outburst and she turned on Sarah. "Sarah, explain please!" Sarah, standing over Andrew by now, kicked him in the ribs fairly hard. "This great lump has something wrong with his brain."

Elizabeth sighed. _I have to talk to Harry; obviously too much alcohol at these parties._ "Sarah, the pregnancy, dear?"

"Oh, sorry. My Warg is pregnant and it was getting too much for my human. Harry fixed it and now I can carry the pups to term. I'll have to go back to Warg to deliver and nurse, though."

Elizabeth blinked, setting Andrew off yet again and earning him another kick from Sarah and an "Andrew, really!" from his mother.

Andrew concentrated and Geoffrey appeared with a projecting Pensieve. Andrew pulled the memory of Harry's horrified, joyous, mortified and then shocked face when he figured out Sarah's Warg was pregnant and Andrew was sitting right there, and pushed play and repeat on the Pensieve.

Even Elizabeth had to chuckle. Harry looked mortified again.

Sirius scratched his head a moment. "Erm, Andrew, not trying to start anything but, erm, your wife is pregnant by another man."

Andrew shook his head. "No, actually one of the Alpha female Wargs of the Potter Pack is pregnant and my wife is graciously acting as a surrogate for her. Even Harry hasn't mastered immaculate conception yet. Apparently, that's a feat only available to the one entity."

"Oh, I don't know, Andrew. I could mmmmph mmbll MyM!"

Nym looked at Harry. "Shut up, Harry. Haven't you ever heard 'Quit while you're ahead'?" She took her hand off his mouth.

"Yes Nym, sorry. I was just theorizing."

Andrew toppled over again.

Elizabeth sat shaking her head. The bonded and Phillip distinctly heard, _"Two of them! What did I do to deserve two of them?"_


	62. Chapter 62

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 22

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

8 Dec 1996

09:00

Harry returned to the box from the Promenade and sat smiling at the crowds. What was not to smile about?

Chita was coming together nicely. The first campus of the Tsarina's Royal Academy of Magic would be up and open for the second term. All of its rings would be open and the enormous dorms would be full. Tuningfork had carved the dorms by mining the granite extrusion to the limits of Hermione's anti-nuclear weapon calculations, plus her own strength and anti-magic calculations for the building of Chita. Operating at maximum capacity, the one pentaflake would handle the 44,460 wizarding and Squib children that had been identified by The Book plus the colts, fillies, and Goblin youth—barely, but it could be done. The tunnels and pools for the merchildren drove down into the extrusion to the basalt.

The two thousand instructor positions were being filled by both males and females. The Professors were sworn as soon as they were hired and each was provided with a stone that also included an intent rune. SFC Jones and Lyles had commented that the smart man trusted, but verified, during one of their small unit tactics classes. Harry had taken it to heart.

The ratio of executed to enslaved Russians was about 1:100 and the newly created slaves were immediately taken into basic training, and then into the Tsarina's Tank Army. Usually there were about ten every Sunday.

The few remaining noble houses of Russia had been identified and their members found. They were now sworn to Anastasia, Harry, and Russia. They were being trained in classes in the Royal Academy whether previously trained or not.

There would be a lot of what Chu and Minerva were calling "adult remedial education" in Russia.

Lilith, through Rowena and Roxanne, had directed Harry to an enormous clear sapphire that was sentient and she—of course, how could it not be a she—was spending a lot of time with Zemfira Berkut (soon to be Duchess Potter). Katharina, she liked that name, would become the Tsarina's Royal Academy in good time.

The new Russian mates had decided they would be created by the Tsarina and the Queen, legitimizing them completely in their view. This had, of course, led to Russia being parceled out among the mates and all of them being created by a naked Anastasia one fine dawn while kneeling naked on the freezing pitch in front of her behind one of those odd one-way obscuration charms.

Harry had laughed himself hoarse as he realized that all of their estates were now Potter, but it seemed important to them so he let it go without pointing out that Russia was now technically his entire. Katharina (the Sapphire) had stopped giving him that odd mental pinch she had learned from Susan and Ginny, when he stopped laughing.

Holyhead had gone on a streak, crushing all opposition, and Harry was having a blast playing Quidditch again. The Media were absolutely gaga over the whole thing. Harry was too; the after-game parties in the Dragon's Den ruled!

The Regiment and Division had had another great training exercise on the twenty-fifth of November, executing the movements to accomplish all objectives with verve and élan. General Carter Ham had decided that the full speed looked so good it was time for some force on force, and he and his OC (Observer Controller) team were writing the SOPs (Standard Operating Procedures) and ROE (Rules Of Engagement) to get it done.

Meanwhile Carter had been given command of the 1st Mage Brigade (Separate) (U.S.) with detached duty to the Realm of Briton's Magical Division.

That had been an impressive ceremony, after that tome of a treaty had been reviewed by Amanda and the British Government and signed by Harry, the Queen, and John Major.

That MILES (Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System) gear and the "Star Wars" Maneuver Control Center for the maneuver training area centered on Chita had looked to be hugely expensive until the technomancers had figured it out and come up with their own versions. Theirs actually made the weapons on the vehicles and that the Squibs and Mundane Russian troops carried function. The projectiles were non-lethal, though, having an effect similar to getting hit with a low-velocity marshmallow. Apparently the nearly permanent dye left by the disappearing little foam balls was a WWW innovation.

The troopers hated it. The OCs loved it—no doubt who shot who and where. Besides, the rainbow colored troops looked hilarious after a failed attack, especially those pink Spetsnaz guys after the Veela suckered them in with a little wriggling and then dusted them straight off.

The OC's carried a spray that made the die disappear, pretty much nothing else would remove it.

A visit by the Potter Dragon Murder to several fine houses in the environs of Moscow had squelched the Mundane Russian government's objections to the appropriation of vast tracts of Russia by the Potter Clan.

The Tsarina's Tank Army was evaluating the rune-protected, technomancer-enhanced T90, BMP 2 and BMP 3, and the troops were all smiles over them. The BMPs looked to become a high hard ceramic steel laminate version, covered in energy absorbing and dumping runes with technomancer ME (Magical Energy) shielded electronics and ever full charms on all fluids. Of course the troops loved them. The things were an absolute hazard and had to go at least 160 KPH over almost any type of ground. The permanent Disillusioning charms had not worked out as the troops couldn't find the things again after they dismounted, but there was enough thermal leakage for thermal sights to pick them up despite the radiation-absorbing magic conversion charging runes. The technomancers were working on it, though.

Fred and George had got one up to speed and skipped it across the lake, never needing the amphibious capabilities. Muriel had not been amused and Harry had given them to her for an hour with the understanding that he needed them back with no permanent damage, and that they were bonded. He had cast Bubble-Head charms on them.

Fred and George were a lot more careful around the lake after that and never talked about what had happened, but Muriel, Angelina, and Alicia could be found in the shallow water at the beach in the summer looking at the twins and laughing.

Harry had had to send the helicopter and aircraft teams of technomancers to Chita as those things were just too noisy and distracting to be around the kids.

George and Fred were being given sets of the oddest problems to solve by the technomancers and coming up with great ideas. It looked like they would be attending Uni for some field other than Technomancy, as they were already very close to Masteries in that area. They kept talking about Theoretical High Energy Magic studies, but Hermione kept sending " _No, Harry_ " in the bond every time the twins mentioned it, accompanied by images of mushroom clouds.

Molly was bursting. Bill was intent-bonded to the lovely Fleur. Charlie and Dana were doing well, as were Percy, Penelope, and their baby Peter. Fred and George's Angelina and Alicia were wonderful and Lavender was a gem without price, what with putting up with Ron. Dinners at the Burrow on the weekend were a joy. Just ask Molly; she would be happy to tell you, over and over and over. _"Harry!"_

" _S'true, Ginny."_

Speaking of Molly, now she never went anywhere without the long-suffering former Black Dragon of hers, Wang Hu Jin. He seemed to have gotten used to it, though, and was always on the lookout to help the Weasleys or the Clan. He could often be found running the WWW stall on the Promenade and helping the twins with designs. He was also an absolute wizard (hehehe) with math. He had this frame thing with balls on sticks and he could add and subtract faster than one of those technomancer-ed solar powered calculators.

Hey, solar cells and that energy transmuting to magic rune of Hestia's could charge wards, probably.

Harry grabbed his head as the 'Claws and Hermione came charging into his head. Nym laughed at him.

"It…well, it doesn't hurt, really, but it _is_ unsettling, Nym."

Nym chuckled.

China

Kunming

8 Dec 96

17:35

 _Quidditch sensation, valiant leader, excellent father, dutiful husband, powerful lord, master of thousands, millions even—AAAAAARRRRR, he was whoring over the planet and stripping her of servants as fast as she could mark them and send them after the whores. What had she done in some past life to deserve this confinement in the hell of no-sex-with-her-mate? Mark! Wait—the Mark, that was how he had killed Riddle's followers._ Xi Shi leapt up and ran to her library, digging through the old issues of the _Daily Prophet_ she had acquired.

 _Yes, there it was, a picture of Riddle's Mark on one of his slaves. The marks were the same magic. Hahahahahaha! All she had to do was send the slaves unmarked and they would get through. It was delicious. She would have one of the whores soon, then she could torture it and he would come for it. Hmmm, what should she wear? Something red...yes, he liked red. He had all those red headed whores. Yes._ "WENCH!"

Ming Na Wen sighed and rolled her eyes _. What did the crazy one want now_?

"WENCH!"

"Coming, Mistress!"

Royal Academy

Lake

Monday

9 Dec 96

07:54 (Dawn)

Harry finished and looked around. "It's very nice, Harry."

"Thanks, Nym."

They surveyed Harry's work. He had created a fifty-acre square of ice with wards along the outer edges right behind the two one-way-warming-charmed giant steps that served as seats. The whole thing floated in the lake and was connected to the shore by a warded ice bridge four hundred feet long. A semi self-aware, magically cushioned and powered zamboni with an ever-full charm on its water tank tied to the lake rolled slowly around the ice, leaving the surface perfect in its path. Harry's trademarked fanciful creature ice sculptures adorned the back edge of the top step.

They didn't know yet that the way Harry had done the runes would make it permanent, as he had used the runestones to draw heat from the ice and force it up and out through the steps and to suck up cold from the surrounding water in a kind of reverse heat-sink effect. They never would figure out why it worked that way; it was just one of those Harryistic pieces of magic. Eventually all the schools would have them, though, and the side benefit was that it kept the rest of the lake from freezing over as the stones sucked the cold from the lake.

Susan conjured herself a pair of skates and swept over the ice gracefully. By the time the students discovered the new feature of the school and the news got all the way around, all the mates had had a go, Pansy had conjured a sound system, Harry had cushioned the ice and Jennifer had healed Harry's bruised butt—ice skating, like Floo and Portkey travel, being one of the few things Harry did not do well. The Weasley twins spent a pleasant winter evening as large penguins frolicking in the lake for knocking Harry over.

Ron, of course, turned out to be a wizard…hehehe…at it, and he and Lavender would spend many an evening wetting panties as they skated together. Harry would never understand what the attraction was for all those third and fourth year girls. His bonded laughed at him over it. How could he be in their minds so deeply and still be such a boy about things?

Agnes added three events to the list aside from the birthday parties she reminded Hermione of. Two parties Minerva and Chu would never approve of, Harry had put his foot down and let the kids have them and a winter Carnival and ball for the whole Academy. The children—erm, wards, Harry's kids—were already setting it up. Chu and Minerva did impose some rules on that one and the Regiment (Division) would provide security and chaperone. Agnes acquiesced when Harry stood behind them nodding his head at his oldest daughter. Hermione posted an amended schedule:

Birthday Party 12 December 1996

Wards home Friday and Prison Break Party 13 December 1996

Winter Carnival and School Ball 17 December 1996

Russian Empire Ball 19 December 1996

Birthday Party 18 December 1996

Eastern European Nobility Ball 19 December 1996

1st Mage Regiment Ball 20 December 1996

Swear Eastern Europe 21 December 1996, followed by the Veela Regimental Ball

Goblin Ball 22 December 1996

Divisional Ball 23 December 1996

Christmas Day 25 December 1996

Birthday Party 26 December 1996

Second Annual Boxing Day Ball 26 December 1996

Regimental Party (Cocktail) 28 December 1996

Vassal Ball 29 December 1996

Birthday Party 2 January 1997

Mates Judged and Created 4 January 1997

Handfasting 5 January (?) 1997

Back to School Wake 5 January 1997

Wards back in School 6 January 1997

Birthday Party 9 Jan 97

While the ladies planned, Harry withdrew for his day of writing in the journal, popping around the school and Castle helping where he could, and grabbing mates where he couldn't, disappearing them for thirty minutes or an hour, and two hours with the command trainers.

Harry and Grindaknívur ended up in the Potter Castle Heart chamber, and after her very satisfying defeat, Grindaknívur studied the runes. "Harry, Lilith is a…virgin?...unbonded stone too. The linking rune is here but the, errr, ceremony has never happened."

The dark-skinned woman materialized inside the clear walls of the Heart chamber. "Correct, Grindaknívur, I have never linked with a mate."

"Maglubiyet, woman! Warn somebody before you just pop in." Grindaknívur was holding her hand over her primary heart.

Harry laughed. "Hello, Lilith." He waggled his eyebrows. "We could give it a go now!"

Grindaknívur stared at him and Lilith laughed. "Cheeky thing! What makes you think I'd go with you?"

Harry gave her an over-the-top sultry look and batted his eyelashes "Come on, you know you want to…."

"Harry!"

"Thank you, sister. Harry, stop being fresh. I need to talk to you."

Harry sobered instantly. "What about, Lilith? You know if it's in my power I'll do it for you."

Lilith grimaced. "You want to be careful about that, Harry. I'm older than your sun. The things I've seen and done are not all nice. And this is one of them. I want you to not kill Xi Shi."

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me, Harry. Don't Kill Xi Shi, full stop."

"Maybe you aren't as awake as you thought. I could have sworn you told me not to kill a Dark Lady who's actively attempting to kill my mates."

Grindaknívur could feel Harry's anger rising, as could Lilith; this could turn very ugly.

"Harry, my love, you know I wouldn't ask unless I had to. Remember, I told you to kill her last time I saw her."

Harry nodded. "It's her, isn't it? You'll share with her."

Lilith shook her head. "I don't know, Harry, it's still unclear. You must not kill her. That's all I know."

Grindaknívur, sensing the crisis passing in Harry, had been looking around. "Lilith, where are you? I mean the stone that is you?"

Lilith smiled at her. "All around you. You are in a room inside me. My Heart chamber is literally at my heart."

Grindaknívur's head swam as the pieces fell into place. Lilith was the legendary Mother, a diamond so large and so pure it eclipsed all others combined, most of which had come from carving this room in the ages before time.

Lilith smiled at her. "No carving me up for baubles, Grindaknívur."

Grindaknívur was pressing herself face-down, spread-eagled on the floor. "Oh, get up, Grindaknívur. You are, after all, my mate through our love. You and Harry get back to what you were doing. As soon as the powers align I'll join you."

Lilith faded away with a smirk. And Grindaknívur leapt on a surprised Harry with a battle cry on her lips.

Later Harry turned to the west from his position in the roof garden where he had sneaked off with Irma, Susan's shrunken cow, who had originally been meant as a meal to bribe Frieda. It was 18:00 and the sun was long gone. The days were so short now.

"Irma, there you are!" Susan scooped up the lowing Irma and turned to Harry. "Coming to dinner, Harry?"

Harry smiled and grabbed Susan and pulled her down to the grass. Susan smiled and let Irma wander a while longer while she cuddled with her mate.

Finally, at 18:30 Harry stood and raised Susan, then helped her catch Irma who was apparently through chewing her cud and was now being playful, and faded them all to dinner in the fifth form common.

After dinner Harry and most of the mates went flying as owls. The cold air and the hunt were exhilarating, as always.

Potter's Field

Thursday

12 Dec 96

19:00

Harry stood in the door of the wall between the two huge and magically expanded taprooms. "Welcome, everyone! Now, before we start this party off I'd like to remember all those who have made it possible through their hard work. The Potter bound and elves."

Harry led the applause. "Now as we know, it's time for that traditional song; but first, let's have the birthday witches and wizards stand, please."

Hestia read the names and then Harry led the crowd in singing 'For he's a jolly good fellow', and then Amanda led 'Happy birthday to you'; as always, the birthday witches and wizards blushed and laughed. Harry smiled. "Now, without further ado, let's get the party started."

Harry stepped away from the roar of the crowd and let the guests of honor be swamped with well-wishers.

As was customary by now, they moved the birthday party for the Potter children to the Castle at 21:00 and the party in Potter's Field got down to the serious drinking, darts, bastard brag, and talking.

At the Castle the children got their de rigueur cool toys from their Da, Harry, and clothes from their older mothers, and last but not least all the jewelry, scents, Snitches, pens, inks, candies, assorted wheezes, posters, and books from their younger mothers, new siblings, and friends. It was a grand time.

Melinda went into labor at 22:00 and Harry disappeared after becoming his squid or whatever that was and reappeared in Melinda's stall. Melinda found the tentacles at first chewy, and then very comforting after she realized that it was Harry and stopped biting him. The giant pool he faded her to in the hall that Geoffrey had arranged was again very unsettling at first when faded into it by her insane mate, and then very soothing as Harry held Melinda up and massaged her in the body-temperature sterilized water. Blaze and Grace took to the water amazingly well, especially with their sire holding their heads out of the water after Jennifer cut the cords. All in all, a very Harryistic entry into the world for a brand-new Hell Stallion and Nightmare.

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Friday

13 Dec 96

05:00

Harry opened his eyes and smiled into Rose Turnbull's as she sat back on him and sighed in satisfaction. Nym watched, smiling, for a few moments and then introduced Gwenog's brown skinned, slightly angular but very nice-faced athletic form to her version of Harry. Gwenog resisted a little, trying to see, but Nym pinned her and then pinned her. Lorena Montclair found herself in a very intimate position with Padma, Hermione took on Janet Cartwright, and Minerva took Isabelle Jugson. Robin Vicar got to be Hestia's first female, well first as a male. The rest of the Harpies contented themselves with a female mate or two, as that having-a-Harry trick was devilish hard and they hadn't all mastered it yet. Nobody thought it odd that the players, coaches, and trainers of the Harpies had moved right in, as they were now almost completely bonded from all the after-match parties.

Harry was lying with a glowing Rose when Jennifer Goldstone tried to sit up and leave quickly; but it was too late and she found herself in some kind of tub with a creature just as her water broke. She struggled a moment and then gave in. Morgana! Harry was talented. It felt marvelous. The mates came in and offered encouragement as they finished what they had been doing, and Marcus and Claudia arrived into Jennifer and Marcia's hands as Melissa took care of their mother—well, as much as she could around their eight-armed father.

After that the day was a blur. The kids getting out of school, the wild Prison Break Party—well, as wild as it could get with their all-seeing mothers and father right there, anyway. Seamus Finnegan nearly getting barbecued for having his hand near, not on just near, Carrie Losh Potter's butt while dancing to a slow romantic ballad performed live by the Weird Sisters kind of put a damper on the hormones.

Seamus thought, " _Looking at Duke Firestarter, definitely not your old roommate Harry Potter, definitely_ Duke _Firestarter, was a chilling experience not soon to be forgotten. No matter how much wriggling Carrie did or how much eye rolling she threw at her blast furnace smelting copper eyed, air bending father._

" _Harry's refusal to budge from the room despite the bonded's protest was a clue that could hardly be missed, wasn't it? That Duchess Nym couldn't budge him from his standing position in the corner where he had a clear view of the dance floor and exits—well, that was what the American Sergeants teaching small unit tactics or DADA called a clue by four, and not a wizard in the castle wanted to get hit with it. Not the way the Duke was known to swing."_ Seamus nodded to himself.

The female wards third form and above were mortified. And they let it be known. Harry was intractable. And the wizards were very cautious. A grand time was had by all. It was, after all, oddly comforting to be a Potter daughter and have that vicious monster looming over your shoulder if you needed it. Of course you had to protest; that's the way it was done, after all. Girls were supposed to have overprotective fathers and they were supposed to complain about them.

Sirius and Remus watched these developments with glowing smiles and full eyes. James and Lily would be so proud.

Dan Granger, standing next to them, chuckled. "Ha got what he deserves then."

Sirius looked at him. "What did he get?"

"A house full of hot teenage daughters, who are also intelligent and ambitious, pays him back for taking mine."

Sirius weakly defended, "Errrh, I don't think he meant to, Dan."

"Still did."

Sirius smirked. "So you'd rather Hermione went with Ron Weasley, then?"

"Oh, I say, Dan, horrible waste of good whiskey spraying it on them. They have to drink it for it to have any effect, you know." Phillip shook some spray off his hand.

Remus and Sirius doubled over laughing, as Dan glared at Phillip.

Remus finally straightened up. "Dan, have you finished that book Hestia gave us?"

"Luna's new visions, Remus? Yes, I have."

"And your conclusions, Dan?"

"Well, Remus, we know that they're all apparently possible. Some of them are bad for us, some not so bad for us but bad for someone else. None are...erm…free, perhaps. I've distilled them and passed them to General Ham and he's designing the training scenarios based on them."

"Well done, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

Sirius was nodding. "I've made my way through them, and we're investigating all of them—the Order, that is. Moody is over the moon to have something to do. He's been whinging horribly since last August when Harry 'up and robbed him of a living, killing those bastards'. We're coordinating with Daphne."

They all nodded and turned back to watch the children play.

At the same time, Molly and Elizabeth were watching the children play too, along with most of the mothers-in-law and the vassal wives. Augusta offered, "Harry is very protective."

"Yes, isn't he lovely." They all chuckled at Emma Granger's comment.

Molly frowned. "Well, he's going to have to ease up a little if he wants his daughters married. No one in his right mind would challenge him."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh yes, they would. Look at Agnes and that Crumfield boy. Harry hasn't said a word to them. It's obvious they're bonding."

"Yes, Agnes defends him well."

"Emma!"

"S'true. She's waved Harry off successfully twice now."

Griselda offered, "He's a nervous boy, though, that Crumfield. He's shaking in his boots every time Harry looks at him."

"Well he's a keeper, then, smart enough to sense his imminent death."

Emma's repartee to Griselda's sally had them all laughing.

Agnes sighed. Reggie was like a cat on a hot tin roof. "Reginald! Look at me—not them."

"Yes, Agnes."

"What's wrong with you,Reginald?"

"Erm...your Dad's Harry Potter, the Duke of Magic, Agnes. He lights people on fire like we breathe."

Agnes rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to be an idiot about this, are you? He won't do anything to you unless you do something wrong. Even then, since we're intent-bonded he'd probably just bind you to the House. Hmmm, that might not—"

"Agnes!"

Nym looked at her tightly wound Hell Dragon guarding his hoard in a man's body. "Harry, smile! You're going to make Reginald Crumfield wet himself."

"Grrrr."

"Harry!"

"Grrrr."

Nym gave up and rolled her eyes.

Bellatrix smiled mischievously. "Harry, if you scare away Agnes's bonded you'll have to enslave her."

Harry's startled face and then the hideous grimace he directed at Reginald Crumfield, intended to be a warm smile after Bellatrix's comment, kept the bonded in stitches every time one of them remembered it for the whole of the Christmas hols.

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Tuesday

17 Dec 96

05:00

Harry entered the master suite and fell into the bed. Maybe mating all the Nightmares in that one night had been a mistake. And why did they all have to have their foals at night? And why had the centaurs decided it was a good time to join in? Merlin! Growing those eight extra arms and then controlling all sixteen, four at a time on each delivering mate, was exhausting.

The mates followed him in pairs and groups. The winter Carnival would open in four hours and they had been up since yesterday at this time. Sleep, sleep now!

At the Royal Academy, the students were stirring. "M'up, Mum."

Alicia opened one eye. Angelina had told her about Fred's little "Mum" incident. What was it with these oafs? She rolled over and threw a leg and arm across George. Thirty more minutes were not too much to ask.

All over the Royal Academy students who were staying until after the Carnival and school ball (all of the boarders minus the Potter children) rose and went about their morning routines. They wandered to the commons and were handed their task sheets.

The Head Boys and Girls (Uni Head students, male and female of both the undergraduate and graduate schools included) had divided up the tasks to prepare for the Carnival as agreed upon with the Headmistresses, and this was the final list. As soon as they finished these, the Carnival was on, followed by the ball at 20:00 hours.

The students hadn't held back; the Carnival was a winter wonderland. They finished setting up the booths and lit the burners under the griddles, pots, and water vessels and stood reviewing their instructions at 08:30. The Duke had given the elves the day off and the students were going to experience their work for today.

Geoffrey had protested vigorously, to no avail. So now the elves hovered, trying to follow the Duke's orders but occasionally helping anyway. Eventually, as the children and young adults failed to light the stalls afire or kill each other, the elves began to have fun without working. It was a unique experience for them and one they were glad only happened once a year. Especially after that group of younger elves got into the WWW stall and started passing out Canary Creams.

Who knew elves were light enough to fly when they sprouted those wings? They were harder to catch than Lockhart's Pixies until Hermione simply summoned them by name and told them to stay on the ground.

The ensuing dressing-down that George and Fred received from the blazing-eyed Hermione was soon legend.

Harry wandered the grounds eating himself sick and riding on the rides the technomancer students had come up with. That snowball thing that put you inside a cushioning charm and flung you across the lake was a hoot. Harry rode until he truly was ill.

He sat with a bright-eyed Princess on each knee while he recovered from too much funnel cake.

Ginny's handful of snow down his neck at 16:00, just as the light faded, started the massive snowball fight that closed the Carnival. Of course, it was slightly unfair as the mate's shields stopped the snowballs before they hit. The mates, however, were deadly accurate, unbelievably fast, and worked in teams, routing the fifteen thousand Royal Academy students with coordinated fire and maneuver.

By 17:30 all the soaking Royal Academy students had been chased into the pentaflake where they collapsed, jubilantly exhausted.

Harry let the elves clean up and everyone was very happy. The female students retreated to dorm rooms while the males played chess, Gobstones, or Exploding Snap.

At 19:00 the last male students cleared off to dress and the elves swept through, cleaning the school.

At 19:55 the female students began exiting the tunnel that led from the Goblin quarters through the locker rooms and out onto the pitch, which had been turned into a Mid-Winter Dreamscape.

The first-grade students (helped to dress by their older compatriots) came first; they would only be staying until 21:00. They were photographed and fawned over by both their own and their escorts' (first grade boys) parents and followed by each grade in succession until Harry and Nym led the mates onto the frozen and charmed warm floor of the bowl.

At 20:30 the first act (Celestina Warbeck) started their first set. The floor of the sports ground was filled with couples dancing and the Division and parents chaperoning. At 21:00 Harry said goodbye to the first thru fifth graders and the Weird Sisters took the stage.

Harry danced every song with a different mate and the mates danced with their old friends and in some cases former students.

Harry finally closed the ball at 01:00 and the mates were in bed by 01:22. Kudos were due to Emmeline for reminding everyone still breast feeding to start pumping three days ago so they could stay ahead of the monster social calendar they had over the hols.

Chita Oblast

Imperial Palace

Thursday

19 Dec 96

02:00

The ball had been very grand and Harry was unsure he would ever keep all of these people straight in his head. He had danced with his mates and been the absolute cynosure of attention all night.

The nascent Russian wizarding media, under the tutelage of their brother and sister media people from the west, had been respectful and polite after some dire warnings about being changed into animals or burned by Dragons.

Imelda was busily teaching her new colleague, Feodora Chumut, how to be a brash and forward Royal Academy correspondent for _Русская Teen Ведьма Weekly_ —when she wasn't busy dodging subtle little spells thrown at her by the mates, or Joseph's attempts to steer her out of the danger zone while he threw apologetic shrugs to Harry.

Dancing with the Russian noblemen and women had been an eye opener. First the orchestra played the interminably slow and ponderous _Valse triste_ followed immediately by Chopin's Minute Waltz and then Strauss's Blue Danube. The orchestra followed this with works by Beethoven, Hayden, Sebelius, Ravel, Tchaikovsky (of course), and ended their first set with Debussy's nearly undanceable _Valse Romantique_ during which Harry and Marie Crouching Cougar Potter's animalistic interpretation of the waltz cleared the floor and earned a standing ovation, including from the orchestra.

During the orchestra's break, a five-piece rock-type band played modern waltzes from Brian Wilson, Suzanne Vega, and a young unknown named Elliot Smith, proving that the waltz was not, in fact, dead, and drawing the young nobles, mates, and Harry back to the floor.

The darker corners of the courtyard were, as usual, a snakepit of intrigue that the Slytherin and vampire mates seized and dominated completely. After the Empire Ball, magical Russia was no longer a vassal but a joyous thrall. In the Grand Duke, Tsarina, and their mates they found the exact measure of power, intrigue, and brutality that their so very Russian souls craved. Life after Communism looked to be very good indeed. Thank you, Mr Gorbachev—illiterate, scheming monkey that you were—and Mr Reagan, you beautiful megalomaniac.

Harry watched the mates for the first sign of tiredness. They had a very busy schedule and could not afford to get exhausted by any one event. The mates, however, were very aware and were not averse to taking breaks, including stepping on the transport Arms and going home for a short rest. Several young Russian noblewomen managed to find themselves in the Duke's bed for a nap when they accompanied their new friends. Nym just smiled. _They might as well get used to it...hehehe_.

" _Nym!"_

" _What, Harry? Those aren't_ _sycophants_ _,_ _they're_ _potentials._ _You'll_ _get to them all eventually."_

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his war stories and sub-zero vodka with Pitior and Marshal (call me Sergei Highness) Plotempkin.

Nym shot a sobering charm at Harry again. He nodded at her as he felt it. It was the only way he was keeping up with these extremely hard-drinking, mostly ex-military, Russian nobles. Well, that and dancing with everything female that got within touching distance.

Narcissa and Allison hid a smile. They had watched as the male nobles maneuvered for position near Harry and then after but a moment's conversation, made a little motion with their hands behind them and their wives pushed their blushing daughters into Harry's range. The scene repeated over and over in a very base form of pure power politics. Russians were so much fun.

Katharina had sat on her crushed velvet covered table judging the nobles as they were all somehow called to come and place a hand on her. A couple of them had life-changing experiences right then and there.

Geoffrey Scourgified them and the puddles and they went to find seats and re-evaluate their positions in light of the Russia's clear instructions and the horrifying glimpse of the consequences of disobedience she provided.

At 02:00 when the orchestra repeated a waltz for the first time, Harry stood and started making his excuses. The bonded, after all, had another event at 19:00 on the nineteenth GMT at Potter's Field. Some sleep and children time were in order.

Potter's Field

Thursday

19 Dec 96

19:00

The Birthday party roared to life with the now traditional two songs, and the evening was off to a great start.

Harry taught the Regiment knife-catch by playing a round with Cinquedea and then clearing the throwing floor by fading herself and him away for her to pay up on her bet. The troopers present almost burst attempting to stifle their catcalls and wolf whistles.

Harry and Cinquedea were back later to a round of catcalls and wolf whistles that would not be stifled, and to the female Potter children's further mortification.

Hagrid and his now usual cronies Argus Filch, SSG Lombard, and SSG Woodman laughed and shook their heads. "'Arry's getting very bold, isn' 'e?"

Argus eyed Hagrid. "What are you drinking, Hagrid?"

"Ish new. Sally Ann says to try 't and poursme tankard full."

Lesley Woodman looked to the bar and caught Sally Ann slyly watching Hagrid. He leaned up and looked into the vast tankard. He could see clear to the bottom. "Merlin's flaming penis, Hagrid, that's that vodka the elves are making in Chita. You be careful with that, or—"

"Too late, Lesley." Charles got his wand out and the floor cushioned just before Hagrid keeled over onto it, stiff as a poker.

"What has happened to my Hagreed?"

The three remaining amigos turned and looked up, and then up, and then up some more until they found Madam Maxine's face somewhere near the twelve-foot ceiling. Charles answered. "He's a little under the weather, Madam."

"Hmmmph, you scoundrels have gotten eem drunk on my birthday. No matter; I know 'ow to cure thees."

She reached down and hoisted Hagrid up and onto her shoulder and headed for the stairs up to the rooms.

The catcallers and wolf whistlers were petrified in pursed-lipped, frozen, terror as she mounted the creaking and groaning staircase.

Nym broke the spell with a sparkling peal of laughter after the footsteps paced down the hall above, shaking sawdust from the new beams of the taprooms; a very solid sounding door banged open and then closed and the muffled, "Oh, my poor Hagreed, your Olympe will take good care of y—" was cut off by a silencing charm.

Then the party really got started. Harry faded his children to the Castle early lest they get a whole new type of education, and the mates hastily followed. Many (all) parents joined him with their children via the transport Arms on the strength of their children being in school with the Potter children, anything to get away really.

Later Harry and the mates arrived in the Castle hall, which had been converted to a cavernous ballroom, precisely at 20:30 after some quick-change artistry on the part of the mates, elves and children. The vassals, minus Sirius and Remus, arrived shortly after. Sirius and Remus, along with their bonded and the other children's parents, had stayed to assist Eugenie in hosting the continuing birthday celebrations of the younger children who, after the school ball, were quite content to not attend. "All that mushy stuff... blech!" seemed to be the theme.

The Eastern European Nobility Ball seemed to be a repeat of the Russian Nobility Ball: Slytherin and vampires ruling the quiet corners, Harry and the other Mates wowing them on the dance floor, Roxanne lying on her table amidst a pile of golden colored crushed velvet and terrorizing a select few everything, right down to the same waltzes, with a few new pieces being thrown in.

The new highlight of the evening had come early when Harry's magic found Tamara Laura Czartoryska-Borbón and Countess Elonka Dunin, both contenders to the throne of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, the dominant, magically recognized entity of Central Europe.

August had been both pleased and chagrined at the powerful display of magic that had been their intent-binding.

But no more so than Harry, who had flinched at the great gonging note from the Castle's stone walls, the flare of light, and Lilith's smug attitude about the whole thing.

" _You're as bad as Nym and Sarah, Lilith. I don't really need to mate everything female on the planet, you know."_

" _Perhaps they are as bad as me, Harry. Just a few more, I promise."_

" _How many is a few?"_

" _Don't go all Daphne on me, Harry, just keep going with it."_

" _Hey!_ _I'm_ _right here, Lilith."_

" _Why yes, dear, you are. Very good situational awarness. SFC Jones and Alastor will be so proud."_

Harry and Daphne huffed in frustration as their mates laughed.

The other new wrinkle turned out to be the mates and the potentials wandering away having their earthy little conversations and meeting the ongoing birthday party in the public sitting room, game room, and parlor. Soon the ball and birthday parties were hopelessly entwined; Harry gave a little wave and everyone was in stunning evening wear. The birthday party goers would be very pleased to find the Transfiguration was apparently permanent, and Aunt Nan or whoever's huge garnet jewelry was really flawless diamonds in mithril mountings now. That odd luminous green color like the Duke's eyes at Court—but still!

Potter Castle

Private Study

Friday

20 Dec 96

17:00

Harry sat in his study with Phillip and Andrew, reading the sixteen-page _Guide to 'Dining In'_ he had been given by the Mage Regiment—errr—Brigade G1 and the schedule of events he had been given by the G3.

Speaker: His Highness the Duke Of Magic Harry Potter

Honored Guest: Her Majesty the Queen, His Highness The Duke Of Edinburgh, His Highness the Duke of York, the Duchess of York, the Duchesses Potter, the Potter Intended.

President of the Mess: Brigadier Carter Ham

Mr. Vice: 2Lt Vanessa Rodriguez

 **Times**

 **Events**

 **Remarks**

1900

Members and guests arrive.

Upon arrival, the members  
proceed through the receiving  
line.

1900

Cocktails.

After the members go through  
the receiving line, they  
proceed to the cocktail area.

1940

Announcement by Mr. Vice The members  
take their places in the mess.

The members take their places  
behind their chairs. The  
smoking lamp is out.

1945

The President calls the mess to order.

One rap of the gavel.

1946

The President orders the posting of  
the colors.

Color Guard posts the  
colors.

1951

Invocation by the chaplain.

1952

Toasts. *

At this time, toasts are  
usually presented to the  
United States, the President,  
the Army, and the unit.

1955

The President announces:  
"Take your seats!"

1956

Welcoming remarks by the President.

1958

The President introduces  
Applause is held as all the guests at  
the head table are introduced.  
Appropriate toast will be given.

Applause is held as an  
appropriate toast is  
proposed by Mr. Vice

2000

The President seats the mess and dinner  
is served.

The members start eating  
only when authorized by the  
President and after Mr. Vice  
has announced that the food  
is fit for human consumption.

2045

The President calls for a break with two  
raps of the gavel.

Members adjourn to the  
lounge or bar.

2100

Members return to the mess and remain  
standing until seated by the President  
with one rap of the gavel.

Dessert is served.

2115

Smoking lamp is lit by Mr. Vice.

Upon direction of  
the President.

2116

The President introduces the  
distinguished speaker.

2117

Speech.

2140

After conclusion of the speech, Mr. Vice proposes a toast to the distinguished  
speaker: "To our distinguished speaker."

Everyone rises and responds:  
"Hear! Hear!"

2141

Benediction by the chaplain.

2142

The President calls for the retiring of  
the colors.

Color Guard retires the  
colors.

2146

The President gives the closing remarks.

2147

The President adjourns the mess with  
two raps of the gavel.

Members of the mess remain  
standing behind their chairs  
until the guests have left.

2200

After-dinner entertainment commences.

Ball.

* Toast will be given to: The Queen as our Host, His Highness the Duke as our Commander, and the Magical Realm of Briton.

Harry sighed loudly. "Awfully formal about this, aren't they?"

Phillip chuckled. "In my day this would have been a dining out. It's tradition. Harry, important to the military. Sometimes all you have left, you see?"

Harry nodded. He was no mean student of military history. He devoured it entire from Sun Tzu to Schwarzkopf and everything in between. Examples of units literally having nothing left but one man and tradition were replete. It was horrifyingly comforting.

His speech was rooted in that study and proceeded to an examination of their current condition. He was petrified.

Andrew chuckled. "You're probably less scared than Mr. Vice, Harry. Relax!"

"Why do they call her that—well, I assume it's a her…I mean, Vanessa and all."

Andrew rolled his eyes and went over it all again. Obviously, it hadn't taken the first time he told Harry.

Nym was nearly as panicked and Janet Carruthers Potter had her hands full settling her as they dressed. Krista and Krystal worked in the bonds with the other mates.

Potter Castle

Entry Hall

Friday

20 Dec 96

At 18:50 the mates and Harry stood behind the Royals and at 18:59 Elizabeth stepped forward onto the Arms and disappeared. Clan Potter followed.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

(Weather charms on)

Friday

20 Dec 96

19:00

The 1st Mage Regiment watched, slightly awed, as the officers of their sister Regiment swept down the stairs behind the Queen in full Regimentals. Parvati was glowing; her uniform design slew the Mages dead on the spot, male and female.

The Mages had seen them in armor but never all of them in the Regimentals, and it was breathtaking.

They managed to get through the receiving line in good order and with no mistakes. And then during cocktails Harry commiserated with Vanessa until Nym came and dragged him away to socialize.

Of course, SFC Jones and Lyles (reassigned to the training troop and operations center) were right there to offer their opinion of Vanessa's chances to get him alone again. They would pay dearly in fines and trips to the grog bowl when the smoking lamp was lit.

Harry managed a rousing speech and dinner was excellent. The Duke's Own relaxed into it all and put the 1st Mage Brigade (U.S.) (Sep) even deeper in their pockets with erudite conversation, witty repartee, and brilliant smiles.

After the President of the Mess adjourned the Mess, the mates and Harry received a pleasant surprise when an American army band opened with a waltz and segued through waltzes and big band music with hardly a pause.

Elizabeth had one of the better evenings of her life. _Yanks certainly know how to party._

" _Liz!"_

" _Hush, Phillip, and keep dancing."_

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Saturday

21 Dec 96

08:04

Harry groaned. _"Why are we out here in the freezing cold, barefoot, and in nightdresses again, Nym?"_

" _Tradition, Harry. Shhhh, the sun will be up in a minute and_ _you'll_ _take all their oaths then."_

" _Be glad the Patriarch vetoed the nude thing, Harry, or_ _we'd_ _all be out here naked and freezing like when Anastasia created us."_

" _Hush, Zemfira, it's tradition."_

" _Ha!_ _Yours, Aksinya. I think we should use the Tartar tradition and all go someplace warm and get stupid drunk."_

The sun showed a sliver and the kneeling nobles of central Europe swore their oaths. Harry accepted them and gave the " _So mote it be_ " and Roxanne provided a coruscating light show as she bound their Houses to herself, Nym, and Harry. They all survived, so the soul searching must have paid off.

Potter Castle

Ballroom

Saturday

21 Dec 96

20:00

The Veela Ball was much less formal, and only Veela and mates were allowed to attend. Nym was forced to lock down the hall almost as soon as they entered. While there was dancing it was an…erm…decidedly hedonistic affair.

Harry though he might never walk again. Morgana, though, if that was the only price he had to pay it was worth it. Merlin! Just watching Pansy and the Sergeants Major had been worth the price of admission. Where had she learned to dance like that? Even the Veela were enthralled.

Potter Castle

Deep Holds

Sunday

22 Dec 96

19:00

Billhook grinned and laughed. Harry was beating up on all comers in the middle of the dance floor while the smart Goblins danced with the goddesses. The new goddess Katharina had caused a huge stir, but nothing on that little trip to the mother that Grindaknívur had taken him, Falcata, and Kopis on. Kopis was still catatonic. Harry and his wives were so much fun.

Falcata was looking at Harry again. Hmmm. Billhook looked down at his lapful of Goblets. Not so soon perhaps. Let everything settle a while. Then see if she wanted another set of Goblets.

"No, Grindaknívur, you can't kill all the female Goblins here."

"But Roxanne, they're just being sluts. I'll only kill a few and the rest will learn."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and Grindaknívur pouted.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Monday

23 Dec 96

19:00

The Divisional ball was a blowout of epic proportions, and nothing untoward occurred. Well, aside from Harry getting completely wasted and Nym letting him. Hell, let him? She joined in!

Several of the mates—hell, all of the mates, minus the pregnant ones—let their hair down completely and joined them. Their pregnant sisters watched over them like hawks. Not that it was necessary other than to keep them from making asses of themselves.

Elizabeth watched and smiled. Really, it had to happen sometime and they were very upright and proper drunks. Pillars of the inebriated as it were, hehehe.

Phillip cast a jaundiced eye at Elizabeth. Definitely time to switch her to water. Pillars of the inebriated indeed! And was that a giggle? Why, she hadn't giggled in forty years. "Let me get you some water, dear."

"Bah. Geoffrey, some more of that excellent Merlot, please."

Phillip covered his eyes. Oh boy, this would be fun tomorrow.

Later, the still sober members of the bonded pairs and the Clan forced water and several sobering charms on their mates before bed.

The twenty-fourth was still a very nice, slow, relaxed day. Harry spent it on a kind of grand tour of his mates. The Hell Stallion colts and Nightmare fillies as well as the Centaur—errrr—boys and girls and their mothers spent a very nice couple of hours frolicking in the new snow under their massive Hell Stallion herd stallion's ever watchful gimlet eye.

Melinda couldn't resist somehow, and flashed Harry. He did manage to resist, just. At least until he shouldered her into a fairly private copse of young fir. The Potter children and mates joined the herd and spent a pleasant afternoon sledding and squealing in the snow.

Potter Castle

Wednesday

25 Dec 96

06:37

Ruth Townsend Potter, fourteen, Potter daughter, and spending her first Christmas since that horrible day five years ago when her parents had died with her family, came around the truly gigantic tree that was standing in the public sitting room, its piles of presents so high it took a ladder to reach the top, and very nearly wet herself as she met Joan Secker Potter, her new sister in the same year. Joan obviously had the same problem and first grabbed herself and then her heart. They finally laughed at, and with, each other.

"Joan, you should be asleep."

"Me? You too, Ruth!"

Ruth looked back to the presents and shook her head. She backed into a couch and sat. Joan, not knowing what else to do, joined her sister. "Da is nuts, Ruth. I mean, look at all this!"

Ruth nodded. "Agnes says it's because he was abused. You know, I like all the prezzies, but I think what I like the most is when he comes out of nowhere and growls at some boy all fangy with that fire coming out of his nose."

Joan giggled. "Yeah, I know. He wets pants any way he wants to."

"JOAN!"

"Shhh, Ruth! You know it's true, though. I'll bet it keeps down on the personal grooming, though. I mean, not much need to trim the nose hairs if you can just burn 'em off."

Ruth collapsed, laughing, and finally managed, "You are so bad. How are you a 'Puff?"

"Skill and cunning. I'll be the Queen of 'Puff—well, if Hannah lets me."

Ruth looked at the smirking Joan and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas, sister."

Joan hugged her back. "You too, sister. Man, that's weird. We are _so_ sisters! How does that happen? I mean, I expected to be breaking up catfights all through the hols!"

Their new Ravenclaw sister, Arlene Babcock, chose that moment to fade into view behind them. "It's Weasley and Prewitt magic."

"Eeeeeek!"

"Aiiieee!"

Arlene laughed as Ruth and Joan flew off the couch and went back to back, wands out. "My, my, Sgt Lyles and Scythe will be impressed. You might want to work on your battle cries, though; girly screams aren't quite what they mean by 'Show me your warrior'."

"Bint."

"Silly cow! You scared me out of ten years of my life. How is it that you can sneak up like that?"

"She fades like Da and the moms, Ruth. My, my, didn't think you were the only one, did you, Arlene?"

"Ana! I almost wet myself."

Ana Holst Potter, sixteen years old and Slytherin sixth form, chuckled. "Serves you right for scaring Joan and Ruth. What are we all doing up?"

Ruth smirked. "Talking about Da and boys."

Ana smiled. "Oh, those are good things to talk about while we wait for the others to wake up. What have we covered so far? Wait a minute! The rest of you can just come on out, that way we won't have to backtrack.

"Well, come on."

As Ana stood tapping her foot, the female Potter children thirteen and above faded into view from under Disillusionment charms or from wherever it was they went while Harry faded. Ana looked around with narrowed eyes and then sat. "Okay, that's all of them. I wonder where Agnes is?"

Ashton Rippley Potter and Elena Skinner Potter, both thirteen-year-old former chattel and Myrddin, immediately broke out in, "Agnes and Reggie sitting in a tree, G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Reggie with a baby carriage, while Agnes cracks the whip!" They made a motion with their opposite arms "Hsschaw"

The sisters sat stunned for a moment and then the giggles took over. Bettina Holden Potter, seventeen and Ravenclaw, threw in, "Not if Reggie wants to stay alive. Didn't you see that alleged smile Da gave him at the Prison Break Party? That was worse than the glares and the fire. Poor Agnes."

"Oh, that's rich from you, Bettina. We've all seen you eyeing up Lyle Porter from the Uni 'Puffs like he was a steak. Why don't you just go ahead and take him?"

"Oh, _very_ nice, Deborah Valentine Potter! You Warg Bitches are all the same. You all should try subtlety sometime instead of the club to the head, me Jane you Tarzan let's get busy routine."

Deborah shrugged. "It ain't broke, so don't fix it!"

"Oh, very deep, Deborah. Quoting the Warg philosophers Jones and Lyles, are we?"

Deborah smirked evilly. "Well, who has and who hasn't got their mate yet?"

The room turned to look at Deborah and she realized too late the kneazle was out of the bag now. She groaned and closed her eyes; when she opened them it was to a sea of faces and a pair of burning green eyes mounted in a tense face on an Adonis-like body wearing boxers. "Erm—morning, Da?"

Harry just stood tapping his foot. "Who?"

Deborah cringed. "Henri Van Der Hoot, Da."

Harry contemplated a moment and then nodded and faded away. The held breath went out of the room in a rush.

Bettina threw up her hands. "Why is he so prejudiced?

"Bettina! That was beneath you, and I won't have you saying things like that about your father!"

The room jerked as Daphne faded into view and spoke.

Bettina instantly lowered her head in submission. Daphne's eyes were blazing. "Sorry, Daphne, it's just so frustrating."

Daphne sat and hugged Bettina. "Your beau's a 'Puff, Bettina. Listen to your sisters; in this case the Warg method might be best. Oh, and do get him to come around and talk to Harry. I promise I won't let Harry eat him. Besides, Harry knows you're found. He loves you girls more than his life. You must never think he would hurt you through anything other than ignorance. He will, however, kill wizards who trifle with you—without hesitation and with very little provocation. You must remain conscious of this. Don't get some poor wizard lit on fire in a fit of pique. Be sure of yourself, and your wizard.

"Now, the younger children are waking up. You girls keep control. We'll start opening presents at 07:30 or so. Send the first boy who comes in around to wake up the rest of your brothers."

Daphne smiled at the smiling chorus of "Yes, Mum" and faded back to the huge tub to rest her aching head a little more. That elf-made brandy was deadly even through the sobering charms. Steam seemed to help.

Potter Castle

Wednesday

25 Dec 96

07:27

Harry and the mates, along with Andrew and Sarah, swept into the public sitting room and the anxious children smiled.

Harry grinned at the 132 high-wattage smiles and moved directly to the pile of presents. No one would ever figure out how, but suddenly a present landed in front of or on the lap of everyone present, reducing the size of the pile considerably.

Harry sat in a wingback off to the side and watched the mayhem as wrapping paper was shredded or folded neatly. He was listening to the chatter all at once. To him it was like a glorious day on the Tower of Babel. He read the feelings more than he actually listened and was pleased that he had surprised and pleased all of his mates and the children. The babies wouldn't know until later, but they received Mithril spoons all with their names deeply engraved. The spoons were heavily charmed for protection, anti-poisoning, sterility and to provide all the things the babies needed in their food, they could eat water, or mud from a puddle, with them and still be perfectly healthy and fit

The children were all surprised to find that same symbolic mithril spoon in their presents, and as they touched them they shrank to charm bracelets for the girls and necklaces for the boys. An impressive bit of magic that, charming mithril. They wouldn't figure out for years the charms would work for their children as spoons and supplied any vitamins and minerals they needed through the skin.

Nym smirked and waved after examining the flawless Harry-eye-green diamonds that Lilith had led Harry to and he had made into mithril mounted earrings. All of the mates received the same kind of thing, either studs, clip-on, or necklaces. They would find out later that the stones were even stronger than their wardstones and had to be talked to very firmly to keep them from lashing out at people the mates didn't like.

At Nym's wave a package landed in Harry's lap and he looked at the little card. "To our love, and our Da! Your mates and children. Thank you and we love you." It was written in as many different hands as there were letters.

Harry very carefully opened the package and gently lifted out the very thick book uncovering the perfect Mclaren F1 GT inside the package. Harry set the manual aside and looked at the small car. He suddenly realized it had been shrunk and leapt to his feet and raced out of the room.

Minerva smirked at Nym. "I told you so."

Nym rolled her eyes and made to get up when Ann Morley Potter pushed her back into her seat and waved her hand. An image appeared on the wall and refined itself into Harry. The view followed him down the hall and out the front door where he leapt down the stairs and Engorgioed the car.

They all watched as Harry circled the car and then sat on the bottom step and opened the manual. "Well, I'd say that was a hit. Shall we continue, then?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I don't think I've ever seen him dive right into an instruction manual before."

The mates snickered. The children didn't need to know the scenes of chaos that ensued when Harry went to assemble cool Mundane birthday toys; that Aston Martin salesman Clive still hadn't recovered completely.

The mates and children chuckled at Nym and Hermione and kept an eye on Harry as he devoured the manual, while inside Nym passed out presents.

While they were all opening very fine silk Weasley sweaters (Hu Jin had hundreds of pairs of knitting needles charmed to work by themselves in Ginny's old room at the Burrow, which had been massively magically expanded and silenced. All Molly had to do was pick colors and designs and then inspect the final product. Hu Jin had insisted on silk and placed an everfull charm on hundreds of skeins of different types, weights, and colors of silk yarn and thread.), Harry worked his way through the manual and opened the driver's door to record the body number as suggested. He found it to be body 001. Subsequently he found the motor and chassis to be 001 also. Harry smiled and closed the hood and got in.

Soon the mates watched as he started the car and eased it round the formal garden and out the gate through the barbican to the paved loop around the Hollow. The view followed as he turned left and accelerated. They could hear the mighty BMW 60 degree V12's shattering roar all the way inside the Castle. Harry wound the car out using all 370 cubic inches and 680 horsepower.

When he shifted through the six gears at the redline of 8500 rpm the screaming howl was, to the boys in the crowd, a siren song of power and control. The girls were not unfazed and the activity in the room drifted to a halt, everyone watching the monitor as Harry sped around the Hollow, hitting all of the car's 225 mph top speed midway down the ten-mile-long gently curving northern side of the loop and then decelerating at the ninety-degree left hand turn and howling back up through the gears in seconds en route to the barbican before finally decelerating and coasting back into the courtyard, where he parked, went through the suggested cool-down procedure, and leapt from the car.

Minerva grinned as she figured out what was about to happen. Sure enough, Harry raced into the room and leapt on Nym. Her surprised squawk was lost in the shattering full-on snog that her mate delivered, leaving every female in the room above twelve years old panting, daughters and all. Da was seriously hot and all the way on. It was awe inspiring; you could feel how much he loved them all rolling off of him like a tsunami. Hmmmm, their suitors had better be at least that good. Where was the present he'd sent?

The remainder of the day passed with the mates and children indulging Harry's once an hour trip to visit the Mclaren.

Sarah's contemplative, "Next year we might not want to purchase them a mistress quite so good looking," drew first shock and then humor. Harry would settle in with the car and all of them could feel him radiating love and contentment. It was like lying in a warm bed on a clear, freezing winter day after a very good night's sex and sleep, awake but so comfortable and warm that moving was simply out of the question. Andrew was just as in love with the car as Harry was.

It was telling that the first person besides Harry who got a spin behind the wheel was Andrew. After he had devoured the owner's manual too, of course.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes above her lapful of grandchildren. "Yes please. Phillip is completely enamored of _her_ too."

She and Phillip had arrived at 09:00 and Phillip had followed Harry and Andrew out to inspect the car and now made every trip outside with Harry and Andrew and one loop riding with Harry and then one loop driving. Elizabeth had been terrified even knowing the list of charms added to the Mclaren and the improvements the technomancers had made. Phillip drove like a madman!

It never dawned on her that Harry and Andrew drove faster, or if it did she wasn't quite as concerned; they, after all, were powerful wizards.

Potter's Field

Thursday

26 Dec 96

14:00

Harry and Nym screamed up in front of the Potter's Field after a loop and a half around the Hollow in the Mclaren. Harry seemed physically incapable of using any other transport at this point and had even perfected fading himself and the car.

That had strained the hell out of the anti-collision and braking charms that had been applied to the car and dumped huge jolts of magic into Lilith, Rowena, Roxanne, and Katharina. The stones were positively giddy and Katharina had finished her bonding and sharing with Zemfira.

"What the hell kind of creature does Harry have trapped in that auto?"

"None, Hagrid, that's the car making that noise."

"Really, Argus? It sounds as if it's alive."

"Eet ees a very special automobile, my Hagreed."

Charles, Argus, and Lesley flinched. How could that huge woman move so quietly?

"Hello, Olympe my love. Who's at Beauxbatons with the kiddies?"

"They are all here, my Hagreed. Have you forgotten? We talked about this at breakfast after the last birthday party? They all want to be here at the Royal Academy and Harry, he has made a wing in the dorms open to Beauxbatons and one to Durmstrang. Eet is all brothers and sisters toghezer, one beeg happee family under our liege."

Charles nodded. _Yes, and easier for the mates to watch that potential bonded Dark Lord and Lady_ _who_ _were_ _third_ _formers at Durmstrang_ _that_ _the Regiment had been briefed about and told to watch for as they went about their civilian duties. They actually seemed like nice, if somewhat taciturn kids. Well, Duchess Luna would figure it out and they would solve it._

Charles looked at Lesley and got an almost imperceptible nod. "All right, then, the Duke's gone in. Let's get to the table, don't want to be late."

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Thursday

26 Dec 96

19:00

"Glenda Chittock here on stage, gentle beings, with Percival Gribbs in the broadcast booth overhead and Daniel Boxlighter out at the entry point to the Royal Academy sports ground, from which we will be bringing you live simulcast coverage of the Second Annual Royal Academy Boxing Day Ball.

"The ball is due to start in one hour, but let me set the scene for you as we await the first arrivals of what is sure to be the entirety of the Realm of Briton.

"Someone, probably our immensely powerful liege, has cast a temporary expanding charm on the sports ground entire and it is now simply enormous. The pitches appear to be miles across and are mostly given over to a parquet dance floor.

"The stage is under the Royal Academy box, and the orchestras—that's right, orchestras—are warming up in what are normally the competitors' locker rooms. Apparently we will be graced by the Tsarina's Empire of Magical Russia Orchestra, the Hungarian National Magical Orchestra, and the Magical U.S. Army Band.

"The Duke is after our hearts, ladies, as it's all waltzing or big band and swing tonight and apparently into tomorrow as each band is schedule to play four sets of one hour in rotation.

"The Duke of Magic's Own Guards Infantry are providing security along with the 1st Mage from the Colonies, 1st Veela and 1st Goblin Regiments. They are also augmented by elements of the Tsarina Anastasia's Guards Tank Army, all of course under our liege, the Duke of Magic.

"Safe as houses and as warm too, the Duke, having repeated and exceeded last year's performance of magic on ice; a true winter wonderland that must be seen to be believed."

The ball came off without a hitch and it was in fact a huge success that did empty the Realm and leave everyone except the mates, Harry, and the troops exhausted as Harry and the mates drew on each other and the Realm and took breaks and the troops were on a strict rotation to keep them sharp and alert to any signs of trouble.

After eleven hours of music and dancing with surprisingly no incidents other than a few slapped faces and one long running snowball fight, the wizarding Realm of Briton hied off home and slept most of the next day. One young man from Durmstrang had to be treated when he ran afoul of the Warg Bitches while trying to drag the potential Dark Lady third former into the tunnel. Luna had a fit and told Harry in no uncertain terms to stop trying to punish the girls and give them fifty points for service to the Realm. Harry took one look at her white eyes and complied. Luna was all smiles the rest of the evening and the bonded kept catching snatches of an unraveling possibility. She was ferocious in the master suite after the party, taking on both Nym and Harry in both their male and female forms.

Harry was glad as he was then allowed to spend another day with his mates, children, and the Mclaren.

Several of the ladies were later unsure if this was a good idea after going for a ride in the insanely fast car with its maniacal driver. They discovered that you could only scream for so long before you passed out from lack of oxygen. Molly was not amused to have contributed this fact to the bond's knowledge.

The dressing-down she handed Harry on their return after the twins pried her from the car was also educational. Who knew those words could be strung together that way? The mates filed it away in case they needed it in later years. Some of the children were already fairly wild, although only Nym's Lily and James appeared to be completely without fear like Harry.

Molly's masterful application of stimulus to his guilt reflex was an advanced study in mother-gets-her-way, however.

Molly reduced Harry to a seriously contrite pliable mess and then handed him over to Esmeralda Greengrass, chair of the 1997 daughter-gets-married-so-I-finally-get-to-have-my-wedding committee.

The mates employed the lapful-of-grandbabies distraction plan on their mothers after an hour or so and sneaked off to the roof garden with Harry

Potter Castle

Deep Hold

Saturday

28 Dec 96

19:00

As compared to the Mage Dining In the Duke of Magic's Own Regimental Party (Cocktail), 28 December 1996 was an informal affair as the name implied. The Regiment brought their bonded or potentials and Harry and the mates spent a very pleasant evening with their comrades in arms and their significant others. Much more subdued than the birthday parties.

A string quintet provided music and everyone had a nice sedate sort of old married couples time. It was a welcome break in the hectic holiday social schedule.

Potter Castle

Ballroom

Sunday

29 Dec 96

19:00

The Vassal Ball of 29 December 1996 was, as the Empire and Central European Ball had been, a mixture of the usual political maneuvering and a gala social event.

Alessandro Caetano Kothenborger, 158 year old Supreme Mugwump, monopolized Harry and Nym very effectively. She soon managed to have them in a display of magics that boggled the mind. Then she pulled them into a corner and let them into her mind.

Several very interesting new magics suddenly came to the bond and the suspicion that Xi Shi was attempting something—something involving Harry being away from England.

Harry and Nym informed her of what they knew through Guroku and what they had done, and Alessandro laughed and laughed.

When she recovered Harry took her for a spin on the dance floor.

"Just missed that one, although if she hangs around here who knows?"

"Griselda!"

"What, Augusta? It's obvious she wants them bad, you can see it from here. I mean, she just let the whole bond into her head. I bet she's a little in the bond somehow now."

Emma Granger nodded. "And this Castle seems to make the years fade away. I haven't felt this good since I was twenty-five, and Dan—well, Dan is, erm…and anyway that's a very fine figure of a mature witch. I mean really, she doesn't look a day over a very well-kept fifty-five. Nothing on Minerva, though. Morgana, she just keeps getting hotter. Well, I mean, eerrr, you know…not that I look much—well, I mean—and anyway Alessandro has that auburn hair. Nym will be lucky not to end up with her in the bond if she stays here."

Augusta and Griselda laughed at the suddenly flustered Emma and turned back to watch the show.

Potter's Field

Thursday

2 Jan 07

19:00

Harry opened the party and stepped away from the door to be buttonholed and dragged away to the Mclaren by Esmeralda. She locked them in and proceeded to force wedding decisions from him until she was done and then rewarded him by letting him take her flying around the loop at top speed. He didn't need to know the screams were not fear but her being thrilled.

William asking where he got the car and how much it cost the next day gave it away, though. At least to Daphne; she took pity on her father and gave him the information. His eyes bugged a little at the 200,000+ Galleon price tag.

Glastonbury Abbey

Saturday

4 Jan 97

08:05

As they had done the previous year, the uncreated mates knelt in the glade around the Holy Thorn and Elizabeth went from one to the other calling the Realm forth. Or she tried to. The Realm kind of took over and walked her next to the Thorn and then judged all 410 mates, 394 humanoids, and sixteen Centaur mares.

Then it decided to create them all Duchesses and went about its business, finally releasing Elizabeth after instructing the mates to rise created Duchesses of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Defenders of Magic.

Then they all went home and fell into bed.

Later in the afternoon they all spent some time avoiding Esmeralda and her crew of vassal wives and children. And then they gave in and let themselves be found, and helped where they could.

Glastonbury Abbey

Sunday

5 Jan 97

08:05

" _Harry! Back again so fast, lad?"_

" _It's been a year, Arthur."_

" _Just one, lad? So how are we going?"_

" _Don't play like you don't know, Arthur. I know she tells and shows you everything."_

" _Hahaha. All right then, lad. I do have two questions, though."_

" _All right."_

" _Do you have to kill them, Harry?"_

" _You know the answer, Arthur. It's kill them or let them kill. Remember what happened to you?"_

" _I do, lad; never should have left_ _Morgause_ _alive after that love potion incident, but I couldn't kill her and Gwenhwyfar would not. Yes, sadly it is the only way to be sure, and we can't take chances, can we? Last question for this year: are you happy, lad?"_

" _Yes, Arthur, I am."_

" _On your way then, lad."_

Harry moved on to the altar and the handfastings proceeded under the watchful eyes of Father Jozef (Pope John Paul II), and Bartholomew I, first among the equals of the Church. Lilith, watching through Nym, was unseen by everyone but felt by the bonded and anointed.

Potter Castle

Sunday

5 Jan 97

20:00

The reception became a public event, for which Elizabeth apologized profusely. The entire Court of St. James was in attendance along with all the Royals.

Of course some paparazzi followed someone's car and there was soon a media feeding frenzy at the barbican. Strangely, the wards held the paparazzi in better check than the police, and the Royal Academy press secretary and Rita spun a masterful piece of misdirection about Duke Potter being married; and the name suddenly appeared in the List and everyone (non-magical) suddenly knew he was a listed relative of the Queen but a recluse. They got away with it. Hermione made a hobby of trying to figure out who pulled that memory charm off and how.

Harry finally met the Prince and Princess of Wales and the boys, William and Henry. He confirmed Elizabeth's opinions. Charles was okay—very weak magically, but all right enough.

Diana, however, was not suited to either him or the Monarchy. It was sad really. She was desperately lonely and Charles was just not the type to provide the level of support she needed. The divorce was probably a good thing, still an open wound for them both though. The boys seemed fairly well adjusted to it.

Ann the Princess Royal was a hoot, however. She, the older mates, and the vassal ladies immediately hit it off.

Prince Edward was a bit of a duck out of water—weak magically but erudite, irreligious, and a low level scamp. He found the twins and they wandered away, much to Elizabeth's displeasure. Harry felt she was being a little hard on the thirty-two-year-old. Seemed a grown man to him.

" _Hmmph."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

The back-to-school wake got all tangled up with the reception and there were children and adults everywhere all over the Castle. The Potter children acquitted themselves very well, however, and at 23:00 the Queen put the Court of St. James under oath and they wandered away home, very satisfied with this young power.

The Queen took her leave of Harry and a limousine appeared to take her to the closest Mundane field to catch her helicopter. The paparazzi had now been joined by their more respectable cousins and the Queen drew them all off like fleas to her hound.

"We'll have to thank her, Nym."

"Yes, we will, Harry. She's very good at that."

The children traipsed through Harry's study in the morning and he wished them all a good term or a good day and then collapsed after the last one had passed out the door. Nym smiled and faded him to bed; it had been an exhausting three days in the Turned world for him as he and the new sister-wives celebrated their vows in the traditional way.

Potter's Field

Thursday

9 Jan 97

19:00

Harry, Hestia, and Amanda opened the birthday party in the traditional way and Harry then circulated, talking to the bound men and women.

Later at the Castle, the still recovering Harry settled and lavished his normal gifts on his children and wives. He was in a nearly nirvanic state of contentment.

Nym sighed, watching Harry. "Troubled, Nym?"

"I just wish it would last, Hestia. Hell, even at court things have settled into a kind of steady state."

Hestia nodded. "Me too, Nym, and it will, someday."


	63. Chapter 63

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 23

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

Monday

24 Feb 97

18:00

"Ernest, goddamn it, sit down."

Ernest Luther Lyles looked at his friend and comrade of twenty-one years and said, "Jimmy Ray Jones, what the fuck have I told you about taking the Lord's name in vain?"

"Here, Ernest? Really? I mean, the stuff we've seen these people do and you're still on about that?"

"Just because you managed to live this long don't mean nothing, other than God has plans for you, you heathen."

Jim rolled his eyes and Ernest suddenly sat beside him with his back to the same wall, looking out over the room.

Jim looked at him. "Spider sense?"

Ernest nodded. "That, and I saw a bunch of privates at the boot wash."

Jim nodded. They had actually suggested the boot wash to the frustrated Sally Ann after their experiences in other training areas. Hell, the only one the U.S. Army used that wasn't a swamp was a desert. They had both gotten kisses they weren't going to tell their wives about for that.

Speaking of wives... "Luther, you and Sally still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well, depending on the privates."

Jim nodded. It always depended on the privates and what idiocy they got up to. "You know, Barb sent that thank-you to the Duke for the quarters. First time she's ever done that."

Luther laughed. "First time we ever lived in a Castle, too."

Jim nodded again and then they sat back, unsmiling, and nursed the tankards of ale Sally Ann had sent them as the privates came in and sat.

SSG Lombard, SSG Woodman, Hagrid, and Argus came in behind them. "'ere, what's wrong with you two? You're both about worn to a frazzle."

Charles looked at Hagrid. "Well, as we just came back from one of General Ham's 'little' training exercises covering most of Siberia and lasting the whole weekend we missed the Quidditch, again."

Hagrid nodded in sympathy. He had watched part of one of those in the operations theater at the Castle. The troops always came home near physical and magical exhaustion. Apparently, they were damn good at what they did, though.

Angelic brought them tankards and kissed Charles before scampering away. The privates gave with the wolf whistles and then cut them off abruptly when SFC Jones, back in his dark corner, leaned forward into the light.

Sally Ann smiled at her best waitress as Angelic came back to the bar. "So, are you going to tell him tonight?"

Angelic just smiled and nodded. That was why she was working now—she wanted the day off tomorrow. Charles would be happy—well, most likely—and that combined with his weekend would perhaps make him…well, never mind. Suffice it to say she had covered all the eventualities. He would make a good father, that she was sure of.

Hagrid leaned back and set his tankard down with a thunk. "Yeah, the Quidditch. Good thing Jennifer Goldstone is back. The Harpies are still on top. I wonder why their play is so much better than everyone else's, though? I mean, now that Harry isn't flying for them any more I expected them to drop a little, but they keep on shutting teams out."

The conversation turned to Quidditch as Angelic brought dinner to them and SFC's Jones and Lyles.

The Potter's Field filled with the usual crowd but they were much more subdued than usual, most just eating and then pushing off for their beds.

Potter Castle

Monday

24 Feb 97

19:12

"Harry, go shower—no, Harry, no Haaaarrrrryyy."

The mates smiled and laughed as Nym was flung naked into the bath and then joined by the still exuberant, naked Harry.

"Harry! It makes the tub all icky when you just jump in all over mud!"

Harry just grabbed the weakly protesting Nym and pulled her into his lap. "Harry, are you going to talk or did that last knock on the head Guroku gave you make you stupid?"

"Icky, Nym?"

"Icky, Nym? That's all you have to say?"

"Erm, no actually."

" _Everyone, we did great, and please pass my compliments to your troops."_

Nym gave up and smiled. They had done great. It was a bit amazing really.

Hestia came in and lowered herself gratefully into the bath. Not only was the Command Staff fulfilling their function, they were acting as the final reserve and Harry had committed them against the Giants today. The Anak had proved tough, capable fighters.

"Harry, put stingy Nym down and come over here with me. Eeeeek!"

Hestia and Nym found themselves in the arms of the Harry squid and the recipients of a very nice massage.

"Hey! When did I get to be stingy Nym, Tia, mmmphh?"

Hestia had used the simple expedient of rolling over and kissing Nym quiet. It worked very effectively. The rest of the mates wandered into the bath or shower. It would be an early night tonight as it had been a very physical exercise.

Harry had, as per his normal, given the next day off after the companies closed and secured their sensitive items and weapons.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Monday

24 Feb 97

20:35

"All right, gentlemen, any other comments?" Andrew looked around. The Command Council shook their heads. The exercise had gone very well—some seriously wounded (simulated), but overall very light casualties. The troops were learning how to avoid the effects of the magical weapons and the magically enhanced Mundane weapons.

That those weapons now gave the pain of the actual hit until Finited by the appropriate level of medical personnel or the graves registration unit was a serious motivator. An Incendio was like a constant low-powered Cruciatus, completely debilitating to all but the most pain-tolerant. The ultimate negative reinforcement training, really. How Marcia, Jennifer, Melissa, Emmeline, and their teams had managed that effect without the permanent effects was still a mystery.

"Okay, then. Just to be clear, it's our intent to advise His Highness the Duke of Magic of the identified resistance and criminal cells and plan an all-out simultaneous attack on them with the goal of taking them all down at one time."

Sirius flinched. "Andrew, be careful; you know how he reacts to that Your Highness thing."

Phillip grimaced. "His Highness will just have to get used to it. Elizabeth will have her way by hook or by crook, and Charles sees the value in being his vassal too. He'll be addressed as what he truly is. I mean, politically you really can't have Russia and Europe sworn to him and him sworn to her, it has to be the other way round; besides the fact that his is the preeminent line, and at this point his House is more powerful than every other wizarding House in the world combined.

"He's a wizarding superpower by definition and _the_ wizarding superpower in fact. He's neither Light nor Dark but operates completely along his own beliefs. Thank Merlin those happen to be completely benign at least, and massively positive at best, unless you happen to be evilly inclined, and she intends to groom him to be a good ruler. We may not like her decision, but let's see you oppose her and the Realm."

Remus nodded. "Phillip is right, Sirius, and you need to start helping her and thereby him. Style him His Highness."

Sirius looked around the group at the nodding—Alastor, Andrew, Phillip, and Dan—and gave in. "All right, but if he turns me into a judas goat one of you has to get me turned back."

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Ming Na Wen's Tower, Arrow Embrasure

Tuesday

25 Feb 97

04:43

Ming Na Wen snuggled, rolled in her soft warm threadbare blanket, almost dreaming. Ummm. he was going to be fun tonight. I hope he takes Xiao Jun again. It was almost like being there when he did. She was the same somatotype, just a little older. Now if the crazy lady would just stay asleep. She should, since she'd been up all night scheming. The poor Lis had had to be with her all night., first the most trusted, Xuan Li and then the diviner Chang Li. Why would she need so many wizards? And what was a durmstrang? Oh well, no matter now. Oh yes, the Master had rolled over after the round-eye finished and found Jun...mmmmmhhhhhmmmm.

Potter's Field

Tuesday

25 Mar 97

18:30

"Ernest, if your black ass doesn't stop laughing I'm going to get the Weasley boys to turn you white."

Jim's outburst did nothing to stem the laughter and might have made it worse. Ernest was still dying laughing over Jim's platoon of recruits all doing a left face instead of a right face and all at the same time, in perfect unison and good order. It had looked great. Sergeant Major Wallace congratulating them on their precision in close-order drill had been what made it funny.

Ernest finally managed, "Well, they are great at drill and ceremony, Jim; now if you just back up to first grade level and teach them left from right you'll have the Honor Platoon this cycle."

Jim put his head in his hands. What was the statistical likelihood of getting an entire platoon of forty who couldn't tell their left from their right? "God hates me."

Ernest laughed some more. "That's what you get for all that taking the Lord's name in vain you do."

Jim just stared at him.

Charles and Lesley, who had already been seated, laughed at SFCs Jones and Lyles. Hagrid and Argus sat down. "What's got you two so tickled?"

"'lo, Hagrid, Argus. It's SFC Jones's new platoon. None of them can tell their left from their right," Lesley answered, smiling.

Argus nodded. "See? I told you, Hagrid, they've gone just like those kids. I tell ya it's them twins, it is."

Hagrid looked at Argus incredulously. "Ye've been talking to that cat again, Argus. You never told me none of that."

Charles looked around and sure enough saw the shimmer of a Disillusionment charm and gave Lesley a hand signal. As they prepared to move, SFCs Jones and Lyles appeared as if from nowhere out of their shadowy corner and had two somethings pressed to the floor with their Gerber Mark II issue fighting knives pressed against the probable throats of whatever it was they had captured. Charles Finited the Disillusionments and the Duke faded into view just as Fred and George did.

Harry stood tapping his foot as Cindy Wallace and Bill Hendricks rushed over, attracted by the commotion.

Fred swallowed and a bright line of blood appeared where his adam's apple contacted SFC Lyles' knife. "Stand the prisoners up, sergeants, and let's have a look at them."

The whole room instantly went silent. They'd heard that voice before, generally every Sunday evening.

Fred blinked. "That's a little harsh, Harry. I mean, prisoners? It's us, Fred and George."

"The prisoners will be silent, and when you address your liege you will address him as Your Grace or Your Highness." Not that they had much choice about the silent part as Ginny had faded in and Silencioed them. They would have shut up at her appearance anyway as her hair was floating around with no breeze moving it. The twins had seen that only one time before and that time Ginny's magical burst had burned away all their own hair.

"So these two idiots are what we've been chasing all day, Harry?"

"Apparently, Ginny."

Hermione appeared and ran a wand over them. "Yes, Harry, same signature."

Harry sighed. "You know, this might have been funny if we hadn't spent 5,408 hours of the bonded's and no telling how much of the Division and Professors' time running around fixing the results of these two's little prankfest."

"So, what do we do with them, Harry?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"If I might be so bold, Your Grace, why don't you bind them to the House and send them to basic training?"

"Alicia, Angelina! Good evening. Well, Alicia, I would prefer not to risk breaking your bond."

Alicia grinned. "Oh, come on, Harry, you could fold me and Angelina right in and never notice. Besides, I know you're at least a little interested."

She cocked a hip at Harry and George got a matching bright red line from SFC Jones' knife when he moved. SFC Jones and Lyles had never let go of their prisoners but had simply moved them in front of themselves and taken over the shoulder knife to throat holds with one hand and thumb bars with the other.

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea."

SFC Jones and Lyles moved the knives away as the twins went a little nuts at Ginny's comment. Ginny rolled her eyes at the broadly smiling Alicia and Angelina. "Not that, but binding them and sending them to basic training. Unless I miss my guess, they aren't going to be erm…well..."

"Getting any?"

"Errr, yes, thank you, Angelina—getting any for a long time anyway. Might as well send them somewhere where they can work off all that tension."

Alicia pouted outrageously. "But Ginny, what about us? We didn't do anything wrong!"

Ginny took Alicia and Angelina's arms and headed for a table. "We'll talk about it."

Harry stepped forward and the twins found themselves looking into a pair of burning green eyes and then the pain hit as the Potter crest burned itself into their arms. Harry stepped back.

"Sergeants, what are these two recruit privates doing in my public house?"

Sergeants Jones, Lyles, Lombard, and Woodman grinned viciously. SFC Jones answered, "No idea, sir. We'll return them to barracks."

"Thank you, sergeants. Carry on."

Aurors Wallace and Hendricks just smiled and watched, being as it was a military matter and the military had handled it very nicely. They headed back to their table and that very interesting conversation with all the long pauses that looked to be leading upstairs.

Fred and George couldn't even wrap their minds around what had happened before they found themselves frog-marched out the door and up the path to the barracks. Over the next twenty-four hours they were examined, tested, fitted, poked, prodded, screamed at verbally, and physically abused until their bodies began responding on automatic to any command they were given.

While they were being frog-marched up the path Ginny talked to Alicia and Angelina with Harry there. "You two know there will be no Harry-panky while your dolts are in basic, right?"

Angelina put on a fake shocked face. "Why, Ginevra Potter, how could you even suggest we would cheat on our bonded? What kind of witches do you think we are? Seriously, no. We are, for better or worse, fully bonded to your idiot brothers."

Ginny nodded. "Just had to make sure."

Alicia had a thought. "Harry, how would you have gotten them to go if they hadn't provided you with the opportunity?"

Harry laughed. "Why, Alicia, what makes you think I planned that?"

"Oh, I don't think you planned it, Harry; I think you took the opportunity. Thank you, by the way. At least this way we get it out of the way when we're really mad at them. This whole prank attack thing was stupid and we told them not to."

Harry smiled. "I would have eventually had to order them to go. You two do realize it's not just basic, right? I mean, they'll be expected to drill once a week and participate in exercises as well as go to school. I need them to—erm—have a military mindset. I mean, don't get me wrong—they've already helped a lot, but they have too much talent to waste on pranks. They can do that in their spare time."

Alicia and Angelina nodded. Angelina spoke their minds. "And hopefully it will mature them just a little. Not much, just a little."

Godric's Hollow

Assault Course

Tuesday

23 Apr 97

14:10

"All right there then, Fred?"

"Not dead, George."

"And the rest of you lot?"

George got seven answers of varying clarity back from the rest of the squad.

"Nobody dead—well, the day's looking up then. Good thing for this mud, eh, Fred?"

"Yeah, George. So, should we continue?"

"Well, it's that or that big fucking Russian sergeant beating on us some more, so I vote continue."

"Right, o brother mine. Up we get then."

George and Fred sat up and then fell right back, prone. The medics arrived a moment later to start treating them after their eighty-foot fall from the top of the confidence climb when their shortest squadmate Alexei had misjudged his leap for the last crossbar and overbalanced them all.

"Well, they all went together."

"Yep, Jim, you got a good squad there."

Jim nodded at Ernest's praise of his 1st Squad. They had come right along over the last month. The twins were shaping to be leaders, good ones.

"All right here, Sergeants?"

"Yes, Colonel Potter. Little accident on the confidence climb. Nothing serious, no broken bones."

Hestia nodded her head to SFC Jones and faded away.

Royal Sports Ground

Promenade

WWW Stall

Tuesday

23 Apr 97

14:15

"They're fine, ladies. Idiots fell off the confidence climb. Cushioning charm and the mud caught them, nothing broken."

Alicia and Angelina let out a long exhale. They had felt the fall and then pain. Hestia looked around the stall. Hu Jin was doing a booming business while Molly watched over the flocks of feather growing, color changing, prank dodging mostly third to sixth year boys in the large stall. "Need anything?"

The girls laughed. "Fred and George and about two hours in private, but other than that we should be good until Family Day," Angelina said.

Alicia asked, "And they're studying for NEWTs?"

Hestia nodded. "Required for Battle Mages. Trust me, they'll get the best marks the sergeants are capable of driving them to and they're very capable, former long service Battle Mages from the U.S. and Canada."

The girls nodded, smiled, and waved goodbye as Hestia faded away.

Godric's Hollow

Hundred-Acre Wood Stealth and Tracking

Tuesday

23 Apr 97

15:04

Fred and George weren't the only Weasleys having a tough day. Ron had made a mistake and he knew he was about to pay for it. He hadn't cast that disillusionment well enough and he had just realized his right boot was visible, plain as day. Then his world went dark.

He came to looking at a laughing Kathleen Conrad. "Thanks, Kathleen, way to make me look bad."

"Oh, you don't need any help with that, Cadet Weasley. Two minutes to reset and then try again."

"Yes, Master Auror Shacklebolt."

Kingsley nodded. "Well, off you go then."

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Tuesday

23 Apr 97

15:32

"Yes, Phillip, I know it's important and I've been studying the problem, but I'm a little out of my depth here. I mean, even the Medi Mates are baffled by how the bloody thing protects itself."

"Actually, Harry, I don't think the lycanthropy vampirism virus is important right now, that's why I asked. I mean, I know you want to cure the werewolves and vampires, but they seem content and the Wolfsbane eases the worst of it, so why don't we let it go—well, not all the way go, but why don't we put it on the back burner and let the mediwitch and wizard Masters candidates work on it while we concentrate more on the Russians?"

"Thank Sekhmet! Finally, somebody gets it. Thank you, Da!" Amelia Fastida leaned in and kissed Phillip on the cheek.

Phillip favored her with his alternating colors routine and everyone chuckled.

"And we're concentrating on the Russians why exactly, Phillip?"

"Because we want to clear for action against Xi Shi, Harry; she's building up to something. The attacks from China have almost completely stopped, but we know from our sources as well as your sources that she continues to build some kind of massive magical army.

"You'll hit your first maturity this July thirty-first and your Primaries and the younger mates are going to start falling pregnant. That will have the effect of taking out your company commanders and primary staff.

"The thoughts are that after the next round of pregnancies, things in the bond will settle; so, we want to take down the Russian resistance while we have our most able fighters still with us and then go defensive and let Xi Shi spin her wheels and fight a war she can't win against an entrenched enemy.

"Hopefully she will, at that point, be more open to discussion. All the least favorable courses of action seem to be shorted out if we can get you and her face to face in a controlled way. That meeting taking place outside of controlled circumstances seems to be the event that triggers the worst of the possible possibilities. Errr—did that actually make sense to anyone other than me?"

Harry chuckled. "I come by it naturally, then. I do that every once in a while too, Phillip—but to answer your question, yes, it made sense—to me at least."

Phillip nodded. "Then there's the—erm—'training' Her Majesty wishes to undertake with His Highness and the Monarchs of Europe and Russia."

Tamara and Elonka rolled their eyes along with Anastasia and Nym; the rest of the mates sniggered behind their hands. Phillip shrugged.

Harry shook his head. He knew why he was learning to discuss the forty-seven characteristics of a good red wine and what the theoretically perfect balance between them was, or as he liked to say snobbery 502, Court Life for the Terminally Ambitious; but come on, he did after all have what—a hundred pureblood mates? You couldn't get much more steeped in tradition than him.

Narcissa looked at him and smiled. "Practice, Harry. You're very good, but practice never hurts." Harry rolled his eyes and got a light pinch from Bella, who was, as normal, sitting between his legs with Amelia Fastida on one side and Allison on the other with their laps full of Princesses, babies, and a young Veela.

Harry sighed. "Oh, all right. What are we doing today, then?"

Hestia smiled and Hermione took her place by the screen. "War games, Harry. 'Do you want to play a game?' Hehehe."

Harry laughed. "No more late night telly for you, Hestia."

"Promises, promises!"

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

25 May 97

08:00

Harry had declared Sunday a training holiday and as a result the whole Hollow was packed with humanity. The overflow seating had filled and the Goblin Regiment were constructing temporary stands as fast as they could. As fast as they built them, they filled.

It was a beautiful spring day and the varsity, uni, and professional leagues were into the last week of play before the double elimination tournaments began and ran for five weeks. The uni/pro bottom seeds vs. top seeds across the league, as it had been decided the Premier cup tournament would be an eight seed double elimination tournament.

Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, now fully integrated into the Realm's school systems, both fielded two teams apiece, one JV and one varsity, making those two tournaments ten seed double elimination tournaments.

The PeeWees would start their tournaments next Wednesday.

Conventional wisdom had the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang teams at long odds. Margret gave tighter odds on Gwenog and Gwendolyn's advice and hedged heavily against the other totes by taking large long odds positions with them, backed by Narcissa.

"Margaret, remember to get out of those after this first round and we'll reevaluate. Don't take any long odds positions until you talk to us."

Margaret rolled her eyes at Gwenog. "Yes, mother. Now, don't you have practice or something?"

Gwendolyn laughed at her mate's reaction. "Now you know how I feel, Gwenog. You all act like teenagers most of the time."

Narcissa was grumbling about sharing the gate and Harry laughed. "Narcissa, you agreed to give the league a Knut on the Galleon. I don't think it'll break us."

"Foot in the door, Harry."

Tracey sighed. "What Narcissa means to say, Harry, is that it sets a precedent and they'll want a piece of the gate at all the events where professionals play."

Harry grinned and handed Narcissa a note he had written in his study yesterday on considering Narcissa's ill humor.

Narcissa read, "As it's only fair, the teams and organizations of the BAQ (British Association of Quidditch) will reciprocate all agreements in kind. So Mote it Be. His Grace the Duke of Magic." Narcissa laughed and appeared in Harry's lap for a snog; her children hardly turned a hair as the crowd oohhed and ahhed. Several Beaus suddenly jerked sharply and several furiously whispered instructions to not pay attention as it only encouraged them were clearly overheard.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

25 May 97

08:11

"And as always, our Duke provided the example for bonded males everywhere. Not afraid for the world to know who he loves, a real man that. Good morning, gentle beings, and welcome to the inaugural episode of 'Eye on the Realm' on WWN 3. I'm your correspondent, Glenda Chittock, and our technician is Donald Des Jardins. This morning we are very privileged to have Duchess Rosmerta, formerly of Hogsmeade, with us."

Rosmerta leaned forward at Glenda's signal and said, "Good morning, citizens."

"And good morning to you, Duchess. Now to get right to it, as they say, how has it been going from publican to co-ruler of the Magical Realm of Briton?"

Rosmerta smiled. "Wonderful, Glenda, really. Not the co-ruler of the Realm thing, but the Duke and my, as well as my sister wives' children are an absolute joy. The co-ruler part has been a source of both joy and pain. The Duke is absolutely destroyed when he has to incinerate these few criminal citizens, but he's overjoyed with the people being able to go about their lives in peace."

"Duchess, there's been a persistent rumor that the Duke and you all intend to withdraw from public life and leave the real administration to this new expanded Wizengamot, once it's elected. Can you perhaps shed some light?"

Well, they had known this would come. "Glenda, the Duke wishes to move the Realm into rule by government chosen freely by a majority of the people it governs, a democracy. Most of the western world is governed this way and he feels it's time we moved in that direction. This is part of his overall plan to stop the rise of what is known as Dark Lords and Ladies. Once the rule of that government is established, the Duke does in fact intend to mostly withdraw from public life. Public life was not something he sought and it is something he does not enjoy. He would much rather spend the time with his children and mates."

Glenda smiled predatorily. "Confirming his intelligence. I mean, look at you and, well, all the bonded. Who wouldn't rather spend time with beautiful, intelligent women than with a bunch of men in smoke-filled chambers?"

Bruce Titterhorn watched with a smile as Glenda's show got underway in the new broadcast booth they had created by taking half the Quidditch booth. Glenda could get on with her business and Percy could concentrate on Quidditch and sport. Besides which his eyebrows had just grown all the way back in. Didn't want Duchess Frieda or Hong or any of the other Dragon ladies paying another visit; now if they had a problem they could go straight to Glenda. Speaking of Sport, what was Percy saying about the Quidditch today….

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

25 May 97

08:40

Ginny leaned forward and whispered to Alicia and Angelina, "All better now?"

She got two furious nods in return and chuckled. Must have been a good night, judging by those deep red faces. Fred and George had gotten a weekend pass, as had all the bonded trainees in their last month of training. It had been about time too, as Alicia and Angelina were getting meaner and meaner as time went on. Of course, it was useless trying to talk to Fred and George; all they were capable of was sitting there with those stupid grins.

Melissa, seated beside Ginny, chuckled, leaned forward, and passed the slightly squirming Alicia and Angelina a couple of potion bottles with the Potter mates' patented "oops, I might have overdone it with that last reverse cowboy but it sure was fun" potions. Both girls looked at the potions and then when Melissa whispered to them they downed the potions immediately, blushing furiously again afterward. The mates in the area chuckled. Alicia and Angelina gave grateful little sighs and settled into their seats.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

25 May 97

09:00

Daryl Savage Potter, Myridan second form Potter daughter, dragged her father out onto the Promenade and perused the shops with her siblings while the citizenry of the Realm got to watch Harry shake hands and talk with all comers.

"You ask him, Jennifer; after all, you're the one who heard it on the wireless."

Jennifer Holland, Duchess of Exeter, looked at Ernst August, Duke of Cumberland. "Coward!"

"Smart, he's never lit a woman afire yet."

Jennifer glared at Ernst but approached the Duke. "Your Grace. Good morning."

Jennifer was a little unprepared for the million-watt Happy Harry smile she got back and was definitely unprepared to have her knuckles kissed and be escorted to a seat in front of Fortescue's stall. Well, at least unprepared for the results of physical contact in public.

"Daddy, what did Mother Nym tell you? No touching things that talk to you!"

"Errr, I don't think she meant people, Daryl."

"They talk, don't they? No touching!"

The Promenade had drifted to a halt and filled with smiling citizenry watching Duke Firestarter being upbraided by the Potter daughter in charge.

"But they aren't things, Daryl. Wasn't there something you wanted to see at Glad Rags, dear?"

The crowd seemed to think this a viable ploy.

Daryl turned away nodding and then stopped. "Hey, no distracting. I have to go, but you stay right here—and remember, we'll be watching."

Harry nodded solemnly and Daryl made her way down the Promenade to Glad Rags, looking over her shoulder frequently.

Harry chuckled. "So, Exeter, Cumberland, what can the Realm do for you today?"

Jennifer smiled. Obviously, we were in a playful mood today. "Tell us more about this system of government and your plans to withdraw from us, Your Highness."

Harry grimaced. He really disliked that, but Elizabeth would simply not let it go and it was catching on at court—and now with the people, if the letters to the editor were any indicator. The Promenade was frozen, awaiting his answer. "Well, seems like you have it already, from your question. I'll establish a two-House Parliament and then withdraw, leaving the people of the realm to govern the realm."

"Oh aye, like we've been good at that before—errr, begging Your Highness's pardon."

The crowd nodded and grumbled in agreement.

Harry looked at the man who had spoken. "Kenneth McAllister, daughter is June second grader, Hufflepuff."

"Yes, Yer Honor."

"Harry, Kenneth, just Harry."

Kenneth shook his head. "Errr, beggin' Yer Honor's pardon, but no. You've never been just Harry and you won't ever be. You'll always be where we turn when the spanner goes in the works, Yer Honor."

The crowd nodded and grumbled its agreement. They hadn't liked these rumors of their Duke leaving them.

Harry sighed. "But I'm just a…."

Kenneth cut in boldly. "You're just the most powerful wizard since Merlin and maybe ever. Sure, you might'nt a' started that way, what with Dumbledore's scheming and those Muggle—errr—Mundane he stuck you with, but the truth will out, as they say, and it has."

Harry was getting a little angry now. "But you can rule yourselves."

Kenneth screwed up all his courage in the face of those green eyes that were beginning to glow. "But not well, begging Yer Honor's pardon, or we would have already had the Royal Academy, and a shot at a good job…."

"As good as our abilities can take us to, not our blood," Mildred Johnson, Scarlett Johnson's Grandmother added, to the crowds nodded and grumbled assent.

"And you wouldn't have your one hundred and thirty six wards, Your Highness," Ernst August inserted playing to Harry's status as an orphan and his adoption of the rest of the war orphans he could find or he made.

Harry looked around. "You all know that I'll maintain control of the military and veto power, right?"

Jennifer smiled at the grumbling going on. "Now you see why we approached you, Your Highness. Our people care for the idea of us being in the upper House and them being in the lower no more than these, your loyal subjects at large. Oh, you can force us, but we'll require you to lead us, I think."

This got cheers, to Harry's chagrin. Elizabeth, with excellent timing and a little help from the Realm, chose that moment to appear on Phillip's arm. "Exeter, Cumberland, if you and your vassals are through with His Highness?"

Jennifer smiled and dropped a curtsy as Ernst bowed. "Your Majesty, of course."

"Walk with me, Harry."

"Ma'am."

Harry rose and Elizabeth took his arm; he led them round the Promenade slowly, with the Potter children diving into interesting stalls along the way.

"Well, Harry?"

"Errr…well what, ma'am?"

"Have you reconsidered your withdrawal?"

"No, ma'am."

Phillip laughed. "That's what is known as a forlorn hope, Harry; remember, we covered this. She wants it. The citizenry want it. And your nobles want it. You can leave that poor rearguard of thought out there to be slaughtered or you can take charge and relieve them."

Harry pouted and Elizabeth laughed. "You're theirs, Harry more than your own. Come to terms with it and you can live a good life. Fight it and they'll force you to it and it will be hard, stripping you of any possible enjoyment and them of a benevolent ruler. Now stop being a big baby."

Harry's pout grew spectacular as his eyes gleamed. Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

HPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDL

"See? We survived, Jennifer."

"Yes, thanks to McAllister and Johnson. Ernst, whose are they, I wonder? Whoever it is needs to nominate them for an Order of Merlin. They did more in five minutes than we've accomplished since Bellatrix announced this plan."

Ernst winced. "Oh, I forgot about Bellatrix. Errr, how mad do you think she'll be?"

Jennifer smiled a little secret smile. "Oh, not very. No, not very mad at all." Especially since Bellatrix had actively encouraged this amongst the female nobles with the Queens's advice, consent, and support—not that Cumberland needed to know that.

Chita Oblast

Training Ground

Friday

20 June 1997

22:40

The moon was just up and the Regiment had shifted to their Wargs when suddenly Luna's Warg's eyes went white and they saw the attack on Durmstrang playing out in her mind.

" _Hestia..."_

" _I have it, Harry. Rebecca, get on the radio and issue COM (_ Change of Mission _) instructions. Luna, how much time do we have?"_

" _Not much, Hestia._ _Five_ _hours, I think from that clock tower. It felt like today, though, so we have to go now."_

" _Evacuate and then defend, Harry?"_

" _No, Nym—evacuate, reinforce the Fidelius and then capture whatever she sends. Tank Army as outer ring, Division to capture._ _We'll_ _use the artillery to fire those proximity fused Draught of Living Death shells on concentrations of enemy troops. Put the plan together!_ _I'm_ _going to change and talk to General Ham and Marshal Plotempkin. Brief in one hour. Liaisons, start talking to your units! I don't want anybody jumping off on this training mission and costing us time getting them rearmed. Also, everybody get your units to war loads and conduct your Pre-Combat Checks."_

Gerald Naismith watched, amazed, as Harry and the staff brought the Division and Tank Army to a war footing in an hour and the staff concurrently planned a major movement and then non-combat evacuation operation across seven thousand kilometers from Chita Oblast to the Hurtgen Forest and then transitioned to first defensive and then offensive operations involving chemical warfare agents.

The briefing was not flawless but it was among the best he had ever seen, and the flaws were dealt with on the spot. The Division was prepared for their new Start Point (SP) times as soon as the briefing was over, but Harry allowed an hour for briefings down to company level, fixing the new SP at 01:40 21 June 97 Local. Time at the AOR would be minus five hours.

The Air troops under Cho and Katie would go in first, faded, and conduct reconnaissance, followed by the Regiment, each platoon faded into the AOR by its platoon leader. The platoons would expand and emplace the transport slab half they carried and then provide security for the Goblin Regiment following them.

The Goblins would secure those stones and emplace the larger stones for the Tank Army as the Veela used the original slabs to transport in and begin evacuation of Durmstrang to the Royal Academy via slabs set in the school and the Royal Academy. They would be followed and then supported by the Mage. The Tank army would then use all the slabs to transport in and with Silencioed vehicles move to their encircling positions.

The artillery division and all the Divisional artillery regiments would set and register and then await the "at my command" chemical delivery mission from Harry. They would then shift to HE and the air troops in Bubble-Head charms would have priority of fires as they recconed the target areas. All attackers would be knocked out by the aerosolized Draught of Living Death and transported to cells in Potter Castle to be interrogated and judged.

At least that was the plan.

Chita Oblast

Training Ground

Saturday

21 June 1997

01:42

Harry squatted on his haunches, waiting and watching the air troops in the bond. They were being slow and deliberate; good.

"Well, there's Harry, George."

"How can you tell, Fred?"

"Well, it's the biggest Warg out here, innit George?"

"Fred, you have _got_ to stop hanging around Johnston. Mum's going to go spare when you start throwing that Mank around."

Fred smiled and nodded. "Not to mention Ange, eh?"

George rolled his eyes.

"George, you nervous?"

"Errr, well yeah, but why do you ask, Fred?"

"You've taken the pin out of that Stunner grenade you're juggling."

George froze, fortunately before he released his finger's grip on the body of the grenade for his next toss, which would have let the body push away from the spoon and function the fuse, igniting the tiny buster charge after a five-second delay, shattering the charmed glass body and releasing the mate-provided high capacity Stunner inside. They had tested these on a herd of cattle and Stunned every cow in a twenty-five-meter circle. George looked at his left hand and found the pin dangling from his forefinger.

SSG Barlow sighed. They were smart, no question, but there was no telling the stupidity that privates would get up to, left to their own devices. "Well, are you going to put the pin back in, Weasley, or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

HPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDLHPATDL

" _Nothing, Harry, no movement, nothing on the Dark detectors."_

" _Okay Cho, Katie?"_

" _Same, Harry."_

" _Nym, let's move the Regiment."_

" _Moving now, Harry."_

Harry stood and shook himself; he trotted forward and disappeared. The Regiment followed, troopers following their sergeants who followed their Warg platoon leaders.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

20:10

The Regiment appeared at the double time and faded away as they Disillusioned themselves. They moved, following their Warg leaders who were not Disillusioned. At the predetermined map recconed, and aerial scout confirmed, coordinates they emplaced their transport slabs and moved out again into over watch positions.

The Goblins appeared immediately and took over the watch and started placing more slabs. The Veela appeared and began their movement to the Castle housing Durmstrang.

The Goblins finished their work on the slabs and their warding teams moved out to set the overlay Fidelius over Durmstrang Castle and its environs.

The Tank Army's lead elements began appearing behind the last of the Mages who moved off immediately in support of the Veela. The Artillery immediately moved off to their designated gun positions and the lead guns from each battalion began registration. They were rounds complete five minutes later.

Harry sat in a low spot in the ground looking at the Operations Center maps through Rebecca. Hedwig and the owlets had come through a transport slab and were adding detail to the map as they orbited. Harry was nervous; everything had gone very well.

" _Harry,_ _we're_ _evacuating now. If I can get this idiot to leave the library until we can secure the Castle."_

" _All right, Gabrielle. If he gives you too much trouble, just Stun him."_

" _Okay, Harry."_

" _Contact_ _five_ _Wizards QV 345565."_

" _Rebecca?"_

" _Plotted, Harry, north and west of the Castle."_

" _Okay, feed the grids to the artillery division as the reports come in, Rebecca."_

" _Got it, Harry!"_

" _All right, all units—stealth is key. Now get your troops to ground unless_ _they're_ _already in Durmstrang Castle_. _Report all sightings_. _"_

Chita Oblast

Operations Center

Saturday

21 June 1997

02:10

General Gerald Naismith sat in the operations with Marshal Plotempkin. They watched the orders from Harry scrolling along the bottom of the screen and appearing in the orders window after they were transmitted to the units.

"He is very efficient."

Marshal Plotempkin nodded. "Yes, he is, General Naismith. But now we have contact so we'll see how they really operate."

Gerald nodded; the old axiom "No plan survives contact" didn't get to be an axiom by accident.

As they watched, five more red dots appeared on the map and another set of grids slid across the bottom of the screen.

The screen showed another set of five, and then another, and another. Then they stopped coming.

"Scouts," Gerald mumbled.

"Da Tovarisch. And airhead security."

Gerald nodded. "Harry thinks so too; he's targeted all those locations. Looks like he's preparing a barrage on the first appearance of troops."

Sergei smiled. They had practiced this. These wizards were using Portkeys and Harry could tell somehow when they were activated. If he timed it right the barrage would hit right as the wizards landed. By the time those Chinese wizards got their bearings they would be coated in the chemical agent. He smiled and waited; as long as the artillerymen didn't stuff this up, it would be a textbook chemical agent enhanced defense.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

22:12

" _We need a half hour, Harry."_

" _You've got what time we can give you, Gabrielle. Their scouts are on the ground and look to be performing security operations. I expect one from each group will Portkey away and then as soon as they report and Xi Shi makes a decision_ _we'll_ _see the main body. As soon as Carina or I feel major Portkey activations_ _we'll_ _give the fire command for the on order chemical strike._

" _Rebecca, send the strike warn message._

" _Cho, Katie, and Hedwig, widen your orbits and clear the gun target line."_

" _Everybody keep your troops in their hides until after the splash of the artillery and then get 'em up and moving fast. Companies take the target reference point nearest you as your objective. Nym, coordinate to ensure we get them all. Hestia, the staff and reserve will take TRP 5 as_ _it's_ _closest to us. Everyone remember the Bubble-Head charms."_

Harry smiled at the chorus of "Yes, Harry" and went back to watching and feeling for the initiation of mass Portkeys while he entered the trance-like state he used when processing the data from the bonded.

Nym, meanwhile, in her role as Assistant Division Commander (ADC), began moving the assault forces, while Sarah in her ADC role saw to the completion of the primary objective of evacuating Durmstrang.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Durmstrang Castle

Friday

20 June 1997

22:26

Helmut Geiger watched Lyudmila Prestikova get separated from her bonded, George Schmidt, and smiled. The little bitch had gotten away from him at Christmas but he had her now. Snub him for that weak Schmidt, would she? Ha! _None of those Dog's Head Bitches from the Royal_ _Academy_ _around to save you now, and Schmidt has finally made a mistake and let your little golden-haired ass out of his sight_.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

22:26

" _Harry!"_

Harry hadn't needed Luna's warning; he had seen it in her head and was already fading.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Durmstrang Castle

Friday

20 June 1997

22:26

Lyudmila screamed and wet herself as the arm that had come from nowhere was suddenly ripped free and she was sprayed with hot blood from the sheared-off stump of forearm. Helmut Geiger's head thumping to the floor and rolling away didn't bother the unconscious third form in the least.

 _Pop!_

"Master?"

" _Take this girl to the Castle and put her in the children's wing. Find her bonded and move him to her. Remove this body to a stasis chamber at Potter Castle_. _Tell Chief Woods that all Durmstrang students and staff are to be interrogated under Veritaserum. Those having committed crimes are to be held in cells for my return."_

"Yes, Master."

 _Pop!_

" _Harry, here they come."_

" _It never rains but it pours. Thanks, Carina. Rebecca, fire TRP 1 – 5 Army 6 chemical."_

" _Roger, Harry."_

" _Shot, Harry."_

Harry nodded. As he faded he heard the massive 2A6s of the artillery regiment beside the Castle bark, sending their 152-millimeter projectiles in a low trajectory toward whichever TRP they had targeted.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

22:28

As Harry faded back into his hide, the 2S3s of the Tank division near the Command Post barked out their payloads followed by the 120-millimeter mortars of the battalions in range, displaying the precision timing Russian artillery was capable of.

Rebecca sent, _"Splash, Harry!"_ through the bond.

Harry watched through Hedwig's eyes as the TRP she was watching was enveloped in a white mist from about thirty meters above the ground.

Harry watched as eleven more slightly ragged barks, far then near, deposited six rounds from each of the thousand 152-millimeter guns and four hundred 120-millimeter mortars thirty meters above one or the other of the TRPs, enveloping them in the odd white cloud each time.

The divisional 2S1 122-millimeter self propelled guns were loaded with HE and waiting for targets from their divisional elements.

There were only one or two separate puffs around each TRP from rounds that failed to reach their target through error or mechanically induced dispersion.

Sergei Plotempkin had been very smug about this in exercises and now Harry knew why. The level of precision achieved was awe inspiring. He chuckled to himself; it was like magic, but magic of a totally different kind. Maybe they should just bag this waiting game and go get the bitch.

" _Harry! The Chinese have these same weapons and training."_

" _#$% &* #%^%$! Yes, Amanda, I know, but—"_

Nym collected herself first. Harry had blasted incoherent rage into the bond before he clamped back down on his temper. Disconcerting was the least of what it was. _"Okay, let's focus please. I want to get back so we can see to Lyudmila and George. That's all six rounds, Cho and Katie, your reconnaissance please."_

Harry dropped back into his watching trance and rode along with Katie and Cho. Each TRP looked like a slaughterhouse. If you didn't know these people were sleeping it would have been horrifying. Wait, what was that? Blood? Damn! How did that happen?

" _We'll_ _figure it out later. Primaries, launch your battalions. Let's get some first aid to them and start moving them to cells. Keep count."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

" _Sarah, how are we on the evacuation?"_

" _Five_ _more minutes, Nym."_

" _Grindaknívur, wards?"_

" _Same as Sarah, Harry,_ _five_ _more minutes."_

" _Okay, Gabrielle and Grindaknívur, take the Veela and Goblin regiments to Potter Castle as soon as_ _you're_ _complete to help guard these prisoners. There are way too many of them to go in cells. Put them in warded pens in the Hollow before you wake them or they awake on their own. Search them, too._

" _Mage and Duke's Own, follow to the Hollow after the Tank Army retrogrades._

" _Nothing here is worth anyone dying over, so be deliberate—and if the local authorities arrive, Stun, don't kill."_

" _Yes, Harry,"_ the mates chorused in unison and then giggled.

Chita Oblast

Operations Center

Saturday

21 June 1997

03:02

"What the hell was that in the Castle and how did those prisoners get wounded?

Gerald frowned at Sergei. "I have no idea about the school but I think those prisoners were hit with fragmentation from the shells when the burster charges went off. Or some of the fuses didn't function and they were hit with duds."

Sergei looked at Rebecca. "Duchess, can you enlighten us on what happened at the school?"

" _Go ahead, Rebecca."_

" _Okay, Harry."_

"Lyudmila Prestikova and her bonded, George Schmidt, are a potential Dark Lady and Lord. The event that pushes them over the edge is or rather was the rape of Lyudmila by a Durmstrang sixth form named Helmut Geiger. He tried at Christmas time and was thwarted by a group of Wargs from the Royal Academy. He had been stalking her since her first year as he felt she should be his. He saw an opportunity as she became separated from George in the confusion of the evacuation, and Luna saw it. Harry ended the threat permanently and will now take them both as wards."

Gerald thought a moment. "And their parents?"

Rebecca answered straight from Harry's head. "Will be allowed to see their children any time but they will be my wards and stay where I can watch them. If necessary, employment will be found for their parents on the estate or at the Royal Academy."

Sergei nodded his head. Sometimes things like this were necessary; regrettable, but necessary.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

23:12

"George, watch out!"

George looked down at Fred's warning and saw the puddle of Draught of Living Death on the ground. He carefully picked his way around it and dropped the white stone on another sleeping wizard. "Give us some more stones, Fred, I'm out."

Fred tossed his bag to his brother, who was in the farthest of the squad, and turned around. Cletus Johnston threw him another bag. "That's three hundred, Sarge."

"Johnston, do I look like a fish to you? That's three hundred, _Sergeant_! And don't make me drop you in a puddle of this crap."

"Yes, Sergeant."

Johnston looked behind his sergeant and launched himself at him in a flying tackle. A Chinese wizard was sitting up from the pile waving his wand. He was hit with nine Stunners in fairly rapid order.

"Fred, give 'em the antidote, here."

George threw Fred his antidote bottle and Fred gave it to SSG Barlow and his own to Johnston after Scourgifying the contaminated mud off of them.

SSG Barlow smiled at them all, then shouted, "Well, get back to work or we'll be here till next year. And watch for live ones. Johnston, you cover the Weasleys! Cartwright, you cover Hamilton and Bland! The rest of you keep the stones coming!

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt, Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

23:23

Harry trotted past the pile of wizards the reserve and headquarters were working on and made his way to the aid station where a variety of scrapes, bumps, bruises, and minor broken bones (fingers and toes) were being treated.

"Marcia, how are we?"

"Fine, Harry. Normal large exercise casualties really. The Chinese wizards were fragmentation wounds; two KIA from head wounds, fourteen wounded. They've been treated and transported to cells. Well, all the ones we found."

Harry smiled and gave her a snuggle in the bond. Marcia giggled and slapped his arm. "Go on, flirt, get us finished so we can get out of here before somebody else falls and gets a booboo."

"A booboo?"

"Well, I didn't want to say a scraped knee."

Harry laughed and trotted off to find Nym.

Hurtgenwald

Near Schmidt, Germany

Friday

20 June 1997

23:25

Nym smiled at Harry and Marcia's antics as she worked with the staff and Rebecca. They were close to finishing; it looked like Xi Shi had sent five groups of five thousand for a total of twenty-five thousand wizards or witches, a staggering number really. Daphne was frowning in thought. "What, Daphne?"

"This many witches and wizards, Nym? Is it a significant portion of her forces? I mean, so far we've had werewolves, assassins, Dragons, Giants, and vampires. Why did she suddenly throw humans at us? Is she out of creatures?"

Nym rolled her eyes. "I love you, Daphne. Take a minute, though, and then you and the intelligence section can work over the strategic implications."

Daphne nodded absently and continued worrying at this latest Gordian knot.

Harry trotted up. "Nym, how are we doing?"

"Like you don't know! Fine, Harry, just about to start the retrograde operations of the Tank Army."

Harry nodded. "I'll go check the other TRPs."

"Be careful, Harry. Some of these are still awake enough to try to fight."

Harry nodded and trotted off.

Chita Oblast

Operations Center

Saturday

21 June 1997

03:51

Marshal Plotempkin watched as the blue dots indicating the artillery division units closed on the locations of the transport slabs and disappeared, only to reappear on the split screen in their motor pools. Those slabs were simply amazing. Have to talk to the technomancers about the ones for the helicopters and jets, though. It was a horrible waste of fuel to have to land them and taxi over a slab. Plus finding a strip of ground for the jets had been such a problem this time, they couldn't even go.

Just as he had that thought, he watched in amazement as a blue dot tagged as a MI 24 E squadron but flying at what had to be three hundred kilometers per hour fly toward a transport slab and disappear. The sudden shattering, thumping, whining roar of the helicopters emerging from the companion slab at the end of the taxiway could be heard all the way in the underground operations room.

General Naismith turned to look at him. "I think we need to talk to that squadron commander, Sergei."

Sergei nodded and looked at the G3 air of the Tank Army. That stalwart nodded and took off at double time to find the squadron commander.

Godric's Hollow

Temporary Prisoner Holding Area

Friday

20 June 1997

19:04

Harry faded into the Hollow near the first temporary prisoner housing structure. He looked at it and laughed. It was essentially a long rectangle of connected cages, two stories high and two rows deep, with the cells being back to back. The cells were cages with floors and walls and bars across the front, five feet wide, six feet tall, and six feet deep. Twelve hundred and fifty to a floor, twenty-five hundred to a side, five thousand to a block, and five blocks twenty-five feet apart—very functional, but very ugly.

It was covered by a weather charm and the end walls were covered in runes. Harry read the radiation absorbing runestring with a modification that would apparently make it absorb all magic except that elf-fading magic, like the restrictors. Really, the whole thing was a giant magic collector that then transferred that magic to the sentient stones. It would be all brute force dealing with the prisoners in that structure. Good thing the Division's training included as much physical training as it did magical.

Michelle Woods was already there with Moody, the Aurors, and a group of mediwizards and ‑witches waking, examining, and questioning prisoners under Veritaserum with Flopsy and Mopsy transporting them in and out of cells. Harry gave them a smile and a wave and faded away to the Deep Hold which was being used as a hospital. He visited the troops there, all four of them., and then went to see the prisoners. The Hamlish brothers were already there, looking over the prisoners.

"Ah, Your Highness—" Lester was cut off by a growl from Harry.

"Grrrrr."

"Yes, yes, all-powerful ruler of the magical Realm is unhappy about it. Now if we have that bit of childishness out of our system?" Lester raised a brow and shot Harry a questioning look as his brother paled and backed away from him a step.

Harry did his fish impersonation for a moment and then laughed. "You people are really serious about this? You won't just leave me alone?"

"Yes and no, sir. You're stuck, as our colonial brothers like to say. Serves you right for taking all the girls."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, Lester!"

"Yes sir, but you get the benefit so you have to pay back. Now quit whinging and rule before the plebs think up something else they want, something worse."

Harry paled; what could be worse? They already had him making most of their decisions. Lester laughed. "I see that might have gotten through to you."

Harry nodded and James Hamlish cleared his throat. "While you contemplate turning my brother into a toad permanently, Highness, we've examined these and they're all marked with that Dragon Mark of Xi Shi's. Reports from the pens indicated those are also marked. Could I ask your intentions?"

Harry chuckled. "The usual: question, judge, and execute sentence. In this case, though, only the pedophiles, rapists, and those who have killed outside of China will be offered single combat. The rest will be bound to the House and found employment, as well as being trained for service in the Regiment. The profit from the labor, past their upkeep, will go to pay reparations."

Lester nodded. "And their chattel will be bound also, sir?"

Harry nodded. "As usual."

James smiled. "Well, there went the manpower shortage."

This got a head shake from Harry. "You're forgetting about Russia and central Europe. We could absorb millions there and still not be crowded. Well, I'm off to get the troops closed in, gentlemen."

The Hamlish brothers bowed and Harry faded away.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Saturday

21 June 1997

04:14

Xi Shi knew the attack had failed as soon as the groups of wizards and witches had hit the ground. The Lis had told her the wizards and witches had all fallen over when covered by some kind of cloud, most apparently dead, and then the few remaining had been swarmed under by the Duke's forces. Xuan had been in her sea eagle and had observed from a distance and Chang had been able to give her a series of images that filled in the picture enough to know what had happened.

So that was it. Her Marked servants gone, except for the most powerful inner circle and the wench. She had been right somehow. He used the Mark to find them. But what was this new magic—the white cloud of death?

Bah! No matter, they had served their purpose. Now to get the Black Dragons to work on enslaving all the Chinese wizards. She would wait and then, when he wasn't expecting it, she would spring her trap on him. He wouldn't be able to stop hundreds of thousands of unmarked wizards.

Whatever happened to the Anak? No matter; they were too stupid to be more than beasts of burden.

Potter Castle

Justice Hall

Friday

20 June 1997

20:02

Harry sat watching as the non-werewolf mates conducted the interrogations of the Durmstrang student body.

Some of these needed watching, but there were no criminals other than that Geiger fellow and even he had been a pre-criminal. Was that even a word? Well, he had assaulted Lyudmila and his intent had been to sexually assault her. He had been given a chance, after all; the beating he got from the Warg girls had kept him in St. Mungo's for two weeks. You'd think he'd have learned. Hmmm...where were his parents?

Geoffrey popped in with a witch and wizard in dressing gowns. The wizard bowed after looking at Harry and the witch dropped a shaky but adequate curtsy.

Harry looked at them a moment and the wizard spoke. "Let me save you the trouble, Highness. You've caught my son Helmut attempting to rape Lyudmila Prestikova and executed him."

Harry, shocked, skimmed Helmut Geiger Senior's mind. He found the shame of failure there, the failure to turn his oldest son from this course no matter what he tried. Marie Geiger was much the same. Harry saw their love for their oldest boy and the helpless futility they felt at watching him throw his life away in the pursuit of a witch who was not only bonded but had displayed an aversion to him from the first time they met.

Harry dug deeper. Helmut Junior had had a normal upbringing and had been in all respects a normal young wizard, right up until he met Lyudmila. Once Helmut Junior met her he turned first morose and then mean.

Harry came back to himself. "I'm sorry. We will investigate. Geoffrey will see you home."

Marie Geiger softly asked, "Highness could we take my Helmut home? We would bury him with his family."

Harry winced. "Of course, ma'am. I'll see to it."

Helmut Geiger Senior looked Harry in the eye and nodded. Geoffrey stepped between him and his wife and faded them away.

"Nym?"

"Done, Harry. Harlow and Mott will see to the body and the Duke's Own will provide a guard."


	64. Chapter 64

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 24

Potter Castle

Private Study

Tuesday

24 June 191997

2035

"Grrrrrr."

"What, o growly one?"

"Growly one? That's not a word, Nym."

"Is now. Now which of the forty-seven trains of thought going on in that seriously overactive head of yours has you all growly tonight?"

"It's this Parliament thing, Nym."

Bellatrix materialized on Harry's desktop in a very distracting state of dishabille. "What has my Harry so upset?"

Harry looked up for a moment and Nym smiled as the trains of thought derailed one by one, leaving the seven separate state parliaments—UK, Germanic Countries, Low Countries, France, Spain, the Commonwealth of Slavic States, and Russia—reporting to the European Wizarding Parliament and able to have separate laws as long as those laws did not contradict the laws of the Realm train chugging slowly uphill against a headwind seemingly blowing from Bellatrix's cleavage. Nym chuckled. "Well, Bella, it was a good try but he obviously has serious issues."

Bella frowned and sat up. She spun around on her firm rump and scooted forward until she slid into Harry's lap, where she kissed him and asked, "So what don't you get, Harry? It will turn Europe into a federal republic with a monarch in Parliament but you'll have much greater powers than the Queen. You'll levy and collect the tax; raise, train, equip, support, and command the army and the police; and you'll regulate and control education just like you do now.

"Harry, I _am_ up here, although if you want to…."

Harry snapped his eyes back to Bellatrix's violet ones as Nym snickered and muttered, "Oh yes, master and slave. It's just hard to tell which is which."

Harry smiled. "But I like it when Mistress uses me."

This had the unintended consequence of lighting a fire in seven hundred-odd bellies all over the Castle. Parvati smirked and started sending heavily Occluded, specifically directed messages. Tonight would be a red leather bikini night in the Den.

Bella finally snapped out of it and Harry kissed her. "That's just it, Bella. Why me? And why do they even bother if they're going to do whatever I say in the end anyway?"

Bella snuggled into his lap a little. "It makes them feel good, Harry, and besides nothing says they won't come up with good ideas. They get to maintain their national identities and they have someone to blame besides you when things go all pear-shaped. The people get to vote for their politicians, so they'll be happy that they get to influence the process."

"Errrr, it sounds like the MPs get the short end of the stick in this—me on one end and the voters on the other."

Bella smiled. "Some people like it that way, Harry. They actually like politics."

"Well, that should disqualify them right there. Poor blighters need to get help with their mental health."

Harry got a slap in the chest. "Present company excepted, of course."

Nym laughed and Harry settled back down to work as much as he could around a lapful of very snuggly, seriously sexy black-haired witch.

Potter's Field

Tuesday

24 June 191997

20:40

"All right then, the newly promoted buy the drinks, Corporals Weasley."

SFCs Jones and Lyles watched as the newest generation of Non-Commissioned Officers stood their mates to a round in the time-honored tradition. It brought back memories. Good ones of buddies and soldiers they had known along the way to their current positions and bad ones of burying some of those same buddies and soldiers.

12 Grimmauld Place

Tuesday

24 June 191997

20:53

"Sirius, please! I'm not running for Parliament. I can't, I'll be in the House of Lords just like you."

"Well, we've got to get someone we know in the Commons, preferably several, Remus."

"Why, Sirius? Harry has veto authority if they do something he doesn't like. Even if we do pass it for some stupid reason, he'll veto it. The system Bellatrix designed isn't like the Mundane British system; it requires both Houses to pass something before it ends up on His Highness's desk to be signed into law. There's no overriding his veto."

"Remus, Harry isn't here. I think we can dispense with the Highnesses."

"Perhaps I should have said His or Her Highness's desk. Bellatrix has designed a system that will survive Harry and leave the ultimate authority vested in his successors as designated by the Realm but with the obvious intent that the rule stay in the Potter House."

Sirius nodded and sat back in his wingback. Conversation drifted to other topics as he mulled over why he wanted people in the Commons so badly. Sirius's bonded, Melinda and Vicki, watched him speculatively while they talked to Rose Lupin.

Potter Castle

Private Study

Tuesday

24 June 1997

21:10

"Come in," Harry called in answer to a knock on the study door after Bella got up and stood at his left, Transfiguring her dressing gown into a Regimental robe.

Lyudmila and George entered hand in hand. Lyudmila curtsied and George bowed. "Highness, we were wondering if you could talk to us for a few moments. We didn't know Their Highnesses were here. We'll—"

Nym interrupted her. "Lyudmila it's fine. Sit. What can we do for you two?"

Lyudmila and George sat together in one of the oversized leather-covered chairs. Lyudmila spoke for the pair, it seemed. "We would like to know when we'll be going back to Durmstrang. The others have already gone back."

Harry took over. "You won't go back, Lyudmila. You and George will be enrolled in the Royal Academy and attend either there, at Hogwarts, or here in the Hollow, as all my wards do."

A thoughtful silence descended.

George finally spoke. "Why are we your wards, Highness?"

Harry smiled at him. "People keep trying to hurt you. I don't care for it. We don't know why, so you'll stay here where we can watch over you."

Lyudmila nodded. "Sir, at Durmstrang we shared quarters. We're fully bonded."

Nym took over. "You'll share quarters here or at the Royal Academy or at Hogwarts, as do all bonded couples. It's unusual that you've fully bonded so young; however, it's not unheard of." She chuckled. "For now, as the year is almost done you'll stay here in your suite in the children's wing. We'll get you tested and sorted."

Lyudmila nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She took George's hand and started to rise.

"Lyudmila, George, our names are Harry, Nym, and Bella. You'll learn my other bonded's names. Feel free to use them when we're alone."

George smiled for the first time and it changed his whole face and lit up the room. "Thank you, sir."

He led Lyudmila away and closed the door behind them. "My my, what a very Harry-like little man we have there."

Nym nodded at Bella's comment and then stood. "Come on, you two, time to go. Enough work for today."

Bella smiled and helped her drag the weakly resisting Harry away. Harry did not regret it even after the four permanently installed Time-Turners in the Dragon's Den were spun back as far as they would go and released.

The bonded loved Harry's reaction to small pieces of red Dragon hide.

They and Harry had to scramble to get ready for the Peewees' Championship match between the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws the next night after they returned uptime, as they slept from 23:00 on the twenty-fourth until 16:00 on the twenty-fifth, except for some mommy time.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Saturday

28 June 1997

20:53

Harry had been messengered at the forty-seven-minute mark of the championship game between the Royal Academy JV Wargs and the Hogwarts JV Hufflepuffs. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had passed on to the next great adventure while peacefully sleeping at 19:55 GMT. He was attended by his brother Aberforth, who then took the remains away for burial on the Dumbledore estate.

Now at the end of the trophy presentation to the Wargs Harry made the sad announcement. No cheers rose, but not many tears fell either. Dumbledore's was a confused and tainted legacy.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Sunday

29 June 1997

20:20

Harry announced the Champion of the Premier Cup Tournament last after announcing all the other individual and team champions from all the other sports. Ron beamed as he was named the Royal Academy Varsity Wizard Chess Champion. It made up somewhat for the crushing defeat Demelza and the Wargs had handed Gryffindor for the Varsity Quidditch Championship, securing Myridan the House Cup.

The announcement of the Holyhead Harpies as the Premier Cup Champions was riotous and slightly risqué as each team member claimed a kiss for her prize and they did not hold back

Fred and George passing out sign sets with numbers one to ten to their squad and holding them up at the end of each kiss while Percival Gribbs announced the scores to the realm and Glenda did color commentary didn't help.

It did set the stage for the wake that Harry threw for Dumbledore immediately afterward. The wake let all the feelings out in preparation for the funeral the next day, albeit in a slightly drunken way; but, all in all, a good send-off for a man who had once been a great hero.

After the bonded retreated to the Ducal apartment Minerva showed her appreciation for what Harry had done for Albus, several times.

Rotmistr (Captain) Madena Zalkovsky of number 4 Battery, 1st Battalion, 1st Regiment of the Tsarina's Artillery Division found herself taking over for Minerva and grinding herself into a very satisfied bonded wreck. Nym smiled at the round-faced, blue-eyed blond and took her to the tub for a recovery soak after the walls stopped ringing and the flare faded.

Harry was left arguing about not bonding more women with the recalcitrant and pouty Lilith, who was borrowing Kristina Lisa Potter's (a vampire mate) body. Harry apparently tired of arguing, applied a proven technique and loved Lilith out of her pout. The flare and gong shook the entire Castle and a portion of the Hollow until dust rose.

Kristina missed Dumbledore's funeral the next day and it was hard for the mates to remember it as they were processing Lilith's vast store of memories and knowledge. Them sitting there glowing added something to the service, though.

Fawkes sang a nice farewell and flew to Harry's shoulder for a moment. _"If you need me, Harry, just call."_

" _Thanks, Fawkes. You know you can stay at the Castle."_

" _Maybe in a thousand or so years, Harry, when you aren't newlyweds anymore."_

The Phoenix flapped away with what could only be called a smug look as Harry sat stunned completely immobile by his parting comment. The mates giggled in the bond.

Harry recovered enough to attend the end of term ball that evening.

Royal Lake

Monday

21 July 1997

11:00

" _Harry, roll over before you get burned and have Cherwyn oil you again."_

" _I'm not sure that's a good_ _idea,_ _Nym. Last time she almost raped me."_

" _Well, if_ _you'd_ _stop being an ass and bond her it wouldn't be a problem."_

" _Nym! She's my daughter!"_

" _By adoption, who is older than you and found before you adopted her. Stop being an idiot or_ _I'll_ _bring all the ward daughters to the Dragon's Den and put them in the bikinis."_

" _Nym! You wouldn't!"_

" _I most certainly would. I'll not have your little ethical dilemma hurting my daughters."_

" _That was so illogical it hurt my head, Nym."_

" _Illogical! I'll give you illogical."_

"Ouch! Nym, godsdamnit!"

"Harry, language!"

"Ouch, Hermione, stop that! Ouch, Nym!"

Elizabeth sighed and watched as the tussle became general and rolled into the lake. Nym was more and more confident after her delivery of the second set of twins, Andromeda and Ted Potter, on the second. That she regained her very nice figure in two weeks, and Harry doing his birthing squid thing for her from the first labor pain, had to have helped. Emma Granger laughed. "He still won't take Cherwyn?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not yet, nor any of the other daughters, but it isn't critical and he will soon. They're just—erm—pre-exorcising his demons, I think."

"Probably a good idea; he gets such a high moral tone about things."

Phillip stared open-mouthed at the Ecumenical Patriarch who was sitting under the shade tent with Elizabeth and the mothers-in-law who were minding the babies out of the sun and then rolled in the sand laughing.

"Phillip! Control yourself."

Elizabeth's admonishment provoked further hilarity and she growled.

"Ouch! Damnit, woman! Ouch!"

Phillip was harried into the middle of the ongoing splashing dunking war with some fairly heavy stinging hexes.

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks?"

Griselda shook her head. "I swear you're all going to have to spend less time here. The place de-ages you or something."

The women all looked thoughtful and Griselda groaned. She could see them all moving in—lock, stock, and husband.

Emma chuckled as the image occurred to her. Of course, she already had moved in. Dan was teaching dentistry, working a practice among the magical beings of the Realm, and working in the Command Council; and she was teaching, working in the practice, and attending classes. They had discovered Dan was a Squib or low-level wizard, and he was improving as time went on. Emma had noticed several, erm, tightening areas perhaps? "Patriarch, what exactly did you mean?"

Bartholomew smiled. "He's not a priest, Lady Granger. His wives are not hurt. The new bonded are helped. So, he needs to get over it already."

"And if one day one of his blood daughters is found by his magic, Patriarch?"

"The Bible is replete with incidents of both incest and endogamy, Lady Granger. Who are we to judge God's will? You have methods to confirm the truth of a finding, yes?"

Augusta Longbottom nodded. "Yes, actually. In this case Nym and Sarah can tell for sure. I believe the Primaries can too, but they won't confirm it."

Bartholomew nodded. "So then, in the case of a true finding, God's will needs be done."

Elizabeth frowned. She, the Pope, and the Patriarch had discussed this possibility and the scholars of the Roman and Orthodox Church had come to this conclusion. She still worried about what it would do to her Harry. The Realm was completely silent on the issue—which could be an ominous sign, in her experience.

Royal Lake

Outside the Ducal Obscuration Dome

Monday

21 July 1997

11"30

"'Ere, Fred, wotcha think 'e's up to innere?"

 _Pop!_

"Oowh, Alicia! What was that for?"

"Talking like an uneducated Mank. I warned you, George. And what the Duke and his ladies are doing is none of our business. If they want us to know they'll invite us in or drop the dome. If all the little horny boys would put away their long lenses and omnioculars he might start leaving it off, but oh no—everyone has to ogle the mates and his daughters like they're sides of beef."

"But Alicia, they ar—"

 _POP!_

"Damnit, woman! What the Hades was that for?"

"General principles! And don't even think of protesting, Ron."

Lavender rolled onto her stomach to even out her tan. "Untie me. I don't want lines!"

"Well, that's taken him right out of the intelligent conversation for the rest of the day. Give us an oil can, O'Donnell."

The group—Fred and George's squaddies minus SSG Barlow, Ron's Royal Academy group, and their intended, bonded, or interested—laughed and squealed or yelped in surprise at Fred's sally as Steve threw Fred an ice-water-dripping Castlemain 4 X over their heads.

Kathleen Conrad nodded. "It's true, though. Those poor girls can't make a move that some idiot with a camera isn't right there. Remember what happened to that Willows kid?"

Everyone nodded; pictures of Patricia Knipe Potter, sixth form Warg Potter daughter changing in the locker room before a game had hit the WWWW (Wizarding World Wide Web) that the Royal Academy technomancers had started. The Witch Webmistress, Duchess Teanni Kai Potter, had caught them and Edward Willows, Uni Junior Ravenclaw, had found himself enslaved without trial to the Duke's House after losing in an unrestricted duel of honor against the Duke. Lucky for him, actually, as the Wargs were out for blood.

Rumor had it that Harry was very close to declaring long lenses and omnioculars military restricted items and imposing truly draconian penalties for their possession and use, draconian as in the offenders got to fight single combat vs. Duke Hell Dragon.

The technomancers had restricted all file uploads to the WWWW to reviewed files only and no anonymous postings and started work on a method to make certain things and people invisible to omnioculars or magnifying optics of any kind.

The bonded wizards did not disagree. Ron had already fought two duels over Lavender and won both easily. The witches were of like mind but they usually didn't wait for a formal duel. Kathleen had put two boys in hospital proving that witches were armed at all times too.

Potter Castle

Monday

21 July 1997

23:00

Elizabeth sat shaking in exhaustion. Sarah had been an absolute beast about being delivered of those nine pups. _Good thing for Harry's octopus or squid or whatever that was, or she might have killed one of us attending her. Well, Phillip or I, anyway; the mates were fairly safe in their Wargs_. As it was poor Harry would need a week to recover; she had nearly bitten two of those arms off.

The pups were gorgeous, though, shiny black, and those green eyes. Elizabeth wondered if their coats and eyes would change as pups sometimes did. And those feet! They would all be enormous.

Chita Oblast

Monday

31 July 1997

09:00

"Come on, Harry! The troops are standing out there in the heat."

"Coming, Hestia." Harry took one last nibble of Nym's ear and then straightened. Nym fixed his uniform as he un-mussed hers and then they took to the reviewing stand. Sarah in her very un-pregnant but nursing Warg joined them with the pups.

This was the first of two military parades and innumerable civilian events in celebration of the Monarch of the Magical Realm's birthday. Harry was not amused. Elizabeth browbeat him into attending and smiling. Well, approximating a smile most of the time, but he did actually smile a lot during the day.

That evening, after the oldest Potter daughters had been charged with caring for the youngest and the pups, the mates withdrew to the Dragon's Den for a three-day Time-Turned private party.

On their return uptime, and as Harry slept off the complete muscle failure that they had put him into, his amplified maturity took them all as Hermione and the other maturing mates had. Harry's maturity unlocked a vast well of power and control and when the mates awakened on the evening of the first of August they found themselves able to accomplish precision magics at unheard-of levels.

Poor Agnes Jump Potter walked in on her mothers examining their Harrys and was afraid she would be scarred for life. Parents were such perverts. Agnes thought about what she had just seen and started chuckling as she put together her Metamorphmagus father and Alpha mother with his maturity and the obvious effect as she made her way to the sitting room of the children's wing; just as she opened the door she thought of what part of their anatomies her mothers must have used to achieve that, erm, effect and blushed furiously.

Carrie Losh Potter took one look at her sister and laughed. "Walked in on them again, did you?"

Agnes started. "Erm, yes."

Carrie evaluated Agnes's reaction; this had to be good, to get her so in her own head. "So, spill! What is it?"

Agnes suddenly remembered something and strode off purposefully, Carrie trailed her. Agnes opened the seventh year Warg girl's suite and strode to Joyce Murphy Potter's door. She knocked once and opened it. The bedroom was empty, as were Cherwyn Ambush Potter's, Drew Nelson Potter's, and Cindy Cokefair Potter's. "Those slags shagged Daddy?"

Carrie looked at the furiously pacing Agnes with a raised brow from her position slumped in a floral pattern chintz-covered chair in the common area of the suite. "Earth to Agnes, they're Warg Bitches and, well, found by Da. Just like Carolyn (Camp Potter) who is undoubtedly missing from the 6th forms rooms, and Lauren (Flynn Potter) who will mate or bond him next year at the latest, and oh, let me see, Alice (Patrick Potter) the year after and Margaret (Miller Potter) the year after that—should I continue? Jealous much, Ag?"

Agnes blushed some more and Carrie gasped. "Agnes Jump Potter, you slag, you're intent-bonded!"

Agnes burst into tears and Tammy Trainor Potter faded into view. "Oh, very nice, Carrie. Why don't you go pick on one of the Pups? They're next to helpless too."

Carrie, already blushing, shot Tammy a venomous look and went and hugged Agnes. "I'm sorry, Agnes, you just surprised me is all. You're not a slag. I mean, he is after all Harry Hotter. I think we all want him a little. Stop crying, Agnes. Come here and sit."

Carrie pulled her over to the chintz chair and into it with her. Agnes cuddled into her. "I know, Carrie, it's just you hit a nerve. I've been having some serious, erm, dreams lately and they start out Reggie and end up Da. I'm a pervert."

Tammy laughed. "Well, then we all probably are. I mean really, Da's hot and he loves us beyond reason and showers us with whatever we ask for or think of. That's a lot for Reggie and the others to compete with. But they _are_ just fantasies, Agnes; it's normal."

"Really?" Agnes asked in a tiny voice.

Patel Baupendra Potter faded into view. "I did it! Oh, and Morgana, Agnes, don't you _read_ those _Teen Witch Weeklies_ or are you just looking at the pictures?"

She got a pillow for her trouble. "Oh, very nice, Agnes—assault the people trying to help you. See if I help again."

Carrie thought of what had started all this. "Oh hush, Patel. Agnes, you never said—you walked in on them again, didn't you? That's how you knew about Joyce, Cherwyn, Drew, and Cindy?"

Agnes nodded. "They're all naked and—errr—well…."

"Passed out from being shagged to pieces?" Yolanda Ferris Potter asked as she faded into view.

Agnes was scandalized. "Yolanda!"

"What? It's true. I was by there a minute ago and there they all were; five pretty used-to-be-maidens all in a row, unconscious with those idiot Harry-shagged-me-stupid grins on their faces." Yolanda looked at Agnes speculatively. "And the mums all had, erm, new parts."

Tammy sensed a dissimulation, and from Yolanda, the most Gryffindor Slytherin in history. This was new. "What new parts, Yolanda?"

Yolanda blushed and shook her head. Agnes sighed; the kneazle was out of the bag now. "Penises."

Tammy, Patel, and Carrie froze for a moment and then Carrie laid her head back on the chair. "Oh, fine. Now they'll be shagging all over the Castle day and night. It wasn't bad enough walking in on two or three of them snogging in the roof garden or somewhere?"

Tammy laughed. "It has to be the weirdest family ever—Mum doing Mum while Dad does Mum. And we all dream about Dad. It's sad really."

The Potter daughters looked at each other a moment and then just couldn't keep it in any more, they cracked up. Hysterical laughter was very cathartic for them.

Godric's Hollow

Royal Lake

Friday

28 Aug 1997

14:00

"…both of you at the same time? And as Xiomara?"

Xiomara and Julie Hooch nodded at Harry. Xiomara said, "Unless you can change between us, me for Julie and Julie for me."

Harry chuckled, "Oh yes, I can do that easily."

Xiomara suddenly found herself pinned to the sand under the male version of Julie that they had perfected with Harry and that perfectly sized cock that they had worked on so diligently sliding into herself. Julie, the real Julie, gasped and cast the obscuring and silencing charms; thank Morgana for that umbrella that had separated them from everyone else while they talked. Julie eeeped as Harry pulled her over and took a hardening nipple with his mouth. Julie moaned.

Morgana! Harry was an excellent lover. All he could do was give, apparently. Yes, yes, he came too, usually several times in each of them but never before he had made each of them come at least once. Oooh, speaking of which Xiomara was being really quick on the trigger today; mmmm, that was very nice...oh my, again.

Julie lost track as the orgasms blended together. Hers into Xiomara's, Xiomaras into hers, from Harry's oral and manual stimulation of breast and clit and then suddenly Harry thrust hard into her panting lover and bathed her insides in hot cum.

Elizabeth shook her head as the light flared from the mates. "He just can't manage less than a full bonding, can he?"

Molly laughed. "I think it's sweet. He loves them or he won't touch them."

Augusta nodded. "The way it should be. None of this slave-to-your-magic business for our Harry."

Griselda chuckled and then sobered. "Well, at least not yet. We've been lucky with him and them so far. They're women he can love and he has the means and will to love them, even Bellatrix, who terrified me. I never knew whether to trust those Imperius stories or not. And Amelia Fastida, who knew she had done her level best to avoid harming others if she could avoid it and made her coven do the same? And they love him. Xi Shi will be a different kettle of…erm, a horse of a different color perhaps."

Elizabeth, the mothers-in-law, and the vassal women nodded.

Back under their own obscuring and silencing charm Julie recovered just in time to have Harry/Xiomara drive her over the edge again with that very talented tongue and then slide up her body, finding her center, and burying his perfect-for-her sized self in her to the root. They started a slow grind and Xiomara watched for a moment until she got her breath back, then leaned over and locked on a pale pink, very hard left nipple.

Nym and the mates relaxed into it and sighed in chorus as the light flared from them again. It had been a year in the making but now they had two witches' witch sister wives.

Miriam Potter, dominant female Warg by Harry out of Sarah, chose that moment to use her almost two-month-old, needle-sharp puppy teeth on her Alpha mother's co-Alpha's big toe. She got a very satisfying shriek and a moderately hard swat on the rump for her efforts, which fazed her not one bit, and attacked vigorously. Well, until she found herself upside down getting a raspberry to her fat little puppy belly. How embarrassing! She withdrew amidst her co-mothers' chuckles to await another opportunity and dominated her four brothers and four sisters some more.

Nym leaned back on her towel and resumed her sunning with one eye watching her fully grown Alsatian-sized two-month-old Warg daughter and those deadly teeth.

Godric's Hollow

Royal Academy Platform

Friday

1 Sept 1997

14:00

Harry stood watching as the Royal Academy Express appeared at the end of the eight-mile loop of track in the floor of the Hollow and began slowing for the Royal Academy main station. He had already watched it come into the Tsarina's Royal Academy, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and the European Royal Academy with the appropriate Royal mates Anastasia, Tamara Borbon, Elonka, Gabrielle, and now Nym and Sarah.

The people apparently loved the train; it was almost as popular as the transport Arms for this first day and it was packed with children, parents, and familiars. The Prefects were already near the ends of their ropes. The Regimental guards riding the trains were helping them shepherd the mass of humanity past Harry, Sarah, and Nym, where they dropped curtsies or bowed and then went into the school.

Harry watched them go, smiling. Only the Hogwarts run now and school was officially back in session.

"Well, we'll do the opening feast and then go get some sleep."

Harry groaned at Nym's reminder. This would be the fifth opening feast today. Admittedly already a nineteen-hour day with the time changes, but really—five big meals in one day?

Sarah smirked. "We told you not to eat too much at each of those, Harry, but oh no, you had to be all greedy."

Andrew groaned too, and Nym said, "You too, Andrew. You were warned."


	65. Chapter 65

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 25

Potter Castle

Mews

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

13:33

The crisis was past. Harry in his Hell Stallion form stood over Roswitha, still snorting those odd green flames, but the crisis had passed. Nym lay on the pallet in the corner that Sarah had conjured, her long stint with Lilith in control while she and Harry cured first the most serious casualties and then Roswitha's injuries, her abruted placenta, having completely exhausted Nym.

The flaring magic had transmuted the walls of the mews to some kind of nearly transparent gemstone and Grindaknívur reported the stone Lilith was still glowing.

Andrew took Sarah in his arms and let her cry. It had been so very close. Roswitha and Harry's Harold had nearly died four or five times. Harold's twin, the filly Elizabeth, had technically died and that had brought Harry's change and that stunning release of power that even Lilith had been barely able to direct. The filly Elizabeth was alive and well, though.

The last two and a half weeks had passed in a settled, even stately, manner with business as usual and the schools settling in nicely, and now this attack out of the blue had caught them completely flatfooted.

Andrew looked around a moment. "Sergeant of the Guard!"

Color Sergeant Mark Watson appeared in front of Andrew as if by magic and popped to rigid attention. "SAH!"

"You will inform the Regiment the crisis has passed, all parties are fine."

"SAH, the Regiment will be pleased, SAH!"

"Funeral services for Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri will be held tomorrow or the next day. Their bodies will be recovered to lie in state, in stasis in the entry hall. We depend on you sergeants to prepare the Regiment.

"SAH, and the enemy remains, SAH?"

Andrew looked lost for a moment.

"SAH, I would suggest cremation, SAH."

Andrew nodded and Color Sergeant Watson went to relay the orders to the Regiment. Andrew stopped him. "Color Sergeant, please tell the men that we are very pleased with their performance."

Color Sergeant Watson said, "We thank you, sir, but it wasn't quite good enough, was it?" He gathered himself, turned, and marched away, leaving a bloody print wherever his left boot struck the ground.

"Oh, and Color Sergeant, have that leg seen to. You won't be helping us if you're dead." Andrew watched him go.

LTC Tuningfork of the Goblin Regiment approached Andrew. "We'll stand the division down except for patrols, sir. The Tsarina's Tank Army will send at least an MRD to secure the Hollow. The Duke's rampage killed all the remaining Chinese wizards. The Duchesses killed the others, well the ones he didn't get to first, here in the Castle.

"We have four hundred seriously wounded in hospital here and somewhere around four thousand walking wounded back with their units."

Andrew nodded. "How the hell did they get in here, Tuningfork?"

Tuningfork grimaced. "Xi Shi sent so many the wards simply couldn't kill them all, Andrew. She used a very long rope as a Portkey, had them all hold onto it, and then killed up to a thousand wizards by using up their magic and then their life force to make the Portkey. The five thousand who survived the trip through the wards in the Hollow, we think, may have been only one percent of those who came from the level of ash surrounding the Hollow, and were her strongest wizards and witches. They landed almost on top of the grazing Nightmares and one of them hit Roswitha with that cannonball hex. We were decisively engaged as we deployed to assist the Duke's Own and Xi Shi sent another larger group to the castle, but the wards were more successful here and then the Duke went berserk. You know the rest."

Andrew nodded. He had been at a function in London when the bond with Sarah had simply shut off. He had run from the room and faded on his own, for the first time, straight into the bedroom of the Ducal apartment. It was full of unconscious mates.

Looking out the Disillusioned wall he had seen the first piecemeal efforts of the surprised Division as they closed on the enemy and became decisively engaged. The commanders had responded well, though, and they fought a holding action with the Duke's Own while arraying their remaining forces. Unfortunately, that action had cost the Duke's Own three dead and one hundred percent wounded. Even with Harry's healing.

The Chinese wizards had fought through the NCO-led Duke's Own Regiment and flowed out into the kill sack set up by the Mage, Veela, and Goblin Regiments who were in a frothing fury. The fight had lasted an hour. At the forty-eight-minute mark the main effort had attempted the wards on the Castle itself.

The mates had snapped awake again as the wards were attacked a second time, and changed. Harry, well, Harry had gone berserk. He faded from the bedroom and reappeared in his Dragon over the vale in the Hollow that was the kill sack, and fell on the remaining Chinese wizards like a lightning bolt. He had eaten fully half of them, probably fifteen hundred, and tortured the rest into gibbering insanity with his vampire compulsion while still in his Dragon form before shredding them alive. He had found the Nightmares, morphed to his Hell Stallion and then faded them all to the mews. He then changed to his Warg and went on with his killing spree. He asked no quarter and gave none.

Meanwhile Nym and the mates, including Sarah, had gone feral Warg or vampire and hunted down the two thousand or so that survived the Castle wards and literally tore them to pieces, those that Harry didn't catch. That had all started this morning at 07:08 and now—well, now they had policed up the casualties and Harry and Lilith had cured everyone who wasn't already dead. Hagrid, fetched by Geoffrey, had come to find Harry with tears streaming down his cheeks and told him that Roswitha, Harold, and Elizabeth would surely die of the abruted placenta at 12:15. Harry had simply taken Nym/Lilith's hand and faded away to the mews.

News of the fight had traveled from the students of the Royal Academy who, led by the Wargs of the Ducal House, had set up a defense at both the Royal Academy and Hogwarts. Their parents and then the media and the wizarding world now waited breathlessly by their wireless sets for news of their Duke and Duchesses.

The wounded Rita had met the reporters, who soon began appearing, after the wounded Hestia and Hermione had sorted out what had happened and brought them all to the Operations Theater. Maybe a mistake, that.

Geoffrey hadn't got the Castle cleaned yet because the elves were caring for the wounded, ten thousand pints of blood makes an unbelievable mess. Some hallways literally ran with blood. The Castle was an abattoir.

The passageway to the Ducal apartments and the only passage to the children's wing above it was filled with pieces of what had been humans, maybe. Beatrice and her group, along with Andrew, had made their stand there defending the youngest children. The mates had been too busy to police the reporters, Andrew and the Court of St. James had found them wandering with sick-looking faces but cameras and pens out and working.

The Queen had been furious but had simply shut all of the reporters in the Operations Theater and told Field Marshal Inge to get this sorted. Then she had moved to the mews.

Tony Inge called John Major, who arrived with a phalanx of PAO (Public Affairs Officers) and started trying to set up for media briefings. Tony also called Pitior and the British Defense staff and they had all arrived at about the same time. Pitior arrived with two regiments of Spetsnaz and Marshal Plotempkin. The Defense staff arrived with a surgical hospital and the in country SAS. Gerald Naismith had arrived, looked around, and called Washington. The 212th MMASH (Magical Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) had arrived in train with the 1st Magical Corps lead elements and airhead security team.

Tony had suddenly found himself the De Facto Commander of 50,000 troops on the ground and another 300,000-700,000 getting in train to arrive shortly.

He also had the civilian government and the media using his Operations Center. Well, this would not do. Tony found a Spetsnaz captain at his elbow and said, "Find me a room to put these reporters in, a comfortable room with a view of the Hollow. "

"Da, Marshal." The Russian captain snapped off a salute and took off at a run, to be replaced by an American captain.

"Sir, Captain Robert White, U.S. 7th Corps. I'll be your Liaison."

Tony stared at him for a moment; his presence meant the Americans had thrown a heavy Corps at the problem—hell _a_ heavy Corps my ass: _the_ heavy corps, one of the top two fighting formations in the world! This was getting out of hand. The other top fighting formation was the…

"Sir, the 18th airborne Corps is boarding aircraft as we speak. 7th Corps is now 7th Army. You have tactical command. Where would you like the Airborne Corps deployed?" Captain White just made the nightmare complete: a British officer with an American army group at his command.

Leslie Sherman strode into the midst of this chaos. "Is everyone all right, Tony?"

"Leslie, thank God! The Mates are fine—a little banged up but fine. Almost lost Melinda or one of the other Nightmares and her colts, not sure really, only just arrived myself. Apparently three KIA in the Duke's Own and it looks like one hundred percent wounded across the Regiment with four hundred in hospital."

Marshal Plotempkin, who had been standing listening, turned to the Senior Colonel of the Spetsnaz Martin Rebovitska. "Hospital, complete lockdown now. Get the Tsarina's wounded magical troops in quarters and lock them down too. Find the honored dead and bring them here.

"You, Colonel Rista, launch the first MRD. I want two more to follow in twenty minutes and the Tank divisions at thirty-minute intervals after that. Leave the 5th MRD and one tank division with the artillery division on Guard at Chita. Standard deployment, the castle is twelve o'clock. Dig in for a hasty defense along the ridges and across the throat of the valley before that town.

"Marshal, I am Marshal Plotempkin, Military Commander of the Tsarina's Guards Tank Army. How may we further assist you?"

Tony blinked. _Oh God, it just keeps getting worse—a Russian Guards Tank Army and he just ceded command to me!_ "Erm—aahh...Marshal, an honor to meet you. I think we'll be fine now. You can set up your HQ in here. As soon as we find a technomancer we can get the screens up and see both Chita and Godric's Hollow."

Lester Hamlish, who had just appeared, snapped his fingers and two robed and hooded Unspeakables moved to the screen. Soon it flickered and then came to life in a split view.

"Lester Hamlish, gentlemen, Chief Department of Mysteries. I would suggest…."

Potter Castle

Public Study

17 Sept 1997

14:00

In the public study where that Mundane soldier with the blue and white stripped T-shirt had left them, the press moved to the disillusioned wall.

Glenda gasped. "So it wasn't just the Castle, then. Morgana, look at that—there are thousands of bodies out there."

Percival said, "Pieces— _pieces_ of bodies, Glenda. No Divisional casualties visible, but it looks like the Duke's Own are Guarding three bodies under sheets. Merlin! the Guards have been mauled. Every one of them is wounded."

Percival lowered his omnioculars and wiped his eyes. He raised his omnioculars again.

"Mère de Dieu, look there."

The Magical Le Monde writer was pointing at a spot on the floor of the Hollow where four Goblins had just placed a slab of rock. A T90 came crawling through the air, turret swiveling in an arc across its front. It was immediately followed by another and another. Then ten BMP 3s crawled through and raced ahead. They stopped and disgorged their troops in an arc around the transport slab. The process repeated while Goblins emplaced more slabs; each slab soon sprouted a T 90 and the process repeated itself at the new slab.

Charles Limrick, a technical writer for Magical World, said, "Those first things were tanks, Mundane war vehicles. The next were IFVs, infantry fighting vehicles. They're all sporting the Duke's Arms."

Glenda sighed with relief, then almost shrieked, "The school! Idiots, check the school!"

Twenty pair of omnioculars and thirty pair of unaided eyes swung that way. "Pristine, Glenda. Looks like the Ducal House students are Guarding the entrance."

Glenda nodded to Percival Gribbs. "Thank you, gentlemen, and you, Morgana."

"God in Heaven, what is that?"

Everyone looked where Daniel Boxlighter pointed as a Hind D flew through one of the new, and heretofore untested, air portals. It clawed for altitude with a shattering, whining, roaring, thumping you could feel in your chest. As it climbed they saw the Duke's Arms on its belly. The lead aircraft was followed by two more and then thirty-one MI 8s; last, three more Hind Ds. They roared, whined, and thumped away to the southwest.

Everyone turned to look at Charles. "Helicopters. The first three were what they call gun ships and the rest were transports. Probably carrying an infantry battalion."

Glenda had been watching and counting. She smiled. "It appears our lovely Duke has been a busy boy. There are thousands of soldiers down there and more every minute. I think the Dark Whore has made a serious error."

The reporters nodded. Attacking the Duke in his home and not killing him was probably the last mistake she would ever make.

Back in the Operations Theater Tony Inge was slowly getting a handle on his new army and it was magnificent. Those transport slabs were the bee's knees.

Potter Castle

Public Study

17 Sept 1997

14:10

In the Mews Elizabeth approached the last stall, looking for her boys. "Andrew, Harry?"

"Here, Mum. You might want to stay away from Harry, though; he's having a bit of a moment."

Elizabeth turned into the stall and hugged Andrew and Sarah. "Where's Nym? Oh. Is she all right?"

"Fine, Mum. She and Lilith have been sharing for a couple of hours. Nym is exhausted. Everyone is fine, or will be. Every one of them is wounded and we lost a corporal and two privates from the Regiment, KIA. I don't know what's wrong with Harry. He won't change back."

Elizabeth walked up to Harry and hugged him around his massive neck. "It's fine, dear. You stay in that magnificent form if you want. Lie down over here and keep Nym warm for me, though."

Harry instantly moved to the corner and folded up in front of Nym very carefully. Elizabeth stroked his massive corded neck. "There's a good boy."

Andrew released Sarah and she crawled over Harry and spooned Nym. The stall began filling with mates. Elizabeth hugged or patted them as she led Andrew away. She arrived in the entry hall at the same time the Spetsnaz arrived with Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri, escorted by the heavily wounded (but refusing medical attention) remainder of 3, Alpha 1, 1, The Duke's Own (Third Battalion, Alpha Co, first platoon, first squad), SSG Lombard commanding.

The Queen watched as Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri were lowered respectfully onto conjured biers and then looked at the Spetsnaz captain leading the detail. "Medics. Now."

The captain knew a direct order when he heard one and sent his fastest runner to the hall where he knew the American wizard doctors were setting up. The entry hall was flooded with panting mediwizards and -witches in moments. SSG Lombard would not yield.

"SSG Lombard you are relieved; see to your squad. I have the watch."

SSG Lombard saluted Andrew and collapsed into an American orderly's arms; his six remaining squad members followed him into unconsciousness.

As they were taken away Andrew took station in front of the center bier facing the doors. His father joined him at the six o'clock position as Elizabeth uncovered Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri and began cleaning them up. She worked silently, her tears falling like a gentle rain. She was joined by Molly Weasley and the other vassal wives after they first Apparated to the entry hall with their husbands and then stood in shock for a moment looking at the three dead soldiers, the Royals, the Spetsnaz platoon standing at present arms, and finally the blood- and gore-splattered entry hall where Amelia Fastida, Bellatrix, and Allison had cornered the last of the Chinese and flayed them alive before ripping them to pieces.

Romilda arrived looked around and left. She returned with most of the Ducal and Gryffindor House, younger vassals, and boarding and day wards; she found the other wards old enough to do magic and under Neville and Romilda's direction they began cleaning the Castle and taking care of the youngest children.

Augusta was so proud.

The Queen finished her self-appointed task, cast a stasis charm, and finally looked up. Her eyes lit upon Baron Fellowes, her secretary. "Robert, could you bring the duty officer of the Guards Division to me, please? We'll post an Honor Guard for these brave Guardsmen."

Baron Fellowes looked around and Ron and Lavender Weasley stepped up. "We'll take you, Baron." Lavender led him to the transport Arms under the stairs.

The reporters had escaped their prison in the public sitting room and found their way to the entry hall. Imelda immediately snapped a picture. No one else dared.

The Queen continued to gaze silently at her three Guardsmen.

Baron Fellowes returned with Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick, KVCO MBE Commander of the Household Division.

The General looked at the Guardsmen. "Aacch, laddies, we've just gotten to know you and now we've to say goodbye."

"General, we would have an Honor Guard posted of their brother Guards. The Duke's Own Magical Regiment of the Guard is sore tested."

"Ma'am, of course, ma'am."

"His Royal Highness the Duke of York and His Royal Highness the Duke of Edinburgh will stand the watch with me until the Guard can be assembled."

"Ma'am, of course, ma'am." Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick bowed himself from the Queen's presence and the young Weasleys returned him to the Horse Guards.

Remus entered the Operations Theater and moved straight to Tony Blair. "The Queen is preparing the Guardsmen killed in action for burial in the entry hall, Prime Minister."

The room suddenly silenced. "The Queen? Herself?"

"With the vassals bonded."

John Major and Tony Blair rose and led the parade to the entry hall.

"Godsdamnit, Newton, get those media people under control and keep them back."

Mary Newton shuddered at the impossible task she had just been given by the Prime Minister. There were fifty of these wizarding media people here. Ah well, off to work then.

"John, what are we doing?"

"Paying our respects and not intruding, Tony. She's taking this personally."

Tony looked around the hall. A platoon of Spetsnaz in battle dress, at rigid attention with rifles and fixed bayonets at present arms, formed the outer ring, then the Royals facing inward in a triangle close to the biers, and finally the three Guardsmen on their biers, one beside the other.

As he watched, the vassals formed a line and passed by the biers. He joined the line with the Cabinet and Shadow Cabinet and then stood halfway up the staircase with them, watching the events unfold. Soon enough the Coldstream appeared and formed a platoon formation. They relieved the Spetsnaz who passed in the line, many crossing themselves, and then moved back toward the Operations Theater. As they moved off the Grenadier Guards appeared, formed up a close squad, and the captain in charge moved to the Queen and saluted smartly. "I relieve you, ma'am."

The Queen smiled sadly. "Of this sad duty only, captain, I stand relieved. Guard your brothers well; they gave all in service to the Realm this day." The Queen moved away and the captain took her place.

Andrew and Phillip were relieved and they moved the Queen to the private sitting room as the operations staffs and government people paid their respects and returned to their ever-increasing control of the situation.

Elizabeth entered the private sitting room and faced the vassals. "The Duke and the Duchesses are all fine, as are the children."

"Thank Morgana. Elizabeth, what happened?"

"We don't know precisely, Molly. It seems Xi Shi attacked with close on a million wizards or magical beings. The wards were overwhelmed and let some through. Generally, the most powerful survived the wards. She sent them in two waves, a distraction wave of perhaps half a million, of which five thousand or more got through, and then an—erm—"

"Main effort."

"Thank you Andrew, a main effort of perhaps another half million or more. The second wave attacked the Castle itself while Harry and the bonded were busy reinforcing the wards. Perhaps two thousand, maybe more, got through and into the castle. Harry left Nym, Sarah, and the mates to defend the Castle and he eliminated the attackers in the Hollow.

"Unfortunately, the Duke's Own Guards Regiment of Magical Foot was the first to respond to the threat; Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri of the first squad to set a defense were killed in the ensuing fighting before the Duke could relieve the Regiment."

Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick who had been listening, withdrew to the Operations Theater. True Guardsmen those, a squad against five thousand or more. In the finest traditions of the Foot, need to see to the Guard and the funeral. Need the military evaluation of this first, though. Sure, she had made them a Guards Regiment, but that didn't _make_ them a Guards Regiment. If this action was an indicator, though, she had been well right. There would be VCs all round for this squad. It was Rourke's Drift all over again, only worse.

Sirius looked at Elizabeth. "Eliminated, ma'am?"

Elizabeth looked pensieve and did not answer.

"Ma'am?"

Elizabeth looked at Sirius unflinchingly. "They were winning against the Regiment and the rest of the Division was still coming set. Every trooper in the Regiment was wounded, some severely as we still have four hundred in hospital. Harry changed to his Dragon and it—they—he went berserk. He ate fully half of the remaining enemy combatants and then somehow drove the rest of them insane before he shredded them into very small pieces."

"The Duchesses and mates, meanwhile, tracked down every magical being in the Castle not bonded to Harry and killed them. They were mostly in their Wargs or vampires and they also were berserk.

"Harry then cured as many wounded as he could, including Roswitha and her foals as they had been hit with a cannonball hex when the Chinese landed. Nym and Lilith were exhausted but Harry just keeps pouring magic and wroth into the bond. He is now in the mews in his Hell Stallion; the mates are with him. We'll handle this situation until the Duke decides to join us in whatever form he chooses.

"I consider Magical Britain to be in a state of war with Magical China. You vassals and the Ministry of Magic will take all necessary steps to put us on a war footing."

The Queen made to rise and Phillip was there in an instant. "Phillip, the Operations Theater. I would discuss this with my Chief of the Defense Staff."

Phillip escorted the Queen, with a very determined group of vassals following.

The doors to the Operations Theater swung open of their own accord and Tony Inge looked up to see the Queen bearing down on him.

"Field Marshal, you are to consider that a state of war exists between Magical China and Magical Briton. You will take all necessary steps to swiftly conclude this conflict with a minimum of casualties to Magical Briton. Nuclear release is authorized."

The entire Theater sat stunned for a moment and then Captain White spoke into his sleeve. "This is a NBC WARNO UK NCA (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical warfare warning order, United Kingdom National Command Authority) has authorized the release of NBC weapons. All forces are advised to assume MOPP (Mission Oriented Protective Posture) level 1 and stand by for CDM (Chemical Downwind Message)."

Germany

Heidelberg

Campbell Barracks

17 Sept 1997

16:07

Jeremy Ted Johnson (LTC Ret), a stringer for CNN who was sitting in a briefing in the HQ building, watched in amazement as a MP in MOPP 1 burst into the briefing room, rushed to the CG (Commanding General) USAREUR (United States Army Europe) and whispered in his ear. He didn't wait for whatever the CG USAEUR was going to say he took off for the outside of the room to see what was happening in the HQ.

He wandered into the Operations area just in time to hear a CDM being read into a secure radio net. He turned an about-face and headed out of the building, knowing that if he didn't get out soon he would be detained for the duration.

This was no EDRE; those troopers had been deadly serious. On top of the whole Corps going to alert status and then silently waiting on their vehicles in their motor pools, it meant something was up, something big. Jeremy wasn't buying that "when we know you will know" bullshit he had been fed earlier, either.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

17 Sept 1997

00:10

Xi Shi sat stunned. They had failed. A million wizards and it still wasn't enough. He had slaughtered them like lambs and now was in a towering fury. Time to look to her own wards. He would be coming soon and she must slow him enough to talk to him at least. Yes, she would throw herself on his mercy. He was soft; he wouldn't hurt her. Hmmm, the wench...yes, she would give him the wench to take the edge off first.

Potter Castle

Mews

17 Sept 1997

15:20

" _Will he be all right, Nym?"_

" _Don't know, Sarah. Never seen him like this. The Regiment?"_

" _Three_ _dead, all wounded, Nym Mother."_

" _Mary?"_

" _Yes, Nym Mother. Rest, Nym Mother, Hedwig Mother is in control."_

" _Hedwig?"_

" _Nym."_

" _See to the wounded, Hedwig. Find the Queen, secure the Hollow."_

" _Rest, Nym, it is done."_

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

15:20

Hedwig swept into the Theater and flew directly to Elizabeth. _"Nym and Sarah say see to the wounded and secure the Hollow, Elizabeth. Harry is still quiet."_

" _Look at the pictures, Hedwig, so your bonded can see."_

Hedwig turned her head and looked at the screen. Tony Inge, without turning a hair, said "Duchess Hedwig, we've currently deployed a perimeter from the Tsarina's Tank Army on the ridges around the Hollow and blocking the throat. The SAS and American 7th Corps Units are securing an area in front of the barbican and setting up an airhead. We'll land the U.S. 18th Airborne Corp and prepare for combat operations. We await specific target information from His Highness."

The uninitiated in the room looked askance at their de facto commander.

Hedwig turned to Elizabeth and Sarah sent, _"The wounded, Hedwig, and the dead."_

Elizabeth nodded and Hedwig turned back to the screen. "The Duchesses would know the state of the Division and casualties."

Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick stood. "Ma'am, the Duke's Own Guards magical infantry is combat ineffective, ten percent casualties requiring long term hospitalization, and ninety-nine percent wounded. Three KIA and none currently in danger, the Guardsmen killed in action have been prepared for burial and currently lie in state in the entry hall of this castle, we await His Highness's instructions as to the burial details. The remainder of the Guards Magical Division have been relieved and returned to quarters where they are seeing to their wounded and resting."

"The Grenadier Guard is securing this Castle along with the Coldstream. They are also providing the Honor Guard. The Scots Guard is in train to arrive and begin exterior security operations."

Elizabeth looked at Hedwig and at her nod she said, "Thank you, General Mackay-Dick, and yes I believe the magical division has achieved Guards status with this action."

"A privilege to serve with the Duke's Own Division, ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Hedwig. Hedwig nodded to her and she began to rise. Phillip was there instantly. "Thank you, Phillip. Come along, Hedwig dear."

Hedwig faded to Phillip's other shoulder as he offered Elizabeth his arm. "The entry hall, Phillip. Hedwig needs to see Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri for the bonded."

Tony Inge and the military staff watched as the Queen and the apparently in charge owl—errr, Duchess Hedwig left the Theater trailed by John Major, Tony Blair, and Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick.

Tony and John had switched positions in May but they both were read in on the Duke so the Queen still used them both to advise her, and John, primarily to advise Bellatrix.

They reached the entry hall and the silent Guard and Phillip approached the biers. Hedwig looked and Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, Dear, we'll wait on Harry. I put on the stasis charm. We might need to reinforce it soon."

"Hoot."

"Thank you, dear."

Hedwig faded to the biers and went to each soldier She sat a moment looking at them and everyone in the room felt a building sadness overlaid with rage, a towering, incoherent animal rage.

Phillip frowned. _"Elizabeth, Harry is completely out of control."_

" _Nearly, Phillip. And as soon as_ _he's_ _sure the mates and children are safe_ _he's_ _going to completely lose control. Xi Shi surviving the next_ _thirty-six_ _hours is very doubtful."_

Potter Castle

Training Hall

212 MMASH Wards

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

16:20

Molly finally found Fred and George, both in bed and attended by their bonded. They had taken several cutting curses apiece and would be all right but were still on the hospital list. Their squaddies and SSG Barlow lay in the beds nearest them. Molly almost wept with relief.

"Alicia, Angelina, how are they?"

Angelina answered as Alicia had fallen asleep with her head on George's bed and his uninjured left hand clasped in hers. "Fine, Mrs Weasley, cuts and bruises now. These American and Mundane British surgeons, eerrr, reattached Fred's right and George's left hands and the mediwitches did something to them and they'll supposedly be fine."

Molly was amazed and moved to look at her sons' injured limbs. How on earth had they even found the hands and how did they get the right one on each boy? "Where are the mediwitches and -wizards, dear?"

Angelina swallowed and answered, "In the Mews, ma'am. The Potter mates and children are all there and they won't leave, so the medics went to them."

Molly's nervousness returned. "Are they..."

"Rumor has it they're fine. Reportedly Nym is magically and physically exhausted and they're all wounded, but nothing life-threatening. Harry changed form and won't change back. Apparently, it's worth your life to go in the mews. Harry is in a bit of a mood, they say."

Molly nodded. "Well, they can't stay in that stable so I'll just have to go talk to him."

Angelina looked doubtfully at Molly but knew there would be no turning her.

Potter Castle

Mews

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:02

"Chu, Minerva, you have to message Filius, Madam Maxime, Hugo at Durmstrang, and Mrs. Parker at the Royal Academy. The PeeWees' first games are today and you have to postpone them."

Minerva looked at Molly but said nothing for a moment as she listened to Harry in the bond. _"No, they liked the sport. Leave the events on."_

Minerva nodded. "No, Molly, the games and events go on."

"But Minerva, you're all injured."

A tear ran down Minerva's cheek and she nodded, then said, "As Harry says 'so very badly', but Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri liked the sport and would want it to continue."

Molly nodded and carefully picked her way to Harry and the Primaries around the other mates. They had all been seen to by the American mediwitches and -wizards who were now finishing up and dressing wounds. "Harry, dear, don't you want to change back? I mean, if we're going to the games?"

Harry the Hell Stallion looked at her and Ginny said, "Leave it, Mum. You don't want him to change right now. He's just barely in control of himself."

Molly leaned down and kissed Ginny, then hugged Harry's huge neck and kissed him on the nose. "It's fine, dear, you stay in whatever form you choose," and she withdrew.

Captain Marlene French, mediwitch 212th MMASH, approached her. "Ma'am, are you related..."

"Oh yes, dear, the Duchess Ginevra is my daughter and the Duke and the Duchess Hermione I have always considered mine."

Marlene nodded. "Ma'am, quite a few of these witches are pregnant."

Molly chuckled an earthy little chuckle. "Yes, they're doing quite well on the Duke's plan to fill the Castle." Suddenly she was suspicious. "They're all right?"

Marlene smiled. "Yes, ma'am, fine actually—a little banged up but nothing serious. We would like to move them from here but we understand the Duke won't change forms and they won't leave him. We're bringing in an equine specialist from the U.S. for him—errr, Duchess Roswitha and the Nightmares."

Molly looked around at the sparkling mews. "Well, dear, I think we should just leave them where they're comfortable. You really don't want them angry."

Marlene nodded, remembering her trip through the abattoir that was this huge Castle looking for casualties with her FST (Forward Surgical Team) and those Spetsnaz for security. They had found the children's wing, being guarded by the oldest Potter children, to be the only part of the Castle not painted in blood. Well, they couldn't get into the Ducal apartment but Lady Agnes Potter had reported it was empty. They had not found a single piece of a human larger than a head and the graves registration company was still collecting and sorting body parts—1987 distinct sets of remains so far and maybe that many more besides, she understood.

Marlene looked at Molly. "Ma'am, I don't know if you know, but since you mentioned her, the Duchess Hermione is pregnant."

Molly beamed at her. "Thank you, Captain. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find her parents. Well, after I visit with the rest of the mates."

Molly's errand suddenly completed itself as Emma Granger steamed into the mews at flank speed trailing Dan like a dinghy on plane. She nodded at Molly and arrowed straight to Hermione. Emma looked at Harry and gave him a peck on the nose. She then climbed on his back and pulled Hermione out of the pile of Primary mates and Alphas and into her lap.

Dan followed her in and walked to the slightly surprised looking Harry. "If you're going to stay in that form, Harry, you might as well get a saddle. They'll all be here in a minute and they're all going to want to see their daughters and hold them."

Harry nodded and blew gently. "I'll take that as an okay, then. Harry, we now have close on a million troops in train or on alert over the planet. Field Marshal Inge is in command by default. We're going to need commander's intent for the staff to work with, at least."

Harry nodded and Dan chuckled. Suddenly a piece of parchment appeared in front of Dan and he caught it at about waist height. Dan looked at the parchment.

 _Field Marshal Inge:_

 _The Magical Division, and Tsarina's Tank Army staged from Chita, will prepare for and conduct a forced entry into China. Move to, and secure Kunming, China. Evacuate any noncombatants, lay siege to the hold or holds of Xi Shi the Dark Lady, and reduce it or them. The Dark Lady and her remaining forces are to be captured if possible; killed if necessary._

 _Armed magical or Mundane resistance will be fixed, isolated, and destroyed in detail._

 _Non-Combatant and Divisional casualties are to be minimized by the application of overwhelming firepower._

 _Diplomatic efforts with the Mundane government of China are expected to produce a permissive environment._

 _Diplomatic efforts are to begin immediately. Preparatory operations are to begin in 24 hours and the main effort is expected to be prepared in 72 hours and execution to begin in 96 hours._

 _Harry James Potter, Duke of Magic_

 _Commanding_

Dan nodded. "I'll get this to the Marshals, Harry. Harry, you're going to want to appear at the games this evening in your human form. People are very nearly panicked. The press has been remarkably levelheaded and honest, but the only Duchesses they've seen were wounded at the time and they haven't seen you. The pictures that are hitting the WCS (Wizarding Cable Services) and the WWWW are ghastly, no matter how hard Imelda tries to keep them non-inflammatory."

Harry nickered resignedly and Dan chuckled. "Price of leadership, I'm afraid, old boy."

Dan skipped back from the massive teeth that snapped on air in front of him and smiled. "Now, now, Your Grace, let's not be stroppy."

"Daddy, stop playing and go to work. We'll join you soon."

Dan looked at Hermione snuggled into Emma's lap where she was ensconced on the giant Hell Stallion who was her son-in-law and bowed. "As Her Highness commands." He backed carefully from the stall and headed for the Operations Center.

Molly watched Dan leave as she checked each of her "daughters" over at least visually. She worked her way back to the still sleeping Roswitha's stall and over to Hermione and Emma. "Hermione, are you going to tell us?"

Emma was instantly suspicious. "Tell us what?"

Hermione glared at Molly. Molly returned that mother look and Hermione's glare melted. Hermione blushed. "We were going to tell everyone when we were sure."

Molly gave her the look again. "Hermione, dear, you've missed twice now and I bet every one of the hundred charms have come back positive, haven't they?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we're pregnant."

Hermione got a patent pending Granger bonecrusher hug from her mother. "Uuurrk, Mum!"

Emma sat back and eased up on Hermione slightly. "Doe know?"

Harry turned his head and rolled one softball-sized eye at her.

"Mother! He's still Harry, and of course. He knew before we did; he says we smell pregnant."

Emma digested Hermione's comment for a moment, then something penetrated the pre-grandmother glow. "Who is _we_?"

Hermione gave a little shrug. "All of the of-age school age-mates."

Emma turned her head and saw gentle blushes on Daphne, Susan, Cho, Hannah, Marietta, Su, and the others. She beamed and crushed Hermione in another hug. Hermione sighed; apparently this was going to be like the weddings.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:30

Dan walked into the Theater and found it neatly divided into sections with the overall command section consisting of the Principle Defense Staff in the center and the government arrayed along the back rows. He smiled; trust the staffs to sort out territory. It was necessary for the efficient command and control of an army, but they would be pilloried if the press ever found out.

Dan walked to Tony Inge and handed him the parchment. Tony read the parchment and turned to the Chief of Staff for Operations, General Sir Reginald Fontain. "Here we go, Reggie. Now we know his intent, let's chop it up. First meeting of principals in an hour and get copies of this to the Army and Corps Commanders. We're going to want to go deep for reconnaissance first so let's get the Air Marshal working on an insertion."

Dan thought a moment. "Sir, we'll need the Magical intelligence apparatus too."

Tony nodded. "Reggie, include Lord Black and Lord Lupin in the first meeting and fold them into the intelligence operation."

Dan sat and watched as the staffs sprang to life and the room started that low, serious hum indicative of fully loaded, well trained staffs.

Potter Castle

Public Sitting Room

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:30

Mary Newton checked herself, centered and approached the podium at the middle of the Illusioned wall. She stood at the podium looking out at the magical media of the world. How did the crows always arrive so soon? "Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen will give a short address in five minutes. She will not take questions and you will not ask them. This is an address to the Magical Realm of Briton."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Percival Gribbs, WWN 3. We are here in the public sitting room of Potter Castle where we've just been informed the Queen will address the Realm in approximately four minutes. While we are waiting I can describe the scene here and the events as we know them to this point…."

All around Percival reporters were furiously messaging or, in the case of the Americans, standing in front of cameras doing setups like Percy had just done. The minutes passed in what seemed like seconds.

Mary looked up and saw the double doors open. The Queen entered on Phillip's arm and he led her to the podium. The room stilled and the Queen, with a troubled demeanor, said "At 7:08 this morning forces of the Chinese Dark Lady Xi Shi launched a massive, unprovoked, surprise attack on Godric's Hollow.

"The Dark Lady's forces were engaged by first the Duke's Own Guards Regiment of Infantry and then the remainder of the Duke's Own Guards Magical Division.

"While this attack was ongoing, a second massive, unprovoked, surprise attack was launched by the Dark Lady on Potter Castle itself at 07:56.

"This second attack was engaged by the Duchesses Potter. By 08:26 both attacking forces had been defeated by the Guards Magical Division and His Highness Duke Potter in Godric's Hollow and by the Duchesses Potter and His Highness Duke Potter in Potter Castle.

"In consideration of this unprovoked and dastardly attack a state of war has existed between Magical Briton and Magical China since this morning at 07:08. I have instructed the Magical and Mundane forces of Briton to secure the Realm and prepare to defeat Magical China by force of arms. God send the right."

Elizabeth took Phillip's arm and he escorted her out of the public sitting room in a vast silence broken only by the whirring of the MTV (Magical Television) cameras. When the double doors closed behind her the room exploded in noise.

Mary resisted the urge to put her head in her hands.

Potter Castle

Mews

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:30

" _Harry, go._ _I'll_ _stay with Roswitha."_

" _Actually, Nym,_ _I'll_ _stay. You need to be seen too."_

" _Are you sure, Melissa?"_

" _Yes, Nym, but no funny business from any of you. Just sit there for once and watch the games. Harry, get Nym out of there at the first sign of trouble and all of you back here and in bed_ _ten_ _minutes after the last game."_

Harry stood and the mates helped Nym up. Harry changed to his human form and after several Scourgifies and clothing charms they faded to the Ducal box.

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:32

Percival had moved to the booth, as did Glenda and the rest of the journalists. They didn't normally cover the PeeWees live, but the box just felt normal. Normal was good right now after the Queen's stunning announcement.

As they sat looking out over the venues Glenda suddenly eeeped and ran to her booth. Bruce ran with her and then, after looking out, dove into the engineer's booth and the mikes came hot and the on-air light went on.

Percy dove for the microphone. "We interrupt your normal program to bring you coverage from the Royal Academy sports ground. The Duke and Duchesses have arrived for the games and received a standing ovation. And the crowd gets a bow and curtsy from our Highnesses. There we have it, ladies and gentlemen, the pride of the Magical Empire alive, well, and from the look on the Duke's face, highly displeased. I wouldn't want to be a certain Dark Lady right now. And the athletes are on the field, gentle beings, and the Duke has released the first balls of the season on center pitch and we're off on another grand season of Quidditch and it's Warg vs. Badger on center pitch…."

Glenda meanwhile had pulled her microphone close and was giving a running commentary on every Duchess as she looked through her bizarre looking specially made 25x100 omnioculars on their little tripod.

Bruce sat back and smiled. It was good to work with professionals.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:40

Elizabeth smiled as she heard Phillip's little transistor WWN set and Percival Gribbs came on. Amelia Bones approached her and held out another little transistor set from which Glenda was breathlessly describing apparently every Duchess, and Harry, in detail. Suddenly Glenda broke that off and announced the arrival of the Potter children as the roar of the crowd nearly drowned her out and caused Percival to pause and then announce the same thing on WWN 2.

"Marshal Plotempkin."

"Tsarina?"

"The realm entire and most of the free world will be attempting to get into the sports ground in a few moments. Please advise the appropriate units we expect very firm but very fair treatment of civilians. However, we will brook no nonsense and they will confine themselves to the sports ground."

Sergei bowed. A good, stern Russian face over top of an assault rifle would be just the thing. He grinned at Elizabeth. "Of course, Tsarina."

Royal Academy

Sports Ground

Wednesday

17 Sept 1997

17:52

The people spilling from the Floos and appearing at the Apparation points found themselves facing a wall of troops wearing the Potter Arms on their Russian field uniform sleeves and directing them to the gate of the sports ground. People attempting to break the line to see where the battle had happened were very firmly rebuffed and a Veela or Goblin squad would soon appear. They were completely humorless.

The stalls on the Promenade were open, though, and soon enough the crowd wandered in to watch the Duke and Duchesses watch the games and events. It was a very reassuring thing having him sit there, and while not smiling he was apparently calm.

Elizabeth joined Harry and the bonded in the Ducal box as was her custom. "Very nice job, Harry, that's settled the people very nicely. Nym, dear, are you all right?"

"Yes, ma'am, just tired."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Phssst, both of you stop that. Harry dear, I saw the note you sent to Marshal Inge. He's up in the Operations Theater beavering away with the staff and combatant commanders. Amanda, your father is up there with him. Harry, that was very short notice though, ninety-six hours?"

Harry turned to Elizabeth. "If it weren't for her involving the Guard already, Elizabeth, I'd just go myself. They deserve a chance to be there. Most of them will be healed enough by then and the ones that aren't, well, they won't be healed for months."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know, dear, and I'm so very sorry for the Regiment's loss. I prepared Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri for burial and put them in stasis. You might want to check my work, as I have seldom used that charm. The Guards Division is providing the Honor Guard and interior and exterior security of the Castle."

"Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick has gathered the memories of those who witnessed SSG Lombard's and SSG Barlow's squads' action and have recommended them for the Victoria Cross; he's pushing hard and will no doubt have them soon. He has also recommended all the Duchesses and you, Harry."

Elizabeth watched Harry's jaw clench. "Stop that. You all fought off somewhere near a million attackers. You lost three troops. You could have easily lost them all and they were glad to make the sacrifice. Honor them. And then go finish this."

Harry sat blank faced a moment and then smiled the most evil smile Elizabeth had ever seen. It soon spread to the bonded and Elizabeth shuddered. Xi Shi was going to be doing some very serious suffering, to judge by the looks on those faces.

Elizabeth let him go a moment. "Harry, the funeral will be when?"

At that moment Augusta and Griselda entered the box and approached the Queen, Harry, and Nym. Augusta nodded and said, "Harry, my vassals have asked me where they may pay their respects to the members of the Regiment killed in action."

Harry never even considered moving Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri. "The entry hall, Madam Longbottom. I'll set transport Arms on the Promenade."

Harry faded away and Andrew moved and sat next to Nym—Harry had been supporting her with his shoulder—while Sarah did the same on her other side.

Griselda narrowed her eyes. "Nym, you should be in bed."

Nym nodded. "Soon, Madam Marchbanks."

Harry faded back into view and Andrew moved back to his seat beside Sarah. Harry sat and Nym snuggled into him. "The Stones are set, ladies. There are signs posted and Rita will tell the Media."

Augusta nodded. "Thank you, Harry. We'll pass the word to the magical peers."

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom."

As they walked away the mates clearly heard. "Where does this Xi Shi live?"

"China, Griselda, why?"

"I may go kill the bitch myself!"

They smiled their evil smile. Xi Shi wasn't going to die. That would be too easy for her.

"Goddamnit. Geoffrey!"

Geoffrey popped in with Carolyn Jessup, Coporal Wesson's intent-bonded. She was in a sorry state. Harry took her in his arms and sat back down. "The House Potter welcomes our new ward, Carolyn Jessup Wesson."

The light that flared from Harry and the bonded and was absorbed by Carolyn, stopped all motion in the sports ground for a moment and Carolyn relaxed into unconsciousness. Those in the Ducal box and surrounding areas clearly saw the shade appear. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Harry looked at William "Bill" Wesson with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, Corporal. I tried to get there, I really did."

"And took a huge risk leaving the Duchesses alone, begging Your Grace's pardon. Don't do that again. We took the shilling sir, we knew the risk. We took a lot of the bastards with us, Tim, Bhupta and me. You would've been proud of us, sir; we were stacking 'em up like cordwood, but there were just too many. Tell SSG Lombard and the squaddies we're fine, sir—well, now that you've got me Carrie. We'll see you, sir, someday, in a few thousand years. You and Carrie name a boy each after Tim and Bhupta and have lots and lots of kids. She's a good lass, my Carrie." Bill Wesson's shade turned to Elizabeth. "Thank you, ma'am, for seeing to our bodies. You didn't have to do that."

Elizabeth nodded "It was the least I could do. You and your soldiers honored us beyond measure." The shade faded away and the Potter Clan faded away soon after. They left not a dry eye in the house. This time Glenda was really crying. Bruce had to put on several commercials in a row before his on-air talent could get collected enough to continue. Even then, it was a rough night on the WWN.

It was an even tougher night in the entry hall as Harry stood frozen at the head of the bier with Carolyn Jessup Wesson Potter cradled to his chest; he radiated regret and pain at such high levels that it was detectable by the least empathic beings in the wizarding world.

Oddly, Carolyn snapped out of their conjoined misery first and toward morning she made Harry put her down and led him to the Ducal apartment using knowledge from the bond. Then she undressed him and pushed him into bed with Nym. As she turned to leave she found herself stripped, covered in a modest nightgown, and dragged into bed between Nym and Harry. Being exhausted, she just went to sleep.

Potter Castle

Master Bath

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

06:00

Nym was using Harry's favorite recovery method and floating in the nearly body temperature tub with a Bubble-Head charm on. Hestia was watching her and just floating with her partner. "Tia, we'll be all right?"

"Yes, Nym. Harry is very hurt but he loves us and he'll be fine. As long as he's okay, we'll be okay."

"I thought he was just going to take off and kill her yesterday, Tia."

"I did too, Nym."

"Why didn't he?"

Hestia looked at Nym and raised a brow. "I thought we didn't want him to, Nym."

"Well, yes, but before that hasn't mattered to him. He gets the bit between his teeth and just goes ahead."

Hestia thought a moment. "You and Roswitha were both down. The mates were all injured, lightly but still injured. We've never had those conditions before."

"Tia, did we do the right thing? I mean him taking off and cleaning up those in the Hollow."

"I think so, Nym. We would have lost Barlow's whole squad and maybe Lombard and his squad too if Harry hadn't gone. Why?"

"Well, you heard Corporal Wesson. He was very upset about that."

Hestia laughed "Not to be rude to Corporal Wesson, Nym, but he didn't exactly have the whole picture. We would have lost eighteen troopers if Harry hadn't gone. As it was it was a miracle we only lost three. I still don't know how that happened."

"Those Chinese wizards were working in groups and overloading the stones on a trooper, then one of the group would send a Killing Curse. The stones have a hard time with those anyway. It was a great tactic on their part and it speaks well of the Regiment that they didn't panic and fought back in their fire teams as they're trained.

"I looked at the remainder of SSGs Barlow and Lombard troops' equipment last night with Emmeline while you were sleeping. Every one of those sets of armor took multiple hits. Some took Killing Curses but only the three most exposed were overwhelmed. Marietta and the technomancers are looking at them.

"The stones weren't damaged except for Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri's; they failed or were burnt out. The Runes department and curse breakers already have the mission of improving them."

Nym nodded and breast-stroked to Hestia lazily. She folded Hestia in a hug, more like a snuggle. Hestia slapped her very shapely bottom. "Dyke."

Nym spent a few minutes proving her right. Then pulled away. "Nuh-uhh."

"Oh hell, no, Nym. Finish what you started."

"You mean you?"

"Grrrrr."

"Oh my, such a scary girl. I don't know if I want to mmph."

Hestia wasn't waiting anymore; she tackled Nym in the tub.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

06:00

Tony Inge came in and sat. His batman appeared with the morning's second pot of that bizarre Darjeeling Earl Gray he had addicted Tony to as a young major. The man could mash a cuppa, though. It was, as always, perfect.

Marshal Plotempkin sniffed and came over. He looked at the well used 1960 issue field tea service, aluminum, officers, and beamed when Tony waved for him to sit. Tony's batman poured for the Russian Marshal and stood waiting. He received his reward in the long sigh Marshal Plotempkin released and smiled.

Marshal Plotempkin looked at him. "Tell me, comrade Sergeant, have you ever considered service in the Tsarina's glorious Guards Tank Army?"

"Oh, I say, Sergei, no poaching."

Sergei laughed. "Who's poaching? I thought you might perhaps be considering retirement, and there is always a place in the Tsarina's service for a good man with a pot."

He got a glare from Tony and chuckled. "So, Marshal, our children have been exhausting themselves all night as is their wont. Shall we have a preview before His Highness awakens?"

Tony Nodded and looked at his watch. "Yes, Marshal, they should be underway with the rehearsal any moment."

As Tony finished speaking, Chief of Staff for Operations General Sir Reginald Fontain stepped to the podium and a hush fell over the Theater.

Reginald cleared his throat and began, "Good morning, Your Highness, Duchesses Potter, Your Majesty, and fellow officers. We will present the intelligence overview first followed by the Foreign Office's assessment and current status and then outline the broad plan." A map appeared on the screen behind him.

"Yunnan (Beautiful Clouds in the South) Province is the most southwest region of China bordering the countries of Vietnam, Laos, and Burma. Yunnan Province borders Guizhou Province and Guangxi Zhang Autonomous Region to the east, Chongqing and Sichuan to the north, and Tibet Autonomous Region to the northwest. Yunnan encompasses 394,000 square kilometers (152,084 square miles) and has a population of more than forty-two million people.

"Within these borders, Yunnan has a diverse topography that ranges from alpine mountain ranges to tropical rainforests as well as an incredible array of animals, including the Asian elephant and the protected Yunnan golden monkey. There is even a rainforest in the area known as Xishuangbanna.

"Kunming serves as the provincial center of Yunnan. It is situated at the high plateau of the eastern part of Yunnan Province with a population of 1.3 million."

As he talked the screen behind him started at a view of China, Mongolia, and Russia including Chita and slowly zoomed in to first Yunnan province and then Kunming city. It split and displayed his text and the other side zoomed further. "Xi Shi's hold is in a fidelius protected area of Daguan Park, located in the southwestern suburb of Kunming city. Daguan Park appears as a picturesque lakeside park.

"In the 35th year of Emperor Kangxi (1696), Wang Jiwen, governor of Yunnan, carried out a large scale construction of a two-storied pavilion. Ponds were dug and an embankment was constructed. With a good view of the waters and hills in the distance, and the sailing boats and trees in mist, the pavilion was titled Daguan (Grand View) pavilion.

"In later years the Daguan pavilion was twice reduced to ruins by warfare and flood. In the ninth year of Emperor Guangxu (1883), Chen Yuying, governor of Yunnan and Guizhou provinces, ordered the Buddhist monk Xingtian to take charge of the renovation of the pavilion, and the pavilion has remained intact ever since. A large area of the park and the structures other than the pavilion miraculously disappeared at this time and are not mentioned again. I will be followed by Mr Cook from the Foreign Office."

Robin Cook stepped to the microphone and all the military in the room stopped and paid close attention. "Highness, Majesty. The, errr, Mundane Chinese government disavows all knowledge of both the Dark Lady Xi Shi and magic."

The military in the room groaned as that meant a non-permissive environment. Millions could die.

Robin Cook smiled and continued. "However, in the spirit of international cooperation the Chinese have begun evacuating civilians from an exercise area in Yunnan province and are preparing to conduct their first joint exercise with the 4th Guards Tank Army.

"I suspect Field Marshal Inge will want to learn Russian as we have been assured that will be the language for the exercise. I have passed the approved travel corridors and exercise area boundaries to the Intelligence Chief for his review. I will be followed by him."

The military sat stunned; this was unprecedented. They did not know how unprecedented yet. The maps Robin had passed to General Sir John Foley were maps of China with not a mark on them.

Robin stopped and added, "Oh, the Chinese were adamant that anyone who interfered with the exercise was to be arrested and prosecuted by the 4th Guards Tank Army at its home station in Chita. We believe the Chinese are seeking a solution to an ongoing problem, that problem being the Dark Lady and her closeted magical empire."

Marshal Plotempkin laughed. "The Chinese are always looking for a way to save face. This little farce will provide that." He shrugged eloquently.

Tony Inge spluttered, "Yes, that's fine for you, Sergei, but how am I supposed to learn Russian in a day?"

Sergei looked at him. "I'm sure His Highness will be able to help you with your lessons, Tony."

General Sir Jon replaced Robin at the podium and a map of China appeared on both sides of the split screen, an unmarked map. "On your right is the map provided by the Chinese government identifying the routes of travel permissible to 4th Tank Army and on your left is the permissible exercise area."

He let that sink in for a moment and then the right screen changed to include army corps routes in their classic broad arrows. "We have done the IPB and are confident that we have kept the axis of advance both on good terrain, and within the limits of the permissible routes." John smiled.

The left screen changed to a 1 over 100,000 UTM Military Grid map heavily marked with RPs (release points), BPs (Battle Positions) both defensive and support by fire, and intermediate and final objective eggs. As John outlined the IBP the left map further zoomed onto the penultimate objective egg, Xi Shi's Hold.

"We have made an interesting discovery thanks to our American counterparts and Duchess Hermione. A member of the Guards Magical Division can see more on satellite imagery than we can. During our IBP Duchess Hermione has used the American KH 12 and 13 data to develop the map of Xi Shi's hold you see here by the simple expedient of tracing it onto a piece of acetate. Due to the facilities of the devices used to obtain the data we have been able to get an image of each level of Xi Shi's hold down to the second subsurface level.

"Unfortunately, we have not been able to get an idea of what forces may be arrayed in these facilities, but we do have very good data on the facilities themselves and confidence in these data are very high."

As he talked, the left-hand screen had continued to zoom through each level of Xi Shi's hold and the surrounding grounds.

"Our current estimates are that this Hold could support up to one hundred thousand troops. We believe Xi Shi lost slightly over one million troops in her assault on Godric's Hollow and Potter Castle.

"Estimates of her initial troop strength are based on population data derived from known magical/Mundane demographical data and put her maximum possible strength at 1,236,300. That being the case and using again demographical data from the west we believe her current possible strength to be close to one hundred thousand magical troops.

"The Honorable Mr. Cook has, through his negotiations, reported that outside of official policy the Mundane Chinese government is very aware of magic and the magical world and considers it to be a problem. This is apparently due to Xi Shi's long reign as the Dark Lady beginning circa 1945 and her, errr, penchant for killing large numbers of government personnel including armed forces troops, who she perceives to be a hindrance to her reign of magical China.

"The Order of the Phoenix have shifted their operations to China and have been able to confirm much of this data, and again confidence is very high. We are currently working on tactical intelligence gathering in support of the impending operation and will report developments as they can be verified. I will be followed by Chief of Staff for Operations General Sir Reginald Fontain, who will outline the broad plan."

Reginald stepped to the podium. "Currently we envision an operation in seven major phases: develop, deploy, envelop, assault, withdrawal, and reset, followed by release of allied troops to their NCAs.

"In order to keep to the Duke's schedule we will deploy the reconnaissance elements using magical means at 17:00 today to begin developing the situation. The appropriate units have been notified and are currently working with their assigned Guards Goblin Regiment engineers.

"As those elements conduct reconnaissance in China we will move the main body of troops to ISBs (Intermediate Staging Bases) in Chita Oblast using magical means.

"Based on the reconnaissance we will refine targets and deploy the lead elements of the—errr—4th Guards Tank Army plus on the twenty-first at 17:00 and envelop Xi Shi's forces. The envelopment will be complete by 17:00 on the twenty-first and we will immediately assault the identified forces and locations. Upon completion of the capture of the enemy forces we will withdraw to Chita and Godric's Hollow and then reset the forces involved and release them to their NCA.

"Subject to your questions, this concludes the briefing."

The two Marshals sat in contemplation a moment and then Tony turned to Sergei. "Thoughts, Marshal?"

Sergei nodded. "It is very thin on real tactical intelligence, but the reconnaissance effort should cure that."

"Given the Chinese abdication of sovereignty of their magical world I think there is opportunity here to expand the Realm to the benefit of both peoples, the citizens of the realm and the magical citizens of China.

"If this Ming Na Wen is really who she's reported to be, then the Duke could take her to wife and he would then have himself holding the original Briton, Rowena/Hermione/Nym holding Europe and European Russia, and Roxanne/Susan/Anastasia holding Asian Russia and I suspect Mongolia and northern China if the stones' zones of influence are comparable."

Tony Inge nodded. "Leaving us Lilith and an unknown number of stones, still as unknowns. It is a workable plan militarily, Prime Minister."

Tony Blair blinked and John Major chuckled. "Welcome to the world of National Command Authority, Mr. Prime Minister."

The shadow cabinet laughed while the new labor cabinet wrestled with the idea. Finally, Tony Blair sighed. "I'll recommend it to Her Majesty and His Highness on the strength of the Marshal's endorsements. I will attach Marshal Plotempkin's comments referencing Magical China."

Tony Inge nodded. "Okay, Reggie, take an hour to refine and then take it again from the top."

Reggie Fontain smiled; that had gone much better than expected. He had expected to be castigated publicly over the lack of detail. Saying this plan lacked detail was like saying the Titanic had a small leak. _Okay, so let's go, Reggie. you have an hour to beat the staff into fleshing it out_.

Potter Castle

Entry Hall

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

09:00

Harry stood rooted again, head bowed as the citizens of the magical Realm passed in a silent respectful line behind him. He was thinking about what he was about to do. In a few hours he would send other young men and women into what would surely be harm's way. He desperately cast about for a method to not do it.

Since eight o'clock that morning when he had awoken after a troubled sleep Harry had been standing there. He had at first tried to feel for Xi Shi but she had put up some kind of ward he could not penetrate from this distance. Next, he tried feeling along Bao's Mark connection but Xi Shi severed it. Harry had howled in frustration, shaking the Castle and terrifying those in line.

Now he just stood turning it over in his mind. He could either let Xi Shi go or physically go there and stop her. He and the bonded couldn't fight two hundred or so thousand wizards by themselves. So, the only course left was the conquest of magical China.

Should he wait? Xi Shi knew he was coming now, so if he waited she might drop her guard; but meanwhile she might mount another attack. They really had no clear idea of the number of magical beings in China nor how many were on her side.

Carolyn entered the hall and the line parted respectfully for her. She moved to Harry's right side. "Nothing for it, Your Grace. She started it, you need to finish it before we have more of this. What if she had attacked Diagon Alley or one of the other magical centers?"

Harry just nodded and folded Carolyn into his arms.

She waited a few moments and then led him away.

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

10:00

Nym faded in and smiled at Harry's hammock. She walked to it, pulled one side down, and crawled in, sandwiching Carolyn between herself and Harry. "How are we?"

Carolyn answered. "Better, Your Grace."

Nym chuckled. "Carolyn, I think you can call us by our given names, or Nym in my case, please."

"I wouldn't dream of being so forward, Your Grace."

Nym smirked. "Well, all right, dear, but it's hard on your throat screaming his whole title."

"Nym!"

"Oh Harry, hush. We all know you have to bond her. Sure, the ward thing will hold for a while but soon you'll have to bond her. She knows it and Bill knew it. The mates have done some talking to their troops this morning and they suspected it, and they find it comforting to know you'll save their wives and families."

Carolyn nodded. "it's come up in the Potter's Field and I know the newly bonded were hopeful. We discussed it several times. It's a comfort to the husbands, or at least they say it is."

"Well, I have no intention of mmmmph."

"Yep, that's the best way to shut him up, Carolyn. Just keep doing that every time something stupid pops out and you'll have him soon enough."

"Mnn!"

"Shh, Harry, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full. Now you two go about your business but try to be quiet. I want a nap and the kids are outside in the roof garden. Harry, we have a briefing at noon."

"Nymmmph! Carlymmph!"

Nym chuckled as Carolyn subdued her future mate, and as the wrestling slowed she closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

Outside the hammock Amelia Fastida looked at Bellatrix and Allison. "Well, what do you think?"

Allison raised a brow and leaned back on her elbows in the soft grass watching the lumps move around in the hammock. "A week probably, certainly not until after the funeral."

Bella nodded. "That could be a problem with a fully bonded witch. He'd have to take her almost immediately."

Amelia frowned. "One bridge at a time, I think. If we can get him over this one the troops' reaction should help if there's ever another."

Allison nodded. "There's almost sure to be another, Amelia."

Amelia shook her head. "Not if Marietta has her way. She's adding that energy absorbing rune to the armor and on test it held off a hundred mates and Ginny casting a Killing Curse this morning."

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

18:00

He was mad, very mad. He had very nearly gotten through her Occlumency barriers from his Hold. Then that attack on the Mark had very nearly gotten in too. He must have some alive, then. Why would he keep them alive? Ah, the Mark. He was using it in other ways. So, he could identify her slaves with it and he could follow it back to her. Hmmm, fine, sever her connection to it and command the remaining troops the old-fashioned way. First, she needed the trigger-enabled poison in their children or spouses. "XUAN!"

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

11:00

"Sarah, what the hell is wrong with that hammock?"

"Nothing, Andrew, it's just Nym, Carolyn, and Harry getting used to each other."

"He all right, then?"

"He's better, Andrew. I don't think he'll ever be all right about it."

Andrew nodded. He had served in the Falklands and seen units chopped up by losses. It changed their commanders, sometimes out of all recognition. Losing men under your command was a lot of what officer training was about, but it never prepared you for the reality of self-doubt and recrimination that successful, well educated, and prepared commanders experienced at each loss. He wondered how Harry was dealing with it, considering his lack of formal education in the military sciences.

Sarah looked at Andrew and smiled gently. "Your twin will be fine, Andrew. He's educated himself more thoroughly than most general officers and by extension he's educated the bonded. We're a very professional bunch now."

Andrew smiled back. "Doesn't take the hurt away." He pulled Sarah to him and they were puppy-piled. They spent the next few minutes wrestling Harry and Warg Sarah's pups into submission before Eugenie and Beatrice appeared in their Wargs and took over the battle.

Elizabeth arrived to eleven snarling, tussling Wargs. Sarah, Andrew, Amelia Fastida, Allison and Bellatrix laughing as they watched the battle.

She smiled and stood silently surveying the scene until Nym's head popped out of the hammock, which continued its lumpy writhing as Nym's bright pink hair blew wildly about her head. "I was napping!"

Nym should have stayed quiet. As it was she attracted the puppies' attention and they came galumphing over on their giant paws and immediately attacked the hammock, eliciting hoarse bellows and high pitched squeals.

As Elizabeth stifled her laughter and Phillip stood eyeing the hammock with a mirthful expression, the abused hammock finally gave up the ghost and the cotton drill split along the bias and dumped Harry on the ground, Carolyn face-down astride him, and Nym was deposited serenely sitting Indian fashion on Carolyn's rump. This lasted about a shocked second before Miriam, the Alpha Warg pup, sensing advantage, launched the attack.

In the bellowing, barking melee that ensued a lot of tension was released. The Potter mates transported in on by one and joined in in their Wargs or just by diving into the writhing pile as Ginny did.

Nym's pink-haired head rose out of the pile and she waved in Elizabeth and Phillip's direction. Elizabeth waved back and then turned and sat in the loveseat that had appeared behind her. She pulled Phillip down and sat watching and holding his hand as Harry and Andrew were slowly but surely overcome by the combined efforts of mates and children. It would be one of her most cherished memories.

Finally, all of them were overheated and panting, just lying on what had been a very neat lawn and Elizabeth sighed. "Harry, the Prime Minister and Chief of the Defense staff are prepared to brief at noon."

Harry waved an arm tiredly to show he'd got it and Geoffrey popped in with a few elves and lots of picnic baskets. Rose and Tulip followed with the babies and youngest Potters, and a very homey picnic lunch on the ground of the roof garden went a long way toward restoring Harry and the mates.

The pups, of course, had already recovered and were now paddling around the pond despite their mother's stern looks. Geoffrey laid out nine steaks on platters and the pups leapt from the pond and shook, spraying water everywhere. Geoffrey, having already had this experience at the lake, had laid the pups' lunch far from their parents.

Godric's Hollow

7th Army Training Area

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

11:32

SFC Jones resisted the urge to scream imprecations about Lt Kern's parents in his face and instead ground his teeth together. "Sir, why is it that you've held your platoon up short of the crossing this time?"

Kern's platoon was supposed to drive onto the stone slab and then assault straight ahead when they arrived on the other side. If they received no resistance they were supposed to drive three klicks (kilometers) and then go into a hasty defense while the rest of the armor battalion transported across the slabs and took up an Israeli lager before moving out to their first in a series of ten objectives.

They were using real slabs for this exercise but the crews were walking through the exercise without their vehicles, which were still in their motor pools in Germany, thoroughly confusing the Mundane media who were watching the motor pool gates like hawks but seeing less and less movement as the troops transported to the Hollow using the stones the Goblins had set in their maintenance bays behind the closed shop doors.

Lt Kern looked at SFC Jones. "I have to report LD (Line of Departure), Sergeant." SFC Jones's head turned an ugly red color and the vein in the center of his forehead started throbbing. Just as he opened his mouth LTC Jackson, Commander of Kern's battalion, walked up, grabbed Kern by the arm, and walked him across the event horizon of the slab. They appeared two hundred meters away, where LTC Jackson had a little heart to heart with Lt Kern. They came back and a white-faced Kern immediately moved his platoon through the event horizon of the slab. SFC Jones smiled and trotted after them.

LTC Jackson glared at the next platoon leader and soon the 13th Tank was running at the transport slab as fast as their tanker legs would carry them. They didn't call the old man Action Jackson for nothing, after all.

CSM Word ran by in between Charlie and Delta Companies leading the Battalion TOC (Tactical Operations Center) and LTC Jackson fell in with them and disappeared over the event horizon of the slab.

The Hollow had already been laid out with white tape marking avenues of approach and white paper signs marking TRPs, Phase lines, and Objectives. It was a ten-mile-long, nine-mile-wide sand table with an American and Russian army group conducting a rock drill and their senior commanders watching on the screens in the Operations Theater.

Sergei looked at Tony. "Well, that's the Americans moving finally."

Tony nodded and looked at his watch and then at General Eric Shinseki. Eric looked calmly back at him. "It's their first exposure to this type of transportation. I suspect you won't find them hesitant on the next rehearsal." His words proved prophetic.

The Americans, in their normal fashion, were soon inventing new and novel ways to use the slabs, such as using an observer with a satellite phone to shoot tank main gun rounds through the event horizon in volley, effectively clearing the exit point and the four thousand meters in front of it unless the rounds ran into a hill or several reinforced concrete buildings.

Eric turned back to the screen and asked, "So reconnaissance begins at 17:00 tonight, main body deploys at 17:00 GMT on the twentieth, and combat operations are complete by 17:00 on the twenty-first?"

Tony nodded and Eric commented, "Ambitious."

Tony smiled. "The Duke will change if something undoable pops up. Those are just guides for now."

Eric nodded and continued watching and writing notes. Lieutenant General John M "Jack" Keane, Commander, 18th Airborne Corp sat watching silently. His Corps would deploy tonight and encircle the southern portion of the target while the Russians encircled the northern half. Then they would seal the AOR (Area Of Operations) and start reconnaissance. Operations on this scale had not been conducted since the Second World War. Too bad the whole operation was completely blacked out.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

11:58

Harry and the mates faded into the Theater and moved silently to seats. At Tony Inge's nod General Sir Reginald Fontain began the refined briefing.

Harry listened through it and then nodded. "We'll send the air companies of the Regiment through along with the owls. Please tell your men not to engage witches on brooms or owls, gentlemen."

Harry raised Nym and led the bonded from the Theater. On the way out he stopped and Tamara Frank Potter and Kyla Fry Potter turned back into the Theater and approached Tony Inge. Tamara spoke. "We're the on duty Divisional Staff, Field Marshal. You may relay request and suggestions through us."

Tony nodded and then turned and explained to Eric and Jack as the mates found seats and watched the screens and the staffs.

Godric's Hollow

7th Army Training Area

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

16:58

Harry and the mates stood on a knoll overlooking a field of granite slabs. Harry watched tensely as first dismounted troops went through and then after satellite communications were established the mounted troops pushed through their assigned slab.

"Cho, Katie, be careful."

They rolled their eyes and did a little two-woman chorus. "Yes, Harry. Love you too."

Harry smiled. "Hedwig, you and the kids too."

" _Yes, Harry mine."_

Harry watched them fly through a now-empty slab and then he and the mates faded away to the Castle and the Operations Theater.

In the AOR the units began settling in and deploying their LP/Ops (Listening Post/Observation Post) and the data began flowing back to Army HQ.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

17:30

The Technomancers under Ann, Teani, and Sophie had installed two additional large screens on either side of the center screen in the now hugely expanded and rigidly stratified Theater.

Harry, his mates, and the Royals occupied the first three rows. The British Defense Staff occupied the row behind them with the combatant commanders down to Division level or their liaisons in the center behind Harry and the Primaries followed by the Russian and American staff in blocks left and right in front of their screens, and the British government filling in all but the last row. The press corps, now under oath not to reveal anything without Duchess Rita's approval, occupied the last row.

The center screen was again set up in Harry's Division situation and orders screen and Tamara and Kyla were in the battle captains seats in front of the front row and slightly elevated.

As Hedwig and the owlets orbited along with Katie and Cho's air troops, the AOR grew red (Russian), green (US), blue (British), Potter Tartan (Magical Division). and black (enemy or unclassified) standard military symbols which then started crawling over the maps. Subordinate battle captains started coming to stand behind Tamara and Kyla, whispering first to them and then into their headsets. Teanni and Sophia approached the group and soon the screens on either side, which were resolves of the main just at an American or Russian AOR specific level, grew the animated symbols. The battle captains stayed firmly planted behind Tamara and Kyla.

Sergei watched for a moment and then laughed. "And so the professionals learn another lesson. Watch your generals, gentlemen, or Harry will have them all in his pocket."

"Sergei!"

"Your pardon, Tsarina."

Anastasia shook her head and turned back to the screen.

Harry had dropped into his trance and was thousands of miles away.

"Morgana!" Glenda dug in her bag and switched her 25x100 omnioculars for a pair of 7x50s.

Percival chuckled. "What's wrong, Glenda, too much magnification?"

Glenda nodded without taking her eyes off the omnioculars on their tripod. "Yes, no need to remind myself how perfect they are every time I look at one. Their pores are even arranged in pleasing ways."

Percival laughed and continued his running commentary into a microphone.

His, like the MTV reporter's feeds, were going to one of Rita's associate Duchesses who was monitoring it for OPSEC (Operational Security) purposes before release, but the oaths kept them from mentioning unit names or numbers and the map displayed pixillated operational data, only allowing a blur of color through. This was probably unnecessary as the 1st Mage Technomancer assets had deployed with the lead elements and were blocking all enemy electronic and magical communications.

The American MTV reporters had whined about the delay but Duchess Dan (Hong's Beta) peering over Rita's shoulder with that fire coming from her nose stopped that.

Percival looked at Bruce Titterhorn, who was either trying to get laid or learn about magical television production from that American pouf MTV producer. Was there some unwritten law that producers had to be poufs?

The MTV witch was getting along famously with Imelda and had acquired a cameraman with some kind of portable camera and two others who did who knows what with that furry thing on the pole and that huge light and they were all traipsing all over, irritating people endlessly.

Even compared to Imelda this Lisa Cole was brash and forward. If she thought those big teats were going to get her somewhere she was about to be disabused, hopefully very humorously. Of course, there was always the chance the Duke would take her. Hmmm, time for a pool then.

Percy looked at Glenda. "Want to start a pool on that Cole witch?"

Glenda raised her head and narrowed her eyes at the witch in question. "Bonded or beaten?"

Percy laughed. "Both?"

Glenda nodded thoughtfully and Narcissa appeared. "No more than a Galleon a square and include the possible changes. The Clan's in for twenty squares." She placed a stack of twenty Galleons on the table and faded away.

Glenda put her hand over her heart. "I so wish they wouldn't do that."

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

18:30

"Harry, we have to go to the wake."

Harry raised Nym and the Clan stood and faded away, leaving only Tamara and Kyla in the Theater.

The Queen made to rise and Phillip was there instantly. "Gentlemen, we'll be at the Potter's Field." Phillip escorted her past the bowing or curtsying military and government staffs and out to the transport Arms.

Imelda alone of the reporters followed and Lisa Cole and crew followed her.

Potter's Field

Thursday

18 Sept 1997

18:35

Imelda, Lisa, and crew arrived on the Potter's Field transport Arms and looked into a sea of magical beings.

The wake had been going on for thirty minutes already and the pub had been expanded to the limits of the Goblins' magic. Every room was packed and the crowd sat in the hugely expanded beer garden too.

Imelda oriented on Harry, who was escorting Carolyn. The Regiment all sported black stripes on their right sleeves now. Lisa took the scene in and then started scribbling text as she watched silently and her crew rolled tape for fill.

Carolyn mounted a low platform on Harry's arm and he stood on her right with Nym flanking her to the left.

Carolyn swallowed and looked over the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming."

Fifty thousand murmured renditions of "Least we could do" roared back at her and she smiled sadly. "Bill, Tim, and Bhupta wouldn't want you sad and neither do I. They…they were killed in the service of the Realm and our liege and could not have wished for a more honorable way to go, as you squaddies know."

An almost unified roar of "Too right!" came back.

Carolyn really did smile now, then continued, "I've been accepted into the House and will be fine."

Color Sgt Watson's voice boomed out, "For which we thank the Duke and Duchesses."

Followed by a truly unified chorus of "Too right!" boomed in response.

Carolyn continued, "So we'll always and forevermore raise a glass to our—" here she raised a glass of Highland Park single malt Harry handed her and the crowd followed— "absent comrades."

The crowd repeated, "Absent comrades, gone but never forgotten," and they all emptied their glasses of whatever they held.

Harry looked out over the crowd. "Two Drinks and Sally Ann?"

"Sir?"

"The Duke's buying."

Color Sgt Watson answered for them all. "We thank His Highness."

Harry got the "Too right!" and smiled.

Lisa Cole set up for her intro and exit piece and managed not to cry until after the intro. She would have to wait to do her voiceover, though.

Her crew kept rolling for fill and caught an exchange between Harry and a delegation of Senior NCOs from the Regiment. Color Sgt Watson was the spokesman. "Sah, the Regiment would like to know where we're to bury our honored dead."

Harry smiled grimly. "Where they fell, Sergeants. It is forever the Magical Realm bought with blood."

The Hollow flared momentarily and the ground shook. Tomorrow when they got to the vale they would find a mirror-polished black granite slab with

IN THIS VALE LIE THE HONORED DEAD OF THE DUKE'S OWN GUARDS DIVISION OF THE FOOT.

DISTURB THE REST OF THESE, HIS, AND MY, BELOVED AT YOUR PERIL.

SO MOTE IT IS.

THE MAGICAL REALM OF BRITON

carved deeply into it and three black granite headstones with open graves in front of them and black granite cover slabs with the Potter Arms carved on them.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Friday

19 Sept 1997

16:00

After the pipers led the caskets, surrounded by their Honor Guard of the Grenadier Guard and Coldstreamer, in front of Harry and Nym escorting Carolyn, followed by Sarah, Andrew, and then the rest of the Royals and the Duke's Own Regiment to the vale accompanied by the slow, mournful skirl of _Lochaber No More_. Corporal Wesson, Private Clew, and Private Chudri were laid to rest and covered. The pipers led the Duke's Own away to the rousing Royal Scots March.

Harry sat in the Operations Theater in his trance with the skirl of the pipes firing his blood as the mates went about their business.

The air companies and Hedwig were rotating platoons and owls through tours orbiting the area in which the reconnaissance had located Xi Shi's forces.

Her messengers had been picked up by the recon elements with increasingly deranged messages demanding that her vassals send troops, those vassals and messengers were now in the dungeons awaiting interrogation and the opportunity to swear to Harry or try single combat. They universally swore if offered the chance.

The picture was clearing and it appeared that Xi Shi had indeed sent a million-plus magical beings against them, mostly wizards, and mostly first-generation wizards at that.

Harry was furious. Xi Shi's vassals had had the very entertaining red-hot poker to the brain experience as Harry dug through their minds but the odd subservient attitude their culture forced upon them saved all but the rapists, murderers, and pedophiles. The staffs watched in horror as these were brought before him and some were turned to statues of ash in bursts of intense heat and then Geoffrey or one of the other elves Vanished the ashes.

That the Queen sat watching and nodding grimly in approval at every whump of heat-expanded air was not lost on them; but really, this was a different kind of war.

General Eric Shinseki watched as the data on the Division orders screens updated after every prisoner was brought before Harry and put two and two together. He turned to General Ruth Holt, Commander, 1st Mage Corps, and raised a brow. She nodded and explained, "He's pulling that information from their minds. That was what the screaming was about before Duchess Bellatrix put up the silencing charm. It appears he immediately and summarily executes rapists, murderers and pedophiles."

Sergei nodded. "Da, the Chinese would have known this. They get their worst magical criminals cleaned up for free. He swears the others as vassals. Something they either don't care about or are willing to accept. I suspect he'll install this Ming Na Wen as the Empress of Magical China and run it as a vassal state as he does with my Tsarina and the magical Rus."

Eric blinked. "He's taking us back a thousand years."

Sergei smiled. "I can arrange for you to argue the point with him, but I would suggest you wait. He's a little moody today."

Jack Keane nodded. "Burying troops will do that for you."

All the generals in the room nodded at this. They turned back to the screen and the mission continued to unfold.

Sir John Foley was puzzled. "Why doesn't she attempt a break-out? I mean, one would assume she knows she's encircled by now and with only light forces. She hasn't even tested them?"

Duchess Janet Carruthers Potter appeared and answered, "Because Harry is constantly applying pressure to her wards. If she lets them down for a second he'll be inside them and he'll have her."

Ruth goggled. "From fifty-three hundred miles away?"

Eric looked at her. "I take it from your reaction this is difficult?"

Ruth nodded. "Unheard of, even in legend."

Phillip turned and smiled a vicious kind of a smile. "That's our little Harry. We're so proud."

The room waited for the "Phillip!" remonstrance and took note when it didn't come. Apparently, the Queen was sharing Harry's mood, from the grim set of her features and the brief predatory smile at each "whump".

Ruth looked at Janet. "Better, then?"

Janet smiled a brilliant dazzling smile. "You can't imagine."

"Oh, yes I can. I'm old, not dead, Janet." Ruth's comment drew turned heads and she shrugged.

Before she could speak, Alessandro Caetano Kothenborger steamed into the Operations Theater in high dudgeon and marched straight to Harry. "You can't call on me when you need help, my lov—lord?"

"Uh-oh!"

"Phillip!"

"Allessandro, how are you?" Harry bent to kiss her knuckles.

Allessandro pouted. "Hurt that you didn't even think to call me is how I am, Harry. You know the bond isn't complete. I only felt your pain and anger and now your resolve."

Harry seated Alessandro on his left in the seat diplomatically vacated by Sarah, and after a moment's seat shifting and making sure his mates were comfortable he sat and took her hand in his and he, Nym, Sarah, and Allessandro leaned together and shared a murmured conversation.

Eric turned to Ruth. She sighed. "Alessandro Caetano Kothenborger, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards. The Wizarding UN if you will. There have been rumors she was bonded somehow, but Merlin, she's 158 and should have been well past it."

Janet grinned impishly. "Harry apparently has interesting effects on witches and she would have been an Alpha or at least a Primary, or perhaps will be. Are you still unbonded, Ruth?"

Ruth Holt squirmed in her seat for a moment. "Yes."

Janet reached out and took her hand for a moment and then laughed. "Nym and Sarah will want to meet you after we're done with Xi Shi, Ruth."

Ruth nodded and sighed. She wondered, briefly, whether giddy with relief is what she was supposed to be feeling at sixty-four years old.

Eric cleared his throat. "Colonel Carruthers, is there anything we should know about the ICW?"

Janet thought a moment. "Alessandro will ensure that Harry's actions have standing. Not that he needs it, but it will kill the political issues, or most of them. The Arab magical states will oppose us just because they can, as they always have. Other than that, she's unlikely to bring any more of the magical world in to help. The developing magical world is like the developing Mundane world, too inwardly focused to offer much more than verbal support. And some of their leaders are little tin-pot dictators who really don't want Harry anywhere near them. Harry is the dominant magical power on the planet." She shrugged. "Other than that, no changes."

"Not to question you, Your Grace, but Ruth, your estimate of Duke Potter?"

Ruth looked at Eric. "Don't oppose him. The casualties would be staggering and he would still win. On top of that he now commands a magically augmented Guards Tank Army with heavily technomancer improved equipment. It's well within the realm of possibility that he could defeat both the magical and Mundane forces of the U.S. in a conventional conflict and I suspect the Mundane U.K. would support him in any type of war he wishes to wage and would certainly reply in kind to any non-conventional attack on him."

Eric nodded. Ruth had just completely backed up General Ham's assessment of the U.K.'s burgeoning magical military capabilities. This could be good or bad. Unfortunately, that was up to the politicians.

Eric sat staring at Harry and thinking. Suddenly he recognized the prisoner in front of Harry. "Your Highness, I know this man. He's a retired U.S. Colonel, Jeremy Johnson."

Harry turned those unnerving, almost glowing green eyes on Eric and waved his free hand. Suddenly they heard, "Jeremy Johnson, Colonel, United States Army Retired. I am not a combatant. I'm a member of the press corps."

Eric looked at Ted Johnson. "Ted, what the hell are you doing here? This is a closed exercise!"

Ted sighed. "Finally! Hey, Eric! I hopped a ride with 1/46 Infantry and ended up here—well, not here, but out in some field looking at a bunch of Russians digging in. Did you know there's most of a Tank Army running around out there? I'd been holed up in a nice little hide watching for a couple of days, because when I tried to get back 1/46 was surrounded by Russians so I E&E'd.

"Well, this afternoon something happened, and while I was trying to get a look down into the valley these, err, Scots Guards they said they were, picked me up and this little grayish man transported me to some cell. Now I'm here.

"I know it's crazy sounding but it's the truth."

As Eric stood momentarily stunned by the rush of words from his West Point roommate; Harry looked into Ted's mind and after he got through the wall of terror that was screaming, "April is going to kill me," he found him to be telling the unvarnished truth.

Rita and Mary Newton walked up. "Harry, give me the Colonel; we can use him."

Harry blinked and then found Rita's thought. They needed a tame Mundane reporter to allay fears with a cover story.

"Okay, Rita, you can have him; but be careful, we can't let him go till after this is over and we'll have to modify his memory. Oh, and Amanda, we need April Johnson, the Colonel's wife from Clarksville, Tennessee, in the U.S. They'll be guests of the House for the duration."

Rita beamed and she came and took Ted's arm and dragged him toward the magical media in the back of the room.

Eric sat back with a puzzled look and Tony Inge laughed. "Get used to it, old man. In action he's even faster."

Geoffrey popped in with the Household elves and dinner was again served in the Operations Theater.

After dinner Harry sat watching and rocking whichever of his kids were handed to him.

Potter Castle

Godric's Hollow

Saturday

20 Sept 1997

16:30

Harry stood watching the units lined up in front of the slabs. The troops were checking their vehicles and weapons. The officers were looking at maps and Op Orders. Senior NCOs were putting on a fine demonstration of nonchalance and napping.

The plan was made. The reccon elements were closing the circle. The cages were already out in the hollow and the Magical Division was armed with roll after roll of peel-and-stick Portkeys that activated five seconds after being slapped on something. The Army would hold the outside of Xi Shi's hold and provide a deception by mounting but not pressing home an attack in rotating sectors. The Division would all fade, Apparate, or Goblin-fade, each platoon into a different room, Stun and clear it, and then use the defended rooms as bases to clear sections of the Castle with the peel-and-stick Portkeys.

Harry was confident the mates could fade their troops in if Xi Shi was distracted for just an instant. Harry and the HQ were going after Xi Shi and her lieutenants over the strenuous objections of both marshals.

Harry had simply told them that that was the way it would be. He knew he couldn't let her run loose. She had to be captured or killed early or she would kill one or more of the Division. Plus, Lilith was issuing instructions often that she not be killed.

"Harry, five minutes."

"Thanks, Nym. Love you."

Nym smiled. "Love you too, sweetie!" She stepped in and gave him a kiss as the units came to stand to and reported status.

" _Harry,_ _we're_ _ready. The slabs are shifted."_

" _Thank you, Grindaknívur."_

" _Harry, no movement."_

" _Got it, Katie."_

" _Same, Harry."_

" _Okay, Cho."_

" _Nothing, Harry mine."_

" _Thank you, Hedwig."_

" _Sydney, Kaitlyn, the Duke's Own is SP time now and LD in_ _thirty_ _seconds."_

Harry jogged off the knoll and onto the Division HQ's assigned slab.

Sydney Bucknam Potter and Kaitlyn Babbit Potter nodded and typed into their keyboards and the orders flashed across the bottom of the center screen, causing the American and Russian battle captains to hit Send on their pre-typed orders.

The Tsarina's Guards Tank Army in the Hollow and Chita and the U.S. 7th Army from the Hollow and their motor pools uncoiled and crossed the SP and the LD right behind it.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Sunday

21 Sept 1997

00:30

Chang Li charged into the Mistress's bedroom and screamed, "They're coming! Mistress, they're coming!"

Xi Shi sprang awake and jumped from the bed. She ran to the window and looked out, stunned. As far as she could see there were shapes moving in the darkness. She dropped her shield for a moment and probed.

Thousands, hundreds of thousands, of minds.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Sunday

21 Sept 1997

00:33

Harry smiled. It was chilling to watch and even more chilling to feel. Xi Shi had made the mistake like Luna said she would. Now the Magical Division was in the Hold.

Godric's Hollow

Prisoner Cages

Saturday

20 Sept 1997

17:00

Michelle Woods watched opened-mouthed as prisoners began appearing in a cascade of arriving Portkeys. The prisoners immediately attacked the bars and the mesh between them.

Unfortunately for them, all they did was increase Lilith and the bonded's strength. The bars and mesh had been cold-rolled from ingots inscribed with the same magic absorbing and charging runes Harry's restrictors had and that charged the stones and the bond.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Sunday

21 Sept 1997

0:32

Xi Shi groaned, near exhaustion. Chang, Xuan Li, and the wench were perhaps all that were left. Somehow, he had gotten in while she directed the fight outside the Hold—not just him, but his bitches as well.

She looked into the corner where the one bitch lay groaning and smiled an evil smile. The bitch had kept Xi Shi from getting to that cross hall full of troops, but she had taken that putrefying curse full on. Too bad really, it had had that pretty red hair.

Of course, that had been the beginning of the end for her own troops. Suddenly that magnificent black Dragon had appeared and it was insane with fury. Fully half her troops had been killed by it and then suddenly there were insane Dragons everywhere.

She had reached out to touch its mind and withdrew immediately. Its only thought was killing her.

Xi Shi looked around and felt the Hold shake again. One more of those and he would be through.

Kunming, China

Xi Shi's Hold

Sunday

21 Sept 1997

01:33

Harry reared his bloody head back and rammed into the wall where he felt Ginny with all his strength. This time it gave. Harry puffed a little fire to clear the dust and found Ginny. He picked her up in gigantic paw and faded away.

Nym and Sarah charged into the huge hole and slapped the three witches up against the walls. Hermione led her squad in and looked at the women. She smiled grimly and put stones on Xi Shi and her two lieutenants. They disappeared, headed for special cells in the Deep Hold.

Susan and her squad rooted through the rubble and found a little blood by the foot of the bed. "If she was here, she's wherever Harry took Ginny, Nym."

Nym focused on the bond a moment. _"Lilith's Heart. Ginny is fine now; Na Wen is with them. All right, Harry will be will be back soon, let's clean out the rest of these and get the Unspeakables in here."_

The mates nodded and went back to work. Nym was proved right as the descending quiet was interrupted by a sonic boom and then the ground shaking at Harry's impact. His victory roar was shattering and the blue-green arc of flame reached almost a thousand feet.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Saturday

20 Sept 1997

18:30

Tony Inge stood watching the screen in a mixture of pride, awe, and terror. Harry in his dragon was ripping through wizards, buildings, and anything in his path with claws, jaws, and fire. The destruction he left in his wake was total; the very earth burned under his massive tail.

Then he attacked the core of the Hold and ripped it to pieces as the mates changed to their Dragons and finished off whatever wasn't wearing the tartan, buildings and all. Harry suddenly disappeared and the mates froze for a moment.

The divisional troops were desperately slapping stickers on every Chinese they could find to keep the out-of-control Potter bonded from killing and/or eating them.

Tony looked at the battle captains as they sat breathing hard with little curls of fire coming out of their nostrils and asked, "ladies?"

Sydney answered, "Duchess Ginevra was cursed and wounded. Harry transported her and Na Wen here. She's fine now and Harry will be back in Kunming shortly. You may withdraw your units."

While Sydney was talking, Kaitlyn was typing and the withdrawal orders scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

As the units of the Tsarina's Tank Army and the U.S. 7th Army withdrew, Harry and the mates vented their rage on Xi Shi's Hold.

Tony watched as the battle captains faded away.

He sighed and Andrew took one of their seats as Phillip filled the other. The changeover went unnoticed by the deployed forces.

In the back of the room everyone heard Lisa Coles's cry, "Merciful Gawd, he's a monster!"

Phillip turned and looked at her. "Yes, isn't he just."

At that moment Pope John Paul II walked through the doors. "I would suggest you never anger him, Miss. There is every possibility that he is on God's side. His left hand as it were. Elizabeth, you did not call?"

"I'm sorry, Holiness, but we've been busy."

John Paul looked at the screens and sighed. "When will we have an end to war, merciful Father?"

"Amen. Elizabeth, no letter?"

"Patriarch, as I told his Holiness, we've been busy."

"We heard. We came to consecrate the vale."

Elizabeth nodded wryly. It needed no sprinkling of holy water to consecrate it. That had been done with blood.

John Paul tsk'd at her. "The proprieties, Elizabeth. People take comfort in these things."

Dharamsala

Dalai's Apartment

Sunday

21 Sept 1997

02:30

His Holiness the fourteenth Dalai Lama, Tenzin Gyatso awoke and wiped a tear away. It was done, then. Now he must travel to this Duke Potter. Revenge on the Dark Lady would not serve.


	66. Chapter 66

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Chapter 26

Potter Castle

Deep Hold

Friday

26 Sept 1997

05:12

Xi Shi writhed in her rune-covered mithril chains, screaming in agony as Harry finished in another of the Black Dragon witches, binding her as his slave, stripping her Dark Mark away and, as always, burning Xi Shi horribly.

Perhaps this time the Master would let her die. He would not touch her other than to heal her burns and his gentle touch was almost as much torture as the burning. If he would just let her die she could move on.

Nym watched, smirking. She knew what the bitch wanted but they had thousands of these marked Black Dragon hussies to go yet. The males had already been enslaved and given to Ming Na Wen.

Magical China was going to get an eye-rounding over the next twenty or thirty years as Harry bound every magical Chinese female as a slave. Too bad for the of-age males; they would have to look outside China for mates or petition Harry for a slave if they wanted her back. Serve the spineless things right.

Tired of the screaming, Nym walked over to Xi Shi and slowly rubbed the burned areas of her body, leaving the healed, shaking, exhausted, dripping Xi Shi hanging in the chains.

"Have you thought it over, Harry?"

Harry sat up and pulled the former Black Dragon into his lap, where she lay smiling and humming. "Yes, Nym, and yes. Since Na Wen wants it as well as Lilith, I'll do it in Lilith's Heart in front of Xi Shi."

Nym chuckled. "She's a bit vindictive about it, isn't she? I guess being a slave body servant for her lesser didn't sit well."

Harry nodded. "I don't see how me bonding her as Alpha in front of Xi Shi will make any difference."

Nym giggled. "It's a girl thing, Harry; just go with it."

Harry nodded and changed the subject. "Have we found any way to stop my taking them from burning her?"

"You're such a softy. Next you'll be shagging her."

Harry's jaw clenched. "Not for a while, Nym."

"No, we haven't found any other way, Harry. My, my, this one is very active."

The new slave had wormed her way around and gone to work on Harry's neck as he leaned back against the wall. When the natural reaction had occurred she had raised herself and sank back on him and was now grinding herself from peak to peak.

Harry smiled. "Tight, too."

"Harry!"

"Hehehe. Mmmm...hey, Nym, why are the bonds so different with these? I mean, I know I didn't cast the Praedia Bellica, as there's no way I could service all hundred and twenty eight thousand of them before they die of it, but still?"

"Morgana, she _is_ tight! We don't know, Harry. It's a true slave bond, we know that, but maybe your intent is different?"

Nym paused as she and Harry shuddered and the witched passed out still impaled on Harry. Harry rested a second and nodded. "I intend to enslave them and remove their Marks. I don't have any plans for them after the once. Well, at least so far. I'm sure there will be one or two."

Nym nodded and smiled; of course there would be—he was still Harry, after all. "Well, get some clothes on. The Dalai will be here at six to work on Xi Shi some more. Or do you want to do a few more?"

"I'm here, might as well do some more, but keep healing Xi Shi, will you?"

Nym nodded. They had agreed to the Patriarch, Pope, and Dalai Lama's request not to cause Xi Shi gratuitous pain and found that if Sarah or Nym healed her as Harry took the Black Dragon witches it wasn't so bad for her. It was a little disgusting for them as Xi Shi orgasmed continuously while they touched her, but that kept them trying to find a better way. None of them wanted the bitch to find any kind of relief, no matter how perverted.

Potter Castle

Dining Room

Friday

26 Sept 1997

07:30

"Eugenie! Don't slouch, baby."

Sarah looked at Eugenie, concerned. She hadn't even sighed in protest. "Eugenie, are you all right?"

Eugenie nodded. "Just tired, Mum. My Dragon takes a lot out of me."

Melissa, Jennifer, and Marcia were by her instantly. Frieda rose and went to Eugenie as the Medi Mates scanned and discussed. Frieda held Eugenie's head gently and leaned in and took a big sniff.

"Low sulfur. I'll take you to a lick after breakfast."

All the mates' heads turned to Frieda and she shrugged. "All baby Dragons need more sulfur than adults."

Phillip was nodding his head. "Phillip, when did you get to be a Dragon expert?"

"Uh, no, Elizabeth, just makes sense. Baby animals haven't had time to build up their minerals. Calves need mineral blocks, as do colts."

"Phillip! My granddaughter is not a colt. Erm, at least not this one…oh, you know what I mean."

"Stop laughing, old man!"

"Ouch, Elizabeth! Ouch!"

Harry put his head in his hands and the room broke up laughing.

Royal Academy

Freshman Common

Friday

26 Sept 1997

07:30

Fred growled, "I just can't get used to the stares, you know?"

George nodded. "It's not like we were the only ones wounded, even."

"Yes, but you're the only ones with those Frankenstein stitches round your wrists. Now shut up and eat."

"Angelina! What are you doing? Now they'll—too late."

Fred waved his wand at George as George did the same to him and suddenly they had stitch lines all over, including around their necks and the tops of their heads.

Angelina just ignored them, as Alicia spluttered.

Godric's Hollow

Thursday

16 Oct 1997

23:00

Xi Shi lay screaming in her chains as Sarah, Nym, and Na Wen healed her as fast as they could. Harry was mounting a line of Black Dragons one after the other, after the Primaries forced them into Warg form. A few had resisted and Harry had driven them into the ground and tied them. The rest had lined up eagerly and were dancing around desperately while the Potter Warg mates kept order; as several vicious fights had broken out.

Harry was drawing on the Realm and it was supporting Xi Shi at the same time.

They had determined this to be the best course of action as there was no way to remove the Marks by force without burning Xi Shi a little and the perverted bitch wouldn't remove them herself. Xi Shi _could_ remove them without hurting herself but she wouldn't.

Dr Raleigh, the psychiatrist that the Dalai Lama had brought in, theorized she was addicted to the pain/pleasure combination of Harry burning her and the Alphas healing her.

Harry, like Arthur with Morgause before him, couldn't bring himself to kill her. Nym, like Gwenhwyfar, _would_ not, but they were going to remove all of her authority over anyone.

Already Xi Shi only wore the chains when they were removing Marks. Normally she had a Mithril bracelet on each wrist and ankle and sat at Nym's feet whenever Nym stopped moving. The only clothing she would keep on was a diaphanous silk shift.

Harry had still not taken her and could not be made to.

Na Wen's taking and binding as Alpha in Lilith's Heart had been glorious, resulting in all of the witches present except Xi Shi being taken repeatedly until they were exhausted. Sarah had been taken in every form except human. A fiction, perhaps, as her vampire was essentially her, but it kept them sane. She had gloried in Harry establishing dominance over her, as he had Amelia Fastida, and using her in every possible way. That she had been able to force him to climax as he took her last virginity put a little smirk on her face that had lasted a week.

Andrew had had to spend a pleasant two days recovering, attended by the mates after Sarah recovered for a day and then dragged him to their bedroom and completely demolished him.

Now when Sarah appeared in the bedroom in the morning it was invariably in her vampire and she took Harry every day. Vampire Sarah had taken both Harry and Nym on simultaneously in the Dragon's Den once. That had taught them that all the Alphas should not have sex at the same time. The bond had had to go to bed early after the massive looping orgasm had finished with them.

Harry forced Xuan Li to the ground and tied her; as soon as he burned away her Mark the mates glowed and the ground gonged. Xuan Li shifted to human and Harry shifted with her. As Xuan Li ran through the bond, free and grateful, Harry plundered her again and again.

Potter Castle

Private Study

Friday

17 Oct 1997

11:38

"Daddy! Cherwyn!"

"What, Agnes?"

Agnes rolled her eyes under her hands which were clasped to her face. All Da did these days was shag, it seemed. "Do you have to do that all the time?"

Cherwyn turned her head and, completely nonplused, replied for Harry, "Yes Agnes, he does, and you're supposed to knock."

Harry sighed and stilled Cherwyn with his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, Agnes, but you do need to knock. I mean, I keep it out of the public spaces but I do have my obligation to the mates and we have to get through these Black Dragons so I can cast the Praedia Bellica on Xi Shi."

Agnes nodded and sighed. At least they had clothes on this time—well, mostly—and what didn't was hidden below the desk. Walking in on her sister, Cindy Cokefair Potter, being thoroughly bonded in the master suite had been shattering and had tested her bond with Reggie. When Da was on, he was all the way on. "That's what I came about. I think I know how to get them all done at once; well, at least so they won't die until you get to them."

Harry sat forward and Cherwyn moaned a little as his hands slid around to her belly. Agnes huffed and Harry laughed. "If you want to give us a minute, Agnes, we could...errrr."

Agnes shook her head. "No, this will only take a second and I don't want to be hiding from Cher all day for interrupting. Enslave Xi Shi with the intent of enslaving her chattel and cast the Praedia Bellica at the same time."

Harry looked thoughtful as the mates turned this over in the bond. "Thanks, Agnes, your mothers will study it."

Agnes smirked. "Okay, Da. Cher, do the hip thing!" and she scampered from the room.

"What hip thinnnnnnggggg."

Harry coated Cherwyn's insides as she clenched hard and moved her hips in a tight, fast little circle. Cherwyn released a groan and lay back on Harry's chest as she rode out her release.

Potter Castle

Lilith's Heart

Friday

31 Oct 1997

23:50

Xi Shi lay spreadeagled face-up and stuck to the floor, Rowena at her head and Roxanne and Katharina at her right and left hips. Grindaknívur had positioned Xi Shi's sex over Lilith's linking rune. Nym, Sarah, and Na Wen were in attendance. "Okay, Harry, when you're ready."

They waited a few moments and when nothing happened Sarah sighed and changed to her vampire. She, Nym, and Na Wen went to work on Harry.

Na Wen sat back on her heels and held her hand out palm up to forestall the apology from Harry. "He's not going to respond, Nym."

Nym nodded; she felt Harry's utter repulsion at the thought of taking Xi Shi in any way. She, Sarah, and Na Wen snuggled into Harry.

Lilith appeared in the walls and shook her head. She had felt Harry's revulsion too. He would never, well not any time soon, be prepared to take her.

"Nym—"

"I know, Lilith."

"The potion then, Nym?"

"No, Lilith. We have no idea what she might do and he'll need his wits about him."

Lilith faded but they could feel her watching.

Na Wen had an inspiration and she rose and pulled Harry to Xi Shi. Using his hands covered by hers she began a massage of Xi Shi as she had done hundreds of times before. "See, Harry, she's no different than any other woman to the touch."

Harry nodded as Na Wen continued her massage. Soon she simply guided his hands as Harry covered Xi Shi with his hands like a blind man.

"If our plan works, Harry, we'll make it so she can't hurt anyone again. We can't risk you, you have to be ready to perform at the maximum of your abilities. Take your time." With that Na Wen sat back and transferred her massage to Harry.

Harry slowly worked over Xi Shi, turning it all over in his mind. He started noticing Xi Shi was a fine-looking woman. Fit, not muscular, but toned. She had a smooth, unmarked, golden-hued skin. Not heavy breasted, but she fit her frame nicely. Maybe a C, perhaps a D cup. Not wide shouldered but very nicely proportioned. Not tall but not short. Medium in all things, really, but with a very sad, perhaps mad face.

Harry pushed into her mind and skimmed her thoughts. Pain, ecstasy, more pain. Hmm, follow the pain. He was the cause? How was this? Oh, she was found. Well, he could cure this by bonding her. But why was she a Dark Lady? A little further in, then.

Sarah watched and commented, "Well, he's committed now."

Nym nodded as she watched Harry move between Xi Shi's legs and as he perused her thoughts, his body responded to her insistent need.

Xi Shi lay in her hiding place in the deepest recesses of her mind. She would let him see her whole life if he wanted. It didn't matter anyway. She had always been very powerful and she had used that power from the outset. She hadn't been some poor guttersnipe forced to fight for survival. No one had forced her to any path. She had the power and she used it. Now she would use it again. He would take her body and when he was distracted rutting in her she would strike. She would turn him to her and subdue him and then, yes, then she would use his power to rule the world.

As Harry explored further, Xi Shi doubted herself for a moment. He was making her body peak again and again and he hadn't even entered her yet. Why not? Was she not good enough? Ahhhh there, oh, ooooh, aiiieee! Oh gods, he was huge and it just kept coming. This was nothing like what her body servants had done for her. Oh stop, he had to stop, full, too full...ahhhh. Mmmm-hmmm, that was nice…just rub a little more there.

"Nym!"

"I know, Sarah. Shhh, she thinks she's hiding."

Harry took Xi Shi past her body's limits and for a moment it appeared she would tear the skin from her back with the sticking charm as she convulsed around him. Harry didn't back off but simply pushed her higher.

For over an hour Harry worked her; or rather played her, like a finely tuned instrument. Then as he felt his release approaching he arranged the spells and intent in his mind. At his release he cast the Servus Secus, intending to make her and her chattel his slaves completely, followed by the Praedia Bellica when he felt the Servus Secus take hold, and then he called on the Realm and Lilith flowed into Xi Shi.

There was a massive struggle of magics, releasing an enormous backwash of magic and a blinding flare of light, then Lilith reveled in the near-perfect match and obliterated Xi Shi's personality completely.

"Lilith, what happened?"

"Nothing I didn't intend, Master. Love me."

"And Xi Shi?"

"Gone, Master, she couldn't be saved. To conquer her you had to completely erase her personality and rebuild it to your liking. I saved you the effort of rebuilding it."

Nym smiled and unstuck Lilith from the floor.

The session that ensued exhausted them all, Grindaknívur found them unconscious and very, very messy in a pile in Lilith's Heart the next day. They were all still very active in their minds and truly connected. Sarah had reverted to her human at the flare of raw magic and this time she had not changed back. Harry had taken her every possible way again.

After their transport to the master bath and examination and cleaning by Marcia, Jennifer, and Melissa, Harry, Nym, Sarah, and Na Wen were tucked in bed and guarded by the mates under Hestia's command as they slept for the next three days.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

Saturday

1 Nov 1997

09:00

"Hestia, are we all right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded. "And have we identified any consequences from Lilith's action?"

"No, ma'am. She now holds Xi Shi's vassals and chattel and, we think, can remove the Mark before Harry binds them as slaves, if he even has to at this point."

"Su, stop mumbling, dear. What is it?"

"I said, of course he'll have to, ma'am. It's just the way it happens to him."

Hermione was nodding. "Xuan Li is getting blood samples for me and we'll add the most urgently in-need Chinese female to the weekly list. Harry will eventually work his way through them, ma'am."

Emma Granger sat, lost in thought, for a moment. "So, we're done, then? We can get on with our lives? Hermione, when are my grandchildren due?"

"Mother!" Hermione huffed in frustration as she, Daphne, Susan, Tracey, Katie, Lana, Cho, Marietta, Hannah, Shelia, Megan, Padma, Parvati, Sally Ann, Mandy, Su, and Pansy became the focus of the universe, or at least the Theater.

Molly's "And when are you going to get pregnant, Ginny, and you too, Luna?" brought a long-suffering eye roll and sigh from Ginny.

"When I get pregnant, I get pregnant, mother. Morgana! It's not like he doesn't shag us silly every time we smell like we ovulated."

The assembled mothers, female vassals, and courtiers nodded. And Hermione supplied, "We think we're due to deliver in May of next year."

Augusta had been thinking. "So, Harry is going to keep you all pregnant every time he can?"

Minerva shook her head. "It doesn't seem so. Nym and some of the other mates have delivered their twins, or in Nym's case her two sets, and now she hasn't gotten pregnant again despite not being on the potion and Harry never letting her go more than two days without a very thorough, erm, session perhaps."

Chuckles were heard all around for a moment. And then Amelia Fastida broached a subject she was unsure of but felt needed to be out. "Sarah's vampire will be pregnant soon if she isn't already."

Elizabeth nodded. "The 'divorce' was public in May of last year. The Princesses are well covered and Rita has a ruthless hold on the wizarding media."

"We thank Her Majesty for recognizing our feeble efforts."

"Don't gloat, Rita dear, it's very unbecoming of a Royal, at least in public. Too bad we can't turn you loose on the Mundane media, though."

Narcissa smiled evilly and Fortune Fitzroy, Duchess Grafton, Mistress of the Robes, said "Uh-oh!"

General laughter followed her sally. Amelia Fastida was still concerned. "Ma'am, Sarah will turn from Andrew."

Luna nodded, completely white-eyed. "Yes, but she'll never not love him. They're entering a different type of relationship than they had. Sarah will have Harry and Andrew will have several girlfriends, oooh, and bonded! Harry and Andrew are somehow bound as well, and Sarah's bond with Andrew won't be changed. Her physical relationship will orient, maybe? Shift? Well, anyway, she'll be physically involved with Harry as a human now and forever. Andrew knows, but Harry doesn't. It will be difficult on top of the guilt he feels for annihilating Xi Shi."

The room digested a moment. Elizabeth frowned. "Annihilating, Luna?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, what Lilith did to her on top of what Harry had already done completely annihilated her—errrh, the essential Xi Shi—but left her body intact and unharmed. Well, except for some fairly severe irritation in her se—"

"Yes, dear, we all read the report."

"Well, there's no more Xi Shi and there never will be again, there's only Lilith."

Fortune had a thought. "So, Harry has enslaved an elder goddess?"

Luna shook her head. "Lilith enslaved herself to Harry. Not like she wasn't already, as he's her chosen and she is way, way, _way_ old-school, maybe the oldest of schools. Now she just has a physical body."


	67. Chapter 67

Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

Epilogue

Royal Academy

Uni Freshman Common

Monday

3 Nov 1997

08:30

"Fred! get your head off the table."

"Yes, Angelina."

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Hermione is a vicious little biaiie! Angelina!"

"Watch your mouth, Weasley."

"Errr, yes dear?"

Alicia sighed. "What has Hermione done to you all now?"

George looked at her. "She expects us to know everything and be able to do everything and to do it faster and better than everyone else. Well, better than the rest of the privates, anyway."

Angelina grunted. "Stop whinging, both of you, or turn in your stripes. I don't see you bitching about the extra money."

"It's just because she's pregnant, I tell you. There should be a law about pregnant witches being in char—"

"Pray continue, Fred dear," Angelina said in a low, hissing, dangerous tone while resting her hand on her almost five month along, just showing bump.

"Errrr—channeling Ron for a moment, love. Don't know what came over me really. I'll go see the medics."

He almost made it out of his chair before the spell hit and he landed on the floor. He made a spectacular, safety-orange toad. Angelina scooped him up and deposited him in a robe pocket.

George, sensing that discretion was going to be the very best part of valor today, swallowed his laugh and silently went back to his breakfast.

Potter Castle

Master Bath

Monday

3 Nov 1997

08:30

Sarah shuddered and leaned into Harry's chest. Finally, he was over the guilt of her shift in physical relationship and of Lilith wiping out Xi Shi.

It had taken a month, and three of the top religious leaders in the world, but he was over it. It was glorious.

Not that his little guilt-ridden disappearing acts into odd locations, and getting well topped while bent over odd pieces of furniture hadn't been fun; but they were no longer teenagers. Well, she wasn't, and Andrew giving his blessing and sitting Harry down for that long talk with the mate-bound who were interested in pursuing a relationship with him was a gift from the gods really.

Of course, Elizabeth had been a bit of a stumbling block as she didn't understand how the odd bond they were all tied in worked, but the girls had overcome it.

"Hey!"

Luna had approached like a shark and pushed Sarah out of Harry's lap and took her place, sighing as she slid into place in Harry's lap. "My turn, Sarah."

Sarah spluttered for a moment and then Nym was there. She brought her Harry.

Later Nym looked at Harry. "So, Harry, what _do_ we do now?" Harry smirked and grabbed her. "Errr, I meant now that we've conquered the known world there, lover boy, but pray continue."

Harry smiled and talked as he followed his Alphas' guidance. "I don't know about that conquered the world stuff, Nym. We're still seeing people for court; and China—Mainland China, anyway—is a magical barbarian kingdom. We may not have to live in our armor, but I don't think we can let our guard down. We still have work to do, and then there'll be the Corvinus problem."

Luna nodded. "But Harry gets to indulge his passion of filling the Castle with different colored babies while we wait. And we can watch Andrew get passed around the mate-bound. They have so much fun with him."

They all looked at her, floating face up with nothing but white in her eyes. Nym started the laughter, and only stopped when Harry took advantage and found a new way to silence her. It was amazing what getting totally filled with Harry could do for a witch.

Hungary

Ördögház

Monday

3 Nov 1997

12:30

Selene sighed and turned over in the darkness in the bedroom. It had been a long night and she was tired. Fourteen last night; a couple more nights like this and they'd have the Lycans back under control. No new out of country Lycans had shown up in so long. Something was going on with them.

Where the hell was Erika? She'd been sent to report the tally to Amelia a month ago! Hmmm, Amelia and that daughter of hers, Zsuzsa…. Gods, they were so powerful. Why wouldn't they help her with this scum Kraven? What had Viktor seen in Kraven? Bah! Save it for another day; sleep now.

The room settled in an ancient, oppressive, darkness. Erika faded into view for just a moment before she faded away and reappeared in Harry's private study. She was tired and grouchy and wanted three things: blood, sex, and bed. Nym looked at her from her oversized chair and smiled. Erika nodded to her mistress and walked to Harry, pushed him back in his chair, and climbed into his lap. Harry smiled at her and leaned forward, lowering her to the cushioned floor behind the desk, working at her clothing's fasteners at the same time. Such a good Master; she must thank Amelia again for ordering her here.

AN; OK this wraps up Harry Potter and the Dark Lady. Next a time skip and Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain. A word of warning, if you haven't watched the Underworld videos, at least the first one, you will be lost. Corvinus Strain moves fast, even for me.


	68. Chapter 68

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Prologue

Hungary

Ördögház

Tuesday

1 July 2003

22:40

Selene watched in disgust as Erika took on three males at a time. Ever since she had returned from Amelia's five years ago, all she seemed to do was fuck these three new. very powerful vampires of Amelia's and scheme to get Kraven in her, or at least in her bed. Disgusting! Sure, they all had appetites, but Erika was over seven hundred years old; she should have been over this. Besides, while these new vampires of Amelia's were immensely powerful, they also rebuffed all suitors, male and female, aside from Erika and a few others.

What good were they besides lying around here using up resources? They would make great Death Dealers, but no—they just lay about, when they were even in the Ördögház at all. Seven hundred years of blood, sweat, and tears together, thrown away so easily. Saddened, Selene turned away.

When they were sure she had gone, Hermione, Minerva, and Daphne stopped thrusting into Erika. She squealed in protest and pulled Minerva's hips to her while forcing herself backward on Hermione and Daphne. " _Please don't stop, mistresses, I'm so close."_

Hermione, Minerva, and Daphne smiled at each other and finished Erika and then themselves in quick succession. Afterward, as they lay panting while they recovered, Hermione frowned. "Erika, Selene is going to think you're a huge slut."

"She does now, Hermione; why dissuade her?"

"Because at some point we may need her to trust you. Besides, she needs a friend."

"Erika, stop laughing. We like Hermione when she's all naïve like Harry."

"Daphne!"

"What, Minerva? It's true, and you like it too."

"Well, yes, but there's no need to be mean about it."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward, taking Minerva down her throat and then pulling back. "Thank you, Minerva. And I know she'll never really trust any of us, Daphne, but in an emergency we'll need _some_ trust. You know Luna's visions change after major turns of events."

All four of their minds went back to Luna's visions of Sarah when they first encountered her and Sarah now. Sarah had gone from never having sex with Harry in Luna's visions to almost needing him in her twenty-four hours a day and hadn't been much behind that in real life. Harry and the Alphas—Nym, Sarah, Na Wen, and Lilith—still spent at least a full day Turned every month with Harry taking them and himself to exhaustion for two days and them resting for one. After five years you'd have thought they would slow down, but oh no. Like lionesses, the lot of them.

The benefit was was that Harry was completely devoid of guilt over sex, was a massively skilled, giving lover. The bond now stood at fifteen hundred fully bonded Alpha, Primary, regular, and slave mates, but the only person who could keep up with the mate bound besides the Alphas and Harry was Hermione, and even she needed the book. There were thousands and the number grew every day. Veela, Goblin, Mermaid, Centaur, Human, Vampire, Werewolf, Nightmare, and now two Unicorn Mares.

Not that it really mattered, witches came and went in the castle, if they were compatible, one of the alphas would find them and get them on the list somewhere.

Potter Castle was pleasantly full of varicolored, many-specied Potter children. Nym had had the experience of being frustrated by hundreds of little naked Potter daughters as she tried to dress them, as Luna had foreseen, three sets of her own twins and six-odd years ago. They had stopped giving the elves time off after that—well, all at once anyway.

Besides, the elves could take it in shifts now. They were almost as fertile as the Wargs. They had elflings in litters, like Goblins had goblets—something about the power of the House, that was all that Hermione could get out of the constantly pregnant Winky. Talking to a male elf was completely useless as none of them would say anything about it; even Dobby would instantly clam up. Witches might have secrets but apparently female elves had the keys to the nuclear weapons.

Speaking of Wargs, all the full mates had had at least a litter, and Sarah's pups had made the change to human at age three, closely followed by Beatrice's and Eugenie's and then all of theirs. Now you could never tell when the child you were scolding would change and literally give you the puppy-dog eyes—albeit while looking down at you, but still. Even the female Warg pups were huge in both forms, half again the human average for age at least.

They smiled as the thought occurred to someone that Harry lived in a state of bliss behind all this, though—well, when he wasn't off tilting at idiot Russians or passive-aggressive Chinese, and coming home with herds of new chattel. He was constantly grousing about only being wanted for his genes, and loving every minute of it.

Far from being a warrior king living in his armor, Harry was more of a renaissance man. He studied and wrote in his journal in the private study at least two hours a day and some of the things he developed were beyond the bleeding edge of magic and technology. The mates regularly sought him out for advice on the most intractable of problems.

Of course first he just overpowered it with Lilith and the other stones being indulgent, or indignant, depended on their mood a bit, he didn't call on them. Then Lilith and Harry figured out how someone who couldn't yank the moon out of orbit with a summoning spell might do it.

Harry's day normally began after waking at five and he took his first session of the day with a mate or two, an hour of PT and then a shower from sixish to eight, another mate or two getting whatever they wanted in the shower, followed by breakfast from eight thirty until nineish and then military duties until lunch at noon, when invariably someone would find themselves naked and panting in the roof garden of Potter Castle. After lunch it would be administrative duties until tea and someone else finding herself with an amorous Harry on her hands somewhere in the Castle.

After that it was kiddie time until dinner at seven and then off to the Master's Study where generally whichever mates were feeling itchy would swing by and get a scratch from Harry as he worked. Nine p.m. was absolute bedtime for anyone under ten years old and usually involved a stop by the master bedroom after a tour of the children's wing with a mate or mates.

Mondays were generally spent fully Turned in Kunming with Harry fulfilling his Chinese obligation to as many as he could in two and a half days and then resting in Lilith's Heart for the last half-day.

Hermione's memory charm hobby quest from the '97 wedding reception, when someone had memory charmed mundane Britain, had never been resolved fully, but along the way Hermione had firmly proven Lilith and the other sentient stones were the Realm and the Castles to which they attached themselves. She also proved they didn't do it. Lilith just smiled and told her magic could be strange like that. Which of course never failed to irk Hermione no end.

On normal days after the children were down Harry retired to the Dragons' Den for an hour or so of the ladies doing whatever they wanted—usually the contract breeding females practicing while Pansy or her partner Cinquedea gave instruction and reported Harry's grading based on how hard he was while buried in them. Beatrice, simply stunning, had finally decided she was ready and spent a long Turned three days and nights just before term had let out the previous spring firmly establishing herself as a very near-Alpha Primary. That she was built for sin was not a hindrance at all. Eugenie, already ravishing, had accompanied her sister on the Turn and all but fully bound herself, only being stopped on several occasions by her mother or sister. She and Harry both knew she wouldn't hold out much longer, but every day that she did increased her power and control. Harry found inventive ways to satiate her without reaching completion in her; she was a very happy girl and not afraid to let any and everyone know it. On Mondays and Tuesdays Harry was Turned with the Chinese or the Alphas and things were calmer.

By Fridays all the week's breeding candidates had generally found themselves mated in every possible way and, unless they objected, trying things they'd never thought of. Rita amazed even Bakul Patil with her imagination, and Bakul had made a detailed study of the Kama Sutra. The Potter family book now had a complete section devoted to sex and the various possible combinations in any form.

Sports days were generally light on studies other than military for Harry, but his pockets were veritable treasure troves of shrunken books and a mate or candidate who passed out deliciously impaled on Harry invariably found herself waking up still impaled, lightened, with a mild warming charm applied, and Harry reading while he waited for her to recover. It was slightly disconcerting for the unitiated, but Harry would immediately mark his place and return his full and undivided attention to the female involved when she fully recovered.

Sundays were the after-parties in season and every female Quidditch leaguer who was unfound filled the Dragon's Den and accepted Harry's congratulations or commiseration.

Andrew was the only other male who ever attended these parties and he usually left very—errr—ready with his bonded before things got very serious with Harry. His new bonded, being mate-bound to Harry, lived in the Ducal suites' other apartment, and none of the three of them were afraid to wander in and out of the master suite at all hours of the day and night. Only Harry and Andrew religiously respected the bedroom doors and the boundaries of bonds. Harry and Andrew were likely to find themselves with lapfuls of the other's bonded at any moment.

Sarah had surprised even herself, giving Andrew's bonded tips and tricks to make Andrew a very happy boy. Far from being jealous, she was their most ardent supporter and confidant.

The University female Quidditch players were now included in the after-parties after long negotiations, but they made all the decisions on what they participated in. Well, all the females did actually, but the Uni girls were asked for their wants several times by both Harry and the Alphas before they were turned loose on Harry. Some of them opted for one of his patented panty-melting snog sessions and maybe some very heavy petting, but quite a few went the distance and took their mating to a pregnancy.

Frieda, Dan, and Hong's eggs had hatched beautiful specimens of Dragon who were massively powerful—twins, of course, a male and a female in each clutch. The rest of the unbonded female Dragons in the world put in appearances one by one, and Harry was busily increasing the Dragon population too.

Hermione privately thought Freida might be right: Harry might be a Dragon trapped in a human for this turn of the skies. Dragon beliefs were odd, though, and hard to decipher for even the Dragon having mates. Harry taking you while in free-fall from thirty thousand feet after twenty minutes of courtship flight was an experience to be repeated as often as possible. though. so maybe it would become clearer with time.

Marcia was constantly taking blood samples of new mate-bound and progeny and adding them to a growing database. Hermione didn't really understand why, as a finding was a finding, but Marcia was on about genetics and taking care to not intermix too closely, and would not be dissuaded.

Erika suddenly pushed Hermione onto her back, sucked her hard quickly, and then knee-walked up her and slid down her shaft. Minerva, sensing the vampire coming toward the door, stood and Daphne took her length down her throat.

The steps paused at the door and then passed on and Erika clenched on Hermione as Minerva came in Daphne's talented mouth. "Morgana, I'm sorry, Daphne."

"Dnn't b, Mnrv."

Hermione, recovered, laughed. "You can stop now, Daphne."

Daphne shook her head and hummed. Then she leaned forward as Minerva sat back on the bed, keeping her gentle grip as Minerva convulsed through her aftershocks. Minerva finally regained enough coordination to raise Daphne's head and kiss her. "Morgana, Daphne, you have to stop—you're killing me."

Erika chuckled. "Let's rest a moment. Selene will be leaving with her Death Dealers in a few minutes and this will be a tough one. A full den in 'Pest."

"Erika, Selene can handle them. She's very good."

"Yes, Hermione, she is, and those silver nitrate bullets the twins came up with are deadly; but we can't lose her or we'll face having two more Elders awake. Kraven is a coward and would wake both Marcus and Vicktor if pressed too hard by Lucian before he 'kills' Amelia Fastida. Selene and her Death Dealers are the only thing keeping the Lycans in check. While we could beat them easily, it would fracture the other covens in the world to have all three of the Elders awake at once. Harry would have to live in his armor then, as would we, and I have better things to do, and armor smells horribly after a few years. Besides, I don't want to lose Amelia Fastida nor deal with Harry after he lost her. It would make what he did to those Ugandans look like a tea party." Erika leaned over and bit down moderately hard on a nipple.

Hermione wrestled Erika off of her. "God in Heaven, woman, you're getting a vibrator for Christmas!"

The other three mates laughed.


	69. Chapter 69

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 1

Potter Castle

Private Study

Tuesday

1 July 2003

19:53

Harry leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Hermione, Min, Erika, and Daphne's little pre-mission review and, errrh, cover routine was seriously exciting and daunting at the same time.

Nym chuckled; it never failed to amuse her when the mates' little mental reviews made him get all groany. He didn't agonize, anymore, but the totality of it all was, erm, a little daunting perhaps.

"Harry, what are we going to do about Selene and Michael? I mean Hermione, Daphne, Minerva, and Erika watching over Selene and Susan, Ginny, Hestia, and Laura watching over Michael isn't unusual and we can keep doing shifts like this forever, but what if they don't meet or don't hit it off or something?"

Luna appeared in Nym's reclining lap. "Oooof, Luna!"

"Hush, doubting Thomasina!"

Nym sat up and wrestled Luna into a better position while Harry smiled. "Luna, are you gaining weight?"

"No, mean cow, you're getting old," Nym started then chuckled. As they wrestled gently in the overstuffed chair Harry went back to studying, thinking actually.

Europe, Asian Russia, and Magical China were safely hidden now from Mundane eyes, and the new Fidelius constructed by Lilith, Grindaknívur, Rowena and Roxanne was, apparently, inviolable. At least to the brightest curse breakers the Royal Academies of Europe, Asia, and China could produce. It had become a hobby for their guild.

You had to attend the Royal Academy until your majority and then swear a vassal oath so your world would not vanish, a little secret twist the bonded women smiled over and kept closely guarded. Those who refused to swear universally came back and petitioned for entrance after their second maturity hit and the magical world they had known vanished. Harry let Lilith judge them and swore them if she passed them.

Harry chuckled. The guilds; what a bunch of ( _"Harry!"_ ), errrh, walking anachronisms. They had thought to keep secrets but the universal, mandatory, Veritaserum-enabled, semi-annual, questioning had scotched that.

The protest from the Lower House of the Magical Realms Parliament had been nothing compared to the explosion from the Upper House. Harry had quashed it all by writing a form letter of exile and sending it to the Houses as an informational item. Suddenly life in an ordered society had seemed a lot better when faced with the possibility of being cast from the Realm naked and penniless. Elizabeth's little countersignature and pen-and-ink addition of the word "forfeit" had shaved a little time off the acceptance. Well hers, Anastasia's, Nym's and Na Wen's countersignatures.

That had not been the only protest. When he "invaded" what they considered their privacy, the "plebs", as Phillip liked to call them, rose howling and were met by the same form letter. After all, couldn't take away their freedom of choice, now, could we?

Too bad they couldn't do anything about it really, but they were free to leave any time.

One armed uprising by the Irish had been savagely and swiftly suppressed after the Queen and the Pope disavowed the Churches of England and Rome of any support for either side, resulting in forty-four redheaded, green-eyed mates creating a redhead mates' caucus with Sarah, Ginny, Susan, and Beatrice firmly in charge and Amanda as the political advisor. They played well against the rest of the Realm with their Slytherin sister wives.

The "Irish Problem" ceased to exist in the Magical Realm. Harry didn't care who you worshipped as long as you paid your ten percent tax and remembered that your rights ended where the other fellow's nose began.

Infractions were met with a swiftness and ferocity that left the spectators gasping for breath, and the culprits generally having an opportunity to speak to their god or gods of choice in person. Errrh, males anyway; females got a chance to experience a whole new lifestyle, one that involved wearing a Warg's head Mark and serving their new Master as completely as they wished. Harry still didn't "get" the slavery thing. The slaves did, however, and after a little heart to heart with Amelia Fastida, Bellatrix, and Allison they busily worked on Harry getting it as often as they could.

The wardstones keyed to intent were as common as creek pebbles now and were still being manufactured and sown worldwide by mates of all species. Fathers gave them to their daughters and sons at birth on little necklaces.

That had been a bit of a problem when enterprising youths had started digging them up and selling them on the open market. However, Narcissa had solved the problem by offering them for sale on the WWWW and in the Weasley twins' shops and catalogs at prices below the cheapest young entrepreneur's best price. In addition, the authentic Daddies' Security Stones were emergency Portkeys that activated if a child was seriously ill or injured, taking them to the Magical Corps Hospital. A Galleon was a small price to pay to have Duke Firestarter and his Guards Magical Corps as your child's watchdog, physician, and chaperone.

Hannah invested the money and used the profits that Narcissa and her team generated to run His Highness's hospitals and orphanages over the entire Realm.

That was another thing: the hospitals were hospitals in the ancient sense. They cared for the ill, housed the indigent and travelers, and provided education and work. The staffs' goals seemed to be to put themselves out of business. They were located worldwide by now and every one of them had a full set of wardstones. The orphanages were tied to the schools.

That the Royal Academy now spanned the continents from the Atlantic east to the Pacific with at least one per time zone for a total of twenty-five schools (thirteen, one per time zone, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, two pentaflakes in Australia, two on the subcontinent, one in Uganda, and four in Canada on the US border, US residents paid tuition).

That the hospitals and schools had turned into little cities and magical manufacturing centers was an odd but welcome development.

They were nearly inviolable sanctuaries, as the Ugandan wizarding tribe had found out when the stones held them off long enough for the Corps to descend on them. Unfortunately for them, their chief shaman had gotten in a lucky shot and Harry thought he had killed Tanya Mercado Potter. Harry had run amuck for a month as the magical forces of the Realm rampaged behind him.

There were no longer Ugandan wizards that were not related to Harry by blood and more than two years old. Tanya had recovered after Lilith had taken her into her Heart, but it had been a long and painful process. Harry still hadn't recovered, and the African wizard population lived in peril. He was completely without patience or mercy when dealing with them. Four dead troopers ensured he would forever be without mercy for Africans.

Harry was not ashamed in the least, even though hundreds of protests had been filed with the ICW. His response had been to offer a challenge to any and all comers. No one had taken the offer.

Marietta was off on some crazed ( _"Harry!"_ ), errrh, esoteric ( _"Thank you, dear"_ ) quest to save the world from Mundane society by inventing little magical devices that sucked in air, stripped it of carbon, and concentrated that carbon into nanocircles—

" _Tubes, Harry, nano-tubes."_

" _Thank you, baby."_

—nano-tubes that then made things wizard strong. Hehehe...wizard strong...hehe.

" _Harry!"_

"All right, Bea."

" _HARRY!"_

" _All right, Beatrice then."_

The Magical Corps was fully manned at 1,500,000 troops who functioned as police, teachers, administrators, or whatever, wherever they were needed and were in fact bound men and women. When needed for military operations, which to Harry's mind were all too frequent still, they downed tools or pens and took up their armor and filled in the Cadre units of the magical Corps.

These Russians and Chinese never seemed to learn and would start their little empires, forcing Harry to crush them. That Luna and Li foresaw them at the very beginning helped loads, though. That last one had only just gathered a couple of followers. Harry had taken Donalda's company of the Magical Guards Regiment and crushed the purported rising Dark Lord and his minions. Despite his being the magical heir of Rasputin. He did burn for an unusually long time, though.

Chang Li, the former Black Dragon seer, had foreseen some of these also but her visions were a little cloudier than Luna's. Between the two of them, the Clan had probably two weeks foreknowledge of whatever was happening in the world that impacted the Clan.

They'd just have to remember that they couldn't be in the same trimester. That had been ghastly. Informative, though, as they recorded the dual visions and then compared them, the seers' flaring magic and raging hormones having pushed their visions out to hundreds, perhaps thousands of years.

These visions were in a book, guarded like the Potter family book, and the Clan used them to point their research, political, and economic efforts.

The mates of all descriptions were massively satisfied with their lives. They had all gravitated to some field or other and were fully immersed in productive work, study, and childrearing. That Harry was apparently insatiable and one of their sister wives or a breeding candidate was always ready to use that readiness was a little benefit that could keep a girl smiling for days. Well, once she learned to suppress the visible indications while in public.

Harry smiled at the thought of Cho having to flee several meetings when he was with Victoria and vice versa. Apparently, there was no suppressing for those two. Naturally they had become partners and would readily take on Harry, Nym, Hermione, Minerva, and any number of mates who could manage a Harry in the Dragon's Den on Saturday evenings when the mood struck them, usually resulting in them having a lie-in on Sunday.

Harry was also very happy with the way things had turned out so far. Sure, people were still a little sheepy, but they were better. The mates were happy and the kids were a constant source of joy and amusement. Well, except when they were fighting. But those times were few, thankfully. Amazingly, they all got on fairly well.

Now just this vampire Elder problem and we're into a routine.

"You called, Harry?"

Harry smiled at Amelia Fastida, obviously naked under her Regimental robe, after she faded into his lap and settled with her breasts shifting interestingly in that old gold bustier. "Well, no, Amelia, but since you're here…."

"Mmmm, such a good Master."

Nym raised her head from Luna's chest. "Damn, Luna—Amelia has him now."

Luna pulled Nym's head back down. "But I'm right here, o greedy one. Finish what you started."

Nym looked puzzled and Luna rolled her eyes. "Me, Nym, _me_ —vroom vroom." Nym smiled and pressed into Luna's hip thrust, inducing a very interesting little groan.

HPATCS

12 Grimmauld Place

Library

Tuesday

1 July 2003

20:12

"Rose, not here!"

Rose Lupin pouted. "And why not, Lord Lupin?"

"Someone could see!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Remus, your partner in crime is currently upstairs, tied to his bed, with his bonded, Melinda and Vicky, debating which whip to use this evening. You can hear as well as me. Now stop worrying about him and start worrying about me."

Remus swallowed at the dangerous glint in his mate's eye and nodded.

Later, lying in the afterglow on the sofa, Remus squirmed under Rose. She felt something poking him in the shoulder through their very tight bond and reached under his shoulder. Her hand came back up with a pair of handcuffs and they both laughed. Apparently, Lord Black played in many of the rooms.

Downstairs in the study Alastor shouted, "Halloo the House, just me, Alastor Moody." He knew better than to go looking. The last time had almost burnt out his magical eye. Not that seeing Sirius strapped to that rack wasn't entertaining, but his bonded in those miniscule black leather outfits were definitely not something Alastor should be seeing—although if they made one of those a little bigger he might be able to talk Bertha down at the Rusty Blade into an...hmmm-mmm. Well, never mind. Woolgathering later. "Halloo the House!"

Remus called from the top of the stairs, "We're here, Alastor—well, Rose and I anyway."

"Oh aye, I know Lord Black's here, I just hesitate to look."

Remus chuckled and Rose laughed. "Well, what did you come for, Alastor? Do we need to wait on Lord Black?"

"No, Remus, it's not critical. I'm going to Budapest. There are some things the mates have told me about that I want to check on. When this starts happening it's going to happen very very fast—days, weeks at the most. We have to be ready. This Andreas Tanis bears more watching, too."

Remus nodded. "The Cleaners, too. I don't like the idea of another armed faction even if they do help. Perhaps we should leave a note and go with you, Alastor. You can investigate Tanis and we can look into the Cleaners' recent activities. I want to see what we can find out about them."

"You'd be better with the Brothers Hamlish, Remus. They can connect to the other government intelligence services."

Rose nodded. "I think so too, Remus. These 'Cleaners' are, after all, extremely well trained Mundane or Squibs."

Remus looked at them and nodded. Alastor stood. "Well, I'm off then. Tell Lord Beat-me-like-a-bad-dog what we're up to. He actually might be able to contribute."

HPATCS

Potter Castle

Private Study

Wednesday

2 July 2003

02:13

Harry faded into view with Amanda on one arm and Nym on the other. "Well, that was singularly unproductive."

"As are most state dinners, Harry. But we planted a few seeds."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're all right, Amanda? I think close exposure to those idiots has damaged you."

Amanda chuckled. "Not yet. Harry, are you ever going to deal with politicians well?"

"Errrh, no, I don't believe so."

Nym snorted. "Drink, anyone?" She moved to Harry's wet bar behind the life-size painting of herself Jacquelyn had done and Harry had given pride of place in his study among the thousands of paintings and wizarding photographs of the bonded and heirs. "Amanda, why should Harry even attempt to get along with these American Mundane politicians? They're all full of crap and they're only around for what, eight years at the most? Clinton was a drug abusing, serial philanderer who expended all his political capitol fighting off the sex scandals he created. Bush is patently an idiot alcoholic, and his advisors are complete rubbish.

"That megalomaniac they have as the Mundane Secretary of Defense is living in some kind of delusional state. And the rest of the government is divided along party lines and completely ineffectual at, or above, department level. The only reason the thing functions at all is because the long service military and civil servants keep plugging away.

"All we need from them is that they manage to keep their adventures clear of us, and the magical government is doing that.

"It is odd that the Mage Division gets left with us, though."

Amanda sighed and took the highball of Highland Park Nym offered. "Yes, the Mundane are proving difficult in these last few years."

Harry blinked. "Last few? I'd say the last good government America had was Truman's. I'll say it again, the American magical government needs to disassociate itself from the Mundane and do damage control. You can't integrate at any higher level than you are now with Mundane politicians. I mean, you heard Bush, go magic away the Arabs indeed. Who made him emperor of the world? The British are barely better, and fully half of them are magical.

"And then the moron tries to impress me with his little nuclear—which he can't even pronounce—weapons. He was too stupid to realize all those keys I summoned were the launch keys, much less that I could have just as easily summoned the weapons themselves or just their critical components.

"They're idiots. Amanda, tell your government to cut its losses and withdraw from its Mundane opposite. The magical American government can easily protect them from any magical threats and we'll continue to watch over the Caliphates to insure they don't become involved in the religious idiocy going on in the Crescent, as we're doing in the Balkans, but the Mundane will have their wars come hell or high water, it seems."

Amanda nodded. "We've reached the same conclusion, Harry. The seeds I was speaking of were the ones we planted with you talking to Charlotte Dumfries, the head of the magical government."

"That's not all she wanted planted—plowed, either."

"Nym!"

"Oh, don't Nym me, Harry. You had her nearly in your lap all night."

Nym and Amanda laughed at Harry's blush. Amanda shifted over and put her legs in Harry's lap. "Rub my feet and we'll go get her for you."

"Oh yes, mine too." Nym's legs joined Amanda's.

"If you'd wear sensible shoes, Nym..."

"Just rub, Harry, we aren't going to have this discussion again. Just because you don't care if we wear sackcloth and Ho Chi Mins doesn't mean we don't have an image we need to project. Besides, the shoes fit—it's just standing around on our toes that gets tiring."

"That's what I mean, Amanda. You could wear a two-inch heel instead of a three-inch. It would set your weight more on the heel and not hurt your poor toes so much."

"Mmmmm, just rub, Harry, and stop trying to turn us into frumps."

Harry sighed and kept rubbing. They sometimes took his advice and always wanted his opinion on their dress, but sometimes they just nodded and then ignored him; frustrating really, but from Dan, Phillip, and Andrew's comments not at all unusual—perhaps even de rigueur.

"Hey, that reminds me: while I'm serving the mistresses, how is Charlotte Dumfries the President for Life?"

Amanda groaned. "Damn, Harry, don't do that. I always want to jump you when you get all subservient and I'm too tired right now. Anyway, we went over this—Charlotte is elected President but the magical government is slightly different. The President, like the Supreme Court Justices, serves for life or until they decide to retire, unless they're impeached. That's why there have only been eight of them. It would have been even fewer but some of them were very old when elected. Hmm, maybe I wasn't as tired as I thought."

HPATCS

Potter Castle

Master Bath

Wednesday

2 July 2003

05:03

Harry floated in his Bubble-Head charm preparing for the final legislative session of the Realm's Wizengamot for 2003.

He reviewed Bellatrix's list in his head:

A bill to reduce the tax on businesses in the health care field approved by a simple majority. Denied they were in the business to make money. Hannah ran the Royal Hospitals for free.

Also denied would be the 147 other bills to reduce the tax.

By Royal decree, the tax would be increased one percent. Hehehe, take _that_ , you parsimonious penny-pinching bastards. Tracey would put the additional money to work in a retirement fund for magical citizens of the Realm, profits to be shared equally amongst those unable to work. Of course, he and thereby the mates would be the arbiters of whether or not someone was able to work. Narcissa and Susan were geniuses at finding useful employment for anyone.

A bill to begin exploration of linking the magical Realm with the fifty-three independent sovereign states of the Commonwealth of Nations at their request. Approved, as the stones already covered them; this was a formality, but the proprieties must be observed. Why it took five years was beyond him. Besides, Harry was already the undisputed magical ruler of them and their favorite stud.

" _Harry!"_

" _Sorry, Angelic."_ Angelic Van Der Meer Potter, the preeminent South African mate, gave Harry a raised brow from the steps of the bath and he summoned her gently to him and held her tightly.

She finally relented and giggled, _"You are their favorite stud, you know. Oh, that reminds me. I have fourteen daughters of Goodwill Zwelithini kaBhekuzulu to put on the list, Hermione."_

" _Just bring the blood by, Angelic. We'll see what happens."_

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the list of bills when Bellatrix gave him a mental prod.

Hmm, that one was interesting. Seems innocuous enough. Why are we denying a bill to increase the availability of magical knowledge? Oh, I see, it's tied to these next eighty-six bills which would have the effect of opening the Potter Grimoire to the public along with all the books I hold. Hmmm . _"Bella, who designed this string of bills?"_

" _Lord William Rolstone, Harry."_

" _Amelia, could the Aurors pick up Lord Rolstone and have him detained at my pleasure for sedition?"_

Amelia Bones Potter smiled into the mirror in the dressing room. _"Certainly, Your Grace."_

" _Thank you, Your Grace, and my complements to Michelle."_

" _Harry, it's a really good attempt."_

" _I know, Bella—masterful, in fact. Billy boy gets to live and can be on your staff because of it—well, after a beating and I strip him of everything but his magic and bind him to the House. Anyone know how many chattel he has?"_

" _Only the wife to worry about, Harry. You already have the daughters, and his son is separately vassal-sworn."_

" _Thank you, Katherina."_

The mates smiled as Katherina/Zemfira shuddered and the Royal Academy at Chita glowed for a moment. Harry went back to his contemplation of Bella's list. Was there a single good idea on here that the bonded hadn't already had? Well, them or the Royal Academy students.

Hmmm, here we are: a bill mandating carbon-absorbing along with energy-absorbing and -converting runesets on all chimneys, exhausts, and open flames. Oh, that was good; all that waste heat, and the carbon too. Yes, definitely approved. And this string of cogeneration requirements and green power requirements too. Who was Phillipe Contredeux? That name had to be made up—Marietta?

" _Oh no, Harry he's the MP for Caan in Normandy and is deadly serious about the environment. Yapped at me for hours. Something about apples. Don't know why he was worried about apples when the sea level rise will put them under water, but there you are."_

Harry smiled and kept working through the list as he rose from the bath, dressed, faded to the physical training field of the Magical Corps, embarrassed every male there, and did PT. He went through his high-octane panty dampening routine while deep in his own mind as always, never noticing the absolute horde of females who religiously exercised outside at the Corps training grounds in all weathers in and out of term just to get a glimpse. When he dove into the lake for a few laps and a mermaid or two as a merman, the normal great sigh went up and Rose Zeller, Hufflepuff, soon to be seventh form Hogwarts Head Girl, snickered; His Highness would never learn. It was going to be a great year this year. And then she could get her mating. The one she had been due since he hugged her at the start of second form, and Morgana, wouldn't that be a relief!

HPATCS

Chita

Parliament of the Magical Realm of Europe, Asia, and China

Joint Session

Wednesday

2 July 2003

18:00

Harry sat in the throne in the House of Lords nonplussed as the Speaker of the Commons, the elected body of the new form of government, and the Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, where only hereditary Lords sat, presented the bills that had originated in their House and been approved by the other House.

It had been a tough day for the lawmakers. The Commons had responded to the call of the Ivory Rod (Margaret, the Countess Mar, Potter) with polite acceptance; none of that door slamming nonsense here. Sure, they were independent of the Lords, but not of their Monarch, and filed into the magically expanded Lords. The MPs and Peers were required to be present at this official audience. The sponsors of the bills were required to be present to answer Harry's questions and then receive the note in Latin. They then read out the note: either positive, Dux ducis mos (the Duke wills it), or negative, Is mos non sto (it will not stand).

Bellatrix and her group had filled out the appropriate lines on the copies of the bills Harry had been sent as Harry and Bellatrix had discussed them in the bond. Harry simply had to sign the bills and hand them to the sponsors.

Soon enough the Lord Speaker, Jean Paul the Viscount Delacour, had called William Rolstone's first bill. Harry waited a moment. "Lord William is being entertained at my pleasure in the dungeons of Potter Castle. The answer to all of the bills he sponsored is the same."

Harry handed the bill down and Jean Paul read it out: Is mos non sto.

The joint session grumbled and the Master at Arms, Brigadier Daniel Granger, stood and looked around frowning. The bodies stilled. If you were perceptive you could just see the shimmering that indicated the presence of the Corps troops. The proprieties and normal civility would be observed.

Harry continued in a lighter vein. "Pray continue, Lord Speaker; we await the wisdom of the body politic still."

Jean Paul smiled and called the next bill.

" _Thank you, Mother!"_

" _For what, Eugenie?"_

" _Sending me to watch Michael. I would have fried one of these by now."_

" _Eugenie, I told you about shooting that lightning out of your eyes!"_

The bonded broke up at the mother-daughter act. Eugenie had only done the lightning thing once and it had blinded her for two days; it had fried to a smoking hulk the young Russian tough who had grabbed her. Harry had faded in and the hulk had turned to ash, along with several buildings and fifty meters of cobbled street in the middle of St Petersburg.

" _All right, everyone, let's pay attention to the plebs."_

" _Nym!"_

" _Got your attention, didn't I, Harry?"_

HPATCS

Potter Castle

Library

Wednesday

2 July 2003

14:07

Hermione heaved a sigh and closed the tome she was reading. Morgana, most of the bonded were still trapped in the Wizengamot session. It seemed it would never end. Hermione looked at one of her ever-present lists. Well, not too much longer—only fifteen bills left. Then Harry would read the decrees for this session and close Parliament until October. Of course, campaigns and then elections would take place in the interim. So, it really wasn't hols for the poor politicians, poor babies—phhht, a pox on 'em all.

Susan faded in and sat in the huge chair beside her. She looked at Hermione and then leaned in and kissed her. "So bad, Hermione?"

Hermione put an arm around her partner wife Susan. "No, Love, not so bad—just frustrating."

"What?"

"I read something that relates to theoretical hybrids and the origins of sentient humanoid magical creatures and I can't find it now."

"Where were you?"

"In the Library, obviously."

"But which one, Hermione? I mean, you spend time in all of them. Plus, that manky old Grimmauld Place one."

Hermione responded absently. "Don't let Melinda or Vicki Black hear that. Have you been there lately? You know, you're actually quite brilliant. I was in the Black library. Come on then." She stood and pulled Susan to her feet. Hermione faded them to the Grimmauld Place library and then just before they appeared, she froze.

Susan giggled. "My, my—think Harry would go for that, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Susan, completely scandalized and with her face blazing. Rowena chuckled. "Errrh. no; the rack maybe, but you know how he feels about whips."

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth to shut Rowena up while Susan and Roxanne laughed themselves hoarse. Hermione started to fade them away but Susan stopped her. "Hermione don't be a prude. Let's get your book before we go." Susan had to laugh again, Hermione now had one hand over her mouth and one over her eyes. "Silly cow, come on—get the book before he starts moaning." Susan could only chuckle at the brows that rose above the thumb and the one eye peeking through spread fingers. She led Hermione into the stacks while trying to pick the book title out of her mind.

Hermione finally relaxed a little. "You know, we might have to talk to Parvati. I liked that—erm—bustier-garter-belt thing Melinda had on, and if we do it in fireball hide it could be very interesting."

Susan smirked. "That was a full corset, Hermione, and yes it could. But what did you think of Sirius's attire?"

Hermione groaned. "Morgana, don't remind me. I'll be seeing that hairy butt in a tanga in my nightmares for the rest of my life."

It was too much and Susan collapsed laughing. Fortunately, Hermione found the book and she transported them away to the library at Potter Castle, where they both collapsed in laughter.

HPATCS

Potter Castle

Private Sitting Room

Wednesday

2 July 2003

17:22

Harry sat with Nym under one arm and Sarah under the other. Na Wen lay in Harry's lap with her legs in Sarah's lap and her chest in Nym's. Lilith lay against her back but the opposite way. Harry's head was tipped back comfortably, as were Sarah and Nym's.

The Wizengamot session had indeed seemed interminable. And Harry had turned his displeasure on them at their howling over the tax increase. That was minor compared with Lilith losing the Realm on them. They had finally understood that Harry was the Realm and she was him. The bonded had faded away in the shattered silence that followed.

They had arrived in the enormous private sitting room and the mates who had not been present and children flowed in, stopping by to kiss Harry and then finding seats or mums' laps. They had some Clan Potter time to spend before dinner. Harry sat just soaking up the bonded and kids' thoughts and smiling. He radiated contentment and it was very settling and healing.

Nym chuckled and then spoke without lifting her head. "I thought you had killed the Duke of Hamilton with that tax increase, Harry. I've never seen anyone that red before. More purple than red, actually."

This started a general chuckle as those who had not been there reviewed the memory of those who had. "It's not really funny, Nym. Well, not for him and me. It's another million Galleons a month—more, even, at this point."

Narcissa laughed outright. "You'll always be that poor boy at heart, won't you Harry? Think of it this way. You spend more than that now on supporting your pensioners. This way the money goes into a fund and the pensioners share the profits. Tracey and her team will manage the fund with some of our Goblin mates, and they're going to be very conservative."

Harry reviewed Narcissa's plan in her head again and nodded; but it was still a million Galleons he could be spending on the kids and soon the grandkids. Agnes should be ready to deliver any day now.

Cherwyn Savage Potter smiled. "Hey, what about our kids, Harry? If Agnes's are grandkids, then mine are too."

Harrys head swam as the mates laughed. Elizabeth chose that moment to appear with Phillip. She accessed the bond and followed that last train of thought. "Cherwyn, don't torture your father."

Harry snapped his head up and looked at her perfectly straight face, then worked on his fish impersonation some.

Phillip laughed, walked over, and kissed the mates. "Evening, daughters. Did we have fun torturing the politicians?"

Nym smirked and the bonded answered in unison, "Yes, Daddy."

Phillip gave a barking laugh at their little smirks and Harry's continuing fishy face. "Liz, your boy's gone soft in the head."

"Phillip! How did he get to be mine all of a sudden? This is all your fault, anyway. Your family has always had that hereditary daftness."

"Oh, I say!" In a wildly overmodulated aside to Harry he added, "Can't protest too much. It's the Glucksburg blood. Mad as hatters, every one." And gave him a huge wink.

Harry leaned his head back with a groan and chuckled. "Well, blood will out, as they say."

"Especially around you, eh what, Harry?"

"That's unfair, Da. I didn't kill a single one today."

"Not 'cause you didn't want to, though, I'll wager. Politicians make my teeth ache."

"Phillip!"

Harry nodded at Phillip's comment. "Harry!"

"What, Mum? 'S true."

Elizabeth, completely disarmed, blushed a pleased little blush.

"Elizabeth, don't let him disarm you."

"Oh, it's fine, Minerva, I want to stand them all up against a wall myself on occasion."

The bonded giggled. "I actually came with news, however. Edward's Sophie is pregnant."

The bond exploded in variations on "I knew it!" and the mates immediately went into a discussion with the Queen, an intimate little discussion. Sophie and her carrying to term had been problematic, testing Harry and Lilith's reserves on the last occasion with them attempting to save both her and the ectopic pregnancy. Only Sophie had finally been able to call them off. There had been serious discussion of mate-bonding Sophie to Harry. Harry had refused outright until they had tried everything else. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Sophie, who was a handsome, intelligent woman and a fair witch, but more that he was and he liked the independent, irreverent Edward too. Sophie was also a favorite of the mates.

Harry extricated himself gracefully and led Phillip off to the Master's Study for a drink and a cigar.

Once they had settled in, Phillip got right to business. "How are we going, then, Harry?"

"Really good, actually; it's a little scary."

"Why scary?"

Harry stared at Phillip. "You all right, Da? Why scary? Because every time things are going OK something stupid happens and I have to go kill someone."

"Feh, we're bound to run out of those eventually. Either that or they'll turn their attentions elsewhere. You're on the right course, Harry. You can either be generous to a fault when dealing with people or completely merciless. You don't really have the personality for that level of generosity, so you've given them a firm hand. The intelligent ones have adapted and the others—well, they never will."

Harry digested this for a moment. "So, I should stop waiting for them to not be idiots and just take them out first?"

Phillip laughed. "Don't I wish we could. No, Harry, you have to wait for them to commit one way or the other, and for that we need some kind of act."

Harry nodded. They, the command advisers, had been over and over this, as had the bonded. They could see no way past it. Even with the intent stones they occasionally had to let one go, because while they had bad intentions, they hadn't yet committed a bad act. Invariably it wasn't long before they did, though, and they ended up in the House's service. So far, they had been able to keep surveillance on these individuals and none of their acts had actually harmed anyone.

"So, any word on our Hungarian friends?"

"Plenty of words, but no action yet, Da. Lucian is working himself up to it slowly. Marcus Corvinus is in hibernation along with Viktor, and William Corvinus is still trapped in that device Selene's father made. Michael is working in Budapest. Alexander Corvinus is wandering around the Adriatic on that boat of his with Rovinj, Croatia, as his base. Amelia Fastida's coven is in Castle Gorog which now has a wardstone set and they're watching both Lucian's pack and Viktor's coven. Remus told me Alastor is going to check on Tanis."

Phillip nodded. "Harry, this Alexander Corvinus is almost certainly a Roman educated barbarian or a Corvinii of the plebeians. I mean, Amelia Fastida had to have been born around 350 A.D. The Romans had control of that region at the time and were fighting the Gepids to maintain control. Fastida was their first named king and his line was succeeded by the 400s A.D. Marcus—the name itself suggests Roman origins—turned her in her late teens when he was about the same age, and he was unable to dominate her. They then fought William Corvinus's turned Lycans separately for six to eight hundred years or so before William gained the upper hand and Marcus in desperation turned Viktor, who then turned his captains and they in turn turned their men. Viktor was unable to overcome the Elder vampires and forged this alliance that has held until today after engineering the defeat and imprisonment of William in the twelfth or thirteenth century."

"Okay, Phillip, we knew all that from Amelia Fastida. What's your point?"

"I believe his third son went on to father the line that resulted in Matthias Corvinus of Hungary, making Michael Corvin, his last descendent, probably magical or at least a Squib. I also believe all of the people turned by either werewolf or vampire are from lines that were at some point magical."

Harry's head swam as the mates exploded in speculation. Harry groaned. "Of course, that's why we haven't been able to beat the virus; it's a magical virus affecting magical people and hiding its true nature."

Phillip grimaced. "Harry, you're not getting it. This hybridization is going to have unknown effects on their magic and their descendants. You need to keep Selene and Michael and their progeny under control once they change. You have to ensure William and Marcus are killed—perhaps this Alexander, too."

Harry's mind skipped around for a minute. "I don't think so, Phillip. Luna and Li haven't seen any reason to confine them, and I won't preemptively mess with their lives. Dumbledore I'm not. We'll wait and see. If Luna or Li's visions start changing, we'll reevaluate."

Phillip laughed grimly. "I wasn't suggesting the prison at Privet Drive, Harry. I was thinking more along the lines of binding them to the House, by force if necessary."

"NO! Errrh, sorry, Phillip, but without an act of evil that's rape and I won't do it, at least in Selene's case. In Michael's case we have no cause to enslave him."

"Perhaps I misunderstood Amelia Fastida's lectures, Harry, but her point seemed to be that a female vampire would be unable to stop herself if you released the control on your compulsion. You could easily take her."

"And the difference between that and using sex potions, Phillip? She doesn't want me and is not found. Sure, I could make her take me, you, Monty, or my Warg if I wanted to, but she doesn't want it—ergo it's rape, so no, hell no—not in this or any lifetime. Absolutely not."

"And if they overcome you and attack the mates—or worse, the children?"

"Well, that won't be a problem, Phillip, as there won't be a planet left."

Phillip started and Harry chuckled. "Trust me on this one, Da."

They settled into a contemplative silence as Geoffrey appeared silently and topped up their glasses.

"Monty, Harry? But he's such a queer little fellow."

" _PHILLIP! Really!"_

Harry collapsed laughing at Phillip's blushing, chagrined face. Monty was Elizabeth's male Corgi.

HPATCS

Hungary

Ördögház

Wednesday

2 July 2003

20:15

Selene ate in her room in silence. She couldn't stand Kraven, and Erika was gone again. Probably with some of her fuck toys from Amelia's. If she had those, then why did she keep following me? Oh yes, no question that was her last night. And her three friends had decimated that half of the den before she could blink. They were very fast even for vampires. What the hell was going on?

Pshht, no matter; a few months, well two years almost, and Marcus would be awake. That would be time for another hundred-year vacation in America. Unless of course you wanted to service the weakling; with Viktor a hundred years from waking, Marcus might try his luck again. Who knew, he might have even grown his balls back from the last time he had tried. Fuck, where was Erika?

HPATCS

Budapest

Hungary

Wednesday

2 July 2003

20:15

Michael Corvin sat in the basement bar of his favorite rock and roll club. Sure, it had lots of Goths and played a lot of death metal, but techno was strictly verboten here. Michael would go a long way to avoid techno. All right, this one was very hot. God, that chest looked great, even threw that shirt, and the ass on her was out fucking standing. Hmm, how old? Twenty maybe, but did it matter? She'd been watching him all night.

Jasmine leaned in and hissed to her partner at the bar, "Elizabeth Karl Potter, I told you to be more careful. Now he'll be coming over here."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jasmine Miller Potter. "Relax, Jasmine. We're supposed to watch him and it'll be easy if he's right here between us. Besides, I'm tired of breaking these idiot Hungarians' arms for trying to pinch or grope me. He's always nice to whichever one he of us he tries to pick up. Now hush, here he comes."

"Yeah, if you can get past the nasty mind on him."

"Hush, he's a boy and not Harry. What can you expect? And smile!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and then plastered her "meet the daughter's beaus" smile across her face.

HPATCS

Potter Castle

Current Operations Room

Wednesday

2 July 2003

21:43

Hestia sat with Emmeline on the leather sofa facing the screens. On the main screen the overhead view of Budapest was up with eight blue dots (the four mates watching Selene, Michael, and their owls) either stationary or moving slowly about the city. There were also the normal black dots of evil gits or Dark magical objects as the owls were all Harry and Hedwig's.

Hestia had to smile. Hedwig had steadied in at ten eggs a year with Harry, and the owlets were all just like her. They picked a mate and then were insanely loyal. That they could do magic was not unexpected, but the magic was—errrh, different maybe.

Minerva and Chu worked with the owlets daily but they had a very different perspective on life and it colored their application of magic—arterial blood-flow colored. Harry shrugged and asked Minerva, "What can you expect? They're predators." Mary conjured another rock right over the head of the rabbit she'd missed with the first one. Minerva just gave him the raised brow.

"What is it, Tia?" Emmeline asked, snapping Hestia out of her reverie.

"I don't know, Em. I get the feeling we're missing something, though. We've been so lucky. I mean, we only lost those three troopers against Xi Shi and four since then in what would have killed hundreds without the stones and armor. We've practiced until we're all sick of it, even Harry, but I just can't believe we're that good, or our technology is either. None of the reading supports it."

Emmeline nodded. "I know, but look at the Mundane militaries. They're having great success in what Dan Granger calls overmatch situations but then can't control the populace. We're an overmatch for anything on the planet and Harry gives us control of the populace—well, him and Lilith plus the intent stones—and we don't hang about after. It's in and out and then monitor and return if necessary."

Hestia nodded. "I know, but it's not like we planned it that way. It just evolved."

Emmeline laughed. "You're kidding, right? You're upset because you and Hermione used what worked instead of planning and then acting? That's it, you can't shag Hermione any more, or she can't shag you. Who knew you could get OCD by injection?"

Just as Hestia sucked in a breath to protest she found herself naked in the soft, dew-covered grass under a copse of trees with Emmeline and a very mischievous-looking naked Harry. She went with the naked Harry, forgetting all about her mad—well, mostly. Emmeline did get a huge love bite where her inner thigh met her body. Somehow, she didn't even remember getting it.


	70. Chapter 70

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 2

Castle Gorog

Master Bedroom

Thursday

3 July 2003

04:48

Amelia Bones Potter recovered and watched as the golden sun streamed in the windows and Afa Herman Potter, former Potter ward and Myrridin House member, finished her morning activities in a beam of light. It was like a Delacroix painting. Susan smiled and leaned over and gave Amelia a gentle kiss that Amelia smiled into. "Good morning, Susan."

"For you especially. Saving up, were we?"

Amelia blushed. She had been very active this morning, and loud too. "No, just in a mood, I guess."

"Hmmm. Well, try to remember that mood, Auntie. That was very nice to watch."

"Susan!"

"Pssshht."

Amelia tackled her in the huge bed.

Afa turned her head from where she lay with Harry still resting in her and smiled at the gently wrestling aunt and her niece.

Harry lifted his head and watched smiling with her, at least until Christy Day Potter, former ward and Myrridin, pushed her off Harry and took her place "Hey!"

"What, Afa? Not finished?"

Nym looked at Sarah. "What is it about this Castle? All we ever do here is have sex all day and night."

Sarah laughed. "You know it's not the Castle, it's Harry and Amelia releasing their compulsion. It will settle down in a day or so like it always does."

"Well, at least there are no new female vampires anymore."

"Ha! Turning to Harry, Nym? You know you liked shagging them."

"Oh, it's not that; and yes, I do like taking them after Harry's done with them, but it's the 'have to' thing that bothers me."

"Well, let's not test that again. We almost killed Her Royal Highness Marie Christine Anne Astrid Zita Charlotte, Archduchess of Austria, when we tried not taking her."

"I warned you, Sarah!"

Nym laughed as the cute, blond, six-foot, energetic, Archduchess tackled Sarah and wrestled her onto her back and then pressed her Harry firmly home. "She did warn you. Why is it you feel you just have to poke fun at people with more than three names?"

"Sarah?"

"Little busy, Nym."

Nym huffed in frustration. It had to be this Castle. But that wouldn't stop them from coming. Coming...hehehe. It was a great, spooky old place, and nice and cool. Best of all, it was away from the magical media and the public. Hell, they could all go naked for the week if they wanted. Good place for a break and family time.

"Thank you, Mistress. My home is yours as always."

Nym turned her head and found herself looking at a fully vampire Amelia Fastida. She smirked and lunged into her, taking her to the mattress and pinning her next to the mewling Sarah. Amelia joined her as Nym filled her completely and worked a counterpoint cadence with the grinning Marie.

Castle Gorog

Great Hall

Thursday

3 July 2003

07:00

"Agnes, you go."

"Oh, hell no, Bettina. You do it. I'm tired of getting my eyeballs singed."

Henri Van De Hoot rolled his eyes at his sisters-in-law. "Why are you worrying about it? We're on holiday. They'll be here when they're ready. You girls are always so curious as to who's doing what. It's none of your business really."

Reginald Crumfield looked at Henri. "Thank you, Henri. Not that it will stop them, but thanks."

"Reggie!"

"Yes, dear?"

Agnes looked at her bonded fiercely. Reggie was completely nonplused. "It's true, you'll all argue about it for a while and then one of you will go peek. Then whoever it is will come rushing back down here and you'll all run off to a corner and whisper about it for a while. Then, once your curiosity is satisfied and you've managed to keep track of who had sex with His Highness today—and only then—will you be content to go about your business. As for myself, if I'm ever that curious I just go and look at the list."

"But those only give the breeding candidates, Reg."

"I know, Lyle, but I assume since they're fully bonded they're doing...erm...something fairly often."

"Deb, why don't you just ask Carrie about it if you're all so curious?"

Deborah Valentine Van Der Hoot née Potter looked at Henri. "Oh no, don't play that. You know she won't talk. Before she bonded Da she was all 'Miss mate-tracker' and now she's like the Sphinx about it all."

They all chuckled. Carrie Losh Potter's finding and binding had taken everyone except the Alpha females completely by surprise. She had looked to be headed toward a multiple binding with Seamus Finnegan and an older Irish witch, but she had been talking to Harry in the Master's Study one day and boom, she found herself in Da's lap and moments later in the bond. Agnes had been furious.

Agnes, the spokesperson for the bonded Potter siblings, was a Potions Mistress working on her Alchemical mastery while teaching industrial potion process control at the Royal University.

Most—well, all really—of the siblings and their bonded worked in Potter Industries' vast empire somewhere and also taught. This had become the new norm. Very few witches or wizards stayed home if their children were in school or if they did not yet have children. Ninety percent of them worked in a Potter Industries concern somewhere, and if you worked for His Highness, part of your contract was teaching. Even Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe worked as guards at the Godric's Hollow Campus and taught PT. The kids loved them, and a more vicious pair of guard dogs could not be found on the planet, especially in the case of a Potter heir.

Agnes's day normally started at five a.m. with a little Reggie time and then PT of course. Couldn't miss the show—she and her sisters watched the witches watching Da. Breakfast in Potter Castle with the family (one of the huge halls had been converted to a dining room) and then off to the Uni using the transport Arms. Classes until noon, lunch in the Masters candidates' commons with Reggie and their group, and then separately lecturing at various campuses all afternoon, Reggie in Herbology and Agnes in Potions. At the weekend, twice a month, they had drill with their company of the Regiment, Number 2 Squadron Bravo Company, the Household Air Calvary, thank you very much, and then two weeks of exercises in the field with their company in August.

All in all a very satisfying life, now to be thrown on its head by this little person who was dancing on her bladder all day. Agnes smiled that gentle pregnant-woman smile. Da was over the moon; you'd think that with thousands of children of his own he would calm down about babies and pregnant women, but oh no. Beachballs everywhere trembled in fear. Oh, that reminds me. "Reggie, come to the room; you need to help me with the tanning potion."

"Yeah, sure, right. Well, any excuse is better than none," Ewa Wolkowycka Potter, unbonded Potter daughter, Myridan fourth form, tossed out.

"Hush, Ewa. Shouldn't you be off snogging Da?"

"Oy! No need to advertise a girl's business there, Agnes."

"Oh, big secret that is. You're incapacitated every time you get within ten feet of Da. Why don't you just get it over with and quit trying to build power? Besides, you're turning into a complete ditz." Brenda O'Dell Potter, unbonded Potter daughter, sixteen, Slytherin sixth form, eyed her sister critically as her sisters and their bonded looked at her, wide-eyed. That was the very definition of the pot calling the kettle black. When Brenda wasn't being a complete almost-prescient razor-like wit she was nearly incapacitated with the, erm, airiness induced by resisting her own bonding with Da.

"What?" Brenda looked around at her siblings.

The room broke up laughing.

Castle Gorog

Lake

Thursday

3 July 2003

10:18

Imelda Talley Conrad, accredited permanent Court Correspondent, lay back on the grass and put her head back down on Joseph Conrad's stomach where she could watch for suitably tasteful photo opportunities to present themselves. Joseph smiled. "So no pictures of Julie getting double Xiomara'ed, then."

Imelda eye snapped over to where Julie Hooch-Potter was in fact getting double-team-snogged in the shallows of the lake by what appeared to be two Xiomara Hooch-Potters but had to be Xiomara and one of the Alphas or Primaries. It was so hard to tell any more. "Don't be ridiculous, Joe, Rita would never approve them."

Joe nodded. "Hey, whatever happened to that Wiltshire boy that Harry turned into an Angora?"

Imelda smirked. "Harry turned him back after he got enough mohair for that winter robe of Elena's. The Alphas gave him a new identity and put him in Durmstrang; only way to keep the Potter boys from challenging him every day, idiot boy."

Joe nodded. Offering mail order sales of pictures of a changing Potter daughter was way up on the list of methods for how to die a horrible death. "So that stopped them?"

"What? Oh, the boys. Yes, pretty much. There have been a few that simply vanished, but other things may have caused that."

Imelda didn't know how right she was. The Warg Bitches watched the Royal Academy student population like hawks and their males were never far away. The bonded had had to intervene thirty-four times in the last five years, giving the boys runestone-powered glamors and new identities and moving them to new schools. Once Harry had been forced to enslave three of them. The Potter bond, the boys, and three slave girls' parents and the Potter children, but no one else knew what had happened to these children, and so the legend of what happened to perverts in the Royal Academy was born and grew to truly horrific proportions. Legends involving some completely unrelated dark red, almost black, metallic acid stains in the stairwells, originally from a now outlawed WWW wheeze that only Harry had been able to cure people of, and Warg Bitches running in packs.

Imelda snapped her picture of the youngest Potter daughters led by Nym's Lily herding their younger toddler siblings back to the sandpit with their older sisters and younger mothers watching and smiling at Ashton Rippley Potter's color commentary on the toddler races.

 _There now, the monthly_ Witches' Circle _has its cover shot. Only_ Teen Witch Weekly _to go and the week will be finished. Oh, thank you very much, Your Highness; lapful of breeding candidate always draws the readership. Morgana, that girl is dark-skinned, and tall! She's as tall as Harry—must be one of the Zulu Princesses. Uh-oh, have to tear that one up. Merlin, they need to go get a room. Oh, good show, Sarah. Wonder where she faded them to?_

" _Imelda!"_

" _What, Joe?"_

" _Leave His Highness some privacy. Although you'd make a very cute nanny goat."_

Imelda couldn't decide whether to be mad or happy. She settled on that pleased-on-the-inside-mad-on-the-outside thing wives managed so well.

Hungary

Ördögház

Thursday

3 July 2003

22:30

"Selene, good evening. I understand you have no planned operations for this evening."

Selene resisted the urge to spit on Kraven, who thought he had her trapped in the corner of the great hall she had been leaning in while watching the choosing of partners for the evening go on. "Aside from confirming intelligence on three dens and trying to figure out what the Lycans are up to, no. Why, Kraven?"

"Tsk tsk, Selene. You know we were meant to be together. You should stop resisting me."

"As soon as you stop turning my stomach, I might." Selene looked him up and down and then her eyes settled on his crotch. "But then again, there are undoubtedly some mortals with better qualifications than you and your master, Marcus. Perhaps I'll turn one."

While Kraven was busy stoking his rage and shaking, Selene ducked under his arm and strode purposefully away. Even in his rage Kraven could only watch her near-perfect ass shift in its tight leather covering.

Kahn, who had watched the whole exchange, shook his head as Selene approached. "And what are we going to do on the thirty-first of October 2005 when that scum and Amelia wake Marcus up?"

Selene smiled a predatory smile. "Well, if you feel like being raped for twenty or thirty years you can stay. Me, I'm for a hundred years in the American south. Or maybe that little property I have in the Yukon."

Kahn grimaced. "Somehow none of those appeal to me. Marcus isn't very pleasing since you nutted him. The American south for a hundred years? Bah! I'd gain a hundred pounds from all that cholesterol. You know those people will deep-fry anything. And the Yukon? No thank you. Caribou loses something in the draining, and the Inuit taste fishy."

"My my, aren't we the picky eater all of a sudden."

"We all grow, Selene. Russia for me, I think. I hear there's a hugely powerful vampire sire rising there. I believe I'll test my limits."

"Soon, too. We'll check out these dens tonight and then stop over at Amelia's for the night. Tomorrow night we'll go talk to the giant Guroku. The whole lot of us, and pack for a week. Bring the truck. I'll take my Aston."

Castle Gorog

Great Hall

Thursday

3 July 2003

02:40

Amelia Fastida sighed in frustration. "Just bite her already, Harry. See? You made her cry."

Harry paced in front of the couch while the mates watched. "I can just heal her, Amelia. I don't have to bite her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's found, Harry. You're going to have sex with her and bond her anyway. None of the other experimental subjects got the virus from you or any of us in our vampires unless we were already vampires. This is just the last step in the experiment. We'll cure the virus eventually, and if you do give it to her we can cure her of it then. The cancer she has would leave her sterile if cured the Mundane way and we're unsure of the magical cure. If you biting her doesn't cure her or turn her, then we'll have you and Lilith cure her. But the animal test subjects were cured when you bit them and they can turn to day walkers."

Harry smiled, remembering the series of animals they had turned to vampires who now stayed with the creatures they had conjured down in the menagerie.

Harry sat on the sofa and pulled Elena Romanovskaya to him. She had fought her finding these five years and was doing well, winning events and happy at her work and joy, ice dancing. But then the diagnosis had come after she had had some spotting at practice: cervical cancer. Cancer at twenty. She had been crushed. Then Pitior had appeared and taken her to the Imperial Palace, and there he was—Harry Potter. Elena's little world of work and school that she had used to shut out the urges collapsed and Harry became her new center. That had been a month ago and now—well, now she was ready.

Harry sighed and changed to his full vampire. The mates were instantly glad the kids were well asleep. This was going to be fun. Harry turned the complusion on Elena just a little and she offered her throat. Harry, keeping a tight leash on the vampire, gently quested for her jugular.

Apparently too gently for Elena as she sat up, forcing her neck into Harry's fangs and grabbing him around the back of the head; she pulled them together and chomped down on Harry, actually drawing blood.

Yes, a good thing the kids were in bed. The great hall, full of cushions and silk rugs, was suddenly full of writhing piles of naked mates.

Selene, completely unaware, pulled into the gravel drive and shut down the Aston Martin DB 7. She leaned back in her seat and relaxed. Safely inside Castle Gorog's courtyard at last; well, the night was not a complete write-off. Those dens had been empty and they had mined them heavily.

So tomorrow night they would drive through to Kiev. Right now the crew was in Nagotbatony in one of Amelia's safe-houses. So go talk to Amelia, find out what the hell was going on with her and her coven, and then wait out the day.

Selene reached for her door handle and started in surprise when the door was opened from the outside. She looked out warily and was surprised to find a little green creature holding out its hand to her. So this was a house-elf, then. The creature bowed. "Charles, my lady. Chief Butler, Castle Gorog."

Selene nodded and let herself be handed from the car. "Charles, is Amelia here?"

"Yes, my lady. I will take you to her study where you may await her." Charles had strict instructions in case Selene or Michael showed up, different instructions for each. Selene nodded and Charles led her toward the house.

Every step brought more of the nearly overpowering compulsion coming from the Castle proper. Lilith, Amelia must be dominating them all tonight.

Selene made it to the study but could not sit. The compulsion was too much; she had to at least see what was going on. Selene eased her way out the door to the study, and calling on her memories of pleasant days spent in this castle in her baby vampire years, edged toward the great hall from which it seemed the compulsion was emanating.

Selene had to smile. After Viktor turned her she had wandered, satiating her hunger where she could and hunting Lycans, until one night she had encountered a vision in steel. Amelia had ridden out of the forest near the village Selene was watching and straight up to Selene's hiding place in the haystack. She had then merely looked at Selene until she stepped out of the hollow center under the rick and mounted the horse behind Amelia.

The next one hundred and forty-two years had flown by, mostly literally under Amelia. Selene had learned many things and was still available for Amelia's pleasure any time.

Then had come the bad years with Marcus arguing and raging constantly, Viktor, her sire, living in his armor, and she and Amelia along with him. The war with the Lycans reached its peak, then the war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Viktor trapped and killed Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was ours. Selene chuckled bitterly.

The covens fell to fighting, Marcus and Viktor constantly scheming to dominate each other and Amelia. They had not reckoned on Amelia's power. The Lycans didn't disappear but took advantage. Finally, Amelia reached an accord with Viktor and Marcus and the Chain was born. In 1305 Marcus and Viktor had been put into the long sleep.

The next hundred years had been a joyous period. Sure, there were Lycans about still, but they had evolved into werewolves and were not nearly the problem they had been. Amelia even managed to have them serve the vampires, some in high positions. Meanwhile she, Selene, and Erika ruled the vampire world as its Queen and her two consorts.

In 1405 the Dark Ages descended. Marcus, awakened by Amelia in accordance with the Chain, used his compulsion on Selene the minute the cover snapped shut on Amelia's sarcophagus and attempted to dominate her on the cover of Amelia's crypt. He had paid with his testicles.

Selene fled with seventy percent of the combined coven, and Kraven, Marcus's sycophant, took over the Ördögház as Marcus recovered. The next hundred years were essentially a civil war in the vampire world, while the Lycans increased their numbers and then rebelled under the ill treatment of Marcus.

Selene forced the awakening of her sire Viktor by eliminating most of Marcus's remaining coven. Kraven the craven fled. Viktor had been furious and Marcus was put in the long sleep, thoroughly chastised.

1505-1605 was an age of war with the Lycans, ending in their enslavement. Amelia was awakened in 1605, leading to another period of enlightenment and an easing of the strictures on the Lycans.

1705 brought Marcus, an attempted gang rape of Selene, and another castration, this time including every male in the Ördögház who supported Marcus. Selene fled to the Americas with most of the Coven. The Lycans rebelled again and the cycle repeated.

In 1805 Viktor had very nearly killed Marcus before Kraven intervened, spending his political capital gained from killing Lucian under Viktor's direction, and Marcus was put into the long sleep, mutilated and nearly mad from pain. Viktor suppressed and enslaved the Lycans again after recalling Selene. This time, though, the Lycans had increased their population enough that many remained free and the Death Dealers were created, a vampiric militant order with Selene at its head and Kahn as her second. Kraven was not amused.

In 1905 he was even less amused when the recently awoken Amelia gave him to her coven's males to use as a toy for twenty-five years; they had used him in every possible way, and when he resisted Amelia compelled him to service them all repeatedly until he physically collapsed. Amelia then had him treated and repeated the process over and over. She was nothing if not thorough. Kraven would never approach within ten miles of her again.

Selene had moved back to the Ördögház reluctantly and taken control of it. In the interim and while she and the Death Dealers were dealing with the Lycans, Kraven was released and immediately started gathering sycophants and moving them to the Ördögház to be ready for Marcus's next awakening in 2005. Selene had kept control for all these years, but there were fewer and fewer Death Dealers as they fought the stalemated war with the Lycans and Kraven's sycophants refused the Order.

Six years ago Amelia had suddenly and apparently without apparent reason stopped caring. Now Selene would take a chance and get a glimpse of why, perhaps. She pushed the door open slowly, standing back against the solid wall. She peered through the crack of the door and frame at the hinge side.

Lilith! The great hall was packed with vampires, all naked, all on the rugs and cushions, and all engaged in sex acts. Wait a minute—most of them were female. Amrydian, look at that male there; he was magnificent and he was driving that Veela insane.

Selene's brain froze for an instant—Veela? Yes, it was a Veela, and there was another and another. Oh Lilith, _that_ was what was wrong with Amelia—the Veela had her.

Harry groaned as the blade slid into his back and then realized if it kept going it would hit Iseline in her womb. He arched his back into the blade and grinned when the hilt contacted his back with the point still short of Iseline's skin.

Selene drew her pistols after the attempt at stabbing the veela through the sire and found herself locked in the grip of two very very dominant female vampires, disarmed, and bitten in the interior and exterior jugular. She had not seen or sensed them moving. Suddenly the dominant male had her and pulled her to him, sheathing her own blade in her belly and his blade in her center where Amelia had ripped her tight leather pants away, taking her panties with them. It was painful for an instant and then she was sopping wet and stuffed completely full.

The two dominant females withdrew from her neck and the male took her to the floor. Amelia pulled Selene's blade from them as he lowered them down and some Oriental woman came and placed her hands on him and he was healed. Selene, responding to this male as she had no other, bit him in the interior jugular and her world exploded. While her body locked in orgasm he drove his full huge length into her and bit her back. Selene heard the screaming but didn't care; she didn't realize it was coming from her.

When Selene had burst into the room the mates had exploded into activity. Sarah and Nym changed to full-on vampires and, too late for the saber, they grabbed Selene and bit her. Lilith moved to Harry and healed him, and Amelia froze the other bonded with her command of " _Stop!_ "

Harry had taken Selene from Nym and Sarah and taken her with Amelia's smiling facilitation, and now as he completely owned Selene the debate raged in the bond.

" _Amelia, she's not in complusion or even compatible."_

" _Yes, Mistress, but she is a vampire."_

" _Amelia, that doesn't make sense! What are we to do with her when Harry bonds her? We need her with Michael and she needs to be with him."_

" _He doesn't have to bond her. When he gets close we'll take her from him and he can come in one of us. Then we'll give her back and he can take her some more. She needs this too. She needs to be shown there's more to sex with a male than rape. I can think of no better teacher than the Master."_

" _So he takes her like an intent-bonded, Amelia?"_

" _Yes, Sarah, but in her vampire and until she is physically unable to continue and she has learned all there is to know about a loving mate."_

" _This may take a while then, Nym."_

" _And when he falls in love with her?"_

" _Let's Turn the Castle and take it one step at a time, Nym."_

" _I don't know if that's a good idea, Na Wen."_

" _Nym, Harry can have sex without being in love, he just doesn't want to. Look at him now—he doesn't love her but he's driving her out of her mind."_

" _That's his vampire, Na Wen."_

" _Hey, if we Turn the room we need a vampire matestone for Selene."_

" _Oooh, that's good, Hermione. Having him take you as the sun comes up on you is something no unbonded vampire should miss. And it will further the illusion we can create that this is all a dream. After all, she won't burn in the sun with a stone."_

The bonded turned and looked at Megan Jones Potter after that comment. She shrugged. She so enjoyed the feeling of the fully vampire mates as they rode Harry through their fear of the dawn; it was exhilarating.

The bonded reviewed the evolving plan in her mind. _Amelia sends a note to Kahn telling him to continue the scouting mission they were seeing in Selene's head without her as she was otherwise engaged. They go get Time-Turners and a vampire matestone and Turn the Castle. Harry takes all the time he needs to work on Selene and then they do some judicious memory modification and she'll think she's been ill and it was all a dream._

" _Okay, that might work. Let's do it."_

" _Hey, don't I get a say, Nym?"_

" _No, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Harry."_

" _Nym!"_

" _Oh hush, and Parseltongue Selene. Let's see if she'll pass out."_

" _Make up your mind, Nym—hush or Parseltongue?"_

" _Harry! Parseltongue."_

Selene mewled in need as the male withdrew from her and blushed furiously. That had never happened before. She had submitted when required but never enjoyed or prolonged the experience with a male, and this one had her begging. Oh Lilith, what was he doing? Oh, that was good; he was as orally skilled as Ameliaaaa. Oh god, what was thaaaaaattttt? Every muscle in Selene's body contracted in response to the Parseltongue recitation of the Lord's Prayer into her sex.

The mates howled in laughter.

" _Your Confessor is going to give you a major act of contrition for that, Harry."_

" _It was all I could think of, Daphne. I think that might ameliorate it a little. Hey, while Selene's passed out let's see what it does to you."_

"AAAiiieeee, Morgana!"

Harry raised his head from the now barely conscious Daphne and Beatrice stepped into him. "My turn!"

Sarah shook her head and smiled as her daughters added themselves to the semi-conscious pile with Harry's help. "You know, I wish someone else could Parseltongue. That is so much fun."

Na Wen arched a brow and pushed her co-Alpha down. Soon Nym was alone, sending mates on errands as Na Wen and Harry took on all comers. She looked over again as the last mate faded away. "Suzanne Grofton Potter! I can't believe you're participating in this sacrilege!"

Suzanne gave her Alpha a look through half lidded eyes. "What saaaaccrilege, Nym? Oh God! He said make a joyous noise and I've never heard a more joyuos noiiiise!"

Nym laughed and watched the pile grow.

Castle Gorog

Dinning Room

Friday

4 July 2003

08:30

Agnes sat back and digested what Dad had said. Okay, so they were Turning while dealing with Selene. No problem on the surface but that little blush of his and his obviously pleasant stupor said more than anything did. Apparently "dealing" with Selene meant bonding her, or at least shagging her stupid continuously. Well, that was fine. The kids were running amok as always and the older children and their bonded were, erm, benefiting from Da and the mums' activities, so all was well. It wouldn't ruin the holidays. If he bound her that was just another mate. Well, not _just—_ they were all lovely in their own ways and great to have around. But the panting waiting for the first grandbaby was a little much, especially from Beatrice.

Nagatbatony Castle

Great Hall

Friday

4 July 2003

21:30

Kahn read the letter from Amelia again. No question, he must follow these orders; but that didn't mean he wouldn't do the scout of this Chita place and come straight back to Castle Gorog. "Mount up."

The Death Dealers nodded and moved to the truck.

Castle Gorog

Great Hall

Friday

4 July 2003

04:30

Selene sucked the Master hard again and then crawled up his body. If this was a dream, it was a good one and she wasn't going to waste any more of it fighting. He was here, gorgeous, massively skilled, and very caring. She didn't care if he was an incubus. She had never felt like this with a male; with her Amelia and Erika, yes, but not with a male. And this sun coming up while she was impaled on him thing was spectacular. Almost as good as whatever that was he and the little Oriental mistress did with their mouths. "Oh yess, right there, Master! Now bigger, bigger, please Lilith, bigger and hard...aiiiiie!"

Lilith pushed Selene off and sat on Harry, taking his release and grinning. "We should keep her. She makes you come so hard, Harry."

"If Michael ever hurts her we'll take her from him."

"Uh, Harry, you aren't falling..."

"No, Nym, not exactly. But she's very nice, dedicated, a hard worker, and she has—errrh—I don't know what to call it…something that's very easy to appreciate."

Nym shook her head. "Will you ever just have sex, Harry?"

Harry rolled over onto her, displacing Lilith. "No."

Lilith smiled and joined the pair. Selene lay in Erika's arms recovering.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head from her position in a pile of cushions and mates with Na Wen, Lilith, and the Primary wives.

Na Wen started to slide down and move closer but Sarah grabbed her head. "Not yet, baby. You almost made me pull a muscle last time. Go assault someone else."

Na Wen pouted a moment and then her eye lit on Zemfira, who was napping.

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

Friday

4 July 2003

18:00

Fred stomped in and threw himself in the corner bench at their usual table. George entered, laughing, behind him.

Sergeants Major Jones and Lyles watched the Staff Sergeants Weasley with interest from their table with their wives.

"Just belt up, George, it's not that funny."

"Oh yes, it is, Fred, and Hestia is going to go spare when they get back."

SGMs Lyles and Jones's ears perked right up. Maybe these two jokers had run into recruit privates just like themselves. The War Gods were always spinning the wheel and what went around came around. This could be very fun.

"I'll figure it out and get 'em normal colored by then, George."

George nodded. "Maybe, but I want to know how Bains turned your whole squad that hideous pattern."

"Me too. The girl is like Hermione but with Harry's lack of fear. She'll try anything and she reads all the time. She said she was just trying out a camouflage charm from the War Mage book before bed and in the morning they all woke up that way. It goes all over them all."

"And how would you know? Fixing to be Fredwina Weasley?" Angelina asked. Fred and George had drawn all female squads for this training cycle.

"They talked about it all day, Angelina, comparing what colors their bits were by recall even."

"So what colors are their bits, then?"

"Alicia! Don't encourage him!"

The SGMs decided it was time for some air. Soon privates were coming in shaking their heads at the two advanced small unit tactics instructors rolling around on the ground outside.

"Well, would you look a' that."

"How could we miss, Hagrid? Come on, let's get inside and see what's so funny." SFC Lombard, SFC Woodman, and Argus Filch pushed past Hagrid and took their normal table next to the Weasleys.

Angelic appeared, set down the armload of tankards, kissed her husband and looked around "So what is it tonight?" She got out her pad and started taking orders. Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Lyles ordered steak for their husbands.

Out in front on a bench the two SGMs wiped their eyes. "So, colored bits then, Lester?"

Lester Lyles looked at his partner, Jimmy Ray Jones. "You know, that may be better than some of the stuff they did to Lombard and their squaddies."

Jimmy Ray nodded and chuckled. "What goes around—"

Lester smiled and finished. "—comes around."

Jimmy Ray looked at him. "Time to retire, then?"

Lester nodded. "Maybe. Let's talk to the girls. I don't really want to leave here. But I'm sure we could get jobs from His Highness."

Jimmy Ray grunted. "Yeah, if we can't work here, we can just stay on active duty."

"You read my mind, brother. Let's eat."

Castle Gorog

Study

Sunday

6 July 2003

18:30

"Harry, you have to go."

Harry glared at Lilith and shook his head. "Harry! Stop being a big baby. You have to go or Kahn will want to fight. That will blow the whole thing."

Harry's parting from Selene moments ago had been traumatic and painful for them all. That Harry could never come near her again except in the case of taking her from Michael was obvious. He was very, very close to bonding her and she was very, very ready to be bound. Lilith stamped her foot, strode to Harry, and faded him by main force to her Heart, buried deep under Potter Castle. She let him hold her while he recovered from the loss. He was bereft and it was painful for them all.

Nym, Amelia, and Erika consoled Selene as she raged and then cried out her loss. They had managed to convince her that it was a dream and the plan was in motion. They would Stun her shortly and put her to bed, to be awakened by Amelia later when Kahn arrived. They had succeeded beyond their wildest dreams in the last nine Turned days. Selene knew now what it was to love a male and be loved in return. That Harry—and they, truth be told—were suffering so badly made it easy to sympathize with her.

Sarah gathered the Clan and packed the Castle, all the while thinking that if this is what a love cost them then they would never survive the loss of a bonded.

Kahn arrived at 22:00 and Amelia met him in the great hall. "Kahn, what a pleasant surprise!"

Kahn was instantly wary. One did not surprise a vampire of Amelia's age, power, and station. "Amelia, I came to check on Selene."

"Of course, dear boy. She's resting. We have no idea what happened to her. Overwork, perhaps. Come, we'll get her up."

Amelia led him to a bedroom and there was a ravaged-looking Selene. She did in fact look ill. Kahn was not to know it was from grief at her loss. Amelia woke Selene and she was disoriented. She sat up and Amelia pulled her to her chest. "Selene, dear, it's fine. You're here with me, Amelia."

Selene sobbed and hugged Amelia. Kahn withdrew.

Later Amelia returned to the great hall. "Selene is resting again, Kahn. She's fed and is some better. She'll be well again soon. She apparently had some rather disturbing dreams. You're welcome to stay."

Kahn could see real concern on Amelia's face. So, there was hope, then. Selene's plan might work. One more set of links in the Chain and Selene might kill the others as they slept. He bowed. "As you wish, Mistress."

Amelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Castle Gorog

Study

Monday

7 July 2003

21:30

"You are better, Selene?"

"Much, Amelia. Amelia, could it have all really been a dream?"

Amelia cringed and prevaricated. "It could have been, Selene. Would it be so bad if it was?"

Selene's lip trembled for a few seconds and then she nodded. Amelia smiled. "You're loved, Selene; always know that. Wherever you go and whatever happens, you are loved by more than you know."

Selene smiled back at Amelia and changed the subject. "And have you considered what we discussed?"

Amelia stopped smiling. This was delicate. "You ask me to break the Chain, Selene."

"Amelia, the world is changing. We can't continue as we have gone before. Marcus is mad. And the Mundane have weapons now that bring the sun anywhere; you know this. Viktor will not believe it and he will test them. Either the Mundane mortals will kill us all or this Duke of Magic will enslave us as he has every vampire who's crossed his path."

"But such a gentle slavery; and magics that allow them to walk in the light, Selene—the light! can you imagine? To feel the sun again after these fifteen hundred years of the dark."

Selene chuckled. "A little less for me, Amelia, but yes. It would be nice, yes."

Amelia knew full well Selene had been turned in the eighth century. She smiled at the "little less". "So perhaps instead of breaking Viktor's chain we just leave it altogether and let the Duke handle Marcus and Viktor. I hear he has a penchant for fire. That should suit Viktor very well."

Amelia watched Selene closely. She was Viktor's creature and his favorite. Amelia knew from the knowledge transfer at the awakenings that Viktor considered her a daughter. That he had killed her family and turned her from spite Selene had no idea. No, Amelia would not be sharing blood with Marcus at this or any other awakening. Viktor either. Harry would simply kill them both if it came to it. Opposing one's sire, though, that was always dicey. Selene made a moue and Amelia knew she was not ready yet. "But that's two years away yet. We'll keep working on the Lycans and see what happens."

Selene nodded and rose. "Yes, Mistress." She favored Amelia with a bright smile, a genuine bright smile.

Amelia rose and took her arm after leaning in for a kiss. "I'll see you out, Selene."

Potter Castle

Sitting Room

Monday

7 July 2003

21:30

Amelia Fastida faded into the sitting room and moved to her favorite place. She knelt on the cushion beside her sister slave Bellatrix and lay her head on Harry's knee. Harry was better but still sad. She could still feel his concern for her above his sadness, though, and she purred happily when his hand ran over her hair. "So, she believed the dream story, Master."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know."

"It's all right, Harry. If she ever has trouble you can be her Knight."

"Why thank you, Eugenie." She got a rub too.

Amelia Fastida considered for a moment. "Harry, perhaps she wasn't meant to be with Michael permanently. Really, I couldn't see Selene with any males before this week, though. You did very well, Master."

The bonded nodded. Their Harry was a masterful lover, which they could all share credit for, but he had made himself into the caring, concerned, self-sacrificing man that he was. It was so gratifying to have him completely focused on you and reading your wants and needs and doing his very best to satisfy them. Awe inspiring, really, the level of concentration he could and would bring to satisfying a girl.

Luna spoke up from her chair. "Actually, she's with Michael and there are several children, but nothing is in fact permanent something is always changing. Something is cloudy about Michael as well. Always has been really, but I assumed it would clear up. Maybe it still will. Amelia, Kraven will try to have the Lycans kill you on the train to the Coven meeting this fall. Late September or early October."

The room looked at her for a moment and then Daphne and Hermione got out their notepads as the white drained from Luna's eyes.


	71. Chapter 71

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 3

Potter Castle

Master Suite

Thursday

10 July 03

0500

Harry's eyes opened and he smiled and then sat up. He loved this time of day, everyone sleeping and the castle just on the verge of waking and beginning what would turn into a very full day.

Harry rose and padded silently to the bath. He lowered himself in and installed his Bubble-Head charm. The charm was the only thing keeping him floating as he had very little body fat and very dense bones. He lay thinking his way through the upcoming day and skimming his mates' surface thoughts. He wasn't one to invade their privacy but these moments afforded him a chance to check on their mental state just to be sure there was nothing he could do for them.

After he checked the mates he cast his net wider and skimmed the thoughts of the children and vassals.

Nym awoke at Harry's deft light mental touch and walked to the bath. She walked straight to Harry and stuck her face in his Bubble-Head charm, giving him a morning buss. Then she walked out of the bath and into the shower. If she stayed with Harry in that warm water she would fall back asleep and she hated having to rush to get ready for anything, even PT.

Harry smiled and shifted his concentration to today. Exercise preparations for August, done and awaiting review. European Wizengamot, out of session and on their vacation. Basic training cycle needed to be looked at but that wouldn't take long. Hmmm. A day at the beach seemed to be in order.

" _Harry, we have work to do on the plans for Amelia's conference of covens."_

" _Anything we can't do at the beach, Hermione? No? Good. It is our Royal wish to work at the beach. Mostly on our tans."_

The mates smiled. The children would be thrilled, of course. A day at the beach with Harry guaranteed another beachball massacre, and the youngest kids loved watching him incinerate the things as fast as their mothers could conjure them.

Hermione huffed in frustration and got a slap on the rump and a kiss from Susan for her trouble. "Loosen up, Mi. You could use some sun."

Hermione looked down at her body and saw a taut, firm, but pale, very nice body. She could, actually. Besides, she could take her new tablet PC, the one Teanni and Ann Sothern had worked over for her. It had everything she and Hestia needed on it anyway.

The bond suddenly chorused with "Oh, that's a good idea, Hermione." And Harry huffed in frustration. Obviously it would be him and the kids today, as the mates all faked relaxing while they worked. Well, fine.

Margaret Miller Potter took the opportunity to pull Harry to the steps and get a little pre-PT warmup. "I'll help, Da."

Harry cringed. "Margaret, don't say things like that when you're doing that."

Margaret arched a brow and clamped down on him. "Things like what, Da?"

"Margaret!"

She laughed and acquiesced. "Yes, Harry."

"Better."

Margaret's fully and intent-bonded sisters joined her in the tub. Harry looked around a moment and then laughed. "Okay, but after the beach. Then we'll have the little Potter daughter orgy you're all planning.

Helen Tobin Potter, intent-bonded, clapped her hands. "Good, but I'm next this morning. Cherwyn said she would help."

Harry shook his head, bemused, and got down to business.

They made PT exactly at 06:00.

Godric's Hollow

The Duke's Beach

Thursday

10 July 03

10:12

Major Beverly Hentil strode across the sand and stopped in front of Harry and rendered the hand salute. "Your Highness, the battle captains would like your guidance."

Harry rolled over and looked at Beverly with a wicked gleam in his eye. He eyed her up and down and then focused on the flimsy she was holding out to him. "Would they really, Major? Well, let's not disappoint them, then. While we're waiting for my little tiny brain to process, though, why don't we let you take a break?"

Beverly opened her mouth to protest and then sighed. She never even saw him move but she was suddenly in a tiny little BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) summer-weight material bikini. "Sir, I must protest. That's the third uniform this week!"

Beverly was Aide De Camp to the CINC of the Magical Corps. As such her duties kept her in close proximity. Harry knew she was found and was having a grand time playing with her. Beverly knew he knew but she wasn't about to quit her tour as Aide De Camp. It was just too much fun. Besides, she gave as good as she got most of the time.

Harry just smiled at her. "But it looks so much better now. I tell you what: I'll come by your room and Transfigure the others back into BDUs later." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sir, you're married, I'm relatively sure you remember."

"Oh, they won't mind, will you, ladies?"

Lilith answered for them all. "Oh no, we wouldn't, if it would stop you two driving each other crazy. Hey, wait a minute—on second thought that's been fun, Beverly, you're for—"

"Well yes, see, Beverly? Perfectly fine. Now let's see what the battle captains want, shall we?" Harry cut Lilith off and she smirked at him as he took Beverly by the elbow and steered her away.

"Lilith, that wasn't very fair."

"No it wasn't, Nym, but they're enjoying torturing each other way too much."

The mates' eyes tracked to Harry and Beverly and they chuckled as Beverly stood way too close to Harry. Not in contact, but they could feel her body heat through Harry. Several giggles broke out as there was obviously going to be some Bubble-Head-charm-assisted privacy very soon—well, if Harry's reaction to all that heat was any indicator.

Harry tried to read the flimsy as he fought the urge to do something about all that heat. Beverly smiled as sweat broke out on Harry's forehead.

Harry read the flimsy and was suddenly all business. So Kraven had made contact with Lucian in person last night. The Mage squad following Kraven had split up and now they were following both Lucian and Kraven. Yes, this was very good. Now that they had them they could stay with them, hopefully. "Beverly, have them reinforce those elements in contact; give them a scout platoon apiece. Observe and report only. They are, however, to maintain contact with the subjects at all costs."

Beverly nodded and tuned to stride away. Harry pulled her back and gave her a very nice snog. She was beaming now; this morning's round of flirting had clearly gone to her. The mates gave her opera claps as she strode across the beach to the transport slab.

Harry returned to his seat amongst the kids and resumed his interrupted game of burn-the-beachball.

Hermione turned to Hestia. Before she could open her mouth Hestia said, "Yes, Hermione, we'll do a pattern analysis of their movements after we build some data."

Her mates chuckled as Hermione's jaw snapped shut.

She squawked as Harry tackled her and rolled her in the sand, ending up giving her a huge raspberry on a taut belly. "But what we really need to do first, Hermione, is have a briefing and give everyone a chance to see where we think we are and where we think we're going. So, let's relax today and then tomorrow we'll work on that." He gave her another raspberry and her twins Liam and Marylyn joined their father. Hermione could only laugh as they hit all her ticklish spots.

Na Wen looked over at Chu and Minerva, who had smiled briefly but didn't really get into the spirit of the thing and had not really been in the spirit of the day. "Okay, you two, out with it."

Minerva and Chu looked at each other as the bond drifted to a halt. Finally, Minerva spoke. "Lyudmila and George have asked to undertake what would have amounted to a Dark Arts Mastery under the old school's regime."

Harry smiled and the mates looked at each other, confused. Harry waved and Lyudmila and George walked over, smiling. They had turned out to be two of the happiest, most well-adjusted teens anyone had ever seen. Harry had not adopted them but made them vassals and they had thrived under the umbrella of the Duke's protection. They were also a brilliant, good-looking, well-matched pair—eighteen, already in Uni, ahead of their age group, and already parents.

"Lyudmila, George, why do you want to learn the—" Here Harry made an over-the-top deep, scary voice— "Dark Arts whhhooooo oooooohhh?"

Lyudmila frowned at him. "You should not tease your mates, Harry, their concerns are very valid. I have an aptitude for those arts only exceeded by Lilith and Na Wen, and George has power exceeded only by yours. To answer the question, though, we want to study those arts as they were originally planned to be used or to attempt to make them usable. Harry knows there is no right or wrong magic; it is the intent of the user that is right or wrong. There are many, many magics that could have applications other than the obscene uses they are put to."

Nym looked at Minerva and Chu, who had settled remarkably. "That's all that took? You two have been running around here as if the sky was falling."

Minerva smiled. "We like that word obscene, Nym. We've both felt the same way for some time."

Nym arched a brow. "But George never said anything?"

George looked at Harry and smiled. "Whatever Lyudmila wants is good enough for me. As long as she's happy."

Nym threw her hands up as Reggie and Henri nodded along with Harry at George's comment. Harry left his cushion of Hermione's thigh and Nym leapt to her feet and raced away, screaming, "Nooooooo, Harry, no!"

Harry didn't listen and soon enough had her in his arms and ran straight into the water and disappeared. Lyudmila looked at George and raised a brow. "Unless you want to spend the week as a Pygmy Puff, George, you would do well not to follow that particular example."

George actually appeared to consider it for a moment before he jumped up, grabbed Lyudmila, and ran straight into the lake, doing that magic absorbing and stripping thing that only Harry could do better than him. That they were completely silent while this was going on was the funny part.

Minerva shook her head and chuckled. Chu just sighed. "Poor George; will he ever talk?"

"Apparently if Lyudmila decides he should, Chu."

"George talks all the time, Mum. Just not where you can hear him."

Minerva looked at her Cameron and saw his sister Carmen sitting beside him nodding. "What do you mean, Cameron?"

"He talks in her head all the time like you and the other mums and Da."

Minerva frowned a little. "You can hear us?"

Carmen took over. "Sure, Mum, can't you?"

"I can only hear your other mums and your father, Carmen. Both of you listen, now: don't tell people you can hear their thoughts or they'll get upset."

The twins nodded and Minerva smiled at them and shooed them back into the giant roiling scrum that was the heirs and wards.

Chu looked at her. "Yes, Minerva, I'll talk with them."

Meanwhile Harry and Nym had run into Muriel and were playing with her and her handmaids. They were chasing grindylows through the shallows and having a grand time. Lyudmila and George joined them. The grindylows were having a very bad day.

That the mermaids ate them when they caught them never bothered the couples with them. After all, mermaids were the apex predator under water just as humans were above water. They did pass on the offer of the apparently succulent grindylows from the mermaids, though.

Godric's Hollow

The Duke's Beach

Friday

11 July 03

14:12

"Wake up, Da, and come play."

Harry opened an eye and looked at his daughter Lily. "Okay, Princess, what do we want to play then?"

Lily led her father over to the sandy five-acre section of beach where the sandcastles were going up at an astounding pace with older siblings helping the younger. It was turning into an armed camp, with little animated sand armies skirmishing between the castles and some of the castles under siege by their neighbors. Harry's entrance onto the field changed the timbre of the sibling war out of all recognition; alliances became the order of the day as he staked out an area and his impervious castle began rising. Little sand cavalry regiments began issuing forth and sand Dragons began flying from it.

The mates and vassal women watched the shenanigans, smiling as their mates joined alliances and Harry and Lily were harder and harder pressed.

Emma Granger smiled. "He still refuses to stay in the Castle?"

Hermione looked up from her tablet, wiped a hand between her breasts, and nodded. "Yes, he seems to be of the opinion that if he soaks up enough heat during the summer then he won't be cold in the winter."

Emma smiled. "Are you too warm, Hermione? I'm sure he would be happy to adjust the temperature in here. Or you could just dispense with those four threads you're wearing and go naked. By the way, how does he do this?"

"This" was a one-way obscuration dome that was somehow temperature and UV regulated but still let in the breeze, if there was any, and enough UV-A to promote vitamin D production and very nice tans while excluding UV-B totally.

Hermione shrugged. "He wants to protect the kids and us. The ward he creates somehow incorporates all of the knowledge he has of things that are harmful. What you don't notice is the filtering of the air the ward is doing. The oxygen content is higher in here than out there and the harmful gases, CO and others, are eliminated almost immediately. Particulate filtering down to virus level is also a component of the ward."

Emma frowned. "That might not be a good idea. If it's carried too far you'll end up with immune systems that are unprepared for exposure to the real world."

Hermione nodded. "Marcia, Melissa, and Jennifer are working on him and the children all have to get their shots before school anyway."

Emma smiled. "I like the tans, though. You've never looked so good, I think. Tell me, how does Harry feel about tan lines?"

Hermione's blush said it all. She and the other mates weren't trying to be radical with their bikinis, but Harry loved tan lines. He liked to trace them with fingers or tongue. Emma laughed at her blushing daughter.

The mates and mothers-in-law whipped their heads around at the shrieks coming from Sandlandia, the five acres of sand, and watched as a comparatively enormous sand Dragon roared a squeaky little roar and melted row after row of Lily's besiegers into perfect little glass figurines with an odd blue-green flame.

The howls of protest from the older siblings and younger mates started immediately as the babies clapped and squeaked in glee. Soon enough the sand Dragon had melted all of the figures into little glass figurines and itself exploded in a shower of dust. Harry waved, cooling and annealing the figurines into tempered glass that was all but unbreakable. The kids dove on them and the war started anew without the aid of magic but with the inclusion of sandbombs decimating ranks of figurines at a time.

Harry was mobbed under a pile of sweaty mates, sons, and daughters and transported the whole pile, himself included, into the lake.

Elizabeth and Phillip chose that moment to appear on the transport slab. Phillip was crushed. "See, Elizabeth? I told you the war would be over by now."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You can play later, Phillip. I'm sure they're just taking a break."

"Hmmph."

Elizabeth gave him a long stare after he seated her under the sun awning and ran off to Sandlandia to "supervise".

"That man! I swear he gets more fun out of playing in that sandbox than the grandchildren do."

The mates and vassal women laughed knowingly. The daily combat-by-proxy was something their mates were loathe to miss. Amelia Bones Potter nodded. "I know; might as well close the Ministry after lunch. They all come in at six a.m. and work like demons until noon and then they run to the lobby and disappear."

August Longbottom nodded. "Not that they ever win. Whichever of the girls they're ganging up on always come get Harry and soon enough that Dragon thing is flying around melting things. How does Harry do that?"

Alice Longbottom shook her head. "No one has been able to figure it out. He Transfigures that Dragon from sand and then just sort of puts himself in it."

Romilda Longbottom responded for all of them. "Morgana, no wonder they never win! Nym, what do you do with all those figurines?"

Narcissa, Alicia, and Angelina blushed and Nym laughed. "Well, we have collections of the best of them all over the Castle and then the Weasleys sell the rest of them in their stores, apparently at a tidy profit for us as we seem to be spending an awful lot on sand without much of a dent in the household funds."

"It's the cartage, Nym. Those lorry drivers gouge us horribly. I mean, I know they have to get the stuff in Ireland, but really! I have a line on a haulage concern, though, and we'll be rid of them soon."

All the mates looked at Narcissa and after a moment they broke up laughing. Grindaknívur was looking at Narcissa aghast. "Narcissa, why didn't you say? We can get quartz sand easily enough just crushing up quartz deposits. There are some under the lake—we'll just mine them out. Muriel likes caves anyway."

Narcissa huffed, "Fine, but I'm still buying up all the cartage companies I can find. They made me mad. Wolf whistling at Tracey and me—how dare they! And thinking they can overcharge because I'm a woman! I'll fix their little red wagons."

Narcissa finally found herself in a wet Harry-lap with water soaking through her beach wrap. "Harry! What are you doing!"

"Loving you, and don't think we don't remember that little thrill you got out of being whistled at."

"Well yes, the first time, but it got old after that idiot backed that truck into the lake looking at us instead of watching what he was doing."

Andromeda laughed. "Narcissa Black Potter, you bad girl you. Teasing those poor Mundane."

"I most certainly was not, but I scheduled the deliveries when we'd be here anyway. The kids love those big trucks."

"Love getting them stuck, you mean. All they have to do is stand near one and those wardstones of theirs suck all the energy out of them if they move over five feet per second." Carolyn Jessup Wesson Potter added, "I wonder where they learned that little truck-driver-infuriating trick?"

Harry was looking at the shade awning as if it was a new thing with his "innocent dad" face on.

"Any ideas, Harry?"

"Eh? What's that, Carolyn?"

"I was wondering where the kids learned they could stop the trucks and how they got the idea for that 'lean against the truck with one hand' while yelling 'stronger than a locomotive' routine?"

"Sirius and Remus, I'm sure."

"Oy, that's not cricket, Harry!"

"Remus, Sirius—we were just talking about you!"

"Yes, we noticed, Harry. Hope you don't talk about us like that often."

Harry looked sheepishly at Remus and Sirius's stormy faces. "Sorry!"

Carolyn, who was not in contact with Harry and was therefore less likely to be distracted, started on Harry again and he faded himself, Narcissa, and Carolyn away.

"Well, while Duke Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire is off making up, we have some information."

Remus snorted. "Might as well save it, Sirius. We'd just have to tell them again in a few minutes." All of the bonded appeared to be alert, but really the only things they were paying attention to were the kids, Harry, Narcissa, and Carolyn.

Sirius nodded and looked toward Sandlandia. He wandered off that way and Remus followed. "What the hell is it with males and that sandbox?" Rose Lupin asked as she sank into a chair. The ladies all chuckled.

Potter Castle

Ducal Apartment

Monday

14 July 03

05:00

Harry opened his eyes and lifted his head. The sun was shedding light but that was all. It was so overcast you could hardly see the floor of the Hollow out of the Illusioned window. Harry almost growled. There was no way he could go to the beach today.

Sarah smiled and dragged her disgruntled mate to her. She was intent on re-gruntling him before PT and there was one way that always worked rather well.

They did make PT, barely, and Harry was a very happy young man. He was all the way on and every female there got a little boost from him. The males just groaned; they hated Monday mornings like this. And after the weekend of battle drills it just wasn't fair for Himself to be so happy.

Hermione was a very happy girl too. Harry had spent last night exploring her tan lines in the Dragon's Den after he had gotten her out of the red leather bikini and he had been very appreciative. And now the weather had closed in so they would have his undivided attention in the Operations Theater as they prepared the briefing.

" _Like you haven't had it ready for three days, Hermione!"_

" _Not completely, Pansy. We still need to look it over one last time. It's likely we won't get to brief again so this has to be as good a foundation as we can make it."_

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Monday

14 July 03

08:30

After the working breakfast rehearsal and the Theater filled Hestia stepped to the podium. "All right everyone, if we could have your attention?" "Everyone" was the commanders of the Magical Corps and their staffs down to Platoon Leader and Platoon Sergeant in this theater and with a VTC (Video TeleConference) link to the Briefing Theater of the Imperial Palace in Chita and the Imperial Palace in the rebuilt complex at Kunming.

"Thank you. This is the initial briefing on our projected operations vis-à-vis the vampire covens of Marcus Corvinus and Viktor and the Lycan packs of Lucian. Duchess Susan will start with personnel."

Susan stood and moved to the Podium. "Good morning." She smiled and a chart displayed on the main screen.

Unit

Assigned

Available

Remarks

Guards Magical Corps

Duke's Own

5500

5500

211

Goblin

5500

5500

115

Veela

5500

5500

412

1st Mage (US)

5500

5500

237

Tsarinas Guards Tank Army

1 MRD TGTA

19000

19000

1200

2 MRD TGTA

19000

19000

1130

3 MRD TGTA

19000

19000

1456

4 MRD TGTA

19000

19000

1378

5 MRD TGTA

19000

19000

1898

1 TK TGTA

19000

19000

1345

2 TK TGTA

19000

19000

1211

3 TK TGTA

19000

19000

1459

4 TK TGTA

19000

19000

1678

5 TK TGTA

19000

19000

1009

6 TK TGTA

19000

19000

1345

1 Artillery TGTA

20000

20000

2998

European Magical Corps

Polish Lithuanian

5500

5500

117

French

5500

5500

112

German

5500

5500

231

Dutch

5500

5500

214

Spanish

5500

5500

132

Finn

5500

5500

199

Norwegian

5500

5500

167

Swedish

5500

5500

93

Balkan

5500

5500

107

Italian

5500

5500

186

Free African

5500

5500

121

Empress of China's Own Magical Corps

Empress's Own

250000

250000

53547

Total Active

556000

556000

73208

Available Reserves

Trained and Assigned

Trained Unassigned

In Training

750000

184000

10000

"As you can see from the chart, the units are at full strength; however, there are very many pregnant mate-bound and bonded witches. There are also too many unassigned reservist. G1s, In the G1 packets you will find last known addresses and the reservist names. Let's get our troopers policed up. Also activate enough reservists to replace your pregnant witches past the first trimester for the duration of their pregnancies plus six months. Direct skills swaps are recommended to hold down on training requirements; as you can see, the schools are full. Alternatively, rotate your pregnant troopers into positions that are not direct combat. If you have problems let me or the Corps G1 staff know and we'll help you sort it. You have until the fifteenth of August." Gasps rolled around the theaters from the G1s; this was going to be tough. "Subject to your questions, Highness, I will be followed by Duchess Daphne with the Intel summary."

"Susan, why are so many unassigned?"

"It's not unusual, Harry. People move this time of year to be set when the school year begins. They're still citizens, though, and over eighteen, so they have their service obligations. They will report to units when they get to their new homes as the oaths force them to, but we need to be ready for a come-as-you-are fight so I want to get ahead of this."

Harry nodded and Susan smiled on her way to her seat. Harry was at it again.

Daphne stepped to the podium. "Good morning—or evening, as the case may be. The terrain we will be discussing is included in the G2 section of your briefing book. The dates are best guesses but we believe very accurate.

"In 350 A.D. Alexander of the Corvinii, a roman Plebeian Clan, was born. He took service with the legions serving in what is now Hungary/Romania and by the age of twenty-four was a powerful figure in charge of a duchy.

"Sometime between 350 and 374 A.D. his people were nearly wiped out by a virus. Something about Alexander made him able to adapt to the virus, or it adapted to him, and made him an immortal. He remarried and had three sons—Marcus the oldest, William the middle son, and a youngest son, name unknown.

"Around 386 William, then twelve years old, was bitten by a wolf and Marcus, fourteen, was bitten by a bat; both animals were probably rabid. This combined with the virus from their father created Lycans through William and Vampires through Marcus.

"The Lycans of that time were not like the Lycans we know now. They were unable to change back to human and they were mad.

"Around 390 A.D. William escaped from his confinement and Marcus pursued him. William indiscriminately created Lycans by attacking every human he ran across, though this killed most of them, and Marcus created vampires, again with most being killed rather than turned, to combat these. One of the vampires Marcus created was the Princess Amelia Fastida.

"From 390-1040, first together and then separately Marcus and Amelia fought William and the Lycans. William gained the upper hand over Marcus, but before he could finish him Marcus turned the Hungarian warlord Viktor. Viktor turned his captains and, with the ones that survived, took up the fight with Marcus. Amelia continued building her coven and mostly defending her territory.

"Sometime around 1060 A.D. Viktor commissioned Selene's father to design and construct a prison and fortress capable of holding William; once it was done he killed Selene's family and turned her. Apparently, she is the very image of a daughter of his who he had killed when she was found to be involved with a modern-type Lycan named Lucian.

"The Lycan/Vampire war continued to rage until 1202. During this time Viktor captured and imprisoned William but Lucian proved a capable and vicious leader and kept the fight going. In 1202 Lucian was supposedly killed and the Lycan clans scattered.

"Perhaps predictably, the Vampire covens fell to fighting amongst themselves. Viktor engineered a chain of leadership and very originally called it the Chain. In accordance with this Chain one vampire Elder is awake and the other two asleep at all times to prevent the dominance struggles which the two males could not win against Amelia anyway. Apparently because they couldn't decide between themselves, Viktor and his girly-man Marcus went into the long sleep first in 1305."

Daphne paused to let the chuckles die down.

"From 1305 through to 1405 Amelia consolidated the coven's enforced rules about turning mortals so the communities they were in could tolerate the vampires, and she domesticated the local Lycans. She established a fairly benevolent rule with her companions Selene and Erika.

"Marcus was awakened in accordance with the Chain in 1405 and immediately tried to dominate Selene, and got nutted for his trouble. Selene took more than half of the vampires of Marcus and Viktor's covens and went to Amelia's coven in Castle Gorog. The next hundred years saw the coven wars resumed at a low level and the Lycans rebelled, escaped, and built their numbers.

"Selene forced the awakening of her sire Viktor by force of arms in 1505; saying he was upset is like saying Harry applies a little heat of a Sunday."

"Oy, you!"

Daphne waited for the laughter to die down at Harry's comment. "As I was saying, Viktor chastised Marcus, beat on his sycophant Kraven, and enslaved the Lycans after recalling Selene and her loyal vampires.

"The Chain continued in this way through another turn with Marcus being even worse and Viktor chastising him accordingly and torturing Kraven for good measure. During Viktor's awake period in the eighteen hundreds he created the Death Dealers, a vampire militant order under Selene's command with her second being a male named Kahn, and charged them to keep the Lycans suppressed. Kraven, feeling he was owed something, was not amused.

"Unfortunately, Amelia was not either when she was awoken in 1905 and she had Kraven tortured for the next twenty-five years. Amelia has continued to suppress the Lycans, as with Lucian really alive and fomenting trouble there's not much she can do. Lucian's hatred of Marcus, Viktor, and consequently all vampires, knows no bounds.

"Lucian has hatched a plot with Kraven to kill Amelia. Kraven thinks this will finally allow his master Marcus to establish dominance, so he participates willingly.

"Lucian really wants Amelia's blood to fulfill a prophecy and create the first hybrid by turning Michael Corvin, the last descent of the normal youngest son of Alexander Corvinus, first into a Lycan and then into a hybrid. This plan will go wrong and Michael will end up a Lycan and be turned to a full hybrid by Selene as she saves him by biting and turning him.

"Selene and Michael will fight and destroy the hybrid Marcus, hybridized in the destruction of the Ördögház near Budapest, and his true old Lycan brother William in a ruined castle on an island in an alpine lake near Temne Smerciny in Slovakia. Marcus must have Selene to find his brother. She holds Viktor's memories through a phenomenon of sharing memories while you share blood. She has suppressed these memories due to her turning being so traumatic and involving the loss of her entire extended family. Viktor has also used his compulsion to keep them suppressed as she would turn on him otherwise.

"Alexander Corvinus has been alive all this time and built an organization of highly trained Mundane and Squibs that he calls Cleaners; they clean up the messes his errant sons leave. He will unfortunately be severely wounded by his insane son Marcus and Selene will take his strength and memories as well as his blood, turning her hybrid and killing him.

"We believe this activity will come to a head and happen very fast around this coming fall and winter.

"After these actions Selene and Michael will be forced to defend themselves against the vampires and Lycans of the Balkans not already allied to us, or we will have to step in and either dominate them or kill them.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Duchess Hestia." Daphne looked out at a rapt audience. This was the first time the non-mates had heard this. Seeing no questions, she turned, and after checking the screens behind her, sat just before she shuddered under Harry's thanks.

Hestia rose and walked to the podium.

"The Magical Corps will seal the area of operations."

A map with an outlined AOR going from Rovinj Croatia to Temne Smreciny, Slovakia, and covering most of the Balkans, Hungary, Romania, and southern Poland, appeared on the center screen of all the theaters.

"Conduct reconnaissance to gain contact with the major players in this little drama and then identify and watch the possible players.

"On order the Corps elements in contact will move to destroy enemy forces, vampire or Lycan.

"The Guards Magical Division will stand by to act as shock troops and establish immediate control of any situation that arises.

"Subject to your questions, I will be followed by Duchess Ginevra."

Hestia moved to sit, knowing there could be no questions yet as they had not had time to digest their orders. The howling would begin in twenty-four to thirty-six hours. She shuddered and beamed at Harry.

A smiling Ginny stepped to the podium and the map faded away. "All units are currently reporting that they are adequately provisioned. I want you G4s to start contemplating a winter campaign in the Balkans with your units broken down into squad-sized elements and order the appropriate supplies. As always, you will be accountable through your commanders.

"The Empress Na Wen's Magical Corps will be receiving vehicles and modern equipment as fast as we can manufacture them. Until then all the Imperial units will continue to function as infantry."

Ginny paused and smiled at the groans. "Subject to your questions, I will be followed by His Highness."

The room suddenly sat up straight at this change in the routine. Harry gave Ginny a mental caress as he took the stage. He eschewed the podium and stopped in the middle of the stage. "I didn't want anyone getting in trouble for cursing at Nym, so I'll be the target for this. All units will continue to conduct support operations for the Aurors and any ongoing security operations while this operation in the Balkans is ongoing."

Not a murmur was heard as the impact of this hit them. Harry smiled and continued, "Commanders are authorized to call up their full complement of reserves if necessary but will clear it through Duchess Hestia first. The whole of the Realm cannot stop while we do this. Last but not least, the armed forces of the magical Realm will be task-organized as we go through this and we will conduct the August exercises in our task-organized format."

A great groan went up at this and Harry smiled. "I wondered how much I could pile on."

This drew a rueful chuckle and Harry continued. "My goal, as always, is to come out the other side of this without losing a single troop. Along the way we'll integrate the new hybrids, the remaining vampires, and the last of the Lycans into the Realm where they belong or eliminate them. We will not, however, eliminate any without cause. Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we'll let you digest. As always, we're here to help and to learn, so ask us if you have questions."

The rooms sprang to rigid attention and Harry led the bonded away.

In the Imperial Palace briefing theater with the VTC still live, Sergei turned to Pitior. "Well, a fun winter then."

Pitior raised a brow. "You great patriotic war veterans have a strange idea of fun."

Sergei shrugged. "Beats eating your buddies in Stalingrad."

"Maybe you should consider retiring, Sergei."

"Why, Pitior? This is so much fun! Come on, let's get a drink before we look at the plans."

The other officers and senior NCOs watched and shook their heads. Russians were crazy. Then they turned to their briefing books and got busy.

Godric's Hollow

The Vale of the Guard

Monday

14 July 03

10:03

Harry sat on the marble bench in front of the seven graves, alone and thinking. This was his favorite place for deep thought. It was beautiful and so quiet. Bill, Tim, Bhupta, Jason, Kyle, Marilyn, and Charlie always seemed to be here with him. Watching and encouraging.

It was a good plan, with one exception. They didn't know what the full capabilities of a hybrid were.

Harry sat turning the issue over and over in his mind. Since no hybrids existed yet, how could they know? If they did experiment with one of the vampire girls, as they kept suggesting, then they would get an idea of Selene's capabilities but not Michael's. Should he let Amelia turn him and then Lauren could bite him and he could be that hybrid?

" _No, Harry."_

" _Marilyn?"_

" _Who else would it be? The boys are all off playing somewhere."_

" _I'm sorry, Marilyn."_

" _You aren't going to start that again, are you, Harry? It's been three years, love."_

" _Hey, how can you tell how long it's been?"_

" _The Duchesses keep us up to date when they bring the new babies by, Harry."_

" _I'm still sorry."_

" _If it makes you feel better. Now back on topic. You can't turn—you will need to be you. Those Chinese vampires, though, could easily be turned. Just have Melissa take some blood from the werewolf mates and you can test it in controlled conditions. Harrrrrry! How did you do that?"_

" _Magic, Marilyn. You're brilliant and I love you."_

" _Warn a girl, love. Glad the boys weren't here to see that. Anything I don't need, it's an eternity of ribbing for boffing the boss. Haaaaarrrryyyy!"_

" _Hey, this is fun."_

" _Harry James Potter, you stop that right nooooowwww!"_

" _Hehehe."_

Potter Castle

Private Sitting Room

Monday

14 July 03

10:34

"What the hell was that, Nym?" Sarah asked, sitting up with her lap full of babies.

Nym shrugged and Lilith laughed throatily. "Harry just learned that it doesn't matter where a woman's spirit is, she's still a woman."

Raised brows greeted this wisdom as the bonded puzzled their way through it and then blushed followed by an amazed gasp. Harry was busily driving Marilyn the former—errr, present? Whatever—Corporal of the Guard killed in the Ugandan conquest out of her mind—errr, spirit? Whatever—he was being very nicely persistent.

Finally, Nym intervened. "Harry, let Marilyn alone before the others come back."

" _Noooooo, not now, don't you dare stop Harry! Morgana! Uhhhhhnnnnnn."_

"Harry!"

" _Hehehe."_

"Lilith, do something!"

"Oh, I don't think he needs any help, Nym."

"Lilith!"

"Oh Nym, relax, let the girl have some fun. I'll hold the boys off."

This comment started one of those growing speculation and theorizing explosions in the bond. Harry took advantage.

Later a smiling Harry faded into the sitting room and escorted Nym and Lilith to lunch with Sarah and Na Wen following closely. The bonded shook their heads and drifted along behind their Alphas.

"So, Master, Xhang Li Meng or one of his vampire battalion?" Paula McQuone Potter, now twenty-one and a powerful vampire witch, asked her mate.

Harry smiled. "We'll ask for volunteers, Paula. Li Meng undoubtedly will want to try it himself."

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Monday

14 July 03

14:07

"No, Master, not first. I believe we should start with the weakest of the Potter coven."

Harry puzzled over Li Meng's answer for a moment and then gave up. "Why?"

Li Meng smiled. "Because I am 'no slouch', as Sergeant Major Jones says, Master. If the hybridization confers some massive new power on me, I would rather survive as a vampire than have you light me on fire because I decided it was time to try dominating you."

Harry sensed a dissimulation. "And?"

Xhang Li Meng sighed; it was useless to try to fool the Master. "Master, we—or rather the bonded—are close to a cure for the virus. Even without a cure the symptoms have been reduced to almost nothing. Being a vampire or Lycan is no longer a cursed half-life. With the stones we can go in the sun; and the Lycans, while still forced to change, can now do it any time and control it. Hybridization could set us back to the beginning."

"So, I shouldn't ask for volunteers?"

"Quite the contrary, Master. Hybridization may give the weaker vampires a better chance. I believe it will give them a Lycan's abilities in addition to a vampire's. As for me, well, there are few vampires on the planet who can win against me and no werewolves. I don't need to take the risk."

Harry nodded. "Please pass the word to your selected subordinates."

Li Meng nodded, stood, and bowed himself from the room. Tashiro Yoko Potter faded into view. The vampire mate threw herself into Harry's lap. "My turn!"

She laughed as Harry's desk chair went over backwards and she rode him to the ground.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Tuesday

15 July 03

09:00

Harry and the younger mates and Potter kids set up the beach in their usual ten minutes and then the kids lined up, Harry as usual, counted off the list. "Sun potion?"

"On, Dad."

"Chairs for mums?"

"Out, Dad."

"Sunshade for mums?"

"Up, Dad."

"Runestones?"

"On, Dad."

"Right then, hasty attack on the evil-looking lake, charge!" And Harry led the charge into the pure, clear blue, waters of the lake.

Muriel, as always, awaited him and dragged him under almost before he changed.

The kids, youngest mates, and Harry loved these early swims before anyone else got to the lake. Harry still allowed public access and the lake was a favorite spot, with its resident merperson population always watching for trouble and helping those who needed it. Clan Potter didn't really need help, as the worst that could happen to them was getting lost. The runestones included a set of runes that caused a Bubble-Head and warming charm when the wearer was submerged.

In the years since they had moved in, the merpeople had turned the lake into a fair-sized town, more a village actually, with fish farms, different plant crops, and all. With the Goblins' help they had sloped the banks back from the sheer cliffs that had originally existed to a much much gentler angle, expanding the lake some but giving both more room for crops and a better swimming lake. Now you didn't walk off the edge of a hundred and fifty-foot cliff thirty yards from the water's edge.

The Goblins, ever seeking ores and raw materials, had driven shafts laterally out from the bottom of the lake and there were now miles of passages connecting all the lakes in the area. Harry had installed warded transport slabs to different seas and lakes and the merpeople lived a very happy existence, providing the school and Realm with a huge assortment of freshwater fish and seafood. They had made the shift from hunter-gatherers to aquaculturists with amazing alacrity, and they were true stewards of the environment, comprising many of the students working on pollution control and improving their techniques of aquaculture.

Of course, them finding all that gold and other sunken resources enamored the Goblins of them immediately and Griphook could often be found in the watery realm with a Bubble-Head charm making some deal or other with the Mer-king. He understood almost immediately that the Mer-king was a true vassal and he was again dealing with Narcissa and her crew by proxy, but all parties seemed to be enjoying themselves so Harry left it alone.

The Potter kids were soon off playing with the mer-kids and the mates all went and found or were found by their mermaid counterparts and were soon engaged in earthy little high-pitched conversations filled with giggling as they watched the children.

Muriel, of course, had a lineup waiting for her Harry, as she was still on her quest to populate the seven seas with Potters.


	72. Chapter 72

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 4

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Friday

1 August 2003

12:06

Nym shaded her eyes and looked out at the twelve-foot high, two hundred-yard wide standing wave that Harry had somehow created and was using to teach the children how to surf. Well, after Dianne Hurley Potter and Teanni Kai Potter, both from the original set of vampire mates, had some board time with him. Having the knowledge from their bond was no substitute for doing it for real, as they had found time and again. Both of those mates had been good surfers before being turned and then mated.

Nym and the others had been listening to the joyous shrieks of children of all ages, including Phillip, all morning. Harry pulled the kids out in front of the wave and the flow of water pulled them up and over the wave faster and faster until it threw them off the top. The whole crowd at the beach had gotten into the act. Even the mates and vassal ladies had taken at least a turn or two.

The now traditional Harry Birthday Tour of the Realm and then Turning, by now a nine-day Turning with the mates Turning every time they came back to sidereal until they had all gotten a chance to give Harry their—erm—congratulations, yesterday should have worn Harry out completely, but something about fine weather just seemed to energize him. Like he was solar powered.

" _Harry, lunch. And some of the kids need a nap, I think."_

Out on the wave Harry nodded and the wave finally broke on the beach with a tremendous crash, depositing kids, mates, vassals, and citizens in exhausted, happy, sandy heaps.

Agnes, Prioress of Tabennisi, looked at the laughing Patriarchs and followed their eyes. She gasped. Harry was walking back to the beach across the surface of the water. "That's blasphemy, that is!"

"Oh, relax, Agnes, it's just a lightening charm. He could do the same thing on air, besides; the boy changes into Dragons and feeds multitudes on a regular basis."

"Feeds _on_ multitudes, more like, Jozef."

"Agnes! That wasn't very charitable. What's wrong with you lately?"

Bartholomew answered for her. "These hybrids, Jozef, the same as the rest of us—except for you."

Pope John Paul II rolled his eyes at the Patriarch, Bartholomew I. "And we're going to do _what_ exactly about it? We've been over this and over this. Harry is the logical one to stand against them."

Bartholomew replied hotly, "But he doesn't intend to."

Harry had approached them by now. "Only if they violate the law, Patriarch."

"Harry, they are a violation of the laws of nature."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, vampires and werewolves are fine, but vampire werewolves or werewolf vampires have to die? We've had this discussion, Patriarch. I will not prevent nor confine them until some act of theirs violates the laws of the Realm. Now, have some chicken." Harry indicated the plate Genistra, one of the new Potter elves, was holding out.

Bartholomew reached for the chicken and then snatched his hand back. Harry chuckled and walked away. Bartholomew took some chicken and Hyacinth brought him a glass of iced tea.

Phillip watched and muttered, "Abomination that is, iced tea."

"Phillip, really! You say that every day before you drink a gallon of it."

"Never said it wasn't good, Liz."

"PHILLIP!"

"What, dear? Need the lemon?"

Chuckles arose as the Queen grumbled.

Andromeda Tonks _née_ Black finished drying herself off and looked at Ted. "Put your eyes back in, Ted." She smiled, though; it was very nice to be appreciated that much. "Nym, is there anything Harry can't do? I mean, that wave is great but it's a little bit conspicuous in its use of magic."

Nym smiled and shrugged. "He doesn't even notice causing it. It's really a series of little spells all built into the wave. Of course, _his_ little is different to _our_ little."

Andromeda looked at her daughter. "And wildly different from the norm. Nym, most of us wouldn't have even conceived of that wave, much less attempted it."

Nym gave a little shrug. "It's Harry, Mum—what can I say?"

The women all turned and looked at a smiling Harry as he sat in the sand eating cold chicken and playing with his kids. It was an image distinctly at odds with His Highness, Duke Potter. Here was a happy young father. His Highness was a tough taskmaster and a merciless enforcer.

"Harry, how long _are_ we going to be going to the beach every day?"

"Why, Sirius, got an appointment?"

Sirius grumbled something about lack of clothes hindering things. Hermione and Susan's mutual spit-takes could have been a tragedy if not for Daphne and Ginny's stones shielding them.

Harry looked back at Sirius, smiling after catching Hermione and Susan's thoughts. "Well, we have the Corps exercise from the fifth to the eighteenth and then we have to get the schools ready, plus we'll have to begin containment and observation operations, so after Tuesday we're done with the beach—well, except for the weekends. You might want to lay in some essence of murtlap."

Sirius blinked and Remus and Rose Lupin rolled on the sand laughing. "Yes, well, just wanted to make sure, Harry. Pass me some chicken?"

Harry tossed Sirius a drumstick and smiled.

Father Jozef smiled at the activities of his personal parishioner. Harry had turned out very well, he thought. Six feet two inches and one hundred kilos of twisted steel and sex appeal browned to a deep, deep golden tan surmounted by that honest, open, expressive face containing those burning copper-green eyes and surmounted by that still out of control black hair. The scar had faded to a white lightning bolt, as it did not tan. Harry smiled more than he used to and was generally at peace with himself and his power. He was shy and retiring still, but that was part of the package. He was faithful to his mates and children as well as his vassals. No one could complain, at least not legitimately.

And the mates, paragons of their somatotypes, all refined in the fire of their mates' all-consuming love. Other women could only hope to reach this level.

They might not be dogmatic followers of the Church, but they were believers in a higher power, this, his personal parish, and Father Jozef was satisfied. 3Of course, Pope John Paul II could not be until they were confirmed Roman Catholics and Warriors of God, but that didn't look as if it would be a possibility.

The Pope had not noticed the Clan drifting to a halt as Harry picked up these thoughts until Harry stood, bowed slightly in his direction, and then ambled off to Sandlandia under tow by Nym's Lily and Min's Carmen, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of another campaign in the land of sand and children of all ages.

Ruth Holt Potter, Commander 1st Mage Regiment (+) (US) (Separate) leaned over and gave Father Jozef a quick buss on the cheek. "The Clan loves you too, Father." Ruth then strolled over to the other ladies as Bartholomew rolled in the sand laughing at the Pope's blush, and Prioress Agnes shook her head.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Saturday

2 August 03

09:00

The beach officially opened and a veritable horde of children swam out and took their first ride over the wave. Harry and the mates and children had been wowing the crowd with a surfing demonstration for a half-hour already.

The section of grass and sand over which Harry had cast the charm was only open to Potter bonded or children and a select few others, however. It was like the Ducal box, only flat. The edges of Harry's ward were soon clearly defined by a path trodden by every girl on the beach and most of the boys as they walked nonchalantly by, ogling.

The mates and their friends hardly noticed any more. That the parade of the curious had never stopped over the six years the Clan had been public was more of a conversation item than them coming to look in the first place.

Beatrice, lying next to Zsuzsa and forty or fifty other young mates—all of them brown as nuts, soaking wet, dressed in what amounted to three rubber bands and a peanut shell, or the sartorial equivalent Parvati had come up with—and being built for sin was almost too much for the boys today. Several mates were having to occasionally wrestle with their Harry-eyed-green diamonds off and on to keep the stones from lashing out. Harry came in from the wave and a single snort of that odd green fire cured the problem instantly, sending boys scattering over the beach. The mates laughed.

Hermione was lying in the sand and her frustration was obviously mounting as the poor tablet PC was taking a beating. Harry swooped in on her and rolled her over and away from the PC and gave the crowd something to watch.

Nym finally cast an obscuring dome over them when Harry took a handful of breast. The crowd grunted and then muttered its disapproval. The Potter daughters rolled their eyes and then flipped over so the other side could tan a while.

Harry had faded Hermione away to the roof garden of Potter Castle; as soon as they landed in the grass Hermione twisted and rolled Harry under her and pinned him. She didn't know why, really, but she called her vampire and bit Harry.

On the beach the bonded froze as Hermione, charged with Harry's blood, took what she wanted. Harry gave it to her and allowed her to dominate him. "Allowed" was perhaps the wrong word; with the charge she received from Harry's blood he was hard pressed to hold off his Primary wife, and the bonded were lending her power. They felt Harry wanting her to win.

Today suddenly turned into a grandmother's day out with the grandkids as the mates faded to the roof garden. As they arrived Nym turned her head sideways to look at the position in which Hermione's actions had put Harry and herself. "Well, that's a new one."

Rita nodded and conjured parchment and charcoal. "Yes, but it looks like fun."

Bellatrix, with her head almost upside down, added, "Only for the young. I don't think my feet will go behind my head like that."

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Saturday

2 August 03

10:43

Lily was extremely put out with her dad—Hermione-mum too. They had left her and Carmen here alone defending against her troublesome brothers. Things were not going well. Hmmm...Daddy had told her about that desert creature. Let's see, now how did that go? Oh yes. Daddy said think hard and focus and then make what you want to happen, happen.

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Saturday

2 August 03

10:44

Harry's eyes popped back open seconds before he faded away, going to his terrified children. Something had to die now.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Saturday

2 August 03

10:45

Harry faded into view on the beach to find a shrieking, fleeing crowd, the Court of St. James and his vassals, led by the Queen, holding the children behind them and preparing to fight a truly gigantic Nundu. Wait—what? Nundu? Where the hell had _that_ come from?

As the mates faded in the Nundu took a breath and started to roar. It finished it's roar in the southern reaches of the Sahara with a very nice male Nundu standing there watching from his green eyes.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Saturday

2 August 03

10:46

"Well that's sorted then. Everyone okay?"

Elizabeth eyed Phillip. "And what about Harry, Phillip?"

"Well, he'll be back in a few minutes, then we can ask him where all that blood came from."

Elizabeth was distracted by this almost random thought and spun on Nym and the other Alphas. "Yes, exactly how _did_ my Duke get covered in blood?"

Nym blinked. That was a seriously evil glint in the Queen's eye. She was saved by Hermione's blush, which included her hair going a deep red. Elizabeth oriented on Hermione and narrowed her eyes. Hermione's mouth and neck were covered in blood smears. Daphne's quick Scourgify came seconds too late. "Hermione?"

"Errrh, well you see, we—ah, that is, Harry and I, well, we..."

Hermione's blush became so spectacular that the assembled adults wondered if she needed medical attention. Nym's Lily saved her. "What happened to my desert cat thingy? It was winning!"

The crowd oriented on the petulant, nearly-seven-year-old. Phillip sat in the sand next to his grandchild. "Yours, Lil?"

"Mine, Granddad. I made it."

The bond held its breath. "How, Lil?"

"Da said you just think about what you want, and focus, and then make it happen. The boys were winning so I thought of something that fought in sand and—and—well, then the big cat appeared and stomped all the boys' armies to pieces."

The bonded sat in the sand and held their heads. The combination of Hermione's—erm—activities, Lily summoning a Nundu, a fully grown Nundu, and now Harry apparently being Harryistic with said Nundu somewhere in Niger was a little much.

Mothers blinked and then moved to their daughters. Elizabeth moved to the Alphas. "Nym?"

"Its fine, ma'am, just been a busy morning."

Elizabeth gave her a raised eyebrow and Nym couldn't help it; she started laughing. When she finally regained control she looked at her daughter, who was sitting in Great-Grandpop's lap pouting. "Lily. that was a Nundu. They are horribly dangerous and they live in Africa. Don't summon any more of those, please."

"But Mum!"

Phillip smiled and stood Lily up. "Come on then, Lily, let's go try again without the Nundu." He stood and led the parade of kids and dads, uncles, and older brothers back to Sandlandia. The older sisters stayed firmly planted right by their preferred mums.

"All right, Hermione. Now that the little ears are gone, what exactly were you doing?"

At Emma's question Hermione's spectacular blush, which had faded to a bright pink, deepened again. "Well, Harry got all grabby, and I was working, and it made me mad, and then, well—when he faded us away I bit him and...erm...it got a little rough after that. Next thing I knew we were, erm, resting and Harry snaps to full alert and fades away. We followed."

Hermione conveniently left out the part where she had fully changed to her vampire and that the "rough" part was her holding Harry down and taking him to her satisfaction multiple times, any way she wanted, before finally letting him finish in her as she sat on him and bit him again.

Emma looked at her very embarrassed daughter. "All right, dear, sometimes they all make us mad. Usually we don't bite them, but if that's what it takes. You might think of clothes before you just up and fade back to the beach."

Hermione's blush reached new and epic proportions as she looked down and realized she was wearing the tiny little red-leather bikini she usually only wore in the Dragon's Den. Daphne looked at her co-Primary and shrugged. _"It was the first thing I thought of."_

Hermione was suddenly wearing a much more modest bikini as her sister wives laughed.

The hilarity became general as Harry appeared in a black leather breechcloth and fell into her lap. He was suddenly wearing floral print surfer shorts.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Sunday

3 August 03

09:15

Harry stood, literally steaming, on the beach "No, George, and I don't care how much people will pay. Those magic-powered surfboards will not be ridden on my wave. If people like them so much they can go ride them up a waterfall. They're just surfboards with a broom buried in them, anyway."

"You're just being a surfer purist, Harry."

Angelina looked at Fred, knowing he had lost his mind. "Well, looks like I get to join the Clan after all. Go ahead, Harry, light the idiot on fire."

Fred paled. It was so hard sometimes to remember that Harry was His Highness. "Uh…no need to be hasty, Your Highness, beg pardon…heat of the moment and all that."

Harry opened his mouth to reply hotly when he saw Molly bearing down on Fred and George at flank speed with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie in line abreast, neatly crossing the twins' T as it were. Harry simply smiled and turned away. He leapt onto his board and paddled out to his wave. Fred and George drew their heads in and then turned toward the shade awning, finding Alicia and Angelina standing there tapping their feet in the sand as their reinforcements arrived behind them.

The production powered surfboards, unlike the prototype, would come with a warning and a rune-driven charm to keep them from being ridden on Clan Potter-created waves.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Monday

4 August 03

08:30

Nym flopped ungracefully onto the sand and Na Wen, Sarah, and Lilith joined her. Their mates smirked at them and then took pity and took care of the kids. Melinda walked over and passed them all the "overdone it" potions. The rest of the mates had already taken theirs. It had been a wild Turning, with Harry on full broadcast and the mates stimulated until they were finally forced to Occlude the bonds and the multiple takings of the Alphas, which uptime felt as though it was one long, continuous orgasm. Three days of that had been a little much for all of them. Harry was not slowing down. The wave was an eight-meter-tall monster today with a fully formed pipe. Harry was already crouched on a board deep inside the roaring pipe. The boys were waist-deep in the water fighting the suction and cheering while the girls hung at about knee-deep and looked wide-eyed at their all-the-way-on, insane, risk-taking father.

The Realm entire seemed to have descended on the beach and lake by ten a.m. and the mates did not put up the shield. The lake and surrounding grounds were a riot in progress.

Harry was out in the lake, dragging random females under and taking them on tours around the lake bottom. Universally they came back smiling. Some came back and joined the mates for a few moments' earthy conversation. Two joined their new mates.

Even though the personnel portion of the ward wasn't up and every mate soon had a circle of admirers, none approached closer than a few feet and no males were closer than a body length away. This was new and thrilling, but His Highness was near; besides, those looks from the Veela, Goblin, and Mage…no sense dying painfully on a beautiful summer day.

Elizabeth arrived at two in the afternoon to find these types of activities still going on and, after she made her way through the respectfully parting crowd, the Alphas napping. "Hestia, what in the world is going on?"

"Harry is storing up the good times, we think. The WARNO and troop movement order went out this morning and the exercise starts tomorrow."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It isn't the end of the world."

"For some of these it might be, Mum. The Magical Corps starts operations tonight with reconnaissance troops going in."

The Queen looked over the crowd sadly for a moment and then smiled. They were young, as other generations going to war before them had been; they would be fine. There were sure to be some regrets from today and this evening at the rate they were going, but that was part of growing up too. She nodded at Andrew. "Thank you, dear, even I need a reminder on occasion."

"Oh, stop that, Andrew. You'd think one had never said that before."

Andrew's fish impersonation carried on, much to the Queens disgust and his bonded's amusement.

"Errrk! Harry Potter, what is it that you think you're doing?" Harry was carrying the Queen, now attired in a modest bathing suit, down the sand and onto a surfboard.

"Harry James Potter, I _demand_ you unhand me this _instant!_ Phillip, you great dolt, don't just stand there! Get your son under control!"

Phillip actually looked around at the shocked, silent mob on the beach. When he looked back it was too late. Elizabeth stood on the front of the surfboard with Harry behind her, riding the monster wave at breakneck speed. She was just smiling at the corners of her mouth. "Well, that's sorted then. Care for a go, Fortune?"

Fortune Fitzroy, Duchess Grofton, Mistress of the Robes, turned to Phillip. "Not with you Highness. I've seen you surf."

"Oh, I say, Fortune— a bit harsh, what?"

John Hendricks Potter, seventh year Hufflepuff and Potter son, stepped up. "I'd be glad to take the Duchess out." And he offered his hand.

Fortune contemplated a moment and then took the offered hand. She, like Elizabeth, found herself in a modest bathing suit. She looked down at herself and then around. She nodded at the smiling Parvati and continued out to the wave with her escort/instructor.

Joeseph Murphy Potter, Myrridin Uni freshman, looked around at his brothers. "Well, Da and John have torn it now, brothers. Come on, pick a lady and let's get it over with."

The Brothers Potter each picked a lady from the Court of St. James and escorted her out past Parvati, who was Transfiguring clothes to beautiful if modest swimwear, and then onto the massive wave which Harry and the Queen had cleared of all surfers.

Not to be outdone, Rebecca Corky Potter, Myrridin fifth form intent-bonded Potter daughter, took her grandfather/future father-in-law by the hand. "Come on, GrandDa, let's show 'em."

Phillip beamed at her. "Oh, good show." They skipped the line for the clothing Transfiguration as Phillip simply removed his very nice track suit and was already in his trunks. They joined the crowd on the wave. Phillip's yells of joy and Elizabeth's "PHILLIP!" could clearly be heard and seemed to unfreeze the beach.

The Alphas sat up and watched the show.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Monday

4 August 03

11:30

Harry had brought the Queen back in after an hour or so and now, wonder of wonders, she was lying on a towel in the sun with the Alphas.

Rebecca had swum in, leaving Phillip to rule the wave, as it were. He was really very good and a real crowd pleaser.

"Geoffrey?"

"Master?"

"How would the elves feel about laying a barbecue for this lot?" Harry indicated the crowd of thousands.

Geoffrey smiled. He had been afraid the Master was going to give them time off. "Very pleased, Master."

Harry smiled, and Geoffrey faded away as silently as he had come.

Almost immediately Harry smelled smoke and his smile broadened.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Monday

4 August 03

19:44

Harry stood on a table and shouted, "Well, have we had a good time?"

A disjointed and slightly slurred "Too right!" came back.

Harry smiled. "All right, then. Summer is over, I'm afraid. Please report to your units at 03:00 tomorrow morning ready to go to work. Oh, one last thing." Harry raised his arms and called the Realm. He released a massive sobering charm. "There—now nobody violates the eight-hour bottle-to-throttle rule."

Elizabeth smiled; maybe not too many regrets, then. Or maybe not. "Phillip! People can see!"

Phillip waggled his eyebrows and Geoffrey faded Phillip and Elizabeth to the Royal suite.

Godric's Hollow

Corps Slab Field

Tuesday

5 August 03

03:49

It was as dark as the inside of a coffin. Fifty-five percent illumination, but that wasn't taking into consideration the low overcast. Harry hoped it was better in the exercise area. The Wargs, werewolves, and vampires wouldn't be bothered but the technomancers' thermal night-vision monocular didn't give depth perception. There were always lots of broken ankles and wrists on bad illumination nights.

Harry continued stalking through the units here, and then trotted to a slab off to the side. The Mage, Goblin, Guards, and Veela Regiments watched the giant Warg go. His Highness hadn't said a harsh word, but there was something tense in that trot and sergeants turned back to their soldiers and checked them again.

The mate unit commanders and officers checked themselves and their units; they could feel Harry's disquiet.

At 04:00 Nym stepped across the event horizon of the slab designated for the Corps HQ use. Across the field her mates led their units across the event horizons of their designated slabs. The exercise was truly underway.

Dan, Phillip, Peter Inge, and Sergei Plotempkin had designed the exercise, first to conform to the visions of Luna and Li. Once they designed it, they handed it off to the evillest men they could find, and Tim Spicer and Pitior Romanovskaya had twisted the thing out of all recognition with twists, turns, traps, and above all, foreknowledge of the Corps plan. This exercise was not designed to train the Corps; it was designed to test it to the breaking point—what Lieutenant General Ham called an MRX (Mission Rehearsal Exercise).

The Corps would act, then be evaluated, then act again until they had each task down to perfection. The culminating exercise would be the attack on the remaining "hybrids" after Selene and Michael (in script only) took down Marcus and William. The command trainers would be commanding the "hybrid" forces.

800 Kilometers North of Chita

Monday

11 August 03

23:30

Harry saw the opportunity again but this time he hesitated and let the situation develop further. This was the fifth time they had run this particular portion of the exercise and it had beaten them every time so far.

They had finally drilled down to this decision as being the breaking point. Harry had pushed too hard trying to relieve Camille Sherwood Potter's platoon and it started a chain reaction, causing them to have to kill all the hybrids by the bonded reverting to their Dragons.

The decision, however, was a knifeblade poised at Camille's throat. If Harry hesitated too long to commit the reserves to relieve Camille, she and her platoon would die. If he committed too soon again, well, then the gloves would have to come off…again.

Harry focused and signaled Nym. The Corps staff faded away and arrived in the warehouse just in time. A round of those infamous super-powered Stunners and it was all over.

Dan stepped from behind a pillar. "Very good, Harry. Now back to the start position and let's do it again."

Harry nodded and Nym and Sarah started returning the Corps to start positions. They knew Harry would do it at least three more times.

Leaders had complained in the early part of the exercise and then several major accidents had occurred, and now the Corps truly trained as they would fight. Rest periods were rigorously enforced, with Stunners if necessary. Even Harry had found himself on the end of a Lilith Stunner. There was no arguing with all four Alphas so he just let it take effect—well, after some whinging. Nym had taken command of the Corps for the next eight hours. Then Sarah, as Nym, rested. Na Wen had had a go and finally, despite the fears of the Patriarch, Lilith took the reins of the magical Corps. Bartholomew found himself slightly disappointed when what he was sure was the first being created by God and then turned evil simply moved the magical Corps through its planned training then lay down for a nap. The Pope and Dalai laughed themselves ill when he told them. Prioress Agnes threw up her hands and rolled her eyes as she stalked away muttering.

Harry went back to his cot in the tent attached to the Corps Field HQ and found Marcia Braithwaite Potter lying there awake beside the sleeping Lilith and Na Wen, waiting for him. He smiled and crawled in. "Marcia."

Marcia smiled; good, he wasn't too tired. "Harry."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Why yes, there is, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Marcia, before we start, how has it been on the medical side of things?"

Marcia blew at her bangs. "Well, it's steadied down to the exercise casualties now. It seems we got over our clumsiness, or stupidity, or whatever that was. The odd boo-boo here and there and the witches are driving us insane, but that's normal."

Harry looked at her. "Normal?"

"They're all breeding age, Harry. God may be great, but He was a mediocre plumber. There's always something going on with breeding-age women. It's not their fault, and it wouldn't be bad but we're having to retool the medical section. We set up along guidelines for U.S. Army medical units not realizing that slightly more than half the Corps would be female."

Harry still looked puzzled, so Marcia gave him a quick burst of her eight-hour shift as the Chief Medical Officer for the Corps. Harry cringed and said, "Oh! We have to get more, errh, OB-GYNs."

Marcia smiled. "If there _were_ more, we'd have more. And no, we don't actually need more; we just need to tighten up the medics' training and they can take most of the burden. A lot of times a girl just needs an ear and an opinion."

"Harry, what I really want to talk about, if we have to talk, are the combat casualties. The numbers are very high. Are the troops just not able to get it this year?"

Harry shook his head. "Like you, we have a new paradigm. These hybrids are unbelievably fast and powerful, and one mistake ends up with a whole squad being taken down."

"They're the devil to treat, too, Harry. We normally have to give them blood and let their natural healing do it. The hybrids, that is."

"Yes, I know. We'll have to do better, though, Marcia. I mean, the fifty volunteers were sworn to me before they turned hybrid so I'm not sure they're fighting as hard as they can."

Marcia shook her head. "I don't think that's true, Harry. The ones we get for treatment collapse, exhausted, after they get some blood. I think they're giving you everything they have. I think you'll find the unsworn hybrids won't fight as hard. They'll try to survive. The vassal hybrids know you'll do your best to save them, so they're not as inhibited. Mmmm, yess, like that—well, not like that for them, but very nice...mmph."

Harry had taken advantage and a mouthful of Marcia and then kissed her quiet. Lilith and Na Wen smiled at their bedmates. Na Wen grunted, "Finally. I thought they'd never shut up," and closed her eyes. She laid her head back down on Lilith's breast.

HPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCSHPATCS

912 Kilometers North of Chita

Monday

17 August 03

14:27

Harry was exhausted. He and the mates were all that were left on their feet, but the Corps had won this time. All the hybrids were captured and no Corps troops KIA, three times in a row now.

Dan walked up. "That's it, Harry, enough. Everyone is exhausted."

Harry smiled at Dan. "My thoughts exactly."

Harry passed a change of mission instruction to the mates. "AAR time?"

Dan looked at Harry. "16:00 tomorrow."

Harry kept issuing instructions to return the Corps to quarters with his thanks.

At dusk Harry gathered the mates on the Corps temporary transport point and they faded off the field, the last of the Corps to go.

Lieutenant General Ham looked at his senior fellow O/Cs Dan, Tony, and Sergei. "Well, if they aren't ready no one is."

Tony nodded. "Yes, quite, and the reports from the reconnaissance companies are very good. They'll have a complete picture in another week."

Sergei grunted. "Time to change the reconnaissance elements out then. They'll get complacent."

The senior Command trainers nodded.

Phillip stepped from the shadows with Andrew. "Should we change them before then?"

Alastor answered as he stepped in. "No, sir, they have a good rhythm going. I'll monitor them. If I see something going badly, we'll let His Highness know."

They all nodded. 

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Monday

18 August 03

20:54

Harry sat in the roof garden looking west at the setting sun, or his body did. His mind was hundreds of miles away with the now eighteen-year-old Shelby Miller Potter, one of the Great Massacre chattel mates. Her Company was on Lucian and he was up to something.

Luna huffed and got a hug from Lilith. "You know he trusts you, Luna, he just worries so."

"Well, if he's going to be like this for the next year, he should realize that the hybrids won't survive. I'll kill them all myself."

Lilith chuckled. "Just give him a minute, Luna. He'll realize you're naked soon."

"He'd better. While we're waiting, though, how did you like the non-mates' response to the AAR?"

Lilith frowned. "I think they're getting carried away. I mean, they were hypercritical and all of them have those training plans that go well beyond the pale."

Hestia nodded. "Yes, we may have to do something about that. Ah, there—Shelby has sprung the trap. Those two will have to be dominated or killed." Hestia paused as Harry came back to himself and folded Luna into his arms in his lap. "There is in fact such a thing as overtraining."

Ruth Holt Potter nodded. "Yes, they'll get in a rut, so to speak, and not be able to react to the situation as it exists, only to what they've trained to. I would suggest battle drill training and platoon force-on-force exercises. It will keep them thinking up new things. We could make it a competition."

Hestia nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea, Ruth!"

The bond was suddenly full of schemes and schedules as company and battalion commanders thought their way through platoon schedules, regimental commanders or G3s worked on intra-regiment schedules, and Hermione worked on inter-regiment schedules.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a mental howl from Luna followed by a truly epic orgasm as they had forgotten to Occlude at all and the orgasm went looping through the bond, gaining strength as it went.

Winky appeared with the ladies' maids and a smirk and began putting the Clan to bed. All the female elves would be pregnant again after that demonstration. It was great to be bound to Harry Potter. Now get them to bed and find Dobby so she could finish what the Master had started.

"Winky, what will you do when the Master finds out?"

"Harry Potter will be happy he makes us able to be pregnant. He loves babies, Geoffrey."

"I think this will go badly if he ever finds out, Winky."

"Then don't tell him. We certainly won't." The ladies' maids, who had paused to listen, nodded furiously.

Geoffrey nodded but was still perturbed. He didn't like keeping secrets from the Master. He was the Overlord of the East, the first in three ages and the first generally white-sided one ever. The Portal to the West had judged him and found him worthy, so who was he to doubt the combined will of the Elf Lords?

Winky looked at Geoffrey. "You don't tell him we exist outside of time either, Geoffrey. Don't worry about it—if he needs to know he will. Lilith will tell him."

Geoffrey nodded. "I was sure he'd figure it out when he started fading through time like we do."

Winky laughed. "He's a little busy, Geoffrey. When he slows down in a few thousand years he'll think his way through it."

"What makes you think he'll slow down?"

Winky rolled her eyes. "There won't be any females left that aren't his daughters. He has a serious block about the daughters. It will take many, many years to break it."

"Not if one of them is found."

Winky shuddered. "Lilith will prevent it, I hope, until he's ready."

"Your trust in her is commendable, but she hasn't had a body in four ages. I think she's distracted."

"Not when it comes to anything involving her Harry, she isn't, Geoffrey. She's as omniscient as she ever was, and as inscrutable. She also tolerates no interference; serve the Goddess as we elves always have."

Winky faded away with a smiling-in-her-sleep Lilith, and Geoffrey stood in quiet contemplation. Serve the Goddess, yes of course, but she would never tell them what she was really doing. Well, at least she never had before; not even the High Elves had known.

Oh well, it was a good life with the Master. Plenty of power, and he was "kind" to a fault. If he came up with one more excuse for the dreaded "time off", though, they would have to speak with the Goddess. Elves could only get in trouble with spare time on their busy little hands. Especially these young ones; it was enough to drive a Seneschal to drink.

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

Monday

18 August 03

20:54

"'Ere now, Ronniekins—"

"—why the long—"

"—face?"

"Leave my Ronnie alone, you two scoundrels. Alicia, you and Angelina haven't broken them of that yet?"

"Why no—"

"Lavender, we—"

"—haven't. We—"

"—kind of like it—"

"—sometimes."

Lavender Weasley rolled her eyes. "You four have been spending too much time experimenting again. One of these days something will go wrong and Hu Jin will find you all dead in that manky old lab."

Alicia smiled. "Well, Molly could have her wish then and have six kids back in the house at once. Eight if it's after Angelina pops these two."

"Well, if you Weasley girls would stop visiting the Duchesses so much, maybe you wouldn't have twins all the time."

"Kathleen Conrad! I resent the insinuation that I would crawl in the Duke's bed."

Kathleen blinked at Alicia's outburst, but then Alicia continued, "Run and jump in it maybe, as soon as George pisses me off again, but never crawl!"

The table, Ron's Auror peers and Fred and George's Regimental peers, broke up laughing at George's expense. George just continued to sit there being purple with yellow polka dots. No one knew what he had done this time, but it was a record. Home less than a day and Alicia had turned him colors again.

Fred rose to his brother's defense. "Yeah, well, laugh now but I've seen you all checking your twins' eye color."

Lavender nodded. "Well, it _is_ unusual. I mean, I talked to the Senior Auror Healers and every one of us having twins is unprecedented. Marcia, Jennifer, and Melissa are relieved, though. Marcia was getting worried about intermarriages too close to the main line. Jennifer thinks it's something to do with Harry, but there's no empirical evidence, only anecdotal. Well, other than the fact that we all started having twins after Nym had Lily and James."

Ron shrugged; Lavender had turned out to be a great Healer and one of the few field-qualified Auror Healers herself. "Twins run in the Weasley line, so what could you expect?"

"Oh, so it's you Weasleys' fault then! Good, I can quit blaming Nev."

Neville had walked up with the heavily pregnant Romilda on his arm. The table's occupants turned to them. "Nev! And Romy!"

Romilda rolled her eyes. "Budge over, Lav, me feet're killin' me." Lavender scooted down and Neville lowered Romilda into her seat and then hovered nervously.

"Neville, sit down. Merlin's flaming penis, you should have gotten over this by now, you Harry-like thing." At Romilda's barked instructions Neville sat, obviously on pins and needles, and got another eye roll for his trouble. Romilda turned to the table. "Okay, so which of you has tried this water birthing thing the Duchesses do?"

Alicia, Angelina, and Lavender each raised a hand shoulder high. Lavender smiled. "It's dreamy."

"That's not very helpful, Lav; care to elaborate?"

"Nev, come on, we'll buy you a pint." Ron led the males' retreat to the bar.

Romilda looked at them and sighed. "I hope Neville gets plastered."

"Romilda Longbottom!"

"Kathleen, it's horrible. Nervous as a cat in a rocking chair store he is, and I don't think he's slept in three months. He's driving me crazy. Wait till you get your mating from Harry and drag a set of these around with Himself dogging your every step before you judge me. What's the holdup on that, anyway? Still being power mad, are you?"

Kathleen smiled sympathetically and hugged Romilda. "No, you mean thing. It just isn't time yet. Hermione will say when."

Lavender cleared her throat. "Well, the water birthing is great. Harry was there but he was this giant squid thing and he gives the best massages."

Lavender never noticed the three silencing charms that went up from Kathleen, Alicia, and Angelina.

Romilda, however, had started. "Harry what? And where the hell was Ron?"

Lavender blushed. "Well, Ron can't look at blood, see, so he was out in the private sitting room with his dad."

Romilda looked at Lavender, gobsmacked. "So big bad Senior Auror Weasley, the scourge of the criminal world, can't stand the sight of blood and leaves his bonded mate in the hands of another wizard when she's in a life-threatening situation for both her and her unborn children?"

Lavender replied hotly, "He can't stand blood, Romilda—well, at least not the kids' or mine. He took us to his liege and asked for help. You can't imagine how much that hurt him. He's always seen himself as beneath Harry and here it was rubbed firmly in his face. If it hadn't been for Harry being so good about it as well as Hermione telling Ron the story of Harry before he found his—erm—well, his delivering mate form, I don't know what we would have done. It would have destroyed him. As it was, he just barely recovered, and he'll be in the pool for the next birth, I'm sure of it. He's gotten better with Emerald and Tim around. He takes care of their hurts and did the diapers and all."

Alicia nodded and threw in, "Not every male is Harry or Neville, Romilda. They aren't all paragons of virtue with wills of iron and their attention focused in a laser-like beam on their mates and children. My George is great and I love him, but he had the same problem as Ron. He's over it now, but he wasn't for the first set of twins."

Angelina backed her friend up. "Fred's the same. I think the only three males on the planet that have that laser-like focus are Harry, Neville, and Lyudmila's George. The rest of them have to learn it. Not saying we aren't fully bonded, but maybe not quite so fully as you, the Duchesses, and Lyudmila. I think our mates have more of a sense of self than yours do. Oh, that sounds bad. Sorry."

Romilda had nodded, though, and Lyudmila had ghosted through the silencing charms. "Yours do. Ours were abused or neglected, through no fault of theirs or their parents', but it happened. They developed that singular focus, when they bonded us we became the absolute center of their worlds. Even the children are adjuncts, really."

The whole table jumped. Kathleen looked at Lyudmila. "How do you do that? Move so quietly like that, I mean."

Lyudmila smiled and stayed quiet. Romilda pulled a moue of concentration for a moment. "I don't see how that's possible in Harry's case, Lyudmila. I mean, there are fifteen hundred full bonded now and Lilith only knows how many mate-bound."

"And Harry, Romilda. Never think Harry doesn't know exactly where every one of them and the children are and what state they're in at every moment."

"Lyudmila, he simply can't be that powerful."

Lyudmila laughed and put a small knife to Romilda's forearm. Most of the crowd in the Potter's Field never saw Harry fade in, take the knife, give Lyudmila a raised eyebrow, nod at her bowed head, and fade away again, or George arrive as Harry left. "Lyudmila!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find a better way to prove your point."

Lyudmila rolled her eyes. "Yes, George. The wizards are at the bar, dear."

George turned a stiff little about-face and joined the wizards at the bar.

Lyudmila turned to Romilda. "He knows where, and in what condition, all the vassals are, too."

The ladies sat digesting this silently.

Neville stared at George Schmidt for a moment and then shrugged. They both knew Lyudmila had to have intent behind her actions to draw Harry and that she had known this and had used it to her advantage. Lyudmila played very close to the edge.

"Was that Harry just now?"

"Yes, it was, Ron."

"Was that boxers he had on, Fred?"

George nodded. "With little mermaids on them, I think."

"Cor, he's been working out hard. Did you see him? Not an ounce of fat on him. Hate to find him at the end of a dark alley."

Fred and George turned to Ron and the whole section of the bar burst out laughing. "Tell me, brother—"

"—you didn't find it—"

"—the least bit odd—"

"—that Himself suddenly appeared—"

"—at half ten—"

"—in his little mer—"

"—maid underpants?"

Ron looked at the laughing crowd, bemused. "Well, no. I mean, he's Harry, isn't he? He does own the place."

The crowd positively roared. "What? There's no law against not wearing outer clothes in your own place!"

Neville and George Schmidt just looked at Ron. "Your friend, you explain it to him, Neville."

Neville shook his head. "Useless that, George. Better to just get him another pint. It will come to him eventually."

Hungary

Ördögház

Tuesday

19 August 03

05:40

Selene and the Death Dealers entered the sally port into the main house from the mews just in time. The sun was nearly peeking over the horizon and the lightening sky was already painful.

Kraven attempted to block Selene, but she just sneered and stepped around him. He was useless anyway. "Kahn, get those bodies down to the lab. We need to know what put them down so fast."

Kraven caught up. "Why are you bringing these Lycan here?"

Selene ignored him and continued to her room. She was covered in blood and entrails, and badly in need of a bath. Whatever had killed those Lycan had sprayed their insides over the entire den. "Because we need to find out what killed them, Kraven."

Kraven attempted to block her path again and Selene, completely fed up, shot him twice. She continued past the slumped body as Kraven's sycophants cowered in the shadows. "Yes, you lot taking over is going to be fine. I think I'll just kill you all before Marcus is raised." Selene kicked one of the cowering vampires out of her way.

Kahn watched and shook his head. It was going to be worse than ever this time, a fight on two fronts—the Lycan on one side and these useless scum of Kraven's on the other. Selene was so moody these days. Whatever that illness had been, it had changed her; for better or worse was hard to tell, but she was not the same Selene. He turned back to the stairs and headed for the lab.

Erika was waiting for Selene with a bag of fresh blood in the bedroom. Selene pushed open the door and looked at her. "None of Amelia's fuck toys here, then?"

Erika smiled. "No, and you should try one or two. They can be very…fun."

Selene snorted and started stripping. "As if they'd even look at me. You, Mariska, Malika, and Kato have them completely sewed up."

Erika pouted. "And you haven't even tried. I'm here to remedy that—you need a good topping. Remember the dream."

"And you are ill-equipped. I told you that that was a magnificent sire."

Erika brought her hand from behind her and waggled a toy. "Modern technology. Besides, four hundred years ago you weren't so stand-offish."

Selene was forced to smile. "I'm going to shower."

Erika watched the lithe form cross the floor and licked her lips unconsciously. Selene hadn't changed much. That ass was still perfect, as were those deliciously upturned breasts. She rose, dropped her dressing gown, and followed Selene to the shower, still carrying her bag of blood. No reason she and Selene couldn't eat at the same time...hehehe.

"ERIKA! Oh my, Erikmmmph!"

Hungary

Budapest (Pesht)

Tuesday

19 August 03

05:40

Genesis Fillmore Potter led her reconnaissance company back to their garage in the safehouse, a medium sized four-story palazzo on Kmety Gyorgy Utca north and west of Hero's Square, and sent them to rest. She had already briefed her replacement, Tímea Vágvölgyi Potter, for the daytime hours.

It had been a hard shift and those Lycans had worn them out, chasing all over the city and transporting anyone they had bitten to the dungeons under Potter Castle for processing. Finally, they had had to take steps. Unfortunately, Selene had appeared after the snipers had pulled the triggers on the M95s. Selene had looked very funny shocked out of her wits when those fifty-caliber bullets tore through the Lycans after the hollow points peeled the jackets away and deposited one hundred grains of silver nano powder in them. Useless against vampires, except for a head shot, but deadly against Lycans. Of course, they had the UV chemlight rounds for vampires.

Hmm, something wrong with the whole setup there. Oh, that's it—ammo change. The M95s used a box magazine. Each sniper team would have to carry separate boxes for UV (Ultraviolet) and NS (Nano Silver) ammunition.

" _Or another rifle already loaded, Genesis."_

" _The things weigh ten kilos, Ginny."_

" _Another sniper, then. He or she can load UV and the other can load NS. The same spotter can control both and add one troop to the team for close security."_

" _Yes, Harry."_

Godric's Hollow

Corps exercise ground

Tuesday

19 August 03

05:50

Harry smiled at the chorus that answered his thought and sent them all quick caresses; he chuckled at the pleased little mental squeals that answered.

Harry continued his workout as everyone else arrived.

"Nym, we have to force a routine back on him. He's hardly sleeping."

"We're only back one day, Na Wen, and he's in fight mode. He'll settle into a rhythm soon. I'll warn you that it will be a very high rhythm. Last time he was like this was with Xi Shi, and while it was fun, it did take us a long time to slow down again. The Ugandan thing you're remembering was an aberration—Harry just ran amok. He took six months to get back to strength after that one."

Sarah and Lilith were nodding. Na Wen went along grudgingly.


	73. Chapter 73

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 5

Godric's Hollow

Corps Exercise Ground

Thursday

21 August 2003

05:55

Harry smiled as he started his routine. Erika had Selene in the bed after a rough night killing Lycan and they were being very busy girls.

The crowd of unbonded females was not getting much working out done while Harry was this "on". Nym looked at the daughters. "You have to pick up the pace, girls. It was your turn last night, and look at him—he's all the way on again."

Cherwyn spoke for her sisters. "Well, we're going to have to have some help, Mum. I mean, you said he got this way when you were fighting Xi Shi, but I think six or eight mates a day for six years, almost seven, has brought his level up."

Su piped up, "Well hell, why didn't you say so? We can fix that easy!"

"Not and leave him the time he wants for other things, Su."

Su rolled her eyes at Padma. Padma said, "Oh, Turning."

"Thank Morgana, I was afraid you'd damaged yourself getting Harry to bang your head into the headboard like you do."

Padma gave her a delicate pink tongue and got a chuckle in return. Padma had developed a penchant for—errh—vigorous lovemaking. It was not unusual for her to bump into the headboard of the comically huge bed, sometimes very hard.

"You know, we could tie your feet to the footboard, then you wouldn't hit your head."

Padma sat thinking over Hannah's suggestion while she did her incline presses, as her mates chuckled.

Hogwarts

Thursday

21 August 2003

09:00

Harry, the Alphas, and the Primaries including Zemfira/Katharina, Minerva, and Chu, walked through the school with Hermione/Rowena leading the way.

This was the second school tour of the day, a day that was going to be thirty-six hours long as they transited every time zone in the realm.

Harry was having a lot of fun, though. He always enjoyed seeing the schools and the changes in them. Rowena was positively glowing, as was the castle. No longer the dark place it had been, illusioned windows brought in daylight everywhere. At night and in overcast conditions, daylight colored direct-current neons hidden in crown moldings cast a warm daylight type of light across the ceilings, illuminating the rooms. The Great Hall was, of course, still illuminated by thousands of candles; tradition had to be observed, after all.

"Very nice, Rowena."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Anything else you need?"

Hermione/Rowena blushed and Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides that?"

Hermione gave a little head shake as Nym rolled her eyes and faded the group to Rowena's Heart chamber.

Chita

Thursday

21 August 2003

09:00

Four sidereal hours later in Katharina's Heart chamber Harry smiled and snuggled into Zemfira/Katherina's belly with his arms wrapped around her hips. Zemfira huffed and then smiled as she felt his contentment. She chuckled at his gentle snoring and was pleased when Nym took her head in her lap. "It may be time for a break."

"You think?"

"Hush, Daphne."

"Grrr. No arguing; nap now."

"Oh hush, Harry, we aren't arguing and you know it. Go to sleep."

Harry gave a funny little mental start and then his consciousness sank, with a few grumbles, as he drifted back to sleep after Sarah's comment.

"Nym, all the schools are in good order, you know; we can go home if we want to."

"Susan, you know he wants to see them all. Every year it's the same thing."

"Well, just let him rest. He'll be fine. Give us another Turn, Hestia."

Hestia nodded at Sarah's suggestion and handed the Time-Turners' chains round. She gave one turn and Turned them all back two hours.

"At least he's finally getting tired and sleeping."

Everyone nodded at Ginny's comment. The Alphas and Primaries went back to the discussions of the mates' business as Harry napped

Potter Castle

Thursday

21 August 2003

19:00

"So—everything in order, Harry?

"With the schools, yes, Andrew."

"So, what's out of order?"

"Nothing very badly. The Corps is task organized and getting used to it. Summer has been great. The exercises are very specific, the chattel hybrids are helping out a lot. Suzanne has the Patriarchs coming over to bless the vehicles. Chu worked out the silver plate for the vehicles, they make the Lycan mates very, erm, nervous perhaps. It's just that summer is truly over now. We have this and next weekend and then term starts."

Andrew laughed. "Harry, you all enjoy term too."

Amy Ullman Potter, seventeen, former ward and now wife, threw herself in Harry's lap. "Yeah, Da, we love term. Now take me to bed."

"No distracting, Amy, we have to talk about the start of term wake." Jean Orso Potter, fifteen, Myrddin intent-bonded admonished. She got a pink tongue and Harry got a delicious little wriggle.

"Too late, hehehe."

"Amy!"

Andrew smiled at the clan as they played.

Godric's Hollow

Corps Training Field

Saturday

30 August 2003

06:00

Harry arrived and dropped into his routine immediately. Several smiling young mates who had faded in with him started their stretches while looking at each other and giggling.

Sarah, Nym, Na Wen, and Lilith watched and chuckled. The girls had decided there wasn't enough angst to keep a teenaged mate happily depressed and moony, so they had tried to create a little melodrama. It had failed spectacularly, but all's well that ends with a belly full of Harry.

Harry was a little grumbly about the whole thing but he was happy enough. Once he understood it was a tempest in a tea pot he had used his normal method of distraction. The girls had been momentarily shattered.

" _Girls!"_

" _Oh come on, Harry, a girl needs a little drama."_

" _There isn't enough real world drama, Lilith? I mean, we_ are _fighting a war still."_

" _But that's business, Harry, it's what we do. They want a little harmless fun."_

" _Strange definition of fun, and since when is inventing a complicated little web of reasons to be mad fun? Can't they read some of those paperback beach books you girls do? Watch the telly even, those 'soap operas' from the U.S. are full of that kind of crap. Pregnant, that's the answer. Babies seem to cure the need for drama. I'll just have to keep the younger mates pregnant all the time."_

The Alphas looked at each other and laughed. The newest mates had immediately begun calling dibs on the first efforts at Harry's new drama reduction scheme.

Harry had been working out the whole time he was talking in the bond and he was working at his maximum capacity this morning, still working off the adrenalin from waking to find his mates fighting in the bedroom. The tussle had been all words and pouts and hurt feelings, or so Harry thought until he touched Rebeca Linares and Lindsay Peterson to separate them. He had immediately penetrated their shields and found the truth. They had been contrite and their act of contrition had spread quickly. Harry's workout brought the whole very full training field to a halt.

His dive into the lake woke everyone again and got them moving.

Jean was seriously put out when Harry sprang from the lake, like a dolphin after a mackerel, in his merman and hit the beach running in his human form, scooped up Pansy, and faded from view.

Cherwyn looked at her sister. "It's fine, Jean. We'll still have the barbecue. You know Da wouldn't miss a day at the beach."

"That is so confusing!"

The Potter daughter mates and intent-bonded turned to look at Carolyn Jessup Wesson Potter. "Don't go all Harryistic, Carolyn, just go with it."

All heads swiveled to Suzanne. "What? Seriously, you all need to let that go! How long am I going to have to hear about that?"

"Oh, a thousand years or so ought to do it."

Frieda got the _de rigueur_ pink tongue and chased Suzanne into the lake.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Saturday

30 August 2003

09:00

Harry eyed the breakers critically and thought about the seventh waves again. He watched and counted as the waves mounted from a one-meter swell through an eight-meter monster, followed by the one-meter swell again. Satisfied, he grabbed Nym and faded her and himself across the lake onto the rising seventh wave. They raced, sizzling, across its surface as Nym snuggled her rump back into Harry and leaned back into him.

Harry smiled and lightly gripped Nym's waist and nuzzled her neck. Nym's shriek as they reached the end of the wave came just in time and Harry carved a one hundred eighty-degree turn and headed back the other way.

Harry, now paying more attention, watched for the wave to rise and curl, and as it did, he turned again and put himself and Nym in the pipe of the breaking wave.

They ended up standing on the board on the sand in front of the applauding student body of the realm, a significant portion anyway. They took a little bow and Nym squawked as Harry faded them to the next big roller. This time they were not alone as mates and children joined them.

Jean grinned like a madwoman and chased her mother and father across the wave. This was going to be the most spectacular start of term wake ever. Sergeants Major Jones and Lyles had told the head chef, Stock, how to cook a pig in the ground and then proceeded to show that worthy how it was done. They, the three of them, had been up since last night "cooking" and assured her the pigs would be ready by lunch. Jean had been nervous; the pigs weren't the only thing those three had cooked last night, but the Sergeant Major's wives had assured her it was always like this and the pigs would be great. Jean had nodded and then Harry had raised the waves. He had caused them to roll from one shore to the other, about 1100 feet, and Jean just couldn't resist. Besides, if the food was wrong Geoffrey would fix it.

All of the Potter children had invited their friends and acquaintances from all over the realm and their families to this private party. It was private only in the sense that if you had never attended school in the realm you didn't get invited; the Hollow was packed!

Harry finally had enough surfing by 10:00 and sat for about three seconds before Lily and Carmen came and got him and he began his defense of the youngest Potter daughters' realms in Sandlandia. Soon there were multiple dragons rampaging around under the girls' direction. Well, sort of—it was a kind of chaos hardly ever seen outside of a real battlefield. Squeals of glee filled the air.

"Jean, your dad is dreamy!"

"Trust a Hufflepuff to come up with that! Of course, he's dreamy, Charlotte, he's Harry Hotter."

"Irma, be nice; curb your inner snake."

Jean's group giggled as she established control over one of the three Slytherins.

Ewa Wolkowycka Potter, Jean's partner Warg, nodded. "I think she meant the whole package, not just the way he looks."

Charlotte grinned impishly. "Boy, wouldn't I like to know! Think your mums would loan him out for an hour or so for some package checking?"

Irma Cranston gasped. "Charlotte Camp, you bad girl you."

"Hope springs eternal."

The group laughed. They knew Charlotte was mostly kidding—well, somewhat kidding. It had been a common theme since the girls started Hogwarts together and formed their group. At first it had all been mostly innocent, Harry as Prince Charming to their Cinderella's, but once they seriously got into puberty and then with first Jean's, and then Ewa's intent bonding, the group focused on Harry as their male ideal. The wizards in the group rolled their eyes, but worked hard to be as like Harry as they could, what they thought was Harry-like and what the girls all swooned over anyway. Fitness, proficiency, and kindness, seemed to be the main drivers. Charlotte was only half kidding, if that. The instant one of the Wargs said okay she'd be on Harry like a rash. She wasn't sure if she was found by Harry, but you didn't have to be found to have fun.

Rosalie Jackman, Ravenclaw, rolled over and smacked Charlotte semi-gently on her butt. "Hush, horny cow."

Charlotte's "MooooOOooo" broke the group up.

Gerald Crittenden, Gryffindor, snorted and said, "Must be something in the air in the Badgers den. I mean, look at the Head Girl. If she doesn't quit stalling and get bonded soon her head is going to explode."

Connie Frank, Gryffindor, followed everyone's eyes to Rose Zeller and said, "Yeah, the little one anyway. Morgana, why doesn't she just jump him right here—and that bathing suit! Or two bandanas, whichever!"

Ewa chuckled. "Eeeuuuw, Connie. Perv much?"

Jean assumed a superior air. "One must make allowances for one's Head Girl."

"Feh, bother that. She has NEWTs and Head Girl duties this year. That on top of the finding is going to drive her straight out of her mind. I don't know why she doesn't just go ahead."

Ewa shrugged. "Me either, James. She has this urge to prove she can make it on her own without the bond. I personally don't see her lasting past Christmas hols, at least without an intent binding."

James Winslow, Slytherin, nodded. "All that 'Puff determination getting the best of her. His Highness should just take her. He has every other Head Girl for the last five years anyway. We all know it's going to happen. What's the value in holding out?"

The wizards looked around at the witches, who shrugged helplessly as the Secret kept them from talking about the power gained by holding off. "James Winslow, you did that on purpose just to see us shrug."

James didn't even blush. "And it gets better every year!"

James found himself buried in the sand to his neck. "Prat!"

Connie gave Ewa an opera clap. "And wandless, too. We must talk, I think, my dear."

The boys rolled their eyes and grabbed their boards. They would be excluded by the Silencio momentarily anyway. "Fellas, oy mates, don't leave a bloke helpless!"

The boys paused and found their wands and spent a few minutes digging James out.

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Saturday

30 August 2003

12:00

Rose Zeller lay in the sand face-down next to her lifelong friend Daryl Savage Potter and eyed her conspicuous bump. Daryl sighed. "If you'd stop being an idiot about it you could have one of your own."

A soaking wet Harry appeared levitating three plates and pints of butterbeer. "Leave Rose alone, Daryl. She'll come when she's ready."

"You mean more than she is now, Harry?" Daryl laughed as she looked at the shivering Rose. "If you want her to eat you'll have to leave, Harry."

Harry nodded, leaned over, kissed Daryl and Rose, and left. Daryl put a warming charm on the plate Harry had brought for Rose. It would be a while before she recovered.

Harry faded back to the edge of Sandlandia and sat eating, surrounded by his children and youngest mates.

"Harry, you have got to stop kissing Rose. She's going to be unconscious for half an hour."

"It's not my fault, Marcia. She just won't come in for her binding. You don't think that's hurting her, do you?"

Marcia shook her head. "Nothing permanent…yet. We really do have to talk to her, though, Nym. She's cutting it really close now."

Lilith looked at Harry, exasperated. "You should just go take her, Harry." She huffed at his horrified face. "Will you never learn? She is yours—you are hers. You wouldn't be hurting her. Besides, it would decrease the chances of her jumping you in some hallway in Hogwarts. Just think where that could lead with all those witches about. All we need right now is for you to intent- or fully bond seventeen hundred odd witches from eleven to eighteen."

"It wouldn't be all of them, Lilith, not all of them are compatible."

"Harry, if you get started in public, they'll all want a turn. It will cascade out of control."

Godric's Hollow

Duke's Beach

Sunday

31 August 2003

17:43

Harry sped across the wave with Muriel in her human form on the board in front of him. It had been a grand last day but now everyone had left the waves except for them and the exhausted realm was gathering itself to go home.

The two hit the beach and Muriel faded Harry and herself to a secluded glen just behind the vale. She turned in Harry's arms, slid to her knees and took him gently in her mouth. This was the first time she had done this as a human, and her mates were encouraging and coaching in the bond.

Shortly Harry tried to pull back but Muriel gripped lightly with her teeth and then swallowed, smiling. That was very nice.

Harry pushed her gently to her back and returned the favor.

" _Harry, fade yourselves to the water. The moon is rising."_

Harry nodded at Nym's comment and faded himself and Muriel to her quarters in the palace in the lake without missing a stroke and while emplacing a Bubble-Head charm on them both.

Muriel lost her human as the orgasm raced through her and Harry reluctantly pulled free of her, changed, cancelled the Bubble-Head and drove back in.

Nym smiled and continued packing up the kids and the beach things.

Severo Kurlisk Region

Royal Academy of Magical Rus

Kurile Campus

Monday

1 September 2003

14:00

Harry, the Alphas, and the Primaries stood watching with their mates as the train appeared on the far side of the circle of tracks exactly opposite them and began braking into the station.

Agnes McNeil Potter shuddered as Harry played with her in the bond. _"Harry!"_

" _Yes, Nym?"_

Nym gave him a glare. Harry smiled and turned his attention to the arriving train after promising Agnes some time tonight.

"Nym, we have the feast here and then the one at the Woolerbilla Campus. How are we going to do both?"

Hestia held up her Time-Turner. "We're already there, Harry."

"Oh. You know, I really have to work on making some more of those rocks. We really couldn't manage without them."

Hermione grinned. "Yes, we could, Harry, we'd just have to change the start dates for some of the schools."

The mates chuckled at Harry's outrage. Hermione sighed. "Harry, you have mates of almost all species, you create waves that just stand there in the water, you can change night to day and vice versa, and this bothers you?"

"Well, school is supposed to start on September first!"

The laughter became general.

Sarah shook her head. "Harry, you and Andrew do try to not eat so much this year, please. Having you running around complaining about your stomachs hurting for the next three days will not be tolerated."

The little chorus of "Yes, dear" from Harry and Andrew and Sarah's angry foot stamp broke the mates up as the train pulled into the station. Every year was the same. Harry and Andrew over-ate horribly by the end of attending every opening feast and then moaned about it endlessly for the next three days.

Anastasia cleared her throat and the mates ordered themselves and smiled and waved at the curtsying or bowing students and parents as they disembarked from the train.

After the opening day everyone would use the Portkeys, but they loved the train for the opening days of term and returning home before holidays.

Trains, really, as Cho kept building them and the Knight buses and making improvements. Besides playing for the Tornados off and on she had made magical mechanical transportation her forte. Her broom company, Lucky Dragon Brooms, was going great guns. Harry was her very enthusiastic test pilot. Well, he and Katie. The top model Black Dragon brooms were a favorite of the professional Quidditch leagues for those that could stay on the super-cruise-capable "death traps", as the Nimbus, Cleansweep, and Firebolt companies styled them. The beautifully styled Green Dragon brooms, with their layers of safety and security charms, expandable handles and cushioning charms, were a favorite of families everywhere, the minivan of the wizarding world, replacing the stodgy old Bluebottle and giving the Quidditch mums a status symbol of their own.

Hungary

Budapest

Pest near the Danube

Tuesday

2 September 2003

06:00

Selene kicked in the door of the palazzo and Erika immediately dragged her inside. Kahn and the rest followed. "Well, that was fun."

Selene looked at Erika. "Strange idea of fun, Erika. We lost Stephen and Karl."

Erika took a Tokarev from her waistband; she dropped the magazine and was examining the ammo with her back to Selene. It glowed with an odd purple light. _Some kind of UV round like the silver nitrate or silver nano powder, except pointed at us._ Erika shrank and dropped the Tokarev and its ammo in a pocket to be handed off to a contact for transport to Marietta's lab later.

Selene watched her curiously and knew she would be talking to Amelia's vampires soon. "So where are we, Erika?"

"A safe house of Amelia's. We can wait for dark here. There is blood, and the windows in the apartments are blacked out."

Erika didn't say that Tiara Degan Potter and her company had directed her here and covered their flanks. The target had been a big interconnected den close to the heart of Lucian's pack territory. The Lycan had defended it heavily.

"What the hell was that that we found?"

Kahn looked at Selene. "I don't know, but we aren't going to get into it that way."

Selene nodded; they would have to watch this place and be very careful.

Erika, satisfied that Selene was distracted from her activities with the weapon, grunted. "You don't say, Kahn. I'm going for a shower, some blood and bed. The sun will be fully up soon and we can't really go anywhere anyway. Coming, Selene?"

Kahn smiled as Selene nodded and followed Erika. She was almost back to normal. She was still subject to flying into a rage, but less likely to take it out on those around her, except Kraven. Kahn chuckled. Kraven flinching every time Selene's hand strayed toward one of her Glock 18 pistols was an endless source of amusement. Erika fucking her mindless was another. It was good to see Selene relaxing. Hmmm, speaking of which, Kahn turned and looked around at the grinning Death Dealers. "Two on guard. The rest, well, let's get a shower first."

Hungary

Budapest

Pest near the Danube

2 September 2003

Tuesday

06:00

Lucian was furious. Not only had the bloody vampires found the lab, they had come very close to getting in. Singe had been just about to throw the acid on his notes. Fortunately, the UV bullets had worked and they had driven the Death Dealers off. Fucking Selene—that bitch was dangerous. Time to add up the butcher's bill. Lucian shook his head. It was going to be large. Why wouldn't the other European packs help him? He had to have more recruits! Whatever the Death Dealers or whoever those people in the tartan were had discovered was universally fatal to Lycans like the UV rounds were on vampires. Lucian smiled; Singe was to be congratulated. Tannis, well Tannis had been compensated.

Now to get that idiot Kraven to tell him what the Death Dealers were using. Plus, he had to have the date of the Coven meeting. Kraven's plan for ambushing the train was brilliant, but they couldn't hang about the Budapest Haupt Bahn Hof, erm Main Train Station, waiting.

Royal Academy

Cypress Hills Interprovincial Park Campus

4 September 2003

Thursday

09:00

Harry wandered the halls of the Pentaflake as awed students watched and tried to be inconspicuous about watching. Ann Morely Potter smirked and led Harry to the Technomancer section of the school.

The mates were back on schedule now, teaching and lecturing as well as pulling shifts as Battle Captains and doing their work as officers of the Corps. Of course the Potter children were getting their share of mommy time too, and it never failed to amuse the officers and troops of the Corps HQ to have a mate sitting as Battle Captain while wiping runny noses or helping with school projects.

Harry was off on a new quest with Lilith, investigating mines and kimberlitic pipes in Canada and the rest of North America.

"Arkansas? Are you sure, Lilith?"

"Yes, Harry, after we look at the school and check the pipes north of here."

"Uh, why, Lilith?"

Lilith suppressed the urge to grind her teeth. This having a body thing was fun but sometimes... "So you can get a feel for the schools and feel which stones will fit them, Harry."

"Oh, why didn't you say? I can do that now. I built a lot of them, after all."

Lilith just stared at Harry. He smiled, stepped into her, and they faded away with the mates accompanying them. Lauren faded back and picked up Sarah Ramos after she fainted and faded away again, setting every female in the hall tittering and whispering fiercely. Not a few in horror, as they realized that Sarah was found and they had treated her badly.

Harry, lump that he was, wouldn't notice the group had grown by five girls as they looked over the schools until late that night after they found four stones in or near the Arctic and one spectacular yellow diamond in Arkansas. The underage girls were very disappointed that Harry wouldn't even touch them until after their parents had been spoken to. Harry was not taking any chances on binding a girl before speaking to her parents. They did have fun watching their compatriots who were above the age of consent get taken straight to exhaustion in the Dragon's Den before the mates took over and reestablished order, and the order. Sarah Ramos also enjoyed practicing her dancing with Lilith in a corner with Julie Stratton and Jo Ann Compton.

Royal Academy

Godrics Hollow Campus

5 September 2003

Thursday

12:34

"Irma, get off!"

"What, Charlotte? I barely touched you!"

"You jostled her and interrupted her Harry-watching." Rosalie nodded at the screens where the bonded, eating lunch and talking to Harry in the Hold turned dining hall, were displayed.

Jean and Ewa snorted. "Found. I told you. Another year and she'll be flinging her panties at Da."

"Eeeeww, Ewa! I'm eating."

"Yeah, sure, like you're bothered."

Jean giggled.

Rosalie looked at Charlotte critically. "I just think she's horny."

Ewa leaned up and put a hand on Charlotte's forehead. She gave a little Mona Lisa smile and said nothing.

They waited as Charlotte ignored them.

"So, what are the bonded up to this week?"

Ewa shrugged. "Same old thing, Da's all worked up about the Hungarians. We found new stones and added a couple mates. Other than that, it's work, school, or..."

Charlotte sighed. "I'd like some of that dot dot dot, please."

The table of girls cracked up.

Jean finally managed, "Irma, where are the boys? James should have been looking down your top by now."

Irma giggled. "I know. I've spent a fortune on these bras—you'd think I could get at least a peek or two out of the boy. Apparently, they have a chance to go to Canada for some classes and they're all off trying to figure it out."

Rosalie frowned. "What are we, then, chopped liver?"

Connie finally contributed, "Oh, I don't mind. They all want to see if there are any witches out there that their magic finds. I was planning on taking a few classes at the other campuses myself."

Jean frowned. "Is this always how it was? I don't remember Mum saying anything about witches checking to see if they were found."

" _It was normally done semi-surreptitiously. Balls and parties were a big part of it in my day."_

" _Really, Alesshandro? We did the same kind of thing in the clans. Everyone knew what was going on, though—well, all the women did anyway."_

Jean nodded at Allessandro and Minerva's comments and Irma huffed at her. "And for those of us not bonded by Harry Hotter?"

"Oh, sorry, the mums say yes, it's not unusual and they used to do it at parties and dances."

Connie looked thoughtful. "So, another sign we're returning to pre-Dark Lord and Lady days then. You know what? We should put together some intra-school events. I mean, if this is how it used to be done, anyway..."

Rosalie smiled. "And any excuse for a dance, eh?"

The other girls nodded.

" _Harry?"_

" _Yes, Min?"_

" _Is this all right with you?"_

" _Oh sure, Min. Perhaps we should get parental permission and assistance in chaperoning, though. What do you think, Nym, weekends?"_

" _After the sport on Saturday; that way they won't have quite so much energy."_

The mates all giggled at Harry's confusion.

" _They'll be easier to chaperone, Harry. The parents won't have to chase quite so many of them out of_ _broom closets."_

Now the mates laughed at Harry's mental start. And Nym, who happened to be walking with Harry, pulled him into the next one they passed and gave him a lesson in what the possibilities of a broom closet really were. Of course, she had never taken her broom closet activities past snogging before today. It was delightfully naughty.

Harry thought so too, especially the holding Nym against the wall with the tops of her thighs on his shoulders while he was standing part. It was decidedly relaxing making Nym scream—well, hum loudly.

Godric's Hollow

Corps Training Ground

City Mock-Up

5 September 2003

Thursday

16:38

"Sergeant Weasley, what exactly do you call that spontaneous abortion I just witnessed?"

The female troops of George's squad cringed and a couple grabbed their lower bellies. The Sergeants Major were just nasty, that's all there was to it.

Fred got his back up. "Better than last time, Sergeant Major."

SGM Jones smiled. Yes, finally SSG Weasley was taking ownership of his troops. "Well, that's true, but it still looked like a monkey fucking a football. Try it again and let's try it with a little snap if you please, ladies."

"I'm sure you meant boys, Sergeant Major."

Fred braced for the onslaught of a pissed-off Sergeant Major. "No, Private Krajchek. It may be that you and your squaddies could turn out to be worthy of the uniform and the title after all. Maybe, in ten or twenty years. NOW MOVE!"

Fred smiled and led his troops back to the start point at the double. Lester looked at his partner. "Little rough on 'em, weren't you, Jimmy?"

Jimmy Ray nodded. "But Weasley finally got his back up and took ownership."

"That's both of them now, then. I wonder what took Fred so long."

"What are the three things that get a soldier in trouble, Lester?"

"Drugs, money, and the opposite sex."

Jimmy Ray looked at his friend and waited. He didn't wait long. "One of his squad?"

"Yep, Private Wheelwright. It's plain as day if you watch; Angelina Weasley caught it right away."

Jimmy Ray watched Lester Lyles struggle with it. This went against everything he had ever learned in the U.S. Army. NCOs did not become romantically involved with subordinates. Sure, you loved them, and most would lay down their lives for their troops, but a romance was a unit killer. Finally, Jimmy Ray took pity on him. "It ain't our Army, Lester, plus it's apparently one of them witch and wizard things."

Lester nodded and turned to watch the next squad assault the defended building. "What about the other Weasley, Jim?"

"Well, watch this iteration and tell me what you think, Lester." Jim smiled and never told Lester his wife had originally pointed it out to him. And it was both Weasley boys. Odd that they would both pick up females out of their first all-female cycle, but there it was.

Another thought occurred to Jim. "Lester have you seen the new dogtags?"

Lester nodded. "Yeah, that 'species preference' line is freaky."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, but if it works..." He shrugged. "So, what do we advise them to do? Private Bains asked me and I told her a half-life was better than none."

Lester thought about it. Dead was very permanent, and from what he understood the Clan was working hard on the cure to this virus that changed people. The plan was apparently to "turn" any casualties that could not be saved through normal medical means to either vampires or werewolves to save them. The leadership was leaving it to the soldiers to decide which. The troops could select vampire, werewolf, or No Preference and it went on their dogtags just like what religion they preferred. The religious preference was so the Magical Forces knew which Chaplain to have conduct the funeral. "I'd go with vampire myself; that werewolf thing looks painful even with that medicine they have. And the vampire troops are issued those stones to protect them from daylight."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, but what happens when the stones' batteries run out?"

"They ain't got no batteries, Jimmy."

"You know what I meant. It will be just like the GPS thing—as soon as these new troops run out of batteries they can't fight any more 'cause they don't know how to navigate without the GPS."

"That's an NCO failure, Jimmy. We've had this argument every week for ten years."

"'Cause you can't see I'm right, Lester."

The technology Vs. technical expertise argument proceeded as George led his squad over the start point.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

7 September 2003

Saturday

10:07

Harry snickered as Demelza cursed, "Hush, Harry, it's not funny. This lot can hardly stay on their brooms. Hell, we only graduated three but it seems they all forgot how to fly over the summer."

"Demelza, that's it! Start at the basics and let's go through it. Then we'll try out for the positions next week."

Demelza nodded. "Okay, Harry."

" _Thank Morgana, I thought it was just the 'Claws."_

" _Me too, Cho—well, except the Badgers."_

" _Well, we noticed Hannah; I mean, flying into a goalpost is a bit extreme."_

" _I wonder why they're all like this?"_

" _They didn't practice over the summer. Some of them may have not been on a broom since last season ended, Daphne."_

" _I wonder why, Hermione?"_

" _Too busy sniffing around our daughters at the beach."_

" _Harry! Eeeewww."_

" _True though, and not just the daughters. They need to go find their own."_

Gwenog swooped up out of the Harpies' practice and leapt to Harry's broom facing him. "It's a compliment on your taste in women and your ability to make them, Harry." She gave him a huge kiss.

Harry only managed to stay grumbly a few more moments. Gwendolyn shook her head; it was going to be another one of those years, just like the last five. She would have to speak to the witches about timing pregnancies again.

Potter Castle

Public Sitting Room

8 September 2003

Sunday

20:32

Emma Granger leaned in. "Questions, ladies?"

Maria Ramos, staunch Roman Catholic, turned to Emma. "He is a good man?"

Emma thought a moment. "He is what you see, Maria. A young man in love."

"But so many! Madre de Dios. How can he keep up? Will my Sarah not be…well, bored? Marriage is sacred to us; she will only marry once and if she is bored she will wander, and, well..."

"Find something to occupy her time; probably a boy," Melissa Compton finished for her in her genteel southern drawl. Ann Stratton nodded.

Emma chuckled. "Well, first there will be the bond. They'll have their mates in their heads. Then there's Harry, who will be doing his level best to keep them—errr—entertained; then there will be school and sport and babies."

"BABIES!" Maria dissolved into machine gun Spanish interspersed with English, the gist of which seemed to be something about not being a grandmother at thirty.

Emma cringed. "Not necessarily hers, but her sister wives'. The children call the bonded 'the mums'; they don't make much distinction between them."

Maria looked around the huge room wide-eyed. There were hundreds of children present from newborns to six-year-olds. "I don't think so, no."

Harry was suddenly standing there. "As you wish, Señorita Ramos. We will give Sarah special instruction and watch her closely."

Ernesto Ramos, who had walked over, shook his head. "No, Sarah will stay here. If we could perhaps get a house in the village we will move nearby. I will not take the chance of her being driven mad."

Maria turned on her husband, prepared to deliver a blistering round of displeasure, and was cut off. "Maria, you know what will happen. We have no reason to doubt she is found. The Duke does not lie, and even if you don't trust him your own mother told you the child was found. There can be no other outcome. She will bond or be driven insane. I cannot imagine a better mate for her. Sure, she won't be Alpha, but neither will she ever be alone."

Maria clapped her mouth shut and sat thinking. Was that really it? Sarah would not be an Alpha? Yes, it was. They had worked so hard and Sarah was so very beautiful and bright. She sighed and nodded. Sarah popped out from behind Harry, squeeed happily, and leapt into her mother's lap.

Maria spluttered, "This will not be like the kneazles, Sarah. I won't be around to feed and water this one and you'll have to empty your own litter boxes."

"Mother!"

Harry smirked and, morphing to a spectacular green-eyed kneazle, leapt lightly into Sarah's lap.

Even Maria had to laugh as Harry rubbed his head in Sarah's lap and kneaded her thigh. Crookshanks was not amused and stalked from the sitting room with his back firmly up and his ruff puffed magnificently, the mates' laughter tinkling after him.

Harry sat in Sarah's lap napping as Maria, Melissa, and Ann were firmly inducted into the mother-in-law club, with Emma as their sponsor.

Ernesto retreated to the game room again with Edward Compton and Charles Stratton. Andrew was their escort.

"Will that work, Ernesto?"

"Yes, Highness. Maria holds high expectations of Sarah. She just hasn't realized Sarah has more than exceeded them."

"Andrew, Ernesto, we're all fathers-in-law together."

Edward Compton took the opportunity. "Or ex-husbands."

The game room froze. Andrew had wondered when someone would say something. "Well, it's a little different with Harry and me. Perhaps because of Sarah and the girls' bond with me, whatever the reason, Harry and I are very closely tied and, well, my bonded keep me busy enough. Sarah and I are still bonded also; she just focuses the physical aspect of the bond on Harry now."

"Well, that's a part of the secret _they_ didn't share."

Andrew smiled. "I don't think _they_ knew it was possible, Charles, and it may be unique. Sarah and I were being pushed apart by societal pressures and, well, things just kind of worked out this way."

Phillip, who had been watching and listening, changed the subject slightly. "So, what do we do when a Squib or non-magical mother objects and doesn't know the secret?"

Arthur Weasley grimaced. "Pray the mothers-in-law can work it out. I can't believe it hasn't happened so far."

Frank Longbottom nodded. "It actually has but there seems to be a different mindset at work. So far, the mothers have been won over when their daughters were happy and continued to be happy. Emma Granger is an example. No one knew she was a witch until the bond woke her power. She was simply concerned that Hermione was happy at first."

Dan Granger nodded. "Myself as well. First the magical world gets sprung on us and then the Secret. I was just glad she wasn't found by some evil git or user."

Charlie Weasley grinned. "Well, our little Harry cured that soon enough. Those stones of his are merciless, like him really."

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

10 September 2003

Wednesday

18:00

"And there we are, Glenda, the first balls of the new season released and the Peewees are underway here at Godric's Hollow."

"And obviously the Social season is under way too, Percy, as it's a packed ground we're looking out on."

Bruce Titterhorn smiled as he watched his sometimes fractious but always entertaining, now bonded pair of anchors start another season of Sport, Court, and Royal coverage.

"Now give us a kiss, Percy, and go talk about your Quidditch while the ladies and I talk about the important things, like fashion!"

Percy chuckled and leaned over and pecked Glenda on the offered cheek as the cameras rolled.

"Yes, dear."

Percy then waved his wand and put the Silencio up between himself and Glenda and got down to the Quidditch as Glenda's camera crew turned their lenses on the Ducal box and Glenda began her commentary.

"And it's all inter-house tonight, witches and wizards, with all five pitches in play."

Bruce did his little dance in the technical booth out of camera range. Then he turned to the row of monitors and watched Lisa Cole and her team do the Quodpot coverage, which was being simulcast onto one of the Jumbotrons.

Bruce looked closer and rolled his eyes. She was pregnant again! Lisa Cole, my ever-so-sexy rear end. When was she going to admit she was fully bonded to his Highness? None of the other mate bound got pregnant every eleven months like clockwork and then had little green-eyed twins to show off, four sets so far, and very few lived in Potter Castle. Morgana, she drew the ratings though. Lisa had to be the sexiest pregnant witch alive and she knew how to tastefully (barely) display it to her advantage, or her dresser did.

Bruce tittered behind his hand. The Mundane never did figure out that she was pregnant—all those glamor charms—but they were fascinated by those huge breasts. Lisa's coverage of American professional football was as popular as her Quodpot coverage.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

12 September 2003

Friday

18:00

Harry sat in the Ducal box watching the JV teams and individual athletes compete, completely at peace with himself and the world at large. Things were going very well. Sure, they were killing Lycans every night, but only those in commission of a capital crime, and the stones would have picked those up eventually anyway.

Merlin's flaming penis! "Hestia—"

"Hundred thirty-four, Harry."

Harry watched Hermione frown and hand Hestia a Galleon. "Hey, that's not cricket, Hermione, betting on how forgetful I am!"

"Oh no, Harry, we bet on when you would remember. I said tomorrow."

"Same thing."

The mates laughed and Harry continued, "So just those run of the mill ones? No surprises?"

Luna and Li concentrated a moment, then Luna answered "Nope. Eighty-six capital crimes and forty-eight for lesser offenses."

The mates sat as Harry digested this. Elizabeth eyed Harry. "You can't really be unhappy that your plan is working."

Harry blushed. "No, ma'am, but I find myself—errr—disappointed, perhaps."

Elizabeth did a fish impersonation and Phillip beamed at Harry. "That's twice you've done that, lad. Good show."

"Phillip! Really!"

The mates covered their mouths as Elizabeth lit into first Phillip and then Harry. Nym installed a little privacy bubble around the three of them.

Sarah eyed Andrew. "What, not supporting your twin?"

"No, actually I'm with Mum on this one."

Sarah leaned forward and put the back of her hand to Andrews's forehead. Her mates laughed some more.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

14 September 2003

Sunday

21:00

Hestia opened Court and the prisoners appeared in the dock. The prisoners were then brought forth and the charges against them were read. A team of mates applied the Veritaserum and questioned the prisoners publicly.

If the prisoners were apprehended by the Aurors instead of the stones, the Aurors' testimony was verified by certified projecting Pensieve and then Harry would look at the assembled Wizengamot. The boards would light and the votes were tallied and then Harry would offer single combat or execute sentence, binding them to his or the offended's House.

Na Wen gathered up the eleven new female slaves, and Narcissa took the thirty-seven male bondsmen and departed with them as Hestia closed Court.

The crowd left, satisfied that all was right in the Realm.

Griselda turned to Augusta. "So, he was right about that recidivism thing? We're working our way through the truly evil gits."

Augusta nodded. "So, it appears. I wonder how those 'crime of passion' ones' will do, though."

Duke Hamilton leaned forward. "Not like we'll ever know. They're sentenced to life at hard labor in the deepest hold of that dungeon of his. They'll never see the light of day again."

What really happened was that they were enslaved to the Potter house and given rune-driven glamor charms. Narcissa then found them work and they worked. Some had even married and had children but they were slaves, never to be free again. Their kids were as free as the breeze.

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

14 September 2003

Sunday

23:20

Harry leaned back and smiled. He watched through hooded eyes as Jean and Ewa gave some very nice support to Sarah Ramos for a couple of numbers. Sarah looked down and saw Pansy's dreamy smile of contentment. Jean leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Very nice. Pansy hardly ever looks that dreamy that fast."

Sarah pouted and Ewa laughed. "It's Pansy's club, Sarah. You have to pay the owner. Besides, wait till she dances. It's hot and Harry will take whoever is near. After this number, go give Harry a kiss and Pansy will dance for you as a thank-you."

Sarah nodded and finished her routine. She scampered off the stage and to Harry with a smiling face, shining eyes, and a sweaty body. Dancing was harder work than it looked.

Pansy grabbed her and gave her a kiss as she rose from Harry's lap and then planted Sarah there. Pansy gave a couple of waves, Scourgifying herself and then Harry, and then went around to the steps of the stage.

Sarah Ramos had kissed Harry and gotten well lost in it. She relaxed into his lap and found him positioned against her entrance. Well, after she slid herself up his length by pulling her hips forward. Sarah smiled, pulled herself tight to Harry, and slid down his length. Harry swallowed her shocked little squeal and held her still. "Hold still, Sarah; get used to it."

Sarah nodded furiously. Books were one thing. Having a boy in you was something else. It was actually nice, though, and hurt less and less very rapidly. _Morgana, this was very much different from fingers, hehehe. Oh, what was that? Oh, his pulse. I can feel his pulse. Oh, I like that. Mmmmhmmm, okay, enough of this. What happens if I do this?_ Sarah concentrated and clamped down on Harry inexpertly but very tightly. Harry smiled and swelled a little. Sarah was tight and wet and hot as hell and Pansy was doing her level best to make Harry come. The dance was hypnotizing, and combined with Sarah it all had Harry sweating.

Sarah leaned back, looked at Harry, smiled and looked over her shoulder. Pansy was gorgeous and very sensuous. Sarah picked up the rhythm of the dance with her hips and Harry followed in counterpoint. The first couple of strokes threw Sarah but soon she was lost in it. Harry actually didn't know where to look for a moment. Pansy smiled, danced to the edge of the stage leaned forward and turned Harry's face to Sarah. She then recovered and entertained her mates as Harry occasionally cast glances her way, read Sarah and held her squealing at the ragged edge of orgasm as long as he could. As the song ended, Pansy, on her knees now, leaned forward and licked the back of Sarah's neck, launching her into a convulsive orgasm and taking Harry and herself with her. The mates Occluded heavily and shielded their eyes. When the glare receded they all smiled and clapped. Sarah ran around in the bond, naked and happy, while in the physical world she collapsed on Harry, sandwiched between him and Pansy.

Nym smiled. "Well, that was different. Pansy met her match, I guess."

Cho's "Ha, finally one of you has to deal with it!" was smothered in a kiss from Victoria followed by "Hush, you know you like it."

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

17 September 2003

Wednesday

22:07

Erika appeared suddenly, and very upset. She moved straight to Harry and crawled into his lap behind Cinqudea, displacing her. Her mates sifted her thoughts and sent her all the support and sympathy they could muster.

"It's fine, baby, I'm not mad at you."

Erika looked at Harry and smiled weakly. "I know, and thank you. I just can't stand his hands on me."

Harry leaned down and kissed Erika. "Be a little more discreet, then, and don't let him get in a position to touch you until you're alone. Then you can Stun and memory-charm him."

"And when I am supposed to have slept with him? How am I to wake up in his arms if I can't stand him touching me?"

Harry morphed to Kraven and while Erika shuddered slightly, she smiled brighter and slapped him lightly in the chest. "I know it's you, Harry. It's not his shape I hate, although that isn't very pleasing. It's his nasty mind and attitude I can't stand."

Harry contemplated a moment and then Erika broke up laughing. "You can't even think mean. What kind of vampire are you?"

"Erika!"

"Erm, sorry, Amelia."

"You should be, I taught you better. I can see this has gone on too long. Harry, just kill them all besides Selene. We have enough now outside the Balkans."

Harry blinked at the dichotomy of Amelia Fastida's statement and then demand as the mates guffawed. The belly laugh was infectious and helped Erika immensely.

Pansy waved and the music started again.

Erika snuggled in and prepared to defend her chosen lap. Her mates smiled at her and left her to it, her mental screaming in revulsion from earlier still fresh in their minds.

Potters Field

20 September 2003

Saturday

23:11

Angelina looked at Fred trying not to look at Tracy Wheelwright and shook her head. She stood, grabbed Fred's hand, and dragged him out, pausing to grab Tracy's hand and take her in tow as well. Hoots and wolf whistles followed them out.

Once outside Fred managed to extricate himself. "Angelina, what are you doing?"

"Heading off years of stupidity and angst. Come along, Fred."

"Angelina!"

"What? She's found, she's cute, fit, and of age. I assume she's intelligent; I mean, all those tricks she's pulled in Basic? She's fully qualified as magical infantry and there's no question she's found. What else could you possibly want?"

Fred, almost running to keep up, replied hotly, "Well, knowing her opinion of the matter would be nice."

"Trust me, Fred, if she had objections, she would have hexed me by now."

Tracy suddenly laughed. "He's not very bright, is he?"

"No, but he's ours."

"True. Where are we going, Angelina?"

"Home, unless of course you'd rather find a nice bush."

"Oh no, home is fine."

Something about the way she said it sent a shiver down Fred's spine, a shiver of anticipation and fear.

Back in the Potter's Field Alicia looked at George. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. Alicia frowned and lay her hand on Kristina Flack's bare arm. Kristina felt the tingle and looked at Alicia; she, too, gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Alicia shrugged and went back to talking to Lavender. They would discuss this later. George cringed and Kristina smiled.

Romilda, who had been uncomfortable all night, suddenly paled dramatically and she and Neville disappeared.

Lyudmila raised a brow at her George, who shrugged and then nodded.

"Damn, he's fast, Lester."

Lester nodded at his partner. "Yeah, too bad we can't teach that."

Jimmy Ray snorted. "Like they'd spend enough time to get in that kind of shape."

"Yeah, not like it used to be in our day."

Janean Lyles had had enough. "Yeah, or they'd all be coming home falling down drunk after marching fifty miles uphill both ways all day in the burning hot dark of the night during a white-out blizzard."

Janean and Martha Jones looked at their husbands and burst out laughing at their shocked, offended faces. Martha added, "After licking the road clean for chow and painting it green for the first shirt all for a dollar a day and all the ammunition you can use."

The troopers and patrons at tables near the Sergeants Major and their wives sputtered and then finally roared with laughter.

Meanwhile Romilda found herself naked in the grip of some, _thing,_ and in a pool of warm water. "Neville, kill it!"

"Steady on, Romy, it's just Harry. Remember, we talked about this."

"Oh yes, I remember. Oh, that's marvelous. The small of my back, Harry, it's been killing me for a month. Ohhh, yesssss."

Marcia, Melissa and Jennifer entered the birthing room and climbed down into the pool in their bathing suits. Marcia transfigured Neville's clothes on the way past. "Come on, Lord Longbottom, don't make Harry do all the work."

Neville nodded. "Yes, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Nev, just come here!"

"Coming. Romy."

The medi-mates rolled their eyes at each other. At least he'd got right in, not like a Weasley.

Nym and Sarah faded in with Alice Longbottom, who Transfigured her own clothes and joined the crowd in the tub, and Augusta who took a seat on a marble bench by the wall.

"Your father's in the game room, Neville."

"Okay, Mum. Look, Romy's having a baby!"

Alice looked hard at the glassy-eyed Neville. Nym and Sarah chuckled.

Alice sighed. Not as bad as Harry, but still... "Yes, dear, we know. Now why don't you be a good boy and go hold her hand?"

Neville nodded and moved back to Romilda, who took one look and laughed then grunted and squeezed the glass right out of Neville's eyes by crushing his hand.

Not much later Harry, human Harry, fell into his comically huge bed chuckling. "Was I as bad as Neville?"

Nym stared at him. "Oh yes, my lord. As always, you exceed all comers by miles. At least Neville stayed human. Better than the Weasleys, though."

"Hey!"

"What, Ginny? It's true."

"Only the younger Weasleys, thank you very much! Bill, Charlie, and Percy have been right there for Fleur, Dana, and Penelope."

Sarah nodded. "That's right. What is it with the younger ones, I wonder?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer and then smiled at Harry's gentle snore. They shifted their conversation to the bond and mostly Occluded Harry.

Godrics Hollow

Sports Complex

21 September 2003

Sunday

09:00

Harry beamed at the beautiful weather and sat back in his chair. It was going to be a beautiful day. Romy, Frank Jr., and Neville would be fine, the Quidditch was on. Erika was better and working a plan, now with several compatriots stationed at the Ördögház permanently with her. Of course, that meant Harry had to travel to the Plazzo in Pest every once in a while, but he needed to do that anyway. Tomorrow he would be in Kunming with Na Wen for a Turning or ten as catch-up, and last but not least only six to judge today as the rest had been handled by the Wizengamot.

"Harry?"

Uh-oh, that was the bad news "Harry" from Amanda. "Important?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes, Harry, but not earth-shattering, just something you should know. There's a faction rising in the U.S. Religious fundamentalist, mostly. They're attempting to discover things."

Harry sat for a moment but failed to make a connection. "And?"

"Things about you, Harry—well, you and the magical world. Some of them are magical and the oaths are holding so far, but it looks to be a problem for later."

Harry sighed. "Any chance the leader could be swayed?"

Amanda giggled. "Every chance, Harry. She is reportedly very easy to talk to. You should write to her."

Harry turned to Amanda, who smiled brightly at him. The mates giggled some more.

Harry rose stiffly. "I will be dueling." He threw Amanda a quick wink and a smile and then stalked off. The males joined him, including his James and his brothers.

Nym looked at Amanda. "So, we turn Harry into a gigolo?"

"No, Nym. It really could develop into something serious but right now, at least to outside observers, it looks like a bunch of religious nuts burning books and trying to start witch hunts. It hasn't even reached the level of a political groundswell. Rita and I are watching and will continue to let them paint themselves into corners with their ridiculous rhetoric. In their way, though, they're as dangerous as the 'Islamist' fanatics. It's inside the realm of possibility that we'll have to do something about them eventually."

Nym nodded. "Hopefully a few years from now." The mates nodded with their primary Alpha.

Lauren piped up, "On another note, Shelia reports that the Lycan in Budapest are turning Hungarian women and girls at a high pace. I think we should stop that if we can."

Hestia frowned. "How? I mean how are they turning them? We've been stopping every party of Lycans we find out of their dens."

"Male Lycan parties, Hestia. Apparently Lucian has a few loyal females and they're working overtime."

Hestia's cursing in the bond was blistering. Finally, she calmed "I knew I was forgetting something."

Lauren nodded and sent her sympathy. "Yes, well, I wouldn't feel too bad as I forgot it too. I suggest that I take the Lycan mates and see if we can track down the females and transport them here. Harry can then dominate them on the full moon on the tenth of October."

Nym nodded and Hestia, Lauren, and Hermione began to plan. Sarah looked thoughtful; she Occluded the bonded and Harry. " _Nym, Miriam and the other Warg daughters are mature. If they run with us Harry will cover them eventually."_

Nym put her mental shields up. _"I know. I wanted to bite her last full moon, waving her little bottom at her father!"_

" _So, what do we do then, O Mighty Alpha?"_

" _Me? Why me?"_

" _As soon as you're done channeling Harry, dear..."_

" _Oy, no need to be mean. I was just thinking. I think Harry should bang the hell out of them."_

" _What? You can't be serious!"_

" _Think about it, Sarah. There are only their brothers and them. There are no other male Wargs or we would have found them in the last five years. So, their half or full brothers can mate them or Mr. Change My Genome to Fit the Occasion can knock their bellies full."_

" _And their humans, Nym?"_

" _Well, in their case it's a transformation like our Wargs, and so far, their only one. I'm not sure they'll want a human male, but if so, they can go find one or take Harry. I'm fairly sure he'll be all right with it if he mates them as Wargs first."_

" _Golden and I have had the same thought."_

" _Melinda?"_ Nym asked in the bond, feeling Golden and Silver, the Unicorn mares, there too.

" _Yes Nym. We, that is the equine mates, have been considering this issue for some time. Golden, Silver, myself and the Centaur Alpha have come to the same conclusion. Harry will need to alter his genome slightly for each daughter to increase the gentic diversity of the species involved."_

" _Does he have the knowledge to do it?"_

" _I do, Sarah."_

" _Eeeep, Lilith! Lilith, warn a girl!"_

The impromptu breeding council chuckled at Sarah's swearing on Lilith at Lilith.

" _Yes, yes, very funny. Now who's going to tell Mr. High Moral Tone?"_

" _Tell me what?"_

" _Harry! No eavesdropping."_

" _Sorry Nym, now tell me what? Oh, that. Yes, I was going to talk to you all about that."_

" _Nym? Sarah?"_

" _Give them a minute, Harry. I think your being all reasonable and logical took their breath away. Oh, don't pout."_

" _Well, I don't see why it should surprise them, Lilith. I've been getting better. Hey, while we're waiting, what about you changing their brothers' genomes slightly? That way they'd have a mate their own age."_

" _Eeeeewwww, Da, no!"_

" _Miriam!"_

" _Yes, Mum?"_

" _#% &* !"_

" _While your mothers recover their thought processes, Miriam, why not? Don't you like your brothers?"_

" _Well sure, Da, but as brothers, not as my pups' sire."_

" _I could find you a nice human and change him for you. How about Lyudmila's George?"_

" _One that you can't dominate? If I'm going to do this it's going to be with the Alpha male or not at all. Lyudmila's George is a possibility but he still wouldn't be able to beat you. Besides, Lyudmila isn't exactly amenable to sharing. We asked."_

" _We?"_

" _The other beta bitches and me, Mum."_

" _Okay, ladies, I'll think about it some more but for now I need to get back to this duel."_

Harry's presence faded and the mates turned their eyes to the dueling area in time to see a brilliant flash and Fred's squad get laid out in a neat little Stunned row.

Nym finally recovered. _"Okay, so what did I miss? When did Harry suddenly get all pragmatic?"_

" _He always has been, Nym. He's just come to realize there isn't a lot to be done about some things. By the way, he'll never take the daughters as humans. Well, unless they're found, and even then, he's going to be a problem about it."_

" _Going Seer, Lilith?"_

The bonded all looked at Lilith's little Mona Lisa smile after feeling her smug little shrug in the bond.

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

21 September 2003

Sunday

23:51

Susan lay panting in Hermione's arms. Arm, rather; the other was wrapped around Harry who was resting after Susan and he had just finished double-teaming Hermione—again. "Harry, why are we shagging Hermione stupid every day?"

"Birthday present."

Susan's brow wrinkled. "In addition to all the other stuff? And that was the nineteenth. Not that I'm complaining, mind."

Harry grinned mischievously. "Well, what I really want to do is tie her to a rack and see what we can do to her, but I don't have a rack."

Susan smiled broadly as Hermione groaned and shuddered. "I'll work on it. I know just who to ask. Shag her again while I hold her down."

Sarah watched with Sarah a moment and then turned to Pansy, who was dancing. "Come on, Sarah, let's double-team your partner."

Sarah the younger grinned and Pansy flew off the stage squealing and landed in a bean bag. Cinquedea joined in the fun.

Andrew had withdrawn when Harry took Hermione down in the corner, and his bonded insured he had no interest in returning.

Potter Castle

Operations Theater

30 September 2003

Tuesday

09:00

Hestia cleared her throat as she checked the VTC screens. Both Imperial Palaces' Operations Theaters were on, up and running, and packed with unit leaders. "This is an update briefing concerning ongoing operations vis-á-vis the Balkan vampire and Lycan conflict.

"In the last fortnight we have established the cordon around the AOR and mined it heavily. Contact has been established with the principle players and observation has been made and is being undertaken.

"Several new key locations have been identified and are highlighted on the maps. Please note that additional reconnaissance troops are being committed to those locations.

"Operations are proceeding as expected and we will now begin second phase operations in preparation for the Coven meeting on Wednesday, fifteen October. This meeting and Amelia Fastida's travel to it are the trigger behind the events that will unfold fifteen through twenty October, and the Guards Magical Corps will be in the field during that period to assist Selene and Michael as clandestinely as possible.

"Our primary concern right now is facilitating the meeting of Selene and Michael on the night of fourteen October.

"To date we have killed sixty-three Lycan in and around Budapest and captured 123.

"All units are reporting they are currently appropriately manned. Now we will field your questions."

Harry sat listening as Hestia and Hermione fielded questions and the appropriate staff mate handled them. A lot of the questions were seemingly mundane and directed at Ginny. Harry knew, however, that logistics for an army in the field on a winter campaign had always been a limiting factor. All classes of consumables, from fuel to water, were used faster in winter operations and were crucial to the survival of the units, much less the effective function of those units.

Harry had to smile, though. Under Daphne and Susan's direction the mates watching Michael were steering him ever closer to Selene's known areas of operations and Michael was seeing Selene everywhere and in various states of dishabille. Harry had questioned Daphne closely but that had turned out to be Susan's idea. Susan claimed she was "habituating" Michael to Selene by using glamors on the watcher mates. Apparently, it was a technique of Lavender's. Chu backed Susan up and made some changes to the program. Poor Michael was panting for Selene by now. Harry felt slightly dishonest about the whole thing. Lilith laughed at him and faded him away to her Heart to discuss wiles.

The meeting finally broke at noon and Nym sat next to Sarah and leaned her head on her shoulder. Belltrix, Amelia, and Allison assumed their places and the mates had a very nice homey, still moment. "Lilith took Harry?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, Nym, he was guilting up over us teasing poor Michael."

Beatrice snorted. "Poor Michael, my ass. It's like being trapped in a phone box with an octopus if you get within arm's reach of him. Such a horny little boy he is. I've never been so glad of tight pants in my life. At least then I have a layer of cloth between me and him. I can't imagine what Selene is going to see in him."

Amelia Fastida nodded. "You know, I can't either and I've known her for ages."

"Literally eons."

"Su!" Amelia pouted as her mates chuckled. "Anyway, I think it may just be one of those love at first sight things."

Nym pulled Amelia's head back and put a hand on her forhead. "Nope, must be a translation thing then. Lust at first sight, you mean. He is pretty, but I have some doubts about him being able to go the distance."

"THAT'S IT."

The mates turned to look at Luna, who was rocking back and forth with her eyes completely white. Very confused images were passing through her mind and it wasn't clearing up. Li, Luna's sister Seer, sat with her adding even more confusion along with a few details to the picture. Finally, their mates Occluded them.

Nym held her head a moment. "Well, whatever _it_ is we'll apparently be waiting a bit while they sort through it."

The mates nodded and went about their business as Marcia, Jennifer, and Melissa faded Luna and Li away to the mates' sitting room and a comfortable oversize wingback by the fire.

Potter Castle

Dining Room

30 September 2003

Tuesday

13:02

Harry stood smiling as everyone filtered in for lunch. Harry would never sit and eat until the last of his daughters and mates had been seated. The sons and sons-in-law followed his example.

Finally seated and enjoying his lunch, Harry felt a growing discomfort. Nym, Sarah, Na Wen, and Lilith felt it too and were searching for the source when Agnes groaned. Harry changed and flowed out of his chair and down the table, scattering dishes and spraying ink everywhere. Agnes was suddenly gone and Nym picked up her napkin and wiped the ink off her face. "I don't know if I can go through another, even worse, loss of his mind over pregnant daughters. None of you can ever have sex again."

"Mother!"

"What, Bettina?"

"The B-O-Y-S are right here."

"Yes, and they can spell too, Bettina."

Nym's James's comment brought down the house. After several Scourgifies and the elves relaying the table lunch continued, albeit somewhat nervously and without the medi-mates, Harry, and the Alphas. Hestia finally sighed, smiled, leaned back and reported the arrival of Henrietta, Nymphadora, and Sarah Crumfield.

Cherwyn growled. "Agnes always has to be different. Triplets! Poor Reggie."

Her sisters and mates laughed.


	74. Chapter 74

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 6

Godric's Hollow

Corps Training Ground

Wednesday

1 October 2003

06:00

Harry wiped his brow with his towel and dropped it. He made the change and galloped away in his Hell Stallion.

Sighs went up across the grounds and Nym snorted. "What is it with young witches and horses?"

"They dream of something that powerful between their legs and at their command."

Sarah turned to bark at Eugenie and saw her staring longingly after Harry and the Nightmares as they flowed over the hill and out of sight temporarily. Eugenie was hypnotized, with her right hand held to her breast and her left poised to rise. Sarah smiled gently, stepped behind her daughter, and hugged her. "Aren't you lucky then?"

Eugenie nodded furiously and then blushed heavily. Sarah laughed outright. Eugenie hardly ever blushed.

Harry, the Nightmares, Hell Stallions, Centaurs, both Unicorn mares and all eight Unicorn foals flowed over the rolling floor of the Hollow and made two circuits with the young Hell Stallions and both young Unicorn stallions out as flankers. Harry enjoyed the run tremendously. So did everyone with eyes in the Hollow. Harry led the herd back and into the water. Steam rose from the water as they stood head deep.

If you watched you could almost see the steam rising from the watching crowd too. Something about the herd made them the most beautiful things, erotic even.

Harry strode from the water and straight to Eugenie. He knelt on his off foreleg and Eugenie clapped her hands and mounted bareback, using the flaming mane as a handhold. Sure, it was corny and over the top, but it was essentially Harry and slew the magical corps, students, and staff dead. Harry rose and bunched; his first leap took him into a flat-out, ears-back run and Eugenie's squeal of glee was surely heard in Glasgow, maybe Manchester.

Every girl and woman in the Hollow stopped watched and blushed as the undulating squeals of joy continued endlessly. Harry made the turn and swung back by the crowd and Eugenie was mounted gripping Harry's barrel with her thighs and her arms stuck out to the side. She was completely transported and her doppler affected squeals of glee were amusing to say the least.

The young Hell Stallions, Unicorn stallions, and their sister Nightmares and Unicorns took off after Harry. He simply cranked on more speed until he was literally a blur. His leap from the beach at the end of the second lap carried him and Eugenie into the middle of the lake and raised a great billowing cloud of steam. There was a stunned moment of silence, followed by a standing ovation from the assembled troops, mates, students, and staff.

The crowd broke up still discussing it as Harry swam back with Eugenie leaning forward and wrapped around the magnificent, huge, corded neck, lying amid the flames that were Harry's mane. Imelda and Lisa exhausted their supply of film in the wizarding cameras and reloaded, twice. Jacquelyn would turn their photos of the transparently clothed Eugenie mounted on the magnificent, huge, fearsome, Harry into a set of cheesy but panty dampening, pants tightening paintings. Those paintings would be displayed proudly in Potter Castle and the Potter's Field. The tamer photos that didn't display quite as much high, tight, stiff-nippled breast would make all the wizarding papers and magazines.

The Hell Stallions and young Nightmares had run straight into the lake again after Harry and stood head deep, waiting. As he approached, they closed in and escorted him and Eugenie from the lake.

Sarah smiled at Eugenie. "Have fun, baby?"

Eugenie nodded and hugged Harry's neck. Harry snorted a three- foot flame and trotted toward the Castle. As he overtook the crowd they parted respectfully and smiled broadly. It never even dawned on anyone that Eugenie might as well be nude in her wet, white, cotton PT clothes. She was a perfect redheaded Lady Godiva, her modesty barely protected by the fiery mane curling about her from her magnificent charger.

The mates followed, smiling.

When they got to the Castle Harry and Eugenie were in the master suite, Harry laid out on the rug before the fire still in his Hell Stallion and Eugenie stretched out on him, sleeping. The mates smiled and left them as they went about their business. Elizabeth knocked quietly and opened the door. She had heard from Edward's Sophia, who had moved into the Castle for this pregnancy, and wanted to see for herself. Her entry started a parade of mothers.

Geoffrey appeared, looked around, and laid a buffet in the huge bedroom. Nothing much outside the bedroom got done until that afternoon. The vassal witches all ended up in the bedroom, however, so there was no way to say no work got done. Andrew, Phillip, and Dan even had a quiet planning session by the banked fire with Hestia and Hermione. Luna and Li came, joined Eugenie on the Hell Stallion rug, and gave what information they could.

Harry contributed, through all the mates, to whatever they needed him for; all in all, an outstanding morning. Heidi Garrick Potter and Dakota Egger Potter were very disappointed to miss it as they and their companies stayed on watch on Kraven and Lucian. They got a ride of their own in recompense.

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Wednesday

1 October 2003

12:02

Sarah leaned down and kissed the lounging Eugenie on her cheek. "Getting up, baby?"

Eugenie frowned but nodded.

Na Wen looked at Eugenie and grinned mischievously. "So how was it?"

Eugenie blushed. "How was what?"

"Having that monstrous orgasm in front of the whole Realm—well, a lot of it anyway."

Eugenie buried her face in Harry's flaming mane and blushed dark red over her entire body. Then she looked up, sat up, and held her head up proudly. "Tremendous, actually."

The mates had all felt Eugenie's orgasm and her surprise when it happened on the first lap she had taken. Her position leaning forward had put her sex directly against the flexing lump of muscle covering Harry's withers. When Harry had sped up to stay ahead of his colts and fillies Eugenie had been pitched into a series of monstrously powerful orgasms.

She rose and strode confidently to the bath. Harry snorted and followed her, hooves clopping on the oak and then marble flooring. "Harry! Change, you're getting hair in the tub!"

The mates laughed incredulously at Eugenie's admonishment. Harry was such a lovely big lump sometimes.

Potter Castle

Dining Room

Wednesday

1 October 2003

12:12

"You're not serious, Hamilton. You can't be sitting in my godson's dining room, eating his food and drinking his wine, and suggesting a revolution. If you are, then perhaps we could discuss the division of your Duchy. I've had my eye on your sister for a while and my bonded like her."

"I must protest, Lord Black!"

"Fine, won't matter soon. Dead men tell no tales and file no protest. Now about your sister..."

Melinda Wieland Black laughed lightly. "I think what my lord is attempting to tell you is that His Highness will take a dim view of your refusing to pay the tax, Your Grace."

"As do I, Hamilton."

Every single person present at the comically large table sprang to his or her feet at the Queen's frosty opening. "The word 'forfeit' springs into my head; perhaps you can tell me why it should not cross my lips?"

Hamilton paled but gamely continued his argument. "Your Highness, it is usury, specifically prohibited in canon law."

"Surely you jest, Hamilton. I had thought English was required in the Scottish schools?"

Hamilton reddened and opened his mouth. Andrew gave a cautionary, "Steady, Hamilton, or the division of your property and chattel will be mine to make."

Phillip had had enough. "English was in fact taught at Gordonstoun and you excelled at it, Hamilton. His Highness has made no loan to you and therefore could not even be considered to be charging you usurious rates of interest. Your parsimony has unmanned you. Personally, I think you should pay the full inland revenue and we'll see how you like that."

Lady Kay Hamilton looked at Elizabeth. "Just forfeit the old fool before His Highness lights him on fire, Your Majesty. It would be painful to lose him now."

"Kay!" a shocked Angus Hamilton barked.

"Oh, willing to listen to reason now, are you?" the Lady Hamilton rejoined.

The crowd settled and was seated as the Duke of Hamilton was verbally taken under fire and destroyed in fierce whispers and tiny, violent gestures by his third wife.

Harry led his mates, including the still slightly pink Eugenie, into the dining room and beamed at the Duke of Hamilton as he seated as many mates as he could beat the elves to.

Narcissa sat across from the Duke and Duchess of Hamilton. "Angus, why are you being such a curmudgeon about this?"

Kay looked at Narcissa. "He doesn't know. It just offends him somehow, so he goes on and on about principle and duty and whatever else pops into his head, Cissy."

"Kay! I can speak," Angus nearly shouted.

"Well?"

"It's the totality of it, Duchess Narcissa. One hundred and twenty-two million pounds is a lot of money."

"And twelve billion, two hundred million pence makes it seem even more, Your Grace. Do you or your chattel or vassals want for anything?"

"Well no, actually."

"Be happy, then. Harry doesn't judge your worth on your wealth. He judges you by the quality of your family, property, chattel, and vassals and your care of them. Or should I point out Lord and Lady Weasley?"

Angus Duke of Hamilton settled back in his seat thoughtfully as Kay cast a grateful look at Narcissa and the bond rang with praise from her mates. Only the mates noticed her smile was fixed and her knuckles bright white as Harry thanked her very, very hard. Daphne smirked and waved a gentle cleaning charm under the table at Narcissa. She got an almost imperceptible nod in thanks.

Budapest

Club Nitro

Wednesday

1 October 2003

22:23

Beatrice turned slightly just as Michael got his fingers on the top of her butt. "Michael!"

"Yes."

"Stop that. I thought you had work to do at the library."

"Nothing that won't keep for the next thirty minutes or so."

Beatrice laughed. "You'd need more time than that and to be fully rested. Now be a good boy and toddle off."

Michael shrugged and headed toward the stairs to the ground floor. Lacey Emory Potter looked at her mate. "I'll be glad when this is over. He's forever trying to handle us."

Beatrice nodded. "Selene will have her hands full."

"So, you don't believe he'll settle either?"

"No, Lacey, I don't. He's just…just…well, he thinks he's pretty."

Lacey laughed at Beatrice. "Okay, odd way to say it but I know what you mean. And no telling what the hybrid thing will do to him. Well, mentally anyway. I don't see what the big deal is with them—vampire werewolves, so what? It's not like they're indestructible. Just a little tougher than vampires."

"I think that's limited to us and the older vampires and werewolves, maybe the older Veela too, Lacey. In the exercises even the mages had a hard time with them. Come on, we'd better go or he'll get away."

Hungary

Ördögház

Wednesday

1 October 2003

22:23

Erika smiled grimly and pushed Monica Listopadova Potter down on the sofa in the great room while she watched Kraven chatting up some new boy-toy vampire. _"Erika, smile better. We all know you hate him but at this rate he'll know it too."_

" _Fine for you, Monica; you don't have to let him handle you."_

" _You don't either; there are five of us here."_

" _You know he likes to display his power. He'll be over here groping me in a minute."_

" _Fuck it, just smoke his ass, Erika."_

" _No, Harry!"_

" _Why not, Luna? I smoke him, Lucian, Viktor, Marcus, and Alexander, stick Selene and Michael in a room and Bob's your uncle, we're home and dry."_

" _It's important that it play out with the characters acting as they are."_

" _Why?"_

" _We don't know, but you can't just run around lighting them on fire willy nilly."_

" _Yes, I can, Luna, and with not much more provocation I will."_

" _Harry!"_

Lilith rolled her eyes. _"Imperius Kraven, Erika. That way you can keep him from touching you and he'll think it's his idea."_

" _Oooh, that's good. Thank you, Lilith."_

" _Hmmm, all those millions of years were good for something, eh?"_

" _Why, you! Come back here, Harry Potter."_

Erika, as well as the rest of the mates, could only laugh as Lilith and Harry went after each other in the bond and in the bed in the master suite. The laughter died down as Harry held Lilith down and drove firmly home in her center. Lilith hummed contentedly and bit Harry in the right clavicle. Harry arched hard into her and slid his head down until he found a nipple and distracted her very thoroughly with a talented tongue.

Hungary

Ördögház

Thursday

2 October 2003

05:32

"Well, Kahn?"

"Nothing new, Selene. Bullets again—fifty caliber, filled with this silver powder."

"So, what, Selene? Some mortals are killing them for sport or revenge."

"Or your fuck buddies from Amelia's are, Erika."

"Yes, well, there is that. They get so restless when they're not kept amused, and I've been slightly busy."

Selene blushed. "Yes, with Kraven."

"Jealous? You should come to bed sooner. No need to wipe the poor Lycan completely out; Viktor would be so disappointed to have no one to kill when he was awakened."

Selene glared at Erika. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting your Kraven plans."

Erika smiled brightly and grabbed her hand. "No bother! I finished with him early last night. He should eat better—no stamina." She dragged Selene from the room to the sound of Kahn's laughter.

Hungary

Budapest

Thursday

2 October 2003

06:00

Singe sat back and looked at the board. Another dead end; it was all coming down to this Michael Corwin. Now to find him so they could get some blood and test it. Oh well, these others first; but it would be useless, he was certain.

Lucian watched and waited in the hard chair in the corner. Amelia was going to have the Coven meeting on the fifteenth. They had to have Corvinus's human heir before that—he must know where the mortal was. If it was outside of Europe, sneaking it in past Corvinus would be a problem.

As it was, the Cleaners and Death Dealers were working the Lycans over hard. This last two weeks had seen all his females killed or captured and the males thinned to the truly hard bastards.

Goddamn Peter anyway. "It's not in the pack's interest to irritate the Duke of Magic." Duke of Magic? Bah, a mere mortal! Perhaps it was time to pay this Duke of Magic a visit, although reports of strange things had made it back from England and Russia. Things like Wargs. If only... Wouldn't those be a surprise for the bastard vampires. Make William and his ilk look like lap dogs they would, yes indeed.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

5 October 2003

09:33

Harry watched the Quidditch and tried to relax. It was coming hard today. Thirty-eight troops in hospital. None critical, but the attack on Riahnnon Meldrum Potter's Scout Company garage had been heavy and the fighting fierce.

Harry was taking this as a sign that Lucian was getting upset with the interference. A feral grin crossed Harry's face. Tired, was he? Wait until the tenth. Harry chuckled and continued to plan the Clan run in the environs of Budapest.

Elizabeth shuddered; she would hate to be a Hungarian werewolf on the full moon. Harry was in what Phillip would call a bloody-minded mood.

"Promenade, Da."

Elizabeth smiled as Daphne's Samantha, the apparent spokeswoman of the Clan's children for today, came for her escort, and money bag.

Harry's evil smile morphed into a heart-melting thrilled grin and he offered his hand. Samantha led him away in a veritable mob of Potter children with older daughters and sons chaperoning and assisting.

The crowds on the promenade parted respectfully for the Potters and smiled as they passed. The merchants were thrilled as always. While the Potters were very careful with their allowances, there were hundreds and hundreds of them, and then there were the older children and the youngest mates, always a good day when Himself took the kids shopping. Besides there was no telling when Himself would pop into a stall and buy something hideously expensive and order a few thousand more of the same for presents.

"So, violence in the offing, Nym?"

Nym nodded. "Afraid so, Elizabeth. Lucian really should have left it. Luna was just able to warn us and we barely got the Guards Regiment there in time."

"Good account from the reports, though."

"Yes—very quick, very violent, and very brave."

"Nym, when you say 'brave' in that tone it sounds more like stupid."

Nym didn't reply. Sarah grunted. "She and Ginny are still mad at the staff sergeants Weasley."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't think it was their fault exactly, Sarah. How could they have known the werewolves would split and try to use routes they were each guarding separately?"

"That's not what they're mad about. They're mad about them disobeying orders to withdraw, ma'am."

"Sarah! None of that. You couldn't really expect them to withdraw and leave their injured."

Nym finally spoke. "The wardstones would have evacuated the troopers. As it is now, we have two squad leaders in hospital who don't need to be there and Neville's Company, the only male-led Company in the Regiment, looks bad."

"Not from where I'm sitting, Nym, and not from where Major General Sir Iain Mackay-Dick is sitting either. It looks like we may have the first active service female infantry recipients of the VC on our hands, as well as Captain Lord Longbottom. That one-man stand in the alley against four Lycan over Fred and trooper Bains was in the finest traditions of a leader of the foot. That he put them all down and evacuated his troops in good order while maintaining control of the situation and completing his primary mission after being shot twice was well beyond the call of duty."

Nym grumbled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Phillip saw an opportunity. "Elizabeth!"

"Oh hush, Phillip. Shouldn't you be off with our grandchildren?"

Phillip withdrew smiling, considering this a win.

He and the other grandfathers, uncles, and cousins went and found Harry and the children on the promenade.

"Harry, spot of trouble, what?" Harry turned around and Phillip started and then laughed. Harry had what appeared to be two small bangers stuck between his lips and teeth and his hands raised in claws beside him. He was menacing a very unimpressed Christie Potter (Zsuzsa and Harry's daughter).

"Oh, sorry, Phillip." Harry snatched the two sausages out of their positions and popped them in his mouth.

Christie beamed at Phillip. "Thank you, grandfather!" She turned and escaped before Da could do something else embarrassing.

Phillip looked at Harry, still chuckling. "Over our mad, then?"

"Oh no, Phillip, just saving it up."

"Harry, you can't just run around killing people."

"You know, I would have thought the last five years would have proved I can, in fact, do exactly that; and if Luna and Li could figure out what exactly was going on with these idiots, I'd take a little flight this afternoon and solve this problem. I'm feeling a little peckish."

"Have a couple more bangers then. Remember you had indigestion for six months after all those Ugandans."

Harry chuckled. "I'll cook these first, then."

Phillip smiled and as they passed Fortescue's he sat down at a table outside. "Seriously, Harry, what is your plan?"

"I'll run the pack along with the of-age Nightmares, Centaurs, Hell Stallions, Dragons, and Unicorns in the environs of Budapest on the night of the full moon. The Mongols will seem a pleasant diversion in comparison."

"Harry, you can't."

"I'm getting really tired of that word, Phillip."

"Sorry, son. You still can't. You'll run amok, which will push the clan into a beserk rage like Africa. We need these events to play out. Well, unless Luna and Li say differently. In that case go ahead and eat all you want."

"Grrrrr."

"What is it the girls say? Oh, yes yes: big bad Alpha. Now run along and be a good boy."

Harry glared at Phillip. "Oy, they never say 'now run along and be a good boy'!"

"Might as well. We all know what they mean."

Harry grumbled for a few minutes as Phillip laughed.

Sarah Ramos Potter approached her mate, undaunted. "Through, Harry? Good. Take me to Gladrags. I want to try on some things."

Harry stood immediately and Phillip gave him a look that said, "See? Even the newest mates own you."

Harry shrugged and passed back a look that said, "Like father, like son." Then he grinned and offered Sarah Ramos Potter his arm.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

5 October 2003

12:28

Nym wandered down the promenade with her Alphas and the Primaries. It was a madhouse, a Regimented and Harryistic madhouse but still a madhouse. Mrs. Finch-Fletchley hailed her.

"Your Highness, thank Morgana. Can you tell his Highness to stop giving our children Sickles?"

Nym blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"He's in Gladrags with the daughters and young Duchesses. The ladies are trying on _things_ so to keep the boys busy His Highness gave them Sickles. Your boys told our boys and now they're all lined up outside Gladrags and His Highness is giving them all Sickles. Then they run straight to the Weasley's store and—well, you can imagine."

Nym didn't have to imagine much, as a large purple chicken ran down the street in pursuit of a three-foot-long red and yellow caterpillar, hotly pursued by a pair of harassed mothers.

She covered her face with her hand for a moment and then went to find Harry. She followed the line of boys, which dissipated rapidly as she passed. She reached Harry and had to smile. He was guarding, blocking really, the door and watching the crowd of older boys and wizards with those green eyes in full AK glowing green as his hand dipped into his pouch and placed a Sickle in each little outstretched hand. Nym walked up with the crowd of mothers following her and the boys scattered. Nym reached up, kissed Harry, and entered the shop. The Primaries and Alphas followed her.

Inside Gladrags they found a seraglio; the store was packed with naked or nearly naked girls who were passing various bits of thread with rifle-cleaning patches attached between themselves. No wonder Harry was outside. "Girls, what are you doing?"

Sarah Ramos looked up. "Trying on clothes, Nym."

Sarah looked at her "Looks more like thread to me. That's going to cut you, Sarah."

Outside Harry conjured a table and chair. Geoffrey popped in with a butterbeer and a basket of fish and chips. His boys stopped by off and on to steal bites of fish and whole chips from Harry's never-emptying basket and the mayhem settled to its normal Sunday level.

Hungary

Budapest

Wednesday

8 October 2003

Daphne crouched in her dragon, miniaturized and still, pretending to be a gargoyle watching Selene in the rain watching Raze hunt Michael. This was surreal even for the Clan, from Harry having a great day and the mates having a great night on the fifth to Luna and Li going into some kind of coma and then filling the bond with visions, to the entire Magical Army of the Realm going to combat status and deployment in three days. Well, that view made up for it a little. Damn, Selene had a nice ass—and that leather bustier over rubber suit outfit of hers, yummy!

" _Daphne! Get your own vampire!"_

" _What, Erika? I'm just saying. Not any nicer than yours, by the way. We should get you one of these rubber suits and a leather bustier."_

" _Eeewww! No, I'll stick with the leather pants and my satin bustier, thank you very much. Selene is just being a skinflint 'cause she uses up a new pair of trousers every night being Miss Killy Thing."_

Daphne followed Selene as she began closing the noose on Raze, unaware of Michael.

Daphne changed to her human and faded slightly out of phase and followed Selene through her drop to the street and then into the subway. She smirked as Michael, habituated to Selene by the mates, locked eyes, apparently by accident, with the real Selene for the first time in the subway. It stopped him cold. Daphne couldn't resist; she skimmed Selene's thoughts and found Selene very intrigued. "He's not the dream sire but he is a very pretty mortal boy." Daphne shook her head; she just didn't see it. Then again, Selene hadn't had the trapped-in-a-phone-box-with-a horny-drunk-octopus experience yet, either.

Daphne stayed just faded as, unnerved by Michael, Selene watched a Death Dealer follow Raze. Daphne waved at the slightly faded Tracey, who was shadowing Raze tonight.

Crap! Raze identified the Death Dealer. A huge gun battle broke out and Daphne found herself dodging bullets as she desperately tried to hold the now raging, nearly out of control Harry outside the city. Beatrice, who had the duty, used the mates' favorite expedient of fading Harry out of view and with Eugenie's assistance she very thoroughly distracted him in the floor of the Corps TOC.

Tracey sent Daphne a thumbs-up indicating everything was okay and followed Raze. Damn, Raze couldn't shoot worth a damn, but he did have control of an MP 5—or was it a MAC 10?—with each hand. Eeeeww, those UV bullets did a number on vampires, though! That was gross, and Selene watched the whole thing.

Selene drew her pistols and rolled from behind her post. Tracey's thumbs-up was early, it seemed, as somehow Michael, the dumbass, had gone to some wounded civilian woman's aid. Great—a letch with a hero complex. Raze dove into a railcar as more of Selene's bullets sprayed his end of the platform and her reinforcements arrived. Daphne frowned; Selene couldn't shoot worth a damn either and those auto pistols weren't helping. This was going to get messy.

Oh, she hit that one, though. What the hell? I thought they had the silver nitrate ammo?

" _Kahn is having trouble with producing more than a few rounds a day of it, Daphne. I'm working on it."_

" _Thanks, Marietta."_

Daphne stayed faded as more mates including Bellatrix and Allison flowed into the tube station, following the rest of Selene's team. Damn, two hundred rounds or so and all these idiots had hit were one vampire and a civilian. Selene was going to have to do better.

" _Daphne, Selene is loading normal ammunition. She's hit Raze and his partner but it isn't putting them down."_

" _Damn stupid girl. Bellatrix, get some snipers in here. We'll have to take these Lycan down. We can't let Selene get killed."_

Bellatrix nodded and His Highness's bodyguard, the most fervent slaves, and the Patil twins flowed into the tunnels.

" _The vampire are shooting solid silvers, Daphne. This Lycan I'm following just pulled one out."_

" _Okay, Parvati."_

" _Daphne, Raze and a Death Dealer are fighting in the tunnels. It looks bad for the Death Dealer."_

" _Don't interfere unless Selene is threatened, Tracey."_

Daphne continued to follow Selene as Bellatrix arrayed her forces and swept the tunnels behind her. She froze as a howl reached them and then was cut off. _"Quietly, Bella, Selene heard that one die and got distracted."_

" _Sorry Bella, Daphne. He got loose for a moment."_

" _It's fine, Kelly, just be more careful with the next one."_

" _Yes, Bella."_

Daphne chuckled and turned back to Selene. Fucking stupid cow—not the sewers! Morgana, this bitch must have a death wish. Oops, and there he is. Daphne hit the Lycan's arm just as he pulled the trigger, and the UV round went high. Selene's silver solids didn't. Oh my, we've got our panties in a bunch. Six shots in him and then empty the magazine in him while holding him on the ground.

Uh-oh, here comes another. Why Raze, you naughty boy. I may have to kill you.

" _Daphne, down!"_

Daphne dropped at Tracey's warning and four shirikins or something like them flew over her and ruined Raze's evening. She threw Tracey a grateful smile. The things wouldn't have hurt her, as she was faded, but the thought was there. She got a rueful head shake and smile from her partner wife and then took off in pursuit of the running Selene.

Selene's flight took them right under a known den where the Lycans were amusing themselves. Merlin's flaming penis, Lucian. Yada yada, I'm dominant, yada yada. Well, now Selene knows you're alive unless Raze scared her off in time, idiot. Daphne shook her head.

The Clan digested events as Bella and company finished cleanup, Tracey chased Raze back to the den, and Daphne, following Selene, returned to the Ördögház.

Erika informed the bonded that Kraven was on the way to Kahn's lab and he was on the prod.

The bonded flowed into their positions on their principals and waited. Amelia Fastida paced in the Corps TOC. She was unsure about this move-the-awakening-forward thing. It had strengthened Kraven and marginalized Selene. Kraven was lording it over everyone and Kahn was playing close to the vest; poor Selene. Bodyguards, the slimy bastard Kraven had bodyguards. A real Elder needed no guards. Now Kraven was protecting the Lycan to facilitate Lucian's plan, even to the point of putting Soren, his ass-licker, in "charge" of investigating the den. Nothing would be done.

They had done this so fast after Luna and Li's visions on the night of the fifth and morning of the sixth. Now the Corps was in the field and they were in the opening gambit.

"It will be fine, Amelia."

"I hope so, Luna."

" _If I have to play the slut to Kraven's stud much longer it won't be. If he touches me one more time, I'm going to vomit on him."_

" _Erika!"_

" _It's true, Nym, he makes me ill."_

" _Try not to let it show quite so much. Only a few hours to go, Erika."_

" _Yeah, then I'm going to change to a male and piss on his ashes."_

" _Erika! Go talk Selene out of the trees."_

" _Yes, Nym. Hmm, yes, Selene time!"_

" _Eeewww! Raze picked up his partner, blood everywhere. Selene does have her panties in a bunch."_

" _Stay with him, Tracey."_

" _Selene's figured out they were after Michael, Nym."_

" _Okay, Erika."_

" _Yuk, Kraven is here. Morgana, where did he get that shirt?"_

" _Erika!"_

" _Grrrr!"_

" _Lucian's back with Singe. Last one's negative. Only Michael left, Nym."_

" _Okay, Susan."_

" _Raze is back with Lucian and Singe. Lucian is upset at Raze for being seen; he's going after Michael himself, I think, Nym."_

" _Okay, Tracey. Laktos Joseph Utca 39 fifth floor. Na Wen, move a company there."_

" _Oh, this American Elder is a smarmy git. He sounds Irish."_

" _Got it. Minerva, stay with him."_

" _Selene is gone."_

" _I have her, Erika. Stay on Kraven."_

" _Urrrgh, gross bad image. Okay, Daphne. Oh, Kraven's all upset, poor baby."_

" _I may kill him myself."_

" _I have dibs, Harry!_

" _Erika—Harry! You two hush. We have a lot going on. Focus, everyone."_

Harry grunted at Nym's instruction and went silent again after handing out a round of his mental caresses. The mates smiled and went back to work.

Later Daphne watched as Selene entered Michael's flat and went snooping. Wow! All jealous girlfriendy and she just saw him—what was that about?

" _Shit—Lycans. Damn, why don't we have someone on Michael again? He got away from Selene."_

" _Ginny!"_

" _I'm on the way, Nym. Steer me to him, Daphne."_

" _Na Wen, you'll have to. I have a bit of a Lycan issue at the moment."_

" _Okay, we have the building surrounded, Daphne. Do you need help?"_

" _Yes. Na Wen, take out the ones higher and lower than me. Oh shit, neat trick. Selene just shot her way to the fourth floor. We're headed down."_

Na Wen gave her orders and then cursed. _"Daphne, Lucian is in the building. He's waiting on the elevator. Crap, he's got Michael. He bit him just like Luna said. Even after Selene hit him four times. Gods, he's scrawny. Eeeeewww, he pushed the bullets out of the wounds. Although that_ is _a good talent to have."_

After Na Wen's comments the mates could only watch as Selene fled with Michael and fought off Lucian. They then watched as the car plunged into the Danube.

Daphne's judicious taps on the windshield freed them from the sunken car by collapsing the safety glass, just as Marietta had said they would after she reviewed that part of the vision. _"Silly girl. Damn, that water is cold. All right, Michael has her out and under a pier, and the idiot missed me. Why would he shoot the glass? That would make a little hole."_

" _Good, Daphne."_

" _Lucian is back at the den. He bit Michael and got some blood, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Susan."_

" _Singe tested it. They're onto it now; the test was positive."_

" _Okay, Susan."_

Daphne, Erika, Minerva, Narcissa, Megan, and Alexis kept the mates informed of events on the banks of the Danube and in the Ördögház. Everyone watched in amazed interest as Selene fell in lust—love— _something_ with Michael. Daphne's comments that Selene's leather T-shirt/bustier was too big but would be good when she was first pregnant ligntened the mood over the next hour or so as Kraven flew into a jealous rage.

Daphne scanned Selene's thoughts when Kraven made his comment about Lucian in the present tense, but Selene was all about Michael right now and didn't catch it.

Erika's minute observation of Michael was a source of amusement for all of them, as was her commentary on his shortcomings as compared to Harry in the bond.

Harry blushed furiously, adding to their amusement.

Erika was almost sad to force Michael from the Ördögház, but she had found Lucian's mark on him and Luna was very insistent. Ginny grumbled about the rain and followed him. She was pleasantly surprised that she stayed dry while faded.

Daphne tripped Kraven down the stairs, much to the amusement of all, after he slapped Selene. Selene's new gun from Kahn seemed to settle her right down and the bonded watched, mollified.

Well, except for Harry who had faded to the roof of the Ördögház and was busy driving Kraven slightly insane with some judicious use of focused complusion.

"Harry should just give him to the Clan hybrids for a toy."

"You know he doesn't think like that, Amelia. I almost feel sorry for Kraven. What's left of his life will be an affliction."

Amelia Bones nodded to Emmeline and they turned back to their work.

Marietta glowed; finally Kahn had got the silver nitrate concept worked out and she had done a little surreptious work on the loading lines. Now they had plenty of the Lycan killers.

They watched as Selene publicly questioned Kraven's integrity and Kahn backed Kraven. Kahn was taken off the "to be saved" list.

Harry, who had followed Kraven to torture him more, watched with Tracey and Susan as Kraven was thoroughly punked by Lucian, but Lucian fought off Harry's compulsion aimed at getting him to fuck Kraven in the ass. Susan shook her head as Tracey smirked. Harry was really on the prod for Kraven now.

Erika was in physical pain as she watched Selene become more and more isolated during the next few hours. And then to have to tell her Michael was marked...it was killing her. Her mates consoled her as much as they could.

Ginny watched Michael deteriorate as the virus gained a hold on his system and the full moon approached. And then suddenly the Lycan made a grab for him. Luna held Ginny from helping, only allowing her to insure his safety.

At the same time, they watched as Selene broke the chain and raised Viktor.

Events began, or rather kept up the very fast flow that had the Guards Magical Corps and the magical forces of the realm stretched very thin. Lilith was commanding the magical forces as they shrunk the AOR ever tighter, and the mates commanded troops all across south central Europe. Stray Lycan and vampires were hunted down mercilessly and either submitted or died. If they submitted, they were transported to the dungeons of Potter Castle, where the slave hybrids acted as warders.

Hermione watched through Daphne's eyes and saw the library Selene went to. _"Cho, take a platoon and strip that library after Selene leaves."_

" _Sure, Hermione."_

" _Michael's in a cab; it looks like he's headed to the Ördögház, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Ginny. Everyone pay attention. Here we go again. Amelia Fastida, check Selene's work on Viktor, please."_

" _Of course, Mistress, but she did very well for her first time."_

Erika nearly wet herself in glee when Selene told Kraven that Viktor was awake. The expression on his face was priceless. The desiccated walking corpse that was Viktor, though, almost had her wetting herself for a different reason. Was peace really worth that? He was hideous.

Daphne joined Ginny on top of Selene's Aston Martin and found the ride quite enjoyable.

Minerva watched as Kraven politicked his way to staying alive at Selene's expense, and only Harry could stop her from killing both Kraven and Viktor in the crypt right then. Minerva really didn't appreciate the old-boy thing.

" _And he lied to his master about Amelia. He's planning something already, Harry!"_

" _Yes Minerva, he is, but it won't stand so don't worry."_

Susan was suddenly on the move again and Amelia Fastida had to go catch her train. Well, program her simacrula with Hermione anyway, and give it a little of her blood. Okay, so a lot, but they'd brought several liters to feed on after she filled the simacrula. Also, Amelia's subordinate vampires had been giving blood for three days to fill their simacrula. The train would be another splatter-show like the fight the Death Eaters had had getting to the Hall of Mysteries back in 'ninety-six. Amelia took off her mithril neckpiece, a gift from Harry, and put it on her simacrula as a final touch.

Daphne and Ginny watched and gave a running commentary on Selene's latest encounter with Michael in the safehouse she'd taken him to—over-the-top, highly dramatized commentary.

" _Ummmm, yess, look at that perfect ass. I'll have some of that, please."_

" _Morgana, what's with the catsuit? Pansy doesn't need that for definition. Selene should dance with her some."_

" _Daphne, get in the spirit of the thing."_

" _Oh, sorry, Ginny, Yes, you big hunk of mortal love muscle, no one understands me. Let me unburden my immortal soul to your soon-to-be-dead Lycan self."_

" _I don't know about that, sweetie, but how do you feel about a little doggy walking?"_

" _Eeeewwww, Ginny! Oh, look she cuffed your dufus to the wall while he was being all salve and deboner."_

" _No fair, she distracted him with that kiss. How did he get to be_ my _dufus?"_

" _Bad luck?Ooops, she's leaving. I don't know, got to go, sweetie."_

Ginny stayed with Michael. She was really starting to wonder how this was supposed to work, though. He really did have the emotional depth of a teaspoon, as Hermione would say.

Daphne stopped in the hall and watched Selene gather herself. " _This is bizarre; she really is falling for this guy."_

" _Leave my Selene alone, Daphne. She's lonely. You are all mean girls."_

" _Not intentionally, Amelia it's just amazing really."_

Amelia settled some at Bellatrix's comment.

" _Okay, the Lycans' assault force is set, they have eyes on Selene."_

" _Thank you, Cho. Katie, get your troops ready. Remember, Kahn is off the list. You and Cho kill the Lycans and vampires after their little fight is over, then evacuate the listed ones."_

Nym got a chorus of "Yes, Nym" back and smiled. Some of both would escape, but not many, and then Selene and Michael would have an easier time.

" _Damn! Selene broke Kraven's nose!"_

" _All right, Daphne, now let's watch."_

As they kept watching, Selene went before Viktor and he abandoned her for Kraven. Selene was heartbroken and Harry had to leave for a moment. A section of forest got the Godzilla treatment before the Chinese Army Corps' eyes. They knelt with their heads on the forest floor as their lord vented his rage.

" _Hey, Amelia, what's this 1400 years thing Viktor was talking about? And Viktor left Kraven in charge?"_

" _I have no idea about the 1400 years, Hermione! As for Kraven, he's in charge of Viktor's coven only."_

" _You've forgotten how old you are?"_

" _Well no, but I still have no idea!"_

The mates chuckled at Amelia's prevarication.

Daphne sighed. _"Well that little zinger about cutting the skin should have fixed Kraven. She as much as called him a coward."_

" _Amyrydan, I'm beautiful. Come on, Hermione, we can kill these Lycan and save me."_

" _Errrh, no, Amelia, your simacrula has to die."_

" _But I'm so pretty! Look at that neck—you know you want a nibble, just like with Harry!"_

" _We agreed not to talk about that, Amelia!"_

The mates all felt Hermione's deep blush and Amelia Fastida's exasperated eye roll.

" _You'd think the idiots would realize that taking down an Elder and her personal attendants wouldn't be this easy. I would house-break these dogs in thirty seconds, Hermione."_

" _Well, we haven't actually left Lucian the sharpest knives in the drawer, just the best fighters, Amelia."_

" _We may regret that later."_

" _Okay, here we go. I'm killing the lights."_

Erika killed the main breaker and then immediately moved to Selene's room to free her. She delivered her line as Luna told her to, though it hurt her to leave this final impression with Selene that she was throwing her away for Kraven, and then she left. Right outside of Selene's room she faded to where Kraven was questioning Kahn.

She watched and reported Kahn's team successfully distracted and Kahn moving off after allowing Kraven to change the pick-up plan for Amelia.

Daphne followed Selene and reported Singe's team moving with her. They followed her to the safehouse where she had stashed Michael and immediately assaulted. Na Wen, who had been guarding the safehouse, had her hands full controlling this fight. And Daphne had a full-time job protecting Selene.

Ginny was the only one who saw Michael bundled off in the police car, as he should be, and she sat on its roof Indian-fashion with a sticking charm on and just faded.

Selene had Singe, though. And Kahn finally grew some balls again and sent a scout to find Amelia dead—well, the poor simacrula.

Ginny was hit in a very sensitive spot when Michael pounded on the roof as he changed and he lost further stature in her estimation.

" _She even looks good dead._ " Amelia clapped her hands like a schoolgirl.

" _I don't know, Amelia, that top's got your poor nipples pulled down so hard. Oh well, come on, vain one. Let's go kill someone."_

" _Oh Hermione, you do know how to show a girl a good time."_

The bonded had to laugh, even Harry.

Daphne watched as Selene's captive Singe told all the secrets and Kraven escaped. Events began accelerating again. The mates were very displeased with Viktor's attempted manipulations of Selene.

Nym eyed the operations screens in the TOC. _"Okay, everyone, we're all starting to move, it looks like. Anticipate the movement to be to the Den as Luna and Li foresaw."_

" _Yes, Nym."_

" _Raze is on his way back to the den, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Tracy"_

" _Selene and Kahn are here at the den, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Daphne."_

The bonded followed, watched, and assisted as necessary to keep their listed vampires alive as the next hour's events unfolded, including the huge fight in the den.

Susan watched and reported, as did Erika, as Kraven shot Lucian and left him for dead.

Tracey was cheering for Raze as he killed Kraven's sychophants starting with Soren.

Harry watched sadly as Kahn was taken down, but his team killed the Lycan that killed him.

" _Big fight here, Nym. There may not be many left. Not much we can do about it."_

" _Okay, Katie. Drop transport stones on your principals, then let the rest kill each other."_

Suddenly there were no females left in the fight, of either species.

They all watched from multiple angles as Michael confronted Kraven and was shot. Kraven put his slant on the past as Lucian ended the immediate threat from Kraven and then advised Selene to turn Michael, and then Kraven killed Lucian.

" _Michael is very fast, Harry."_

" _But no skills, Ginny, all instinct."_

Harry was forced to use his compulsion on Viktor to limit his damage to Selene after she took out the Death Dealers. And Selene finally accepted the truth she had found behind her sire: that he had killed her family and his pregnant daughter. Harry knew Viktor had to die here once and for all, no matter what. He would use the compulsion to lead Viktor to an error, if possible, but if not, Harry would kill him himself.

Selene made her decision and Viktor made his last mistake, striking her. Harry watched and waited and then diverted Viktor for a split second, and in that second Selene ended it.

Harry watched over the pair as the mates went about their missions. He was nervous as everything went according to plan.

" _Harry, this isn't the hard part. We've seen this, remember. We have two more days and then we're on virgin ground, so to speak."_

" _I know, Luna, but still, something could have gone wrong. It always has before."_

Luna smiled. _"And it may yet. Everyone pay attention."_

Harry nodded and followed Selene and Michael.

He watched them make it to the mine safe house and then he called Daphne to him when it looked like Selene would leave Michael alone. Harry would stay with Selene.

" _We've got movement in the Adriatic, Harry."_

" _See, Luna? I told you."_

" _It's fine, Harry, it's still in line with the vision. This is just the second phase. Amelia?"_

" _Yes Luna, Hermione and I have the Cleaners."_

Harry grunted his assent.

"Did you know the M on Marcus's coffin is upside down? Does that make him Warcus?"

Amelia Fastida's peal of laughter rang through the bond. _"All these years and you're the first one who's noticed."_

" _Amelia, did you do that?"_

" _Yes, I hate the little weasel. Bit me while I was sleeping, he did, and then tried to molest me. Spineless little worm. I should have killed them all years ago. All of these Corvini are nasty, loathsome creatures. No wonder they were always a plebian House."_

The bonded blinked; Amelia Fastida was pouring her loathing into the bond.

Erika gasped. _"Morgana, I thought Viktor was ugly. Marcus really has those nasty wings. Eeeuuch."_

" _Eeeewwww, he ate Kraven."_

" _Need help, Erika?"_

" _Oh no, Nym. Marcus made short work of Kraven and Co. I'll just stay faded and watch him. He's the only thing left alive here anyway. Everyone will be glad to know Kraven died begging for his life. His name was upheld, the coward. I hope Selene forgives me."_

Ginny commented into the silence, _"Well, glad that part's over, we were running out of simacrula."_

" _Marcus lit the Ördögház on fire."_

" _Thank you, Erika, we'll fix it and put it under the Fidelius. I'll send Tuningfork's Battalion."_

" _Yes, Nym. We're on the move in Pest following Singe's route."_

" _Why does she leave him alone, Daphne? He's had no training."_

" _Who knows, Harry?"_

" _Nym, we just landed on Alexander's boat."_

" _Thank you, Erika, and you, Hermione."_

" _Amelia, wait!"_

" _What? That's my favorite neckpiece. I want it back, Hermione."_

" _Wait until Alexander leaves. Hey, he's cute, for an old guy. We should introduce him to Augusta or Griselda."_

" _Hermione?"_

" _Oh yeah, right. Forgot he'll be dead tonight. Too bad really."_

" _Him or Selene, Hermione, make up your mind."_

" _Selene."_

" _That was fast."_

" _Have you not seen the ass on her, Amelia?"_

" _You must have the virus. You get more vampire-like every day, Hermione."_

" _Ladies, while this has been very enlightening...if you don't mind?"_

" _Oh. Sorry, Nym."_

Hermione and Amelia Fastida Occluded and continued their discussion of the merits of mates' derrieres. Susan was the benchmark for Hermione and Pansy for Amelia.

" _Michael left the mine. He's headed for the village, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Daphne."_

" _Selene is on her way back to the mine. She saw the Ördögház burning. Go ahead and start Tuningfork on it, Nym."_

" _Okay, Harry, and thank you."_

" _Marcus is en route to the mine, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Erika."_

" _Luna and Li are still right on—the idiot ate normal food and the police identified him, Nym."_

" _Thank you, Daphne."_

" _Alexander's on it, Nym. He's sending a team. We'll follow."_

" _Okay, Hermione."_

" _Michael is in trooouubblle. Selene just found him gone."_

Nym chuckled. _"Thank you, Harry."_

The mates, through the bonded with a view, watched Selene, Michael, Marcus, the local police, and the Cleaners all come together in the hills north and east of Budapest just before dawn.

Michael managed to get himself fairly well shot up. Daphne stood watching as his life was not in danger yet.

" _This jackass is going to get my Selene killed, Nym. It's almost dawn."_

A vast silence reigned in the bond after the "my Selene" came from Harry.

Selene did very well against the police, but then again they didn't have UV rounds and thought vampires were legends.

Harry and Daphne watched as Selene fed Michael. Daphne smiled evilly. "Soon I get to try that with you, Harry. Look at Selene, she's transported."

Harry picked up Daphne's wrist and extended his canines slightly. He nipped her and sucked gently. Daphne knew immediately why Selene looked like that. So did the bonded.

" _Harry!"_

" _Hehehe!"_

" _You're terrible, Harry, poor Daphne!"_

"' _m fine, Nym."_

" _That's good, but I'm Sarah, Daphne. Ginny, go help Harry while Daphne recovers, please."_

" _Sure, Sarah, but I'm next then."_

" _Grrrrr, after William is dead, please."_

" _Sure."_

Harry and the bonded settled into their roles as watchers again although it was not without effort. The chase and running fight between Michael and Marcus over Selene was fully on now after the confrontation in the woods near the mine.

Selene did very well and that raking Marcus off on the cliff wall was inspired. Michael was even some help when the sun came up. And at the factory he tried to help.

" _What is she doing, Daphne?"_

" _How am I to know, Ginny? I haven't seen her with him all along. Harry? Harry?"_

When Daphne turned, Harry was gone. Ginny supplied, _"Uh-oh!"_

" _Oh, very erudite, Ginevra!"_

" _True though, Daphne."_

" _Well, yes, there is that."_

Harry had to leave the girls with it as the couple got closer during daylight. Harry Occluded them and wandered the woods near the warehouse in his Warg. Through the day he sniffed out and killed several vampires and Lycans who refused to yield to him. Harry was in no mood to tolerate any discussion.

Daphne and Ginny watched and knew that while Selene was happy with Michael she was not feeling as much passion as she was capable of. She still held the dream sire first in her heart. Michael came up short by comparison, but in her mind he was real and Harry was not.

While Harry wandered, the Cleaners, Amelia, and Hermione arrived at the mine at the same time as the police returned. The Cleaners went about their business as Alexander's ship docked in Rovnji.

Hermione was impressed with their level of efficiency and was already making plans for the survivors. Unfortunately, the destruction of Viktor's Coven's safehouse did not kill Marcus.

That evening when Selene awoke and immediately clasped the blanket to herself Daphne thought, _"Did you see that, Ginny? That was guilt. She really doesn't want to be with Michael."_

" _Funny time to decide that, after you've slept with him, I mean."_

" _It happens. I wonder what she'll do now?"_

" _Well, since we're supposed to be following them, I suspect we'll find out. Well, she's put him off with that memory thing. Look, she's left the underwear off this time."_

" _Finally! That had to be chafing."_

" _Oh, that three-hundred-year comment has slowed him down too."_

" _Ladies?"_

" _Evening, Na Wen."_

" _All right, I will be your Battle Captain this evening. Nym is out with Harry. Please stay with Michael and Selene. If you need relief, just call. Same plan as yesterday. Follow but don't interfere unless it's life or death for Michael and Selene and outside the visions as we know them._

" _Other operations are continuing in your area, so help is not far away."_

" _We're fine, Na Wen. We traded off napping during the day and we ate so we should be okay."_

" _All right then, we'll leave you to it."_

Miles away Harry sat on his haunches with Alastor Moody looking up at him. Nym sat beside him.

"In there, Harry—at least three werewolves as guards, probably four; two female vampires with him. Right little hedonist nest he has here. That Lucian fella supplied him in trade for information. Warders not been checking the prison or prisoners."

Harry nodded once. Alastor grunted. "I'll be around until you're done here. Then I'm going to nip off to Rovinj and see what trouble I can get into."

He got another nod.

" _The females, Harry?"_

" _If they're alive after, we'll transport them, Nym. They can sit in cells for a while till I get to them."_

" _Tanis?"_

" _Dies."_

Nym nodded and she and Harry went to ground as both their ears and their sense of their mates told them Selene and Michael, along with Daphne and Ginny, were approaching.

" _He doesn't fight well, Harry."_

" _Too dependent on his strength, Nym. He's cocky. It will cost him."_

" _Selene has grit and skill, though, knife to the brain and a good throw. She moves fast too. Well, that's two for the cells. Marcia, make a note to check these thoroughly. I don't like where they've been."_

" _She's moving too fast, taking too much on because of Michael. If we weren't here they both would have already been dead. That little dark-haired one is cute, nice shoes too."_

" _Later, lover boy."_

Daphne smirked at Ginny and mouthed, "See? Harry will end up with Selene." Ginny shrugged, puzzled as to how she made that mental leap, and nodded toward the alcove with her head. While Daphne kept watching, Ginny made a detailed study of the UV ammunition equipment for Marietta.

" _We have to kill Marcus soon, Harry. He's out here eating horses."_

The bond paused for a moment, feeling deeply offended. Luna cut off Harry's rage. _"Tonight, or tomorrow if Selene hasn't killed him first, Erika. Remember the plan."_

They all felt Harry's assent.

" _See? Her butt looks better with the thong thing, Daphne."_

" _Maybe, but I don't blame her for leaving it off. I mean, this is the second day for that rubber suit, Ginny. It's got to be getting scratchy in there."_

" _We could hit her with a Scourgify."_

" _Damn, we should have thought of that earlier. Wait till she's done with Tanis."_

They all listened some more. Harry was curious. _"Amelia, does anyone truly know the history of your people?"_

" _I told it to you, Harry. You've seen it in my mind. I've seen the true early days in Marcus's mind. Tanis knows what was written before he was turned and his own memories."_

" _Erm, sorry, I meant the dates."_

" _What is time to an immortal, Harry? I've given it to you as I remember it. Hermione has researched it and put the dates on it. She's close to correct, as far as I can tell."_

" _What about this sire-dying-takes-the-bloodline thing?"_

" _Marcus's ploy to keep Viktor in check. I didn't say anything as it helped me to have them so concerned with each other."_

" _Oh Harry, look, the girls are still alive. Barely, but Marcia will be able to fix them. Well, her and Lilith. That blond has nice breasts."_

" _I still like the dark-haired one, Nym I like that nail polish color on her, too."_

" _Shoes? Nail polish? Harry, do you actually pay attention to all that? No matter. We'll have them both. Shhh, here comes Marcus, I think."_

Daphne and Ginny, who had followed Selene and Michael away, grinned. Harry hadn't even objected. It was going to be a good new year with all these new vampiresses to get bred.

" _Greedy little scrawny boy, he is."_

" _Marcus reminds me of Malfoy somehow, Nym."_

" _Lucius or Draco, Harry?"_

" _The worst of both, I think."_

" _I will defer to your wisdom, Narcissa."_

" _Come on, Harry, he's off. Na Wen..."_

" _Bellatrix is right behind you, Nym. She'll see to the girls."_

" _Strip the place too, Na Wen. Then burn it. Better yet send in a company of Goblin engineers and we will take it over."_

" _Yes, Harry."_

Daphne watched Selene critically as they arrived at Pier Seventeen in Rovinj. Selene had her nonexistent panties in a twist and was going back into Death Dealer mode again.

Ginny looked at Daphne and shrugged. They followed them onto Alexander's ship.

The calm only lasted moments and then Marcus was there. The four mates on scene watched the heartrending loss Selene was suffering or thought she was suffering, ignoring the fight onboard the ship. Its outcome was certain, and this was more important. Selene was more important.

Her grief tore at Harry and the mates.

Afterward, a hurt Harry was forced to use his compulsion to get Selene to go with the Cleaner Leader. And now as his mates watched Selene talk to Alexander, he bit his own wrist and gave Michael a little of his Basilisk-poisoned, Phoenix-tear-containing, supercharged blood. He knew he was sealing Michael's fate; Michael, knowing the truth from Harry's blood, would challenge him for Selene—well, if he didn't mature very rapidly, he would. There could only be one outcome to that, the basilisk poison, phoenix tears fighting would always keep him weaker than Harry, Harry was always strengthening and had years on Michael, but if he didn't do this Selene would never see Michael alive again.

The flight as Dragons beside the helicopter was easy and Erika was able to keep them informed of where Marcus was.

Amelia and Hermione joined them after Alexander gutted the boat—not before rifling his files, as he was occupied and gutting all but his personal office. The explosion washed over them and Lilith moaned as the energy was converted and fed to her.

Grindaknivur kept her troops concealed on the prison island near Temne Smerciny Slovakia as her mates approached. Her job was done. Once in the castle ruins, Marcus and William would never leave. Even if they lived.

She watched as first Marcus and Erika arrived followed by Harry, Nym, Susan, Ginny, Hermione, and Amelia following Selene in the helicopter.

Harry and Amelia's compulsion were completely unmasked and the other mates' were all the way on. The only thing saving the mortals, Lycan, and vampires on the island was them holding themselves just out of phase.

They watched the battle unfold. The mates wondered why Selene never headshot Marcus. The exploding shirikins were as much a surprise to the bonded as they were to Selene and the stones got a workout deflecting falling rock. That the Cleaners turned from being clawed was another nasty little surprise. Selene did well against them, though Harry was both glad and saddened when Michael awoke. In all probability he knew the truth about Harry and Selene through Harry's blood now. The helicopter fell as foreseen.

Fairly quickly after Michael's entry the battle turned, well after William focused Michael's attention. Selene's never-quit attitude, the crashed helicopter, and Michael's strength won the day and Selene and Michael found themselves the winners.

The mates watched in glee as the sun hit Selene and she did not burn. Harry watched sadly as her eyes filled and the memories returned and she got what she thought she wanted there in that ruined castle on the morning of the eleventh of October 2003.

Lilith brought the Magical Forces on the realm to attention and released them on their track, capture/destroy missions.

The Guards Magical Regiment transported to their start points and their commanders joined them.

A fortnight in the field and hundreds of engagements and casualties ensued as the Magical forces tightened the noose as they had practiced. Lilith had turned over command to Nym almost immediately and she treated the casualties the medical mates could not save. Of course, in the end there was no option but to turn some, and Amelia Fastida or Lauren received those calls.

Already hybrids or attempts at hybridization were occurring as the forces of the realm closed with the isolated groups of Lycans and the vampires remaining in the region or coming in from outside.

Daphne and Ginny stayed on Selene and Michael as they visited first one safehouse and then the remainder with Selene becoming more and more irritated at Michael every day. She wanted to get to other vampires and form a coven for protection. He wanted to have sex. Selene was not having it, and Michael was becoming very demanding trying to prove his Alpha status.

They were, as Luna had said, in virgin territory now and the training was the only thing keeping them ahead of the enemy. That and the fact that Harry and the bodyguard mates would fall on enemies who had units hard pressed in their Dragons and Harry was merciless.

Bellatrix, Allison, and the Patils developed a technique as Harry invariably would fall on the largest male present. They and the mates dropped transport stones Marietta had keyed to females and then they herded the remaining vampires or Lycans to Harry. It was a very effective technique. Along with the fading onto the mate in trouble, it saved the Magical Forces any KIA—barely, but it had worked so far.

Nym, Sarah, Lilith, and Na Wen were trading eight-hour shifts and the magical world watched in horror as Harry established total dominion over half to two-thirds of the globe. The fights ranged from the Cape of Good Hope to above the Arctic Circle as units hunted down clans or packs and forced them into fight or surrender positions.

Italy

Rome (the catacombs)

Wednesday

24 October 2003

13:12

Selene turned down the tunnel and headed for her room. Michael was acting just like Kraven had. Now that she—she, not he—had put together a decent group of seasoned vampires displaced in the war that was raging as this Duke of Magic forced the capitulation of both races, he had decided to be its King and that she would be the Queen. What gave him the right?

And why did these idiots follow him? Corvinus blood? What did that mean? These two new girls were a comfort, though. Massively powerful, and massively powerful witches too. Selene snorted. Michael's pride was still smarting from being Petrified when he grabbed the fiery redheaded Ginny's ass.

She sobered; of course, that stinging little whispered lecture from Ginny about controlling Michael hadn't exactly been welcome. How was she to control him? She was more experienced but he was massively strong and could recover from almost anything, it seemed. She was not a witch and could not freeze him. Lately, too, he had been dropping snide comments about her only liking vampire, and then only in the daylight.

He said he had seen her and the sire together. Selene tried to tell him it was all a dream that he had seen because of the blood memory, but Michael insisted the sire was out there. He was obsessed with it and convinced that the sire was his only competition for Selene.

Where had that come from? She had slept with him _once!_ Since then no place had been secure enough, with these units of troops moving about demanding the submission of vampires and Lycans to their master. Well, not secure enough for Selene; Michael would apparently like her to bend over in St. Peter's Square so he could roger her good and proper and bay his accomplishment to the world. Hybridization had taken away her pretty mortal and left a pretty megalomaniac in his place. It seemed her Michael had in fact died on that rotten dock in Rovinj. And now, just now to accuse me of being a lesbian because he saw me with Erika and Amelia through the blood memories? How dare he!

"Trouble, Selene?"

"Michael, Daphne! He just called me a lesbian."

"And?"

"And he knows differently!"

Daphne cocked an eyebrow. "What's the real problem, Selene?"

Selene sat on the bed and looked at Daphne, who was seated in the only chair in the room. "This isn't the Michael I loved. Hybridization has changed him."

"So, move on then, Selene."

"Is it so simple for you, Daphne? Have you never lost anyone?"

Daphne remembered seven brave souls and thousands in peril this very instant. "Yes, Selene, as we all have. Remember the good times, grieve your loss, and move on."

"And if there is no one for me?"

"A statistical impossibility, Selene. We are, after all, immortal."

Selene made a moue. "I wish I could find Erika."

Daphne grinned and pulled Erika's note from her pocket. "This came for you by owl."

"That is so strange! Why use owls? Haven't you people heard of the Internet?"

"Open it, Selene—and we've told you electricity and magic don't mix well. We have a type of Internet and I understand they're working on connecting it to the Mundane one but, well, with the current problems..."

Selene opened the folded parchment.

Selene,

I hope this finds you first and that it finds you well. I am safe. I have accepted the Duke of Magic as my master.

Please forgive me for the things I did to you in those last days. I was forced to hurt you and I'm sorry. I cannot tell you why I did what I did, only that it hurt me to hurt you.

There are witches and wizards in the world, Selene. The legends are true. Not the horrible old frightful stories, well at least not yet. This Duke of Magic has been kind to me and to several hundred of our people as well as hundreds of werewolves, Lycans as we know them. I am sure he would treat you and however many vampires that are with you well also.

The owl that delivered this is like many others. They are known as post owls. You can send me a letter to let me know you forgive me and are all right with one of them. Look for owls carrying what appears to be paper and think of your need. Write my name on the letter and think of me as you hand it to the owl. It will find me.

Love,

Erika

"Are you all right, Selene?" Daphne asked as the tears tracked down Selene's cheeks.

Selene looked up, still crying but smiling. "It's from one of my oldest friends, Erika. I thought she had been killed."

"Well, good news then."

Selene nodded and handed Daphne the note. Daphne read it and smiled, just as they had planned. "Well?"

"Well what, Daphne?"

"Write her, Selene!"

"Didn't you read it? She thinks I'm a vampire still!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. Selene was so complicated. She hadn't had to deal with this since the Slytherin dorms. "And you are—well, at least part of you is. Give that part the pen."

Selene hesitated and Daphne conjured parchment and a pen. "Here, hurry up and then give it to me and I'll catch an owl for you."

Daphne rose and left Selene to her writing. Ginny was waiting in their room next door to Selene. She installed silencing and locking wards as soon as Daphne closed the door.

"And?"

"She was happy, Ginny."

"Whew, that's a relief. Think it will get her?"

"Eventually. What about Michael?"

"No hope, I'm afraid. Somehow, he's gotten the idea that as the oldest hybrid he's the most powerful. These new ones of Selene's believe it too. He plans to build a super coven to fight us with. They'll turn on her eventually."

"More like soon. He called her a lesbian just now, Ginny."

"Why, that rotten bastard! I'll turn him into a statue."

"Again, you mean. What are we going to do, Ginny?"

"I don't know, Daphne. I'm just the muscle, you're the planner."

"I want this over, Ginny. Every day we fight we run the risk of someone getting killed, and I miss the children."

"Some Ice Queen you turned out to be."

Ginny ducked the thrown conjured pillow and laughed. "You take tonight at the castle, then. I'll be fine here; the schedule has Estelle Desanges Potter here for tonight and I want to talk to her anyway. Why does Hermione write the full names?"

Daphne beamed at her. "Thank you, Ginny! And so we don't get fourteen Estelles here at once."

Ginny blushed a little. "Oh, sorry. I forgot."

"That's why you're the muscle."

Ginny looked at her smirking mate and growled. "Oh no, Ginevra Molly Potter, you keep those little fingers and that tongue over there. I want to see the children at the castle, not sleep. You can't be wearing me out again. Ginny! No, Ginnnnyyyyyyyy!"

Kosovo

Hill 993 (overlooking Gnijlane)

Wednesday

24 October 2003

15:47

SFC Roper climbed out of the HMMV and walked to the OP. "Krichek, Johnston!"

Corporal Neil Krichek answered. "Yes, Sergeant?"

"Chow!"

The private and the corporal came from the bunker. "All right, you guys, it's an overnight so fifty percent and hourly commo checks. Lock the doors on the bunker too. Weird shit happens up here at night lately. Animals in the area or something. Don't be out here crapping in some badger hole getting your nutsack ripped off."

Corporal Krichek grinned; he'd heard this war story before. Some troop in a maneuver area had gone to take a dump and he'd done it down a badger hole. Apparently, badgers didn't like being crapped on, so the badger tried to rip the troop's balls off. Supposedly the guy had lived but he had to get some ungodly number of stitches. It was a funny story when the old crusty SFCs told it. Point was, don't fuck with the wildlife. Krichek got it.

"Okay, put those mermites inside. One's got lunch and dinner—it's marked. The other is pork products for breakfast. No eggs, you know the deal, they won't keep anyway. Here's a case of MREs in case."

"In case of what, Sergeant?"

"In case you get snowed in, Johnston! Just in case. Geez, privates today. I don't know. In my da—"

The rest was lost in the roaring diesel as SFC Roper flung the HMMV down the hill to get to his platoon's last OP on the edge of town.

"Great, Johnston, now he thinks you're stupid. Get the fuck in the bunker."

Fred watched this whole exchange, smiling under his Disillusionment charm. Armies were apparently the same all over; he had heard that same badger war story. It never occurred to him that with U.S., British, Russian, and allied senior sergeants doing their training the magical forces of the realm had become a kind of giant military melting pot. Okay, back to work. That "animals" comment from that platoon Sergeant was another indicator that Lycans were near.

Hestia was receiving intel summaries from U.S. units Mundane and magical. With the U.S. deployed in 129 countries worldwide and over all the navigable waterways these reports were comprehensive, and if you knew what to look for, they pointed right to the Lycans' centers of mass.

Neville's Company was closing on one of those centers of mass carefully. His sister company commanders Emma Dobbs Potter, Victoria Frobisher Potter, and Blair McNeil Potter were reporting to his liaison, Amy Ullman Potter, that they were linked up and now it was time to close the circle. The Battalion Commander, Jessica Brewster Potter, gave the order and Neville prodded his platoon leaders into motion.

Fred heard Hannah Crims Potter, his platoon leader, over the net and began his movement. To his right George did the same.

It was obviously going to be a long, hard night as they were headed further into the taller mountains and the terrain was tough.

Poland

Katyn Forrest

Wednesday

24 October 2003

17:38

Harry stooped on the large Lycan hybrid just as it clawed Nanna Grønnevik Potter across the shoulders, or tried to. The stone held its claws back and the green diamond lashed out at the Lycan hybrid. It could have saved the effort as Harry's strike drove the hybrid into the ground and Harry then burned the earth where the hybrid had been pushed down underground. The shattering triumphal roar of the magnificent black Dragon froze friend and foe alike for a moment, and that was all Bellatrix and Allison needed. They led the mates in scattering their stones and then looped and stooped on lesser males.

It was all over in a wash of flame. Hannah appeared with Anna and they changed to their humans as they flared for landings. Soon the wounded were Petrified, put in stasis, and transported to the Magical Corps Hospital.

Harry changed to his human. "Nanna, you, all right?"

"Yes, Harry, and we would have had them in another moment or two."

Harry grinned. "We were just hanging around, Nanna. You have the only game in town right now."

"And you just took all the fun out of it."

"Don't be like that, Nanna. There are more out there."

Nanna nodded. "Yes, there are. Good thing for you, Harry, or I'd have to be cross. Come here and kiss me to pay for stealing our fun."

Nanna's troops whistled and catcalled as she got a marvelous snog.

Hermione faded in and looked around. "Harry, try not to burn them quite so badly. Marcia will have to get her section to do genetic analysis on these to tell us who they were. Harry?"

Bellatrix smiled at her. "He's a little busy, Hermione."

Hermione looked up. "Someone should get a room." She threw an obscuring charm over Harry and Nanna. The troops booed and hissed.

Hermione's AK-eyed glare sent them scurrying to finish their actions on objective task.

Allison was looking thoughtful. "These were hard to find but very few were hard to beat."

Hestia appeared. "Yes, it's becoming a pattern. It looks like we missed a hybrid or two and they're creating more as fast as they can find werewolves and vampires. Then they build packs or covens, and some of those they turn then leave and start their own packs or covens. Luna says anyone Michael draws blood on turns hybrid; he is apparently some kind of super carrier."

Allison nodded. "Typhoid Mary. Thank Morgana the virus isn't airborne."

Hermione shuddered; that would be a complete disaster. As it was, this exchange of fluids transmission method was way too fast, but it appeared to only work on existing vampires and lycanthropes. Hey, wait a minute."Shouldn't we be running out of these, then?"

Tracey faded in. "The vampires and Lycans from the rest of the world are coming in, getting infected by the virus, and going home. When they get home, they try to take over their covens or packs. Most of these will no doubt be from the Caliphates, Americas, and Oceana. They then apparently come back here to claim territory. It appears our covens and packs here in the realm are turning mortals and then turning them hybrid after a few days when they've recovered from the first turning, if they do. Luna and Li support this analysis."

Hermione was in planning mode. "Well, all of them won't come, and of those that do, not all will be successful against their Elders or Alphas. We should start seeing a decline in numbers, but unfortunately everyone that escapes will be smarter and harder to beat later. We're honing our enemy."

Hestia nodded grimly. "Exactly, but there's no way to not do it. We're hunting them down as fast as possible, but it's a war of attrition now. We're committed."

All the bonded's heads snapped up at the same time. Jessica's Battalion of the Guards Regiment was in trouble. The small nest they thought they were on turned out to be a mixed coven pack led by former Death Dealers of Selene's that had avoided capture. They were in an ambush.

Harry exploded out of the obscuration dome and Bella, Allison, and the Duke's Guard followed. They went supersonic immediately. Tracey, Hestia, and Hermione followed. Nanna barked orders, getting her battalion finished and ready to follow. Hannah and Anna finished up and leapt into the air behind Harry and Co. The noise was deafening.

Kosovo

Defile behind hill 993

Wednesday

24 October 2003

17:47

Fred stood over Tracey Wheelwright with the remainder of his squad. Suddenly her stone activated and the emergency Portkey snatched her away. Fred, no longer able to feel her, went berserk. It was not like he lacked targets for his rage. His and George's squads had tripped the ambush and while the Battalion maneuvered to break it, Neville's Company took the brunt. Neville was down and suddenly he was whisked away too.

Suddenly the earth shook and the enormous black Dragon they knew and loved blasted from the side of the mountain above them and slammed into and through the other wall of the defile. Fire lifted from the ambushed company and concentrated on the raging natural disaster that had fallen on the ambushers.

Amy took the opportunity and activated the emergency recall stones of the company.

Bellatrix and Allison circled, watching for an opportunity as Harry ran amok. It came soon enough and they led the bodyguard down on the stone strafing run.

Even with the females gone it was a huge and determined clan/pack and it would not yield—unfortunately for them, as this caused Na Wen, who was in command, to pour more and more forces into the fight.

Corporal Krichek heard and felt the fight and his combat experience told him it was a big one. He reached for his telephone just as the ground under the bunker collapsed and the bunker, Corporal, private and all fell into a giant gaping hole in the hill. The bunker landed on the door with the viewing slit facing up. Lying on his back, Krichek watched Godzilla versus the vampires and werewolves play out over his head. Godzilla won, of course. Krichek looked at Johnston after the noise died out. "And there's your 'in case', Johnston! You jinxed us, you sleprock."

"You can't blame that on me, Corporal, I don't even like Godzilla."

"I knew there was something wrong with you, Johnston! How can you not like Godzilla?"

Potter Castle

Friday

31 October 2003

12:00

Elizabeth sat in the current Operations Room watching Harry watch the screens and concentrate on the bond. The world map had very few blue dots near concentrations of red dots. Elizabeth sighed. Harry had hardly spoken since the twenty-fourth. He had ordered the withdrawal of magical forces and the scouts out to watch concentrations of hybrids and then withdrawn into the bond where he first raged and then began planning. Amelia Fastida had had to bite half of Neville's company and Lauren had to bite Neville. Romilda, Alicia, Angelina, Molly and the rest of the Weasleys and Longbottoms were shattered and Harry was in a rage.


	75. Chapter 75

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 7

Potter Castle

Saturday

1 November 2003

10:43

"It's just not the same, Nym. I want to go to the games."

Nym rolled her eyes. "You know you can't, Harry. There could be spies about and you're supposed to be upset. Oh, stop pouting; you can see more on all these screens anyway."

Harry had to concede that point. Their private theater had been outfitted with a screen for every camera in the sports ground and they were all on. It was great; those commentators were funny too. Poor Glenda was doing a great job fueling the fear and speculation even if she didn't know it. Nym snuggled back into Harry where he was lying on one of the long, low cushioned steps.

"How's the letter-writing going?"

Erika saw an opportunity and snuggled into Harry's other side. "Very well, Master. Selene has opened up to me and forgiven me. Michael is still being an ass, only wanting her for sex and a trophy to hold the vampire. He spends more and more time with that Roman pack of hybrid Lycan he's created. They'll move against the Austrian pack soon." As she was talking, Erika's fingers were busy with fastenings.

Harry was getting a little flustered. "He'll win?"

"Yes, Master, the Austrian pack is fairly weak."

"Mmm'kay."

Nym decided to be playful. "Oh look, Harry, a Wronski from Gryffindor!"

Harry's eyes never left Erika. "Oh good, Nym."

Nym laughed. Rather be there, indeed!

Amelia Fastida entered the room with several of the new vampire females. They were, once told the whole story, happy to join Harry. After all, the only remaining Elder was with the new Master, so there was no change really. Well, except for the having to fight or work thing. No amount of sexy got you out of that here, but it was good to be busy. Besides, after one try at the sexy method in that strip club of Pansy's and the Master shagging you stupid it really didn't matter any more. He liked his women smart, strong, and tough, and if that was what he wanted that's what he would get.

Nym smiled; in a few minutes she could turn all this twaddle off and they could get down to real business. "Amelia, what have you brought us today?"

Rome

Catacombs

Saturday

1 November 2003

11:54

Selene awoke and rolled over. Oh, that was nice. She inhaled deeply: Daphne. Ouch! What the hell was that? Selene jumped up and ran to the bathroom and was noisily sick. What the hell? Vampires did _not_ throw up!

She felt the hand on her back and her hair being gathered up off her neck. Daphne gathered the shocked, ill, vampire and held her as she was sick.

No one who went to school with Daphne Greengrass would have recognized that girl in this caring woman. They had only ever seen the Ice Queen. "Shhhh, it's fine, Selene."

Selene was terrified; vampires never got ill. "It's not okay, Daphne, and you know it. We don't get sick."

Daphne nodded worriedly. "We'll get a Healer, Selene. Now let's clean you up and get you to bed."

" _Harry, Nym!"_

" _We saw, Daphne. Amelia, what's so funny?"_

" _Selene is pregnant, Nym. That's the only time vampires throw up. I was in what you would call the end of my first trimester when it began. Most of the other vampire mates have been the same."_

" _But then she would be more than a month pregnant, and she wasn't..."_

Harry paled. _"Oh, no!"_

" _Congratulations, Master"_

" _Harry? Harry? Oh fine, Amelia, now he's passed out."_

" _Hahahahahahaha hahahaha!"_

" _Harry!"_

" _Oh, this is fine, Nym. Selene's pregnant by me, not, Michael; we've lost the bloodline—the whole reason we started this mess. The Weasleys and Longbottoms will kill me, and rightly so. Hahahaha! I can't wait to hear what Phillip says about this. 'Oh, I say, good show, old bean.' And Elizabeth: 'Phillip, really, don't encourage him.' Hahahahaha!"_

The mates sat stunned as Harry apparently went a little mad for a moment or two.

" _Nym, what do I do?"_

" _Take care of Selene, Daphne. Marcia?"_

" _Yes, Nym, I have it. Ginny will meet us."_

"Ginny will bring a Healer, Selene. Lie down and I'll get you some water."

Daphne moved to leave and Selene grabbed her arm. Daphne sank back down on the bed and just held Selene.

Michael sat in the front part of the section of catacombs in "his" chair. He was alone. Again. Damn it, why wouldn't Selene change to using the daylight? What was she afraid of it? It never occurred to him that the vampires she was bringing in were not hybrids so she could only work with them in the night. He was totally focused on himself and his own wants. If he could build a strong enough force to hold off this Duke of Magic, then he could move to defeat this Sire that filled his Selene's dreams.

How could she be so obstinate? He had helped her with Viktor and Marcus and defeated William on his own. He was the most powerful being on the planet; she had to see that. Besides, they had had some really good sex in that factory in Slovakia or wherever it was. Well, his defeat of this Austrian pack leader followed by the French and then the Russian would prove he was the best man for her, once and for all.

Michael rose and stalked from the room and the catacombs. Selene might be afraid of the day, but he could make use of it.

Qiao Park Potter sighed and followed. He was so different now, well at least from Ginny's memories of him. What could have happened?

Potter Castle

Private Theater

Saturday

1 November 2003

14:00

Amelia Fastida watched the bond and thought back over the years. All of them. The Corvini had always been self-centered and arrogant, like all the Romans, and apparently it bred true. Marcus had been worse than Alexander, and Michael was so wrapped up in himself he couldn't even see Selene as a person. She should have known from the way he treated his watcher mates. It was all an act, his early behavior with Selene. It had been a mistake to habituate him to her. What had Selene been thinking, sleeping with him? If it was just sex then fine, that wasn't unusual in vampires, they were a very hedonistic race after all. But she had deluded herself into loving him. This was entirely their fault. This must be fixed, and soon. Selene had to be gotten away from Michael and told the truth. This would be ugly.

" _Hah, yes; ugly is a good word for it."_

" _It will work out, Harry. She's stubborn, but she loved you and still loves what she thinks is a dream, and will love you again."_

" _And the bloodline, Amelia?"_

" _She carries it now; she shared blood with Alexander. Her strain is even closer to the original Corvinus Strain than Michael's."_

" _Luna?"_

" _Michael is still important, Harry. The future regarding him is obscured but we at least need a lot of his blood."_

" _Fine, we'll proceed with the new plan. Lycan hybrids first and then the vampires."_

" _We'll need Selene here if she's pregnant by you, Harry. You know how difficult vampire pregnancies are."_

" _Only for the real property and furniture."_

" _Zsuzsa, be nice!"_

" _Fine. Marcia, Daphne, Ginny…after Marcia's examination of Selene bring her to the Ducal suite. Erika, meet them there. Then you, Amelia, try to ease her back."_

" _Bella—you, Allison, the Guard and I will go handle her Coven."_

" _Yes, Master"_

Harry rolled his eyes as all the mates joined in. _"Stop that."_

Nym smirked and the bonded answered again, _"Yes, Master."_

Harry was grouchy the rest of the day. The hybrids never had a chance as Harry, Bellatrix, Allison, the Patils, one hundred slave mates suddenly appeared in their midst after Selene was Stunned and transported and Harry released a broad spectrum Stunner. After that it was cleanup only.

"Well, that went well. We'll have to get the units to practice it. I can load that Stunner in one of the spell carriers for the platoons."

Allison nodded. "We'll have to modify it, since the troops can't fade, but with some stealth skills they should be able to surround a group and then release the Stunner."

Padma thought for a moment. "We'll need to add a rune to the troop's protective sets, but yes, it should work."

Harry nodded as Hestia informed him she had it. "Okay, let's go back to the Castle then."

They landed in the roof garden.

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Saturday

1 November 2003

20:04

Selene's eyes snapped open and she rolled. Nothing happened so she sat up and looked around. For the first time in a hundred years or more, she thought, remembering her last time at Castle Gorog as a dream, she laughed. She laughed long and loud, until tears came to her eyes. This had to be a dream; this bed simply could not be real.

"Good evening, Selene."

Selene snapped into motion and was in a corner of the huge room faster than most eyes could follow.

"My my, being a hybrid has made you even faster."

"Erika! Thank Lilith. Where are we?"

Erika, smiling, retrieved Selene from her corner and pulled her back to the bed. "In my master's bedroom."

Selene tried to get up again and Erika pulled her back down. "Erika, let go! I'm not sharing a bed with a male just to have his protection."

Erika laughed in her face. "What the Master will do with you remains to be seen. However, why not? He's pleasing to look at, massively skilled, and has protected you for long months now."

"No one has protected me but me."

"Selene, don't be daft. What do you think I've been doing for five years? You know, or knew, I hated Kraven. Did you think I'd lost my mind? Why did Amelia start withdrawing but leave her 'vampires' around? Where do you think two vampire witches suddenly came from?"

"Amelia is dead, Erika."

Amelia faded into view and laughed as Selene fled back to her corner. "Selene, should we just sit in that corner?" Amelia waved and a leather-covered, hugely over sized, sectional group appeared in the corner.

"Amelia, you're dead!"

"No—well, not any more than I have been for a thousand years or so. The Master has taken most of the female vampires and a few of the males. I have a rather large Coven now. Oh, we picked up your hybrids too."

"I'm going to be sick!"

Erika smiled gently and led Selene to the toilet. Selene was correct: she was noisily sick, and then Marcia was there.

"Here drink this."

"Who are you and what is this?"

"Marcia. I'm the Healer Daphne called, and this is a potion to balance your hormones a bit. The imbalance due to your pregnancy is what causes you to be nauseated."

"Blast!" Marcia came back from the bathroom towing the levitated, unconscious Selene toward the bed.

"Just bring her here, Marcia. She'll jump up and run over here anyway when she wakes up."

Marcia laid Selene on the sectional and Amelia took her head into her lap and focused her compulsion. She nodded and Erika cast an Ennervate.

Selene's eyes snapped open and she tried to move but Amelia held her firmly in place. "Selene, do be quiet, dear. We have many things to tell you and it's going to make it difficult if you make us chain you to a post. Here, take some blood, you'll feel better. Oh—speaking of which, don't bite the Master unless you're ready to spend the next several days having sex."

Selene glared, and then stared, at Amelia. Amelia chuckled. "Oh, you'll bite him at some point, we all do. Then we spend three days getting fucked to pieces, and a couple of days recovering. It's a lot of fun. Now back to the matter at hand. Yes, you have been betrayed. Not least of all by me. I knew what Viktor had done and I knew what Marcus wanted to do with you. I should have acted sooner, and for that I'm sorry. Yes, you made a mistake with Michael; we all did. But we have to move on from here, so let me start at the beginning…."

Amelia backed up to her turning and told Selene only the things she had witnessed with her own eyes. As she did this the rest of the bonded minus Harry entered the bedroom and got ready for bed. As the story approached Selene's last time at Castle Gorog, Selene began to recognize faces and put it all together. She slapped Amelia and fled.

Nym came and took Amelia in her arms. "I'm sorry, baby."

"No worse than I deserved, Mistress. Less, actually. I should have stopped this nonsense years ago."

"And you would have had to kill Selene, Amelia. She would have fought to protect her sire."

"I've lost her anyway, Nym."

"I don't think so, Amelia. She's mad and scared and a little lost right now. We have lots of experience with powerful lost beings." Nym smiled as the bonded chuckled. "It will be all right."

Selene, meanwhile, ran through the Castle looking for a way out. She found herself in the children's wing. She tried to quietly watch and slip past, but hundreds of knowing green eyes followed her.

Jean and Ewa, putting the younger children to bed, looked at her and chuckled. Selene had had enough. "You! Show me the way out of here."

Jean was not pleased. "No, Harry wouldn't like that."

Selene took a step and then crouched defensively as fully half the children in the room suddenly morphed into gigantic Wargs. The space was suddenly very crowded.

Jean looked at Selene. "Harry wouldn't like that, either. You need to go back to the master bedroom, Selene."

"How do you know my name?"

"How could we not? Our father and our mothers have been fighting to protect you and Michael in some way for most of some of our lives."

Selene looked at the young girl. Tears tracked down her face, tears of rage, frustration, and shame.

Ewa glared at her sister. "Sensitive as a stump you are, Jean. Come on, Selene, I'll show you a nice place to think."

"Just let me go!"

Ewa raised a brow. "No. Now come along." She took Selene's hand and, escorted by a dozen or so of the huge Wargs, led her to the roof garden.

As soon as Ewa stepped off the transport stone she felt Harry and tried to back up. Miriam and her subordinates had other ideas and charged ahead, looking for their father. Ewa stood with Selene and heard the sharp intake of breath. She never did understand what happened after that, exactly, but in milliseconds Harry had been struck and Selene was on the ground with her throat in Miriam's jaws.

Harry's ringing "Miriam! Stop!" saved Selene.

Miriam didn't finish the killing bite she had started, but neither did she release Selene.

"Miriam, honey, let go of Selene."

Miriam shook her head. Selene's eyes grew wide; one more shake with those razor-sharp teeth and it would be a moot point.

"Miriam!"

Miriam released her then, and sat back on her haunches. Her brothers and sisters sat with her around Selene, between her and Harry.

Selene rose and looked at Harry. She saw the Sire from her dream but didn't feel the compulsion. "I hate you."

Harry nodded sadly. "You should. I stuffed this up horribly. You'll never know how sorry I am. You'll be safe here for the duration of your pregnancy and we will care for your progeny. If you need anything, simply ask and it will be provided." Harry faded from view.

Selene looked around and asked, "Where did he go?"

Ewa unfocussed for a moment. "The Vale of the Guard."

"You will take me there!"

Ewa shook her head. "We'll take you back to the bedroom. You will not disturb Father in the Vale."

"Your father said I could have what I wanted."

Miriam changed. "Father says lots of things, and we'll give you whatever you need to make you safe and comfortable and insure your pups are well, but you will not disturb Father in the Vale nor the honored dead of the pack. You may stay here or go to the bedroom: choose."

Selene glared at the apparent teenager. "Who are you to decide?"

Miriam smiled. "I am the firstborn Warg Daughter."

Selene appeared to be confused. "Firstborn of who, and why do you follow the Sire?"

"I am Miriam, out of Sarah, Duchess of York, by Harry, Duke of Magic, and he is the Sire—mine, and your pups' too."

"Miriam! Now she's passed out."

"What, Ewa? She should be proud Father covered her. I thought vampires were strong. This one seems a little weak."

"She's had a few shocks lately. Here, we'll put her in the hammock."

"Does she have a matestone, Ewa?"

"No."

"Paul."

Paul, Miriam's littermate, faded away and back. He put a neon green diamond around Selene's neck on a mithril chain and put her in the hammock. No longer needing hands, he morphed back to his preferred form and he and his littermates lounged about the roof garden near the hammock napping and watching. Ewa changed to her Warg and kept them company.

Godric's Hollow

Vale of the Guard

Sunday

2 November 2003

00:18

"It's too cold out here for you, sir. You should go back to the Castle." Corporal Bill Wesson looked at Marilyn and made a shooing motion toward Harry. He got a glare for his trouble.

"I'm fine, Corporal—warming charm. I won't bother you long."

All seven spirits shook their heads. Marilyn sat on the bench by Harry. "You know it's no bother, Harry."

Corporal Wesson looked at him. "What's the problem, sir?"

They were surprised when, with no more prompting, the story poured from Harry. This was a first, and an indicator of how upset he was. After Harry finished Tim Clew couldn't help himself and began laughing. "Everyone should have your problems, Your Grace. You love her, she loves you, but you've had to lie to her and now she's hurt and pregnant by you. Go find her and bond her and let her into your head—uhh, begging Your Grace's pardon, sir."

"She says she hates me. I can't blame her."

Bhupta Chudri looked at his comrades and they all nodded. The males withdrew, leaving Marilyn with Harry. Marilyn stood and went to sit in Harry's lap. She snuggled in and just let him sit.

She felt and saw him turning it over and over in his mind and she sighed. He could be so thick sometimes.

"Harry, does she love Michael?"

"The bonded don't think so, but she says she hates me."

"Does she want to be with him? Or does she want to be with him as he was before the hybridization?"

Harry winced. "Well, it wasn't the hybridization that altered his personality. Not all the way, anyhow. When I gave him that blood to save him in Rovinj, it changed him."

"And without it he would have died, Harry. As it was, he barely recovered. That blood is gone from him now, though. The change is not really a change. He had this in his personality; the change just brought it all to the surface at an—erm—higher level, perhaps."

"But it gave him my memories, Marilyn. He'll challenge me for her no matter what she wants, and I'll have to kill him. I can't let him win."

"You don't know that, Harry. Nothing is written yet, and neither Luna nor Li can see. Stay on your course. Now back to the question. She doesn't love him but she says she hates you. Why?"

"I don't know, Marilyn. Maybe because I got her pregnant, maybe because I used her for sex for ten days. _I_ hate me for that."

Marilyn chuckled. "Yes, you used her; remember, Harry, I see what happens in the bond. Looked like a woman using you more than you using her. I'm not sure you know how to use a woman. Pleasure her, yes, but use her? You're going to have to learn, though, if you're going to act out that desire of Hermione's. Meanwhile, back to Selene. You didn't ask her why she's mad at you?"

"Ah, well now, you see, I was…Marilyn!"

Marilyn, having made her decision, was taking advantage of her position in Harry's lap and her ability to fade through solid objects. She looked innocently at Harry and thrust forward with her hips. "What, Harry?"

"I don't want to do this now!"

"Liar!"

"Marilyn! Mmmph!"

"Oh, that reminds me, Nym, Myrtle and the Gray Lady want to talk to you. They say if Marilyn can get a turn they should be allowed too."

Nym stared at Rowena/Hermione. "Isn't the Gray Lady Rowena, Rowena?" Nym looked confused and her mates chuckled.

"No one knows. I think so, but she won't confirm it, Nym. Consensus opinion is the Grey ady was here daughter. She sent her request through Myrtle."

Harry, while aware of this, had a lapful of amused, amorous young female spirit who, having solved the problem, was not interested in taking no for an answer no matter how much Harry wanted to pout about it. How could something be cold and warm like that at the same time? Hey, wait a minute—he was supposed to be being disgruntled. Marilyn's tinkling laughter lasted a moment and then she got serious.

"Harry, just go talk to Selene. Morgana, you talk to every other woman on the planet enough, usually while you're either buried in them or about to be. Now stop thinking about her and think about me. Don't think I won't guilt you into pleasing me."

"I _am_ sorry, you know?"

"Hmmph, prove it!"

"Oh my, you are _very_ sorry, aren't you! Mmmmm-hmmm."

Lana Montgomery Potter frowned. "What happens to Harry's ejaculate, I wonder? I mean, Marilyn is a ghost."

Everyone looked at Lana. "What? Eeeeuuuwww. Hey, what does happen to it?"

" _Eeeeuuwww_ , Hermione? I think that's the first time you've ever said that word."

No one noticed Lilith's little smirk. Well, no one besides Winky, and she wasn't going to be talking about it, ever.

Harry ignored the raging debate in the bond and concentrated on Marilyn. She rewarded him for his efforts.

Harry cushioned the ground in front of the bench and was amazed to find Marilyn solid enough to feel and support against, at least a little. Marilyn was just as amazed and smiled broadly as she wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and pulled hard. Harry thrust hard and bent his back to take a hard, pebbly, oddly cold and warm nipple into his mouth as he continued to drive, and the calm of the Vale was split by an unearthly shriek.

An embarrassed Marilyn froze, blushed slightly pink, and then chuckled. Harry first laughed and then got a determined look. "Let's see if we can scare the neighbors."

"Harrrriiiieeeee!"

"That ought to be a good start."

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Sunday

2 November 2003

03:43

Harry faded into the roof garden in an exhausted haze and, thinking the mates would have taken Selene to the bedroom, crawled into his hammock. That one of his mates was there waiting made him smile gently. Soon light snores could be heard. Two sets of them.

Selene stretched and snuggled into the warm body beside her. She smiled as the familiar smell launched a dream of the sire.

The bonded watched or rather felt through Harry and giggled as the dream became reality. Nym smiled and faded to the roof garden.

Inside the lumpy, writhing hammock Selene was mounted on the sire in her dream and on Harry in reality. He was huge and bumpy in just the right spots; it was like having a tool custom made just for her hitting all of her sensitive spots. That varying pressure on her G-spot that pushed just to the point of irritation and then backed off was driving her mad. Just as she had in those ten days and as the sun rose she achieved a magnificent release simultaneously with Harry. Selene's eyes snapped open as her orgasm rocked her and as she fell into the bond, she began to fighting. Harry, who had awoken with her at his own release, rolled her under him and latched onto her neck at the base, just where the graceful curve met her shoulder. A very talented tongue, lips, and teeth thoroughly distracted her and put her back in the moment. The bite and minor feeding launched her into a series of orgasms.

Nym was a little amazed; the cautious prowling among the mates in the bond that Selene was doing had nothing to do with the aggressive, possessive Selene in the hammock who was currently flipping Harry over and, despite his efforts at slow and loving, taking what she wanted, meanwhile screaming at him in the bond like a fishwife over leaving her and letting her go to Michael. Harry was baffled, remorseful, and contrite in the bond, and giving as good as he got in the physical world.

Nym got tired of Selene's yelling, and with Miriam she went and pulled the sides of the hammock down. The sun hit Selene and she gloried in it. Harry smiled up at her and she slapped him, then leaned forward and kissed him as she sobbed.

Nym smiled and led the bonded to PT after firmly telling Harry to stay with Selene. The bonded did PT but slowly, not at full speed, as Harry and Selene getting to know one another both in the bond and in the physical world was staggering even when they were partially Occluded.

"Nym you aren't jealous?"

Nym looked at Sarah, confused. "Erm, why would I be?"

Sarah threw her co-Alpha a raised brow. "Nym, he loves her so much!"

Nym walked over and put a hand on Sarah's forehead. "Nope, not hot. Sarah, he loves us all just as much—where have you been? Morgana, woman, he almost killed us all shagging you silly in all those secret rendezvous you oh-so-subtly arranged."

Sarah blushed furiously at her mates' laughter in and out of the bond. "Well, I hadn't noticed before."

Na Wen grinned. "Yes, seeing how many inches of Harry you can get in every possible orifice can be very distracting."

The ensuing duel was staggering. It ended in a draw with both Na Wen and Sarah unconscious in the master bedroom after Nym faded the combatants there when the grappling became sexual. The bonded took the rest of the day off as Harry and Selene's activities continued and the energy they created poured into the bond, causing a general kind of angry, loving orgy. Many issues that had been building were resolved, leading to many different couplings and groups, all in all a very cathartic day.

Hogwarts

Sunday

2 November 2003

07:04

Irma looked around and noticed the Potter intent- and full bonded missing and smiled. This coupled with those moans and shrieks early this morning in the Hollow meant His Highness wasn't so upset as the reporters thought—or wasn't any more. And no, it wasn't anyone's business what she had been doing there, so her mouth was firmly shut about it. Hmmm, a bet against the Harpies today, then, as they would all be exhausted. Now, who else had female players in key positions with limited depth on the bench? This was an opportunity not to be missed; if played right she could parlay her modest expendable capital into a tidy sum. Might have to offer His Highness her gratitude, wrapped in something red and lacy, hehehe. What? A girl can dream, and that thing with Alphonse Diamatto, Royal Slytherin sixth year, was just not it. Nothing there at all besides a little lust; he was a pretty thing though, too bad really.

"So, it didn't work, eh?"

Irma started; she had been alone at their normal table. "I don't know what you mean."

James laughed. "I'm Slytherin, dear. Alphonse, that's what I mean."

Irma looked around and then sighed. "No, and I was so hopeful too."

"Don't sweat it, Irma. It will come, and if it doesn't you can always petition for a Duke's baby. Your grades are good and you're talented magically. Plus, you have an in with Jean and Ewa."

"Thanks, James, but what if I don't want a power baby?"

"You're Slytherin too, Irma. Now, should we pool our resources for the betting?"

Irma smiled and leaned forward. James was, after all, a very pretty boy too, and he was no slouch in school either. And a Slytherin. Maybe a power baby and then a good Slytherin boy. Come on, they're right there, YES! She still could when she wanted to.

James smiled after his peek down her top, acknowledging Irma's win. "Why, James Winslow, what betting?"

"What are we betting on?" Rosalie asked, walking up to the table and seating herself. "Oh, whether or not James can stand after that look down your blouse? I see."

Connie Frank appeared and bent over at the waist. From under the table they heard, "Not without a grimace at least. Give him another peek, Irma. Oops, that's the wrong way, James."

Herman Cronauer, Ravenclaw, sat down. "You girls are so bad. No wonder poor James is having stage fright. Now back to the betting. What are we betting on?"

Irma looked significantly at the empty seats and the rest of the group caught on. Gerald was always late of a Sunday morning but Jean and Ewa were always here first.

Rome

Catacombs

Sunday

2 November 2003

09:22

Michael entered the catacombs and found nothing. It was as if Selene and her vampire hybrids had simply vanished. Okay, if that was how the little bitch wanted to play, fine. He would find her later. Meanwhile, back to the pack; there were bitches to be covered and more to be created. First get the Lycan of the world under control and then he would subdue these vampire hybrids and the covens. Then she would be his.

Michael left whistling a little tune, headed back to the Palatine Hill and the ruins under it where the pack was lying with the new Lycans from last night. First a little fucking with those girls from that nightclub—just because Selene was a prude was no reason for him to be—and then a little sparring to get ready for the Austrian pack leader on the ninth. Powerful Sire, hah! He had never faced a hybrid, and he had surely never faced the first hybrid. First, he would take all his female vampires and then he would kill the Sire. That would fix her.

SFC Dominic Morelli, Mage LRRC (Long Range Reconnaissance) team leader, followed his assigned target with his partner, SSG May Serano, and wondered why they were bothering. This clown was easy to find and could be put down at any time with one of the new mixed mode UVNS rounds. Ah well, as always, his was not to wonder why... Hey, May was looking better and better these days. Combat apparently agreed with her. She would probably get promoted off the next board that sat. Ha, that was another indicator; they didn't even have to Disillusion around this guy so he could actually see May rather than a ripple of bent light. A simple Notice-Me-Not and they were golden.

Potter Castle

Roof Garden

Monday

3 November 2003

13:33

"Selene, build a bridge and get over it already. We all have been pregnant or will be pregnant or will be pregnant again."

"Yes, and he didn't leave you out there, Amelia."

Amelia Fastida rolled her eyes. "We've apologized, Selene, and you know we had to. If he proves how sorry he is one more time he'll put dents in your babies' heads. How horny can you be?"

Selene smiled. "I have not yet begun to fuck!"

"Amarydian, woman, you and Erika. One of you two has to work on morphing. That way you can hump each other to death."

Selene rolled over onto Amelia and pinned her to the ground as she slid down her belly. Amelia struggled weakly.

Nym watched from the hammock where she lay with Harry while Li rested with Nym's harry still inside her and Luna rested with Harry still inside her. "It's odd how horny those two are." The three other members of the foursome looked at Luna after Nym's comment.

Luna nodded. "Yep, it is." Her eyes stayed firmly blue.

Harry chuckled and raised his hips gently. Luna sighed and snuggled her bottom down into him.

Hermione spoke from her patch of grass. "As idyllic as this is, we need to go back to work."

Harry looked over. "Why, Hermione? We're watching the packs and covens. We take the raiding parties down if they get too near population centers and we'll cure the turned when we get a cure. Let's just get back to a routine and let them gain a little more confidence. Besides, Michael has the Lycans very focused right now, and the vampire hybrids are busy fighting among themselves and sending envoys now that they know Amelia is alive. Very few of them will be a problem."

Hermione grinned. Harry conveniently left out that the vampire hybrid covens had received visits from vampire mates and been compelled to acknowledge Amelia and Harry as dominant, sometimes by very young vampire mates. It had been amusing. Those covens that had decided to try to do something about it later were trying to hide themselves. They were not being successful; the magical forces of the Realm had them all under constant observation.

Harry bellowed as the hammock collapsed when Selene and Erika leapt into it after they had exhausted Amelia.

Hestia shook her head and laughed as she avoided being dragged into the tussle. Hermione's surprised face as she was dragged in was very amusing. Soon enough Hermione had a mate holding each wrist and ankle and Harry was practicing using a woman. "Hermione, it's not going to work if you're directing!"

"Just the first time or two to give you the idea, Harry."

"Grrrrr."

"Owww, Harry, no biting! Owwwmmmhhhmmm."

The bonded winced as Hermione was bitten fairly hard on a labia majoris but then Harry eased up a little and shifted his aim. Her howls as he sucked her clit from its hood and nibbled it fairly fiercely rose a notch when, just as she came, he brought the conjured cat-o'-nine-tails down sharply on her breast. Hermione bucked once and convulsed hard. Harry rose and drove into her clenched sex and gave her another stroke of the cat. The mates holding her almost succumbed to the wash of the massive orgasm Hermione achieved. Bella and Allison appeared and lay with Amelia Fastida.

Bella smirked. "What did she think we were doing with the Master all these years? Give him ideas, indeed!"

They watched as Harry used the rest of the afternoon and took Hermione to complete submission and then exhaustion. She actually glowed afterward.

"She's going to be unbearably bossy now trying to get Harry to do it again, Nym."

"Or maybe she'll be like Daphne and be completely happy and only want to be dominated occasionally, Sarah."

"Whichever it is, it will be after three or four days. First she's going to be sore for a while."

Everyone chuckled at Marcia's sally. Lilith looked at Harry, lying on the grass with a huge grin. "So you enjoyed that, Harry?"

"Gods yes, not least finding a way to make her hush for a while."

Harry's answer brought laughter; he had driven Hermione right to the edge and then made her be silent and still her mind before he would push her over. Hermione had begged for release before she finally summoned her will and was both silent and still for long enough to please Harry. Harry had then Parseltongued her over the edge and nearly to insanity before she collapsed.

Lilith smiled at Harry. "See? You can use us when we need it. Iiieee, not me, beast! Harry! Haaaarrrrriiiiieeee!"

Selene watched the elegant Lilith be taken down and quickly pushed to orgasm. "How does he do that so fast?"

"Practice, Selene, lots of practice."

"And you cows kept me out there with that idiot."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go? Besides, you had fun in that factory; we all saw."

"In a thousand years or so maybe, and that was like masturbation compared to what Harry does. He's inside your head and it's…it's...well, it's better than other males."

Erika hugged her. "So, better now?"

Selene leaned back into her friend. "Yes, still angry but better."

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Thursday

6 November 2003

12:11

Ewa looked at Irma as she pushed the bag of Galleons toward her and dropped another by Jean. "What's this?"

Irma smiled. "Your share of our winnings minus ten percent interest to the group fund as we used the money in it to bet last Sunday when you all were gone. Buy something lacy and cheer His Highness up."

"Ooooh, I'll help."

Jean snickered. "With the buying or the cheering, Charlotte?"

"Both?"

The table laughed gently at Charlotte's hopeful reply.

Rome

Ruins under the Palatine

Thursday

6 November 2003

16:41

Michael thrust into the blond and shortly emptied in her belly. He pushed her off his lap and sat resting. The girl, nowhere near release from his ten strokes, stood, snorted in disgust, and walked away. This would be her one and only time with Mr. I got mine and you got hands. Michael would neither notice nor care. There were plenty about.

It had been a long day taking on one hybrid after another of the pack and he just wanted to get a little satisfaction and sleep. He would use some more of them in the morning before training again, and then rest on the eighth before the pack traveled to Salzburg and the abandoned salt mine between there and Bad Reichenhall, from which the Austrian pack leader had been running that region. He would dominate him and then move on the French pack leader and then the Russian. Then he would see about this western European pack leader and his Duke of Magic ally.

Godric's Hollow

Guards Magical Corps Training Area

Monday

10 November 2003

06:00

The crowd watched as the Potter pack flowed over the hills and coursed through the underbrush. Startled red deer fled; the pack pursued but never closed for the kill. They were just running off the adrenaline from watching the fight in Austria.

The crowd returned to their morning workouts and waited for news.

" _Harry, did you intend all the females to be faded with us?"_

" _Only those who didn't want to submit to Michael, Nym."_

" _We could have waited, Harry. Even with his hybrid abilities he'll be down for a day."_

" _I know, Erika, he just doesn't learn well. Hopefully this little exercise was instructional for him."_

" _Selene, what are you doing?"_

" _My fur is sideways or something; it feels all wrong."_

The bonded froze momentarily and then chuckled. Selene was spinning around as if chasing her tail. Harry galloped to her, pushed her down, and covered her.

" _Well, that will put her fur on straight right enough."_

" _Minerva!"_

" _What, Nym? It always helps me."_

Harry was lying tied with a bemused Selene as her mates chortled.

" _That feeling is the Warg or perhaps the lycanthrope version of randy Selene."_

" _Thanks, Hestia. Harry, you could warn a girl before you come jabbing three feet of Harry in her."_

" _It's not three feet—besides, you liked it."_

" _Near enough, Harry, and Selene's right, it's only polite."_

" _Yes, Susan."_

" _Harry, before we were distracted, we were discussing the female lycanthropes you faded with us?"_

" _Oh yeah. Well, I thought any who didn't want to be, errrh, with Michael should just come with us and well, here they are, Sarah."_

" _Harry, it's all the females from both packs!"_

" _That's nothing to do with me. Na Wen asked them."_

" _Speaking of which, as soon as you're through filling poor Selene to bursting perhaps you would care to lead us to the Castle, o great pack leader. Unless, of course, you want the Realm looking at all of us naked."_

Harry gave a little experimental tug and was rewarded with a displeased growl. Selene was liking being full to bursting, which was keeping Harry that way. Harry sighed and concentrated and the pack disappeared from the Hollow and reappeared in the truly comical master bedroom. They lounged as the sun rose and then greeted and treated the new girls as they turned back to humans. Selene reluctantly released Harry, or rather stopped flexing on him so he would shrink enough to release, and then turned human. She got a giant lick from waist to forehead as a reward and chased Harry into the tub.

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

(VTC to the Imperial Palaces)

Monday

10 November 2003

08:00

"No, Sergei, he was badly wounded, not killed."

"Yes, my Tsar, I saw that, but what is your assessment of his capabilities? I saw a weak fighter fighting another weak fighter. Or two very evenly matched amateurs."

Harry grinned. "Add powerful to that last and I think you have it. If he learns from this fight he'll probably be a match for both the French and the Russian hybrid pack leaders, but he is no match for Peter and certainly not a match for me even in my natural form.

"The trainers are studying the memories, however, and assure me they'll have an uprated PT program in place for us tomorrow."

Harry paused as the groan went up around the rooms. He smiled. "Oh, come on. You were all getting bored anyway. As a side note, Sergei, the females of both packs returned with us and are being interviewed now. They will be found work and assigned to units as appropriate—perhaps their own, we'll have to see."

"Any other questions?" Harry looked at the screens and around the room. "All right then, the orders still stand. All units watch your assigned targets and report. Only take down their members if they appear to be attempting to turn those not already vampire or lycan."

The Officers and senior NCOs popped to attention and saluted, and Harry smiled at them as he returned a very crisp and correct hand salute.

Harry sat and the watching command trainers started their normal after-Harry-performed conversation. "Not bad, right tone, light but not too light. Got the information across rapidly and clearly."

"Yes, but now they know we're not upset, Dad."

"One can't keep all secrets, Andrew; some have to be shared. Selene was a big hit though, almost a distracter until they realized she's bonded."

Phillip barked a laugh. "What do you mean almost, Dan? I thought a couple of the Veela were going to have to leave."

"She's a fine figure of a woman, Phillip."

"And that catsuit leaves nothing to the imagination."

"And she is _right here!_ "

Lilith smiled. "Don't let them bother you, dear. They have nothing better to do. They do have a point, though. Parvati can work with you on some other clothes. Time to give up the leather, at least on the outside."

"But Lilith, I like my look and it's easy."

Parvati grinned. "Don't be lazy, Selene. Besides, it doesn't take that much effort to look good in different things, and with you pregnant some changes were going to have to be made anyway."

Selene struggled in a "Mother Molly" hug and then just gave in. "And so quickly. You _have_ been a busy girl!"

"Mother!"

The room chuckled at Ginny's outraged bark.

Harry took the opportunity. "Molly, I'm so sorry about the twins and their new bonded."

Molly looked up from her minute examination of Selene. "It's fine, Harry. I told them to be more careful, and as always they ignored me. At least this way they only got turned and I don't have to bury them like I would if they blew up their lab. Besides, they seem happy, so there we are. It was a bit of a shock, but the turning fixed them right up. Besides, Marcia says the cure will come so we'll just have to wait and see."

Everyone in the room stared for a moment. Molly had certainly come a long way in the ten years Harry had known her. Surrounded by grandbabies, she was nearly unflappable.

Frank looked at Harry. "Don't even start. Romilda may send you a thank-you note; she's very pleased with Neville as a werewolf. Apparently she's always wanted a dog around the place. Oh, that sounded bad!"

Laughter filled the briefing room at the incredulous stare Alice Longbottom directed at her husband.

Selene sat frowning, though, and Erika couldn't stand it anymore. "Out with it, Selene, don't sit there eating your liver."

Selene favored her partner with a glare but answered, "I wonder when Michael will get picked up by a stone? I mean, I scanned him lightly last night and he impressed me as evil."

Speculation erupted in the bond. Harry shook his head. "Self-centered and uncaring, perhaps, but not distinctly evil. Amanda's term is 'user'. I don't believe he intends to hurt others to get ahead, with perhaps the exception of me, and the fight last night bears that out. He was presented several opportunities for the kill but went for domination instead, even to his detriment."

Emmeline nodded and added, "I think we'll see how finely the stones discriminate as he moves in the world and crosses the lines."

Phillip frowned. "Which brings up an issue, Harry. What will you do with him as he's not evil, simply bent on your destruction, somewhat unknowingly even?"

Harry opened his mouth but Selene answered first. "If he can't be turned from his course he must be destroyed. He would forever be a rallying point for the hybrids who think like him."

Allessandro nodded and added, "We risk creating a martyr for the lycan hybrids, though. The lycan hybrid females who bond our Harry should be put in the public eye soon and often."

The bonded gave Harry a glare at his great sigh. Edward's Sophie laughed. "Such a burden. Poor Harry."

Harry's fish impersonation broke up the group. After his "Oy, you!" they drifted off to their daily tasks.

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Thursday

20 November 2003

14:04

Harry sat at his desk, thinking. He was finally alone for a few minutes. The last month had been a whirlwind, noticeable only if you were in it.

The mates had, to all appearances, gone back to their routines and as far as the general populace was concerned the hybrid problem was under control. It was in fact, too; the only flies in the ointment continued to be outsiders and Michael.

Allessandro, Bellatrix, Rita, and their associate mates were running a masterful campaign of political influence and media manipulation that was nicely navigating the knife-edge of public opinion and keeping the outlaw hybrids marginalized without demonizing them. The first orders of business in the Realm's Parliament had been several bills reinforcing the fact that the hybrids were to be treated no differently than any other citizen and were subject to the full scope of the law. Several cases had come up at court and they had resulted in exactly the same punishments as any other citizen would have gotten.

The hybrid females had been flocking to Harry and in some cases bringing their males with them. They were accepted, interrogated, found work, and put into training for the magical forces, as were any other citizens.

Universally the unbonded females petitioned for a mating and Hermione added them to the list. Five had already bonded and nine had achieved a mate bond. They publicly wore the Potter tartan at all times, as did the other mates. They also went out of their way to be kind, courteous, and hard working, knowing they were under a microscope.

Glenda was very taken with them and so far extolled their virtues at any opportunity. The rest of the press picked up the mantra.

The unbonded male hybrids were a slightly different story—okay, horse of a totally different color then. They liked to line up at the dueling list on Sunday and challenge Harry. Harry had started taking them on in groups and defeating them in detail. Occasionally one would present a momentary challenge, but only because of the no-permanent-injury rule. Harry had yet to need to shift from his human.

These very physical duels had added a dimension to the dueling that had not existed before, though, and the magical troops immediately took advantage of it. Their training included what the training cadres referred to as combatives and what was in actuality hand to hand combat training. The dueling association had to scramble to teach the judges what could be considered legal and what should be a foul. The hand to hand trainers, many of them experts in martial arts had been happy to advise and now helped in the judging.

Romilda had in fact come and thanked Harry for saving Neville and then amused the mates and embarrassed Neville with stories of her big cuddly wolf. The hybrids had found out Neville was not to be trifled with, however. What he lacked in strength over them he easily made up for with magic, and sheer bloody-mindedness as Phillip said.

That brought another thought to Harry's mind. Most of the lycan and vampires of the world were apparently Squibs. Very, very few were full magic users. It answered part of the riddle of the virus and its origins. Alexander Corvinus had been a Squib or untrained wizard; the virus had killed his people but not him. He passed the virus and the magic gene to his progeny. The virus was lethal to Mundane but used the magic of the Squibs to its and their benefit. That explained the low percentage of bitten who turned. They had to have a certain amount of magic or they died.

With Selene's blood, great strides were being made and a cure was near, the only problem being that the cure would kill the elder vampire and werewolves as it killed the virus that was sustaining them past their normal span. At least Marcia, Melissa, and Jennifer thought so.

Emmeline, Marietta, Cho, and their crew were running around filling the bond with distributed node analysis and prediction, whatever that was, but they seemed happy so Harry left them to it. To him it was simple. The more powerful the bond got was predicated by the number of mates and their power levels.

Of course Lilith and the other stones threw that off a little, as to Harry they seemed to function like batteries, absorbing all the magic that happened in their sphere of control, so really there was very little waste and additionally, once aware, they seemed to generate their own magic as well as store wild or undirected magic.

Harry didn't see what the big deal was. They could all do just about anything they conceived of, so what did it matter? In his opinion it wasn't the power level that mattered but the ability to visualize the end result and then backtrack, breaking it down into steps that made sense. Once you got it clear in your head you just kind of nudged the magic and it flowed through the steps and you ended up with what you wanted. Well, most of the time. Sometimes things took on a life of their own or something. Who knew that statue of Rowena Ravenclaw had had amorous intentions? Harry had barely escaped.

Speaking of which, the Gray Lady was a regular now and seemed to be gaining—errh—corporeality maybe—whatever—as was Myrtle, who was quite the little minx and had a very active imagination when it came to thinking up things that led to a belly full of Harry. One more session of oral sex in public at Hogwarts and he would have to say something; robes only hid so much. Marilyn was still the only bonded spirit but it was okay. Myrtle deserved a little attention after nothing had been done to her killer, and the Gray Lady was very intriguing and very lovely. Harry blushed a little; he still couldn't believe he was having sex with these women—well, ghosts—and had his bonded too. If it wasn't for his mental link with them and knowing they approved, he would have never even contemplated this.

Harry continued his review. Michael had healed and had been training hard. He was better but still no match for one of the bonded. He was going to go after the French outlaw hybrid pack leader this weekend. That was good, as it would free up resources to watch the hybrid vampires who had not offered loyalty. They were finally gelling into covens. Depending on his injuries, Michael apparently planned to move immediately on the Russian outlaw pack leader. That worthy had sent out feelers to Harry but had been told he would have to submit unconditionally. He had refused and so now was training to fight Michael. That would be the true test for Michael as the Russian was an elder lycanthrope and had maintained his independence by force.

Michael's plan, as briefed to his lieutenants, was to move to defeat the Russian pack leader as soon as possible after the French and then move rapidly to England to find and subdue the western European pack leader and then destroy this human Duke of Magic. Then they would isolate and dominate the hybrid vampire covens. Michael would take Selene as his queen to control the hybrid vampires and they would live happily ever after.

Harry chuckled. Yes, never mind governance or the rule of law, schools, medical care, raising food, producing goods, and providing distribution of any of the above. Happily ever after would be the order of the day. Supposedly Michael was educated; he had been studying Mundane medicine before he was turned, after all. How could he be so stupid?

The good thing was that Michael kept crossing intent-based stones in his travels and none had acted against him. So he was not evil, just dangerously shortsighted and naïve. He could perhaps be educated. _"Stop laughing. Why do you all do that every time I get my hopes up?"_

" _Because we don't see it happening, Harry. He'll try for Selene, and either you or she will kill him. Probably her."_

" _Too bloody right, Chu. Philandering bastard, he just wanted in my pants. He never cared about me and now he just wants to use me to control the vampire hybrids and oh, by the way, relieve his urges in me like he was doing with the lycan hybrid girls. You killed Death Eaters for those same reasons with very little other crime, Harry. Michael is going to go too far and kill someone and then the stones will snatch him up. You will either enslave him or kill him."_

Luce Caponegro Potter, late of Michael's Italian hybrid pack, concurred. _"He is a user at best, Harry. Perhaps not intentionally, but the results are the same."_

Harry was a little unsure, as all the women had been offended by Michael's treatment of women, and then he had a _Eureka!_ kind of moment. That ill treatment of women was the most telling indicator of all!

Harry was swamped in the flood of warm feelings the mates sent his way and for the first time understood how they felt when he "thanked" them in the bond.

He sat panting for a moment and then leaned his head back in his chair. That was very different. Hmm, have to work on making them all that happy at one time some more. Back to Michael. So let him do his thing, keep them under observation, and keep stopping their attempts on Mundane—meanwhile keep the vampire hybrid work going, not that it was hard between Amelia and himself, they fell right in line normally, and keep heading back to normality. Or rather to normality, as they had never not had someone to fight.

Now back to this magic versus alternating current problem.

"Daddy, you may have to take Charlotte." Jean flounced into the study and flung herself into a chair. Ewa followed sedately, pushed her partner upright in the chair, and sat gently.

Harry looked up in surprise. "Errrh, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Free period. Daddy, I wanted to talk to you. Charlotte is driving us crazy; all she can do is make moon eyes at you or daydream about you."

"I'm not going to have sex with some girl just to get her to act like you think she should, Jean. Did you talk to your mother about this?"

Ewa looked at Jean. "Told you. Next time you'll listen. Let's go find Nym."

"You go ahead, Ewa. I want to talk to Daddy a minute."

"Sure, talk, right. Remember, you talk with your mouth not your bottom."

"EWA!"

"Hehehe!" Ewa skipped from the study.

"Jean, what are you doing?" Harry watched as Jean stood up and her robes puddled at her feet. He never got to ask a second time, or rather didn't have to, as it became obvious rather quickly as the chair went over backwards when Jean leapt into his lap. Harry smiled and pulled her forward and into a very nice position. A surprised Jean eeeped and braced herself with her hands in his hair as a very talented tongue found all the right spots.

Hermione sighed and updated her list without interrupting her lecture on the logarithmic function of magical prime numbers. The youngest mates were so unpredictable.

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Thursday

20 November 2003

14:55

Jean smiled and finished fastening her robe. She scampered over and kissed Harry and Qiao Park Potter, who had faded in and taken Harry in her mouth just as he came. Qiao had then straddled him and sank onto him. If she was going to help the intent-bonded she was going to get some Harry time out of the deal. Not that what she got already was bad, but a girl had needs. Jean had smiled and dressed hurriedly as she had class to get to.

Nym and the Alphas faded into the study as Jean faded out. They found Qiao braced against the desk and grinding hard. They waited patiently. "Qiao is going to be pregnant again, I bet."

Na Wen looked at Qiao and smiled. "No bet, Sarah, that's what she's after."

Lilith looked at Qiao and closed her eyes for a moment. "From this time but tomorrow, I think. Harry's swimmers are going to have a long paddle."

Nym opened her mouth and Marcia said, _"We have it, Nym, we'll watch her. It's amazing we haven't had an ectopic pregnancy yet,"_ across the bond.

Nym nodded. "Okay, while they're busy and just to confirm, we believe Charlotte Camp is found and want one of us to go check her." Her sister Alphas nodded.

Qiao squealed and Harry pulled her back into his chest. Qiao snuggled in and lay with a little contented smile. Harry smiled, kissed the back of her neck, and installed his normal warming charm. "Why are we discussing Charlotte, Nym? Usually you all just go check."

Sarah answered, "Well, you're going to take Rose Zeller from Hufflepuff this year already, so that will be two from one house if what we felt from Ewa is true and Charlotte doesn't want to wait."

Harry was confused. "I wasn't aware there was a quota."

The Alphas chuckled and Lilith answered, "There isn't, Harry; perceptions, however, are hazardous things. If it appears to be an issue we'll 'disappear' one of them."

Harry shook his head. "I hate doing that. Let's talk to Charlotte—well, one of you—and if she's found we'll talk to her parents. If someone has a problem they can come talk to me about it. Speaking of Rose, how is she?"

Nym smiled. "Still okay, Harry. Probably an intent-binding over the holidays, though; she's starting to wear down. Okay, we'll leave you two to 'study' some more."

The Alphas came over and kissed Harry and Qiao and then faded back to whatever they had been doing. Harry blew off studying and spent some time examining the lovely Qiao on one of the leather sofas. Her palm-sized breasts seemed to be a very interesting portion of her anatomy as they received a lot of attention. Of course Qiao enjoyed his apparent interest in Braille reading with another portion of his anatomy as he never left her and his long, slow strokes seemed designed to read every bump and wrinkle of her birth canal. Eventually they napped in preparation for dinner.

Harry awoke and sent his thanks to Winky for covering him and Qiao with a blanket, as apparently it was children's time, if the little sea of young faces that stared up at them from the floor were any indicator. Harry applied some skilled conjuration and flipped the blanket back off of himself and Qiao, both fully clothed.

"Sorry, Daddy, we didn't mean to wake you and Mum Qiao," Tatum, Janet Carruthers Potter's eldest daughter announced; she appeared to be the spokeschild.

"You didn't, sweetie. We were just napping. What can I do for you?"

Tatum smiled brightly. "Hide and seek until dinner?"

Harry smiled and laid out the boundaries.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Saturday

22 November 2003

09:00

"And here we go, ladies and gentlemen, the first games of the day underway. The Calgary Campus Gryffindors versus the Woolabiller Slytherin."

"And a very full Ducal box today, ladies and gentlemen. Many of His Highness' hybrid ladies are here to be seen, and what a lovely sight they are. These, my friends, are very fit ladies."

Bruce smiled and leaned back as his anchors got going. Time to think about adding some color or maybe just another correspondent to the dueling, though. Boxlighter was terrific, no question, but the letters and wemails were full of requests for coverage of other than list one and stage one. Who was that Auror chap? Moody, that's it—Alastor Moody. Horrible looking fellow, but he knew the dueling. Hmmm, perhaps Krissy could do some of that makeup magic she was famous for.

Harry sat sunk in the bond but to all outside appearances following the Quidditch. Zsuzsa and Shelly had worked their way into the abandoned theater in Paris and stood on a disused catwalk high in the flyspace looking directly down on the impending fight.

Michael was starting early today. _"You attracting all the females might have something to do with that, Harry; he's had very few distractions lately."_

" _It's not my fault, Zsuzsa."_

" _It's not a fault thing, Harry, just a fact. Now watch, here we go."_

As the bonded watched through Zsuzsa and Shelly, Michael and the French pack leader taunted each other. Gabrielle provided some comic relief. " _I vave my bottom in your general directione, filthy Englis knnnnigget!"_

The bond paused in shocked disbelief at her over-the-top fake French accented Monty Python rip-off and then roared with laughter. Gabrielle continued in her normal voice. _"Why do they always posture so? Just get in there and fight. Pffft, like we have nothing better to do. Harry, if this runs long I am not watching. Beauxbatons is up on pitch three next."_

" _Oh, that's Durmstrang. Someone will have to relieve me; I want to see the game,"_ Zsuzsa announced.

" _Never mind, you two, here they go."_

" _Finally! Hmmm, both strong and fast but nothing special."_

" _Ouch! Bet that leaves a mark."_

" _Hey, that's not fair, no biting testicles."_

Harry grimaced. _"Have to watch out for that."_

" _Yes, you will. We like our testicles right where they are, thank you very much!"_

" _Eugenie!"_

" _Oh Mum, lighten up. It's just us in here."_

" _Shhhh. Look, that testicle-biting thing pissed Michael off. He has him now. That's a good choke hold; Claude will be unconscious in a minute."_

" _And there we are."_

Harry and the bonded watched as Michael gathered himself and howled the challenge. There were no takers. He then swung slowly around and walked away, leading the rest of the combined pack. Zsuzsa and Shelly followed. They went straight to the Gare de l'Est and boarded a train for Budapest. Zsuzsa and Shelly sighed and followed.

" _Feh, we know where_ he's _going. Come home, Zsuzsa. You too, Shelly."_

" _We'll pick him up when he gets here, Harry."_

" _Thank you, Miyoko. You and Ai be careful."_

" _Of course, Harry; now watch the game."_

Harry spent the rest of the day in what he considered his Duke mode, watching the games and being seen watching. Of course as the day wore on the Potter children elected a spokeschild and wrangled a trip to the promenade. As usual, they had to pay for their trip by having the older children be horribly embarrassed by Da's ridiculous smooching with Susan Mum on the promenade in front of the entire realm. Glenda was ecstatic and talking so fast that if it hadn't been for the MTV cameras hovering around her the audience would not have been able to follow the play by play.

The games wound down and the realm hied off home in good order to prepare for tomorrow, Sunday of course being the big day.

Harry wandered a bit and found Lisa Cole sitting on the Quodpot pitch sidelines. "Lisa, are you all right?"

"Oh, fine, Harry. A little tired, but it was a good day." Harry stood behind her and gently worked her shoulders. "Mmmm, thank you, lover."

Harry smiled and continued his firm, gentle massage. "Lisa, are you ever going to publicly acknowledge our bond?"

Lisa stiffened. "Harry, you know I would but if I'm going to continue to work in the Mundane world I really can't. They don't know and can't know about the Clan, and the speculation about you and me draws audience share in the wizarding world."

"Easy, baby, you know I don't mind. I was just curious."

Lisa thought for a moment. "You know I will eventually; the kids are getting to be school age and children are cruel, unintentionally so but still. I think here in the wizarding world, at least, it's time."

"So the kids aren't going to Mundane school?"

"Harry, stop. That was never an option and you know it. The accidental magic alone guarantees they can't go to Mundane school. I can see it now—a Mundane grade school full of frogs because they made Noelle mad."

Harry smirked. Noelle's accidental magic was legend and somehow bypassed the Weasley family magic, mainly because it was actually harmless but very, very powerful. Mass Transfiguration of her siblings was not uncommon. "Might do the little blighters some good. It cures the boys of picking on the girls for weeks at a time."

Lisa chuckled. "Walk me to the booth, you wag. I need to talk to Bruce and then you can take me home and finish what you started."

"Me? What did I start?"

"Like you don't know, Mr. I can rub her all over at the same time. How do you do that?"

"It's entirely your fault. I mean sure, you all look good pregnant, but damn, Lisa!"

Lisa smiled smugly. Sure it was a gift from the Creator, but still a girl could be proud. "Thank you, Harry. Come on, smooth talker." She held up her hand and Harry lifted her to her feet.

Harry escorted Lisa to the back of the broadcast booth and waited while she talked to a very nervous Bruce Titterhorn. Percy, Daniel, and Glenda were running the pool on when he would wet his pants, all the while smirking at Harry's frown. Soon enough, Harry led Lisa away and Bruce collapsed in exhaustion without losing control. The media people were crushed.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

23 November 2003

09:00

"What's he doing?"

Nym raised a brow at this explosion from her mate. "Who, Harry?"

"Michael! He's wandering around Yekaterinburg like a lost soul."

"He's looking over the area, Harry."

"His people did that a week ago."

Sarah smiled. "He's not bonded, Harry. He doesn't see what they see."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

The mates chuckled. Harry thought for a moment. "His levels will be down, he hasn't rested much."

The bonded stopped and concentrated a moment. Finally Nym asked, "Harry, do you really care if he's killed?"

"Well yes, Nym. I mean, all these injuries and turnings have to have been for something. Errrh, sorry, Selene, that came out wrong. You and our babies of course are worth it, but I was thinking of a higher purpose. I want Michael alive so we can test his blood, perhaps he holds the key to the virus."

Selene nodded. "Better, Harry, and yes, I knew what you meant. I was thinking along the same lines. Don't get me wrong, I won't give you up, but that could have been accomplished easier than this and I like to believe I was tortured by fate for some reason other than me being an ass. Why did the visions always point to Michael and why do they still? I'll not have him near me, though, as I'm not sure I'll be able to restrain myself."

Na Wen thought for a moment. "Harry, you're just going to have to dominate him. Either that or we'll have to cage him like William Corvinus was, and that will drive him mad."

Feeling Harry's disquiet in the bond, the mates finally turned and looked. Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't pout, Daddy, just do it. You know Mum's right."

Harry's burgeoning pout morphed into a look of consternation and the mates laughed and turned back to the games while watching for Michael through Miyoko and Ai.

Yekaterinburg

Tractor Factory 22 (Abandoned)

Sunday

23 November 2003

14:38

Michael warily approached the group of hybrids leading his pack. A channel opened into the center of the group and there in a cleared circle was an enormous man. Michael recognized him from the photos, and dispensing with everything, charged. He changed as he ran and hit the Russian pack leader as a full hybrid.

The first contact gave desultory results and the combatants circled warily as the packs growled and mock-charged each other. Michael saw what he thought was an opening and darted in, only to be raked heavily along his left side. He got in a crushing blow and a vicious bite and withdrew again. First blood to the Russian, though.

The packs had now squared off, and as their leaders were fully engaged they grappled with each other over the huge final assembly room.

Michael, more cautious now, defended against a charge and got in a solid thrust with a stiffened hand but got raked heavily in return. He was now bleeding freely. He tried to withdraw but the Russian kept pressing his attack home. Soon they were in a swirling maelstrom on the floor and both were being mauled. The packs were in a general melée.

" _They've lost control, Harry."_

" _Yes, Miyoko, we see. Let's get ready."_

Aksinya, the duty officer, sent, _"Alert sent, Harry. The Guards Corps will be ready in_ five _minutes."_

" _Okay, Aksinya. You have overall command; secure the perimeter. The mates and I will be fading in on top of the hybrids. Get ready, ladies, and let's pick targets. I want them down as soon as possible when they're within reach. Kill if you have to. I'll fade us all at one time."_

The bonded tensed and watched the fight. The magical corps meanwhile scrambled to get to the transport stones as Clem and the elf logistics unit popped the other halves of the stone pairs into place outside the factory.

Michael and the Russian pack leader finally broke apart momentarily and then closed again. They both appeared to have been hit by a runaway lawnmower.

Harry waited and watched; he wasn't really sure what he was waiting for, but he felt it was significant.

Soon Michael began to achieve the upper hand in this battle of attrition and he managed a chokehold on the Russian. Just as the Russian went out, Harry faded the mates.

Fifteen seconds later the combined hybrid packs of western, Central, and eastern Europe were unconscious and thirty seconds after that they were in cells. Before Glenda fully registered they were gone the mates were back and settling in their seats.

"Well, a bit anticlimactic, that."

Nym stared at Harry for a moment. "They're just in cells, Harry, they aren't under control."

" _And I don't think Michael is going to make it."_

" _Marcia? Anything I can do?"_

" _You and Lilith had better come, Harry. Michael and the Russian pack leader are going to die, I think."_

Harry nodded and he and Lilith faded away as the Guards Magical Corps returned to base. In the infirmary they found a cleaned and not bleeding Michael, but he was very obviously not well. Harry stepped close and felt for Michael. He sighed and bit his wrist, holding it to Michael's and then the Russian pack leader's lips for a few seconds each.

Lilith watched. "Is he so important, Harry? We could have easily not gone that extra mile."

Harry shrugged. "Something keeps telling me he is important."

Marcia had watched the two pack leaders critically and nodded. "Well, they'll live. Amazing really, only the mates and hybrids can take your blood." Marcia suddenly smiled. "Only the mates and hybrids."

The bond exploded as Marcia and her group started speculating. Harry smiled and faded himself and Lilith into the seats on either side of Sarah Ramos Potter.

Sarah turned from Harry and hid her face in Lilith's breast. Harry smiled and touched her head. "Harry, no!"

"It's a spot, Sarah. We all got them. It's not Mount Whitney."

"But nobody else has one noooowww!" Sarah wailed and shifted from Lilith's breast to Harry's lap with a hand covering her cheek.

The mates could only chuckle at Harry's horrified face. He still didn't deal with crying witches well. Nym sighed and waved. As the nanny elves brought the infants into the now Occluded box the teenaged mates got some tuition in skin care both magical and Mundane from their sisters.

Harry listened with interest and provided amusement with his wondering why he didn't get spots now and had never really gotten many. A quick mental survey revealed that very many of the mates didn't have a problem with acne now but a few had and the newest still did. Those mates suddenly found themselves at the center of the medical- and fashion-conscious mates' attention.

Harry settled back and watched the games while monitoring Michael and the other captured hybrids through Lilith.

Phillip turned to Andrew and gave him a raised brow. He got an eloquent shrug in return. Harry and the bonded went from combat footing to domestic bliss so fast it was bewildering.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

23 November 2003

22:18

Harry stood on the pitch with a frown, contemplating the latest convicts. The high spot was that they were not capital cases. The low was that they were a group of children. The kids had been running a criminal enterprise—or rather, trying to. They had some complicated setup going with electronic media and computers that Harry didn't understand.

The Wizengamot was up in arms about intellectual property rights and making an example, and Harry did understand that concerned people should be compensated for their work. But the kids had come up with a method to share information over the WWWW that included a Gringotts account set up for payment so the copyright holders would be compensated. The problem seemed to be that they didn't enforce payment and left it to the people downloading the information to pay the fee. They had happily turned over the account when asked.

" _Teanni?"_

" _It is possible to track the downloaders, Harry? Then we could demand payment."_

" _Seems to me the downloaders are the real criminals here. These kids just figured out a method to make the material available."_

Harry waved and the twenty-two children found themselves wearing a Warg's head. "You will work with Duchess Teanni Kai Potter to track down the people who downloaded the material and recover payment for the copyright holders.

"Any who resists paying will be judged and found guilty of theft."

Harry chuckled at the surprised start from the crowd in the sports ground. He suspected by tomorrow these kids' marks would fade as the Realm rushed to avoid an embarrassing moment on the pitch. Besides, who knew when Duke Firestarter would show up?

Hestia closed Court and the bonded faded away.

Harry landed in the Dragon's Den and the afterparty got underway. Harry was also celebrating taking Michael and the lycan hybrids with no losses. It was a grand time as Harry opened the dancing with his own version of a strip show. Andrew rolled on the floor laughing but the mates went wild, first laughing, wolf-whistling, and catcalling; but that soon changed as Harry stopped being campy and got down to work. Soon it was time for Andrew to leave and Angie, Simone, and Katharine, Harry's mate bonded and Andrews full bonded, were only to happy to lead him away.

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

Monday

24 November 2003

06:34

The bonded returned uptime for the fifth time and this time didn't spin the Time-Turners again. Harry had completely let his hair down and released all restraints on his compulsion, as had Amelia and Selene. Fifteen days of completely uninhibited hedonism had followed and now even the elves were tired from cleaning the Dragon's Den.

"Harry, you're going to have to stop grinning like a simpleton."

"I can't, Nym. I relax and my face just goes like this."

Nym rolled her eyes and looked around, Amelia Fastida, Selene, and quite a few others had the same silly grins. If she relaxed for a moment her face assumed the same expression. Oh well, nothing for it. She opened the door of the Dragon's Den and stopped short. Agnes took one look, huffed, and stamped away. The bonded collapsed in laughter.

Potter Castle

Deep Hold

Monday

24 November 2003

09:00

"Griselda, why are we here?" Augusta asked, indicating the entire Wizengamot which was seated in a gallery running around the huge hold.

"Because our Liege summoned us, Augusta. I got the same visit from a Potter Elf as you did. However, as it is now nine and Hestia is on the floor down there, I think we're going to find out."

Harry faded into view and the hold shifted to a dark and brooding audience chamber. The Wizengamot gallery was in shadow and _Silencio_ ed.

Harry handed Nym up onto the dais and seated her on the right-hand crushed velvet covered, Tyrian purple, mithril legged, curule chair and himself on the leftmost. He nodded and Michael Corvin appeared thirty feet in front of him.

Michael felt himself fade and suddenly he was standing in front of a young man and woman, a very attractive woman, seated on a raised dais and wearing some sort of tartan. Where the hell was he? The young man spoke. "Good morning, Michael. My name is Harry Potter. You are currently in my house in Scotland. We picked you up after your fight with Gregory yesterday. How are you feeling?"

Michael thought about saying "ill" as memories and flashes coursed through his mind, but he kept silent. The young man continued. "I see. Well, let me introduce my wife, the Duchess Nymphadora."

He indicated the gorgeous creature to his right and a flash crossed Michael's mind. Duchess Nymphadora, the Duchess of Magic, First among Equals. This was the Duke of Magic. Almost faster than the eye could follow, Michael morphed to his hybrid and charged straight into the right cross from the young man. He never even saw him move before he found himself on the ground with black and green stripes filling his vision.

The young man continued somewhat coldly. "Michael, it's going to be a long day if you try it that way."

Michael stood slowly and faced the Duke of Magic. "So you use your magic, then? Why not fight fair?"

"Call me Harry, Michael. And know that I have not yet used magic. I'm faster and stronger than you, aside from better trained and a seasoned warrior. As are my wives, quite a few of my vassals, and some of my children. Please don't try that again as I might miss and Miriam might kill you next time."

Michael's senses became aware of the enormous wolf shapes with the glowing green eyes in the gloom. "So, Harry, you won't fight like a man and you have your dogs to assist you. Fine. We will see who wins."

Michael woke up a few minutes later looking at a smiling Harry. "Well, now that's out of the way, here's what we'll do."

Michael charged and this time Harry left him unconscious after the uppercut that stopped him. "He's a bit thick, isn't he? What were you thinking, Selene?"

Selene blushed and snapped, "That you had abandoned me, Harry."

Harry grimaced. "Uh, sorry. I wasn't exactly trying to be a lout, it just happens sometimes."

Even Selene had to chuckle. Griselda harrumphed; every time Michael was unconscious Harry lowered the _Silencio_. "Harry, stop playing with him and beat him badly but more slowly. He's too thick to get what's happening to him."

"I was hoping to avoid that, actually, Madam Marchbanks."

"And you might if you weren't dealing with an idiot, but I think he's proven beyond any measure that you're going to have to be cruel to be kind in this case."

Harry sat grumbling and Augusta announced, "I call the question."

Griselda smiled at her friend. "Should His Highness dominate the hybrid Michael Corvin?"

The Wizengamot, deprived of their lights, raised their right hands as Griselda did—unanimously.

Griselda turned back to the floor to find Harry silently mocking. "Stop that, young man, and go to work."

The assembly chuckled as Harry adopted his "who, me?" caught schoolboy face.

Harry descended the dais again and woke Michael with an Ennervate. Michael sprang to his feet and attacked. Harry gave what was, to him, a moderately paced lesson in self defense and waited while Michael exhausted himself. At the end Michael could only bellow in frustration as Harry held him down with a foot and smiled at him as Marcia, Melissa, and Jennifer came forward, scanned him, and offered several potions. They ended up forcing the potions into Michael, another lesson in and of itself.

Harry waved and the gloom was gone from the deep hold. Michael looked around at the thousands in the gallery and Selene sitting above and behind the stool the Duke had been sitting on and knew defeat. There was only contempt in her eyes. Michael's already sagging shoulders slumped.

Harry nodded at him. "Wise choice, Michael. I can't let you win and we have miles to go, you and I. There are many, many more important things in the world than a failed romance. Now let's get started."

Michael was raised by this young power and a gigantic wolf herded him off to the side. He watched as the entirety of all three consolidated hybrid packs faded into view and the Duke released his compulsion. Michael understood how defeated he really was in that instant as he, like all the others in the hall save four women, knelt. The Duke was the Sire, an apparently ancient and massively powerful immortal, more powerful by miles than Marcus had been.

37

Alpha: Shayne Beta: Su Tipple


	76. Chapter 76

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 8

Potter Castle

Barbican

Monday

1 December 2003

05:55

Michael threw on his sweats and ran to the transport arms. He didn't want to be late for PT. Harry had promised him a sparring match today.

Michael jogged up on time and found Harry already stretched out and deeply into world record weight lifting. He smiled tightly, having already learned this lesson: "don't try to keep up with the Master" unless you had some time to spend in the infirmary. Pretty girls there, but they had a dedication to sampling his tissue and fluids that was nothing less than frightening.

Michael had also learned not to attempt things with these girls. First, when he tried, they retaliated with magic; second, his head had felt like it would explode. If he pushed it, he would soon find Harry standing over him, smiling that crooked smile.

The one time he had encountered Selene he had learned to stay away from her. Her eyes had changed to that glowing green just before his head exploded in pain. As the darkness closed in he had seen the loathing in her eyes.

There appeared to be three types of women here: Harry's, Harry's ex-wives or -girlfriends or something, and those that wanted Harry but had settled for a nice young fellow. None of them looked to be settling for Michael. The dirty looks he was constantly getting told him in no uncertain terms that this well was poisoned.

Michael continued to think as he finished his stretches and started the routine Marie Crouching Cougar Potter, an arresting black-haired, hard-bodied American Indian beauty had given him in her no-nonsense way. Michael had been embarrassed that he had started lower than Miriam and her brothers and sisters. Speaking of which, there was another category of women: Harry's daughters, and oh God, some of them were so hot. They were worse than their mums, though, those knowing green eyes following his hands and laughing at him no matter what the rest of their faces did.

He had made the mistake of cornering Miriam, and as he went down that time he had seen the snarling Wargs behind him. For once he had been glad to see Harry's smiling, laughing face.

He had to learn what he could and move out of here. Somewhere far away. Back to the States, even.

Michael heard his name called and looked up. Nym waved him toward the sandpit.

Harry was in the pit grappling with Amelia Fastida, the remaining vampire Elder, Erika, her or Harry's consort, and Selene. The girls were in bike shorts and sports bras and Harry was in a pair of bike shorts. Even Michael had to admit Harry was magnificent, at least a match for the three gorgeous women trying to best him. Michael watched and waited.

Harry was very fast and the three women were working him at his maximum speed between them. Michael could only see him move when he was in contact with one of the women. He appeared and disappeared between them faster than the eye could follow; so did Selene. Amelia and Erika were only slightly less fast, mere blurs of movement.

Michael began mentally preparing himself for his round. After Harry sparred with the women he would be very ready to take on Michael.

Soon enough a round of polite applause told Michael it was time. He turned his head in time to see Harry raise Selene and give her a quick kiss.

Michael grimaced and entered the sand pit. Selene simply stepped back and Harry stood very casually waiting. "Good morning, Michael. I've noticed that part of your problem is speed. That will improve as your strength improves somewhat, but today we're going to work on some other exercises to improve your speed. You will try to block my attacks."

Harry reached out with an open hand and smacked Michael lightly. Michael's block never touched him. The next twenty minutes were painfully embarrassing for Michael, but he did improve and finally was able to partially block one of Harry's humiliating opened-handed slaps.

Potter Castle

Master Bath

Monday

1 December 2003

07:44

"Don't frown so, Selene, you'll get wrinkles."

"Mmmph."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Are you on about him again?"

"No, and you know it, Erika!"

"Well yes, Selene, but being mad at Harry for laughing at Michael is just stupid, so I was hoping I was wrong."

"Hmmm mmm-hmmm, Harry! Stop that, I'm maaaaaadddd, Harry! At you!"

Erika turned her head slightly sideways. "Well, apparently not that mad."

Nym breezed into the shower where Erika was watching Harry regruntle a resisting Selene. "Harry, Selene, Erika."

She stepped under the nozzle after jostling Harry and Selene aside with a hip. "Harry, we have to talk about the social calendar, so you and Selene hurry up. We'll do it at breakfast." She laughed at the glare from Selene. "Aren't you being mad at Harry?"

Potter Castle

Dining Room

Monday

1 December 2003

08:30

Harry arrived with a smugly smiling Selene, who got some hard looks from her mates. She was completely nonplussed, as she felt she deserved some—errrh—gruntling. Nym spoke immediately after Harry had seated Selene. "Harry, here's the list."

Thanksgiving Day Feast and Ball, Thursday, 27 November

Full Moon, Pack run in Central Europe, 8 December

Birthday Party, 10 December

Winter Carnival and School Ball, 12 December

Wards home Friday and Prison Break Party, 12 December 1996

Russian Empire Ball, 15 December

Eastern European Nobility Ball, 16 December

Birthday Party, 17 December

1st Mage Regiment Ball, 18 December (Sports Ground)

Veela Regimental Ball, 19 December (Sports Ground)

Goblin Ball, 20 December (Sports Ground)

Divisional Ball, 21 December (Sports Ground)

Corps Ball, 22 December (Sports Ground)

Magical Forces Ball, 23 December (Sports Ground)

Birthday Party, 24 December

Christmas Day, 25 December

Annual Boxing Day Ball, 26 December (Godric's Hollow)

Regimental Party (Cocktail), 28 December

Vassal Ball, 29 December

Birthday Party, 31 December

Mates Judged and Created, 4 January

Handfasting, 5 January (?)

Birthday Party, 7 Jan

Back to School Wake, 11 January

Wards back in School, 12 January

Harry looked for a minute and then it hit him. "Nym, that's three weeks for term break."

Nym nodded. "We knew that, though, Harry, and Spring Term has a week added to the back end."

Harry smiled. "Well, it looks fine to me, Nym. So what else?"

Nym smiled. "Eat your breakfast and go study."

Harry answered brightly, "Yes, Nym!"

"Harry, what about Michael? He's just using us to train himself."

"He's a bound man, Sarah. He _thinks_ he's using us. I have something in mind for him, though."

The bonded looked at each other for a moment. This was new. They waited and waited, and Harry calmly finished his rasher of bacon, giving Hedwig the last inch or so. He looked up into a sea of put-out faces and broke up laughing, then caught himself. "Sorry, it's nothing earth shattering. I think he'll make a good company commander for the hybrid regiment. Sure, he's going to want to leave here, but he'll be back. He really isn't going to find a home anywhere."

"Nope! He's off to the States soon. We won't see him back again." Luna turned her now-white eyes to Harry. "Don't pout, Harry, it's best this way. Michael's not really happy here."

"But I can't watch him there, Luna."

"He's not evil, Harry, just different from us. He has no chance to mate here and he knows it. He has to make his own way in the world and he has to get his own mate and pack—errh, coven—oh, whatever."

"If I release the binding on him I'll have to kill him, Luna."

Luna nodded, eyes still white. "Don't release it, Harry. It drives him to improve, anyway."

Harry turned it over in his head and then smiled. The binding would let him keep tabs on Michael if he needed to, and he need not interfere unless he wanted to. Harry smiled. He actually liked Michael a little, so maybe this would work out best. It was a forgone conclusion that the mates were going to work against him here due to his previous—errrh—loutish? bad?—

" _Neanderthal!"_

" _Thank you, Eugenie."_ —behavior. In the States, Michael could perhaps have at least some chance at a normal life.

Luna's eyes went slowly blue again and the bonded finished breakfast. Harry kissed them on their way off to work or study and walked to the Master's Study to start his day.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Monday

1 December 2003

09:30

Alastor Moody stumped up to the broadcast booth, all the while regretting it. Master Auror, scourge of the Dark, to poufter sports commentator. How the mighty had fallen. This was all Harry's fault. He could have been a little less effective and left some work out there, but no. Every time Alastor got on some truly evil git's trail it ended at the nearest snatch-stone line, and the evil ones were fewer and farther between all the time now. Sure, there were the scoff-laws and stupid ones left, but what fun were they? Hell, half of them wet their pants at the mere sight of him. Let a mate or, Merlin forbid, Harry show up and it turned disgusting, all that groveling.

The young Aurors were perfectly capable—way more than capable, in fact—of handling the few left out there; and while teaching at the academy was entertaining, it didn't hold a candle to a life or death struggle with some git who would kill you as soon as blink an eye. It was a poorer world with the evil gits gone.

"Ah, Master Auror Moody, so glad you could make it. Please come right in. Tea? Coffee?"

"How about a whiskey?" Alastor watched Bruce Titterhorn blink and almost chuckled. That had put the little poufter right. Get this interview off on the right foot.

Bruce paused for a moment. "I'm afraid we don't have strong spirits here—against company policy."

On the inside Alastor grinned at the opening that had left him. "So ye want to hire me to give the place some spirit, then?"

Bruce frowned; this wasn't what he had been led to expect. "Uh, no, actually, Master Auror. We need a man with experience to help with the dueling commentary. We believe you're the best man for the job."

Glenda, who had been watching and rolling her eyes, spoke up. "Come on in with us, Alastor. Beats sitting at home bored. His Highness has killed most of your targets anyway, and the new crop of Aurors is easily handling the riff raff that are left. The magical forces are taking down the external threats so you're left twiddling your thumbs. Teaching's fine but no challenge any more. Why not try adding to the public's knowledge of dueling?"

Alastor turned to her. "Now you've taken all the fun out of it, lass. I was just getting started winding him up."

Glenda grinned. "Beg pardon. Pray continue."

Bruce had a very interesting next half-hour as he was neatly boxed into a corner: more of an interrogation than an interview, and he was on the receiving end. In the end he agreed to the salary demands and introduced Alastor to Daniel Boxlighter, who gushed like a schoolgirl and immediately ran off, towing Alastor off to the list and the stages.

"Oh cheer up, Bruce, you got what you wanted."

Bruce nodded. "Yes, well, I'm not so sure. The cameras are going to be unkind to that face, I'm afraid."

Glenda nodded. "No more than the gods already have been, Bruce. Alastor can take it."

Glenda looked out the front of the booth. "Not sure about Daniel and the dueling crew, though." She winced as Daniel was blasted of the stage and into the sand of the list by some odd purple curse.

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Monday

1 December 2003

12:00

Na Wen faded into the Master's Study. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, it's Monday. Yes, of course, Na Wen. How much longer are we going to keep doing this?"

Na Wen frowned. "You don't like the Chinese mates, Harry?"

"Stop that, Na Wen, you know that's not true."

"Well, actually we thought this schedule worked fairly well, Harry."

"I think so too, Na Wen, but the sand is a finite resource and I haven't been able to figure out how to make more."

Lilith faded in. "Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll find a way when it's time."

"You know, that's oddly not comforting. When we're forced to do things it always feels slap-dash."

Cho came to the rescue. _"We're working on it, Harry. Did you know Dragons use gastroliths too?"_

" _Cho! We aren't killing Dragons for the rocks in their bellies."_

" _Of course not, Harry, but if we can find where they died, really old ones, then we can check those gastroliths out."_

Frieda and Hong immediately started thinking about the ranges of the oldest Dragons they knew, Dragons who had been very old when the two of them were very young.

Na Wen smiled and faded Harry away. They had Chinese witches to breed.

As the mates went about their tasks that afternoon, they occasionally had to suppress. Harry was apparently having a very nice few days in China.

Potter Castle

Mates' Sitting Room

Monday

1 December 2003

12:00

Nym sat at her secretary in the mates' private sitting room, or hangar deck, whichever you preferred. She looked around the room and chuckled. Yes, an intimate, warm, low-ceilinged space, beautifully appointed, for two thousand. Completely ridiculous; almost as bad as that ridiculous bed and the bedroom. Even magically expanded it physically occupied the entire fourth floor on the Hollow side of the Castle. The bath occupied half of the south side. The mates insisted on sleeping in Harry's bed whenever they were in the Castle, though. Nym just hoped the Chinese never all showed up at once.

Nym looked up at her giggling mates, sighed, and went back to work on her latest project. She was trying to make the flame whip that Harry favored more tractable for the rest of the mates. Harry, the Alphas, and the Primaries could wield it well, but it had a tendency to get away from some of the other mates and cause horrific damage. Nym wanted to know why.

The Queen slipped into the room and glided across the floor. "Nym, have you looked at this social schedule?"

Nym looked up, surprised. "Your Majesty..."

"Pshhht, Nym, please."

Elizabeth sat. Nym concentrated for a moment. "The schedule? What's wrong with it, ma'am?"

"You've left the Mundane events off, Nym. Andrew has events to attend—Sarah, Beatrice, and Eugenie, too. Thank God some of you can go as their dates to most of them, but some Harry will have to attend in order to keep the illusion going. He is listed, after all."

Nym frowned. "We've had these before, why did we miss them this time?"

Hestia huffed in annoyance. " _Sir_ Robyn Berry Javrin has yet to provide us with the dates. He seems to feel he's protecting the Royal household by not letting the dates become public."

The mates did not like Sir Robyn. He had replaced a favorite of theirs, Baron Robert Fellowes. Baron Fellowes had been with the Queen through the devastating devolution and death of Diana, his sister-in-law, and he had done yeoman's work. Sir Robyn was having an uphill swim, in shark-infested waters.

Elizabeth actually rolled her eyes; the man could simply not be reasoned with. He might have to go. For now she would put Christopher Geidt, the current assistant private secretary, in charge of liaising with House Potter. At least he was a wizard and had an understanding of the workings of the magical world. Sir Robyn was coming along but the mates had very little patience right now. "I'll assign a different person to liaison duties with His Highness, Nym."

Nym grunted and got an eyebrow. "Don't grunt, Nym, it's very unladylike."

"Grunt."

"Nymphadora!"

"Oh fine. Elizabeth; I hope this Christopher works out better than _Sir Robyn._ "

"He will. Nym—and quit peeking in my head."

"Not peeking. You're sitting right there."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went on to other topics, like this year's handfastings, while she was there.

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Monday

1 December 2003

17:20

Harry faded into his favorite chair and sat, simply relaxing. Geoffrey popped in and offered a whiskey and box of cigars. Harry took one of each. As he slowly worked through the cigar lighting ritual, Phillip, Dan, Andrew, and Tony Inge showed up. Harry smiled and Geoffrey offered whiskey and cigars all around. The command council took him up on his offer and seated themselves.

"Phillip, what brings you round?"

"Liz had some problems with the holiday schedule—like you don't know already, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Come on, Phillip, don't take all the fun out of it."

Phillip snorted. "So what are you up to then, Harry?"

"Resting. It's Monday."

Tony chuckled. By now they were all well aware that Mondays were busy days for Harry. "Harry, while you're resting, what do we intend with the vampire hybrids? I only ask because we still have a million-odd troops in the field, and while they're very busy they won't be for long. We need to get them back to work at their jobs—well, except for the professionals."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I had realized. We'll start pulling units from the field and releasing the reservists. Luna and Li haven't seen anything too horrible on the horizon. Well, not for mortals anyway. There's some indication that the vampires and vampire hybrids are struggling with each other. We're supporting those individuals and covens that have affirmed their loyalty and will eventually suppress the others. For now, we'll continue to watch."

Dan frowned. "That's a little uncharacteristic, and a change of plan, Harry. Are you letting the casualties sway you?"

Harry actually paused and thought for a moment. "No. Actually the casualty rate has been very low. We've had some very personal casualties, but to me they all are. I'm primarily concerned with the vampires themselves. Hybrid and non, they're a little more—errrh—arrogant? Proud? Well, anyway they'll do better with time to work it out among themselves. The werewolf hybrids are more social creatures and more pack oriented; dominate or defeat the leader and you become the leader for as long as you can fend off the challengers. The vampire hybrids, however, will work alone."

Andrew had been curious about something. "What about the females, Harry? Are you expecting the same thing as with the werewolf females?"

Amelia Fastida faded into view. "They will seek out Harry as word spreads that he's capable of making vampires pregnant. Well, most will. The others will seek him out as he is the most powerful sire. It is inevitable. The males will be driven to challenge him or capitulate to him."

Andrew frowned. "So another whole population of women, then?"

Amelia laughed. "Only if Harry wants them. Other than that, the same population as before. Some will be witches; of those, some will be found."

Harry smiled at Amelia and blushed a little under the command council's stares. "What? It's not my fault. Talk to Dumbledore, Tommy, and Fawkes."

"Bit difficult that, Harry, for us at least. We don't usually raise spirits wherever we go."

The others chuckled at Phillip's comment and Harry's rueful grin.

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

Monday

1 December 2003

17:30

Angelina, facing the door, saw them first and waved at Fred and Tracey. Alicia raised a brow. "My two with 'em?"

Angelina nodded. "Yes—George, Kristina, and Neville too. Where's Romilda? Oh, here she comes."

The new arrivals flopped onto the bench. Fred and George looked exhausted. At the sight of Angelina and Alicia's concerned faces, their respective co-mates dropped into twinspeak. "Don't worry about them—"

"—they'll be fine—"

"—after a bag of beef blood."

"Idiots decided they could—"

"—dominate Kristina."

"She handed—"

"—them their asses."

Tracey and Kristina looked at each other, surprised.

Angelina and Alicia laughed. "We know,"

"We felt—"

"—most of it."

"Serves you—"

"—both right."

Lavender and Ron sat. Lavender looked around the table. "Morgana, six of you? Poor Molly will go mad."

"Romilda, please, dear."

Everyone looked at Neville just in time to see his leg stop moving and Romilda snatch her hand away from where she had been gently rubbing him behind his ear. Romilda blushed prettily. "Sorry, Nev."

Neville beamed at her. "It's fine dear, and don't think I don't like it. I just can't think when you do that. So where are our resident Dark Lord and Lady?"

"Oy, play nice there, wolfy!"

The table broke up at George Schmidt's repartee as he approached and seated Lyudmila. Lyudmila smiled. "Yes, play nice or we'll have to punish you—turn you into a hybrid or something."

Neville shook his head and smiled. "Yes, my lady. No need to do that."

William Jones and Morag McDougal Jones approached the table and sat. Morag said, "You know, I'm curious as to why you all didn't go the whole way to hybrid. It would eliminate the risk of daylight for the vampires and silver for the werewolves."

Neville looked around and seeing no one else speaking up, said, "Well, for me it's fear. What if they develop a cure for one virus but not the others? You've all read the science pages and the professional journals. Viruses that are just slightly different sometimes can't be cured by the same technique that cures or prevents viruses in the same family from infecting people. So I picked one form after discussion with Romy, and if later it turns out they can cure hybrids but not werewolves I'll get the hybrid virus from Selene or one of the other hybrid mates."

The other infected at the table were nodding. Morag nodded and smiled just as Angelic's new waitress trainee swung by to take their order, ending the conversation for a while.

Brazil

Near Tingua

Master's Study

Monday

1 December 2003

12:34

Miguel Cristobal sat staring out at the day. An amazing thing, really. First, they could walk in the daylight—well, the ones who had survived hybridization could. And second, the sire had made a mistake and let him live. Now he had reformed the dominant South American coven and soon would have all of the other South American covens under control. Thank God the sire had stopped broadcasting that compulsion of his. It had been near impossible to think with that on.

Now that he could think, it was possible to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Amelia Fastida was alive. The lycan hybrids had suddenly backed off and now the sire had backed off, too. He was a hybrid so he should be able to dominate Amelia and, if he played it right, the sire would be enraged and fall into the trap. Sure, there were those rumors of Dragons, but there was no real evidence. There was massive destruction wherever the sire had engaged the lycan hybrids, but nothing that couldn't be attributed to that magic user mortal slave of his, this supposed Duke of Magic. He had to be a slave; what vampire would let a mortal with that much power live? Too bad the sire had to die, really, as he'd done them all a favor by suppressing the lycan; but there was no room for Miguel if he lived. And whatever happened, Miguel must live and protect the coven.

Thankfully the sire had not gone hybrid, from what his intelligence sources had said. The little female envoy to the Spanish Coven had been shockingly powerful, but not a hybrid. The Spanish were restrained by their traditionalism and would not go hybrid, so he had left and returned to his coven. Now if the Duke of Magic could be kept from coming to the sire's aid Miguel could eventually build up the forces needed to defeat the sire and replace him. Hmm, perhaps the offer of the female vampires in the Duke's service as his, permanently, would persuade him. Rumor had it the Duke had a penchant for using female vampires. No need for a mortal to know that the females would always be serving two masters but that Miguel would be preeminent. Well, at least not if the Duke could be made to choose the right side. A letter seemed in order.

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Wednesday

3 December 2003

05:01

Harry's eyes opened and he pulled the hips of whoever was waking him around and returned the favor. Susan moaned and pressed firmly into Harry. She took him all the way in and his gentle tongue-lashing soon had her moaning and pleasing them both. As Harry came, Susan used her enhanced speed to shift, spin, and sink onto him. She gave him a burning kiss and a sexy growl as he filled her. "Good morning, Harry."

"Yes, very!"

Susan wrapped her arms around Harry, who was now sitting up, and laid her head on his shoulder. She just sat there a moment, pleasantly centered as Luna would say. Harry felt a hand on him under Susan and tried to see who it was past her head. The Potter Crest tattoo on the back of her neck gave Regina Frances Potter away. Regina never hesitated; as Susan rose slightly Regina pulled Harry free and took him into her mouth just as Hermione took her from behind. Susan kept the rest of Harry occupied as her partner wife doubled Regina with Harry. They were very nearly late for PT. Regina was not quite up to her normal iron woman workout standard.

As Harry finished his workout, a Swainson's Hawk dropped a parchment at his feet. Harry waved at the raptor and picked up the parchment. He read it as he walked into the near freezing lake and, laughing, handed it to Nym.

Nym read the parchment, and Harry stopped laughing. The vampire and hybrid mates were extremely unamused. Apoplectic was a word that would not go amiss here. Harry suddenly burst out laughing again. Miguel Cristobal was going to die a horrible death unless Harry beat every one of his fifteen hundred-plus mates to the idiot. Harry cringed; lighting someone's bollocks on fire and putting them out with an ice pick was a little much.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Wednesday

3 December 2003

18:33

"Good wand work from Jellitha; I think she may have Munster down here in a minute. Yes, a very nice jelly-legs and there's the Stunner. Well fought match that, gentle beings, proving my point that correct wand control is crucial at this level."

Daniel smiled and leaned into the microphone in front of him. "Right you are, Alastor, and now, gentle beings, a word from our sponsors, and then the dueling coverage will continue here on WWN 2, your source for all the Sport and Court coverage."

Daniel hit the switch, killing the microphones, and leaned back, giving Alastor a round of applause that was joined by all the people in the dueling booth. Alastor smiled. "That's a little tougher than it appears to be."

Daniel grinned. "Yes, it is, but you did great. A little rough in the early going, but by round two you hit your stride."

Alastor nodded. "I got into evaluating their performance like I would a cadet and just vocalized instead of writing it down." He waved a sheet of parchment.

Daniel raised a brow. "So that's an Auror cadet grading sheet?" Alastor nodded and Daniel continued, "Do you think we could use them for all the matches? That way we could do predictive analysis."

Alastor thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. I don't think it would work too well on these juniors, as their magic is changing so fast, but it should work on the older duelists, JV and above."

The conversation suddenly got very technical and everyone was so involved they nearly missed the end of the commercial break. Daniel looked up just in time. "And we're back, gentle beings. Daniel Boxlighter and Alastor Moody with your dueling coverage here on WWN 2, your source for Sport and Court coverage. And now the match we've been waiting for: Lady Emily Brewster Potter vs. Edward Grinnell. Lady Emily is a Potter ward daughter and fully adopted by their Highnesses."

Alastor leaned forward. "I wouldn't make too much of that, Daniel. Sure, there's the possibility of them having more power, but it's really the training that matters. Now in the Potter children's case they do train with their father and mothers, so I would assume they'll all be tough opponents."

"Right you are, Alastor. Wand control is all about being able to hit your target, after all. And the duelists are under judges' orders. Here's the count…."

"Merlin's flaming penis!"

Everyone in the booth was so stunned by the immensely overpowered and accurate _Expelliarmus that the off-color outburst from Daniel passed right by the censors. The audience, however, were just as stunned, and watched the next few seconds unfold in shocked disbelief._

 _Emily's spell had hit Edward and shredded his arm and wand. Before the first drop of blood fell, Harry and Lilith were there and each had a hand on Edward. An odd golden glow enveloped the three and suddenly Edward was healed, whole and in no pain. Meanwhile Nym had landed on the opposite end of the stage and had taken a shocked Emily into a hug._

 _Rupert Grint, judge for this match as the varsity and Uni chess was not on today, gathered his wits and announced, "Winner Potter; foul Potter, injury; foul Potter, wand damage. The injury foul is negated as there appears to be no permanent injury."_

 _Alastor recovered his wits first. "A little power control problem there, but the accuracy appears to be spot-on, Daniel."_

 _Daniel started at the mention of his name. "Yes, Alastor. Here in the replay you can see a very powerful Expelliarmus employed by Potter, and it was spot-on target. Grinnell is caught completely flatfooted and doesn't even dodge. His wand is completely destroyed." Even Alastor grimaced as you could clearly see not only the wand being destroyed but the wand arm shredded._

 _Alastor nodded. "You've got to wonder about that wand. Generally, the charms on a wand make it impervious to magic cast at it other than an Accio and some classified charms; that's why they have to be manually broken."_

 _Meanwhile Harry had pulled another bit of magic out of his hat that no one else could do. With the MTV cameras rolling he picked up a piece of the suspect wand, and while keeping a hand on Edward Harry cast a silent wandless Reparo with the intent of repairing and optimizing the wand and matching it perfectly to Edward. He handed the repaired wand to Edward and as Rupert said, "Wand damage foul negated," Edward gave the wand a wave and lit the grounds in a coruscating light show._

 _A stunned Edward hugged the wand to himself. "Thank you, Your Highness."_

 _Emily, now over her shock, approached Edward and felt his previously destroyed arm. "Edward, I'm so sorry. You should have the win."_

 _Edward, now completely overwhelmed, both by the wand singing in his head and a Potter daughter touching him and talking to him, shook his head. "No, Emily, you won fair and square. I should have dodged like Duchess Krystal taught us. I just wasn't ready." He blushed ferociously and the crowd tittered and ahhhed. It had been obvious why he wasn't ready; he had been completely hypnotized by Emily._

 _Emily blushed and led Edward away, drawing an oooh from the crowd who received three piercing glares from the stage and cared not one wit._

 _Alastor nodded. "Aye, the lad's right. Part of dueling is keeping your wits about you. A pretty face can conceal a powerful witch from an unwary wizard. In my youth it was a lesson hard learned; cost me a foot in Hong Kong, 1883 it was. One of Dark Lady_ Yurikiku's _henchwomen. Pretty little thing, skin like porcelain, tiny little—"_

 _Daniel's eyes got wide. "Well, as you say, Alastor, 'Constant vigilance'!"_

"— _feet. Yes, quite right, Daniel, not maintaining it nearly cost Grinnell an arm. But every fight you can crawl away from is a win. So, who's next?"_

 _Harry handed Nym and Lilith off the stage to polite applause and followed Emily, while glaring at Edward to another round of tittering from the crowd. Emily's desperate little wave behind her back while looking into the oblivious Edward's eyes changed the tittering to outright laughter._

" _Harry! Leave them alone!"_

" _Grrrrr!"_

" _Harry!" Nym's accompanying foot stamp increased the laughter to a belly laugh and the crowd focused on the Potter Daughter Suitor Survivor show for a moment. The judges held up the next duel until the traveling circus passed out of view._

 _Glenda gave a running description of the action involving the Clan on WWN 3's Eye on the Realm and Percival commented on Quidditch on WWN 1 while following her and Daniel's story on his headphones. Titterhorn was prancing around like a pixie who had overdosed on cheering charms. Perci smiled; he might have been the only person in the realm who actually processed the phrase "Merlin's flaming penis"s first on-air occurrence. He smiled and kept it to himself. No sense getting Daniel in trouble. Yes, no question that had come from him and not Moody._

And their Highnesses, what a pair. First among equals indeed; always something going on around those two. It would be a good night at home; Glenda was in a nearly nirvanic state, what with having a view to the ten-year-old Lady Emily staking a claim to the ten-year-old Edward Grinnell. Too bad the Duke looked to be on the edge of a rough go at home, but into each life a little rain must fall.

Harry doggedly followed Emily and Edward as Emily led her prize—errh, friend—back to the Ducal box. Edward realized the Duke was right behind him and the hair on his neck was slowly rising. A smart lad, he was exercising great care in where his hands and eyes went. Once in the box and ensconced next to Emily with her chattering away at what seemed to be nine hundred words a minute the Duke's glare receded; but those five-year-old blood Potter sons and their burning green eyes were everywhere Edward looked.

"Harry, control your sons, they'll scare the boy off."

Nym scowled at Harry's mumbled, "Well, if he can be scared off he's not for my daughter, then."

Sarah put a hand on Nym's arm and gave her an almost imperceptible head shake. Nym caught the drift. Now was not the time to fight this battle—again—as she could only lose—again—and they were in public. Harry was completely intractable about the daughters. If he didn't scare the boy away eventually, one of the Alphas or Primaries would check for a finding; and if the Potter daughter was found they would tell Harry and he would back off and the sons would tone it down a little. If she wasn't found it would take a brave male to push the issue. Braver than any had been so far, although a few had gotten all the way to finding themselves alone in a corridor with a green-eyed Warg. Paul, firstborn Warg son, was even more intractable about it than his father and brooked no nonsense from his sisters. They might be able to distract Harry for a moment but Paul was like a machine and displayed about as much emotion as a knife edge, at least when dealing with wayward suitors.

The female suitors of the Potter sons face a whole different gauntlet, but one possibly even narrower and more dangerous as they found themselves up against the Potter daughters. Oh, it was very proper on the surface but the undertow was vicious, full of sharks, and completely merciless.

Kevin Aaronson Potter's mate Jennifer née Harper became the first survivor and was now, at the tender age of twenty-two, the grand dame of female suitors preparing to run the gauntlet. She was merciless, too; not a few girls found themselves in a training program to prepare themselves after having their faults dissected in minute detail. It was either that or try the daughters, and they had memories like elephants and all the compassion of stones.

Harry settled in and was enjoying the Quidditch when Miguel Cristobal's stick to the letter's carrot appeared on the promenade and the leading male hybrid lunged forward and grabbed Lily Potter.

Later, witnesses' memories would reveal the large male hybrid being flayed alive and eviscerated. Well, they revealed that after the memories were digitized and played one frame at a time. At full speed they revealed a large male hybrid turning into a hideous corpse and being nailed to the wall of the Gringotts stall, still alive but howling in pain as the air contacted the exposed nerve endings all over his body. Fortunately, madness brought on by pain took his mind before the fire that followed burnt him to ash, somehow leaving the wooden stall wall untouched. There was no indication of where the series of spells had come from.

The other nine hybrids were not as lucky. They were stunned by hundreds of wands and beaten viciously by the crowd on the promenade before the Aurors arrived to save them, poor souls. They would face His Highness in single combat on Sunday.

Lily simply smiled and watched with her brothers and sisters while assuring the surrounding citizens they were fine.

No one saw Erin Vrindten Potter; she had acted from her faded position and stayed that way. She had barely beaten the odd neon-green diamond Potter crest around Lily's neck to the punch. Let them puzzle over it a while. Besides, this Cristobal was bound to have had spies in the area; let him think Lily did it.

" _Very good, Erin."_

" _Thank you, Daphne."_

" _You know Lily could and would have."_

" _We know, Harry, but let's not let that out quite yet."_

" _You explain it to her then, Tracey. She's mad that Erin interfered."_

" _She knows why, Harry, she's just venting on you."_

" _Why me?"_

" _Harry, we aren't going to start that again, are we? Because you're her father, and the only male she can have an intelligent conversation with—well, in her opinion anyway."_

" _I know, Na Wen, I'm winding you up."_

" _Hmmmph!"_

" _Hmmmph? Well, how about this, then…?"_

" _Harrrryyyyy, oh youuuuuu!"_

The daughters seated near her rolled their eyes as Na Wen gave a miniscule squirm and a grunty little squeal.

Tiffany Burrows Potter looked at Harry and whispered fiercely, "Da, stop doing Mum in public."

Na Wen sighed. "Oh hush, Tiffany. He'll do you later." Tiffany's fellow intent-bonded Potter daughters chuckled as she blushed.

Rose Zeller broke up the scrum by threading her way through the slave mates on their cushions and, after nodding at Nym, folding up at Harry's feet between Bella and Amelia Fastida. Bellatrix huffed. "Rose, you won't make it through the year—you're already having to be in contact with Harry."

Rose nodded sadly. "I know. I thought I could, but I just can't."

Harry gently caressed her head through her hair. "Whenever you want, Rose, and whatever you want."

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and pulled her up into his lap. Glenda went mad in the booth.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Wednesday

3 December 2003

20:53

"Fred, George! Stop making those vampire faces!"

"We really—"

"—can't help—"

"—it, Mum. We—"

"—are vampires, after—"

"—all."

"Don't give me that. You don't walk around your shop with your fangs hanging out."

Angelica looked at Tracey, who was holding her jaws open but her lips closed as she tried to conceal her canines. "They're hungry, Molly."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Well, why didn't you say so, dears?" She opened her large handbag and stuck her arm in with a look of concentration. Soon enough, after some rummaging among the toys and diapers and diaper rash potion, she came up with two bags of blood. "You'll have to share with Tracey and Kristina. I'll pack more on Saturday."

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged and then, after finding a lint and diaper rash potion-free spot on the bags, had a little snack. They handed the remaining halves of their bags to the girls, who politely turned their backs.

Molly produced a kerchief and wiped George's mouth. "Don't be sloppy, dear. No one likes a vampire with blood on his mouth." She turned and continued toward the WWW booth to collect Wang Hu. "Come along, Arthur."

Arthur, stunned, simply followed Molly. Angelina and Alicia giggled and dragged their respective mates along behind. Ron walked along scuffing at the cobbles and mumbling. Lavender just laughed. "You're completely impossible. Good thing you're good in the sack. You can't seriously be jealous that they're vampires? They nearly died! Morgana, Ron!"

Porto Portugal

SE Fortress Roof

Thursday

4 December 2003

19:04

Kassandra Cloud Potter sat faded, thumping her heels on the wall below her and watching the square. Her company was watching an interesting build-up of former Elder vampires, now hybrids. They had come into her zone and had been handed off from Kennedy Colliver Potter. Neither of them had been happy. These were the Spanish hybrids of Cristobal's, apparently here for some kind of meeting.

Kassandra sat whistling silently and watching. "Don't kill them, yada yada"—what was Harry thinking? She could snap their necks all by herself. Not mentioning the twelve task-organized squads of her company or Isabell, Monique, and Cindy, her platoon leaders and mates. Attack one of my daughters, you turds! _"Kassandra, just leave them. They'll try it again. We discussed this."_

Kassandra pouted at Harry's instruction. Harry, back in the Master's Study with Nym, smiled and gave her a rub.

Hugo Chavez looked at Louis Rodriguez. "We're being watched, but I can't see them."

Louis nodded. "Magic users. The attempt to get a hostage from this Duke of Magic failed. Now he is watching us. Miguel said not to react. He has some more people he wants to send to get a few hostages."

Hugo nodded tightly. "I still say using the Medellin tactics against this Duke is a mistake. He is not the Colombian government, to be cowed. He will use force. They always do at first. We don't have any magic users, they all disappeared. The mortal magic users won't oppose this Duke at any price. Apparently, he is merciless. Something about lighting people on fire for fun."

Louis's vampire reactions made him flinch. He gamely continued, though. "We are faster than these magic users. Just don't let them point things at you and it will be fine. Now order. We have other things to do tonight."

Hugo frowned. Reporting on their territories was not exactly earth shattering. Hell, if Miguel would accept written reports rather than making them do these weekly video conferences, he could have his accountant do it.

In the Master's Study of Potter Castle Nym smiled and pushed Harry down in the loveseat. Kassandra squirmed and Occluded the Alphas as Nym's lips closed on Harry's left nipple. Nym was such an oral girl lately. Kassandra reinforced her shield as Harry pulled Nym's hand to his mouth and gently tongued her palm. The bonded braced as the Alphas slowly built each other to a long, slow, shuddering orgasm with lips, tongues, teeth, and intent.

Potter Castle

Mates' Sitting Room

Thursday

4 December 2003

21:00

Mandy Brocklehurst Potter huffed and threw a pillow at the telly. "Why do you watch that trash, Mandy? You know how it's going to go, you've seen it before."

Mandy looked at Sally Anne. "Hoping it changes, I guess. I mean, how creatively crippled do you have to be to use the main character death, but it's all a dream of the hero or a giant fake-out device? I mean, talk about clichéd and overused!"

Sally Anne laughed. "And just exactly how do you think it got to be clichéd and overused, silly?"

Mandy grumbled, and Sally Anne sat and leaned on her partner. "Just watch your show, Mandy."

Mandy was petulant. "Why? The hero is all put upon and conflicted, married to the wrong woman and naming his children after his enemies." She punched the system power-off button on her remote. "I think I'm done with books and movies for a while. I mean, our life is much more fun and we don't have to be all angst-ridden and conflicted. Someone does something we don't like and we beat the hell out of them and then Harry lights them on fire."

Sally Anne grinned. "Let me introduce you to a whole new kind of book, my dear." She produced a copy of her new bodice-ripper, _Oregon_ , and opened it, placing her left arm around Mandy and holding the book between them.

Meanwhile in the children's wing, Harry was currently buried in a pile of children and the Alphas and Primaries were laughing at his predicament. Lily, Miriam, and Carmen had led the ambush on their father and were buried somewhere at the bottom of the pile. The initial objective had been to tickle Da, but it had quickly devolved into a tickle war. The mates with toddlers and infants smiled at the squealing and came to watch.

Edward and Sophia stood watching. Sophia was smiling gently. "It will be fine, Soph. Marcia, Melissa, and Jennifer are very happy with our progress."

Sophia smiled at Edward. "You don't mind me staying here?"

"Staying? No."

Sophia leaned in and kissed Edward. "That's all I'm doing and you know it, you goof."

"Rats, that Hildegard Grandview is hot! I was hoping to work a trade with Harry like Andrew did."

Edward got a playful backhand in the chest. "As if she'd have you. She's on her fourth powerkind."

Potter Castle

Deep Hold

Friday

5 December 2003

09:00

Harry rolled across the floor, spending the energy imparted by Lilith's roundhouse kick. He popped to his feet into a straight-arm heel of hand blow from Nym. He rolled again. He had their rhythm now and this time where he would normally have popped up he continued his roll right through Na Wen. Still on the ground, he spun and locked his legs on Sarah while parrying blows from Lilith and Nym.

"DRAW!" Janet's shout brought a halt to the Alphas' sparring session. "Harry, you were slow there."

To the casual observer—hell, to the experienced observer—it would not have appeared so. The action had all occurred in less than a second. Harry nodded; he had been slow. The Alphas could always land a blow or two between them, but seldom did they all get good hits in as they had today. "No excuse, Janet; too many things on the peabrain."

Janet eyed him askance. She knew he only had one thing on his brain right now: the fight last night between Morgan Erskine Potters's scout company and that group of hybrid vampires in and near Hogsmeade. The hybrids had pursued them, apparently by smell as they were Disillusioned. Morgan had tried everything to hold them off but finally, near the Shrieking Shack, she had turned and in violation of all the precepts they knew, she fought her scout company. Harry and the mates had arrived very quickly but orbited out of sight and left Morgan's company the kills.

Harry had watched as Tatum Weymss Potter and her platoon had fought off three concerted attacks before the hybrids were all killed. They had gone straight for the eighteen-year -old Tatum, even to the extent of ignoring her squad and company other than trying to neutralize them. It was the reason they failed really, as the company absorbed the blow on its second platoon and enveloped the hybrids, taking them under a withering crossfire. The UVNS (Ultra Violet Nano Silver) rounds were horridly effective. The Guards didn't worry about stray rounds much; the shields from the runestones deflected the very few stray rounds from the deliberate aimed rifle and pistol fire, the only automatic fire coming from the hybrids.

Harry was still contemplating why they had attacked Tatum. He was unprepared for the embarrassing turn the conversation suddenly took. Nym looked at Harry and said, "Because she's on her period, Harry. They oriented on the blood smell." Harry's flaming face could have lit the room. His mates laughed. Nym continued, "Why are you embarrassed, Harry? You know when every one of us is on our period and it's never bothered you."

If Harry could have dug his toe into the flagstone flooring of the deep hold he would have. "Don't know, Nym, just seems like something we shouldn't talk about."

The Alphas chuckled. He was such an innocent still. Sarah looked at Harry. "You don't think that's it though, do you, her being on her period?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really, The first crew went after Lily, those ones Kassandra was watching paid too much attention to Jasmine's platoon, and now this direct attack on Tatum. This rising hybrid leader is attacking the youngest of my women. Why? What could his purpose be? The first one of them that he harms in any way will be his death."

Harry got a hug from Nym and warm thoughts from the bonded. Nym said, "Why don't we go find out, Harry? We have those hybrids from the attack on Lily. They should be healed by now."

Harry nodded and Mopsy appeared with a hybrid. The hybrid immediately attacked. Harry didn't even bother with magic but caught him on the cheek bone with a huge overhand right.

Jesus DeSanto was surprised when the mortal male smashed him into the floor. He popped to his feet only to meet another overhand blow. The mortal was smiling. Jesus growled and changed.

The Alphas, Janet, and Mopsy watched as Harry handed out a punishing lesson in hand to hand combat. Finally, Jesus yielded. He looked up through swollen eyes. "Who are you to judge me, mortal?"

Harry smiled a darkly vicious smile that would have done Lucius Malfoy proud. "No one. I'm not judging you, I'm using you. You attacked my child. You weren't strong enough to complete your mission. I'll strip your mind if I have to to learn what I want and then you'll be made an example of. It will be exceedingly painful, horrific to watch, and revolting to remember. Fortunately for you, you'll probably become insane shortly into the process."

The Alphas and Janet started. Harry's delivery of what had popped into his mind at the question had been a snarling bolt of sickening darkness. Jesus cowered on the floor. Harry snarled at him and dove into his mind.

Jesus De Santo's mind was a disordered mass of instinct and impulse. Harry blasted through that and found his instructions. There was no reason behind them specifically, but the Medellin tactics were well known: take hostages to ensure compliance. Even if the government or business official complied, however, the hostages were never returned. Normally they were turned into sex slaves and addicted to drugs. Jesus assumed Miguel Cristobal would do the same with these. It would be fun; they were all in very nice shape. Sure, some of them weren't that pretty, but who cared? They were for fucking, not for marriage.

The mates flinched as Harry's plan came undone, or so they thought. Jesus DeSanto burst into flame and disappeared. Reports immediately flowed into the magical forces' current operations room that a flaming body had appeared in Miguel Cristobal's hacienda and was currently chasing him around, screaming incoherently. The Alphas and Janet picked these reports up from the battle captain mates and turned to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Have to keep the next one sane enough to deliver the message."

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Saturday

6 December 2003

09:00

"No, Father, I don't think so. They tried to kidnap my Lily to be used as a sex slave. You're lucky I don't hunt down their families and wipe their lines from the race. I think I'm being very charitable about it by only killing them."

Father Jozef, known to most as Pope John Paul II, blinked. Harry had never refused a suggestion before. Now what was he to do? "Harry, it's beyond the pale. You cannot simply keep lighting these hybrids on fire and having them chase Miguel Cristobal all over South America, all the while slowly burning and moaning about what's going to happen to him when the Duke of Magic catches him. It's horrifying. People who see it are being traumatized."

Harry grinned. "Oh good, it worked then. You can't imagine how hard it is to light vampires on fire and get them to burn slowly; mostly they just seem to want to go _whoosh!_ and that would never do. Entirely too quick! How is Miguel holding up?"

Father Jozef sighed and shook his head. Prioress Agnes was made of sterner stuff, however, and was not about to give in. "Harry Potter! You know you can't do this. It's a sin."

"Why?"

Agnes looked baffled, so Harry asked again. "Why is it a sin?"

Agnes pressed her lips into a thin line. "Thou shall not kill."

"No worries, then—well, not many. They're vampires and mostly dead anyway."

Agnes shifted to the New Testament. "Jesus our Lord teaches us to judge not lest we be judged, and to forgive."

Harry smiled. "We're all going to be judged anyway, but I'm not judging them, I'm simply using them to get a point across. As for forgiveness, I've done nothing wrong."

Agnes latched onto that. "So, you're snuffing out the remainder of these poor creatures' lives in the most horrible way possible to make a point?"

Harry beamed. "Very good. Glad to see you got it."

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can, Prioress. I have and I'll continue, and it will only get worse from here. People will leave me and mine alone or pay the price. The price will continue to get worse and worse until I finally reach a point where everyone understands. God, your God, can do with them as he wills. He's all-powerful—if He doesn't like it, He can do something about it."

"Blasphemy!"

"Gahh, go on with ye." Harry waved and a silencing dome coalesced around Agnes, who was working herself up to a serious fit, or an aneurism, one of the two.

Father Jozef shook his head as Nym faded into the Study. "Harry, what did you do?"

"Tried arguing with an idiot."

"Harry!"

Nym looked at Harry, who sat behind his desk in a stony silence. She blew at her bangs and disappeared, taking the Prioress with her.

Jozef looked at Harry. "Perhaps God is doing something about it Harry. Perhaps he sent Agnes and me here."

"Hrrmmph! He'd better try again, then, 'cause this isn't going to stop me. They'll submit or die. If they hurt one of my kids or mates, they'll all die anyway. Go tell that to your priest who is counseling Miguel. This interview is over."

Father Jozef found himself sitting in the mates' study with Queen Elizabeth, Bartholomew, Agnes, and the Dalai Lama. "Well, that didn't work."

"Jozef, you will issue a writ."

"No, Agnes, I will not. I will not undo years of work and have him take on the Church. Some things will be between Our Lord and the Duke."

Elizabeth smiled. "Quite right, Your Holiness."

Bartholomew nodded. "We have expressed our feeling that our God, or gods, would disagree. Now Harry must decide for himself."

Lilith snorted. "No worries there. He already has."

Father Jozef turned to her. "And you, Lilith?"

Lilith smiled; it was chilling. "Do you really want to know?"

The Pope shook his head slightly and Lilith gave a throaty chuckle. "See? The answer came to you."

Potter Castle

Master's Study

Saturday

6 December 2003

09:15

Lily and Carmen charged into the Master's Study. Carly Boss Potter felt the daughters coming, sighed deeply, and turned her lightened self sideways in Harry's lap, rearranging her skirt. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, she had not yet gotten Harry all the way out of his mad.

Lily looked up at her. "Sorry, Mum, we'll come back." She began to back up, as did Carmen.

Carly smiled. "It's fine, dear. Da can take you to the promenade." She leaned up and whispered, "After that I get some Harry time," and nipped Harry on the earlobe.

Lily beamed. "Thanks, Mum. Come on, Da." With Carmen's assistance she took Harry under tow and dragged him away.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Saturday

6 December 2003

09:20

"And the Duke is on the Promenade, gentle beings. So a nice Saturday appears to be in the offing. The Ducal box is filling rapidly, as is the whole of the grounds with their Royal Highnesses back into their normal routine with His Highness. Now a word from our sponsor, Scrivenshaft's of Hogsmeade."

Glenda leaned back from the MTV feed of Harry and the kids on the promenade she had been studying and describing in minute detail and relaxed. A good day _was_ in the offing. Harry looked mad but relaxed. Obviously something was up but he wasn't letting it affect him, and every time he looked at his children Glenda's heart and the heart of every other woman in the realm with MTV sets leapt into their throats. Duke Panty Dampener was back, and good riddance to Duke Firestarter. Well, not good riddance as he was part of it, but it was much better when he only appeared on Sunday evenings.

"…so for all your stationery needs Scrivenshaft's of Hogsmeade, Stationers to Clan Potter by appointment since 1998."

"And we're back, gentle beings. His Highness has just ducked into Gladrags', so mothers, keep a hand on your wizards. Meanwhile Her Majesty has arrived with His Holiness, the Patriarch, and that ever so cute Dalai Lama."

"Agnes, don't pout!"

Prioress Agnes looked at Elizabeth. "He silenced me, ma'am."

"You were being hard headed, Agnes. We talked about this. He's going to kill those nine no matter what. Sure, what he is doing is horrifying, but it may in the end save some of the idiots. Some people can only understand the ruthless application of brute force. We will educate them to understand how to act human in time, but for now an object lesson may not go amiss. This Miguel Cristobal looks to be the dominant renegade, so Harry started with him."

"And when he retaliates because Harry has challenged him, ma'am?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Let's hope he's smarter than that. I don't want to go through another Angola."

Agnes shuddered. The memory was too fresh: a ravening monster—hundreds of ravening monsters—loosed on those wizards. The least it had been was ghastly.

A great mixed cheer and groan drew their attention to the center pitch where the Myrddin house team from Durmstrang had just scored on the Beauxbatons Slytherin.

Out on the Promenade Harry had shooed the girls out the door of Gladrags' when the strings and rifle patches started coming out of drawers and ambled over to the WWW booth behind his pouting daughters and grinning sons. Harry could not understand fourteen-year-old females' fascination with underwear. And damn! if they wanted it comfortable it should be made from good sturdy cotton, not dental floss and that lace.

As he ambled, he suddenly narrowed his eyes as the girls were hypnotized and drifted away, zombie-like, to a new booth. Harry looked in the window, groaned, and conjured a table. Dobby appeared and laid a light snack. Harry sat under the new sign, resigned to his fate, Lucinda's Leather goods—shoes, bags, and accessories—having swallowed his daughters and apparently most of the female population of the realm whole.

The door opened and along with a belch of high-pitched squeals of glee Lucinda popped out and with Hestia's, Molly, and Hermione's Marilyn dragged the Duke inside, all the while gushing like a geyser. Nym's James and Hestia's Jonathan watched gravely and then, as soon as their father was out of sight, attacked his plate of crullers.

"Great Googly Moogly (inserted by censors), Daniel, that was a very powerful stone-forming hex by Duchess Camille. She's gone straight through Throckmorton's shield and—yes, it's over. Winner Potter, and they'll be all night turning Throckmorton back to flesh."

"I'm sure you're right, Alastor, and on stage two we've just seen Polly Anne Puddifoot completely befuddle Caracticus Burke Junior with some kind of pink mist from her wand."

"Puddifoot family magic that is, some kind of love spell."

"Those exist, Alastor?"

"In theory. But I bet the Duke stomps on that soon."

Daniel grinned. "Yes, we know how he feels about alleged love compulsions."

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

7 December 2003

21:04

Hestia opened court and Harry seated Nym on her curule chair and took his own seat. He wanted to lounge and missed his old director's chair, but Bellatrix and Narcissa insisted and constantly prodded him about posture and appearance as Amelia Fastida and Allison chortled in the background. They knew the explosion was coming and Amelia Bones Potter reminded the Black sisters of the last time. They continued, unconcerned. Harry's punishments were fun too, sometimes.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Cranston Craddock saw the smile and head shake from his position in the dock and nearly lost bladder control. He was here for petty theft. No shaking head, no shaking head!

" _Harry, pay attention."_

" _Yes, Cissy"_

Oh no, now Himself was frowning.

" _Harry, sit up."_

" _Yes, Bella."_

Oh Merlin, not the scowl, please! What the hell _was_ that locket he'd stolen? It looked barely valuable all melted like that. Now it looked as if he was going to get fried to a grease spot over it.

Tracey smirked. _"Harry, fix your hair."_

Harry leapt to his feet. _"Merlin's flaming penis! I'm trying to listen here."_ He looked around at his mates, who were all smiling. He turned back to Cranston with a stormy expression and Cranston's eyes rolled up in his head as he went over backwards in a dead faint. Harry looked surprised as the mates snickered and the sound of Galleons changing hands filled the air.

Griselda Marchbanks rolled her eyes, and Auror Cindy Hendricks née Wallace conjured a bucket of water and threw it on Cranston Craddock. He came up sputtering and wiping his face, and then he looked around. "I just left here! I knew I was going to hell, but who knew the devil had a sense of humor? I knew it! He's the devil himself!"

The crowd broke up laughing. It took ten minutes to restore order.

Griselda finally continued."Cranston Craddock, being found guilty of theft repeatedly and having been confined on multiple occasion, it is the judgment of the Wizengamot that you are an habitual criminal."

Cranston made the mistake of looking at Harry and his eyes started to roll up again. Cindy stepped up and Ennervated him as the crowd chuckled.

Griselda snapped. "Show some backbone, man! You are bound over to His Highness for judgment."

This time not even Cindy's Ennervate kept Cranston on his feet. She and her rookie partner Kyle Jensen were forced to hoist Cranston up and haul him in front of the Duke. They dropped him in a pile in front of Harry with disgusted looks.

Harry looked at Cranston and shook his head. He nodded his thanks to the Aurors. Hestia handed Harry a large scroll and he unrolled the top as he rolled up the bottom. As he kept rolling and rolling, Nym and Hestia chatted with Cindy. "So how's that mate treating you, Cindy?"

"Fine, Nym."

"And the baby?"

"She's fine, Hestia. Why, got a Potter boy in mind?"

Sarah spoke up from the bottom of the Ducal box. "All of them, Cindy. You know how it works."

Cindy smiled at the thought, as did all of the mothers of daughters within hearing. There were hundreds of Potter boys, all apparently very powerful; it was a comfort.

Harry had finally reached the end of the scroll and quickly rolled it back to the top. "You must be kidding!"

The mates focused and found Harry staring at the name Black. They widened their perception and found the scroll was a list of injured parties listed by estimated losses. The Blacks were at the top of the list.

" _He'll be running a gang."_

" _Well, you could keep him, Harry."_

" _I don't want him, Bella. Hey,_ you _could keep him—or you, Cissy."_

" _No, thank you, Harry!"_

" _Errrh, yes—no thank you, dear."_

" _Oh Harry, quit grumbling and bind him to House Black. Once he's worked that debt off, if he's still alive he can go to, let's see, Greengrass."_

Harry nodded at Nym reluctantly. He gave a wave and the Black crest appeared on the inside of Cranston Craddock's arm. "Lord Black."

"Yes Harighness?"

Sirius got a glare from the mates and a pinch from Melinda and Vicki Black. Rose Lupin chuckled as Sirius danced an odd little two-step.

"Please take your bondsman and find _gainful employment_ for him."

Sirius walked to the edge of the pitch and stood under Harry's glare with his innocent face on as Cranston Craddock made his way over to his new master after bowing floridly to Harry.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Monday

8 December 2003

04:00

Gwenog rolled over and looked at the cleared mattress-covered area in the back of the Dragon's Den, hidden from the bar by a partition wall but open to the stage. Meghan McCormack Potter was currently headed toward muscle failure on the mattresses with Harry. The rest of the professional Quidditch girls had had a go and the Uni girls had had their recompense on the first turning. It looked like there was not going to be another today as the Den already looked like a casualty ward minus the blood, bodies everywhere. Plus they had the Clan run tonight with all these new girls.

Gwenog snuggled down into her beanbag, just taking a moment to herself. Being a mate was great, Quidditch was still fun, and her and Harry's babies—well, you couldn't ask for better. But it was nice to just sit. The only thing better than this would be the tub. Well, they would make it there after PT. She looked around and giggled. Hermione was still out, tied face -down over that ottoman with her bright pink butt sticking up. Who knew little miss bossy just needed a good spanking?

"Penny for them."

Gwenog looked up and then followed Rose Turnbull Potter down into the beanbag beside her with her eyes. "Hey Rose, just admiring the mates."

"As you should. Fine specimens of witch we are."

Gwenog gave Rose a playful shove. "Cheeky!"

Rose rolled over and looked over her own shoulder. "Yes, and one of the parts Harry likes best."

Gwenog rolled her eyes as those around them chuckled. "Yes, we noticed Harry liking your butt earlier. That bite is going to leave a mark."

Rose nodded enthusiastically to her mates' laughter.

The door to the den opened and Agnes Jump Potter Crumfield walked in and fell into a beanbag with Joyce Murphy Potter, her erstwhile schoolmate and ward sister. "What, Agnes, no protest?"

"I've given up. It never did any good anyway, you all just kept shagging like bunnies."

Joyce looked at her. "And what will Reggie say?"

Agnes snorted. "'Good', probably. He's always been on Da's side."

Agnes pouted as her sisters and mums laughed. Joyce chided her, "Don't pout, dear, it will give you wrinkles."

"Yes, Mum. Hey! No fair!" Agnes wrestled with Joyce until she found herself thoroughly albeit gingerly pinned. The recovery from delivering her baby was preventing her from moving well.

Rosmerta suddenly had a thought. "Agnes, why are you up? It's what—four in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep. Been having gas pains or something." Agnes blushed.

Jennifer held her wand out and thought, and then looked at the readings. "Ha! Gas my foot. Still recovering."

Agnes looked at her belly. "No fair; you all recovered in weeks."

The mates laughed. Nym raised her head. "Agnes, you aren't drawing on the bond. Do you want your father to fix it?"

Meghan chose that moment to give a tearing groan and collapse onto Harry. Harry lay with the sweat-soaked Meghan wrapped in his arms and looked at his mates staring at him. "What?"

Agnes chuckled. "Reggie probably wouldn't say 'good' to that."

Lilith chuckled. "Not that way, Agnes. Come here."

Later, after Harry had recovered, they were all out in the bedroom with Reggie and Harry pacing nervously and Harry putting cushioning charms on everything for some idiot reason as Lilith worked on Agnes. She kept finding little muscle tears and fixing them.

Agnes rolled her eyes and Nym huffed and waved her hand. Harry and Reggie disappeared.

Agnes looked at Nym. "Where did you send them, Mum?"

"Brazil, near Cristobal's hacienda."

"Mum! Reggie—"

"—will be fine. Your idiot father won't let anything happen to him."

The mates kept an "eye" on Harry and Reggie in the bond as they moved about, restoring order. The kids were not amused. Da had turned the whole place into one of those Muggle bouncing castles and now the mums were ruining everything.

Harry, meanwhile, had materialized at the edge of a jungle and as he started to fade himself and Reggie back he got a stern, _"Oh_ hell _no! Agnes needs some quiet. You two can come back when or if she wants to see you. And don't let Reggie get hurt, Harry."_

Harry pouted and slapped the hybrid that came charging out of the jungle about fifteen meters in the air. Reggie fired up a flame whip and the battle was on. Hybrids came flowing in from all over and flowed back out again in different directions, usually with some part of their clothing or their hair on fire.

Laura Baran Potter and her scout platoon watched and Harry and Hedwig's owlets Lavender and Seamus float overhead. The betting pool in the current operations center was growing by the moment. The signal was relayed to both Imperial palaces and their current operations rooms. The Realm's military command and control slowly ground to a halt watching.

"Pitior, care for a wager?"

Pitior looked at Sergei. "No. Wait—what wager?"

"The hybrids will attack Reginald and the Tsar will kill them all."

Pitior shook his head. "That's a given, Sergei. If they make a move toward Reginald, Tsar Harry will run amok. They're bound to make that move sooner or later, as Reginald is obviously the weaker."

"So we bet on how long, then?"

"Fifteen minutes and a bottle of vodka."

Sergei grinned. He thought he saw some glimmers of organization among the hybrids. "Ten and done."

Sergei proved correct and the hybrids were saved by the tearing pain of a full contraction in Agnes. Not all of them, but Harry's wall—well, circle—of flame cut off like a Zippo with the cover snapped when he faded himself and Reggie to the bedroom at Agnes's call. Only the first two ranks of the circle were immolated.

"Pay up, Pitior."

"He only killed thirty or forty, Sergei."

"You piker!"

Pitior frowned and rose, grumbling, to go get a bottle. Sergei smiled broadly.

Imperial Palace

Kunming

Monday

8 December 2003

18:00

"Stop pouting, Harry!"

Harry silently mocked Nym. It had been a rough day. First she had sent him away. Then Agnes had called them back just when Harry was getting limbered up.

"HARRY!"

Harry put on his innocent-dad face as his Warg children wolf-laughed around him, mouths open, eyes dancing, no sound coming out. Nym glared around and the sound of jaws snapping shut filled the night. Nym rolled her eyes. "Change and let's go, Harry." Nym fitted deeds to words and suddenly there was a giant Warg standing there.

Harry changed and led the pack, including the Nightmares, Unicorns, Centaurs, Dragons, Werewolves, Wargs, and Owls, to the west—first at a walk and then a trot, leading into a mile-eating gallop. The ground actually trembled at their passing.

" _You should ease up, Nym. At least he didn't go completely stupid over Agnes being hurt. And he did entertain the grandbabies for a bit while she rested."_

" _Hmmph."_

Melinda snorted a little fire. _"That's what has her so upset, Hesti?"_

" _How could Harry not going nuts upset her?"_

" _Not that—'grandbabies'."_

Hestia's shock, followed by her laughter and Nym's embarrassment in the bond, amused them all.

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

Thursday

11 December 2003

18:00

Harry led the last chorus of "For he, she or it's a jolly good fellow" and stepped politely aside as the birthday party came to full roaring life. Hermione was still upset at the change to the schedule in the last moment, but it did make more sense to move the parties away from the sport.

Harry was walking among the throng in the Potter's Field and its weather-charmed beer garden smiling, laughing, and joking, happier than the mates had seen him in at least half a year. It was going to be a good evening.

Sally Ann Cromwell looked out over the packed Pub and smiled, then she shook her head. It would be another long night; profitable, but long. Oh well, once more into the breach. "Angelic, who's running the downstairs?" The pub, now four stories above ground and four below, had a captain per floor with a company of service troops, cooks, waiters, barmen, barbacks, waitresses, and medics. All the taprooms had giant screens and pictures of Harry with that bloody whip. Mostly they were genial places, but the lowest downstairs level under Brushaxe's command could get a little rowdy as it was mostly all Goblin all the time.

Angelic, the main floor commander and service battalion S3, grinned. "Brushaxe, and she's a leetle moody."

Sally Ann grinned. "Well, I may have to stop in later and watch the entertainment then." Brushaxe in a mood pinned Goblins to the walls, literally, with knives. The idiots loved it. She was a fine figure of a Goblin on a giant scale, 2.3 meters tall, Goblin heart-stoppingly beautiful, and strong as an ox, and brooked very little nonsense at any time—none when she was in a mood. "I'll warn the medics too."

Angelic nodded. "I did already but another might be useful."

Sally Ann's eyes widened slightly. Brushaxe must really be in a mood. Hmmm, better wander off down there.

Sally Ann arrived just in time to see the opening blow of the apparent mating struggle going on between Brushaxe and Harry. It was a good one. Brushaxe drove the knife deep into the surprised Harry's thigh. The room exploded in noise. Harry's surprise didn't last long and he waved his hand over the wound, smiled, changed, and charged Brushaxe. She got him twice more before he had her naked and pinned. Brushaxe howled out her taking to the cheers of the crowd and chomped down on Goblin Harry's shoulder before Grindaknívur waved and the joined couple faded away. The watching Goblins beat their fists on their chests and gave a joyously terrifying chant before surging to the bar to toast the happy couple.

In the roof garden of the Castle Brushaxe stanched Harry's wounds in the traditional manner and eeped as she found herself flipped over and engaged in some decidedly nontraditional activities. The eep morphed to a growl, nontraditional but very, very nice. And what was this? Oh, the bond that the other Goblin women talked about…oh, this was nice. Oh, and the princess royal, hmmm? Bet she has some nice ideas about what to do with the mate...let's see, oh my yes. Hmm, leg up here, hand down here, and unnnngh...oh yessssss, oh gods he's huge.

On the main floor Nym looked at Lilith and giggled. Poor Harry, he had to stop getting mad. Every time he did he got a new mate, it seemed. Lilith smiled back and they circulated one more time. They were giving Brushaxe some more Harry time before they moved the bonded and their guests to the Castle for the Clan party.

Godric's Hollow

Royal Academy and Royal Lake

Friday

12 December 2003

18:00

Harry strolled the Promenade with Nym on one arm and Sarah on the other. The sport was under way, the winter carnival was winding down, and the School Ball was just an hour away. Harry was having a grand time.

In the rooms under the stands connected to the new six o'clock tunnel in the sports grounds the females of the Royal Academy were in a flurry of preparation, at least those from the Royal Academy, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons anyway. Harry and selected bonded were Turned twenty-four times attending the other carnivals, balls, and parties on the schedule for today. Massive mental shields were the order of the day for the bonded.

Jean gave Ewa an eyebrow after studying Irma's very red, very lacey, miniscule lingerie. "Irma, not planning anything, are you, sweetie?"

"Boy Scout," Irma shot back.

"Beg pardon?" Jean beetled her brows.

"Be prepared—the Boy Scout motto."

Charlotte looked up, in her own ivory lace and satin miniscule lingerie. "Irma! No fair. I get first crack at His Highness."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Charlotte, you're already on the list. Let a girl take a shot, luv."

Connie nodded. "Rosalie is right, Charlotte. Don't be greedy. Irma just wants to find out if anything is there. You know how it is with His Highness, though; if something is there you're liable to end up—well, ah, busy—yes, that's a good word—busy very quickly."

Ewa shook her head. "I still say we should just get one of the mums to touch her. That would sort it in jig time."

Irma sighed. "You've no romance in your soul, Ewa."

Ewa nodded. "Thank Morgana! That way I don't have to waste all that time being all moony."

Irma gave her the tongue and a pout.

Harry stopped in front of a new booth that Narcissa had added on the path from the school to the sports grounds. That path and the path to the public Apparition point had sprouted booths when demand had not abated. "Path" was a little deceptive. "Broad, granite-paved avenue" was more descriptive, but as no vehicle traffic was allowed, everyone stuck with the original "path". All the booths were linked to their parent stores by rune-protected transport arm stone pairs now except for Gringotts, which used a Goblin method.

"Oooh, Nym, here it is. They deep-fry anything here."

Nym's interest was piqued, while Sarah was scandalized. "That's horribly bad for you. Why, you could get heart disease or diabetes or—" She stopped, listening to the medical mates snickering in the bond. All of those conditions had magical cures, and it wasn't like they were going to get fat. The bonded were already constantly eating. Between work, PT, military and social duties, and the sex, they were all burning calories at a prodigious rate. Every time they stopped moving there was an elf at their elbow with a tray of something, it seemed. Harry and the pregnant mates were on the highest caloric intakes, though, ten thousand calories-plus in Harry's case. "Well, perhaps a banana for me, Harry." Harry got a huge grin and Sarah blushed slightly. "Go on, sex fiend, just get me the banana. I'll show you what I can do with one later…if you're good."

Nym and Sarah laughed as Harry scampered away like a schoolboy chasing the trolley on the Express after finding a Galleon in the cushions. The bonded joined the laughter. Harry could be so cute sometimes.

"Think you can actually cut one into pieces that way?"

"I don't know, Nym, but for that amount of heat in him I'm going to try my best."

Nym nodded. "All those PC exercises should help."

Sarah nodded as the mates speculated and planned. He might be cute but he was also a little kinky sometimes. It was fun. _"We know, Eugenie—adventurous is a feather, kinky is the whole chicken, and perverted is an ostrich. Are you dressed yet, dear?"_

Godric's Hollow

Royal Academy and Royal Lake

Friday

12 December 2003

19:30

Raphael George Montosori scanned the bowl again. Amazing really, the best assassin in the world and he was reduced to kidnapping to earn a living. It was all the Duke's fault; no one had the stones to hire an assassin when they would get burned alive just like he would if caught. This Duke wasn't kidding, though; wardstones and troops everywhere. It had taken all of Raphael's skill as a magic-using vampire to infiltrate the bowl—skill and a month. He had to move soon or the urge to feed that he had been fighting for a week would take over and he would be exposed. Just find one of the female children with green eyes, stun her, put her in stasis, shrink her, and leave. Simple plans were always best.

Fuck! another line of the wardstones. He would have to change again and fly over them. This could be bad with all those owls about. Some of those were said to be his children, too. Raphael turned his eyes skyward and searched with his mage sight. Fuck, there were hundreds of Disillusioned troops on brooms up there and four ruddy great Dragons.

Raphael paused, then shrugged. This had stopped being about the five million Galleon half-payment long ago; it was a challenge now. He changed and flew up, echo-sounding just enough to "see"; at four hundred feet he leveled off, flew straight ahead for four hundred feet, and dropped like a stone.

Persephone out of Hedwig by Harry, Hermione's owl companion, snatched Raphael out of the air just before he reached the ground, after locking him in his Animagus form. She swooped back up on her silent wings and went to find her father. He would want this one.

Harry was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by Potter daughters and dancing with a dazed Irma when Persephone winged in. She smirked and flew to Nym mother, dropping the wounded bat in her lap and landing on the table.

A startled Nym looked down and moved to grab the bat when suddenly Amelia Fastida was there. Amelia scooped up the bat, stunned it, locked it in stasis, and pocketed it. _"I've been waiting for you, Raphael. Stupid boy. This will cost your life."_

" _Amelia?"_

" _Raphael George Montosori, Nym. Vampire magic user and assassin. Very nice job, Persephone."_

A brace of coneys appeared in front of Persephone and she immediately stunned them both. She took one in each talon and leapt into the air. _"Thank you, Amelia Fastida mother."_

Nym looked at Amelia and nodded tightly. Vampires were hers to deal with. Apparently this one would be dealt with harshly. She looked back out over the dancing crowd and chuckled. Little dazed Slytherins were hers, and this one would obviously need to go on the list. Irma something, one of Jean and Ewa's. Morgana, was every girl in that group going to end up bonded?

" _I think so, Mum, at least mate-bonded."_

" _Why, Ewa?"_

" _They feel that way, Nym."_

" _You can feel that, Ewa, and you're only intent-bonded?"_

" _Well yes, Lilith, why?"_

" _It's unusual, dear. You'll have a very tight bond with your father."_

" _Lilith!"_

" _Oh fine, Harry. With Harry, Ewa."_

" _Oh come on, Da, it's not that bad."_

" _Ewa!"_

" _What? Oooh, can I have a spanking like Hermione?"_

The bonded cracked up at Harry's stunned mental spluttering. Ewa's little shiver of anticipation had totally discomfited him.

Potter Castle

Saturday

13 December 2003

04:00

Harry continued his patrol of the Castle. The prison break party had gone spectacularly well; Jean was pleased and exhausted. The only children left around now were the seventh years and up. They had been up all night discussing "deep" issues.

" _Harry, leave them alone. You were—errrh, never mind. It's just something young people do."_

" _Oh, so like being all spotty and angsty then, Alexis? They'll grow out of it?"_

Alexis Rookwood Potter smiled. _"Yes, Mr. Well Adjusted Spot Free. Don't forget all that whinging and agonizing you used to do."_

Harry smiled and continued prowling. There had to be a beau he could make piss himself somewhere.

" _Daddy! Don't go ruining my party."_

" _Shhh, Jean, I'm hunting boyfriend."_

" _DADDY!"_

Jean panicked a little and started to rise as Harry Occluded everything except his presence from the bonded. Ewa tripped her and pulled her into a loveseat. "Let Da play, Jean. He needs to have some fun too. He won't hurt them, and like we told Agnes, if they're any good they'll stick it out."

Jean nodded dubiously.

Joan Secker Potter, Hufflepuff Uni Sophomore Potter daughter, was just leading her beau Giles Montrose, Uni Sophomore Ravenclaw, toward the transport stone when Harry spotted them. He followed, and using his parental bond followed them to the roof garden. They followed the path around to the north wing roof, arm in arm and heads closely together. Harry knew they were found and by each other, but no other game was afoot. Feh, boys today—no guts, the lot of 'em.

Harry watched and waited, and just as Giles' hand slipped inside Joan's shirt and up against her warm soft belly, he faded into view. If looks could kill Harry would have been a dead man as Joan's gaze literally heated the air between her and her father. Harry suppressed his laughter when Giles snatched his hand back as if Joan's taut belly was suddenly red-hot and began to babble incoherently. "Lovely morning, isn't it, children?"

Harry felt the air heat up another degree or two. "Yes, sir, just what we were thinking, sir. We were going to watch the sunrise. Err...together, but...ahh...separately."

"Giles, shut up. Is there something we can do for you, Daddy?"

Harry's eyes widened; that last had been dipped in venom and then rolled in sugar. Have to be very careful here. "Errrh, why no, Joan."

Joan's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps there's something you wanted to do somewhere else, then?"

"YES! Errrh, yes, why, I believe there was. Pardon me."

Joan smiled. She had won! "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and remember we have the sport later. Do try to get some sleep."

Joan looked at Giles' earnestly nodding head and groaned. A month's work down the tubes! Giles had been a whole month going from kissing to touching and now he was back to his starting position. Daddy would pay for this.

Harry smiled and faded away. Joan growled. Goddamnit, he couldn't even walk away and give her a chance to reassure Giles he was gone. Bastard!

Harry wandered off contemplating how to make this up to Joan. He was going to be in so much trouble—ooof! Amelia Fastida, Bellatrix, and Allison tackled him. "What the hell?"

Allison looked at Harry. "We have a vampire to question. We thought you might want to help. And you were a bad Master, interrupting Joan."

Harry blushed. "I know. I thought Giles had gotten better. I'll have to make it up to her."

Bellatrix smiled. "Send them to the townhouse on King's Bench walk. It's very romantic with that master bedroom overlooking the Thames."

Bella got a kiss, lightly fondled, and a serious mental caress for her trouble. Amelia and Allison chuckled at their suddenly semiconscious slave mate as Harry waved. Bella's solution would prove to Giles, if anything ever would, that Harry approved, especially as he was sitting close to an upset Joan one minute and lying in bed naked in front of a fire with a very nude and surprised Joan the next. Well, Joan would be able to explain it to him, Harry was sure.

Allison winked at Harry. "Cor, very nice. Subtle as a sixteen-inch naval rifle, but very nice all the same. Come on, let's torture a vampire for a while."

The pile faded to the courtyard over the cells on Azkaban, and Amelia Fastida removed the vampire from her pocket, forced him out of his bat, Ennervated and Engorgioed him, and then Finited the stasis and they all waited as Raphael George Montosori regained his senses.

Raphael looked up into Amelia Fastida's full-on vampire face and knew he was finished. He turned his head slightly and found himself looking at a sire that made Marcus Corvinus look like a baby vampire. This was going to hurt. A lot.

Harry smiled. "Good morning, Raphael. Please tell me why I shouldn't kill you or stick you to the ground and let the sunrise kill you."

Raphael grimaced. "No reason I can think of, Master."

Harry blinked. "So you want to die?"

"Well, no, Master, but I knew when I took that contract this would probably happen. I only took it for the challenge. I would have died fighting before I let Cristobal hurt the girl."

Harry paced. "Why does he keep sending people after my mates and children?"

"Hostages in the classic sense, Master."

"My arse! That would be negotiated and we would exchange hostages then."

"Perhaps he misunderstands the concept, Master. I would be glad to explain it to him for you."

Amelia barked a laugh. "That was a quick change, Montosorri."

"Mistress must know I am not stupid. The Master has you and you could easily take me. Why should I take a beating to prove that?"

Harry smiled; he liked this vampire more and more. He thought for a moment. "I would save you if I could, Raphael. Show me a way. Bella, stop pouting. If he displeases us you can have him later."

Raphael thought for a moment and then spoke. "I have only ever killed evil beings."

Harry smiled. "Go on."

Raphael outlined his career and Amelia Fastida frowned. Raphael had in fact in her memory acted as she had with the exception of turning no one. That was custom, though. He was operating on his own and turnings would have brought the Elders 'attention', something he could not afford. Being out of sight and therefore out of mind was what had saved him all these years. Really an unassuming little fellow, average in all respects except for his pitbull-like tenacity and loads of—ah, chutzpah, yes, that was a good word for it. Harry would of course let him live, softy that he was.

" _Not a softy, Amelia, just not wasteful. He could have great utility."_

" _Yes, just imagine having the world's best assassin on exclusive contract."_

" _I know, Harry. Bella, how do you intend it to be exclusive?"_

" _Really, Amelia, where have you been? Harry will just dominate him and mark him. After that he's Harry's creature."_

" _Sorry, Allison, I don't know where my mind is."_

" _We do, Amelia."_

Amelia blushed gently at her mates' earthy chuckle. Raphael sighed. Harry looked at him. "So you know what's coming, then?"

Raphael shrugged. "I have been prepared for my death for a long time, Master."

Harry laughed. "Oh no, Raphael, we have miles to go before you sleep." He released his compulsion and focused it on Raphael.

"Harry, you should take him."

"Urrrgh! Ah, no, Bella. That little fantasy will never get fulfilled, I'm afraid."

Bella pouted. "But you let us take you."

"When I'm a girl, Bella, and you're boys."

Bella concentrated and focused on Raphael; he made a passable girl. Bella looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry just could not do it. Raphael thanked all the gods he knew. It was not that the Master was unattractive, but he had never been that way in all his 463 years.

Amelia skimmed his/her mind and laughed. "Not unattractive?"

Bella changed him back and Harry sighed in relief. He gave Raphael an unobtrusive brand and some instructions.

Potter Castle

Saturday

13 December 2003

04:56

" _Okay, we have the sport at nine. I do hate to break this up but everyone needs to get some sleep. Breakfast will be in the Ducal box promptly at nine. Ladies, if you could tell the girls?"_

" _Yes, Nym,"_ the chorus answered.

" _Harry—you, Bella, Allison, and Amelia too. Hestia, let's turn the Castle three hours once Harry is back."_

" _Minus the current operations room, Nym, I have it."_

The bonded rounded up the children, Harry returned and the Castle was Turned. Clan Potter settled and slept.

Potter Castle

Saturday

13 December 2003

08:47

Judith Pasha Potter let her long black hair fall on either side of her face, effectively curtaining Harry's face from the other mates, and stared into his eyes as she shuddered through a lingering orgasm. Harry grinned and leaned his head up, and Judith leaned down and took his lower lip in her teeth gently. A marvelous snog rounded out their wake-up routine and the mates growled playfully. If Harry and Judith didn't stop they would never be ready on time. Who wanted to put on panties when you were already wet?

Cho rolled her eyes and pulled her winter black camel haircloth robe on over an ultra-fine merino wool knee-length Potter tartan skirt and sea silk blouse. She tucked a folded pair of sea-silk panties under the waistband of the skirt, and the cotton crotch lining and elastic waistband weren't enough to even make a lump.

Muriel's people had, in their protected and Fidelius-charmed areas of ocean, brought back the environment and the _Pinna nobilis_ mollusk, as well as many other rare and or threatened creatures. Sea-silk was woven from the byssi of these mollusks. It was stunningly beautiful, warm and light as air. Moth repelling charms were a necessity, however. Also it only came in that golden color which the populace had begun associating with the Clan and so stayed away from. Well, unless you were a witch showing your intent.

The mates chuckled and followed Cho's example. Commando was the order of the day—well, at least for a few more minutes and after a gentle Scourgify. Then they would slip the panties on by just letting the stiff edges of the haircloth winter robes rest on the ground and pulling their arms inside. The things made little private tents and many a Potter child would nap away the afternoon in the warm, mummy-smelling darkness thus afforded while their chosen mother watched the games. Mothers of one set of twins would occasionally find themselves lightening a lapful of two or three as the kids had a nap-over.

The Clan appeared in their places in the Ducal booth just as the first events started and Geoffrey organized the breakfast service.

Sports Ground

Saturday

13 December 2003

09:12

"Sirius, you don't have to. You're a vassal. Julia and Julius are already adopted by Harry and Nym, and so then the Clan. I'm doing very well as Harry's personal solicitor so I don't need anything. Just stop worrying about me."

"But Mooney—ouch, that's going to leave a mark." Gryffindor Chita Chaser Beorgei Pruruule had just collided head-on with a Ravenclaw Cape Breton Canada Chaser at full speed. The crack of impact could easily be heard in the Black box where Sirius, Melinda, and Vicki Black sat talking with Rose and Remus Lupin and Andromeda and Ted Tonks. "Someone should get some of this money. Narcissa is making so much money so fast I can't even keep up with it all. What the hell are derivatives, anyway?"

Ted laughed. "It's speculation on the speculation of speculation trading, Sirius, and only works on the large scale. We've talked about this."

Andromeda snapped, "Sirius, just shut up and write a simple will. Divide your real property however you see fit and give everyone else a percentage of your money. Remus, Narcissa, and Sjambok—Goblins, really! Who would name their child after a weapon made from a hippo penis? We'll figure it out. Morgana, Melinda, you and Vicky need to beat him more."

Sirius's blush warmed the box momentarily. "Rose! Did you have to tell everyone?"

"Me? You should have contained your activities to the bedroom or that playroom you had that horrid elf set up downstairs. Hermione and Susan saw you in the library one day earlier this year, so now the whole Potter bond knows about your amusements."

Sirius paled; they only played in the library when space was needed. Andromeda laughed. "And see? they don't think less of you. Well, they couldn't really anyway. Oh, stop pouting. For all your Gryffindor you're still a Black, and Harry has three of them running around in his head. Merlin, what that must be like!"

"Nothing on the Grangers and Greengrasses, apparently."

All the women turned to Rose and she continued. "Lauren says..." The males fled; the Silencio would have excluded them anyway. Witches would tell each other anything, but wizards were best off not knowing most of it.

Ted looked around. "Let's go over to the butts. I want to try my hand."

Sirius's eyes lit up. He had become addicted to firearms. Remus groaned and followed. "Buck up, Mooney, don't be such a purist."

Remus looked offended. "I'm not, Padfoot, but if the young people come to depend on the things what will happen to magic?"

Ted nodded but countered, "Shouldn't be a problem as the things are hideously expensive and Harry nearly gives away that projectile-stopping runestone."

"I wonder why?" Sirius had wondered about that for a while. His companions shrugged.

They were not to know that every time those stones absorbed the energy of a projectile they converted that energy to magic and dumped it to Lilith and all of the other stones. Which were awake and getting closer to sentience all the time. Soon they would choose mates to share with, as Rowena and Roxanne had. Some were already calling to their companions and being carried everywhere they went. The others were ensconced in the bed in the master suite. Eventually all the schools would have multiple stones. Harry and Lilith had gathered all of them.

The green mate diamonds were a different story. Conjured from pure carbon in the air by Harry and infused with his magic, they were not sentient so much as an indestructible extension of Harry. The bonded found them just as intractable about certain things as their bullheaded mate. Flirting with wizards had to be predicated on Harrys mood, unless of course you didn't really like the wizard in question. That was right out, though, as the mates found themselves repulsed by the idea of flirting with anyone besides the brother or fathers-in-law. All very harmless but very necessary.

Chita

Imperial Palace

Monday

15 December 2003

05:00

Harry rolled over and Zemfira Berkut Potter gasped, "Easy, Harry!"

Harry smiled and grasped her hips, holding her firm where they were still joined. He sat up into her and walked into the ensuite from the master bedroom carrying her. In the massive glass-walled shower room he thought the steam on and sat on a marble bench while keeping his hold on Zemfira. She snuggled into his chest and lay smiling dreamily.

Hannah sat up and sighed. Zemfira's hair would be a lank mess. It would take hours to fix it, and if left to her own devices she would just twist it up into a tangled mess and put a shell and bone keeper on it to keep it out of her way. While that had its place, the ball was political and the Russian mates especially had to be at their very best. Cho dragged her back down and kissed her. "Parvati and you will fix it, so stop worrying."

"But Cho mmmphhm hey! Mmmphmmll Cho! Oh! Oh, Cho!"

The mates chuckled as they rose and dressed for PT. Between Harry and Zemfira in the steam-filled shower room and the Cho-and-Hannah show, it was already a fun day. After they dressed they moved to the children's wing and stopped in to see the kids. At six they all walked out into the gigantic cave and began their PT routines under the adoring eyes of Magical Russia.

Chita

Grand Mall

Monday

15 December 2003

08:00

"I understand that, Tuningfork, but how does the ceiling stand up?" Harry asked as he turned a complete circle with his head craned all the way back while looking at the ceiling of the enormous cave that extended under the whole of Chita City, which appeared to be hundreds of feet overhead.

Tuningfork ground her teeth; this was the third time she had explained it. "Your Highness remembers our classes on time and its properties?"

"Yes."

"All right then, the roof supports exist slightly out of phase with the open space."

"So you said, but why doesn't the roof fall in our phase?"

"Because it doesn't!"

Harry snapped his head down and looked owlishly at Tuningfork. "Errrh, I beg your pardon, Tuningfork, not trying to be dense. We're looking for a replacement for the sand in the Time-Turners, though, so I'm interested in this magic."

Tuningfork harrumphed. "Highness, all you have to do is think of what you want and the magic does it. Why is creating these rocks a problem?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't think I understand the nature of time well enough."

Tuningfork smiled. "It takes time, Highness; just let it rest until you're two or three thousand years old."

Harry blinked. Nym chuckled. "Now come on, Harry. The people want to see you and Anastasia together. Go shop." She pushed Harry and Anastasia together and gave them a gentle shove.

"Really, Tuningfork, two or three thousand?"

"Yes, Duchess Sarah."

Sarah arched a brow. They continued in Harry and Anastasia's wake. "And if we run out of the stones before that?"

"Then Duchess Hermione gets to change everything like she wants to, Duchess."

"I heard that."

Tuningfork snickered, made her excuses, and took her leave. Her Battalion had become the Chita Goblin Brigade and they were constantly delving through the unexploited treasure trove that was the Magical Rus.

Harry and Anastasia led the mates and children through the giant mall that was under Chita. Harry would constantly calculate the center of mass of his mates and children and stop on a bench in front of the stores. Many a Babushka or Gammer found themselves suddenly sitting with the Tsar, a constant stream of mates and children approaching him and then darting off again.

The Siberian express coasted silently to a stop on its silenced, safety-warded track through the center of the mall and disembarked its passengers. The train was packed. This visit had become traditional.

Harry eased onto the latest bench in front of another string and rifle patch store where the younger mates and older daughters had drifted to a halt and sat looking around, smiling.

Yekaterina Zuranova looked at the young man, young Tsar, who had asked politely and then sat beside her. So, it was true, then—here was a killer. You could see it in the way he moved. She had seen that look before. Something else, though, a reluctance like they had had when they were young and the war was only a few years old. Odd. According to rumor he had been fighting most of his life. Oh, he asked something! "I beg you pardon, my Tsar, an old woman lost in her thoughts. Could you say that again?"

Harry smiled at her. "Hardly old! I asked if there was anything I could do for you."

Yekaterina beamed at him. "No, Majesty, you have already done so much. I was glad to be offered the chance to live and work here. Life as a Squib was hard in the Soviet Union and not much better in Russia."

Harry smiled shyly back. "And we're privileged to have a sniper of your caliber teaching our people, Yekaterina Zuranova, Hero of the Soviet Union."

Yekaterina smiled broadly. "It is an honor to serve, Majesty—and they are good soldiers, the Tsarina's Guards Tank Army."

"They are that. Well, if I can't do anything for you, please pardon me—my flock is moving on."

Yekaterina nodded. "Yes, don't let them get too far." She watched as the young Tsar nodded and caught up with the women and his children. Perhaps bathing in blood all those years ago and suffering nightmares almost every night since had been worthwhile after all—well, at least if it allowed this.

Harry strolled down the broad, granite paved walk in front of the shops, smiling, laughing, and slaying the Magical Rus dead yet again. He waved at and sometimes stopped and talked to citizens he recognized. He smiled and greeted those he didn't. The Russians smiled and facilitated the Tsar's shopping. Merchants' prices dropped in the face of a thousand hissing Babushka watching the children and younger mates like hawks. The younger mates were encouraged by broad grins and winks over anything even slightly sexy that they touched. Daughters pouted over the scowls they received over exactly the same items from the same Babuskha. Harry had a grand time.

Harry remained on the mall as the mates faded themselves and the children away after lunch to begin preparing for the ball. He wandered from store to store, still talking and smiling. The female population of Chita was torn but finally had to go prepare for the ball. Just as well, really, as Harry had wandered into a store selling magical and Mundane tools and gadgets and looked to be taking up permanent residence there.

Finally, at five, Nym sighed and waved and Harry appeared with some odd device in his hand. "Oy, Nym, I was looking in that shop!"

"We know, Harry, but it's time to get ready."

Harry looked at his pocket watch. He never had gotten another wristwatch. "Oh, sorry. Here, let me send this spoke shave back and I'll get a shower."

Harry waved and headed toward the ensuite, shedding his clothes, not noticing Hestia prowling in behind him. The mates smiled and settled in their shifts. Good thing they were still working on their hair. Hestia looked very determined.

In the shower Harry turned just in time to take Hestia in his arms and then, continuing his spin, he pinned her to the wall and spent a few minutes seeing if he could kiss the life out of her. Hestia, while very much enjoying the marvelous snog complete with Harry licking the inside of her lips, was well ready and while holding her arms around Harry's neck picked her feet up and clasped her legs around his waist. She smiled when she lowered herself slightly and Harry bumped her; she kept lowering and with a wriggle trapped him right where she wanted him. She sighed and sank firmly down. Harry never stopped kissing her as he thrust deeply into her and then picked up a rhythm. Hestia smiled and leaned back into the wall. She used the leverage from the wall to roll her hips in a circular motion, pushing Harry and herself up to and over the edge in near record time.

Afterwards, Harry soaped and then rinsed Hestia gently as he supported her on her shaky legs, and she returned the favor after the aftershocks wore off.

Zemfira moved to get up and was summarily pushed back in her chintz chair. "No, sit. We still have half your head to get through."

Zemfira tried to turn her head and glare at Hannah, and Parvati Petrified her. "Really, Zemfira, please. It will only take longer if you don't sit still." Parvati Finited the Petrificus Totalus and Zemfira grumbled but stayed seated.

Lilith wandered over. "What are you doing, Parvati?"

"Putting some oils back in her hair and then we'll wash, dry, and set it. The steam bath strips all the oils out of your hair so when it dries it's like straw."

Lilith nodded and watched. She commented on their technique and offered a couple of her own. In a surprisingly short time Zemfira's waist-length straight hair was a lustrous waterfall of tight midnight black curls flowing over her shoulder. Parvati, Hannah, and Lilith stepped back and admired their handiwork. Zemfira looked at her hair in a conjured mirror, gave the three of them a kiss, and gratefully finished dressing. It wasn't that she hated her hair, it just took up too much time. She had much better things to do. Speaking of which, where had he gotten off to?

Harry had escorted Hestia back to the bedroom, dressed, and wandered away to the children's wing. He then spent some time getting his sons ready and keeping them out from under the mates' and daughters' feet. Zemfira found them in the play hall building, or rather adding on to the enormous model of the magical world while snacking on a buffet laid by Geoffrey. She pitched right in while being very careful of clothes, hair, and makeup. Soon enough the daughters joined them and then the mates began filtering in.

At precisely 18:55 Nym and Anastasia swept in, leading the last of the mates, and Harry called everyone together and faded the whole Clan to the courtyard, where the ball was being held.

Harry faded in and looked around. The courtyard was beautiful, a sparkling winter wonderland. The walls were illusioned into winter forest scenes and the ceiling overhead was illusioned into a view of an almost painfully clear winter night sky. They could have held the ball in a real forest, but it was winter in Siberia and therefore nothing to fool with. The giant Imperial palace and its cavern were fine.

Clan Potter set up a receiving line with military precision and the guests began arriving promptly at 19:00. Soon enough the courtyard was filling, and while the orchestra played various light pieces in the background Harry had his hand shook by the nobility of the magical Rus.

The Ball was, as always, a howling success, the Slytherin mates ruling the out-of-the-way corners. The Potter children captured the ladies' hearts and Harry circulated and was just Harry. The days of the nobles lining up their daughters for dances having passed as they had run out of daughters, a new game had started. Various Potter sons found themselves with armfuls of warm, smiling Russian witches and danced the night away. The Potter daughters were not left out and had full cards in moments.

Harry watched with interest, as did the mates. Several young Russian nobles found themselves on the business end of a piercing green glare, and Harry's circulating kept things very proper. The mates were also very watchful of both the young witches and wizards of Russia.

A grand time was had by all. At one a.m. Harry circulated, saying his goodnights, and he and the mates faded away, the children having already been put to bed and the older daughters having said their goodnights and leaving whole platoons of broken hearts in their wake.

The nobility of the magical Rus heaved a collective sigh and made their way home after a final round of goodbyes.

Potter Castle

Friday

26 December 2003

05:00

Harry awoke and smiled; everyone was asleep. He lay quietly, just breathing and thinking. He still liked the way the mates smelled early in the morning. Just girl, no additions—well, that shampoo they all used now was very nice, but mostly just girl.

It had been an exhausting holiday schedule again but yesterday had fixed it, mostly—just rest and presents along with playing with his kids. It was amazing: no matter how expensive or how agonized over the presents were, the youngest kids always played with the boxes. They had lost Cherwyn's Kyle and Clare for an hour; oh, they could feel them and knew they were fine, but they couldn't find them. They had eventually resorted to magic. Embarrassing really, finding your kids in the boxes their presents had come in at the bottom of a pile of paper and other boxes.

The events on the schedule had gone well and tonight was the Eighth Annual Boxing Day Ball. Miguel was licking his wounds or something; he had failed to send any more assassins or snatch teams after Raphael George Montessori had been captured and bound. Of course Raphael hunting them might have something to do with it. Anticlimactic, to say the least. Oh, something would eventually have to be done with Miguel, but with the new policy of turning expectant casualties among the populace, Aurors and magical military, no one was dying any more except those who committed the crimes.

Hmmm, the vampire girls and the werewolves for that matter could only get pregnant by Harry apparently, and a few of them had sent letters to Nym already attempting to schedule matings if the cure could not be found within certain time frames. The time frame seemed to depend on the age of the witches' mates. Nobody wanted kids at age 100.

"Hey."

"Sorry, Allessandro, good morning. True, though—well, except for you apparently, again?"

"Complaining?"

"Uh, no baby, you know I'm not, but I was thinking."

"Gm mhed marry."

"Little hard with you doing that."

"Gmmph, nmw ga on."

Harry actually tried, much to his mates' amusement. Allessandro was, however, very skilled and shortly Harry threw in the towel and tried to pull her around for reciprocation. She looked up his belly and chest and stared into his eyes after swatting his hands away with a "Lmtr".

She slid back down with her tongue on the very sensitive underside of Harry and swallowed when she hit bottom. Sucking hard, she pulled him almost all the way out of her mouth, circled the ridge with her tongue, and repeated the deep throat and swallow. Harry didn't last long.

Just before he came Allessandro pulled all the way off, knee-walked up his body and sank onto him. Harry came hard in her belly, and the hot fluid hitting her insides plus Harry's mental stimulation of her pleasure center pitched her into orgasm with him.

After Allessandro ooched up Harry's body and lay with his head in her breast. Rose Zeller took advantage and swiftly rolled over, lined Harry up, and sank down on his still-hard length. She laid her body on Allessandro's back and hummed contentedly as she wrapped Harry and Allessandro in her arms.

Harry smiled gently and slowly used his metamorphic abilities to Rose's advantage. She soon began pressing down and squirming. Her intent-binding after Beatrice's hosted ball had been shattering, requiring four full Turnings of the Dragon's Den. The mates had been very appreciative since then and she was seldom left alone for long. She had in fact had a moment of crisis, thinking she was a huge slut as she was being tripled by Hestia, Nym, and Sarah, but they had talked her down from the trees and Rose's conscience had been assuaged by Hermione's bound gangbang with all the Harry-having mates until she reached muscle failure and had to use her safe word, while Harry full-on vampire dominated Amelia Fastida, Erika, and the pregnant Selene.

Nym watched the threesome and smiled gently as Sarah took her from behind. Morgana, it was good to be the Queen! The shower of pillows bounced off her and Sarah's shield but Sarah's vicious full-length stroke penetrated. Nym was not remorseful; she ground her very shapely ass back into Sarah.

Godric's Hollow

Friday

26 December 2003

18:00

"And here we are again, gentle beings. The social event of the season is about to start and is, as always, a veritable who's-who of their Highnesses' magical realm. Glenda Chittock here and I will be bringing you this event live on WWN 3 and WTV 3. First on the ice tonight, Lord and Lady Carmichael and their House, Lady Carmichael in a lovely green gown and Lord Carmichael of course in white tie.

"And here is Clan Hamilton in Scottish dress. Lord and Lady Weasley looking very prosperous indeed; that's one family who have never owed so much to one. The newly vampire Weasley twins, Fred and George, with their vampire and mortal mates in impeccable although thoroughly modern white tie. Who would have thought that would look so good on ladies? If anyone can carry that off, though, it is the very fit Weasley bonded. Weasley Wang Hu Jin and his lovely bonded Mae Song in what appear to be Mandarin court robes. Bill and Fleur Weasley in simple but stunningly elegant white and black. And that's put paid to the no white after start of term, ladies, a winter goddess all in white. Charlie and Dana Weasley in Dragon Herd uniform leathers, intricately and beautifully beaded. Last but by no means least, Percival and Penelope in consular service dress uniform and Ronald and Lavender in Auror dress. There's a whole school full of redheaded children loose somewhere."

Glenda didn't know how right she was. Fifteen redheaded and two Oriental Potter godchildren were currently in the ladies' maid and nanny elves' care, along with hundreds of Potter and vassal children. Winky was in overworked-elf heaven.

"And Himself has led Clan Potter onto the ice all in Regimentals, oh including this year's Head Girl. Out with your books, gentle beings. Someone's won the pool! Still blue eyes our Rose has though, so it's an intent binding for now."

Bruce paled in the back of the temporary booth over the bandstand and waved frantically. Glenda shot him a very curt hand signal.

Harry spun Nym off the dance floor and almost over Ron. "Easy there, Harighness."

Harry laughed. "Harry, Ron, I'm sure you remember?"

Ron grinned at his old friend. "Yeah, Harry, sure. Lavender will have my guts for garters, though."

Nym, seeing the aforementioned approaching at speed and with a frown, chuckled and moved into an intercept position. Lavender was suddenly derailed by Nym. "Lavender, how are the children? Oh, I have pictures of the grandbabies."

Harry and Ron watched, amazed, as Nym skillfully pulled Lavender away by an elbow. Sure, it was a little obvious, but still very well done.

Neville, Fred, George, and George joined them as their bonded joined Nym and Lavender. "So Ron, how's life?"

Ron grinned. "Exciting. These hybrids are damn tough."

Harry frowned. "Sorry, we'll—"

"Let us handle it, Harry. At least in the Realm. It's the Aurors' job to enforce the law. Michelle will ask if we need help. You need to orient on the external threats and let the system work inside. It's a good system and it's working. Go make babies."

Harry looked at Ron, amazed. Ron glared around at the slack-jawed group. "What?"

Harry grabbed Ron and gave him a rough one-armed hug. The rest of the group shielded themselves from the veritable explosion of flash bulbs as tomorrow's front page photo from all the wizarding press was taken, Harry hugging a half smiling Ron with a huge grin on his face.

Lavender sighed. "Finally!"

Nym and the witches around her laughed and she got several congratulatory hugs herself. She was very pleased. Ron had been a good pick and he was doing very well now. Lavender smiled a coy little smile and the witches laughed; more Weasleys might be in the offing.

Then Lavender looked at Hermione. "Oh, sorry, Hermione!"

Hermione was confused. "Erh, why, Lavender? No way I could have them both and I was found by Harry. Sure, Ron might have been a fun project, but I make do with what I have."

Lavender gave her a playful shove. "Make do? Well, if you say so, Hermione." Then she shook her head. "It's not all been fun, though. Damned hard work, wizards!"

The group broke up laughing.

Glastonbury

Glade of the Thorn

Sunday

4 January 2004

05:00

Nym stood in her shift, barefoot on the frozen ground, as did all the mates. Forming a circle around the glade, they watched the potential wives and Elizabeth. Nym was lost in her thoughts, as was normal at this time of year.

It had been a big year. Not as big nor as violent as the Ugandan crises, but still. The fifteen Zulu princesses stood among the other handfasting candidates, but they were only honoring tradition. They were forever Harry's jubilant slaves. Poor Harry—this year was better, though, only thirty plus the Zulu, so forty-five all together. It was slowing down still.

" _So this year we have Selene, Erika, Marilyn Highlander, who saw that coming? Morgana, who could—a disembodied spirit? Merlin, she fucked like a beast, though, what? No other way to describe it really, and all that shrieking! Those poor Mundane in Godric's Hollow were so pissed. Lindsay Peterson, Rebecca Linares, another one. Little miss Oh I Can Change To A Nightmare and Harry Can Get Five Feet In Me, the ultimate size queen."_

" _Hrrmmmph."_

" _What, Frieda?"_

" _So having sixteen feet of that Hell Dragon stuffed in you falling for fifty thousand feet doesn't count?"_

" _Errrh, no. Sarah Ramos, Pansy's private dancer, another nymphomaniac. Julie Stratton, Jo Ann Compton, Regina Frances, the heavyweight champion fuck of the world, Brushaxe. Kristen Alderson, Tessa Allen, Irma Cranston, Jean, Rose and Ewa, the rest of Jean and Ewa's gang Charlotte Camp, Rosalie Jackman, and Connie Frank. Can't you girls do anything by yourselves? I mean, all going potty at the same time is one thing, but really!"_

" _Nym!"_

" _Oh, loosen up, Jean. Merlin, you'll get an ulcer, child. And then of course our contingent of stone maidens: Jessica Amlee, Ivana Baquero, Darcy Rose Burns, Danielle Chuchran, Madeline Dugan, Jodelle Micah Ferland, Tess Gaerthe, Mirai Shida, Olesya Rulin, Tatiana Semenova, and Akiane Kramarik."_

" _Oh, and the Princesses of the Zulu Nation."_

" _Nym, if you're done being a funny girl...?"_

" _Well, we could talk about how crazy we made the mothers leading up to tomorrow, Sarah."_

" _Yes we could; however, as my feet are freezing and I'm going to warm them up on your butt..."_

" _Lilith?"_

Lilith chuckled. _"Yes, Nym."_

She released the Realm and judged the girls. After she had created them through her anointed, Elizabeth, Nym faded them all to the bedroom and Elizabeth to the Royal suite.

"Aiiieeeee! Gawddamn, woman, those feet are cold."

"I told you, Nym. Next year you'll hurry right along instead of doing your standup routine."

"Why you mmph, hey, how can your cold feet still be on my butt if you're doing that?"

"Hush, double jointed."

The mates and intent-bonded watched and laughed as Nym and Sarah wrestled. Jean led her group to the bath and found Harry there. Rosalie beat them all to Harry and took possession immediately. The rest of the girls picked out spots and started working on Harry with lips, tongues, and teeth.

Sibusile Zulu lifted Rosalie's head and took Harry down her throat just as he came; she shared back with the intent-bonded Rosalie, Jean's whole group having decided to build power as long as they could stand it.

Term was going to be a struggle but they would all be in a room together. Poor Rose would still be alone in the Head Girl's quarters. Irma smiled. They would have to get a few detentions with the Head Girl. "Ouch. What was that for, Ewa?"

Ewa shook her hand after the stinging slap on Irma's tight, hard ass. "Scheming, you snake. Just go tackle her if you want her."

Irma blushed crimson; she still forgot about the bond occasionally.

Harry took Jean's group in turn, with Sibusile's fellows taking the finish for each girl. Harry would, in fact, not make it out of the bedroom today.

This was probably a good thing as the mothers were fairly close to the edge with the handfasting tomorrow.

Between the handfast-bonded and the already handfasted bonded Harry lay talking with Marilyn Highlander Potter as she slowly ground on him and Aahoo Jahansouzshahi Potter, a gift from the Caliph of Persia, who was patiently waiting her turn.

"Harry, mmmmh, have you had a good year?"

Harry laughed and flexed. Marilyn moaned a little. "Yes, I have, Marilyn. I mean, this holiday season has been rough but it always is with all the events and the new handfast females apparently having to have sex every two minutes. Shhh, you know I don't mind at all, but we have had a good year."

"The hybrid thing worked out much easier than I expected. Mmm, that's very nice."

Marilyn giggled and tightened as hard as she could again. Harry continued, "Now I want to settle in and get to normal, or as normal as we can."

"Harrrriiiiieeeee!"

Harry stopped talking and thinking as the cold, wet heat of Marilyn took him over the edge with her. Aahoo smiled, and after Harry relaxed, she mounted him through Marilyn. Marilyn stayed mounted, occupying the same space as Aahoo. Harry lasted about fifteen minutes. The pair stayed mounted and slowly worked him again. This was a favorite trick of theirs, Aahoo being fascinated by the spirits. Occasionally all of them, Marilyn, the Grey Lady, and Myrtle and Aahoo ganged up on Harry. Besides the Alphas, these were the only four who could wear Harry out. And even they had to rest afterward, where the Alphas could wear him down and then at least be able to do whatever they needed to.

Glastonbury

Abbey

Monday

5 January 2004

09:00

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, Arthur."

"Ever going to stop, lad?

"Phssst! You tell me, Arthur."

"Still having fun, lad?"

"It's actually getting funner—errh, more fun. We have most things under control and I'm hoping to settle and put my armor aside, Arthur."

"Careful with that, lad. That's what happened to me. Well, that and Morgana. You've beaten your Dark Lady but you must guard against complacency. And don't waste your time on idiot quests like I did. Work on your world and making it safe."

"Thanks, Arthur. See you next year?"

"Of course, lad. Hey, that's cheating!"

Harry smiled and continued to the altar, where Elizabeth presided over the handfastings as the Alpha mates looked on. As was now traditional, each mate was stopped over Guinevere's place beside Arthur and questioned closely. None would ever reveal what was said, even to Harry in the bond. They all approached the altar with very determined looks, however, as always.

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Sunday

11 January 2004

19:00

In another change that upset Hermione, the children went back to school on Sunday the eleventh instead of Monday the twelfth. Harry now sat with Nym at the head table as the start of term feast was served with all the mates scattered among the other schools. The feast was excellent and a grand time was had by all. Harry and the mates made it back to Potter Castle at midnight and checked the children and then proceeded to the master suite, where they collapsed. It had been a busy season.

No one noticed Miriam missing because she had been radiating calm about the whole thing. If Miguel wanted a hostage so bad, fine. She was tired of him anyway. She wondered how hybrid would taste.


	77. Chapter 77

Harry Potter and the Corvinus Strain

Chapter 9

Potter Castle

Monday

12 January 2004

06:00

Harry's eyes snapped open and the mates woke up abruptly as the Hell Dragon appeared and faded at the same time, completely filling the space in the bedroom for an instant. Nym concentrated. "Uh-oh."

Her fellow Alphas stared at her and then, just as she did, they changed and faded at the same time—all of them, including Savannah Babey Potter and Brooke Bacon Potter, the on-duty battle captains.

Neville, who happened to be in the current operations center reviewing his training schedules at the time, Frank Jr. having woken the whole house at four, moved into the battle captain seat and started calling units to alert status while watching the maps. The entirety of Clan Potter was flowing out of the Castle and reappearing in Brazil.

Suddenly the map began to focus as Hedwig and her owlets arrived on scene. An ever widening circle of destruction appeared inside a wider ring of blue dots, with lances of complete destruction moving toward the center of the circle like the spokes of a wheel toward the hub.

Neville watched, and as units came online he issued orders but held them from crossing the LD with more than their engineers and scouts. He wanted to mass his available forces rather than committing them piecemeal.

Black dots began to appear on the current operations screens and Neville began looking for concentrations and assigning areas of operation to individual units.

Across the realm units scrambled into readiness condition one, and NCOs issued ammunition and general orders.

Brazil

Near Tingua

Monday

12 January 2004

03:00

Miriam had gotten nervous when the large hybrid had come into the room and begun removing his clothes. Her nervousness had transmitted to Harry and now she was cursing under her breath.

Miguel Cristobal looked at the girl and smiled; this was one of the better looking ones. This would be fun. He finished stripping and turned his compulsion on her.

Miriam laughed. "Is that really the best you can do?"

Miguel stared at her for a moment. "So, you are immune to my compulsion? How is this?"

"I don't think I'll eat you after all. I might get infected with whatever has made you so stupid."

The hacienda shook violently. "What was that?"

Miriam laughed. "My father. Do you want to be my pet?"

Miguel made a mistake and changed as he charged Miriam. He stopped as he ran into the wall and looked around. The girl was now facing him again, he had completely missed her without seeing her move. He gathered himself, and the roof over them disappeared.

"Daddy! Stop that!"

Miguel stared open-mouthed at the surprised looking Dragon. The surprised looking _gigantic_ Dragon.

He made his second mistake and moved; only Miriam saved him. When she moved between them, Harry snapped his Dragon jaws closed and raised his head; fire shot from both nostrils in hundred-foot arcs and the giant Dragon bellowed in pain and trotted in place.

Miguel issued a panicked, hysterical little laugh. It cut off abruptly when Miriam's head swiveled back to him. "You aren't helping, you know! Now, do you want to be my pet or not?"

Miguel's mind was near blank. What did she mean, _pet?_

Miriam, swiftly losing patience, stamped her foot. "Yes or no? You have five seconds—one, two, three, four..."

"Yes, anything! I want to live."

The girl beamed at him and turned to the Dragon. "Daddy?"

Miguel watched as four very nice looking women faded into view. The one with pink hair addressed the girl. "Pets are a lot of responsibility, Miriam. You have to control them and train them and clean up after them and insure they're fed and watered. Are you sure, baby?"

"Pleeaaasssse, Mum?"

Miguel moved again and the heat from the flame that stopped just short of his head drove him to his knees.

Sarah sighed. "All right, Miriam, but you have to be good about this. He's your responsibility."

Miriam ran to the Alphas and hugged them each in turn. "Thanks, Mum!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his still-smarting snout in the pool just as Neville trotted up in front of the lead elements of the magical forces. Neville managed to keep a straight face as the steam billowed up. "All right there, Harry?"

The one huge green eye glaring at Neville sent the troops with him scurrying for cover. Neville nodded curtly. "Medic!"

Her squad mates pushed Private Wendy Rawlins forward. She trotted up to Neville. "Sir?"

"Ah, Private Rawlins, see what you can do for His Highness, there's a good troop. The rest of you, follow me."

Neville strode off as Private Rawlins looked at her patient. "Let's see it, sir."

Harry kept his snout in the pool. "You're going to have to breathe at some point, sir. I have some burn salve here, I'm sure."

Harry rolled his eyes as Wendy dug in her aid bag. She eyed her reluctant patient. "Come on, now, sir. It has to be looked at."

Harry's sigh caused huge bubbles and he lifted his head from the pool and laid it on the ground. Wendy walked up and looked at his nostrils. "I didn't know that could happen."

" _Neither did I."_

" _Sir? How are you doing this?"_

Wendy giggled at Harry's mental shrug. It tickled, good. Errh—well, back to business. _"Okay, sir, hold still. I have to clean this and it may hurt."_

Harry lay very still. He had felt that earthy little giggle and decided to experiment a little. He projected a series of images and feelings at Wendy, who had by now almost crawled into his huge right nostril and was gently Scourgifying away the burned layer of tissue.

"Neville, where is Harry?"

"Errh, out that door by the pool, Duchess Nymphadora." She had a towering mad on; Neville was intent on staying out of the line of fire.

"Thank you, Colonel Longbottom. Please see Duchess Lilith, down this hall, third door on the right."

Neville watched Nym stamp away and relayed a few more instructions and then went to find Lilith.

Nym arrived on the patio to find Harry's head and neck lying on the pavers and a feminine-looking butt and pair of legs sticking out of his right nostril; giggles issued from the same as the butt squirmed around. "HARRY! What are you doing?"

Harry's surprised snort blew Wendy out of his nostril and into the pool. She was down to her sports bra, fatigue pants, and combat boots. It was hot in there.

" _Oh, sorry, Wendy!"_

Harry wandlessly levitated Wendy out of the pool and dried her thoroughly. He was rewarded with a groan and a pair of nipples that could cut glass from the shaky-legged private.

Nym huffed and stepped up to Wendy, putting her hand on the young woman. "Well, I hope you're happy, Harry! What if she didn't want to be found?"

"Oh, ish fine, Duchessssss. I'll just get back to work, thank you."

Wendy dropped to her knees and crawled back into Harry's snout, wand still firmly in hand. Nym stood in front of Harry's snout. "Harry, you are terrible. Poor girl was just doing her job. Don't you look at me cross-eyed."

" _Nym, you're standing two feet from my nose. How else am I supposed to look? And how was I to know? We were just playing while Wendy worked on my nose where I burned it and, well, things happened."_

" _You're incorrigible. You have to control your temper. Every time you get mad, some poor girl gets found."_

" _That's not my fault, Nym. Usually when I'm mad, a lot of people are around."_

" _Well, just stop going out in public when you're mad. And be careful of Wendy. You've got her all goofy."_

" _I'll be careful, Nym."_

Neville, meanwhile, had made it to the third doorway and stood looking into the roofless room, amazed. Miriam was petting a kneeling hybrid on his head and talking with her mother. Lilith and Na Wen were obviously talking in the bond. "Uncle Neville, look! Mum said I can keep him!"

Neville blinked. It was definitely too early in the day for this. "Well, that's fine, Miriam, but what are you going to do with him?"

"Oh, he's going to run the hybrids for me. And if he isn't a good boy I'm going to let Daddy eat him."

Miguel's head snapped up and he growled. Before anyone could move Wendy was deposited on the floor by a long pink tongue and Miguel was scooped up by the same tongue on the backstroke.

Miriam grinned. "Idiot should have left it. I was wondering what it would take."

Sarah frowned. "You play cruel games, Miriam. You should have just killed him."

"Where's the fun in that, Mum? I needed Daddy to be calm enough not to kill him and I couldn't think of anything else. He skeeved me out, undressing like that."

"We're going to have a long talk about that little-girl routine of yours, Miriam!"

"Sure, Mum—but later, okay? Paul has a bunch running, and I want to join the hunt."

Sarah pulled her daughter in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Mean thing. Go on, but be careful—and tell your brothers and sisters." She gave Miriam a swat on the butt and Miriam changed and scrambled up the wall, her claws leaving great gouges in the plaster, and leapt from the top. Sarah turned to Neville.

"Colonel Lord Longbottom, thank you for taking charge. Harry was in a snit and we had to catch him. The mates are linking up with their elements; great idea, that closing perimeter, by the way, and perfectly placed. We'll catch the vast majority of them."

Neville smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll take Private Rawlins and find her blouse, ma'am."

"Pshhht! Sarah, Neville—I'm sure you remember. Wendy will stay with the rest of the household. We'll take care of her. You can take your battalion and move to…."

Outside, as the dawn broke, Nym watched Miguel Cristobal get a lesson in why it was a bad idea to challenge Harry. So far, Harry had broken most of his major bones at least once and was just warming up. It looked to be a long day for Miguel.

Father George moved toward Harry and found a slim hand holding him back like an iron bar "Don't do that, Father. We just got him over his killing mad and I don't want to do it again."

"You think to instruct me, child?"

"No, Father, I'm just telling you—if you take another step, it will be your last."

Father George looked up the arm into a pair of burning green eyes and shuddered. Nym smiled. "I thought you'd see my point."

"But the Duke will beat him to death!"

"Only by accident."

"What?"

"Only by accident. His Highness has plans for Cristobal."

Father George winced at the inflection on Cristobal. "And the other hybrids, my child?"

Nym turned to Father George. "First, I am the Duchess Nymphadora, first among equals, not your child. Second, it is none of your concern. You may stay and watch if you want, but you'll probably regret it. Why don't you hurry back to your parish and pray for all the souls of the sinners?"

Father George, not being a complete idiot, retreated from under that eerie burning glare and hurried back to his car, cell phone in hand.

Meanwhile, the hybrids inside the perimeter found themselves hard pressed and giving ground. If they didn't, they died no matter what they did.

The Tsarina's tank army had begun arriving and the infantry, over watched by their BMPs and T90s, were clearing toward the center of the perimeter. The tank army was soon reinforced by the Imperial Army and the perimeter was firmly closed. Hybrids who ventured too close either disappeared in flashes of smoke and flame from the mixed mode UVNS rounds or were stooped on by a Dragon.

One hybrid did manage to make it to a vehicle, but when he leaned into the BMP to attempt to push it over he sizzled like meat on a grill.

Bellatrix, Amelia Fastida, Allison, and the Duke's Guard circled overhead dropping stones on females, but these stones landed the female hybrids under Na Wen and Lilith's watch near where Cristobal was now being beaten, healed, and beaten some more.

"Harry, take a break and have some breakfast."

"Oh good, Nym, what have we got?"

Geoffrey popped in. "Mostly meat, Master, a few eggs and some of these tortilla things. Some very nice tropical fruits, though."

Harry smashed Cristobal to the ground. "Sounds good, Geoffrey. Kitchen help give you any trouble?"

"No, Master. They seemed quite pleased to be cooking again instead of serving as—erm—blood tankers, Consuela says."

" _Harry_ , Geoffrey, and give Consuela my compliments. If we could have breakfast?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Grrrr."

"Yes, yes, Harry, big bad Alpha. Now come eat."

As Harry growled, breakfast appeared. He shook his head and sat. "Nice warm-up so far. I'll want to speak to Miriam."

Nym grinned at him. "Worked, didn't it? You should complement her."

"I intend to, Nym, and thank her. I surely would have killed him by now otherwise. How's Wendy?"

"Ready when you are, Harry!"

Harry oofed as one hundred twenty pounds of sexually charged, underdressed, pixie-cute, brown-haired private landed in his lap. "How's your nose?" Wendy stuck a gob of burn cream up each of a stunned Harry's nostrils and quickly rubbed it round.

"Gaahck! Wendy! I already healed it. Oh, don't pout."

Harry kissed her lightly and smiled at her. She stole his rasher of bacon and hopped up again, smiling. She got away with a light smack on her very firm butt, to the filling table's laughter.

Units in the field watched in amazement as elves appeared near their positions and laid buffets. Fred looked at George. "Well, this is new."

George nodded. "Entirely too civilized, this is. What happened to an MRE, cut the corner off, squeeze it in your gob, and keep moving?"

Tracey looked at them. "Oh hush. We think it's nice of the Duke. Go on, George, we'll cover while your squad eats, then you all can cover us."

Kristina nodded and led George's squad to the buffet. "Oy you, who's in charge here?"

Kristina turned around and smiled. "You, dear. Now come eat."

George nodded. "As long as we got that straight!"

Both squads laughed.

It was surreal; a magnificent breakfast was served while the magical forces kept closing the perimeter. The vampire hybrids were at first infuriated and then embarrassed as they attacked units breakfasting to find themselves losing heavily.

All the units in the magical forces got to play today. The artillery and mortars were firing direct fire and extreme high-angle, respectively, and dropping rounds literally in between hybrids. The rounds were silver nano powder and UV liquid binaries. They caused horrific damage and casualties.

The hybrids finally broke and fled back to the hacienda. The magical forces dropped their forks, and the act, and pursued, the Tsarina's tank army leading.

Harry watched the crowd of hybrids flowing into the grounds and used his compulsion to herd them tightly together in the middle of the front garden. He rose and after a moment extended his staff. " _Accio_ hostile hybrids!"

Harry waited as seventy-eight screaming hybrids landed in a milling mass. He applied the Sonorus charm. "Good morning. I am the Duke of Magic, and as my vampire and hybrid mates tell me, the sire. You will now submit or die. Please form two lines, submission on my left." Harry raised his left hand. "And dying on my right."

"Harry!"

"What, Hermione? It's a beautiful day, can't we have a little fun?"

"Anymmph Hmmry!"

The mates swiveled their heads to where Eugenie had covered Wendy's mouth and was whispering in her ear.

The hybrids, meanwhile, had humorlessly formed a line on Harry's left, leaving Cristobal alone on his right. Harry eyed them with sparkling eyes and a huge smile.

"Harry, what about these?" Bellatrix asked from where she and her fellows were holding the females.

Harry walked over and canceled the Sonorus. "Is there an Alpha among them?"

A platinum blond, blue-eyed, dusky-skinned woman of around forty stepped from the crowd. "I am Celestina Januária Maria Joana Carlota Leopoldina Cândida Francisca Xavier de Paula Micaela Gabriela Rafaela Gonzaga de Bragança, Highness, at your service."

"SARAH!"

"What, Nym?"

"Never mind, you two. Ma'am, is there perhaps a name you prefer?"

Celestina Januária Maria Joana Carlota Leopoldina Cândida Francisca Xavier de Paula Micaela Gabriela Rafaela Gonzaga de Bragança smiled. "I like Candida, it sounds so naughty."

Harry stood stunned for a moment. Candida's smile had lit the area. "Yes, well, there is the matter of what we're to do with you all now."

Candida's smile turned predatory. "And how many times, Master."

"Oooh, I like this one, Amelia!"

"Shhh, Bella."

Harry finally managed, "All of you?"

Candida looked at Amelia Fastida and raised a brow. Amelia huffed, "He knows, Candida, he just resists. It's really quite charming, you'll get used to it. He'll surprise you on occasion."

"Usually by knocking your belly full of twins."

"Eugenie!"

"S'true, Mum."

Sarah almost rolled her eyes. "I thought we were practicing decorum?"

"Oh Mum, it's just us Harry baby bellies over here."

"Eugenie Victoria Helena Windsor Potter!"

Harry did roll his eyes. "Ladies, if you please? I have about a thousand male hybrids I have to dominate over there. Could we save this for later?"

Candida smirked. "Not much later though, I hope." She drew her hand down Harry's forearm, applying her own complusion.

The mates laughed as Harry blushed and turned away to deal with the males.

Imelda Talley appeared, followed by several other members of the wizarding press. Rita rolled her eyes and went to intercept. "Imelda, how on earth did you find out where we were?"

"Mundane seismic readings, Rita. Harry registers low fours when he's in his Dragon and stoops on something."

Lana Montgomery Potter said, "Really? We'll have to work on that; maybe a cushioning charm—what do you think, Cho?"

Imelda grimaced. "Bloody hell! Anyway, we're here now, so get him to hold off a few minutes, Rita."

"Why ever would I want to do that, Imelda?"

Imelda just looked at her. "Come on, Rita, this was way too set up for it to be other than an engineered show. If you don't let us get set up there won't be any coverage and you'll have to do it again somewhere."

Rita smiled. "Caught. Fine—but not live. Fifteen-second delay."

"Rita!"

"Take it or leave it, Imelda, no negotiations on this one."

"Fine, give us five minutes and I'll cue Harry."

"Cue Harry? Oh, fine."

Imelda dashed off while Rita strode over to the Alphas. "Harry, Imelda needs five minutes."

"That's fine, I was prepared to wait anyway. I thought we'd have to go get her."

Nym pouted. "You knew!"

Harry laughed, grabbed her, and kissed her. "And how could I not, schemer? You've all been buzzing about this since before the hols. What would you have done if it was one of the babies?"

"The stones would have killed whoever it was that threatened any but Miriam and the of-age Warg daughters, Harry, and even that took some doing. They're as hard-headed as you are," Lilith supplied.

"It was a good plan, though, wasn't it? Well, except for that thing with Wendy. You really do have to be more careful, Harry. There aren't going to be enough babies for our sons and daughters to be found by, or to find."

"I can't do anything about that, Nym. I really was just playing with her. Not even really hard, either. I was just tickling her, and bam!"

While the Alphas discussed things, the reporters continued setting up, with more arriving every second and Hestia and Grindaknivur planning and building. Soon a kind of rough amphitheater arose as the press filled the half circle Rita put them in, and Grindaknivur's goblins built a raised step behind the first half circle, and then another and another.

London

WWN/WTV Studios

Monday

12 January 2004

08:43

Shereen Nanjiani looked at her frantically waving producer and listened in her earbud as she very professionally kept looking into the camera and reading off the teleprompter. Idiot pouf, if he wants something all he has to do is type it in the teleprompter. Ah, here it comes. "And, gentle beings, we'll be breaking away to our field correspondent, Imelda Conrad, for a breaking story. Imelda? Are you there?"

Shereen heard, "Yes, Shereen. I'm currently standing on the lawn of a large hacienda north of Tingua in Brazil."

The monitor came live and Shereen and the rest of the Mundane, as well as ninety percent of the magical population of the world stood or sat entranced, glued to the wireless or magical television.

Brazil

Cristobal Hacienda

Monday

12 January 2004

05:44

Imelda continued, "The magical forces of the realm under the command of His Highness the Duke of Magic have been in action overnight—well, since six this morning GMT—and have rounded up what is believed to be the largest cell of 'outlaw' hybrids and their leader, Miguel Cristobal. His Highness is just about to decide the fate of these now-prisoner hybrids after their capture following desperate fighting in the predawn hours."

Rita rolled her eyes. She was standing at a large monitor split between all the feeds with her crew of mates, monitoring all the outgoing "live" feeds. Some intrepid MTV camera crews had already gotten into the field, and images of wounded magical forces troops and burnt vampire corpses were flowing in the feed with the reporter's voiceovers over the top. One wag had even managed to find the BMP with the vampire body print burnt onto its side.

That wasn't going to go well with the porridge. Ah well, let 'em ham it up. No force casualties KIA and only one had to be turned; made it a great day's work.

"And here is His Highness now, Shereen. Let's listen in."

Imelda had given Harry a wave and he frowned and stepped toward the group of male hybrids and installed the Sonorus. "Now, you gentlemen will submit or die. Those of you who would like to challenge me for dominance may feel free to attack."

The hybrids stared at each other for a moment and then charged Harry. Maybe someone would get lucky.

Harry shook his head at their stupidity and started picking targets and knocking them out. They would have been better off to try him one at a time, as they might have stood some slight chance of wearing him down. Now they were hitting each other more often than him. Still, going slow enough for the cameras to follow was getting him hit some.

Imelda continued her voiceover. "Brutal action here, gentle beings, as His Highness establishes dominance over these hybrids in the physical manner they understand so well."

The mates watched, wincing occasionally. Selene, however, concentrated on Michael. Something was going on with him.

Over the next hour Harry was truly tested—by the sheer volume of his opponents, if nothing else. Nym, who had been watching Cristobal, had smacked him back into the ground every time he tried to rise. It was finally finished; no more attacks came and all the hybrids were on their knees. Harry stopped and blew. His exhalation was a lambent green flame.

Nym started forward just as Selene screamed a warning across the bond and Michael attacked Harry.

Michael got in a huge tearing rake across Harry's back. Harry had dropped his runestone for this fight, and he changed. The gigantic Warg spun, flinging blood that landed smoking, and attacked Michael. Soon enough Michael was down, every limb broken and lacerated.

Cristobal sensed his advantage and while Nym was distracted launched his own all-out assault. The watching audience cringed away and mothers covered their children's eyes as Harry snatched the vampire hybrid out of the air and bit the screaming Cristobal in half with two vicious snaps of the razor-tooth-filled massive jaws.

Rita killed the feeds as Michael was fully dominated in the Lycan manner. The reporters curbed the voiceovers, which had been left running.

Harry sat on his haunches afterward and raised the Howl. He was joined by his Warg children and then he loped off into the treeline. The Alphas and Primaries followed him. Amelia Fastida, Bellatrix, and Allison took charge and gathered the hybrids and began transporting them to cells. Ruth Holt Potter started the withdrawal of the magical forces, and Rita spoke to the reporters.

The bonded were in no mood to tolerate nonsense, and everyone obeyed with alacrity. The bonded could feel Harry and knew that that lope off into the woods had been a necessary show. Harry was in a great deal of pain and bleeding heavily.

As soon as he was out of sight he collapsed. Nym and Lilith went to him, and after some near panicked conversation Harry was faded to Lilith's heart chamber with the Alphas, leaving Hestia in charge.

Michael stirred, and Selene attacked him. Hestia and the Primaries faded in just in time to save him, as Selene had all but drained him. He was sent to a cell. The reporters continued their outtros and hand off back to their anchors as the battlefield cleared and the Goblins got to work on repairs and installing Fidelius charm over an immense area of South America, as Cristobal had claimed all the areas of the Ge peoples as his own.

London

WWN/WTV Studios

Monday

12 January 2004

10:20

Shereen took control back from Imelda and said, "Now a word from our sponsors, and then back for your reaction. This is Shereen Nanjiani and you're watching 'Good Morning Magic'."

The red light on top of the camera faded out and the studio exploded in noise. His Highness had fooled no one; those cuts across the back had been to the bone. You could literally see the white bone in them, and they had been bleeding heavily.

Potter Castle

Lilith's Heart

Monday

12 January 2004

10:20

"Harry! Harry! Stay awake, love, just a little while longer. Use your metamorph abilities and close those areas off from the main blood flow, Harry."

"Sure, Nymmie, anything for you."

Harry was lying on his face on the floor of the heart chamber. Lilith ran her hands over the long, deep, ragged gouges in his back, tears streaming down her face and a golden light streaming from her hands. The wounds slowly, grudgingly, closed as the blood flow slowed to a trickle. As the last one closed Lilith collapsed into a coma, as did Harry.

Nym, Sarah, and Na Wen put them side by side and lay down on the now cold stone floor of the heart with them. They lay in contact with Harry and Lilith and gave them all the energy they had, drifting into unconsciousness with their Alpha mates.

Potter Castle

Entry Hall

Monday

12 January 2004

10:25

Elizabeth arrived with Phillip and Andrew and led the charge to the current operations theater.

Hestia was in the current operations room returning the magical forces to quarters when Elizabeth burst in. "Hestia, have them line up and shoot each other, the tanks and infantry fighting vehicles too. Have them keep at it until they're out of ammunition."

Hestia looked at her, muzzy-headed and puzzled. Lilith had drained the bonded and herself. Elizabeth knew the quickest way to get energy back into her was by the runestones converting energy. Neville, who had accompanied the mates back to the Castle with his battalion as the mates looked done in, snapped his fingers. "Of course, the stones!"

He turned to the operations screens and started issuing orders. It was an indicator of the magical forces' trust that they immediately complied, albeit with eyes closed and fingers crossed on the first round; but soon the realm raged with the sounds of a million-man army at war.

Fighters attacked each other overhead; artillery units shelled tanks, armored infantry, and other artillery units viciously; the mortars turned on the artillery; and the infantry fought it out squad vs. squad. Attack helicopters flew though a maelstrom of shot and missiles, chasing transport helicopters and assaulting them—a perfect orgy of destruction. It was over in moments.

Elizabeth smiled broadly—and a little goofily, truth be told—and flopped into a chair.

"Good show, Colonel Longbottom. That's giving 'em what for. Now go ahead and return them to quarters. Andrew, take over the wards, then help me get your mother to bed. Geoffrey—oh, good show, man."

Elizabeth smiled. "I knew you'd come in handy someday, Phillip."

"All right, Liz, let's get you to bed, dear."

"Phillip!"

Phillip chuckled and picked Elizabeth up. He moved off with two panicked Royal elves orbiting at high speed.

Neville looked around and noticed that he and the non-mate magical forces HQ troops were alone. "Well, time to institute our plan for world domination. Muhahahaha."

The troops rolled their eyes and chuckled. Some wag supplied, "Isn't that what we've been doing for the last seven years?"

Potter Castle

Entry Hall

Monday

12 January 2004

16:56

Romilda Longbottom arrived in the entry hall in high dudgeon and got growled at. "Miriam Potter, if you want to keep all those lovely teeth you'd better stop growling and show me where my idiot husband is. I've just come from checking the hospital and am trying to save my mad for him."

Miriam flinched and changed. "Sorry, Auntie Romy, you surprised me."

"Why are you lying out here impersonating a rug, Miriam?"

"Da's hurt and he and the Alphas are in Lilith's heart. Uncle Nev is running the world and Uncle Andrew is running the realm. We, the Warg kids, are guarding the entrances."

"If it makes you feel better, dear, fine. No excuse for your Uncle Neville, though. He could have sent a note."

Romilda spun on her heel and strode off to the current operations room. Miriam changed and lay back down in the shadows, watching the transport arms. Uncle Nev was in trrrooouuubbbllle! Hehehe.

"Neville Longbottom! What exactly are you doing? Everyone else has been home for hours!"

"Oops! Knew I'd forgotten something important."

"Oops? OOPS! I'll give you OO—"

The HQ's troops snickered and got back to work after Andrew installed the silencing bubble around Lord and Lady Longbottom.

Elsewhere in the Castle Geoffrey responded to Lilith's call and moved all the Alphas to the center of the bed in the master bedroom. The mates settled in snugly and slept like the dead.

Across the realm reporters moved to the schools. As the magic had faded, the lights in the schools had dimmed. Students had reported this to parents and the reporters had found out through the grapevine. The lights had come back up with that massive expenditure of ammunition and now reporters sat with light meters in the Commons and updates went out every thirty minutes. The lights had brightened again and were steadily growing stronger.

Otherwise the realm held its collective breath. The video of Michael's attack on Harry had been playing in slow motion almost continuously. Everyone was sick to death of it. No one could _not_ watch it. Medical experts gave endless opinions and the prognosis was very grim. Neville had been forced to call out units to defend the cells at Azkaban as a growing mob surged closer and closer to the prison.

Those rising magical lights in the schools were a frayed rope to a populace sinking in quicksand.

Potter Castle

Briefing Theater

Tuesday

13 January 2004

09:00

Neville strode to the lectern. "Ma'am, overnight His Highness has been transferred from the medical facility to his bed in the Ducal suite here at the Castle. Duchess Marcia has high hopes for a complete recovery."

The room exploded with flashes of all types and excited babbling from the press. Andrew stepped forward. "If you interrupt Lord Longbottom again, you will be clapped in cells!"

The noise died instantly.

Neville smiled. "Thank you. We understand you are all very concerned; however, we expect you to live up to the high standards set by His Highness. Now, at the moment of his triumph for us all, is not the time for lawlessness and anarchy. To that end all magical forces are recalled to active duty and the Realm is under martial law. Notices are being posted in all places of worship and public houses. Her Royal Highness Miriam will serve as regent for their Royal Highnesses Lily and James. Thank you."

Imelda yelled out, "Lord Longbottom, why has a Regent been appointed if Their Highnesses are expected to recover fully?" Elizabeth suppressed her smile. That girl was going to be knighted this year.

Neville stopped and turned to the crowd. "His Highness is expected to recover fully; it will, however take some time. Meanwhile the Realm needs a ruler. Her Royal Highness is fully mature and the firstborn."

Neville turned and exited the stage. Elizabeth made her way to the current operations room, where Neville sat trembling in relief. She beamed at him and Andrew. "Very nice work, Lord Longbottom. Harry will be proud of you, as I am."

Andrew nodded. "See, Neville? I told you! You did great!"

Neville raised a pale, slightly green face. "And if I ever have to do that again it will be too soon. They're like wolves. How does Harry stand it?"

Elizabeth smiled and opened her mouth, but just then Nym faded into view. "He breaks things. Wotcher, Nev? Good job, Harry is proud."

"Aiieek! Nymphadora Potter, you scared me out of ten years of my life!"

Andrew smirked. "Charles will give Harry a medal."

"Andrew Albert Christian Edward!" Elizabeth hissed at a unrepentent Andrew.

Nym, meanwhile, had covered her mouth for a moment and then said, "Well, just stopped by to confirm things for Neville. Harry will be fine but he'll be recovering for probably a month. Think you can hold on that long?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We'll be fine, Nym. When can we see Harry?"

"Probably a week, Marcia says. His body is in some kind of coma but his mind is fine. He says 'Hi Mum', by the way."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello, Harry. All right, Nym, you all get back to bed we'll hold down the fort."

Nym smiled and faded away.

Elizabeth looked around. "Has anyone seen Miriam?"

Neville smiled. "On the news of her regency, Her Royal Highness withdrew to her room and is currently breaking things, the elves report."

"Phillip, take me to the children's wing."

Phillip grinned. This should be fun.

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Wednesday

14 January 2004

05:00

"Careful, Lily, Daddy is sleeping."

Lily stopped crawling onto her dad and looked at her mum with big eyes. "Okay, Mum. Daddy will be all right?"

The bonded were all surprised by "I'll be fine, sweetie, come here" and Harry pulling Lily up on his chest. They smiled and made room as the Potter children came to sleep with Da.

" _Harry, are you, all right?"_

" _Yes, Nym. Don't think I'll make PT, but maybe the sport. Need to be seen, after all."_

" _We'll see, Harry."_

" _Marcia!"_

" _Don't whine, Harry."_

" _Grrrr."_

" _You do feel better, don't you, Harry."_

" _Yes, Nym. Now you all go do PT today. I'll be fine."_

Nym smiled. "All right, children PT at six."

Lily nodded. "Yes, Mum." She laid her head back down on Harry's chest and listened to his heartbeat, smiling gently. All was right in her world again.

Godric's Hollow

Magical Forces Exercise Grounds

Wednesday

14 January 2004

06:00

Nym faded in and looked around. The vast silent crowd looked at her and smiled. The smiles didn't last long when she deferred to Miriam, who led Lily and James onto the field next.

"What's wrong with them?"

Alicia and Angelina had strode up behind her. "What do you think, Your Highness? We aren't idiots. You're here, so Harry is alive, but Miriam is still Regent so he's not out of the woods yet."

Nym raised a brow at Angelina and Alicia backed her sister wife up. "Come on, Nym, no growling. You know she's right."

"Oh, it's not that, but it just dawned on me why Harry has worked so hard to stay out of the 'Highness' roll. It's a personality cult. What is it with magical folk that makes us unable to look to ourselves for guidance?"

Angelina shook her head comically. "Blrbbrlbblrb too deep for me, or too early. Come on, let's work out."

" _I told you so—errrh, sorry, not like that, but I did say!"_ Harry was doing a little triumphant mental dance, naked, thoroughly amusing the mates.

Nym grinned. "Oh shush, Harry, you're supposed to be sleeping."

Angelina and Alicia grinned too. "Don't you—"

"—hate it when—"

"—the goofballs are—"

"—occasionally right?"

"Stop that, you two. Morgana, who knew you could be twins by injection? If you'd sleep with just one of them you wouldn't have this problem. That's what you get for living in the same house. Do you even bother with separate bedrooms?"

Angelina and Alicia's blush was spectacular; Nym laughed so hard she hurt.

Angelina and Alicia were suddenly the information source for the realm, and the store in Diagon Alley was packed all day, as opposed to its normal after-school rush.

Godric's Hollow

Royal Academy

Medical Department

Immunology Lab

Wednesday

14 January 2004

08:00

Charles Lancaster rubbed his eyes and added the sample of His Highness's blood to the sample of Michael's. He watched the monitor as His Highness's white blood cells attacked the hybrid cells and a magical battle ensued. Michael's blood cells were left dead as always, except for one or two of the thousands. He carefully isolated those still-living cells, put them in stasis, and added them to the growing collection in the sealed, enchanted crystal jar.

His shift over, he headed for home, forgetting to clean up his work station. In the sample dish the sample of Harry's blood changed slightly.

Lucretia Poison—don't ask; her parents had a warped sense of supposed humor—swept into the changing room, dropped her robe, and put on her lab robe. Damn, Charles was gone already. So, getting up at five, doing PT, shaving her legs, and putting on this matching scarlet bra and panty set had been for nothing. Well, not for nothing, it did make her feel very good.

Oh, and the lovely lump had left her a setup in the clean box. Maybe he was paying attention in the changing room. Morgana knew she had been blatant enough; good thing it was only the two of them at these hours or she'd get branded a total slag.

So, a tiny drop of Michael's blood, traitorous bastard that he was, and—

The resulting magical flare as the drop hit the sample dish knocked Lucretia out and rocked the school.

Godric's Hollow

Royal Academy

Atrium

Wednesday

14 January 2004

08:34

Nym stood with Miriam as she received the reports that were flowing in. "Mum, just take over!"

"No, Miriam, you're doing fine. The building is evacuated, the wards held, the Poison girl is fine. And Cho, Chu, and Emmeline are investigating that lab."

"Mother, the point is I don't want to do fine, I want Da back."

Nym smiled. "As do we all, and he will be, dear, but you may have to lead this—errh—"

"Rabble? Mess? Cluster fu—"

"Realm someday. We think you should use this opportunity to learn. Besides, sweetie, it helps your Da recover if he can let go of all this for a while. Really, Miriam, cluster fuck? Where _do_ you learn those words?"

Lilith moved up beside Miriam. "Yes, dear, don't let the plebs hear that or they'll get restless. You can think it all day, just never, ever say it."

"I think you're missing the point, Mums. I don't want to and never intend to lead the Realm. I intend to have Da shag the snot out of me and have a litter a year for the foreseeable future. This world needs more Wargs."

Sarah strolled up. "Never say never, dear, and we do have to talk to your father about that. If nothing else, a litter or two will keep you from waving that little bottom at him every time he's in his Warg."

"Mother!"

"Shhhh, here comes the Head Boy."

Potter Castle

Master Bedroom

Wednesday

14 January 2004

11:22

Wendy Rawlins finished checking her patient and lay stretched out beside him in full contact along his side. Her lithe, fit twenty-two-year-old form fit perfectly from entangled legs to the pixie face buried in the side of his neck; and that arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her tight, full breast into his armpit and chest, was the absolute end. He would be better soon and she fully intended to be the one to ensure that absolutely everything was _fully_ functional.

" _Oh, that will be nice."_

" _Harry? Go to sleep, we'll be right here."_

" _Mmm-hm."_

" _Harry!"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _That's not sleeping, that's groping!'_

" _Hehehe."_

" _Pratttttt! Morganaaaaa."_

The flaring light confirmed one thing was fully functional, and Wendy fell into the intent bonding.

" _Now sleep, Wendy."_

" _Mmmm-hmmmm."_

In the deep delvings under the Hollow where Frieda was helping the Goblins by "smelling" for treasure, Grindaknivur shook her head at Frieda's chuckling as Harry used his Dragon's mental projection abilities to give Wendy a crashing orgasm and intent-bind her.

Godric's Hollow

Potter's Field

Wednesday

19 February 2004

21:00

Fred, Tracey, George, and Kristina entered the taproom slowly and dragged themselves to their normal table, thankfully on the ground floor as they were Plankholders in the pub. In on the ground floor, literally.

Neville came dragging in after them looking even more exhausted. Ron and Lavender were already seated at the table with the rest of the gang. Lyudmila looked them over. "If you'd stop arresting people for looking cross-eyed you wouldn't be so tired. The Wizengamot should have enough money to operate magical Britain for a thousand years off all these fines."

Neville uncharacteristically snapped. "Holding up your nefarious schemes there, Lyudmila?" He closed his eyes a moment. "Sorry, Lyudmila, no excuse."

Lyudmila beamed at him. "It's fine, Neville. I should keep my mouth shut."

Neville sighed. "It's just so long, and people will _not_ leave that prison alone. Every day someone is up there on Azkaban Island doing something aimed at killing Michael."

"Oh, they shouldn't do that! We're going to need him alive, we think."

Everyone turned to look at Lucretia Poison, one table over. "What? We finally reconstructed what happen in the lab and duplicated it. The result is a potion that cures all forms of the Corvinus virus, at least in animals. We're going to start vampire and werewolf trials next week. Turns out we have to double-expose His Highness's blood to Michael's blood and it then produces a magical antibody."

George Schmidt considered for a moment. "So, Selene's blood should do the same thing. Or one of the other hybrids."

Lucretia nodded. "You would think so, but so far it appears to be only Michael's. We have yet to test Selene's as she's still pregnant and we want those high hormone levels to drop first."

The tables and those surrounding them were suddenly deeply involved in conversation and the weary warriors were no longer quite so tired.

Many ideas were floated that evening that Lucretia would take back to the lab. Some of the older vampires had voiced their concern that curing the virus would kill them, as their human side had long since outlived its normal span.

Several mediwitches contributed the information that the virus cured several Mundane diseases that crossed into the magical populace.

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

Sunday

22 February 2004

23:00

Harry was in fine form. Fully healed, no question—how could there be a question with him taking Selene from behind like that again? Nym snickered. Those poor babies were going to have dents in their heads, but Morgana, Selene was delicious. Her sex was burning hot, and she and Harry feeding off each other while they peaked was crippling. Erika catching them lying there with Harry comfortably inside Selene and slipping her fangs into first Harry and then Selene's sex was just unbelievable.

Of course, Erika then taking on the rest of the mates over the last five Turned days was exhausting, not least for her; but oh my, hadn't it been fun shagging her crippled!

Wendy had gotten her wish in every orifice two weeks ago and was still smiling about it, taking every turn she could and talking the intent-bonded into shagging Harry constantly, the greedy thing; but very biddable, she would take any of the mates, anytime, anywhere.

The pack run on the sixth of February had turned into a Turned sexfest too, as Harry took everything female. Silver and Golden were very smug at having gotten Hell Stallioned and Unicorned and the centaur mates and Nightmares had gotten their fills too. Several new female Dragons had shown up. Odd how they could do that when the group was Turned; that needed looking into. Miriam and her of-age sisters had achieved their goals. Well, everyone thought so anyway. The pregnancy test would come back soon but the girls were horribly smug, a sure sign.

Harry had changed forms so much that a girl had to be careful and remember what form she was supposed to be having sex with or it all got lost in the blur. Suzanne was happy so Nym was fairly sure the appropriate tab A had gone in to the right species' slot B. Well, most of the time. Although Suzanne was becoming a little suspect; that discovery of her Harry had turned her into an incubus, and a persistent one too. Poor Muriel was still a little shaky.

Next Sunday was going to be grand—well, if those things the Patils and Rita had dug up were true. Who knew the leap day of a leap year held special significance for sex magics? That, plus Harry finally being allowed out in public for the sport, was sure to make it a big night. Speaking of big, Hestia's Harry was huge tonight. "Hestia, easy baby, what's gotten into you?"

"Not enough you, Nym."

Nym smiled and rolled Hestia to her back. She got her legs folded right and thrust hard onto Hestia while grinding in a tight circle. She chuckled as Hestia's eyes bugged slightly and a groaning moan got past her clenched teeth. The chuckles cut off as Hestia's orgasm took her with it.

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

Sunday

29 February 2004

23:00

Candida screamed and then said, "Violet, master, please, violet."

Selene smirked in triumph. Her Harry had shagged the last hybrid into using her safe word and he'd barely broken a sweat. Morgana, Candida was a complete mess. She wouldn't sit for a week, hehehe. Uh-oh. "No, Harry, Haaaarrrryyy! Gods! Stop that!"

"Why?"

"You'll make me break my water coming, you dufus. Haaaaarrrrryyyyy!"

"The kids have cooked long enough, Selene. It's two days before full term. Relax."

Selene yelled, "Help!"

Harry was buried in a pile of distaff flesh. A moment's squirming and the pile broke up with Irma Cranston completely impaled and bucking hard. Harry slowed her rapidly thrusting hips and established a rhythm. He then sat up and took a nipple and significant portion of breast in his mouth. The mates watched, smiling, as Irma screamed her way from peak to peak, her already tight, hot sex gripping Harry firmly and rapidly pulling him toward the edge.

As Harry started coming, Irma was shoved forward and Harry was sheathed in another tight, wet, warm sex. He completed in Fleur Delacour Weasley and the mild flare of light lit her gently smiling face as she panted out her orgasm. Irma fell forward onto Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Fleur leaned forward. "See, Harreee? Not so bad. Just the one night, my Harreee."

Harry was attempting to agonize but Fleur's rhythmically clenching sex and rolling hips made it hard. "But—Bill, Fleur."

"Does not begrudge my duty to the Veela nation, Harreee. He would much rather it was you than some other Veela male."

"Fleur, there _are_ no male Veela!"

"Not of age, Harry, but your sons by the breeding candidates, they will be ready soon."

Harry got a silly grin and growled, thrusting hard into Fleur. "Oh, you like that you put boys in our bellies, my Harreee? Come on then, give us another and then I must go."

Irma smiled and crawled off Harry. He rolled Fleur under him and took her to the edge, holding her there until she begged for release. Gabrielle watched and laughed. "Serves her right. Make her beg more, Harry, she always does it to Bill and then comes bragging."

Hermione cradled the upset Ginny to her breast. "What? You know Bill agreed?"

Ginny frowned. "But she's enjoying it!"

Hermione nodded. "Let her have her once, Ginny. You know the agreement was only once no matter what else happens, unless Bill dies before her—only the once, ever."

Ginny was still upset. _"Hermione, Veela live a long time, two or three times a human's span, so she's sure to end up with us eventually. At least mate-bonded to keep her alive."_

" _Silly, she's mate-bonded now. She'll only get the once. She does love Bill. Skim her thoughts—she's fantasizing that Harry is Bill right now."_

" _Oooh, she is, the slag! Hey, stop laughing at me, Hermione!"_

" _I'm sorry, Ginny. You have to make up your mind though, sweetie."_

" _Hmmph."_

Harry pulled out of Fleur and slid down her body, using lips, teeth, and tongue. For some reason he had the urge to take her to her absolute limits. He slid from pale pink nipple to pale pink nipple, leaving each with a nip that nearly drew blood, and launched Fleur over the edge. Harry smiled and caught her coming down. He slid down her flat belly, kissing away stretch marks with the golden glow of his healing abilities playing between his lips and her flat belly. A hand covering her sex and gently Scourgifying her was too much and Fleur screamed as if her throat was tearing.

Gabrielle moved to her and took her sister's head in her lap, gently massaging the now sobbing, shattered Veela.

Harry finished kissing away stretch marks and slid gently down nuzzling into Fleur's engorged sensitive outer lips. He licked gently and lightly as he nuzzled in and then gently pushed his growing tongue to the back of her birth canal. Fleur screamed again, her body drawn into a reverse arch with heels supporting one end and her head in Gabrielle's lap supporting the other, arms extended and fist clenched. She looked like some perverse crucifix.

She collapsed from that, and then Harry got serious. He withdrew and shrank his tongue and sucked her engorged clit, rapidly swirling his tongue around it from tip to base deep into her hood. Fleur lost control and changed.

For the first time Harry changed to a male Veela and pinned the uncomprehending, needing animal Veela Fleur to the cushioned floor and swiftly slid up her birdlike body. Ten inches of male Veela slid home in Fleur's sex and they went over the edge together, locked in dual arches connected at the primary sex organs.

Lorelie Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour Potter changed forms and as soon as Harry unlocked from the now unconscious Fleur, still in his Veela, he took first Lorelie and then Gabby, alternating between them until they too were unconscious.

Gabrielle's mad, needy keening in the bond had been painful for the bonded and a driving whip to Harry.

With all three Veela present unconscious, Harry lost the change and collapsed for a moment. He recovered his breath, sat up, and crawled to Ginny; he Scourgified himself thoroughly and took her. Resisting at first, she switched off her mad—or Harry did—and they went after each other like animals.

This lit off a kind of chain reaction. Nym nodded to Sarah and the Alphas went to, fully wound, and simultaneously released the permanently installed Time-Turners of the Dragon's Den. They would repeat this again and again.

It would be a fortnight of Turnings before they returned uptime, with Selene's twins Amelia and Erik being the first births in the Den.

The last three days Fleur and Lorelie had to rest as they had been taken by the male Veela every time they regained consciousness. Gabrielle insisted and took on the male Veela herself every time he appeared in response to the Veela's inaudible, needy keening, until Harry was finally able to gain control of it. Gabrielle, able to call on her bonded for strength, had weathered the storm, but barely.

That had caused an unexpected moment of angst as Gabrielle had pushed Harry away in revulsion when they both changed back for the last time. They had both been very surprised, and some deep Legilimency had revealed that Gabrielle still loved and wanted Harry but her body literally couldn't stand any more contact with a male just then.

She was quite literally full; she felt she could feel herself sloshing. She and Harry had used every orifice in her body for hours at a time for the last two weeks subjective. They had both drawn on the realm.

The Veela's unconscious keening in response to the male had caused the Wargs to be just as nearly insatiable, and they had gone from blushing nearly-virgins to knowledgeable women and then on into territories they didn't want to discuss any more. Gabrielle wasn't alone in feeling like she could feel herself sloshing.

Harry would never have a problem being with a Warg daughter in human form again; all that had been burned away when he took Miriam every possible way she could be taken, in both forms. When she had had to stop her sisters had eagerly taken her place.

Lilith had had her hands full helping Harry with miniscule genetic changes, taking his genetic material from their father to no closer than a sixth cousin. They would work on broader changes with the next litters.

The bond was fine, and Marietta was smug about the energy capturing, magic converting rune strings she had had the suppliers of the magical forces' firearms targets start using after the Queen had come up with that brilliant mad minute. The bond hummed with power and all the stones selected companions and were mated.

Lilith had been healing abrasions and bruises with thoughts, and when she and Harry coupled it took the rest of the bond with them into some kind of nearly nirvanic state.

Marilyn Highlander Potter could become completely corporeal at will now.

Potter Castle

Dragon's Den

Sunday

1 Mar 07

05:00

Harry awoke and grinned like an idiot. The girls smelled very girlie today.

" _Harry! Eeeeuuuuwww."_

Harry chuckled and rolled over onto Eugenie. "How about we make you a full mate today?" He thought a lubricating charm at her and slid his hard cock up and down her smoothly depilatoried sex. Eugenie moaned and Harry parted her lips with the head of his cock and slowly, glacially buried himself in her.

Beatrice opened her eyes. "Fiends! I was sleeping here!"

"Shh. I'm fucking your sister, I'll get to you in a minute."

Beatrice's fish impersonation was very amusing and lasted long enough for Harry to establish a rhythm in Eugenie, a rhythm she was desperately trying to speed up.

Beatrice stopped her fish impersonation and got a glint in her eye just as Eugenie clenched and Harry found himself flipped and Minerva taking him deep in her mouth while her smiling eyes stared into his. Harry came and Minerva smiled and swallowed. "Hey, that's mine!" Minerva got tackled and frenched by Eugenie while Harry turned his attention to Beatrice.

She actually did try to get away for an instant or two, but stopped as he pulled her hips to him, sank his length in her, and then firmly rubbed both large hard hands down her back on either side of her spine. His fascination with her "gorgeous back and ass" was a little hard to resist.

A distinctly un-pregnant Selene watched and at the appropriate moment pushed Harry over backward and sat on him. "Pregnant, Harry, make me pregnant again."

Nym looked on and commented to Sarah, "Surely not yet? She just delivered."

Sarah shrugged. "Lilith did a lot of healing in the Den, Nym, and the bond is immensely powerful suddenly. Errh, more immensely? Immenser? Whatever—more than ever before. Oh, if that grunt's any indicator we'll see in a couple of days."

They were not to know that they were all pregnant again, most of them in several forms. Twelve months from today, after they spent most of four months delivering babies of all species plus their own multiple species' deliveries, Harry and the Alphas would write a rule that Harry could not take more than half the bonded in any form in one session in the Dragon's Den ever again.

Hedwig was very smug about only having the one form for weeks.

Several projects were launched to find out why the contraceptive spells didn't work across species, but the mates could only be fully bound in their "native" species when the intent-bondeds' Wargs all turned up pregnant.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

6 June 2004

09:00

"And the balls are in play, gentle beings, as we wind up the 2003-2004 season with this cracking tournament. I'm Percival Gribbs with all your sport and court news here on WWN and WTV 1."

Bruce smiled and turned his head to the monitor that was on Glenda and switched audio channels. "And proof positive that our Duke is back and fitter than ever, gentle beings. Every one of the bonded are showing. It's an absolute sweep!"

Bruce shuddered in fear as the cameras panned from baby bump to baby bump endlessly. He couldn't know—and would have been grateful he didn't know, if he could—that the Warg daughters and intent-bondeds' Warg litter bumps were hidden under glamor charms.

Harry sat in the Ducal box with an idiotic grin from ear to ear. The mates smiled at him indulgently. He was being completely hovering; if they thought something it materialized in front of them. It was so cute. It would be irritating shortly, but for now it was just, well, cute.

The daughters sat around speculating on the chances of getting a promenade trip from Da while he was being so generous. They got scowls from the mums and settled for evaluating the latest actions of the various suitors. The Potter sons, realizing discretion was the better part of valor, quit the field and scurried off into the crowd.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Black Box

Sunday

6 June 2004

09:38

"You, sir, are insane!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Someone has to tell him, Sirius."

"Well, it's not going to be me. You legal eagles want Michael dead, you go ask for it."

"But Sirius—"

"No. I'm not kidding, Remus. I agree with Harry on this and I won't even ask. I would advise the Wizengamot again, in the strongest terms possible, not to hand down a death warrant."

Remus sighed. The warrant was already signed. It would be a bad evening at Court.

Godric's Hollow

Sports Ground

Sunday

6 June 2004

14:34

Remus's prediction might come true, but meanwhile it was a great day of sport and Harry was having a blast.

The mates had gotten a little restless and Harry, through experience, recognized it was time for him to go. He had wandered to the butts and was busy getting schooled by SFC Ambrose, a rail-thin, blue-eyed, brown-haired retired US Army sniper. Harry couldn't shoot worth a damn, still.

The rest of the realm chortled up their sleeves about it. SFC Ambrose knew different. Harry could hit people with spells from thirty-six thousand feet; he could shoot, he was just faking it to let them have something. Damnned if he could tell how, though.

Beatrice and Eugenie came and collected Harry. "Harry, the kids want to go to the promenade."

Harry looked down the sights of the FN/FAL. "Fine, Beatrice."

Eugenie huffed. "With you, Harry. Now."

"Oh, of course. Not getting any better anyway. Thanks, Sergeant!"

"Hooah, sir!"

Beatrice and Eugenie smiled and led their prize away.

Harry was just as happy out and about. The populace was thrilled to have him back and in fine fettle. Just look at the bellies on all those mates! Yes indeed, back and in fine form, Himself was.

Harry shook hands and smiled his way from shop to shop; the owners plied him with offers but he smiled and shook his head and moved on. The owners of the stores that the daughters frequented had chairs waiting and hovered in full Florence Nightingale mode. Harry bore it well and they settled soon.

All in all, a great time was had by all, Harry watching the Quidditch through multiple mates.

Finally, Harry managed to extricate himself from the leather shop and he led the kids back to the box, settling in and spoiling his mates some more. Ice cream in odd flavors seemed the order of the day—evening, rather.

Hermione leaned up and stole a spoonful of Ginny's. "Blech, Ginny. Morgana, what is that?"

"Anchovy. Eat your own!"

"How does he do that?"

"He's in their heads, remember, Edward. Here, hold your son."

Edward looked aghast as Sophie very deliberately started working on her buttons. Nym laughed and waved. The obscuring dome snapped into place. "Thank you, Nym. Sophie, you should at least check!"

"Why? Some pervert gets his jollies watching me feed our children? Harry's stones will snatch him up soon."

Edward sat thinking and smiled. Yes, they would, wouldn't they? Harry was a grand lad.

"Harry, they're going to hand down a warrant on Michael."

Selene stiffened at Bellatrix's comment. Harry sighed. "Yes, Bella, I know. They have no jurisdiction, though. It's a forces matter."

The mates started paying strict attention; Harry had a bad tone and feel. Harry looked at Selene. "You have to convict and execute him, Harry," she said. "You can't tolerate that behavior under any circumstances, and he broke his bond. Admittedly not a bond of love, but he was able to break it."

"I need him alive, Selene. His blood can cure thousands."

"I know, Harry, but only if my blood proves not usable. There's every chance it will be. I'll never break my bond with you."

"And so, I kill him for not being able to control his animal? And what does that make me? I slew thousands in Uganda, rampaging completely out of control."

"Not over dominance, Harry. You've never let dominance issues control you."

Harry lapsed into silence and thought. The mates lent him their unquestioning support.

While Harry still wrestled with the issue internally, the games and sport continued.

At 20:31 the last game concluded and Harry knew what he was going to do.

Hestia smiled tightly and stepped onto the pitch. The vast crowd fell silent. This was the first session of Court since the vampire hybrids had been suppressed in the battle at Tingua, and they fully expected retribution against the soldier of the magical forces that had betrayed them.

Hestia opened Court and the normal rabble appeared in the dock. The crowd susurrated restlessly but the Wizengamot was pleased. This was as it should be; clear the docket starting with the oldest cases.

Harry deliberately worked his way through the docket and then Hestia closed Court. The crowd was surprised but the Wizengamot was incensed. "We demand justice, Your Highness!"

Harry smiled grimly and looked at Augusta. The crowd recoiled but Augusta did not quail. "We demand the trial and execution of Michael Corwin for breaking his bond and cowardly attacking the Monarch of the magical realm."

"Lady Longbottom, I am surprised. First you demand justice—and I assume you speak for the Wizengamot here—and then you demand the trial and execution of Michael Corvinus. Where is the justice in that?"

Augusta was not about to back down. "The attack on Your Highness's person was clearly documented, unprovoked, and murderous in its intent."

"And a matter for the forces to decide."

Silence reigned as the crowd and the Wizengamot considered Harry's statement. Harry didn't wait and prompted Hestia, who stepped back onto the pitch. "Magical Forces Courts Martial being in session, Michael Corvinus is called before the board. Neville, Colonel Lord Longbottom presiding."

Hestia stepped back, and the lights came up on the court martial board seated at a long table. Neville was in the center, flanked by the Weasley twins, Ruth Holt Potter, and Amelia Fastida.

Neville cleared his throat. "This general court martial being in session and duly authorized to hand down any and all sentences, the prisoner will be brought forth."

Michael Corwin appeared on the pitch in hobbles and waist chains between Sergeants Major Jones and Lyles. He was marched to six paces from the table and reported. "Sir, Private Corwin reports to the president of the board."

Neville stood and returned the salute, much to the crowd's displeasure. They got a glare from Harry and stilled. Neville continued. "Private Corwin, you are charged with attacking the Commander of Magical Forces of the Realm of Merlin, said Commander then being engaged against a hostile force. The maximum penalty for this crime is death. How do you plead?"

Michael, to his credit, never hesitated. "Guilty, sir."

The crowd ooohed and aaahed. Neville continued doggedly. "You are also charged with breaking your bond with the Commander of Magical Forces. This crime carries a maximum penalty of life in prison. How do you plead?"

Michael again never hesitated. "Not guilty."

The crowd exploded. Harry was forced to use a vastly overpowered Lumos to restore order, albeit a green after-image, headache-having order.

Neville sat. "The prisoner will present evidence. Who will act as the prisoner's counsel?"

If the outburst at Michael's not-guilty plea had been loud, the reaction following Harry's announcement of "I will act as counsel, my lord" was bedlam.

Harry let it continue as he talked to Michael. "Michael, we're going to change your plea to the first charge to not guilty by reason of mental defect."

"No, we aren't, Harry—uh, Your Highness. You assume too much. I should have controlled the hybrid, all the others there managed to control theirs."

"Michael, all the other hybrids that were present have known about werewolves and vampires for their entire lives and most were hundreds of years older than you. Also, they didn't know that the woman they perceived as their mate was really mine. When I shared blood with you on that dock in Rovinj I started this chain of events. It could have had no other conclusion. You now freely acknowledge my dominance of you and it won't be a problem again."

Michael started to object and Harry smiled at him. "If it is, I'll just eat you."

Michael clapped his mouth shut; Harry's face had smiled but his eyes had not. Harry nodded. "Good. Now we're going to change your plea and prove you are subordinate. It's going to be embarrassing for us both. Then you're going to be confined to Azkaban until we work out this cure for the virus, and then, if you are not needed for it, you will be offered the cure. Strike that—you will be cured."

Michael flinched. Not only embarrassing; having Harry beat you into submission and then mount you hurt, a lot.

Harry looked up and stood; the crowd had already quieted. "My lord, on advice of counsel my client enters a plea of not guilty due to mental disease or defect to the charge of assault with intent to commit murder."

Neville gave up on the crowd and applied the Sonorus. "Accepted. You may present your evidence, Your Highness."

Harry applied the Sonorus to everyone on the pitch and told Michael's story from his childhood through his turning and his first almost death. The crowd turned thoughtful as Harry painted the picture of a Squib left in the Mundane world and knowing nothing of magic. That Squib then encountered storybook nightmares and a world he could not even have imagined. He was immediately plunged into a war not of his own making, having the woman he loved taken from him and then being enslaved to the man that took her.

Harry displayed Michael's mark, still bright and vibrant, to the board. He then painted a verbal picture of life in a pack and pointed out that attempting to gain dominance in a pack was not disloyal. Harry painted all those things in and then said, "Really, if anyone is to blame here, I am."

He waited for the protest to die out. "I failed Michael. Knowing he was a Lycan hybrid, I didn't fully establish dominance. I offer no excuses, but I felt he had already suffered greatly at my hands. I am sorry for this lapse in judgment." Harry sat.

Neville nodded and announced, "The prosecution."

Selene appeared in the circle of light, clapping slowly. "Very good, Highness, lord of my heart. However, you fail to consider the obligation of sentients to society. We are not simply beasts, my hybrid brothers and sisters and I. We are sentients. Your claim that Michael simply needed more time to adjust, or is simply following pack behavior norms, is why we fought this war. Otherwise why should we care what they do? Why should you care what I do?"

Selene changed and released the constraints on her compulsion. "I can rule them, my lord. Only you can stop me, and with them I can rule the world, I can give it to you."

Selene looked around at the panting crowd and changed back masking her compulsion again. "But that is what we're trying to prevent. The mistake here was not your Highness's. You acted as you had to, sometimes against your better judgment, in order to ensure the safety of the realm.

"I would submit to the board that Michael Corwin is dangerous and not in full control of his hybrid. He did, with malice aforethought, attack his Alpha, then currently engaged in a dominance struggle in furtherance of the pack's interest. This cowardly attack was motivated not by knowledge that he was superior but by his uncontrollable mating urge."

Selene sat at the table that had appeared behind her. Neville said, "The board will consider," and cast an obscuration and silencing dome.

Michael looked at Selene sadly. "She hates me."

Harry nodded. "Not a little either, Michael."

Michael sighed. "My only regret really, Harry. Don't get me wrong; given more time I might do things differently, and while I'm your creature now, there would come a time when I would try again. Selene is right and you're wrong in this case, Harry. You can't have me out in the world and live at peace."

Harry sat stunned at this admission from Michael. He was wrong, he could feel the truth of it in Michael. He would try again, and again, until he succeeded or was dead.

Unbidden, the image of the stone in the sublevels of Azkaban rose in Harry's mind. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the obscuration dome snapped off.

Neville sat at attention. "The prisoner will rise."

Harry and Michael stood.

Neville continued, "It is the unanimous decision of this board that the prisoner Michael Corwin is guilty of assaulting his superior, the magical forces then being in a state of war and while in combat. The board also unanimously reached the sentence we are about to impose. Michael Corwin, you will be dishonorably discharged from the magical forces of the Realm and your name stricken from the roles."

Michael jerked; Neville continued, "You will serve one hundred years at hard labor on the island of Azkaban. During your imprisonment you will continue to provide samples of blood so that the work to cure the Corvinus strain may continue. If a cure is found you will be cured, then cast from the Realm, and you will not return to it nor inhabit lands under its control."

Harry didn't know whether to scream or shout. It was worse than he'd hoped but better than he'd expected. Michael was simply happy to be alive.

Suddenly something clicked in Harry's mind and he covered the mark on Michael's arm, raised his wand which expanded into a staff, and said, "Bound to the portal this being be, in one hundred Turnings shall he be free." He recited this in Elfish, and Michael disappeared with a scream.

Harry staggered and then explained it to the crowd—well, as much as he understood. Michael could not leave Azkaban until Harry released him or one hundred years had passed, but he would be available for blood samples or labor on the island.

Neville, satisfied, dismissed the board with his thanks, fervently hoping never to have to do that again, and Hestia closed the court martial.

The crowd headed home, still dissecting what they had seen. Harry turned to Selene, who knelt before him. "I'm sorry, Master, it had to be done."

Harry picked Selene up and kissed her. "Fine, but only if you don't call me Master. Yes, I realized that after it was mostly over."

Selene got a sly grin on her face, and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry blushed crimson. "Selene, I'm not calling you a mmph mph!"

Selene rolled her eyes and faded the pair of them away with her hand still covering Harry's mouth.

Godric's Hollow

Sunday

4 July 2004

09:00

Harry lay in the morning sun on the beach with that huge grin that was becoming a permanent feature. It had been a great year, all in all.

All identifiable enemies of the realm were gone—well, all but the upstarts, but they were smashed like bugs as soon as they were identified.

The businesses were doing great. Narcissa and her crew were congratulated every chance he got.

" _Mmmm yes, thank you very much."_

" _Tracey! All of you are just horny cows."_

" _Oh, like you haven't been mooing a lot lately, Nym?"_

Harry chuckled at Nym's mental spluttering. All the mates were…. _"Horny as two-pecker billy goats, Harry?"_

" _Miriam! You have to stop hanging out with those old sergeants!"_

" _Awwww, Mum!"_

Harry was laughing outright now. The end of school feast and ball had been great.

" _Yes, despite you binding the Head Girl on the school crest in the Atrium, Harry. Whatever possessed you?"_

" _Me, Lilith? Ask Rose, she's the one who dragged me out there, sucked me hard, tripped me, and jumped on me!"_

" _Oh yes, like you couldn't stop her."_

" _He didn't want to. I suck a mean cock, don't I, Harry?"_

" _Rose Zeller Potter!"_

" _Hehehe, want an example? Show me your Harry, Lilith."_

" _Oh, hell no, you don't know when to stop! I'm still sore from last time."_

" _Yeah, like it wasn't two hours ago in the shower. Come on, give us a wiggle."_

" _Harry, help!"_

" _Me? Just a minute ago you were all over me about it, now you want me to distract her."_

" _Harry!"_

" _Fine!"_

" _AAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"_

" _Morgana, Harry, easy! She'll be coming for an hour."_

Harry huffed and went back to thinking. The cure had worked, but the old vampire/lycan thing had turned out to be true. First their blood, when exposed to the cure, lost the virus and then it dried to dust in seconds.

Amelia Fastida chuckled throatily. "Gaining you a whole new population of women."

"Amelia!"

"Hush, Harry, not like you aren't enjoying shagging them stupid."

"Well, no. Too bad about the vaccine, though. If we can find another cure for diseases that the Turning cures, we can go ahead and use it, though."

Beatrice raised her head and looked at Harry around her pregnant Warg belly. "You'd have to order it. People are using the virus to cure a terminal disease or life-threatening injury and then taking the cure."

Harry nodded; actually, that wasn't bad at all. The effects of the infection and cure were enough to keep people from using it in all but the direst straits, but if you were anywhere close to alive the virus would mostly fix whatever it was, and then after you had fully healed you could be given the cure.

Patients reported the cure was like having your blood turned to acid, though.

Now if Selene would stop getting pregnant, he could release Michael and exile him.

"Bah! No, softy. I plan on staying pregnant forever."

Harry shook his head. Girls held serious grudges.

A 1500-odd chorus of _"Damn straight!"_ answered this thought and Harry grimaced. His smile returned quickly though. It was good to be the King.

The mates broke up laughing.

 _The End, maybe, we'll see._

AN: This was all written ten years ago. This is the first full edit and the three books combined. As a warning I don't see a 'nine more years later'. I think it is fine as it is at over half a million words. Also, I like the spot Harry and Nym have landed in.

Thanks to Su and CJ for their work ten years ago.


End file.
